


Life Crusades

by windseeker2305



Series: Life Cycle [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Creature fic, F/M, Gen, Life Mates, M/M, Soul mate bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 452,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windseeker2305/pseuds/windseeker2305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Life Agendas. Harry, Draco and Co. head to the Ukatae realm where they plan to take back what is rightfully theirs. Nothing is ever easy, is it? But in the realm things are definitely never dull. Very AU and OC's within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> The Ukatae, Ukatae realm, and all related matter are of my own creation and should not be used without my express permission.
> 
> When in the realm, the Ukatae language is prominent and therefor will not be written in italics. English however will be. And in the human world, the Ukatae language will continue to be italicized. Did that make sense? Hope so :D

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter One**

**Introductions**

Emerald eyes opened and blinked at the sea blue curtains that immediately captured his attention. The curtains were used to close off the large wide balcony a little bit away from the bed he lay on. A smile graced his face as he watched the curtains lazily fluttering from the soft wind outside. He was amazed by this place. The buildings amazed him. The décor, the scenery, the fantastical aura about the place. And he was most certainly amazed by the magic. The blue drapes he was staring at, for example. They were curtains and yet to anyone standing outside on the balcony- anyone who wasn't Harry or Draco- those curtains were as hard as stone and impossible to penetrate. But should Harry go over and touch them, they would feel as soft as silk and part like water for him.

Caellum's happy squeal had Harry's smile growing and after a moment of stretching and finding himself alone in bed, realized his husband must be in the nursery with their son. As it was in Malfoy Manor, the nursery was connected to the Emperors' private living quarters. Connected directly to the bedchamber. There were several nurseries throughout the palace, but as it was in the mortal world, Harry would not abide Caellum being more than one room away during the night. But because there were multiple nurseries, the nursery off the bedchamber wasn't as large as the one in Malfoy Manor. This one was simply for Caellum's nap and bedtimes. The little prince also had a bedroom down the hall from his parents' bedroom and Harry thought they'd start using that room for bedtime in a few months.

Harry stretched again before sitting and grabbing up the robe left for him on Draco's side of the bed. As he moved to don the robe, also made from the best _Ukatae_ material, he heard Draco's voice. Low and warm as it floated in from the nursery. Draco's soft tone changed into laughter and was mixed along with Caellum's bubbly squeals. Harry walked in and stood in the doorway, staring across the room to where his husband was once again lying on the floor on his back. His arms stretched out into the air, holding Caellum over him. Caellum laughed as his arms and legs moved around sporadically and Harry's breath caught at the look of pride and love on Draco's face as he gazed up at their son. Three years ago if someone had captured this moment in a picture and showed it to him, Harry would have definitely called it a fabrication. Three years ago he would never have believed the blond aristocrat was capable of showing such emotion.

"You'd like to fly, wouldn't you?" Draco was saying. "With your genes, you could easily fly on a broom. And be spectacular at it. Maybe Mommy will take you flying later if we ask him nicely. And persuade really well because he's a bit anal about keeping you on the ground and away from anything that could be fun or exciting."

"Oi!"

Draco chuckled and lowered Caellum to his chest, lightly wrapping his arms around his infant as he turned to watch Harry finally enter the room, laughter dancing in his eyes. Caellum shifted a bit to get comfortable under his father's arms, but otherwise seemed content to lay on Draco's chest and drop into a nap.

"Have you two been up long?" Harry asked as he moved in.

"Couple of hours," Draco responded, watching his lover move across the room to throw back the curtains, allowing sunlight to drown the nursery; watching that robe move and mould against his lover's body like a second skin. As if sensing appreciating eyes on his back, Harry's wings rose and stretched out, fluttering lazily. Draco easily stood without jostling his son. "Caellum's about ready for a nap now," he murmured as he placed the prince in his crib before moving over to his husband and wrapping around him.

Harry allowed himself to be swept away by Draco's hungry kisses and worshiping hands. Relishing the feel of their bare chests pressed together; lips connected, sliding against the other in practiced thrilling precision, each knowing how to drive the other on. But as it always was, they had to pull apart with regret once breathing became necessary. But Draco didn't release Harry and the brunet rested his head on his husband's shoulder.

"We should dress for breakfast," he murmured as they both let their eyes drift to the window they stood beside, staring out across their capital city. Even now the damage done by old and recent battles was being repaired. Harry thought he could stare out at this fantastical place for hours, feeling a sense of awe that all this belonged to him and Draco. Everything he could see and beyond. Everything he would fight bone, tooth, and nail to protect.

And yet… hand in hand with those thoughts came others. Harry felt the weight of that responsibility press heavily on him. More heavily now than it had when he'd been in the mortal world. It was real now. Not just words and promises anymore and as he looked out across Borsteria, he wondered how he could ever become what everyone expected. Oh, he would do his best, but he was very much afraid his best wouldn't be enough. Nothing he ever did would be enough.

Draco moved his finger under Harry's chin and lifted until their eyes met. "I know we've only been back for two days and have hardly left the palace, but… are you happy here, Harry?"

Harry hid his fear and nearly crushed the blond in an embrace. "Yes. Very." It wasn't a lie. Despite his fears, he was happy to finally be living in the realm. And because of this he was able to smile at his mate. "There's no need for me to ask you that."

Draco's eyes narrowed on Harry's face even as he nodded. That was true. He'd always believed he was mightier than thou, and now he was living in a massive luxurious palace, the Emperor of an entire world. "You've brought me everything I've ever wanted," he replied, trying to see through the layers of Harry's expression. His mate was certainly hiding something from him.

The sound of gagging drew their attentions to the doorway where Tom stood, looking severely put off. "Why is it I always walk in on you two being Hufflepuffs? It's disgusting."

"Stop sneaking up on us then. Prat," Draco muttered, annoyed that Tom could do that. "Need to tell Vendyl and Hoihm to block you until you've been announced."

"I'm only here to make sure the two of you haven't forgotten we're all taking breakfast together this morning."

Harry refrained from showing it on his face, but he suspected his brother was already missing Luna and therefore starting to feel lonely. Since the eight had arrived, none of them had actually interacted. They had been using the last two days to move into their personal apartments, settling in and having meals within their own quarters. Today though they'd all decided to have breakfast in one of the family dining rooms.

"We were about to get ready just now," Harry told him, moving to pull Draco's arms away from his back. "Don't want to be late for breakfast. Otherwise we'll be late for the meeting with Falde and the generals."

Tom nodded as he walked to the crib. "May I dress Caellum while you two dress?"

Draco's annoyed look vanished and Harry nodded to their brother as he returned to the bedroom. Draco approached Tom. "Do you know where his bedroom is?"

"Yes, I remember the tour," Tom murmured.

"Draco, have you seen Lovely? Can't find her anywhere!"

The blond cleared his throat and shifted in awkwardness before pointing into the crib. Harry strode over and his frown evaporated at seeing Lovely curled up in the corner of the crib.

 **Lovely!** Harry laughed, stroking his snake's head. **You traitor.** Lovely shifted slightly and her head appeared from beneath part of her coiled up body revealing annoyed green orbs and a forked tongue. She was obviously cranky and still tired, though when seeing Caellum was being lifted, Lovely quickly unfurled and latched onto the babe's leg, dangling for a moment until she could slither up and wrap loosely around the Dark Lord's forearm beside Caellum. **Traitor,** hissed Harry again, nothing but fondness coloring his tone.

**Your babe is soft and warm and I don't need to worry about being squished in between as I often am with you and your mate.**

Tom smirked while Harry burst out laughing as he turned to head back to the bedroom. Draco frowned and demanded a translation, which Tom readily gave.

"She's right. She's much safer with Caellum."

"Shall we meet you two at breakfast?" Tom inquired of Draco.

"Yes. You can bring him there."

Tom departed with Caellum and Lovely, and Draco watched them go, shaking his head. Tom really adored Caellum, and it was so strange to see his brother showing this publicly. The Dark Lord had no problem showing off the fact he doted on his nephew. And Draco half suspected Tom wasn't even aware he did it most times. But then again, Tom embraced this second chance he'd been given. And that meant he embraced his family and friends as well. Tom had become used to the emotions and he thrived knowing he had a family with never ending support.

Draco finally returned to the bedroom, finding Harry standing within the wardrobe. A room nearly half the size of their bedroom within Malfoy Manor. It was filled to bursting with all sorts of outfits and material. Robes and wraps, coats of ranks; informal and formal wear. Boots of all designs and slipper type footwear that looked too feminine in Draco's opinion. And amongst all this Harry stood and was looking around in a sort of daze, still not used to such wealth even after living with Draco and Lucius for so long. "Err…"

Draco laughed and pushed by him. "Formal today, lover. We have that meeting with the Generals. This calls for formality," the blond explained as he went to the left side of the room where most of the formal robes and coats of rank hung. "But we can wear those informal trousers and vests underneath the formal coats… or do you want a caleindh robe?"

Harry's brow furrowed as he thought about it a moment. "Let's do the coats. I like those. With all the shiny buttons and embroidering around the collars and hems stating our rank."

Draco shook his head in amusement. "Who knew? Harry Potter-Malfoy loves the military style."

"It's handsome!"

They spent a few minutes arguing over colors until they settled on the dark blue coats. Both would wear the same color since they wanted to express unity. They wanted it to be known everywhere that they were equal in all things; in everything they did and everything they thought (at least in public). Their strength came from being together. When one Emperor was thought of, they wanted to make sure the other was thought of as well. The plan was to make that abundantly clear before they had to be separated on their different campaigns.

Draco was sitting on the bed, fixing the cuffs of his coat when Harry came out of the wardrobe, hopping on one foot, trying to shove on a knee-high black boot. He would have toppled over if Draco hadn't moved quickly and caught him. "Really, Harry. There are half a dozen chairs around, not including this very nice huge bed here."

Harry growled lowly and was finally able to get his foot inside before shoving his pants into the boots. He scowled when he noticed his hands were shaking. Though it was to be expected. Nerves were starting to build. He was so nervous and was surprised to feel he wasn't ready for this at all. The elves out there were going to see right through him. He was a baby compared to them. This was crazy!

Unaware of his rising terror, Draco asked if he were ready. Harry nodded and stood. He avoided Draco's gaze by staring down at his coat, occupying his shaking hands by tugging the hem of his coat where it ended center of his thighs. He took long deep breaths and finally was able to control the shaking in the nick of time before Draco grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door.

* * *

They entered the Family dining room, smiling when they saw most of their family already there, with the exception of Pansy and Ozemir. The room wasn't too extravagant, which suited Harry fine since it was private and they would never hold any formal meals in there. There was a long warm gleaming wooden table set dead center of the room and two large windows on the two walls running the length of the table. A garden was located off the room in the back by way of double doors, which was nice for outdoor meals if they chose.

Harry went to Tom to pick up Caellum before rounding the table to sit next to Neville. Beside the _Mar'raeh_ sat Hermione, and then beside her, Ginny. Draco thought it funny. All the winged elves took up one side, while the dominants took up the other. Directly across from their mates. All with the exception of Hermione and Tom. And the blond wondered if that was done unconsciously. Though really, it was probably a good thing. This way he, Blaise, and Dudley wouldn't be tempted to grope their mates during the meal. Harry had probably heard that last part because he looked at him and nodded, a small flirty smile lifting his lips.

Harry turned away from his grinning husband and studied Neville's profile. "How long were you going to try and hide it, Nev?"

Neville's eyes widened in surprise and they flashed across the table to Dudley, who'd grown still. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please," Harry waved that away. "It's obvious you've glamoured the markings on your wings. Took me a couple of days to figure it out…"

Ginny and Hermione gasped as they stared hard at Neville, smiles slowly growing on their faces. Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "We were trying to keep it a secret," he mumbled.

Harry's smile faded as he watched Tom and Blaise slap Dudley's back in congratulations. "Why?" he asked flatly.

"I want to go with you. I'm still going with you," Neville replied firmly. "I didn't want you changing your mind and ordering me to remain here."

Harry relaxed and bumped shoulders with him. "That will only happen when you're too far along, Nev. You shouldn't have been afraid to tell me. We could have talked about it."

Hermione frowned then. "I don't think you should be chastising him, Harry. If they wanted to keep it a secret, what business is it of yours? In fact, what gives you the right to out them in front of everybody like this?"

"Hermione, why are you snapping at him?" Draco asked tightly. "Harry was only worried, and then he was ecstatic when he figured it out."

"Still. They might have been keeping it to themselves for other reasons. Reasons that are none of our business."

Neville cleared his throat. "Actually that was the only rea-"

"That doesn't give you the right to bitch at him," Draco growled.

The loud clapping  of hands at the door drew everyone's attention to find Ozemir standing there with Brumek at his side holding Zohrek. Ozemir was frowning slightly as his gaze traveled back and forth between Draco and Hermione.

"Young ones," Ozemir began, crossing his arms and tapping his long fingers against the sleeve of his tunic, "is there a reason why you've decided to quarrel this fine morning?" his tone light and yet heavy as if chastising children. And he was.

"She was jumping down Harry's throat! I have a right to stick up for my mate," the blond responded and then looked back at his sister who stuck her tongue out at him. Draco sneered. "Must be one of those times of the month."

"Draco!"

The blond flinched back against the disappointment shining in Ozemir's eyes. "Sorry."

"Hirsha," Brumek muttered. "I've forgotten they are a bunch of young ones. Young ones with babes. A frightening reality."

"Hey!"

"I certainly hope you do not intend to carry yourselves like this out in public," Ozemir went on to everyone, taking the empty seat beside Harry and then accepting Zohrek from his mate. Brumek gave his mate a tight-lipped smile before departing. Quickly. "What were you fighting about?"

"Harry admonished me for keeping my pregnancy a secret,” Neville went on to explain. “Hermione told him it was none of his business. Draco told her to stop pestering Harry about pestering me."

"Ah… you are all right." The three involved perked up and grinned smugly at each other, causing the others to snicker. "Now on to breakfast… where is Pansy?"

"Still waiting for her," Ginny said between her giggles. "Hey, how come you're not surprised about Neville?"

"Nothing passes my attention. I knew before we left the mortal world," the Scholar answered with a smile.

"That figures," Harry muttered.

"Why did Brumek take off so fast?"

"He doesn't like children who quarrel. You've given him a headache." Ozemir smiled brightly at his young ones. "He's taking me and Zohrek to bring Zynfrae to the city today. And he's taking us to meet his clan later in the week!"

Harry's eyes rounded. "He's introducing you to his family? Are you nervous?"

With Harry's last question, Ozemir pulled in a deep breath and the trepidation in his eyes answered for him even before he spoke. "Yes. Very much so. I know his father. Or at least I know of him. He's known to be a rough elf. Very cold since his mate's passing. Brumek lost his mother a long time ago. It was an accident. Happened years before the royal massacres. Since then Brumek's father has been…"

"He's like Brumek?" Tom inquired.

"Oh much worse. I don't think he'll like me at all," Ozemir mourned. There were several murmured apologies. Ozemir laughed then. "But at least Brumek's brothers and sisters aren't so bad. From what I've learned anyway."

There was silence a few moments and then Harry shook his head. "It's so strange. I never once thought to ask about Brumek's family, or yours. Guess I was afraid… to bring up bad things. But it's nice to know Brumek still has his family, even if he doesn't have his mother anymore."

Ozemir smiled. "He has three brothers and two sisters."

Blaise shook his head. "Always imagined he was an only child."

Draco smirked. "How can any elf be an only child? Since its taboo to use contraceptives and we're eternally young and immortal."

"Well, Draco. The best thing to do is avoid your mate when they are violent and you know they are ready to receive--"

"We are not having this discussion right now!" Tom bit out quickly.

"Besides, submissives stop carrying after a certain age," Ozemir went on. "And no _Ukatae_ has ever had more than a dozen children before. I think that's the limit."

Harry's mouth dropped. "A dozen?!"

Draco cleared his throat, his eyes widened in horror at the prospect of having a dozen children. "I think it's time we moved on from this subject."

"What about your parents, Ozemir?" asked Ginny. "Are they…"

"Yes, they are alive," the Scholar spoke softly, avoiding everyone's gaze to look at his slumbering son. "But I haven't met them. Once a babe is given over to the Kibosh, there is no more contact between the assassin and the family. Ever." Then he smiled, "but at least I have my cousins. We're an exception. Though meeting one was an accident you brought to me."

"Falde and Vendyl are Ozemir's cousins," Harry told the others who were looking curious. "Though I always forget you and Vendyl are related."

Ozemir giggled. "Yes sometimes I forget as well."

"Vendyl is nothing more than a statue most times so it's easy to forget that."

"Draco, that's rude," Ginny murmured.

Ozemir's eyes twinkled merrily. "Actually Vendyl would find that a highly decorated compliment. It means he does his duty well. And he and I haven't really had the chance to become close. To form familial bonds of any sort."

"You know…that explains so much," Dudley murmured. "Falde being your cousin."

"How so?" Ozemir asked.

Dudley shrugged. Blaise answered for him. "Falde is very soft with you, Ozemir."

Ozemir smiled. "I suppose he's the closest thing I've had to a father all these years… and Zynfrae. Both knew about Dagon right from the start, though I don't know how Falde found out about it."

"Falde knows many things that seem impossible for him to know about," Tom murmured. "And he always manages to get away with changing the subject when we ask him about it."

"Well of course you all are forgetting Falde is the Commander of your Imperial Forces. Not much gets by him. My cousin is a very old being. He's been around and seen many things… You all really know nothing about him. He's very complex and he would need to be after everything he has had to endure."

Neville bowed his head. "And now he has to endure the loss of Talyn as well."

"Why do Falde and Vendyl hate each other?" Harry asked after everyone spent a moment in silence. "It seems strange to me. You're always saying how important family is to our race…"

Ozemir nodded. "I had hoped they might reconcile after Vendyl found his mate, but I'm not sure anything can reconcile them."

Harry frowned. Still the exact reason for the hate had not been explained. Ozemir bumped shoulders with him, knowing Harry wanted details. But Ozemir knew that wasn't his place. "So then, young ones. How have you found your living quarters here?"

That set off excited babbling from all at the table. "It's bloody brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's like we have our own house inside of the palace! Exquisite lavish town homes! Three stories of rooms to do with what we choose!"

"It's amazing how we can all have that amount of space and still there are loads more room all over the palace for other things," Dudley put in.

"My living quarters are beyond acceptable," Tom drawled. "I'm especially fond of the hot springs room."

This was also met with a round of agreements.

Neville turned to Harry. "So it's safe to say you and Draco are different. Your housing must be massive."

Draco smirked. "We shouldn't say. You'll all become severely jealous and I'm not in the mood to hear complaining."

Harry laughed. _Such a git._

"I like the lighting here," Hermione put in. "Not all fire. There’s glowing orbs and glowing vines wrapped around windows sills and the stair banisters."

Dudley nodded. "And everything is intricately carved. I love how the fireplace has elaborate carvings around it."

"The walls are warm to the touch and crème colored all over which gives the place a serene aura," Ginny said as she fingered the pretty floral piece placed at the center of the table.

"The marble and wood is warm too."

"Your powers flow through the palace young ones," Ozemir explained. "Please remember, our powers come from the land itself. It is you that make the lights come on. It's you that makes the walls warm. You all give life to this place. Without you, the palace would go back to being cold and lifeless."

Hermione sighed. "At the battle, before you two came," she said to her younger brothers, "this place looked and felt dead. It was really painful to look at. It was shrouded in darkness." Then she turned to Ozemir. "How could the people continue to live here for so long with the palace looking and feeling like that?"

"Where else would they go that was any better? This is their home. And after a time I'm sure the citizens of Borsteria became used to it."

No more could be said on the matter before the Emperors were suddenly drenched by a depressive aura approaching the dining room. And then the door opened and Pansy stepped inside. She moved inside without greeting. Moved around the table to sit at the end beside Ginny and her eyes never rose above the height of the table. Draco was dismayed to see her eyes were red and puffy and surrounded by prominent dark circles.

Ozemir quickly passed Zohrek over to Neville and was up before Draco, and they both rounded the table to her. The Scholar immediately drew her from the chair and wrapped arms around her, lifting a finger to Draco as he did so to. Pansy would not appreciate another dominant's arms around her that wasn't her mate at the moment, even if it were one of her best friends.

"Shhh, young one," Ozemir murmured softly when Pansy broke down without any more prompting; sobbing against Ozemir's chest and grabbing at his tunic. Ozemir rubbed circles over her back, against the black cape that she always wore to conceal her wings from everyone's view. "Take deep breaths… that's right."

Pansy pulled back after a moment, rubbing her eyes before facing Draco. "Pans…"

"Draco, please let me come with you and Harry," she whispered. Her voice was low and hoarse, as if she'd spent the entire night crying. "Please. I promise not to give anything away. I… I need to see Charlie. Please," she begged.

"Pansy, of course! Why didn't you say anything before?"

"There was nothing you could do! He needs to be out there, doesn't he? It's his job! This kind of just crept up on me, last night…"

"It's been nearly two months," Ozemir explained. "I did warn you this would happen."

Pansy nodded and sniffed. "I never thought it would. But I haven't been sleeping and all I can do is worry even though you've told me he's alright."

"You were barely mated before he left on the mission," Draco whispered, feeling awful for putting someone so close to him in this pain.

Ozemir smiled softly at Pansy and rubbed her shoulders. "You'll see him soon. And being the conniving girl that you are, I'm sure you'll find some way to have moments with him without anyone knowing."

Pansy's lips lifted in a watery smile before she turned to everyone. "I'm sorry."

"Pansy, really. Don't be ridiculous! We're the ones who should be sorry!" Hermione replied. "After everything that has gone on recently, it was easy to forget you were the only one whose mate was gone from you. You are very good at pretending nothing is wrong."

Pansy looked decidedly uncomfortable after displaying so much emotion and went back to avoiding everyone's gazes. Harry perked up, knowing how to bring her out of this funk she was in. "Neville's pregnant!"

That worked. Pansy took to congratulating Neville, while Hermione started in on Harry again for announcing it without permission, which started Draco on her. Ozemir rolled his eyes before clapping his hands once again. Both for order and to call out to the attendants standing behind a closed door near the main doors. The door opened and four servants filed out, all pushing carts holding covered trays of food and bottles of milk for the babies.

It wasn't as odd to Harry to have these personal attendants come in with nothing but respectful smiles and wordlessly serving the new blood. Bowing as they backed away after depositing the trays in front of those sitting at the table. He'd grown used to it. Always having the _Saen_ around being silent watchful statues had probably helped out with that. But he still watched them, whereas his brother and Draco acted as if nothing but air had placed their food in front of them.

"Ah, the little prince smells food and instantly he's awake," Ozemir giggled when Caellum began to wake in Harry's arms.

"Glutton," Harry whispered fondly as he summoned a bottle of milk from where it was left in the middle of the table. "You haven't even been asleep that long."

Draco smiled and looked down the table, starting with Ozemir and Zohrek, then on to Harry and Caellum, Neville, Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy. "According to my funny intuition. You're next, Hermione."

The blond smirked when those next to him immediately understood and snickered. And laughed outright when Hermione instantly extended her wings for a quick look, her face paling at the implications.

"That's not funny, Draco Malfoy!"

"It rather is," Harry laughed. "Especially since the thought terrifies you."

* * *

Neville, Harry, and Draco stood in front of tall massive double doors. Standing outside of what was informally called The War Room. Harry had been inside once before, but only to step in two feet for a quick look. It was a large square room full of pillars, statues, and one large stone table in the center. The top of that table was made of wood and carved into the top was a large very detailed map of the realm.

"There are six Generals including Brumek as Second in Command, and then there's Falde who's the Commander… what were the Generals' names again?" Harry muttered.

"Err…" Neville stared at the ground, trying to remember. "Tihac, Laoln, Wysfran… I've forgotten the others."

"Nylae," Harry added as he remembered.

"And Maedlyn," Draco finished.

Harry huffed. "Everyone has wicked names here. I want a wicked name. Harry is so… dull."

Neville nodded in agreement. He thought the same about his name.

"Stop complaining," Draco replied with an eye roll. "At least your name is not Dudley."

"Hey…"

Draco snickered at Neville's glare.

"But really!" Harry went on. "What kind of name is Harry for an Emperor? People are going to laugh at me. My name doesn't strike fear at all!"

"Of course you'd tell us to stop complaining," Neville muttered to the blond. "Even your name is cool."

"You make it strike fear, young one."

The three spun around to find Falde there. He leaned forward to press his palms against Harry and Neville's chest. "It's what is in here and what you accomplish. Not your names. It is the deeds you do that will be recognized." Falde's attention turned to Neville then and he grasped the _Mar'raeh's_ chin in hand, turning his face this way and that. A small smile touched the Commander's lips. "You are with child."

"He won't need to hide it, will he?"

"No. But you will be sent back here as soon as your energy starts slipping, so prepare for that. This is what happens to all warriors who find they are with child. You return home without argument. Is this understood?"

"Yes. I have no problems with that. Dudley will like that rule too."

"Good. Now then, are you three ready? Much to do today."

The three nodded and stepped aside so that Falde could lead them in. The Commander pushed open the doors and strode inside, the heels of his boots clicking against the black marble floor as he went along. Draco pressed a hand against the small of Harry's back and followed the brunet inside with Neville coming in at the end. Harry knew Draco had thought about bringing Blaise, but Falde advised against it at this time, since Blaise wasn't the blond's _Mar'raeh_. And Draco was in the process of deciding whether or not he wanted or needed a _Mar'raeh_ , which is why he hadn't already made Blaise so. Not to mention he'd have Pansy mad at him for a century if he did do that. Harry always laughed when the blond mentioned that part.

The Generals were already there, Harry saw. Standing at attention in front of the table. Harry took a deep calming breath as they neared. He and Draco had met them all before. Right after the battle two weeks back, but it hadn't been a formal meeting like this and not much had been said in between them. Aside from Brumek, there were three other males and two females. Harry allowed his gaze to drift away from the five and to observe the room more closely.

Harry noted with an indrawn breath that the room itself was more intimidating than the Generals lined up in front of them. Tall black marble pillars lined every wall and in between each pillar a statue of a hardened long dead warrior resided. Harry felt small under the stares of the stone statues. As if they were really alive and judging him harshly; their eyes indicating they thought he would always be small to them and never live up to the expectations of a strong warrior. A worthy Emperor. Even when he, Draco, and Neville stopped and the Generals and Falde dropped to one knee and pressed fists over hearts to pledge forever allegiance to the new blood, Harry couldn't shake the feeling. He didn't think he deserved this allegiance.

 _What have I done to deserve it_ , he thought as Falde and the Generals finally moved from the ground to take their seats around the table that was lit up by the softly glowing orbs hanging from gleaming metal poles around it. As he sat, Harry stared blankly at the carved wooden map that covered the entire length and width of the table. He was one boy amidst an Empire of elves that were centuries old. What could he possibly accomplish that they couldn't and in a better way? Harry would have gone on and on with the disparaging thoughts if he hadn't been interrupted by a tone stressed with fury.

 _You are not doing this right now_.

Harry managed to keep from grimacing in the face of the Generals, but he did shift a bit to sit up straighter. And he thought he'd been doing a good job of keeping the anxiety off his face, which was a relief. The Generals weren't looking at him as if he'd been showing the fear he felt. He knew Draco was fuming because he doubted himself. Draco believed in him and when he had said _right now_ , he actually meant _ever again_. Harry softly cleared his throat and pushed the insecurities away. Draco was right. Now was not the time.

As Falde shifted forward, he pretended to look at the map before him while actually studying the young ones. Mainly Harry and Draco. Neville he wasn't worried about. The _Mar'raeh_ looked enthralled with the discussions. But Falde had caught the faint change on Draco's face. The blond's lips had thinned until they were nearly white from the pressure, which meant he was furious with something. And Falde knew nothing that had just been said could have angered the young Emperor in such a way.

A quick look at Harry completed the tale. The brunet's hands were attached to his armrests and his fingers were stark white. Falde knew them both very well by now and immediately recognized what was going on. He was relieved Harry would be going on the recruiting campaign. There would be more battles, more hands on training. Meeting people. Many opportunities to help his people. Harry needed that type of work. It would help him see that he was capable of the responsibility he was to bare for the rest of his immortal life.

 _The abuse he was subjected to as a child has not been completely forgotten,_ Falde thought with a silent growl. Without that abuse, Harry would have grown up with the subconscious knowledge that he was destined for great things; he would have felt this even when he was still a human. And with this unconscious belief, the prospect of ruling an entire race of ancient beings wouldn't have been so daunting when this time finally came. But the extent of the young one's abuse had carved huge holes, leaving room for too much insecurity. However, Falde knew Harry only needed to prove to himself and he needed more than just a battleground. Falde drew away from these thoughts when he heard Draco speaking and was pleased to see Harry had relaxed and was listening to his mate while his brow was furrowed in thought.

"I agree we need to see the entire legions. Take a census, find out what the troops need; clothes, food, weapons, basic supplies…" Draco murmured with a frown seconds after Laoln suggested such a meeting.

Harry leaned forward, scanning the map. This time his green eyes actually taking in the places. "It would be a mistake to gather and camp everyone in one location. That would leave us vulnerable."

Draco nodded and scanned the faces around him. "Don't you agree?"

Tihac, the dark skinned General, gave a small nod but when no one else responded, verbally or otherwise, Neville voiced his thoughts. "It would take time to gather the troops for such a meeting and we shouldn't pretend to think Demai'Tah will not hear of it within that time. He will."

"And use it to his advantage," Falde said, nodding at the young ones.

"Half your legions are already here within walking distance of Borsteria, Highness." This was said by Maedlyn. A female warrior with black hair and dark slanted eyes. Her ancestors had surely come from the Orient. "You could start the census with those troops."

Draco narrowed his eyes on her. "What have they been doing here in that time?" when Maedlyn didn't answer quickly enough, Draco sneered at her. "Surely they've recuperated already from the battle that took place _two weeks ago_. Surely they've already picked up enough supplies to last them until a run could be made? What have they been doing here, General?"

Maedlyn didn't answer him, though it looked like she shrank back a bit in her chair and turned her gaze onto Falde.

"They should have been sent out by now," Harry said, his voice as cold as Draco's gaze. "The city is protected. There is no need for that amount of force to be here. But what of the rest of the realm? While the legions are here, what protects the realm from Demai'Tah's backlash?"

Falde sat back, in no way prepared to save Maedlyn and Wysfran from reprimand from the Emperors. He had instructed them to send out their troops last week. They were not quick enough following that order and now would pay for it. And he was very impressed with the young ones for pointing out the disadvantages of keeping legions here and in one spot, and more than annoyed with his Generals for not seeing the folly in their plans. "You should answer your Emperors," he intoned flatly. "I would also like to know why your troops are still so close to the protected city. I gave you both the order to move out."

Wysfran took a breath that was barely visible and then addressed Falde. "We did not think making haste was necessary."

"It is understood that before, saving one's self was the priority in the realm. But that was understood about the citizens. Not the legions," Draco began, eyeing the General and making it plain he did not appreciate it that Wysfran had given his explanation to Falde instead of his rulers. "Order will be returned to the legions. You are supposed to fight for the Empire. That means protecting the people. I was under the impression warriors of the realm fought selflessly."

Laoln nodded. "Of course, Highness."

"Of course Highness, what? From Falde's reports, it doesn't seem like you've been doing much to protect the realm in the months that he has been out of the realm. In fact I see nothing but your own homes and lands protected. That screams selfishness."

Brumek narrowed his eyes on the young ones and was prepared to say something, but Falde signaled his Second for silence. This chastisement was needed. And the young one's accusations were true. While Brumek and Falde had been in the mortal world protecting and training the new blood, the Empire's legions had become lax in their purpose. Falde knew only Tihac had been doing what he was supposed to have been doing all these years.

Harry swept his gaze around the table. "Did you think small villages and private homelands-besides your own- were not important enough to protect?" he wondered, voice going soft. The calm before the storm, Draco knew. "You do understand that is why we have so many rebels and outcasts hiding away from the realm. They were left to fend for themselves when they shouldn't have had to. Have you any idea how many elves have been left without homes, without occupations? Their livelihoods were taken from them right under your noses and you could have stopped it!" Four of the Generals suddenly sat back in their chairs when Harry shot to his feet and slammed the tip of his dagger straight into the map in fury. "So many have died! You could have stopped that too!"

Nylae, the second female General, straightened and was brave enough to speak under Harry's obvious fury. "The number of our forces has diminished, Highness. We couldn't--"

A low feral growl cut her words off and Harry's glowing green eyes encompassed her. "If you weren’t such a skilled warrior, I would kill you where you sit."

Draco shifted in his chair and dropped a hand on his mate's forearm. "Now is not the time for excuses. Now is the time for action." Draco stood and pointed a finger towards the _Qylacae_ mountain range. "We want forces sent here. There are several villages needing to be rebuilt." As he spoke, a small bright yellow glowing ball left his finger and attached to the section of the map he pointed to. "And the protections around the citadel need to be strengthened."

The blond paused and turned his gaze to his seething mate. They said nothing, but those who knew of their unique bond understood the two were talking telepathically.

"That should be done immediately," Harry responded aloud after taking a long calming breath. "We will go there after we've gone to the rebel crater."

Draco nodded and then pointed to the _Darannae_ mountain range and another golden light marked the location. "Wysfran. You will take your troops there. Within the hour. We will meet you later in the day. Prepare for an assault. Demai'Tah may have lost his power as a clan master, but the _Kibosh_ still stands. We will destroy it. Turn its foundations to dust." Draco's lips curved into a malicious smile, his fangs bared for all to see. "Hopefully we'll run into many raiders and Mindless. I'm eager to start the extermination."

Harry and Neville nodded eagerly at this. A moment later, Draco's eyes were narrowed on Wysfran. "You are dismissed. Within the hour, Wysfran."

Wysfran gracefully rose from his chair and bowed stiffly to the new blood before turning and striding away. Harry's eyes swept around the table, landing on the one General who had sat silent for the most part. General Tihac. He was a dark skinned elf. Very dark. Falde once said Tihac had been an African tribal prince in ancient times. A great warrior when he'd been human. Now Tihac sat in a relaxed state within his chair, leaning over slightly to rest his arm on the armrest with his chin cupped in hand.

"You've been silent," Harry said to him. "What do you think?"

Tihac opened his closed palm and began to finger the thing that was within. A long curved tooth from some creature. After a moment he raised dark eyes to Harry. "My thoughts agree with everything you have said, Highness," he spoke firmly, his tone low and smooth. And then his gaze narrowed as his eyes went to his fellow Generals. "Some of us have become weak. Some have lost the purpose."

Harry didn't need Draco's mental note to tell him the General meant what he said. Suddenly Harry was grinning at the dark General. "Can we join your legions, Tihac?" he asked with childlike exuberance, motioning between himself and Neville. "I think we could learn much from you."

Tihac inclined his head with a slow fluid smile. "It would be an honor, Highness."

Harry looked at Falde to see what he thought about him joining Tihac's troops, and the Commander nodded that he agreed and accepted Harry's choice.

The remainder of the meeting went on, with different locations chosen to post troops. Locations that would do good for the residents of the realm. When all but one General and Falde were left, Brumek leaned forward, glaring at his charges. "You call us selfish?!"

"Obviously not you, Brumek."

Brumek turned to Falde. His face the picture of stone. As harsh as the faces of the statues around them. "You've kept things from me."

"Our troops came as called when we visited sporadically. I had no reason to believe the legions were falling under the discord of the realm as so many others did. But it should have been obvious… even if our forces had been cut down, Demai'Tah should not have been able to cause so much damage in the months since his reappearance."

"No worries, Brumek," Harry murmured. "We'll whip the legions into shape in no time."

The stoic warrior was silent a moment, before he relaxed and sent a rare smile at the young ones across from him. "I'm proud of you three."

Falde nodded as he stood. "You conducted yourselves splendidly. Even managed to make them fear," he added with a grin to Harry. "Wonderfully done, young ones. And you joining with Tihac on your campaign is a smart move. He will teach you discipline and patience."

Harry began to smile brightly, but stopped when a hand wrapped around his wrist almost painfully. "Falde, we'll meet you in fifteen minutes."

"As you wish," he murmured, watching as the blond dragged his mate away and knowing exactly what Draco's problem was.

* * *

Harry allowed Draco to drag him through the palace to a small private courtyard near their private rooms.

"Harry… I just don't get you sometimes!" Draco exclaimed as he paced. "But you're absolutely brilliant! You do know that right?"

"I…" Harry didn't know what to say. That had certainly not been what he expected his husband to say.

"No, it's true." Draco stopped and turned to face his sitting husband. "You were losing yourself to those insecurities and then bam! You're being you! Assertive and energetic; angry in a murderous kind of way on behalf of all those who have suffered!" Draco sighed and turned his dazed eyes to the sky, "such a turn on, Harry. You have no idea."

Harry couldn't stop the giggle that escaped him.

Draco smiled as he looked back at him. "Anyway, that is exactly what's going to make you a great Emperor! Haven't you realized it yet? You being you is what is great!"

"Did you see the statues?" Harry asked, averting his gaze.

"They're dead. They can't judge you."

"I was just… overwhelmed." And then he met Draco's gaze and glared. "Why aren't you? Don't you find this place and our situation the least bit intimidating?"

"Harry, of course. But I…" Draco trailed off, not really wanting to say his trepidations weren't so bad as Harry's because he hadn't grown up constantly being belittled. He'd been raised to think… No. He'd been raised to know he was better than everyone else. To prepare for outrageous situations in life. He didn't want to say this and he didn't want to mention Harry's horrid life with the Dursleys either.

Harry looked away from him then and Draco watched his lover's hands as they balled into tight white knuckled fists upon his knees. "I'm scared. That makes me weak."

Draco knew he had to do something that would jar Harry out of this. And he knew just the thing that would do it quickly. With purpose he strode forward and straddled Harry's lap and ghosted his lips over the long pointed shell of his lover's ear. "Being scared is what will drive you. That's how you work, lover. Pull them down," he whispered. "The restrains, vanish them. Let me feel your power, lover. You know how much I love to see the power swimming in your eyes. How much I love to feel it washing over me; drowning me. I want to feel it."

Harry's hand clutched the material at the back of Draco's coat, eyes sliding closed in response to the dulcet tone of his husband's voice. Words spoken in a way that hypnotized him and he was doing what Draco wanted before he realized. Letting his power rise up from the depths. Releasing the power so that it surrounded them like a blanket. As he usually did, Harry gasped at the addicting rush of that immense power. It was a delightful burn.

"Does that feel like weakness to you?" Draco whispered, his voice gone hoarse.

Harry shook his head, eyes still closed. "No," he whispered.

"Do you really think you're weak?"

Harry pulled back and bared his fangs. "No," he growled.

"Good."

After a moment Harry pulled the power under control and dropped his head against Draco's chest. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You straddling me like this is very odd. I don't like it. Can we switch positions?"

Draco laughed.

They vacated the small courtyard soon after, Draco entwining their fingers tightly together. He knew they hadn't even scratched the surface, or really taken care of the problem. But he was certain Harry's campaign would accomplish what no words would.

* * *

"Did you lie?" Falde asked Tihac.

"What do you speak of, Commander?" the General asked, his gaze moving slowly between Falde and Brumek. They were the only three in the War Room; Tihac having been summoned back by Falde.

"When you said it would be an honor for the young one and his right-hand to join your troops," Brumek explained. "Do you have a problem with joining their campaign?"

"I'm eagerly anticipating it, Brumek. I'll find it more challenging and productive to move around, hunting and assisting the realm instead of taking up a post. Though I do have one concern."

"Speak of it."

"The Highness and his Mar'raeh… do they expect special treatment? More than what will naturally be given?"

"I'm inclined to believe they won't want special treatment of any kind. Though it will go on regardless."

"Of course," Tihac said with a small nod. "They will always have the respect and privileges due their positions and I have no concerns about giving such things to them."

Brumek smirked. "It's the privileges part that his Highness and the Mar'raeh will feel uncomfortable with."

"They will have it regardless," Tihac said firmly.

Falde nodded. "You'll find both are exceptional students to have, Tihac. Eager to learn anything. And I must say I'm pleased they will be with you. The other Generals…"

Tihac hissed an agreement to the Commander's unspoken words, the first of any exuberant emotions he'd portrayed since the meeting began. Tihac was an elf with very few words, and usually very few visible emotions to those who did not know him incredibly well.

Brumek scowled. "Should have known when it was always your troops that came first whenever called."

"They became lazy under the late councils frivolous orders. The honor of the Empire's legions has been severely tarnished."

Falde balled his fists. "No longer."

"What did you think of them?" Brumek asked Tihac curiously.

"Truthfully, they are babes. But they are well informed, they think things through, have an eye for strategy and it is obvious they want what is best for the Empire. They do seem eager. The dark haired ones especially."

Falde nodded. Before he could jump into the next line of discussion, the reason why he had called Tihac back, the doors opened and a white haired elf came bounding in. Brumek sighed.

Ozemir skidded to a halt in front of his mate, bouncing lightly on his toes. "Can we go now, Brumek?"

"Ozemir…" the warrior warned.

"But the young ones said the meeting was over! You promised when the meeting was over you would take me to see Zynfrae. I want to go now! Zohrek too!" Ozemir exclaimed all this with a bubbly excitement that had Brumek groaning aloud.

A smooth amused chuckle sounded around them. And everyone turned to Tihac. "It was rumored you caught a mate--"

Ozemir spun around with a gasp. "I was not caught!"

Falde chuckled at Ozemir's affronted tone.

"But I did not think it was true," Tihac went on.

"I did not go around announcing it. It wasn't anyone's business."

"We have a son too, Tihac," Ozemir supplied happily. "He looks just like Brumek. Sweeter though."

"Yes. I imagine he is. Congratulations."

"Thank you!" Ozemir chirped.

Tihac studied Ozemir before he laughed, surprising his comrades. "He is the exact opposite of you, is he not? Truly amusing, especially knowing your disposition, Second."

Brumek turned to Falde. "Weren't you about to tell the General something?" he asked roughly while tugging the Scholar behind him by the long white ponytail.

Falde nodded. "I am not sure if you've heard this, Tihac, but the Emperors are soul mates."

An eyebrow lifted. "A rare bond."

"Yes."

"I've read a soul mate bond is stronger than our destined mate bonds."

"Also correct."

"They are severely bothered when separated."

"Yes."

Tihac dropped his chin slightly as he thought. Finally after a moment he spoke. "So am I to assume that this is one of the special treatments our young Emperor will need when he is out in the field with me?"

Falde cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly. Brumek found this amusing. For he knew what needed to be said next. So he said it for him. "The Mar'raeh and his mate are also soul mates."

"Ah."

"Will this be a problem?" Falde inquired.

Ozemir poked his head around Brumek's large muscled arm and narrowed his eyes on the General.

"I do not see how unless it affects the rest of the troops or their mission performances."

"They wouldn't let it affect the orders they are given," Ozemir supplied before Falde or his mate could. "It would be bottled tightly inside until they could have time and privacy to deal with it."

"Then there is no problem."

"One more thing."

Tihac nodded before anything could be said. "Yes. The Mar'raeh is with child. He will be sent back here on the third month."

"Good. We have nothing left to discuss. I will send the young ones to you at the end of the month."

A pleased smile crossed the General's. "Very well, Commander."

The three warriors saluted each other and then Tihac departed.

"Now we can leave," Brumek responded to his bubbly mate. "Honestly, Ozemir. Could you not have waited?"

Ozemir laughed. "Of course not! Now let's get our son and go!"

Brumek turned to Falde as they followed the Scholar to the door. "His cheerfulness has skyrocketed since our return," the warrior growled.

"Ozemir is home and he is free," was Falde's simple explanation.

"You must do something! He's driving me insane!"

Falde did not do anything to help. Instead he laughed good and hard.

* * *

Charlie was wrestled from a nice dream involving himself and a particular Slytherin whom he was missing desperately when someone kicked the leg of his cot. "Oi!" someone hissed. "Wake up! Something's happening outside the crater."

Charlie recognized the voice belonging to Richard. He groaned as he sat up. "Again?"

"This is good for us."

Ah, that was Theo's voice.

"What's going on?" Bill asked as Charlie stood and stretched.

"Warriors approach," Theo explained as the Weasleys strapped on their weapons. "The rebel leaders have erected a shield though. Over the cavern like a bubble."

"Why do that?" Charlie wondered. "Why try to have a standoff with realm warriors? And more importantly why are we still here if they wanted to keep off the Empire's scopes. If they didn't want to be found we should have moved out a week ago."

"She's a stupid stubborn tw--"

"Bill. Honestly."

"I want to know how the warriors found us," Theo remarked.

"It's not like this crater is hidden… suppose we might find out. Let's go see who's come."

The four stepped out into the bright morning light and immediately spotted the warriors. They weren't approaching anymore. They were already there. Lined around the jagged rock atop the crater staring down.

"It's Draco and Harry," Theodore hissed to them, looking off at the north side of the crater where the blond stood, staring down into the crater. Theo could see his friend smirking and at once knew Draco found hilarity in the barrier blocking the warriors from entering. At the opposite end of the crater stood Harry with Neville and Falde beside him.

While the other rebels were running around, seeking orders from their superiors, who had no idea how to get out of this situation, the four infiltrators stood silent and watched as Pansy turned to Draco. She dropped a fist onto her hip and motioned to the barrier with the other hand, clearly tapping her foot with impatience.

"Control yourself," Bill murmured to his brother, who was staring fixedly at his mate.

" _Fuck off,"_ was the reply, hissed in English.

Bill sighed and turned away from the top of the crater, searching out Raelu. It was hard pinpointing anyone over the heads of all the rebels, so he hurried over to a barrel placed outside one of the tents and jumped on top of it to scan the crowds. Soon Bill found the elf he sought, jumped from the barrel and sprinted through the crowds to where the female stood with the other rebel leaders.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Do you think this is an intelligent move? Responsible? You realize you are putting all those who follow you into danger by trying to block out the new blood. They may see this as treason and react as such."

The other rebels with her seemed to think the same, for their expressions showed wariness and uncertainty as they looked around at the top of the crater.

Raelu rounded on Bill with a look of fury. "Who are you to question me?" she growled.

"When logic isn't sound, I will question."

"We are protecting those here against any foe," she hissed. "That is my responsibility." And with that she departed. Bill clenched fists at his side.

"Stupid," he hissed.

The elf beside him cleared his throat. "Raelu is stubborn, but she means well." When Bill looked at him, the elf bowed his head slightly in greeting and announced himself as Teku.

"She may mean well, but it's a mistake," Bill murmured as his attention returned to the Emperors.

"Are you a soldier?"

The sudden question had Bill turning back to Teku. "No. Are you? Any of you?"

Teku shook his head. And Bill frowned. There was no telling how old Teku was, but the expressions on his face and his mannerisms spoke volumes about his inexperience. Though it also said much that his group of rebels had chosen him as a leader and that he’d been able to lead them through _Taeneen_ without many casualties. "What did you do before?"

"I'm a farmer. Juelar here is a miner." Teku motioned to the elf beside him, who'd been listening in on the conversation raptly.

"I was a miner," Juelar corrected, "until Demai'Tah's forces took over the mines. I barely escaped."

"And Raelu?"

Both shrugged gracelessly. "I've known Raelu for some time," Teku murmured, "but she keeps her past a mystery to everyone."

Bill refrained from spewing the negative comments swelling his head about Raelu and turned back to what was happening outside the barrier.

"She says you and your friends are spies," Teku murmured, his gaze going to the Emperors as well.

"We are not against you," was the only answer Bill thought to give them. He'd leave it up to Teku and Juelar to form their own opinions about what that meant.

Draco and Harry stepped back a bit and drew swords from opposite positions around the mile wide crater. Those below noticed the two were the only ones at the moment who wielded weapons. Draco twirled the sword in his hand for a moment before raising it and holding it with both fists with Harry mirroring his actions. And then they stepped forward and stabbed the swords into the air, directly into the barrier and through it. The blades gleamed brightly from the light of the sun, though it could also have been a glow as the two Emperors spoke silent words.

An audible crack sounded throughout the crater. A sound like glass shattering and the barrier exploded without delay, showering the rebels below in glittering silver dust. It was a testament to their strength that they were able to break that barrier in seconds. Draco had adorned a smirk as he sheathed his sword and then lifted a hand to motion the warriors down. But even as he motioned, it was the new blood who took the first steps down, and Bill knew it was done on purpose. They wouldn't let anyone have the wrong idea. The Royals were no cowards. They would not send people to do things that they themselves would not face first. Bill thought it was also smart of Harry and Draco to send the rebels a message by only allowing a quarter of the troops they brought to descend down into the crater, leaving most of the warriors up at the top.

Harry scanned the faces filling the bowl, at once spotting Bill and Charlie. Curiously there was also a dragon within the crater. A large beautiful scarlet dragon who stood up high, craning its head left and right, watching with what Harry felt was excitement. _Do you see the dragon?_ he asked Draco.

_It's kind of hard to miss._

_Do you think it's the one that helped us at Borsteria?_

Draco took a moment to answer, waiting until he reached flat ground. _Possibly._

_I want to thank it. Do you think we can?_

Draco snorted. _I'll leave that to you,_ he murmured, imperceptibly nodding at a bored looking brunet and a spiked blond. Not missing how tightly the two had their fingers entwined. _And in public no less,_ Draco thought in awe of Theo. _Harry, hurry up and fly over here!_

 _Fine, fine. Coming._ A moment later, Harry and Neville jumped into the air and spread their wings, quickly soaring across heads to meet Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Falde took the easy route and Shadowed over.

"WHO LEADS HERE?" Harry called out, scanning the faces around them. Someone passed behind him mumbling, "some stupid bint," and Draco nearly choked on his laughter.

Harry turned slightly, pretending to scan the crowds in order to see Bill walk off to stand some feet away, crossing his arms and scowling at something between he and Draco.

"Are you the leader?" Draco asked, drawing Harry's attention back to in front of them where a female stood. Arms crossed over her chest and chin raised in defiance.

"Why have you invaded our camp?" she questioned.

Beside them, Neville growled and made to jump forward, his axe suddenly in hand. "Do you know who you speak to?"

Blaise stepped forward, bracing a hand on Neville's shoulder in order to keep the female alive. Though his icy glare went to Raelu. "You bow with respect and never question the Emperors in such a way."

"We are here to recruit. This isn't an invasion. And we've also come with thanks."

Draco turned angry eyes to his mate. _What do you mean? She's completely disrespectful! I will not thank her!_

"We've come to thank each and every one of you for your work against Demai'Tah," Harry went on without answering Draco. "However, as much as we appreciate your efforts, you should remember who you speak to. We demand your loyalty and respect. Do not pretend you have no idea who we are."

"Bow," Falde demanded in a clear firm voice.

There were those who may not have been pleased with the new blood or pleased to see them, but no one wanted to show signs of treason. No one wanted to be traitors of the Empire. And the new blood was the Empire. Because of this, only seconds went by before everyone followed the Commander's order and the crater was full of bowing elves. All bowing respectfully. All except Raelu, that is. The she-elf's eyes widened and then narrowed, looking upon her bowed comrades as if they'd committed personal treason against her.

Bill cursed lowly under his breath when he saw her defiant posture; when he saw Harry and Draco stiffen against her defiance and Draco's hand shifted to cover the hilt of his sword. Bill knew if another minute went by without her compliance then the blond would not hesitate to kill her in order to set an example.

Bill stood and weaved his way through the bowed crowds until he stood beside her and grabbed her arm, roughly. "Do you wish to die?" he whispered softly. "What is the point of showing defiance like this? Bow, for Hirsha's sake!"

"Do not touch me!" she hissed, ripping her arm free.

"Be sensible! Alright, I understand you don't like the new blood. But whether you do or not, they are our rulers. They are the Emperors. You cannot change that anymore than you can stop the sun from rising each day." Bill took her arm again and began to kneel, firmly tugging her down with him. "Bow, Raelu. What good can you do for others if you are dead?"

Raelu glared balefully at him, but after only a moment she did kneel. _Bloody insufferable woman,_ Bill thought fiercely.

"You will pay," she hissed at him from the corner of her mouth.

"For what? Saving your pathetic life?" he hissed back.

"I will make you live to regret this!"

"Believe me, lady… already I regret meeting you!"

"We will duel one day!" she hissed.

"Bring it on," Bill growled. "Like I said before, you need to be taught a lesson!"

Harry and Draco watched them, their eyes on the two bent heads, listening in with amusement at the quiet hissed argument and threats being thrown back and forth.

After that Harry and Draco jumped into what they'd planned. Recruiting. Urging the rebels to join the legions in the fight against Demai'Tah, and then telling those who had no wish to fight to return to their homes and to take up their occupations. It was encouraged, as they wanted the realm back in order. And for that to happen, they needed elves to go back to work outside of the army. Half the rebels eagerly volunteered to join the legions. The number of rebels surprised Harry, but he supposed their victory in Borsteria had changed a lot of minds about whether or not he and Draco were worthy.

Many rebels demanded to know how they expected those to return home and take up life once again when Demai'Tah was still out there. When the raiders and Mindless would probably destroy what they rebuilt. Harry swore that as of now there would be warriors posted near every city and village. Alarms would be set. Frequent patrols of warriors would sweep around the realm. Providing support, reports, messengers and whatever else the citizens of the Empire needed.

"We're here now and we'll not stand by and watch our people suffer," Harry stated for all to hear.

"Where were you when it really mattered?"

Harry turned to find that same rebel leader standing a few feet away. Her gaze was full of such loathing. But Harry could feel mountains of pain as well and realized her resistance to them stemmed from something very painful that had happened to her in the past.

"Raelu is it?" Harry asked, approaching her. Silently warning Draco to remain silent. "We didn't know we were the new blood until this year and then we stayed away to protect our unborn son from Demai'Tah. And when he was born we could not bring the little prince here until Borsteria's protections had been set. I don't care what you think… protecting our son was my top priority. Do you understand?"

Raelu's harsh look didn't dampen. If anything it grew and she stormed away. But apparently the other rebels who still had been wary and unimpressed with them took this announcement to heart. Harry had forgotten the realm did not know of Caellum yet and as Falde promised those months ago, the rebels accepted this excuse for them staying away.

Nearly two hours later, Harry and Draco and the other new blood were sequestered off in a tent. It was shielded for complete privacy. "That went tremendously well!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco grunted something from his seat, but his eyes continued to glare at the closed tent flap.

"You're not still angry about that female?"

"Bill's right. She is a stupid bint."

Blaise laughed. "Did you see the way he was baring his fangs at her? He hates her."

"I think you all are being a little harsh. You don't know anything about her," Harry murmured.

"She refused to show respect!" Draco shouted. "And then only did it because Bill made her."

"Obviously Bill doesn't hate her," Neville said quietly. When everyone looked at him, he shrugged. "Clearly Draco was going to kill her. So if Bill really hated her, why make her bow before Draco could make her an example?"

"He's a bloody Gryffindor."

Neville laughed and shook his head. "You know that doesn't count anymore once you're a dark elf."

"Anyway, we need to decide what to do about the elves who are going to continue to be rebels. Those that don't want to join the legions but still want to keep fighting Demai'Tah. We need to keep them under some kind of control."

Falde crossed his arms. "Offer to let them continue to do what they do. Offer to give them supplies when needed… make them unofficial hunters of raiders and Mindless. We also have the funds to pay them as well."

"Wait… you're talking guerilla warfare, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Falde nodded. "Yes, that is what the humans call it."

"I like it," Draco said. The others nodded in agreement.

"And what of the infiltrators?" Blaise inquired. "Do we pull them out?"

It was decided that their friends would remain. Leading the remaining rebels into becoming what was just discussed. Draco began to write a letter to Bill, somehow knowing the eldest Weasley would be able to lead the rebels into what they wanted.

Pansy huffed and jumped to her feet. "I want a look at that dragon."

"You want a look at Charlie," Blaise corrected with a grin.

"Yes, him too. There are too many rebels around to do anything but look at each other. IT'S FRUSTRATING!! Draco! As your bestest best friend I demand you blast some of these elves into Oblivion!"

Blaise and Draco shared a look before breaking down into snickers. It wasn't until Falde snorted in amusement did a look of rage cross Pansy's face

"Oh yes! Very funny! You won't be laughing long Draco when you and Harry spend months apart!"

With this enraged statement, she stormed out of the tent. Harry was quick to follow and was exceedingly relieved for Pansy to find Charlie by the dragon. The redhead sat on a boulder very close to the massive creature whose head was lying at his feet. Here there weren't so many rebels around and Harry figured that was because of the dragon.

As soon as he saw them approach, Charlie stumbled to his feet, stuttering out a formal greeting and bowing, acting all awestruck by them. Pansy and Harry thought he was a remarkable actor. And Pansy thought her mate was just the cutest thing trying to act so surprised and humbled by their near presence. She cocked her hip and sent a not so inconspicuous wink at the redhead. Charlie's eyes flashed hotly for a moment and they stared at each other until Harry loudly cleared his throat. At the moment Charlie didn't seem all that prudish anymore.

"How are you able to stand so close to the dragon?" Harry inquired, at the same time wondering why the dragon didn't seem to mind his and Pansy's near presence. The creature was looking right at them.

Charlie dragged his eyes away from Pansy to look at Harry. "She likes me I think, Highness. She saved my life when we fought the raiders here. There were three dragons, but two left days ago. No one knows why this one has remained. "

"Is she friendly?" Pansy asked, stepping closer to her mate, trying desperately not to show how relieved and happy she was to see him. And completely frustrated that it looked like there would be no way for them to find a moment or place alone.

"Not to most, my Lady. She killed three rebels two days ago when they tried taking scales from her. Apparently scales taken from a live dragon are worth triple the coin."

"Was this the dragon that attacked the enemy forces outside of Borsteria?"

"No, Highness. That was another of her clan."

The ground trembled beneath them and Harry's eyes widened as the dragon stood and lumbered over to them.

"Don't panic," Charlie murmured.

The scarlet stopped at Harry first, her nostrils flaring. Harry slowly bent at the waist. Showing respect to her regardless that she wasn't the one to have helped at the city. Surprisingly the dragon bowed back by curving her long neck and dipping down until her snout was pressed against the ground.

"She recognizes who you are," Charlie thought aloud. "She must smell the power on you, Highness."

And then he tensed when the scarlet moved over to Pansy and the sniffing intensified. "Stay calm, my Lady," Charlie urged to his mate when the scarlet pressed her snout against Pansy's front.

"Stay calm?" Pansy hissed. "Are you kidding?"

The scarlet pulled back from Pansy. She craned her neck and started to smell Charlie. After a moment the dragon started to weave her head back and forth between Pansy and Charlie until finally she raised up and peered down at both of them.

"Maybe you should back away now," Charlie suggested lowly. Pansy didn't have the chance to decide if she wanted to take that advice or not before the dragon moved again. She moved as fast as lightning. Softly hitting Pansy in the side with her snout and pushing the Slytherin into Charlie with a snort to send them both to the ground.

Harry covered a laugh with his hand. "She knows," he whispered.

"Excused me, my Lady," he said aloud for anyone who was listening though he wasn't making any effort to help Pansy off him. Then he whispered lowly. "I was afraid she might have become jealous. This dragon seems to have a thing for me."

"A thing?" Pansy said, raising a brow. Charlie shrugged. "You might want to get off me now, Pans."

"I don't want to," she whispered. "And I can feel you don't want me to either."

Charlie breathed in deeply. "You have your wings."

Pansy's smile was an affirmative and Harry thought he should do something as they both looked ready to blow Charlie's cover. Especially since their lips were drawing closer together as the seconds passed.

"You two can use this to your advantage," Harry whispered into Pansy's ear as he pulled the Slytherin off her mate, ignoring her hissed warning. "Hide behind the dragon and then Shadow into the tent we've commandeered."

They quickly did as he suggested- trying to look inconspicuous while walking around the dragon- and the next thing Harry knew, Draco and the others were tearing out of the tent. Draco and Blaise had disgusted looks on their faces. Neville was laughing and Falde just shook his head. Harry was sure the Commander was also rolling his eyes.

* * *

Soon they were on to the next order of business for the day and traveled to the _Darannae_ mountains. Unfortunately when the compound was located- the wards having failed the moment Demai'Tah lost his power as a clan master- they found the _Kibosh_ deserted. Every bit of it. In fact, when the Emperors and Wysfran's troops arrived at the location, the compound had already been destroyed. It looked like the underground lava had been released to run freely over the grounds.

" _FUCKING SHIT!"_ Harry yelled in frustration, not caring one whit he'd just cursed in English. But it didn't matter as he was secured in a tent, along with Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Falde.

"Bastard took our fun away," Draco muttered. Blaise and Neville nodded. The only two had gone on with them to join Wysfran's troops at the base of the volatile mountain range.

"Of course he must have known we would eventually come here," Falde responded. "And he has other places to go in which to hide. He has others to hide him."

"But I wanted to turn this place to dust," Harry whined.

"Why would he have destroyed it though?" Blaise questioned Falde. "Was he trying to hide something?"

"Most likely," Falde replied with a growl.

"What do we do now?" Harry questioned.

Falde smiled at Harry's pout and dropped a hand to the young one's head. "Return to Borsteria and plan for your journey at the month's end. Spend as much time as you can with your son and mate. Your upcoming campaigns are going to be very difficult."

* * *

Lucius was within the nursery, carefully cradling all three of his babes within his arms. He had such a fierce protective look on his face that it had Sirius grinning uncontrollably when he walked in. In the wake of their children, the couple's transformations hadn't taken very long at all. And Lucius had taken to fiercely coveting his children. Growling lowly to anyone who wasn't Sirius. This included Kaego, the Lestrange brothers, and even the gang. None seemed to be insulted though. The babies were preemies and much too delicate at the moment, and Lucius' instincts demanded the violent animalistic reactions against anyone who was not the babies’ parents. And those who knew Lucius- Severus and the Lestrange brothers- were startled by his attitude and very amused by it.

Sirius only had time to stop beside Lucius and gaze down at his progeny before the blond started growling again. Sirius raised his head, eyes tilted to the ceiling as he felt the wards tingling and realized that was why Lucius was reacting as he was. They had visitors.

" _I'll see to it,"_ Sirius replied.

The visitors were in the Entrance Hall by the time he arrived. Four of them. Sirius grinned when he saw who it was and bounded down the stairs to them, though his smile slipped a bit when he saw one of the guests grimacing in pain, leaning heavily against one of the redheads. _"You're back!"_ he exclaimed, dragging the Weasley twins into a bear hug. Fred and George returned the embrace, and then laughed when Similae growled and swatted at Sirius' arm, his claws catching lightly against the Animagus' robe.

" _He's yours. Yes, I know,"_ Sirius said, grinning at the small elf and dropping a friendly hand on Similae's shoulder before moving on to give Mila a hug, surprising her into speechlessness.

" _Is Kaego here?"_ George asked. Sirius guessed it was George since he was the one holding Similae up against his side.

" _Yes. What's wrong?"_ he asked, looking at Similae who managed a small smile before turning and pressing his face against George's chest and wrapping his arms around his George's waist

“ _Similae's wing sacks need to be cut free. And now."_

" _Come on then. He's upstairs. In his room. Doesn't really leave his room unless to check up on the babies or someone else needs his help."_

" _He's still torn up about Talyn and his brother,"_ George said as he moved to stand in front of Similae and waited until his mate had jumped onto his back before following.

Sirius nodded as he led them up the stairs. _"Doesn't help that Vendyl's away in the realm. Sure wish we had more Saen."_

" _We're going to go to the Nest for a bit,"_ Fred called. _"Want to see Mum."_

" _Alright,"_ George called back.

" _C'mon, Mila."_

" _I think I'll stay here."_

" _No way, Mila! If I go without you, Mum'll kill me. She hasn't met you yet. Not in the 'welcome to the family' capacity."_

" _But I'm not--"_

" _Sure you are! Similae is George's mate. That automatically makes you both part of the family. Don't worry. It'll be fine!"_

Mila had no choice but to follow and in an odd fashion. Fred instructed her to jump into the fireplace, into the fire he'd made green, and call out the Nest clearly. She nearly tumbled out onto the floor, but managed to catch herself at the last moment. She was glad of it when she saw she'd come out into a room that was occupied by four _Ukatae_ ladies and six human children.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, eyeing her. Not in an unfriendly way. Just curious. The lady with red hair- the twins’ mother- jumped to her feet the moment she spotted Mila and a happy smile grew on her face. Mila blushed lightly and stepped aside when she heard the fire rumble behind her. And soon Fred popped out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Son!"

"Mum!"

Mila soon found herself in a similar situation just as her brother had been the first time he traveled to the school with the twins. She hadn't any idea what to do or say. So she stood there by the fireplace and watched as Fred was nearly smothered by his extremely happy mother. A small smile crossed Mila's face. Fred's mother was crying happily at the return of her son.

"What's your name?"

Mila looked down to find a little girl looking up at her. "Mila. And your name?"

The little girl smiled, revealing that she was missing a tooth. Mila's smile grew. "I'm Mary."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You're like one of them. Michael reads me stories about you and about princesses and princes and dragons. Did you know there are real dragons?"

Mila nodded. "Yes. Many dragons."

"And you have wings too!" Mary gushed, staring at the dark red feathers. "They look so soft."

"Would you like to touch?"

"Oh yes please! I wanted to touch Ozemir's wings, but that big big scary elf always growls when any of us try."

Mila lightly laughed as she drew one wing to curl around her arm for the small girl to caress. And Mila agreed. Ozemir's mate was a tad bit scary and he was big.

Fred finally pulled away from his mother, grinning at her. "Mum, you look great!" He turned, looking at the rest of the gang. _"Have wings yet?"_ All four ladies blushed, causing Fred to snicker.

 _"Wing sacks should be molting any day now,"_ Molly answered. _"Kaego has been kept busy having to release all our wings…. and what brings you here? We weren't expecting to see you for some time?"_

 _"Shorty's wings needed to be cut out,"_ Fred replied with a grin. _"And I brought Mila here for a proper meet. Mila!"_

Mila turned away from Mary and the other human girl that had approached to touch her wings. Fred was waving her over.

"Don't be shy," Mary told her. "Auntie Molly is the nicest! Isn't she Catherine?" The dark haired girl nodded.

Mila stood and approached and braced herself for the hug Fred's mother pulled her into. It had been so long she'd been hugged so warmly like this and she was immediately reminded of her mother, though his embraces had been firmer, but no less warm and loving. Still the thoughts of him brought tears to her eyes.

_"What's wrong, dear?"_

_"I'm sorry,"_ she whispered. _"You made me think of Mamma."_

Molly turned her eyes to Fred, whose grave return gaze told her everything needing to be said. _"Oh you poor dear!"_ And Mila was pulled into another hug. _"Welcome to the family."_

Fred, Mila, and Molly returned to Malfoy Manor soon after that having been invited over by Sirius for dinner. Severus was there as well and eventually Arthur Weasley dropped in at the end of his day.

During dinner, Molly caught this happy little look in her eyes as she peered between Fred and Mila. "Are you two…" she gestured between them.

_"No, no, no, Mum. Don't go forcing mates!"_

_"We're only friends,"_ Mila explained. _"It would be weird to have a mate who looks just like Similae's mate. He'd get terribly annoyed too."_

 _"We're both fine without mates at the moment,"_ Fred murmured.

 _"And they play too many pranks on me!"_ Mila exclaimed. _"It's horrible!"_

 _"It's hilarious,"_ Fred countered. _"Since you fall for it time and again!"_

_"Why can't you three target someone else?"_

_"We're in the inventing and experimental stages, Mila. We need Ukatae test subjects. You and Curo are the only ones about. At least we hit Curo more than you."_

_"It'll be your own faults when she gets you back,"_ Molly intoned with a frown at her son.

 _"She can't get the getters,"_ a voice said from the doorway. Mila looked over her shoulder to find George walking in.

Mila furrowed her brows. _"We'll see. How's Similae?"_

_"Good. Sleeping. Just came down to grab a quick bite to eat."_

_"So how has your mission gone on?"_ Arthur asked as George took an open seat beside his brother.

_"Pretty good so far. Except the Amazon was a bit rough. Had to eliminate a few."_

_"Strange things happened there too,"_ Mila mumbled.

 _"What sort of strange things?"_ Sirius inquired.

Since George was too busy trying to set the world's fastest record on eating food, Fred answered. _"We were two days in and had lost the trail to the permanent settlement the elves made there. We were trying to decide which way we should go when a rock suddenly fell from the sky. Hit Curo in the head and knocked him out cold."_ Fred grinned when Mila giggled.

 _"A rock fell from the sky?"_ Lucius asked, seeking more details.

 _"It had a piece of paper wrapped around it,"_ Mila elaborated. _"I picked it up."_

 _"She stepped right over Curo's body and completely ignored the fact he was bleeding,"_ Fred put in. It wasn't a necessary detail, but he'd found that funny when it happened.

 _"Yes. Anyway,"_ Mila went on, _"it was a note with few words. It told us to go northwest and to beware of patrols."_

 _"Did you follow it?"_ Arthur asked, leaning forward curiously.

_"After a lot of debating, yes. We decided we'd follow for one day."_

_"But we didn't need to follow for a whole day,"_ Fred put in. _"After two hours we discovered the patrols."_

 _"So. The note was truthful,"_ Severus intoned.

_"We thought maybe the Emperors had sent someone to spy on us, or to help…"_

_"They wouldn't have done that without telling you,"_ Sirius replied.

 _"Right,"_ George agreed. _"That's what we said. And then we got another note from the sky when we'd stayed outside of the settlement borders for a few minutes discussing on how we should go about entering. This note told us to get a move on."_

Sirius barked out a laugh. _"Impatient much?"_

Mila took a sip of wine before going on with the story. _"We were very careful with observing our surroundings, but still we couldn't find anyone. There wasn't anyone visible, nor could we sense them. But they were obviously very very close. Similae demanded whoever it was to show themselves."_

George smiled. _"He was imposing in a very cute short sort of way with his demanding, but of course there was no answer. After that we went into the camp. Gained about fifty elves, killed another dozen, and we learned something interesting about the relationship between Mila and Similae."_

Mila flushed. _"You don't… that's not important."_

 _"Apparently Mila is Similae's own personal assassin,"_ Fred said with a laugh.

The silence stretched on until Severus leaned back with a sneer. _"I see. So the whelp makes others do the dirty work for him."_

George only had time enough to frown fiercely, but Mila immediately burst out with, _"my brother can and will take care of business! Make no mistake! It just so happens that I like killing for him. So when he orders a kill, I will do it without question."_

George looked at her, a knowing smirk on his face. _"Just like you killed Aramel."_

 _"Yes, exactly. She was invading his territory."_ Mila's gaze narrowed on the Potions Master. _"I don't care what blood you have, I won't let you speak about my brother like that. You know nothing about him."_

Lucius turned to his friend with an amused smirk. Seems Severus had done it again. _"Can you not go through one day without making an enemy?"_

 _"It was unintentional…. Back to this invisible helper of yours,"_ he prodded to get the discussion moving.

George mumbled something under his breath before pushing back from the table and striding out of the room. Fred watched him leave before turning back to the others. _"Not much else to tell."_

 _"That's not true,"_ Mila said. _"What about the disappearing items?"_

 _"Oh right!"_ Fred shivered. _"Okay, so this part is kind of creepy… after we gained allegiance from the Amazon elves, we stayed in the settlement for the night. We were all sitting around the campfire eating, and all of a sudden I notice food is disappearing from my plate. And no, it didn't disappear down my throat,"_ he said before Lucius or Severus could make a snarky comment. _"Thought it was George at first, but then his food starts disappearing. And then Mila and Simi start missing food."_

 _"So something was nipping your food…"_ Sirius murmured.

 _"The plates were right on our laps!"_ Fred went on. _"And yet we never saw it happen! Never felt a presence and never felt any magic being used... Mila had these cool mini dagger sets that fit between each of her fingers. Looked like she had metal claws when she curled her fingers in--"_

_"And somebody stole them right off of me! I've had those claws for years! My favorite weapon! Father gave them to me. A year before he and Mamma were killed. Mamma taught me how to use them…"_

Molly felt such sympathy for Mila. _"Perhaps this mystery person might give them--"_

The clanging of something hitting the table interrupted Molly's words. Metal falling onto a plate. Mila gasped when she saw what it was and gingerly picked up her metal claws, staring at them in awe. Unconcerned that bits of food stuck upon the sharp mini blades. While she was oblivious to everything but caressing her treasured weapons, the rest around the table jumped to their feet, eyes scanning every inch of the dining room. Those who had weapons had them out, clutched it hand. Lucius hissed and immediately Shadowed away. Most certainly having gone to his babies.

 _"This is actually starting to annoy me now,"_ Fred murmured as he watched a scrap of parchment float down from the ceiling. The note softly landed on the table face up for all to see. It had but one word.

_Amateurs_

Fred crossed his arms and shook his head. _"We are definitely being laughed at."_


	2. Dividing

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Two**

**Dividing**

It was perpetual winter in the southern most part of the realm. Even in the summer. The temperature may rise and the weather warm, but even then it wasn't warm enough to melt the ice or snow covering the hundreds of miles of land in the south. Miles and miles of icebergs and ice islands was the only thing anyone could see at the southern most point. _Ukatae_ in fact used some of these islands. Magically enhanced and burrowed out. One such island rose out of the icy ocean for a mile, over and under the frozen water. Within it was an ice palace, centuries old. Another haunt of Demai'Tah. From the outside it was unassuming, due to the wards and glamours around, but in fact there were many doors and windows around the icy structure.

Ron stood looking out of one of these carved windows. His eyes roaming around the sea of ice, watching Demai'Tah's troops training. Watching as more supporters arrived and regrouped every day. He watched, smirking, as they shivered and trembled from the cold, while he stood before an open window and felt nothing but warmth around him. For the most part he liked it there. Liked looking out at all the frozen cold. The scenery reflected how he usually felt. Numb.

Being ignored by his master should have been a miracle but after two long weeks of it, of being locked away in a room within the _Kibosh_ without any contact of any kind and then being transported here by someone he'd never seen before when Demai decided to lay waste to the _Kibosh_ compound… Ron hadn't spoken to his mate in all that time. He hadn't really spoken to anyone.

He spun away from the window, his eyes taking in the chambers around him. Everything here was also white and blue. Ice. But it was beautiful. The walls were like crystal glittering in the cold sun, the tables, chairs, even his bed. The frame was ice encased in magic. But nothing here was cold to the touch. Sometimes Ron wished it were cold. He had splendid connected rooms and lived like royalty, and yet he was still a prisoner. Not allowed out of these four rooms. It was a horrid existence. He was alone and Demai'Tah had promised he wouldn't be.

Why hadn't his master killed him yet? Why did Demai'Tah want to keep him when he wasn't even visiting for torture sessions? Ron was aware that he'd screwed up big time. He was aware that he might have been half responsible for the defeat in Borsteria. And he sorely wanted to fix it. Despite everything, he still wanted what Demai'Tah had promised. He wanted Potter and Malfoy destroyed and he wanted a part of that. And… he wanted to please his master.

But how would he be able to do any of that when it seemed Demai'Tah planned to keep him locked away for whatever reason. Ronald growled and spun towards the door to his right that would lead to his bedroom. There were other things to worry about… such as this painful tug in his gut and the blazing fire in his blood. It had been getting worse as the days passed. He'd been dealing with it for the last week and a half. It was easier to deal with, Ron knew, after being subjected to Demai'Tah's torture sessions. He suspected without those previous lessons, this inner pain now would leave him writhing on the floor in pain, going out of his mind. The worse thing was, Ron had no idea what it was or how he could make it go away.

He settled down on the bed and closed his eyes. That burn was back. Also the pull that was making his body shake and causing him to sweat all over his body. It was like he was sick. He'd only thought to try and find sleep when he heard the door outside being unlocked and he bolted into a sitting position. Excitement suddenly filing him. He knew who it was. Who else would come? No one used that door. When he needed food, it suddenly appeared. Same as everything else he needed that wasn't already available in his chambers.

Ron knew it was unhealthy and completely mental to be excited that his master had finally come to him, because certainly he was going to be punished for many many things. But he didn't have it in him to care. He wanted his punishment. He wanted to take it and then move on. He wanted to ask if he could help. He wanted to make up for being an idiot and allowing Potter to get the best of him again. He wanted to learn how to fight. Why shouldn't he when everyone else could?

The first thing he noticed when the doorway was filled with Demai'Tah's presence was the way he was being devoured by sight. "Do you feel sick?"

This startled him. Demai'Tah's first words were to ask about his health? No way. The redhead tensed, but he answered truthfully anyway. "Yes." Looking closely, Ron noticed Demai'Tah didn't look any better.

"I will put a stop to it. I have neglected you on purpose."

"Yeah, I figured that," Ron couldn't help but snap and then immediately recoiled when Demai'Tah was suddenly standing next to the bed, staring down at him. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I deserve every punishment you want to give me. I failed you."

"Yes, you did."

Ron lifted his eyes when he noticed the lack of censure in his master's voice. "But you will be given the chance to make it up."

He visibly perked up and even managed a sort of excited smile, and now the clan master was the surprised one. "Are you—Will you teach me more?"

Demai'Tah turned away from the bed and strode over to the window, waving the curtain to the side so that he could see out. As he watched the elves below, he began to stroke his goatee, thinking things over. He'd already had a plan in regards to his mate and that was to beget an heir and then kill him. At first. But… after ignoring him for a few weeks, Demai'Tah knew killing him would be impossible. And perhaps, perhaps he could strengthen this one. Give him what he so craved. A chance. He could design the young one to however he wanted. With this one he could break with companionship and kindness and see how that affected the way the young one pleased him. It would give the redhead more incentive to not fail again.

But before that there were several things needing to be done. First he would take care of both of their needs. As he turned back to Ronald, a feral smile grew on his face. He was very much aware the young one enjoyed the rough coupling. His smile grew when Ronald held his breath upon his approach, his young mate knowing exactly what was coming.

* * *

Ron grimaced as he sat where he was ordered. The night had been long. And it had been painful. And he was dismayed to find he was glad for it. The pain, torture, and even the fucking made him feel alive. It gave pleasure to his master. That's what he could live for in this fucked up nightmare.

"First I shall explain why I've kept you locked away," the elder elf began, leaning back and relaxing, while Ron remained stiff as a board. He didn’t dare relax around Demai’Tah. "I've lost my command over the assassins. And there are those, two in particular, who we should both be wary of. One of them, Dagon, would kill you in an instant the moment he found you. Myself, he would have a harder time killing, but it was your protection I was thinking of. The other assassin… I'm not sure whom he'll go to now. I will not know until I've had word from him. Do you understand what I've just told you?"

"You've kept me locked up for my own protection against assassins."

"Yes. Very good. And do you believe me?"

Ron nodded. That made sense. Merlin only knew how many people would love to find some way to hurt Demai'Tah. What better way to do that then to kill his mate? Not that Ron believed Demai'Tah gave a shite about him, but maybe one day he could make it so.

"You've missed very important details," Demai'Tah went on with a deadly softness as he turned suddenly to his bruised mate, lightly stroking red hair away from Ronald's face. He smiled when the young one flinched at his touch. "Have a look. I had this fetched from the mortal world."

Demai'Tah lay a paper onto his lap and Ron was almost too afraid to look. This softness from his mate could only mean one thing. More pain. But look he did and found it was _The Daily_ _Prophet_. The edition was some weeks old. On the front was a picture of the Malfoy family plus one. A baby boy. Ronald's eyes flew wide. Potter had a baby?!

"Now then, let me explain something to you. We dark elves give birth five to six months after conception, little one."

Ronald's eyes slid closed. He'd failed again. Potter was surely pregnant for months while he'd been spying. Pregnant with an heir right under his nose. Pregnant with an heir Demai'Tah no doubt would never have wanted to be born.

"I do not blame you for the loss of my assassins, nor for the loss of Borsteria," Demai went on, his fingers curling painfully into Ron's hair. "But I do blame you for this," he hissed with a sharp tug. "And I blame you for the loss of my prisoner. My wonderful Ozemir and the fun I could have had with him."

"I- I'm sorry…"

Demai'Tah grabbed Ron's chin and jerked until they were face to face. A manic gleam roared brightly in his master's eyes. "You will make it up!" Demai snarled.

"Yes! Please!"

"You will train. You will learn our magic, and when I think you are ready…" Ronald leaned in eagerly. "You will destroy the entire Weasley clan." Ron pulled back in shocked horror. Demai'Tah grabbed his chin and jerked him forward again. "You care nothing about them. You said so yourself. You disowned them. And I am your family now. I am your Master. All you need is me. Isn't that right?"

Ronald nodded even as a whimper escaped him. Demai'Tah released his chin and cupped the young one's face in his hands. Once again the soft gesture disturbed Ron more than anything else.

"They betrayed you, little one. They ignored you. Cast you aside for another boy not even of your clan's blood." The dark look of fury on the young one's face was especially pleasing. "Yes," he whispered. "They betrayed you. And you will have your revenge. Will you not?"

"Yes, Master."

"Not only will you kill off the Weasley can, but you will also be tasked with destroying the new blood heir."

"That spawn!" Ron snapped immediately. "I will do it!"

"Of course you will," Demai'Tah whispered against his lips, his fingers curling and nails pressing painfully into his face. "I am your world now. You would never want to displease me again."

"No master."

Such an eager boy. Ronald would probably understand in short time what Demai'Tah was doing. That he was being molded. But Ronald Weasley wouldn't mind. Already in his soul he wanted this. He had already given himself over completely to his master. Demai'Tah smiled as he slid his lips down the youth's throat. Perhaps having a mate wouldn't be such a grievance after all. It was clear Ronald was eager to do anything he asked.

As he sunk his fangs in and began to drink his fill, Demai'Tah thought this was probably what he was missing. His mate would be the ultimate solider and servant, standing behind him. Doing whatever he asked. And not because of an assassin bond. But because he wanted to. Doing it of his own free will. That was the kind of power Demai'Tah had always dreamed of having over another being. He would have it with his mate. The realm may think he was weakened, and by force numbers that was true, but in other areas it was not. He still had his magic and he still had knowledge of things that would gain him more magical power. Magical power that could destroy in seconds. Ronald would help him gain these things.

* * *

Lucius hissed under his breath as he left the bedroom, Sirius behind him shaking his head. "You want me to calm down when there is someone in our home? Someone who most certainly does not belong!"

"Luce, I'm only saying… whomever it is, they've been helping the twins. Gave Mila back her weapons. Didn't attack last night. I don't think they mean any of us harm. In fact, whoever it is, I think they're having a bit of fun helping out."

Lucius spun around to face his husband and life mate, eyes blazing so fiercely Sirius sucked in a delighted breath. "That is beside the point!" With a firm nod, he spun back around and sauntered away to the nursery. Sirius shook himself and quickly followed.

They entered to find Kaego beside the crib, as was usual. He smiled softly when he spotted the parents. _"Your babes no longer need the incubation spells."_

The two smiled in relief at that. _"Does this mean we can take them outside now?"_ Sirius asked because he knew Lucius was impatient to show off their children to the world. But because the triplets had needed the incubation spells, they couldn't be away from the crib for too long at any instance.

" _Yes,"_ Kaego answered and departed back to his room.

A soft smile appeared on Lucius' face as he bent over the crib to pull Talynia into his arms, before passing her over into Sirius' waiting arms. He passed over Eadric too before holding Peria close to his chest.

"Siri, you aren't going to faint?" he asked with a laughing voice, watching his husband staring down at his children in awe. Sirius was swaying on his feet, his breath held as he stared transfixed at the tiny perfections in his arms.

Sirius didn't even bother to respond to that. Instead he continued to watch Eadric and Talynia for a few moments before sighing. "Don't want to go to work."

"We'll come visit you."

Sirius moved forward and pressed a soft lingering kiss on Lucius' lips. "Promise?"

"Of course. There are several errands needing to be run. We'll drop by at the end."

"All right… Lucius, you have to wear a glamour." Sirius laughed when Lucius frowned. He knew his husband had been planning to conveniently forget, but Tom had left standing orders that any of the _Ukatae_ still in the mortal world had to remain glamoured out in public. "But," he went on quickly, "you don't need to glamour the triplets. Just make sure they're wearing caps."

The blond sighed in resignation. Sirius grinned. He couldn't help it. Lucius looked so much like he did when they were kids. When they were still in school, before the horrid and silent break up. Before Lucius hid most of his emotions away behind a cold and emotionless mask.

"Love you, Luce."

Lucius smirked before answering, "what's not to love?"

Sirius answered without thinking. "Well actually, I made a list when you broke my heart. Want to see—Merlin, I'm sorry. Lucius, I didn't mean it."

The blond smiled weakly and turned away to place Peria in the portable basinet. Then he turned to Sirius and did the same for Eadric and Talynia. "We'll come visit later," he murmured and then walked out of the room, the portable basinet floating close behind him.

Sirius curled his fingers in until his nails were biting into his flesh. He hadn't meant to say it. Never mind the fact that he had actually made a list back in seventh year… everything he hated about Lucius. But everything he hated was also everything he loved. After making the list and realizing this, he'd promptly burned the thing.

Having their visages go back to looking as they did in school… those heartbreaking memories had been popping up more and more, and he was certain for Lucius as well. Sometimes he would catch Lucius staring at him with a mountain of guilt and it killed Sirius. Running his hand through his hair, Sirius growled in frustration. He didn't want those memories! There wasn't any need for them. Because now he understood why Lucius had done what he did. He understood and had made peace with it. Lucius did what he did because he thought it was the only way to protect him. And none of it mattered now anyway. They were finally happily married with children. As far as Sirius was concerned, his life had never been more perfect. With the exception of his worry over Harry, Draco, and the others in the realm.

Sirius pushed all that away for the time being and headed to work. He Flooed to the Square so that he could pop in at the twins’ shop before going to the office. It always put him in a good mood, even if the twins weren't there. But today they probably would be, which meant he'd leave with a smile. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been doing well since their opening, but it was empty at this time in the morning, and that was normal. The busiest time came after lunch. Stepping in, he moved quickly away from the front door and headed to the back where he saw both twins, Mila, Similae, and also Luna.

" _Similae is too afraid to ask you,"_ George began to Luna, simultaneously waving at Sirius and ducking away from his mate's attempted punch, _"but are there still Dehjinae in the realm?"_

Luna smiled dazedly at the short elf. "Yes, but you must go searching at the outskirts of the realm where they've taken refuge away from the civil wars and Demai'Tah's selfishness. Many were hunted and killed."

Similae gasped in outrage. _"Hunted?!"_

"Yes. Demai'Tah wanted his very own _Dehjinae_ , but none would bond with him. One by one they turned him down and by doing so met their end by his sword. And then, he stopped trying to bond and decided if he couldn't have one, no one would and the hunts began. But you and I know _Dehjinae_ are brilliant intelligent creatures. They ran and hid soon after the hunting began… perhaps they would return if you asked, Similae?"

" _We still have the mission,"_ he whispered morosely. It was obvious he'd rather go and fetch the horses.

"Your mission is complete," Luna said, laughing. "Word has spread around the human world, reaching all _Ukatae_ ears. They have all gone home."

" _How do you know this? How do you know any of that?"_ Mila inquired. _"And how can you understand our language? I've been meaning to ask that."_

" _Um, Mila…."_ Similae started, having realized neither he nor anyone else had told her about Luna.

Fred grinned. _"Our Luna is the Mother of us All,"_ he said without hesitation. Mila looked around at all their faces, and then lingered on Luna's dazed smile and frowned.

" _Oh very funny. Ha ha,"_ she turned and walked away. _"As if I'd fall for that one."_

Mila stormed out of the store with a snarl, slamming the door behind her. Sirius shook his head in amusement at the three boys who were snickering at her disbelief.

" _One too many pranks on her, I'll wager."_

Similae grinned and hopped onto the counter. _"Mila's always been a cynic… which doesn't make sense because she's also very gullible."_

George rounded the counter until he was behind Simi and dragged his back until Similae was reclining against his chest. _"Luna says it's probably Dagon that's been following and laughing at us,"_ he told Sirius.

"He hasn't anything to do now, does he?" Luna murmured. "When he and Ozemir were one, the demon was mostly asleep when Ozemir had control of the body. Many times when they were ordered an assassination, Ozemir did it himself because he liked to. And still Dagon slept. And now that he's free, Dagon has found he has a lot of time on his hands."

" _Why'd he pick us?"_

Sirius laughed. _"You all are amusing."_

George pressed against Similae's back and tightened his hold around the blue haired elf. _"You don't think he might plan to do us harm?"_

Luna was suddenly looking very serious. "It's not Dagon you need to worry about now."

Before they could ask her why her voice had suddenly gone ominous, Luna twisted around and departed with a cheery wave.

" _Well that wasn't reassuring at all,"_ Fred said, the others nodded.

" _Simi,"_ George whispered. _"How does this sound… you and me? The back room? Now?"_

Similae spun around and nodded vigorously, his smile playfully wide. George picked him up and carried him away. Fred blew out a breath and leaned against the counter.

" _This happen often?"_ Sirius asked, studying Fred's face.

" _Suppose so."_

Sirius moved to place his own elbows on the counter, leaning in so they were eye to eye. Clearly the twins weren't together so much anymore. It must be odd.

" _I notice Similae tries his best to include me in when they're talking and such. And the three of us have a blast when we're working on things for the store. He's a great addition to our work force. I will never resent the relationship he has with my brother,"_ he answered Sirius' unasked question. _"It's not like I'm sad about it… it's just odd. This isn't the only time one of us has been in a relationship when the other hasn't, but then those times… It's just different now. George really loves him. Fiercely."_ Fred grinned then. _"He's never been happier. And Mila and I keep each other company when our brothers go off to SHAG AT EVERY TURN!!"_ Fred laughed again when George yelled out that he was jealous. _"It's just odd,"_ he repeated.

" _You haven't met anyone yet?"_

The blush suddenly springing up on Fred's face shocked Sirius. _"Of course not!"_ Fred laughed and waved a hand in front of his face. _"When would I have had time?"_

" _George found time."_ Sirius then smirked. _"Why're you blushing?"_

" _I'm not!"_

" _I have never seen you or George blush like this. Who were you just thinking about?"_

" _Don't know what you're talking about—Mila! Thank Merlin."_ Fred ran away from Sirius when he saw the girl had returned. She had a box in her hands. Sirius watched closely as they interacted and came to the conclusion that Fred had met someone, but it wasn't Mila he was thinking of that caused that blush. Sirius sauntered over to them, saw Mila had bought pastries for the boys and plucked a Danish out as he moved by, calling that he'd see everyone later.

Fred watched him go from the corner of his eye and blew out a breath when the Animagus was gone. _"Something the matter?"_ Mila inquired.

" _Nope. All good here… um, don't go into the back room."_

Mila rolled her eyes. _"Again?"_

" _Of course. Good thing it's slow in the mornings,"_ Fred answered as they went back to the counter.

" _Where are your employees?"_

" _We sent them to the other stores,"_ Fred murmured as he rummaged around the box for an éclair. _"George and I wanted to man this store since we're here. Haven't had the chance before."_

" _Hmm, well! Since our brothers are being… what do you say..._ wankers _! I think you and I should go shopping when they come back. Leave the store to them. What do you say? I really want to get some new clothes."_

" _If we leave them alone in the store…"_

" _Nonsense. Please?"_

" _Okay. Only cause I can't resist the wide pleading eyes of a pretty girl,"_ Fred replied with a grin.

Mila playfully shoved him. _"Liar. I know you have dreams. And they do not star a female."_ Fred's eyes widened. She smirked. _"I've heard you murmuring his name in your sleep. I do not think the other two have heard you,"_ she quickly went on before Fred could panic. _"Don’t worry. I will not say anything."_

" _Thanks. I'm trying to forget I've ever had them,"_ Fred whispered as he moved away, insanely glad a customer had walked in then. But Mila was having none of that and as soon as he made sure the customer didn't need immediate help, she cornered him behind the counter again.

"Why try and forget?" she asked, going back to the human tongue in light of a human being near.

"Mila. It's wrong. So wrong. And it's only dreams. A few. Not a big deal…"

"And yet you dream about him."

"I've had lots of dreams like that about other people… besides, he's not hard on the eyes, is he?"

"You like the big muscular type then?"

Fred shrugged and wished she'd get off this. "He's not my type, personality wise. And even if he was… waaaaay out of my league."

"George said that about Similae, and you told him that was stupid."

"This is completely different and since you know who it is, you know I'm right. Let's drop this or I'm not taking you shopping."

Mila pressed her lips tightly together, acquiescing as she leaned against the counter. Though she couldn't help but smirk every time Fred avoided her gaze. It just wasn't something the twins did, avoid people. Making Fred uncomfortable felt like she was getting him back for all the pranks they played on her.

* * *

"It'll be great when we have Dudley back," Sirius said hours later where he, Rodolphus, and Rabastan were meeting.

"As much as it pains me, I must agree," Rodolphus murmured.

"Is that because of work or because of Petunia?" his brother asked with a laugh.

Rodolphus sighed. "Both. Petunia's not used to being away from him for so long."

Sirius stood with the other two. "Well he'll be back soon, after Neville and Harry go off on their campaign. Shouldn't be long now."

The three left the office and traveled down stairs, preparing to head over to the new sites to check up on progress before the workday ended in a few hours. Stepping off the last stair, Sirius spotted Lucius at the end of the hall speaking with Frank. A floating stroller hovering next to the blond. Sirius grinned. He'd been sure Lucius wouldn't have kept his promise, no doubt to get back at him for the stupid remark he'd made that morning. But here he was, and Lucius smiled when he saw his husband jogging towards him.

Rabastan chuckled. "You think Lucius will let us get close to the babies today?"

"Doesn't seem to have a problem with Frank standing so close. He wouldn't have brought them out in public otherwise."

Sirius pecked Lucius on the lips before bending to extract one of his babies. One with a pink cap on her head. Lucius retrieved the baby with a purple cap and handed the baby over to her waiting father. The Lestrange brothers couldn't help but smile. Sirius looked like he'd been given the world as he stared down at the drowsy babies in his arms.

"You don't want to be left out either, do you?" Lucius said softly and lifted Eadric and cradled him closely. Then he noticed Rodolphus and Rabastan standing a few feet away, uncertain if they could move closer. They'd nearly had their heads ripped off the last time they approached Lucius and the babes. "It's safe now."

"Did you have fun showing them off?" Sirius asked Lucius.

The blond's chin raised and smirked. "Of course. They even had their pictures taken for _The Prophet_ … We'll be going to Hogwarts to dine with Severus after this."

"We can meet with Remus too!"

"Do you think you can leave early?"

Sirius glanced at his partners. "We don't have a problem with that," Rabastan answered. "Go now if you want."

"Thanks. Appreciate it."

A door down the hall opened and a handful of witches and wizards filed out, all talking animatedly. "Corr! C'mere," Sirius called to the old American witch who was at the front of the line. "Luce brought our babies!"

Lucius hissed in annoyance at his husband, for that instantly brought over all the females who were in the hall. The men followed slowly after, but they followed nonetheless and soon they had a mildly large group surrounding them. Lucius was stiff with tension but he didn't feel the need to maim anyone who dared ask to hold his little ones.

"Tiny beautiful things," Corr murmured, not asking to hold one, but simply running a finger over Eadric's tightly closed fist. "You two are certainly proud."

"The proudest!" Sirius exclaimed. "And I lived through the pregnancy! That's a double bonus!"

"Barely," Rodolphus intoned, and then smirked when Lucius sneered at him. "Simply stating the truth."

Soon Lucius announced it was time to leave. The babies were stirring and they would need to be fed. He wanted to be within Hogwarts before doing so. Sirius led his family up into the office before casting a circle and transporting them directly into the Headmaster's office.

"Now can I-"

"No, Luce. We keep the glamours on."

"If I see Severus without his, then I will dispel mine," Lucius muttered as they stepped out of the office. Sirius didn't say anything to that. Severus wouldn't drop his glamour until he was away from the students. Which meant it would be safe for them to let go of their glamours as well.

"Wonder if he's received word from Hermione?" he asked as they stepped off the rotating staircase and headed down the hall, bypassing wandering students who were eyeing the baby stroller that hovered along in front of them as they descended the castle into the dungeons where Severus preferred to loiter.

"We'll soon see," the blond replied, smiling slightly when Sirius' arm slipped around his shoulders. When they reached Severus' office, they found both the Potions Master and Remus within the office. Sirius was relieved Lucius had gotten over his dislike of Moony, otherwise the blond would not have gone within one hundred feet of Remus with their children.

"They're healthy enough to leave the manor?" Severus inquired in surprise and he and Remus stood to greet the family.

"Obviously," Lucius drawled. "Otherwise we would not be here."

Severus rolled his eyes at his friend. "Indeed."

Remus and Severus bent over the versatile stroller to peer inside at the three tiny sleeping babes. "They really are still very small," Remus whispered.

"Kaego said we could take them out."

"And now that you're out and about, what do you plan to do?" Severus asked as Lucius and Sirius sat, pulling the strolling to rest between them.

"I've several meetings lined up next week at the new Ministry. I've also been searching for teachers for the Nest. There are several children who will be turning eight soon and their studies will begin."

"I thought you only had the one. Michael."

"Yes, and Catherine is seven. She'll be eight next month."

Sirius nodded along. "And more snatches will be going on over the weekend, to gather all the eight year olds and students who will be starting first year in the fall. These lessons begin after Hogwarts dismisses for the summer."

"We'll be kept busy for the next few months," Lucius murmured, looking to Severus. "Are you still certain you want to go to the realm when Hogwarts lets out? I could use your help here."

"I will go. But if they have no need for me there, I'll return here to help you. Though… the thought of dealing will all those brats ripped from the muggle world turns my stomach sour."

Sirius snickered. Severus would never change. It was a relief. Lucius suddenly stood and approached Remus. "I have something for you and Nymphadora. From Tom." Lucius pulled a vial out of his pocket and handed the light brown liquid over. "There is a whole store of it within the potions lab at our home for you two."

"Luce?" Sirius inquired softly, staring at the youth potion in question.

"It was Tom's order. He doesn't like that Harry is upset Remus hasn't joined our immortal race."

"I've explained why," Remus replied softly, not meeting any of their eyes. His fingers lightly gripping the vial.

"You won't be turned. Only slowly de-aged. You won't be immortal, but at least you'll barely age until you've stopped taking the potion. This way you don't need to worry about the lycanthropy being affected. It's your choice, really. But Tom says if you want to keep taking the potion, you may."

Remus finally smiled. "Harry was upset, wasn't he?"

"Oh yes," Severus answered with a snort. "Being particularly spoiled and selfish with his reaction."

"He wasn't the only one," Sirius muttered. Remus looked at him. "You're my best mate, Moony. You think I want to watch you grow old and die? You'll leave me here with Snape and Lucius. Who am I supposed to go to when I want to rant?!"

"He has a splendid point," Lucius agreed with a smirk.

Remus laughed and pocketed the vial. "I'll speak to Nymph about it."

Sirius beamed. That meant Remus wanted to agree and only needed to convince Tonks. And he knew she probably wouldn't mind. “Nymph?” he laughed uproariously when Remus’ face exploded in red. “Is that what you call her in private?”

“That just slipped out,” Remus whispered in mortification. Sirius and the two Slytherins smirked and Remus knew he was in for a lot of teasing.

They soon left Severus' quarters and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Minerva was ecstatic to see Sirius, Lucius and the triplets and once again Lucius found a group surrounding him. Teachers and students wanting to get a look at the babies.

An arm wrapped around his waist and squeezed lightly. "Stop looking so bothered, Luce. You know you enjoy the attention."

"Take your seats," Severus called out to the students with a cold look around. The students scampered away at the order and soon dinner was underway.

"Any word from the other side?" Lucius inquired a little time later.

Severus shook his head, eyes scanning the heads of the students beyond them. "Not directly. But Luna has been by. Giving me cryptic messages in which she seems to say they are all doing well so far." Severus frowned after saying this. Lucius eyed him as he softly rocked the stroller/basinet situated in between his chair and Sirius.

"Something wrong?"

"I worry about Harry. And Draco. When they separate. But mostly Harry. Luna said something about the black cat being scared and needing to overcome his fears. I'm certain this stems back from his time with Dursley."

"Pup will manage. Though you're right. It'll be harder without Draco."

"Worse since he'll be separated from Caellum as well," Lucius murmured, picking up his own son who had began crying fitfully. The blond's nostrils flared, and immediately he passed Eadric over to Sirius.

Remus laughed when Sirius balked at the horrid smell coming from his sweet looking son. Lucius handed him the diaper bag as he stood and the Animagus quickly excused himself to the small chamber off the Great Hall.

"His turn, I take it," Remus commented as Sirius raced away.

Lucius smirked. "It's always his turn."

* * *

The prestigious _Ukatae_ Academy was a deserted shell; it had the feel of a cold tomb as Hermione and Tom toured through it, level after level, room after room. The palace staff hadn't been completely refilled at this time and so the Academy had not yet been opened for cleaning and preparations for a reopening. Dust lay everywhere. Hundreds of year's worth of dust. Books lay open and forgotten upon tables; chairs toppled backwards to be left lying on the ground as if the occupants had rushed away in a panic, never to look back.

"This is unacceptable," Tom growled as he and his sister stood in the center of the massive library. A library that was also many levels, each level equipped with many sitting areas. The center was open and looking up, Hermione eyed the railings closing off the five higher levels. She liked that the center was opened so that people could stand by the railings and look down. It gave the place a nice open feel, less suffocating. She suspected the Academy library was always packed with people when it was opened.

Hermione sniffed her displeasure. The place was a dream school. And it pained her to see it in such disarray. Half of it had been damaged when the _Saen_ housing was attacked by black magic. "I know what I'll be doing for the next few months."

Tom nodded. "First things first. We need a cleaning staff. Then we need to find recorded Scholars and teachers who would like to return to their posts… Hirsha, we need cleaning staff now!"

Hermione giggled. Her brother looked so overcome by the Academy's dilapidation. Despite everything, it was funny to see the torment on his face, as if Tom were about ready to cry his soul out for the horror this learning institution had been put through. They were definitely kindred spirits.

"Ozemir could help us. He taught here before. We'd probably have an easier time with his help."

"Agreed. He would know whom to contact," Tom murmured as he grabbed her hand and forcibly pulled her along, hurrying to leave this cursed place but silently promising to return and transform it back to the glory that it had once been.

"How do you think it's going for him? With Brumek's family?" Hermione wondered as they departed.

"Nothing can bring Ozemir down. And I dare anyone to try."

They rounded a corner, following a path out into one of the Academy courtyards. Gray stone everywhere, but it wasn't droll looking. There were statues- some having been destroyed while others were in perfect condition. Three fountains spread throughout the place. Grass malls and splendid exotic trees. Stone benches and tables. Hermione gazed around with a smile. She could imagine students lingering about, sitting at the tables and benches socializing and studying. Other students relaxing on the grass doing the same. Debating with each other, helping with studies, simply reading for enjoyment.

But now the courtyard was presently deserted, save for one bench. "Zynfrae!"

"Greetings, young ones. I have been waiting for you. Have you finished your tour?"

"It's horrible, what's happened to this place," Hermione answered as she and Tom approached the wizened Scholar.

"Yes. I do agree."

Tom studied the Scholar as the old elf stood with the help of his staff, and had to restrain from helping Zynfrae stand. He didn't think Zynfrae needed the help. In fact he was sure the old Scholar liked to act as if he were frail when in reality he was not. "Will you help us?"

"Yes. I think I will."

"Did you teach here?" Tom questioned as they moved through the courtyard towards the gates standing at the opposite side form where Tom and Hermione had exited the Academy.

"Lectured here often, but was not a permanent instructor. Instead I chose to take those who wanted to train to be Scholars under my personal tutelage. Away from the Academy. There is much to learn outside of the classroom. I'm sure Ozemir has taught you this. I do hope."

"Oh yes!" Hermione exclaimed eagerly. "Ozemir is one of the best professors I've ever had!"

Zynfrae looked at her from the corner of his eye, a small smile playing at his thin lips. "I do hope you are not saying that only because you care for him."

"No," Tom answered. "Ozemir is a splendid teacher. I can find no fault. You taught him well I suppose."

"Ozemir is a treasured pupil, despite his wild nature. Did you know his status as Scholar is well known? I'm proud to say he brings honor to the Scholar circles."

"Was it you who taught him how to harness the sun's power?" Tom asked suddenly, stopping just inside the gates to stare at the Scholar.

Zynfrae returned his study before finally replying. "He did mention you wanted to learn that power… I haven't decided if you are worthy."

"Who are you to decide if I'm worthy or not? It's if I have the power and I most certainly do."

"Tom Riddle!" his sister hissed disapprovingly. "Don't speak to him in that way!"

Zynfrae tisked as he began to move down the lane, indicating the young ones should follow. "Apparently Ozemir has not taught you the meaning of respecting one's elders… typical Ozemir."

Hermione smiled a little. Zynfrae's words were heavily weighted with fondness. "He's gone to visit Brumek's family. He was worried."

Zynfrae chuckled under his breath. "Taosek will believe Ozemir falls very short of the standards he has placed for the mates of his offspring. But my pupil will prove him wrong, and have fun doing it."

* * *

Brumek Shadowed his mate and son to the end of a very long lane. He stood there in complete silence for a few minutes, announcing to the inhabitants of the land visitors were on the way. If one was not a foe, it was always wise to wait until your presence was acknowledged before moving any closer to the home. When the warrior felt his father's magic reach out to his, he grunted lightly and began moving down the lane. Only to stop moments later, noticing Ozemir wasn't beside him.

"Ozemir?" he questioned, finding the Scholar standing where they'd landed, holding Zohrek close to his chest. "Don't tell me you're scared?" he asked, amusement shining in his eyes.

Ozemir straightened up, affronted. "Never!" yet still he did not move and blocked his face by nuzzling Zohrek's cheek.

"Everything will be fine," Brumek assured as he returned and drew the Scholar into his arms, kissing his mate's white hair.

"What if they hate me?" Ozemir whispered.

"So what? It's not what they think. It's what I think. And you know I love you. That is all you need, isn't it?"

Ozemir smiled brightly. "Yes," he breathed. Brumek wrapped an arm around Ozemir's shoulder and began to lead his family down the lane. But a moment later he stopped again, staring off towards his clan's home. "Brumek?"

"I will probably regret this later," Brumek muttered, "but I want you to be yourself, Ozemir. No matter what happens, no matter what you may hear my father say. Be yourself and know that I was drawn to you even before we were mates."

He turned then to look into Ozemir's eyes and thought no, he would not regret it. He smiled in the face of Ozemir's goofy grin, violet eyes lit up beautifully. "You say such sweet things!"

Brumek sighed. "Please, none of that in front of my siblings. They'll never let me live it down. And watch out for Dillek. He may take a liking to you."

"Oh? Am I his type?"

Brumek scowled. "Every type is his type."

"You laughed at him, didn't you? Called him ridiculous for being attracted to elves such as me. Elves like me were annoying and useless."

This time Brumek didn't answer. Only continued to scowl, which grew when Ozemir giggled knowingly. Soon they rounded a bend and Brumek's childhood home came into view. Ozemir gasped in delight at the beauty of the place. It was a midsize castle, which indicated the rank of Brumek's clan. The structure was made of gleaming crème stone. It had three towers. One at the back and two at the sides. A bridge curved in the air and connected the two side towers and several platforms on the higher levels. Ozemir could not see it from where he stood, but he knew within the homestead there were probably courtyards and outdoor meeting areas connected to the balconies about the place.

And upon the high bridge standing at the center was an elf. A female, Ozemir saw. With light hair and wearing a gorgeous forest green gown. As soon as he and Brumek had rounded the bend, the elf began waving her hand erratically at them.

"Corae," his mate whispered, his tone content, pleased. "My youngest sister. The youngest sibling," he murmured to Ozemir. "You and Corae will surely get along."

Just as he said this, Corae climbed onto the stone railing. She spread her wings and jumped off. They stopped and watched her glide across the expansive field towards them. Brumek stepped to the side, putting a few feet in between himself and Ozemir and braced himself. Ozemir glanced at him oddly and then his eyes widened. Corae never slowed down and sailed right into her eldest brother's chest, laughing happily.

"Brumek!" she squealed as they went tumbling to the ground. And then she pushed up on her knees and hands, glared down at her brother. "Brumek! Haven't seen you in ages! You… you rogue!"

Ozemir just stood back and watched in amusement, feeling strangely warm at the sight of happiness on his mate's face, brought from being reunited with his little sister. Brumek laughed before answering. "This is very undignified behavior, Corae. What would father say?"

"I don't care! We haven't seen you in two years!"

"I've sent word."

Corae's voice dropped, her smile slipping a bit. "Father doesn't seem to care about passing your news to us. Haedya, Dillek and myself have only been hearing about you recently. In town!"

"What exactly have you heard?"

And then she was smiling brilliantly, her face full of beaming pride. "You are also now a guardian of the new-"

Zohrek chose then to interrupt the two siblings. Waking and wiggling fitfully in his mother's arms. Ozemir shushed him quietly and began to softly bounce Zohrek in his arms. Corae's eyes widened slightly on them, and then she popped up to her feet and raced over to Ozemir and Zohrek.

"Please forgive me!" she gushed. "Being guests of Brumek, I should have greeted you first!"

"That's all--"

Corae gasped in delight. "This babe looks like Brumek!" She gasped again, taking a good look at Ozemir and then Zohrek, before spinning around to stare at her brother. "Brumek?"

The warrior returned to his mate's side. "My mate, Ozemir. And our son, Zohrek."

Corae was silent long moments, simply staring between the three in front of her. And then she exploded. "Well this is news! For shame, brother!" And then she surprised Ozemir by throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him away from Brumek, leading Ozemir and Zohrek down the path. "You must tell me everything. Have you had a bonding ceremony yet? But of course you haven't, otherwise we would have been invited. How old is this cute adorable little one? I haven't seen a babe in so long. How did you and Brumek meet? Was he a terror to catch? He was always going on and on about not needing a mate." Corae paused and took a breath before going on. This time pitching her voice low to mimic Brumek. "'I don't need a mate, and I'll never want a mate.' Really, Haedya and I have been waiting for this day so that we may laugh in his face!"

Ozemir laughed delightedly. Brumek shook his head and began to rub his temples. He felt a small sliver of terror. His baby sister and Ozemir... Instead of the Scholar becoming deterred by his sister's exuberance, Ozemir matched her energy and the speed with which she talked, and as they made their way to the homestead, Brumek hardly caught a word between the two of them. Though he knew one thing was clear. Ozemir was going to call him on his annoyance. If he had a sister like this, Ozemir was going to want to know why his disposition always seemed to annoy the warrior.

Corae led them up the stone stairs and through the tall wooden doors into the welcoming courtyard. Brumek paused just inside the doors, his eyes scouring the courtyard. Nothing had changed, he noticed. There were still trees lining the central stone path up to the double doors. The canopies of those trees white from the budding flowers. There were gray roots curved around the stone at the base of the castle. The courtyard was relatively plain looking now, but usually it was decorated splendidly for certain events and balls… Brumek grimaced at the thought of the last one.

Standing at the end of the path was his father, his sister Haedya, and youngest brother, Dillek. Brumek wasn't very concerned about not seeing his other brothers, Sahr and Renael. They had made permanent homes away from this homestead years ago, as was the custom when occupational training was completed. It was the girls who remained home until they were mated. Dillek stayed at the homestead simply because he was lazy and their father didn't seem to mind it.

His father didn't look any different. The emotionless mask was on as usual, though his eyes narrowed on Ozemir and their son once focused on them. Ozemir paused and pulled away from Corae, noticing the others in the courtyard and he moved again, striding to stand beside him and grasping his arm. He noticed in response to his father's cold stare, Ozemir's smile widened. In response to any challenge, Ozemir preferred to fight with cheerfulness. He knew this would bother his father. Taosek would frown upon the Fates for choosing such a mate for his eldest. Brumek wasn't concerned about this either. He would make his father see. No one was better than Ozemir.

Corae hurried to stand beside her serene looking sister and rose on her toes to whisper in Haedya's ear. A moment later Haedya was blinking rapidly at Ozemir and Zohrek with a growing smile and Corae was giggling happily. Unlike Corae, Haedya was nearly an exact copy of their departed mother; in looks and temperament. Their mother had been the calmest and most serene being Brumek had ever known. Dillek, he saw with a fierce frown, was eyeing Ozemir. Just as he knew his youngest brother would. Which meant Dillek had yet to find his own mate. Pity.

"Father." Brumek left Ozemir a moment to embrace his father, whom returned the embrace. Taosek may be unfeeling to the rest of the world, but he loved his children and was not afraid to express it. Though he still remained a bit rigid because of Ozemir's presence. "Ozemir," he beckoned for the Scholar. "My mate and our son… Dillek, keep your eyes to yourself."

Dillek was a slim elf with dark brown hair and cool blue eyes, and he smirked at his eldest brother while ignoring the warning look Haedya sent him.

"Ozemir…" Taosek murmured, studying the white haired elf.

"Yes. Very nice to meet you."

"Hmm. You are the renowned Scholar, are you not?"

The corner of Brumek's lips lifted when Ozemir preened. "One of them."

"Yes, you were a pupil of Zynfrae. A very wise elf. You are also a guardian of the new blood as is Brumek. Correct?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, bouncing on his toes excitedly.

Taosek's eyes narrowed and swept over the Scholar once more. "You are a new blood guardian?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Father," Haedya stepped forward. "Let us invite them in."

Brumek sent her a look of thanks, but Taosek ignored her suggestion and took to studying the babe in Ozemir's arms. "At least," he finally said to his son, "your babe mostly resembles you. Let us hope he carries other traits of yours, son."

Taosek turned on his heels and strode to the doors leading into the keep, leaving his children in the courtyard. Brumek released a breath, one of suppressed anger. Ozemir smiled softly and pressed against his side.

"Brumek, we are happy you've come," Haedya spoke as she stepped forward to embrace her brother. "Father is very proud of you."

"Yes, I know this," he murmured as he returned her embrace. Haedya stepped in front of Ozemir next and embraced him as well.

"You are very welcome to the family. You must forgive our father. Nothing impresses him."

Ozemir was about to burst in giddiness. "My! I never knew Brumek could have such siblings with the way he is. Thank you for the warm welcome."

"May we hold our nephew, Ozemir?" Corae asked eagerly and Haedya's eyes expressed her wish to hold Zohrek as well. It took a few moments, and a soothing hand on his back before he released Zohrek to Corae, whom immediately began cooing at the little one.

Dillek sauntered over then and it was clear he planned to give Ozemir the same welcome as Haedya had. Brumek's arm shot out as Dillek passed him and grabbed his younger brother's neck. "My mate, little brother."

"Brumek, I was only going to say hello."

Ozemir laughed. "Oh you have a silky voice. Must work splendidly for you."

"Does it?" Dillek asked with a roguish grin, ignoring the hand squeezing the back of his neck. He was well used to his brother's rough handling.

The Scholar turned to his mate and beamed. "I prefer a rough no-nonsense voice."

Dillek laughed with good humor. "You're as bright as the sun, aren't you?" it was clear to anybody that the mate bond had nothing to do with the Scholar's feeling for his brother. "Whatever do you see in Brumek?"

Ozemir's smile was bright when he answered. "I see everything."

Brumek growled. "I told you none of that in front of my siblings!"

* * *

They arrived in the evening and soon dinner was being served. Ozemir ignored the speculative looks he received from Brumek's father throughout the meal and easily grew comfortable with his mate's siblings. He liked them very much and appreciated the way they steered the conversations always to light topics. Brumek, like his father, was silent beside him. But that wasn't something new. And unlike Taosek, the Scholar could feel how pleased his mate was with him and his siblings. And though the warrior was silent, his eyes expressed a great deal whenever they chanced to look at each other.

After dinner, Corae and Haedya took charge of Ozemir and Zohrek, leading them away for a tour around the homestead. Dillek sauntered off to Hirsha knew where, and Taosek and Brumek adjourned to Taosek's private parlor to catch up. Before anything could be said, Brumek handed his father an envelope with a silver and red seal on the back. The seal was of a Gryffin with a snake coiled around its neck.

"A summons?" Taosek inquired as he peeled the seal off and pulled the parchment out.

"Yes. All landholders and governors of villages and cities are required to meet with the Emperor on the date ascribed," Brumek explained as his father read the missive.

"Then I shall attend," the elder elf replied after finished with his reading. He walked over and placed the parchment and envelope onto the table before motioning for his eldest son to sit.

At Taosek's insistence, Brumek filled his father in on what was happening outside their lands. About his missions to the mortal world. Though he didn't give up any information that needed to remain a secret. Taosek seemed pleased with Brumek's descriptions of the new blood, with what the young ones had accomplished already. And their determination to see the Empire to its full glory immediately.

After a little time, Brumek asked a question that had been on his mind for a while. And maybe he asked because he was annoyed with his youngest brother as well. "Why have you not sent Dillek out? He needs to make himself useful. He is educated. He's had the best physical training. Allowing Dillek to remain here and bask in the clan's wealth is not to be tolerated. Not now when we're at war. Is it true Sahr and Renael have joined the Reserves?"

Taosek allowed a quick smile. "Yes, they did. Though they haven't been called to arms as of yet."

"They will, soon enough. After the census has been taken… And yet Dillek is still here, spending your coin and chasing after the mates of others! It's a wonder he hasn't been killed in a duel!"

"What use can Dillek do out in the realm?"

Brumek smiled grimly. "I'm sure I can find some use for him, Father. With your permission, of course."

Taosek waved the air in front of him. "Yes, yes. Take him with you to Borsteria when you return… Brumek, I wish to speak about your mate." Brumek steeled himself. He had known this was coming. The moment he thought about brining Ozemir here. "You seem to have a problem with controlling your mate. You must not let that go on."

Brumek knew why they were having this conversation. Taosek blamed himself for his mate's death. He thought that if he had been a little more controlling she would still be alive. Instead of giving in to her whims and allowing her to journey with her friends, Taosek believed his mate would never have met an end. Brumek also knew Taosek only wanted what was best for his offspring. He knew his father never wished for any of his children to go through the pain he had to go through every day without having his mate. This was why Brumek refused to become angry with his father whenever the elder elf started conversations similar to this.

"Controlling Ozemir is impossible," he stated.

Taosek narrowed his eyes and Brumek knew he was quickly changing tactics. "Brumek, you are the Second in Command of the Imperial Forces. People will talk if they see you with such a weak mate. You must groom him. Beauty isn't everything."

Brumek thought he'd better put a stop to this now. The current topic amused him. "Father, Ozemir has the strength to best me in any type of battle. In fact, Ozemir has the skill to best even the Commander."

Taosek sighed. "You speak with your heart."

Brumek shook his head. "I speak from fact. His strength is well hidden. But it is there. Have you ever known me to speak falsely? If you don't believe me, perhaps you would like a demonstration. Ozemir is a showoff. He would not mind displaying his skills."

"I would like to see a demonstration."

Brumek scowled and turned towards the door. "Who gave you permission to eavesdrop, Dillek?"

"My name was mentioned…"

"You are very much like the new blood. Acting like a young one whenever you have the chance."

Dillek sauntered into the room as if he'd been invited. "Not all of us can claim your title and level of maturity."

"You wouldn't be jealous of my position if you went out and did something useful instead laying about being an elf of leisure."

"I'm not jealous. What do I want with your responsibilities? Though… that is not quite true," Dillek amended with a grin. "I'm quite jealous that the Fates bestowed upon you such a mate. He really is refreshing, Brumek."

This was a sincere compliment. The words were spoken without any kind of leer and underplayed message, and so Brumek nodded in acceptance without scowling at him.

"And Father," Dillek turned to Taosek, "he is not weak. You only need to watch his eyes to see it."

"And how close to his eyes have you gotten?" Brumek snapped. Dillek laughed at this show of jealousy.

"It would be rude to demand a demonstration," Taosek replied. Before Brumek could say anything on it, his father turned to Dillek. "You will travel to Borsteria with Brumek and his mate, Dillek. I agree with your brother. It's time you did something productive."

"I did hear that." Dillek sighed dramatically. "I suppose a change of scenery might do me some good."

"I think a drastic change will serve my purpose. I may even send you to the mortal world on a mission."

Dillek's eyes widened, horror quickly filling them. "Disgusting," he spat. "I will never set one foot upon human soil. Never."

Brumek bared his fangs in a dark grin. "We'll see."

They were interrupted by a brisk knock on the door and turned to find Haedya and Corae standing there with Zohrek tucked snugly in the latter's arms. Haedya looked worried. "Brumek, your mate told us to leave and bring to you your son."

"Why?" Brumek demanded as he strode forward to take Zohrek.

"He said a visitor was there to see him."

"Nonsense," Taosek said. "I would have felt an intruder."

Brumek frowned. "Ozemir's senses are beyond yours and if someone could get pass your wards without being noticed…."

"Someone spoke too!" Corae informed. "Someone we couldn't see. This person demanded a mirror from Ozemir."

The warrior's eyes widened and he strode out of the room. "Where is he, Haedya?"

"The right wing conservatory."

When they arrived outside of the large exotic greenhouse, Brumek was unsurprised to hear the sounds of Dagon's impatient growling. He quickly pushed open the glass doors covered in condensation due to the humidity in the air. The room was full of trees and exotic flowers, all kinds of fauna and flora. It had been a favorite of his mothers when she still lived.

Ozemir was bouncing on his toes, weaponless, and wearing a grin. His gaze up and away from the doorway, looking into the light blue canopy of a cluster of tress. "Shall we battle for it, demon?" the Scholar asked. "I refuse to hand it over to you without a challenge." Behind Brumek, his family wondered whom the Scholar could be speaking to.

"I've been waiting for the chance, Scholar."

"Who is that?" Taosek demanded, trying to push passed his eldest son. He may not be pleased with whom the Fates mated his son with, but Ozemir was still his son's mate, and that made the Scholar his responsibility. No intruder would be allowed to harm Brumek's mate.

"Do not interfere, Father. It may cost you your life," Brumek murmured, grabbing onto his father's arm before he could step in further. "Ozemir?"

"Oh, I'm fine, dear heart. You can stay there and watch. Don't get too close."

Dillek laughed. "Dear heart?!"

Brumek growled and shoved Dillek away. Corae giggled. "That's so sweet, Brumek. You must dote on your mate."

"A shocking vision, I'm sure," Haedya replied softly, her lips twitching.

"Try not to damage the plants and trees!" Brumek barked in annoyance.

Ozemir suddenly jumped into the air, high and weightless like a bird. Without the help of his wings. He laughed and something glinted in his hands. Daggers. He threw them across the room and they embedded into a tree. "Hmm," he mused as he dropped back to the ground in a crouched position.

Mocking laughter floated around the room. "You need to train more, Scholar. I moved away long before you threw those."

Brumek shifted so that he could see his mate. The Scholar was hidden behind a bush. Ozemir was still crouched low to the ground, but now his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Brumek noticed the lack of weapons in hand and he wondered, despite what his mate previously said, if the Scholar had lost his skills when the demon was pulled from him. No one had seen the Scholar fight since.

But then a smile appeared on Ozemir's face. "Yes, you are correct. I must train more. But then… so do you!" metal flashed and then sailed through the air behind him. Brumek opened his mouth to warn his mate but Ozemir had already moved, flashing across the room while his arm moved in a blur to release another dagger into the air from his hidden trove. Though he wasn't quick enough to dodge the second dagger thrown his way and that pierced his thigh.

Ozemir yanked the dagger out as he turned around, seemingly ignorant to the pain he should be feeling. In fact he bounced on his toes as he always did, looking terribly excited. "Got you!"

Dagon finally appeared in view of everyone, glowering at his illuminated twin as he yanked Ozemir's dagger out of his forearm. "You've ripped my tunic!"

The Scholar grinned cheekily at him as he crossed his arms. "You've ruined my trousers," Ozemir called back with a chuckle. "And you're correct. We should both train. Obviously the separation has done damage to both of our skills."

"Come on then," Dagon goaded. "You can choose the next weapons."

"Hmm," Ozemir lifted his fingers to lightly tap against his curved lips. They fell away moments later, revealing a smirk. "I'd rather not use a weapon."

Dagon smiled malevolently. "Good. I wanted to kill you with my bare hands anyway."

Ozemir bounced on his toes, an amused grin the answer to Dagon's threat. They waited five heartbeats before moving. Those standing in the doorway, with the exception of Brumek, gasped at the speed in which they moved. It was so fast, the Scholar and demon faded in and out of vision. Both becoming invisible at times. At other times their moves were blocked by the trees and thick bushes around. The entire fight was like that as well. Forceful punches were thrown and equally blocked. Arms and legs working so fast it was as if they had more than one set. The two fighters moved all around the greenhouse. High into the air. Crouched low on the ground. Running along the glass walls.

For the most part they didn't near those who were standing within the doorway watching, except for one time when they suddenly appeared right in front of the doors. The occupants backed up a step. Brumek winced when Dagon slammed the side of Ozemir's head against the doorway. Ozemir immediately retaliated even though he must have been dazed after that hit. Ozemir kicked out behind him. His boot connecting with Dagon's knee where it certainly broke. Brumek was well acquainted with the sound of breaking bones. The demon jerked and his grip on Ozemir's head slackened. Ozemir easily slid away and around, wielding his claws and slashing across the assassin's back.

Brumek was astounded at the complete lack of noise the two were making. Beyond the sound of the punches and tearing of flesh, no sound left the lips of Dagon or Ozemir. The discipline it must have taken for them to learn to do that. To keep from expressing pain in any way.

"Brumek, shouldn't you…" Haedya whispered.

"Does it look like he needs help?" Brumek knew better than to step in. Ozemir would be highly insulted.

"They both do actually. Surely they'll die from blood loss soon?"

And that was true, Brumek thought as the two disappeared and then suddenly appeared at the other side of the room, directly across from the door. Both had gashes all over their bodies. Ozemir's hair had come undone somewhere along the way and as he moved it was swinging around his body. Brumek grimaced when he noted the blood matted in some areas. He also noticed his mate's temple was bleeding from where his head had been slammed into the doorframe. His clothes were torn. He had a massive gash across his chest… but Dagon looked no better. Though there was less blood shown. But Brumek knew that was because the demon's clothes were black, hiding the blood.

Suddenly Ozemir let out a shrill cry; one full of pain and shock. Everyone went still, holding breaths. Dagon jumped back and away from the Scholar and Brumek was surprised to see the demon wasn't smirking smugly at whatever he had done. Ozemir stood, slightly hunched over with his hands pressed against the top of his head, high above his left temple. The Scholar's eyes were watering as he stared across the room to where the demon was standing.

"My hair! My lovely beautiful hair!" he wailed. Everyone, including Dagon, looked to the demon's hand where there were many, many strands of long white hair clutched within his black claws.

Dagon's eyes went wide and shot back to Ozemir. "Scholar, it was an accident." Brumek's jaw just about dropped. Dagon's voice wavered in fear. "It was an accident!"

"You did that on purpose!" Ozemir shrieked.

"I did not! It isn't my fault your hair came free and got in the way!"

Ozemir dropped his hands and they balled at his sides. A low feral growl filled the conservatory as the Scholar's eyes narrowed on the dark being across from him.

"Oh, he's beautiful."

Brumek frowned and looked down to where the voice had come from. He found Corae there sitting on the ground with a bowl of fruit in her lap. Dillek was crouched beside her, taking pieces of fruit out along with his sister and popping it into his mouth as they watched the show.

"You're going to pay, Dagon!"

"AN ACCIDENT!" the assassin yelled as he dropped the strands of hair and backed away from them as if that would save him from the Scholar's wrath. It was then Brumek realized they really weren't fighting because they hated each other. They were fighting because it gave the two some sick kind of enjoyment. But now it was no longer fun and games for Ozemir.

"No it was not, you mean demon!" Ozemir yelled as he shot forward, a sword suddenly in his hand.

"Where are those weapons coming from?!" Dillek asked in wonder.

"Do not know, but this is entertaining," Corae responded before plopping another borry berry into her mouth. "And father thought Ozemir was weak."

"Yes, I see the folly of my judgment," Taosek murmured moments before the sound of swords clashing rang out in the room. Dagon had conjured a sword just moments before Ozemir could chop his head off. Brumek crossed his arms and smirked. Clearly he'd been mistaken. Ozemir had lost none of his skills as an assassin.

"I find it truly amusing your mate was hurt more by the hair pulling then all the other wounds he's acquired over the last several minutes.”

"Ozemir is a very vein creature, Father."

"He has every right to be. He's beautiful."

Brumek accidentally let his knee jerk forward to roughly hit Dillek square in the back, sending the idiot sprawling onto his hands and knees.

"Brumek," Haedya chastised softly as she held Zohrek close and stroked her nephew's soft chubby cheek.

"He's salivating over my mate, Haedya! I will not stand for it."

"Quiet," Taosek intoned. "I want to watch this."

The sword fight was much like the hand-to-hand combat. Most of it was unseen due to Ozemir and Dagon's swift movements. One moment they were across the room, sparks flashing as blades connected. The next moment they were up in the air, flying over each other. Brumek watched as Ozemir jumped over Dagon with a fierce cry, his blade being thrust down towards the demon's head. And though Dagon blocked that powerful shot, he did not catch the underhanded move of Ozemir's. The Scholar kicked down, bypassing the swords. The sharp tip of a dagger appeared from the toe of his boot. As he kicked down, Ozemir cut the side of Dagon's neck.

Dagon dropped back to the ground and quickly rolled away, a hand pressing to his neck. "A cheap trick, Scholar."

"One you were preparing to use yourself. Don't pretend otherwise," Ozemir replied. "I could have killed you, Dagon. I missed on purpose."

Dagon hissed and vanished his sword. Apparently the fight was over. Good thing too. Neither could take much more abuse from the other. "I want the mirror!"

"Since it's obvious I won this little duel… no!" Ozemir shouted before dropping to his knees and laughing lightly, his breath coming out raspy. "Why should I hand it over? I created that mirror. And I created the temple all on my own."

"It's called Dagon's Treasure! Half of it is mine!"

Taosek made a strangled noise at the back of his throat and the warrior realized his father must have finally realized who and what was going on. He would need to explain before his father tried to throw Ozemir out of his home. Brumek stepped into the conservatory and strode over to his mate. He crouched down behind Ozemir and pulled the Scholar back until Ozemir's head rested against his thighs.

"You and I will take a trip to the temple together," Ozemir suggested, sighing blissfully as Brumek brushed the bloody strands of his hair away from his face. "I will not give you my mirror. Only Hirsha knows what you might do with all my things!"

"I would certainly redecorate!"

"No!"

"Hush," Brumek murmured to his mate and then glared at Dagon. "You will concede to his compromise." Before the demon could say anything to that, Brumek looked over his shoulder to his family. "Haedya. Will you call a healer?"

"Yes, brother." She passed Zohrek over to Corae before turning to go summon the healer who attended their homestead.

"You'll see me soon, Scholar," Dagon growled lowly before disappearing.

"Brumek, he pulled my hair out! Can you see?"

"No," Brumek lied about the small patch of bloodied scalp he could see. Ozemir would go into hysterics when he saw it, and until the Scholar was healed, he wouldn't allow Ozemir to think upon it.

"Several things must be explained at once," Taosek whispered harshly as he approached the two. "You called that one Dagon," he said to Ozemir. "Dagon is the feared treasonous assassin of the realm! You and that assassin look exactly alike! He spoke of Dagon's treasure being both yours and his…"

"Treasonous only because we were made to be," Ozemir replied. Not the least bit intimidated by the cold look in Taosek's eyes. "And I'll have you know I'm much prettier than he is!"

From somewhere behind him, Brumek heard Corae giggle. "Father," he stated darkly, "none of this leaves our home. And you don't know the half of it, so I beg you not to jump to conclusions."

"Conclusions? Do you mean the conclusion that my eldest son, the Second in Command has been mated with one of the Kibosh? With one of the treasonous curs that destroyed the great Royal family? Shall our clan fall into dishonor because you've mated with this?!" he shouted furiously.

"Father!" Dillek shouted over Ozemir's pained gasp.

Taosek had managed to do what no one thought was possible. Make Ozemir doubt himself again; make him remember he had at one point betrayed everything and everyone that he held dear. His words hurt Ozemir far more than any of Dagon's inflicted wounds had. The Scholar whimpered and turned away from those cold eyes. Eyes that resembled his mates. He curled into a fetal position and hugged his mate's thighs, closing his eyes tightly. Brumek glowered as he gathered his mate into his arms and stood. He towered over his father. He had been able to do so since he'd reached adult hood. But this time the look on Brumek's face was what intimidated Taosek when before he had never been intimidated by his son.

"Ozemir is the most loyal being you will ever find in this world," Brumek hissed. "He deserves respect. Not censure. I will not allow you to talk to him or about him like this ever again." Brumek spun around, intent on carrying Ozemir to his bedchambers where they would wait for the healer. "Once he's been healed, we will go."

"Brumek, no! Don't go," Corae pleaded as he passed her. "You've only just arrived! Father?" When she received no answer, Corae hissed petulantly and then ran after her big brother, holding Zohrek close to her chest.

Dillek studied his father. The elf stood silent and still as a statue, staring off away from the door. "You were only waiting for the chance to hurt him. It should have been clear early on that nothing you could say would change Brumek's affections." Still Taosek said nothing. Dillek shook his head. "When the time comes, if it comes… No one else will want to bring their mates here if this is the reception you've planned for all. Ozemir may have poisonous thorns that are well hidden, but still. You've just trampled on a rare flower, Father. Brumek's flower."

* * *

Brumek stood outside of his bedroom, barely listening to the healer go on about the wounds he'd healed. All Brumek cared about was that Ozemir was healed. And since the healer had said that right off, Brumek ignored the rest while Haedya, ever the hostess, listened to the rest of his babbling.

"Brumek," his sister prodded him from his thoughts.

Brumek turned his attention to the now silent healer. He bowed his head. "Thank you for healing him."

The warrior said nothing else and didn't wait for a reply; instead he walked around the healer and entered his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Ozemir was awake and sitting up at the edge of the bed when he pushed away the rich brown drapes sectioning off part of his large room.

Ozemir turned, met his gaze and smiled. "It's alright, Brumek. I came here expecting he wouldn't like me," he murmured as he rocked the cradle sitting in front of him. "And I know you came here half expecting it. I'm not bothered."

"My siblings like you already," Brumek replied.

Ozemir laughed and Brumek was relieved to hear it was a light hearted one. He really was alright. "Well yes. I am a charmer after all."

"On occasion."

Ozemir smiled as the warrior sat beside him. "I like them too. Perhaps next time I'll meet your absent brothers."

"Yes. But now we're leaving."

"We don't need-"

"Now. We are leaving now," Brumek returned gruffly. Ozemir sighed. There was no arguing with the warrior when he was like this.

"Very well."

Brumek reached over to fondle a strand of white hair. Ozemir had not put his hair back up. In fact he'd parted it differently so that the patch Dagon pulled out was no longer visible. The warrior snorted when thinking of his mate's reaction to the hair pulling.

"What's so funny?"

"Err… nothing," he quickly said, knowing it would be cause for pain should he tell Ozemir what he'd been thinking. He stood and headed for the door. "I will collect Dillek. When I return, we'll go."

Ozemir watched the warrior stride away, a small smile playing on his lips. And though he thought leaving was a bit dramatic, he couldn't help feel pleased at the way Brumek was trying to protect him from his father's harsh words. Standing, the Scholar passed a hand over his sleeping babe's cheek before turning away to once again study Brumek’s childhood room. His smile grew. It was exactly like he thought it would be. Dark and full of weapons. A clear sign the occupant was a warrior. Above the headboard of the bed was a shield with two battle-axes crossed on it. Over on the wall was a large map of the realm. A coat of armor stood against the opposite wall next to a massive fireplace, which had a large broad sword mounted above it.

The Scholar moved beyond the curtains closing off the sleeping area, smiling as he trailed his fingers against the soft brown material. It was a deep brown. Like dark chocolate. Ozemir liked that. And though he wasn't usually a fan of dark depressing colors, he couldn't help be attracted to this room because it was Brumek's and it fit the warrior perfectly. He'd expected the rest of the castle to be like this, but it wasn't. Brumek's father was not a warrior. He wasn't the first born of his clan and was instead a landholder and merchant. Also a politician from what he'd gathered, though Taosek had left politics when the old blood had been slaughtered.

Beyond the curtain was a small sitting area. Nothing extravagant. Simple and rough. A table, a few chairs. Another coat of armor standing beside the door. Following the curtain around, Ozemir paused at the corner, looking to his left. There was an archway leading out onto a balcony. To the right Ozemir spotted something more of interest and he approached it. A painted portrait of a Lady. Ozemir touched the frame as he took in the features of the elf. She was very beautiful. Auburn hair shining brightly as if she were outside being kissed by the sun, and yet the picture clearly had been done inside a room. Her eyes were a striking amber color and gleamed with contentment. The smile on her face was one of serenity. Ozemir smiled in return. This was Brumek's mother.

He stroked the frame once more before turning away. And as he turned, something else caught his eye. Something strange. A sconce set into the wall very near the entrance to the balcony. He found it odd because the room with lit by glowing orbs and the natural light from outside. And the sconce wasn't lit, nor did it hold a candle or torch. Ozemir grinned and strode to it. He didn't even need to ponder on it before grabbing and pulling. The sconce dipped in his hand and immediately the floor shifted behind him. Ozemir released the light fixture and twirled around, watching as the floor moved and lowered, turning into steps.

Tapping a long slender finger against his grinning lips, Ozemir immediately descended. He knew his mate well and therefore was not surprised when he was soon standing within Brumek's private training room and arsenal. Weapons of every kind lined the walls. Swords, spears, axes, bows, maces, daggers, shields… Ozemir looked away from the walls to stare at the scarred and scuffed wooden floor beneath his feet, easily picturing Brumek as a young one and training on his own and in his own time; completely dedicated to his role even if he hadn't chosen it at his birth… but being the first-born meant he would be a warrior. Some may not have chosen or liked it, but Brumek clearly wouldn't have chosen anything different for himself. There was a reason why he'd made it as Second. He was a dedicated ambitious warrior.

Looking around, Ozemir then wondered what Brumek's home looked like. They hadn't gone there yet. Brumek had said he hardly went to his own home and that was understandable. When would he have had the time? And though Ozemir liked being surrounded by things that reminded him about his mate, the Scholar sincerely hoped Brumek's entire home wasn't exactly like his personal quarters here. If so… well, there would be some changes coming in the future.

"Always snooping around," Brumek murmured from behind him, though there was a smile in his tone. Ozemir turned to face him, looking unashamed for having snooped around.

"Are we ready?"

Brumek nodded and turned, indicating Ozemir should precede him up the stairs. The Scholar smiled and moved by him. Brumek watched him saunter in front of him, watched his long white hair swaying along and swallowed thickly. Once again he was brought back to the time he'd first seen Ozemir standing up on the highest tower of the citadel. His expressive violet eyes and smiling face. Brumek jumped a stair and blocked Ozemir's way with his arm. Ozemir turned to face him, a coy look in his eyes as he pressed back against the warm stone wall.

"Is something the matter?" he asked softy, voice low and arousing.

"No."

"Why have we stopped then?"

"I want to look at you," the warrior murmured, his gray eyes fixated on Ozemir's face.

Ozemir blushed. Brumek's words always seemed to do that. He watched with uneven breaths as the warrior's gaze finally shifted, taking in all of his body, and by the time Brumek was done, Ozemir was heated with a desperate need for more than a look.

But he was not to be satisfied at that moment and he suspected Brumek enjoyed his obvious need. The warrior smirked and took his arm, leading him up the stairs. Ozemir pouted. "You're mean too."

This was answered with a dark throaty chuckle that did nothing to quell Ozemir's desire. After leaving the secret passage, Brumek closed it while Ozemir went behind the curtains to retrieve their sleeping son and then they left, only stopping a for a few moments outside in the front courtyard where Haedya, Corae, and Dillek stood waiting.

"Brumek, there is no reason why you cannot stay," Haedya whispered when he embraced her.

"I will give father time before we return. It's not forever. We'll come back."

Corae pouted. "But I don't want you three to leave!"

"We'll be back," Brumek promised again and prepared for her enthusiastic embrace.

Ozemir said his goodbyes and then gave Zohrek over to be fawned upon. Sensing eyes upon him, he turned and looked up to see Taosek standing upon the bridge Corae had first been spotted on. Taosek didn't move a muscle and neither did Ozemir. He was being judged, but Ozemir didn't flinch because he had nothing to hide. Not from his mate's father. He was glad Taosek learned the truth, no matter what the outcome was.

"Come," Brumek murmured, grasping his elbow and waving Dillek along so that they could travel down the lane and pass the wards in order to Circle away.

"He'll come to accept it," Dillek murmured to Brumek.

"Whether he does or not, I don't care."

* * *

"Draco!"

Said elf turned to find his mate running towards him down one of the smooth stone streets occupying the merchant area of Borsteria. Draco paused in his steps, shifted Caellum into a sitting position within his arms, and waited for his hyper mate to catch up. Once Harry was in front of him, Draco opened his mouth and prepared to ask if it were necessary for Harry to run everywhere. They had an image to maintain after all and they were very much in public. But before he could say this, something juicy, sweet, and a little bit sour was popped into his mouth.

Harry laughed as he took Caellum and watched Draco consume the piece of fruit he'd nearly choked him with. "Isn't it great? It's called borry and grown on a vine," Harry told him as he fed a little piece to Caellum. "They make wine out of it too!"

"It's good. Where did you get it?"

"A shop down the way. The elf who owns the shop is really sweet. She gave me a bag of borry for free!"

"Harry, you're the Emperor. Of course she gave it to you for free."

"Oh, yeah. Forgot."

"How could you forget something like that?" Draco asked in shock as he took Harry's hand and they went on.

"Well… everyone is really nice here. When I talk to them, beyond the first greeting of bowing, they don't treat me like a deity, you know? I really like it."

A smile touched Draco's face as he scanned the street they walked along. He suspected it was Harry's temperament that caused the elves to react a certain way with him. It was a type of allure. When Harry was happy, everyone else tended to be as well. This pleased Draco tremendously. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was Harry feeling uncomfortable or unhappy here. What Draco was really looking forward to was when someone commented on Harry's seemingly happy go lucky attitude in a negative manner. The blond anticipated it with much enthusiasm. Because then Harry would need to remind whoever it was there was a reason why he should never be underestimated. He would remind them there was a reason why people wanted to keep him happy. Draco couldn't wait to see that.

"Caellum likes the borry too!" Harry said and was already in the process of giving the reaching baby another piece.

"Our son likes anything edible," Draco deadpanned.

"He's a growing boy! Aren't you, love?" Harry cooed, nuzzling Caellum's cheek. "And you're growing so fast too. Ukatae must have metabolisms that go through the roof to keep up with the rate of growth for elf children."

Draco hummed in absent agreement; his gaze trained at the end of the road, near one of the city gates. Visitors to the city were being checked out by the guards. Once he could see them clearly, a smile appeared on his face. "Harry."

The brunet pulled his eyes away from Caellum to Draco, and then let his gaze travel to where he was pointing. Harry gasped in delight even as Draco's arm snaked around his waist to Shadow them to the gates.

"Hey guys!" Harry cried, smiling brilliantly at Fred, George, Mila, and Similae.

"They may pass," Draco told the guards, who immediately lowered their spears and allowed the four to enter.

Once the six greeted each other, they all turned and headed back towards the palace. "We didn't think we'd be seeing you this soon," Draco said.

"Well Luna told us our job was done."

Harry passed Caellum over into Fred's waiting arms. "Yeah, Falde's been saying elves have been returning from the mortal world every day."

George nodded. "Apparently word spread of our elf hunting and they came before we could demand it. Last two places we looked, the elves had already left. So we're here now."

"Falde will want to debrief you now that you're here," Harry thought aloud.

"I figured he would be off pouncing and trouncing the enemy by now," Fred commented as he bounced the happy little prince in his arms.

"No. He'll be staying in the city for a while. He said something about researching," Draco answered. "He can command the troops from here easily enough and I'll need his help in the coming weeks."

"Question is where would he be right now?" Harry pondered, watching George and Similae move on ahead of them. Similae had grasped George's hand and was pulling the redhead down the road, pointing at the shops they passed and talking animatedly. Apparently Similae was quite familiar with the city and very glad to be back.

"That's easy. Either he's training or with his books and maps," Draco answered.

"Where's Gin and the others?" Fred asked, looking around the road with wide curious eyes. The last time he'd been here, it had been dark. There had been rain and fog and a lot of smoke obscuring the view. And it was a different viewpoint in the day when there wasn’t the remnants of battle around.

"They went off exploring the city, like us," Harry replied. "Though I think Nev and Dudley are holed up somewhere in the palace…"

Draco groaned. "I don't need you to put mental images into my head!"

Harry snickered. "Anyway, we're all gathering soon so you'll see everyone then."

"Mila! The seamstress is open! We can get realm clothes!"

Mila gasped happily and ran over to join her brother and George. "Finally!"

"Oi," Fred called. "Didn't you just buy loads of clothes… with my money?!"

Draco and Harry stopped to stare at Fred's grinning face. "With your money?" Draco asked, a smirk curving his lips.

"No, it's not like that," Fred returned firmly, rolling his eyes. "She's just—I felt bad cause we're always pranking her and using her as a test subject and she can do this thing with her eyes. And there may have been some blackmail involved…"

Harry blinked at that but before he could ask about it, Draco commanded the three who'd run off to come back. He immediately created a Circle when the three returned. "You don't need to go into the store. We've people who make our clothes."

Similae looked around as the Circle activated. "You can Circle and Shadow into the palace?" he asked in surprise.

"Only those who are keyed into the protections around it. There are very few."

* * *

Falde indeed had been training, but he was soon brought word of the four returning and he was the one to seek them out. He found those he sought within the Family room/saloon. They were all there. Harry, Draco, and Caellum. Neville and Dudley. Pansy, Ginny and Blaise. Hermione and Tom. And the four who had just returned. Sitting around in various chairs and lounges, engaged in relaxed conversations.

The Emperors were draped along one lounge. Draco had his arms tightly around his husband, holding Harry as if he would never let him go while they were speaking with the twins, whom had chairs pulled up in front of the lounge. One of the twins held the little prince on his thighs, softly bouncing the happily gurgling baby.

"We thought we ought to come back now. Get orders if you have any for us and relay some news," one of the twins said. Falde thought it must be Fred because the other twin holding the baby kept looking over towards the balcony where Similae stood with Blaise and Tom, making eyes at the short elf.

"What news do you have?" Draco asked as Harry played with the fingers of one of his hands.

"Well… more snatches happening soon," Fred began. "The primary school will be opening at the start of summer. The gang is preparing for that. The construction of the city is still going good. But Dudley is missed there, we've been told. Hmmm… Luna's okay too. She's having fun with the kids at the Nest. And she can be seen frequently at the Ministry. Both the old and new buildings. I think she's snooping out potential problem makers."

"What about Kaego?" Harry asked.

George frowned. "Didn't see much of him after he freed Simi's wing sacks. Sirius says he never really strays from his room at the manor. Luna's been visiting him too, but…"

Draco stared up at the ceiling while Harry started chewing on his lip, staring across the room to where the captain of the _Saen_ stood quietly. "When the babies are strong enough and don't need constant supervision, we should bring him back here."

"Oh! Forgot!" Fred pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it over to Harry and Draco. "We thought you might like to see this."

Harry lifted the paper to see and though his face was hidden, Falde watched as Draco's face brightened up with pleasure. Harry giggled, "look at him. Your father looks so…"

"Haughty?"

"Cocky?"

"Proud?"

"Conceited?"

"Vain?"

"Trying to look like he's not posing when he really is?"

Harry laughed at the twins. "All of the above. Also happy. He looks very happy."

Behind him Draco nodded. "Tom! Hermione, come here!"

Falde remained within the shadows of the doorway and watched the siblings amble over and Draco handed them the paper. At once Hermione gushed over the picture and in a way that had Falde thinking it was a picture of Draco's father with his new babies.

It was then Harry caught sight of Falde. "Hey! We were just going to go find you!"

"Yes," Falde smiled as he entered the room, "you certainly look as if you are preparing to leave Draco's arms."

Harry blushed and only burrowed further against the blond's chest. "He's comfy and warm," he defended. "And here," he whispered more to himself.

Falde heard and nodded in understanding as he stopped beside the twin holding Caellum. "Have you kept a number of the elves you have found in the mortal world?"

"Yep," George chirped before turning to his brother. "What was the number, Fred?"

“Um…” Fred's eyes remained on Caellum as he recited the number. "Four hundred fifteen."

"Honestly?" Draco asked. "That's great."

"That is a good number," Falde agreed. "And how many did you need to dispose of?"

"Luckily not many. Maybe twenty at the most," George replied.

"Hmm…" Falde's gaze moved away to stare at nothing, obviously in thought. Only when George returned Caellum to his mother and Fred stood to move away did the warrior speak again. He quickly reached out and grabbed Fred's arm to keep him from moving away further. Fred tensed and went still as stone under his grip. Falde lifted an eyebrow, wondering about that while at the same time speaking. "Gather the other two and follow me. I want to hear the details of your mission."

George smirked. "Every detail?"

"Your private business excluded," Falde replied with an eye roll as he released Fred's arm. George called Similae and Mila and soon the four disappeared with Falde. As soon as they were gone, Harry sat up and looked at his mate with huge eyes.

Draco nodded. "Yes, I sensed it. Mind blowing."

* * *

"You will be allowed to stay in the palace until I've decided what to do with you," Brumek murmured to Dillek as they moved through a corridor.

"You needn't make me sound like a burden, brother," Dillek replied as he curiously looked around as they moved through the newly awakened palace. "Need I remind you it was your idea for me to come along?"

Brumek ignored him and turned to Ozemir. "I must find Falde."

"Hmm… I'll see to Dillek and you may go seek Falde."

"No you will not see to Dillek."

"I haven't a problem at all with Ozemir helping me settle in," Dillek purred.

Ozemir smiled brightly at him, amused with his flirting and knowing Dillek only did it to annoy his big brother. Ozemir looked away from his seething mate when Zohrek began wriggling and crying, face scrunching up in displeasure.

"Oh, my lovely. You need to be fed, don't you? Yes," he murmured softly, lifting Zohrek to cradle against his shoulder and walking away from the two brothers. Apparently his offer of helping was now void in the wake of his son's needs. "Perhaps a visit with Caellum is in order as well. If he's still awake."

Dillek watched his brother watch the Scholar walk off, mystified by the softness of Brumek's face. "It is truly astonishing."

The warrior snapped back to attention with a scowl. "Follow," he bit out roughly.

"So you've returned."

Brumek spun around and glowered at his Commander. "Hate when you do that."

Falde smirked. "Only because it's been years and still you cannot sense my approach. And who is this person you've brought into the Royal palace?"

"Dillek. My brother. He needs something to do," Brumek introduced and was pleased when Dillek showed his respect to Falde by bowing as he was supposed to. "I thought about sending him to the human world, to our small team there searching for our kind."

Before Dillek could announce no such thing would happen, Falde spoke. "The Mother has sent them home. Seems word has been spread in the human world. Everyone has returned home for the war."

Brumek ignored the sigh of relief coming from beside him. "Maybe I'll send him anyway. I'm sure Draco's father could find use for him."

Falde looked amused, which meant he knew Brumek was trying to agitate his youngest brother. "I've just come from debriefing the four. Seems they had an unlikely helper within the human world. I'm inclined to believe Dagon is bored and has been trying to amuse himself."

"Making trouble wherever he goes," Brumek hissed. He launched into Dagon's visit when Falde's brow rose in question.

"Ah. Well at least he's being relatively harmless."

Brumek balked. "Relatively harmless?!"

"He could do worse," Fade replied in amusement. "Come, we'll discuss this in the--"

"Who is that?" Dillek interrupted, though it was clear he was talking more to himself and hadn't realized he'd interrupted the Commander of the Imperial Forces. Brumek and Falde turned to see where Dillek's attention was, which was down the long corridor near the doors of the Central Garden.

"That's one of the new blood," Brumek responded. "Fred or George."

"I am uncertain," Falde began with a frown, "but I think that is Fred. George is never without Similae now. Why must they always wear the same clothes?"

"Because they know it annoys everyone," Brumek said as he eyed the redhead. "Wouldn't it be something if the unmated one happened to be a submissive. Then he would gain wings and they could no longer fool people."

Unknowing why, Falde frowned at the thought. As if he could feel their eyes on him, the twin turned and spied them. He took one look and spun around, quickly striding away out of the doors leading into the dark garden.

"That was strange," Brumek murmured. "Usually curiosity gets the best of them. Whichever one he is, I felt he was running away just now—where are you going?" he asked Dillek, his hand once again grasping the back of his youngest brother's neck.

Dillek's eyes took on a gleam. "I want to meet him. Fred, you say?"

"Most likely and no. You cannot meet him," Brumek growled, backed by a firm nod from Falde as the Commander turned to continue down the corridor, hoping whichever twin had run out into the garden that he planned to stay out of trouble. It was a wasted thought, he knew.

"Why have you returned so suddenly? You didn't even stay the night at your father's home."

Brumek scowled and said nothing. Dillek was the one to answer. "Father is not pleased with Brumek's mate. He said some things…"

Falde stopped short and turned to Brumek. "What did he say about my little cousin?"

"Dagon was there, as I told you. An unfortunate circumstance--"

"Not so," Dillek interrupted. Again. "Father was able to see…" he trailed off when both warriors glared balefully at him for the continued interruptions.

"And father put two and two together when Ozemir and Dagon spoke," Brumek went on. "You can see where this would lead, Commander." This was all the younger warrior was prepared to say. He didn't want to go into details because it wasn't anyone's business besides those involved. Falde understood this and let it go.

"And Ozemir?"

"Very good. He let it affect him for a few minutes and then moved on."

"Excuse me," Dillek said, catching their attention, "but did you say Ozemir is your little cousin?" Falde nodded. Dillek sucked in a breath and looked at his brother. "Father insulted the Commander's cousin!"

"He should worry more about having insulted me," Brumek growled.

* * *

All too soon the day came when Neville and Harry would leave on their campaign. Draco and Harry didn’t leave their bedchamber until well past midday and even after weren't one inch away from each other until the evening. Nor was Harry away from Caellum at all after they finally left the bedroom. Draco finally broke after dinner and had to take some time away to be alone and was now standing silently in the Royals' private family room. Standing in front of the massive fireplace and looking above it to the portrait hanging there. A portrait of Harry and himself only moments after they'd been married.

A scowl resided on his face as he studied the lovely portrait, as he drank in the sight of his mate smiling as brilliantly as the sun. The scowl was to mask his true feelings at the moment. Fear and panic. Harry was leaving in less than an hour. Leaving for who knew how long. Harry was going and would most certainly throw himself into danger time and again to prove himself and there was nothing at all Draco could do about it. And that was really the least of his concerns right now. Least because Neville was going along, and he would do his job as _Mar'raeh_ well, which meant keeping Harry from doing crazy things without thought.

But what he was really concerned about was his own sanity. His heart was beating wildly with the thought of being separated from Harry. Merlin, his heart was thudding so fast against his chest that it hurt. Harry was his anchor! Harry was his entire life! How would he make it past a week without seeing his lover's face or hearing his lover's voice? _It doesn't count if it's inside my head,_ Draco thought petulantly. How was he supposed to function without half of his soul constantly beside him?

"Draco, you must calm down," a soft voice said behind him. Draco spun to face Ozemir, who had a smile for him and held a wicker basket in his hands.

Draco blinked in confusion. "I sealed this room. How'd you get in here?"

"I find it funny you still ask me things like that," the Scholar laughed as he approached the blond.

"I wanted to panic alone," Draco hissed, turning away from him.

"Brought you something. For you and Harry. I know…. Well I don't know what you're feeling right now, but I can guess. And I know this separation will be difficult for you. More difficult than even Neville and Dudley. They've had practice with being separated while you two have never spent more than a couple of days apart since you bonded--"

"You are not helping."

"I've brought you this!" Ozemir exclaimed cheerfully as he placed the basket on the table. "It's quite like your wizards’ two-way mirrors, but more elegant in my humble opinion."

Draco moved to stand beside Ozemir and reached in to pull out one of the two pearly blue orbs stored within. It was mildly small, barely fitting in the palm of his hand. And when Ozemir reached in to take the other orb, both began to glow. "How do they work?"

"Speak my name."

"Ozemir." The color of the orb changed until it was transparent; until he could see his hands beneath it. Only a moment went by before his hand disappeared and he was looking at Ozemir’s smiling visage.

"Hello!" The scholar exclaimed, his voice echoing around him, both from the elf and from the orb. "And if you want, you can set it down in front of a wall or anything flat really and the image will be displayed there as well. All you need to do is speak the right word. Look."

Ozemir walked over to a table, summoned a small cradle to hold the orb and placed it down. He waved a hand and the light in the room dimmed. " _Liyalmo,_ " he whispered, and gestured to the wall. Draco watched as his own face suddenly appeared on the wall, a look of interest on his face as he looked from his orb to the orb sitting on the table. The image was clear. And it wasn't just Draco's face Ozemir's orb produced, but the entire room itself.

Draco smiled and returned his orb to the wicker basket. "Thank you, Ozemir. These are brilliant."

"I know it's still not Harry. But at least you'll be able to see each other every night instead of only being able to mentally correspond. It should hold you over until you and Caellum can make private trips to visit Harry."

"Really, these are wonderful. And you have managed to calm the nerves a bit."

Ozemir smiled understandingly. "Only a bit. I know."

_Draco, why is our family room sealed?_

Draco breathed in deeply and waved his hand in an arch, disabling the wards. Moments later Harry strode in, his brow cocked in question at the blond. Ozemir smiled at both of them before silently making his departure, though he didn't think they noticed for they were much too busy staring at each other.

Draco cleared his throat and turned towards the orbs, beckoning for Harry to join his side. "Presents from Ozemir," he said and passed one of the orbs to Harry before explaining what they were and how they worked. By the time he was finished, Harry held his orb tightly within hand and was staring up at Draco with wide frantic eyes.

"I- I don't want to--"

"You have to. We have to."

They'd had this conversation many times over the last fortnight. Both knew the separation was needed, but neither wanted it. And it wasn't always Harry that suggested they give up on this plan. It just so happened this time it was Harry. The look on Harry's face expressed everything Draco was feeling. "Come here," he murmured, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling his mate to the nearest available seat. Draco sat and lounged back. Harry immediately settled over, straddling Draco and snuggling against his chest.

"Caellum's with Hermione," Harry murmured before Draco could ask, sighing moments later when the blond's hands began to stroke his wings. Harry placed his hands on Draco's cheeks, running thumbs along the blond's gorgeously defined cheekbones and softly pressed their lips together. The kiss was chaste and yet the heat boiled between them as it always did. Draco sighed against Harry's lips, both their mouths parting slightly to breathe the same air.

It was a favorite pastime of theirs. Snogging. Their friends would probably be shocked to know it, but they could snog for hours and not end up fucking. It was the same as talking, but so much more was said and felt with traveling hands and connected mouths. Harry loved it when Draco's arms would encircle his waist and stay there, holding him close. Draco loved it when Harry's eyes opened during a kiss and remained open so that he could lose himself in a sea of green.

Draco shifted until Harry was trapped between him and the back of the sofa, until he was wrapped solidly around him mate. Harry burrowed against him, pressing his face against his chest and inhaling. Draco doing the same with Harry's hair. "You're going to have fun, Harry." The brunet shook his head in disbelief. "You will. You'll have more fun than me. I'll be attending meetings and political galas."

Harry snorted. "That's your forte, Draco. You'll enjoy yourself… you will take good care of Caellum, won't you?"

It was an unneeded question because Harry knew without a doubt Draco would never let anything happen to their son, but he couldn't help ask anyway. Draco took no insult and kissed his temple, whispering the promises Harry had heard before, both knowing them to be true. Draco planned to stay at the palace for the most part and have the dignitaries and politicians come to him. That way insuring both Caellum's parents didn't leave him behind on their missions. At least not yet.

Harry raised his head to say something else, and missed Draco's hands as they traveled down to his sides. "Draco, do you—Ah! Stop it," he laughed as the blond's fingers began to tickle him without mercy. Harry's laughter filled the room as he wriggled and panted where he was trapped by his larger mate, who was grinning and watching his laughing face. Draco wanted to remember Harry's laughter and smiling eyes.

Harry wiggled beneath him and tried valiantly to push the hands away from his sensitive sides, but no matter what he did, Draco could not be defeated. Only when Harry started wheezing from lack of oxygen did Draco stop. Sitting up, the blond pulled Harry closer until he had arms and legs wrapped around him. "Let's go see the family. They'll want to see you before you go," he whispered as he stood.

"Yeah," Harry agreed as he released the blond. He ran to the table and grabbed one of the orbs before heading for the door, smiling when Draco instantly pressed against his back, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked in unison.

Draco dropped his chin against the top of Harry's head. "Had I known it was that easy to beat you, I would have instigated tickling duels years ago."

Harry laughed. "Had you done that, we would have been shagging years ago."

"True."

Time flew by way too fast for Harry as he spent time with his family and extended family because all too soon Falde was standing before him, announcing it was time to leave. "Your belongings have already been sent to Tihac's camp and the troops await your arrival."

Draco wrapped him into a tight embrace, so strong that Harry couldn't move to return it until Draco lessened his hold. _I will see you soon, lover_

_I'll make you pay if you don't keep that promise._

Harry reluctantly stepped away and lifted Caellum into his arms, planting a soft lingering kiss against his son's forehead. He pulled back and smiled at his son, tracing Caellum's features, wanting his son's image to remain with him. "Love you, little one. Be good for your father." Harry handed Caellum over to Draco before stepping away from them to stand beside Neville, his determination helping to push down his reluctance. But Caellum was squirming in Draco's arms. His little hands reaching out for Harry while his mouth was open, emitting sounds that sounded suspiciously like, "ma, ma, ma." Harry's eyes grew wide and started to water. Neville quickly reached out to grip Harry's arm tightly.

"Go," Draco said to Falde. "Now."

Falde nodded and a moment later he, Neville, and Harry were gone. Hermione bit her lip as she watched Draco practically sag, squeezing Caellum against his chest.

"Caellum," he murmured. "That was… I know you don't want your mother to go. But you didn't have to do that. You didn't make this any easier on him."

Tom shook his head and walked to his brother to throw an arm around his sagging shoulders. "Your son is a devious little thing."


	3. Acclimating

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Three**

**Acclimating**

Falde Shadowed Harry and Neville to the edge of the jungle and dropped a hand on each of their shoulders, giving the two some moments to gather themselves. Harry especially. The little prince… it was as if he knew Harry was going away for an extended period of time and tried his best to guilt his mother into staying. It probably would have worked too if Draco hadn't ordered them to leave right away.

Falde was surprised when after only a moment Harry straightened up and cleared his throat. "Let's go. We're ready." he said firmly. Neville nodded in agreement.

Tihac's camp was outside the boundaries of a jungle. There weren't any soldiers readily seen, but Harry could sense them behind in the trees and others patrolling and on the lookout. He couldn't sense any in the distance before him, but he knew they were there. Once past the tree line, Falde led them to the camp hidden in plain view. After only a moment they moved through a sort of barrier and everything became visible. Tents of every size were set up around a large amount of land and in between those were bonfires of every size. Harry wasn't sure how large the camp was, but he knew Tihac commanded a large amount of Imperial Forces under Falde's order. And now under his and Draco's orders.

Everyone was standing when they entered the camp, and as they passed, the warriors bowed respectfully before watching the new blood walk off with curiosity. Neville returned the curious looks with one of his own, though his expression was slightly more guarded, while Harry continued to look straight ahead with a dark look on his face. He wasn't in the mood to be sociable, nor did he want to look like it either. He'd just left the wide pleading gold eyes of his son. Ignored Caellum's calls for him. Left right when Caellum had spoken his first words!

"In here, Highness," Falde murmured, giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze to draw him out of his thoughts. Harry was startled to see they'd come upon the largest tent and that Tihac was standing outside waiting for them. Harry nodded to the General before sweeping inside with Neville.

It was not surprising that the tent was larger inside then it looked from the outside. Though the outside already looked plenty large as it was. But this tent contained two sleeping areas closed off by gorgeous curtains; gold, brown, and blue in design. Also a washroom was located at the back, complete with a massive tub and it was also sectioned off by curtains. Soft brown rugs covered the entire floor area and each bed had a chair beside it. There were other chairs place by the walls and also a couple of small tables stationed towards the back of the tent in front of the wash area. All in all it had a comfortable feel, and Harry felt it was too cozy to be a resting place for a warrior during the time of war.

Harry assumed this was Tihac's tent or that of another warrior of high rank. But he assumed wrong. He and Neville gaped back and forth between Tihac and Falde when the General announced this was the Royal tent. "B-but…" he sputtered, at a loss for words.

"How are we going to earn respect from the other warriors if everything is handed to us on a silver platter?" Neville asked the question Harry couldn't seem to voice.

"Exactly!" Harry finally yelped. "We should sleep just like the rest of the soldiers. They've been soldiers longer! We don't… we don't deserve this!"

Falde smirked at Tihac. "Did I not tell you?"

"I think you should remind them who they are," Tihac replied, eyeing the two in a mildly incredulous fashion. "You are the new blood. You have respect regardless. The soldiers expect this sort of treatment for you."

"B-but--"

"At least you are being made to share a tent," Falde cut in. "Just remember everything I and your other guardians have taught you about your place in this world. This will not make your people respect you less… do you not expect your people to bow when you pass?"

"Well yes, but that's completely--"

"It is not different. You expect it because you are the new blood. Regardless, this conversation seems ridiculous to me. You've been told. This is your place. You must acclimate yourselves to it."

Harry and Neville looked around the tent once more. "At least we can share a tent, Nev."

Falde shook his head and rubbed his temple. It would have been far less of an ordeal had this been Draco or Tom. If it had been them, both would have probably demanded to know why they must share sleeping quarters.

"I will let you settle in, Highness. My lord," Tihac said, bowing to the young ones. "When the sun rises our work will begin. Commander," he ended with another bow and then strode out, shaking his head all the while.

Harry went to the right and pushed the curtains away and went to sit at the end of the bed. "My baby spoke. Did you hear?" he chewed on his lip a moment, eyes on the floor and then a brilliant smile adorned his face. "He said his first word… he said ma!!"

"I think Caellum has spent too much time with the former Slytherins," Neville laughed. "He knew you were going away and did that on purpose."

A bubble of laughter grew and finally escaped Harry's mouth. "Yeah."

Falde cleared his throat. "Should you two need anything, let Draco know immediately and whatever it is needed will be provided."

"Can you provide Caellum, Draco, and Dudley?" Neville asked with a smirk as he went to sit on his own bed.

"Impertinence," Falde replied with a mock glare.

Harry sighed and dropped onto his back. Shifting a little. The bed was unsurprisingly very comfortable. He raised a hand to stroke the invisible snake coiled around his neck. Lovely hissed back and Falde watched as the snake appeared, uncoiling slightly so that Harry's fingers were caressing her small triangular head.

"May I make a suggestion?" he inquired. Harry nodded and returned to a sitting position. Falde waited until both Harry and Neville were looking at him. "Go out now. Sit around the fires. Speak with your soldiers. Get to know them. Let them know you."

"Okay," Harry murmured as he stood. "But the first person who sneers or glares at me will lose pints of blood. I'm not in the mood to be happy." The corner of Falde's mouth twitched. And then Harry was standing in front of him with his arms held out. "Can I have a hug?"

The look on Falde's face was priceless. Neville had to curl up in the bed and hold a pillow over his head so Falde wouldn't hear his giggles. Falde shifted uncomfortably and looked at the front of the tent where Vendyl and Crhii were standing. Neville's _Saen_ was looking off to the side, clearly not wanting to show his amusement. Vendyl didn't even try to hide his. He was staring back at his brother with amusement; an eyebrow rose as if to say, "what are you waiting for? He needs a hug."

Falde glared at him on principal before moving forward to embrace the Emperor who was completely spoiled but no less loved. Harry giggled against his chest. "Maybe you aren't hopeless. You can be soft when you want to be."

"What does that mean?" Falde replied when they pulled away, smiling at the brightness in Harry's eyes.

Amusement filled those eyes. Amusement and an awareness of something Falde had no knowledge of. "Nothing! Oh, Neville wants a hug too!"

"What?! No!" his best mate cried between giggles. "I'm fine. Honestly."

"Give him one," Harry commanded.

"Harry!"

"You're trying to be cute," Falde mumbled while wondering why.

Harry shrugged. "Your hug made me feel better," he whispered, raising his hand where Lovely was coiled and rubbing the snake's head against his cheek.

"Come here and then I will go," Falde said, beckoning to Neville. Falde gave him a brief hug and then was gone.

"Why'd you do that?" Neville asked.

"Have my reasons. And I wanted a hug."

"It was so funny. He looked completely uncomfortable," Neville said and snickered as they left the tent with their _Saen_ following.

They traveled around the camp. There really wasn't much to see. Tents and bonfires and racks full of weapons. Finally they sat by one of the larger bonfires where a group of warriors were doing the same. Harry was back to thinking about Draco and Caellum and his lightheartedness from earlier was gone to being replaced with a blank face. Neville pulled him over to a bench and sat him down.

Several other elves were taking up the bench. All eyes were on them, and Neville scanned the faces carefully. If he saw one negative look aimed Harry's way… but then he noticed everyone was looking at Harry in morbid fascination. Turning, Neville inwardly smirked. Harry had purposely drawn a dark smirk on his face and held Lovely up to eyelevel, slowly caressing the length of her. Lovely had reverted to her normal size. And then he started to speak to his familiar and instead of backing away in fear, Neville noticed with amusement the closest soldiers sitting on the bench imperceptibly shifted closer. Harry drawing them in like moths to flame.

 **You sure you wouldn't have liked to stay with Caellum?** Harry hissed.

**You are my Master. I go with you and protect you. Your offspring, I love. But you were firstly mine and always will be.**

Harry blinked and then dropped the sadistic look to smile broadly, bringing Lovely up for another face caress. **Lovely, you sweet talker.**

"Highness? Excuse me," the warrior closest him ventured. Harry turned to give him his attention. "Are you really speaking to that snake?"

"Yes."

"And… it can understand you?"

"She can understand many things. Myself included."

"Is she poisonous?"

"Very." Harry grinned and held the snake out to the elf, who recoiled when Lovely hissed. "Want to hold her?"

"Ah… no thank you, Highness," the elf murmured, watching the snake retract and then slither up the Emperor's arm. As he watched, the snake shrank in size until finally she was a thin piece of scaled rope curled around the Emperor's neck, hanging like necklace. "She is lovely though."

Harry beamed at him. "That's her name! Lovely!"

Neville hid a smile. By this time, the elves had been on the far side of the bonfire were now over on their side; all crowding around, too curious to stay away. Harry and Neville soon found themselves learning about their fellow warriors, easily slipping into conversations and pleasantly surprising their fellow comrades in arms.

"I saw you fight, my Lord. At Borsteria," one warrior said to Neville. He was standing a few feet away amongst another group. The others nodded along with his words. "Never seen anything like it… with the exception of the Second. But even he doesn't look…"

When Neville blushed, Harry laughed and said, "Nev just gets a little angry and ends up turning into a de-" Harry then gasped out a curse when Neville's elbow flew into his ribs.

* * *

Falde was still shaking his head as he stepped out of the Reception room he'd Shadowed into. The look on the young ones’ faces when they were told they had to sleep in the tent provided. The funny thing was their tent was fit for royalty and they had reacted as if someone expected them to sleep on dirt. The reaction was… mind-boggling. They'd been horrified at the special treatment.

Striding down the hall, Falde smirked. That attitude was what was going to make the warriors of that legion love the Emperor and his _Mar'raeh_ if nothing else did. The fact that Harry and Neville still considered themselves learning and did not think they deserved the things higher ranking warriors worked hard to get. And Harry pulling that cute and cuddly bit on him. Not that he really minded, but Harry asked out of nowhere and Falde knew, because of the mischievous twinkle in those green eyes, that Harry was up to something as well.

"How was it? How were they?" a voice asked from around the corner.

Falde rounded the corner to find Ozemir leaning against the wall. Ozemir pushed off as soon as he came upon him and fell in step with his cousin. Falde draped an arm around his shoulders as they walked on.

Ozemir peered up into his face with worry. "Caellum finally spoke and Harry looked…"

"He'll be fine. It only took him a few minutes for the realization that the little prince had spoken his first words. Harry was ecstatic after that. Still sad, but extremely ecstatic. And then he and Neville spent too much time complaining about the lodgings."

Ozemir chuckled. "We knew that was going to happen."

"You should have seen their faces. I must admit it was amusing at first. Tihac had no idea what to make of them, even when I warned him that would happen."

"I was thinking  perhaps I should travel with them, Falde. I don't want them to feel alone," Ozemir murmured, looking at him with wide violet eyes. "They'll be hurting without their soul mates."

Falde smiled softly. "You love them." Ozemir nodded. "You are so much more than a guardian. And I feel the same way, but I also know they must do this on their own. At least Vendyl and Crhii are with them. And loyal warriors surround them at all times. I stayed a bit, watching from a distance. They fit in easily. And you are needed here for the moment. Tom and Hermione need help with the Academy reopening and Draco will need our assistance with the meetings coming up."

Ozemir was surprised there was no venom in Falde's voice at the mention of his brother. He wasn't prepared to point this out however as the Scholar was forever hoping the two would stop hating one another. They came upon a set of doors and Falde opened one and waited for Ozemir to go through first before following into the large garden set as one of the entranceways into the Royal living sector of the palace. As they walked the central path through the garden, voices could be easily heard.

"But what do Dehjinae look like, shorty?"

The two walking through paused when they spotted two figures at the far corner. George lay stomach down on a bench. He had his elbows on the bench to help prop his torso up while his hands cradled his face. The look on his face as he watched his short mate pace back and forth was nothing less than infatuated. Ozemir giggled quietly at such a look. It made George look incredibly sweet.

Similae paused in his pacing and lifted something to his lips. An elf made cigarette. Hand rolled. The tobacco was far better in the realm. Tasting and smelling sweeter. Similae took a moment to savor the taste in his mouth before exhaling. "I've told you, pretty. They're beautiful! Intelligent, wondrous… horses fit for gods!"

"Simi, you keep saying that. But I want to know what they physically look like. Do they look just like human horses?"

Similae sneered at such a thought, his boyish face twisting with disgust. Ozemir heard George sigh in appreciation. "They're so cute!" the Scholar quietly gushed.

"I find it odd Similae calls George pretty," murmured Falde.

Ozemir looked at him. "Why? He is."

Falde studied George's grinning face. "Yes, I suppose so. But…"

"He calls Fred pretty too."

Falde frowned and looked down at his cousin, who had a mischievous look in his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, Falde. I only thought to point out things you seem completely immune too."

"It's not immunity. It's being busy," Falde mumbled, still having no idea what his little cousin was getting at. Why was everyone suddenly saying odd things to him? He nudged Ozemir's arm to get the snoopy Scholar moving again and soon they were standing in front of the doors leading into Brumek and Ozemir's apartment.

"Will you join us for the evening meal?" Ozemir asked.

"I have much work to do," Falde murmured in refusal. "There's still the research and I haven't trained yet today. I was heading there now."

"You will join us," Ozemir said firmly and latched onto Falde's arm so tightly the warrior winced.

"Why did you even ask?"

"Because it was the polite thing to do."

When they walked into the sitting room, they caught Brumek showing off his sword to Zohrek and describing certain fighting styles. Ozemir's eyes narrowed and he dropped his fists on his hips. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Brumek spun around with wide eyes and tried to hide the huge sword behind his back, completely overlooking the fact Ozemir had already seen it. "Nothing… I was training. Zohrek looked interested… He's going to be a warrior so stop looking at me like that!"

Falde knew a heated fight was brewing and so tried to back out as quietly as possible. Unfortunately Ozemir never missed anything and his hand shot out to grab Falde's wrist in a death grip.

"We'll talk about this later," Ozemir murmured as he tugged Falde well into the room. Then he went to scoop up his son and quickly left the room.

Brumek scowled at his back. Falde shook his head in amusement. "You do know why he's against the tradition don't you? He was thrust into the Kibosh without choice. He doesn't want that sort of thing happening to his children."

"This is not the same."

"It is and it isn't. But I'm sure you two will come to a compromise."

* * *

Harry sighed for the hundredth time, completely bored. He and Neville were hunkered down in front of a fallen statue of a minor goddess- he couldn't think of her name at the moment. All around were stone boulders and broken statues. And all around that was a dense jungle and pouring rain. But at least they had some covering. They were in a destroyed temple, but some pillars still stood, and a section of the roof still remained.

The temple had been built five thousand years ago on the crest of a hill and from this vantage point the realm warriors could see down to spy on a village rumored to be under Demai'Tah's control. An entire village held hostage. Forcibly providing supplies and whatever else the raiders and Mindless needed whenever they came through. For two weeks he, Neville, and the rest of their squad of thirty soldiers had been posted at that temple; ordered to do nothing but stay invisible and patrol around, and even during patrols if they were to run across the enemy, Harry and the others were ordered to leave the enemy be. It was maddening. Especially since at those times when there were raiders about, there weren't very many and the victory would be almost instantaneous. They would be easy kills.

Harry knew there was a reason why they were waiting and merely watching, but it would be nice to know why. And Harry also supposed this was one of those lessons in discipline and patience Falde had spoken of. At least he and Neville had been posted with the soldiers they met the first night out by the bonfire. In this way this first mission wasn't completely awkward. As soon as the warriors had learned the two weren't averse to being spoken to and treated like equals, Harry and Neville found out a lot about the troop they were going to be spending so much time with over the next few weeks.

 _If only Draco were here, this campaign would be perfect,_ he thought with a wistful sigh. And then he shook his head and had to remind himself thinking like that would only make this worse. So he steeled himself and peered around at the others around him. Most were sleeping. One troop of ten was out now patrolling around, and two elves were posted at the very top of the temple on look out, waiting to be relieved by the next pair up for lookout duty.

Speaking of which… Harry's gaze shot to the sky were he could just make out the moon's position. Harry turned to Neville and hated to wake him. Neither of them had had a proper sleep since leaving the palace. And they'd only spent the one night in that lavish tent before being sent out here. Harry worried about his friend's health, but he knew better than to speak his worry. Neville always became irritated with him when he did.

"Nev," he whispered, softly shaking his friend. "Nev, wake up. Time to go up top."

Neville bolted into a sitting position, eyes glazed with sleep but still somehow alert as he scanned the immediate area. "Up. I'm up."

Harry snickered and patted Neville's shoulder. "Time for watch duty."

Neville quietly sighed as he stood. He hated watch duty, much preferring the patrols where he could constantly move around without the constant temptation of just sitting there to doze off or daydream.

The top of the temple was domed in shape and half of it was missing. And the color… Harry despaired every time he was up there. The domed top gleamed silver like Draco's eyes. It wouldn't have been a very good place for a look out because the top crested the forest canopy, making it easy to spot, especially when the moon was full and shined directly upon it, making it a bright beacon amongst the darkness. However, the warriors had easily woven a complicated series of glamours around the temple to keep their presence hidden. They would not be seen unless someone left the perimeter of the temple.

When Neville and Harry went on patrols, they like many other of the soldiers transformed into their animal spirits, and Harry's was perfect for the patrolling. He was an invisible shadow as a black panther, weaving in and out of the dense jungle. And should he be spotted, no one looked twice, except to make sure the big jungle cat wasn't about to pounce on them. Their animal forms were not exotic here. The realm's animals consisted of the same animals in the mortal world, for the most part, and it also had some creatures that were never seen in the mortal world. Creatures that could not exist in the mortal world.

Once up top, they relieved the current guards and quietly settled in for a four-hour post. "Heard from Dudley?" Harry whispered. Neville nodded. "How's he doing back?"

"Good. Glad to be back working," Neville relied and smiled softly. "Told our parents about the baby. Said our mums started crying all over one another." Harry returned the smile, easily imagining such a thing. "What about Draco?"

"He's being kept busy with extra training and having those meetings with the landholders. Whining because we've been out here for two weeks and we can't use the orbs. Falde has stepped up the training again for everyone."

"I miss training."

Harry grinned. "Yeah, me too."

Neville suddenly growled deep within his throat. "I want to go hunt!"

The brunet nodded. Knowing exactly what his best mate was referring to. Hunting down Ron and Yelni. There wasn't much else to do or talk about that wouldn't either get them stirred up or mourning the loss of their mates, so they lapsed into a comfortable silence, eyes scanning the jungle around them and below. Watching the village of Tir'Non closely.

It was so strange, that village. Harry hardly saw anyone leave the buildings. The dirt and stone paths were always empty. And should someone venture out, it was always to move about quickly with no loitering involved or it was to meet the small groups of raiders coming in. And every elf he'd seen so far from the village- only five of them- had had devastated looks upon their ageless faces.

"Still don't understand why the village is like this," he whispered after an hour. "It's clear they aren't helping freely. What's got them wrapped around Demai'Tah's finger?"

"You think Tihac has an idea?"

"Maybe," Harry murmured as he stood and slid down to the edge of the domed roof when a door of one of the dwellings opened high in a tree.

The village of Tir'Non took up parts of the ground and the high canopies of the jungle. A plethora of wooden bridges stretched from one tree to another. There were several long spiraling stairs wrapped around some of the wider trees throughout the village. The stairs leading to the ground level. It was a beautiful village and surprisingly, one of the smallest. Or at least it was considered small to many in the realm. Personally Harry loved the look of it. And he would have probably loved the feel as well if it weren't for the fact he could smell and taste the fear and practically see Demai'Tah's hand closed tightly around it.

Out of the door an elf appeared. Harry had seen this one before. This wingless elf stood tall, though his shoulders were visibly shaking. He was wrapped in a brown and green caleindh robe, colors probably made so that he blended in with the surrounding area. The elf walked forward out onto the large platform protruding from the closeness of the tree his home was built in. He stopped and grasped the railing tightly, staring up into the sky.

Harry blinked and leaned forward. He recognized the expression on the elf's face. Torment and loss. His look reflected what Harry had been feeling a couple of days ago when he'd had a minor mental breakdown from being away from Draco for so long. It had been so hard to keep that breakdown bottled up inside. Unable to show the pain of separation because he was surrounded by those who could not and would not understand his need to curl up into a fetal position and cry like a baby for his mate.

Harry roughly ripped his gaze away from the elf to scan the area. He didn't want to think about that. It was painful. But he did have to wonder what could have put that same look on this elf's face just now. Harry wondered if that had anything to do with the current predicament the village was in. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew he would need to be patient and see. Bloody disciplined warriors. This waiting around was driving him mental!

* * *

Draco was sure he was slowly losing his mind. And yes, he knew that was an exaggeration, but still! Much of that had to do with lack of proper sleep. Also it could be because Harry was busy on a mission and they hadn't been able to use the orb once in all that time! Draco refrained from conversing mentally for long periods of time as well because he knew if Harry had that time, it meant his mate was spending the time he should be sleeping in order to talk with him. Harry wouldn't see a problem with forgoing what little sleep he could have in order to talk. But Draco would not allow Harry to do that. Out there, Harry needed to keep his wits about him. He needed to keep his senses sharpened and always on point or it could mean disaster. And if he weren't getting the proper amount of rest, then those things would deteriorate.

Draco growled as he wrapped arms around the pillow lying next to his. At least he had Caellum to cuddle and love when he was feeling particularly desperate for his mate, and Caellum enjoyed the extra attention from his father. The little prince enjoyed it as much as Draco enjoyed giving it.

"Draco Malfoy, you get out of that bed right this instant! You've already missed morning training!"

Said blond groaned and rolled over, burying his head under the pillow he'd been embracing like a lifeline. He'd finally managed to get to sleep last night at a decent hour. Much of that had to do with Falde's increased training. Draco suspected Falde worked him so hard in order to make sure once training was done for the night, Draco would be too exhausted to do anything but fall down nearly dead upon the bed. And even though he was awake now, Draco had no intention of getting out of the bed. "Leave me alone," he mumbled. "And shush. You'll wake Caellum."

"Caellum is already with Ozemir. Just what time do you think it is?"

Draco sighed. That was Tom's voice. So they'd both come to drag him out of the bed and away from the pillow that smelled like Harry. Draco snarled when someone grabbed his hips and started pulling him away from that pillow. He scrambled and wrapped tight arms around it, dragging it off the bed with him.

"I hate you both," he mumbled when his arse hit the floor; the pillow clutched tightly against his chest. He glared sullenly at his brother and sister who were standing over him.

Hermione bit her lip and sat down beside him, enfolding her brother in a tight embrace. Draco leaned into her. After a moment's hesitation, Tom lowered to sit on Draco's other side- conjuring a cushion for the floor before doing so, of course. They knew he hadn't seen Harry since the brunet left. Not being able to use the orbs because Harry and Neville had been immediately set out on a mission after arriving in Tihac's camp. And mental conversations were always short due to Harry moving around the area a lot.

Before Tom could make any kind of soothing comment he knew would embarrass him and not be appreciated by his brother at all, someone was banging on the outer door. The entrance leading into the Royal suite. Draco looked to Tom and the Dark Lord rose to go and see who dared cause such a disturbance. While he did that, Draco continued to take some comfort from his sister and the pillow clutched against his chest.

"You still can't use the orb?"

Draco shook his head. "They're waiting for something. Tihac hasn't said what though. Harry is becoming impatient with…"

Draco's words dried up when Falde stormed in like a raging bull with Tom hot on his heels. His brother's eyes were wide from both anticipation and wariness. Draco tried to push his way behind Hermione while both their eyes widened in fright.

"REMOVE YOURSELF FROM THE FLOOR, HIGHNESS!" the warrior bellowed. His voice so loud the others were surprised nothing shattered from the volume. Though Draco was sure he felt the ground beneath him tremble. He and Hermione immediately obeyed. They had seen and heard Falde like this before, during training. When he was especially displeased with something they had done- or not done - in regards to his orders.

"Missing training is not to be tolerated," he hissed only an inch from Draco's face. "You will dress for training and meet me down in the private training arena in ten minutes. You will train until it is time for your first meeting. If you are even one minute late, I will make you regret it."

Falde spun around and was gone as quickly as he arrived.

"Hirsha… I don't think I'll be walking away from this training session."

Tom smirked. "If you do I'll be severely surprised and disappointed."

Draco glared at him. "Thank you so much for your support and worry, Tom."

* * *

Draco managed to walk back to his apartment after training. But barely. Seriously, it was barely. And probably only because Falde didn't want the servants seeing their Emperor crawling or being carried back to his rooms. After training Draco had a relaxing bath within the hot springs room and felt up to the meetings he had scheduled to take up his time until the early evening. After the meetings, Falde demanded he get his arse back to the training arena. Draco agreed- he hadn't really had a choice- and he hoped the warrior would be in a better mood and forgive him for missing the early morning training.

" _Fucking sadist,_ " Draco hissed as he marched to the official office where he had been conducting his meetings over the past week. Draco decided that since Harry wasn't here, these meetings were not going to take place within the Throne Room where meetings such as this usually took place when the old Royal Family had reigned. That would not happen again until both seats could be filled. It would feel… wrong to sit in one of the thrones while the other was cold and empty of his lover and fellow ruler.

So the meetings would now take place in one of the Royal offices. A huge affair of a room, complete with three ornate desks, that were, like everything else, thousands of years old. The largest desk was for Royal use of course and the other two sat off at the sides of the rooms, to be used by a transcriber and the elfin version of a secretary. Hermione asked to be able to attend these meetings as both and Draco had agreed, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep her out. And she kept splendid written records. Ozemir and Falde also attended the meetings. Both knew a great deal about what was going on in the realm and also knew a great deal about the people Draco was to meet.

They didn't expect any kind of trouble from these meetings. It was those that had written back with frivolous excuses saying they wouldn't be able to make it at the allotted time that Draco knew they would have problems with. But that was something else to think about at a later time.

Draco paused outside of the tall office doors, staring at the picture carved on it. The centerpiece was of a mighty dragon and Draco thought this was fitting, as this was his office. What he found odd about the scene was the fact that an elf maiden rode atop the dragon with a spear of fire held high above her head. He had never heard any stories where dragons collaborated with the _Ukatae_. In fact, that was why Demai'Tah had tried to pull three under control and having to use very black magic to accomplish such a thing. He decided he would ask Ozemir about it later.

Hermione and Ozemir were already inside when he pushed open the doors and Draco had the urge to make a snarky complaint about Falde being late, but as he opened his mouth, the Commander chose that very moment to appear. The warrior looked less enraged than he had an hour ago. Draco took that as a good sign and wisely kept the snarky comment to himself.

As Draco settled down behind his desk, Hermione and Ozemir approached to stand in front of it. "Who's first today?" he asked, picking up the document Hermione had set down.

Ozemir wasn't smiling as brightly as he usually did. "Taosek. Brumek's father."

"Well then," Draco murmured, eyes scanning the paper that listed the amount of land Taosek had under his control, "you'll be able to watch his face when he discovers he insulted the Royal Family's favorite and most trusted Scholar. Cheer up."

Taosek was what Draco expected. Not in the looks department, because Brumek didn't look much like him. But their facial expressions were the same for the most part. Blank with a touch of scowl. Draco delighted in the surprise Taosek was unable to mask when he saw his son's mate sitting at one of the desks. Ozemir grinned and waved at him. Standing off to the side of Draco's desk, Falde shifted and shot his cousin a warning look to behave. Taosek recovered quickly and turned his attention back to Draco before bowing.

"Taosek. Thank you for coming," Draco said as he rounded the desk and held his palm out.

"It is an honor to answer your summons, Highness," Taosek immediately replied as he matched Draco's movement and they both nodded their heads.

Draco pulled away and turned his back on the elf to return to his seat, leaving Taosek to remain standing in front. Draco relaxed back in his seat, draping his arms over the armrests and peered at Brumek's father through the straight bangs hanging over his eyes. His gaze wasn't narrowed, but it was piercing and there was a certain amount of coldness in that silver. Draco wanted the elf to know he was displeased for the slighting Ozemir had taken, and yet he didn't want to verbally express it. He thought Taosek was a smart enough being to have recognized the silent message. Once more Taosek let his gaze shift over to the Scholar for a quick study before returning to the Emperor.

"It's reported that you have tried to encourage the people in your towns to join the legions over the years, adding more pressure these last few months and asking other landholders to do the same. Thank you for that."

Taosek gave a short nod. "I know my duty to the Empire, Highness."

The blond began tapping his fingers against the armrest. "I've also been told you have an abundance of clear land."

"This is so, Highness."

"Would you permit us to set up a post somewhere on your land?"

"Anything the Empire requires, Highness. You have but to ask and it is yours. I do have one request…" he trailed off, asking permission. Draco waved him on. "I only ask that you do not set up a post near the villages or homesteads."

"We have no intention of doing it near a heavily populated area…" Draco raised a brow and sneered. "This is why I mentioned your clear lands."

At her desk, Hermione lowered her head before smirking. Draco was having so much fun… and he sounded so much like Lucius. So condescending. Raising her eyes again, Hermione caught Ozemir's gaze and they shared an amused smile.

"Yes, of course, Highness."

They went on to discuss other things. Taosek's district taxes, the produce coming from the farms and how much can be shared with the legions and Draco making it plain this sharing would only last until the war was over. And then the taxing would go back to normal. Ozemir sat up straighter when Taosek mentioned something about their being a drought surrounding the eastern most districts of the realm and not much produce was being harvested due to that drought.

"The East is naturally dry, Taosek," the Scholar reminded softly, having no malice behind his words.

"But there is a rainy season, Scholar," he replied coolly. "That season is now, and there has not been one drop of rain."

"It's been known to happen before," Falde responded, his voice equally cool.

There was a reason why Taosek had brought it up though, Ozemir realized. He was suspicious for a reason. "You believe it is unnatural?"

Taosek looked like he didn't really know the answer. "It is a feeling. I had the chance to journey there last month."

"We should investigate!" Hermione cried eagerly. "It could be Demai--"

Draco cut his sister a sharp look. They would talk about that in private. He stood and bowed his head. "Thank you for attending, Taosek. You will be contacted soon about the legion posts."

Taosek bowed, murmured a Highness and departed.

"We're in luck. The next person is from the East," Hermione said as soon as the door was shut. "A farmer too."

"We'll hear his story before jumping to conclusions," Draco murmured as he quickly sat down, and dropping his hands into his lap to hide them from view. They were shaking uncontrollably now and he had a sharp pain in his head.

"You'll take a break first," Falde replied firmly. Draco didn't need to look at the warrior to know he'd seen the shaking. And he nodded because he knew Falde would make him take a break even if he disagreed.

Ozemir came out from behind his desk, looking worriedly at him. Apparently he noticed as well. "I'll bring you lunch and a pain potion."

"I need Harry. Not any fucking food or potions!"

"A potion will have to do for now. And you will eat, young one."

As Ozemir departed, Falde moved to lean against the side of the desk, peering down at his charge. "You did a good job of hiding your affliction from Taosek."

Draco smiled grimly. "I'm way better than Harry at hiding things like that."

"Did not notice it at training."

"Training helps keep it away." Belatedly, Draco realized he should never have said that. It was only another excuse to have Falde increase the level of training. Falde's ambitious smile was confirmation enough.

Ozemir soon returned and announced lunch was set up in the nearest dining room for all of them. Not only did he set lunch up, but he also collected Caellum and Zohrek from the nursery and Draco immediately went to snatch up his son.

A nanny now cared for the two babies when Ozemir was unable to watch them. Draco didn't like the nanny. It wasn't that he thought she would do something or try and take the babies, because he knew she wouldn't. He'd demanded an audience with her and had thoroughly studied her mind. She was loyal. But he didn't know her personally, and no one of his family or friends knew her personally, and this bothered him. But a nanny was needed.

"Look at your hair," Draco murmured fondly, eyeing the tuffs of black hair as he followed the others to lunch. "Sticking up all over the place."

Once sitting down, Draco spent a few minutes trying to flatten Caellum's hair before Hermione told him it was never going to happen and to start eating.

* * *

Later that evening, Fred ambled along an open corridor, looking down into one of the training arenas. Falde was there along with Draco and Brumek. The Commander was fighting an enchanted gauntlet- twelve armored golems strong- while Draco and Brumek sparred. Without thinking about it, Fred dropped his elbows on the railing and watched. He wasn't aware of the look on his face as he watched but it was there all the same. Looking just like George did when he was ogling Similae. However he was aware of the smitten thoughts running through his mind. But he didn't much mind those. It was in his mind and no one here could read that- at least that was his thinking.

The gauntlet was a hard thing to get through. Golems moving at all times with swords, clubs, and maces. It was a brutal exercise. Falde never put anyone but Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Tom through it because they were the only ones of the new blood so far who could go through it without being killed outright, and even still those four were hardly able to escape. But Falde… he went through it effortlessly. It was hardly any kind of a challenge, and Fred suspected Falde broke the thing every time he worked with it.

Fred winced when one golem met its end by a broad sweep of Falde's blade five minutes in. The warrior swept it into the air and impaled the thing midair. The warrior quickly tossed that useless golem aside and made quick work of the others. Fred had to rein his thoughts in, change them to a purely academic standpoint, but the strength the warrior was showing… the sounds; the harsh pants and growls issuing for Falde's mouth just had Fred's mind in the gutter. Falde was wearing a sleeveless threadbare tunic that clung to him like a second skin thanks to the sweat caused by the work out. Falde was one sexy muscled bulk of physical power and Fred… well Fred thought he could stand there all day and watch.

Falde paused in his sword training when he felt eyes on him and backed away from the gauntlet, which immediately went still when any opponent left its perimeter. He turned, looked up, and immediately found that gaze. Falde did a double take when he noticed exactly how he was being stared at. But then he thought that was a mistake and turned to look behind him, sure he would see someone else who'd captured that kind of attention, only to find no one was there. Falde made a thoughtful sound at the back of his throat as he turned back to the upper level corridor. But the redhead had gone.

"Falde, you can't be tired already! Finally feeling your age?" Draco called cheekily when he and Brumek noticed the Commander was just standing there staring at nothing.

"You're going to pay for your cheek, young one," he replied with a smirk, beckoning Draco over with his sword. He decided he had probably been seeing things not there.

Meanwhile Fred was jogging away down the corridor calling himself all kinds of stupid for being caught staring. One thing was for sure; Fred couldn't wait until Draco gave them permission to leave in order to search out the _Dehjinae_. His dreams were becoming more graphic instead of going away all together. And his attempt to distract himself with other blokes- one elf in particular- was also quickly becoming a colossal fail. To make matters worse, Draco wouldn't give that order until Falde thought they'd had enough further training. He and George especially because they'd been out on missions since a short time after their transformations and hadn't had the training Gin, Pansy, and Blaise had gotten since then.

"Fred!" He turned and watched George jog towards him and he wondered why his brother looked angry. Fred paused and waited for this twin to catch up. "What the bloody hell, Fred? Haven't seen you in three days outside of training!"

Fred shrugged. "I've been hanging out with Mila and Brumek's brother… If this is about the new products…"

"This isn't about the store!"

"Thought I'd give you time with Similae."

George took a breath and seemed to calm down. And then he was grinning. "Similae may be my sexy little dictator mate, but you're still my twin and I need time with you too."

Fred narrowed his eyes. "You're only here because he's busy, aren't you?"

"For your information, no. I told him I was going looking for you. He said he'd go and find Mila."

"In that case, we should go exploring."

"Ooh, I do like the way you think, bro."

As they walked through the palace, George glanced at his brother. "What do you mean you've been hanging out with Brumek's brother?"

"Just what I said. He's fun… and he's a distraction," Fred murmured that last part quietly, but he was sure George heard him. Luckily his brother seemed to catch on that he didn't want to talk about it and changed the topic.

The two walked through the city, spending most of the afternoon getting acquainted with the capital city and being awestruck by its beauty and extravagance. They avoided socializing this time, as they were more into discovering the city and memorizing roads and paths and the odd shops around. They spent a couple of hours doing this before deciding it was time to return to the palace. On their way up the hill, they passed a tavern. The name immediately called to them.

"The Chaotic Jesters," George read the sign. "Oh we gotta go in there."

"It’s like it was made just for us," Fred breathed as he followed his brother inside.

They stepped in and immediately spotted Mila and Similae sitting at the back. George hesitated, though it was clear he wanted to join them. Fred grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Don't be stupid."

"Just don't want you to start resenting…"

"Never going to happen," his twin replied firmly, nodding here and there at those they passed. The elves at the tables immediately stood and bowed as they went by and then went right back to their chairs to continue conversing with their table mates.

"Seems like everyone knows who we are," Fred murmured as they went up to the bar. The acknowledgements were short and no words were spoken. It was a reflexive action and the twins wondered at the fact nothing about it seemed awkward. To others or to them. It was completely different here than in the wizarding world concerning those with 'celebrity' status. If one were in an informal setting, most elves here treated it like that, which meant they weren't fawning all over asking for pictures and autographs and trying to sidle up to that person for the sake of a higher status and recognition from the new blood. But here they treated the new blood like another civilian, though the respect deserved came out in any words spoken.

So Fred could understand why Harry was so happy here. He and Draco didn't need to worry about going about their own city, afraid to be mobbed just because they were the Emperors. Here people respected boundaries. Fear of retribution probably had something to do with that as well since it only took a flick of the finger for the new blood to cast a river of blood should they want to. No one wanted to insult to the point of that.

"I'm just glad they only bow once and leave it at that."

George nodded and turned his back on the bartender as Fred began to order. George waved at the two in the back when he caught their eyes. Simi's smile was instant and his electric blue wings rose up a bit to flutter excitedly. George hummed in appreciation. Fred laughed beside him. "How could I ever resent something like that?"

"Look at his wings," George gushed, throwing an arm around Fred's shoulders. "Aren't they gorgeous?! You should see him when he's completely naked with nothing but socks on and those wings! Hirsha! There is nothing sexier in the world than that!"

"Err… bro? Too much info. And I think shorty would say the same. With his fist."

After the bartender announced someone would bring their order, the two went to join Similae and Mila. As soon as they were sitting, George turned to Fred with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. _Fuck_ , Fred thought. He'd known it wouldn't be long, but he'd seriously been hoping Simi would keep George's attention so much that his twin wouldn't notice. And now that it seemed George had figured it out, he couldn't help but blush, which of course had George laughing. And of course if George knew, then Similae did as well for he was certain George would have told his mate. That didn't' really bother him… not much anyway. But Fred wished no one knew.

"When were you going to tell me?" George questioned as Similae moved over to sit on George's lap without prompting. Fred had to smile. Simi made the move without shame and his eyes dared anyone to comment about it in any negative way. Though it was amusing because his glare was put off by the way George was burying his nose into the feathers very close to his face and inhaling as if the wings were the only things that could keep him breathing.

"I wasn't," he finally replied. "It's nothing. It'll go away so there's no point in discussing this. How did you know anyway?" he asked, sending a glare to Mila just in case she had spilled the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.

"Um…" George murmured, and then jerked when Similae elbowed him to bring his attention back to Fred. "I trained this morning the same as you, Fred. I was right there and saw the way you did everything he said without complaint or back talk- don't know if you noticed but he was giving you odd looks because of it."

Mila snickered. "And you avoided looking at him as much as possible. He noticed that too. You were trying so hard to be quiet so that training would end as soon as possible."

Fred grumbled and dropped his elbows onto the table and kept from looking at her, George, or Similae. The last had a huge childish grin on his face. "It was really hard to bite my tongue. He's just so… serious all the time. Prime teasing material."

Fred thought back to that mornings training session. It had been different. Falde split them into groups and Fred of course had been chosen to train in Falde's group along with Similae, Ginny, Tom and Hermione. While George, Pansy, Blaise, and Mila had been told to train with Brumek. And because Mila had been the only one to know of this fancy, she'd sent him a smirk as she sauntered over to her group.

Fred sighed and finally looked at them. "Just… please don't say anything."

"Say what? That you want our esteemed guardian to bend you over one of those training beams and--"

"George!" Mila gasped, hands flying up to cover her virgin ears.

"Yeah, bro," Fred hissed. "Cut it out. This is exactly why I wasn't going to tell you!"

"Stop acting differently around him and no one else will figure it out," Similae suggested as he withdrew a slim metal box from the pocket of his long loose violet jacket/robe and tossed it onto the table in front of Mila. She immediately grabbed it up and opened the lid to withdraw one of the smokes. She lit it and passed it over. Similae took a good long drag before sighing and practically melting in George's lap.

"It's good to be home," he sighed blissfully.

Fred eyed the small elf with a raised brow. "Is that laced with something?"

Mila shook her head. "Only dried baanco leaf. It will make you lightheaded for a short time if you haven't ever smoked it before, or if you're like Similae and haven't had it in years. It's very popular," Mila explained, waving around to the other patrons, half of which were also in possession of baanco leaf. Smoking pipes or their own hand rolled cigarettes.

"Human cigarettes were hard to swallow, but I made due," Similae murmured.

"It's a good thing our insides are immune to things like smoke, shorty. Otherwise I'd make you stop."

Similae dropped his head back against George's shoulder. "You could try."

"And come away with a bleeding nose. Yeah, I know."

Suddenly the noise of happy chatter ceased in the tavern and all eyes swiveled to the door. The four at the back table caught sight of a shadow within the doorway only moments before those within the tavern began to rise to their feet all at once.

"Simi, why don't you stand up and see what's going on," Fred asked with a wide grin, knowing full well Similae wouldn't be able to see over anyone's head. Similae hissed violently and struggled within George's arms to get to his mate's twin. Fred laughed and was glad George had the strength to keep shorty in his lap. Similae's struggles died when the patrons of the tavern began to bow one by one and for longer than they had for the twins. It was apparent then what was happening.

Fred stood and watched Draco walk through the room, seemingly ignoring the bowing and heading straight to their table. Behind the blond were Ginny, Pansy, and Blaise.

"Surprised to see you here, mate," Fred greeted when a chair suddenly appeared for Draco and the others and the table enlarged on its own to accommodate the chairs.

"Why?"

"Um… cause you've been pining for Harry in private."

Draco's lips pressed firmly together. Blaise laughed as he sat next to his mate. "Ozemir demanded he come out and relax. Said no one would bother him."

Pansy smirked. "Personally I think Ozemir forced Draco out because he wanted time with Caellum himself."

Draco smiled a little. "That's probably true. He loves my son. Not to mention that Caellum is very fond of Ozemir and Zohrek."

"Where's Hermione and Tom?" George questioned.

"Skived off somewhere," Ginny replied.

"Probably gone to the Academy again. Or more specifically, the Academy library," Draco murmured lowly. "To research magically induced droughts. Seems we have another problem on our hands."

Fred was curious but he figured if he wanted details he'd need to wait until they were back at the palace. "So how'd you find us?"

"Hoihm," the blond answered, waving behind to the _Saen_ standing against the wall. "Asked where you were because I was afraid you'd somehow end up burning Borsteria to the ground."

"Oh, ha ha," George said with an eye roll, and then jostled Similae when the short elf snickered.

Draco looked at Similae and smirked. "When things like that are said, you are now included."

Similae didn't seem to be bothered, if the smirk on his face was any indication.

Blaise laughed, looking at the three. "The Chaotic Jesters. You would come in here."

"We had to! It's perfect!"

* * *

Just outside of the tavern, two elves covered in dark cloaks leaned against the wall. "Curse Ozemir for giving him this idea," one murmured roughly.

"It wasn't exactly Ozemir who gave the young ones the idea to come here. They came here because the others are here."

"But I don't want to be here. Doing this. It seems we've gone back to how we were when we first came upon the new blood."

Falde sighed. "Must I remind you that this is part of our lives now as the new blood guardians. Not all have _Saen_ to watch their backs yet and we are to protect and teach them always. You took the Oath--"

"Yes, yes, I remember," Brumek grumbled. "But I'd rather spend my free time with Ozemir… in the bedroom."

Falde barked out a laugh. "Ozemir intentionally kicked Draco out of the palace so that he may kidnap Caellum for a time. You would not have had your mate either way. Now let's go in and stop complaining. There's nothing to say we can't relax as well as watch them. It isn't as if we'd never frequented this tavern before the war. I seem to recall you letting loose quite often here before..."

Brumek continued to grumble, but with less conviction. They entered and immediately spied the eight at a table at the back. It was easy to find them. For one, the two warriors spied Draco's _Saen_ standing against the wall near the table. And aside from the _Saen_ , most of the patrons continued to glance more often than not over at the table, curiously watching the new blood. Falde watched Draco straighten slightly upon their arrival, but he wasn't certain if it was because of their appearance.

The warriors ambled through the tavern and found a small table somewhat near the new blood, also pressed back against the wall and in the shadows where the two felt more comfortable. The settled down and started talking about the last battle, which was probably the reason why the city was much more boisterous than it had been in centuries. The mood in the tavern reflected that. There wasn't really one somber face into the crowd with the exception of Brumek, but that wasn't unusual. Falde was even pleased to see coming out into the city was doing some good for Draco as well. And after nearly an hour of being there, Falde began to think the night would be a relatively quiet one. He should have known better. What with Fred, George, and Similae sitting at the same table and now suddenly wearing expressions of glee. He should have known.

Mila suddenly shot from her seat, her face nothing but panic and hands waving about all over the place. "I can't see! I'm blind!" she shrieked. Falde and Brumek jerked up straight in their seats upon hearing this, thinking it was an attack of some kind and both their hands moving to cover the hilt of their swords, just as the Royal _Saen_ did. "What did you do this time you… you bastards?!" she cried loudly.

"Um," Ginny murmured around a tongue that sounded swollen. "Cand tase a ting. Moub's numb. Ish wine suppose ta make moub numb?"

And beside Ginny, Pansy was looking left and right with wide eyes and staring at people's moving mouths, until finally, "I CAN'T HEAR!! CAN'T HEAR A BLOODY THING!!"

Fred, George, and Similae snickered quietly and gave each other high fives before Fred pulled out a notepad and started writing something down while George pulled a pouch out of his robe. He leaned forward and dropped a white tablet into each of the girls' drinks. The tablets immediately dissolved within the liquid.

Draco rolled his eyes, helped Mila sit down and then helped her with her drink, promising it would fix the problem. "Thank you, Highness."

"Mila, I've told you before. You don't have to call me highness."

"But we're --"

"We're just blokes and girls hanging out right now."

Falde snorted in amusement when all was said and done. "It's amusing," he murmured to Brumek when the other stared at him incredulously. "And it could also be useful. What would happen if some of that should happen to end up in enemy food or water supplies?"

Brumek turned back to the young ones, watching them. The girls were demanding fresh drinks as well as threatening the twins and Similae with death should they ever do that again. "But…"

"In this way the Sacred Law is not broken. It isn't magic done upon a person. Directly. And it's before a battle. Not during."

"The idea has very good merit, Commander," Brumek finally said after more thought. And then he started to smirk at the thought of what kind of damage he could do to blind and deaf enemies. "Very good merit."

Falde went back to watching the young ones. Fred was mumbling something about Ginny's dose not having worked correctly and writing that down in the notes.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Ginny demanded.

"Not just your mouth, but your entire body was supposed to go numb," he answered.

George tapped his chin. "We'll have to work more on that one. It would have worked perfectly on humans."

"If you weren't my brothers, I'd hex you!"

Fred and George smirked identical smirks. "That's never stopped you before."

Ginny tossed her long hair over her shoulder. "We're out in public now."

"Gin, that's not really a deterrent for us to stop when we're out of the palace."

"It wouldn't be ladylike."

Blaise was the first one to snort, and loudly. Draco and the twins followed after and then cringed when she sent them an evil glare. Draco quickly looked away, letting his gaze travel to the cloaked figures lounging against the wall not far away. He rolled his eyes again. His _Saen_ was here so he didn't know why those two had come on protection duty… but then again, they were still the new blood guardians and he suspected they liked their jobs. But he also knew Brumek would deny that for eternity. And it could be that they had wanted to get away from the palace and relax as well since they rarely had the chance. Looking back to his friends, he also wondered if he were the only one to have noticed the two warrior guardians had followed them on this excursion.

Brumek smirked. "He knows we're here."

"If he didn't then we haven't been doing a very good job of training him." Though he was surprised when Draco stood and immediately sauntered over to them.

"Spying?" he asked as he took a seat across from them. "Didn't think that was in your job description."

"Babysitting," Brumek replied with a smirk, knowing it would annoy Draco. And it did. The blond sneered at the Second.

Before Draco could say anything, a barmaid appeared with a smile setting down a tray with a pitcher of ale and bowing. "The Lords and Ladies send greetings with this," she said, waving over to the table of new blood. Draco snickered when his friends waved cheekily at the warriors. Apparently they had known who was under the dark cloaks.

"Thank you," Falde replied to the barmaid.

"Suppose you can take your cloaks off now," Draco said after the barmaid departed.

"If this is from the twins, I refuse to touch it," Brumek murmured, eyeing the pitcher and goblets.

"Doubt it has anything in it," the blond said. "It's more like a 'stop being anti-social' present."

Falde lifted his goblet, eyes narrowed on the twins as he took a drink. George shot him a cheeky grin. The Commander knew they wanted to get him back for the Chamber of Secrets incident, but he also knew they wouldn't dare do something to him out in public. Brumek watched Falde take a drink and waited a moment. When his Commander didn't turn into anything or seem to have had a prank played on him, only then did the younger warrior take a drink of his own.

"Falde wants to use those products," Brumek murmured quietly to Draco. "Against the enemy."

It didn't take long for Draco to understand what he was talking about. The blond sat up straighter and smiled darkly. "Blind and deafen them… brilliant."

"Yes, but we'll talk more about that in the privacy of the palace," Falde murmured as he watched one of the twins lift a glass tankard to take a drink, only to realize it was empty. The twin- George- stared into the tankard with a confused expression and then turned to glare at his brother.

"Not cool, bro! You've your own ale to drink! Leave mine alone."

"Huh?"

"You've been drinking from my cup!"

"Why would I do that? I've got my own drink right here… hey, where is it?"

Taking notice, Blaise, Pansy, Mila, Ginny, and Similae studied the table and noticed their cups had less than what was there the last time they'd touched it.

Mila sighed. "It's the Amazon all over again."

Draco shifted minutely when seconds later a dark amused chuckle sounded very close to his ear. "Dagon," he greeted. The empty chair beside him shifted slightly as if someone were sitting down in it.

"It's a shame," Brumek began with a growl, "that the city's protections do not keep you out, demon?"

"Of course the protections do not work on me, warrior,” Dagon’s disembodied voice replied. “I have no intentions of betraying the Empire or the Emperors. I want to kill, but it isn't the new blood or their extended families I'm after."

"Then go kill and leave us be," Brumek grumbled.

"I will go when they go," Dagon said, finally appearing and pointing to the other table.

Draco knew which of his friends the demon spoke about. "Why are you following them around?"

"They are amateurs and are very likely to get killed without supervision." He ignored the disbelieving stares he received from those at the table.

"I don't plan to let them leave before they've been properly trained," Falde finally replied.

Draco mulled it over and thought better of that plan. "Let Dagon go with them. Let them go as soon as possible. That way they'll return here sooner than later and can work on things to help with sabotaging the enemy. That's going to take some work and planning."

"Mila and Similae have had previous training," Falde murmured. "They are the offspring of two highly decorated warriors. It is not them I worry about."

"The twins are resourceful. And they did fight at the Ministry and in the battle here. They are not useless, Falde."

Falde's gaze returned to the twins. He knew that was true, but he didn't like the thought of sending the two who had the least bit of training out in the realm. He didn't like the thought of… Falde turned to Brumek. "What do you think?"

"I think Draco's plan is best. They should go soon. But I do not agree with relying on this bastard to protect them."

Dagon smirked. "Still angry I forced myself on you?"

The table shook as Brumek shot to his feet, sword in hand and pointed in Dagon's face. The tavern grew quiet. Probably because of the disturbance but Draco thought it was also because Brumek's hood had fallen and the Second was now easily recognizable to those within.

"You made me hurt my heart," Brumek hissed lowly.

Dagon leaned back and kicked the heels of his boots up onto the table. He sneered at the warrior. "How grotesquely sweet."

Draco eyed the boots lying very near his arms with disdain. He then stood and quickly returned to the less volatile table. He blew out a breath and stated, "tense." Only a moment later did the sound of a loud crash reach his and everyone else's ears. Twisting around, Draco saw Brumek had destroyed the table and Dagon was nowhere to be seen. Falde slowly stood and shoved Brumek away. The Second's growls as he strode out could be heard all over the tavern and elves scooted their chairs away from the path Brumek took to leave the place.

"Doesn't the mortal world contain something called anger management classes?" a voice asked near him. "Perhaps the warrior would benefit from attending something like that. I may be psychotic, but I never lose my temper like that."

Draco twisted back around and stared at Dagon, who'd taken a seat in between Mila and Fred. Dagon didn't seem to notice all the stares. All he was concerned with were the items in his hand.

"Was it you?!" Mila exclaimed when she saw he'd stolen her weapons again.

"Who else could have managed to do such a thing without notice… your form with these is decidedly ugly. They should weave in and out of the air like water. You should be seen, the claws should not."

"Not all of us can become invisible at will," Draco reminded the assassin. "And give those back."

Dagon narrowed his eyes, though he did return to silver claws after a moment's hesitation. "I said the claws should be invisible. Not Mila."

There was a bit of awkward silence for a while until Fred asked Blaise what he'd been up to the last week. After training, no one saw much of the dark skinned elf, aside from Ginny. Blaise shifted uncomfortably. Ginny laughed. "He's been ogling the ships down in the harbor. They are beautiful," she said softly to her mate.

Draco zeroed in on Blaise with a brow raised. He knew his friend had a healthy obsession with muggle ships. Or to be more specific, Blaise was obsessed with Renaissance era vessels. The _Ukatae_ utilized ships of all sizes, but most large vessels resembled that of the old human ships, with the more beautiful _Ukatae_ craftsmanship. In fact, traveling by ship was a popular mode of transportation in the realm. Draco surmised this was because _Ukatae_ were immortal and things only happened quickly if it were necessary. Dark elves generally liked to take their time.

"Do you stand on the docks and drool or have you actually been on one yet?" Draco asked.

Blaise sneered at his friend's teasing. "And what excuse do I have to ask to be let on one for just a look? Most aren't there just for show."

"I could have one built for you," Draco replied haughtily.

Draco was serious and he did have that power. Ginny rolled her eyes when Blaise perked up, beaming at his best mate. Spending money lavishly like that didn't seem to faze them one bit. "You'd have to learn how to maintain it," she reminded her mate.

"And you'd need to hire a crew," Similae stated.

"I can do that," Blaise assured.

"And you would need to find some use for your new vessel," was Dagon's input.

"I can do that too. I'll use it for the war and then find something else once we've won the war."

Ginny smiled at Blaise's enthusiasm. "Maybe we can become pirates," she whispered with a wink. Blaise returned her wink with a broad grin.

Dagon chuckled darkly. "You haven't any idea how much work is involved in owning and maintaining a ship of the size you have envisioned in your head, young one."

"I'm not afraid of hard work," Blaise snapped, and then flinched back slightly when Dagon's red blazing eyes focused on him and stared unblinkingly.

"Perhaps," the assassin finally replied.

Ginny took a moment to study Dagon before looking away from him. He was sitting there as if he hadn't a care in the world. As if he knew he didn't belong which is exactly why he stayed. She smiled when Blaise once again scooted his chair closer and threw an arm across the back of her chair. She let her gaze move around the table to where George sat with head rested against Similae's shoulder. They were having a hissed discussion that was inaudible to all but the two, and Fred was bent over the notepad.

Her attention sharpened on her brother. Fred was very still; he had a quill poised over the notepad and only half a word written. His bangs fell over his blue eyes, but Ginny could still see them and he was looking off, shooting discreet looks across the tavern to where Falde stood and was in the process of reconstructing the table. Ginny narrowed her eyes in thought. Fred had been unusually quiet the last half hour and now that she thought about it, he had been acting weird during morning training too.

"Fred? Are you alright?"

Fred's head snapped up and his eyes met hers. Ginny's mouth parted slightly in shock when her brother's face flushed violently. Blaise blinked stupidly at Fred, never having seen the redhead blush before.

"Yeah. Fine, sis. Nothing at all wrong over here. I just- I think I'll go now," because Falde was coming and he didn't look like he planned to speak and then immediately leave like he made Brumek leave. Falde looked like he was getting ready for a nice sit down and chat.

George leaned over and whispered so only Fred could hear. "You leave now and everyone will figure it out," he warned.

"Act natural," Similae whispered.

 _Act natural… yeah right._ Fred dropped his eyes back to the notepad when the table began to magically enlarge all on its own to accommodate one more person. Right about then he was desperately wishing for a distraction and also hoped Dagon hadn't heard one word of what had just been said because he knew for a fact the demon would find it amusing to go spilling his secret to Falde without a thought.

Draco made a sudden sound in the back of his throat and one hand dove into his sea green _caleindh_ robe; a look of extreme relief and pleasure crossing his face.

"Draco?" Pansy asked.

The blond ignored her and quickly found what he was looking for and suddenly his hand was visible, wrapped around a glowing pearly blue orb. Instantly he looked at it. "Harry."

Everybody was so into watching the orb and waiting for Harry to appear that Falde managed to take a seat without anyone paying him too much attention. Even Fred didn't really notice and that was something seeing as how the large warrior had placed himself in between Fred and the assassin. Demanding Dagon move over. No one noticed that bit either except for Similae and a smirk curled the short elf's lips.

Draco held his breath as the orb went transparent before finally, _finally_ Harry's face was in his palms, beaming at him. "Harry," he breathed. There were several things he noticed in the span of seconds. The first was the relief in Harry's eyes at seeing him. The second was that wonderful smile. Other things he took particular notice of was the fatigue in those bright eyes and the circles around them…but then those eyes turned curious.

"You're not in the palace? Where are you? Are you busy now? You said you weren't."

"I'm not busy and I'm in a tavern in town," Draco responded. He then told Harry whom he was with. Harry's expression turned to shock.

"Dagon? Really?"

Draco nodded and handed the orb to the assassin, who looked momentarily surprised at the move. Draco figured Harry would want to say hello to everyone and vice versa, and they should do it now because he planned to Shadow back to privacy as soon as the orb was back in his hands. Dagon smirked at the face in the orb and immediately asked if Harry had been involved in any blood baths and if there were any chance of letting him know when the next such an occurrence would be going on so that he may be there. Harry told him he'd let him know.

The twins took five minutes to talk to the orb, and Draco scowled. _Harry, who did you orb to see? Me or everyone else?_

Harry's laughter came through the orb. "Give me back to Draco, guys. He's being impatient."

Fred passed the orb to his left, making sure to not let his fingers touch Falde's hand. Once that was done he subtly shifted toward his brother, who was smirking at him.

Falde peered into the orb. "Are you doing well there?"

"Patience," Harry hissed. "It's all about patience."

Falde laughed. "Yes. I did tell you."

"It's so frustrating! Could have killed over a hundred of the enemy by now with my bare hands," Harry replied, clearly annoyed. "But apparently there will be more coming… Tihac promised I would be able to make a river of blood. So that seems promising. And tell Dagon he can't come. They're all mine," he ended with a guttural growl.

Draco shivered delightedly. He then stood and reached over the table to grab the orb before disappearing. Draco's _Saen_ Shadowed out a moment later.

"Ooh, you think they're going to have kinky orb sex?" George questioned with a snicker.

"This is Draco and Harry. Of course they are," Fred answered. The other young ones laughed in agreement. Falde rolled his eyes and Dagon just sat there, face blank.

Fred lasted another ten minutes before he had to escape. He would have stayed, really. If only he could have kept the recent dreams form resurfacing. And he really hadn't wanted to sit there with an erect cock and act as if nothing was wrong.

George watched his brother flee and laughed. He couldn't help it. And he didn't blame Fred either. Ginny had been eyeing Fred suspiciously. Mila would not stop smirking at him. Similae acted as if nothing was going on, but George could literally feel the amusement pouring off his sexy mate. Pansy didn't seem to care about much except for engaging Mila and Ginny in discussion about things the boys didn't care about. Dagon and Falde had been speaking and Falde was completely clueless. Though he was staring off after Fred like everyone else now, wondering why it seemed as if the redhead were running away.

"Where's Fred going so fast?" Ginny asked George.

"Probably back to the palace."

"Maybe you should go with him, pretty," Similae suggested.

George nodded and waited for Similae to move off his lap before standing. "See you at home."

Similae nodded. "Soon."

"Good."

When George was gone, Falde turned to Similae. "You four will be leaving immediately on your next mission. I don't consider it a priority, so do not take your time."

Similae refrained from speaking against Falde's tone. _Dehjinae_ were important and should be a priority. "I remember you having a Dehjinae. In fact yours came from my clan."

Falde's face closed off. "I have him no more," he replied flatly. Similae's eyes widened and stared at Falde, but the warrior refused to look at him or acknowledge the understanding in those eyes. Of course Similae would know what it meant, and even if he'd never bonded with one, he was a descendent of a long line of _Dehjinae_ breeders. The short elf would _know_ what it meant and how such a thing affected a rider of a lost _Dehjinae_.

Surprisingly George returned a few minutes later. "Fred wasn't alone when I caught up with him," he explained. "Apparently he ran into Brumek's brother. They went off together," he said with a wag of his eye brows at Similae. "That Dillek, he's a smooth talker."

Ginny giggled. "That's what Ozemir said. Says his voice is smooth and lovely and he's possibly more of a flirt than you, George."

George smirked, eyes moving around the table to land on Falde for a moment. "Dillek's definitely more aggressive with his moves. And it doesn't hurt that Fred likes him. Seems they've been spending lots of time together… if you know what I mean."

Not long after that the group decided they should return home. Training was early the next morning… or so that was Falde's explanation when he suddenly made them all get up and move out. Dagon sneered at them all before disappearing. Falde followed the group out and then stepped to the side where Brumek had been made to wait for his rash behavior. The Second scowled at him.

"Next time hold your temper," Falde responded flatly. "He purposely riles you up." Brumek huffed but said nothing. He was holding his temper. "What have you decided concerning your brother? Surely you didn't bring him here so that he may relax in the palace without work."

"Truthfully I don't know what to do with him. I thought to enroll him into the Reserves. But Dillek is not a soldier. He lacks discipline and obedience. He would only be a hindrance in the army and grouse about it for years to come."

"What about the Armada?"

Brumek grimaced. "Sea sick."

"I thought you said he had some uses!"

The younger warrior refrained from flinching and instead wondered why Falde was in such a horrid mood. "Ozemir! Ozemir could find something for him to do!" Brumek grasped, hoping it were true.

"Very well. But if Ozemir doesn't have a bright idea, I will make the decision."

* * *

Two days later Similae, George, Fred, and Mila were in a Reception room, preparing to leave. Dagon was there as well and he wasn't doing anything to make the others glad that he would be joining them. "Why are you so sure you can get these creatures to come back?" Dagon asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Similae's responding hiss was one of annoyance. "They were made for us. They seek to bond… they are bred by us. They left because there was no one who could protect them anymore. And… I have advantages."

"And what is that, halfling? From where I'm looking you have several disadvantages," Dagon replied as he eyed the short elf up and down, clearing marking Similae's lack of height.

"Mila, please distract him," Similae hissed again, tired of the stupid assassin. He much preferred it when the demon was silent and deadly, giving out threats left and right. This talkative questioning demon was _annoying_.

Mila just gaped at her big brother. How in the seven hells was she supposed to distract the demon? "I-I," she stuttered, staring at the creature five feet away from her. The fact that he had Ozemir's face did nothing to douse the fear he could produce with one look. And then he smiled at her. A curl of his lip that made the smile not pleasing at all. Scary.

Dagon's eyes swept over her form, taking in her knee high black boots and deep brown caleindh skirt ending at her knees, and the plain blue tunic over her torso. "I can think of several ways you could distract me."

"Hey!" Fred was suddenly standing in front of Mila. "None of that."

"Oh, the fierce protector of the carnally innocent," Dagon drawled as his eyes drifted away from the two. When it looked like Dagon was going to walk off, Fred began to relax. Only to go rigid a second later when a hand was suddenly cutting off his ability to breathe.

Dagon's hand wrapped firmly around Fred's throat and drew their faces together. The demon snarled into his face. "I do what I like, young one. You would do well to stay out of my way."

"Let go of him!" Mila shouted, seeing blood dribbling down Fred's neck where the demon’s claws dug into his pale neck.

"DAGON!"

The assassin's grip slackened somewhat, but not enough for Fred to back away. Dagon sighed and turned his head, looking over his shoulder at the door where Falde, Brumek, Draco, and Ozemir had just entered.

"Release him at once!" Falde barked upon instantly reaching their sides. Fred for once was scowling at the demon, his eyes burning angrily while blood dribbled down his neck from Dagon's claws. "Release him," Falde repeated. "I will not ask again."

Dagon chuckled darkly and threw Fred back into Mila before turning to fully face Falde. "Always ruining my fun," he murmured and then disappeared.

Mila was already wiping away the blood on Fred's neck when Falde turned to them. "What did you do?" he demanded of Fred.

Fred looked shocked and then angry. "Yeah, sure. Blame me and not Dagon…. why does it have to be something I did? You must think I'm a complete idiot, Falde! For your information, I didn't do anything! Whose bright idea was it to send a BORED FUCKING DEMON with us anyway?!" Fred spun around and walked away, cursing up a storm under his breath and rubbing his neck.

Ozemir moved to stand in front of his cousin. "Why did you immediately blame him?"

"I was not casting blame on him. It was not supposed to come out as such."

Ozemir tisked. "Well it did. And now you've hurt his feelings."

Falde got a look in his eyes. Like he hadn't any idea what that meant. "Hurt his feelings?"

"Commander," Mila whispered stepping up. "He was protecting me from Dagon. That's what happened. You… you didn’t need to yell at him."

"Mila! C'mon, we're leaving," Fred called from where he and the others were already in Shadow, wanting for her so they could leave. Draco was standing beside them, speaking quietly. He had Caellum with him and the twins spent a moment snuggling their little prince.

"Protecting you?" Falde questioned Mila further before she could go.

"Similae said to distract him. Dagon said there were several things he could think of in which I could distract him. He was looking at me…" Mila trailed off with a blush. Then she shook her head and hurried back to her group.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Brumek muttered. "Dagon cannot be trusted. He may not kill them, but who's to say he will not let them fall straight into danger?"

Ozemir tapped his lips with a finger before sighing. "Even if we tell him not to go. He will anyway. There's nothing we can do."

"Perhaps we should delay the mission then," Falde murmured. He turned back to the group, only to find Draco wandering over and the other four had already gone. "Blast."

Draco continued on passed them, sending Falde a glare as he did so. And Falde wasn't completely sure, but he could swear Caellum was glaring at him as well.

* * *

Bill casually roamed about the rebel camp, keeping a keen ear open to all the conversations going around. He wasn't given suspicious looks. In fact many rebels waved at him as he moved by, some stopping him for a quick chat. Bill laughed quietly to himself as he headed towards the dragon. It really pissed Raelu off to know that the rebels had taken a liking to him and his friends and brother. And that was even with the rumor that the four of them were closely tied with the new blood.

When he found the other three, it was to find Charlie in front of the dragon who was lying on her belly, watching Charlie pacing back and forth. Richard was laughing under his breath while Theo was smirking. Richard had his hand on Theo's back, a hand caressing the newly molted chocolate brown wings with silver markings.

"What's so funny?" he questioned Richard as he stopped and squatted next to the spiky blond.

"Watch."

Charlie suddenly stopped his pacing and looked the dragon square in the eyes. "You can understand me! I know you can—Why are you still here?!"

Theo snickered. "He's been yelling at her for the last half hour demanding answers. And her response is always the same," he finished just as the dragon stretched her neck so that she could nuzzle Charlie's side.

"Really, I think she is smitten," Richard said, watching as Charlie sighed and caressed the scarlet scales of her snout.

"You can't stay here forever, dragon. Demai'Tah will try to capture you again. And we're leaving. Tonight hopefully."

"Yes. We should leave tonight," Bill replied firmly.

Theo looked away from the dragon. "I've heard talk. Many of the rebels think we're wasting our time here-"

"We are!"

"And are afraid raiders and Mindless will be on us any moment. I'm certain if you asked, you would have many follow you out of this crater tonight. Everyone is eager to do something."

"It's a wonder we haven't been attacked yet," Bill muttered.

All talk stopped when suddenly the dragon climbed to her feet and started flapping her wings. A long tongue appeared and lapped at Charlie's face, nearly suffocating him with it before she jumped high into the sky and quickly disappeared.

Bill fell onto his back laughing for all he was worth at the look of Charlie's hair standing on end all over the place and him wiping dragon saliva off his face.

"Why'd she go just like that?" Charlie murmured sullenly when he could speak without dragon spit falling into his mouth. Bill pulled himself together with a smile and went to stand beside his brother. It was clear to anyone Charlie had formed just as large an attachment to the dragon as she did to him.

Theo shook his head and stood. "You've been yelling at her to leave all morning."

Charlie continued to stare up into the sky, his expression never changing. Bill knew Charlie had wanted her to leave only for her protection. He didn't want Demai'Tah getting his claws into the scarlet. "Maybe you'll see her again."

"I feel like she's still right in front of me," Charlie murmured. He then shook his head and turned and quickly strode away.

"Well fuck! Now he's missing his mate and the damn dragon!"

* * *

"Why are we still here?" Bill demanded after barreling his way into the command tent where Raelu, Teku and several others were holding council.

Raelu stood with an annoyed hiss. "How did you get in here?" she demanded. "You are not welcome."

"I made the order and they let me in," Bill replied without shame. Oh yeah, he found out that it wasn't only Harry and Draco who could give off obeying vibes with their voices. Apparently all the new blood had a variation of that ability. "And I'll ask again, why are we still here? The warriors have equipped us with supplies. Everything we asked for. We should have moved on long ago! Or were you aiming to be easy targets for the raiders and Mindless?"

"What do you suggest we do then?" one of the elves inquired.

"I say we take back the mines," Bill immediately said, looking over at Teku and Juelar. And then he turned back to Raelu. "And kill anyone who gets in the way."

"Why should we--"

"The mines supply Demai'Tah was exquisite metals. It keeps his armory growing. And I'd like to remind you he has slaves working the mines! If that isn't a good enough reason then I don't know what is!"

Juelar nodded, in complete agreement. "It's a wonder I managed to escape."

Raelu squared her shoulders. "We have our own plans."

Bill swept his gaze around the room. None were looking at Raelu. Did she not notice that no one agreed with her plans? "Plan to stay here? Let Demai'Tah walk up and send us all to Hell?!"

"Whatever our plans our, it does not concern you," she hissed back.

Bill chuckled darkly. "I'm leaving tonight. With others. We're going to emancipate the mines and then move on from there. We’re striking back." He met the others’ gazes in turn. "You can't succeed in any way or take back your lives if you sit here doing nothing!"

Teku and Juelar stood slowly, eyes going from Raelu to Bill and back again. "Raelu… we will join him," Teku announced firmly. "He speaks sense. He's had training. We want to damage Demai'Tah's forces. We can't do that with the plan you've made."

"Traitor," she hissed.

"Call us that if you want," another elf spoke softly as she too stood, "but we feel better with the plan he's laid out. Everyone is becoming restless. Moving on to hide in another place will accomplish nothing. We want to be doing something."

"Serin..." Raelu spoke softly, hurt filling her eyes and voice.

Serin placed a hand on Raelu's arm, her light green eyes full of understanding. "Come with us. Do not think of it as doing the Empire's bidding…."

Bill blinked at the she-elf. She gave him a look when she said that, and he realized she knew without a doubt that the rumors were true. And why the hell was Raelu so against the Empire anyway when everyone else seemed to have gotten over the distrust of the new blood?

Raelu blinked away the hurt, shrugged Serin's hand off her, and stormed out of the tent. Bill's hand moved to cover the hilt of his sword as she passed him because he was sure she'd love to stick her sword straight through his heart at the moment. But she didn't attack and he kept his eyes on her until she was no longer visible.

Bill turned back around just in time to see Serin sink back into her seat, staring off at nothing. He felt momentarily guilty. Obviously Raelu and Serin were friends. Bill thought about apologizing for the rift he'd just obviously created, but thought better of it at the last moment. This was needed. If Raelu wouldn't see sense, he wasn't about to let her lead these people down the wrong path. Something needed to be done. Immediately.

"Shall we talk about details before leaving tonight?" he inquired as he sat down. The others nodded and they began. An hour later, they'd chosen the next site to camp at. It was near one of the mines, but not so near their presence would be detected. "We'll start packing up and leave in an hour."

The others agreed and quickly separated to gather those who would join and Bill went looking for his brother and friends to let them know what was going on. Charlie was still in a sour mood from the sudden departure of his dragon when Bill found him.

"Come on, bro. Need to get ready to leave… She had to go. She's safer gone."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… I still want to know why she stayed. All this time it's like she was trying to tell me something."

"Maybe she was," Bill said with a shrug. "And maybe you were thinking too hard on it and missed the message." Charlie pulled his eyes away from the star filled sky to look at Bill. "I don't know, but something tells me you're going to see her again."

"Yeah," Charlie murmured, suddenly looking better. "I kind of feel like that too."

Bill laughed as they walked off. "Pansy's going to get so jealous if you keep pining over that dragon."

Charlie shivered. Pansy was the type of girl to let jealousy override every sensible and logical thought to leave nothing behind except for a shrieking blood lusting banshee. "Have you ever heard her when she's lost her temper? Last time my ears rang for two days, I kid you not."

"Why'd she get mad?"

Charlie smiled fondly. "Forgot to send her flowers the day after our third date. She expects flowers the day after every date."

Bill snickered. "Your relationship with Pans is like Mum and Dad's. Except Mum's demands aren't quite so materialistic."

Charlie's smile broadened and he shrugged. "She's mine and I love her."

Bill bit his tongue. He didn't want to say what he was thinking, which was that love turns people into some kind of fools. But he didn't say that because his sentimental brother would take extreme offense and then there would be a heated scuffle. And though Bill was itching for a fight, he would much rather have it with the enemy… or Raelu.

* * *

Harry was once again crouched on top of the temple, his green eyes riveted on Tir'Non while his fingers flexed in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

"He wants you to go now, Highness."

Harry turned to the elf who had appeared beside him and gave a sharp nod. They needed a look out inside the village while the rest of the troops pulled far back so the enemy troops would not sense their presence. Harry was to wait and give a signal when the village was finally teeming with the enemy. This time it was going to be a large gathering.

The messenger faded away and Harry slid his hand to his side where his Invisibility cloak lay. Harry slipped it on, cloaked his scent and anything else that might give him away and leaped down to the ground. He descended quickly into the village, eyes wheeling around and nothing left out of his observations. Still there was not one soul that lingered out of the buildings and homes. Here was a village shrouded in fear and Harry wondered again how Demai'Tah could have such a hold on this village. Why hadn't the villagers fled from Demai'Tah's oppression?

He took up a high position in the center of town along the main road. Jumping up to perch on the nearest railing of a flyers platform, making sure the cloak concealed all of him. He perched there and withdrew the enchanted Galleon that was connected with Neville's. His _Mar'raeh_ was waiting in camp with the rest of the troops. Waiting impatiently for Harry to give the signal. Scales shifted around his neck as Lovely awoke and Harry thought she must have sensed his rising excitement. **Stay around my neck,** he hissed quietly while stroking her. **There will be a battle soon.**

**Finally.**

Harry's grin was quick. **Yes, finally.**

After being perched on that railing for twenty minutes and still no sign of the enemy, Harry was thankful when Draco interrupted the boredom. _Harry? Is this a bad time?_

_No, nothing is happening yet._

_You will call me if you're in trouble._

Harry rolled his eyes. _You know I will. You made me promise a hundred times last night._

 _Alright…_ there was a pause and Harry knew then Draco hadn't started this just to make him promise again. _Kaego has returned. Everyone's wings have been pulled out. Including Father._ Harry smiled at this. He couldn't wait to see Lucius and the gang with wings. Especially Lucius. _I'm sending him to you. Falde suggests Kaego would be better off taking a post as a battle header in Tihac's legions. I agree._

 _Yeah. This way he'll be near Vendyl and be able to supervise Nev's pregnancy. And going back to being a battle healer may help him recover. Vendyl will be pleased. He's been… twitchy._ Draco's mental laughter at such a vision had Harry sighing. _Miss you, lover._

_You know I miss you too. You'll be seeing me soon._

Harry was about to respond when a door high in the trees opened. The same door Harry had seen days ago. And the same elf appeared. His face, like before, was unusually creased with fatigue, fear, and resignation. Harry shifted minutely as the elf strode towards the nearest bridge leading to one of the spiraling stairs. The elf continued on with a purposeful stride once he was at ground level and strode down the road a few yards before stopping dead center, facing the entrance of the village. As if he were waiting. Harry quickly came to the conclusion it was about to start.

And then he realized this elf must be the village governor and somehow had been alerted that the enemy were about to arrive. Again Harry wondered what Demai'Tah had on this village. What made these villagers cater to the enemy's every whim when it was clear they didn't want to? What made them keep quiet when it was clear they were alerted before hand of the raiders and Mindless arrival? Why didn't this leader of the village alert the Empire? Harry growled lowly. He was tired of asking the same questions over and over again. He wanted some fucking answers.

_Can't talk anymore, Draco._

_Please be careful._

_I love you._

_Oh right, that doesn't worry me at all._

Harry grinned. Though it slipped off moments later when a stench met his nose and Lovely tightened her hold around his neck. The stench of the Mindless was unmistakable. The raiders were harder to sense, but he could sense them all the same. A large number of them. Still fingering the Galleon, Harry squinted into the distance and waited some more. He wouldn't alert Neville until the village was teeming with the enemy. That had been Tihac's plan. And maybe this way, Harry would see exactly why this village was held hostage.

He wasn't made to wait long. Soon the enemy appeared out of the jungle, all at once and surrounding the village. Both Mindless and raiders. Harry quietly jumped down from the railing before any of the enemy was near him and he slunk against the walls of the buildings and passed the trees, making his way towards the elf standing rigid in the middle of the road.

One raider separated from the group marching down the main road and approached the lone elf. Harry noticed he wore a long black cloak with gold plates over his shoulders. Harry surmised this was a high-ranking raider.

"You've heard the Empire has been sending out patrols to every village. Have they been here?"

"No," the elf replied immediately. "We have not seen the legions. Seems we've been forgotten. As is the case with most of the smaller villages."

The raider smirked. "I know you do not lie."

"Lying would only do harm."

"Yes." The raider raised a hand to someone behind him. A whistle pierced the eerie quiet. Doors were opening and the inhabitants were leaving their homes, but it was clear to Harry they did so without enthusiasm and much trepidation. Also the groups of raiders and Mindless behind the enemy leader began to move, shifting over to create a path. It was then Harry understood.

As he watched the townsfolk fill the streets, he noticed they were all male and not one of them had wings. And though _Ukatae_ had only begun to find mates again, that didn't mean there hadn't been those who hadn't a mate before the Royal massacre. It was a fact you would never see a child _Ukatae_. There weren't any in the entire realm. Babies, yes. Children, no. But it was completely odd to see so many elves and not one of them with wings. This mystery was soon solved when a long line of elves were paraded within chains down the cleared path. All of them, male and female, had wings. They were covered from head to foot with dirt and grime; they looked bone tired and shoulders sagging as if the chains on their wrists were the heaviest things in the world. But Harry could also feel their determination to bear the weight of their imprisonment and would not give their captors the pleasure of them falling to the ground.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs in a silent growl. The submissives were being held captive. The village was being held this way. By threatening the submissives. Keeping them away. Now Harry could understand the reluctance of this village to seek help from the Empire. Had Tihac known this was going on?

"Take one step closer to them," the leader hissed as several of the villagers did just that, including the governor, "and the chains will burn the flesh right off your mates and offspring."

Harry gripped the hilt of his dagger so tightly his knuckles turned white. _He will be my first kill._

"Attend to us," the leader went on, "and maybe they'll be returned to you. After the mines have been cleaned."

Harry very much doubted it. He inched his way closer to the chained ones as the leader began to make his demands. Harry counted fifty prisoners as he moved closer, but not too close. He was taking the raider's warning to heart, whether it was true or false. But he needed to know if it were true. If it was and those chains were magically spelled to hurt the submissives, he needed to break that curse before the battle was underway. And he needed to do it quickly because now it was time to alert his forces.

It didn't take him long to find the raider had been speaking the truth. The chains were cursed. But Harry could easily break them. He only needed to touch one set of shackles and work his magic quickly. Harry activated the Galleon and waited exactly two minutes before pulling off his cloak. The elf beside him blinked at his sudden appearance. It was clear he wasn't the enemy since he lacked the red and black armband. Harry lifted his finger to his lips and the elf slowly nodded, his eyes darting to stare at Harry's wings then back to his face where suddenly recognition entered his orange orbs. Recognition and then hope.

All too soon his presence was noted. A Mindless let out a guttural bellow. "Submissive!"

 The sound was ugly and monstrous and the bulky disfigured elf charged for him, pushing raiders and fellow Mindless out of the way. Harry moved, blinking in and out of vision and was suddenly standing directly in front of the enemy leader with the gold shoulder plates. Without waiting for any type of reaction, Harry lunged forward, taking hold of the raider's wrists while at the same time sinking his teeth into the elf's neck and biting out his throat. Blood poured into his mouth and down his chin, but he took no notice. It wasn't an enjoyable taste. Nothing compared to Draco. But it was very enjoyable to have done something so animalistic to this bastard. And the death sounds this raider was making… beautiful.

Harry released the raider's wrists and pressed hands against the sides of the elf's head as he pulled away from the thoroughly torn throat. As he spat out the contents in his mouth, Harry harshly twisted the raider's head, snapping the rest of his neck. "My people are not to be treated this way," he hissed as the raider fell dead to the floor. Vaguely he heard a scuffle, the sound of battle and knew his troops had arrived. His senses were still open, knew Neville and Vendyl were behind him, protecting his back as he stepped forward to the first two prisoners in the line of many.

"Please," the girl on the right whispered. "We'll burn. Don't come near."

Harry ignored her and reached out to grab the manacles round her wrists, immediately sending a shock of power through the metal and connected manacles, dousing the curse, making it unable to immediately harm the prisoners. The first two prisoners gasped and the rest of the elves down the line immediately repeated that reaction.

" _Tasu_ _histu_ ," he murmured and then frowned when the only thing that happened was the manacles erupted into heatless flames. Even though it was heatless and would not burn, this did nothing to calm the prisoners down. Harry closed his eyes to concentrate, shifting through the curse and trying to remember a spell Ozemir had taught him for this exact thing. And then Draco's voice broke through his thoughts. _It's tasanu meagae nueah._

" _Tasanu meagae nueah!_ " he repeated aloud in a firm clear voice. The shackles immediately turned to ash to the astonishment of the prisoners. Harry only had time to smile at the relieved elf maidens in front of him before he gasped in surprise at being pierced in the shoulder by an arrow.

"Harry!"

Harry cursed himself for allowing his concentration to drift for even a moment. He tugged at the arrow and cursed again when the shaft snapped, leaving the arrowhead within his shoulder. "I'm good, Nev. It's not poisoned," he answered and ducked another arrow and knocking it away before it hit the girl standing rigid in shock in front of him.

"Someone kill those archers!" he shouted and started shoving the prisoners away out of the street until they got a clue. Then he turned, his dragon sword already in hand and joined in the fun, ignoring the stinging of his shoulder.

He spun around with his sword, executing the exquisite moves taught to him by Ozemir and then moving on to the rougher hack and slash moves the warrior guardians taught him. He liked both versions, but for this group of bastards he much preferred the hacking and slashing and cutting bastards into pieces form of fighting. Apparently Neville felt the same. He was jumping from Mindless to Mindless, swinging his axe with abandon. Eyes glowing an eerie gold and fangs continuously bared to all. Neville must have realized what was going on with the village and it had angered him as much as it had Harry. And angering Neville was never a good thing. Might as well just wave a white flag and be done with it.

Once sure the submissives were freed and no longer in immediate danger, the remaining habitants of Tir’Non ran to their homes and grabbed weapons of any kind, and began to help out the warriors. This pleased Harry because it meant the battle wouldn't last as long. He could have gone on forever killing the enemy, but his shoulder was seriously starting to bother him with that arrowhead stuck inside. And since it was bothering him, Harry feared it had poison on it after all. But he wouldn’t worry about it too much until the battle was over.

And when it was over, when he stabbed the back of his last remaining opponent with his sword, twisting it into the spine of the Mindless and grinning sadistically when the monster's body twitched from the nerve damage, Harry knew he'd never get bored of this. Bored of purging his lands of filth like this. As he continued to grin along with the Mindless' twitching, Harry suddenly realized how absolutely quiet it had become and his eyes shot up quickly, thinking something was wrong.

Everyone was staring at him. Well, almost everyone. Neville was a few feet away, glaring around at all the dead raiders and Mindless and didn't seem to notice the staring. Harry then ignored the stares in favor of wiping the blood off his face and making his way through the crowds, searching out that one elf he'd seen standing in the middle of the road before all this began.

That elf had returned to the middle of the road, but this time he wasn't alone. The first two prisoners of the line, the females, were in his arms. Harry surmised this must have been his mate and daughter. It was no wonder the elf always looked as he did whenever Harry saw him. Both his mate and daughter had been taken from him. Once in front of them, Harry gave the village head a thorough look over before stating, "I realize why you kept it a secret, but should something like this ever happen again, you must notify Borsteria."

"Highness," the elf murmured reverently and dropped to his knee. His mate and daughter quickly doing the same. "You are the new blood."

Similar murmurings came from the rest of the village as they dropped to their knees and bowed their heads. Harry rolled his eyes. Neville chuckled under his breath and slung an arm around his friend's shoulders, careful not to press too hard to cause Harry's wound any more irritation. "It's only because of the way you were fighting, they're so speechless. Clearly you are a warrior sent from the Mother herself."

"You weren't half bad yourself."

Neville smirked. "I especially liked it when you tore his throat out with your teeth."

Harry grinned a little. "Saw that part?"

"You both surpassed the expectations I had placed upon you," Tihac said from behind them. "Falde told me but I had to see it to believe it." Harry was preparing to answer, but Tihac spoke before he could. "Now return to camp and have your wound healed, Highness."

"But… I need to make sure these people are okay," Harry protested, looking around at all the villagers, watching as those who'd been taken reunited with their families.

"You've done more than enough already," Tihac said, and Harry couldn't quite place the General's tone.

"Did I…" Harry cleared his throat and then leaned towards Tihac, "do you think I went too far biting his throat out?"

Neville chuckled under his breath and Harry jabbed him in the side. Tihac eyed Harry a moment before answering. "Do you think you went too far, dark elf?"

Calling him by what he was had Harry standing up straight with confidence, which had been Tihac's intention. "No. Bastard deserved it and more."

Tihac nodded. "You've shown these elves why you are the new blood. Now return to camp, Highness. We will meet when I'm done here."

"Tihac, take care of these people," Harry commanded.

"I live to serve, Highness," he replied, bowing. A small fleeting smile on his dark face.

"I think you impressed him," Neville murmured as they walked a few feet away from Tihac.

"Wasn't trying to impress him, I was trying to--"

"Trying to save your people. Yeah, I know. What else is new? That hero complex of yours hasn't gone anywhere."

"Shuddup, Nev," Harry murmured, and then laughed along with his best mate as they Shadowed back to camp.

 


	4. Visitations

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Four**

**Visitations**

By the time they returned to camp, the adrenaline of the battle had finally faded away to leave Harry fatigued and sore. But it was done and the village was safe again and this was what he reported to Draco. They didn't speak long as Draco said he was in the middle of getting his arse beat by Falde- who seemed to be in a particularly vicious mood- and promised to contact Harry first thing in the morning.

"You need a healer, Highness," Vendyl said from his post just inside the door.

"It's not bad. I could probably pull the arrowhead out mys--" Harry's words were cut off by Neville's pillow which had been launched at his head. He laughed at his friend's exasperated look. "Only kidding."

"I'll go and find a healer," Neville muttered as he headed out. Harry clearly heard him mumble the word idiot under his breath.

"Hey!"

Neville shot him a smirk and then was gone. Harry laughed again as he began to remove his bloodied tunic, wincing slightly both from his shoulder and his left wing, which had had a mace smash into it. "Vendyl please tell me my wings aren't mangled," he pleaded in a whine and turned his bare back to the _Saen_.

"A few feathers are missing, some are bent the wrong way, but other than that your wings seem to be fine."

"Seem to be fine… but it hurts! Will the feathers grow back?" he asked desperately, his voice ending in a whine.

"They should. Relax, Highness. A healer will be--" Vendyl paused and his nostrils flared.

"What is it?"

"The healer is here."

"Thank Hirsha," he mumbled. He wanted to lie down but that would hurt his wing. And laying on his stomach or sides would only irritate his shoulder.

When the healer arrived, Harry jumped to his feet excitedly. It was Kaego. "Draco said you returned, but I didn't know he'd sent you already."

Kaego nodded as he walked by his mate to go attend Harry. "Your mate was worried about you and this battle. I see he had reason."

"It's not a big deal. Just a stupid arrow… Aren't you going to say hello to Vendyl?"

The _Saen_ looked especially displeased to have his mate walk by him without a word or glance. Harry worried when Kaego didn't answer that and instead said, "stand up and let me see you. Aside from the arrow, what else… Ah, your wings," he murmured. "Easily fixed. Be still."

Kaego pet down the feathers that had been sticking up the wrong way before pressing the heels of his palms against the wing cartilage, feeling for any damage. Harry sighed blissfully when he felt the cool magic of Kaego's healing seep into his wings and soothe out the bruising and any fractures he might have incurred.

"That feels much better. Thanks."

"Good. Now lay on your back." Once Harry complied, Kaego knelt down beside him and peered closely at the wound, hovering a hand near it. The healer frowned. "You managed to drive it deeper when you continued to fight."

"I couldn't very well leave the battle just because of one little arrow."

"No, I suppose not," Kaego responded, though he still sounded displeased. "But since it's gone deeper, I will be unable to vanish it. I'll need to do it manually."

Harry sighed. "It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Just a little." Kaego reached for his belt where a clear vial hung from it. He uncorked the vial and moved it to hover over the wound. Without hesitating he poured clear liquid into the wound.

Harry was glad he didn't put his knuckle into his mouth as he first thought to. He would have bitten right through his hand when that liquid touched his open wound. As it was, he felt blood pouring into his mouth and knew he'd bitten through his lip. "JUST A LITTLE?!" he yelled when he could speak.

"I didn't say that part would hurt only a little."

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

"Of course not, Highness," Kaego responded as he doused his hands with the same clear liquid. He leaned forward and pressed a finger against Harry's bloodied lip, quickly healing that before moving on to the arrow wound. "Now hold still and if you're good, I will hand over the present your mate sent with me."

Harry gasped happily and would have bolted into a sitting position if Kaego hadn't placed a hand over the uninjured shoulder. "I said hold still. This shouldn't take long. Relax."

Harry relaxed his body and closed his eyes. He winced when Kaego pressed two fingers against the wound and had to keep breathing normally when he felt the arrowhead slowly being drawn out of his shoulder. The process was odd; the feeling of a foreign object moving on its own from his body made him shiver, but it took only a few minutes, and only that because Kaego worked slowly, not wanting to create a bigger wound while retrieving the piece of metal by being quick. And just as the healer promised, it only hurt a little.

"That bloody potion hurt way more than that," Harry grumbled once his eyes were opened and Kaego showed him the arrowhead. Harry sneered at the piece of metal.

"It needed to be done and now you are healed."

Neville, who had been standing close to the bed, breathed in relief. "Good. Now I'm going to wash."

Kaego called out to Neville and told the _Mar'raeh_ to seek him out later. They would have a baby checkup that night. Neville called back an affirmative. Kaego turned back to Harry. "You should rest now."

"What about my present?" Harry demanded as he jumped off the bed.

"I've left it with my things. I'll bring it to you in a moment."

"Is it Draco wrapped in a Slytherin green bow?"

Kaego looked at Harry as if he weren't sure the young Emperor was joking. He must have decided Harry was half serious with that question. Which made Harry grind his teeth. Kaego was known to have a huge sense of humor. "No," Kaego finally replied. "It is not your mate. But it does have a green bow."

"Where are you going now?" he asked, frowning. He didn't like this. Kaego was… different. Aloof. He hadn't smiled once since appearing. And Harry knew the healer was still mourning his friend and the discovery that his brother had been the cause, but the pain he felt now from the healer was more than he'd expected. It was as if Kaego was allowing the anguish to take hold of him and wipe everything he had once been away. It was frightening.

"To help the other healers with the wounded."

Harry nodded and watched Kaego turn away and he then noticed the cloak the healer was wearing. "You're hiding your wings, aren't you?"

Kaego looked back at him from over his shoulder. "Of course."

"You didn't pull them out yourself, did you?"

"No. Amortia covered the procedure. It wasn't a pleasant experience. Amortia did a fine job, but I had to stay awake in order to talk her through it."

Harry grimaced at the thought. He knew how the wing sacs were retrieved. That must have been horribly painful. Looking beyond the healer, Harry noticed Vendyl was continuously shifting and he looked like he was barely able to keep standing in one spot.

"I must go now and help the others."

Harry nodded and watched the healer leave, though this time Kaego did look at Vendyl as he passed by, though that was all. A short look and he was gone a second later. Harry raised his chin slightly at his _Saen_. Vendyl picked up the message and murmured something to Crhii before leaving the tent.

As Harry quietly approached the tent flaps, ignoring the other _Saen_ , Neville called out from behind the back curtains, "stop being nosy, Harry!"

Harry scowled and shot a warning glare at Neville's _Saen_ when the Royal guard snorted. He ignored Neville and poked his head out just in time to see Vendyl catch up to his mate and grab the healer's arm to spin the elf round to face him. Kaego tried to pull away, his face a stone mask. The _Saen_ snapped something and didn't even hesitate to forcibly pull his mate into his arms for an embrace, letting his hands slip under the cloak to feel the wings hidden beneath. Kaego's stiff resistance lasted only a minute more before he seemed to sag in relief and clung to his _Saen_ mate, his face expressing grief and fatigue.

Harry pulled back into the tent, suddenly feeling very sick. He made it halfway to his bed before dropping to his knees and staring blankly at his shaking hands. _Draco. Draco, I need you. It's been too long._

Draco didn't respond right away, and Harry whimpered. Neville's _Saen_ shifted towards him and Harry hissed in warning, giving the message that he wanted to be left alone. He heard Crhii pass out of the tent.

 _I know, baby. I'm working on it,_ Draco finally replied, and he sounded just as desperate and also very tired. _Promise it will be soon. Did Kaego give you my gift?_

Harry perked up a little, anxious for it. _Not yet. What is it?_

_It's a gift, Harry. I'm not telling._

Harry pouted as he climbed from the floor to go lay on the bed. "Nev? You okay back there?"

"Yeah," Neville called back, his voice slurred with fatigue.

 _Kaego's not well,_ Harry told his mate.

_One reason he was sent to you. Hopefully being there will do him good. Certainly he wasn't healing at all during that time he'd locked himself away in his room at the manor._

Harry thought that was true and hoped Draco was right and Kaego would get better. They spoke a few more minutes about that and other things before Draco demanded Harry sleep because he could hear the fatigue in his mate's voice. Harry promised to get some sleep soon, but he wanted to talk to Tihac first once the General returned from the village.

When Neville returned from the back, Harry went in to clean up, happily washing off the blood and other things gained from the recent battle, happily chattering away with Draco and teasing his mate with mind sex.

"Harry, did you know I can hear you?!" Neville shouted suddenly from beyond the curtains. Neville, of course, was not talking about Harry speaking. No, he was talking about the moans and whimpers passing Harry's lips as he stroked himself over the edge with Draco's mental help.

Harry sagged within the tub, still coming down from a very good orgasm, and giggled lowly as he used his magic to refresh the water. Neville had gone out to find Kaego once his bath was done, so Harry thought he was alone. He'd made sure the _Saen_ were posted outside. "Sorry, Nev. Didn't realize you were in."

"Obviously."

"How was the check up?"

Neville beamed, though Harry couldn't see it. He did hear the excitement in his best mate's voice though when the _Mar'raeh_ answered. "Brilliant! Pale yellow aura and it's so tiny… Kaego was surprised the aura was yellow."

"Why?" Harry asked as he climbed from the tub, reaching out for the towel hanging off the chair nearby.

"He says being in a recent battle might have affected the aura. It's not uncommon. Usually the auras of babes are pale orange after such an occurrence. Though he said pale orange isn't bad either. It's the deeper darker auras that are troubling."

"Did you feel stressed during the battle?"

"No. Which is probably why baby wasn't stressed. Honestly it was fun."

Harry grinned as he stepped through the curtain and headed for the wardrobe where he pulled out a dark tunic and brown trousers. "I want to talk to that village governor again. Tihac too. If Demai'Tah could do that to one village, what's to say he hasn't done it to others?"

"Good point."

As soon as Harry was dressed, he and Neville went out. They made a circuit around the camp, offering any kind of assistance to those who were wounded. There were some who had been severely injured, but the legion healers had seen to them immediately. There were others whose injuries were not life threatening. Some that could be healed by themselves, or others who could wait as long as it took for a healer to become available.

Kaego appeared sometime once all injuries had been taken care of. He handed Harry a wide silver box- with a green bow- and gave a curt nod before disappearing. Harry quickly located a bench, planted his bum, and ripped the wrapping off. His nose flaring and mouth watering as he did so and already knowing what the box contained. Three trays of blood filled chocolate candies filled the box. He plucked one out and popped it into his mouth with an appreciative moan.

Neville nudged him, his eyes going back and forth between their friends who'd gather round them. "You make sex sounds when you eat that."

Harry's eyes popped open, saw he was being stared at, and grinned sheepishly. "It's Draco's blood," he murmured after his mouth was free of chocolate and blood, as if that would explain everything.

"He sends you chocolates filled with his blood?" a warrior asked as she sat down beside Harry and peered inside his box. Her name was Taera and she was as sweet as a warrior could ever be. She kind of mothered Harry and Neville as well, knowing they were young and without their mates. Taera was also aware of the soul mate bonds, and that was also why she tended to be sweet to them. Taera was a High Lieutenant and was one of the warriors whom they'd been posted in the jungle with, so they'd gotten to know her well. Both Harry and Neville liked her. Harry especially liked her hair. It was short, cut like a boys, and pink. The pink was so light it was almost white.

"Yeah," he answered, grabbing another candy. "Draco started making them when I was pregnant. There was a lot to do and he didn't want me losing so much energy all the time… he's sweet," he ended with a sad smile and ignored it when Neville snorted.

"In his Draco worshipping mind, he's sweet. But in reality, he's a right arse."

"He's even more wonderful when he goes Ice Prince on everybody… he can be such a bastard," he agreed and shivered delightedly at the thought.

Taera leaned forward to peer at Neville. "And what about your mate?"

Neville smiled softly. "He's full of himself--"

"Rightfully so now," Harry interrupted. "Everyone wants a piece of Dudley's architecture genius."

Neville smiled proudly and nodded. "He can be something of a bully too, but he takes care of his family and works very hard for us…"

"They would probably kill us for saying so, but Draco and Dudley are kind of alike," Harry whispered in a conspiring tone. "They're both cocky prats."

"Do you have a mate, Taera?" asked Neville.

"Ah," she looked startled by the question and then laughed, waving her hands in front of her. "No, no. No mate. Probably never. Being a warrior is all I really know now… many of us don't ever expect to have a mate."

"But it's not like warriors don't get mates," Neville said. "Brumek found his mate."

"That is a shock, let me tell you," Taera said with a laugh.

Harry laughed with her. "You'll be more shocked when you see his mate."

Taera looked interested, but she went on without questioning that. "Anyone who knows of the Second was sure he would forever be without a mate. And this is because he's the Second. The Commander doesn't have a mate either and many feel he will never have one. He's been alive for…. Hirsha, I don't even know how old he is. It's been rumored he will never have a mate because the Mother doesn't want him to. Not for punishment, but because his entire life is about protecting the realm. The same was thought of the Second. Their lives are bound to our land, to your people."

Harry frowned. "But if Brumek found a mate, what's to say Falde won't?"

"The Second is still a young one compared to the Commander… but I suppose it's possible. If something should happen to Falde, then Brumek would take over as Commander. And then the Commander would have a mate…. But it's always been said the Commander will never have a mate. He was alive a long enough time before the royal massacres that he should have found a mate by then, before the Mother punished us by taking away destined mates. By keeping us from reproducing. Many feel if he hasn't found a mate by now then he never will. Many feel the same way about themselves, as well. It's just a thought we've gotten use to after five hundred years of no mates and reproducing…"

Harry didn't like the way this conversation was going. He thought if there was anyone who deserved a mate, it was Falde. "So you don't think the Mother will give you a mate?"

Taera smiled, and it wasn't a smile of sadness. She seemed amused as she swept a strand of pink hair away from eyes that were nearly the exact same shade. Like pink ice. Harry itched to touch her hair. "I'm not exactly a young one, but…" she shrugged. "I don't see myself the mate of a warrior, despite being one. All I know of life anymore is the legions. All the people I know are warriors. At this point, I don't think I'll find a mate—but I'm not sad about it," she hurried on, seeing their expressions. "I'm happy with life now, especially since you all have come to the realm. I'm content with helping you see the realm back to rights."

"But you're so sweet!" Harry gushed, finally caving in to touch the strands that always hung over her pink eyes. She smiled bemusedly at him. "We know someone who'd probably go crazy over you!"

Harry turned to look at Neville with a grin. "Bill," Neville agreed with a laugh. "He'd especially like your hair."

"As you do?" Taera questioned Harry, who hadn't dropped the strand.

"It's so pretty. I love how short it is."

Harry abruptly dropped the strand and looked over his shoulder, sensing the approach of General Tihac. Seeing the General, Taera and the other warriors around them stood and saluted. Tihac nodded once, and the soldiers returned to their places.

"Highness, Mar'raeh. I would speak with you in private."

They said goodbye to Taera and followed the General away to one of the medium sized tents used for conferences with troop leaders. Following him inside, Harry paused on the threshold seeing the village governor of Tir'Non was in attendance. This was fortunate. Harry had wanted to talk to him again.

Once seated, Tihac waved to the elf. "Viahr has information he thought you needed to hear."

"My daughter and bonded heard rumors while they were imprisoned. Demai'Tah may have other villages under the same tyranny. There are many mines being worked around the realm. Some mines are hidden. Others not. Demai'Tah has secured most of the hidden mines. And it's almost certain he uses slaves to work those. Many slaves."

"Thought so," Harry muttered. "We'll need to find them."

"It would be wise to search out the villages first," Tihac responded. "We may gain the knowledge of where these hidden mines reside with the villagers."

Harry nodded before turning back to Viahr. "Anything else?"

"A number of my villagers would like to join you on your campaign, Highness. It would be their great honor."

Harry could barely contain his excitement. This is exactly what they wanted. To recruit. He looked to Tihac before answering. The General nodded to the elf. "We will except any recruit able to wield a weapon. I'll have a small troop return to your village tomorrow at daybreak. Have the recruits ready."

"Splendid."

Neville leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, reminding him of the post. "Right. We'll also be leaving a group of warriors to post in your village for protection. Do you have space for them?"

Viahr looked surprised by this. But the surprise was a pleased one. In fact a grin split the governor's face. "Yes! Yes, we have room! Plenty! Thank you, Highness!"

"It should have been done months ago," Harry replied lowly. "We do not deserve your thanks. We are the ones who should apologize."

Tihac stood and gestured to the front of the tent. "You will be escorted back to your village. We thank you for your cooperation, Viahr."

Viahr stood and stuttered over his supreme thanks. He even went so far as to kneel in front of Harry and kiss his hand. Neville nearly choked on his tongue at the shock appearing on his friend's face. Neville hastily backed up when the governor tried to do the same to him.

"He has his mate and child back, Highness," Tihac said once the elf left the tent. His low smooth voice rumbled as if he wished to laugh also at Harry's shocked face. "He would do anything for you now."

"Still," Harry mumbled, wiping the back of his hand against his trousers. "That was strange. Kneeling is fine."

Neville was still snickering when they returned to their seats. "Did you know about Tir'Non before we got there?" he asked the General.

"I had suspicions something was going on, but I did not know the mates and children had been taken," he replied, once again playing with the large tooth frequently found in his palm. They sat in silence a moment. Tihac fingering the tooth as he watched the young ones. He watched Harry open the silver box and pull out a chocolate candy. Tihac's nose flared when he smelt the unmistakable scent of blood when the young one bit into it. He assumed the blood was that of his soul mate… no mated _Ukatae_ drank blood of another elf unless it was blood of the mate. His eyes then went to the _Mar'raeh_ , who stared off, seemingly lost in thought.

"The new healer sent to us," he began, gaining the young ones attention. "The letter of recommendation the Emperor sent along with him gave nothing but good praise. It said Kaego is well skilled. His specialty is battle healing. Falde has used him in his own campaigns in the past many times. This is the first time I have had him in my company."

The young ones nodded. "He's been with us in the mortal world the last few months," Harry said. "He delivered my baby. And Ozemir's and Lucius- my father-in-law- who had triplets."

Tihac blinked at that. "So many babes…" the thought made the General smile.

"Do you have any children?" Neville asked.

"Yes. Three, so far. Two sons and a daughter. All grown now, of course."

"So far?" Harry asked.

"Shreya would like more. She is young enough for it. Now that our race is having offspring again…" Tihac got such a look on his face that both Neville and Harry snickered.

"Did your mate come from the human world?" Neville asked.

Tihac nodded. "Though she was turned many centuries after me."

"How did you meet then?" Harry asked, both he and Neville leaning forward.

Tihac shifted in his seat, and they at once knew the dark General was uncomfortable. "You don't have to tell us. Sorry," Harry said quickly. "It's personal."

"You two are curious by nature. That is common in young ones. Suppose there is no harm in telling the story. I met Shreya during a campaign in India. You may have heard Brumek speak about the Attal Resistance," both young ones nodded. "It was a long grueling campaign. Back then, there were skirmishes between the Royals and rebel clans. Clans banding together, seeking to enslave humans. Even now I think Demai'Tah probably had an invisible scheming hand in that…" He paused as he leaned back in his chair, looking upwards as he pulled the memory to the front of his mind.

"Shreya, her family, and their people were caught in the attacks. She was one of a dozen daughters. Her father was the king, lording over the jungles of India. We came to save the thousands of humans threatened and to kill the enemy. The humans worshiped us. They believed us to be deities sent from above to save them, while the rebel clans were believed to be demons sent from below. Shreya did not believe this. She saw the truth. She believed we were beings from another world whose battles had passed over to the human world."

"Was it love at first sight?" Neville asked eagerly.

Tihac chuckled and dropped his eyes to the tooth in his hand. "Perhaps. For me, at least."

"So you turned her because you were in love with her?" Harry asked.

"I would do nothing so selfish. And she did not love me. Not then. We merely had a… friendship of sorts. An understanding of each other."

"Then why?"

"They were attacked. The family. My troops didn't arrive until it was all over… we had been winning the Resistance and thought all the rebels had been killed or chased back to the realm. Apparently not. The rebels we missed used any humans they could find as revenge. Slaughtered them. Shreya’s family and those close to them were among the first to be targeted." Tihac's expression darkened. "I found her. Half dead, lying amongst her sisters in one of their temples. Her sisters, mother, and father were already gone. She could have been healed and remained mortal. But I could not leave her like that. Alone. This is why I changed her. Perhaps that was still selfish of me."

"Then what happened?" the young ones asked in unison.

"I brought her here. Set her up with a home, introduced her to people. She enrolled in the Academy soon after. Shreya was safe, not alone, and I felt enough was done so that I could leave and return to my troops."

"What?!" Neville cried incredulously. "You left her… didn't you try to woo her or something?"

"No. As I said, she had not the feelings I had for her. She would be fine. Shreya was strong. And it didn't matter if I loved her. We have destined mates, young ones. And she was probably not mine. And that thought always tortured me."

"Obviously you are mates," Harry pressed.

Tihac nodded. "I could not stay away from her. The next time I was given leave of my duties, I went to visit her. She was angry when she saw me. Furious."

Harry held his breath and beside him, Neville looked apprehensive. "Was she mad you changed her?" he asked softly.

"No. I'd been gone for a year. She told me since I had been the one to change her that I should have checked up on her frequently…"

"Sounds like she did like you," Harry whispered.

"I'm a soldier, a warrior. I have always been a warrior, even when I was mortal. What did I know of a female and emotions?"

Neville laughed. "She loved you too, didn't she?"

The General nodded with a soft smile. "But still, it was not apparent she was my mate. I had to leave again. Falde ordered a massive attack against the rebels… The Mates' Call manifested a week later and our bonding ceremony took place two months after that."

When Harry and Neville's faces lit up, Tihac laughed. Something about the two continued to pull that reaction from him. But they were completely ensnared in his tale. "Now, you two should rest. You'll have the next two weeks off, unless something comes up."

"How did you become a dark elf?" Neville asked.

"Falde told us you were an African tribal prince," Harry prodded.

Tihac sat back. "You two remind me of my young ones. Always seeking stories."

"Will you tell us?"

"It was a routine hunt gone awry. A feuding tribe ambushed us… I did not see the spear until it was too late." Tihac closed his eyes, remembering that time with clarity. As he spoke, not only could he see the memory in his mind, but he spoke in such a way that the young ones could easily picture it as well.

Tihac lay on his back, chest heaving up and down despite the pain lancing through it from the spear embedded into his heart. All he could hear was his ragged breathing. Not the shouts and bellows of the attackers. All he could see was the bright stars of the sky above him, twinkling down at him as if they were preparing to welcome him. Soon all sound stopped and he knew his men were dead as well, the attackers were probably heading to his village. The stars began to fade as he took in his last breaths.

And then a vision appeared before his dying eyes. A being of pure light. A flawless boy with long white hair and bright crimson eyes. He’d never seen such a person before. "It would be a shame for a human such as you to pass into the darkness of death. Even if I were to heal you, you would die someday beyond. A shame. It is a shame that will not be allowed to happen!" the boy exclaimed cheerfully. "You will come and be great in the realm!"

Tihac stared at the boy leaning over him, wondering if this was some type of being from the netherworld, but he had not the air to ask. The boy knelt beside him and ripped the spear out of his chest, and then quickly opened his own wrists and held them over the wound. Tihac screamed as the being's blood poured into his chest, into his heart. The boy smiled gently as Tihac passed into darkness.

Opening his eyes again, Tihac smiled at the gob smacked expressions on the young ones' faces. "And that is how I came to be a Ukatae."

Harry was the first to recover and as he cleared his throat, glancing at his friend. "Err… you do realize who that was, right?" he asked Tihac. "The person who turned you."

"I never gave it much thought. I woke up in Borsteria's Healing Center, and after, it was a frenzy of activity and learning my way around. Learning how to master the powers of magic that come with all elves. That had been strange. Going from a human with no magic to a being that had untapped power was difficult. I hadn't known magic existed. It was also strange to become accustomed to a place with such an evolved civilization. But I found my footing and have never regretted my turning… You two know who changed me?"

Harry wanted to say who it was, but wasn't sure if they should. Neville took over. "Were you angry about being changed?"

"I was saved from death. I wasn't angry about that," Tihac said thoughtfully, his dark eyes fixed on the table. "My tribe had probably been plundered… all my people killed by the time I revived. There was nothing left to go back to, so no. I was not angry. I mourned for my people, but I quickly found purpose here. I quickly found a way to protect here."

"Ozemir," informed Harry. "Ozemir changed you. He must have been a young one back then… Zynfrae is always mumbling about how wild and uncontrolled Ozemir was as a child."

"Brumek's mate?"

"Yeah," Harry giggled. "He loves humans. Especially those with great inner strength. He wouldn't have been able to stand by and watch you die."

"Well," Tihac murmured, astonished after all these years to learn who had changed him. "Well… now that I think about it, I should have known. It isn't as if I've never associated with the Scholar before and who else has hair like that? Though his eyes aren't crimson," he reminded, looking at the two grinning young ones.

"When he turns dark, they are. Even now, after he was split, they still turn red."

"What do you mean, split?"

"Um… nothing!" Harry yelped and stood. "Time to go rest. C'mon, Nev. Thanks for the stories, Tihac. It was fun hanging with you!" Neville seconded that and then they were gone, leaving Tihac to shake his head at their backs, slightly embarrassed he'd given them so much information about himself… though he wasn't sorry for it. Shreya would smile and call him soft.

* * *

Draco entered the Academy library and stopped short; staring at the miraculous change the place had gone through. He was witness to the horrid conditions the Academy library had been left in before and now this place was hardly recognizable. Not a speck of dust to be seen. The marble floors were gleaming brightly. The wooden bookcases, banisters, and railings polished to perfection.

"I'm leaving Borsteria for a time. Falde says it's acceptable," he announced, approaching their table. "Thought you two would like to go to the human world before you head to the East."

Tom studied his brother while Hermione excitedly agreed to that plan. Draco stood before them very rigid, and he was holding his hands behind his back. Those dark circles were more than prominent now and his lips were pinched until nearly transparent. "When do you plan to leave?" he asked, interrupting Hermione's excited babbling.

"Now. Immediately."

"And what of Caellum?"

"Ozemir has agreed to bring him in a few days. I want to make sure it's completely safe. Harry would have my head if I brought our son there without prior notice."

Tom chuckled. "Yes. That is true. Give Harry our best."

"Of course," Draco replied before embracing Hermione and kissing her cheek. He waved at Tom and told him to say hello to Luna for him. Once that was done, he quickly returned to his rooms where the clothes he'd laid out had already been packed away by the servants. He sent the trunk away to the Leaving Hall and then traveled to the main nursery where Ozemir, Brumek, and Falde were.

Caellum squealed upon seeing Draco. "Da! Da, da, da, da!"

It was indescribable, the emotions flooding his chest at hearing those punctuated sounds, those words easily and happily leaving his son's mouth.

"Such a smart boy!" Ozemir gushed as Draco scooped Caellum into his arms and cradled his growing boy against his chest. "He really is very smart. Have you thought about enrolling him into the Scholar program?"

"Ozemir!"

The Scholar turned bright eyes to his mate, smiling innocently. "What? Caellum is smart. He's talking already! He'll be crawling any day now! Extraordinary, that's our little prince!"

"Of course, he is," Draco replied proudly. "Get it from me, don't you, love?"

Ozemir smiled as he picked Zohrek up. His son had begun to squirm the moment Caellum was taken from his vicinity. He began to plant kisses all over his son's face. "Alas, you will be a warrior," he murmured against Zohrek's cheek. "But that doesn't mean I can't teach you in secret," he went on in a conspiring manner. "You will be the smartest warrior this realm has ever known!"

"Ozemir?" Brumek whispered faintly, staring at his mate with wide eyes. They hadn't spoken about that in a while and Brumek had been sure Ozemir would fight him for many more months. Probably years.

Ozemir stood and approached him. "It's the tradition of your clan, love. Your clan is now my clan. It wouldn't be right for me to change tradition," the Scholar explained, passing Zohrek to his father who seemed terribly shocked to have gotten his way without a fight. "But if he doesn't like it, then you can't make him continue to train as a warrior. Can you give me that compromise at least? I do not want our child trapped in a profession he hates, Brumek. That wouldn't be a very fun life."

"I will happily give you that compromise," Brumek murmured, tugging his mate over to snuggle against his side.

Draco smiled at the family before returning his attention to Caellum. "You will be good for Ozemir and your nanny," he commanded softly, stroking a finger down his son's nose. Caellum laughed and tried to grab his finger. "Daddy's going to visit mommy now."

Instantly Caellum's face scrunched up and turned red. "Ma! Ma, ma, ma!"

Draco sighed. "Sorry, I know. You want your mommy… you'll see him soon. Promise. In a couple of days."

Caellum obviously didn't understand he would be seeing his mother soon. He continued to cry, tears now appearing in his eyes as he cried for Harry. Draco wished he hadn't said anything about his mother. It physically made him sick when Caellum cried and he couldn't immediately give his son what he wanted to make him happy. "M'sorry."

"It'll be fine," Ozemir said, coming over and taking Caellum. "You go see Harry and we'll join you soon. Falde, you'll come get us when the camp is prepared for the little prince?"

Everyone turned, finding Falde hovering at the door. He looked decidedly uncomfortable to be there. "Yes," he answered flatly. "I'll meet you in the Leaving Hall, Draco."

Draco's brows rose as Falde immediately turned and disappeared. "He's been acting weird. He's always standoffish now when we're not in training. And when we’re in training, he’s always mean."

"Irritable," Brumek agreed then looked at Ozemir when the Scholar laughed under his breath.

When he saw Draco and Brumek looking at him, he shrugged and smiled. "Falde has a lot on his mind," he finally said. "Now you go on, Draco. I know Harry must be desperate to see you. Caellum will be fine."

Excitement coursed through Draco as he said his goodbyes to Caellum, hugging the life out his baby and planting a firm kiss on Caellum's forehead. He then practically belted out of the nursery and down the hall. As he neared the Leaving Hall, he passed Ginny and Blaise and waved a greeting, in too much of a hurry to get to the warrior camp to stop and say hello. "Going to see Harry now," he elaborated and that's all they needed to not take exception of his brush off.

"Tell Harry and Nev we say hello!" Ginny called at his back. Draco raised a hand in acknowledgement as he turned and rushed into the Leaving Hall.

* * *

Falde Shadowed them to the outskirts of the camp. Immediately they were swooped upon by a patrol, but one look at the two of them and Draco's _Saen_ , the warriors backed off with bows and salutes to their Commander.

"Does he know you are coming?" Falde questioned as he led Draco forward.

"Not really. I told him soon," Draco answered as they passed the barrier and the camp immediately came into view. Warriors paused in whatever they were doing, seeing the newcomers, and there were more bows and salutes. Draco didn't really acknowledge any of that. But he did notice he was being watched more closely than he had been previously anywhere else and wondered why. He saw one warrior giving him the eye- nothing threatening or rebellious- just complete curiosity- and Draco jumped into his mind.

The answer was quickly found. It was because of Harry's nature. Harry was oddly childlike around the warriors. Draco thought that had a lot to do with the fact Harry was happy to be amongst the legions. Pleased to be part of the warriors. When Harry was happy, everyone knew about it. And there were already rumors circulating around the realm about the two of them. About how Harry was laid back while Draco was something of a cold elf. These warriors were wondering how Harry could miss him in such a way. They wondered how Harry could be happy with a mate like that. They wondered- with twinges of anger- if Draco mistreated their brunet Emperor. Draco inwardly smiled as he pulled back from the warrior's mind. These soldiers were already very loyal to Harry and it had nothing to do with Harry being ruler and everything to do with Harry being a good and inspiring comrade.

As they moved around the camp, Draco glanced at the elf walking stiffly beside him. "Have we done something to displease you?" he whispered, knowing Falde would know he was talking about all the young new blood when he said 'we'.

Falde looked startled by the question and then quickly shook his head, dropping a hand on the blond's shoulder and squeezing affectionately. "No, young one. I'm proud of every single one of you. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"You have not been acting yourself, Falde."

"I worry. That is all," the warrior murmured, and that seemed all that he would say on the matter.

Draco was waylaid from digging deeper when they finally found Harry and Neville. The latter was crouched down with many warriors in a large circle. And within that circle Harry was sparring with another warrior. Harry's face reflected his complete commitment to the fight with his partner and Draco knew his mate hadn't sensed his presence yet. Probably wouldn't until the fight was over. Worriedly, Draco wondered why they were fighting. Harry's face wasn't all that pleasant. At least not for his fighting partner. Harry looked murderous, face twisted with dark shadows, lips parted and fangs gleaming from the light of the sun high above in a cloudless sky. His swordplay was brutal. Allowing his partner no chance to be on the offensive with his moves. With his continuous thrusts and slashing it was a wonder his partner was still on his feet.

Quickly looking around, Draco realized most of the camp was here, watching. Even Tihac was in attendance, standing back with his arms crossed over his chest. Draco caught the General wincing more than once in remorse for Harry's fighting partner. Across the circle stood Kaego with his mate. Vendyl leaned over and whispered something, gesturing to Harry and the unnamed warrior he was fighting. A small smile appeared and Kaego nodded.

Falde departed from his side, moving along towards Tihac. Draco moved then, inching closer to the spectators, towards Neville. In a moment he heard Neville tell the warrior beside him that Harry was just a tad cranky today. The warrior maiden with pretty pink hair opened her mouth to respond, but her words were drowned out when Harry snarled and managed to wrestle his opponent's sword out of his hands using his blade. Harry quickly spun around and kicked the warrior's legs right out from under him. The warrior landed on his back and quickly raised his hands in surrender when the tip of Harry's blade was pressed into his neck.

"Who's next?" Harry growled lowly. No one volunteered. No one wanted to go against Harry when he visibly looked like what he was. A very dark being who loved to cause pain.

"I'll take you on!"

The crowds turned as one to look in Draco’s direction, all wondering who had been crazy enough to volunteer. Harry's head whipped around and he stared for about three seconds, mouth parted slightly in a silent hiss. And then that dark creature receded to make room for the happy bubbly elf that was usually Harry.

"Draco!"

The sword in his hand vanished and he immediately jumped into the air to clear the warriors sitting in the way. When he touched down he ran and then jumped into Draco's arms, wrapping arms and legs around his mate, kissing the blond's face all over. His black and green wings fluttering excitedly. Neville snickered when many of the warriors began rubbing their eyes, not believing this creature was the same they had just seen beating down a seasoned warrior.

Draco laughed around Harry's excited kisses. Lips planted across his chin, cheeks, nose, forehead and finally his lips, where there they lingered and Draco lost to the feel of his mate finally back in his arms. And he didn't give one shite everyone was staring at them. His perfect little mate was back in his arms. That's all he cared about. Harry started purring and dropped his face against Draco's neck, keeping his limbs locked around his lover. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and anyone who tried to pry him off his mate would die a quick painful death!

"Where's your place?" Draco asked him, his breath ghosting across his cheek.

Harry sighed happily. "Over there somewhere," he murmured, not even bothering to move his arm to wave in the general direction.

Draco laughed as he walked off, easily and unabashedly carrying his mate with him. Some helpful warrior called out with surrounding catcalls that the Royal tent was the largest. Neville laughed as he stood up with the rest of the warriors, crowds dispersing to go do different things. "Now he's not cranky anymore."

When Draco found the tent he only spent a moment to look around before Harry pointed to the curtains at the right. He fell onto the bed and lay there with Harry curled up against him. They were still for a while, soaking up the feel of being pressed together and then Draco shifted, trying to sit up so that he could discard his jacket. He laughed when after a moment he couldn't do it as Harry was giving him no slack; the arms and legs around him were so tight that if he were still human the pressure probably would have done him serious harm.

"I'm not going anywhere. Only want to take my jacket off."

Harry released his hold only long enough for Draco to barely get out of his jacket before arms and legs were locked firmly around him again. He laughed again as he slid one hand into Harry's hair and the other around to caress his lover's wings. No words were spoken as the two allowed the warmth of their bodies and Harry's purring to lull them into a peaceful deep sleep, not caring that it was only noon and they probably wouldn't wake again until the next day.

* * *

When Tom and Hermione returned to the world of mortals, they first Shadowed to Malfoy Manor. Tom soon realized that was a mistake as Sirius was in the process of torturing Lucius' father's portrait. Again. Sirius' favorite torture technique was fucking Abraxas' son right in front of his portrait. Lucius was dressed in only a black robe. It was opened and falling off his shoulders and Sirius had him pressed up against the opposite wall of the screaming dead Malfoy, his white blond wings spread out and quivering with each rough thrust of his husband.

Lucius didn't seem to care in the least about what he and Sirius were doing. In fact, his father's shouts seemed to be spurring the couple on. It was another _Ukatae_ trait. Had they still been human, there was no way Lucius would have agreed to what they were doing, but now that he was a dark elf… he was above such things as shame. And Abraxas deserved it for all the pain he'd caused Lucius and Sirius.

Tom had come upon this scene, took one look and immediately turned away to go back the way they came. However Hermione seemed transfixed by the sight. It wasn't until Tom realized his sister was no longer with him that he went back and forcibly pulled her away. "Really, Hermione," he chastised softly.

"That was bloody hot, Tom! They must have found a way to make it where Abraxas couldn't leave the portrait."

"Sirius probably tortures that portrait in a similar fashion all the time. A very creative torture technique."

"Did you see his wings? They're beautiful!"

Tom gave her a flat look. "I didn't stay long enough to study either of them. Isn't Lucius always going on and on about privacy and such? They're out in the hall where anyone can see them!"

"Well… _we_ are in _his_ home—the color matches his hair perfectly. Wonder what color his markings are. Blue probably, to match his eyes."

"I wish you would stop talking about them right now!" Tom snapped. He paused when the descended the stairs, sending his senses out to search the rest of the manor. "No one else is here. Let's try the Nest."

"Severus is at Hogwarts."

"It's too early for classes to be out yet. Come to the Nest with me and then we'll go."

They traveled to the Nest and found Molly, Petunia, and Alice in the family room cooing over the Malfoy-Black triplets. Molly held the blue capped baby, Eadric. Petunia was snuggling the purple capped baby, Talynia, against her chest. And Alice had Peria in her arms. Peria wore the pink cap.

Tom was momentarily annoyed to find Luna was not in attendance, but that annoyance was pushed aside a moment later when the three ladies noticed their arrival and settled in for excitedly welcoming them back and showing off their wings. Petunia's wings were blonde as well, like her hair, but the color was slightly darker than Lucius' and that was probably just as well. Had the color matched, Tom was sure Lucius would have made her pay for it in some way. Nothing too bad. Not so subtle barbs every now and then. Maybe a little worse… After a moment, Tom thought better of that. It would probably be far worse, as this was Lucius he was thinking of.

Molly's wings were a fiery red, just like her hair, and her markings were orange gold and would probably shine like fire in the sun. Alice's marking were nearly the same, but a more rusty brown. Her wings were a russet color. Very like Hermione's, though his sister's wings were a lighter brown.

"I see you've been recruited as babysitters," Tom drawled, accepting Eadric when Molly passed him over.

"Yes," Molly said. "Lucius has a few appointments at the Ministry and Sirius had to run to work."

Tom chuckled darkly. "Is that what they told you?"

Hermione giggled uncontrollably and the three ladies looked at them oddly. Molly's fists appeared on her hips. "Are we missing something?"

"We've just come from Malfoy manor," Tom eagerly admitted. "Both were there… terrorizing Abraxas' portrait."

"Terrorizing?" Petunia inquired, peeked by Tom's tone and Hermione's continued giggles, now accompanied by a blush. Tom turned to her with a leering smirk.

"It's no wonder they didn't sense us when we arrived," Hermione went on after the gang's eyes went wide in comprehension. She giggled again, "they were really into it."

"So then," Tom went on before any more could be said on that manner. He returned Eadric back to Molly and asked, "how are things? Doing well, I hope?"

"Yes, Tom," Molly answered. "We've a dozen new children here. Another dozen to arrive next week. And more the week after. We've also hired a small staff to help out with the children's care."

"How are the original kids doing?"

"I'm not sure they like the idea of sharing us with many others," Alice said with a laugh. "Michael especially. And he doesn't like the new arrivals around Mary, Catherine, and Sorcha. He's very protective and possessive of them."

"I can understand his possessiveness over Mary, but it's strange he's the same with Catherine and Sorcha," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Tom put in. "I had the distinct impression Michael did not like Sorcha."

"Oh, no. They've become very good friends," Molly explained as she lay Eadric back into the portable crib with the twins. "Michael is constantly teaching Sorcha to have a backbone, and he protects Catherine because we buddied them up and she trusts him. Michael is aware of the abuse she took. They're the first group and kindred souls. It makes sense to us why they formed a tight group. And I really hope it lasts through Hogwarts. It's already apparent they'll be sorted into different Houses… I think it would do wonders if they could keep their friendship through that as well. Teach each other things, you know? Maeve and Devon are really too young to have formed any kind of bonds with the other children. Though Devon and Rodolphus haven't seemed to tire of each other."

"Where's Luna?" Tom asked; the only information he had been really interested in and not freely given.

Molly smiled widely. "You've just missed her. She's gone to the new Ministry."

Tom turned to Hermione and she waved him off. Before he left, Tom inquired about Amortia and was told the Healer had been called into St. Mungo's on an emergency. "Wouldn't you like to see the new children?" Alice asked him.

"I’ll return later." He smiled at the ladies and then Shadowed away.

"Were you given reports on how the snatches went on?" Hermione asked after she glamoured her _Ukatae_ features, following the example of the older ladies.

"Yes, we have dossiers on all the children and on the family of the children. Most were turned over to us with little resistance once the situation had been made clear about why and how. It helps that the muggle prime minister is behind us on this," Alice explained as they headed out of the parlor, the triplets hovering along in front within the stroller. Hermione's gaze constantly drifted to them. They were sweet silent little bundles of preciousness. Two were currently awake. The girls, but they seemed content to lie there; gray blue eyes lazily taking in the ceiling and the ladies behind the stroller. Eadric was deep asleep, wrapped tightly in his blue blanket and cuddled up in between his sisters.

"I'll go and see if lunch is nearly ready," Petunia said as they were passing the hall leading down to the kitchens, and she split from the group.

"Can I have a look at the files later? Perhaps you'll let me take them to Hogwarts when I go?"

"Of course, Hermione. Anything you need," Molly smiled and patted her arm. "I dare say Severus will be delighted to see you!"

Soon she was led out back to where the children were sent out to play. Four witches stood off to the sides of the lawn, minding the children. Most were playing. Hermione saw several brooms around that only hovered a few inches off the ground and would go no further. The children were flocked around those and taking turns sitting on it, trying to make it move forward. Timing each other to see how long each child could stay on.

Hermione spotted the original children across the lawn in front of the hedges, sprawled in the grass. Michael and Sorcha were in the midst of a wizards chess game while Mary and Catherine were playing with their dolls. Catherine clutching the doll Harry had given her close to her chest, with another in her hand, interacting with Mary's doll. Catherine looked up then and spotted her.

The dark haired girl leaned back and tugged on the sleeve of Michael's robe. Instantly he pulled his eyes away from the game to face her. A moment later he was looking across the lawn. Catherine and Mary stood, clearly intent on moving across to meet Hermione and their aunties, but the girls hesitated, waiting for the boys. Sorcha's eyes were glued to the chessboard and from where she stood, Hermione could tell the boy was completely enthralled with the game and hadn't heard what Catherine told Michael.

Michael stood and pressed a hand to Sorcha's shoulder. The younger boy's gaze shot up to Michael as if startled. Michael laughed and then pointed to the doors. "He seems nicer," Hermione murmured to Molly.

"Who, dear?"

"Michael."

Molly nodded. "You notice the others didn't start moving over until he started walking," Molly answered. She smiled then. "They trust him completely. I suppose he is a nice boy… but lately, he's very cross with the new students."

"Suppose he's trying to protect his sisters and friends. Probably hasn't had many of those… friends."

Hermione smiled and knelt when the girls reached her. The girls had raced over and both immediately threw their arms around Hermione's neck. She hugged them tightly, very happy to see them again and heartened by their enthusiastic greetings.

"We missed you!" Mary gushed.

"Did you?"

"Yes. And we knew you were out fighting evil like that warrior told us and we were very very worried."

"Nothing to worry about. We're all well. Harry too," she added for Catherine. Because she could read the question and worry in the older girl's eyes. Catherine smiled. "And how are you boys? Behaving I hope."

"Sure," Michael said with a shrug. He seemed indifferent, but when Hermione went to hug him, he returned her hug, and then quickly turned away. Hermione pretended not to notice his cute blush as she moved over to hug Sorcha.

"Hope you're being very good role models for your new classmates."

That seemed to sap Michael's good mood away. The boy turned and threw a glare at all the kids within the lawn. By this time the kids had forgone playing to watch the reunion curiously. "Don't see why they need to be here," he grumbled.

"Michael, we've been over this," Alice replied.

"But they all have parents who love them! They were never ignored! Their parents were sad to see them go. Those brats are always going around, bragging about how much their parents adore them… Just like Milly and Tanner."

Hermione's gaze swept over Michael, Mary, Catherine and Sorcha. All their expressions were the same and she understood. "Hey, you know you four will always have a special place in our hearts. We know you much better than we'll know all the other children," she told them softly, pulling Mary into her lap and taking hold of Catherine's hand. "We love you. Never forget that. I don't give hugs just to anyone, now do I?"

"That's very true," Molly said. "And you know us better than they will. You know our secrets, don't you?"

As seconds passed, the children's faces began to brighten. Yes, they knew their aunties and Hermione and the others were elves and it was an important secret. "We aren't going to be just another head lost in a crowd of students you have to watch over?" Michael asked, just to be sure.

"You've seen already, silly boy," Molly laughed. "You six already receive special attention… though no gloating," she quickly added when the children started to do just that when they realized they had been given special treatments since the new children had arrived.

"Lunch is ready," Petunia said as he came out to join them.

"Perfect. You four run in and clean up," Molly instructed as she lifted a hand towards the bell hanging at the corner of the patio overhang. The bell started rocking back and forth, sending a loud melodious ringing through the lawns. The witches watching at the sidelines began to close in, herding the children towards the door.

Mary climbed from Hermione's lap. "Are you going away soon?"

"Tom and I will be here for a few days. I'll bring Tom along with me later. And how about I join you for lunch and we can chat a little?" This seemed to please them, for they smiled and eagerly nodded before running in to wash up.

Hermione moved aside and studied the other children as they moved by her to enter the manor. There were more girls than boys. She knew all of them were eight or at the last months of their seventh year. She counted eight girls and four boys. They all seemed nervous yet. Some felt sad, scared, uncertain, anxious… nothing unusual in the circumstances. The eleven year olds would also be arriving soon to be tutored about the Wizarding World before they started Hogwarts in the fall.

Once the children moved by, Hermione turned to Molly as Alice and Petunia followed the children in. "Have you explained to the children why they are here? I mean, do they really understand?"

"Some had a hard time believing until they were brought here. But they've relaxed for the most part, being assured they will return to their families in the fall until the next summer."

"What about children staying here permanently?"

"None from this new group. But the next group I'm afraid half will be permanent residences. Or at least that's what we expect. The reports from the watchers don't look so good," Molly said, ending in a heavy sigh. "It's astounding how close minded muggles are. It's horrific how they treat their own children when those children don't turn out to be exactly like them…. Makes me sick to my stomach."

Hermione agreed and she refrained from saying that pureblood wizards and witches tended to act the same way with anyone who was not a pureblood. At least they used to. Hermione was happy to know she had a hand in helping dispel those thoughts in the recent months. That way of thinking may not be gone from all places and people, but Tom wouldn't stand for that way of thinking any longer.

"Let me show you to the children's dining hall and then I must go and see to Maeve and Devon," Molly told her.

Soon Hermione found herself standing on the threshold of the new dining hall. One of the first new rooms that had been worked on during the renovations. The room was made up of wood floors and walls. Light and warm. Two large wall length windows adorned three of four walls to allow the children to see outside while they were eating. More than a dozen round tables were spread across the room; lower to the ground than normal tables. Child sized. Hermione smiled. Probably to make it seem more accommodating and less intimidating to small children.

"It's very nice in here," she said to Molly, whom smiled.

"Yes. The boys did a very nice job with the expansion. Keeping in mind all this was for the children. Now then, that table over there is the one Michael lords over," she said with a laugh, pointing to a round table directly across the room, beside one of the windows. Hermione nodded with her own amused smile at the description of Michael and went to sit down. Hermione gigged to herself as she did so. It was a long way down and she only felt a little silly sitting in one of the small child sized chairs.

The children arrived not long after, cleaned up from their playtime outside. Her four were the first to come in and hurried over to the table. Michael actually seemed surprised to see her sitting there, even when Hermione said she would join them. Apparently he still had issues with being ignored by adults. She was sure Michael had thought she wouldn't really sit down for lunch with them.

"Sit down, Michael. Tell me how you four have been."

Mary, Sorcha, and Michael launched into it at the same time, while Catherine merely smiled shyly and remained silent and ate her lunch. When it was Hermione's turn, at the insistence of the kids, she told them about Harry's campaign and Draco's, and the upcoming trip with Tom to snoop out likely dark spells cast over a very large portion of land. Not only were they enthralled with the telling of Harry's recently won battle and his saving an entire village, but they asked a lot of questions about her upcoming quest with Tom. Hermione had to keep reminding them to eat their lunch as they were so fascinated with her news that eating was an afterthought.

Hermione could tell Michael appreciated the fact she spoke with them as if they were equals, and it wasn't really hard to do. Not with Michael anyway. That boy was very intelligent for his age. When lunch was over and they were heading away for a mild lesson of magical theory, the children made Hermione promise again that she would come back with Tom and visit before returning to the realm. Hermione promised again and left with a smile, having enjoyed the children's company very much. And now she very much wanted to find her mate and enjoy his company.

* * *

Tom Shadowed outside of the new Ministry and took a moment to glamour himself before dispelling the Shadow. As he strode towards the doors of the main Ministry building, Tom ignored those who stopped and stared. Or at least he seemed to be ignoring them, when in actuality, he was carefully observing, trying to find any hints of rebellion from the Ministry workers leaving and entering the building. He knew there would be troublemakers, despite the new regime working better than the recently usurped government. This new government meant drastic changes and some people didn't like change, even if it were for the better. Tom was looking forward to dealing with the troublemakers that came about. Some might think he'd given up his previous ways of punishment. But he had not. Anyone who made the slightest ripple in his plans would be swiftly and fatally dealt with.

As he moved down the hall to the lifts, witches and wizards hastily backed away towards the walls to create an open path once he was recognized. Some did it before recognition for they could feel his power and skirted away from his overbearing aura. This simply had Tom's smirk morphing into a malicious smile. It was the type of reactions he always hoped for. Stopping outside of the lift, those waiting for it backed away. Tom did not even acknowledge this and stepped inside, turning on his heel to stand alone and directly in front of the doors as they slid shut.

He had his own office in this building. At the very top, near the Minister of Magic's office. The offices were on opposite wings however and Tom had made sure his offices took up one wing and were inaccessible to anyone when he was not in the building. There was no need for him to use the offices now anyway.

The lift opened at the top level. Directly across from the lift was a reception desk, where Arthur Weasley's personal assistant and the floor's receptionist sat. Tom ignored them as well and headed straight for Weasley's office. The widening of their eyes indicated they recognized him and wouldn't dare impede his journey.

Tom gave the courtesy of a single knock before pushing open the double doors leading into the office. His son, Percy and another wizard were sitting in front of the Minister's desk when he walked in. Those two stood and quickly left before anything needed to be said. Arthur stood with a smile and rounded his desk, his hand held out to Tom.

"Pleasure seeing you here, Tom."

"Likewise. How are things?" Tom asked as he took one of the recently vacated seats. Instead of going back to his seat behind the desk, Arthur took up the one beside him.

"Things are fairly good. The muggle born laws were signed and now in effect. Good timing too," Arthur replied and Tom nodded. "Many children are being taken."

"And here?"

"Splendid, Tom. Simply splendid. I must say the atmosphere around here is far different than it was in the building under London. We can walk out of these doors, into our own city and not have to hide who we are. Splendid!"

"Somehow I think you miss walking out into muggle London," Tom said with a smirk.

"Oh, well…" Arthur chuckled. "Nothing a weekend trip won't cure."

"Indeed."

They spent the next half hour talking about the goings on in the Ministry, the other laws trying to be passed and Lucius' business endeavors. Tom found he was impressed with Arthur. He really made a good Minister, and he decided Arthur would continue to be Minister for the unforeseeable future.

And then Arthur asked after what he really wanted to know. "My children?"

Tom relaxed in his chair and crossed his legs. "I am uncertain as to how Bill and Charlie are faring, but I assume they are doing well. I think Harry or Draco would say if it were otherwise." Arthur seemed to breathe easier at that admission. "The Emperors have charged Bill with rising up to become a leader of the rebels. Guerilla warfare is what they're planning."

"Sounds…"

"A bit dangerous, agreed. But in this way they'll be like ghosts roaming the realm. Not completely affiliated with the legions, which means Demai'Tah will most likely not know where the rebels are at all until his forces have already been attacked."

"And what about the others?"

"Ginny and Blaise are learning about the Armada. Draco plans to give Blaise a ship; make him a captain. Ginny of course will go along with her mate. They are both very excited about it." Arthur frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Tom cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. "At first, Blaise will not be captaining a ship all on his own. That would be disastrous. But he's not going into this without any sort of knowledge. According to my brother, Blaise knows everything there is to know about sailing a vessel. The only knowledge he is lacking is the practical knowledge. And you know Blaise wouldn't let anything happen to Ginny."

"Yes, of course. But my worry extended to Blaise as well. All my children and their mates."

"As of now those two are ensconced with learning about the vessel they will have. And they are also still taking lessons with Ozemir and training with Falde and Brumek. Pansy spends her time with her lessons and training. She hasn't decided how she wants to help with the war as of yet, but I'm almost certain she's been planning to throw an extravagant party to bring the court together soon. I think she'll go into politics. She's crafty and conniving and is very good with getting her way."

Arthur nodded, smiling. "She's very intelligent. Molly adores her… well, Molly adores all of the mates. She's especially fond of Similae."

Tom smirked. He could understand why that was. Similae would forever resemble a little boy. And Molly so loved to cuddle children. "Speaking of which, he along with your twins and Mila has gone off searching for the _Dehjinae_. They're… moderately protected. Dagon has decided to join them as 'protection'."

"I don't like that," Arthur stated flatly.

"No one does. But it couldn't be stopped. The four went before the mission could be aborted. Though Ozemir has promised to check up on them… the Scholar has lost none of his abilities."

"That's something at least," Arthur murmured as he turned to stare out the window behind his desk. Tom could see something else was on his mind. Something heavy. But as he'd just sensed a presence step out of the lift beyond the office, Tom thought he'd ask another time and stood. It was as he grasped the doorknob did Arthur speak again. "And what of Ronald?"

Tom released the doorknob and turned to face him. "Arthur… I don't mean to sound cruel, not to you, but he is no longer your son. He has joined the enemy. He is Demai'Tah's mate. You would do well to remember that. Should you ever come across him, do not hesitate to incapacitate him, Arthur. If you hesitate, you may end up paying the ultimate price. He is now controlled by his mate, in one way or the other. The little boy you remember is probably no more."

Arthur nodded and said no more. Tom stood there, having the urge to say more, but opted out of it. Nothing he could say would make that particular situation any better. Finally he turned away and left the office, unsurprised to find Luna standing just off to the side with a dazed smile on her face. Tom stopped in front of her and cupped her chin in hand, simply studying her face. She looked the same. Innocently beautiful. Her hair free and flowing down to her waist; her eyes wide and bright. And she looked splendidly dressed in a nicely fitted crimson robes.

"Lovely Luna," he murmured lowly, his lips descending to brush over hers. His smile grew when she giggled and wrapped arms around his waist.

"I missed you, Tom."

"You must know I missed you as well, love."

Luna pressed against him, resting her cheek against his chest as he took a moment to stroke her hair. After a moment she pulled back, smiling. "Can we walk?"

"Lead on," he murmured, taking her small hand and wrapping her arm around his. As they passed the front desk, Luna smiled and waved at the assistant and receptionist. They waved back, giggling. Tom sighed. He'd forgotten they were even there, which means they'd seen him… but that didn't really matter. His relationship with Luna was quite known and his thinking was much like Draco's. He didn't have problems showing his affection for Luna in public. Though his public displays were not so… pornographic. Luna giggled again as if she'd heard that and she probably had.

* * *

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts when classes weren't quite done for the day. She leisurely traveled the halls and found herself cataloguing the differences between this wizards school and the _Ukatae_ Academy. She loved both, even when they were completely different. Where Hogwarts' structure was rough and cold, the Academy was smooth and warm and… lavish was the best word for it. The Academy was clearly meant for the wealthy. For the higher class and children of the Court. But unlike Hogwarts, the Academy afforded many Scholarships to those of lower rank with children who were exceptionally bright or had a talent the Empire wanted to see bloom.

Hermione paused in her musings and steps, spotting two students snogging against the wall up ahead. "Whatever are you two doing missing class now?" she demanded. "Your N.E.W.T.s are right around the corner!"

Dean and Seamus separated quickly, both looking surprised and a little fearful that a professor had caught them. Seamus blinked owlishly at her, eyes sweeping up and down her body. Hermione still had her glamour on, but she had not changed out of her _Ukatae_ attire. This was probably why the Irish wizard was currently ogling her. "Hermione?"

Dean grinned impishly. "And here we thought we'd gotten away from your N.E.W.T.s nagging."

"Keep teasing and I'll tell Severus you're skipping class to snog. Anyway, we'll chat later, boys. I must go and read these reports," she told them, lifting several folders for them to see. The moment she passed them, Hermione looked over her shoulder and frowned when she found the boys had gone straight back to snogging. Hermione quickly made her way down to the dungeons and ensconced herself in Severus' office. As soon as she stepped in a smile alighted her face at being surrounded by her mate's scent and hoped Severus wouldn't be long.

She was sitting at Severus desk reading over the dossiers and snatch reports Molly lent her when Severus finally arrived an hour later. Her mate paused right inside the door, staring at her. Hermione smiled brightly as she stood. _"Are you surprised to see me?"_

" _Your Saen is standing guard outside the door,"_ he reminded her. Hermione's smile slipped. She'd wanted to surprise him. _"But I was surprised thirty seconds ago."_

She went back to smiling and hurried over to him. He wrapped around her before she could blink, and tasted her as if he'd never tasted his mate before. When she pulled away, Hermione was left giddy and breathless. _"You missed me then."_

Severus scowled. _"I'm certain I told you to send word frequently."_

" _Sorry. I'll try to do better next time."_

" _See that you do."_ Severus then took a moment to savor every inch of her. She was dressed beautifully in a sky blue gown. It flowed off her shoulders from wide straps, drenching her body in the soft _caleindh_ material. It pooled around her sandaled feet when she wasn't moving. It also left her neck and the top of her chest exposed. _"Is this the sort of thing you wear every day?"_

" _Yes. The Royal seamstress makes all our clothes… I think I'm becoming something of a snob there."_

" _It's lovely, if a little revealing."_

" _Severus, don't be such a prude. Now what do you say we dispel our glamours and… reacquaint?"_ Hermione asked, practically thrumming with the need to have her mate's hands running all over her. Rising up on her toes, she whispered against his mouth, _"I'm not wearing anything under this."_

Needless to say, she was dragged out of the office and into his bedroom.

* * *

Lucius barely refrained from whistling victoriously as he Apparated from the Ministry to Wizarding Way Center. The smile he constantly wore at home was threatening to expose itself out in public. _Maybe I should let go and scare some humans,_ he thought with a mental snicker. He turned down the road, preparing to head to the Magical Environmental Management offices when he heard his name called. It wasn't a shout but with his hearing it didn't need to be. Lucius turned and spotted Tom and Luna down the way, standing near the fountain. Tom's appearance was surprising, but Luna was always seen around the new city when she wasn't at the Nest or at the manor.

"When did you get in?" he asked Tom once they met.

"A few hours ago," Tom replied, thinking he might not be able to look at Lucius the same way ever again but at least it was easier done with Lucius wearing his glamour. "Finally made it to your meetings, I see."

"Meetings? I had no meetings today. Only paperwork that needed to be seen to."

"You told the gang you had meetings."

Lucius cleared his throat. "Ah, yes… I had one meeting. One."

"With Sirius in front of a portrait?"

Lucius stared at him for a moment, before looking away. There was definitely some color creeping along Lucius' neck and cheeks. "Briefly I thought I felt the wards… but then I assumed that tingle was something else—what brings you here?" he rushed on, ignoring Luna's giggling.

"Visiting. Draco went to visit Harry for a time. Hermione and I will be journeying to the East of the realm soon and we're not sure how long we'll be away. Draco thought we might like to visit until then."

Lucius nodded and turned. "I was heading to M.E.M. Would you like to join me?"

"Not if there's going to be more portrait torturing," Tom drawled.

"That happens only once a week," Lucius murmured. They walked on in silence before Lucius inquired about his sons.

Tom went on to tell Lucius what Harry and Draco had been up to recently. He had been able to sit in a few meetings Draco held with the landholders and was able to talk about that experience. "You'd be proud of him, Lucius. At times I didn't know if I was looking at Draco or you. Taught him well on that front. Draco misses nothing." Lucius said nothing, but his pride was clear in his eyes. "What's it like?" Tom asked suddenly. The blond looked at him, needing more in order to give a proper answer. "To have five children."

"It still feels foreign, but not unwelcome. Draco and Harry are fairly self-sufficient now, but the triplets… Daunting may be the proper word to describe my feelings on that."

"What about Sirius?"

Lucius sneered. "Siri thinks it will be a walk in the park."

"He wishes," Tom laughed.

Soon they entered the M.E.M office. A flurry of activity went on around them as they walked down the long hall towards the main stair case.

"Lucius? No babies today?"

The blond turned to the old witch who'd come out of one of the meeting rooms. "Not today, Corr. I'll bring them tomorrow."

"See that you do," she answered with a firm nod. Mizrah turned her attention to Tom and Luna and gave a slight bow. Tom had the urge to tell her not to do that, thinking her old spine couldn't take it. As if sensing his thoughts, Mizrah narrowed her eyes at him. Luna laughed delightedly. Tom turned and hurried on to the stairs with the others, not wanting to hear another lecture from Corr. She was constantly harping on about young folk and no respect for elders and he couldn’t very well curse her as Luna liked the old bat.

In the office they found Dudley and Rabastan leaning over the table, staring at a map. Rabastan made a thoughtful grunt and picked up a pencil to sketch something on the map. "Here, here, and… here should be good."

"What about the river front?"

"Need to lay out the roads better before thinking about buildings there."

"They're basically set!" Rabastan pulled his gaze away from the map and stared blankly at Dudley. The younger builder fidgeted. "Fine, we'll wait."

Rabastan grinned. "Good. Now go take a break. Your hands are shaking again. Headache?"

"No," Dudley mumbled as he turned away from the table to look at the visitors standing inside the door.

"You're lying."

Dudley shrugged. "Need to go visit my solicitor." He nodded to Lucius, Luna, and Tom before Shadowing away.

"No need to ask what's wrong with him," Tom remarked dryly.

"It's off and on, the moods," Rabastan explained. "He said Neville had a baby check up a few days ago. He's been down since then."

"Give him time to return to the realm," Lucius said, looking at Tom. "He's been working as hard as ever since returning."

Tom nodded. "He can go as soon as he wants. What does he need the solicitors for?"

Rabastan grinned. "He wants to change his surname to Longbottom."

Lucius blinked stupidly for a moment. "Come again?"

"He says being called Dursley makes him sick. Dudley's making something of himself and he'd rather be known as a Longbottom and not give his father's name any kind of glory. So he'll take his husband's name."

"That's…" Lucius paused to find the right word, "exceptional of him."

"Frank thought so. He's very pleased with his son's mate."

"Does Neville know?"

"Nope. He wants it to be a surprise."

"Well I'm certain he'll be pleased, if a little speechless," Lucius said. "Where's my husband gone?"

"He and Rodolphus have gone to do manual labor. They won't be back from the north end site until work day ends."

"He'll be sweaty and dirty and too tired by the time he returns home," Lucius muttered.

"Not like you haven't had fun with him already today," Tom sneered.

"Not my fault you walked in on a private moment!"

"Nothing about that was private!"

"Besides the fact it was in my home!"

"Oh," Rabastan interrupted, looking between Tom and Lucius, "I really wish I knew what you are talking about. Sounds scandalous."

Tom and Lucius remained silent. However Luna pulled her wandering eyes forward to gaze at Rabastan. "Sirius shagged Lucius up against the wall in front of Abraxas' portrait," she supplied happily. "Tom and Hermione caught them."

"Hermione was there as well?!"

Tom laughed at the look on Lucius' face. "Yes. In fact I had to drag her away. She likes your wings."

Rabastan snorted and turned back to the worktable. "That explains the permanent smug smile on Sirius' face. Didn't slip once."

Lucius rounded on Luna. "Do you know the concept of secrets at all, Mother? You're quiet most of the time, why not stay that way?!"

"Lucius," warned Tom lowly, his eyes narrowing.

"There was no need to tell him that!"

Luna leaned against Tom's chest and smiled at the both of them. "Let's discuss something else."

Lucius pressed his lips together, forcing back an irrational tirade about how she was the one who started this. "Yes. Fine," he growled. "Rabastan, we'll be having a formal dinner in two days. You'll join us?"

"Yes. Amortia and I will come. I'm assuming the others will be there as well."

Lucius sighed. "Yes, the entire bunch apparently," the blond murmured, looking to Tom who nodded.

Luna beamed. "A lovely idea!"

* * *

Harry awoke with the loveliest weight settled on top of him, effectively trapping him against the mattress. The weight distressed him in no way except that his legs were together and bent to one side while his back was pressed against the bed. Harry wiggled until Draco stirred in his sleep, shifting enough to allow Harry to rearrange his legs. The brunet sighed in contentment when he was able to spread his legs and Draco nestled in between in his thighs with a soft grunt. Harry dozed off just like that with his nose pressed against Draco's throat. When he woke again not too much later, they were in that same position. He rubbed his nose against the blond's neck before parting his lips to the lick the skin readily available. The taste of Draco surrounded his senses in unbelievable ways.

Draco woke up to the feel of Harry tasting his skin. Even as he groggily lifted his head to peer at his lover's face, Harry angled his face so that he could still lick; his eyes were closed and cheeks rosy from pleasure. From Draco's taste and his presence. Heat exploded in Draco's groin and instinctively he jerked his hips between Harry's conveniently spread legs. Harry wiggled his hips, and without opening his eyes, began to untie the thin piece of black rope keeping the collar of Draco's tunic closed. When it was opened, he began to suck on Draco's collarbone to leave his mark, his purring growing in volume.

When Draco's tunic was off, Harry finally opened his darkened eyes, watching his husband's upper body in appreciation as the blond levered himself over him with his arms. Harry rose up in fashion, meeting his lover's lips, their kiss slow and fluid and consuming. And when Draco shifted, brushing the swelling hot flesh between his thighs against Harry's, his head dropped back with a moan and he lifted his hips for more.

More he was soon given. Soon he was naked and writhing beneath his husband. Gasping and begging as Draco thrust slick fingers inside him, his silver eyes riveted on Harry's face as hot muscles trembled and loosened around his fingers, drawing them in deeper. Draco drew in deep breaths. Gods, he'd missed this. Giving his lover pleasure, watching Harry completely lost to the feel of him.

"More," Harry demanded, bearing down on the digits inside him.

He missed the taste of his lover most of all, Draco thought as he lowered, brushing the tip of his tongue over the head of Harry's throbbing cock. Harry's gasped before keening loudly, lifting his hips again for more. Draco parted his lips, sucking the head into his mouth and thrust deeply with his fingers. A strangled cry burst from Harry's lips and he was coming, his vision graying out as Draco continued to thrust his fingers in and out, still his eyes never once leaving his mate's flushed face.

Harry allowed his lover control over their lovemaking. Delirious to the feel of Draco's rough hands sliding over his body, touching him with urgency. As if he thought Harry would be pulled away from him at any moment. But every touch was like fire, boiling and bright and thrilling. Harry wanted more and keened for it. Draco answered him by finally and slowly sinking into him.

Draco gasped when he was fully sheathed. "It hurts to be inside you. You're so hot, Harry. So hot and tight. Hurts so good… How did I last?"

Harry only panted in answer, though he was wondering the same. How had he lasted so long without feeling his husband thrusting inside him? Being filled by Draco like this. Feeling the heat and hardness and Draco wrapped around him, ensnaring all of his senses. He suddenly laughed, he felt so good. So complete. His bright eyes opened and he shifted, pulling Draco deeper inside him. He found Draco smiling down at him, his gaze a reflection of what Harry was feeling. And then Draco smirked and pulled out till only the head of his cock was still inside. Harry pulled in breath when Draco's smirk grew.

"Going to make you lose it, Harry," he promised lowly. Harry hadn't any time to respond before Draco's hips snapped forward, his cock slamming into Harry, making his lover cry out in ecstasy.

* * *

"Afternoon!" Harry called as he literally burst from his tent. "It's a great day, isn't it? Suns even shining brightly! Maybe we can find a troop of Mindless to destroy today… that would be great!"

There were a few soft chuckles thrown around from those loitering near his tent. Neville was near as well and he snickered at the bubbly smile alighting Harry's face. There were plenty of greetings thrown at the brunet emperor as he stood just outside his tent, literally bubbling over with happiness and contentment.

"He certainly is happy," Taera said from beside Neville.

Neville nodded to her and waved at Harry when the brunet spotted him. Harry hurried over and slumped down next to him on the bench.

"Neville. Taera."

"Highness," Taera responded with a smile.

"Isn't it a pretty day?" Harry asked and smiling, dropping clasped hands between his knees and watching as his mate strode from the tent a couple minutes after him.

Taera watched as the tall blond emperor paused outside of the tent, standing tall and rigid. His cold silver eyes passing over the camp he could see. He was much bigger than his mate, much more reserved too... that was until his eyes landed on his mate and then a smile split his face, eyes immediately defrosting as he strode over. There had been rumors about the light haired Emperor, but Taera quickly saw they were all false or misguided judgments. Or at least in the case of his mate. But of course it was, she realized with a shake of her head. The two were soul mates. The blond Emperor would never have been able to mistreat his mate.

"Hello, Neville. Alright, mate?"

"Great, Draco. Glad to see you."

"Likewise." Draco turned to his lover. "Harry, I want to speak to Tihac. Can you lead me to him?"

"Yeah!" Harry jumped up and Draco reached for his hand. "Draco, this is Taera. She’s awesome!"

Taera stood and bowed to the Emperor, giving him a smile. Draco took a moment to study her, his sharp eyes made her somewhat uncomfortable. But then his lips quirked and he nodded back cordially before turning back to his mate. "I've a surprise for you, love."

Harry looked at him questionably, but Draco remained silent as he led Harry through the camp until they found Tihac in the meeting tent. Falde was there also and the two senior warriors were speaking quietly together. Falde smiled when they entered. "Tihac has said he hasn't a problem with the little prince making a visit. In fact I agree with him that Caellum's visit may boost morale even more."

Tihac nodded. "Perhaps more than when you tore that raider's throat out with your teeth. The warriors especially liked that." Tihac turned to Falde. "I was there. Arrived just in time to see the Highness jump forward without hesitation to rip the raider's throat to shreds. Then he went around slaughtering the enemy with blood all over him, striking fear into anyone who had to face him."

"You're going to bring Caellum here?" Harry asked excitedly, clinging to his mate, who had yet to really recover from imagining Harry ripping someone's throat out with his teeth.

"You didn't tell me how you killed the leader… just that you did."

"Who cares?! When is Caellum coming?"

Tihac glanced at Falde. "We'll spend the day securing camp and by tomorrow we should be ready to receive the little prince."

"Thank you, Tihac!" The young mother's wings fluttered excitedly and he spun around, dragging a dazed Draco with him out of the tent. Falde laughed softly as he watched them go.

"The enemy will constantly underestimate him," Tihac said. "This is a good thing."

* * *

The western most point of the realm was largely unpopulated. It wasn't ugly terrain, but it wasn't a place the _Ukatae_ wanted to utilize and instead left it to the wild realm creatures. Those who had gone out in search of the _Dehjinae_ were currently surrounded by miles and miles of hills as far as their keen eyes could see.

"This place is beautiful. Pictures and words could never describe it better than seeing with your own eyes," George whispered to Fred, the both of them resting on top of one of those many hills. George lay on his back using his arms as pillows while Fred sat beside him, his legs pulled up to his chest.

Fred dropped his chin to his knees and wrapped arms around his legs. "George? Has shorty told you exactly why he's so sure he can get the Dehjinae to come back?"

George grinned. "Nope. He's keeping it a secret. Says this is the last secret he'll ever keep from me."

Fred looked over his shoulder to the small camp they had pitched. They'd walked for about two days with breaks here and there before deciding to camp for a proper rest. Similae had said they were near and figured they could use the rest. Fred grinned at the two figures standing at the other side of the camp. Mila was hovering in the air, instructing her big brother on how to fly. Like Harry, Similae wasn't an immediate success and this ticked the little elf off. Fred laughed when Similae started jumping up and down, stomping his feet in frustration. "You think Dagon's near?" he asked as he turned back.

"Maybe. Hopefully he got bored… Are you really getting on with Dillek?"

Fred shrugged and turned his gaze to the stars. "Guess… he's a bit of harmless fun."

George sat up and looked at his brother, eyes narrowed. "He knows its harmless fun?"

"If he didn't at first, he knows now," Fred murmured. "Dillek didn't seem upset about it."

"About what?"

Fred dropped his head to his knees again, mumbling. "We've done some things… but it never goes too far."

"Why?"

Fred told him. Told his brother that it was because every time Dillek tried to get him on a bed, the hands he felt on him seemed to grow bigger, rougher. The face looking at him, the lips touching him seem to morph into someone else's. "It's always Falde. It's like a sickness and I panic. Dillek figured it out the last time. Figured I had someone else on my mind. He didn't react like I thought he would or should. He's really an alright bloke… the last time we were together, right before coming out here, Dillek said he was being sent back to his father's land. To help with the warrior post being built there. He didn't seem particularly pleased with the assignment."

George snorted and decided he wouldn't let Fred get away with trying to change the subject. "So Falde's cock blocking and he doesn't even know it... you should pursue him."

Fred's head popped up from his knees and he glared at George. "Now it's your suggestions that suck! I'm nothing but a baby to him! I don't even want to think about going down that path."

"I'M FINISHED WITH THIS!"

The twins turned. George twisting around to lay on his stomach to face the camp and Fred twisting on his arse so that he was still sitting. Similae and Mila were facing off. Mila was laughing at Similae's frustrated face.

"You can't give up," Mila said.

Similae crossed his arms and scowled. "I don't need to use these blasted wings! They'll just be for show and George's pleasure."

George grinned. "Always thinking about me."

Fred snickered and watched Mila tilt her head to the side, studying her seething older brother.

Similae dropped his arms to his side when a slow smile curled his sister's lips. He took half a step back. "What are you think—Ahh!"

Mila had lunged forward, wrapped arms around her brother and shot up into the air, laughing all the while. Her blood red wings spread and pumped, carrying them higher and higher until they were only dark shadows in the sky. George jumped up and hurried over until he was standing beneath the figures, laughing at all the threats he could hear his mate shouting at his sister's face.

"She's going to drop him," Fred figured as he came to stand beside his brother. He was right. Soon Similae's shouting turned into a shriek and they could see him falling while Mila continued to hover where she was.

"Spread your wings, Simi!" George shouted. Beneath the amusement was a lot of fear. Of course he would be afraid. His lover was falling like a rock. "Extend them right now!"

"You'll catch him," Fred laughed.

"Beside the point! Simi, stop being stubborn! Use your wings NOW!"

Electric blue wings extended half way down and Similae's decent slowed to nearly a stop as his wings caught the air current. George breathed in relief and then laughed lowly at the indignant growls reaching his ears from above.

"Now flap, Similae! Flap!" Mila called as she flew down next to him, jerking away just before he could catch her arm with the swipe of his claws.

Similae snarled viciously and did what she told him. The short _Ukatae's_ decent to the ground was shaky to say the least and when he landed, Fred and George were hard pressed to keep from laughing. Though one look at Similae's enraged features did the trick. Similae's glare was especially harsh as his blue eyes flicked to his mate, as if all that had been George's fault.

George opened his mouth to say something that would probably not help him, but before he could land himself in the doghouse, Mila appeared in front of her brother. "That's it, Similae! Just like that. Again!" she cried, wrapping her arms around her brother and repeating the process of flying him high into the sky, with Similae's shrieks trailing after them. George would never say, but Similae’s shrieking was very much like a boy who hadn't reached puberty yet. Too cute.

"If she weren't his sister, shorty would kill her," Fred said. George nodded in agreement.

Similae's second decent went much more smoothly and he began pumping his wings as soon as Mila let go of him. He may have been angry at Mila for this way of teaching, but he was listening to her every word now and seemed to become excited when his wings started obeying his every mental command and it got to the point that he could fly very wobbly circles around his sister at her prompting. Eventually his anger abated all together and he was up there grinning excitedly and laughing, flying around with Mila. George and Fred then returned to their relaxed posts.

"What do you think about our jobs once we go back to Borsteria?" George questioned as they both lay on their backs and laced fingers behind their heads. Draco spoke briefly to them about what he and the two warriors discussed in the Chaotic Jester about their inventions. They hadn't had time to talk a lot about it before departing on this trip, but George was excited about it. He thought Fred would be too, except this job meant they would be in a lab everyday within the palace. That meant their boss would be Falde and it was a given that not only would they continue training with the Commander, but they would also probably be seeing him frequently within the labs for reports and such. George kind of felt bad for Fred. His brother would be thrust into Falde at every turn when Fred desperately wanted to stay away from the warrior.

"Actually, I was thinking… maybe you and Similae might like to do that together. I could go back to the mortal world. Help there, run the stores…" _I don't want to stick around and have this physical attraction morph into an emotional attraction._

"You want to do this," George murmured.

"Not there… around him."

"If we find these awesome horses, Similae will be busy with them, Fred. I'll need you. His time will be split between this job for the war and establishing safe Dehjinae stables and pastures."

Fred frowned up at the sky, knowing his brother was right and also realizing he was being a coward. He couldn't leave his brother alone with this, and he didn't want to leave the realm either. And this was an opportunity for them to do something huge for the war. He grinned. "True. And you wouldn't get anywhere without my brain."

George laughed and kicked him playfully. _"Wanker."_

* * *

It was nearing noon the next day when the _Dehjinae_ were found. Similae suddenly halted as they began to climb a steep hill and he made everyone else do so, making sure they knew to keep absolutely still and quiet. Similae then began to ascend the hill alone, quietly. Just before cresting the top he dropped to his hands and knees and finished climbing the rest of the way before peering over the top of the hill into the valley below.

Shorty then went very still. George could tell his mate was tense to the point of being petrified and after five minutes and Similae not moving, George took a step up the hill. Mila was beside him in a moment, holding onto his arm. She shook her head. "Wait," she mouthed. Finally, Similae visibly shook out of whatever daze he was in and crept back a bit until his head was lost to the hill. He stood and ran down towards them.

"Found them," he whispered quickly. "They know we're here. You three can go up the way I did and stay at the top of the hill if you want to see. But don't come down."

"How are you going to do this, shorty?" Fred asked, looking at the top of the hill, trying to imagine what they would be seeing in a moment. "I may have never seen one before but I know only bonded riders can communicate with Dehjinae."

"Yes, I'm eager to learn how you'll do any convincing," a disembodied voice asked near them.

Similae closed his eyes and sagged. "Hirsha, he's here."

"Don't sound too enthused."

"You'll scare them away, demon."

"If they know you are here, then they know I'm here," Dagon murmured as he appeared, materializing beside Fred. "I will do nothing with the Dehjinae. The realm needs them. I'd prefer to roam about with those intelligent creatures than I would with those of my own kind… though I don't really have a kind seeing as I am uniquely brilliant in all my darkness."

Mila laughed before she could help it. "You sound just like-" Fred slapped a hand over her mouth.

Dagon narrowed his eyes. "Like whom?" he hissed. "The same idiot I resemble?"

She cleared her throat once Fred's hand dropped away. "Y-you don't really look like him… even though you two are identical."

She wondered if he understood what she meant. She wondered if that would anger the assassin further, but Dagon stood there, staring at her. And then a thoughtful expression crossed his face, thankfully vanishing the dark look that had been there before. He looked away and waved to the top of the hill. "Let's get on with it then."

Similae glared at him before spinning away to stomp up the hill. This time not caring to stay silent. But since he said the _Dehjinae_ already knew they were there, making noise didn't matter at this point. When Similae stopped at the very top, the others followed. All except Dagon, who stood at the bottom and studied his perfectly sculpted and sharp nails. When the twins reached the top and looked down, they finally had their first up close and personal look at _Dehjinae_. At first the twins didn't see anything to distinguish the realm horses from human horses. But after a closer look, it quickly became apparent.

 _Dehjinae_ were taller in height. Maybe five to ten hands taller… but that made sense as these were _Ukatae_ rides, and _Ukatae_ were tall beings. Their colors varied. They were all dark colors though, and yet some were of a color the twins had never seen on horses. Dark reds and burgundy. Orange and a deep blues. The horses' coats shone brilliantly as the sun reflected off them and every single one of the creatures stood regally, their wild spirits still intact. Upon further inspection, the twins noted the horses' heads were slimmer than human horses. One of the closest creatures raised its head and neighed.

"Oh wow," George murmured, stunned when he saw the _Dehjinae_ had razor sharp teeth. "Are they, um… carnivores?"

Mila and Similae turned to each other and beamed. It was the first thing, besides returning to the realm, which reminded them of home. Memories of their Aunts and Uncles, who had been the breeders in the family. The _Dehjinae_ reminded them of the stables and brought back memories of being amongst the creatures since the moment they could walk.

"Go do your thing, brother," Mila breathed happily.

Similae nodded and descended slowly. Most of the herd, two dozen or less- had backed off to the far side of the valley, but there were three who had yet to move. A striking black stallion, a gray, and a dark orange. They watched Similae intently as he approached, the black hoofing the ground. George hoped that was a welcoming sign.

"They recognize Similae and me," Mila began quietly, "as those from a breeder bloodline. That is the only reason why they have remained. If you two had come on this mission alone, you would have never found them."

Similae slowed his pace as he reached the bottom of the hill. George's eyes widened when his mate shimmered and then shifted, dropping to all fours. In the next moment, a smile exploded across his face. Similae's secret was revealed.

"Should have known," he breathed in awe, watching as his mate began to move again. Similae had transformed into his animal spirit and now he moved regally towards the others as a blue _Dehjinae_.

"Explains his certainty," Fred said with a nod as he plopped down on the grass and prepared to wait, knowing it was only Similae that the _Dehjinae_ would listen to.

* * *

"Zohrek, you naughty boy!" Ozemir laughed, dropping to his knees beside the babies and gently prying his son's hand away from Caellum's hair. His son had reached over and tugged a handful of unruly black hair into his fist. Ozemir knew the pull must have hurt but Caellum lay still on his stomach, watching his mat partner closely as his hair had been continuously pulled. "That wasn't very nice, lovely," he chastised softly, pulling Zohrek into his arms and rocking him. The babe started crying the moment he was made to drop Caellum's hair.

Caellum started babbling, gold eyes wide on mother and son. Ozemir laughed. "Well it might not be a big deal to you, but pulling hair is bad. What kind of relationship will you two have if you start that sort of behavior now, hmm?"

"For the love of Hirsha, Ozemir! Don't start talking mates to them again!" Brumek said in exasperation as he walked into their family room.

"I said nothing of mates."

"You were thinking it. You're always thinking that's the way it's going to be with these two. You'll end up being disappointed."

"Nonsense. As long as they are happy then I will not care what happens."

"Liar," Brumek muttered under his breath. Ozemir narrowed his eyes. "Falde has returned. The camp is secure for the little prince."

Ozemir beamed a happy smile. Eager to see the young ones and to reunite Caellum with his mother. The Scholar handed his son over to Brumek when the warrior bent down for him and then he stood with Caellum. "We must go and grab the bag your father packed for you."

"Did you pack a bag for Zohrek?"

"No, why?"

"Obviously he's going with you, Ozemir. You didn't want to leave him here," Brumek said softly.

"No, but…"

Brumek smiled and kissed his mate's forehead. "Go and retrieve Caellum's bag and I'll make up Zohrek's. Tihac has said you can bring our son as well."

The warrior turned and strode away with Zohrek before his mate could start spouting off all sorts of sweet nauseating things about him. Ozemir giggled and hurried to Caellum's nursery. "You'll crawl for your mommy when you see him, won't you, little one? I know you've been waiting… such a smart boy. He'll be so happy to see you!"

Caellum babbled excitedly in agreement, arms reaching out for his little white dragon lying in the crib. Ozemir scooped it up as he headed for the wardrobe where the baby bag had been stored. When they arrived in the Leaving Hall, Ozemir was surprised to see Dudley there, talking animatedly with Falde and Brumek with a broad grin.

"Dudley! You've made it just in time!"

"Tom gave me permission to come back."

Falde cleared his throat and hurried everyone in the group. "I mustn't be away long, and Ozemir, I want you to go check on the Dehjinae mission once you've dropped Caellum off with his parents."

"But…" Ozemir waved to Zohrek, who was wiggling in his father's arms. "Thought you said I could stay for the entire visit."

"You can return to Tihac's troops as soon as you've seen the twins and others are doing well. It shouldn't take you long."

"No," Ozemir said in relief. "It'll only take an hour's worth of meditating to locate their position. And then I can be off and be back within another hour if nothing is amiss with them."

"Report to me before you return to camp," Falde instructed.

"Of course."

Falde Circled the small group to the usual place, knowing there would be a heavy guard awaiting them. And there were. Two dozen heavily armed warriors stood around the marked location Falde said they would arrive at, creating a fortified elf shield. As soon as the Circle dissipated, Falde and the others began moving towards to hidden camp.

Harry was just inside the barrier, marching back and forth with impatience, waiting for his son. Draco sat off to the side speaking with Neville, occasionally sending fond smiles at his impatient mate.

"You still train, don't you?" Draco asked Neville, studying the axe lying in the _Mar'raeh's_ lap. Neville was constantly caressing the sharp blade of the thing with his thumb. Draco thought it astounding that instead of wands being held close and dear as it had once been, now they held their weapons close and dear. Their weapons of choice were like an extended body part and no one usually went anywhere without.

"Course. Think an elf like Tihac would let us get away with being lazy?"

"No, didn't think so. How's training for you then?"

Neville shrugged. "Alright I guess." He leaned over and whispered, "don't tell the general, but it's kind of monotonous. Boring, you know. Harry and I are used to the guardian warriors training. The training here is simply to keep our strength up I guess. Harry and I… because of our blood… training isn't that much of a challenge anymore. We always have to partner together because no one can keep up with us."

Draco studied Neville and then did the same to Harry. "You two are itching for more battles, aren't you?"

Neville grinned. "Is it that obvious? Yeah, guess so. We have this," he paused, raising his hands as if he'd pull the right word out of thin air, "energy within us and nothing to do with it. Suppose it might help if we could continue magical training with Ozemir as well."

"You should be glad not to have Falde training anymore. He's been in a right mood lately. Says he's only worried, but that's a bloody lie."

"Why don't you look into his mind if you know he's lying?"

"It's Falde."

Neville looked surprised a moment and then he nodded. Only a few people outside the new blood could be afforded such privacy from Draco and that was certainly their guardians. Meant Draco trusted them completely. "Suppose it could be because of… Talyn. He was as fond of her as he is of Ozemir and Brumek."

"Falde has probably lost many close to him… one day he's going to decide to not let anyone close anymore. One day he's going to feel it isn't worth it," Draco murmured, looking away from Neville towards the barrier. "Hopefully we can keep that from happening." He pulled in the melancholy thinking when the barrier shimmered and a group appeared. He smiled and nudged the _Mar'raeh_. "Look. Someone's come to see you."

Neville whipped his head around and instantly stood seeing Dudley passed the dozen warrior guards escorting his mate and the others through. Once through, the warrior guards backed away, bowed, and then disbanded. Harry made it to them first, calling Caellum's name and smiling widely at the returned squeals. Neville didn't move at all beyond standing up and Dudley sauntered over to him, smirking at the pleasure and surprise in his mate's eyes at his appearance.

Dudley threw an arm around Neville and tugged his mate against him. Neville instantly buried his face against Dudley's chest, breathing deeply. Dudley raised one hand to Neville's back in order to caress his mate's feathers. "Malfoy," he greeted.

"Dursley."

Dudley's smirk grew. "Not anymore. It's Longbottom now."

"What?!" both Neville and Draco exclaimed; Neville's head jerking back so he could peer into his mate's face.

"I legally changed my name to Longbottom yesterday. Dursley belongs to a no good bastard I want nothing in common with."

Neville did nothing but continue to gape at him in the cutest way possible. Dudley laughed and led his mate away for some alone time. Draco watched them go with a raised brow. He never would have thought someone like Dudley would have done that, given up his own name. But the blond silently thanked him for it. The name Dursley always caused Harry internal pain, even if it was spoken in passing.

By this time Caellum was ensconced firmly in Harry's arms, one little fist already full of his mother's hair. They had a rather large audience of curious warriors around and most of the winged warriors were smiling at them. It was clear how happy both Harry and Caellum were to be reunited. Ozemir was also with Harry and the two were hugging each other tightly while Caellum babbled in between.

"I missed you both," Harry whispered to Ozemir. "Very much. I miss all of you. My family."

Ozemir pulled back only enough so that he could raise his hands and cup Harry's cheeks. The Scholar leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss to Harry's forehead. "Young one, not an hour passes where I do not feel the loss of your presence and Neville's."

Someone poked Ozemir's shoulder. When he turned, Zohrek was quickly thrust into his arms while his warrior mate roughly cleared his throat. Ozemir cocked his head, at once knowing his mate felt awkward. Looking around, he found the reason. Some of the warriors were openly gawking at the Second as if the sight of him holding a baby was something akin to it being Armageddon. Ozemir laughed delightedly at this. Brumek scowled and quickly strode away in search of Tihac and a private place from all the stares. He growled at anyone in passing if he caught them staring at him.

Ozemir turned back to Harry. He felt the stares now, as it had been quickly put together- thanks to Zohrek's looks- who Brumek's mate was, but because this was Ozemir, he thrived in the attention. "Come," he said, pressing Harry to follow after his mate. "The babes have yet to be fed this afternoon and I must depart soon."

"You just got here!" Harry cried and looking for Draco, thinking to have his mate demand Ozemir stay in camp. Draco was soon beside him, taking his hand.

"Won't be gone long, I promise," Ozemir told them before Draco could demand he stay. He'd seen it in the blond's silver eyes that he was about to. "But Falde wants me to go check on the four searching for the Dehjinae. To make sure Dagon is behaving himself."

"Very well."

* * *

Apparently Dagon was behaving himself. And apparently the mission was successful. Ozemir didn't approach the four immediately when he found them. Instead he appeared invisible to them yards away, smiling when he saw the two dozen _Dehjinae_ grazing close to the young ones' camp.

Several of the horses lifted their heads to look his way. And even though he was invisible, Ozemir bounced on his toes and waved at them, happy to see the beautiful creatures once more. They would immediately know he meant no harm to them. And he knew they could at least sense if not see him.

"What are you doing here?" a disdainful voice sneered next to him.

"Making sure you haven't led them to their deaths." Ozemir smiled when he spotted a blue _Dehjinae_ lying beside a black, both creatures mutually nuzzling each other. "So that is how he knew they would be successful."

"Yes. I was even surprised by the halfling's transformation. It took him some time to convince the horses to return from their seclusion. The halfling promised the Dehjinae would be protected from Demai'Tah. The horses have been promised protection first in the capital and then when such a place can be built, elaborate pastures and stables as they once had. They believe the halfling."

"Of course they would. Not only can he become one of them, but he is also a breeder. They would know if he spoke lies."

Dagon chuckled darkly. "The halfling's mate reeks of jealousy. Is that not ridiculous?!" Ozemir pulled his eyes away from the horses back over to the camp. Two figures sat before the fire. Mila and one of the twins. "He's in his tent sulking."

Ozemir laughed and made himself visible and slowly began to move towards the camp with Dagon. The _Dehjinae_ watched their approach, ears flicking here and there with curiosity. Similae pulled his muzzle back from the black stallion and watched them, ears pricked high in acknowledgement. Ozemir sent him a cheeky grin and went on. Soon he was standing in front of one of the tents.

"Are you decent?" he called.

"Ozemir?"

"Yes. May I come in?"

"S'pose."

Ozemir rushed aside the tent flaps and waltzed inside, finding George spread on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, which had been enchanted to show the bright clear sky. "What are you doing?"

"Not much of anything."

Ozemir sat beside him and grinned. "You're jealous of the Dehjinae."

"Nope. Just lying here… alone. Bored. You know, same old thing."

"As a breeder, he must reacquaint with them. Form breeder bonds with the horses."

George blew out a breath. "Yeah, I know that." The redhead turned to finally look up at the Scholar. A small smile touched his mouth, eyes sparkling proudly. "He's beautiful, isn't he? His Dehjinae form."

Ozemir nodded. "And you know what else? This means you are now bonded to a Dehjinae as well. Such a lucky fellow you are."

George sat up. "I never really thought of that."

"Yes, so don't worry. You are number one in his life… how is your brother?"

George looked at him. Suspicion filling his gaze. "He's alright."

"Dreading the return to Borsteria?"

Suspicions confirmed. "What do you know?"

Ozemir gave him a look. "Everything about everything."

George laughed. "Forgot. You're all knowing."

The Scholar bumped shoulders with him. "And don't you forget it."

Similae chose then to barrel into the tent, back in elf form, and he looked extremely suspicious and mildly enraged. "What are you two doing?" he asked softly, dark eyes narrowed on the two.

"Talking, Simi. What of it? Surely you're too busy nuzzling the Dehjinae to care."

A pouty bottom lip jutted out. "George…"

George laughed and held his arms out. "Just kidding, shorty. C'mere?" Similae sailed in and jumped into his mate's lap. "Love it when you pout. Makes you look even more like a little boy."

Similae snickered. "Pervert."

"Mmm," George murmured against Similae's neck. "Guilty."

Ozemir stood then, laughing under his breath. "I must go. You all seem to be doing fine."

He smiled at the distracted George and patted the top of Similae's head as he left. Outside he found Dagon near the fire with the others.

"You two doing well?" Ozemir asked Mila and Fred. They nodded. Fred then looked at him, fingers digging into the ground beneath him.

"I don't suppose Falde was called away… you know, to battle. For a while?"

"No." Fred sagged. "Every time he goes to battle, there is a chance he may never come back. I do not wish that on my cousin. And I take exception to anyone who would," he replied flatly.

Fred looked startled and then ashamed. "Sorry, Ozemir. You know I don't wish that. I don't want him gone."

"He's not indestructible," Ozemir said softly.

Fred shook his head. "I think he is. I think he's beyond mistakes and too much of a stubborn bastard to ever let anyone get the best of him."

Ozemir laughed as he stood. "You may be right about that. Now, I must return and report to my stubborn bastard of a cousin. Anything you want me to tell him, Fred?"

Mila snorted and then laughed outright when Fred's face exploded in red and he started to sputter. "N-no! Why would I have any kind of message for him?"

The Scholar smirked. "Just wondering." Then he turned to Dagon. "Behave, you."

"Watch how you speak to me, Scholar," Dagon spat. "You may wake up one morning with no hair at all."

"Try it," Ozemir hissed, his eyes flashing red.

"Alright then," Mila cried, running to stand between the two, "off you go, Ozemir. No demon fights here, thank you."

Ozemir vanished with one last glare at his darker counterpart. "Idiot," Dagon mumbled.

* * *

"The mission is a success and they are headed back now with two dozen Dehjinae," Ozemir told Falde the moment he found his cousin within the Command office. Falde turned away from the table he was leaning over.

"So few?"

Ozemir nodded sadly. "But enough to start breeding."

"Did you speak with them?"

"The Dehjinae?"

"No, the team?"

"Yes, they are well. Haven't had any trouble—did you know Similae's animal spirit is a Dehjinae? He's beautiful. A blue stallion!"

A smile quirked Falde's lips. "Not a pony?"

Ozemir fisted hands on his hips. "Falde!"

Falde laughed. "Only jesting. So they are doing well? Any sign of Dagon?"

"Yes, actually. Apparently he's been travelling with them out in the open. Camping with them even. Sharing a tent with Fred," Ozemir smoothly lied, "who, by the way, doesn't want to come back here. I think he's still mad at you for the incident that happened before they hastily departed. Your fault also."

"I told you before, I didn't mean to yell at him," Falde grumbled.

"Then why did you?"

"Hirsha, I don't know, Ozemir. Dagon had him by the throat. Blood was leaking from his neck. I reacted without thinking. He's my responsibility.  New blood…"

"Doesn't sound like you, cousin. Reacting without thinking."

Falde turned away to study a map on the wall. "You should return to General Tihac's camp now."

Ozemir frowned at his cousin's broad hard-as-rock back a moment, before a mischievous conniving light appeared in his eyes. "Dagon seems to have taken a liking to Fred."

"You keep that demon away from the young one," Falde said at once without turning around, his voice low and threatening.

Ozemir grinned triumphantly only because Falde wasn't looking at him. "Oh, I couldn't do that, Falde. When would I have the time?"

Falde spun around, prepared to give an official order, only to find Ozemir had vanished.


	5. Unexpected Skirmishes

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Five**

**Unexpected Skirmishes**

Ozemir was still giggling over his brilliance when he appeared outside of Tihac's camp. He waved at the guards who immediately appeared at his sudden presence. They backed away immediately upon making sure he wasn't an intruder and the Scholar practically skipped to the invisible barrier. Ozemir had wondered if he should nose his way into the situation, since it was clear Fred had a crush on his cousin. However, that wasn't enough for him to get involved. Falde was a prime specimen and Ozemir was sure many had developed an attraction to the Commander. Flights of fancy came and went often. And in truth if he hadn't more information, Ozemir would probably have tried to help Fred move on. Being infatuated with the Commander of the Imperial Forces would get you nowhere. Falde was hard headed. He'd long ago mastered the ability to blind himself to developing romantic desire and emotions for others. Fred would only end up pining and hurt and Ozemir wouldn't have been able to stand that.

But he was going to stick his nose in it and not wave Fred off because he was sure Falde wasn't so immune this time around. The assurance came when Falde had reacted so quickly, so strongly to the lie that Dagon seemed to want something from Fred. He knew without a doubt it wasn't because Fred was the new blood. Though Falde probably didn't realize it yet. It would have to be Falde, he decided after a moment. Falde would need to pursue or nothing would happen. Fred would do everything in his power to keep away from his cousin in that fashion. And he was clever and stubborn enough to keep his distance forever. Falde, it would have to be.

 _This is so very exciting,_ he thought as he passed the barrier, smiling brightly as he took in the camp around him. Many warriors were outside their tents, sitting and talking, sharpening their weapons. From what he could hear, most talk was on the Royal Family and their son. Ozemir snickered. They were also talking about the Second and his progeny, though that sort of talk abruptly cut off as soon as Ozemir was spotted. He didn't mind and he waved at the warriors to let them know it too. After a few minutes of exploring, Ozemir veered off to the Royal tent, sensing the young ones' presence there.

Inside, he found Harry and Draco lounging on a furred rug, talking quietly with Caellum snuggled in Harry's arms. Ozemir was willing to bet Harry hadn't put down his son for even a small moment since being reunited. Caellum was awake, gazing around, and he didn't seem at all eager to be removed from Harry's arms either.

Ozemir approached the three on the floor and scooped Caellum out of Harry's arms, ignoring the young one's demands that he bring his son back. "Wait, Harry," he said softly, striding across the tent and placing Caellum down on his stomach ten feet away from his parents. "Now then, Caellum, go to your parents."

Draco turned onto his side to face their son as Harry sat up on his knees, hands planted in front of him and calling out encouragements. Ozemir sat behind Caellum and gave his small bottom a little pat to get going. Caellum stared across to his parents in such a way that it had Draco laughing. His son was looking as if he were judging the space between and wondering if it were worth the huge effort it would take. Caellum must know one little cry from him and his mother would sprint across the room to scoop him up into his arms. Finally Caellum opened his mouth as if to cry, his small eyeteeth barely visible. Draco snagged Harry around the waist before his husband could rush over.

"Draco, let go. He's going to cry."

"He's testing us, love."

This seemed to be true. At the first sight of Harry preparing to scamper over to him, Caellum closed his mouth and shakily rose onto his hands and knees, softly wobbling back and forth unsteadily. He was unsteady but happy if they excited squealing was anything to go by. His golden eyes were wide with innocent glee.

Draco released Harry and sat up next to him. "He's done this before, but he's never moved beyond this stage."

"Look at him wobbling. So cute!" Harry gushed, throwing his arms out towards his son. "Come here, baby."

It took Caellum several minutes of trying to work his arms and legs in the appropriate way- and it might have helped when Harry started crawling all around Draco for a demonstration- which had the blond laying on his back laughing raucously… until Harry slapped him. Sure, Draco loved watching Harry's arse moving to and fro, but the way in which Harry was acting… so damn excited. Just like Caellum. It was more funny than arousing at the moment.

A gasp from both Harry and Ozemir had him bolting off his back. Caellum squealed when he moved forward two feet by crawling. Caellum stumbled once, about halfway to his parents. His arms buckled and his little face fell against the rugs. Once again Draco grabbed Harry around the waist when Caellum started to cry. It wasn't a wail, just whimpering pants. "Try again, Caellum," he commanded softly. "You can do it."

Caellum was already rising back onto his hands and knees with a determined air reminiscent of Harry. So much so that it had Draco smirking. _You can cry,_ he thought proudly, _but always get back on your feet immediately._ And Caellum did. Within another minute he crawled right into Harry's waiting arms.

"You crawled! For the very first time!" Harry gushed. "And I got to see it. Brilliant, Caellum!"

Ozemir climbed to his feet, clapping delightedly. "You see, Draco? I knew he was waiting for Harry."

Ozemir stood back and watched the proud parents snuggling their son until the little prince started to squirm, wanting to be put back down to the ground. Harry released him reluctantly. As soon as Caellum was set down, the little prince took to crawling all around them, laughing in delight.

"Where is my son?" Ozemir asked, watching with fondness as Caellum took to exploring the tent now that he'd discovered a new mode of transportation.

"Brumek took him out some time ago," Harry said absently, watching his son closely, making sure Caellum didn't get into anything that would cause him harm. It was time to baby proof the tent. "Think he wanted to show your future warrior son off to the legions."

Ozemir snorted. "Doubtful. Now you three don't stay in here sheltered away all day. Show off, please."

Harry and Draco nodded that they understood. Draco watched the Scholar go while Harry's eyes hardly left Caellum. His hand flicking out here and there to create a barrier around the things he didn't want Caellum getting near. The fire pit and weapons for example. After a few moments of doing the same, Draco returned his attentions back to his mate, lifting a hand to slide fingers into that thick black mess. Green eyes turned to him, gaze traveling all across his face. A soft smile playing on his delicious mouth.

Despite that he'd stated this many times since being reunited with his mate, Draco could not help but say it again. _Missed you, Harry._

Harry leaned forward, pressing their lips together chastely. The brunet's lips began to move, sliding slowly and perfectly over Draco's. Teasing Draco's lips without the use of his tongue. _What exactly did you miss?_

Draco did not answer immediately. Harry continued to tease his lips. Wetting them with his own, sliding them sensuously but not deeply. And that was completely maddening. _Um… your constant annoying presence._

Harry bit down on Draco's bottom lip, causing a long pleasing moan to erupt from the depths of his chest. _Annoying?_ Harry reached up, sliding a hand along Draco's toned chest. Fingertips searching and then finding a nipple before pinching painfully.

Draco sucked in a breath, eyes darkening as they gazed into wicked green. _Missed waking up with your hair in my face._ The painful hold lessened and the kiss deepened minutely; Harry's tongue flicking out for a fraction of a moment. _Missed that constant ability of yours to make me laugh when the situation does not warrant amusement. I miss you telling me not to be so uptight. Missed telling you your arse is so tight._ Harry snorted as fingers lessened further and Harry used the pad of his thumb to caress the fouled nipple. Draco wished it were Harry's mouth instead of his finger.

Harry mentally laughed before finally sliding his tongue into his lover's waiting mouth. _Not with Caellum only several feet away._

Speaking of their son, Caellum seemed to appear out of nowhere just as their snog started to boil. The little prince squealed and practically barreled in between them. Harry jerked away from his husband, immediately picking up his waiting son, blushing at being caught snogging by Caellum.

"Don't glare at me," Draco muttered to Caellum, who looked to be both glaring and looking smug at the interruption. "He's mine too, you know." Caellum gurgled something and lay his soft cheek against Harry's shoulder. "You cannot monopolize!"

Harry raised a brow. "Are you seriously bickering with our four month old?"

"He came over and interrupted on purpose!"

Harry smiled and dropped onto his back, snuggling his son. "You don't like to share, just like your father."

Caellum laughed, leaving Draco to scowl at the both of them.

* * *

Ozemir found Zohrek and he was in fact with his father, though not out in the open. Brumek had taken refuge away from the gawking warriors in Tihac's tent. The two Generals were speaking quietly while Zohrek snoozed in the Second's arms. Ozemir stood silently just inside smiling at the sight. It was especially amusing because Tihac occasionally sent his Second the same look everyone else did. He looked stumped at the sight of Brumek snuggling a baby in his arms. Tihac had probably forgotten how he'd been when his own young ones were babes.

"Talking of important matters?" he asked softly, finally moving forward.

"Not so much as talking tactics," Brumek murmured. "Did you find the Dehjinae team?"

"Brumek, honestly," Ozemir chided with a frown.

The Second gave a long suffering sigh and shook his head. "Let me rephrase that. How are they faring?"

"Splendid! They found the horses and are even now leading them back to Borsteria where they will be kept safe," Ozemir replied as he took a seat at Brumek's feet. "They should arrive in the city within days."

"It would be nice to see the Dehjinae once more," Tihac remarked. Ozemir nodded in agreement.

Tihac pretended not to notice the subtle move of Brumek's hand as he reached down to stroke the white strands of his mate's hair. "His Highness and the Mar'raeh told me you were the one to change me, Scholar. The boy that I saw all those hundreds of years ago." Ozemir's eyes widened spectacularly. "I told them my story. Of how and why I was turned. They are certain it was you. Was it?"

Ozemir squirmed in spot for a minute, a blush coloring his cheeks as he stared at the colorful rug he sat on. Finally he burst out with, "Zynfrae told me to stop turning humans but I couldn't help myself!"

Brumek chuckled. "Typical."

"I fell upon you in the nick of time too and I couldn't let you die, Tihac! You looked fascinating. And you were young enough… and it would have been too tragic to walk away! Oh, Zynfrae was murderous when he found out I'd left the citadel for one of my human world romps again… but the human world was so wild back then. Practically new born. Such fun! And I couldn't leave you to die… ever! I knew you would be great here. Just as I knew Brumek was destined to become the youngest Second in the history of Ukatae as soon as I saw him!"

"Don't see how you could have seen such a thing as I was laid out injured on that stretcher."

Ozemir giggled. "You're still annoyed you were injured so badly. Doesn't mean you're any less of a warrior." Tihac nodded in agreement to that. Brumek frowned, unconsciously reaching up to touch what little remained of his right ear. "Where to next, Tihac?"

Tihac's gaze traveled to his Second before he answered. Brumek gave a slight nod. "I've sent scouts out. We'll decide when they've returned and reported… Scholar, have you any knowledge of hidden mines?"

"There are many," Ozemir replied at once. "There is a world beneath us, you know. A world of tunnels connecting underground cities."

"Ozemir, those are myths."

"I was a myth, dear heart. The cities are there. The original of our realm, destroyed before the Sacred Law was brought about. Did you never learn why we had such a law?"

"Once again I must remind you I did go to Academy."

Ozemir grinned cheekily. "It happened so long ago that the truth has been forgotten. On purpose. After many years, the land healed and the cities were lost underground. But the mines of old are still there."

"What about the cities?" Tihac questioned.

"I traveled down to one during a training exercise when I was a very small child. Only a fraction of the city was uncovered… but it was not habitable. Most of it is rubble, but you can see where the roads were and I sensed tunnels under all that lava rock now covering most of it… Maybe when the war is over, the Emperors will give me permission to make an expedition to the lost cities. There's much we can learn down there! Many magical items and books never recovered…untapped power was lost!"

"Back to the mines," Brumek hurried on before Ozemir could lose all thought to this expedition that was probably years away and not worth any effort at all.

"I don't know where they all are, but some should be easy to find. For me. There are several hidden mines within the Qylacae."

"You mean those beside the mines everyone knows about?" Brumek asked in surprise.

Ozemir nodded. "Of course. That mountain range is by no means small. It stretches from one side of the realm to the other. There are many things within those mountains you have never seen before."

"It's not as if I've never been all across that mountain range," Brumek snapped.

Ozemir grinned and stood. "You take things at face value, Brumek," he said as he took Zohrek from his comfy place within his father's arms. "Doing so, you miss a world."

With that said the Scholar left, leaving his mate to scowl at his back. "What in blazing hells does that mean?" he growled. "I have eyes, don't I?!"

Tihac took that as a rhetorical question and refrained from answering, though he was hard pressed to keep from chuckling at the frustration on Brumek's face. He was willing to bet the Scholar was always saying things like that to his mate.

Ozemir hummed under his breath when he came upon Neville and Dudley. The two were positively bubbling with excitement, grins stretched from ear to ear.

"Ozemir! We had another baby check up. Dudley was able to see this time."

"Yeah," Dudley said as he reached behind to scratch the back of his neck. "It was wicked…"

He was still grinning, but Ozemir saw the trepidation in his eyes. The Scholar smiled warmly at him. It was an understandable reaction. Having a child was a huge responsibility and the fact that Dudley was worried about becoming a father would ensure he would take this seriously.

"Have you found out the gender yet?"

Neville shook his head. "Next time, Kaego said."

"So you two want to know immediately? Aren't going to wait as Harry and Draco did?"

"No. We want to know now…" Dudley said with a belated eye roll.

Ozemir laughed. "You mean your mothers want to know now."

Neville laughed and nodded. "Besides, I already know we're having a girl."

The Scholar raised a brow. "How do you know?"

"Just a feeling."

Dudley was back to rubbing the back of his neck, smile not so fixed on his face. 'What do I know of girls?' he mouthed to Ozemir when their eyes met. Ozemir smirked and winked at him. "How is Kaego doing?" he asked the two.

"A little better now," Neville responded, looking back over his shoulder to where Kaego stood outside of a tent, speaking with the other legion healers. "Having Vendyl near is like a balm, I think. I've seen them talk a lot more than they used to. Whenever Vendyl stands guard outside our tent, Kaego's beside him if he’s not busy, or during rest periods when everyone gathers around the fire. Those two stand side by side…"

Dudley chuckled under his breath then. "Vendyl's still a little awkward with his mate at times."

Neville smiled. "True, but Kaego laughs right to his face at those times. So that's a positive thing. He's laughing again."

Ozemir smiled softly. That was encouraging news.

"Draco, you can't possibly be jealous of an infant?!" an exasperated voice punctured their quiet conversation.

"Who says I'm jealous, Potter? That's preposterous! To be jealous of my own darling devious little son who's even now giving me that smug look again. _Cheeky bugger!_ "

"Draco!"

"He is!"

Ozemir, Neville, and Dudley turned to where the voices were coming from. Harry and Draco were walking quickly by some paces away, absorbed in only each other to not have noticed anyone else. The little prince was held up against Harry's shoulder; his little face peeking behind at his father. If Ozemir didn't know any better, he would swear Caellum was sticking his tongue out at his playfully sneering father.

The Scholar moved with the others to catch up with the Emperors and found them near a bonfire amongst the usual warriors Harry and Neville spent a great deal of time with. Harry absently waved a hand over the ground and a plush rug appeared beneath him. Then he flicked his fingers towards the bonfire, and with what seemed like very little effort and no eye contact, Harry erected a shimmering barrier around the fire. The use of his magic so easily done had a low murmur running through the warriors. Usually you had to at least be looking at the target.

Seeing the large fire, Caellum began squirming in Harry's arms. A clear indication that he wanted to be put down. Harry did so and sat down on the rug to watch him. It took Caellum a moment to rise onto his hands and knees, but when he did, he was crawling as quickly as he could to the bonfire. Harry watched unconcerned as Caellum's nose softly hit the barrier. "Fire hurts, love. You can't be near it until you're older." Caellum made a soft inquiring sound and bumped against the barrier again and again in his determination to not listen to Harry. The fire would be his!

Draco mumbled something as he sat beside his mate and lifted his hand, palm up towards the fire. The flames shot high into the sky and Caellum squealed delightedly; his mission to get to the fire immediately dissolving in order to simply watch the flames. Ozemir sat on the bench behind them and noticed Caellum's laughter had awoken his son. He shifted Zohrek so that he could look at the flames as well. Draco continued to move his hand in random patterns it seemed, and he skillfully manipulated the fire, pushing and pulling the flames into designs. The first of which was a fiery phoenix that stretched high, its magnificent wings flapping fluidly and all around the warriors could feel it as the wings blasted heat through the barrier.

"That's wicked, Draco!" Neville exclaimed. His eyes just as bright and enraptured as Caellum and Zohrek's.

The blond smirked. "Of course it is. What should I do next?" he pondered.

"Dragon!" someone called out.

Draco flicked his wrists and slowly the Phoenix morphed into a dragon. Harry laughed when he realized it looked exactly like an enlarged Silly. Soon the Chinese dragon swam lazily around the barrier for a while. At one point it stopped and opening its great maw, silently spewed out flames in one direction, causing the warriors there to jump back in surprise. Draco grinned when the other warriors around the bonfire laughed at their knee-jerk reactions.

"Make a scene next?" Harry asked softly.

Draco nodded and did as his mate asked. Drawing up Borsteria. Ozemir watched as Draco meticulously worked with the flames and smoke, creating a very vivid picture of the realm capital. By this time, the blond's face was minutely etched with the stress of working diligently with the fire, his upper lip covered in a sheen of sweat. He saw Harry lean into his mate and connect hands. Suddenly the flames began to change colors and the Scholar's mouth parted slightly in surprise as everything took on its real color instead of the orange and red. He hadn't taught them how to do that and they made it seem so easy, when he knew for a fact what they were doing was very difficult.

They played a little more with the fire until Ozemir murmured to Draco he'd done enough. Draco nodded and created one last vision for his son. The scene was of the sky. Of a planet being passed by a stream of shooting stars. Caellum squealed in delight as the stars streaked by, leaving a beautiful tail of sparkling dust behind.

* * *

The following morning and many leagues away from Tihac's legions, Dagon raised his face to the sky. The assassin pulled in a long deep breath, eyes narrowing instantly at the myriad of scents invading his nostrils. They were less than a day away from the capital city and frankly he was surprised the enemy hadn't come upon them before now. He had to admit the young ones' were well versed in deceptive barriers, keeping the camp hidden each night. But when on the move, it was almost impossible to keep invisible. Especially when escorting two dozen _Dehjinae_. This situation they were about to be in was not a good one. Especially when they were traveling within the grassy plains. There was nowhere to hide. No place to take cover. And the enemy most certainly outnumbered them.

The assassin turned and backtracked to where he had left the group. They were moving at a brisk pace now, but it wouldn't be fast enough in the end. Not unless he sent three of them away and had Similae turn back to his _Dehjinae_ form. From there the horses could run flat out. _Dehjinae_ could out run even a dragon when given the chance. This was a good plan, but Dagon suspected they would be surrounded no matter how fast they went- the enemy was approaching from all directions- and having more than his sword to deal with the enemy would be better. So another plan was in order then. George would need to ride his mate and Mila could probably ride another _Dehjinae_ as she was of breeder blood. The horses wouldn't be as averse to carrying her. But that left the unusually quiet Fred. The _Dehjinae_ would not allow him to ride as he was not bonded with one of them. The horses would never agree. Not even the halfling would allow Fred to ride him since he was mostly over taken by _Dehjinae_ instincts and those instincts would allow no one but George atop of him.

Dagon appeared in front of Mila, scaring her into squealing in a silly fashion and nearly falling backwards. Dagon ignored her for the moment and instead focused on the horses. They were all stopped. Most were hoofing the ground, ears pinned back. He would bet they'd sensed the impending danger as well. "See if one of them will let you ride," he ordered lowly. Before she could ask why, Dagon appeared before Fred. "You need to Shadow back to Borsteria immediately. Take note of our location. Once you've returned to the palace, inform Falde we're going to have trouble…" Dagon lifted his face to the sky again, his nostrils flaring. Looking back to Fred, he bared his fangs. "Many are headed for us. Too many for me to deal with at one time."

"George, come here!" Similae called to him. "You'll ride me."

Fred didn't even think twice and did as the assassin told him, Shadowing away to the city. George was actually surprised Fred had not put up much of a fight, but then he supposed this was a serious matter. "Um… Simi, my sexy love? Not that I don't mind 'riding' you," smirk, "but I've never ridden a horse and we don't have any saddles."

"Just climb on and grab my hair." Similae waited not so patiently for his mate's eyes to stop caressing every inch of his body. "Keep tight hold of my mane, you pervert, and do not use your heels on me."

"Similae… I would never kick you. But still, I've never ridden a horse."

"Hang on tight with your thighs. I won't let you fall. Mila?" he called. His sister had approached a dark ginger mare, holding her hand out. Mila didn't reply until the mare visibly relaxed and bumped her snout against Mila's hand. Welcoming her.

"She'll let me ride," Mila murmured as she slowly rounded the horse and grabbed a handful of red mane.

"Wonderful," Dagon drawled. "Now ride fast!"

Mila clicked her tongue and her mare shot forward, hooves hardly a blur as the _Dehjinae_ raced away from the herd. Though the rest soon followed her. Similae had transformed by this time and George reluctantly jumped onto his back, grabbing onto his blue mane. "Bloody hell… I'm going to fall," he whispered, looking over to see the ground wasn't so close anymore. Similae reared his head back and shook his mane.

"Go now," Dagon hissed as he unsheathed his sword, eyes trained behind them where he could make out a growing number of black spots upon the near horizon. "Now!"

Similae craned his blue neck, dark eyes peering at his nervous mate. George gulped and nodded, his fists tangling further into blue mane and readied himself. Dagon thought his cried shout of surprise was amusing when the blue _Dehjinae_ streaked away like lightning. Dagon turned to fully face the enemy as they neared, his hold on his sword tightening. A delighted smirk graced his lips as he took a step towards them, and then another. A feral growl flowed by his lips as his steps turned into a jog. And as he broke out into a sprint, the demon disappeared with the thought that he would take out as many of the enemy that he could before he needed to rejoin the young ones, knowing they would soon need his help.

George kept his eyes closed for a solid ten minutes, his thighs clenched painfully around Similae's sleek muscled body while his torso was plastered as closely to the horse as he could possibly go. Suddenly he felt amusement. A lot. But it wasn't coming from him. It wasn't coming from him and yet the amusement was because of him. "It's not funny!" he shouted over the wind. The reply, which was more of a feeling- bright and yet warm colors swirling around in his mind- was that Similae thought it hilarious he was so terribly afraid of falling off a horse and couldn't even open his eyes.

George gritted his teeth and refrained from answering in any way, nor did he move or open his eyes. That was until he heard more than just the sound of Similae's hooves plummeting against the ground. George took a deep breath and peeked. All around him was the rest of the herd, racing across the grassy plains like birds; racing for the safety they were promised within the boundaries of Borsteria.

George took deep breaths to try and calm down. This was actually kind of a thrilling experience, despite the danger they were in. Running amongst a herd of _Dehjinae_. George rather thought it was like riding on a FireboltX. Untapped speed and power. It was exhilarating. And somehow he hadn't fallen off yet even though they ran against the wind and he could feel it stinging his face, feel the wind pressing his body back. His should have been sliding back with the force of the wind, but it was like a sticking charm had been placed on his arse, and he didn't budge an inch, even when he straightened up a bit for a better look ahead.

After he did that, George wished he hadn't. The _Dehjinae_ were slowing now and it quickly became apparent why. His fingers tightened painfully around the mane under his hands as Similae himself slowed. An unaccountable number of Mindless were only yards ahead. Waiting for them. Lines deep of Mindless running towards them and herding the _Dehjinae_ into one direction. Back the way they had come. George was willing to bet the _Dehjinae_ would have liked to keep going. To trample over the Mindless, but without riders with weapons to protect them from the weapons of the enemy, that type of action would have been useless. And deadly. Fear gripped George, but also determination. He would not allow a single _Dehjinae_ to perish. He didn't care how many Mindless there were.

Similae hadn't even stopped before George jumped off him. "Similae, stay with the herd," he shouted as he sprinted through the herd where he could see Mila jumping from her mare, bow already in hand. "Ready for this?"

Mila loaded her bow and released an arrow in answer. George watched the arrow soar across the expanse to embed into a Mindless' throat. "Brill shot!" Mila ignored him still and continued to send arrow after arrow off.

George spun around when something poked the center of his back. Similae snarled and brutally kicked his shin. "Stay with the herd?" he growled. "You expect me to stay with the herd instead standing beside you and my sister to protect them? Am I too small to fight alongside you, George?" he yelled, swinging his weapons- one sword in each hand- around in exasperation.

George grinned sheepishly and backed up a step. "No, Similae… that's not what I meant."

"Don't make stupid suggestions then," Similae replied lowly. George nodded briskly.

"Sorry, don't know what I was thinking." He laughed and poked Simi's stomach. Similae laughed and swatted George's hand away. George thought that laugh had sounded like a giggle so he poked Similae's stomach again.

"Are you two really flirting right now?"

The two turned in the direction of the rasped question and backed up in surprise. Dagon stood there drenched in blood. He was panting slightly and his eyes burned red; brighter than they'd ever seen. His fangs were bared and he looked decidedly hungry. Before either could answer him, Dagon spun away and raised his bloodied hands toward the horses. All but one backed away warily. The black stallion took two steps forward, looking curious.

Dagon clapped his hands and slowly spread them again. His lips parted and a litany of unintelligible hisses began to leave his mouth, the volume rising as a darkness seamed to leave the palms of his hands. When the ground trembled, the horses neighed and pranced around nervously-  again all except the black stallion. George thought the _Dehjinae_ might run away then, but before they could, a black bubble sprang up around the entire herd; in seconds it hardened, became impenetrable, and sealed the last of the _Dehjinae_ off from the world.

"It's more than likely," Dagon murmured lowly as he lowered his hands, the demon's voice continuing to sound like a constant growl, "you three will die this morning." Mila stopped her archery and she and the other two gaped at the demon, who shrugged. "Simply stating the truth."

"You are one very dramatic demon!" George shouted. "We're not going to die!"

"Take a look around, young one."

George did and blanched. Mindless were converging on them from all sides. The ones they'd spotted at the very beginning were almost upon them and even that group were too many for four to battle alone. When Similae pressed back against him in an unusual show of fear, George wrapped around him, a stubborn light entering his eyes. "Fred will bring reinforcements. He'll be back soon."

Mila nodded firmly and went back to picking off the approaching Mindless. George unsheathed his sword and faced the closest enemy. _Fred, you get your skinny arse back here fast!_

* * *

Fred would forever be thankful to Draco for keying him and his brother into the palace wards. That meant fewer minutes wasted making it into and through the palace. He had no idea where Falde would be, but instead of stopping to ask, he sprinted straight to the Royal training arenas. It was still early and it was possible morning training had not yet finished.

As he approached the entrance, the double doors opened. Pansy stumbled out first, the poor girl nearly sobbing her relief. Ginny and Blaise followed, holding each other up. They didn't notice Fred as they had immediately turned down to limp to opposite way. Fred didn't draw their attention. He didn't think they'd sense a volcano at the moment even if they'd fallen into one. He raced into the arena to find Falde facing away. The warrior had a parchment pressed against the wall and he was writing something down. Probably devising more training (torture) exercises.

"Speak," he murmured, obviously having sensed another presence entering the training facility.

"We need help!" Fred burst out. He tried desperately to keep his vision on the back of Falde's head. The warrior was shirtless. Falde spun around, the parchment gripped in his hand. _Buggering Merlin! Look at that chest! No! No, look at his eyes—that's not any better! Holy fuck he's fine!_

"Explain as we walk," Falde commanded and swept by him.

Fred nearly slapped himself when he took a deep breath as the Commander strode by him. George would've fallen to the ground laughing at him if he'd caught that. Quickly shaking out of those stupid thoughts, Fred raced after the warrior who walked nearly as fast as he could run. "Dagon said trouble was coming. More than we could handle at once. We're less than a day away…" he wondered if Falde were even listening to him at all. The warrior's face seemed blank. "Did you hear anything I just said?" he snapped.

"Yes. I did. Why did Dagon send you back?" Falde asked as he turned into his office.

"Bet you don't even know who I am."

"You're Fred. I know this because of the negativity flowing off you in waves," Falde responded. “Surely you’re not still angry with me over the Chamber of Secrets punishment.”

It sounded like he was amused by this so Fred scowled at him. Falde immediately went over to his desk and dropped a hand onto a black orb perched there. Intrigued, Fred moved closer, watching as silver smoke began to swirl around inside it. A second later the smoke vanished leaving it black again.

"What's that?"

"A tua'datha orb. Summons…"

Fred inched closer. "Summons what?"

"Lieutenants and Generals and the soldiers on hand in Borsteria."

Falde moved away towards a dark wood wardrobe and pulled a tunic out of it. Fred pouted when he saw it, knowing his very nice view of Falde's torso was being taken from him. He wisely wiped the pout off his face when Falde faced him again. "Demai'Tah had an orb like this," the warrior went on after hastily pulling on the tunic. "Though this one does nothing so cruel. It doesn't make my warriors come to me. It's a whisper in their minds, alerting them to the fact they are needed immediately."

"Can you use it to warn of attacks and such?" Fred wondered, leaning forward to touch the orb with a finger. It was cold to the touch. "Like an immediate warning? Something to put the soldiers on guard."

Falde smiled. "Yes."

Fred caught that smile and he also caught on to the fact Falde was less than an inch away from him. He hastily backed away, averting his eyes. "Can we go now?" he had the distinct impression Falde wanted to say something, but instead the Commander nodded before he turned and strode for the door. "Where are we going?"

"Did you not come here for reinforcements? We're going to the warrior barracks."

"Falde… Dagon was talking like we didn't have much time!"

"Dagon can defend well enough before we get there. And we will get there in time. Rushing into anything never helped anyone."

"Do you take your time with everything? Are you always so patient—outside of training?" he asked breathlessly. And he was only breathless because he had to jog to keep up with Falde's long quick strides! _Yeah, Fred. Keep telling yourself that._

Falde made a sound that could have been an affirmative. Fred forced himself to keep from thinking on exactly the kind of things Falde took his time on. Soon they arrived outside the warrior barracks where a troop stood at attention waiting for them. Fred estimated there were over five dozen warriors standing there ready to do whatever Falde commanded. In fact most of them looked entirely too eager for the Commander to announce they were about to go into battle.

"Can you Circle a large group?" Falde asked him. Fred nodded. "Fine. First two lines gather around us," he barked. "The rest of you follow our path immediately."

"Can they do that? Follow a Circle?"

"Yes. Unless you are consciously able to block them."

"Don't know how to do that yet," Fred mumbled as he quickly walked around the soldiers, establishing the Circle barrier. Once he returned back to his position beside the Commander, Fred pictured the location he'd left George and the others and Circled away.

They arrived in the deserted grasslands. Fred felt a moment of panic when he didn't see his family and the horses, but then remembered Mila and George were riding and they wouldn't have stayed in one place waiting for him to return.

"They'll be a league away by now if they left just after you did," Falde murmured to him, his tone low and soothing. "If they ride, they have a definite advantage with speed."

"How do we find them?"

"Shadow in stages," Falde replied as he pointed to the winged warriors who'd come in the Circle and sent them in the air. The five immediately rose and flew off towards Borsteria. Fred was about to Shadow off to the far away hill he could see, but Falde grabbed his arm with a stern look that told him to wait and to not act without an explicit order. A minute later, the rest of the troop arrived and Falde instructed the remaining winged warriors into the air before Shadowing to the same hill Fred spotted, his troop following at some unspoken command.

Three jumps later, the _Dehjinae_ were found. They weren't running anymore. In fact they were surrounded by Mindless. No raiders in sight. Falde knew why Demai'Tah sent only the Mindless. Those unfortunate to have been turned to lose all sense of mind would go after the horses and slaughter them without thought. Whereas the raiders… enemies they may be, but they would not forget what _Dehjinae_ meant to the race. They did not have Demai'Tah's scorned hatred for the horses. They would hesitate. Mindless would attack without thought, as they were doing now.

Thankfully it looked like someone had cast a protective barrier around the horses while the _Ukatae_ fought off the Mindless. There were a great number though and Fred saw his brother and friends would die eventually without help. He jerked away from Falde and ran into the fray, ignoring the Commander's shouts for him to wait.

_No way. My brother is surrounded._

"COVER HIM!" Falde shouted to the winged warriors and the arrows began to fly.

Fred zigzagged around the falling Mindless, aiming for George and hoping he wouldn't be hit by a stray arrow. The stench of the Mindless surrounded him, clogging all his senses. The enemy quickly enclosed him, but he was so desperate to get to his brothers and sister that Fred really wasn't aware of what he was doing; of how he wielded his sword against the attackers. All he did know was that he was on autopilot. The hours upon hours of sword training being put to good use as well as his nice ability to slip through any situation. He was especially pleased when he was able to make the enemy wound each other when they tried to go for him. That was amusing.

When he reached his twin, Fred distinctly remembered how much fun it was to run up to the Mindless blocking his way, drop to his knees and slide underneath the creature, thrusting his sword up as he went. He didn't really want to think about exactly where and how much damage his sword had just caused. All he cared about was that it was one less Mindless to deal with and now he was side by side with his twin.

"Bout time, _wanker_!" George yelled, but he was grinning.

Fred returned his grin as he ducked the swipe of a sword. "Sorry! Tried to get here fast."

"No worries. We just got started, actually."

"Yeah? Then why are there--" Fred kicked out at the Mindless that had charged him, and then ran forward, knocking the enemy's blade away before thrusting his own into the Mindless' gut. "Why are there heaps of dead Mindless already?"

"Dagon," George panted. "Doing his invisible throat cutting thing again. Don't tell anyone…" George paused and knocked his elbow back to escape the nasty snarling face that had gotten far too close to him. "Don't tell anyone, but I swear I heard him giggling a moment ago."

Fred snorted. "That was probably Similae."

George laughed and looked to where his mate had taken up station. Standing in front of the black barrier so that nothing could surprise him from behind. Mila was on top of the barrier using her bow, now joined by several of the warrior archers. George knew for a fact it was Mila's arrows that had saved him from certain death many times already. But now the warriors had arrived and the fight wasn't so overwhelming. He wasn't panicked anymore, and no longer did he think he was only stalling death. Now it was time to have fun with what he and his brother learned during practice. The twins looked at each other and twin devilish grins appeared on their faces. Great minds think alike!

After an hour, Fred was tired and cursing the freaky Mindless to Hades and back. They were bloody determined. They were stupid- and that was surely a blessing- but there were also many of them and the Mindless definitely didn't know the meaning of retreat or being beat. They continued to attack even as their numbers dwindled. Fred soothed himself with the thought that the battle wouldn't last much longer. The adrenaline was still there, but his body was screaming at him and Fred was sure he'd go home to sleep for a week after this.

He and George had been separated some time ago, though after every kill they made it a point to search out the other as well as make sure Mila and Similae weren't overwhelmed. Beyond that Fred moved around a lot. Never feeling like it was a good idea to stay in one place for long and he put his reflexes and agility to the ultimate test against these mindless sods. During all this Fred vehemently denied it, but he also tried to keep Falde in his line of sight quite often.

This subconscious need of his was helped out when it seemed Falde appeared out of nowhere beside him more times than he could count. And when that happened, Fred always managed to sidle away. It was necessary. Otherwise he would end up forgetting where he was, forget there were loads of monsters around trying to turn his solid single body into many pieces. If he didn't move away he'd simply stand there watching the Commander of the Imperial Forces knocking back the Mindless as if they were nothing but insects under his boots. Falde made it seem so effortless. He wasn't even breathing heavily after nearly two hours of battle. Fred growled under his breath. Bloody gorgeous wanker that he was, with that sexy scar and killer teal eyes.

 _Right. Now is not the time,_ he chastised himself, quickly turning away from the current carnage Falde was creating. He ran up to a Mindless whose back was to him. He raised his sword over his head and quickly brought it back down, slashing the Mindless' back to the bone, smirking at the horrid noise pouring from the enemy's twisted lips. The Mindless lurched forward two feet before flailing around with his own weapon. Fred was ready for him, already swinging his sword, and with a shout, severed the Mindless' head right off.

There was no time to cheer for the victory. Immediately he felt a presence behind him. He heard several shouts echo around him; Mila for sure, George as well… possibly Falde's rough voice shouting out from far off but he ignored them. As he spun around to face the enemy, something large connected with the side of his head, sending Fred to his knees.

Blood poured onto his face as the world seemed to slow down. Or at least his mind was registering things at a much slower pace. It seemed to take him a year to look up, to pull through the pain, fog, and buzz clouding his mind. His vision faded in and out as he looked up, seeing a distorted blade coming down upon him, but that action seemed slow as well and Fred blinked. Thoughts scrambled through the pain, telling him to MOVE, but his entire body seemed frozen. And then all at once it was like a bomb went off, the world exploding in his face, just as it had in the store all those months ago and real time was restored again.

Fred pulled in a painful breath and immediately rolled away, hissing in pain when the sword missed his head and caught his arm instead, the blade slicing down to the bone. Fred grappled for his own sword which had fallen out of his hand. He had to grab it with his left and quickly raised it over his face just in time to keep himself alive by blocking the second assault from the Mindless. But he knew this wasn't good, being forced onto his back with only one arm to work with.

Fred heard George screaming his name and he couldn't spend what was left of his energy calling back as now he had two Mindless drooling over him. Gritting his teeth, he reached for his belt, using the hand of injured arm to grab at the dagger he had there. _This is going to hurt_ , he thought, grabbing the dagger. He managed to block another shot by rolling once more and then threw the dagger at the Mindless standing over him, launching it at its forehead. A move he'd practiced several times during one of the training sessions he'd been to. That mindless fell back dead without a sound.

All this took seconds but it felt like hours and Fred had no more fight left in him. He was almost wishing someone would take his head off, it hurt so much. The second Mindless went in for the kill and Fred discovered he could become very afraid, but the Mindless never reached his target. Instead he was literally severed in half by Falde's fucking humongous sword and the warrior himself was standing protectively over Fred's body. Fred went limp against the bloodied ground, the tension and fear leaving him as he knew Falde wouldn't let anyone touch him. But because he'd relaxed, the pain tripled and he felt the full extent of his injuries.

He lost account of what happened after that. But apparently they were victorious in battle and every single Mindless had been killed. When Fred was able to focus again, Falde was no longer standing above him. But George was sitting there and had Fred's head cradled in his lap. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! Fucking shite, Fred!"

Fred groaned lowly and held his arm tightly against his chest, staring up at the sky. "Sorry," he murmured. "What happened?"

"We won! And you're going to live. Falde checked you over quick a moment ago. Said you'd only been hit in the head and your arm was reparable. You need to stay awake though because of the severe concussion. Only a few minutes more before we all return to Borsteria. Gotta wait for Dagon to take down the barrier protecting the Dehjinae."

"Good. Then stop looking so worried." Fred shifted and licked his dry lips, tasting his own blood upon his tongue. "Intense, yeah?" he asked with as much of a smile as he could accomplish at the moment.

George grinned. "Sure was. You brought help just in time."

Mila's face suddenly appeared beside George's as she dropped to her knees beside Fred's prone body. She looked about ready to cry as she took his hand and brought it to her chest. "Mila, don't cry. It's no big deal."

"I was so scared when you fell! I couldn't see what exactly happened to you. I thought you died!" she wailed.

"Hirsha," he sighed. Mila continued to blubber and sniff as she dropped a hand over the deep gash in his arm, stemming the blood flow and sending a mild spell of pain relief.

Similae's face appeared then. He looked amused. "I'm so glad you two are with us now. She has two more brothers to fuss with and cry over."

Fred and George smiled. It was nice to know Mila felt like that about them, especially since the feeling was mutual. "And to think you actually tried to convince shorty to leave us in the snow," George said, grinning at her.

"Luckily I hardly ever listen to her."

And then Falde appeared, standing over all of them, staring down at Fred with a look that made him fear. He knew it was coming. He'd rushed into the battle and ignored Falde's orders. Fred supposed he deserved a dressing down. "Can you maybe lecture me when we get back to the palace? I know I have it coming. Right now my head feels ready to explode. You shouting at me now will only make me want to die," he ended dramatically.

"Yes. You do have it coming," Falde replied lowly. "And you will be punished for disobeying orders."

He turned and disappeared from Fred's line of sight. George leaned over further and smirked. "Wonder what kind of punishment he's thinking about?" he asked, wagging his eye brows.

"Cut it out," Fred groaned.

Similae snickered as he pulled out his cigarette box. Quickly taking one out and lighting it. "They're impressed with us," he said after pulling in a lung full of smoke, looking away towards the _Dehjinae_ that were now free of the barrier and surrounded protectively by the realm warriors. "They're impressed the warriors came to help them. More trust has been gained today."

"That's great, Simi," Fred murmured, his eyes falling shut on their own accord.

"Stay awake!" Mila snapped loudly at him.

"M'head hurts. Tired," he whispered.

"You must stay awake!"

“Fred!” his brother snapped, jostling him.

Fred didn't answer.

"FALDE!"

* * *

Fred woke up completely confused. Last thing he remembered was lying on the ground, staring up at the faces of his family. But now he was obviously lying upon a very firm but comfortable mattress and was staring up at a royal blue canopy. It looked remarkably like the canopy of his bed in his flat within the palace. In fact the bed felt like his bed to. When did he return to the palace?

"You're awake. Good!" Mila suddenly appeared beside him, smiling.

"Err, yeah. What happened?"

"You fell unconscious. Scared us, you know. You had a concussion and then you wouldn't wake up. George started screaming for the Commander…" Mila paused, took a breath, and then smirked. "He was beside us in an instant, picked you up- bridal style, may I add- and Shadowed back here to the healing center before another second went by. He didn't say anything to anyone before he Shadowed away with you. It was all very romantic!"

Fred groaned. "He did not."

"Swear on Similae." She giggled. "You're blushing again."

"It's only something he would do for a child, you know. Don't read in to that."

"Why? Obviously you are... with the blushing."

"So I'm healed right?" Fred asked as he slowly sat up. He looked down at his arm. Perfectly healed. He flexed and there was only a lingering soreness. The same for his head. "Where are the others?"

"George is getting acquainted with the work rooms the Commander and Emperor have assigned for your work. He said he'll be back soon. Similae's gone to make sure the Dehjinae are housed safely. Making sure they're fed and groomed properly. He'll probably be there all day and night," she added with a smile.

Fred laughed. "George is going to get jealous again."

"Yes, more than likely. It'll be fun to watch." Fred agreed on that one. "Listen, I was told to keep an eye on you, but you're also supposed to get plenty of rest. And if I were you, I'd sleep more. Falde…" Mila shook her head, "you're going to need the rest."

Fred groaned. He knew why, of course. The Commander was going to put him through hell for disobeying him. Probably put him through severe torture when he resumed training. "Yeah, sleep sounds good. Want to join since you're supposed to be keeping an eye on me?"

"Gladly. I feel as if I've been run over by a dragon," she groaned and flopped down beside him.

“You were amazing, by the way,” he murmured. “With the bow.”

“Thanks!” she leaned over to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “So were you.”

* * *

"Brumek's father is a git," Harry stated matter-of-factly after Draco had finished telling him about the meeting with the land holder. He'd only been able to speak briefly about those meetings when they were apart. Draco had also told his mate about Ozemir's visit to Brumek's clan.

"Basically."

Harry spent the next moments lowly cursing out Brumek's father on behalf of their beloved Scholar. Draco was sort of relieved Harry had missed that meeting with Taosek. He was certain his mate would not have been as silent as he was concerning Ozemir's slighting. Draco spent the next few minutes with his nose pressed against his lover's wings and smiling fondly at each mutter from Harry.

When Harry settled down, he lay back against Draco and rested his head against the blond's shoulder. "We're immortal," he thought aloud. Draco hummed in agreement, encouraging Harry to go on because he knew his mate was thinking something. "Can you imagine being immortal and spending an eternity without a mate? I…" Harry grimaced at the thought of living forever without Draco. "That would be horrible! Especially when you have to go around and watch everyone else mate. Some of the warriors say Falde doesn't have a mate because the Mother doesn't want him to. Because he's the Commander of our Imperial Forces and his life is tied to his duty.  It's a strongly believed rumor. Why doesn't he have a mate yet? Do you think the rumors are true?"

"Don't know," Draco murmured, lightly running fingers across Harry's throat. "Maybe his mate hasn't been born yet. There are stories that run along those lines."

"Yes, that's true. But… if he ever does find a mate, Falde may be against it, he's gone so long without one. You know, like Brumek was before he got a clue."

Draco shook his head. "Personally I believe should Falde ever discover his mate is out there, he'll be surprisingly happy about it. There's so much pain in the world, he's seen. But he's also seen all the good too. He knows it would be worth it. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. And make sure he stays his semi serious self until then."

“I hope he finds a mate,” Harry whispered. “Without him, the realm would have been lost a long time ago. There wouldn’t have been a realm for us to come to and save. He deserves to be happy. I want all my people happy, Draco.”

Draco agreed whole-heartedly.

Their attention was drawn to the front of the tent when Brumek strode in. "I've just received a message from Borsteria. Seems the Dehjinae team was attacked. Fred was injured. But he lives and is now recovering in the palace. The others are fine. Falde thought you would want to know."

"How badly was he hurt?" Harry demanded, jumping off the bed.

"Falde does not say."

"That's not enough!" Harry snapped. "Bring me back more information, Brumek."

Draco laughed at the put upon look on Brumek's face. "As you wish, Highness," Brumek replied with a slight bow. "Never mind that the messenger has already gone, which means I have to do it myself… but who would care about that…" the warrior grumbled as he left.

Draco sat up as Harry returned to the bed. "What about that mine? The mine the Tir'Non submissives were forced to work in?" he asked, pulling Harry down to straddle his lap.

"Tihac sent several sections to it. To free the rest of the slaves and seal the mine off from Demai'Tah," Harry responded as he played with the hair at Draco's nape. He frowned a moment later. "There was a battle at the mine… Neville and I were stuck here."

It annoyed Draco that Harry and Neville wanted to jump into as many battles as they could possibly find. He could understand their eagerness, but… he sighed and dropped his head against Harry's shoulder. They were soldiers. Despite everything, Harry and Neville really were soldiers and running into battles was what they were supposed to do.

Harry looked over Draco's head to the crib situated on the other side of the bed and saw Caellum was still sleeping. Grinning, he pushed Draco back flat on the bed and grabbed his lover's wrists, pulling those up to pin them above his head. "If I'm a soldier, what does that make you?"

"A diplomat, of course. A diplomat with many exceptional skills," the blond replied haughtily. He grinned when Harry rolled his eyes. And then he tried to pull his hands away. Only Harry was pressed over him and his wrists were locked tight.

"What skills? You can't even get out of my wrist lock."

"Who says I want to get out of your wrist lock? In fact I'm waiting not so patiently for you to sink your teeth into my neck, Potter. Get a move on."

"Can't do that," Harry murmured as he wiggled over him in a precise fashion, "Brumek will be back any moment now."

"Bloody cocktease, you are!" Draco wrapped his legs around Harry and rolled them over until he was pressed heavily against his lover. The brunet didn't release his wrists though and they started to grapple on the bed for dominance. "Fuck, when'd you get stronger than me?" Draco gasped around the fourth time he'd flipped Harry onto his back and still couldn't get his hands free.

"I don't think you're really trying."

The clearing of a throat drew their attention to the front of the tent where Brumek stood scowling at them. "Yes, you seem so impatient for more information," he growled. Harry grinned and disentangled himself from around Draco's body to go stand before the warrior. "Fred sustained a head and arm injury. As I said before, he lives and is recovering. They were hours away from Borsteria when hordes of Mindless attacked them. Apparently Dagon sent Fred to Falde for help and they were saved from death. Barely. Anything else you would like to know?"

"What about the horses?" Draco asked.

"They were safe the entire time. The demon," the warrior went on with grudging respect, "protected them with a barrier."

Harry sighed in relief. "That's good. You sure Fred's okay?"

"Don't know how many times I can say it, Harry. He's well… that is until Falde has decided he's had enough recuperation. And then he'll probably wish he'd been killed."

"That's not funny," Draco said.

Brumek chuckled. "Falde says he disobeyed orders. The Commander seems…" Actually Falde seemed unusually angry over the young one's injury, which was odd since Brumek had heard how it happened and his injury happened by chance, just as every injury usually happened. He couldn't understand Falde's reactions. He'd heard Fred handled himself tremendously well when he'd been knocked down. Going so far as to use his injured arm to defend himself. Using an arm that should have been useless as described by the healer. Despite all that, he didn't think Harry and Draco needed to know about Falde's recent moods. "Falde is ready to dish out punishment. Which will no doubt occur during training."

Harry snickered. "Poor Fred. Um, thanks for getting more information."

"I live to serve you, spoiled brat."

"Hey!"

Draco laughed, and then tried to cover it up with a cough. Harry turned to his mate with a narrowed look that had Draco swallowing in fear. "Brumek. Take Caellum. I'm sure Ozemir would love to babysit."

Brumek nodded and rounded the couple to move towards the bed, catching Draco's eyes as he did so and smirking when Draco shook his head rapidly. He silently laughed and gently pulled Caellum from his crib, careful not to wake the little prince. As he left, Brumek heard Draco yelp in distress.

"Think I'm spoiled, do you? You, of all the selfish spoiled gits in the world?"

"Harry! Untie me right now!"

* * *

Within Lucius' study, Tom sat in the chair staring into the fire as if it held all of life's secrets. They were set to have the get together dinner that evening. He had to admit he was looking forward to it. Though right at the moment, other more important things were on his mind. Mainly Luna. It was the first of June. Hogwarts would be let out very soon for the summer and Luna's birthday was just around the corner. Tom made the decision not to return to the realm until Luna's birthday had passed. Draco would understand his reluctance to leave.

Several questions burned within his mind at the moment and one repeated over and over again. What was going to happen when she reached her seventeenth year? Tom feared… Luna may be human now, but she was still the Mother also. A deity of the highest regard. When she received her inheritance, would she simply turn into _Ukatae_ or would she shred all of her humanity and rise into the sky to rejoin the higher powers? Tom scowled. He'd gone and allowed himself to fall in love and now she may very well be stripped from him.

When Severus, human glamours gone, made a sudden and quick entrance, Tom had no more time to ponder on that. Severus rushed in and quietly shut the door behind him. "Tom," he hissed quietly, rushing over to his chair. Tom laughed when seconds later Severus Snape crouched down beside the chair to hide from the door. "As your faithful servant, I beg for assistance."

"Concerning what?" he asked in amusement.

Severus swallowed thickly. His wide black eyes pulling away from the door to look at Tom. "Your sister. She's been rather… violent today. And her pheromones practically strangle me whenever I'm within twenty feet of her."

His worries over Luna were suddenly pushed away for another time when he was slammed with a mountain of amusement. His laughter echoed off the walls in moments. Severus hissed at him to be quiet. Tom tried, he really did, but Severus was still crouched beside his chair, cowering. And that made it impossible for him to quell the amusement. Severus Snape was afraid of a shagging! That thought had him going all the more until tears leaked from his eyes.

When the door opened, Tom thought Severus was prepared to run through the wall to get away. His stomach was starting to pain him by this time. Luckily for Severus, it was Sirius who appeared at the door, giving Tom a lopsided grin and obviously wondering why the Dark Lord was shaking with laughter.

"Come in and shut the door, mutt!" Severus hissed as he stood, trying to compose himself.

"Has Tom lost his mind?" Sirius asked as he shut the door, watching as Tom bent over and tried to pull in air.

"Never mind that," Severus said with a sneer at his supposed friend. What friend laughs at another friend's misfortune? "Have you seen Hermione?"

"Yes, actually. She's out in the hall with Luce and the babies."

Severus turned away to study the closest wall. "Perhaps I can create a door—Tom, your laughter is not helping."

Sirius' brows drew together. "I'm confused."

"Oh what a surprise," Severus returned, sarcasm dripping from his pores. Sirius scowled at him.

Tom finally stood, pulling in a lung full of air. When he was sure he could talk without laughing, he quickly explained before Severus could stop him. "Apparently Hermione is seeking to breed. Severus is running."

The Dark Lord was unsurprised when Sirius dropped to the floor, laughing for all he was worth and pointing a trembling finger at the Potions' Master. "Oh, Merlin! Merlin!" Sirius twisted around and reached for the doorknob, cracking the door open. "Luce! Lucius! Severus is afraid of a shagging! He's in here hiding from a shag!"

Tom fell back into his chair and commenced with splitting a seam.

"Severus is in there?!" Hermione called out, clearly annoyed. Severus held his breath, waiting for his mate to storm in. Only he was saved by Lucius, bless him. They could hear the blond speaking lowly to Hermione.

"Yes! I would love to dress the babies for dinner!"

Severus released his breath only after the sound of Hermione and Lucius' footsteps faded. "You two are bastards," he hissed.

"Haven't laughed like that in a long—no, I've never laughed like that," Tom corrected, smirking at his pale friend. "Thank you."

Severus' glare was like acid as he strode for the door and he shoved Sirius- who was still barking with laughter- out of the way. "Think I'll travel to the Nest and see if assistance is required with the children who will be joining us this evening."

Tom was impressed Severus managed to steer clear of Hermione- for the most part- for the rest of the evening, but when he couldn't, the Potions' Master made damn sure they were always amidst a group of people. Hermione acted as if nothing was wrong, as if she couldn't see how tense Severus became every time she brushed against him or purposely fluttered her wings right in front of his face. Tom was truly amused. As was Sirius whenever they caught Hermione doing these things. Tom supposed he understood now. When Draco had come out with too much information that time when Ozemir had been taking the Royal pictures, and his brother had said Harry had clawed him across his face the night of Caellum's conception… at the time, Tom wondered, if Harry were so violent, why then had Draco chased his mate around the bed in order to copulate with Harry in such a volatile state.

The answer was clear now. The wings. The pheromones. Apparently the pheromones were impossible to ignore. And staring at Severus now, leaning against the ledge of the balcony and trying to appear unfazed, it was quite clear to Tom that Severus was barely holding it together, barely able to keep from whisking Hermione away to their bedchambers. He also thought it amusing watching Hermione. She was not ready for children. His sister had been making that clear and every so often she'd catch herself behaving in such a contradictory way and would pale like a ghost and scamper away from Severus. Tom could not wait to relate these events to his brothers.

Hermione then spent all her time socializing with the gang and the six children from the Nest along with Luna. And when they were all finally sitting for dinner, Tom's fears about Luna's inheritance began to crop up again. He caught Hermione's eyes about halfway through and he could see in her gaze that she knew something bothered him. Speaking to her about it was probably wise. She might have answers. He didn't ask Luna. He didn't want to hear something he wouldn't like. Luna hadn't said anything before now but he knew that was only because she had yet to really think about it. But if she meditated on it… then she would know. But maybe she did know already and was keeping quiet about it. She tended to do that.

Tom cleared his throat, looked away from Hermione's narrowed gaze and turned to the boy seated beside him. "How are your lessons?"

"Wicked," Michael exclaimed, looking to the boy seated beside him for confirmation. Sorcha nodded enthusiastically, smiling and unfortunately showing a mouthful of broccoli. "We're way ahead of those moronic gi--"

"Michael," Amortia warned with a sweet dimple showing smile. Michael swallowed thickly.

"It's good," he murmured. Rabastan gave the boy a sympathetic smile but quickly vanished it when Amortia turned to look at him.

"I like potions," a soft voice spoke up. The table went eerily silent as all eyes turned to the usually quiet girl. Catherine ducked her head and flushed. Tom had the distinct impression she was sorry for having spoken up without being asked.

"What? She does!" Michael spoke up in her defense.

"Yes, that's right," Molly murmured, rubbing soothing circles on the girl’s back. "She's very meticulous and patient."

"Is she any good?" Severus asked with some cynicism, and then winced when Hermione kicked his shin under the table.

"I-I'm only seven… don't know much," Catherine whispered.

"But you're going to be eight soon!" Sorcha exclaimed.

Petunia smiled. "Yes. We're getting ready for your party."

"Oh, that should be fun," Hermione said, smiling eagerly at Catherine, trying to draw a smile from the little girl. It seemed to work. She looked less uncomfortable.

"Do… do you think Harry could come to the party?" she asked, looking at her plate. Tom frowned. It would be nice for her if Harry could come, but his brother was a tad busy with a war.

"That will be imposs--"

"Yes," Hermione firmly interrupted, narrowing her eyes on him. "Yes, of course Harry will come."

Tom glared right back. What was she thinking? Harry couldn't possibly shirk his duties to attend a child's birthday party. Tom wasn't the only one who thought this way. Severus and Lucius too were staring at Hermione with disbelief that she would agree to such a thing. But his sister's nose was raised, jaw set firmly in determination, and Catherine was smiling so openly that Tom didn't want to argue with Hermione about it in front of her.

"It would be nice to see Harry again," Remus spoke. Sirius and Tonks nodded along with most the rest of the table. Tom gritted his teeth. Surely the _adults_ understood it was impossible. Sirius didn't count as an adult, so he wasn't all that displeased with him for carrying this over and instilling false hope in the child that was very fond of Harry.

Luna reached over and placed a hand on his forearm, caressing gently back and forth, smiling dazedly as usual. But she remained quiet as she had been throughout dinner, her eyes passing over all those present and around the room as if invisible things floated around the air. At one point her hand moved from his arm to be dropped upon his thigh. She maintained the air of innocence even as that hand moved. Tom stared hard at the side of her head thinking she was an utter tease. The loony smile on her face morphed into a sly one for only a fraction of a second. It was so fast Tom thought perhaps he hadn't seen it. But then he knew he had when her small hand cupped and squeezed him. He hissed under his breath and shifted minutely, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Michael turned to him, ever observant, and looked as if he wanted to ask if Tom was alright. Tom scooted his chair up as far as it could go; ignoring the fact his stomach was pressed firmly against the edge. Wouldn't do for Michael to see a hand fondling his crotch. Grinding his teeth, Tom pulled in deep breaths as Luna began to trace the outline of his hardening cock, unbidden images of the last time he'd had her rising to the forefront of his mind. Only hours earlier actually. Having Luna sitting over him, riding him as if she were born for that very thing. The thing about Luna was that she was generally soft spoken. But not in the bedroom. Oh no. Luna vocally expressed everything she felt during their love making and Tom relished in every wanton moan and cry of ecstasy.

The fork in his hand nearly bent from the force of his increasing grip and his control was certainly decreasing. Luna's hand moved faster now. Not one finger, but all, palming him, holding and stroking. Tom felt beads of perspiration form on his forehead. Could feel the pounding of his heart. He had to let his legs fall apart as the ache in his lap grew to be painful. The conversation around the table became a buzz in his head as he dropped his chin to his chest to hide his flushing face. He was so very close, so very hard from just the thought of Luna actually doing this in public, never mind the actual feel of her hand.

Luna squeezed hard; one, twice and Tom barely kept from thrusting his hips up as he felt a shudder run through him. _So very wrong,_ he thought hazily as he came underneath Luna's hand when she squeezed a third time.

"…have you, Tom?"

Merlin, someone was talking to him. Asking a question. What had Arthur asked and why the blazing fuck would he talk after Tom had just had a rather spectacular orgasm? Slowly raising his head, Tom blinked in the Minister's direction, aware everyone was looking at him. Only Hermione looked as if she knew what had just happened. Her eyebrow raised high. Tom cleared his throat and glanced at Luna. She was still acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened even as she splayed her fingers over his lap, wordlessly cleaning up the mess she'd just caused in his trousers.

"I…" Tom paused and cleared his throat. Hermione giggled. Yes, she had some idea.

"Arthur asked if you'd had a chance to read the snatch reports," she told him helpfully.

"No. I haven't. I did plan to go over them tonight." _After I've gotten Luna back for this, of course_ , he thought with a malicious smirk. Luna's dazed smile grew.

* * *

Hermione caught up with Tom after dinner when everyone adjourned to the balcony again. The children had been returned to the Nest for bedtime, so that left the adults alone. "Tom, for shame," she laughed.

Tom ignored her. He wasn't going to confirm or deny. Instead he looked at her, serious matters needing to be discussed. Hermione's playful smile drifted away upon seeing the wariness in his eyes. She immediately knew something bothered him when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back off the large balcony everyone had taken to socializing on. She knew something was very wrong when, instead of dropping her hand during this time, instead he entwined their fingers. He hadn't done that in weeks. But she knew what it meant. He was seeking comfort from his sister.

"Tom, what is it?"

"Don't know why I never thought of it before… I should have. Maybe I did and pushed it away in stubborn denial."

He said nothing more and Hermione didn't press him. Knowing he would speak his mind once he was ready. Tom led her downstairs and out the back. Hermione smiled as they passed down the aisle of trees Neville had grown. Once at the end, Tom paused and looked up the glowing canopy. "What do you think is going to happen to Luna on her birthday?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "You mean her Inheritance?" Tom nodded. "Well that's simple. She'll turn into her kind. Just as Harry and Draco did. Since it's obviously been preordained. And she'll finally be legal."

"Is this the first time you've thought about her birthday?" he asked curiously, ignoring the leer aimed at him.

"No. I've pondered on it… why?"

Tom slumped against the tree. His sister had no idea how soothing that statement was to his terrified heart. If Hermione had thought upon it, she would not have skipped over the possibility of Luna being discarded to become only the Mother. Hermione would have thought long and hard on that because there were so many questions attached to that. Why had the Mother decided to be reborn as a human? Even Luna didn't know the answer to that.

Suddenly Hermione tisked and poked him in the stomach. "Tom, really. If something else were supposed to happen, Luna would know about it. The goddess in her would tell her, just as she knows she will turn into a dark elf on her birthday…. You're so cute when you worry needlessly."

"Hermione," he warned, eyes narrowing.

She laughed. "Really. Your eyes are so big, like a puppy, and somewhat wet… too cute!"

"Hermione!"

"Besides, has Luna seemed worried about it?"

"When was the last time you saw that girl worried about anything?" he asked sardonically.

"True. Luna doesn't concern herself with fretting… overly much. Maybe you should talk to her about it if you are so concerned, Tom. There's this thing called communication. Works wonders."

Tom smirked. "Is that what you told Severus before he took off, trying to hide from you."

Hermione hissed at him, spun on her heals, and stormed away. Tom's smirk grew. She was probably headed straight for her mate. Then he remembered there were other things he needed to say to her and jogged after. "Hermione!"

She paused over the threshold and waited for him to catch up. "How could you promise Harry would attend Catherine's birthday party? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking Harry will attend Catherine's party."

"You know he couldn't possibly."

"Tom, let's be honest. If Harry hears about it, hears that she asked specifically for him, he will attend."

But Tom was shaking his head. "He'll no doubt be on a mission."

"I'll get word to him as soon as possible so that he can make the time."

"Hermione! He's the Warrior Emperor! He can't skive off for A BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

"He will," she replied with a firm nod. As if that were that. Tom growled in frustration.

Hermione smirked smugly and latched onto his arm, pulling him back into the manor. Once back on the balcony, they snagged glasses of wine from a silver tray that hovered around on its own before going to sit down. Hermione took a seat in between Molly and Lucius. The Weasley matriarch wasn't talking much now and instead staring pensively into the basinet Lucius had perched in front of his knees. All three babes were blissfully full from having been fed recently and were now asleep. Hermione studied Molly's face from the corner of her eye and suddenly felt pity.

It was easy to tell Molly was thinking about her children. Wondering how her boys were faring. In all honesty, Hermione worried about them as well. There had been no word from the rebel infiltrators all this time. And on top of that, she knew Fred and George had gone off on that _Dehjinae_ mission and even if Dagon was with them, the mission was still a dangerous one. She desperately hoped the team had returned to Borsteria already. In one piece and successful. _Perhaps_ , she thought as Arthur's arm wrapped tightly around his wife, _Harry isn't the only one who should appear at Catherine's party._ Hermione nodded to herself. That was truly a good idea. Hermione was determined to see that it happened.

* * *

Two days later, Fred slowly meandered down the corridor where Falde's office was located. He rubbed his damp palms against his breeches as he came upon the door and stared at it. He wasn't nervous over the fact he'd be alone with Falde. No, he was nervous because he'd heard Falde had been in a piss poor mood ever since that battle and Fred dreaded the punishment that was surely coming to him.

Fred lifted a hand to mess with his bangs, making sure they fell nicely over his eyes and didn't stick up anywhere at the back. He spent a minute doing that before he realized he was preening. He cursed and let his hands drop like dead weights. Okay, now he was nervous about being alone with Falde. But he was a grown man, err… elf, fuck it all. He could do this. Fred gave a firm nod, mentally told himself not to ogle the Commander while in there and knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

Fred opened the door and moved inside. It was not a good sign when Falde waved his hand from where he sat behind his desk and the door slammed shut behind Fred. "Hirsha… is it necessary to make it seem like I'm walking into my death, Falde?"

"Privacy is important," Falde responded flatly.

Fred swallowed thickly and his hand moved on its own accord, reaching up to mess with his bangs again. "Y-yeah, sure."

"Have anything to say for yourself before we begin?"

"Actually, yeah. I have to request you never carry me the way you did before… you know, back here to be healed."

Falde lost his severe look and gave a half grin as if he knew what Fred was about to say in regards to the question he was about to ask. "Why?"

"It completely undermines my, well…" Fred trailed off, waving his hands spastically in front of his face. "My manliness!! I'll never hear the end of it, Falde! You have no idea how much teasing material you've given my brother!"

"Duly noted," Falde replied with a snort.

"Um... okay. That's all. You can get on with the yelling now."

"I don't believe yelling is necessary. You already know you were wrong."

"Actually you should yell at me," Fred informed him, smiling. "Otherwise I'll probably disobey you again."

Falde was surprised at Fred's light hearted attitude with him. He had not been oblivious to the change of attitude since the young one's return here. Fred had not been acting like he had when he and his brother had first been turned. Strangely Falde was relieved Fred had gone back to acting as he had back then. Normal around him.

Even still, Falde knew he had to remain unaffected and firm at the moment. The young one could not get away with such blatant disobedience. But at least Fred knew he was in the wrong. "You ran into battle without orders. That was not wise. You were almost killed," Falde finally replied, his voice barely over a whisper; eyes narrowed and sharp on Fred. "Had I reached you even one second later than I had…"

"That wasn't because I ran in without your say so. My brother needed help! I wasn't going to stand around and--"

"Why are you making excuses," Falde hissed and stood. "You've already said you know you deserve this."

"Sorry."

Falde smiled and it wasn't pleasant at all. "Your training resumes tonight. You and your brother are dreadfully behind."

Fred inwardly bristled. He and George weren't that behind. It's not like they hadn't trained at all during their recruiting mission around the human world. They'd practiced and learned things from Mila and Similae. Worked with their new abilities and strength. He and George had been very agile before as humans but after being turned, they found the _Ukatae_ blood had expanded on that flexibility in unbelievable ways. And Falde seemed to forget he and his brother had joined in on the Battle of Borsteria without hesitation. They hadn't gotten hurt then at all.

"You see us as babies, don't you?" he blurted out heatedly after thinking all this. The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "When you look at me, I bet you see a bloody baby."

Falde raised a brow as he looked at Fred. What an odd thing to say. And why? Why were people popping off odd things to him? "Do I look old to you?"

"…no." _Merlin, no you don't, Falde._ In fact he looked about the same age as Bill.

"When you look at me, do you think of me as old?"

"No."

"Then what makes you think I would see you as a baby?"

"Come on, Falde. You know it's different."

"What does it matter?"

"It doesn't!"

Falde bit back an impatient sigh. There was that negativity back. "You are dismissed."

Fred spun around and practically tore out of the office. _It doesn't matter,_ he told himself firmly as he found himself once again running away from something. Running away… it left a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

George picked up his sword and hopped up onto the training beam. The beam was about ten feet above ground and four inches thick- slimmer than the width of their boots. It was all about agility and balance when they were made to train on the thing.

"You sure you're up for this?" he asked softly, watching Fred swing his sword around, loosening his arms up. "After training last night…"

Fred shrugged it off, not wanting to think about last night's training, about how Falde had nearly killed him and left his ears ringing from all the harsh bellows. But that had been no different from training the day before or the day before that. Fred knew his brother thought he wouldn't want to set foot in the training arena unless absolutely necessary. But despite the difficulty of training recently, he found the beams very fun to work with. They had a free time now and Fred wanted to use the time to train more and at a milder pace. He was certain Falde wouldn't mind the extra training… not that Falde would appreciate anything he did anyway. That had been made clear the last few days since he'd gone back to training with the warrior. But Fred didn't want to think about that either.

"Yeah, I'm good. The beams are fun," he murmured and watched Similae hop onto the bench situated near them.

"We'll need to go out and harvest some herbs for the experiments," George said as Fred jumped up to join him. George backed up a little as his brother turned to face him, both of them wielding their broad swords.

"Oh! I know some good places to find fresh herbs!" Similae remarked from the bench five feet away, placed up against the wall. He went on to name the places and list the herbs and their attributes as the twins began to spar, moving quickly back and forth upon the beam, practicing the moves they'd recently learned.

Falde came upon them like this, surprised to find the arena in use at that time. To find the twins on the beams, sword playing with Similae sitting a few feet away, talking rapidly. The twins also talked as they worked and Falde had to admit to being impressed that they could hold a conversation and spar as they were without losing concentration.

"One of the fields I know contains herbs that will need to be harvested during the night," Similae was saying. "We can do that tonight- widen your stances, that's right- as well as harvest the venom from a puchene. Shouldn't take us too long."

George spun around, blocking a forceful low thrust from Fred before answering. "Sounds good, Simi." Then he smirked and shot towards his brother, whose eyes widened before he took action and did a double back flip to move quickly away, nearly kicking his brother's face in the process. George had to retreat quickly in order to keep from being kicked. This had been Fred's attention.

"Brilliant flip, Fred! Almost lost your nose there, pretty. I want to go to Venetia as well. There's a lake there that contains a certain type of moss I'm sure will help us. Fred, don't forget your blocking stance. Always be on the defense even when you're on the offense." Fred nodded and crouched down a little more.

Falde did not immediately announce himself. Instead he leaned against the doorway and continued to watch them. He was pleased with what he saw. Not only with the twins' progress but he was also pleased with Similae for pointing out things like their feet positions and encouraging them. George's spins were surprisingly firm and Fred's back flips were… fluid. He landed without wavering. They certainly were agile. He wondered how far that agility extended.

The answer came seconds later when George charged his brother and Fred immediately dropped, sliding one leg before him and the other back. Doing a flawless split upon the narrow beam. Falde's eyebrows went sky high. How flexible was he, exactly?

Fred whipped the hilt of his sword around and jabbed at his brother, connecting solidly with George's body. Falde winced in sympathy as George howled in agony. The redhead dropped his sword to the ground and his arse to the beam, grabbing at his groin. "Low, bro," he hissed and slumped onto his back.

Fred jumped to his feet and smiled down at his twin. "Accident."

"No it wasn't, you tosser!" George shouted and managed to kick out at Fred; the heel of his boot connecting with Fred's crotch.

Fred toppled from the beam with a pained shout. And then proceeded to groan loudly after hitting the ground and rolling onto his back. Similae burst into fits, laughing hysterically at the twins.

"Simi! You're supposed to feel sorry for me and come make my cock feel better!"

"I would have if you hadn't immediately retaliated in the same fashion against Fred… and don't be crude," he said primly, though his childish grin ruined the softly spoken reprimand. "Fred? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Fred gasped, having had the air forced from him after falling hard on his side. Oh, and he might not have reproductive organs left. "Never better here."

Falde finally stepped away from the threshold and entered the arena. "I would have thought this would be the last place you would spend your free time."

Fred groaned and threw one arm over his eyes while the other stayed where it was, a hand cupping his injured anatomy. "Merlin, not now."

Similae snickered and jumped from his seat and hopped onto the beam where George continued to lie, staring painfully up at the sky. "I'll lick it better," he promised in a soft low whisper. George's head popped up, a wicked smirk playing on his lips.

"It may not work properly now."

"I'll lick until it does."

George had a sudden vision of Simi's blue head bobbing up and down between his legs and immediately he felt loads better. Similae looked down and smirked. "Apparently you're already better. Guess I don't need to."

"No!" George shouted, quickly sitting up. "I'm sure it's defective in some way and needs to be seen to immediately!" Before Similae could reply, George grabbed his mate and Shadowed them away.

" _Bloody wankers!"_ Fred shouted in annoyance. How could they leave him alone with Falde? And in such a state!

"Is a healer needed?"

Fred scowled up at the bright sky, ignoring Falde as the warrior stopped to stand over him. Maybe if he continued to ignore him, Falde would simply disappear or go away. And leave Fred alone to be humiliated in private. Oh, but that would be too much to ask, wouldn't it? Of course it would. Instead of going away, Fred dropped to a knee beside him, sharp teal eyes taking in his form.

"Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?"

"Nope." _As if you would care beyond the 'I'm your new blood guardian' shite_ , he thought petulantly.

"Are you going to get up?"

"Nope. Not until you disappear," Fred answered truthfully. "I'm waiting for the Fates to make that happen. Sure it'll be any second now."

Falde frowned. "What have I done to you to make you fear and hate me?"

Fred pulled in a breath and sat up before using his hands to scoot back away from the warrior before climbing to his feet. Fred wondered how Falde could ask that with a straight face. After everything he'd been put through with training the last few days, Falde was seriously asking that? Wanker! "I'm not afraid of anyone, Falde."

"Then you only hate me… I didn't think training was that bad," Falde murmured, approaching him. Fred was being skittish again and when he acted like that, Falde was beyond intrigued.

"It's not about training…" Fred pressed his lips together and looked away, realizing he was talking too much.

Falde smirked. "What's it about then, young one?"

When Fred's eyes snapped back to his, angry and hurt, Falde knew he'd said something wrong, though he had no idea what it was. Fred lowered his head and shook it, quickly brushing by the Commander to leave the arena. Falde watched the sun bounce off Fred's hair- which he supposed glittered like fire against Fred's pale skin- as the young one quickly disappeared around the corner. Falde shook his head in bewilderment before turning to the gauntlet.

After five minutes with the gauntlet, he stepped back and stared at the thing in a sort of shocked horror. He didn't feel much like training. At the moment, he couldn't dredge up an ounce of enjoyment. This had never happened before.

* * *

Fred slammed into his apartment, ignored the three girls chatting away in the sitting room and stormed down the hall to his bed chambers, muttering the entire time. He paced back and forth within his room, trying to dispel this irrational anger. He didn't want anything to do with Falde so he shouldn't be angry about this. About Falde not seeing him beyond being one of the young new blood. But, hell! It did piss him off!

"Not his fault. Not his fault. Fuck, it's not his fault!" Fred shouted, thinking he was alone. "It's not his fault he _can't_ see me!" He stopped and took a deep breath, his chin dropping to his chest. "It's not his fault," he repeated in a whisper.

"What's not whose fault?" Ginny questioned from the doorway. She'd never seen Fred like this before and it was kind of frightening. Her brother seemed so sad. Fred spun to face them, his eyes wide on Pansy and Ginny. Mila gave him an understanding look when their eyes met. Her eyes seemed to say he should tell them.

Fred blew out a frustrated breath before replying. "Nothing. No one." When Ginny opened her mouth to say he was lying, Fred smiled. "Going to the labs. Tell George and shorty for me?" he asked Mila as he sailed past them.

Mila sighed softly after hearing the door slam down the hall and then became aware Ginny and Pansy were looking at her with accusation. They knew she knew what bothered Fred and she wasn't going to insult them by pretending otherwise. "I swore I would keep his secret. I will not betray him."

Ginny looked hurt. "He would tell you and not me?"

"His secret was revealed by accident."

Ginny still seemed upset that something apparently big was being kept from her about her much loved brother. Pansy narrowed her eyes on Mila, but Mila knew her well enough now to know that the narrowed look wasn't one directed at her, but more of a contemplative look. "If we make guesses, will you tell us yes or no?"

"I- I really don't want to betray him," Mila murmured, looking between the two of them. "But all you need is to watch him very closely. Especially during training. Please… that's all I can say."

"It's fine, Mila," said Pansy. "We're bright girls and we've been given enough clues. We'll figure it out."

"Fred's gone angsty!" Ginny cried, suddenly realizing what that look on her brother's face meant. "That's a first."

* * *

A lone figure appeared on the road to Borsteria, his features obscured by a heavy yet frayed gray cloak. He walked with purpose down the wide paved road towards the western gates, ignoring the odd looks received from those leaving the city by foot or cart. The figure did not slow his pace until he came upon the gate being guarded by half a dozen soldiers. He walked right up to one of the guards before a word could be spoken and held out his hand, wherein his palm lay an insignia ring. Just to make sure he gained passage without problems, the figure pulled back a bit of his cloak to show off the strands of hair hanging over his eyes. He then pierced his finger with a dagger and dabbed blood upon the ring. Instantly it lit up glowing a bright gold.

Immediately the guards bowed away, offering him passage. "Welcome, my Lord."

From under the cloak, Charlie smiled. "Thank you. I need a guide to take me to the palace. I have a message for the Emperor."

One of the guards was chosen to escort him and Charlie was Shadowed to the main Entrance Hall of the palace. One could not get beyond the doors of the Entrance Hall unless you were the new blood or had an invitation. And even if you had an invitation and tried to Shadow or Circle in, you would immediately be killed. Only the new blood could Shadow within their home without being cursed.

Charlie passed through the public Entrance Hall and was immediately met by a Royal attendant as soon as he stepped over the threshold.

"Forgive me, my Lord," he said upon Charlie's entrance, "but the Emperors are not in Borsteria at the moment. However, the Commander is. Shall I find him for you?"

Charlie nodded as he pushed back the hood of his cloak. Bill thought it would not be wise to advertise his presence inside the city, in case one of the rebels heard about his presence there. Charlie didn't think it would make much of a difference now, not after Bill had earned respect, trust, and a position as one of the rebel leaders, but Bill still wanted to be overly cautious.

"Can you lead me to the royal quarters first?" he asked as he looked around the shining splendor of the palace with wide eyes. His official new home. It was the first time he'd laid eyes on it. He was only in the Front corridor and already the beauty and warmth struck him senseless.

"Of course, my Lord." The attendant smiled and snapped a finger. Another elf suddenly appeared beside the male. "Seek out the Commander," the attendant instructed. "Let him know Lord…" the attendant suddenly looked embarrassed.

Charlie laughed good-naturedly. "There are one too many of us with red hair, eh? Yeah, it's just Charlie."

"Announce the arrival of Lord Charlie."

Charlie found it rather strange he was addressed as Lord Charlie instead of Lord Weasley. But he suspected individualism was held in as much regard as was that of clan membership.

"Right away, sir." The servant bowed to Charlie and hurried away through a narrow door that seemed to not have been across the hall a moment ago. Charlie figured it was something the servants could do in order for them to travel throughout the palace in a fast manner, since it seemed Shadowing and circling within the palace didn't happen often. He came to this conclusion after the attendant led him through the huge palace by foot.

"As I recall," the attendant began as he stopped outside of massive double doors, "this is your first time within the palace."

"Yes."

"These doors lead to the largest of the royal gardens. It is the entrance to the Royal Quarter."

Charlie nodded that he understood and took note of the directions he was being given. The attendant opened the doors and Charlie barely caught himself from dropping his jaw. He peered inside at what looked to be a small forest residing within the palace. The attendant moved through taking the middle of three paths leading from the entrance, with Charlie following.

"This is the main path, my Lord. It leads straight through the garden to the doors. Aside from the residents, only personal attendants and myself, as head attendant, are allowed to open the doors."

"That's handy."

It took ten minutes to walk from one side of the garden to the other. And once inside the Royal Quarters, Charlie found himself led down many halls, up flights of winding stairs, and over many open bridges. It was quieter in this part of the palace. Almost too quiet, but not so much that the peace was uncomfortable. It was just that Charlie had spent the last few months with the rebels and there wasn't much peace to be had out there.

Halfway down one corridor, Charlie stopped and tuned around. "My lord?"

"Pansy's near," he murmured to himself.

"Oh yes! Lady Pansy. Your mate! Yes, now I remember!" the attendant nodded enthusiastically.

Charlie laughed. "Think I'll be fine on my own from here. Thanks for your help."

The attendant bowed. "We live to serve, my Lord. Down that way will lead you to the Family Parlor. Lady Pansy may be there."

"Thanks again," Charlie said, already heading that way.

The Family Parlor was at the very end of the corridor and Charlie thanked Hirsha for that. He didn't fancy having to walk up one more flight of stairs. He was beginning to think the entire palace was nothing but bridges and stairs. As he approached the open door, Charlie heard Ginny's voice.

"I think it has to do with a love interest. Dillek, maybe?"

"You may be right about the love interest," Pansy drawled. "But it hasn't anything to do with Brumek's brother." She laughed at the thought. "Fred was not taking him too seriously. Perhaps it has to do with Similae and George? He might be jealous of Similae."

"Could be that. Or … maybe it's just stress. Falde seems to be working Fred over harder than any of us put together! Were you watching last night? Falde knocking Fred down over and over, yelling at him to get it right? It was like Falde had forgotten he had six other trainees with him…" there was long moment of silence, and then, "Pans?"

Charlie smiled, knowing his mate caught his scent. He walked into the room, finding Pansy standing in the middle of a large extravagant room. "Charlie!" he was greeted by Ginny's excited squealing and then his arms were full of two females clutching at him. When the initial embrace ended, Pansy stepped back to give Ginny time with her brother as she hadn't seen Charlie in all the time he'd been gone.

"Charlie, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Likewise, Gin. Look at you," he grabbed her hand and twirled her around, taking note of her long hair and the wings, tracing a finger down the dark brown markings. "Looking fit. Keeping up with training then?"

Both girls snorted so Charlie took that as a yes. Soon he was sitting on a long sofa, with Pansy and Ginny on each side. Pansy was practically in his lap, while his baby sister was squeezed up next to him. They hadn't asked yet, but Charlie was dreading the moment he had to tell them this visit was going to be a very short one. But maybe they knew that already, which was why they hadn't asked.

"How are you all doing here?"

"Living, training, learning, having fun," Ginny answered with a grin. "Draco is having a ship built for Blaise. It's not finished yet, but already you can see it's a beauty. We're going to set sail the seven seas!" she ended with a giggle.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "There's no seven seas in the realm, Ginny."

Ginny blinked and then furrowed her brows. "Ohhh… right. Just the four. But lot's of wide rivers and lakes in between. Pansy's preparing to throw an extravagant Court party."

"A Ball, Ginny. A Ball. Wherein Draco and I will scope out likely allies and not so likely enemies who are afraid to show their faces past Borsteria's borders."

"Whatever!" Ginny stood and tugged Charlie to his feet. "The others will want to see you! Fred and George are here, and you haven't even met George's mate yet. Similae's a wicked cutie!"

Pansy nodded. "He is rather adorable… I'm trying to get him to cut his hair."

Ginny smiled. "He'd look… hot with short hair. George would go nuts…" Pansy gave her a look. "Nuttier, then. I mean seriously, Charlie. You should see them. Our brother is a pervert."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, we knew that already… are you telling me his mate is very young?"

"No. But that's what makes them so perfect! Similae's just over six hundred years old! C'mon. I'm sure they're in their labs right now."

Charlie was confused. How did George's mate being six hundred years old make him perfect for their perverted brother, whom he knew had a fixation on slim pretty boys just barely legal.

Falde appeared in the doorway. "Need to speak to Falde first," Charlie murmured and looked at Pansy. "I can't stay long."

Pansy and Ginny opened their mouths to complain, but one sharp look from Falde and they simply nodded. Charlie was impressed. That was discipline. He pulled away from them and followed the warrior, promising the girls he would seek them out once his business with Falde was done.

Falde led him silently through the palace and Charlie was okay with the quiet as it gave him a chance to look about the place more without interruption. To wrap his mind around the fact this was his and his families official home and wow, they certainly had climbed up the bloody ladder. And it wasn't even the splendor that mattered. The Palace... it felt welcoming. Charlie felt a certain warmth grow in his heart the longer he stayed. Felt the coldness of battle leave him, if only for a moment and that was enough to refresh him in unbelievable ways.

"You've always lived here, haven't you?"

"For the most part directly after I was ordained as the Commander. I stayed away, like everyone else, when the royal family was slaughtered."

"I can now understand how you have never burnt out after so many years of doing what you do."

Falde nodded. "The palace has certain healing abilities, I guess you could say. It's returned to being a haven."

Finally Falde led him to an office that wasn't too far off from the royal living quarters. "Your presence here is a surprise," the warrior said as he sat behind his desk.

"We hadn't any other way to contact you," Charlie replied, taking the seat in front. "We should really figure out a better way to send word back and forth."

"I'm assuming you came here with important news regarding your mission," Falde prodded.

Charlie grinned. "We've liberated several mines already. Freed the elves being forced to work them."

A smile spread across Falde's face. "Encouraging news."

"Yeah, but there is a problem." Falde indicated he should go on. "We don't have the elfpower to leave rebels behind to guard the mines. So Demai'Tah could have taken the mines back by now. And even if we did have the power… it shouldn't be our responsibility. Doing that would hurt this new mission. He may be able to collect information on us that way."

Falde sat back and studied Charlie, nodding. He did see the point. "Have you the locations of the mines?"

Charlie fished out the parchment and passed it over the rather plain desk to the Commander. They sat in silence a few moments while Falde read the detailed report Bill wrote about what they had been doing since the last time they saw the Commander. By the time Falde was finished, he looked exceptionally pleased, if a little surprised at the amount of success the rebels had. "You've certainly been busy."

"Just wish we could see Demai'Tah's face. He's got to be so annoyed when his troops are attacked by ghosts. We get in and out and take out a hefty number of enemies daily. It's actually quite fun… in a strictly professional manner, of course," he added when Falde's lips thinned.

"The elves you freed from the mines… have you any idea where their villages are? Were they only winged and offspring?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. There weren't any male dominants about… we helped some of the villagers back."

"Had the villages been equipped with a legion post?"

"Not yet, but we assured them warriors would be coming soon." Charlie frowned. "They seemed to not believe our word on that."

"Do not blame them. Write down the village names," Falde murmured, passing the parchment back. "He was smart to ensnare those from very small villages. Despite the unfairness of it, those villages would be last on the lists for warrior posts. Harry's legions will more than likely rectify that."

"Harry… how's he doing?" Charlie asked as he wrote.

"Fairing well. In fact he and his warriors freed one of the villages, set the slaves free…" he paused when Charlie passed back the parchment. "That village was one of the larger ones compared to these," Falde said as he scanned the names Charlie had written down. "Brought down many raiders and Mindless… the mine was also attacked and cleansed of the enemy."

"One less mine for us then."

"There are others. Hidden mines. It's important we get those mines. Eliminate Demai'Tah's income and growing weapon supplies." Charlie nodded. Falde sat back, tapping fingers against his arm rest. "I suppose you can't have a messenger running back and forth between you and here as the legions have."

"Demai'Tah could pick us up that way."

"Yes."

"Too bad you don't have owl post here like in the Wizarding world," Charlie muttered as he thought.

Falde grinned. "I must agree with you. Handy that, but I think I heard Draco talking about installing a system similar as soon as the war was over, or at least when we have the time to work on that… I'll call Ozemir," Falde said as he stood and braced a hand on the black orb Charlie had been eyeing before. Falde closed his eyes a moment and the silver smoke swirled around. Falde pulled back and the silver smoke disappeared. "He invented communication devices for Harry and Draco… much more complicated then this orb," he said, pointing to the black one. "His orbs will be beneficial for you and very private."

Charlie grinned. "Sounds good."

Falde sat back and studied the second eldest Weasley offspring as Charlie continued to look at the black orb in fascination. Not surprisingly, Fred's words bounded around in his head. A baby? None of them really seemed like babies to him. Young, yes. But he thought of Ozemir as young what with the way he acted on a regular basis. Brumek too when he was inwardly pouting and scowling all the time. Tihac had once called the Emperors babes in passing, but even then Falde did not agree.

Of course he could tell the maturity levels were different in each of the new blood. Charlie for instance seemed very mature as was his brother Bill, but that was because they were grown men before being turned to dark elves. The twins were already considered adults before they were turned as well, so no, he didn't consider them babies. The question was, why did Fred seem to think he did, and why did it bother him so? Because obviously it did. Had he been treating the young one as such?

Falde pulled out of his musings seconds before Brumek appeared in the office. He smiled, only because he knew his next words would annoy his Second. Brumek took to greeting Charlie with a nod and a half smile before turning to him.

"I have need of Ozemir," he began. "Immediately. Once you fetch him, you are to remain here, Brumek. There are matters you need to see to."

The annoyance was clear until Falde spoke as if Brumek were being sent on a mission, and then the Second brightened up like an eager young one. He'd been lacking battle and incredibly annoyed by that fact. "Will Ozemir be able to return to Tihac's camp today?"

"This I do not know."

"Very well, I will bring him."

When Brumek disappeared, Falde rose. "I'm certain you'd like to see your family while you can."

Charlie nodded eagerly and also stood. "Pans and Ginny said the twins were back. They have labs here?"

Falde led him to the door. "Not far from this office."

Charlie laughed lowly. "They cajoled Draco and Harry into giving them labs for their store?"

"Actually the experiments and creations they come up with in the near future are to do with the war. This is how they will contribute. Draco has said they are incredibly gifted, conniving, determined, and struck often with bright ideas."

Charlie snorted and Falde looked at him. "Yeah, they're also the cause of many explosions… it would drive Mum bonkers. But they are driven. There's nothing they can't do. If something blocks their paths, the twins will find or make ten ways around it," he replied with all certainty. Falde smiled at the show of brotherly pride and affection. And he knew enough about Charlie to know he wouldn't have said that if it weren't true.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Charlie's eyes going back and forth, looking at everything, while Falde was struck with thoughts about his own brother. He couldn't even drudge up enough emotion to silently snarl. It had been many years since the events that led them to hate each other and now… Ozemir would tell him it was time to reconcile. But could he?

It was easy to think about these things when he was constantly surrounded by siblings of another family. He was constantly reminded about the importance of family. Shouldn't he embrace his brother since Vendyl was surprisingly the only sibling he had? Vendyl's fault, but not intentional and it was certainly not the cause of their animosity. Their mother had died birthing her second child. And it was Ozemir as well who consonantly made him think. His cousin was unaware he had siblings. And despite Ozemir knowing who his parents were, he knew the Scholar did not know who his brother and sister were. Falde wondered if he should tell him. One of Ozemir's siblings was in the legions. A fine warrior… who would no doubt love the Scholar.

He was pulled out of his musings by the sound of boots quickly approaching down the hall. He looked up just in time to see Similae rounding a corner to race towards them, an impish grin on his face and a bottle of something in his hands. Similae skidded to a halt in front of him and his impish smile grew, if that were possible.

"Hello, Commander," he greeted with a short bow.

"Is that alcohol?" he asked in amusement.

Similae's smile turned devilish. "Of course not, sir. We're working."

"I repeat, is that alcohol?" Similae giggled and stored the bottle behind his back. Falde rolled his eyes.

Charlie moved over to get a better look at this elf, raising a brow. He was unaware there was a _Ukatae_ child in the realm. He'd been told there weren't any anymore. But clearly that was wrong. Clearly this was a young boy he was looking at. The top of the elf's head only reached the center of Falde's chest. His features, though boyish, were slimmer than most. No baby fat, which seemed strange. But it's not like Charlie knew all that much about _Ukatae_ who hadn't reached adult hood yet. And then Charlie wanted to slap his face. The boy had wings! So he couldn't be that young, unless he was mated. Could children mate so young? Was that even allowed? If so, that was kind of sick!

As if he knew he was being thought about, the blue haired elf turned to him and his eyes widened, taking Charlie in from top to bottom. But his eyes especially lingered on Charlie's hair. "Must be getting on!" he suddenly called, and took off past them. Charlie turned and watched him go, though he didn't go far. The elf turned down another corridor he and Falde had passed.

Falde frowned and shook his head. He'd been in such a deep thought that he'd passed the corridor containing the labs. "This way," he said, and followed after Similae.

"Erm... was that a child?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"We have no children in the realm. But thank Hirsha we are having babies again," was the reply. So that left Charlie confused and Falde knew it. Falde grinned to himself. He could practically feel the confusion coming off Charlie from behind him.

This entire section of the palace had been given to the three for their experiments and Falde wondered which door it was Similae had gone into. He was about to stretch out his senses when he heard voices coming from the room five doors down. Of course the door was open. When they walked in, Falde saw the three together. Similae's back was to the door, his hands gesticulating wildly as he spoke rapidly while the twins stood facing him and the door. Both twins looking down at him; one with a decidedly wicked smirk, the other smiling quiet brightly and showing off his white teeth.

Falde was struck with the thought that he knew which twin was which just by the way they smiled. George always had those types of wicked grins, especially concerning Similae, while Fred tended to smile freely, only his eyes showing wicked humor.

"… and he had hair like yours! But I've never seen him before!"

Fred snorted and dropped his elbow to the top of Similae's head. "Understood about… one word of what you just said, shorty."

Similae growled and slapped away Fred's arm. "Did I forget to mention the COMMANDER was with him? Right outside in the outer hall! Heard that part alright, didn't you?!"

Falde was suddenly annoyed that the mere mention of him erased all traces of Fred's easy going smile. The redhead suddenly looked weary and his gaze shot to the doorway, as if checking to make sure Falde wasn't there, which he was. And Falde clearly saw panic in Fred's eyes before Charlie was noticed. And then astonishingly it was like Falde wasn't even there and the smile was back in place, and Falde found himself relaxing because of it.

"Charlie! Merlin, Charlie, it's been ages!" The twins were over and embracing their brother before Falde could even blink. "What are you doing here?"

"We needed to send a report and ask for help with keeping the mines safe from Demai'Tah. I'm not here for long," he added before they could ask.

"Bill alright? What about Theo and Richie?"

"They're good," Charlie responded, gaze going to the blue haired elf who'd slowly approached and tugged at George's hand. George's arm immediately went around his back, sliding under his wings, and pulled him forward. Suddenly Pansy and Ginny's remarks about his little brother's mate made sense. "You're Similae… You aren't a child at all! Really, are you six hundred years old?"

Falde snorted, he couldn't help it. He chuckled darkly when Similae sent a glare his way. Similae lifted his chin and stated, "I'm nearly six hundred and four."

A grin split Charlie's face and he grabbed Similae's free hand, giving it a firm shake. "Glad to meet you." He looked at the twins. "Mum must have gone bonkers over him!"

The twins snickered and nodded vigorously. Similae huffed and pulled away, marching across the room to sit on a stool, staring at the bottle he'd brought in. Charlie saw he wasn't really angry, a slight smile curved his lips. Probably left to give the brothers alone time. "Wow," Charlie said to George, who straightened and smirked proudly.

"It's like the Fates made him just for me!"

"I'm sure you'll be happy to stay with your brothers," Falde murmured as he backed away towards the door. "You'll be alerted when Ozemir has the orbs completed."

Charlie nodded and turned back to his brothers. "Do you guys have any of those fake detonator things on hand? And Instant Darkness powder?"

Falde turned to leave as George answered that they'd brought a store room full of their products and Charlie could have whatever he wanted. He was halfway out of the door before looking over his shoulder and found Fred staring at him with an unreadable expression. Though the young one quickly looked away when he noticed he was caught staring.

Ozemir and Brumek were waiting for Falde in his office. Ozemir, patiently, and Brumek not so patiently. "I do not appreciate my time with the young ones continuously interrupted. Harry says he doesn't appreciate it either," Ozemir stated with a grin.

Falde leaned against his desk, crossing arms over his chest. "Those orbs you made for Harry and Draco… I need you to make more."

Excitement colored Ozemir's face. "How many more?"

"Depends. Do they work between worlds?"

"Of course! I just need to figure out how…"

Brumek snorted. "Meaning no they don't and you have no idea how to make them work between worlds."

Ozemir twisted around in his seat. "Was that really necessary?" he asked far too sweetly.

"Yes, otherwise you'd say your orbs were the most amazing things ever."

"They are!"

"You don't even know… never before have we had communication that transcends worlds! What makes you think you can do it now?"

"Why does it seem like you have no faith in my abilities as the most brilliant elf ever?!" Ozemir shouted, his eyes filling with hurt.

"Hirsha, Ozemir," he mumbled back. "You know I have faith in you. Stop it with that fraudulent pout."

"We can discuss communicating between worlds later. But now I want you to make two more orbs so that our rebels can easily send word to us and vice versa."

"Certainly. I'll do it now."

"Will it take long?"

"I must find orbs… the spells need a certain type of stone, but it shouldn't take long. And since I perfected the spells with Harry's and Draco's, it should only take half an hour to cast after."

"Alright."

Brumek watched his mate skip out of the office before turning to Falde. "What do you have in store for me?"

"Several things." Falde grabbed the parchment Charlie had given him and passed it over. "Immediate posts need to be installed within these villages, Brumek. Expect a retaliation from Demai'Tah so leave a fair amount of warriors. And those mines need posts as well. It needs to be done now."

"From which troops should I take soldiers?"

"I don't think it matters. Make the decision. Check on the Generals' troops while you're at it. I want detailed reports on their missions. Make sure they've been doing what the Emperors commanded."

"With pleasure," Brumek intoned lowly. He saluted Falde before striding out of the office.

* * *

Harry was sulking and the funny thing was, he was sulking while holding two babies and Draco thought it was cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Harry, he gave you Zohrek to hold for ransom. Of course he's coming back."

"It would have been nice of Brumek to tell us why Falde wanted Ozemir… and why Charlie was in Borsteria."

Draco had to admit he was just as curious as his mate about that one. Still, "the sulking is not necessary. He'll come back."

Harry sighed, looking to his left at Neville, who nodded his understanding. Their time with their mates was almost over. The warrior camp was set to move location in a couple of days and Draco and Dudley would go back to Borsteria at that time, taking Caellum with them. And Ozemir would also return with his son. Harry supposed he should be grateful he had this much time with his family. It was a longer visit than he'd expected and he definitely hadn't expected to see his son so soon into the campaign.

"Highness."

Harry looked up to find Taera approaching. He stood and was unable to return her smile. Draco thought that weird, knowing how fond Harry was of her. "Taera. Heading off now?" he asked. She and forty-nine others were set to head out on a long patrol. Taera hadn't been picked at first to go on this assignment, but she had volunteered.

"Yes. You made me promise to come see you just before…" she trailed off, her look asking why he'd wanted her to report to him. Draco wondered the same thing. And he wondered why Neville and Harry looked uneasy.

_Did you have a dream concerning her?_

_Not exactly… but I have this feeling she'll run into trouble._ "I order you to be careful," he stated.

Taera grinned. "I live to serve, Highness."

"I'm being serious," Harry said as he stood, passing Zohrek to Neville.

The female warrior adopted a serious look. "As am I, Highness. I would never disobey you."

"Unless he's planning on doing something incredibly stupid," Draco said with a smirk. "And then you have my permission to disobey him."

"Draco! Honestly!"

Taera laughed. "I will keep that in mind, Highness."

Harry huffed and lifted his chin. Defiance flashing in his eyes. "Only Neville has permission to disobey for that kind of reason."

"May I?" Taera asked, gesturing to Caellum. Harry nodded and Taera approached him. "Oh, you do reflect your parents, don't you, little one? So sweet," she murmured softly, tickling Caellum under his chin, much to the little prince's delight. Harry laughed when a moment later Caellum had a handful of Taera's hair. When Harry removed Caellum's hand, Taera turned to Zohrek and ran a hand through his white hair, her expression the most closed off Harry had ever seen. Though despite the lack of expression, Taera touched Zohrek softly, her caress as gentle and loving as any mother.

"I would very much like to see these two again, so you can be sure I'll return, Highness," Taera said softly, and then she was gone. Harry didn't know why he was worried so much. He hadn't had a bad dream about her and Taera was an accomplished warrior. High ranking too. She would lead the troop on their mission.

Harry was brought out of his musings when Caellum began to wiggle in his arms. Immediately knowing what he wanted, Harry set the prince down on the rug, watching with a half smile as Caellum wobbled and crawled away to where he knew Lovely was curled up for warmth by the warded copper fire pit situated center of the tent. Dudley came in soon after holding a large bowl of fruit. He sat down beside his mate and exchanged the bowl of fruit for Zohrek.

Neville's eyes gleamed as he stared at the fruit in his lap. "Yum."

"We've sent several sections out on scouting missions since Tir'Non," Harry said to Draco as Neville commenced with demolishing the fruit. Dudley watched silently, his eyes growing bigger as each piece of fruit vanished into his mate's mouth at the speed of light. "All but two have returned. Taera's gone to check on what happened to the missing scouts."

Now Draco could understand Harry's worry. Those missing scouts probably weren't missing. They had probably been killed by the enemy. It happened frequently. Just as frequently as the enemy was slaughtered. This was war after all. And Taera would be leading her section into enemy territory to discover the truth of their comrades' disappearances. Draco then understood that Harry and Neville were probably barely keeping themselves sitting there. He was willing to bet, given the word, that they would jump up and happily go out with Taera. Draco would not say aloud, but he was grateful to Tihac for keeping the two within the camp at the moment. It was selfishness on his part, but he didn't care. The less time Harry was out there, the less chance for his mate to get hurt.

Harry's eyes narrowed as if he knew what Draco was thinking, though it was only suspicion as he made sure to block those thoughts from his lover. He turned away and dropped to his knees on the rug, watching Caellum crawling around, chasing after Lovely, who slithered all around and she seemed to enjoy playing with Caellum.

"What are you doing when you go back to Borsteria?" Dudley questioned him.

"Finish up with the landholder meetings. Some were put on hold for this trip… Pansy wants to hold a Ball somewhere outside of Borsteria for those who refuse to come and see me in the capital. So we'll be planning that as well."

"Dangerous that," Neville murmured.

Draco flashed him a dark smile. "For them, yes. And of course the entire Family will attend and you three will need to be there."

Harry and Neville perked up, eyes alight with pleasure at the knowledge that there will probably be a battle to deal with at the Court gathering. Against traitors and probably Demai'Tah's forces. He would not be able to resist the allure of sending an attack to such a high ranking gathering.

"We are so there!" Harry exclaimed, backed by Neville's enthusiastic nods.

"Make sure it happens before I'm too big, yeah?" the _Mar'raeh_ said, rubbing his flat stomach. "Don't want to miss that cleansing."

"Bloody hell," Dudley whispered.

* * *

Charlie spent two glorious hours alone with Pansy within their lavish and humongous apartment. The moment they were inside, Pansy led him down to their bathing springs and proceeded to seduce the pants right off him. Not that Charlie needed seducing, but it was fun, especially since Pansy was a pro at it. A pro at driving his right mind away when she was acting like that. And it had been so much better than last they saw each other, where he had only had time to take Pansy up against the tent wall, quick and furious. Not that she complained. And not that he could really think straight after finally being confronted with her wings and the subsequent pheromones. That was like a bludger to the head, the first whiff.

At Pansy's insistence, Charlie admitted to what happened with the dragon and his subsequent feelings on that. Surprisingly she was not mad that he seemed to be pining away for a dragon. And he was. Pansy thought it was adorable and was in the same mind as Bill. She suspected Charlie had been the dragon's pet.

"I don't think it's funny," Charlie grumbled when Pansy continued to laugh in that low husky voice of hers as they walked through the palace.

"Yes, well…" Pansy turned as they passed a window and looked out, noticing the sun was setting. She stopped suddenly and her eyes widened in horror.

"Pans?"

"I'm late!" she cried horrified. "Oh Hirsha, I'm late!"

Charlie was certainly concerned now. Pansy's face had gone completely pale and the hand on his arm had turned into a death grip.

He never had the chance to ask what was wrong. Pansy snapped her fingers and her dark purple gown immediately dissolved into a pair of breeches, a tight fitting brown vest tunic, and worn knee high brown boots. A sword was gripped firmly in her hand. And then he was being pulled through the halls at a break neck speed. "I'm late for evening training!"

"If you're late, why not Shadow there?"

"Falde doesn't like us to Shadow or Circle within the palace unless it's an emergency. Something about laziness."

"But he couldn't possible know--"

"Darling, this is Falde we're talking about. Of course he'll find out!"

They soon reached the open corridor overlooking the training arena. Already they could hear Falde yelling for more speed. Pansy kissed him quickly on the cheek before leaving him there. She rushed over to a door. A door he saw opened up to a narrow stairway leading down. As she disappeared, Charlie turned and looked over the railing to get his first look of the royal training grounds.

The arena was nearly the size of a Quidditch pitch. The ground was made of packed dirt and the center of the arena was completely bare of training equipment. To the right there were benches against the stone walls. And in front of those were ten training beams, each a different height and width. At the far end stood a wicked looking contraption full of huge maces and axes. At the left side of the arena stood the arsenal, holding all sorts of weapons. Next to the arsenal was a plethora of stuffed dummies with circle targets painted on the chests and foreheads. Charlie dropped his arms onto the railing, peering down at the trainees. They were all being made to sprint back and forth across the expanse of the arena.

Pansy burst through the door then and she looked so contrite at being late that Charlie choked back a laugh. Pansy was never sorry for being late. She rather thought it was necessary to arrive everywhere fashionably late. Falde had been leaning against one of the beams with his arms crossed, watching the new blood sprinting back and forth. When Pansy burst in, the Commander straightened and his eyes narrowed. The runners slowed and then stopped at her appearance. There were several snickers and plenty of grins. Charlie grinned himself. They knew where she had been.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO STOP?" Falde bellowed. "You've tacked on twenty more minutes of running!"

The trainees groaned and commenced with running at a breakneck speed. Falde pointed to Pansy and then to the spot beside him. She was beside him in an instant. He pointed to the ground again and Charlie saw her sag a bit as she leaned her sword against the beam before dropping to the ground. Falde murmured something to her and she nodded half heartedly. And then she started doing pushups. Falde turned, grabbed his long broad sword, and lay it down flat over her back. Charlie's eyes narrowed. Was that necessary? None of the swords were exactly light. And the Commander's sword _looked_ heavy.

After ten minutes Falde retrieved the sword and told her to join the runners. Another forty minutes passed before Falde allowed them to stop the laps. During that time Charlie thought about going down and then decided against it, in no way wanting Falde to demand he get in on the training. It looked painful- and they had only been running. No thanks.

Next, Falde split his students into two groups. Sword play and hand to hand combat. The twins paired for hand to hand combat, as well as Mila and Pansy. Blaise and Ginny sparred with swords. Falde chose Similae to be his partner in sword play. Similae looked up at the Commander with such wide concerned eyes that it made Charlie want to go down there and squeeze the elf's cheeks in comfort.

Charlie watched the training curiously and quickly became impressed during the next thirty minutes as training progressed. None of his family seemed inexperienced or lacking skill. He almost wanted to yank them out of the palace and take them back to the rebels as reinforcements. They could do some damage.

"They surely are ready, don't you think?" a soft voice asked from beside him. Charlie nearly jumped from surprise but just barely managed to keep from looking as if he'd just been scared shitless. Ozemir turned and grinned at him.

"Do you think so?" Charlie asked as he turned back to the arena. He thought so, but he wondered why Falde was scowling. He didn't look like he thought training was going so well.

"They could do better," a voice said from beside Ozemir.

The Scholar sighed as he and Charlie turned to look at the assassin who leaned against the railing. "You're never impressed with anything."

The assassin shrugged and continued to watch. Several minutes later, something changed. Falde seemed to become enraged and he instructed the groups to change. "Now it becomes amusing," Dagon whispered.

Ozemir moved closer to the railing, intrigued as Falde ordered Fred to partner with him for hand to hand combat. There was a long pause. From everyone. Pansy and Ginny narrowed their eyes, looking first at the female with long dark red hair, whom Charlie learned was Similae's sister. She smirked back at them. Then the girls' attentions went back to Fred. George and Similae were turned away from Fred and Falde, but from where he stood, Charlie could see them shooting worried glances at each other and he wondered what that was about.

Finally Fred moved to take up a stance in front of Falde, looking all together too resigned to his fate. They fought for twenty minutes before Charlie had had enough. Even Ozemir had lost his smile and looked concerned. Dagon was smirking up a storm. It was, Charlie decided, very unfair and the work of a soldier taking his ire out on an innocent. Falde shouted at Fred for unreasonable things. Making it seem as if Fred had no skill whatsoever, when in fact he did. No one could stay on their feet when Falde fought with every ounce of skill he had. Fred should have been given a medal for the length of time he managed to stay on his feet and spar back each time.

"Enough," Charlie hissed through clenched teeth when Fred hit the ground for the twentieth time. The rebel grabbed the railing and hoisted himself over it as Fred finally moved, bracing his hands against the ground, arms trembling beyond control, and pushing his torso up, grimacing all the while. Falde bent and roughly grabbed him around his chest, pulling him to his feet.

"Again!" he barked. Fred sagged against him.

"Enough!" Charlie shouted after landing in the arena. He sprinted across the expanse to stand in front of Fred and Falde. Fred still pressed against the commander, though his eyes never left the ground. Charlie was dismayed to see his little brother looked ready to cry. And that was unheard of! Charlie grabbed Fred's arm and pulled him away from the Commander. "Don't you think he's had enough?! Let him go."

Falde bared his fangs and tugged Fred back against him. "You have no right to interrupt training."

"I will when it's my--"

"Charlie, it's okay," Fred murmured. "Apparently I'm weak." He tried to move away from Falde, but he only ended up stumbling and falling to his knees.

Falde glared at Charlie even as he bent again to pick Fred up. He dropped a firm hand on Fred's hip to keep him up right and in place. His gaze dropped down to Fred's curved neck; it was flushed red beneath his damp fiery red hair. "That is not what I think. You are not weak."

Ozemir appeared beside Charlie and he met his cousin's gaze. "Training is over. You are all dismissed," he said flatly. Falde didn't say anything to that; he was actually in a kind of stump at the moment. Both from his actions and the disappointment shining in Ozemir's eyes.

George moved over and pulled Fred away. Both he and Blaise helped Fred walk while the others followed them, leaving Ozemir and Falde alone. "What were you doing?" Ozemir asked softly.

"Training."

"Are you trying to break his spirit?"

"Of course not!"

"Why are you targeting poor Fred? You are aware there were six others here for training?" when Falde remained silent, Ozemir huffed and placed hands on his hips. "What's wrong with you, Falde? You're not acting yourself! Have you nothing to say?"

As before, Falde was still at a loss. "He seems to hate me," he murmured, not at all pleased with that fact. A snort came from the balcony area. Both knew it was Dagon and they ignored him.

Ozemir gaped at Falde. "So you think humiliating him during training will change his thoughts on you?!"

Falde bared his fangs. "Stop yelling at me, Scholar."

"NO! No, I will not! Do you think making him feel as if he isn't as good as the others will make it better? And by the way, he is more than ready to face the world, Falde. They were all in the Battle of Borsteria. They all survived. They all jumped in and did their part. Not one of them came away with a scratch during that battle."

"He's not good enough!" Falde bellowed suddenly. "He nearly died in the plains! I will not allow him out there to be killed… none of them!"

Ozemir blinked stupidly at him for a moment. And then he took a deep breath before smiling, though the chastisement had yet to leave his eyes. "Now I understand. You have an unexplained fear for him above all the others. You… should meditate, cousin. Meditate long and hard. I for one think you simply enjoy the feel of that young wiry body held against you. Hot and panting from exertion, slick with sweat…" Falde looked as if someone had hit him in the face with a shield. "Don't suppose it matters now anyway. As if he'd willingly let you anywhere near him after this. I rather think he'd appreciate Dagon's presence more at this point."

From his perch on the railing, Dagon raised an interested brow, but he did not dispute that. Ozemir flicked his hair over his shoulders and spun away from his cousin, quickly striding out after the young ones and leaving Falde to stand alone thinking about the harm he had done.

* * *

"Falde is not a cruel elf," George murmured as he and Charlie left Fred's room. Charlie turned and glared at him. "He's not. You think I'd defend him for treating Fred like that if it weren't true? Sure, he's hard on us during training. But that's all to our benefit… but this… this is different. Did you see his face when Ozemir faced off with him? It was as if he hadn't any idea what or why he was doing it?"

"That's no excuse! I was watching the entire time! Why Fred?"

George suddenly grinned. "Yeah, why Fred?"

Before Charlie could ask what the grin was for, or the calculating gleam in George's eyes, Pansy and Ginny appeared in front of them. "How's he doing then?" Ginny demanded.

"Other than the fact his heart is bro--" George cut off, cursing his loose tongue. "He's good. Letting Mila heal him… as bad as it seemed, Falde really didn't hurt him all that badly. He's just sore and exhausted."

Ginny leaned forward and rose on her toes until she was nose to nose with George. "What was that you said? At the very beginning?"

Ozemir chose that very moment to pop in and George could have kissed him. Ozemir held out a small blue orb to Charlie. This one was smaller than the ones Harry and Draco possessed. "Time for you to go, yes? Walk with me. I'll explain how it works."

Charlie first went into Fred's room for a hasty good bye. Upon his return, Pansy latched onto his arm, with Ginny on the opposite side and George beside her. George passed over a large heavy bag of store items his older brother had asked for. Charlie remained relatively quiet as they followed Ozemir, his mind still on Fred, but he paid attention enough to understand how to use the communication orb. It was exactly what they needed and messages would be received immediately.

"Thanks, Ozemir. These are exactly what we need."

"I'm--"

"Yes, you're brilliant," Pansy, Ginny, and George finished for him.

"Do you see," the Scholar asked Charlie, "the impudence I must put up with on a daily basis?!"

Charlie laughed because Ozemir was smiling brightly. They chatted amicably after that until they reached the open courtyard outside of the public Entrance Hall. They'd just reached the center when many horns sounded from around the city.

"What's that?" Ginny asked as she and the others spun around, looking for the reason for the horns.

Only Ozemir stood still staring into the sky. "Something comes," he murmured as more elves, mainly soldiers, poured into the courtyard.

"Nothing dangerous, right?" Charlie asked, trying to see what Ozemir probably did. "Nothing could get passed the borders."

"Correction, young one. Dangerous things and persons _can_ get beyond the borders, only those seeking any kind of treason are kept out."

"We have nothing to worry about then," Pansy said with some relief.

"I think," Ginny whispered, pointing into the sky, "that this is something to worry about."

Pansy looked up just as Charlie sucked in a breath to see a dragon soar over the city. "Charlie, it's your dragon!" she said bouncing on her toes.

Charlie grinned from ear to ear seeing the scarlet beauty as she finally made it to the Palace. Ozemir looked at him curiously. "Your dragon?"

"Actually, I think Charlie is hers," Pansy said with a giggle. Charlie mock glared at her before striding away a few feet and raised his hand to the sky. "Oi! Dragon!"

Now the elves in the courtyard were looking between Charlie and the dragon, and some of them visibly paled with the dragon's wings suddenly pressed against her sides and she dived straight for them.

Falde appeared as she descended, his sword in hand. Ozemir tsked. "Don't forget to hurt this creature as well even though it's done no harm yet."

When Ozemir saw a vein pop out on Falde's neck, he smiled brightly. The dragon landed with a great thump, her talons scratching across the stone. Charlie whooped and ran over to her. Many of the soldiers around watched with wide eyes and slack jaws as Charlie threw his arms around the massive head while the dragon fondly nuzzled his front. In truth, even Ozemir's mouth had dropped open in complete surprise at how the dragon reacted to Charlie.

Pansy laughed under her breath as she carefully approached the two. Charlie seriously looked like a little boy at the moment. The dragon caught sight of her and pulled away from him to nudge against Pansy's chest. "You're lovely," she breathed, caressing the shining ruby scales over the dragon's snout. The dragon snorted in pleasure. Pansy resisted the urge to back away as the dragon's breath was hot. She looked down at her blouse and skirt to make sure her clothes weren't charred. Thankfully they weren't.

"You came back! Wasn't sure you would," Charlie said, patting the dragon's jaw. The dragon snorted again, this time at him. "Yeah, still don't speak dragon."

Pansy clearly saw the dragon roll her eyes. Ozemir saw it too and was insanely curious, and since the dragon seemed docile, he began to walk to her. Only to stop suddenly when the dragon saw his approach and growled something fierce. Opening her maw and showing off her sharp teeth. As if noticing them for the first time, the dragon looked at all the elves within the courtyard and continued to growl a warning. Ozemir got the message. She was still a dragon. A massive wild beast that would eat you should you approach one more stop. Apparently Charlie and Pansy were the only ones she wanted near her. Hirsha, this was exciting!

Murmuring spread across the courtyard like a wave when everyone else figured that out, and Ozemir was sure the entire city would hear about this before long. If Charlie hoped to keep a low profile, that hope was now gone. The dragon craned her neck, raising her head to the sky and a trumpet like sound erupted from her maw. Before Charlie could inquire as to what she wanted, the dragon whipped her tail around and in between his legs and he was raised off the ground and quickly deposited onto her neck.

"That's a dragon!"

"What's it doing with Charlie?"

"Wicked!"

Ozemir turned to find Mila, Similae, Fred, and Blaise running out into the courtyard. "Is this not cool?!" Charlie called to his siblings, smiling brightly and fixing his bag tightly onto his back.

The Scholar was pleased to see Fred looked no worse for wear and he was grinning just as brightly as his brothers. He paid no attention to Falde though, which wasn't surprising.

The dragon rose on all fours and her wings began to flap. "Didn't get a chance to talk to you, Blaise. Sorry about that!"

"Next time, then, mate!" Blaise called back, completely enthralled.

"Love you, Pans!"

"You make sure she doesn't drop you!" she called and then blew him a kiss.

Charlie grinned roguishly and the dragon rose into the air. "You know where to go, dragon?"

The dragon answered by roaring and spewing fire into the air as they continued to rise into the sky.

"This is unprecedented," Ozemir whispered in awe, watching the dragon and rider disappear.

"I've never…" Falde paused and shook his head. "I've never seen anything like this. Dragons don't… What?!" he burst out, having nothing better to say after what he'd just seen.

Someone snickered behind him and Ozemir recognized that it was Fred. As they left the courtyard, he could already hear the talk. _Dragon rider. One of the new blood is a dragon rider._ It was unheard of and Ozemir's curiosity grew and it would continue to grow, he knew, until he'd unraveled the mystery of how Charlie had come to befriend a dragon and to such a point. How could something like that happen? It was miraculous!

"Oi! How about some food? I'm famished," Fred moaned as he and his siblings turned back to the palace.

"Still up for tonight?" George asked as he slung an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Course, bro! It'll be fun. Exploring is what we do best, right?"

Similae grinned. "We'll grab some food first and then go."

"I want to go too!" Mila joined in.

"Mila," Similae whined. "It's supposed to be boys' night and everything."

"That's not fair!" Ginny yelled in Mila's defense. "I'm going as well!"

Fred turned and smirked at Mila, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "You don't want to go. Trust me."

"Why?"

"There might be nakedness, Mila. And we all know what you do when that happens. You blush and cover your eyes." He laughed when Mila's face flushed.

"Why would you be naked, Fred?" asked Ozemir, his voice trembling in laughter.

"I like walking around starkers," Fred declared proudly as they disappeared into the palace.

"He does," George and Blaise intoned seriously, a hint of a smirk on their lips. Similae, Mila, and Ginny nodded.

Ozemir laughed and looked at Falde who was pretending to not listen, but clearly he was. "At least you didn't break him."

"Ozemir," the warrior grabbed his arm and stopped him from going inside. "They plan to leave the boundaries of the city. They can't go without protection."

"They are well able to handle themselves and they will not want a troop of soldiers accompanying them," Ozemir replied, his voice firm if not a little amused. Falde opened his mouth, but Ozemir cut him off. "Besides, they won't be alone."

He pointed up. Falde followed and high up upon one of the balconies, Dagon was sprawled over the railing like a cat, probably having watched the whole affair from there. From where they stood, they could see the demon smirking and he gave one nod of having heard them.

Falde bared his fangs. "Not likely! Ozemir, you--" but Ozemir had vanished again. Falde barely kept from bellowing in rage.

* * *

Draco came upon Harry standing before the bonfire, holding Caellum up. The both of them staring into the flames. Harry with a sharp gaze while Caellum looked ready for a nap, his eyelids drooping with every second passing. Draco stopped beside Harry, opening his mouth to begrudgingly tell his mate he must go. Harry turned the other way.

"Neville." When Neville appeared beside him, Harry passed over Caellum. "Watch him for a bit?"

"Sure, Harry."

"We'll be back soon."

Neville nodded and moved away back to Dudley. Harry grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him through the camp before stopping at the barrier. "I want to show you something before you go."

Draco nodded. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he dropped to his knees and transformed into his panther form. Draco raised a brow, wondering just what Harry planned, but instead of asking, he transformed as well and raced after his mate as the panther streaked by through the barrier.

They traversed the jungle like wisps of black and white smoke, streaking past one another in intervals, going over and under the low hanging branches of the trees, traveling at such a pace that it was like flying. Despite everything going on in his life, Harry was always happiest at times like these. When he and Draco were alone, free to be together. Just to know the heat at his flank was that of his mate running alongside him.

Draco streaked by him and flicked his tail against Harry's nose. Harry mentally laughed and put on a burst of speed to catch up and then take the lead. Faster and faster they went, easily navigating through the dense dark foliage and deeper into the jungle's depths until they reached the destination. The panther abruptly stopped, his maw parted slightly as he panted from the rigorous run, sharp eyes scanning the immediate area. The white tiger stopped beside him and cocked his head at his lover. A purr rumbled from the panther's chest as he moved closer to nuzzle the tiger's sleek neck. The tiger panted out laughter and nipped at the panther's ear.

The black feline pulled away and the two began to slowly move forward, sides pressed firmly together as they slipped by the trees until a looming structure appeared in sight. The panther pulled away while the tiger sat down, eyeing the structure dubiously. Harry circled the temple three times, ears flat to his head, feline eyes scanning all around before stopping and returning to his elf form. "This is it," he said as Draco transformed as well.

"A dilapidated temple?" Draco asked as he came to stand beside his lover. The distain was clear in his eyes.

Harry rolled his own as he walked into the temple by way of a gaping hole; the wall obviously having been blasted to pieces. He walked to the center of the temple before jumping onto a fallen beam there and running up it to jump onto the domed top. Draco's gaze traveled around the dense jungle around them once more before following. He found Harry on the far side, perched at the edge of the temple and sitting on the ledge, one leg hanging over while the other was bent. Harry had his chin rested on his knee as he looked out across the jungle. As he approached, Draco saw what his mate was looking at. A village spread out before them, perhaps a quarter of a league away. Not so far and easily seen with their eyesight.

"Tir'Non. It looks so different now," Harry murmured when Draco was standing beside him. And it did. No longer could Harry feel the fear. It wasn't an oppressive sight any longer. There were actually people out on the streets. Elves socializing on the flyer platforms. Even now he could hear laughter, see smiles, and make out the bright gleam of hope in the _Ukatae_ eyes. "You wouldn't believe what it was like before. But now… it's beautiful. I knew it would be."

"You mean before you bit that bastards throat out?" Draco questioned lowly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you ever going to get over that?"

"Doubtful. Since it makes me hard for you every time I think of it."

A slow smile curved Harry's lips as he continued to study the village. The orbs lighting the village seemed brighter now. More welcoming. He could see the warriors stationed at each side of the village. Several warriors were even patrolling the village, stopping to speak with the villagers. Harry was pleased to see their presence was very welcomed. Warmth spread through him, knowing that he helped right this village. Gave them their lives and freedom back. That he had already done a good job as a leader. He was protecting his people.

Harry spotted the governor upon one of the platforms with his mate and daughter, whose faces even now were alight with laughter. _Ukatae_ were resilient creatures. Harry supposed they had to be. He could help but be proud to be a leader of these people and the land.

As if sensing eyes on him, Viahr turned and quickly his gaze settled over on the temple, easily spotting the two figures upon the top. One sitting and one standing. One dark haired, the other fair. Viahr knew who they were of course. He nodded his head and raised a hand to them. He clearly saw the fair haired Emperor nod back. A smile curved Viahr's lips when the brunet waved back quite cheerfully.

As he turned back to his family, the hope turned to certainty. _Even now we are watched over and protected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had quite a few reviews asking me about pronunciation of names and places. So I've made a list:
> 
> Ozemir- Oh-zah-meer
> 
> Tihac- Tee- ahck
> 
> Falde- Fall-day
> 
> Brumek- Broom-ek
> 
> Caellum- Kay-lum
> 
> Similae- Sim-ill-lay
> 
> Mila- Me-la
> 
> Taera- Tay-ra
> 
> Raelu- Ray-lu
> 
> Zohrek- Zor-eck
> 
> Zynfrae- Zin-fray
> 
> Demai'Tah- Dim-I' Tah
> 
> Vendyl- Vin-dell
> 
> Kaego- Kay-go
> 
> Dagon- Day- gone
> 
> Taosek- Tay-oh-seck
> 
> Yelni- Yell-knee
> 
> Ukatae- You-cah-tay
> 
> Dehjinae- Da-G-nay
> 
> Yep, so if I've left someone out or a place, ask me in a review and i'll get back to you with the pronunciation. It's late. I know I've left someone or some place out. :)


	6. Casualties of War

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Six**

**Casualties of War**

An apology was in order. Falde knew this. Profuse apologies. He had no idea what had come over him; only that it wasn't right and it was no wonder Fred detested his very presence. _You need to meditate long and hard,_ Ozemir had said. This was certainly the truth. But the other words… _I for one think you simply enjoy the feel of that young wiry body held against you. Hot and panting from exertion, slick with sweat…_ The thought hadn't really occurred to him…

 _You're old enough that you can admit the truth and accept the consequences_ , he thought with almost petulant air. Fine then, yes, ever since seeing Fred do that split effortlessly he had been unable to think of anything else. And even before that, he watched Fred's form, wondering how the young one could move so gracefully. But that surely didn't mean anything. He noticed it about all the new blood, and those thoughts were only passing judgments of the success of training and he'd never thought of it again.

Falde frowned down into his tankard of ale, staring at his reflection in the amber liquid. Maybe he'd thought about Fred's form more than once or twice. And maybe he'd thought about Fred's smile on more than one occasion also. He'd come to the slow realization that he liked that smile and it always angered him when it went away. And maybe that's why he was always incensed to no end when he seemed to be the only being in both worlds that had the power to make that smile disappear instantly. Even before he started being a right bastard to Fred in training.

"Have you meditated?"

Falde shifted uncomfortably in the chair he sat in within The Chaotic Jesters, frowning all the more and didn't look up to his sudden table mate. "No."

Ozemir answered back and Falde didn't even need to look at his cousin to know Ozemir was grinning outrageously. "But you've already come to some conclusions," he said knowingly and with too much smugness that had Falde wanting to sink low in his chair. He was glad they were up on the second level where there were fewer patrons to see him grimacing.

Falde growled lowly. "I am the mature adult here. The Commander. I do not appreciate you making me feel less than that." The response to that was a delighted laugh.

"Well someone had to take you in hand, Falde. Brumek wouldn't dare do it. He respects and loves his Commander too much, and frankly he's clueless as to why you've been so moody. But you deserve this, cousin. I cannot believe how you were treating poor Fred…"

Falde finally raised his eyes to meet Ozemir's. "It drove me mad, Ozemir. There out on the plains. When I watched that Mindless hit Fred's head with its armored fist. I watched helplessly as blood poured onto his face and he fell, and then I couldn't see him…George was screaming for his brother. His shouts were heartbreaking, Ozemir, and I thought he could see Fred. I thought he could see Fred laying there dead and it was as if… my blood ran cold. Nearly lost my own head because I wasn't paying attention."

Ozemir sat forward, his expression soft. "What else did you feel?"

"Being who I am… I've never reacted that way when a fellow warrior falls during battle. It's how I've remained sane all these years… Fellow comrades die beside you every day. It's a fact of our immortal lives."

Ozemir frowned. "What else did you feel?" he hissed.

"I don't want any of them to die. I was gone… tricked away from the royals at that massacre. But I felt their loss… still, they were not my responsibility. They were friends, but I was not a guardian…" Falde paused and could tell Ozemir was becoming increasingly impatient and annoyed. "Yes, you are right. I don't see him completely as one of my charges. I don't want him to die," he repeated.

Ozemir sat back and grinned. "He is pretty."

Another frown touched Falde's lips. "That has nothing to do with anything. He looks just like his brother. They are all blessed with good looks."

"Yet you don't really think about the others as you think of Fred."

Falde lifted his tankard to take a long drink, thinking he'd had enough of this conversation. "Anything to report?"

Ozemir shook his head. "Tihac's camp is moving," he said lowly. Falde nodded, having already known this. "Though Hermione appeared at camp just before Draco and I left. She and Harry talked privately. She was there for less than an hour. Draco doesn't even know what they spoke of before she hastily departed."

"She was not given permission to go there," Falde said with a sigh. "These ones are going to drive me mad with their insubordinate natures."

Ozemir laughed. "You think it's amusing and refreshing, Falde. Don't pretend otherwise. I know you. I know it becomes boring when people constantly obey your orders because they have to. The new blood doesn't have to."

A corner of Falde's mouth lifted. That was true for the most part. And he knew the young ones would obey him if the matter were really serious… except for Fred, when he'd rushed into the battle. But like the young one said, that had not been the cause of him being injured.

"How did the younglings outing go last night?" Ozemir asked.

"They had a grand time in Venetia. Apparently the city has perpetual celebrations in regards to the new bloods' coming. Night after night of celebrations."

Ozemir smiled. "So the city has gone back to how it used to be. Splendid."

"They came back stumbling and completely intoxicated. Every one of them!" Falde smiled. "They were also extremely happy and seem to have made friends there. So says Dagon, who had to reluctantly take it upon himself to Circle them all back to the palace."

Ozemir snickered quietly to himself. Falde had growled the assassin's name. "Did they manage to harvest the herbs and venom they went out for?"

"Frankly I doubt it since they went to Venetia first thing."

Ozemir hummed absently and leaned over the railing and waved. "Yoo hoo!" he called to the barmaid. When she caught his eye, she gave him a wink and gestured she'd be right there. "I'm glad to see you out, Falde," he said after facing his cousin again.

"You as well."

Ozemir nodded. "I missed this."

Falde nodded to that. They were of course speaking about being able to go out and socialize in the realm without fear of a battle around every corner. Even though there was a war going on outside, they could at least take an hour off here and there and simply be themselves. Falde smiled at the thought of the good times he'd had with Brumek before the royal massacre. Not everything had been war and tactics for the Commander before that. The legions had practically been self sufficient then. As it was meant to be, unlike now.

"What can I get you, Ozemir?" the barmaid asked as she stood before their table.

"More of your lovely smiles, Tooni," he answered with a charming smile of his own. Tooni laughed and her sky blue wings fluttered happily at the compliment. Her smile wasn't nearly as lovely as Fred's, Falde thought.

"Flatterer," she giggled. "Now then, what would you and the Commander like?"

"Hmm," Ozemir tapped his finger as if he hadn't thought of it before.

Falde rolled his eyes. His cousin had had plenty of time to make up his mind before she'd made it up the stairs. "I'll have more ale, Tooni, Thank you."

Ozemir suddenly sat up straight and grinned quite evilly. He tapped a finger and the table began to enlarge, making it necessary for Falde to back up in order to accommodate the growth. "Could you direct the group about to enter the tavern up here, please? Then I'll know what I want?"

Tooni looked over the railing towards the door, frowning when she saw no one enter. "They'll be here in say… a minute. Please?"

"Course, Ozemir. Be back in two minutes then with your guests and your ale, commander."

"How do you do that?" Falde questioned as she moved off. "And who is coming?"

Ozemir waved his questions off, knowing Falde was irritated that he could sense things the warrior could not. "Falde?" he questioned with a slow grin. "What do you think you would do if you were to suddenly come upon Fred when he was naked and wanting?"

"Ozemir!" An avalanche of intoxicating visions suddenly flooded his mind while he vaguely heard the taverns conversations dull into excited murmuring as well as the scraping of chairs being hastily backed up.

The Scholar laughed uncontrollably. And his eyes lit up with victory when Falde tried to subtly shift in his seat. Falde glowered at him even as he craned his neck to see beyond Ozemir and down into the main part of the tavern. All the patrons were on their feet, bowing. "Draco's come then."

It wasn't just Draco. As Tooni led them up the stairs, Falde sensed the rest of them now. Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, Dudley, Similae, George, Mila, and Fred, who was the last up the stairs, chatting up Mila as they reached the top level. When Draco saw Falde, he abruptly stopped laughing at whatever it was Pansy was saying to him and glared. Apparently Draco had been made aware of his recent bouts of insanity.

As he and Ozemir stood to show their acknowledgement of the Royals, Falde couldn't help but look at Fred, who had noticed he was present. Fred's face colored, his smile dimmed, and his blue gaze skirted away from him almost instantly. Falde stared at his mouth, frowning.

"What are you doing here?"

Falde's gaze jerked away from Fred to stare at the blond Emperor standing in front of him. Draco was still glaring slightly, but his question held no coldness and was simply curious.

"Falde may be the Commander, but he's never lacked social interest," Ozemir answered for his cousin as he waved a hand to pull out chairs for Pansy, Mila, and Ginny.

"Strange to think of you as a socialite," George said, smiling at Falde as he plunked down next to Pansy.

"I'm not above having a life outside of combat, even if it is a small one," he muttered, retaking his seat and watching the others. Draco sat beside him. On Falde's other side, Mila sat, and beside her Fred. Blaise sat beside Draco and then Ginny. Similae sat on George's lap, and Dudley sat beside Fred next to Ozemir, leaving one chair unused. Everyone stared at that chair when it was suddenly levitated in the air by no one and moved around until it was between Mila and Fred. Dagon grinned as he appeared.

Ozemir mentally laughed. Falde looked ready to kill the assassin. "Actually, Brumek and Falde used to get into a lot of trouble. If Falde hadn't been the Commander, he would have been punished several times over for their tomfoolery. As it was…"

"I was young," Falde gritted out. Taking no notice of the fact that everyone was now grinning at him. Even Fred. Alright, he did take note of that grin. There was little talk for a moment as the young ones ordered drinks from Tooni.

"Regardless of your age," Ozemir went on with a smirk when the barmaid had gone, "you and Brumek will be at it again as soon as the war is over. You know you will. Must do something to enliven our immortal lives, don't we? What's better than fun?" he turned back to the young ones. "Imagine Falde and Brumek in Venetia with no inhibitions. I've seen it with my own eyes." There was a lot of gaping going around the table now, Falde being looked at with a new light. "Falde used his magic too when he wasn't supposed to."

"How so?" Fred questioned.

"Don't," Falde said, eyes glaring at Ozemir and wondering how the Scholar could know this as he and Brumek had never once seen his cousin within Venetia.

"Falde majored in a plethora of magical subjects at the Academy. Song was just one of them. He could sing the clothes off anyone! The musical notes are infused with strong magic and it wraps around you, ensnaring you tighter than any magical shackles can. He has a lovely voice," Ozemir finished with a cheeky grin.

Falde growled at Ozemir and then commenced with downing the drink Tooni had set before him, ignoring all the jokes thrown at him after that. Dudley asked if he'd ever bested an army by singing to them. The table erupted into laughter. "Enough! This is exactly why I do not sing anymore!"

"Not in public anyway."

Falde sent a scathing glare Ozemir's way.

"You know," said Draco with a smirk at Ozemir, "sex is a great way to pass the time also."

Several people choked out laughter while Falde simply choked on his ale. Unaccountably, his eyes went to Fred, who was snickering along with his siblings and nodding in agreement. Until he caught Falde's intense look. Immediately the redhead flushed brightly. Though he didn't look away this time. As if he were caught and couldn't. Slowly Falde lowered his tankard, caught up in Fred's blush and the thoughts buzzing in his head. Thoughts of the young one without a stitch of clothing on- _thanks so much, Ozemir, for putting those thoughts into my head_ \- and Fred's smile, which was back now, and it was kind of slyly shy and how did he manage that? It was attractive. And then Falde realized the twins never blushed… except Fred blushed quite often in his presence. Could that be why Fred's smile always disappeared when he was near?

Falde blocked out everything and everyone as he thought about it. Fred obviously hated the incorrect thought that he saw him as nothing more than a baby. And something else he had noticed, Fred tended to address him as Commander more than Falde, whereas with the rest of this group, it was the opposite. Fred tended to treat him with more formality than the rest of the new blood. _He does that on purpose,_ Falde realized after a moment of pondering on that one. _He does that to remind himself of who I am, profession wise._ Then suddenly he knew and it hit him hard and it was an all around a nice enlightening feeling. Fred desired him and he didn't like it.

Falde smirked at the redhead. Fred's blush deepened and he quickly turned away. No one seemed to have been paying attention to this silent exchange as they'd been too busy laughing over Draco's correct statement. Falde looked across the table to Ozemir. The Scholar had been paying attention and he seemed to know Falde had finally figured it out. If the twinkling of his eyes was any indication.

* * *

An hour went by in comfortable companionship. Time to time, Fred watched Falde from the corner of his eye. Currently the commander was speaking to Draco, asking about the rest of his visit with Harry. Throughout this time, Fred couldn't help thinking, _what the hell was that smirk for?_ _He shouldn't do that._ When Falde smirked, the long scar along the warrior's cheek became more defined, which made him more roguishly handsome in Fred's opinion. And he wished he hadn't come out tonight and found out so many interesting things about the Commander. It meant Falde wasn't all about fighting like Brumek was and that was attractive. But he should have known Falde would be well rounded. _I shouldn't even give a fuck because I'm supposed to be mad at him._ And yet he never stayed mad at Falde for long after training. This was because after the fact, he knew Falde didn't think he was weak. Falde obviously had a problem with him, but it wasn't that.

Fred turned away completely to talk to Dudley and Ozemir, and after a moment he felt movement beside him. Looking to his right, his eyes widened when Dagon draped an arm over the back of his chair and leaned in close enough that Fred could feel the assassin's breath against his cheek. Fred's mouth fell open when he was given a salacious smirk. The sound of metal being destroyed had Fred and everyone else's attentions drawn to Falde. The warrior's tankard had been crushed beneath his massive hand and ale poured between his fingers onto the table.

"Bloody hell, Falde!" exclaimed Draco, staring at the warrior, whose blank expression had not moved away from his cup. He was staring at his cup, but Fred had the impression all his attention was solely on something else. Maybe he'd gotten a silent message from one of his soldiers or something. As curious as he was about that, he was still too uncomfortable with Dagon being so close to him to ask.

"Not to be rude, but you are way too close to me, mate," he murmured.

"What's wrong?" Dagon purred. "Don't you like the attention?"

Fred looked at him like he was stupid. "You had your claws in my neck! No!"

Ozemir frowned. Fred was ruining his 'make Falde jealous' plan.

Dagon didn't seem perturbed. "Some like that sort of thing," he said, with a quick amused glance to Ozemir.

Draco nodded. "Love it when Harry--" he cut off with a yelp and a glare from Blaise. Obviously the message was, "you're not supposed to agree with the assassin."

"You made him bleed, Dagon," Falde murmured lowly, his eyes now fixed on the assassin. "Perhaps you should move away from him." It wasn't a suggestion.

Surprisingly Fred glared at Falde's words. "Can take care of myself, thanks."

"Really? Hasn't seemed that way to me."

Fred glowered and quickly stood, fists balled at his side. "Fuck off, Commander!"

Falde released an annoyed breath when Fred Shadowed away. Ozemir was back to glaring at him again. Draco's brow was raised. George and Similae were snickering to themselves. Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, and Dudley were looking confused and a bit astonished at Fred's outburst.

"Oh well," Dagon said lightly and leaned the opposite way, towards Mila, and draped his arm over her chair. "Prefer softer more virginal flesh anyway."

Mila squeaked and blushed violently. Similae sat straight in his lap chair and glared. A dagger appearing in hand. "You stay away from my sister, demon!" he yelled, pointing that dagger at Dagon.

Dagon lifted an unconcerned eyebrow at him. "What are you going to do about it, halfling?"

Similae was out of his comfortable lap chair and crawling over the table before anyone could blink. George shot from his seat and wrapped an arm around his mate's waist, dragging the scrabbling elf back into his lap.

"Similae! Stop it," Mila hissed. "You know Dagon's not so bad... much."

Draco gave the girl a look of shock. Blaise nudged him. "It's true. He went to Venetia with us. He's an okay bloke for being psychotic."

"I resent the psycho statement," Dagon drawled as he righted in his chair, giving Mila some room, though he left the arm where it was across the back of her chair.

"You're kidding, right?" Pansy laughed. "You slaughtered five elves last night."

"What?" Ozemir hissed.

George waved away his concern. "They were being completely disrespectful. Tried stealing our money and even made several indecent proposals to Mila and Pansy. Think they were closet supporters of Demai'Tah too."

Falde tipped his head back and scrubbed at his forehead. "If we weren't immortal, you lot would give me gray hairs."

"And Fred would simply hate that," Similae whispered, grinning when George snickered. Mila glared at them. "Erm…"

"You need to apologize," Ozemir spoke up. Everyone looked at him. He was staring into his drink.

"They're dead," Dagon responded. "Didn't you hear what the lovely Pansy said? I slaughtered them."

"No," Ozemir replied, eyes lifting to his cousin. "Falde."

Falde scowled at no one in particular. He'd been thinking on that before Ozemir arrived and now it seemed he had more to apologize for concerning Fred. "Leaving," he said, pushing back from the table. "See that they don't spend all night in here. Still have training bright and early the next day," he told Ozemir. "I'll also need you to teach."

Ozemir smiled brightly and nodded. Falde left with the intention of going to his personal quarters to meditate.

* * *

Fred was found a few hours later by George, Similae, and Mila. He was lounging outside on the wide balcony of the apartment he shared with Mila, staring off over Borsteria and nursing a lovely expensive bottle of _Ukatae_ wine. Surprisingly to those who found him, he seemed in bright spirits. He was even grinning. It wasn't feigned either, George thought with relief.

"Fuck off, Commander?" he asked as he straddled his brother's stretched out legs.

Fred snickered and passed the wine over. "Not like he didn't have that coming," he answered.

"Learned quite a bit about our dear Falde tonight, didn't we?" George asked with a wicked smirk. "He's not so uptight."

Mila laughed and accepted the bottle when George passed it to her. "Can you imagine the Commander in Venetia?"

"In the social baths?" Similae put in, winking at Fred.

"I was trying not to, thanks," Fred replied with a mock glare at shorty. "Um… he smirked at me."

George blinked. "What?"

"Falde smirked at me. A little bit after Draco mentioned sex as a past time."

"Did he now?" George asked, eyes gone wide.

"Bet you blushed beyond control," Similae laughed.

Fred huffed and refused to answer that. Before they could dig in on him again, a bell situated at the corner of the balcony doors started ringing, announcing a visitor at the door.

"I'll get it," Mila volunteered and was off. Fred, George, and Similae immediately put the visitor out of their minds and discussed plans to go and gather the herbs and other materials they needed since they'd not done a damn productive thing the night before.

Mila returned soon after and wordlessly handed a note to Fred. Upon opening and reading it, Fred's smile froze on his face. George scooted up his legs, peering at his face in worry. "Bro?"

"Um…" Fred lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. "Falde's requested my immediate presence."

"Probably wants to apologize to you. If he's any kind of decent being… which he is," Similae said.

Fred's face was slowly coloring. "He wants me to go to his apartment. Not his office," he explained further.

George laughed. "Are you a Weasley twin or aren't you?! Man up! What're you scared of? Maybe he wants to shag you senseless."

"Doubtful. Sure he doesn't shag babies," Fred mumbled and pushed George off him.

"Hey," George caught Fred's arm as he began to leave the balcony. "At least you're the first one out of us all who gets to see where he lives."

"True. I can snoop around."

"That's the spirit!"

Fred smiled slightly as he went back in and to his room. He was in there for twenty minutes before he left and he found Mila standing just outside his bedroom. She looked him over, raised a brow, and smirked.

"What?"

"You look sexy, Fred. Was that intentional?"

Fred reached up to mess with his bangs. "Course not!" he scoffed as he looked down to his tight fitting black breeches. Equally black knee-high boots. His tunic was a dark teal. A little lighter and it would have matched the shade of Falde's eyes completely. However… Falde's hair was a light brown color with pale gold strands throughout, and Fred only just now realized the belt that hung loosely around his hips matched that pale gold exactly. Fred blushed. "I- I don't want anything to do with him like that. He's the Commander while I'm nobody. It would be stupid!"

"Hmm…yes, stupid. Which is why you spent over twenty minutes in there. Not only did you decide to change, but you also spent twenty minutes deciding on what to wear."

"Shut up, Mila!"

Snickering down the hall drew their attentions. Unsurprisingly they found Similae and George at the end where the hall opened up into the large sitting room. Similae was perched on George's back again, dong something naughty with his hand, Fred surmised, as his hand was hidden inside the back of George's trousers.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up!" Fred snapped and he strode towards them. As he passed them, Similae smiled against George's neck.

"You do look nice, Fred," he whispered. Fred scowled and ignored his brother's thumbs up.

On his way out, the scowl disappeared when he heard Mila screeching. "Don't do that here! Go back to your own apartment! Similae!"

Fred laughed as he opened the door, imagining Mila's face flushing and hands over her eyes. As strong headed as she was, as cynical and unsheltered, Fred thought her obvious embarrassment over anything in regards to sex was really sweet.

Upon entering the corridor outside of their apartment, Fred's smile turned curious when he found a servant waiting for him. "Lord Fred, I'm to lead you to the Commander's quarters."

Fred nodded. He felt his cheeks warning again, dammit. What was Falde thinking, having a servant bring him? There would be false rumors going around now. It wasn't exactly early in the evening. _Maybe the subsequent rumors will turn out to be true,_ his traitorous mind supplied.

Fred put a stop to those thoughts quick and purposely kept his mind blank as he followed the servant through the palace. Soon they came upon a door that looked exactly like the front door of his apartment. The servant turned to him, bowed, and then quickly departed. Fred grimaced when the elf shot a speculative look at him from over his shoulder.

Before he had the chance to run away, Fred's hand lifted and gave the hard wood door a firm knock, hoping with all his might that no one would answer. Unfortunately, the door opened after a few seconds. It opened on its own into a foyer that lacked the formidable warrior's presence. Fred moved in and was unsurprised when the door shut behind him. It closed softly and that had his nerves shooting up just as badly as if the door had slammed shut.

Fred moved through the foyer and into the next room, which seemed to be the sitting room. Falde was there, standing a few feet away. The warrior's attention seemed to be caught up in the scroll in his hands, a letter from the looks of it. There was a detailed wax seal at the bottom. "I'll be with you in a moment," Falde murmured absently.

Fred nodded and took the opportunity to ogle Falde without the warrior catching on. Falde was wearing very informal clothes and yet the attire was just as sexy as his soldier attire. Falde wore a long thin robe/coat on, no doubt made from caleindh material as it swayed softly with every move Falde made. It was the exact shade of gold as the strands in his hair and, Fred thought with another spike of heat, the same shade as his belt.

Below that informal robe was a thigh length tunic of striking blue, and if Fred had been thinking with his mind instead of his cock, he would have noticed the tunic was the exact same shade as his own eyes. But he didn't realize this as he was too busy ogling the deep brown trousers that hugged every inch and muscle…

"Thank you for coming to see me."

Fred's eyes snapped back to Falde's face and willed the blush to stay away. Gods, had Falde caught him staring?! Fred managed to shrug, feigning indifference, and grinned. "Not really up to your standards, is it Falde? Opening the door like that could be dangerous. I could have been a horde of Mindless for all you knew," he said cheekily when Falde seemed to not have noticed his perusal.

"Except a horde of Mindless within the palace- nay the entire city is impossible," he replied, a slow smile curving his lips.

"Was Ozemir telling the truth earlier? Can you really sing like that?"

Falde's quick frown had Fred grinning outrageously and he knew then that it was the truth. After a moment, Falde sighed and nodded, taking a step closer. "Yes. I won many competitions when I was a young one. It is a gift…" he took a few more steps until he was near enough to touch. "Would you like a song?"

 _Merlin, are you trying to make me swoon_ , Fred thought dazedly. He swallowed thickly and shook his head. The thought of Falde singing to him, and in a voice he knew would be deep and melodic, had Fred shivering and sent heat pooling to his groin. As sappy as it sounded in his head, Fred knew his reaction to Falde's voice would be entirely inappropriate and he'd give himself away.

Silence crept on them and Fred rose up on his toes, uncomfortable with it and the fact Falde's gaze was steady on him. To waylay the discomfort, Fred looked around, letting his curiosity take the better of him. Falde's foyer was about the same size as the other apartments. Not much difference. But his sitting room was massive and beyond that it was and wasn't what Fred was expecting. Truthfully he had expected an arsenal and all the décor to reflect that this place housed the Commander of the Imperial Forces. And though there were some signs of that, it wasn't much. Falde had nice decorations. His seats and coffee tables were lavish with soft cushions and everything. There were several display tables around the room, placed safely against the wall, but it wasn't weapons that were displayed. Instead they held small statues and vases and odd things Fred had no idea what it was.

Once such object caught his attention and Fred had a hard time pulling his gaze from it.

"You may look around if you wish."

Fred didn't need to be told twice. He didn't even stop to think about why Falde would give him permission to do something so personal. Instead he spun on his heels and strode over to the nearest wall, crossing over a lush blood red rug. The object was a silver oblong orb. The thing that caught his attention was that the orb was hovering three inches above a wooden cradle. Odd that. Everything else was held by a silver cradle. Fred wondered why this one was wooden. And he also wondered why it was floating. And… he also wondered why it seemed to be glowing. The strange orb had glowing blue hair like tendrils of magic surrounding it.

"Must have a purpose," Fred muttered to himself.

"It's supposed to be touched," Falde said, suddenly standing directly beside the table. "Touch if you like."

"What does it do?" Fred asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Falde's smile grew. He would be suspicious. Especially after the things he's created with his brother. "Touch it. I swear it will do you no lingering harm."

Fred flashed a smile and reached out immediately to wrap a hand around the orb. The instant his fingers curled around it, the fine hairs all over Fred's body stood on end, his eyes widened, and he was slammed into by a massive shock, electrifying, and it sent him flying back off his feet and onto the blood red carpet.

Fred lay there for a moment, panting and stunned while Falde crossed the distance to stand at his side, smirking down at him.

"Bloody fuck!" Fred finally yelled, staring up at Falde's gilded ceiling.

"Suppose I should have warned you," Falde said. The shining in his eyes said he found Fred's shock amusing. "Hurt, did it?"

Fred accepted the hand held out to him and marveled at how easily Falde picked him up with one hand. "That was bloody brilliant!" he gushed, nerves definitely shocked right out of him. "Gives you an adrenaline rush, yeah? Can I do it again?" When Falde nodded, Fred pulled away to go touch the orb again.

Falde noticed Fred spread his legs for a more firm stance before touching this time and once the young one touched it, he wasn't thrown back because he was prepared. This was something he liked about the new blood. They were quick to learn and enjoyed doing so.

Fred did jerk back a little and his breath left him in a gasp the second time. "It's like," he panted out the words, "this one time George and I snuck into a muggle house and stuck forks into one of those socks things our dad's always talking about."

Falde laughed. "Sockets," he corrected.

"Yeah, sockets. It's like that. Course that left a more lingering pain and my eye twitched for a month afterward. George complained his… err," Fred blushed, "his thing twitched for a few weeks."

The warrior nodded, unable to pull his gaze away from Fred's smiling mouth. "Yes. That would be electricity. And yes, the orb is something like that, though it's not deadly. I cannot believe you and your brother put forks into electrical sockets. That was dangerous."

Fred waved that away with a carelessness that annoyed Falde. "Yeah, whatever. Experimentation," he turned back to the orb, hand reaching out again. "What's it for?"

Falde grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away with an amused chuckle. Fred liked the rush it gave a body, apparently. "Not so many touches your first time and the orb is a conditioning tool for battle. If there has been a lax in actual battles it keeps me on my toes. Reminds me what a hit from a real enemy could be like. Helps me keep focused even after being hit."

"Why haven't you brought something like this to training? It would be useful. It's almost like when I was hit in the head. My mind sort of went blank then for a moment."

"I had thought about it," Falde said as he turned away, striding over to a long settee and draping himself over it in such a relaxed state that Fred almost gaped at him. God, it was such a turn on to see the warrior so relaxed. Fred wanted to jump him. "Sit. I have something to say to you."

Fred's nerves shot sky high. Or higher than they had been after playing with the shock orb, but he still managed to walk to the single chair on the other side of the table sitting in front of Falde. However, he couldn't look the Commander in the eye. "Do you have any more wicked things in here?"

"Next time you visit, I'll show you," Falde replied lowly.

Fred's gaze shot back to Falde, eyes widening slightly. "N-next time?" he stuttered. The warrior shrugged in a way that didn't seem at all absentminded.

Falde inwardly grinned. Fred looked decidedly uncomfortable now. His dilated eyes darted everywhere behind him. His lips parted slightly and a tongue slipped out to lick his lips. It was probably a good thing Fred wasn't looking at him then, otherwise he would have seen Falde's eyes sharpen as well as darken from the gesture. Now that he'd come to some conclusions, it was as if he couldn't get away from staring at Fred. Ozemir may have said the things, but if it hadn't already been there, Falde knew he wouldn't continue to think them. He would have brushed the words off. After living so long, it was easily done. But Falde had had plenty of time to think on this at the tavern when he was surrounded by most of the new blood.

Fred stood out sharper than any of the others, and as disturbing as it was at the time, Falde had tried to see the others as desirable and had quickly pulled back from those thoughts because it had been disturbing, his emotions had been flat in that regard as well. Falde saw them as nothing more than treasured charges in that regard. Beloved nieces and nephews. But Fred… Fred had a neck that was made for touching, kissing, licking, _biting_. His blue eyes were quite striking and usually hidden behind a fringe of bright red hair. His hair was like fire, and Falde considered himself a bit of a pyro. He'd always excelled at fire magic. He wanted to touch. And though Fred and George were almost identical, Fred's temperament was a bit more feisty. _Fuck off, Commander._ Falde had liked that despite the fact it was completely disrespectful in a public place.

"I want to apologize."

Fred's eyes widened and he suddenly shot from his chair. "A-apologize?" he sputtered.

"Yes. You deserve an apology." When Fred began shaking his head, Falde frowned and stood. "Yes."

"No. I don't want you to."

"You deserve several from me."

"No!" Fred shouted and backed away towards the Entrance parlor. "I don't want you to apologize. You're the bloody Commander. I don't get an apology from you!"

"Why are you trying so hard to keep me only as the Commander?"

"That's all you can be, right? That's all," Fred hissed and turned around. "No getting around that."

"Why do you keep me at arm's length when the others do not? I have a bond with the others, why not you?" he knew the instant those words left his mouth it was the wrong thing to say. Fred didn't answer that, and instead continued on his way.

"Try not to kill me in the morning during training," Fred hissed as he left. "But I'm sure you'll find something lacking in my abilities."

Falde didn't stop Fred and instead stood in the middle of his sitting room, staring into the foyer long after the door shut behind him. It had been centuries since he'd allowed himself to be lost to the desires for another. And he had never felt it worth the effort to pursue. He had no time to play games of that sort when everyone eventually found a destined mate anyway. But maybe now it was time to make the effort. He waited another five minutes before leaving his apartments. He needed to talk out his thoughts and who better than his nosy cousin.

Falde knocked softly on the door, not wanting to wake Zohrek in case the babe was asleep, and he vaguely realized Ozemir may be sleeping by this time as well. He thought that until the door opened almost immediately to an insanely wide eyed and very excited Scholar who latched onto his arm and dragged him inside.

"Fred was in your apartment!" he cried as soon as the door was closed.

"How did you know that?"

"You never invite anyone but me and Brumek over. It's all over the palace!" The warrior cursed under his breath. "What did you think was going to happen?!"

Truthfully, Falde had been so impatient after meditating to see Fred in his quarters that he hadn't given it much thought. "There's a rumor that I'm destined to never have a mate," he began. "It's a rumor I've always believed to be true. In fact, when Chezho appointed me as the Commander, he told me never to expect a mate."

Ozemir nodded in acknowledgement that this was what Falde had come to talk about. Falde shut the door behind him and followed the Scholar further into his home.

"I have heard this," Ozemir murmured as they both sat. "It's not true, of course. What did Chezho know anyway?"

"Besides the fact that he was Emperor for centuries upon centuries?" Falde asked with a cocked brow. Ozemir shrugged. "He could have been told by the Mother," the warrior said, talking out his thoughts.

"I don't think so. I don't think Hirsha communed with them! I think Chezho and Merae wanted to monopolize you. They were always sending you out on ridiculous missions that they should have taken care of themselves," he finished petulantly.

"Do not speak about them in such a tone, Ozemir. They were once our sovereigns and deserve respect."

Ozemir huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are we discussing this? You know it's a ridiculous rumor! You above all deserve a mate! Now, did you apologize?"

"He's stubborn. Didn't want to hear of any kind of apology. Ran away again." Falde leaned back and tipped his head until he was looking at the ceiling. "I do not understand why I never saw what it was every time I lost my mind over him during training."

"But now you know."

"It's been centuries since I've taken a lover," Falde murmured in contemplation.

Ozemir laughed. "He's going to keep running from you, Falde, you realize. He's got the idea- wrong, by the way- that the Commander of the Imperial Forces is out of his league."

"So he does feel something for me," Falde said, sounding pleased.

"You, my dear cousin, are blind."

"It should be the other way around," Falde went on, ignoring that. "He is the new blood. Does he not realize his pedestal is leagues above mine?"

Ozemir was about to say they were both idiots, but a cry from down the hall caught his attention. "Excuse me a moment, Falde."

Falde watched Ozemir hurry off, smiling when he heard his cousin cooing to Zohrek. Several minutes later he returned with the baby wrapped tightly in a blanket and a bottle at his lips.

"Will you go after him?"

Falde pulled his gaze away from the drowsily drinking baby. "Yes," he replied decisively.

Ozemir bounced in his seat. "But, what about the possibility--"

"I don't care," Falde snapped. "I will not stand by and watch another elf try and win him. There's been too many already!"

The Scholar giggled gleefully. He lifted Zohrek and kissed his forehead. "Cousin Falde is territorial."

"Yes. Yes, that's exactly what is happening. I very nearly killed Dillek from just the thought of him touching Fred because I know he has! I was uncertain at the time why I felt that way, but now I do. Just as it annoyed me when Brumek mentioned Fred having wings. Gaining them by being someone else's submissive. I'm old enough to see the truth and not run from it. I'm old enough to take what I want too!"

Ozemir's smile threatened to break his face. "Would you like to hold Zohrek?"

"Yes!" Falde snapped, heated emotions spilling over. Ozemir murmured soothingly to Zohrek before passing him over.

"You could always ask Luna," he suggested as soon as Zohrek was settled. Falde blinked at him, as if the thought never occurred to him. "But you might want to hurry. Her birthday is soon. Who knows what happens when she finally turns into one of us."

* * *

Fred stumbled into the bathing room, wiping the sting of his eyes away. He hoped a nice long dip in one of the hot springs would take away the ache that seemed to have spread throughout his body the moment he ran from Falde's place.

Three hot springs took up most of the space in the lower level room of the apartment. Two small and the other rather large. One to the far side near the balcony had a small waterfall pouring from the white wooden beams of the ceiling to reflect a shower. That was the one he wanted. Fred wanted to be able to sit under the hot stream and let it wash away the helpless feelings continuously boiling inside him.

Fred pulled his eyes away from the bubbling pond in order to start stripping. His movements faltered when he reached for his tunic and found he wasn't wearing it. "Wha--" His torso was completely bare. To top that off, he was standing there in his boxers and bare foot. "… the hell?"

The sound of splashing water had him looking back to springs. Fred's eyes then bugged out of his head. Falde was just stepping out of the closest and largest pool. Wearing nothing! Merlin, his hair was loose too; wet and plastered over his shoulders. Most of it was darkened by the water, but the fine gold strands clinging to his high finely chiseled cheek bones remained the same color, making those strands shining and bright within the dim lighting.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he shouted in panic.

Falde didn't reply, instead he stared back at Fred, eyebrow cocked in amusement. Fred swallowed thickly as his gaze dropped from the warriors face. His eyes hungrily took in Falde's muscled arms; the shoulders were a work of perfectly sculpted art, Fred decided, as was the warrior's big hands. Chest and abs also all defined and hard and godlike.

His eyes dropped to Falde's legs, skipping over what he really wanted a look at. Those legs were powerfully muscled. Up again he went and pulled in his breath at seeing Falde had another longish scar, just over his left hip bone. It curved around and disappeared towards his back and dipped down towards his groin. It was more defined then the scar on his face and Fred wondered how he'd gotten that scar. The injury must have been a painfully deep one.

Fred then he looked at Falde's cock because he couldn't help himself and promptly whimpered. It was gods' gift to males inclined in that area. And it was raised in attention to Fred. Flushed and dripping. Fred whimpered again and pressed back against the door that he was sure he'd left open. He had such a need to attack all that bronzed flesh. _I've never seen someone so perfectly gorgeous. Just want to touch…_

Falde grinned then and it was predatory. "Touch if you like."

Fred's eyes widened further. "Did I say that aloud?!"

Falde closed the distance. Really fast! The warrior leaned forward to breathe the words into Fred's ear. "Yes you did," he replied in husky voice that had Fred's eyelids fluttering closed. Fred hadn't anything to respond with, nor did he know what to do. Falde was pressed against him and he was hot and it felt glorious. A hand slipped into his hair, cupping the back of his head. Finally Fred lifted his eyes to peer into darkened teal, they were almost black. He barely had time to register the boiling heat spearing through his body before Falde's firm lips trapped his.

"You're going to let me have you, Fred. No one else is allowed to touch you. Have I made myself clear?" the warrior growled against his lips. A tongue forced into his mouth before Fred could answer. Fred submitted to the assault, eagerly. An arm wrapped around his waist, and a muscled thigh thrust in between his legs, spreading them easily. The arms around his waist shifted and a large hand slid down to slip beneath Fred's boxers. Fred could do nothing but moan and clutch Falde's shoulders as that hand molded against half of his arse. He was squeezed and kneaded and that thigh rubbed against his cock mercilessly.

"Falde," he gasped. The warrior pulled away, his eyes still dark with hunger, but also now narrowed now with boiling anger

"You," he growled, grabbing Fred's hair again and twisting painfully, "will call me Commander!"

Fred gasped and bolted upright in bed, blinking dazedly into his darkened room, seeing nothing but hungry teal eyes. Fred tipped his head back and bellowed his frustration, now realizing he'd only been dreaming again. It had been three days since his visit to Falde's apartment. And he'd had dreams that all started differently but always ended the same way, with Falde demanding Fred address him as commander, and though a part of him was turned on by the thought of screaming out Commander when Falde fucked him, in his dreams Falde did not demand it in that fashion. No, the warrior demanded it in order to remind Fred of both their places.

"F-fuck," he whimpered. The moment he'd started seeing Falde as a person, tried to get passed his status, and these sadistic dreams started.

Fred pulled in a deep breath as he tossed the covers off him. He ignored the painful erection straining against his boxers and stormed to his wardrobe. A few minutes inside and he came back out fully clothed and had a bag swung over his back. Fred made a quick trip to the sitting room, left a note for Mila to give to George and disappeared.

* * *

"What do you mean," Falde growled lowly the next morning, ignoring George's wince of fear, "your brother has gone?"

"He left a note," George repeated and quickly held up said note. "He's gone to the mortal world to check on our stores. I'm sure he'll come back soon. It's important, you know, our shops."

Falde snatched the note out of George's hand and walked away a few paces, Ozemir quickly following him. "Bro, gone to England. Be back some time. Stores need to be checked on," Ozemir read around Falde's arm.

"Before you say anything, I haven't done anything to him," Falde murmured. "Haven't had the time to talk to him again outside of training… Why would he do something so reckless?! He went alone!"

"I'll go and make sure he's not in trouble. Most of the places he would go are warded by the Mother anyway."

"You will drag him back here by his hair!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure his mother would like that," Ozemir laughed. "You can do that then."

Falde grimaced. Molly Weasley was an imposing female. Especially frightening concerning her brood. "Never mind."

"I'll go find him, make sure he's safe."

Falde gave a curt nod and then turned around to look at the young ones all watching with a mixture of worry and curiousness. "START RUNNING!" He spun away from them as soon as they started running and he stormed to the gauntlet. The contraption was destroyed in less than ten minutes.

"He's angry," George murmured to the runners beside him. Similae dipped his head in acknowledgement.

Draco snorted. "More than angry. He could probably take on Demai'Tah's entire army right now and come out the victor."

"Stop talking! Twenty extra minutes!"

The three cringed. "If he takes his anger out on us," George whispered very quietly, "I'll kill Fred myself."

The others agreed whole-heartedly.

* * *

The hour was obscenely early in the morning when Molly left the bedroom she shared with her husband. She moved slowly into the darkened kitchen, preparing to start on breakfast. Molly had been getting up earlier than normal these last few months so that she could have breakfast ready for Arthur and be able to travel to the Nest before the children awoke.

Molly bustled into the kitchen, lit the room with a flick of her wand, and promptly shrieked upon seeing an elf sitting at the table, elbows on the flat surface with his head bowed and in his hands.

"Mum, it's just me!" Fred cried, quickly standing and trying to ward off the scream that was too loud for his ears, especially for the hour and the fact he hadn't had a proper rest in three days.

"Merlin and Hirsha, George! Whatever are you doing here?!"

Fred grinned. He felt better already. "It's Fred, Mum. And I…I needed a break."

"Oh, dear," Molly breathed, fanning her face as she quickly rounded the table. "You gave me a fright! You look a fright as well."

"Thanks, Mum," Fred replied dryly as he was enfolded in her firm warm embrace. He clung to her more firmly then he had in a long time.

When Molly finally pulled away, she smiled and pushed him back down in a chair. "There now, you sit down, love. I'll make breakfast. Are they feeding you properly?"

Fred grinned and did as he was told, feeling loads better at being home, having his Mum acting the same. "Mum, it's the palace. We're force-fed five course meals every day."

"Fred, tell me what's wrong?" Molly demanded as she bustled around.

"It's nothing. Came for a visit."

"You didn't come here just for a visit. You weren't sitting here brooding in the dark for nothing."

Fred lifted his eyes from the table and eyed his mother's back, smiling slightly as her wings fidgeted softly. He'd once told George to get advice from their mother. He shouldn't be a hypocrite.

"What would you do," he began softly, "if you were in love with someone you didn't want to be in love with?"

Molly stopped cracking eggs into the pan and turned to face him. "Why? What's wrong with this person?"

"Nothing," Fred said morosely. "That's the problem." He saw she was waiting for more. "At first I thought I had nothing to worry about. We weren't compatible personality wise. But then I found we kind of are. He's actually kind of wonderful. Fun and intense. Not easy to annoy. And apparently he has other talents beyond fighting…. Surprising talents," he finished with a small smile.

"I do not understand why you don't want to feel for this person."

Fred sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Our positions are completely different. He's way out of my league."

Molly frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Fred, need I remind you that we are part of the Royal Family? You are royalty! No one is above you, except for Harry, Draco, and Caellum of course. Who is it, dear?"

Fred messed with his bangs and blushed. Even thinking about him made him flush, made his heart race. Molly's frown disappeared upon seeing that particular look on her son's face. It was a new look and all she wanted to do was coo over him. She didn't though because she wanted to know who could make Fred react in such a way. Instead, Molly turned back to the stove where she went on to make Fred a cup of strong tea. "Who?"

"The Commander of the Imperial Forces."

Molly's eyes widened. Having not expected that. She waited until the tea was made before answering. And then she brought the cups over and sat across from Fred. Breakfast could wait a little bit longer. Fred grabbed his cup and with many thanks began to drink the strong liquid.

"Falde," Molly murmured. "He's a nice boy."

Fred choked. "Mum! You can't call him a boy! He's ancient! He's not a boy! I'm a boy! He's a… He's a god!"

"He's a nice boy," she reiterated with a firm nod. "And stop purposely putting him above yourself, Fred Weasley!"

"But he is!" Fred shouted, angered. He thought at least his mom would see what no one else would. "He is and he only sees me as a child. As one of his bloody charges! I want this to go away, Mum! Make it go away!"

"I wish I could, baby," Molly whispered, reaching across the table to grasp his hand. Wishing with all her might that she could wipe the pain from Fred's eyes.

"What's all this noise?" Arthur grumbled as he shuffled out of the bedroom. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he finally noticed who was at the table. "George-Fred? That you?"

"Yeah. Fred, Dad." Fred settled with hugging his father; he'd spilled his soul to one parent, he wasn't into doing it with both at the moment. So he ignored his dad's questioning look, knowing his mum would tell him anyway the moment his back was turned.

"Please just," Fred began, pleading his mother with his eyes, "Don't tell anyone besides Dad. Please."

"Fred, of course!"

"Right, well… Going to the shop."

Molly laughed as if that were the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "No. You're going to sit down and have breakfast. You're up early, dear," she said to Arthur.

"No point arguing with her, you know that," Arthur said to Fred. "I have new extra sensitive hearing, love. Makes for a light sleeper."

Fred and his father sat at the table silently in a tired stupor, watching Molly cook and no one spoke again until they had loaded plates in front of them. Molly and Arthur talked quietly about things. Mainly the Nest and Ministry business. When Fred had gone through half his plate, he had to admit to feeling a little better again.

"Saw Charlie a few days ago," he started when they'd paused in conversation. His parents jumped on his news and Fred was happy to tell them about what happened when Charlie visited, the news Charlie imparted about Bill and the others and it was painfully obvious how relieved his mother was by the tears falling from her eyes. "Mum, don't cry. We're well able to take care of ourselves." He did not tell her about the battle in the plains. "And now apparently Charlie has a dragon to watch his back. How that happened I don't know. But it was wicked! He looked happier than the first time he was packing to go to Romania."

Arthur laughed. "Remember that. He was running around all over the place like he was thirteen again and had eaten a box full of chocolate frogs!" Fred snickered at the memory. "How long are you here for then, son?"

"Erm… can't be for long. Couple of days. Falde'll murder me as it is for running off like this… Can't skip out on George either. We're developing weapons for the war… actually that's one reason why I came back. For some prototypes George and I had locked up."

"Why lock them up?"

Fred smirked. "Well Mum, they were experiments and the end results are a bit too dangerous for a joke shop. You definitely wouldn't have approved."

"As if that ever stopped you two before," she said with a sniff.

"Things would definitely get out of hand it we sold the items here."

"Hermione told us you and the others had gone to search for the _Dehjinae_."

"Yeah we found them. They're beautiful, you know. And they have wicked sharp teeth!" he answered, tonguing his own fangs after speaking.

"Still not used to these," Arthur said, doing the same. "Bite my tongue twenty times a day, I do."

Molly giggled and blushed and opened her mouth to say something. Fred quickly threw out his hand, "please, Mum. Whatever you're about to say, I'm certain It'll make me vomit."

She laughed and swatted at his hand. "Oh you." His father remained silent but he cast a 'look' at Molly that had Fred shivering in disgust.

"Alright! Off to work I go!"

"Catherine's birthday is in three days. You'll come won't you?"

"Is it? Well…" Fred thought about it. He hadn't planned on staying that long, but staying three days wouldn't kill anyone. "Yeah, course."

* * *

Two days later, Fred was hiding away- he, personally, didn't consider it hiding- in the room nestled in the back of the storeroom of the Wizarding Way store. The room at the very back was relatively large, magically shielded, and was specifically made as a place for the twins to work on new products and experiments. Tables lined every wall except the door wall. A plethora of shelves took up most of the remaining space where they were situated over the tables.

These shelves contained multiple versions of potions, potion ingredients, and spell books. Lists were tacked to the walls. Recipes. Obscure spells they'd found. Even research. The tables, shelves, and walls weren't laid down with only work related things. Lots of stuff was there for enjoyment. Small posters of Quidditch teams and players. Pictures of friends and family. A red and gold scarf pinned up above the door. Several muggle bobble head dolls of various characters that Fred and George charmed to look like people they knew… they had stuff around just to clutter up the place. The twins had never claimed to be the most organized of people.

Fred sat on a stool in front of the far table with his back to the door. He lifted his eyes for a moment to stare at the picture pinned up directly in front of him. His tired blue eyes took in the five grinning faces, smiling as hands lifted and waved frantically at him. The picture consisted of him and George sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room with Lee sitting between them. Angelina was perched in George's lap with her legs spread out across Lee and Fred's lap. Alicia was leaning over the back of the couch. She had her chin rested on top of Lee's head with her arms loosely encircled around his neck.

The picture had been taken in fourth year. Seemed like yesterday. Fred wrenched his gaze away from Alicia's face and rubbed his eyes again.

"Oi, Fred?"

Fred lay his wand down and swiveled around to face the open door. Lee was leaning in from the store front, squinting his eyes at Fred. "Yeah?"

"You've been back there for the last two days! Come out already!"

"Have work to do, mate. You need something?"

"Only going to grab a bite. Want anything?"

Fred shook his head. He hadn't had much of an appetite lately. "No thanks."

Lee nodded. "I'll bring you something," he called back and then disappeared. Fred couldn't help but smile at being ignored as he turned back into his project.

Hours later, it was late and the store was in the process of closing, and Fred was still sitting on the same stool, cursing the confounded piece of candy he was working on. With a hiss, Fred vanished the candy and grabbed another from the box to his right. When Falde appeared in the store, Fred instantly knew it, which meant the warrior had meant for him to know it. But he was in the middle of dipping the candy in a specially made potion and so forcibly pushed the Commander's presence out of his mind. The candy needed to be steeped for just the right amount of time. If it was steeped too little or too much, the candy would be ruined and as soon as he pulled the candy from the potion, Fred needed to hit it with three spells consecutively. He always managed to get one of the spells wrong. This time he wouldn't.

Falde walked through the store under Shadow, ignored the humans leaving and the humans working behind the counter. His gaze traveled around as he purposely strode to the back. He thought it was a decent size for a store; two levels. And there was a crowed within, even though it was obviously closing time. Everyone was smiling. That struck Falde. The twins' made it their purpose in life to make people smile. It was endearing. One of the humans moved in front of him before he could move into the back room. Falde paused as the boy leaned into the back room.

"Fred? Shops closing!" he waited a minute and sighed when there was no answer. "FRED! You're going out with us tonight!"

"Can't! Shut up, Lee! I'm busy!"

"Yes you can and you will!" the human spun back towards the counter, mumbling, "been back there all bloody day. Drag his arse out!"

Falde couldn't help but snort. The human turned towards him and raised a brow. Falde knew he couldn't see him and his eyes were kind of off. "One of you, then? In that Shadowy thing? Maybe you can get him out of here," the boy said and turned away. "Won't even eat anything."

Falde admitted to being impressed the human had heard him and figured out his presence. Falde didn't say a word and continued on to the back room. He could see Fred hunched over something in a room at the very back. Falde dropped the object he'd been holding against the wall next to door before going in. The moment he stepped inside, Fred lifted his free hand- the other busy holding something with tweezers inside a wide vial- and shushed him. Since Fred was obviously in the middle of something- Falde could hear him counting down under his breath- he took to looking around the room. The first thing that caught his attention was a small doll sitting at the corner of the table nearest him.

The warrior quirked a brow and leaned closer to it with a smile. It was a likeness of Harry. The doll had a broom in his hand and he was dressed in padded robes of red and gold. Falde moved closer and accidentally bumped the table. He ignored the annoyed hiss coming from Fred's direction and was instead curious when the doll's head began to bob continuously at the disturbance he made. Bobbing up and down in a ridiculous fashion. Falde resisted a snort as he reached out with a finger and pressed doll Harry's black head to stay the motion. As he pulled his finger back, Falde narrowed his eyes. His finger felt… oily. When he looked at it, there seemed to be some kind of coating on it. Though when he lifted the finger to his nose, he didn't smell anything.

Movement from Fred distracted him from his finger. The young one quickly jerked the hand holding the tweezers, pulling out a small cube of something out of the gooey pinkish potion and quickly setting it upon white paper that was nearly transparent. Fred grabbed the wand sitting next to the vial and proceeded to cast multiple spells, his wand weaving in intricate patterns while he spoke the words firm and clearly. Once that was done Fred went perfectly still and stared at the cube. Then sucked in a breath when the thing changed color from pink to neon green. "Fucking A! About time!" He slammed a fist triumphantly against the table. "You must be lucky, Falde! Do you have any idea how long it took me--" Fred had spun around, his smile nearly as wide as his face, and then it dropped to be replaced by shock.

Fred had obviously known he was there, so Falde wondered why the young one looked so shock and a bit horrified now. "Is my presence really that distasteful?"

Fred quickly shook his head and his eyes quickly turned from horror struck to incredibly amused. He was staring into Falde's eyes, cocking his head. "Um…" he broke out in a snort and pointed at Falde's right eye. Falde raised a brow and that opened up a floodgate of laughter. _"Falde… you should see yourself… right now! You look… ridiculous!"_

The warrior sighed and looked at his finger. _"Touched something I shouldn't have,"_ he surmised. _"Should have known better."_ Fred was taken with laughing and all he could do was nod. _"Do I want to know? I don't feel any different."_

Fred calmed down slightly at that and took to studying Falde in a clinical fashion. _"Really? Nothing?"_

" _No. Fix it. Now,"_ he demanded. Fred pressed his lips together, obviously to keep from laughing again, and pointed to the stool he'd been sitting on before. Falde sat and watched Fred levitate down a vial of clear liquid.

As Fred retrieved the antidote, he tried to calm down. Now that he wasn't looking at Falde's face, staring at eyes that had literally grown to the size of plates- how had Falde not felt the growth?- he could resist laughing. But it really was funny, in a horrible way. After setting down the antidote, he also snagged a camera. He needed to take notes and pictures about the effects or lack thereof since an unsuspecting test subject had fallen into his lap.

" _If you take even one picture, I will hurt you,"_ Falde responded when Fred held up the camera.

Fred ignored him and snapped the photo anyway. He laughed at the outraged look appearing on Falde's face. _"Don't make faces with your eyes like that. Besides, that's a potion I'm taking back to the realm. It'll do great things, I swear."_

Falde gritted his teeth and stared at that camera. He would destroy it before the night was over. _"So you don't feel anything,"_ Fred said as he set the camera aside, far aside away from Falde. He grabbed a note pad and quill and then a stool and set it directly in front of the warrior before sitting on it.

It seemed when it came to testing products and experiments, personal feelings were pushed aside. Falde like that as well. _"Nothing."_

Fred frowned and wrote that down. _"It's supposed to hurt. That's what Lee said. Unfortunately, or fortunately, however you want to look at it, Lee came back here at the wrong moment when the potion exploded and he didn't have protection over his eyes like George and I did…"_

" _Doesn't hurt. What exactly is it supposed to do?"_

Fred looked him in the eyes and a bubble of laughter left him. _"It's not supposed to turn your eyes into teal tea saucers. But this is good,"_ he murmured, going back to his pad. _"We needed a Ukatae subject and you're perfect! Err… as a test subject. Cause your body mass is huge… um,"_ Fred blushed and reached up to mess with his bangs. _"Anything strange with your vision?"_

Falde's lips had begun to curl slowly in a smile as Fred's nerves came back. _"No."_ Fred hissed in annoyance and jotted that down angrily. " _What exactly is this potion supposed to do?"_

" _Helps you see through things."_

" _Such as?"_

Fred grinned wickedly. _"Anything!"_

" _Anything?"_ Falde asked, clearly skeptical.

" _Yeah, the results are wicked and it was completely by accident! Stone, clothes, steel, wood, even Disillusionment charms. The downside is that the Ministry would have gone barmy over it. Confiscated all our research and the potion and the buggers might have even tried to shut us down. Because you know, we're smarter than those arses. Can't have that, now can they?"_

" _That is impressive. It's a shame it doesn't work on me,"_ Falde murmured, staring at Fred's chest and imagining being able to see through his clothes. Fred missed this as he'd gone back to jotting notes.

" _Yeah, and the fact you've got saucers for eyes. But we'll fix it. At least it affects you in some way… what about your body? Feel any side effects."_

Since Fred was being so serious with this, Falde thought he should do so as well. He closed his eyes- ignored Fred's snicker- and attuned to every molecule of his body. Strange he hadn't felt he'd been poisoned. Didn't feel it now even. _"I don't feel the potion. Try and keep that component. Otherwise, I feel myself."_

" _All's good then,"_ Fred murmured. Falde opened his eyes to see Fred standing and reaching for the vial and dropper. _"George'll be pleased."_

Fred sucked in a portion into the stopper and turned back to Falde and now he finally looked beyond nervous. _"Well. Fix me now."_

Fred cleared his throat _. "Right."_ He took two steps closer than stopped a few inches away from Falde's knees and bent over, awkwardly extending his arm out to hover the stopper over Falde's left eye.

" _You should probably get closer. You might miss,"_ Falde murmured, annoyed Fred was trying to keep his distance.

Fred attempted a laugh. _"Your eyes are huge. Missing is impossible."_

" _Still, there's no reason to do it standing like that,"_ Falde reasoned as he moved and placed hands on Fred's hips firmly. He took pleasure in Fred's explosive blush for a few moments before spreading his legs and drawing the young one closer to stand between his thighs. Fred was completely stiff beneath his hands. _"That should do."_

" _Erm…"_

Fred really considered telling Falde he needed the shock orb thingy because his mind had suddenly gone blank. Falde's hands were still on his hips and he didn't seem to be in a hurry to release him. And the inside of the warrior's muscled thighs were pressed against the outside of his… _Think about something else. Four drops and you can back up. Hope to Merlin this antidote works on him._ "Why are you here, anyway?" he asked, and squeezed the dropper. Bloody hell, he missed! His hands were shaking. Fred watched the tear drop of clear potion drip down the side of Falde's head and into his ear.

" _Thought you said missing was impossible."_

" _I blinked."_

Falde laughed. Fred licked his lips and remained frozen. _"Why do you think I came? You left without a word."_

" _N-not so, Commander. I left a note."_

" _Yes, a note,"_ Falde agreed, his tone coming out as a growl. Fred shivered and cursed himself for doing it beneath the hands still gripping his hips. _"Fix my eyes."_

Fred gathered his nerves, tried valiantly to block out Falde's far too close presence and went on with administering the antidote. _"I'm really surprised it affected you by touch. It works on humans that way,"_ he murmured as he put two drops into Falde's right eyes, _"but we never thought it would flow through a Ukatae's system as well just from touch... need to write that down."_

" _Hmmm, it's obviously very strong,"_ the warrior murmured before wincing when Fred placed two more drops into his left eye. _"Did your human friend have any adverse affects to it?"_

" _Yeah. Lee puked his guts out for about an hour after the potion wore off. Strange that it happened after the potion wore off…"_ Fred jerked back away from him with a breath of relief. _"Okay, now blink rapidly for a minute and hope that's all you need."_

As Falde did what he was told, Fred slumped back onto his stool and grabbed his note pad, laughing under his breath because Falde still looked ridiculous rapidly blinking huge eyes like that. _"I'm returning to the realm tomorrow night. Have a birthday party to go to tomorrow."_

" _We'll be returning tomorrow,"_ Falde corrected. _"I plan to stay here, with you. I must speak to the Mother."_

Fred pulled his eyes away from his notepad, looking at Falde, whose eyes had gone back to normal, thank Merlin. Aside from that… surely he'd heard that wrong. Grasping for straws, he shrugged and said, _"whatever, Commander. Sure your room at Malfoy Manor is still empty."_

" _You misunderstand. I will be staying with you, Fred. You have no Saen, and I've been told you stay in Diagon Alley. A place that is not protected by the Mother's wards."_

Fred stood and turned away, grabbing a metal box from the first shelf above the table he'd been working at. _"Don't need a bloody babysitter, Falde. Especially not you. Thanks but no thanks."_

Falde also stood, watching as Fred placed the neon green cube into the metal box and locking it tight. _"You have no choice."_

" _Go back to the realm,"_ Fred whispered.

" _Is that an order,"_ Falde demanded lowly. Fred remained silent and replaced the metal box where he pulled it. Falde realized he needed to change tactics. _"Very well."_ Fred spun around, wide eyes. Falde looked amused. Not angry as he thought the Commander would be. _"I must adhere to the orders of the new blood, Fred. You seem to forget this. However, as the Commander, I can override your orders at any time, if it means keeping you safe. So now, I order you to stay somewhere under the wards. Your parents home, perhaps. Follow my order and I shall follow yours."_ Fred nodded dumbly _._ The Commander paused and cleared his throat. _"Also, I really detest the fact you stop smiling the moment I come into view,"_ Falde murmured, taking one step toward the redhead. _"You will accept my apology for being a beast to you during training- I was not in my right mind- and you will act yourself around me."_

Fred licked his lips, thinking even if he wanted to it would be hard to act normal, to act as if he wasn't completely infatuated with the elf now towering over him. _"Right… err, yeah I can do that,"_ he said, knowing it was a lie.

" _Then we have come to an agreement."_ Fred nodded rapidly. _"Fine then. Before I leave, there's something I want to give you."_

Fred's eyes gleamed curiously. _"A shock orb thing?"_ he asked with hope.

Falde laughed and turned away to leave the room. He grabbed the sword and its detailed scabbard from where he'd left it leaning against the wall and passed it over to Fred. _"You and your brother constantly drive me insane by going places without your weapons."_ He quickly raised a hand when Fred was clearly about to give an excuse. _"You left your weapon in the realm. Not wise."_

Fred pouted at the admonishment. _"I have a dagger,"_ he mumbled.

" _You will keep this sword with you at all times,"_ Falde ordered. _"At all times."_

" _What, you want me to sleep with it?"_

" _Yes."_

Fred shook his head as he took to studying the scabbard. _"That was joke, Falde. Lighten up,"_ he murmured absently as he traced the red, gold, and green designs on the scabbard with a smile. The designs were beautiful, interwoven to make pictures. It was almost like Celt in design, with the way the designs told a story. Fred was sure he'd need to go to Academy in order to understand it. Then again, he could always ask Falde. He hadn't seen many scabbards this nice around. _"What do these markings mean, Commander?"_

Falde stared at the scabbard, suddenly feeling very nervous. He hadn't felt like this in centuries. He was aware that he could be making a mistake, jumping to conclusions about what was happening. He didn't want to be wrong though. He didn't. He'd come out of his meditations with that firm thought. This couldn't be wrong. It couldn't be wrong and he was going to take what he had been waiting on for centuries. _"It's ancient writings."_

" _Yeah, I figured that,"_ Fred said, finally pulling his eyes away from the scabbard to look at the warrior, _"but what..."_ Falde had vanished. Fred growled. That was just rude, and after they'd had a relatively nice visit together. Still, Fred couldn't help grinning as he strapped on his sword. He wore it for the rest of the night too, even to the club Lee dragged him too. And Fred would never tell anyone, but he had slept with the damn thing as well.

* * *

Luna smiled serenely as she travelled through the Nest with Silly curled around her neck, sleeping soundly. She was heading towards the children's dining hall, listening to the laughter and shouts of the kids as they were presented with cake and ice cream. She was alone in the corridor, but she paused just in front of the door, smiling up at a spot in front of her. Falde appeared seconds later, looking surprised to see her just standing there as if she knew he'd been coming.

The warrior dropped to one knee and placed his closed fist over his heart. _"Mother,"_ he whispered reverently.

Luna continued to smile as she reached out to grab his fist, pulling him up. "Luna," she corrected, not letting go of his hand when he was standing.

" _You are the same. You're still the Mother."_

"True, but you, Falde, will call me Luna," she replied softly. "I know why you are here."

"Do you?" he asked, using the human tongue since Luna seemed to prefer it here. He felt strange having the little human girl who was basically the same height as Similae leading him around by the hand. Never mind that she was the Mother. It was always easy to forget that when you were face to face with her and she was smiling dazedly at you with wide innocent owlish eyes.

"Yes," Luna replied, giggling. "You've been waiting centuries for this. Haven't you?"

"Longer. But they said…"

Luna stopped walking and tilted her head up to peer at the ceiling, her eyes suddenly white and cold. "They were wrong. They misled you. But you had to wait, didn't you? Because your mate had not been born yet. And then not changed. The time for waiting is over, Falde. You are wise and correct in your assumptions."

Falde blew out a breath and closed his eyes. "Thank Hirsha," he whispered.

Luna was back to smiling. "You're welcome. It makes me happy that you are happy about what you've meditated on."

"Yes," he murmured. "I'm destined to a life of chaos with him."

"Without doubt." Luna nodded. "Joy also."

 _Joy, yes and also nights of heat and passion,_ Falde thought as Fred appeared down the hall, arms loaded with gifts. The young one didn't seem to notice them until Luna giggled at his side. Seeing them, or more correctly, Luna, Fred smiled and dropped the packages where he stood before striding over. Falde watched those packages halt an inch before hitting the ground to hover.

"Luna!"

Fred reached her and picked her up off her feet to give her a hug, planting a wet smacking kiss to her neck right above the slumbering dragon. Luna laughed and returned his embrace.

Falde shifted, frowning. "You do realize you are touching the Mother."

Fred grinned at him. "No, I'm cuddling the Dark Lord's girl right under his nose. Gives me a rush."

"I'll give you a rush," the warrior muttered under his breath. Fred didn't seem to hear him. Which Falde felt was both a relief and annoying.

Luna smiled brightly and reached out to touch Fred's new sword, to trace a line over the patterns of the scabbard. "Interesting, Falde. You did this before coming to speak to me."

"You said I was wise," he remarked smugly, staring at Fred, who was looking between the two curiously.

Luna nodded, "otherwise you wouldn't be the Commander of the Imperial Forces."

"Right." This was said by Fred and he visibly backed up, mind and body. His smile disappearing. "Right. Have to put the gifts away..." he smiled half heartedly at Luna before spinning around and walking back to the gifts he'd dropped.

"We're putting presents in the smaller parlor, Fred. For the family party. We don't want the other children getting jealous…"

"K." And because the smaller parlor was behind Luna and Falde, Fred Shadowed there instead of having to walk by them.

Luna sighed and caressed the dragon draped around her neck. "He's as silly as Tom… in fact, all boys are silly. You too," she said the Commander.

Falde stepped back and bowed. "I must get back."

The girl nodded. "We'll see each other again, soon."

Falde hesitated before departing. "Will you still be the Mother?"

Luna's serene smile sharpened as she slid a palm underneath Silly's head and lifting it off her shoulder, caressing his snout lovingly before placing a kiss on his nose. "I will be all things."

* * *

Bill leaned against a tree a few yards away from the old worn elf made path, his sword tightly in hand and he listened intently for the enemy patrol to come walking by as they usually did this time of day. This raid would be about the twentieth raid he and the others had been on since leaving the crater as they searched out the mines. He was already use to this now, popping out at unsuspecting raiders and slaughtering as many as he could within the time limit before fading away like a ghost just as the rest of his rebels did. They never fought until every last raider and Mindless were killed. They killed what they could and then got out because usually they were outnumbered. The attacks were never in the same place and basically made no sense. And it was working so far. Bill hoped Demai'Tah was hemorrhaging with frustration and rage by this time.

Theo and Richard were among another group of rebels, preparing to hit a mine close by. A mine they had fallen upon by accident and very close to their hidden rebel base. But there were loads of patrolling raiders around, and they needed to be slimmed down before Bill would allow his people into a mine to be ambushed. Not to mention the bodies of Imperial warriors they'd found the day before close by. Dozens.

He, Richard, and Theo had walked through the carnage with held breaths; hoping as they peered at the bodies that none of them would look familiar. They knew what Harry and Neville were up to... by this time, Harry had earned the title as the Warrior Emperor. Neville had also picked up a name. _Dhumynae Tusho_. The Berserk Lord. Bill smiled, thinking about that title. He wasn't sure if Neville had heard it yet, but just thinking about Neville's face upon discovering what the realm was calling him, it was sure to be amusing. Despite the sinking feeling they received at seeing so many of those on their side slaughtered, Bill and the others were relieved when they didn't see Harry and Neville lying amongst any of the bodies.

A shrill bird call pulled Bill from his thoughts and he tensed. The same call came seconds later. It was a signal. Calling. Bill pulled away from the tree, made a hand gesture to those around him to keep the others in position, and then quickly made his way through the forest to where Teku was located, the one who made the call. Bill glowered as he passed Raelu on his way. Why she'd decided to come, he didn't know. He'd been certain after the crater she would have gone her own way, but she hadn't. And to top it off, her hatred of him seemed to have grown. Not that he felt anything pleasant for her either. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried. He had. It would be better for everyone in their company if they could make some sort of compromise. Some kind of peace. But apparently she hated everything he stood for. She hated him for his blood. For his association with the Emperors. Whatever had happened to her had wiped any good sense away and she was becoming more of a liability every day.

Bill found Teku high in a tree bordering one of the glades they'd found one group of fallen warriors. Silently he jumped up and landed without noise next to Teku. The rebel said nothing. But he didn't have to. Entering the clearing was another troop of warriors, eyes down, taking in the sight of blood and bodies. "Pull the rebels back," Bill whispered close to Teku's ear. "You as well. Go back to my position and wait for the enemy."

Teku nodded and whistled shrilly. It was another bird call. A different one. And then he was gone. Bill remained behind, curious, and watched as the warriors straightened, readied even as the rebels dissolved into the forest. Several warriors must have sensed them and made to break formation in order to attack, but the leader, the one at the front with a dark green cape buckled on by silver shoulder plates, raised a hand.

"Leave them. They are the Emperors' rebels."

Bill watched her. Her voice was obviously female, as was the front of her armor, though he couldn't see her face as it was hidden beneath a helmet just like the other warriors. She and the two behind her moved forward, looking down at the bodies. Bill could make out their mouths, all pinched painfully as if they recognized the fallen warriors. They probably had. The female walked through silently, looking at each and every body before she backtracked and stopped beside a body in the center of the group. "We must send them home."

The other warriors moved then. Separating and striding to a body, kneeling as the leader was doing, placing a fist over their hearts and hovering the other hand over the fallen warriors' chests. Bill jumped down from the tree then to get a better look. The warriors' mouths were moving now, hushed whispers passing their lips as gray shadows began to surround the bodies. As the seconds went by, the bodies within the grayness began to dissolve into mist until finally nothing remained.

The leader stood, and as she did so, the cold gaze beneath her helmet zeroed across the glade to meet his. Since she already knew he was there, Bill stepped out of his cover into the glade. The moment he did, he was quite surprised when all the warriors bowed to him with murmurs of, "My Lord."

"Lord Bill, is it not?" she asked him after standing straight. At his surprised look, a small smile crossed her pinched lips. "Yes, his Highness and the Mar'raeh have told me _all_ about you." The smile she gave him then was quick and showed a lot of teeth. "They've been worried about you and yours."

"Harry and Neville… you are from their legion?" he asked, feeling a smile break out on his face.

"Yes. In fact we are part of their company," she answered, gesturing to the other warriors who nodded proudly at that. "May I ask what you are you doing here, my Lord?"

"Bill, please. And we're preparing for an assault. This region is crawling with Mindless and raiders."

"Is it now?" her smile deepened and she turned to her comrades, who also looked pleased. "This is good news. We've found too many of ours dead this day. We're eager to give some back," she said, backed by the nods of the other warriors. Then she cocked her head at him. "I don't suppose you would mind others joining in?"

Bill wished she'd take the helmet off. There was something familiar about the way she smiled. About that smile. But he couldn't place a finger on it. It was almost as if he'd seen that smile before. "You are more than welcome to join."

The female warrior approached him. By the silver plates on her shoulders, Bill tagged her as a High Lieutenant. When she was standing before him, she lifted her hands as if to take off her helmet. Bill waited, wondering if he'd recognize her face as he was recognizing her smile, but before she could lift the thing off her head, Teku sent out another call. This one alerting of the enemy.

"It's started," Bill said, flashing the warrior a roguish grin before turning and running towards the tree line. He took to the trees and traversed the forest that way, knowing the warriors weren't too far behind him. He wasn't even halfway to his rebels when his journey was blocked and he was hit from the side. He lost his balance and hurdled down to the ground. Bill lay stunned on his back, welcoming the sharp pain in his back from landing on a root, knowing that pain meant he wasn't paralyzed from such a great fall. He didn't even need to question who had attacked him, as he'd gotten a good whiff of his attacker when she slammed into him. He knew this had been coming, but gods not now.

Raelu appeared before him, a dagger in one hand, the hilt of her sword in another. Her eyes gleamed like onyx, fangs bared. "Planning on slaving us off, aren't you?"

Bill gaped at her. "What?"

"I saw you speaking to the warriors. Heard them calling you Lord."

Bill growled as he slowly climbed to his feet, "they offered assistance."

"In exchange for what?"

Bill snarled. "For nothing!"

"You're lying! You are selling our freedom! The Royal--"

"You've lost your mind!" Bill raised his palm to her and Raelu was pushed off her feet, her back slamming painfully against the tree. Bill hoped she felt the same pain he felt after being pushed from the top of a tree. Raelu struggled, growled, snarled… but he'd wrapped her up against that tree with a powerful spell. "Rest easy, Raelu," he growled. "I'll be back to take care of you!"

"You'll kill us all!" she screamed.

Bill ran from her, ran for the battle which was already in full swing when he came upon it. Rebels and raiders and warriors scattered throughout a section of the forest. Bill was relieved the warriors had chosen to help this time. He'd counted fifty of them and since the rebel groups were split, the added swords helped a lot. The raider patrol this time was a large one. But it was also fortuitous that the rebels had caught them off guard as usual. Bill ran into the fray, holding nothing back, blanking his mind to thoughts that would only make him hesitate. He was quite hardened to the blood now. Accustomed to cleaving an elf's head clean off without pause. Used to the pain of being slammed into by a shield or by the blade of a sword coming too close to nick him wherever he failed to block in time. And he was quite able to keep those failings down to a minimal.

He allowed the sounds of battle to seep into his mind. The clash of blades, the swoosh of arrows, the battle cries, the tell tale rustling of wings taking to the air for a sky battle. Wails of pain and death; it all spurred him on like a rush. Heating his blood, causing his eyes to glow a cold arctic blue. He didn't slow down until the others did. Until the enemy was sluggish and only a handful existed.

Bill turned away from his last kill, frenzied eyes searching for another target when he spotted the High Lieutenant facing off what seemed to be the last of the enemy and the leader of the raiders. A female also with silver plates on her shoulders. And though she had a helmet on as well, Bill could see she had long silver hair. Her cape was missing and her wings were silver with blue markings. The enemy Lieutenant took to the sky and hovered high above the canopy, staring down at the warrior, smirking and waiting. The rebel and warrior archers aimed. The warrior lieutenant snapped out an order and the bows were lowered. Bill along with others crowded around her, waiting.

The warrior thrust her blade into the ground and then straightened to her full height, staring up at the raider female. She lifted both hands to her head and drew off her helmet. Bill blinked. She had short pink hair. It was so light it wasn't ridiculous in the least. In fact it was pretty freaking awesome! She grabbed the side of her cape and whipped it around her body, pulling it free from the shoulder plates, revealing pink wings which immediately extended, preparing for flight. The raider above smiled with anticipation and withdrew her own helmet, dropping it so that it fell and was stuck in the branches of the tree below her.

Bill, along with his fellow fighters, watched with a rising sense of anticipation. They were about to see a grand fight. "What's her name?" Bill asked the warrior next to him.

"Taera, my Lord. One of the High Lieutenants under General Tihac and his Highness, the Warrior Emperor."

Bill turned back to the one called Taera. She grabbed her massive sword and lifted it, holding it in front of her face. It shimmered as she brought both hands around the hilt. Then suddenly it was two swords. Two swords shimmering with a cold blue light. Bill looked up and smirked. The raider wasn't smiling anymore. The Sacred Law was known to Bill. He knew magic could not be used against an opponent unless that magic was already infused within a weapon. It was restricted that way which meant it wouldn't damage the area around or the caster. Only very powerful _Ukatae_ could wield weapons such as the swords Taera possessed.

The warrior bent her knees slightly, her muscles clearly tensing, and then she shot into the sky with her ice blades and immediately flew to the attack. The fight wasn't as grand as Bill thought it would be. The raider was afraid and she spent most of the time trying to keep away from Taera's swords. Even one shallow cut from the warrior's blades would do irreparable damage on the battle field.

Several minutes in, the raider seemed to grow some nerve, for her attacks grew bolder and for a moment, Taera had to take the offense. But then, when the raider spun around to put extra force into her next hit, the warrior managed to catch her left wing with one of her swords, and the cartilage was deeply wounded. It took only moments for the entire wing to literally freeze. Bill watched as the feathers crystallized with blue ice and the right wing began pumping outrageously to keep her in the sky as she advanced on Taera. The warrior easily blocked the shot, as the raider had been off, and slashed down with the free sword, raking a clean deep cut across the raider's chest before swiftly flying around the raider and thrusting both blades into the panicking female's back.

"Have a nice fall," Taera remarked lightly, smiling that same smile Bill swore was too damn familiar.

The raider was shrieking in pain, panicking as her lips turned blue and her wounds gaped but did not bleed. She tried valiantly to keep to the air, but her body was a dead weight and too much for the one working wing. As she fell, Bill could see the raider's chest sparkling with frost and her left wing incased in ice already. The raider fell into the trees. Bill didn't even wince when her wing immediately broke off and slipped through the branches to land with a thud at the base of a tree, laying there like a piece of an ice sculpture that had been broken off.

The warrior tucked in her wings and dropped straight down like an arrow to land gracefully on her feet in time to watch the raider descend from the top braches. She stood there watching silently; her arms splayed out slightly, clutching her glowing swords as the raider fell from branch to branch. The last of which was twenty feet above the ground and when she hit, the raider exploded into shards of ice.

"Well now," Taera said as she brought her hands together, fusing her swords back into one, "that was fun!"

"Do I know you?!" Bill burst out, feeling a deep sense of déjà vu. She turned to him then and it was the first time since they met that he'd had a proper view of her face. Merlin, her hair and wings were pink, and she had a cute pixie face. Her eyes were pink too! Bill had never liked pink, but this high ranking warrior pulled it off.

"We've only just met, so I very much doubt it, my L--"

"Bill," he interrupted. "You seem so familiar."

"Oh." Her pout was all false. "And here I thought I was unique."

"Well, yeah…" Bill trailed off and his eyes raked her from head to foot and back again. A hand appeared in his line of vision and gestured his eyes back to her face. She looked nothing but amused. "I would say you're unique."

Teku and Juelar were standing a few feet away and one of them cleared their throats loudly, a laugh clearly within there somewhere. Bill grinned at them. "Excuse me a moment," he said to Taera. She nodded and regrouped with her soldiers when Bill went to speak with his friends.

"Maybe we should ask them to help us fight for that mine," Teku suggested when Bill reached them.

"Good idea," Bill murmured. It was then he finally remembered Raelu and he cursed. "Raelu attacked me earlier. I had to pin her to a tree. I'm not sure what to do about her," he said, looking at them, looking for help.

Juelar shrugged helplessly while Teku sighed heavily. "There's been talk of her challenging you, Bill. She wants you gone."

Bill ran a hand through his hair. "And if I accept?"

Teku dropped a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what happens, no one will turn against you. We do good work with you as leader. We've lost fewer rebels since you and your friends and brother joined. We're better outfitted and have a better purpose."

"We're also paid, so that's got my loyalty," Juelar said, grinning over the prospect of lawfully gaining more coin from the Empire.

Bill shook his head, laughing. "You'd sell your soul for the right price."

"As long as I'm not committing treason, then yes, good sir, I would."

Teku snorted. "Want me to release her?"

"Yeah. She's about a quarter of a league straight south," Bill said, pointing in the direction. "Near the glade where we found the last group of fallen warriors." Teku nodded and quickly disappeared. He turned to Juelar. "Round up and head to the mine… tell Serin what happened with Raelu. You tell her to keep that _bitch_ away from me while we're fighting for the mine. I'll speak to the warriors."

Juelar grinned. "You mean you're going to speak to the pretty lady."

Bill winked before turning and striding to the group of warriors, who had formed ranks and were standing there silently while Taera and her two of her officers lowly discussed something. Bill stopped paces away and waited until they were finished. Taera approached only a few minutes later while one of her men went to retrieve her helmet and cape.

"Thanks for your assistance," Bill said. Taera nodded, looking to her side as her soldier handed back her helmet and then took to shaking out her cape before refastening it onto her back.

"Have you a need for more today? We are not due back to camp until tomorrow."

"Actually we've come across a mine," Bill answered. "We're preparing to attack very soon. We don't know how many of the enemy is within, nor how many slaves are inside and where. Extra reinforcements would be greatly appreciated."

* * *

Theodore Nott was spread out flat over a thick branch of the tree he was perched in. Eyes keen and watching across a large expanse of land towards where he could barely make out the mine entrance. From what he could see there weren't many raiders standing guard, though that might not mean much. Juelar said the mines were as expansive as the tunnels running beneath Borsteria. Their numbers weren't certain. But at least the enemy didn't know they were about to be hit.

This particular attack had him nervous. There was no telling how many of the enemy was tucked safely within that mine. It was a hidden one, which meant it was probably an enemy post. A hiss nearby had him shifting and sliding from his spot to land lightly onto the dirt ground. Richard was leaning against the trunk grinning and Theodore relaxed a bit and gave a replying smile. Richard's grin meant the others were coming and their attack had gone off well.

Richard nodded and tugged on the sleeve of his tunic before turning and jogging away. Theo instantly followed, moving away from the border of the forest that separated the rocky terrain beyond. When they were far enough into the forest, Richard slowed and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"The others are coming. Ready?"

"Not really."

"What if I told you we have about fifty warriors joining in this time?"

"Really?" Richard nodded. "Then I suppose that helps a little."

"Relax, Theo. We've done this about a hundred times."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Stop exaggerating."

"Alright," Richard grinned. "About fifty times."

"Spiky git."

"If all goes well, we'll have a nice relaxing rest in Venetia for a few days."

Theo closed his eyes as Richard pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around him and drawing him against his chest. Theo had to admit to be looking forward to that. He'd also been planning to scour the shops. He missed his violin. He missed playing.

"There's Bill."

Theo pulled back a bit and looked over his shoulder to find the redhead jogging towards them. "Hey," he greeted when he stood before them. He turned and pointed back towards the warriors who'd appeared. Pointing to the first one. A female with pink hair. "Please tell me you think she looks familiar." Theo and Rich looked, but the warrior had hidden her face with a helmet and the nose plate blocked most of her features except mouth and eyes.

"Can't say that she does," Richard replied. Theo shook his head.

"It's going to keep bugging me. Anyway, she's from the camp Harry and Neville are posted with. Says she's actually in their company when they go out on missions… Charlie back yet?"

"No. No sign."

"What the hell is keeping him? Should have been back days ago!" Bill stood silently, eyes scouring around at the large group of rebels roaming around. Finally he sighed. _"Fuck it. Let's get this done now."_

"Have you found emergency exits?" Taera asked, coming up behind them. "Usually mines have more than one."

"Yeah we found one," Richard answered, "only it's two leagues away. We can't spread our resources that far without knowing how many of the enemy is actually down there."

The warrior looked off, as if she could see through the trees and to the mine. "Perhaps you should delay then. General Tihac is searching for mines. We could gather troops and--"

"No way!" Richard exclaimed. "We've scouted this mine for days after finding it."

"Truthfully, no one here would be too kind to the idea of leaving this up to the legion, no offense," Bill said softly. "There's not too much faith for the legions."

"Hmmm," Taera studied the three. "If you are sure." The warrior raised a hand, three fingers out. Bill watched one of the soldiers brake rank and stride over to them. "Report back to General Tihac. Explain the situation and give our location. Ask for any available soldier. We attack now." The warrior placed a hand over his heart, bowed, and then disappeared. Taera turned back to Bill and smiled that familiar smile. "Presume you have a plan?"

* * *

Charlie cursed and then laughed. Bill was going to kill him. But it would be so worth it after the last two days he'd had. He'd explain though, and after a bit of grumbling, Bill would get over it. And now here he was, atop _Ordlaen_ \- he'd given her that name yesterday- two days late with meeting back up with Bill and the others and they'd probably already struck the mine. So yeah, Bill was going to kill him, but again it had been worth it. And now he definitely had to get back. "Ordlaen, I need to get back with my people."

She dipped her head. "Do you know where?" she shook her head. "Alright." Charlie thought he'd have to give directions, only problem was he was kind of lost. He thought about the exact place where the mine was, where the rebels had been camping and the surrounding area. He opened his mouth to tell her where he thought it was, but Ordlaen suddenly veered a hard left and Charlie scrabbled to keep from falling off and to his death. Charlie figured if this flying with her was going to be a common occurrence then he needed to invest in some kind of saddle and holster. "Did you… did you pull the picture from my mind?"

Ordlaen trumpeted in answer, and Charlie relaxed. That was convenient. An hour later they arrived at the forest from behind and swiftly flew low over it. Charlie peered down, trying to make out the forms of his mates, though they were not present. There were signs of battle though. He could make out bodies and he breathed easier when he noticed most had Demai'Tah's banner around their arms.

Ordlaen's body rumbled, bringing his attention away from the forest ground and Charlie looked beyond her head to the far distance, looking across the rocky terrain known as the district of Stullin, and there he found his mates, spread out across the terrain and in front of a wide hole within a set of large boulders. "We've come just in time," he said, seeing rebels and even warriors- a large amount of warriors- out on the grounds battling raiders and Mindless. Charlie spotted Bill near the entrance bellowing something to those around him. "There, Ordlaen! Land beside my brother!"

As soon as they were landed and Charlie had jumped down, Bill was beside him, grabbing his arm, eyes wild, pained, and furious. "Tell her to blow it out!" he shouted. "Get her to blast the mine sky high!"

"Bill… Hirsha, Bill, calm down!"

"No! They killed them, Charlie! Slaughtered the slaves! All of them! There's a whole army of Mindless down there right now! They're eating—blast it!"

Bill looked insane at the moment but he did turn to his dragon. Only Ordlaen had already begun to move, stomping on top of any elf with the enemy arm band on. She perched herself right in front of the entrance, ignored the arrows zooming out to bounce off her breast plates. She raised her head to the sky, inhaling air for what seemed like forever. Charlie knew she did this in order to protect her face from being caught by the arrows as she prepared to release a hurricane of fire. The white hot flames were already leaving her maw when she lowered to the mine entrance, and an explosion erupted from between her jaws and into the mine, disintegrating any arrows that might do her real harm.

Bill ran towards her, slashing at any enemy in his way. He rounded the dragon and jumped onto a boulder before crouching, looking far into the distance. Charlie soon joined him. Only minutes past before they could make out a trail of black smoke spiraling up into the sky. They could clearly make out forms pouring from the mine, writhing and covered in flames while the warriors waiting attacked with a vengeance. Bill's smile was grim when he turned to his brother.

"They were waiting for us," he said roughly. "Teku caught a raider early on. The bastard blabbered on about the slaves immediately being set upon by the Mindless at the first sign of trouble. Demai'Tah's orders. Seems we've annoyed him."

"Could have been a lie." Not that it mattered now, as they surely would have been killed by the dragon fire.

But Bill shook his head. "A few of us were able to get in at first. The ground… nothing but blood and torn body parts, chains… the carnage led us to a fork. Teku took us left and it went down… there were hundreds of Mindless there, still feeding on the slaves. There were so many… Fuck," Bill growled in pain and grabbed his hair. "I killed those people."

Charlie hadn't any time to reply. The boulder beneath began to tremble as Ordlaen continued to spew fire into the mine and it was clear the tunnels below were collapsing. Charlie grabbed Bill's arm to get him to move, but Bill seemed like a statue, eyes unseeing as they stared off into the distance. Charlie knew what he was thinking. Knew Bill thought he deserved to die in the burning tunnels below them as well. He thanked Merlin his brother was a sensible one and once things settled down, he'd see the truth of the matter. It had been out of his control.

* * *

Charlie dropped down onto his bunk within his tent, grasping the orb within his hands. The fight was over, the mine and everyone within eviscerated. All the rebels and even the first group of warriors had come back to their main base, which was in the very forest they had been spying on the mine in. Bill had gone off as soon as they touched base and there was no telling where he was. Charlie would have gone after him, but he knew Bill wouldn't have appreciated it and Falde needed to be told what was happening at the mines. He was willing to bet the same thing would happen at other mines should they be attacked.

"Falde." The orb remained dark and Charlie waited a few minutes before repeating he warrior's name. "Falde."

The orb lit up instantly the second time and Falde's face was soon in his palms, swimming within the orb. "Charlie."

"Demai'Tah is retaliating. One whiff of intruders and he killed the slaves. Every last one of them."

Falde's face jerked and fell, as if he'd been sitting back in his chair with the orb and suddenly pulled his boots off his desk and dropped them to the floor.

Charlie went on to explain what happened. And because Falde was one of their guardians, he even told him about Bill's guilt, doing this because he was sure he, Theo, nor Richard would be able to shake his brother from his tortured thoughts any time soon- despite his previous thoughts on the matter- and knew the seasoned warrior was probably well acquainted with collateral damage. When he was through explaining, Falde remained silent, his gaze averted to somewhere within his office. Charlie could literally see the clogs turning, swiftly.

"Location?" Charlie immediately gave it to him. "We're coming," Falde announced and then the orb went dark.

Charlie blew out a breath and set the sphere beside him on the bed, wondering who the 'we' would be. After a time, Charlie picked himself up with the thought of finding his brother. "Hope nothing else happens tonight," he murmured to himself.

He should have remained quiet. Things apparently weren't ready to settle down that night. Charlie walked out of the tent to find Bill had already returned and was in the center of all the rebels, being confronted by Raelu. The female rebel was screaming at Bill, shouting that he was at fault for the murders of the slaves and he was responsible for shackling all of them to the Emperors as their toys. He would end up killing everyone.

Charlie became furious and made to step in, but Serin beat him and placed herself in between Raelu and Bill.

"Back off, Raelu. It was not his fault!"

"He's one of them!" she shouted, eyes blazing on Bill, who looked like he couldn't care in the least of what was going on around him. "I heard them, saw them bowing to him!"

"Yes, and we knew this from the very start. He and the others have done nothing but help!"

"At what cost, Serin? At what cost?! Since when have the royals aided us without pain?"

"It's been a long time since we've had rulers, Raelu. But even I remember the last Family was good for us. For the realm. What happened to you had nothing to do with the new blood."

"You're wrong," Raelu hissed. "It had everything to do with--"

"The Family was not responsible for your family's misgivings!" Serin shouted.

Raelu reared back, her nostrils flaring as she pulled in a deep breath. Finally she stepped around Serin. "I issue a challenge." A murmur spread throughout the circle that surrounded him. Charlie groaned when Bill's head snapped up. "I issue a challenge to be carried out immediately. Right here, right now."

Bill swallowed. "I refuse to be responsible for someone else's death."

Raelu snarled at him. "You have no choice. And I assure you; I will not come out of this the loser."

Bill had no choice but to accept, though he did so in a numb fashion and the rebels and Taera's warriors backed away to give them more room. Just as Bill had no choice, Charlie, Richard, and Theodore had no choice but to back away as well and do nothing but watch and hope Bill killed the stupid bint. All challenges were duels to the death. They couldn't care about Raelu. She'd issued the challenge after all. If she died it would be her own fault.

Falde and Ozemir appeared a little time later, surprised to find Bill dueling another rebel. And Falde was displeased to find Bill wasn't trying at all. In fact, five minutes after they arrived, Bill allowed the female rebel to knock him off his feet. Ozemir gasped and made to lunge forward, to protect the young one, but Falde grabbed his arm.

"We cannot interfere in a challenge," Falde murmured softly. "However much we'd like to. You know this."

Ozemir keened in distress. "He's not even trying! He'll be killed!"

" _Bill! Pull your head from your arse right now!!"_ Charlie shouted. _"Think about everyone who depends on you, you bastard! Think about Mum, for Merlin's sake! What the fuck are you doing?! Swear to Hirsha, bro, I will kill you if you let her win. I will bring you back from the dead and fucking murder you!!"_

Ozemir giggled helplessly at that. Charlie's words seemed to get through to his brother. He seemed to wake up and snarled as Raelu's sword came down upon him. Bill quickly brought up his knee, kicking the female in the center of her back and sending her sprawling off and over his head.

"Call it off," Bill hissed as he got to his feet. He and Raelu began walking in a circle eyeing each other. "Call it off, Raelu."

"I told you before you will pay for your interference."

Nothing was going to get through to her. Nothing. Bill rather thought this was all ridiculous and she was going to be responsible for adding to his many layers of guilt this day. Raelu lunged for him and they sparred, thrusting and blocking shots. Bill hissed when her sword jabbed into his side, but he easily pulled away from that wound and blocked her others. Though he never made any grand offensive move. All around the rebels and warriors who were present could tell he didn't want to kill her. Not now.

"What happened to you?"

"That's none of your business!" she shouted, her sword coming down far too close to his neck. Bill spun away a few feet.

"Something happen to your family?"

"Stop talking!" she screamed, barreling towards him.

Using her sword, she swung and hit his with such a force that sparks erupted from both blades and Bill's sword was knocked out of his hand. Before he could retaliate and jump away to retrieve it, Raelu kicked out, catching him dead center of his chest and knocking him off his feet again. Bill landed near his sword, but Raelu was already on top of him. Her eyes were crazed, tormented, as she raised her sword high above her head, point aimed for Bill's heart. Bill raised one hand towards her while he threw out the other, searching for his sword which wasn't too far away. He didn't think she noticed this movement. Her eyes were only on his face, but he didn't think she saw him at all.

"Don't do this, Raelu. We can help each other."

"No," she whispered. "No, nothing can help me."

"I want to."

"You're lying."

Bill conceded that he was lying, but he didn't say so. He may not want anything to do with her, but he wasn't going to say it. However, he didn't want to kill her either, so he kept talking. Trying to get her to drop the sword to anywhere beside his heart and other fatal places. She seemed to be listening now, but Bill knew deep down she wasn't. He couldn't kick her off him again, as she'd made sure to drop her knees against his thighs pinning him in place.

"It's your fault," she whispered, her grip on her sword tightening.

Bill growled with impatience. "I'd like to point out that I'm only twenty-seven years old!" A rush of murmuring spread throughout the crowd, but Bill paid no attention because Raelu snarled and her blade was rushing down to meet his wildly beating heart.

Time seemed to stand still. Ozemir covered his mouth with a hand and hid his face against his cousin's arm. Falde sighed in resignation; Charlie felt his heart drop to his stomach, and Bill… Bill closed his eyes in pain while Raelu gasped, her eyes widening in shock as her blade halted an inch away from Bill's chest. One of Bill's hands was wrapped firmly around her grip on her sword. Halting any further action.

"This is your fault. You did this, Raelu," he whispered, staring at his sword that he managed to reclaim and position between their bodies. Both his gaze and Raelu's dropped to the blade, which was thrust deeply into her chest. Her heart.

Raelu met his eyes, tears leaking from her darkened orbs. "My-" she coughed up blood and Bill ignored the drops landing on his face. "My name was Victoria."

She slumped forward over him, dead, driving Bill's sword deeper until it broke through her out of her back. Bill felt bile rising to his throat and his eyes burned. He quickly pushed her lifeless body off him and rose shakily to his feet. His eyes never left Raelu-Victoria. Dropping his sword, he ran trembling hands through his hair, staring at yet another death he'd caused today. They'd threatened each other before, but Bill could honestly say he thought it would be resolved by words. Never like this.

Falde watched the young one turn in a quick circle, looking down at the ground as if looking for a path to take. It was obvious he was in a world of turmoil, having no idea what to do. Lost. The hands in his hair were visibly shaking. Eyes empty. The warrior nudged Ozemir and the Scholar hastened to Bill's side. Falde was only half surprised Bill allowed Ozemir to take his arm and lead him away from the gawking rebels. The warriors present didn't seem at all affected by whatever had shocked the rebels. The rebels didn't look to be against Bill for this death, but there were some who looked saddened by it, one especially, as she knelt beside the body. But others seemed to be gawking for another reason all together.

"Commander. Sir."

Falde turned to be met by an elf he hadn't expected to see here, though he had seen her and her warriors around with the others during the duel. "Taera."

Taera saluted him and after she straightened from her bow, gave him a sheepish smile. "We were on a mission to discover the whereabouts of our missing comrades."

"And you ran into the rebels," he surmised. Taera nodded. "Why are you here in their camp?"

"Lord Bill invited us back for the night."

Falde made a non committal sound and drew away from the crowds, beckoning her to join him until they were alone and could not be overheard. "How are the rebels taking your presence?"

Taera's gaze went back to the dueling circle. "All but that one seemed not to have a problem with us, Commander. But I've heard she's been planning to call him out for weeks now. This was inevitable."

"Do you understand the surprise and shock the rebels displayed at the end there?"

Taera nodded. She'd been paying attention to the murmurs. "They didn't realize he was so young. They are impressed. He still has loyalty. Even after this." Falde nodded and turned back to the camp. "Do you want us to return to Tihac's camp, sir?"

"You may stay. Our plans must be changed. We cannot go after the mines and risk losing more civilians. I must call a meeting," he said as they headed back. "But first I must see to the young one. His guilt needs to be seen to."

Taera frowned. "He was devastated, sir. At the mine. When he and his people found the dead. Blames himself entirely."

Falde smiled grimly. "Yes. He and the entire Royal family seem to have that trait in common. They are very compassionate. They do not take well to innocents dying."

"It wasn't his fault!" she hissed. Falde paused and quirked a brow at her. "It wasn't," she said more softly. "It's not as if we could see through dirt and stone. No one knew. Demai'Tah needs someone to work the mines… I never thought he'd slaughter his workers in such a way."

"See through dirt and stone… yes that would be an advantage."

Taera cocked her head at the Commander when he suddenly grinned. "Sir?"

"Nothing, nothing. Return to your soldiers, Lieutenant."

Taera saluted him again and hurried off while Falde followed his senses to find Bill and Ozemir. On his way he spotted a dragon he'd sensed within a clearing; Charlie was sprawled over her forepaw, speaking in low tones. Falde paused and watched the dragon crane its next down to nuzzle the young one's chest comfortingly every few moments. Falde shook his head, forcibly pulling his thoughts in and trying not to gape at the scene as a young simpleton might. It was hard. He caught sight of Richard and Theodore close by the clearing. Both lounging together up in a tree on a large branch, staring off at nothing. The death of the civilians had probably hit all the rebels hard.

Despite the death of that rebel, Falde was grateful he wouldn't need to return to Borsteria and tell Fred and his siblings they'd lost a brother to a duel. Fred would most likely never again smile the way he did now. And of course besides the siblings, Bill's parents would be devastated. Falde liked them. He especially liked Molly. And she was no doubt still hurting over her youngest son's betrayal.

Ozemir had taken Bill to his tent and Falde found them sitting side by side within. Ozemir had both hands gripped around one of Bill's while the young one was babbling softly, telling about what he'd seen in the mine before he had Charlie's dragon light it up.

"By now, I'm used to seeing death and blood. Unseeing eyes staring up at the sky. But this… this was different, Ozemir. Some weren't even dead when we descended lower. But they were being fed on and no amount of healing would save them and it was… the stuff of nightmares. If we hadn't attacked…"

"Did you think your sporadic attacks would be brushed aside?" Falde questioned flatly. "Did you think Demai'Tah wouldn't retaliate in some way?"

Bill's head dropped lower. "All this time I never thought about it. Guess that was stupid…"

Ozemir glared at Falde, but the warrior ignored him. "Granted, I never thought he would kill the slaves. Regardless, this wasn't your fault. This is war and civilian casualties are part of that. Your wizards' war with Tom should have proved it already."

"The difference here," Ozemir went on more softly, "is that Tom was insane then. Demai'Tah is insane, and yet he's not. Your reaction now is exactly what he was going for. To make you back off."

"I can't shake my guilt."

"Then push it aside. We haven't time for it."

"Falde!"

"He's right," Bill murmured, looking up to meet Falde's eyes.

"Ignore the mines, but keep going after enemy patrols," Falde ordered.

Bill nodded. "The other leaders and I… we're giving the rebels a few days off to refresh. They need it now more than ever. Some are talking of going to Venetia."

Falde groaned and rubbed his forehead. Ozemir laughed softly. "You should go. You might see your siblings there."

"If he's going to go anywhere, Ozemir, then he should visit Borsteria. It would do you good, Bill. Apparently your rebels already know you are the new blood."

"Not to mention Charlie," Ozemir put in, "who will be well known around the realm as the dragon rider."

Bill's face hardened. "I'm not going to leave camp and make it look as if I'm running from Raelu's death. I've already expressed too much out there for all to see."

"It was no secret you did not want to fight her. It was her own fault," Falde reasoned. "You have every right to take the time off you've given to your rebels."

"I don't understand why," Bill whispered. "Why did she hate me so much? Why? I knew we would come to terms, but I never wanted that to happen. Why did she tell me she had once been human too? Why did she give me her birth name? What was that?!"

"Maybe one day you'll learn why," Ozemir replied softly. "But even then… you may not want to know."

Bill nodded and looked at Falde. "Suppose it would be nice to finally see home."

The Scholar grinned. "And your brothers and sisters. You have two new siblings now, did you know? Similae and Mila. Similae is George's mate and Mila is Similae's blood sister. And poor Fred's been out of sorts lately."

Bill looked worried and Falde's smile disappeared. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"It's Falde's fault."

"You scheming vindictive little Scholar!" Falde hissed as he turned away to leave. "I have work to do."

Bill blinked in confusion, watching the warrior storm out in a very uncharacteristic way for Falde. Ozemir was giggling outrageously, clutching onto Bill's arm in his affectionate manner. Bill turned his gaze to Ozemir and blinked. _That's where I've seen that smile before._

* * *

Ron shivered against the biting frozen wind whipping around him as he stood in an icy courtyard within Demai'Tah's fortress and watched as prisoners were ushered out from a side door across the way. Shoved and dragged until they stood before him. Ron glanced at the figure standing beside him with a rising sense of despair. Demai'Tah had been in a foul mood lately, something about rebels picking off his soldiers and reclaiming mines, but today the ex clan master seemed to be in a jovial mood. That was never a good sign.

"Your instincts with fire are impressive," Demai'Tah spoke as soon as the prisoners had stopped moving and faced them. "The element suits you. Fire eats anything, just as your need for greed and revenge will eat anything in your path. Isn't that right, little one?"

Ron could only nod, staring at the seven prisoners who stood before them. He knew before Demai'Tah said anything that the dark elf was about to make him do something that would no doubt cause him to regret and be sick later on. Ron tried not looking at the prisoners, but he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away. It might have been better had they only been captured warriors or even just grown males. But no, Demai'Tah had brought before him three males, three females, and the worst, one of the trembling chained females held a newborn tightly against her chest. The prisoners were powerless. Demai'Tah had cut off their magic, the ability to Shadow or Circle away, and they were chained by enhanced shackles, making it impossible for them to move an inch in any direction.

Ron swallowed the bile rising in his throat and took a shaky step back. Of course Demai'Tah didn't like that and talons curled around his bicep, squeezing painfully and no doubt drawing blood in the process. "Imagine them your family," Demai'Tah said, his voice soft and painful. "Imagine the babe belongs to your friend Potter. Burn them. Kill them, little one. We'll see how well you are doing in your studies."

"P-please," the female with the baby pleaded, "please, spare my child."

Demai'Tah laughed and wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulders. "Isn't that the sweetest sound? Wouldn't your friend Potter sound just like this when you have his heir in your clutches?"

"He's not my friend," Ron growled. "He's a curse on my life!"

Demai'Tah's eyes flashed in pleasure. Leaning forward he whispered words to spurn Ronald on. To ignite the hatred always simmering just below the surface, stroking the hot coals until the fire exploded and all Ronald could see was red. He wasn't even aware when he lifted his hands, palms up and flat towards the prisoners. He heard their screams, but they sounded like Potter's, so it didn't matter. He heard the baby wailing, coughing. It was Potter's brat, he didn't care. He saw flesh melt, he saw his treacherous brothers' faces disintegrate right before his eyes and a crazed smile touched his mouth.

Fire spewed from his palms, streaking across the courtyard to continue to pour onto the bodies that were already surrounded by white hot flames. It ate at the bodies like a ravenous beast, licking the skin right off bones; twisting, swirling around the victims, dancing happily. And all through this Demai'Tah stood beside him, laughing in pleasure.

When it was done, Demai'Tah grabbed Ronald's arm, pulling him forward to the charred remains, making his mate look at the destruction. "You've pleased me, little one. Soon I will set you free upon the realm."

Ron's blank stare twisted into a smile as the blackness from the smoky carcasses twisted around his heart. His master was pleased with him. It was a glorious feeling. Ron would do anything to feel this pleasure always.


	7. Daily Life/Daily Trials

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Seven**

**Daily Life/Daily Trials**

Bill faced Taera and the rest of her patrol somewhere outside of the rebel camp. She raised her hand, palm out facing him. "Thank you for sharing your camp with us, Lord Bill."

The rebel leader rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand to give it a proper shake. "It's Bill and the pleasure was all mine."

Taera smiled. "Perhaps we'll meet up again."

"Looking forward to it," he murmured in all honesty, finally releasing her hand.

She dipped her chin and began to turn away to rejoin her soldiers, but stopped at the last second, peering at him thoughtfully. She went back to him, stepping into his space, eyes wide with understanding. "Don't let what has happened bring you down, Bill. Don't let it deter you from your purpose. It was unfortunate and tragic, the slaves deaths, but it was something you could not stop. Demai'Tah enjoys causing death. There is no guarantee he wouldn't have ordered that slaughter regardless if you attacked. Understand?"

"I understand you're trying to make me feel better."

"Don't lose your purpose," she repeated. "You have helped out a great deal, slimming down enemy forces. There are warrior posts at nearly every village and city now, and you cannot forget you've already saved many elves before yesterday. How many lives would have been lost by now if you hadn't done that?"

Bill only nodded to that. Taera smiled kind of sadly at him before turning and rejoining her troops. They warriors were separated into four groups and a warrior from each broke rank to pace a circle around the soldiers. Charlie watched the warriors Circle away, probably returning to Harry's camp.

He stood there for a moment more before looking over his shoulder to the rebel camp. His eyes hardened. Taera hadn't mentioned anything about Raelu's death. He knew why. She didn't care anything about the dead rebel. Taera, like most, thought Raelu had deserved it. She challenged one of the new blood. Perhaps he thought the same, but he really, really hadn't wanted it to end that way. And now he would always have some guilt about her death, more so than guilt over the slave killings. And he would wonder about her name. Victoria. About why that had been important enough for it to be the last thing she ever said. Surely it had nothing to do with him. So she had been human. Obviously she had been human centuries before he'd ever been born. It had nothing to do with him.

Bill cursed softly and turned away from the rebel camp and walked away, sinking into the forest, seeking solitude and quiet in order to think. These walks became a normal thing over the next few days and no one hardly saw Bill or talked to him.

This was why Charlie was relieved when after a few days the rebels were in the process of picking up camp, looking forward to a few days off as 'care-free civilians' before going on to the next location they'd chosen for a new base camp and picking up the fight. Bill, Charlie, Theodore, and Richard were currently alone within the glade where Ordlaen had taken to lounging and it was the first time Bill had lingered within a group long enough to say a word or receive one. Charlie was pleased to see he didn't look as haunted as he did two days before.

"Where were you?" Bill asked him the moment he came over and dropped a heavy pack onto his brother's lap. "The day of the attack? I've been meaning to ask…"

"She took me to her dragon colony," Charlie responded, his face brightening. It was a nice change. None of them had really been smiling since the mine incident. It was hard to do. "Want to hear?"

Bill nodded and he, Theo and Rich sat down next to Charlie as the second eldest Weasley launched into the tale. They scooted closer to him, relieved when the dragon simply raised her head to peer at them. They were close enough that she could swipe at them with her massive claws, but the dragon seemed content to just lie there and watch them with lazy eyes. Charlie launched into his tale and was able to quickly ensnare his listeners with his voice and it was as if they had actually been there themselves.

Charlie explained after leaving Borsteria, the dragon, whom Charlie had taken to calling Ordlaen, had known where she was going, but it wasn't where Charlie had wanted to go. Instead they'd flown half the night to the rocky regions of the Qylacae, far away from any elf habitations. When they arrived over the mountains, Ordlaen then flew low, trumpeting her return to the other dragons he could see lounging about that part of the mountain range. It had literally sent goose bumps all over Charlie at the dragons' return calls of welcome to her.

Dozens of hollowed out caves littered the tops of the jagged rocks and Ordlaen flew straight into one of those. The ground was covered in bones and half eaten carcasses and dried long grass. The smell hadn't been particularly pleasing but Charlie had been too caught up in his excitement that he didn't care about that.

The moment he slid down from her, Ordlaen lumbered to the back of the cave and lay down for a nap. Charlie shrugged that off and walked to the cave entrance. He had wanted to explore, maybe get a closer look at the other dragons to see how many different species there were in this particular colony, but he was only able to near the edge before Ordlaen roared and lashed her tail out, blocking his exit.

"What, dragon? Just want a look!"

She snorted and curled the tail around Charlie, forcibly dragging him back until he was pressed against her warm scaled belly. Charlie had then spent the next couple of hours lounging against her because she wouldn't let him free. He ended up naming her then. Ordlaen; the dark elf name meaning fierce mother, and then began to talk out his thoughts about why they seemed to have a connection. "Suppose it has to do with your blood mixing with mine, huh?" Ordlaen had dipped her head. "Does the bond grow stronger? Will I be able to understand you at some point, since you seem to be able to understand me?" she dipped her head again. "Right, well… that's good then. Guess I'll wait till then to ask more questions."

After that he'd gone to sleep. The next day Ordlaen left him in that cubby hole of a cave and Charlie hadn't liked that part much. It left him feeling like he really was a pet who had to stay home all day and wait for his master. Not a nice feeling. And he'd tried to leave the cave, but the other dragons became very hostile. He'd almost been killed several times and had backed away into Ordlaen's cave always lightly singed. But every time he returned to the cave, the dragons backed off, even though they could have gotten him there as well. All of it had been very strange.

He spent a long time that day sitting at the edge of the cave, his legs dangling over the vertical drop, and writing his observations down until his dragon returned. She'd come back bearing a gift. Raw meat. Ordlaen promptly blew fire on it and charred it until it was inedible. Charlie had eaten it though and had tried to hide the fact it was the worst thing ever. But he supposed it had been worth it when Ordlaen rubbed her snout against him, practically cooing.

"Don't you have babies of your own?" he grumbled, patting her snout affectionately.

Ordlaen had then moved to the cave mouth and trumpeted a call. Three dragons smaller in size- though clearly old enough to take care of themselves- appeared and hovered just beyond the edge. Charlie had his answer then. Two were red, one looking exactly like Ordlaen, while the other was a yellow orange color. They were all beautiful, scales shining brightly in the sun. Charlie had lost his breath for a minute as he stared at them. Ordlaen snorted loudly and the three crowded into the cave, making Charlie have to run back before he was trampled on. It seemed as if two out of the three had tried to do exactly that before Ordlaen dropped her long tail in between Charlie and her children. The three immediately stopped when that happened and sat side by side with Ordlaen towering behind Charlie, her massive form leaning over him like a large scarlet tower. The four dragons stared at each other, and Charlie figured they had another way of communicating soundlessly. That was note worthy.

The orange yellow one leaned over after a time, sniffing Charlie and gave him a quick lick. It dipped its head before backing out and flying away. Charlie thought he'd passed some sort of test with that one. Next one to approach was the one that looked exactly like its mother. This one moved in close to sniff him and after a time, snorted in Charlie's face. It was a derisive sort of snort that Charlie didn't much care for. Apparently the scarlet child was not impressed. It too backed up and flew away. The last one lay down where it was and stared at Charlie long and hard for a very long time. Finally it opened its jaws, inhaled… by this time, Charlie was scrabbling back away from it as the back of the dragon's throat started glowing orange.

Ordlaen reared up over Charlie and whipped her tail around to smack it against the younger dragon's snout, forcing the young one's jaws shut. The red keened loudly and smoke trailed from its nostrils as it backed away petulantly. Charlie had thought that funny. These dragons were more expressive than the human world dragons. He also made note of that.

"One out of three isn't so bad."

Ordlaen trilled something and then clamored around him and flew away once again to leave him alone. When she returned, it was with a mouthful of fish this time. Ordlaen nudged the offering towards Charlie. Luckily she did not set it aflame and Charlie was able to cook it himself with a well placed spell. Once he'd finished eating, he and Ordlaen left the mountains and the dragon flew him all across the realm, apparently trying to show him things she had thought was important. Charlie didn't understand the relevance, but he would later.

As he came to the end of the tale, Charlie couldn't help but notice how attentive his listeners were. And there were more elves listening than when he'd started. "After we flew, I asked her if she knew where to go and Ordlaen shook her head. I was kind of at a loss, because I didn't know specific directions. Just had a picture in my mind…"

"How'd you find us then?" Bill asked.

Charlie looked over his shoulder at the slumbering dragon and smiled. "I had the forest pictured in my head and she took it from my mind."

"That sounds something like a Dehjinae bond," someone called from high up in one of the trees.

Charlie whipped out his note pad and quickly jotted that down with the human pen he had on him nearly all the time. Bill snickered. "Careful there or people are going to start calling you Hermione."

"I've got loads of notes about the dragons from that quick trip. It was brilliant!"

"Your story was brilliant," Theo remarked quietly. "You pulled me in easily. I saw more than heard your words."

The dozen or so rebels around them nodded. Richard grinned. "The part about her children was funny. One wanted to roast you."

Laughter went around the clearing. "That was not funny. I was seriously frightened. I had nowhere to go."

"Well," Bill said, dropping a heavy hand to his brother's shoulder. "She saved her pet. Never fear."

"I'm not her pet!"

A rumbling snort from behind did not help his defense in the least. The glade was full with laughter now. Charlie glared as he stood and stomped off to make sure he had everything he needed before going on to Borsteria. He hoped Ordlaen ate them all.

* * *

"Here we go. Ready?" Charlie asked Bill, whom took to staring up at the dragon and swallowing hard.

"If I show fear, will you laugh at me?"

Theo snorted behind him and Richard grinned. "We certainly will."

Bill lifted his hand and sent a rude gesture. "Yes, I'm ready… you sure she doesn't have a problem with me riding with you?"

"You're my brother. Of course not. Isn't that right, Ordlaen," he cooed.

Bill made a gagging noise and turned to Theo and Rich. "So we'll see you two in a couple of days." The two nodded. "Don't get into any trouble… Richard."

Richard placed a hand over his heart. "I'm insulted! Why don't you say that to Theo?"

"Because Theo is a Slytherin through and through and will avoid unnecessary danger as if it's the plague, while you like to get your hair wet."

Theodore smirked smugly. "So true."

"No unnecessary fights," Bill ordered before turning to Charlie, "how do I do this?"

Charlie sighed and turned to Ordlaen, making a hand gesture between her and his brother. Bill managed to keep from shrieking in an embarrassing way when the dragon's tail appeared between his legs and hoisted him up onto her back. Charlie laughed. "That way, or you could have just jumped," he mocked as he did just that, running up her forearm and then jumping onto her back in front of Bill. Charlie grabbed the ropes he temporarily tied onto the horns on top of Ordlaen's head and gave them an experimental tug. "This alright, love?"

Ordlaen dipped her head.

"Maybe I should just Shadow…"

"Bill, stop being a baby or I'll tell the twins and they'll laugh at you for ages. This'll be fun."

Bill considered throttling his brother, but as Charlie had given the dragon the signal to lift off, he settled for strangling his brother's waist with his arms and ignoring Charlie's condescending laughter. _Bloody git._

Flying to Borsteria on a dragon was much more different than flying on a broom. Of course it was. He was being transported to his home by a massive man eating beast; but in all honesty it wasn't any less thrilling. Bill could see the appeal it had for Charlie. He could see why Charlie had had such wonder in his voice when he described flying with Ordlaen. The frightening part came from not being able to direct the dragon and having to rely on the beast to make sure they didn't fall instead of being in complete control of a broom. Another thing, the dragon flew fast. Faster than what would seem possible with each flap of her wings.

Bill leaned forward until his chin rested against Charlie's shoulder. "Dragons here must have magic all on their own. She flies much faster than what could be possible."

"She didn't fly this fast last time, probably because we were sightseeing, I guess," Charlie shouted back over the wind. "We'll be in Borsteria in no time."

* * *

"Thank Hirsha you're back," Draco said to Brumek that morning after he'd walked into morning training to find only Brumek and Ozemir in attendance. "Falde's a devil!"

Ozemir laughed. "He's better now, and you weren't the target, young one, so no complaints from you."

"We got the back lash when Fred disappeared, Ozemir."

Brumek raised a brow. "Fred is gone?"

"He's back now," Draco said, turning to point to the door where the others were just coming in. Brumek hummed as he turned away from them, and then quickly did a double take and gawked. Before Draco and Ozemir could inquire as to why the warrior suddenly looked as if he'd been slapped, Brumek pulled away and strode across the arena to Fred.

Stopping in front of the surprised redhead, the warrior pointed at the sword strapped to his hips. "Where did you get that?" he demanded.

Fred looked down, absently tracing one of the designs with a finger. "Falde gave it to me."

Brumek started sputtering. Ozemir hurried over, took one look at the scabbard, and his mouth fell open.

"Wow," Fred laughed, watching Ozemir. "The Scholar is surprised by something. Must be a first."

Ozemir snapped his mouth closed and cleared his throat, peering closely at the young one. "You don't know what that means, do you?"

Fred shook his head. "He wouldn't tell me and when I asked, he disappeared. It's just a sword, people. No big deal."

Brumek started to sputter again until Ozemir elbowed him. "Time for training!" he called cheerfully, clapping his hands together and pulling his mate away from the confused Fred. "He hasn't any idea he's walking around wearing the crest from one of the oldest Ukatae clans in existence," he said quietly to the warrior. "Falde is a sneaky one, laying silent claim like that," he ended with a giggle. “No one would dare approach Fred now.”

"What the blazing hells is going on?" Brumek demanded. "I'm gone for a few weeks and…"

"Just don't say anything to Fred about it," Ozemir told him. "I'm sure Falde wants to tell him."

"Tell him what?!"

Ozemir peered up at his mate and shook his head. The clues were all there, after all. Had been for some time. "Sometimes I worry about you, dear heart. Honestly I do. You claim to have gone to the Academy but sometimes I doubt it."

Brumek's face turned a lovely shade of red. "Ozemir," he growled in warning.

"Though I suppose I can give you some leniency. It comes about differently for every couple, after all." The Scholar turned away, laughing. "Alright, young ones…. Dudley, no sleeping on the beams! Get up! You as well, Similae! Draco, now is not the time to mind speak with Harry! Do you see the girls lying about?!"

"You know the drill," Brumek shouted. "RUN NOW!"

Brumek was soothed by the sound of the young ones' tortured moans and mutters of the unfairness of it all. "Falde wrote out a new regime for training to put them through while he'll be away. He wants more lectures and to begin battle flight for the winged ones. Also more," here the warrior grimaced, "imagination in fight moves."

"Hirsha forbid you should move away from your standard battle moves, Brumek. Having an imagination just means you'd need to use more of that mind you hardly ever use."

Brumek growled and pointed his sword at his mate in clear warning. Ozemir's violet eyes brightened and he smiled goofily. Brumek dropped his sword with a sigh, mentally admitting he'd missed his mate while he was gone insuring mine and village posts. "Idiot," he stated, then laughed when Ozemir's eyes narrowed.

Ozemir followed his laughing mate to one of the benches. "What is he doing?"

"Falde? He's meeting with each of the Generals. Should be back tomorrow, though he'll be busy for a few days more. So training rests on us for the time being."

"I'm sure none of the young ones will complain about his absence in training," Ozemir said brightly. Brumek grunted in answer. Ozemir turned to him and frowned. "When did you get in last night?"

"It was late, Ozemir."

"You could have woken me!"

"And then I wouldn't have gotten any sleep. At least I saw to Zohrek when he woke."

"That was nice of you, but I didn't even get my morning kiss! You were gone again by the time I awoke."

"I had to report to Falde. I'll make it up to you later."

Ozemir smiled brilliantly, pressing his palms together and bringing his fingers to his lips. "Will there be bonds? I purchased a dozen new silk chords the other day."

Brumek did not answer, he didn't even look at Ozemir, but his eyes did light up with anticipation. Perhaps training could be let out early this morning...

The sound of horns going off throughout the city had Brumek scowling and Ozemir's gaze going to the sky, knowing if anything or anyone were trying to attack, it wouldn't be by way of the walls and gates. It would come from the sky first. "Keep running!" the warrior shouted as the young ones began to stop.

A servant came running in then, staying any action Ozemir and Brumek might have taken, and announced a dragon was spotted in the air and the Commander has said it is not an attack.

"Has he come back so soon?" Ozemir asked excitedly.

"Who?" Brumek questioned.

"Charlie, of course. Charlie rides his dragon."

Brumek cocked his head to the side, wondering if Ozemir had finally gone round the bend. "Falde did mention something about the rebel young ones coming to visit, but nothing about a dragon… did something happen to you while I was gone?"

"Brumek, don't be ridiculous."

"But you're talking about someone riding a dragon!"

Ozemir ignored that and watched the young ones for a minute. "Perhaps we should cancel training for today."

"Absolutely not. If it is visitors, you can go and greet them and the young ones will join after training."

The Scholar sighed. "Very well."

By the time Ozemir arrived in the courtyard, the dragon had already landed and Bill and Charlie were just climbing from the dragon. Bill slid down and landed on wobbly legs. He looked a little green in the face and incredibly grateful to be on the ground again. Charlie was laughing at him.

"This place is incredible," Bill whispered as he straightened. "Never seen anything like this city. The bird's eye view was gorgeous. And this place," he said, looking up at the towering white palace glistening like crystal in the early morning sunlight.

"Wait until you get inside," Charlie said as he pulled down their bags and tossed one to his brother.

"Can we eat? I'm starving. Why'd you make us leave so early in the morning anyway?"

"You're a bloody nag today," Charlie hissed, though he supposed that was better than the complete silence Bill had been about the last few days.

"Good morning, you two. Come, you can have breakfast immediately. Let me just take these…" Ozemir took their bags, scrunching up his nose at how dirty the bags were and quickly vanished them to their appropriate places. "Your apartment has been made up in anticipation of your arrival, Bill. Would you two like to dine in the larger room, or within your own apartments?"

Charlie looked at his brother. Bill shrugged, hardly having taken his eyes off the palace as they walked towards it. "We'll eat in my apartment… where's Pans?"

"Where do you think she is at this time of day?"

Charlie grinned. "Training her arse off."

"Correct." Ozemir looked over his shoulder at the dragon, who'd already laid down and curled around herself. "Will she be alright there?"

"Probably."

"She won't… go off and eat elves or the livestock, will she?"

"I don't know, Ozemir. I can't understand her yet. Doubt it though. That would cause problems and I don't think Ordlaen is about that."

"What do you mean you can't understand her yet? That sounds like you're expecting to be able to understand her in the future."

"Ozemir, I have so much to tell you," Charlie said, looking forward to it as he knew the Scholar would be just as excited to hear it as he would retelling it.

Before long Ozemir, Charlie, and Bill were sitting within Charlie's Royal apartment at a small table near the balcony. Ozemir was listening with his lips parted as Charlie retold the story between bites of breakfast. Bill remained silent for the most part, chuckling lowly both from Ozemir's slack jawed expression and Charlie's exuberance.

"That's just impossible!" the Scholar burst out once Charlie was finished.

"Maybe, but it is happening."

"Dragons working with dark elves… that's always been only in fairy tales. We Ukatae have always wanted to work with dragons- they have incredible magic- but the dragons prefer to remain alone to themselves."

"I'm thinking… maybe you shouldn't have told that story for the entire rebel camp to hear," Bill said, suddenly serious. "Now we may have elves trying to go and bond the dragons by cutting them and infusing blood."

Charlie snorted. "They could try but I don't think it'll work out too well for the elves in question. And I'm not sure that's all there is to that. I'll ask Ordlaen."

Ozemir smiled. "That's a pretty name for her."

"She treats me like one of her children," Charlie complained half heartedly.

Bill nudged him. "You love it."

"I'll never forget this experience. Never."

Bill nodded and turned away to look out upon the balcony where he could see the tops of buildings along the city. His smile dimmed slightly as his mind turned to darker thoughts. Charlie immediately knew what he was thinking and for the moment left Bill to his thoughts.

"Falde still beating my brother?" he asked roughly.

Ozemir shook his head. "No, young one."

"Hope you gave him a thrashing, Ozemir. What he was doing to Fred wasn't right."

"He didn't mean it and he has since apologized."

"What did Falde do to Fred?" Bill asked, sensing Charlie's tension brought on by whatever had happened between Fred and Falde and that meant brotherly protection was in order. "You never said, Ozemir."

Ozemir bit his lip, both in apprehension but also in humor as Charlie told Bill what had gone on. Bill was properly angered on his brother's behalf. "What the hell?" Bill shouted. "What the hell did he think he was doing, picking on a kid? To the point that Fred was going to cry?! I haven't seen him cry since he was three! What the fuck, Ozemir? You should have told me this when that bastard was standing in my tent!"

It was only ten minutes later when Falde was interrupted in his office and he looked up to find the two eldest Weasley children towering over his desk. One scowling horrendously while the other had him pinned with a flat look. Falde mentally sighed and leaned over a bit to look behind them. Ozemir stood there. The Scholar shrugged helplessly before mouthing, "sorry."

"So when you're not in here doing fuck all, you're out there beating up our little brother," Bill snarled.

Falde stood slowly. "Excuse me?"

"Out there you told me to push my guilt away. Is that what you do after you pick on Fred for no bloody reason? Or do you not feel any guilt about that?"

Falde took a moment to answer as they faced each other down. He had to appreciate and respect Bill for this, even if his tone and words were very disrespectful. It's what he had done on many occasions once upon a time for Vendyl. "You're very brave to come at me like this, young one. When you know very well I could snuff out your life in a second."

"Look," Charlie said more calmly, "we're just here to make sure our family isn't being mistreated."

"I don't mistreat anyone here. That was training."

"What I saw was not training."

"It's my job to make sure they are prepared for anything. Once more, Fred is not a child and I've already apologized to him. Beyond that, it has nothing to do with the two of you. Now if you don't mind, there are several meetings I must get to. Ozemir."

Bill didn't look like he was finished, but he did leave after Ozemir tugged on his tunic, with one parting glare over his shoulder. Ozemir shook his head as he led Bill and Charlie away from Falde's office. "I understand your anger and worry, but you should not have spoken to him in such a way. He is still your Commander."

"Bollocks to that!"

"I told you it had been taken care of. Fred is alright and he has forgiven and forgotten about it. Everyone is allowed a bad day, Bill. Falde was stressed. He's come across something he's never had to experience before in his long, long life. He meant no harm… and he is very sorry for what he did. Now," he went on quickly before Bill could argue further, "how about a tour. A proper tour, Charlie, since I know you weren't here long enough to have one."

The two agreed and because it was a thorough tour, they went about exploring until nearly noon. They had only just left the Academy and were heading for the stables when the family found them. And then for most of the day it was a day of catching up and relaxing. Most everyone ignored their regular duties to spend time with Bill and Charlie.

After dinner, Bill was coaxed into talking about the last mine attack, instigated by Ozemir, as the Scholar thought talking about it with his family would be good for him. Perhaps it helped a little, but Bill told them the basics and then tried to turn everyone's attention to someone else by asking how everyone else was doing. Ginny took the cue first and talked about the trip she and the twins had made recently to the human world to attend Catherine's part.

"Mum's really worried about you two."

"Don't see why," Charlie murmured. "In the human world Bill was off in Egypt breaking dangerous and lethal curses and I was in Romania. How's this any different?"

"It's kind of different. And obviously more dangerous," Fred told him.

"Anyway, so how did little Catherine's birthday party go?"

"It was nice, but she was a little overwhelmed. Never had a birthday party before. She only relaxed after the main party ended- the one with all the children at the Nest- and the smaller family party began."

"And then she was ecstatic when Harry appeared."

"You saw Harry?" Bill asked leaning forward.

"Yeah, he couldn't stay long though. He was there about an hour before he had to run again," Ginny told him.

George nodded. "Catherine seemed to understand though. She, Michael, Sorcha and Mary were just happy to see him and spent most of Harry's time getting him to tell them stories of his 'adventure thus far'. So that birthday went well. But now everyone is worried about Luna's birthday."

"Why?"

"Because she'll still be the Mother after her Inheritance," Fred explained. "Tom doesn't know if she's going to continue to be as she is. Part Luna and part the Mother. Or if she's going to become the full deity and disappear."

"Why would Hirsha go to the trouble of being reborn as a human, only to disappear after seventeen years?" Similae questioned his thoughts aloud. "That seems pointless."

"She could have done it just to be around to help Harry and Draco for the beginning of their reign. And now that's done, she doesn't need to be around as an entity of the lesser worlds any longer. At least that's what Tom is probably thinking," Pansy answered. "Ozemir, what do you think?"

All eyes turned to the silent Scholar who had been listening intently. "This is unprecedented, just as Charlie and his dragon are. I can't begin to tell you what I think might happen. But I would hate to lose our precious Luna so I hope it all turns out in the end."

"Whatever happens," Draco murmured, "we'll know soon enough. Her birthday is in two days."

* * *

Tom was frantic as he quickly strode through Malfoy Manor, sensing the rest of the family already gathered in the smaller dining room for luncheon. Luna was missing. And though this shouldn't have bothered him, as she had the annoying tendency to pop off whenever he happened to be looking for her, the dream from the night before continued to swim through his mind. When he'd first woken up, Tom would swear it had only been a dream, but as he'd spent the time from then until now searching for Luna all over the place and not finding her, he was beginning to think it hadn't been a dream at all.

"Tell me you know where that girl is," he inquired tightly as soon as he swept in the room. There was no need for him to elaborate. Only one person in the world could produce that type of frustration and anxiety in Tom's voice.

Hermione stood from her place between Severus and Lucius. "Haven't seen Luna all day," she said, her eyes turning worried. She could literally feel Tom's apprehension. The others around the table mirrored her answer.

Tom gritted his teeth and grabbed the chair in front of him so tightly his knuckles were white.

"I had this dream. About Luna…" The others waited for him to go on, knowing he would. And it was a testament to how serious Tom was looking that Sirius didn't crack an inappropriate joke. "I thought it was a dream, but apparently not," he ended with a hiss.

"What was the dream about?" Hermione asked.

"It wasn't about anything. It was more like Luna slipping into my subconscious telling me things. Things that were going to happen tonight. Giving me instructions. It was a dream; I paid no attention to it when I woke."

Severus started tapping a finger against the table. "What were these instructions?"

"I'm not to seek her out today or tonight. I'm to stay away during her Inheritance. Everybody is supposed to stay away. Apparently it will be dangerous."

"That makes sense," Hermione replied as she returned to her seat. Tom glared at her. "It does, Tom. Think about Harry and Draco's Inheritance."

"I wasn't there for the beginning."

"No," Lucius put in, "but we were. And we were privy to the power within that room. It was flattening. No doubt Luna's Inheritance could be destructive."

"Yes and I also recall Harry only survived because Draco interrupted the Inheritance."

"That's pure speculation," Severus said calmly. "They were both intended to gain the _Ukatae_ Inheritance that night. They've been tagged since before their conceptions. It's highly unlikely Harry would have died if Draco had been in his right mind and not touched my nephew."

Tom's eyes moved away from his old friend to his sister, who nodded her agreement. Tom took in their words and understood, but that didn't mean anything to him. Did they except he would sit there all day and night worrying about what was happening with Luna? "I should be with her."

"She told you to stay away for good reason."

"Draco didn't do it. I don't see why I should."

"Merlin," Lucius hissed under his breath. "You're as stubborn as a Gryffindor."

Sirius jumped in before Tom could react violently to that statement as he looked to be preparing to do. "Harry isn't the Mother, Tom. Whatever happens tonight, I'm sure none of us will be safe being anywhere near her when midnight strikes."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Hermione said softly, "since you've already searched for her where she'd most likely be and haven't found anything. She doesn't want to be found until it's over. This is Luna. She will not be found until it's over."

Tom was silent for a few moments and those before him hoped they had talked sense into him. Finally the Dark Lord took a deep breath and stepped back from the chair he'd been clutching onto like a life line. "I haven't checked the Lovegood home yet… never thought of it until now," he murmured with a shake of his head. Tom spun around and quickly departed.

Hermione quickly jumped up and followed.

Severus stood as well with a shake of his head. "He needs to be seen to."

"Agreed," Lucius drawled.

Sirius stood, looking down at his husband. "I'll drop the triplets off at the Nest and meet you at the Lovegood place."

"Thank you, Sirius," the blond murmured as he allowed Sirius to take his hand and pull him to his feet.

It took Sirius nearly half an hour to ready his children and make sure they were comfortable with the gang at the Nest before he could travel to the Lovegood place, which was located only a few miles away from the Burrow. Molly had given him coordinates when he asked. When he arrived, he shook his head at the sight of the tall structure that looked just look a giant rook piece from a chess set.

Looking around, Sirius immediately knew Tom had not found Luna here. That was apparent by the many crevices opened up in the earth all around him. _Tom still has quite the temper_ , he thought with a snort. And apparently Hermione, Severus, and Lucius weren't doing a very good job of 'seeing to Tom'. Sirius Shadowed up the hill, assuming the four were still inside as the front door was wide open and he didn't see Hermione leaving the place without making sure the door was shut.

He'd only stepped up to the door when he was nearly bowled over by Tom. "She's somewhere on Hogwarts grounds," he muttered right before Apparating away.

The others quickly filed out of the house."What did I miss?"

"She's probably at Hogwarts," Lucius replied, watching Hermione shut the door behind herself and Severus before Shadowing away.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Her room is nearly a shine of Hogwarts. Apparently she loves the place. You should see the pictures she's drawn from there… and it makes sense," Lucius explained. "Hogwarts was built on _Ukatae_ land, wasn't it? Perhaps she thinks the Inheritance will be safer there. The magic might be absorbed better."

"You're only guessing, Luce."

"Yes, but I'm sure it's a correct guess. My guesses are always correct," he replied haughtily, his aristocratic nose rising a bit.

Sirius was charmed, as he always was when Lucius did that, and couldn't help but lean forward to place a kiss on that nose. Lucius balked and pushed him away. If it were any other time, Sirius would have ignored the balking and gathered his husband close for the sole purpose of seducing Lucius into pliancy. But Luna was still missing and Tom was going to endanger himself, so now was not the time for that.

They Shadowed straight into the Headmaster's office where Severus stood waiting for them. Tom and Hermione were nowhere in sight, but the door was wide open and the portraits were murmuring to themselves. The moment they Shadowed into the castle, it was apparent this was where Luna had come for her Inheritance. They could feel her even now, or more specifically, a building power that seemed to wrap around the castle and their bodies. Sirius turned to the current Headmaster. "Is the castle empty now?"

"For the most part. The Founders and castle ghosts remain. The house elves… they'll probably leave when and if it's absolutely necessary."

"We should not be here," Lucius murmured. "She came to the empty castle on purpose."

"Where do you think she is?" Sirius asked. "She could be anywhere… too bad I don't have the Marauders' Map."

"I propose we follow the tingling of our bones," Lucius replied with amusement shining in his eyes. "And we'll leave it up to Severus to remove Tom from the castle."

"I think not," the Potions Master replied as they left the office. "I have no wish for Tom to cut short my immortality."

They did as Lucius suggested and followed the mass of power swirling about the place, heading for the direction from where it originated from. It wasn't long before they were led to the seventh floor. "The Room of Requirement. Of course," Severus muttered, at once seeing Tom and Hermione and a whole slew of ghosts, four of which were solid in form and blocking the siblings' way to the door of the room.

"You will let me pass!" Tom hissed.

"You should not be here," Rowena replied softly, her face clouded with worry and sympathy. She seemed to know what was happening, as did the other ghosts for they had the same expressions on their faces. "You may only do harm."

"It's nowhere near midnight!" Tom shouted. "You can't keep me from my mate!"

"You must go," Rowena insisted.

Hermione lay a hand on Tom's arm as he looked very near ready to behead the Ravenclaw ghost. He would do it too just to get by her without any more arguing. "Tom, we can't get into the room anyway. It's the Room of Requirement and it's designed that way. It was very clever of her to use it."

Tom spared her a withering glare, but she ignored it, well used to his gazes of death by now.

Rowena smiled. "Yes, she may be a little odd, but there is no doubt Luna Lovegood is one of the cleverest I've had in my House for centuries. So clever she even managed to find a place not even the Dark Lord could penetrate."

"I need to see her," Tom ground out.

"It would be best if you left," Salazar said. "What good are you going to do her should you become harmed by this?"

Tom was two heart beats away from finding those spells keeping the Founders virtually alive and destroying them, when Hufflepuff, who'd been standing in front of the door along with Gryffindor, gave a cry.

"I can see inside!"

Tom barreled his way between Salazar and Rowena and quickly strode down the hall until he was standing in front of the now transparent door. The room had been completely transformed to reflect the outside lawns and Luna herself lay sprawled on what looked like grass, staring up at a blue sky speckled with fluffy white clouds.

Moving closer until his nose was pressed against the door, Tom noticed Luna was smiling- when was she not?- but her breathing was rapid and her eyes were unblinking pearl orbs. Her cheeks were flushed and her fingers lazily ran through the grass, though at intervals those fingers would freeze and then clench the grass tightly. At these times it looked like she sucked in large breaths and held it as if she were in pain.

"What time is it?" he whispered.

"Quarter to two," Hermione whispered as she watched Luna. "It's not supposed to happen yet."

"Yes, well clearly this is different," Tom whispered as he gripped the door knob and turned it. Surprisingly the door opened. Tom hissed when it opened up to reveal a stone wall. "LUNA!!" he shouted in rage and slammed the door shut.

Immediately it became transparent again and everyone watched as Luna moved, her head tipping to the side, face clearly visible to them. Luna pulled her hand away from the grass and lifted it. At first Tom thought it was a greeting, but then she made a shooing motion right before she's wracked with more obvious pain. Her arm fell limply to her side again. Fingers curling tightly into the enchanted grass and her back arching a bit. And then the door went solid again, blocking any sight of Luna. Tom opened the door once more and started to bang it repeatedly when there was still nothing but a solid stone wall behind.

"Yes, that's mature," Severus mumbled to Lucius.

"I'm not leaving," Tom whispered hoarsely, giving up with the door and simply resting his forehead against it. “I can’t leave her.”

Sirius came up from behind and dropped a hand onto Tom's shoulder before looking at the ghosts. "Can't he stay out here at least?"

"It's not as if we know what's going to happen," Slytherin replied. "Stay for all I care. It would be your own fault should something happen to you."

With that said the Slytherin ghost walked away, muttering about the dim-wittedness of his own blood.

"I will chop off his head," Tom threatened lowly.

* * *

The midnight hour approached and Tom was sitting in a chair, leaned up against the wall opposite of where the door had been. The door was no longer there now, it having disappeared a few hours ago. Sirius and Lucius departed some time ago as well. Sirius needing to run to the office and Lucius doing the same before collecting the triplets from the Nest. Tom had ordered them to go anyway. He knew it was risky being here. He would not risk them, even if he was prepared to risk himself. This is what he'd told Hermione and Severus. He wasn't going to go. He couldn't leave until he knew Luna wasn't leaving him.

Hermione tried to reason with him, asking if Luna's wishes meant nothing to him. That had struck a chord, but he'd argued back. Luna must have known he would go after her no matter what. And then Severus had butted in, hissing that Tom was also putting Hermione in danger because his sister was not prepared to leave her brother alone. That had struck another chord. But Tom was still selfish enough to ignore the pangs of guilt. "We're stronger together, anyway," Tom had answered Severus with a sneer. And Severus couldn't deny that. Hermione and Tom were stronger together.

And so here he was, glaring at the stone wall blocking his passage into the hidden room where his girlfriend lay, probably in immense pain already. The _Ukatae_ magic had been steadily growing since the time they'd arrived at the castle. It was so strong now that Tom's head buzzed as if he'd been drinking Ogden's Old all day long. Tom swore he could hear whispers bounding off the walls around him, murmuring directly into his ears. Sweet whispers, harsh whispers; whispers of pain and hope. Whispers of life. It made his head ache and his eyes sting as the minutes wore on.

Hermione and Severus had gone, but not left the castle grounds. And Tom knew Hermione would be back any minute now. She wouldn't leave Tom alone as midnight was preparing to strike. And he heard her even now, returning down the corridor. He heard, but did not turn his burning gaze away from the wall where the door was supposed to be. His view was obscured moments later when Hermione stopped in front of him and held out two vials of potions.

"Take them," came Severus' voice, heavily loaded down with frustration and anger at having no luck at convincing Tom or Hermione to leave.

"It's a headache potion made for _Ukatae_ ," Hermione explained as Tom took them from her hands, "and a temporary strengthening potion."

"What is the strengthening potion for?" Tom asked after taking the headache potion, sending a brief look of thanks to Severus when the pounding around his temples immediately abated a little.

Severus' sneer only intensified. "Not once have I ever questioned your brilliancy, even when you were not in your right mind. Do not make me question it now."

Tom refused to respond to that. Severus was really angry. But it did make him feel silly a bit. Over the hours he felt himself becoming weak under the onslaught of Luna's charging powers. So probably the potion was supposed to help with that. Only when he took the potion, he didn't feel much different and said so.

"Usually it would restore strength, physically and magically. But here and right now, it will only keep you from losing more, since you continue to disregard Luna's warning and remain here."

"When have I ever ordered you to start treating me like a child?" Tom snapped.

A dark sardonic brow rose. "When you gave me permission to speak my mind; when you were reborn with the body and _mind_ of a teenager, my Lord."

Tom hissed in displeasure.

"You're looking petulant, my Lord," Severus returned with a smirk.

"Stop it, both of you. We're here and we'll stay here until it's over. Have you tried manipulating the magic surrounding the room, Tom?"

"Of course! It's just… the room isn't there, even though it is! Luna's done something. Overpowered the human magic with her abnormal magic. I don't know where to begin in trying to untangle the webs of magic she's spun. Just like her ridiculous songs!"

Hermione wouldn't say, nor would she show it, but she was relieved Tom had no luck with that. She firmly believed they needed to leave Luna alone. Maybe the Ravenclaw had known Tom would track her down here. It wasn't exactly an out of the way place. It was Hogwarts. But that's why Luna had secreted away the room, making it impossible for anyone to enter.

"Is it better or worse that we can't see in?" Tom whispered after long minutes of silence.

"Perhaps a bit of both," Severus answered because Hermione looked pained from just thinking about it.

Ten minutes to midnight and the Founders returned. Five minutes to midnight and the foundations around them began to vibrate; the air became so dense that taking a breath was like breathing in soup. Tom swore he could literally bite in bits of oxygen and the headache had returned. Two minutes left and Hermione collapsed against Severus. Tom climbed from his chair and he and Severus helped her to sit down before they both leaned against the chair for support. One minute and those whispers were getting louder; chanting a language Tom had never heard before.

"Can you hear that?" he asked hoarsely, bracing against the side of the chair and clutching Hermione's hand tightly.

"Nothing but a roar in my ears," Severus replied.

"Do you hear something?" Hermione asked, bracing the heel of her palm against her temple.

"Voices," he murmured. "I've heard them before. Softer."

"Where?"

"In Luna's mind. After her father died. But the voices are louder now… can you hear it?" he asked the Founders.

The four shook their heads. Helga began to wring her hands. "You should leave," she tried once more. "Who knows what kind of damage the school will take on in a few minutes. Please," she begged.

Tom's jaw clenched painfully in his refusal, but only seconds passed before he turned to Severus. "You two leave."

Severus rolled his eyes. It was too late for that and Hermione would never forgive him for whisking her away from her brother at a time like this. Besides, what was the worst that could happen to them? They were immortal after all.

Midnight arrived and the voices Tom could hear were suddenly silenced by a loud chilling sound, like something being torn in a drastic fashion; as if the sky were being ripped open by the gods. Immediately following this, the ground shook forcibly in a way that dislodged Tom and Severus, and they tumbled to the ground with the Founders. Tom didn't need to guess just what that was. He could picture it in his mind's eye alright. The power streaming from the sky to hit Luna with force. It was impossible to breathe now. Looking over, Tom's eyes widened when he saw Hermione choking for breath, her hands wrapped around her throat as if clogged.

Severus hurried off the floor. He grabbed onto Hermione's arm and wrenched her from the chair and then grabbed Tom behind his neck, so tightly Tom could feel the Potion Masters claws digging in. Tom opened his mouth to shout, but his yells were coming out in strangled gasps. Severus paid him no mind anyway and Shadowed the three of them to safety, where it was still possible to breathe.

They landed on their backs very near the castle gates and for the moment the only thing they could hear was the harsh sound of their lungs pulling in much needed air. But they saw plenty. Lying on his back, sucking in air, Tom saw the sky was alive with movement. Colors, all dark in nature, shot through the sky towards the castle that stood behind the three. Blood red, violet, blues and forest greens, and most certainly black. Tom stood as soon as he could and turned to face the castle. A thick wide sphere of black was shooting down from the sky. From where he stood, Tom could see debris from where part of the castle roof had been blown apart.

He only made two steps before Hermione was wrapped around him, begging him not to go back in. "When the light has gone, Tom. We can go back when the light is gone… Merlin, Harry's wasn't even half that size!"

The blackness continued to roll in from all corners of the globe, from every star in the blotted out sky. The thick black column convulsed each time a different source of light struck it and streaked down to disappear into the castle. Tom dropped to his knees where he was and watched it all going into the school, into Luna and knowing she was most certainly in immense pain. Hermione and Severus moved to sit beside him and Tom lost track of the time after that. All he could see was that sphere of dark power that stood out surprisingly well in the dark night.

After a time, Severus checked the time and shook his head, announcing it was three in the morning. His voice was laced with fear. It was unheard of for an Inheritance to go on so long. Usually if it went on beyond an hour, the wizard or witch in question was never seen alive again. Severus didn't voice this thought, but he knew Hermione and Tom were thinking it. But they also took some comfort in knowing Luna was different.

And then the Inheritance seemed to be over. The column of magic tapered off and disappeared and for a moment, all was silent, save for the voices that lingered back behind the Hogwarts gates. People drawn to the school from Hogsmeade. Tom wasn't worried about muggles. Somehow he knew muggles wouldn't have noticed this going on. Tom took a trembling breath, thinking it was over and surely he could approach Luna now. He'd only taken a step, preparing to Shadow back to the seventh floor, when it became apparent it was not over. A bright pulsing light shot to the sky, casting ethereal shadows all across the grounds.

Tom's heart stopped beating. The Light was going up. Why? Why go up? As if it was leaving… as if Luna were leaving.

"I've never seen the power rise during an Inheritance," Severus murmured beside him.

Tom returned to the castle without answering. It was a good thing he Shadowed in at the end of the hall. The ceiling and large parts of the walls had been blasted apart and fallen in the corridor. Tom could see light peaking through the massive debris. The air was slightly better now, but the aura was still very stagnant, and his temples began to throb again. But despite all that, Tom's spirits rose slightly. If he could see the light from the end of the corridor then that meant the room Luna had locked herself into was now visible.

The Dark Lord closed his eyes, sought some sense of calm, and transformed into his smallest form of Silly and easily crawled and flew through the wreckage. Hermione and Severus appeared just after he went off and saw the small dragon navigating through the debris. Hermione didn't hesitate to transform into her small fox form and scamper after her brother.

Severus exhaled and rolled his eyes to the sky before reluctantly following after transforming himself. He didn't particularly care for his animal spirit and resented the fact he was made to transform into his fruit bat form now. Sirius, the dumb mutt, had laughed outrageously the first time he'd learned what Severus' animal spirit was. Lucius had also found amusement, and had been quite pleased with his own animal spirit, which happened to be an arctic hare. Sirius, of course, had retained his Animagus form of a large black dog and loved to lord it over Severus whenever the topic came up.

The bat arrived just in time to see the small dragon smash against an invisible barrier, which was apparently in place to block them from going inside. Luna was there and the room was as it had been when they were able to peer through the door earlier. But there seemed to be no roof anymore, no enchantment showing a clear starry night. Just bright light and Luna hovering half way up in that light. At least, Severus thought with a mental sigh, she was still here and she was still breathing from what he could see.

Looking around, there wasn't any space big enough for them to return to their normal forms. Severus watched the dragon butt at the barrier a few more times before the fox yelped at the dragon, earning her a growl of warning. The bat lifted off the stone perch and returned to the end of the corridor where he could transform once more. Hermione wasn't too far behind. Though she didn't transform immediately. A slight smile curved Severus' lips as he bent and picked up the small fox in his arms.

Hermione twisted around, placed paws on his chest and rose to lick his nose. "Really, Hermione. I understand you have a sibling connection… but I do not agree with your insistence to go where he goes. I fear he will lead you to your death one day."

Severus hadn't meant to say that, but it's what he'd thought on more than one occasion. Hermione seemed closer to Tom a great deal more than she ever had been to Harry. Severus privately thought Hermione and Tom were soul mates of a platonic level. They were hardly apart, they could speak conversations with just one look, and were very protective over each other. Severus was not jealous of that relationship; it was just that it worried him. The two were so headstrong and they thought they were invincible together.

Severus sighed and dropped the fox onto the ground. Hermione shot up moments later, studying him. "We're not exactly brainless, Severus." His sneer in response made her laugh.

Tom lay flat on his belly as his sister laughed away for whatever reason, resting his snout on his paws and watching through the barrier and prepared to remain there until this was all over and the barrier disappeared. At least he could relax now. It didn't look like Luan was going anywhere. Instead she was changing before his eyes. He watched her lengthen in height and after a few minutes, he was pleased to note she would still be little compared to his height. Her hair was growing too and he could make out the features of her ears lengthening and thinning a bit.

Tom inched forward on his tummy until his snout was pressed against the barrier. Luna's breathing was very slow and deep, her eyes remained open and blank and still the Goddess' pearly white. Tom thought she was probably unconscious and he also thought this was taking too long. The voices were mostly gone now, but Tom swore he could still hear the barely there whispers, and reasoned it was probably only his imagination. His ears had been ringing since past seven.

After some time, it was probably hours, he moved and began to pace back and forth between one fallen beam and a large boulder, his patience clearly ebbing. More so now because it was clear Luna wasn't going to leave the world he knew.

"Tom, I've brought you something to eat!" Hermione called from the end of the hall.

He ignored her and continued pace for a few more minutes before plopping back down to his stomach. He did look over though to see Hermione and Severus still at the end of the hall. They seemed to be in an intense discussion. Severus was leaning up against the wall, a contented smile on his face as Hermione waved her hands in the air. Tom recognized the signs. She was trying to make a point, which meant they were probably debating upon some academic subject. Severus shook his head and replied with something that had Hermione frowning and a smirk playing on the Potion' Master's face.

Tom mentally sighed with unrest, returned his attention back to the room, and then immediately stood on his six legs. Luna had been lowered to the ground and the bright light was fading. He only had to wait a few more minutes before Luna stirred and blinked her eyes. She continued to the lay on her back for a long time and Tom wished she would look over at him. Wished she would drop the barrier, especially after she raised her arms to press trembling hands against her eyes.

And then she was looking and smiling at him and pulling herself up into a sitting position and Tom waited for the bloody barrier to drop. He saw her lips moving, mouthing his name, "Silly." Tom felt more than saw the barrier change. Only a small section. The section right in front of him, only big enough to allow him through and he shot through the miniature dragon-sized hole and into the room. He transformed mid step and had scooped Luna into his arms in the blink of an eye.

"I should want to hurt you for the worry you've—are you in pain?"

Luna remained silent, but he could feel her trembling, her body heat nearly scorching the flesh of his hands. Tom stood, hoisting her in his arms, and made to leave the room. Luna grabbed his robe tightly and shook her head.

"You can't drop the barrier yet, Tom," she murmured, her voice was low and hoarse as if she'd spent hours screaming. The fact that she probably had made his eyes sting again. "The damage must be repaired or the entire floor will collapse. Help me."

Tom nodded and set her down on her feet before pressing her back against his chest. Luna reclined against him as she raised her hands towards the outside corridor. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and lay his forehead against the crown of her head, trying to feed her more power. He felt the air shift around them and he didn't need to look to know the rubble was shifting outside, lifting to fix itself from where it came from.

When Luna's arms fell limply to her sides, the barrier disappeared and Tom picked her up once more. She was very weak and probably would have collapsed to the ground if he hadn't lifted her. Luna sighed softly and closed her eyes, already passing into the realm of dreams. Tom held her tightly as he left the room and joined Severus and his sister out in the hall. There were others there now. The four Founders, the regular school ghosts, Molly was there along with Amortia. Lucius and Sirius had returned as well.

They were all pleased to see him step out with Luna, breathing sighs of relief in unison. "Is she alright?" Molly asked.

Tom nodded. "She needs sleep."

"And a check over," Amortia said, reaching out to place a hand on Luna's forehead only to have Tom jerk away with a low growl of warning.

"I will take care of her."

Amortia smiled and opened her mouth to say something sweet but no doubt scary feeling- her voice powers had grown considerably since being turned- but Tom Shadowed away before she could get even one word out.

* * *

Life was routine in Borsteria. And it was nice and productive. Days started before sunrise. Training lasted two hours. After training, breakfast was served in the Royal dining room. Most mornings the family took breakfast together. From there, they separated for separate duties. Draco went off to do his Emperor duties, along with Ozemir. The twins of course went off to their labs while Ginny and Blaise would leave the palace, traveling the main southeast road to the ship yards since they were taking a physical interest in the building of Blaise's ship. Dudley, after being asked by Similae, usually locked himself away in his study to work on designs for the _Dehjinae_ stables which would be located on a large plot of land Draco had given Similae. It was actually very near Similae's childhood home and the Emperor had said the short elf could connect the land if he wanted. Similae spent his time between the labs and the _Dehjinae_ who were currently housed within the Royal stables. Pansy spent her time researching politicians and the land holders who had not responded to Draco's summons. Mila was usually found with Pansy. Two hours before dinner, another training session was held. After dinner, the group converged to take academic lessons from the guardians available. Once evening lessons were finished, everyone separated again to sleep, goof off, or go back to work.

Fred liked the busy days. He really did. And he'd enjoyed having Bill and Charlie around for a few days, as well as Rich and Theo once those wankers decided to leave Venetia for a day. But the busy days were obviously missing something and that something was why Fred was currently scowling whilst sitting on the edge of his bed, bent over his knees to pull on his worn training boots. He was annoyed with himself. And the reason was completely… maddening. The past week Falde had been busy and he hadn't been able to train the new blood. He hadn't even come by the labs to check on progress. Fred had not seen the Commander in five days and this should have been a blessing; a healing balm on his emotions, which for the most part felt like sea salted open wounds.

But did he take it like that? Did it feel like a good thing? No, certainly not. He was constantly disappointed to walk into the arena and find only Dagon, Ozemir, and some new trainer brought in to teach flight battle for the winged ones. No one really wanted him around. It wasn't personal, it was just… the winged trainer being there to teach flight battle reminded the family that Talyn was gone and she would never come back. Talyn was supposed to have been here to teach the Royal submissives air battle techniques, not some stranger. Fred was only glad he didn't have to deal with the trainer, and instead worked with Brumek and Dagon.

Ozemir didn't like the bloke either. But that was because he thought he should teach the young ones how to fight better in the air. Two days ago Brumek had pointed out that the Scholar had not had his wings for long and he might actually learn something useful for everyday situations instead of knowing nonsense, and of course that had led to an amazing and severely amusing argument between the two mates. That fight lasted longer than it probably would have had Falde been around. Fred groaned and dropped his head into his hands. His thoughts, they always led back to Falde. Like some sort of broken record.

"Fred?" called Mila with a knock on his door.

"Decent," he called back, lifting his head. "You can come in."

Mila walked in, wearing her training gear and a cheerful smile. She was a morning person, blast her. However, she also had two mugs in hand and Fred thanked Hirsha the realm also took part in drinking caffeine. He jumped from the bed, took the mug, and kissed Mila soundly on the lips. He then had to duck away quickly before she could clock him in outrage for taking such liberties. Mila took that sort of thing seriously, even if it were only a friendly peck. Frankly, Fred couldn't wait until she finally found a love interest. The girl would probably walk around with a permanent blush. At least he wouldn't be the only one then.

"Think Falde's going to be there today?" he asked as casually as he could before taking an appreciated sip of his tea. "Not that I care or anything?"

Mila's fluster and outrage promptly disappeared and she laughed at his lie. "You know what's been going on. Probably not. If you miss him so much, why don't you go and visit him?"

Fred scrunched up his nose. "Stop making me sound like a girl. I do not miss him."

"You do," she answered firmly.

"What kind of idiot misses getting pummeled into the ground by a massive warrior?"

Mila's pinky finger lifted from her mug to point at him. "You do."

He scowled at her. "Are we ready?" he murmured, pointing to the door.

"Hmmm," Mila responded, draining the last of her tea as Fred had already done and set it upon the nearest flat surface. She crossed his bedroom to the balcony. "Think I'll take the easy way. See you there."

Fred followed her out onto the balcony and watched her jump over the white stone railing. Mila's blood red wings extended and she descended the heights in lazy circles to land on one of the lower flyer platforms. "Having wings is handy," he mumbled as he turned back to his room to take the long way down; the long corridors and bridges and flights of stairs.

He met up with Dudley outside the corridor of his apartment. Dudley looked like he was still half asleep, but he managed a weak wave when Fred moved up to walk beside him. George and Similae came next. Similae was hissing under his breath and pouting. It was a usual thing in the mornings. Fred grinned. Shorty's hisses usually entailed cursing his mate. He blamed George for the early morning torture sessions he had to go through. George simply grinned through all the hisses and petulant glares.

They found Draco and Blaise down the last stretch of corridor, standing just outside of the arena, discussing something. Fred decided it was about Blaise's ship, as the dark skinned elf was waving an excited hand in the air. Draco just stood there, tired eyed, with one brow half raised in feigned interest. Probably mentally cursing his friend for being so bloody cheerful and _awake_ at that ungodly hour.

As if he knew they were the last to arrive, Brumek strode out and barked at them to hurry up. George smirked when the warrior disappeared back inside. "Ozemir must still be holding out."

The others laughed. It was always easily apparent when Ozemir kept sex from his mate as punishment for insulting his intelligence. And what was funnier was that the Scholar purposely did things in order to get Brumek riled up in public, making the stoic warrior hot and bothered and unable to do anything about it because they were in public. When they walked in it was to find Mila, Pansy, and Ginny already present, huddled together and chatting happily. Fred instantly noticed Falde was not present and he mentally stabbed at the pang of regret shooting through him.

Training went on as usual, though there was more lecturing done on battle tactics towards the end. When training came to an end, Fred found himself heading towards Brumek and just barely stopped from asking after Falde. Mila caught on to the quickly aborted move and ran after him as he hurriedly left the arena. "Go see him. He's still in the palace."

"Mila, no!" he hissed. "This is a good thing. No Falde means no… pain. This is a good thing."

She didn't try to change his mind. He was grateful for this and her silence as they returned to the apartment. They both went down to the bathing springs to wash before breakfast. Dividers separated the baths, which was the only way Mila would have a bath at the same time as Fred, and he knew not to pull anything down there. After breakfast, Fred threw himself into work with George and Simi, trying to perfect the numb, blind, and deafening potions and making a large number of batches. It worked for the most part, but by the time lunch came around, Fred didn't see what harm a short visit to the Commander's office would do. Unfortunately, when he suddenly found himself standing outside of the office door, he realized he had no valid excuse as to why he was there. He definitely wasn't going give the real reason.

He stood there for several minutes wracking his brain for any excuse that wouldn't sound lame and make him feel ridiculous, when the door was suddenly opened and there stood Falde, grinning down at him. "Erm…"

"Perfect. I was just coming to see you."

Fred's eyes widened. "Me?" he felt proud that he was able to keep his hands away from his bangs this time. However, he didn’t like that his voice had sounded a little higher than normal.

"The three of you, actually. There's a new project I want you to work on exclusively for the time being."

Even as Fred felt a moment of disappointment because Falde hadn't been seeking only his company, the disappointment faded away to bewilderment when Falde pressed a large warm hand to the small of his back and guided him inside the office. That hand did not move until they were standing in front of the desk and when it did finally slip away, Fred sucked in a breath to keep from moaning out loud at the loss of contact. When Falde told him to sit, Fred immediately dropped into the seat beside him so as not to embarrass himself.

And then Falde did something so strange and not normal at all that Fred was left there mentally gaping. Falde gripped the back of his chair and turned it towards the empty one beside him. When that was done, Falde rounded to the empty chair and turned it before sitting down; sitting down so that their knees were practically touching. Fred took a deliberately long breath and told himself to calm down. Falde didn't seem to notice this was all very strange and out of character, nor did he seem to notice Fred was in the process of freaking out.

"I'm sure you heard what happened recently? About Demai'Tah killing the civilians in the mines in retaliation?"

"Yeah. Bill talked to us… it's horrible. Guess that's why you've been too busy to come and pound me into the ground during training."

The warrior looked at him for long silent moments before finally clearing his throat. "It would be a tremendous advantage if you could fix the potion I was unwittingly subjected to at your store."

Fred laughed as he leaned forward and dropped his elbows onto his knees. "Unwittingly… as if you were a victim."

"I rather think anyone who enters your stores is a victim."

Fred flashed a smile. "Yep."

"So you will begin work on that immediately."

Fred nodded. "But it may take some time, alright? Don't expect immediate results. It was an accident, after all. It's going to be difficult matching the results for Ukatae."

"Do you have doubts of your success?"

Fred reared back as if severely insulted. He probably was. The scowl on the young one's face had Falde chuckling darkly. "Of course we'll succeed! Who do you think you're talking to?!"

Falde leaned forward, lips curling deliciously. "Fred," he answered lowly; in such a voice that it had the hairs on the back of Fred's neck rising.

Fred couldn't help but lean forward again as if entranced. "At least you can tell me apart from my brother," he whispered, and at the moment he just realized that was true. Falde did seem to be able to tell him and George apart. That realization kind of washed away all the anxiety he'd been feeling recently. Fred didn't think he'd felt this good and relaxed in a long while. "How?"

Falde lifted a hand and pressed the tip of his finger against Fred's bottom lip. "Many things. But most of all, your smile."

Despite going into sensory overload and being exponentially confused by the warrior's actions, a smile curved Fred's lips under that finger. "That's kind of corny, Falde."

Falde "hmmed" and began to shift forward in his chair, and as he did so, the door was suddenly thrown open.

"Falde, these blasted reports don't add up!" Draco complained as he barreled in. "How _exactly_ does one little governor maintain sixteen bloody districts…" he trailed off as his silver eyes widened upon seeing how close Fred and Falde were sitting.

Fred shot from his seat with a shaky smile; eyes pinned on Falde's shoulder. "We'll get right on this, Commander." And then he was gone.

"If you weren't Emperor," Falde started lowly as he stood, staring at the wide eyed blond, "and if I weren't extremely fond of you, I would kill you, Draco."

Draco quickly composed himself and smirked. "What was I seeing just now, Falde?"

"What is the problem?" the warrior growled.

Draco cleared his throat and hurriedly rushed into the room and into his problem; sensing Falde really wasn't in the mood to be teased.

* * *

Mila vacated the palace at first chance that afternoon and headed for the stables, feeling slightly miffed with everything and everyone around her. Everyone here seemed to have a purpose, seemed to know what they were doing and why they were doing it. And though she had been spending a lot of time with Pansy, that sort of thing is not how she wanted to contribute. It wasn't how she wanted to live. She didn't want to immerse herself into politics of any sort. And as much as she loved the _Dehjinae_ , she didn't want to be a breeder either.

Similae had taken to that much more than she had when he had been a child and then when they had gone to live with their uncles after their parents had been killed, before the rest of their clan had been murdered. Those were painful memories and would be drudged up too often should she work day to day with the spectacular horses. Strangely, Similae seemed to find peace from those memories when he was with the _Dehjinae_. Mila scrunched up her nose as she walked. Sometimes she felt like an outsider, simply going along with the current and she didn't know how much longer she could take feeling like this before she bolted.

It had been different in the human world. And it had only been Similae and herself, basically leading the other self made outcasts. Similae was happy with the here and now. He had his mate. A mate who would clearly do anything for her brother, and he had the _Dehjinae_. The Similae of the human world was well and truly gone now and one thing Mila was grateful for was that her brother was back to being how he had been before their parents had been killed. Similae remembered what the realm was like before the royal massacre, but Mila… she'd grown up in the world without the royals. In a world full of unnecessary death, chaos, and civil wars. What was normal? She didn't know.

She walked around the corner and the corral came into view. She smiled, finding Similae within the large corral, trying to calm one of the _Dehjinae_ that seemed to be severely agitated. The large black stallion's eyes were wheeling around frantically, nostrils flaring dangerously and he would sporadically charge the corral fences.

"Similae?" Her brother turned away from the stallion and watched her approach. He jumped up onto the fence and sat on the top, facing inside the enclosure, watching the stallion. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, leaning in at her side beside him.

"Well," he said slowly, standing a bit to reach into his pocket to retrieve his cigarette box, "I think… he's chosen a rider."

Mila's eyes widened even as she reached over to take his box and light a cigarette for him. "You really think so? Already?"

"Yes," Similae grinned childishly. "Only… I have no idea who it could be. It can't be you; he would have come straight to you just now."

Mila passed him the lit cigarette. "What about Fred?"

Similae took a drag before answering. "It's possible. We'll need to get him out here to see. And Falde will need to present a list of the warriors who came to help… but none of them had been around us long enough for the stallion to have seen and felt a connection."

They turned back to watch the stallion, who seemed to be growing in agitation. Similae hissed after a moment when one of the mares came over to try and calm the stallion, only to have the black snap at her. "I need to keep him clear of the others, calm him down." He jumped back in and transformed to his _Dehjinae_ form before charging the other stallion and placing himself between the black and the rest of the herd.

Mila watched for a few minutes, making sure Similae would be alright with that. He seemed to know what he was doing. He didn't interact with the black, simply kept the others from moving too close to the stallion seeking his rider. Watching Similae do what he'd always wanted to do, she felt that feeling again. Perhaps it was jealousy too. And she'd never once been jealous of her brother. They loved each other too much for that.

Mila walked away from the corral to get away from feeling like that and meandered the few yards over to the stables. She hadn't anything better to do at the moment so she picked up a shovel and began to muck out one of the stalls that had yet to be cleaned. The stable hands gave her odd looks as she did so, probably because they knew who she was by now, relation to the new blood, but she didn't care. It gave her something to do and time to think without interruption.

"What in the name of that stupid Goddess do you think you are doing?" asked a derisive voice some time later.

"I'm mucking out the stalls," she stated the obvious without turning to her visitor. She was almost used to his sudden appearances now, though she was still very curious as to why Dagon seemed to want to hang around with them all the time. "And don't call Luna a stupid Goddess." It had taken her some time to come to the conclusion that her brothers had not been lying to her about that human girl.

"Do you presume to tell me what to do?"

Mila thrust the hoe into the hay she had just dropped and finally turned to find the assassin leaning against the opened stall door, watching her with a guarded expression. "She's not stupid. The Mother is very sweet."

A low chuckle escaped Dagon's lips as he tipped his head back to look at the ceiling. "Sweet? I can assure you, she is not."

Mila ignored him and returned to exchanging the dirty hay for the clean hay being held in a container out in the corridor. Dagon remained silent and watched her do it twice before speaking again. "You are aware there are servants here to do that sort of thing."

"Aren't you tired of people asking if you have anything better to do?"

"Actually, no. I quite enjoy the easy annoyance I bring."

Mila felt the beginnings of a smile curve her lips. One in which Dagon seemed to be returning until the silence was broken by the sound of shattering wood and Similae's surprised shout. Dagon's face went back to neutral as he looked away from her.

"This is interesting," he drawled, his gaze out towards the corral. Mila made to rush out and see what had happened, but Dagon grabbed her by the arm and threw her back into the stall just moments before the black stallion appeared in sight after having stampeded down the stable corridor. Mila couldn't be bothered to be angry the assassin had thrown her around like a rag doll as he'd essentially just saved her from being trampled over by the stallion. The _Dehjinae_ was not in a calm mood and probably wouldn't have noticed a body in his way.

She watched in rising surprise as the horse skidded to halt mere inches away from the assassin, his snout nearly touching Dagon's forehead. The _Dehjinae_ snorted and dropped his snout to nudge Dagon's shoulder when the assassin did nothing but stand there and stare.

"Is it me then?" Dagon asked as if all this was perfectly normal.

The horse nudged him again. Dagon lifted a hand- Mila was surprised to see it wasn't as steady as his voice- and placed it on the stallion's snout. An enraptured look crossed Dagon's face as he caressed the horse under his hand and it made Mila lose her breath. But when Dagon lifted his face and started to laugh, a truly amused evil laugh, she shivered. Vindication shown in Dagon's eyes as he continued to laugh in a way she thought was joyous and vengeful. She supposed for the assassin, joy and vengeance came hand in hand.

Similae skidded to a halt in front of the stall, though he wisely kept his distance. His eyes were huge as he took in the scene, and Mila snickered under her breath at his expression. "Y-you?!" he sputtered.

Dagon ignored him and moved around the horse, running a reverent hand along the length of his _Dehjinae_ and then returned to his neck. Gripping a hand full of black mane, the assassin easily jumped onto the _Dehjinae's_ back and settled there with an ease of a practiced rider. Similae continued to gawk incredulously, but Mila stood there entranced. The assassin looked… happy. Relaxed. Vindicated. She'd never seen those expressions on his face. Mainly it was always boredom. Or annoyance. Or a thirst in his eyes to kill.

When he glanced her way, Mila felt an unexplained smile cross her face. His red eyes lingered on her for a moment more before pulling lightly on the _Dehjinae's_ mane to direct the stallion out of the stables at a brisk pace.

Similae's shocked eyes fell on Mila as the rapid hoof beats faded away and all she could do was shrug. "They choose who they want to ride them."

"B-but… he's the Ghost Assassin!" Similae hissed.

Mila shrugged again. "Not anymore. How many have seen him in the recent months?"

"They don't know who he is!"

"He'll take good care of his Dehjinae, Similae. You didn't see his face a moment ago. He'll treasure the gift he's been given. I'm sure he hasn't been given many."

Similae took a deep breath and watched his sister turn away to continue on with cleaning out the stall. And then his eyes narrowed. "What was going on just before? Why were you two in here together?"

"He popped in to annoy me. As usual, Similae. Why the suspicious tone?"

"Stay away from him," Similae remarked softly. In the voice he used when he wanted to be obeyed without question.

Mila turned around to face him. "No one can stay away from him if he doesn't want them to. No one is safe from that elf. Besides, he's not half as annoying as Curo, and that's saying something."

Similae's eyes narrowed and Mila prepared for a command she would probably obey. She always did. Fortunately Similae was waylaid when the ground shook beneath their feet at exactly the same time a loud boom echoed throughout the air. Similae forgot about whatever he was about to say and raced out of the stables with Mila directly on his heels. The stable hands also following. They skidded to a halt outside in the courtyard and whipped their eyes around for any sign of an attack. Similae saw some elves across the courtyard pointing behind him and up in the air. Similae and Mila spun around and looked to find a heavy cloud of ugly yellow smoke pouring for the palace.

Similae paled and looked at his sister. "The twins."

* * *

Falde, Draco, and Pansy were in the Commander's office, in the middle of planning security for the Ball which would be held in the near future when an expressive loud boom interrupted their discussion.

"What was that?" Pansy asked breathlessly as she and the others stood. "Are we under attack?"

A terrible frightening feeling shook Falde to the bone and he exchanged a knowing look with Draco before they both shot through the door, Pansy trailing behind him. Falde could already smell the smoke down this corridor as they weren't too far away from the laboratories. Servants scurried around as they ran through the corridors. Fear and impatience gripped Falde and he gave up running and Shadowed away. Draco grabbed Pansy's arm and they did the same.

The entire section, all of the corridors belonging to the twins and Similae were filled with smoke and an acidic stench when Falde appeared. "Which room? Which room?" he murmured, running down, looking left and right into the rooms. He saw a figure down the hall, pulling himself up off the floor using the wall as leverage. "Ozemir!"

"I was just coming by for a visit, to see how they were doing… knocked me off my feet," the Scholar rasped as Falde helped him stand. The warrior lifted a hand, fingers hovering over the cut on Ozemir's forehead. "It's that room. Leave me," he coughed, pointing to the room three doors down where the putrid yellow smoke seemed to be pouring out from under the door.

Draco and Falde hurried on while Pansy stayed with Ozemir. There was so much smoke when Falde threw open the door that they could see nothing. Falde swung his arm out and two of the three windows immediately swung open. One of them had already been opened. The windows must have been shielded from explosions for not a bit of it was broken. The smoke quickly cleared from the room when Draco helped it along with a burst of unnatural wind.

They found Fred and George sprawled out against the wall just inside the room. Both were unmoving, their eyes closed and Falde prayed they were only unconscious. On the plus side, neither seemed to be burned or have any cuts or scratches. Draco grabbed George while Falde grabbed Fred and they hoisted the twins out of the room and into the quickly clearing hall way.

Falde heard a shout from down the hall and looked to find Similae and Mila racing towards them. Laughter from below him pulled his attention back. Fred cracked his eyes open and for the life of him, Falde couldn't find a single reason why Fred could be laughing.

"That was brilliant!" he rasped out. "Fucking wicked!"

"Did you see the size of that smoke bomb?!" George laughed and agreed with his twin.

"Yeah! Right before it knocked us out!"

Similae sailed past and stopped in front of the laughing George. With respect he pushed Draco away from his mate with a jerky bow, hissed, and then began kicking George's legs. Apparently he liked to express his relief by violence. Falde thought he had a very good idea. He wasn't at all amused either.

"You think it's funny?" he asked the elf below him. Fred quieted and looked up, apparently having not realized Falde was crouched and leaning over him. Falde ignored the blush for the moment. "You could have been severely injured. That blast was felt all over the palace."

"Simi! I'm sorry! Stop kicking me!"

"We've got about a dozen protective spells around us," Fred murmured. "The room is protected too. Besides, it wasn't as bad as it seemed."

Fred's reasonable tone did nothing but anger the warrior even more. "You still think you should laugh about it? You were unconscious!" he snapped.

Fred answered by snickering under his breath. Falde raised a brow that clearly spoke of him not being amused. Fred cleared his throat and picked himself up- without Falde's help, thank you very much- and inched a few feet away until he was next to George who managed to pull away from Similae's boots and also climbed to his feet. "What's the problem, Falde? Explosions are part of our job. Pretty sure we warned you."

Falde felt a lecture coming on, or more specifically a whole lot of bellowing, but he suddenly had Ozemir pressed beside him, quickly shaking his head. "It is what they do," the Scholar said softly.

"I'm dizzy. Too much fumes, bro?"

"Yeah," Fred concurred as they both slid down the wall again, George dragging Similae down along with him.

Falde pressed his lips together and turned to return back in the room. It was cleared out by this time. The room was completely bare save for the table and cauldron they'd been working with. There were bits of paper lying about. Falde figured that was their notes and sincerely hoped they had made more than one copy of those. The cauldron was a melted puddle of metal on the charred table and clomps of yellow potion was sprayed all over the place. But other than that, there wasn't really anything else destroyed. Seemed the explosion hadn't been fire based.

"You see? Completely warded against explosions. Relax, Falde. It's going to happen again."

Falde left the room, ignored the twins, and turned to Ozemir. "Make sure they're checked out at the health center."

"We don't need checking," George exclaimed. "We need to get back to work!"

Falde ignored him and strode away. "Do it, Ozemir!"

"He's a wanker!" Fred hissed to his brother as he and Gorge returned to their feet. "Don't know why I think he's sexy at all!"

"Heard that," Falde called back. George snickered when Fred's face exploded in red. "Draco, Pansy, we have a meeting to continue." Draco and Pansy smiled weakly at the twins before rushing after the Commander.

"Gods, please let him think it was you that said that," Fred whispered, looking at his brother, who scrunched his nose up at the thought.

"I don't want Falde to think I think he's sexy. He's so not my type. Frisky boys are my type. Frisky boys with lovely arses and blue hair. Lovely boys who make these delicious whiney noises when my mouth is around his co--" Similae punched George to shut him up. Mila winced in disgust and wished she'd walked away with Draco and Pansy.

Ozemir laughed. "He's well aware of which one of you said it. Now up you get. We'll have a quick visit with a healer."

"Ozemir, we're fine," George insisted.

"Nevertheless, Falde gave an order."

Fred and George stood and discarded their work robes, tossing them haphazardly into the potion covered room as they followed after the Scholar.

"Dagon bonded to a Dehjinae!" Mila suddenly exclaimed, penetrating the silence as they made their way to the opposite side of the place where the royal healing center was located.

Ozemir stopped short and turned to face Similae. "It's true," the little elf murmured. "Just before the _explosion_ ," he growled, glaring at his mate.

George wasn't looking at him; instead he and his brother were watching Ozemir to see how he would take the news. If he were disgusted with the idea, or disturbed, or even envious. The Scholar looked away from them, though it was clear many unreadable thoughts were going on inside his head. Finally he looked back at Similae and Fred sucked in a breath. Ozemir's eyes were kind of wet and he was blinking rapidly. But then he was smiling his goofy smile and seemed overwhelmingly pleased.

"I'm glad," he whispered as he turned and continued down the hall.

"You are?" Similae burst out.

The twins could understand his confusion. They thought he and the demon hated each other. "Don't you… dislike him?"

"Certainly not. Not now that we are separated and he isn't constantly saying mean things in my head."

Mila was the only one to find that funny.

"But… he did those horrid things to you," Fred went on. "I mean, I heard he… you know, with Brumek."

Ozemir pulled in a deep breath. "Yes, I hated him at the time. Brumek still hates him for that, but… I understand now why Dagon did it."

"Why?"

"He was lashing out. At first, when I fell in love with Brumek, long before we realized we were mates, Dagon thought he did to. Dagon respects my mate, thinks very highly of him- though you will never get him to admit it- so he didn't think it much of a burden to also develop feelings for him…"

Ozemir paused a moment, wondering if he should go on. But he had some understanding of the demon and he thought the others should as well. Dagon wasn't as despicable as he tried to make everyone believe he was. Especially not now that he was free.

"After Brumek and I bonded, Dagon's feelings became crystal clear. He did not care for Brumek that way. He never would. Brumek wasn't the one for him and my mate wanted nothing to do with him. And it made Dagon very angry. So angry he lashed out any way he could, hurting both myself and Brumek. He believed he was stuck sharing a body with me. Stuck sharing a mate that wasn't even his mate, if that makes sense. So therefore, what was left for him to feel but acute frustration. I was always getting the best out of life while he was always cast down, ignored, denied. Bitterness and pain are easy things to fall into.

"I do not hate Dagon. I rather think we can become great friends. We tolerate each other quite well as it is. I'm pleased a Dehjinae found in him a kindred soul. Tell me, which one was it?"

Mila answered with a smile. "The leader. The black stallion."

Ozemir laughed delightedly. "Oh, they'll look fantastic together wherever they go, won't they. I dare say Dagon will be pleased with the image they will make. And of course, he will not be able to keep from rubbing it into Demai'Tah's face! Splendid!"

There was a round of agreeing laughter over that.

* * *

That same day, Hermione walked into the long unused music room within Malfoy Manor on Severus' arm to find Tom sitting in a high backed chair facing a wall with the _Prophet_ up in front of his face. Luna sat cross legged on the floor right in front of that wall, simply staring at it.

"Anything unusual going on?" Severus asked warily.

Tom dropped the paper to his lap, watched his mate for a moment, and then turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed," Severus replied.

"She refuses to tell me what she's doing or why she is in here, but she's been sitting there for almost two hours without movement."

"Honestly, you two. She's meditating. And…" Hermione paused, stepping closer to the blond goddess and inhaling, "and building up power for something."

"She's meditating with her eyes open?" Tom asked.

"Are you Tom Riddle or aren't you?" Hermione asked with a sneer. Tom glowered at her. "I would have thought you would be more observant by now. Can you not feel the power building?"

"Hermione," he began slowly while folding the paper back in his lap, "since her Inheritance, I have felt nothing but her power, every minute of every day. So no, I feel nothing different."

"Still, she's preparing to do something."

"As long as she doesn't decide to take off and lock herself away in Hogwarts again, I'm more than happy to sit here and wait her out. I'm not bothered at the moment." Tom turned away from his sister to look at Severus. "Have you decided?"

"Of course I will join you. The Nest has more than enough help now and I'm not letting you two go cavorting together alone all over the realm."

Tom sneered. "We do not need babysitters."

Hermione laughed. Pleased Tom understood Severus' worries. Others might think her mate was jealous of the relationship she had with her brother, but it was nothing of the sort.

Movement from Luna kept Severus from responding and it was by sneezing so hard that she dropped down onto her back. But she immediately sat back up, scooted forward, and pressed her palms against the coral and gold decorated wall. This time she took in several deep breaths and closed her eyes. This time Tom could feel the magic spike in the air and he inhaled deeply as he stood to move closer.

Luna's lips parted and she started speaking under her breath. A litany of quickly spoken whispers. Tom tried to catch on to what she was saying, but the words were unrecognizable. There was a _Ukatae_ lilt to them, and yet not. He imagined it was an ancient language. Perhaps the voice of the gods. This had him tensing in anticipation. Wondering what she was about now.

Luna titled her face up to the ceiling, her eyes gone completely pearly white now, and she began to rock softly back and forth like a mental patient. Yet her hands did not move from the wall. Slowly Tom sank to his knees beside her and barely managed to keep from reaching out to touch her shoulder. He knew it hurt when she tapped into her goddess powers. As she had been practicing over the days to see how far her power extended. It always overwhelmed her senses; drove her temporarily mad as she did these things and it scared him. Luna didn't seem bothered by it when everything was said and done. She went back to normal after displaying her powers, but still Tom was always left worrying.

"Something is happening to the wall," Severus murmured softly. He spent another moment looking and then quickly strode out of the room.

Tom's attention returned to the wall beneath Luna's hands. The wall seemed to be changing beneath her palms. Slowly twisting, morphing, the stone softening between her fingertips, the coral paint fading and the gold melting. As time passed it continued to circle and the circumference grew as the wall moved around like a whirl pool of colors until finally the center was black and the vortex was the size of a full grown _Ukatae_.

By the time Luna was done and Tom helped her to stand, Severus had returned with Lucius, Sirius, and the triplets. Sirius held two of them while Lucius held Peria. "What is this?" Lucius demanded. "Have you any idea how costly it was to decorate this room?!"

"No complaints. This room was locked up tight anyway," responded Tom with a quirk of his lips. "It hasn't been used in decades."

"That's really not the point!"

"And it's a portal, obviously," Hermione answered.

Luna's eyes had gone back to normal and she smiled at them before skipping into the portal without hesitation. Tom waited a heart beat before doing the same. The others stood there, staring at the swirling vortex. Half a minute went by before Tom's head appeared back in view. "Come through. Don't worry," he said to Sirius and Lucius, "it's safe for the babies as well. Very safe. She's made us a door."

"A door to where?" Sirius asked as Hermione hurried after her brother.

Severus hissed in annoyance when his mate jumped right in at her brother's say so. Did that sort of thing happen often? How often would she follow Tom into terrible situations? "Probably always," he murmured to himself as he strode after the two. It was definitely a good thing he would be accompanying them on their trip to the East.

"C'mon, Luce. Bet it'll be fun."

"It never turns out good when you say that," Lucius replied. "There's been plenty of times--"

"What kind of danger do you think Luna would lead the triplets into?"

"Fine. Tripe!"

The house elf popped in. "Fetch the triplets' travelling bag. Make sure it's fully stocked. Deliver it now."

"Right away, master."

They didn't need to wait very long. When Lucius said now, he meant now. Once Sirius had the bag draped over his shoulder, he wrapped an arm around his husband and they walked into the vortex. Lucius didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't the speedy transportation that took less than the blink of an eye and suddenly they were standing in a lovely room made of sparkling white wood and tall crystal windows. Hermione was across the room with Severus, peering out of a window, excitedly pointing out things to her mate. Severus seemed transfixed as he looked out. Luna and Tom stood across the room near a door. Tom was talking to an elf who appeared to be a soldier.

"We're in the realm," he breathed, understanding. "She made us a convenient door to the realm."

"Welcome to Borsteria, Father."

Lucius looked over to find his eldest striding into the room. Draco waved off the soldiers as he stopped in front of Lucius. "We were alerted to suspicious activity and Falde sent protection." Draco then surprised his father by immediately embracing him, though not too hard as there was an infant in between them. "Missed you."

Lucius was warmed in a way he didn't think he could ever express to his son, but he thought the smile on his face was expression enough, for Draco's eyes brightened upon pulling back and looking at him. Draco then gave Sirius a quick embrace before turning to the triplets and spending a moment greeting them in soft tones, and softer smiles.

Snickering from the door drew their attention. The twins were standing there grinning.

"You two look like brothers," one of them said. "Almost twins, like us."

"Except Lucius' hair is longer and he has those pretty wings," the other said.

The first one to speak turned to his brother, an eyebrow raised. "Like wings, do you, Fred? Did you just call them pretty?"

Fred blushed and messed with his bangs. He shrugged and his brother grinned wickedly, elbowing him.

Draco cleared his throat awkwardly and when the twins looked at him, the blond raised his chin, indicating they should turn around. George stiffened and Fred's eyes went wide and they both turned to find Falde standing right behind them. Sirius' mouth parted in comprehension when Fred's blush intensified. Fred mumbled something about needing to get back to work and scurried around Falde and ran off as quick as he could. George smirked wickedly and followed after his brother a little less quickly.

"I must ask…" Falde began, leaning back slightly to watch the twins' departure, "how did you come to be here? No Shadow or Circle was involved."

Sirius waited until the warrior's attention returned to them and then pointed to the silent blond elf standing beside Tom. She smiled and waved at the warrior. "I did say you would be seeing me again soon."

Falde smiled. "So you did."

"I've created a permanent door between Malfoy Manor and the palace. I will give warning next time."

Falde didn't look exactly pleased with this as he rounded the group to study the swirling portal. One of his jobs, the most important now, was to keep his young ones protected from any threat. He didn't think—

"It's very safe, Falde. Promise," Luna assured. "Only those I want to go back and forth can. Your charges are completely safe."

"Where is Ozemir? He will want to see this," Falde murmured.

"He's at the Academy right now," Draco answered.

"Yes, that's right," Falde murmured shaking his head. "Draco, why don't you all take a tour of the palace."

"What about--"

"We can finish our discussion later tonight. After training… must go…"

Falde walked off, his mind obviously being taken up by something else.

"Lucius, a little help here please," Sirius pleaded and looked down at the two wriggling babies in his arms.

Lucius smiled and placed a hand into the baby bag hanging from Sirius' arm, and after a moment pulled out the shrunken portable baby bassinette.

"There's so much to show you!" Hermione exclaimed, pulling Severus to the door. "You all will love Borsteria!"

"She's right," Draco said as the babies were placed into their bassinet. "But we should get on or it will take us all day and night to show you everything."

* * *

_He likes wings, does he? Of course he does. I'm going to give him wings. They'll be mine, just as he will be mine. I will not accept the possibility that we are not mates. I've been struck too hard for that to be possible and Luna did say… How exactly do I make him mine without having a massive battle about it? Obviously he doesn't want to be mine. The thought about mates probably hasn't even occurred to him. He probably thinks this is just a passing desire. What am I supposed to do short of dragging him to my bed?_ As nice a thought as that was, he would not treat Fred like that. Fred was severely independent and proud; determined. And it would be so much better if he ended up in Falde's bed by going there on his own.

"…de? Falde, honestly!"

The warrior blinked up at the figure looming over him beside his desk. "Ozemir. What is it?"

"You were leagues away, Falde."

 _That's what centuries of deeply buried hopes and desires do to a person_ , he thought with a slight smile. "I was only thinking."

Ozemir grinned. "About a disreputable ruffian of an elf?"

Falde laughed. "They do like to think of themselves that way."

"Forgive me for interrupting your thoughts, but I have several things to report."

"Go on."

"First and the most important, I've found Yelni. Took me days and days of meditation. He moves about a lot but always goes back to the same place for a day or so." Ozemir placed hands on hips and looked outraged. "I cannot believe Demai'Tah actually had the nerve to say this bastard was just as good as me. I can keep off the radar, so to speak. I can hide myself. He's trying to block anyone from pinpointing his location the way I have, but he's severely weak at it!"

"Perhaps he wants to be found."

"No. His actions speak of the opposite. He moves about as we were taught when trying to evade capture. If he wanted to be caught he would stay in one place and he wouldn't try to block his signature."

"I want him apprehended immediately. Have Dagon make himself useful."

"I think you should let the young ones do it," Ozemir replied softly.

The commander leaned back in his chair to think about it. "Neville could do with finding Yelni. He's not too far on in his pregnancy… yes," Falde nodded, pleased. "Keep an internal eye on Yelni until the young ones are able to get there."

"He's taken refuge in the Qylacae mountains. Near the citadel. That part of whatever plan he has at least was smart. Stay near the enemy. The last place anyone would look for him."

"I'll contact Tihac immediately. Was there anything else?"

Ozemir nodded. "The Academy has all the Scholars and teachers it needs to reopen."

"That's good news," Falde returned. "What else needs to be done?"

"A bit more cleaning. The curriculum is being discussed now… invitations could be sent out."

"After the Ball," said Falde. "After the Ball we'll decide exactly when to reopen. Now I have news for you. Luna has returned. She's made a door leading back and forth between Malfoy Manor and the palace." The Scholar's delight at hearing the Mother had returned to the realm was painfully obvious and his smile was annoyingly infectious. "Yes, and she's also brought with her Lucius, Sirius, their children and Severus. Tom and Hermione have returned as well."

"This is wonderful!"

"Yes."

"I've learned something wonderful." Falde waved his hand for the Scholar to continue. "Dagon bonded to a Dehjinae!"

At once Falde's easy going smile slid away to be replaced by nothing. "He doesn't deserve it."

Ozemir blinked in surprise. "On the contrary, I think-"

Falde spun away in his chair to stare at the map behind his desk. "He doesn't deserve something like that."

The Scholar sagged, and nodded sadly. Only now realizing he shouldn't have said anything. "I'm sorry, Falde. I did not mean… I know you miss him."

"Leave me."

"Alright, but…" the tensing of Falde's shoulders told Ozemir he'd better leave and say no more.

* * *

George was banging his head against the closed and warded door leading to one of their research rooms. "C'mon, bro! It's not so bad!" he called for what seemed like the hundredth time. "It's dinner. I'm hungry! He's probably not even going to be there… Where's your bloody back bone, Fred?!"

"That's a little much, don't you think?" Similae murmured from his position across from George, leaning against the doorway.

"Fred acting like this… it's weird. It's not as if Falde found out anything!" George shouted through the door. "Who cares if he knows you think he's sexy?! It was a matter of fact statement. We do it all the time! No one cares if you like wings, Fred! Who doesn’t know already that you like to take it up the arse?!"

"I don't think you're helping at all," Similae said as he straightened and took his arm. "Let him come out on his own."

George had no choice but to let Simi pull him away because Simi's claws were digging into his arm and there was a glint in his mate's eyes that said he had better do what he says. George practically melted against his mate's back and hugged shorty from behind. "Why is it when we Weasleys fall, we fall hard and fast?"

Within the room, Fred sighed. Shorty was right. He would come out and George was a wanker and so totally wrong. It wasn't as if he were in the corner crying his eyes out over the fact he couldn't ever have Falde. He had simply locked himself away to be able to think without interruptions. Though in all honesty, he didn't think being alone was helping. All he could do was stare at the sword leaning up against the wall and scowl at it.

"I should give it back," Fred murmured with some resolve. He was way too close to the thing. Hugging it in his sleep even. It was becoming ridiculous. No one else slept with their weapons. He was damn sure not even Brumek slept with his sword, err… maybe he did. The guy was nuts about any kind of weapons.

When there was another knock on the door, Fred wrenched it open with a snarl, though it dropped off his face when he saw who it was. "Sirius," he greeted in surprise. The marauder grinned and invited himself into the room.

"Pretty empty in here, wouldn't you say?"

"We've uh… We've got this whole section of corridors as our base. Don't have enough stuff yet to fill all the rooms."

Sirius' brows rose. "All these corridors?"

"The whole section, yeah."

"I'm impressed." Sirius turned and leveled him a look. "Passed George and Similae on the way here just now."

"They just left."

"George was mumbling about you locking yourself in here."

"Obviously I haven't," Fred murmured as he took up the sword and scabbard. "Look, I've got to… I need to go talk to the Commander."

"That's fine," Sirius said frowning. "Think you could show me to the dining room? I'm kind of lost."

Fred narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Why hadn't he asked George and Simi to do that? "Yeah, guess so. It's on the way."

The left the room in silence and Fred locked it up tight before striding alongside Sirius. They were silent for a few minutes before he was suddenly pierced with a grin. "So… Falde?"

Fred groaned. "I knew it."

"Does Molly know?"

"First, there's nothing going on between us that she needs to know about. And secondly, yeah. She called him a nice boy."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "A nice boy? Honestly?"

Fred grinned. "Those were her exact words. But Mum will say that about anyone who doesn't look older than her. And Falde looks the same age as Bill, so…"

"True."

It wasn't long before they were standing outside of Falde's office. Fred became acutely aware something was wrong, though he hadn't any idea what it was or how he knew this. It was just a feeling, but he felt it down to the very marrow of his bones. It made his heart beat faster even as it ached. Quickly he knocked and impatiently waited for someone to answer. He knew Falde was in there. Knew it. And yet no one called out or opened the door. He knocked again and still no answer. Sirius was looking at him funny and Fred realized he must have had a stricken look on his face.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," he murmured. Sirius nodded and he opened the door, relieved it hadn't been locked or sealed shut. Walking in, he found Falde sitting behind his desk with his back to the door. He was hunched over slightly with his hands against his hair, up around his pointed ears.

"Is there something you need?" the warrior asked gruffly without turning around.

"Actually, I…" Fred touched the sword at his hip, and then immediately dropped his hand. "Falde, what’s wrong?”

Falde stiffened, but he did not answer. Fred knew something was wrong and he needed to know what. He crossed the room, not really thinking about what he was doing and placed a hand on the Commander’s stiff shoulder.

"Falde?"

Fred waited five heartbeats in silence before he decided Falde didn't want to talk and then he began to back away, only to stop when Falde turned to him and grabbed his wrist as he drew his hand away. Fred sucked in a breath at the devastation clouding the warrior's expression and hardly noticed Falde had stood and was drawing closer, wrapping an around him until he was suddenly being kissed. Lips roughly moving over his before he could comprehend it. Instinct drove him to respond immediately, opening his mouth and accepting that hot talented muscle sweeping inside and across his own tongue.

It was brilliant. So hot and vibrant, his body felt revitalized and he was practically gagging for more. A moan rang in his ears, but he couldn't be sure which one of them was responsible for it. Falde jerked him forward until he was plastered against the warrior's broad chest, one hand trapped between them and clutching Falde's tunic. The kiss felt desperate, sloppy, so erotic and Fred could only match that and melt against the bigger elf. Falde's scent and taste washed over him. Falde smelt wild. Untamed, like a damp jungle and dangerous, like hot steel. Everything about him smelt, tasted, and felt way better than the dreams he'd been having for months.

That thought painfully jolted him back to his senses. He quickly removed the hand he'd rested at the nape of Falde's neck- when had he done that? - and put it next to the other hand and managed to push Falde away. The warrior stared at his mouth for a fraction of a second before dropping his eyes and cursed lowly.

Fred quickly found his voice, as weak as it was, and demanded, "what is this?!"

Falde's eyes were on Fred's chest, the same look on his face. "I don't know." Even as he said it, he knew it wasn't the right thing to say. It wasn't exactly the truth either. He'd taken comfort when he hadn't been given any kind of permission. Fred looked as if he'd been punched in the gut.

"I do! You needed a quick distraction. Didn't you, Commander? For whatever the fuck is bothering you! Any distraction would do!" Fred quickly moved away and dropped his sword on Falde's desk. "I shouldn't have accepted this. It's too… nice. I don't want it…" _and I don't want you,_ Falde heard the unspoken words and tried not to wince as Fred left and quietly shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sirius couldn't help but notice Fred's lips looked a bit more red and swollen than they had before he'd gone into that office. He couldn't help but see the pure pain and confusion swimming in his eyes as well. And Sirius was more than surprised when Fred didn't excuse himself upon leading Sirius to the dining room and actually went in to join the rest of the family as if nothing was wrong when it was clear to Sirius it was the exact opposite.

The dining room was practically full. Everyone who lived within the palace at the moment was there. Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Dudley, Similae, George, Mila, Tom and now Luna… Ozemir and Brumek were even in attendance. Tom, Hermione, and Lucius were there. And his babies, along with Zohrek and Caellum, were being passed around between the young ones. Being cooed at and lavished with undivided attention. Lucius had a soft smile on his face as he watched this going on. As Sirius walked towards the seat beside his husband, he noticed the empty chair beside Draco's at the head of the table and also noticed how Draco's gaze would drop over to that chair frequently.

Draco's gaze suddenly pulled away from that chair, sharpened and speared to Fred. It was then Sirius remembered Draco had the powers of a strong empath and was also a natural legilimens. Sirius was sure his step-son was feeling whatever it was Fred was feeling and it must have been bad because the blond was now both frowning and his eyes seemed to widen in acute worry. Sirius doubted Draco was looking into his mind though. The blond didn't do that to his own unless it was an emergency.

Ozemir and George seemed to be the only others who could feel something was wrong with the redhead beside him, as everyone else was busy laughing and socializing with each other. Ozemir, no doubt, because he was extremely perceptive and George because he and his brother had a bond only twins seemed to have. Fred ignored those three and took up the empty seat beside Mila, who was currently tickling Talynia under her chin.

"Full house tonight, huh?" George commented, obviously speaking to Fred and trying to provoke a smile. Fred tried one, but it came out kind of flat.

"Where's Falde?" this came from Luna.

Fred lifted his eyes, meeting Sirius' for only a moment before looking back down at the table. Sirius remained silent. He didn't think Fred wanted the others to know they'd just left his office.

"Falde is…" Ozemir began cautiously, "probably not feeling well."

Fred curled his fingers around the base of his wine glass and tried to keep silent. He only managed it for a few seconds. "Why do you say that?" he asked, because he wanted to know why the fuck Falde had been acting like that.

"You know Dagon bonded with a Dehjinae. Falde was reminded of the Dehjinae he lost."

Fred looked over when Similae sucked in a breath. It was George who asked, "what's that like?"

"Imagine if your twin brother were to die," Brumek responded flatly. Both Fred and George paled, and Fred could then understand the desperation that had clearly been in Falde. And now knowing what the warrior was going through, he felt even sicker. Both from knowing what Falde must be feeling and from knowing with certainty that the lovely mind-exploding snog had been a bloody distraction. Nothing about it had been personal for Falde.

"Brumek," the Scholar whispered. Brumek looked unrepentant.

"He asked. I gave the honest answer."

"Yeah, I did," George whispered hoarsely.

"He'll be okay," Luna chimed brightly. Everyone was looking at her, but she was staring at Fred.

Fred was sick and disgusted with himself because he wanted to run away again. He wondered if Harry needed an on-hand mischief maker.

"Usually…." Ginny paused, biting her lip.

"Usually it's not so solemn in here," Blaise finished.

"Brumek," Fred found himself speaking, unsure how he'd been able to get his voice to sound normal, "this may a weird and obtrusive question, but do you sleep with a weapon?"

"Yes. He's sitting right beside me."

There was silence for a few seconds before Ozemir laughed and beamed at his mate. That seemed to break the sudden tension in the room. Even Fred felt a small smile touch his lips.

"Actually I meant steel. Do you sleep with your sword?"

Mila giggled loudly and Fred wondered if she'd snuck into his room at night recently and seen him snuggling it up with his new sword.

"We sleep with daggers under our pillows," Brumek announced, uncaring that everyone else seemed to find the current topic hilarious. Fred was grateful for his honesty. It did make all this amusing and more light hearted.

"So you don't… snuggle with your sword?"

 _SHUT UP,_ the sane part of his mind was screaming at him, for now his family was alternating from laughing and looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.

Lucius leaned forward, his lips twitching. "Is there something you want to tell us? Should we tell Molly there's something to worry about?"

"Snuggle?" Brumek asked, drawing out the word as if it were foreign. Ozemir giggled helplessly beside him.

Fred felt himself blushing. "Never mind," he muttered, dropping his eyes down to the table. He was grateful Draco signaled the servants to come and serve dinner and there was no more talk of Fred losing his mind or sword snuggling.

* * *

Harry and Neville were sitting within the meeting tent with Tihac and the four High Lieutenants of this particular legion and Tihac had gone over reports from the Commander about what was happening across the realm.

"What do we do now, Tihac?" Neville asked once those reports were finished. "We can't go and attack the mines unless we know there aren't any civilians inside."

"Yesterday I was sent word from the Commander. As you know, the Commander has postponed mine attacks for that very reason. He says there may be a way to overcome this problem, but not at the moment." Tihac paused and his gaze slowly roamed the tent, fixing his warriors with a penetrating gaze. "We've been ordered to move into known enemy territory."

Harry leaned forward. No one said anything, but he could feel the excitement and anticipation and the mental murmurs. He was a little surprised they'd been given this order. He and the entire legion had assumed Falde wouldn't give them that kind of assignment seeing as to who was in the legion, mainly himself and Neville. None of the other soldiers seemed to begrudge them for this. They wanted the new blood to stay safe along with the rest of the loyal realm, but it was something of a relief to be thrust into the fray of things. And the soldiers may not have any grudges, but Harry and Neville had begun to get annoyed.

"You four are dismissed," Tihac said to the Lieutenants. Once they were gone, he turned and pierced Harry with a look. "The Commander is concerned about enemy assassins and has asked you two to report to the Citadel."

"What?! No way!"

"He didn't really," Neville went on more softly. "How could he order that? What was the point of us joining up with you?"

Harry growled and it wasn't a pretty sound. "I will not hide away."

"Neither will I."

"Besides," Harry went on, "I'm looking forward to running into one specific assassin. How can I find him if I'm hiding away?"

Tihac chuckled lowly. "You didn't listen well enough. I said he has _asked_ you to report to the Citadel."

"Oh… It's not an order then," Neville murmured.

"No, just a strong suggestion," Tihac answered, and he still looked amused.

"We aren't doing it! Why would he suggest that anyway? Makes no sense."

"Perhaps there is reason behind it," Tihac responded, as he constantly twisted the fang in his palm. "Perhaps because of a certain assassin hiding away."

Harry and Neville shared a look. "Are you trying to clue us in onto something?"

"Yes, but you two obviously need to be told bluntly." Tihac picked up one of the scrolls lying before him and passed it over to Harry. "I must say you're indignation was amusing."

Both Harry and Neville grinned sheepishly. Harry unrolled the parchment and began to read it aloud. When he was done, he had a grim smile on his face. Neville's fangs gleamed viciously.

"Brilliant," they breathed together.

"You'll leave in two days. I'll send you along with your usual patrol."

"Don't do that, Tihac. They'll want to go with you to enemy territory."

"No, Highness. I assure you, they would rather accompany the Warrior Emperor and the Berserk Lord."

"Hirsha, don't call me that," Neville muttered. Harry snickered.

As they walked out of the tent, Harry began to rub his hands together. "Finally we get to go hunting! About bloody time!"

"Here, here," Neville responded, his eyes on the parchment he carried with him.

"And we get to take Taera and the others with us!"

"I think we should bring a healer along as well. Just in case."

Harry stopped and nodded. "Kaego did say he wanted a word before we kill Yelni."

Neville's brows furrowed in worry. "So, I'm assuming since Dudley hasn't said anything about it, that our mates know nothing about this yet."

Harry scratched the nape of his neck. "I think… we shouldn't say anything until either Falde tells them or until we're already at the Citadel, or better yet, until we're scouring the mountains for the bastard's location."

"Agreed."

* * *

"I'm assuming you did something dim-witted."

Falde laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound. The look on his face wasn't pleasant either. "He came in at the wrong time. I was in need…Wasn't thinking."

Ozemir sat down within Falde's sitting room, watching his cousin carefully. He seemed better than he had the day before. Falde was lounging upon the duvet, the sword he'd given to Fred laying upon the low table in between them. "What are you going to do?"

"Fix it."

"I don't know what happened, but he knows why you were in pain."

"Yes, and he was correct in thinking I was using him as a distraction. He's perceptive."

"Falde," the Scholar groaned.

"It's as I said, he came in at the wrong time. Had it been anyone else, it wouldn't have happened, but it was him and he's mine and I needed," Falde restated.

"Maybe you should go join your legions and let the Mate's Call manifest, if it even will. He won't be able to refuse after that."

Falde pierced him with a surprised look. "Run away? Do you actually think to suggest something like that to me?"

Ozemir shrugged. "You're hurting him, Falde. He isn't the normal Fred we all know."

"I will not run away and let the bond unfold without lifting a finger. There's no fun in that. I've waited lifetimes for this." Falde stood, looking down at Ozemir with determination. "Lifetimes I've waited to be able to seduce the one that belongs to me."

"But what if… what if he isn't the one? What if you two simply desire each other? It's happened before."

"I told you I don't care about that."

It was a lie, obviously, but neither continued to talk about that. Ozemir was surprised when Falde started talking about the _Dehjinae_ without any prompting. "He hasn't returned?" Falde asked of Dagon.

"No…" the Scholar started to wring his hands. "I do hope he doesn't get into any trouble."

"He better keep his horse safe," Falde growled.

"Falde… I think being a rider of a Dehjinae will be good for him. I know you said…"

"I did not mean it," Falde muttered, dropping Fred's sword back onto the duvet. "He was always a part of you. You two were one. You had each other even if you didn't like that one bit. But now, you are free and you have Brumek and your son. Who does the demon have? No one. It is probably why he continues to stay here. Does he really know how to live?"

Ozemir smiled softly. "Actually I think Dagon really likes the new blood. From within me, he has watched them grow and evolve just like the rest of us. And he seems to enjoy teaching them. He's just… lost."

"Yes, well… Let us hope the Dehjinae will keep him in line; keep him from turning on everyone. Keep him from doing irrational things."

Ozemir was silent a moment, watching Falde walk out onto his balcony. "It wasn't your fault, you know. It wasn't Vendyl's fault either." Falde claws spring free to dig deeply into the polished white wood of his balcony railing. "It wasn't," the Scholar went on softly, "and it's about time you stop blaming yourself and your brother. You were both so young. Youth often does foolish things."

"Yes and his foolishness cost me Kulon. And what did he do? He blamed me. Blamed me for my Dehjinae's death, blamed me for the problems he faced, blamed me for being his brother, blamed me for trying to protect him… how can I forgive him when he's never once apologized for Kulon's death or thanked me for coming to save his bloody life? Again."

"Guilt would have made him blameful, Falde. Guilt and jealousy. You seemed to love Kulon more than your brother. You must have known that hurt him."

"He was never around much. How can I be blamed for that? He was in the Saen corps. I was in the legions…"

"He has a mate now. He must have gained some understanding… I really wish you two would make up."

"I went five hundred years without having to think of him. I was grateful the Saen fell into a sleep when the royals were killed… That's why I thought he'd been brainwashed. I wondered, that day they came to arrest us, why Vendyl seemed to have never questioned why the Saen awoke from that enchanted sleep after so long. But that's my brother. He never thinks things through."

"I never knew they had slept until recently. I thought they had been disbanded, sent on their way."

"That was for their protection. It was a well guarded secret."

"Yes, I know that now. And I also know you checked up on them when they slept," Ozemir said, finally coming to stand beside him. He smiled when Falde looked at him in surprise. "You travelled to the Saen tombs to make sure the remaining Saen were not attacked in their sleep."

"No one is supposed to know about the Saen tombs. I would really love to know how you found all that out in such a short time. You couldn't have learned that before we came back... You've been speaking with Zynfrae." Ozemir's smile was answer enough. "It had nothing to do with Vendyl. I had hope, even then, that the new blood would come… that's probably why the council chose me to go to the human world. To get rid of me and my watching. Dim witted, all of them. They didn't know how much I knew by then."

"They were quick though, the council, to take the Saen under their control once the royal guards had awoken."

"I never thought that would happen."

"But it's worked out in the end." Falde said nothing to this. "Will you mend the bridges?"

Falde's grip on the railing tightened again, before suddenly releasing. "I don't know. Perhaps… but right now, there's one bridge needing to be mended immediately."

* * *

Draco sat behind his desk within his personal living quarters, scratching out notes from the large stack of district reports he had brought up from his office. Caellum and Zohrek were playing together upon the ground very near him. Ozemir had asked if Draco wouldn't mind babysitting and Draco didn't refuse. The Scholar babysat Caellum all the time, and frankly it wasn't a chore babysitting Zohrek. He was a cute silent thing and he and Caellum amused themselves. Neither he nor Ozemir had wanted to leave the babes in the nursery when it wasn't necessary.

Draco paused in his writing and massaged his cramped hand as his eyes traveled to the wall directly in front of him. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry lifted his gaze from the map covering his table and turned to look at Draco face to face. Draco smiled at the vision cast upon his wall. Ozemir's orbs were really wonderful inventions. Draco could almost pretend he and his mate weren't separated by many leagues and that Harry was simply across the room sitting at his own desk.

"Why've you got two travel bags there?" he asked, pointing toward the corner of the wall.

Harry's eyes dropped away to look at his crawling son. "We're moving camp again, remember? Tomorrow."

Draco narrowed his eyes. He knew that. Knew the camp was moving into enemy territory. Dangerous terrain there. But he also knew how the soldiers packed up camp. It was all very magical and usually did not pertain to two travel packs that didn't look like it held anything at all. "Harry…"

"It's nothing, Draco."

Draco stood from his desk and rounded it. He could clearly see Harry tense, but made no mention of it. Instead he approached the wall so that he could get a better view of the table his mate sat at. He wanted a look at that map. Harry realized what he was doing a moment too late, and even as he tried to subtly block Draco's view of the map with his arms, Draco had already seen. "Why are you studying the Qylacae mountain range? That's not enemy territory."

Harry huffed cutely and wrinkled his nose. "Why are you being so suspicions?" _these orbs work a little too well._

Draco smirked. "I heard that."

"Damn," Harry muttered.

The blond laughed. "You're really horrible at keeping secrets, lover."

"I don't have a secret, Draco. You're thinking too much."

Draco opened his mouth for a retort but Harry's gaze shot away to part of the tent Draco couldn't see. He could hear the buzz of a voice, but couldn't make out the words.

"Hold on," Harry said to whomever it was before looking back to Draco. "Be right back, lover."

Draco nodded and watched Harry disappear. His eyes lingered on those two suspicious looking bags before he spun around to the babies. Both Caellum and Zohrek were lying on their stomachs and seemed to have been watching the wall with interest. "Hope you didn't catch bad words from your mother," he said lightly, and plopped down next to them before plucking Zohrek up. The white haired baby seemed to like that as he gurgled happily.

A bell sounded soon after, and Draco's eyes went to the door, knowing an attendant would answer. Sure enough he was being told he had several visitors. A smile curved Draco's lips as he stood with Zohrek still in his arms. He would have picked Caellum up, but his son was on a little independence streak today and would wiggle out of anyone's arms if they tried to carry him instead of letting him crawl around. He was almost a pro at it now. Hardly ever stumbled and wobbled anymore. Though he did get tired quickly, holding himself up.

Lucius walked in first, directing the stroller in front of him, quickly followed by a bickering Sirius and Severus. "Hope we're not interrupting something."

Draco looked over to the wall. Harry hadn't reappeared yet. "Not really. Just taking a break from work. Playing with the babies," he said, lifting Zohrek a little.

"There you are, kiddo!" Sirius rushed forward to scoop Caellum off the ground and tossed him into the air. Now Draco did this many times before, but he couldn't help but tense because it wasn't his hands prepared to catch his son. Caellum didn't seem to mind, as he was squealing happily.

"Draco, I need to… Uncle Sev!" The four adults turned to see Harry standing across the room, pressing his palms against some invisible barrier and smiling blindingly. "I'm so happy to see you! I didn't get a chance when I visited the Nest."

"Harry," the Potions' Master walked across the room to stand directly in front of Harry, his nose nearly touching the wall. "How are you?"

"Better now that I've seen you!"

Harry's smile was infectious and he smiled back in return and he had to concede that seeing Harry, even if it was seeing him in the wall, lightened his heart considerably. "I must say the same. I've been worried about you."

"No need to worry, Uncle Sev."

"Did you know Harry's been named the Warrior Emperor," Draco said, coming to stand beside Severus. "That should clue you in as to how he's doing. If he was pants at fighting, they would all laugh at him. Not give him a ridiculous title like that."

"It's not ridiculous! Prat! You're just jealous."

Draco smirked. In truth he was actually very proud of his mate. Harry knew it too.

"The Warrior Emperor? Nice!" Sirius said, bounding over.

"Sirius!" Harry leaned over slightly to see around Severus. "And Lucius!" the brunet gasped. "Look at your wings! They're lovely! Turn around!" Lucius sighed half hearted and turned so that Harry could have a view. But he did appreciate the complements bursting from Harry's lips, as his wings fluttered in pleasure. Draco couldn't help but chuckle and Sirius reached a hand out to touch, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Harry, come on! The others are waiting!"

Harry frowned and looked away. "Come here, Neville!" then he turned back to his family and grinned. "Neville's being called The Berserk Lord."

"Who are you telling that to now?!" a voice called back, clearly annoyed.

Severus raised a brow. "Is that true?"

Draco laughed. "The entire realm knows the Mar'raeh by that name."

Neville appeared beside Harry. He grinned when he saw who Harry was speaking to and waved. "Hey!"

Sirius, Lucius, and Severus returned his greetings as they studied Neville. They had some idea as to why Neville had been given his title, but it wasn't from his appearance. Neville didn't look like he would harm a fly at the moment.

"Draco, could you…" Neville bit his lip. "Could you ask Ozemir to make Dudley and me some of those orbs please?"

"Course, Neville. I'll have yours sent to you tomorrow."

Neville glance at Harry from the corner of his eye. "We're not really going to be available after tomorrow…"

"Why?" he drawled, narrowing his eyes on Harry.

Harry cleared his throat. "We're late for a meeting." Harry turned towards Sirius, who still had hold of Caellum, and leaned down to rub his nose against the wall. "Bye bye, baby. Love you."

Neville snickered. "You look ridiculous rubbing your nose against the tent wall—Oomph!" Neville stumbled away lightly after Harry nudged his ribs with his elbow. Caellum didn't seem to find Harry's actions ridiculous. He laughed and started patting the wall. "Ma, ma, ma!"

Harry smiled. "Yes, I'll see you soon, Caellum."

Draco growled. "Harry…"

The brunet ignored his mate and turned to the others. "Hopefully we get to do this again, for longer."

"You take care, pup," Sirius ordered.

Harry nodded mutely.

"Harry!"

"I would hug you, Uncle Sev, but I can't hug through walls."

"Harry James Potter-Malfoy!!!"

Harry gulped and studiously kept from looking at the blond whose frustration was mounting by the second. Neville had hedged out of vision by that time and Harry quickly said a goodbye to Lucius and then scampered away and pressed a hand to the glowing orb sitting on his table. Suddenly the wall went back to being an empty white canvas. Draco's growls probably were loud enough to travel through the palace.

Lucius chuckled. "What was that about?"

"He's hiding something from me," the blond hissed. He handed Zohrek over to his father and then strode out of the room.

Caellum leaned forward and continued to smack his hands against the wall. "Mama! Ma, ma, ma!"

Lucius touched the wall tentatively. "That's a fairly ingenious bit of magic. Looked like he was just here."

* * *

Draco strode through the palace, seething. Harry wasn't answering any of his mental questions, and he was sure his mate had put up a shield. He was going to get his answer and he knew just the person to ask. It wasn't too late. Falde was probably still awake. He found his thoughts were correct when he rounded a corner and found Falde and Ozemir departing the warrior's quarters.

"Falde!" he barked. The two elder elves paused and waited curiously for him to catch up. "What in blazing hells is Harry up to? I know you know. It has something to do with his duties and you give out all the orders to the entire legion. So… what is he doing? Why's he trying to keep it a secret?"

Ozemir tried to slink off then, but Falde grabbed his arm to keep him next to him. "He's been given a mission. It was his choice to take it or not. He decided to take it, along with Neville."

Draco's eyes flashed molten silver. "What mission? Is it dangerous?"

"Of course it's dangerous. Everything they do out there is dangerous, Draco."

"Have you asked Harry?" Ozemir asked. He was proud of himself when he didn't flinch after Draco's enraged gaze landed on him.

"He's evading all questions. I think I deserve to know where you're sending my mate, Falde."

"We found Yelni," Falde answered after a moment. "Neville and Harry are going to apprehend him."

"Oh."

"He'll be fine, Draco. You've all had assassin training. He's not as good as Demai'Tah claimed."

"You hope. I watched that _Pensieve_ memory, Ozemir. Yelni was fast. His weapon struck before he was even visible. Neville tried to go after him and Yelni was too fast for him."

"Neville was in shock after what had just happened right in front of him," Ozemir returned softly. "He was not concentrating. His emotions blocked his senses. This time it will be different."

"They will not be alone in their hunting," Falde put in.

"There's nothing I can do about it anyway, is there? Those two will go whether I want them to or not…" Draco paused for a moment, eyes dropping to the ground as he thought things through. "When Dagon comes back, order him to the Qylacae. Will you do that? Will you make sure he watches out for them? Will you tell him to kill on sight if Harry and Neville are in over their bloody Gryffindorish heads?"

Falde nodded. Ozemir patted Falde's arm when Draco spun on his heel to walk away. The Scholar quickly caught up with the blond and wrapped an arm around the Emperor's shoulders. "They know what they're doing," he heard Ozemir whisper to Draco, "and Yelni doesn't know they are coming for him."

"He should have told me instead of hiding it!" Draco spat as they turned and disappeared down another corridor.

The Commander headed down the corridor, not really thinking about what he planned to do. The fact was he didn't have a plan. He didn't think he needed one. He would just go with the flow as the young ones say. Fred would probably respond better if he were to flounder a bit. He didn't get more than ten feet before he was stopped again. This time by Pansy and Mila with more questions about locations and security measures.

Falde appreciated their focus on the project, he really did. But now was not the best time. Unfortunately they kept him there in that hallway for almost twenty minutes, talking a mile a minute, with him hardly getting a word in, but he was able to escape with the promise they would discuss it tomorrow after breakfast. He did ask Mila if she knew where the twins were first and was slightly surprised that she dared to glare at him for half a second before masking the expression.

"Labs, Commander," she said curtly before walking away.

Falde found Fred in what the twins were calling their research room. He wasn't alone. George and also Sirius were inside. Falde knew Fred sensed him as he stood in the doorway because the young one's shoulders immediately tensed. Falde took a moment to look around and ignore the looks thrown at him from George and Sirius who were sprawled on the floor, pouring over a book and had been talking animatedly before he stepped in.

Fred was sitting at a table, back facing the door. He didn't move an inch. The twins and Similae had made good use of the room already. Books had been scattered about the place, pictures already pasted to the wall, along with lists or different kinds of potions and potion ingredients. Herbs and poisons. The room reflected the work room within their new store on Wizarding Way. No knickknacks yet, but he was sure those would come soon.

Fred ground his teeth and hunched further over the book he was taking notes from and tried to make his hand move and continue to jot down those notes. _What the blazing hells does he want now?_ _Why can't he leave me alone?!_ He shook his head and hissed out a breath. He wasn't going to let this affect him. He would act normal. Act as if Falde hadn't stolen his soul by way of a snog. He was sure Falde was going to do the same, act as if nothing happened. Why would the warrior do anything else when it hadn't meant anything to him? With these bolstering thoughts in mind, Fred turned in his seat and forced a smile on his face.

"If you've come to check on our progress we haven't made any."

Falde's intense stare kind of had him thinking maybe the warrior wasn't going to act as if nothing happened. Fred swallowed thickly and turned back around, staring unseeing at the words in the book. After a moment he turned his head a fraction. George was watching him, a question in his eyes. Fred shook his head. No, he didn't want to be left alone with Falde. George dipped his chin in acknowledgment and went back to talking to Sirius, though Fred knew he was paying close attention to Falde, who was now moving towards Fred.

"No progress at all?" Falde asked right behind him.

"Nope."

"What are you studying?"

When Falde moved to get a better look, he did so by leaning against Fred's back to look over his shoulder. Their cheeks were nearly touching and now Fred was having trouble breathing. "You're in my personal space, Falde."

"I'm well aware of that. It is intentional."

Fred's eyes widened. He had had many a pick up line thrown at him before, and though this wasn't really like that, Falde carried the same tone in his voice, not to mention the warrior was practically plastered against his back. "Are you… are you flirting with me?"

"Trying to. Haven't done it in centuries. Truthfully, I don't think I was ever really good at it so I would appreciate it if you would cut me some leeway."

The brutal honestly had laughter bursting from Fred before he could form a reply. "That was disturbingly charming. Don't meet many charming blokes, do with George?"

"Can't say that we have," George replied, eyeing Falde warily.

"I resent that. I happen to think I'm very charming," Sirius insisted.

The twins laughed. "You're obnoxious and loud."

Sirius sighed dramatically. "You've been talking to Lucius then."

"Lucius," said Falde, looking at Sirius, "there's a charming elf."

Sirius straightened from his slouch, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Fred noticed Falde's lips- because they were very near his face- quirk just a little bit and knew the warrior had said that to get a rise. He snickered under his breath. Clearly Sirius was on the defensive now.

Falde smirked and stood. The sudden lack of warmth at Fred's back had him gripping the quill hard. But then it returned; the warmth seeping into his side as Falde took the stool next to him before spinning Fred around to meet his gaze. The bastard's smirk grew. "You're not often caught unawares, are you?"

Fred remained silent. It was better than sputtering incoherently. Falde lifted something from his lap and slid it on the table over Fred's notes. It was the sword. Fred barely kept from snatching it up. He'd missed the damn thing. "You can't give this back. It's yours, young one." When Fred's eyes narrowed, Falde gripped his stubborn chin and made Fred look at him. "Young doesn't necessarily mean immature. In fact," Fred shivered as a rough thumb caressed his chin and Falde eyes dropped to caress his body, "young and supple is something I would quite enjoy."

Yep, Fred was choking on his tongue. It wasn't visible, but that's what was happening. And he was sure his face was as red as his hair. And still he couldn't speak. But his loudly beating heart was probably doing a pretty good job of translating his feelings at the moment. He couldn't believe what was happening. Falde really was flirting with him. WHY?! And the warrior was doing it right in front of George and Sirius.

"Now. You are going to accept my apology, again. I wasn't… I needed…"

"I know why you did it," Fred whispered flatly. Falde frowned and the grip on his chin tightened slightly, but not painfully.

"A distraction, yes. But you were wrong on one count. Had it been anyone else, I would not have touched them." Fred's eyes narrowed in suspicion, because he wouldn't allow the hope he felt shine through at the moment. Falde smiled. "It's true."

So many questions burned in his mind, but before he could voice any of them, Dudley stormed into the room and he looked enraged. "YOU SENT MY PREGNANT MATE AFTER AN ASSASSIN?!"

Falde reluctantly pulled away from Fred. "Blast Draco."

"How could you do that? Yelni nearly killed him last time!"

Falde ignored the seething young one for a moment and pinned Fred in place. "Keep the sword. We'll talk later."

Fred nodded mutely and watched Falde walk out with Dudley, who looked angry enough to want to take a fist to Falde's face. _Falde's got a fine arse,_ he thought in a pleasant daze. _Falde was flirting with me. Seriously? He was being cute about it too… Hirsha, I'm screwed. I should be mad at him… but I'm not. I'm so totally screwed._

Belatedly Fred remembered he wasn't alone in the room, and then he only remembered when he was suddenly squeezed between George and Sirius. "What's all this about nothing going on between you two?" Sirius demanded with a laugh.

George looked at him in awe. "It was like…you had him eating out of your palm. He was totally pining for you, Fred!"

"Actually I think it was the other way around," Fred murmured, pulling the sword off the table to rest in his lap, "and that was so weird."

"But exactly what you've wanted!"

Fred wasn't so sure about that. What he'd wanted was to forget this infatuation he had with Falde, not have the fire fanned. How could he feel pleased about this? Usually he didn't mind flirting with blokes, shacking up with them for one offs or week offs or whatever, but Falde was different and he couldn't allow himself to fall to that bastard's charms- it was such a surprise to find out Falde had a sweet charm- only to be pushed aside later. He'd gone and fallen in love with Falde. And with the warrior, he wasn't going to settle with anything less than those feelings reciprocated. Otherwise he'd end up in more pain then he'd already endured. But at least… at least now Falde seemed to _see_ him.

"Why do you look upset?" Sirius questioned.

"Am I supposed to accept this just like that? Accept the out of nowhere flirting?"

"You're supposed to do what you always do! Flirt back!" George exclaimed. "And while you do that, I get to go and warn Falde not to hurt my brother anymore or--"

Fred snorted and dropped his head onto George's shoulder. "Don't you dare." George grinned; wrapping an arm around his twin and hugging him close, while Fred's arms went around his sword, holding it tightly to his chest.

"Ah," Sirius snickered. "Now I understand the questions about snuggling steel. That's cute, Fred."

Fred was pretty much used to blushing outrageously now, so he only shrugged and gripped the sword tighter and ignored Sirius and George's raucous laughter.


	8. Assassins and Vessels

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Eight**

**Assassins and Vessels**

Kaego lifted his head when he heard the swish of the tent flap being moved. Vendyl moved in and stopped two feet from him. Standing there staring down at him. A smile touched Kaego's face as he took in the rigid form of his mate.

"You want to talk to me?" it was more of a statement than a question. He was becoming very good at figuring out his mate. Vendyl gave a sharp nod. "Are you still on duty?" Vendyl shook his head. "Then sit down for Hirsha's sake and stop hovering over me."

"There's nowhere to sit, Kaego," the _Saen_ muttered, looking around the tent that was completely bare save for the healer and his travel bag.

"Really?" Kaego made a show of looking around on the ground where he was sitting, poking at it. "No, I guess the ground might be unstable."

Vendyl studied the healer for a moment more before dropping all pretenses and kneeling in front of his mate, surprising Kaego when he gripped the sides of his mate's face to lift until their eyes met. "Have you been told where we're going? Why?"

Kaego quickly pushed the surprise of this touch away. It was welcomed but Vendyl's gaze was full of such worry and Kaego could only concentrate on that instead. "I only know we're heading for the Citadel. It isn't my place to question why."

One of Vendyl's hands slipped a little until he could brush his thumb along Kaego's jaw. His eyes were soft upon his mate. It was a rare thing. Vendyl's gaze was only ever soft after their lovemaking. "Vendyl," the healer whispered, very pleased. "Seems you're finally softening up to me."

Vendyl leaned forward to press his forehead against Kaego's. "I'm tired of you laughing in my face when I feel awkward around you."

Kaego smiled. "I like laughing at you. I think it does you good."

"I think you're good for me. I hope… I can be good for you."

Kaego pressed forward until their lips met. "It is a shame we'll be leaving in such a short time. Otherwise I would reward you…"

"Kaego," the _Saen_ pulled back and he was back to looking worried. "We're going to the Qylacae to hunt an assassin. His Highness and the Mar'raeh are going to hunt your brother."

The hand gripping Vendyl's shoulder slid off to drop heavily in the healer's lap. "I wish you hadn't told me that."

"You needed to know." Kaego slowly nodded. "Were you close?"

"We're brothers. What do you think?"

"That doesn't mean anything," Vendyl replied flatly. Kaego finally looked at him again and his incredulity shamed Vendyl.

"What could have driven you two apart in such a way," Kaego wondered, his voice truly sad.

"Now is not the time. I do not want to talk about Falde right now."

Kaego almost smiled. "You sound so petulant, Saen." Vendyl hissed in annoyance, though he did not draw away. It was Kaego who leaned back before standing. "I've resolved myself to Yelni's fate. I knew the time would come sooner or later. Talyn… Talyn was family," he spoke harshly now, his hands balled to fists at his sides. "Yelni is family as well but he killed her without remorse and will pay for it. His fate is sealed… Family or not," Kaego whispered, looking away, "he will pay."

Vendyl stood. "Kaego…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. If you can't talk to me about your brother, what gives you the right to assume I'll talk about mine? Do you even care?"

"I would not have come in here otherwise."

Kaego laughed bitterly, piercing Vendyl with a flat look. "You came in here because you think it's your duty as my mate. Duty, that is all. Not because you really care. Our relationship is one full of holes, Saen. You took me as your mate first thing because that's what you were supposed to do. Not because you wanted to. We're still basically strangers. You probably don't even like me."

Only seconds went by before Kaego heard an odd sound. He narrowed his eyes on Vendyl. The soft sound grew until Kaego realized his mate was laughing under his breath. "Your attempts to push me away are amusing, Kaego. You know better than that. You tried to do it when you first came to this camp. I didn't allow it then and I certainly will not allow it now."

Kaego had nothing to say to that. Vendyl had called his bluff. Apparently the _Saen_ knew him better than he thought. Apparently he wasn't the only one who could read his mate well. He dropped his gaze to the floor. That both soothed and filled him with such fondness for his mate. But he meant what he said. He knew next to nothing about Vendyl and it was becoming too much being mates with someone who never opened up when he was certain they could be so much more…

"Falde and I were once very close. We were hardly ever separated. We loved each other fiercely."

Kaego's eyes shot over to find Vendyl had moved to the floor again. Kaego slowly moved to him, dropping his knees to the ground and sitting back on his thighs, matching his mate's position so that they were eye to eye. "What happened?"

Vendyl dropped his eyes to his hands which rested on his thighs. "It all changed when we left the Academy to complete occupational training. I had already been recruited to the Saen corps at a very early age. The same for Falde and the legions. But that didn't affect our relationship until our Academy training ended and the occupational training intensified. We separated. Falde moved up quickly in the legion ranks and he bonded with a Dehjinae…" his hands balled into fists upon his knees. "I missed my brother and I was jealous," he whispered. "It wasn't about our positions. We each had honorable professions to be proud of. We were proud of each other. Never once was I jealous of Falde's rank.

"But… I missed my brother and I rebelled. Did foolish things. Perhaps I did them on purpose, even when I knew it would bring me Falde's wrath. Falde would always find a way to come and protect me. Save me from disgracing our clan, disgracing myself. Falde always made it plain he was displeased with me at these times. He was constantly lecturing me about the behavior of an upcoming Royal guard. After Academy we hardly ever saw each other, but when he took the time to come 'save' me, it was always with something negative to say."

Vendyl finally looked at his mate, his eyes narrowed. "Not that his behavior was any better than mine," he murmured. "I wasn't the only one putting the clan's honor in danger."

Kaego smiled indulgently. "Of course."

"It is the truth! But his actions were always glossed over because of his rank! Falde the rising warrior could never do wrong in the eyes of the Empire," he groused. "Our father was always complaining about Falde's behavior. About his lack of restraint and the way he utilized his magic!"

It was at times like these- and they were very few- when Vendyl dropped his _Saen_ persona and revealed what he was like as a person instead of a strong silent ever watching guard. Kaego adored these moments and vowed there would be many more. Vendyl, he ascertained, had once been a spoiled elf, though hardworking, and clearly sensitive. And he'd also loved his brother and had lost that closeness as they grew apart. It hurt him and he lashed out. "What caused this everlasting rift, Vendyl?" he asked softly, sliding his hands to rest on top of his mates. "Something pivotal happened."

"It was my fault he lost Kulon, his Dehjinae." They locked eyes. Vendyl's eyes were a sea green color, but darkened now with painful memories. "I'd just gone on leave after being on a month long training campaign. The hardest yet. The last training exercise before becoming an official Saen. We were given a few weeks off before we had to report back to Borsteria for the ceremony. A group of us went to Terun'Sae. I think I had too much to drink. Someone insulted someone, I can't remember the details. Perhaps I don't want to. I should have known better as Falde pointed out when he got there just before I was attacked by nearly the entire city… I'm not sure… I cannot remember those details. It wasn't important.

"It was my fault his Dehjinae was killed," he went on so softly Kaego had to strain to hear. "And I was glad. I was glad at the time. I did not say, but he could see it in my eyes. I told him it was his fault. If he hadn't stuck his nose into my business, his Dehjinae would still be alive. I told him I didn't need his help, never wanted his help. I told him to stay away from me. And I said all this as he knelt beside the dead creature that had taken my place in his heart. I've never taken back my words and he has never forgiven me. I hated him because he refused to forgive me."

Kaego remained motionless as he thought about what he'd been told. What he hadn't been told and instead could hear in between the words. Shame, pride, and stubbornness made a fortified wall between the two brothers and reconciliation.

Now Vendyl looked ashamed as he slid his eyes away so that Kaego was staring at the side of his face. The _Saen's_ jaw was clenched tightly. But only for a moment. He seemed relieved a moment later as he cocked his head, as if listening. And then he met Kaego's eyes and the _Saen_ was back. Kaego smiled softly at the change. This was Vendyl too.

"It's time to leave."

Kaego nodded and stood with his mate. "Vendyl," he caught his mate before he left. "It's never too late to say what you really mean," he said when his mate turned to look at him.

Vendyl had this long suffering look on his face. "This wasn't supposed to be about me, Kaego."

Kaego smiled. "Yes, I know," he replied, and then grew serious. "Vendyl… I may get into some trouble with the Emperor. More specifically, I may do something Harry will not like. Do not try to interfere should he choose to punish me."

Vendyl turned to fully face him, eyes clearly asking for more information. But Kaego turned away to grab his bag, not prepared to give it.

* * *

The Qylacae Citadel was everything Harry expected and just as grand as Ozemir had described on occasion. Even now he could picture the Scholar standing at the top turret, peering down to watch Harry and his troop of fifty-one warriors, two _Saen_ , and one healer march around the bend towards the Citadel courtyard. In fact he really did wish he could see Ozemir standing up there and waving frantically at them.

The structure was carved out of the mountain, smooth and perfect. Equal parts high and wide and Harry figured deep as well. He figured the Citadel had to spill into the mountain behind. It was a massive fortified structure and in its own right, a village. Mainly a military and scholarly habitation. The specifics, Ozemir had never described to them in great detail. The Scholar had wanted them to see things with their own eyes, experience the land and places first hand. To be mystified when the time came to finally visit the places they had studied. Harry was glad for it now. He was mystified.

They had to walk a quarter of a league up a paved road to the Citadel since the wards stretched out that far. No Circle or Shadowing was allowed. Usually this wasn't a big deal. Usually it was a great many troops that came upon the place, so no chance of ambushes. But there were only fifty-five of them now, and even if they weren't in enemy territory, that didn't mean the enemy wasn't lurking about. Not to mention Yelni. But luckily Harry didn't sense anything amiss.

He'd only finished thinking this just as they were rounding another bend, the last before the road aimed straight for the gates, and as it straightened, he and the others tensed when spotting a long line of figures lined up on either side of the road. It only took him a moment more to understand and he relaxed again.

"Must be from Nylae's legions," Neville murmured as they marched by the first of the soldiers, all who saluted as they walked by. Harry scowled at the mention of the General's name. He'd seriously wanted to kill her in that meeting within the War Room. He didn't like her excuses and had yet to get over the audacity.

"She'll stay away from me if she knows what's good for her."

Neville smirked.

"No doubt she'll be awaiting your arrival at the Citadel gates, Highness," Taera said from behind them. Harry turned slightly to look at her. She smiled brightly and Harry immediately felt the annoyance drain from him. Looking beyond her and the rest of his troop, Harry could see every other soldier lined on the sides move to fall in behind them and start marching like a parade. Harry liked the motion. It was all so uniform. Draco would probably laugh at him… if the bloody bastard would get over himself and talk to him.

Neville's soft groan drew his attention back and caught his best mate rubbing at his stomach. "Nev?"

"Think I'm going to be sick," he whispered right before his cheeks bulged, and then he swallowed thickly as if just barely managing from puking all over the ground they were walking on. "And here," he swallowed thickly, "and here I thought I'd… get out of the nausea."

Harry patted his arm sympathetically as Kaego moved to stand behind the _Mar'raeh._ Harry could tell how hard the nausea was hitting just from the effort it took Neville to maintain a blank face and keep walking. Kaego discreetly placed a hand against the center of Neville's back and then reached around to hand Neville a sprig of some kind of leaf. "Chew. A very temporary solution. You'll be fine until we get inside."

"Thanks, Kaego."

Soon they came to the opened gates where Nylae was waiting for them. Harry spent a minimal amount of time speaking with her before brushing by with the rest of his troops and he adored that fact she was visibly afraid of him. He suspected she was glad for the brush off and to see the back of him.

Once inside, they headed for the barracks. Harry was determined not to take up the rooms Nylae had prepared for him. He and Neville would happily bunk with their troop. Besides they didn't plan to stay there too long, didn't plan to get comfortable, so there was no point in taking up some lavish room to make them relax. Now wasn't the time to relax. They had a job to do.

However their soldiers argued and placed them into the biggest room within the barracks, and they had to accept. Especially with Taera excessively insisting. He and Neville finally agreed and were once again sharing a room. Harry lingered out in the hall for some time, his eyes closed as he did his breathing exercises, while Kaego tended to Neville. The check up didn't last long, and when Kaego returned to the hall, he and Kaego spoke about what these sudden symptoms of Neville's would mean for the very near future.

Later, Harry sat on one of the steps leading to the loft where the beds were located. He had his knee tucked under his chin as he watched Neville lie on his back across a stone bench.

"I know what you're thinking, Harry."

"You heard what he said, mate."

Neville raised his head, glaring at Harry from under his eyelashes. "I feel fine! Just because now I'm getting the morning sickness…"

"What happens when we're running along after Yelni and you--"

"I'll take the broth before we go. I'll keep those leafy things on me. I'm fine, Harry! Kaego's just being overly cautious!"

Sighing, Harry stood and jogged down the stone steps to cross the room before sinking down beside Neville. He could order Neville to remain behind. He should probably do it too. Neville was approaching the three month marker and apparently Kaego was concerned. Neville hadn't really had the usual symptoms of pregnancy at the beginning, and now it seemed to hit him all at once at the time when it should have been going away, with the exception of the lack of energy.

And now his best mate was scowling at him, as if he could hear Harry's thoughts and Harry didn't know what to do. There were a lot of things to consider. Neville's safety for one. That was the most important.

"Look, Nev--"

Neville grabbed his arm in a vice grip. "I won't let you down, Harry. I swear it."

"You've never let me down before. I wouldn't expect you to now. I'm only worried about _you_."

"No need! My energy is still holding up. I'm ready to go, Harry. Instead of worrying about me, don't you think we should be making a plan?"

"Excuse me for worrying about you, and fine! Yes, let's make a fucking plan!"

Neville grinned and sat back looking smug enough that Harry wanted to hit him. Until a plan literally popped into his head when Neville started rubbing his stomach again. "I got it!"

Neville eyed him warily. "It didn't take you any time at all. The plan must be mental."

Harry jumped to his feet and spun to face Neville, pointing a finger in his face. "Shut up and listen!" he cried indignantly. Neville snickered.

* * *

"Just once," Draco panted as he and the ten others were ordered to slow to a walk, "I wish we didn't have to start training with running."

"It's endurance training," Hermione replied. "Get's us limber for the rest. Prepares us for battles that could last hours, days."

Draco scowled over at his sister. "Can't you let me complain without making me feel bad about it after?"

The twins laughed. "I don't think she can, mate."

"Stop and stretch out," Brumek shouted. "You'll be working on the beams first!"

Several groaned. Dudley the loudest. "I hate the beams."

Tom hissed; he hated the beams as well especially since he always fell off at least a dozen times before his time was up. "I want to see Brumek on the beams. We never see the warriors teaching on the beams. Only Ozemir and Dagon."

"Bet they're pants at it," Ginny said with a snicker. "Look at them. They're big and usually have armor on during battles. That kind of thing isn't their style."

"It's unfair they make us do things that they wouldn't do," Draco mumbled.

Brumek came over, smirking. Bastard. "Since some of you detest the beams, I'll make this easier and ask for volunteers. First."

"Us!" the twins and Similae exclaimed.

Brumek was in the middle of assigning partners to which beams when Falde strode in, regular training gear on. There were more groans of despair. The slave driver had returned.

Falde smirked at them. "You all are spoiled and complain too much. I do not hear any complaints when I'm training regular troops."

"They'd get their arses thrown in the stocks if they did," Blaise muttered.

"What was that?"

"Err… nothing, sir."

Only one person didn't react as if it were the end of the world. Fred watched the warrior with anticipation, his heart beating rapidly. He was glad to see Falde back to training, though he tried not to make this obvious. And he tried even more not to acknowledge the glances Falde frequently sent his way. In fact, Fred was going to try and pretend last night hadn't ever happened. Because he didn't know what was going on and he was afraid to get his hopes up. Not to mention the fact Falde had been a major berk over the last few weeks.

Training went on as it always did except towards the end Falde ordered Ozemir to take over, which meant returning to assassin tactics and training. And today they were working with daggers again. No doubt more than one of them would need healers when training came to an end.

Falde sat beside Brumek on the bench adjacent from the young ones, watching the proceedings. He stabbed his sword to the ground in between his legs and leaned forward against the weapon. "They look good."

Brumek grunted an affirmative. And then after a time of watching, "until they start goofing off."

He said this after Fred smacked the side of his brother's head when George tried to juggle three daggers at once after Ozemir had finished speaking and told the new blood to line up in front of a target. Falde watched as George turned to give his brother a sheepish grin. Fred solemnly shook his head and pulled out another dagger. "Where's your ambition, bro?" he then smiled brightly and tossed the dagger to George, who grinned also and then proceeded to try and juggle the four daggers. Even Ozemir stopped to watch to see if George ended up cutting himself.

George did surprisingly well and after two minutes, one by one he tossed the daggers to his brother, who deftly snatched them out of the air and with a flick of his wrist sent the daggers to four different targets. One hit a heart, two center foreheads, and the last dead center of the neck.

Fred sent a cheeky grin Falde's way as if to say, "see? I know what I'm doing. Not defenseless at all."

Brumek cleared his throat before Falde could make any reaction. He turned to his Second with a raised brow. Brumek gestured to Fred after Ozemir had gained the young ones attention again. "Why does he have that sword, Falde?"

"Why do you think?"

"I think I haven't seen you take an interest in someone for over five hundred years."

Falde looked surprised. "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes, sir. It has," Brumek replied, a smirk tilting his otherwise straight lips. "And even then it was never serious with you."

"It would not have been wise to take anything like that seriously."

"Obviously your opinion has changed on that," Brumek muttered, knowing Falde had been speaking of the rumor both of them had believed until recently. The rumor that the Commander would forever be without a mate.

Falde's gaze travelled along the new blood, all of them, until his gaze lingered upon Luna. She had just hit the bull's-eye of a target and was standing there clapping her hands and bouncing on her toes. Ozemir doing the same, standing right next to her. Brumek had seen where he was looking and was also seeing this. He snorted and dropped his chin to his chest, shaking his head, mostly in amusement.

"The Mother," Falde began quietly, "the Mother told me I am right in my assumptions. That rumor is wrong and the sword is to protect what is mine. He's like fire to moths. I've seen it with my own eyes," he growled this last bit, eyes lingering on his lanky redhead. Beyond that look moments ago, Fred was acting as if nothing was going on. Falde had a feeling Fred was going to continue to act like that. Consciously or not. Falde had a feeling he was being set up for a challenge.

"Heard from the Citadel?"

"Not yet. I don't expect to hear anything until after, unless Draco or Dudley says something. Probably not Draco because he's annoyed with his mate and Dudley is annoyed with me, so he won't speak to me unless absolutely necessary. They act as if I made Harry and Neville go do this."

"They will get over it."

"Yes, and until then I'll have to ignore the immature glares."

They watched the training for a bit longer before Brumek pointed to Tom and Hermione. "When do they go on their mission?"

"Directly after the Ball. I'm pleased Severus will be joining them."

"Why isn't he in training? I would like to get him in training."

Falde grinned and stood, preparing to start the next part of training. "Severus locks himself within the library in the hopes I have forgotten him when the young ones train, but I have plans for all the elders. On weekends. It should be amusing."

Brumek frowned. "We're not going to take it easy on them, are we?"

"No, Brumek. Since they can't train as much, they will train harder."

Brumek looked as if his favorite festival had come early.

* * *

After training, Mila was looking for Similae again; he wasn't in the palace and figured he was with the horses. But she found he was not in the corral and neither were the _Dehjinae_. Nor were they in the stables. After asking around, she was told the _Dehjinae_ had been taken outside of the city walls to graze in an open pasture and was reassured the _Dehjinae_ had an entire troop of warriors with them for their protection.

Mila was about to turn back the way she'd come when the sound of swift hoof beats caught her attention. She looked across the way, towards the opened gate that led to one of the roads leading down into the city. A black blur shot through the gates seconds later, taking no notice of the elves having to dive out of the way, and then slowed to a trot in the courtyard.

Dagon changed, was the first thing Mila noticed. The assassin's hair was cut. It wasn't long anymore and was now short and spiky everywhere except for the two thick strands hanging over red gleaming eyes. Not only had he changed the style of his hair, but he'd also changed his clothes. There was a bit more color. Though still all dark; he had dark brown trousers with a midnight blue sash wrapped around his waist. His tunic was blood red, so dark it was almost black, and the boots were still completely black.

These changes definitely set him apart from Ozemir, which had probably been the purpose. They shared faces, but like Mila had told him before, they didn't look the same. Dagon still had that dangerous stay-away-from-me-or-I-will-slaughter-you glare which set him completely apart from Ozemir's constant smiles and soft eyes.

Mila shook her head and approached, and was reaching for the _Dehjinae's_ reins before Dagon could dismount. Neither he nor the _Dehjinae_ objected when she began to lead the horse to the stables. "He should be fed and groomed properly if you've been riding him all this time," she instructed and was doubly surprised when Dagon nodded with only a hint of fangs. "You can watch me do it this time and then you'll need to do it yourself."

Dagon nodded again, only watching her curiously as she first removed the harness from his horse, and then slowly and carefully bent down to inspect the horse's hooves and running her hands along his legs after, searching for any fractures or other unseen damage. The black beauty was as fit as ever, she discovered with pleasure. In fact he looked better than he had before he'd chosen Dagon as his Rider.

"Where did you go?" she asked after a while.

"Here and there… all over," he murmured. "Why does he let you do that? He's mine."

Mila paused in her brushing of the sleek black coat. "You're his," she corrected with a grin that had the assassin frowning. "And probably because I do have breeder blood and he senses you are tired."

"I'm not."

"You look it."

"I do not get tired."

"Maybe not when you were half of a being, but you're whole now. You're just like everyone else."

Dagon hissed in warning and Mila inched away from him. "I am not like everyone else!" he snapped.

Mila swallowed thickly and took a deep breath before going on. "You over did yourself," she insisted, "whatever you went out to do."

Dagon lost the annoyed look and smirked. "I went to show off."

Mila had figured. "Demai'Tah will surely be jealous."

Dagon pushed away from the stall and approached her, placing one hand on the seat of his stallion, caressing. "He was already jealous. His contempt will grow now and maybe he'll do something stupid."

Mila nodded and started to pat down the stallion with a thick cloth, which caused _Dehjinae_ coats to shine even brighter.

"Have I missed anything exciting while I've been gone?" Dagon asked, his eyes watching her hands expertly groom his horse.

"Not really, but… His Highness and the Mar'raeh have been given the task of apprehending an assassin. I think he was the one who killed the warrior Talyn."

Dagon's eyes suddenly shot to her face. "What?" he hissed.

"They're going after that assassin," she repeated.

"Alone?" again with the hiss and finally she looked at him.

"Yes," she said slowly, "that's the word."

Dagon moved away, patting the stallion's flank as he did. "I'll return," he said moments before disappearing completely into thin air.

Mila huffed and moved to stand in front of the _Dehjinae_. "He was supposed to watch me take care of you." The horse snorted in amusement and bumped the top of her head with his snout. She gave him a smile before resuming his care and wondering where the assassin had run off so fast.

Dagon went off to find Falde and ask if the Commander had lost his bloody mind sending the young ones after Yelni. He didn't find Falde, but he soon found the Scholar in the private Royal library with Hermione, Tom, and Severus.

"Where have they gone, Scholar?"

"Dagon! Falde wants to speak to you?" the Scholar said in greeting, looking the assassin up and down, assessing the changes with an amused eye.

"Where have Harry and Neville gone?" he demanded.

"You heard about that, hmm? That's what Falde wants to talk to you about."

Dagon growled with impatience. "Then where is he?"

Tom answered instead of Ozemir. "With Draco. In the Royal offices."

Ozemir opened his mouth to say something else, no doubt about Dagon's visible changes, but the assassin disappeared before he could say anything.

Dagon appeared in Draco's office, finding the Commander, the Second, and Draco hovering over a map. "Still no change in the East," Draco murmured. "If we don't do something soon…"

Falde nodded. "There won't be any crops and if it's black magic… irreparable damage to the land." Not that that would affect the entire realm severely, but it would upset the balance of things. Not to mention the East would lose valuable income and without help from the rest of the realm, go hungry and desperate. And desperate Dark elves equaled very bad things.

Dagon cleared his throat and three surprised pair of eyes swiveled in his direction to where he was perched on one of the secretary desks. He took a moment to savor their surprised expressions, the tensing of their muscles in preparation of an enemy, then the narrowed looks when they didn't immediately recognize him, and then widened eyes when they did. "Tell me where you've sent His Highness and the Mar'raeh."

"Where have you been?" Brumek barked.

"Warrior," Dagon hissed. "I am not one of your underlings. It annoys me to have to keep saying this. Don't speak to me as if I take orders from you. Now tell me where they are so that I may make sure those two do not die…"

"Can't you find them on your own," Brumek sneered. "Thought you could find anyone."

"I can. But it would take some time. Why should I waste the energy when I can find out from you?"

Falde immediately gave the coordinates. "Try not to kill him if you can help it," the Commander ordered and Dagon pretended it was not an order. He hopped off the desk, eyes resting on Draco, who seemed really relieved to see him, so apparently Draco had not been the one to send Harry and Neville out after an assassin whose skills were unknown.

"When did they leave for the Citadel?"

"Three days ago," Draco answered. "They went on search yesterday."

"Well then… I best get going," Dagon murmured as he prepared to leave. "I will not show myself unless it is necessary."

"Thank you, Dagon."

The assassin waved Draco's thanks away. The blond's glacial glare at the Commander was more than enough thanks for him. Dagon returned to the stables to find his horse being fed. The girl was sitting on the lower half of the stall door, chatting up a storm and as usual didn't sense his approach.

"What do you do when you've been on the run your entire life and then suddenly you're not, hmm? Honestly, I don't know what to do. I feel like a burden here, horse." She paused and Dagon peered around her to see his horse flick an ear at her. Mila took that as a sign to go on. "I've spoken to Similae about it… kind of. But I haven't really told him everything. I know how he'll react. He’ll tell me to go to the Academy… that I would feel better. I don't believe him and I don't really want to go to the Academy right now. I've been his little sister for so long, you know? Here… that's all they know me as. I feel welcome… and Ginny and Pansy are friends I've always wanted, but… I also feel like a burden too. In the human world I never felt like that…"

Mila paused and started tapping her finger against her chin. "And where's the excitement? Alright, I admit that time we went to fetch you and your herd and were ambushed. That was exciting, and scary. And it was grand. Similae's more like our Mamma. At ease in any situation. I'm more like Father. He liked excitement too. Father could never stay still. He always needed to be physically active… training here doesn't count--"

"If you wanted to be physical," Dagon purred in her ear, "all you had to do was ask."

Mila gasped and jumped down into the stall, backing away and blushing horribly. "Y-you're back."

"Not for long," Dagon said as he moved in to stand next to his horse. Mila not so subtly moved around until she was outside of the stall; until she was out in the open aisle where there were several quick exits. Not that that would do her any good, Dagon thought in amusement. "I'm leaving for the Qylacae. I cannot take you with me," he told the horse. "Not this time."

"Where are you going? Why can't you take him?"

Dagon gave her a look that she quickly understood meant to stop questioning him. But he answered one question anyway. "Our bond isn't completely stable yet and this mission can have no problems. I cannot be completely stealthy with him yet. I need to be unseen at all times."

Mila chose not to comment on that. "He's been groomed and fed, and we'll look after him until your return." She gave him a polite nod and went on her way.

Dagon stared at the spot he last saw her, absently patting the _Dehjinae's_ snout. Finally he looked at his horse. "You like her, hmm?" the horse lifted his snout from the bucket of oats and snorted. "But why?" it was practically a whine. "Liking people becomes such a bother after a while. It's a waste of time and effort." The horse snorted again, bumping Dagon's shoulder. "Yes, well… you can keep those kinds of opinions to yourself from now on."

* * *

"It would be raining," Neville groused an entire day after he, Harry, and the _Saen_ set out to search for Yelni. "Wipes away any physical trace of him."

"Ours too," Harry reminded, eyes keen on their surrounding area. He couldn't see a lot from where they rested atop a tree thanks to the rain Neville was moaning about.

"True," Neville murmured.

He just didn't like that it had been raining the entire day. He didn't like the fact Ozemir had sent them Yelni's coordinate's via Draco and they hadn't found a trace of the assassin all day. He was a little disappointed and he knew that was stupid. He and Harry knew it wouldn't be that easy, but he was more than pissed that it had been raining so hard he could hardly see two feet in front of his nose.

He looked over when Harry grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers. "Calm down, Nev. We'll find him. We'll just take a rest and move on."

Neville squeezed his hand. "Okay."

"You two," Vendyl's voice whispered in their ear, though from what they could tell, he wasn't in the same tree with them. "Rest in your animal forms. Less chance of the assassin spotting you."

Harry looked at his friend, worry clearly in his eyes. Neville rolled his. "I'm fine. I have enough energy still. Honestly, I'd let you know otherwise."

"Okay, Nev, but I swear--"

Neville pulled his hand away and transformed before Harry could say anything else. Quickly Harry transformed as well. The two animals shifted on the thick branch until the panther was lying down and the chipmunk was pressing against the large cat's chest. The panther's chin dropped down over him protectively. **God's, Harry. Sometimes you are such a nag.**

 **Fuck off, Neville,** the panther replied with a purr.

Four days later, both Neville and Harry were starting to lose it. "I hate the fucking mountains," Harry hissed quietly after he'd let out another magical blip that would announce another of magical blood within distance. So far that had come up with nothing and Ozemir relayed what they already knew. Yelni was hopping back and forth, probably toying with them until he decided to strike. This actually fit in nicely with their plan, but it didn't make the excursion any less annoying to know that.

And then finally, as they were slinking through the mountain forest on the fifth day, Harry quickly reached out to grab and squeeze Neville's arm. The contact lasted only a second, but both _Saen_ and Neville received the message. "Got him!" Harry suddenly exclaimed, gesturing in the westerly direction.

"You sure?"

Harry didn't look sure, but he nodded. "Yeah. Course." He didn't sound it either. But Neville shrugged and followed him through the forest.

Harry sprinted away, far ahead of him. Neville ran a league after Harry before suddenly realizing he was lost and had completely lost sight and sense of Harry. Not to mention his _Saen_ seemed to have vanished. This certainly didn't seem good and now the nausea seemed to have returned at the worst possible moment.

Neville stumbled over a root and tumbled to his knees just in time to expel the nonexistent food from his heaving stomach. He was like that for a few minutes before he lifted his eyes again. Eyes turned gold, moving this way and that searching for any immediate danger before he shuddered and wrapped an arm around his stomach, dropping his head low, chin nearly touching his chest.

He felt someone out there. Someone unfamiliar moving around, just out of his sight; flitting by, teasing his senses. Without letting go of his stomach, he unclipped his axe from his belt and gripped it tightly as he climbed to his feet. Immediately ducking again when a dagger sailed through the air at him. Neville didn't even take a moment to think. He dove away from the direction the dagger had come from; diving back behind a felled tree, thanking Hirsha the fallen trunk was massive.

Instead of feeling pinned down, Neville grinned gleefully. _Got you_ , he thought as he jumped up and dashed aside before the next dagger hit. And it hit seconds after he moved, embedding into the trunk just where his head had been. Neville got up and ran… towards the danger, his eyes on the target. Now that he was attacking, Yelni was easily spotted and sensed. He blended well into the foliage, but Neville could see him now. And when the assassin tried to disappear again, the _Mar'raeh_ could still see him, could follow the quick as lightning movements because this time he was in control of his emotions. Though he pretended not to see Yelni and tripped over another log, his moans fabricated as he sat up to grip his ankle.

He looked around quickly and the next gasp to leave his lips was real. Yelni stood only five feet away. Kaego had given a detailed description of the assassin before they came out because his face had been completely covered the entire time in the Kibosh, but thanks to Kaego, he could identify the elf before him as Talyn's killer. Yelni was average in height and stock. But he had dark reddish brown hair cut to his shoulders, deep dark brown eyes, and a cleft in his chin.

"You were foolish to come looking for me, Mar'raeh. And it was foolish to separate from your Emperor. You escaped me once, it will not happen again. The fact you are with child makes no difference to me."

Neville rather thought that made Yelni foolish. As if Neville would ever let anything happen to his baby girl. Neville jumped up and attacked, flying across the short distance, using his axe to block two daggers thrown his way. He smiled grimly when Yelni's eyes widened in surprise and he continued to attack, throwing himself at Yelni and knocking the quick bastard off his feet before he could recover from his attacks.

Yelni wasn't completely useless though. He fought back, viciously. As they fell over, Yelni jerked up his knee, rushing it into Neville's stomach. Neville gasped in pain and panic, his entire body seizing up in time for Yelni to brandish another dagger just as they hit the ground. Neville quickly rolled away, protecting his stomach, trying not to let his panic get the best of him. Though he bit through the inside of his cheek when hot white pain flared across his ribs and he felt something warm and sticky spreading out against his skin.

He didn't take the chance to look at the wound. Instead he hoisted his axe and threw it with all his might. Exhaling forcefully when his axe caught Yelni in the shoulder, pinning him back against a tree. It was only for a moment, but it was enough time to allow Neville to get back on his feet. All this had only taken a minute and by the time Neville was standing, Harry was right next to him, along with their _Saen_. Neville's _Saen_ , Crhii, was instantly beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist, lending support that Neville desperately needed. The dagger wound stung something awful, and his stomach hurt terribly. And now it was time to let the panic overwhelm him.

"Well done, Nev," Harry murmured without taking his eyes off Yelni.

Neville nodded and was all too happy to step back and let Harry handle the rest. After all, he'd done what he'd wanted since Talyn's death. He'd caught the bastard on his own and he'd even managed to catch Yelni with his axe. And it had been Neville's choice- he'd actually insisted- to be the bait here. Yelni no doubt would have seen him as the weaker of the two and wouldn't have been able to resist attacking him if he had fallen back alone. But now he wanted to go to Kaego and make sure his baby was alright.

"Take him back to the Kaego immediately," Harry ordered Crhii. Harry waited for Neville and Crhii to go before saying anything more. "Come with us now or die where you stand."

Yelni bared his fangs and thrust a hand out towards the Emperor. Harry smirked malevolently at Yelni's outraged look when whatever spell he cast didn't work. "I was wondering if you were going to use magic to try and get away. It won't work. I put a dampening field around you the moment you were pinned to the tree. You can neither cast magic, nor can you throw your daggers. If you want to attack, you'll need to move closer and use the sword you seem not to want to use. So I ask again, would you rather die out here? I'll skin you like an animal," he promised, grinning childishly. "Or would you rather go back with us… you'll die either way. And you never know, the other death may be more pleasant."

"I think you lie."

Harry drew himself up, pouring out his power, smirking when he saw the effect it had on the assassin. Yelni cringed away from him; he started coughing and gasping for air and finally dropped to his knees under Harry's searing gaze. "Here or there," Harry hissed. "I'm losing patience."

Yelni chose to return to the Citadel.

* * *

"According to my Scholar," Harry said lowly as he stood before the chained assassin, "it's basically an execution when a _Ukatae_ has had their magic stripped from them. Dark elves die without that magic. Is that right, Yelni? How much time would you say you have after I've had your powers stripped?" he smiled bitterly. Stripping the assassin's flesh off would have been less painful.

Yelni remained silent, chained on his knees and staring defiantly at a spot over Harry's shoulder. Harry shrugged and backed towards the door. He knew better than to turn his back on an assassin, even if said assassin was bonded by chains. It was just something Ozemir and Dagon had drilled into him and the others. Never underestimate an assassin, no matter the circumstances.

"We'll start with your visitor then."

"Kaego."

Harry paused as Vendyl opened the door for him. "Yes."

"I do not wish to see him."

"Your wishes mean nothing here."

With that Harry left the cell and the door was shut. Kaego was standing down the hall, leaning against the stone. "He doesn't want to see you," Harry told the healer.

Kaego pushed off the wall, determination written across his face. "He will answer for what he's done. He will tell me why."

Kaego walked down to the cell and waited for Vendyl to open the door. He went in and shut the door behind him.

"Leave me," Yelni said without looking at him.

"Look at me and tell me why you did it,” Kaego demanded immediately. “Tell me why you killed Talyn. I need to know. Did you even try and disobey the Kibosh order? Did you enjoy watching her fall down dead? Please answer me."

"This is war. I did what I had to."

"You joined the enemy. You joined the one who is responsible for death of our entire family!" Yelni remained silent. "Did you join willingly? When you asked Talyn to forgive, you did not sound repentant at all." Now Yelni looked at him. "There was no hesitation when you killed the one you claimed to love at one point in the past. I don't understand… Because of you, I have no one of my old family."

Yelni smiled. "I did what I had to. I did what I wanted. Being an assassin is enjoyable. It was easy to wipe away all that I knew. I will probably go after you if I live beyond this day."

"You lie." Yelni's smile widened and he shook his head. "You do. You lie. If you enjoyed it so much, you would have gone back to Demai'Tah. You haven't done so."

"I was biding my time."

Kaego balled his hands into fists. Was this to be it? Lies between them at the end. "Why do you insist on lying? What good does that do?"

Yelni smirked. "Did the Mar'raeh die? Did I perchance kill the baby?" Kaego carefully masked his rage at seeing and hearing the hopefulness Yelni displayed for such a thing.

"No. of course not. The new blood is stronger than you think… perhaps this is why you've turned your back on the realm. Did Demai'Tah fill your head with lies?"

"The new blood may be powerful, brother, but the clan master has more than internal magic at his disposal. He will rule. I chose the winning side."

"You chose the side which destroyed our family. Countless families. And you do not care," Kaego whispered, heart break and disappointment clear in his tone. "Does our past mean nothing to you, Yelni? Do I mean nothing to you that you would keep up this facade? Is this how our last meeting will end?"

Yelni finally slumped, the pretense he'd been holding finally breaking under the pain in his brother's eyes. His baby brother. "I see you've mated," he spoke softly, dropping his gaze the ground. Hands trembling and balled onto his knees. "Once… once I thought you would take my place in Talyn's heart."

"She was always my sister."

"I… Kaego. It was an order I could not dismiss."

"You did it without hesitation," Kaego hissed back.

"An assassin never flinches," Yelni firmly answered as Kaego moved closer. "Don't let me die like this, brother."

"You would deserve it," the healer whispered. "You deserve to die for what you've done."

"I'm still your brother!"

"How convenient that you should remember that now. It's been so long. I presumed you dead a year ago."

"I'll speak to you and no one else. I'll answer the new blood's questions. But only to you if you do what I want."

"And how do I know you speak the truth?"

"I'll leave it to you to decide whether I'm truthful or not."

"Speak then!"

"I haven't contacted or been contacted by Demai'Tah since the day he lost power over the Kibosh. I know nothing of his plans."

"You spoke about Demai'Tah having other weapons beyond his magic. Were you speaking of forces?"

"Not elf forces."

"What then?"

"He's been sending people underground. Searching for relics, Kaego."

"What else do you know?"

"Nothing."

"And what of other assassins? Where does Demai'Tah call home now?"

"I know nothing about other assassins nor do I know where he relocated after bringing the Kibosh down."

Kaego frowned. “You’re not being very helpful.”

“This is all I know!”

"Why did you go to him?"

"I was drawn in, the same as everyone else. Our race was dying and he was bringing back some semblance of reality. He would reunite the realm one way or the other."

"He killed our family!"

Yelni shrugged. "I never discovered the truth of that matter. If he did, he never said and he would have. Demai'Tah would have boasted the moment he had me bonded as his assassin. He did no such thing… when the realm discovered the new blood had been born and was coming, it was too late for me to regret choosing his side."

"Would you change?"

"You don't want to hear my answer. I don't want to give it. I'd rather you remember me as we once were."

Kaego nodded and approached. His dagger sliding from his sleeve into his palm. "Are you ready?"

Yelni's eyes dropped to the floor as Kaego knelt in front of him. Behind him he heard someone shuffling outside of the door.

"Kaego? What are you doing?" Harry called.

Yelni grabbed Kaego's wrist. The hand without the dagger. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

A ghost of a smile, bittersweet, swept across Kaego's face. "You know Talyn."

Yelni's grip on his hand tightened. He laughed. "I'll need to spend several life times in the afterlife begging--"

Kaego thrust the dagger into Yelni's heart. "She deserved better," he hissed into his brother's paling face. "She deserved to see her killer face to face. Talyn deserved to die in battle, where she would have wanted her end to come."

Yelni's head bobbed, chin falling to his chest. "Will you miss me?" he rasped.

Kaego twisted the dagger. "No," he growled, watching the life leave his brother's eyes. "Not anymore."

"Kaego! _Fucking shite,_ Kaego!" Harry snarled, wrenching the cell door open. He stood just inside, knowing it was too late.

The healer pulled his dagger away only when Yelni was well and truly dead. Trembling, he stood and then stumbled back towards the door, tossing away the blood soaked dagger as he went. He was forcibly pulled out into the hall but his eyes never strayed from the slumped body of his brother. The last of his blood family.

Harry moved to stand in front of him, his eyes narrowed both in worry and frustration. No doubt the young one hadn't wanted Yelni to die just then. But Kaego didn't care. He had the right as Yelni's brother to kill him. And it was fitting for Yelni to receive a knife in the heart. Looking over his shoulder at the elf who had his hands on his shoulders, Kaego stared into Vendyl's face. The hands on his shoulders tightened, a thumb caressed his neck and Kaego sighed in relief. Vendyl understood. Vendyl understood he'd done it out of love, not hate of his brother. He'd done it for Talyn, he'd done it out of forgiveness and saved his brother unaccountable pain.

Harry sighed, dragging a hand over his face. "Suppose he gave you enough information. I'll have to ask Ozemir about these lost relics. Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"He spoke truthfully… Highness, forgive me. I expect punishment." The hands on his shoulders squeezed painfully. Kaego slid a hand over one, trying to sooth the pressure.

A low growl worked its way up from Harry's chest and came out as a hiss. Kaego instinctively backed up against his mate's chest. Only Harry didn't attack him. Instead his anger suddenly drained, he pouted petulantly, and spun around to stalk away down the hall. Muttering under his breath the entire time.

* * *

Neville had just risen from bed and grabbed a robe to throw on when Harry came into the room. Harry's eyes immediately went to the bandage over Neville's rib cage before meeting his eyes.

"I'm good, Harry. Baby girl is perfectly fine too."

Harry nodded and crossed the room to sit on the cushioned stoned bench. "Yelni's dead. Kaego killed him."

Neville gingerly sat beside him. "How?"

"Should never have let him inside the cell. I think he planned to do it this whole time if he were given the chance. He stabbed Yelni in the heart."

Neville's eyes hardened. "Good."

"I'd wager it was both payback and a way to show he still loved his brother. Dying by having your magic ripped away is awful. Or so we've been told."

Neville nodded. "Why are you upset then? Talyn's been avenged. Her killer dead."

"He could have known things! Never got a chance to question him properly! The things he told Kaego could be lies!"

"Guess we'll never know now."

Harry slammed a fist against his knee. "Stupid! Should have known Kaego was planning something!"

"No use getting worked up about it," Neville said softly.

The Emperor released a breath and sat back. "Should I punish him? He's expecting punishment."

"Do you want to?"

"Not really."

"Then don't. No one else was down there beyond you, Kaego, and Vendyl. No one knows Kaego went against your wishes. There's no need to make him an example. And Kaego… it was his brother. He had a right. I'll bet he needed this. It'll be better on him then if Yelni had had his magic stripped. Like closure, you know. That's probably Kaego's thinking anyway."

Harry nodded and then suddenly straightened, eyes narrowing as he looked around the room. "Come out."

Beside him, Neville tensed and reached for his axe, only to let go of the handle a moment later when Dagon appeared in front of them, smirking. "Blimey, look at your hair!"

Dagon frowned. "What's wrong with it?"

"Err... nothing really. It's just different."

Harry snorted.

Dagon continued to glare, but announced, "you two did very well. Especially you," he pointed to Neville.

"You were there the entire time?"

"Four days along. Your deception was also commendable. For a moment I honestly believed you had been stupid enough to lose your way," he said to Neville. "and to let your pregnancy make you weak at the worst possible time. But that was not the case."

"Our plan was brilliant!" Harry agreed with a grin.

"Yes. And now I shall return to Borsteria since the assassin was killed before I could speak with him."

Dagon disappeared before the two could reply.

"He looks better now... kind of cool," Harry said.

"Still scary though," Neville thought.

Harry nodded in agreement and the both of them leaned back and closed their eyes, really relaxing for the first time all week.

* * *

_Draco, Yelni is dead. Tell Falde._

The blond scowled as he strode beside the Commander, walking in front of a long line of warriors for the weekly inspection. _Very well._

_Draco-_

_I'm busy right now._

_Busy being a stubborn vindictive prat!_

Draco didn't answer, though he did smirk as he stopped when Falde did, turning towards the troops. Harry hated when Draco was purposely cold, standoffish. But Draco reasoned his bonded deserved it for keeping vital information from him! He pushed all that away for the moment to look over the warriors. All of them were decked out in battle armor, armed to the teeth with swords, spears, and shields. The submissives had their wings spread slightly- also for inspection- and along with swords, most had bows as well. The winged warriors were usually archers. Everyone stood at attention, gazes straight and unwavering. Draco briefly thought Harry would enjoy these inspections. He liked things like this. The uniformed process and look of it. The warriors looked good. Ready for anything. They probably were eagerly anticipating "anything".

Falde moved again until he stood mid line. He spread his legs and crossed his arms over his chest. "At ease."

The warriors mirrored his stance save for crossing arms over their chests. Instead they clasped hands behind their backs. All this done simultaneously. Movement off to the side and a little behind caught Draco's attention. He moved only slightly to find Fred, George, and Similae slinking in the shadows in the far open corridor lining the warrior courtyard, watching the goings on curiously.

Similae and George were leaning against the wall, speaking softly, eyes on the warriors, while Fred was leaning against the stone railing lining the corridor, chin propped in hand. His eyes were solely on the Commander. Draco cleared his throat, barely able to keep from snickering. Fred's gaze was filled with nothing by admiration. He looked completely enamored. If he wanted to keep the fact he fancied Falde a secret, he was doing a horrid job. All anyone had to do was look at his face. And a hundred warriors were currently facing Fred's direction.

Draco turned back to the warriors when Falde announced he was looking for volunteers. No one moved or responded, but Draco knew that was because the warriors knew the Commander meant to give more information. Falde lifted a hand, beckoning to the three waiting in the corridor. Draco turned to watch the three jump the railing and walk over. Fred had wiped any telling sign of his fancy from his face, and by the time he came to stand beside Draco, he was smiling as he usually did and he never looked the Commander's way.

Falde then stepped aside to let George explain why they needed volunteers and for what. George was very honest with what he expected, explaining the volunteers may end up with adverse effects of the trials, but that any effects would be quickly taken care of and no one would die, be maimed, or have permanent damage.

George stepped back and Falde stepped forward again. "Who wants to volunteer?"

More than half the warriors' hands shot into the air.

"Awesome!" George exclaimed, grinning over the sheer amount of support instantly given. "You lot are awesome!" his partners were grinning also and Fred and George jumped to high five each other. Most of the warriors were chuckling over their enthusiastic reactions.

"Those of you who have your hands down may leave. The rest of you remain," Falde instructed. The warriors who had not volunteered saluted and quickly broke rank. When they were gone, Falde moved until he was beside Fred. "Do what you need to do," he murmured, walking behind the redhead.

Draco raised a brow when he saw Falde's hand drop onto Fred's hip. Fred went rigid, cheeks pinking. His face then exploded in red when the warrior allowed his hand to travel around Fred's lower back as he moved to stand beside Draco. The blond snickered under his breath as the two moved away from them to go stand in the shadows.

"Alright, we need males and females for this. Separate and line up and we'll pick who we want for these first trials!" George shouted.

"If you're…" Fred paused and cleared his throat, "if you're not chosen this time, you will be next time. We'll take your names and barrack numbers."

Draco turned to Falde. "I saw that."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, Highness," Falde responded, but he was smirking.

"Harry contacted me," Draco went on, deciding to leave it as it wasn't any of his business. "Apparently Yelni is dead."

Falde's nostrils flared and clearly his good mood was suddenly gone. "How? He wasn't supposed to die at the Citadel!" he shouted, drawing attention to their little shadowed corner.

"I don't know! Didn't give Harry enough time to explain."

"It does no good to continue to be angry with him!"

"Don't tell me how I'm supposed to be with Harry!"

"FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED, YOUNG ONE! NOW!"

"FINE!"

Draco, incensed that the guardians had the power to command him and treat him like a baby, spun around, crossing his arms over his chest, and opened communications to his husband. _Bloody bastard! Who does he think he is? Harry?_

_What?_

_Why in the bloody fuck is that bastard dead?_

_Kaego stabbed him in the heart with a dagger._

Draco dropped his arms limply, the anger quickly draining. _Kaego did it?_

_Yeah. I let him in to talk to his brother… had no idea he'd been planning… and he did, Draco. Kaego planned it. Maybe since seeing that memory… I don't know. But one moment he was standing there talking to the assassin, the next moment I look back and Kaego's kneeling before Yelni, thrusting a dagger into his chest._

_That's just great, Harry. Bloody fantastic. Way to pay attention._

_Fuck off, Draco! Didn't mean for it to happen! He's dead now, so what does it—know what? I'm through talking with you today, arsehole!_

Draco's fingers curled into his palms so tightly he felt the skin break from his claws. He turned back to Falde, who was looking off watching the twins and Similae talking with the volunteers. "Kaego killed him. Slipped a dagger into his heart when no one was bloody paying attention."

Falde opened his mouth to say something; Draco didn't know if Falde was going to go on bitching, or tell him never mind it was done, but he never got the chance as a messenger appeared beside them, bowing and saluting before he quickly handed Falde a slip of paper. Falde nodded at the messenger and waited for him to leave before reading, his eyes narrowing.

"Ships are approaching the bay. Part of the armada."

"But… you said none of the ships were set to return for a month."

Falde nodded, his expression grim. "They'll dock in an hour."

"This is bad, isn't it?"

"It can't mean anything good, Draco. Come, we'll return to my office. Prepare," Falde responded, wrapping an arm around the Emperor's shoulder, squeezing Draco to silently apologize for yelling at him. Draco sighed and smiled.

They did prepare. Prepared for anything actually, and by the time the hour had passed, Falde ordered most of the warriors to the docks as well as a crew of healers. And apparently word had spread about the ships' return for not only had some of the townsfolk flocked down to the docks, but all the new blood had as well, curious to see their first glimpse of the armada.

The civilians weren't allowed too close to the docks now though and were blocked by warriors from descending from the hill. But the hill was a good enough point to see the ships coming in. To notice most of the ships, about a dozen, were damaged in some way; all the ships sails were shredded to some degree and clearly burned and three vessels had smoke billowing from somewhere. Most of the vessels were in such disrepair that Draco was willing to bet they hadn't sunk yet only due to magic.

If someone were using vessel magic, they were probably running on fumes by now. Vessel magic was difficult and Draco was aware of where this particular section of the armada had been, where they had come from. They'd travelled a great distance to reach Borsteria. He wondered exactly where they had been attacked.

The group of new blood stood some ways away from the crowd of onlookers, ensconced at the base of a hill near a drop off, standing within a large beautiful ivy-drenched gazebo. Draco left Falde to go stand with them a moment, staying there until the ships put down anchor. He stood in between Severus and Blaise; the latter watching the ships gliding in with huge eyes. Draco couldn't help but laugh at his friend's expression. Then Blaise elbowed him before going back to looking awed.

"They're all very badly burnt," Ginny whispered.

"Still beautiful though."

She turned to her mate. "Would you like to be left alone with your obsession?"

"Ah, sis. Sucks you need to fight ships for his attention," Fred said, snickering along with George.

"At least I'm not afraid to fight for his attention!" she snapped back and Fred instantly shut up, suddenly looking angry and pained. Ginny immediately looked contrite. "I'm sorry, Fred. I didn't mean it…"

Fred ignored that, turning and walking away. He jumped up on the rounded railing and spun around to sit on it, legs dangling and an arm circling the jade green pillar next to him, leaning forward to look around the pillar and out towards the sea.

Draco hadn't known Ginny knew about that. Actually he didn't think anyone but George, Similae, and Mila knew about it, but apparently everyone did.

George turned, giving his sister a stern look. "For your information, it's Falde who's been fighting to get his attention recently or hadn't you noticed?"

Fred gave his brother a sharp look before he jumped off the railing to walk away from the gazebo and back to the palace.

"Maybe that was too much information," Draco suggested.

"No one's business," Severus agreed. Both he and Draco were ignored. The growing relationship between Fred and Falde was always a fun and intriguing topic amongst the immediate family.

Pansy sniffed, her chin lifting. "How is that too much information? We've all seen it. Easy to figure out once we knew what to look for," she said, looking at Mila. "And Falde has bumped into Fred's back one too many times during training this week for it to be coincidence."

Mila laughed softly. "Yes. Especially when it was during breaks and all we were doing was standing around doing nothing. His hands… linger."

Similae fiddled with his cigarette case as he brought a smoke to his smirking lips. "I don't think Fred has noticed it… at least not the way the Commander is hoping he's noticing it." He blew out a puff of smoke, leaning against George's chest when his hair was tugged on.

"I think," George went on softly, craning his neck around to watch his twin disappear, "I think Fred's afraid to see it the way Falde wants. He doesn't want to get his hopes up. Can't say I blame him."

Draco sighed tiredly. "Probably should go down there. Meet the captains… Blaise, you want to come?"

"Absolutely!"

"And the rest of us will get back to work," Tom murmured.

"Kill joy," George replied and ducked the Dark Lord's glare.

* * *

Later that evening, Draco joined most of the family in the Family parlor, immediately striding to the bar usually hidden by a wall length bookcase, but the bar was currently out for the family’s enjoyment. Draco ordered a drink from the attendant standing at attention, ready to serve when needed. As Draco took the drink, he silently praised the loads of servants the palace provided. Mostly he did that to try and get a word out of Harry, but mostly he thought it because it was true. The attendants here were punctual, competent, and left nothing for want. And they didn't try to harm themselves if they made a tiny little mistake. And most of all, the were all really very pleasant.

Tom approached him and because Draco knew what his brother wanted, he immediately went on to explain what had happened with the ships as he led Tom to one of the tables on the wide balcony.

"It was the Weasel," Draco hissed to his brother the moment they sat down.

"Excuse me?"

"The attacker… or at least the leader of the attack. The surviving sailors are claiming an elf appeared on one of the ships stationed far to the South—and let me just point out that it should have been impossible for anyone to simply _appear_ on those ships. This elf appeared out of nowhere apparently and stood at the top of the middle stick thingy. Lifted his hands and poured fire down into the ship. Fire that grew whenever water was poured onto it. After the first ship, he disappeared and reappeared on other ships, doing the same thing."

"Why do you think it was him?"

"They say his hair was red like the flames spewing out of his palms. Even here, red hair like that is unusual. Usually here, when someone is described as having red hair, they actually mean 'red' hair. The only other gingers we know of in the realm are right here, or our rebels. It had to be him. And besides, even if there are other gingers, it has to be Weasley. Who else would it be?"

"Hmm… for the record, Draco, the stick thingy you so elegantly described is actually called a main-mast. I would have thought after all of Blaise's talk, you would have learned this by now."

"Do I look like I have enough time to soak up every word he says about the vessels? Anyway, Tom, that's all beside the point. The point is… Weasel has finally announced himself in a major way. He was able to destroy half the armada! Killed dozens of sailors from every ship! With help of course, but he was still there! He was the instigator! He had silver plates on his shoulders! We know what that means, Tom!"

"Will you keep your voice down," Tom hissed before looking across the room to where Fred and George were sitting. But it was really too late because the twins, along with everyone else in the room had been listening to every word.

Draco cursed and stood. He was so not up for this right now. Tom sensed his mood and went along with Draco when the blond murmured about meeting Harry in the orb before the idiot rejoined the legions.

The twins watched them go before turning back to each other. "How do we react to something like this?" George asked.

Fred shrugged. "He's… not ours anymore, bro."

George's hands balled into fists. "He killed all those sailors! They burned to death!"

"So you heard?"

The two raised their eyes to the Commander who stood beside their table. "Yeah," they murmured.

"I never want Mum to find out about this," Fred whispered.

"She will anyway," George responded and dreaded when that time came.

When Falde sat beside him, Fred was kind of relieved. "Have you ever heard of fire that's fueled by water?"

Falde shook his head. "That's a new form of magic. It goes against the laws of nature. Our magic is based off nature; we work with the laws, not against it. Manipulate it, yes. But not defy completely."

George suddenly stood, yawning loudly. "Well I'm beat. Think I'll go to bed. Shorty!"

Fred glared at his brother's back, mentally listing all the things he would do to George just as soon as he could manage it. And then he glared at everyone else who had been in the room when they suddenly had "things to do". Bloody bastards! Every single one of them.

Falde chuckled under his breath and Fred shot him a glare just for the hell of it. "Do you play games, Commander?" he suddenly asked.

"What do you mean? War games?"

Fred laughed. He couldn't help it. That was probably a no then. "No, not war games."

"You'll have to be more specific."

Fred was going to do no such thing. Instead he thought he should steer the conversation to somewhere he knew would make Falde uncomfortable enough to leave. And Fred had to admit to being curious. And it was something that came to him after hearing about what Ron was doing. "Vendyl," he prompted Falde. "How long have you two been fighting?"

Falde frowned, leaning back in his chair. "Why is this a topic everyone seems to want to touch recently?"

"Because you both seem decent enough, so it's hard to understand why you two hate each other." Fred gaze dropped down to the table. "Maybe because I just heard my own... Ron's turned into a mass murdering evil little shite… and, I don't know. Just want to learn more about you," he confessed.

Falde stood then and Fred was annoyed his plan had worked. But Falde didn't leave. Instead he asked Fred to follow him. So Fred got up and followed because he felt lost and knew that feeling would only grow if he didn't follow.

* * *

Fred woke up in his own bed, alone, having not been shagged the night before and was completely annoyed over the fact. In fact he was annoyed with himself for ever having followed Falde to the Commander's apartments. They had done nothing but talk. Nothing! Nearly the entire night. Nothing but talking!

Though, Fred could admit he had enjoyed it. It hadn't taken him long at all to relax in the Commander's presence. Nearly the moment he sat down, and even when Falde sat beside him, close enough that their thighs touched, he'd relaxed. Especially more when Falde told the story of how he and his brother had fallen out.

Falde wanted to reconcile. Fred could see that much in his eyes, hear it in Falde's words. And Fred told him to fucking reconcile already. He told Falde that at least his relationship with his brother could be fixed, where as Ron would never be welcomed back to the family and Kaego had had to kill his own brother… wasn't it about time some bad relationships ended up being mended? Falde grumbled that it was annoying everyone in the palace had an opinion on the matter. The same opinion.

After that they'd talked about other things. And during all that time, Falde had never put a move on him. Falde, blast him, had behaved. Acted as if they were only friends… though to be fair, Fred couldn't ever remember the warrior speaking so softly or openly with the others. When Falde looked at him and spoke, it was like Fred was looking into the elder elf's soul. He’d been completely informal and relaxed with Fred. It was both awesome and heart wrenching and he wondered why Falde was doing this? Why? It couldn't be because he wanted him. Falde had said they would talk that day in the labs; he'd even flirted… but he hadn't really done anything like that since then. He hadn't even brought that up or the kiss or anything. So Fred was once again swimming in confusion.

Fred climbed from bed to get ready for training, shaking his head. He couldn't deny it. He had enjoyed his time with Falde. Hoped they would do it again sometime too. Just the two of them. Fred liked the warrior's laugh. Falde laughed a lot more in private and not once did he say Fred's jokes were vulgar when they really were. He'd even told a few himself. Jokes that made Fred choke on his drink and then laugh hysterically. Fred smiled as he headed to the wardrobe. Maybe being just friends with Falde would be okay.

An hour after that thought, Fred decided he could never simply be friends with Falde. Not with the way his chest tightened and his blood pumped and his groin suddenly ached when Falde put just one fucking hand on him. On his shoulder of all less sensitive places. Falde had come up behind him to correct his stance during one of their endurance sessions where they worked with heavy swords. They were given a set of ten sword moves, offensive and defensive. And were made to hold each pose for minutes until the next pose was called out. Falde had pressed against his back and laid a hand on his shoulder, straightening that side of his body, and all Fred had wanted to do was relax against him, bask in the bloody attention. And that wasn't really like him. He never really needed someone's attention before, with the exception of his brother, but that was completely different. But Falde made him feel differently and Fred thought it was dangerous. It wasn't normal. It made him feel desperate. Unsure of everything.

And even after that thought, after he vowed to keep away from Falde at that point(again), Falde asked him to join him for lunch in town. Fred had agreed without thinking. Perhaps because he wasn't the only one who was going. Ozemir would be there. Draco also. Most of the others had been offered, but they said no. Fred noticed Falde had asked him before anyone else and Ozemir had been the one to ask the others with a smirk at Falde. Fred dared not hope. He wasn't stupid. And he was tired of feeling like a school girl with a dangerous obsession.

He and Falde went down to town together. Draco and Ozemir promised to join them after picking up the babies, so Fred relaxed and instantly started asking questions about the legions. He noticed many people were watching them as they traversed the streets, but didn't pay too much attention. He probably should have. If he had, he would have noticed the gazes first directed at his scabbard, and then to the Commander and back to him. He would have known why Falde was smirking too if he'd paid attention to that. But he didn't because Falde asked him about the experiments and he was lost in talking about that and thinking Falde was sexy when he smirked.

They didn't go to the Chaotic Jesters, which was a little surprising, but didn't raise any alarms. The place they went to was like a bistro. Smaller than the tavern, a little more private and clearly upscale. Not surprising. He was in the company of someone who only had to snap his fingers for the entire world to bow and salute and offer up their heads. Again they spent the entire time eating and talking. Fred sending the occasional shy smiles across to his table mate whenever he noticed those teal eyes piercing him with an intense stare that made him shiver.

It wasn't until after they'd left to return to the palace did Fred realize Draco and Ozemir had stood them up. Maybe he was ignoring all these things- the world- because he was always with Falde and it was hard seeing anything but Falde when they were alone together. When Falde gave him his complete attention.

Encounters like that took place all week. Every time he turned around, Falde was there. Even if it was just to sit in the labs when he had a few minutes to spare between meetings. He would stay and watch Fred, George, and Similae work with the volunteers; occasionally asked questions, provided assistance if needed. Or the meals. Falde was attending all the meals with the entire family again. Not strange. But he always made sure to sit next to Fred. Somehow a chair would just magically appear beside him.

At the end of the week, Fred felt emotionally worn down and happily flopped down on his bed and thought about everything. Sure, the flirting hadn't been going on, but Falde had a natural charm, kind of sweet too. He was also kind of old fashioned and at times Fred found that annoying. Yesterday, before dinner- and thankfully before the rest of the family arrived- Falde had tried pulling his chair out for him and Fred had snapped at him. He wasn't a fucking girl. Falde had thought that was amusing and had backed up with his hands raised in surrender, laughing as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Fred had mumbled something about Dillek having tried to kiss the back of his hand once and learned never to do that again. Falde's laughter died and he hadn't looked too keen on hearing about Brumek's younger brother. In fact he kind of looked jealous.

Fred groaned in frustration, sitting up to cross his legs under him, staring across his room at nothing in particular. Ginny was right. He was rolling over. Rolling over because he was afraid. Falde may be the Commander but he was also an elf. The same as anyone else. Fred had learned that well enough. He had a moment's thought of opportunities slipping away from him, sifting through his fingers forever. What if Falde moved on from whatever this was? What if he got tired of it… because Fred was being a pussy? What if Fred then had to see Falde with someone else?

That thought made him terribly sick. Made him want to run to the bathroom and throw up a years worth of food. Made him cold and shaky. He wouldn't be able to stand it, seeing Falde with someone else. He was certain of that.

Fred was glad when he had to call out when someone knocked on his door, distracting him from those horrid thoughts. Mila came in smiling and waving an envelope at him.

"A letter just arrived for you."

Fred grinned and jumped from his bed. Only one person in the realm sent him letters (frequently) and Fred was ecstatic to receive one right now. It was a very welcomed distraction. He took the letter and instantly tore into it. His brow furrowed however when he noted it was only a small note. Hardly anything on it. But once he'd read it, a smile exploded across his face. He was about ready for a Falde-less evening.

* * *

Falde was maybe a little annoyed with the young one. Was it possible to be intentionally oblivious to all the signs? If Fred were trying to punish him for being an arse, he was doing a fine job. Falde had never had to work this hard for someone's attention. He'd also caught Fred eyeing him suspiciously, in a dark manner, as if he thought and was absolutely certain he was being played with. And Falde couldn't understand that.

"Don't you think you should be blunt?"

Falde looked up to find Ozemir standing in front of his desk, one hand balled on his fist while he cradled Zohrek against his chest with the other arm. "What do you mean?" he asked, standing and rounding the desk to take Zohrek. "It's only been a week," he muttered, nuzzling Zohrek’s soft cheek.

"Whatever you are doing, you're doing it wrong! He's… regressing again, Falde. He both loves and hates spending time with you and yet he can't seem to refuse when you ask for his time."

"I told you before. I refuse to drag him to my bed. I don't want him to go there simply because he desires me physically… and it's not my fault he's not giving me a chance, Ozemir. He refuses to look beyond my rank. I've never allowed his rank or age to cloud my view of him; I can easily get passed that. Why can't he?"

"I think you know that better than anyone now."

"He's stubborn and proud. Maybe he thinks I'll leash him in some way if he admits…" Falde stopped, softly bouncing Zohrek in his arms, smiling when the babe yawned widely before closing his soft purple eyes. "I suppose now all I can do is be completely honest with him."

Ozemir retrieved his son. "Then do it now. No one likes a sullen Fred."

Falde smirked. "He smiles for me often enough."

"Maybe he finds you irresistible. Go now and work your irresistible charm," Ozemir replied, grinning his goofy grin.

"Right now I don't have the time. I have more meetings with the captains of the armada and after, surprise inspections… and Fred has already said he'll be indisposed tonight."

"With what? Is he working?"

"He said he was already going out. Meeting a friend."

"Going out where? Meeting who?"

"Nosy Scholar," Falde said and shook his head fondly. "I didn't ask for specifics as I'm sure he wouldn't have appreciated it."

* * *

Fred walked into the Chaotic Jesters, immediately spotting Dillek at the bar, flirting with the barmaid, Tooni. She looked over the elf's shoulder and gave a cheerful wave at Fred. Dillek turned to look and matched Fred's smile. When Fred reached the bar, Dillek immediately embraced him, pulling him close, lips resting against his neck. Fred wasn't so bothered. This was Dillek after all and Dillek didn't follow the rules of personal boundaries. Fred had gotten used to it already. He actually took comfort in it, knowing Dillek wouldn't ever go too far with his flirting and excessive need to touch.

Murmurs spread throughout the tavern when they embraced, some sounded kind of enraged. Fred ignored it until Tooni cleared her throat loudly. When the two pulled away and looked at her, she caught Dillek's eyes and then pointedly looked down at Fred's sword sheathed in its scabbard. Dillek looked and his eyes went monumentally wide after a moment, and then he laughed, taking a step back. Though something flickered in his eyes, maybe disappointment, before he'd quickly masked it. Fred couldn't be sure because it had only lasted a second.

"Why does everyone keep doing that? Did Falde give me a scabbard that reads ‘plague found here’ or something? What's this say?" he asked, waving a hand over the scabbard.

"He didn't tell you?" Dillek asked, cocking his head slightly.

"He hasn't really had time… I forget to ask him," Fred murmured.

Dillek never lost his smile and his eyes were alight with humor now. "Come. I sense we have much to talk about. You look as if you need a rant to an unbiased ear."

That was exactly why Fred liked Dillek so much. "That's funny. I think you are biased. You would be on my side, right?"

"Without question," Dillek replied as they found seats at the back of the tavern.

Once they were comfortable, Fred waited for him to explain his sword, but Dillek wasn't forthcoming with information so Fred asked about something else, knowing Dillek would probably get to the sword on his own sweet time. "What're you doing here anyway?"

Dillek shrugged. "The post was finished last week, thank Hirsha."

Fred snickered. "The manual labor couldn't have been that hard. Certainly not as bad as you've written in your letters."

"It was dreadful, Fred! I gained calluses!" Dillek responded, holding out his hands to show said calluses. "Corae assisted with the post as well and she was constantly laughing at me!"

"I would have too had I been there. You whine too much about the work in your letters."

"That's not very nice."

"Stop complaining then. Calluses are good for you."

"You've spent too much time with my brother," Dillek mumbled, though he was grinning. "So tell me about you, Fred. You're not very forthcoming in your letters about him."

Fred picked up his glass, staring into the amber liquid. "I didn't think you would want to hear about that."

"Why? You didn't want me to feel uncomfortable?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't like things being awkward."

"Fred, I assure you, even if I am a little in love with you, that shouldn't stop us from talking about things… I would never want you to stop talking to me."

Fred's attention snapped back to Dillek. The other elf looked completely serious at the moment. "Stop playing around, Dillek."

Dillek nodded and was back to grinning, but when Fred's gaze returned to his drink, he missed the sincere look on the other elf's face. "Well," Dillek demanded playfully, "I didn't come all the way to the capital for you to sit there silently. Tell me, how did you capture him?"

Fred laughed bitterly. "I haven't done any such thing. I feel like… a failure. I'm afraid," he whispered. "And honestly I don't know what's going on or how to move beyond it. But I want to."

"Do you really?"

"Yes," he whispered, looking into Dillek's eyes. Eyes that somehow managed to entreat that he tell the truth. "No—you see? This is exactly what's been driving me crazy!"

"Poor Fred…" Dillek laughed.

"Oh, piss off, tosser!"

Dillek looked confused. "What do you mean? You want me to relieve myself on someone?"

Fred nearly fell out of his chair laughing.

They spent the rest of the night talking about things not concerning the Commander. Fred was disappointed to hear Dillek would be returning home in the morning, but he did promise to continue to write and would see Fred at the upcoming gala to be held soon. He would be attending with the rest of his family. They talked about Fred's work and eventually Fred decided to take Dillek back to the labs for a look. Dillek was all for it.

The first room they walked into happened to be the research room, which happened to be where George and Similae were holed up. Not doing research. Not having any clothes on. And spread out on the floor, a makeshift rug underneath them, and George furiously thrusting inside of Similae, who whimpered for more and faster and harder. And then George, whose eyes had been transfixed on his mate's flushed and glowing face, suddenly looked to the door, his eyes narrowed.

"Merlin," Fred breathed after hastily backing out and pulling Dillek with him when George bared his fangs in warning. "Locks on the doors. Locks would be good."

Dillek smirked at him. "Lovely jobs you have here. I want to be relocated. Do you need an assistant? Please tell me you have need for an assistant."

Fred snorted and tugged him down the hall to one of the experimentation rooms. Fred explained their jobs in more detail, as he'd made vague references before this, but he didn't go into complete detail about their current projects, instead talking about the things he and George had already come up with and their stores in the human world. Dillek got this disgusted look on his face when he spoke about the mortal world.

"You're a snob… the mortal world isn't so bad."

"I do not agree."

"You've never been there," Fred pointed out.

"Nor do I ever plan to go."

"I'll take you one day," he promised as they moved on to another room.

"You'd have to bound and gag me. Probably knock me out as well."

Fred laughed. "I can do that. I've learned a lot from Falde recently… could beat you."

"I do not doubt it… but I will put up a fight."

Fred nodded absently, his mind already circling around Falde again. He'd been doing good too. But even one mention of Falde and he couldn't seem to pull back from him. Dillek studied him, obviously having caught on to his change of mood.

"Walk me back to the garden, Fred. It's time I left." Fred nodded reluctantly and they passed through the palace in a companionable silence. When they entered the Garden, Dillek took his arm and turned Fred so that they were face to face. "I cannot stand to see you hurting."

"I'm fine, Dillek."

"You would be better if someone told you the truth," he said softly, guiding Fred backwards until he was pressed against a tree.

"What do you mean the truth?" Fred asked curiously, laying a hand on Dillek's chest. "What do you know?"

Dillek leaned forward, ignoring the hand pressing against his chest, but again Fred wasn't worried. Aside from being an aborted lover, Dillek had proven to be a true friend and Fred trusted him, which was why Dillek knew who he pined for because Fred had told him and why he allowed the other elf so close to him without worry.

Dillek continued to lean forward until his lips caressed Fred's ear. "Did you ever stop to consider why you have such a burning desire for him? Why you can't simply push these desires away when you so want to? Why you can't turn away from him, tell him no? Tell yourself no when he asks for you company?"

Fred's mouth curled even more into an amused smile as he tried to understand what Dillek was trying to tell him. But he didn't understand and Dillek saw this and chuckled softly.

"Perhaps he is your destiny, Fred. Your mate. Did you ever think of that?"

Fred's lips parted in shocked surprise. "M-my mate? The Commander? How could I be the mate of someone like him? I'm not--"

The absolute shock on Fred's face told Dillek the redhead had never ever considered the possibility. Dillek shook his head, and for a moment he looked angry. "You are equals, Fred! Stop thinking of him like that. And if you are mates, then you truly are equals. Though I'm sure in that relationship, you'll be the submissive. But in many circles, that's seen as having more power."

Fred laughed breathlessly. "Anyone who sees Falde as a submissive must be blind or has never met him." Even as his face flushed beautifully, the shocked look never left his face. "Mates?" he breathed.

Dillek chuckled darkly and brushed his lips against Fred's heated cheek. "You were not born in the realm. I suppose it's no surprise you haven't thought about it before now. Those who are realm born would have immediately thought about it. No doubt Falde has already considered the possibility. Let me tell you something about that sword you're wearing…" and he went on to do just that.

* * *

Falde had just come from the warrior barracks, presently opening the doors leading into the Garden. His thoughts were on Fred, on what his next move should be and as if the thought conjured him, Falde sensed Fred's presence very near. Right there in the garden. The warrior didn't have to travel in too far before finding him.

Falde stopped short, taking in the scene and as he did, red colored his vision. All he could see and sense was the scene before him. Fred lounging comfortably against a tree. One arm settled at his side, the other held out, pressing a palm against another elf's chest. An elf who was leaning into Fred, far too close and whispering something very close to Fred's mouth. Fred was staring up at him, his mouth parted as if surprised, eyes wide with pleasure and awe. The elf chuckled darkly and pressed forward some more, brushing lips against Fred's cheek. Fred, who did nothing but give a trembling still surprised smile in reaction to that light kiss and stood there against that tree with another elf over him, listening intently to whatever the thieving elf was saying. This was all Falde could see.

Blood exploded behind Falde's eyes. Every instinct he had was screaming that someone else was touching what was his and this person needed to be DESTROYED. His instincts were bellowing to kill that something blocking him from his young mate. Falde began to move. Quickly.

Fred saw him coming. The shocked look that had been on his face the last few minutes drained away into panic as Falde stormed towards them. Fred started pushing against Dillek's chest in a hurry and managed to throw him off, making Dillek stumble back several feet into another tree. Fred straightened from his slouch and erected his metaphorical back bone, preparing because Falde had never looked so enraged than he did now.

It's not as if he and Dillek had been doing anything, and it's not as if he belonged to Falde either, but Fred felt unexplained shame at being caught standing so close with Dillek. He fully expected the warrior to stop in front of him, demand to know what Fred thought he was doing; only Falde walked right by him and straight to Dillek and the look on his face was very telling. Falde intended to kill.

Dillek was rooted to the spot against the tree he'd stumbled into, his face paling, hands already held up in surrender. Fred didn't blame him. Falde was growling like a rabid beast, his claws were extended, and he'd never looked scarier. Fred pushed away from the tree, sprinting towards the two, and reached him just as Falde did.

Falde's hands were already extended, already closing around Dillek's throat. Hissing out words. Words like _dead, touch_ , _mine_ … those words and others that should have terrified Fred, but only seemed to support Dillek's earlier words, making them real. To make him see what Falde had been doing the last week and a half. Fucking courting him. Being the charming devil that he was. Easing Fred into the idea because the warrior had no idea he was already in love with him. Would welcome the news that they were mates, if they really were. And that meant Falde would be his and he wouldn't ever have to get that cold nauseating feeling in his stomach again.

He should have known too. It was clear before Falde had wanted him physically, but Fred had been swept away, too confused and excited at being able to spend so much time with the warrior, getting to know him so much better than anyone else in his family. Honestly he felt like an idiot now. He should have figured it out.

Fred threw his arms in between the two and threw his weight against the warrior, trying to unbalance Falde even as he tried to knock Falde's hands away from Dillek's throat. Dillek was trying to do the same and the two of them together didn't do much good. A lot of flailing limbs was going on between Dillek and Fred, but Falde was just too strong and his grip was tightening, sliding up around Dillek's ears as if he was preparing to break the elf's neck.

"Falde, stop!" Fred shouted, shoving his shoulder into the warrior's side again with no effect. "He's Brumek's brother! Dillek's only my friend! He was telling me about mates! Stop this!"

Falde wasn't hearing him and his grip was tightening on Dillek's head as if instead of breaking his neck, Falde was going to cave Dillek's head in. Unfortunately for Dillek, the warrior had the strength for it. In a fit of desperation, Fred ducked under Falde's arms to pop up in between the warrior and his prey. Placing his face in front of Dillek's.

"Are we mates?" he whispered before pressing against the furious warrior and pressing their lips together.

Nothing happened at first. Falde's lips were hard and firm and unyielding; a permanent deranged scowl and the growls never abated… until Fred stood on his toes, his hand going to grab the back of Falde's neck, and pressing in further, running the tip of his tongue against Falde's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth.

The warrior jerked as Fred continued to lick and nibble on his lips, and all at once the warrior's attention was pulled from Dillek to the elf in his arms. Falde opened his mouth, growling lowly even as Fred's tongue slipped into his mouth. The next moments saw Falde batting Dillek to the side like a fly before hauling Fred up against the tree, returning the kiss full force.

Fred barely registered Dillek falling to the ground and scrambling back away from them. Falde's hands were on him… everywhere. His tongue was dominating, doing delicious things to his mouth. And then Falde pulled his mouth away from Fred's and let his lips slide down to Fred's collar where he set upon putting his mark there in a brutally erotic fashion, causing a moan to erupt form Fred's lips as his head fell back to bump against the bark of the tree trunk.

Dillek picked himself up, smirking. He'd been right. "Told you, Fred. Mates."

Falde's warning growl was nearly a bark and Dillek danced away, laughing. The Commander's mouth had not once left Fred's skin. Later, Fred would marvel at how quickly Dillek could move on from almost being killed by the Commander, but not now. And he would feel bad about completely forgetting about Dillek too, but not at the moment because suddenly they weren't in the garden anymore. Suddenly they were back inside the palace. Back in Falde's apartment.

Dillek watched them disappear. They were gone and his smile disappeared as he reached up to rub the sides of his head, still feeling the pressure of the Commander's hands there. That had been very close. But at least now… at least now Fred would be happy. Like he was supposed to be. That had been what drew Dillek to the redhead. Fred was outgoing, honest, and happy. Spirited. And Dillek had unwisely harbored a hope that he had been wrong about Fred and the elf the redhead couldn't stop thinking about. That hope had been dashed the moment he'd seen the scabbard. It was painful, yes, but Dillek didn't consider it the end of the world. He still held a kinship with Fred he would never let go. And still there was a world of elves out there he could distract himself with.

With a tsk, Dillek straightened from the tree and left. Whistling under his breath. He'd better go before his gruff brother found him and demanded to know why he was there. Brumek could be such a pain sometimes.


	9. Advancements

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Nine**

**Advancements**

Falde stepped back the moment they appeared in his apartment and he still looked furious. "You complained about being used as a distraction, and yet you made yourself one just now."

Fred also stepped back, having no idea what to expect from Falde now. "You were trying to kill Dillek!"

"He deserved it for putting his hands and mouth on you! You should not have interfered!"

Fred frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Dillek's my friend. I wasn't going to let you kill him."

"Was that all that was? A distraction?" Falde asked lowly. "Meaningless?"

Fred eyed him and his frown disappeared. His lips twitched as if he were amused. "What's this?" he asked after a moment, caressing the mark Falde had placed on his neck. "Is this meaningless?"

"Nothing I do is meaningless," the warrior growled, his frustration and jealous anger evident.

Fred found the jealousy thrilling and he couldn't help but erase the distance between them. Couldn't stop from running his hand down Falde's arm. Starting from the shoulder to trail his hand down the bulges of muscle until he was gripping the warrior's wrist. He wished he could feel Falde's skin. The skin hidden underneath the long sleeved tunic.

"Do you… do you want me, Falde?"

The warrior nodded, very slowly, but it was given without hesitation. His teal gaze caressing the length of Fred's body as he did so.

Fred did laugh then; happily and excitedly and started to unbutton his jacket. "Your bedroom?" he asked, taking the jacket off and tossing it to the chair. "Let's get to it before the awkward silence becomes too much. I hate awkward silence," he said. His eyes were shining so brightly that all Falde could do was stare at him. "There can't be any awkwardness after either or I'll just avoid you and you don't want that, do you, Falde?"

Falde shook his head dumbly.

The young one shot him a cheeky grin before turning to walk towards the nearest hall he knew contained the stairs leading up to the bedchamber. Falde followed in almost a daze; watching Fred's hands disappear up and in front of him as they climbed the stairs and the warrior knew Fred was unlacing his tunic. Confirmed a moment later when that blue tunic was dragged up over that fiery head and then tossed to the side in the stairway. Falde paid no attention to that, instead his eyes were riveted on the bare back in front of him as they reached the landing; watching the wiry muscles move as Fred grabbed for the lacing of his breeches as he turned into the last room down the hall.

He found Fred standing in the middle of the room, staring at the doorway when he came in. The young one seemed to have lost his nerve a bit. He was looking uncertain, biting his lip. "Did I… Have I jumped to conclusions here?"

Falde enjoyed the embarrassment blooming on Fred's cheeks, but he knew he'd enjoy it more if it were his attentions that made Fred blush. "Yes. But not the wrong conclusions."

Fred released a breath, a smile blooming across his face. "Oh good," he breathed before dropping his hands to the lacing on his breeches. "Just so you know… nothing is going on with me and Dillek. He just likes invading personal bubbles."

Falde was suddenly right in front of him. The heat from the warrior blasted Fred, nearly making him dizzy when hands gripped his hips tightly. "He won't do it again."

"You're a bit slow, Falde. It's your own fault. You've been driving me crazy. Days and nights for a very long time."

Falde's hands splayed across Fred's back; calloused fingers caressing and setting a blazing fire. Falde's lips descended on his; a light touch, completely chaste and Fred felt he was in heaven.

"I was slow to see and made it hard for you." The warrior felt the young one's mouth curve into a wide smile against his lips. It made the warrior smile in return.

"Hard for me," Fred breathed, closing his eyes against the feel of Falde's hand sliding from his back to mold firmly against the curve of his arse. "In more ways than one, but I'll forgive that since you are ancient. Your wits probably aren't what they used to be."

The fact Fred was joking about the difference in age, the fact that he wasn't defensive any more clued Falde in that Fred was well and truly wanting this and him. "That's twenty extra minutes of running."

"Funny… too many clothes on, Falde," the redhead muttered, running hands against Falde's broad chest, pulling at the fabric blocking him from feeling skin.

Falde's other hand dropped to his arse, cupping and lifting Fred off his feet. Fred wrapped his legs around Falde's waist, moaning when he felt the evidence of the warrior's desire, and let the warrior cart him over to the bed he didn't even see.

Falde bent over and dropped Fred on the bed, over the dark blue sheets, and stood back to appreciate the sight. "You look good on my bed," he said in a voice that was low and hoarse with arousal.

Fred grinned as he spread his legs invitingly and enjoyed the darkening of Falde's eyes. "I'll look better on your cock."

"An enticing prediction."

"Are you going to take your clothes off or do I need to do it for you?"

"Pushy," Falde responded, laughing lowly under his breath. As he knelt on the bed, placing Fred's legs between his knees, Falde grabbed the back of his tunic and pulled it over his head.

Fred grinned widely, a hand snaking out to grasp Falde's waistband. "Did you expect anything else?" he asked, eyes raking over the warriors considerable broad chest before dropping to where his fingers were playing, trying to tug the Commander's pants down. But his fingers froze on his hip.

Falde saw his eyes had widened, the smile frozen on Fred's face and his gaze attached to his hip. "An old wound," he murmured when he noticed what Fred was staring at. "During the same battle I received the scar on my face. Took too long before getting healed and so it scarred."

Fred lifted his eyes, tracing the long scar on Falde's face. "I like your scars and I've seen both before," he murmured, going back to Falde's hip, his fingers tracing the scar, moving back around towards Falde's arse. "This one in my dreams."

"This isn't a dream."

Fred ignored that, too busy tracing the scar and at the same time wondering if Falde's real cock was as delicious as his dream cock had been. He licked his lips, heat was exploding all over his body. He wanted to find out now. Leaning forward, Fred pressed his mouth onto Falde's hip bone, tonguing the scar and delighting in the shuddering breath coming from above him at the movement.

He'd only managed to taste as far as the crest when he was suddenly pushed away and onto his back again. "Easy Falde! Have you any idea how long I've wanted to lick that?" he tried to go after it again, and once more was pushed back. He glared at the warrior.

"Pushy," Falde said again, smirking.

"Look who's talking!"

Falde moved over him. "You'll shut up now," he ordered playfully and slipped a hand beneath Fred's neck and pulled Fred's head up. Their lips met with frenzy; teeth met before tongues, lips crushing together, moving ravenously. Fred melted against the mattress and pulled Falde over him, longing to feel the warrior's body draped over him.

A long time passed before they separated, when all they'd done was snog, but finally Fred panted against his mouth, "you are so hot."

Falde stilled over him and then pulled back slightly. Fred opened his eyes, which were glazed and wanton, and then he grinned. The Commander was blushing. Fred laughed. "Aren't you one of the oldest elves ever? You're blushing?"

"You keep teasing and I'll make you pay," Falde hissed half heartedly as he went on to rip Fred's boots off and toss them over his shoulder.

"I'll enjoy it," Fred assured and lifted his hips when Falde grabbed his waistband and pulled his trousers down to his ankles.

Fred jerked, hissing out a breath when the warrior immediately grabbed his cock and his mouth decided to devour Fred's neck. The feeling of having those callused hands finally on him had his body trembling. Those strong fingers were sending sparks of pure ecstasy rushing down his spine. It was way better than any dream and he was already so hard that it was painful.

When Falde's mouth moved away from his neck to the cleft of his chest, Fred though he'd faint from the sensations bombarding him, especially when Falde's tongue swirled around a nipple. Falde only lapped at the nipple a few seconds before he suddenly pulled away and loomed over the panting body on his bed.

"Oh come on!" Fred snapped. "You've tortured me enough! Come back!"

"I want your legs spread wider," Falde announced, grabbing the ends of Fred's trousers to rip them off completely and toss those over his shoulder. "I'm going to bend you in half. I want to see how flexible you really are."

Fred smirked. "Like my splits, do you?"

"Very. Now spread your legs," Falde ordered, his hands returning to the inside of Fred's thighs to help Fred along.

Though Fred really didn't need urging. He was ready to do _anything_ Falde asked in bed. Because he wanted, badly. Falde then knelt on the bed, gripped his legs tightly and hoisted Fred until his bum was resting on the warrior's thighs.

"F-Falde?" Fred whispered, kind of embarrassed now as his legs were spread and he was completely bared, but still so totally wanting. Falde's eyes were like the blackest of seas now and one hand was tracing the lines and planes of his body while the other had returned to his cock, thumb pressing over the head, over the slit.

Fred gasped and arched his back, arse lifting an inch from Falde's thighs. Falde used that to his advantage and pressed the tips of three fingers against the opening of Fred's arse and applied just the right amount of pressure to have Fred crying out in anticipation. Falde never pressed in beyond the tight ring of muscles there, simply continued to prod gently while speeding up the stroke of his other hand, smirking at knowing how it must feel to have something against him and yet not fully penetrating.

Fred squeezed his eyes closed, panting and knowing he must sound and look so wanton like this, trying to press against those fingers. It was delicious torture. And he should have remembered what he learned about the warrior. Falde was a patient elf. Liked to take his bloody time!

He threw his head back against the mattress, arching his back when Falde added a little more pressure and once again tried to impale himself on the digits touching him. The light pressure of fingers against his arse was incredibly maddening. His breathing was erratic, sweat poured off him, he could barely focus on Falde's enraptured face, and Fred vaguely realized he'd never lost it this quickly before. Never wanted someone to take him so completely before. "Falde," he gasped, begging.

Falde felt immense pleasure at watching Fred come undone under him. The pleasure rippled inside him as he felt Fred's muscles trembling against his fingers. When Fred's eyes snapped open, they were wide, pupils blown, and incredibly blue; half covered by damp hair. For a moment he released Fred's leaking member to push away that hair so he could see those eyes clearly. He then held his hand over Fred's mouth. The young one immediately began licking it, providing natural lubrication. And that was incredibly arousing as well.

Returning his hand to Fred's flushed and leaking cock, his sped up the pace of the strokes, watching Fred grip the sheets beneath him in a death grip, watching his stomach clenching and his thighs quivering. When Fred let out a breathy whimper, Falde finally pushed in with his longest finger, which was instantly sucked in and the squeezed brutally by muscles as Fred arched against, shouting out. Falde had never seen something as beautiful as this; as Fred cried out in completion and coated his stomach and Falde's hand with his seed.

Fred lay there limp after, still panting, eyes glazed. Falde smiled fondly at him and waited until the muscles around his finger stopped trying to cut off circulation before continuing on with stretching; slowly and carefully easing a second finger in and shifting a bit as his own erection rubbed brutally against his trousers, straining to be freed and buried inside of his young mate's nubile heat.

"Still… have your… bloody pants on, Commander," Fred panted, still coming down from the orgasmic high, still very sensitized to the feel of Falde's fingers inside him and enjoying it.

Falde thrust those fingers in roughly when Fred addressed him as Commander. He wouldn't stand for that. "Falde," he growled.

Fred went still and in reaction, so did Falde. The young one was staring at him with wide eyes. Had he hurt Fred? And then all at once Fred was smiling so brightly it was like the sun had appeared above their heads. That thought had Falde rolling his eyes at himself. He was saying soft and romantic things in his head now. Not good.

"More," Fred demanded.

Falde continued scissoring his fingers for a few minutes more and shifted back so that he could easily lay his lips upon Fred's heated flesh, along his abs, up across his torso, and finally to Fred's mouth. When his lips covered Fred's, he slipped in a third finger and wondered if Fred's blood would taste as sweet as his mouth did. Fred tasted like candy, he also smelt like it as well, which wasn't really surprising as the young one enjoyed eating a ludicrous amount of sweets. Probably more than Brumek and that was saying something.

When Falde found that spot, Fred bit down on his lip in surprise, gasping for breath, his eyes squeezing closed. Falde sat back, stroking a few more times until Fred was half hard again before he pulled away to stand. Fred didn't have any breath to demand he come back. Falde smiled knowing he would if he could. But Fred did hoist himself up by his elbows, watching with eyes half hidden by drooping eyelids as Falde finally divested himself of the rest of his clothes, kicking his boots off as he did so.

Fred watched with held breath as those trousers disappeared to reveal the same cock he'd been dreaming about for months. "It's the same," the murmured, scrabbling up onto his hands and knees and immediately attacking the hard leaking member. Falde made a surprised grunt when Fred's lips wrapped around him. Fred grinned around his cock, looking up through eyelashes and enjoying the wide eyed look on the warrior's face.

Falde tasted excellent and the hard hot length, heavy on his tongue, felt good. Velvet and salty and thick. He groaned and took Falde deeper, flicking his tongue here and there as he sucked. Falde's hands dropped onto his head, fisting in his hair while Fred's hands traveled around to Falde's arse, that fine arse that was clenching from the onslaught of Fred's mouth around him. Fred moaned eagerly when Falde's hips jerked, thrusting his cock in and out of Fred's willing mouth. Fred was more than willing. In fact he thought he could stay like this forever sucking Falde's cock and listening to the number one warrior lose his cool.

Unfortunately Falde had other plans and pulled him away, groaning as a string of saliva trailed after Fred as he reluctantly let Falde pull his head back. Fred brought a hand up to capture the spit and then smeared it back over Falde's considerable size. "Falde… just don't go and fuck me in half with this," he whispered as he raised up, lips skimming over the warrior's hot flesh as Falde had done to him before, tasting Falde wherever he could. He paused at a nipple, lapping at it and then biting teasingly. Falde seemed to like that, if the deep guttural moan was anything to go by.

"If I do," Falde hissed when Fred was standing upright now on the bed, bringing them eye to eye, "you will most certainly enjoy it." He shoved and watched Fred fall gracelessly back onto his sheets. Fred was laughing as the warrior covered him, slowly, moving up in between his legs, lips skimming over his shins, the underside of his knee, then to his jutting hipbones.

"You understand what's going to happen. I'm going to give you wings," Falde announced and spread Fred legs wider as he moved again, going back to nibble the inside of Fred's quivering thigh, his large hand sliding against the milky substance cooling on Fred's stomach. "You'll be different from your brother then."

The young one gasped when he nipped at the junction between his thigh and groin. "There are- fuck, Falde, you tease- there're ways to get around that. You'll see."

Falde pulled back slightly, his eyes narrowed. "I won't let you hide my claim. You will bare your wings proudly."

His response was a grin. "You can't take all of our fun away! Half the fun of being twins is tricking people!"

Falde pressed heavily against the body beneath his as he raised his hands to frame Fred's head and skimming a thumb over his forehead. Fred moved to prove his flexibility by lifting his legs and locking them around Falde's upper back instead of over the warrior's shoulders, ensuring his arse was wide open for the warrior.

"We'll compromise," Falde answered, wrapping arms around Fred's thighs and lifting his arse off the bed, pressing the head of his engorged cock against Fred's opening.

Fred tensed and bit his lip waiting, eyes wide and begging for it. Falde pressed forward gently, leaning over to capture Fred's lips, kissing the young one until he had no breath left; until his body relaxed beneath him and the muscles gave way to his penetration.

Fred panted uncontrollably against the warrior's mouth; his hands clutching Falde's broad back tightly as he was filled inch by burning inch. It hurt. A lot. Even after being stretched. But Falde was aware of this, very aware of Fred, and went horrendously slow. But despite the pain, Fred felt incredible. He didn't think he'd ever felt so full before. And it was more than just being physically filled. What he felt now was so much bigger than just him.

George had tried to explain to him once about what the mate bond actually felt like. But his brother had been tied up with the words, his eyes reflecting how awe inspiring such a moment was, but he could never express it verbally. Fred hadn't wanted him to try after a time. It had made him melancholy. But now he understood. It was an unearthly connection; like he could feel everything about Falde swimming in his veins, every molecule, all of the warrior's essence. Could feel what the warrior was feeling. And Falde's face right now as he pushed into Fred… the warrior's eyes expressed he felt the same as Fred. He looked all of surprised, enraptured, and humbled.

"You're thinking too much," Falde rasped. Fred grinned, knowing he was the reason Falde was sounding like that.

"You don't have to go so slow."

Falde complied and snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself completely inside. Fred squeezed his eyes closed and breathed heavily from his nose, waiting for the pain to recede, waiting for the muscles to relax around the warrior. He felt Falde's upper body move over him, and then felt lips over his and Fred exhaled into Falde's mouth before the warrior's tongue swept over his. Falde had a lovely mouth. Wide and firm and hot inside; his tongue knew how to dance with his and their lips pressed and pulled a breath away continuously, but their tongues never lost contact. Falde moaned into his mouth and the sound speared all the way through Fred. He felt it in every nerve.

The warrior began to move then, sliding slowly in and out and Fred's eyes rolled back at the sensation of being stroked from the inside by the one he'd fallen in love with. He opened his eyes to find Falde staring at his face. The warrior must have seen the emotion in Fred's eyes because he stilled inside of him and his eyes softened and more than just fondness filled those teal orbs. Fred felt like crying. Only this time he wanted to cry in elation. But he wouldn't because he wasn't a fucking girl and George would never let him live it down.

Falde took Fred's hands, jerking them up above his head and holding them there with one hand wrapped around his wrists. Fred watched with dazed eyes as Falde raised his own wrist to his mouth. His fangs seemed to grow longer before they sunk into the skin. Fred's breath hitched with anticipation as Falde opened a vein in his wrist. When Falde pulled his wrist away, his lips were stained crimson with his blood and Fred licked his lips hungrily.

"Open your mouth."

The order was harsh and Falde pushed into him brutally with the command. In reaction Fred didn't think he'd ever been so hard in his life. Falde's face was clouded in shadows. He looked dark now, like he did out in the garden when he'd wanted to kill Dillek. Except now he didn't want to kill. Falde wanted to mate, to bond. It was their animal instinct shining in the Commander's eyes right now and Fred was swept away, eagerly submitting to it and to the elf hovering over him, pulsating heat inside of him.

Fred parted his lips instantly, mouth falling open eagerly and watched as the Commander's bleeding wrist was held over his mouth. The first drop of blood to touch his tongue had Fred moaning, eyes fluttering closed. More of that would be nice. More of Falde moving his hips would be nice too.

"Not yet," Falde murmured.

"Did I say that aloud?" he sighed. "Need to stop doing that…"

Skin dripping with blood was suddenly pressed against his mouth. "Drink," Falde ordered.

Fred lifted his eyes to Falde's face and his lips parted for the second time, fangs sinking into the wounds Falde had created. His eyes were drifting shut when Falde shifted, bringing his lips down to Fred's neck and biting that neck he'd been eying for weeks now. Taking Fred's blood into his mouth, listening to the shuttering gasps from the boy beneath him as they both drank from each other.

Fred wondered if anyone had ever been given the gift of Falde's blood before. He drank with a heady sense of feeling that he was the only one and hoped it were true. He drank while Falde drank and the warrior wrapped one strong arm around him, his free hand cradling the back of Fred's head, his body spread hot over him. In him. And the pain he felt from having Falde's fangs sinking into him was spiked with incredible pleasure.

He arched into the body above him, seeking every bit of contact available and raised his arm to cradle Falde's head against his neck, feeling his blood leaving his body. And Falde's blood… Falde's blood burned as he drank it down. It burned so good; tasting spicy and sweet and metallic. Fred couldn't seem to suck in enough.

Falde finally pulled back after licking the wound closed and slowly pulled his wrist away, making a pleased sound when Fred tried to follow his wrist. Fred didn't have any time to demand more. Falde pulled out and gripped Fred's legs, pushing them up until his knees were almost flush against his chest. Fred's eyes were glazed from so much blood, but he watched with anticipation, hoping Falde was going to turn into a beast now. He was ready to be pounded into the mattress. And by the tension he witnessed upon Falde's face, he knew the warrior was ready as well and was valiantly restraining himself.

Falde's movements were at first slow. He thrust in and out, watching raptly as his cock sunk into Fred, watched entranced as Fred's muscles sucked him in. As the minutes ticked by, Falde began to move faster and with more force and he could see just how much Fred enjoyed being plowed into. For this reason, he lost it; let go of his control and thrust in wildly, spurred on by Fred's shouts of "gods, yes!" and "more!" Much more.

Falde was finding it hard to concentrate, finding it hard to breathe as he was struck by the moment. Being irrevocably welcomed by his mate. He was an old being. He was, as Fred had boldly stated, ancient. He knew about mate bonds. He was old enough to have heard enough from other couples what it was like, and still he'd been struck nearly blind. He'd been prepared, or at least he thought he was prepared. But he wasn't. No one and nothing could have prepared him for this. Beyond it feeling right to be with Fred, it also felt extremely tremendous, exhilarating. He didn't think he could ever get used to this.

Not only that, but his lover was fun in bed and he hadn't said yet, but he knew Fred was opened to anything when it came to their intimate relationship. Before, Falde had never really been a creative lover. A good lover, yes. But imaginative, not really. He never felt the need. But with Fred it would most definitely be different. Fred would probably demand it.

It was no surprise Fred was a talker in bed. Falde had expected it and truthfully he was pleased as well. But at the moment, neither of them could speak. Fred's eyes were squeezed shut, moans dripping past his lips. Falde let go of Fred's legs and they fell open to allow the warrior to drop down over Fred's body. The young one's arms immediately lifted to latch onto his back. Falde buried his face against Fred's neck to taste the salty sweat slicked skin, letting go as he felt his release boiling in his gut.

Falde's grip tightened when Fred's nails dug into his back, when the young one tensed beneath him and his muscles constricted. He shut his eyes, squeezing them closed, waiting. He refused to let his release come until Fred. And when it happened, Falde almost cried in relief when his mate shouted into the air with a sob and Falde was right behind him, thrusting in twice more before colors exploded behind his eyes and released his essence into his mate's trembling body.

* * *

Fred turned over, tired eyes scanning the face very close to his own. Falde's eyes were closed, his breathing even. He looked to be asleep but Fred knew he wasn't. "Does this mean you're mine now?"

Falde's lips parted in slow smile. "Could be," he replied, his tone slow, teasing, and very satisfied.

Fred grinned smugly as he sat up; involuntarily wincing. When Falde told him he was going to stretch his flexibility to the limit, the sadistic warrior hadn't been joking. "I want special treatment."

The warrior's smile grew. "What kind of special treatment?"

"The kind where I don't need to train every day."

"No." Fred made a disgruntled sound and flopped back down over the arm resting across his pillow. "However, you can have this morning off since training is in less than an hour. But only this morning so do not ask for more."

"Wasn't going to," Fred murmured before smiling and drawing the covers over him, prepared to go back to sleep.

"You will."

Fred mumbled that he probably would. The arm beneath his head shifted and pulled away. Fred didn't pay much attention as he was very near to sleep but then he was grabbed and turned onto his stomach by rough hands that even now sent tingles through his body with one touch. He gasped and threw a look over his shoulder when his arse was quickly jerked into the air. He looked just in time to watch Falde thrust into him without warning. It wasn't at all uncomfortable though as he'd been well and truly stretched from being buggered by the warrior all night, time and again with little rest in between. The warrior had seemed driven to give and receive as much pleasure as possible until the sun came up.

"I wanted to go back to sleep," Fred complained, though there wasn't any real feeling behind it. The only thing he felt was Falde inside him and he was pretty sure he would never complain about that.

"When you're in my bed, you'll do what I want," Falde responded roughly.

Fred grinned into his pillow. This is what he liked when he took a male lover. He loved being dominated in a relationship, mostly in bed. If he had to do most of the work, Fred didn't feel there was a point. It was selfish, but that was just the way he was. He wanted his partners dominating. The more dominating the better, in his opinion. And who could dominate better than Falde?

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"An hour ago. You should know," Falde whispered against his neck. "You were there."

Fred grinned. "Before me."

Falde stilled inside him, and then pulled Fred up to his hands and knees, tongue stroking beneath that fiery hair at the nape of Fred's neck. Fred closed his eyes, moaning, and bracing his hands against the headboard. Falde bent over him, his arms extended, fingers findings and lacing with Fred's as he drew back until only the head of the cock was still inside. Fred braced for the warrior, but even still, when Falde rushed inside him, he was unable to stop from crying out as Falde thrust in to the hilt.

"Five."

"Five what?"

"…hundred," the warrior panted against his neck.

"Years?!"

"Yes."

A wicked smile crossed Fred's face. Falde would definitely be looking to make up for lost time. Fred was eagerly anticipating it.

* * *

Falde was ten minutes late for morning training and Ozemir wondered why. Falde was never late unless something severely important, maybe an emergency, had occurred. All the young ones were here too, all except Fred. Ozemir didn't dare think to put the two occurrences together, but Mila had said she didn't see Fred that morning and he hadn't been in his bedroom when she checked. The Scholar heard them talking before Brumek instructed the young ones to start running; George, Similae, and Mila were afraid something had happened. Maybe Fred had run from Falde again.

Brumek groaned. "You better go find the young one before Falde hears about it."

The Scholar nodded. He didn't think Falde would be too pleased… but then Falde was already striding into the arena. Brumek and Ozemir shared a look. Falde seemed to be in a good mood, but they knew that wouldn't last long, especially since it was Fred that was missing.

"You tell him," Brumek whispered.

"Coward," Ozemir shot back.

Brumek didn't have a chance to respond because Falde was now standing beside them and his gaze was moving over the young ones. Both Ozemir and Brumek held their breath as this was going on, waiting for the Commander to notice he was missing one trainee. The one that usually caused the Commander to react irrationally.

"They need to move faster." Brumek and Ozemir turned to him, blinking. He faced them, crossing arms over his chest and raised a brow. "Brumek."

Ozemir nudged his mate with his hip and gestured to the young ones. Brumek cleared his throat and yelled for more speed. He was peppered with a plethora of glares, but they followed his instructions anyway and soon became blurs flying back and forth across the arena floor.

"Much better," Falde declared.

Ozemir had concluded, directly after Falde's first scan of the runners, that Falde didn't comment on Fred's lack of presence because he already knew Fred wouldn't be there. Unfortunately, Falde turned to Brumek and was talking before he could comment on it.

"Did you know your youngest brother is in the city?"

"No, I wasn't aware."

"Very nearly killed him last night. Nearly crushed his scull in. Someone should remind Dillek how very lucky he is that I was distracted at the last moment." He said this with so much cheer that both of Ozemir's eyebrows shot straight up past his hair line.

Brumek groaned and prayed for Hirsha to give him patience. What was Dillek doing in Borsteria?

Ozemir was peering at his cousin, a wide grin on his face. "Why were you trying to kill him? And how did you become distracted?"

Falde didn't answer right away; instead he watched the young ones for a bit before speaking. "I'm heading out to Tihac's camp. You two are in charge again until I return."

"Yes, sir," Brumek answered.

"Are you going now?" Ozemir asked.

Falde nodded and turned to leave, but paused after a few feet. "By the way, Fred was given permission to skip morning training. He is not to be reprimanded during evening training."

"You've seen him this morning," Ozemir surmised; a grin spreading from ear to ear.

The smug return grin was answer enough for the intelligent Scholar and Ozemir bounced on his toes as Falde left the arena, grabbing onto his mate. "They mated!" he squealed. Right in Brumek's ear. The warrior wrenched back with a scowl at his hyperactive mate, rubbing what was left of his ear.

Ozemir giggled softly. "I'm sorry," he said, placing palms on the warrior's chest, rising on his toes to kiss Brumek's cheek.

Brumek rolled his eyes. He supposed he could forgive Ozemir this one time.

* * *

"Why weren't you at training? Or breakfast for that matter?" George demanded the moment he stepped into their research room and found Fred inside, happy as you please, reading from one of the spell books Ozemir let them borrow.

Fred turned the page of his book before answering. "Had a late start and was having breakfast around the time you were probably vomiting from being made to run so much."

George didn't reply right away. He was busy staring at Fred's neck. The juncture between his neck and collarbone. "Did Dillek give you that?" he said, pointing to the love bite.

Fred smiled softly and touched the mark lightly with his fingertips. "No, of course not. We don't do that stuff anymore. It was nice seeing him though. He surprised me with some valuable information. Something I should have seen some time ago..."

George frowned. His brother seemed mellow just now. Happy and mellow. It wasn't something he'd seen of his brother in weeks. In fact the mellowness was something he hadn't seen since before Fred had started to really take a liking to Falde. Speaking of, "did you know Falde's gone to enemy territory?"

Fred's fingers tightened around the book and very slowly turned to look at George. "No. Didn't know that. He never said anything about… He's gone already?"

George nodded and grew worried when Fred's face clouded in darkness. George took a step forward when Fred set the book on the table and stood, staring at it. "You know," he murmured lowly, "I actually believed…"

"Fred?"

"I actually believed it would be the same… as everyone else. You wouldn't go off without telling Simi, would you?"

George didn't answer since they both knew the answer to that, so instead he dropped a hand onto his brother's tense shoulder, having maybe figured it out. "Fred, did you and Falde…?"

"It wouldn't have taken a moment to tell me…He said he was giving me wings. We shared blood, and I thought… I felt the completion of the bond when we mated…." Fred growled and swiped his hand across the table, sending Ozemir's book flying across, knocking into things and sending everything cascading onto the floor. Fred was incensed. The kind of mad where he'd gladly rip someone's head off. All George could do was stand back and watch his brother storm from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Fred didn't say another word all day. Though by nightfall he had calmed down, thinking there had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation and he should give Falde the benefit of the doubt. Falde wasn't the type to use people. He didn't see Falde as the type to use his mate in selfishness. He knew Falde better. And maybe it was a short trip. Maybe that's why he'd gone without giving word. So Fred would wait and talk to Falde tomorrow.

Only Falde didn't return the next day. In fact, Falde was gone for a week and a half. With no message sent back to Borsteria or to Fred.

* * *

Harry yawned widely as he pushed open the outer door and strode into the Royal quarters he shared with Draco and Caellum. He made his way quickly through the halls and finally stepped into the bedchamber; immediately smiling at seeing Draco sprawled across the bed, sheets twisted around his pale sculpted body. Harry's eyes lingered on his husband as he approached the curtained doorway closing off the nursery, but he stopped a few feet away when he noticed Draco was not alone in bed.

Draco's arm was wrapped loosely and protectively around another body. A body pressed against his pale chest and a dark head resting peacefully on the blond's arm. Harry moved over to the bed and sat on the edge and could only stare at them as he was flooded with emotion. He could sense a number of spells. Spells to protect Caellum from rolling off the bed and from being inadvertently suffocated. Caellum's chest rose and fell softly, nearly mimicking his father's breathing. His little nose scrunched up every once in a while, his mouth working repetitively and unconsciously over a pacifier. The scene was so tender, so lovely that words failed him.

Movement around his neck had him reaching up to uncoil Lovely and place her on the bed where he knew she wanted to go. Harry watched Lovely slithering over the bedclothes to rest peacefully atop Caellum's head, half her body lying over the warmth of Draco's bicep. Harry grinned, thinking about the blond's reaction when he woke up with a snake laying on him.

He would have loved to slip into bed with them, but he needed to bathe first as he was still grimy from the recent battles. With reluctance, Harry stood and quietly made his way to the wardrobe to grab sleeping pants and then headed out of the room to go wash in the hot springs. The first thing he did after stripping and diving into the pool with the waterfall was to flip onto his back and float, letting the heat relax him and sooth his aching muscles; to clear his mind from the battles that had recently taken place. Clear his mind so that he could concentrate on what was going to happen in the coming weeks. First and foremost, the reason why Falde had brought them home; the Ball being held in the new bloods' honor. The first of many, he'd been told. Truthfully, he wasn't really worried about that. Actually the most pressing issue on his mind was Draco.

The blond had not yet gotten over the fact Harry kept important information from him. Harry supposed he should have given it up when Draco called him on his suspicions. But he hadn't and it was done. Since finding and capturing Yelni and then letting him know of Yelni's death, he and Draco had hardly contacted each other, and whenever they did talk, the conversation was always strained, awkward, and very cold on Draco's part. The blond knew Harry couldn't stand it when he went glacial on him, which was a good punishment.

Harry sighed as he flipped over onto his stomach before diving under the water and lapping across the spring to the waterfall. Floating back behind the waterfall, he reached behind him to a stone shelf and grabbed a sponge and one of the lightly scented bath soaps held there and preceded to spend a long time washing properly. Dirt, blood, and grime had been spelled off just before Falde had brought him and Neville back, but Harry always felt cleaner after bathing and using soap.

When done, Harry swam back towards the front of the room and climbed from the hot springs, his wings rising and shaking to dispel the water clinging to his feathers as he did so. As Harry held out a hand to the wardrobe near the door, summoning two towels, a serene smile crept onto his face. He was home and he felt brilliant. Being with the legions was fantastic, he enjoyed the work and enjoyed being a warrior, but as the saying goes, there was no place like home.

After drying off, Harry slipped on his pajama bottoms, took the second towel with him and left the bathing room. Harry walked into the bedroom with his head cocked as he towel dried his hair and then paused halfway to the bed, seeing that it was empty. His nostrils flared and his gaze shot to the curtain obscuring the nursery just as Draco pushed past the material.

Draco stopped upon seeing him and Harry slowly lowered his arm, dragging the towel down as well, leaving his damp hair sticking up in all directions. His husband did not look surprised to see him. He actually didn't look anything at all. His face was blank save for a small glare in his eyes and Harry mentally rolled his eyes, even as his heart began to leap, trying to break out of his chest at the sight of his mate, as his scent, and the knowledge that Draco was really only a few short feet away.

The blond's half glare could frighten anyone but Harry. The brunet only shrugged, grinning sheepishly. However mad Draco was at him, his husband knew the mission had been necessary. And now that he was here, standing in front of Draco after having a relaxing cleansing bath, fighting was just about the last thing he wanted to do. And Draco being cold towards him was the last thing he wanted to feel.

But then Draco moved and had Harry in an embrace in moments. Arms closing around him slowly, securely. Harry exhaled and pressed his face against his husband's neck, smiling in relief as his arms went around Draco's neck.

"Idiot," Draco murmured against the top of his head.

Harry's smile grew and he tightened his embrace, a hand sliding into Draco's white blond hair at the nape of his neck. "Should have told you," he agreed, "but you shouldn't have gotten so angry."

"Excuse me for worrying about you. Not like you were going after an experienced assassin or anything," Draco drawled sarcastically. "But… it was a few weeks ago. Suppose I'm over it now."

Harry smiled again, pressing closer, burying himself into Draco's heat, letting it wash over him. Fatigue gripped him as they stood there wrapped around each other. It hit him all at once. Which wasn't surprising as he'd caught only an hour's worth of rest from time to time during the battles. And his mind, body, and soul knew he was completely protected when Draco was near. He could be completely blissfully relaxed only when his mate had him. And now that he was able to relax, he body was giving in to waves of fatigue.

He gasped slightly when he was suddenly being lowered down upon the bed. Draco smiled down at Harry when his eyes shot open to look up at his mate in surprise. "Look at you," Draco murmured, fondness coloring and warming his tone. "You can barely keep your eyes open."

Harry made a sound of agreement. "It was the hardest, longest…battle I've ever been in," he replied between a yawn and then stretched, sighing pleasantly when his back popped. Draco winced at the sound.

"Were you injured?"

"… a bit. Nothing major," Harry answered vaguely.

Draco narrowed his eyes, looking closely at the bared torso lying on the bed. But visual inspection wasn't enough and soon he was straddling Harry and running his hands over his husband's skin as if to make sure there weren't any invisible wounds there that hadn't been taken care of before. Harry lay there unperturbed, basking in the attention and allowed his eyes to drift shut, lulled to sleep by Draco's careful hands and the blond's worried murmurs.

Harry was dead asleep in minutes. Draco didn't think anything could wake his mate up at the moment and he was easily able to turn his husband onto his stomach without him stirring. He went on with the personal inspection, half to really make sure Harry didn't have any lasting injuries, and half because he just wanted to touch his mate. Feel the warm vibrant skin beneath his hands, feel the feathers beneath his fingertips. Once his pervy inspection was done, Draco dropped down beside Harry and gathered him up close, stuffing his nose into his lover's wild hair and finally smiled, feeling a peace he hadn't felt since the last time he'd touched his Harry.

* * *

Fred woke to the feeling of someone's lips skating over his shoulder. Warm and wet. Arousing. He heard words murmured against his skin. "You should be in my bed. Our bed. Not here."

When he cracked his eyes open and saw Falde's face above him, Fred reacted without thinking. _A fucking week!_ Fred swung his fist and grinned with gleeful satisfaction when it connected solidly with Falde's nose. It was with a feeling of great accomplishment and pride that he felt the cartilage snap and blood began to pour out.

Falde sat back in shock, probably not in pain- because the Commander was a freak and probably never felt pain- and stared at him. Fred ignored him and turned onto his side, pulling the blankets over his head, prepared to go back to sleep.

"Go away, Commander. I don't want to talk to you and I definitely don't want to look at you. Fucking bastard. Going off without a word. But then I should have expected it, right? I'm not any kind of important to you in the grand scheme of things, am I? Suppose it didn't mean as much to you as it meant to me… I'm an idiot! A bloody idiot!"

The body over him shifted and the bed moved a bit as Falde climbed off it. Fred squeezed his eyes closed as Falde left without a word. Again. When he heard a door shut, he felt as if his heart was breaking into a billion pieces. Falde hadn't even denied it. Denied anything. Fred flipped onto his stomach and held a pillow over his head, trying desperately to keep from bellowing in frustration.

Falde was his mate. Couldn't deny it now. Certainly not with the blasted itching going on with his back. So now he was stuck with a mate who probably didn't even know how to treat him as an equal. He was stuck with the Commander of the Imperial Forces. He was stuck loving someone who—

The bed dipped beside him and the pillow was torn out of his hands and from over his head. "Is it out of your system yet? Feel better?" Falde asked as he turned Fred onto his back. Fred was staring up at him in surprise. Falde smirked. "Did you think I left?"

"You did leave."

"I should have been back by evening training. That's why I did not tell you." Fred opened his mouth to complain about the amount of time he'd been gone. "I was caught up in a battle that lasted all week. There was no time for messages."

"Are you alright?" Fred asked quickly, lifting his head to try and take in all of the warrior's body.

"I was before you hit me," was the flat reply.  Fred snickered. He couldn't help it. "I've brought Harry and Neville back with me. Those two… they didn't want to leave the battle field. I had to stay and then I had to practically drag the two away from the victory by their ears. They wanted to go hunt some more. Neville was being particularly difficult despite the fact his belly is now swollen… which was annoying as he promised not to complain when the time came to return home."

Fred nodded and refused to grin like he wanted over Harry and Nev's reluctance to leave. He turned his gaze away instead, looking over to stare at the balcony blocked by violet curtains. He was still ticked off. He'd spent the week cursing this elf for playing with him. He refused to give up on his anger just yet, even if he had jumped to the wrong conclusions. He was still mad Falde had left without even a word.

"Next time I'll tell you before I leave. No matter how short the expedition is supposed to be."

Fred huffed. Bastard. Bloody bastard.

Falde grinned as if he knew what Fred was thinking. "Only you would have the nerve to break my nose."

Finally, _finally_ , Fred smiled. "Your own fault for waking me up like that. I was already mad, but usually I wake up swinging."

"I'll remember that."

"Do I get a medal for breaking the Commander's nose?"

"No." Falde moved and dropped to the side before dragging Fred against his chest and wrapping his strong arms around the redhead. He grinned knowingly when Fred began to squirm in his embrace, but Falde didn't let him go.

Finally Fred huffed and sent an elbow back into the warrior's muscled stomach. His elbow came away stinging. Falde's abs were as hard as rock, the fucker. "Stop cuddling me! I'm not a girl!"

"Cuddle?" Falde asked in feigned ignorance. "I'm doing no such thing," he murmured, pressing lips against the back of Fred's neck. "That would definitely be unfitting for the Commander of the Imperial Forces."

Fred continued to try and wiggle free, but it was all feigned as well and the smile on his face was so big it hurt. Falde's arms tightened and he started whispering against Fred's neck. "Mine. I've waited forever for you. Mine."

Fred had previously thought he hadn't seen any one more possessive than Draco was with Harry, but now he knew Falde's possessiveness would match or even outstretch Draco's possessiveness. Fred relaxed against Falde's chest, letting that knowledge, the satisfaction of that assurance cover him like a protective blanket. "I'm going to tell everyone the Commander loves to cuddle."

Falde grinned against his neck. "They won't believe you."

Fred had nothing to say to that. It was probably true. A few minutes passed in silence and when Fred managed to turn over, he found Falde was sleeping. He didn't bother to wake the warrior. If Falde was telling the truth and had been in a long battle, this was probably the first time he'd had a proper rest since leaving the palace.

He managed to free himself from Falde's arms and slid off the bed. Fred was only a few steps away when he stopped and turned back around, his face flushing as he stared at the elf sprawled on the bed. The flush was from the fact he wanted to go back there and continued to be cuddled by the sleeping warrior. What the hell?

Sighing heavily and running a hand through his hair, Fred went back to the end of the bed. Falde still had his boots on. He really must have been very tired. Fred removed his boots before climbing back into bed and plastering his back against Falde's chest, smiling widely when Falde's arm snaked around his waist without any prompting. Yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

Harry slept for eight hours straight and when he awoke, despite being well rested, he couldn't help but be annoyed with himself for sleeping that long. It had been so long since he had and he felt it wasn't productive, no matter how tired he had been. Maybe it was just because he was used to getting only four hours of sleep every night when they weren't battling.

He wasn't surprised to find Draco absent from bed, nor surprised to find Caellum wasn't in the nursery when Harry checked. Well that wasn't on, Harry thought with a frown. He wanted to see his baby. Harry went to the wardrobe and quickly put on a pair of trousers and a non formal vest and left, searching for Draco and his son.

_Draco? I want to see you and Caellum._

_You're up! Come to the… wait, you don't know where it is._

Harry paused in the middle of the hallway. He barely noticed Vendyl coming to stand beside him against the wall, looking at him, wondering if something was wrong. That was until he saw the glazed look in the young one's eyes. He relaxed then when he realized what was going on.

_Where what is?_

_Luna made a portal. It leads between the manor and here._

"A portal to the human world?” he asked aloud.

Vendyl stepped forward. "I know where that it, Highness. Would you like me to show you?"

"Yeah. Thanks!" Vendyl nodded and began to lead him. _Vendyl's showing me the way._

A few minutes later, Harry strode into the portal room where Draco and a few others were gathered around a swirling black vortex in the wall. Beyond his husband and son, Neville and Dudley were also in the room. As well as George and Ginny.

"What's going on?" he asked, coming to stand beside Draco. The blond smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist after handing an excited Caellum over to him.

"Ma ma!" Caellum squealed.

Harry smiled broadly, squeezing Caellum as tightly as he could without hurting him. "You've gotten so big, Caellum! Look at you!"

Harry was excited and happy about it, but Draco could also see he was saddened that he was missing out on seeing his son grow every day. Caellum babbled excitedly, but unlike with most, instead of wiggling around to be put down, their son settled down in Harry's arms, dropping his head to rest against Harry's shoulder and pulling at the fabric of his mother's vest until he could chew on it.

"The gang's coming to visit," Draco told Harry. "Actually all of them are coming to visit. The Lestranges', Father, Sirius, and Arthur."

"Everyone? Awesome! What about Severus? Tom and Hermione? Where are they?"

"They're here. You'll see them in a little bit. Tom, Hermione, and Severus spend most of their time studying for their trip to the East."

"Harry, come here!" George snapped.

Both he and Ginny looked mad about something. Harry grew worried and handed Caellum back to Draco before moving over. He stood before them, confused as to why they looked mad. And then Ginny grinned and hit his arm before throwing her arms around him.

"We missed you, Harry!"

Harry sighed in relief and returned her embrace, then laughed when he and Ginny were engulfed by George. Beyond them, Harry could hear Neville laughing and figured he had the same treatment earlier. Harry was just about to ask how the two had been and where their mates were when the vortex changed from black to a light blue.

Only seconds passed before the room began to fill with visitors from the human world. Alice and Petunia were the first through and they went straight to Neville and Dudley… especially Neville. Dudley looked slightly insulted that his mother fawned over Neville before him, but it was only slight. There was also amusement as well. Neville was blushing madly as his mother and Petunia went on and on about his figure, about his swollen belly and announcing he needed to sit down right now.

"You were in a battle just recently?" Alice exclaimed, her face colored in horror, eyes on the slightly bulging belly of her only son. "Neville!"

"It's not a big deal, Mum. No one got near me. I'm fine!" he snapped in annoyance.

"Let the boy breathe," Rodolphus murmured, grasping Petunia by the elbow and pulling her away a bit. Alice stepped back to allow her husband to embrace their glowing son while she and Petunia finally greeted a snickering Dudley.

Lucius and Sirius were next with the triplets, who were awake and making noises. Harry hurried over to them, exclaiming over how big they'd gotten, just as Caellum had. And the two girls were no longer bald, but had fine golden tendrils. Looking closer, Harry saw some color there as well… maybe silver? Or a very light blue?

Sirius pulled Harry and Draco into a bear hug after Lucius took Caellum for a snuggle and he wouldn't let go until Draco whined his hair was in danger of being ruined. Sirius let go of him, but Harry didn't let go of Sirius. He'd missed his godfather very much and it was quite clear to anyone that Sirius had missed Harry as well.

Rabastan and Amortia came through next. The Healer's eyes were wide as she examined the room they were in. Draco left his father to welcome them, giving Amortia a hug and shaking Rabastan's hand, both grinning at each other. He then led them over to one of the windows, where Amortia immediately gasped upon looking across the city. Petunia came to stand beside her and she let out a watery cry. When Draco looked, she had tears in her eyes. He wondered what that was about. She told him.

"When I was little," she whispered, "our mother used to read us stories. Fairy tales about places just like this. I'd always wanted to go to those places. Places only available in dreams…" she went back to staring out of the window and seemed to forget any one else was around her.

Draco left them when Molly and Arthur appeared through the portal. Both immediately crossed the room to George and Ginny for a loud and rambunctious reunion. Everyone remained in the room for another fifteen minutes before they all left on a tour.

As they left, Harry heard Molly inquire as to where George's brother was. He turned and watched both George and Ginny frown, worry in their eyes.

"Um… Fred has been holed up in his room most of the week. Doesn't come out for anything except training, work, and lessons. Haven't seen him at all this weekend."

Molly frowned ferociously. "Does this perhaps have something to do with you know who?"

Her children nodded and Molly's gaze shot around the hall as if searching for someone. Falde, most likely. That was what Harry was thinking. Despite being annoyed with each other, Draco had been keeping him updated on Fred and Falde since he and his mate had been one of the first to feel that connection. Especially Harry. He wondered what had happened to make Fred depressed then. When Falde had come to get him and Neville, the warrior had been in very good spirits. He hadn't seemed to have been bothered by anything at all. In fact, Harry caught the warrior smiling throughout the time they were battling.

Halfway through the tour, Draco asked Sirius and his father to watch over Caellum and pulled Harry away from the group and back down the hall they were walking through.

"Draco, I wanted to meet up with the others," he whined, though he didn't pull away. But he was anxious to see his brother, sister, and uncle. Ozemir and Brumek too.

Draco looked at him from over his shoulder and then tugged until Harry was walking beside him instead of being dragged from behind. "We can meet them later. No one is going anywhere for a while and I need to fill you in on some things and I want to show you something."

Harry nodded and went along with his mate. He dropped his head against Draco's shoulder and smiled when that arm wrapped around him and a hand slid into his hair.

Draco took them to his office. "Did you hear about the armada?" he asked the moment they were seated in front of the massive desk.

"Bits and pieces mostly. Not the whole story. Only that we lost a lot of ships and too many sailors."

The blond took a breath before starting. "Demai'Tah has apparently made Weasley a High Lieutenant. Weasley was in charge of that attack. Not only was he in charge," he hurried on when Harry scowled and prepared to explode, "but he was personally responsible for much of the destruction. We know this from witnesses who made it back alive." Harry released an explosive obscenity for that. Draco nodded. "We lost over a dozen ships. Not including the dozen that made it back here, but those were severely damaged as well and many of the sailors from those ships perished. It was a miracle they made it back here as it is…"

"Are the ships being repaired?"

Draco nodded. "Blaise's ship is just about done too and we'll be sending it out next week after the Ball. Blaise and Ginny are going… they know the dangers, Harry," the blond said softly when Harry grew worried. "And they asked to go. They want to join the armada. They've been training for this. Learning everything they can about the armada. They've been spending all their time down in the shipping yards as well. Falde is sending with them a highly decorated Admiral to train Blaise until he can take over the ship himself and then the Admiral will return to his own ship once it's been repaired and he has a new crew. He lost all but five of his crew members."

"He doesn't mind doing that… the Admiral, I mean? That's a high rank and I can't see any one with that high rank being pleased with that assignment."

"Believe it or not, he considers it a privilege. I've met him a few times. He's still here in the city. He's also met Blaise and Ginny. He sees they are serious in learning all they can. This is why he doesn't consider this a babysitting job." Harry nodded that he understood, but he still looked extremely worried. "It'll be good Blaise and Ginny are joining. They are both very adept with defensive magic. Blaise, of course, has excelled in vessel magic. I think he'll be great once he can actually use it properly out on the seas, and Ginny… well there's not much she can't do when she puts her mind to it."

When Harry smiled in agreement, the blond relaxed a bit. "Anything else?" Harry asked, his eyes boring into Draco's.

The blond couldn't help but raise his palm to Harry's cheek, caressing that mouth with his thumb. He was just so glad to have Harry back. "I missed you."

Harry moved and slid into his lap, wrapping arms around his neck and pressing his face against Draco's throat. "Missed you too. Even if you were being mean."

Draco smirked and tightened the embrace. "Not much else has been going on that you haven't been made aware of. The Ball, but the specifics aren't really important right now. Falde chose the location and just wait until you see where it is. I want it to be a surprise, so don't ask."

"Okay."

Draco closed his eyes and dropped his cheek against Harry's head and thought about what else Harry needed to know. "You know Severus, Tom and Hermione are going to the East after the Ball… The Academy will be opened soon after that too."

"I want to take Ozemir and others to search the lost cities for these relics Demai'Tah is looking for," Harry said after a moment. "If these relics actually exist it would be a very bad thing if he were to get them first."

"Ozemir is sure they exist and his sentiments mirror yours. We'll go. Together." Harry pulled back and beamed at him. "Yeah. Why should you get all the fun, being out there doing things," Draco went on with a fabricated sneer. Harry snickered. "And we haven't been able to really work together since coming to the realm. Just because we're going on search doesn't mean we can't battle either."

"Yes! That's just what I was thinking… Neville's going to get pissed."

Draco snickered this time. "He'll be too tired to get pissed."

"I want to take Taera. My High Lieutenant and our company," Harry announced. "I love Taera! She reminds me a lot of Ozemir."

Draco hummed under his breath and then nodded. "We'll need to speak to Falde about it. And as for things being run here… Falde can handle that as well. It is part of his job."

"Falde…" Harry frowned.

"It's really none of our business, Harry."

"It is so our business!" Harry exclaimed and then went on to announce exactly why it was their business until Draco had had enough and shut him up quite effectively. Harry didn't seem to mind having his words licked out of his mouth and only complained when Draco pulled away.

"No. More," he breathed, fingers latched into Draco's hair and trying to pull his mate's mouth back to his.

Draco wasn't really in the mind to deny his mate anything, especially not when his mate was looking at him with huge emerald eyes and swollen wet lips that were far too tempting. So he allowed Harry to drag him back down for another kiss. Eagerly partook until he they were both gasping for breath, hot and ready to take things to the floor. Finally he pulled back with determination. "Harry, I want to… show you something and if you don't stop… rubbing against me…" he bit off a moan when Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and purred.

"I'll vanish all my clothes and spread out over your desk, Draco. Would you like that?"

"Bastard," he growled.

"No? Alright then. You wanted to show me something?" Harry asked brightly and he was suddenly off Draco's lap, leaving his blond mate to try and blink away the very alluring picture of Harry draped across his desk waiting to be taken. It took him long moments to compose himself before he could stand without trembling. It was expected after all. He hadn't had Harry in more than a month.

From the office, they left through a side door which opened into a narrow passageway that lit up upon their entrance. Harry eyed the softly glowing orbs as Draco led him through the passage, wondering where they were going. Draco was more familiar with the palace than he was, since he'd been there longer. There were many parts of the palace Harry was unfamiliar with, but Draco promised to show it all to him. Starting with where they were going.

The passage wasn't very long and it didn't deviate in direction either, and soon they were standing in front a door. A door which slid open when Draco pressed his palm against it. Instantly Harry felt a tingling spread throughout his body; something from the room he couldn't see pulsing out to meet him. But he didn't need to see the room to know where they were. That pulsing was clue enough. He'd been in that room before. Once before. Once had been enough at the time and Harry had only lasted five minutes inside before he bolted, overcome by his insecurities.

Draco stood to the side of the opening, watching Harry from the corner of his eye. Harry could see he was worried and a bit anxious, but his grip on Harry's hand was supportive and understanding. Harry smiled, took a deep breath and stepped into the massive Throne Room.

It wasn't nearly as intimidating as it had once been. It shouldn't have been intimidating at all. The room, yes it was massive, but it was also light and airy- made possible by the abundance of long and wide windows situated on the ceiling and around most of the walls. Sunlight streamed through and past the pillars lining the walls. The room was made up entirely of white marble with silver and black veins running throughout the stone.

The door in which Draco had opened led out onto the dais where two thrones sat. The thrones were high and wide and also made of the marble. Between and a little bit behind the thrones stood a statue of Hirsha. There were smaller chairs situated to each side of the statue; seating for the immediate Royal Family. Ozemir had told them once that the number of chairs had grown since the last family. They had magically appeared there. Harry thought that was convenient. Directly across the thrones and above the main doors was a wide jutting balcony that curved around most of the room. It was there for those standing when audiences were allowed for whatever gathering was happening. The room was made up for large audiences.

Harry let Draco lead him over to the thrones and took a breath before sitting, knowing his mate was impatient for the both of them to finally take their places together. And when they were finally seated, Harry was more relieved than anything when nothing really happened. There were no bright flashing lights, no otherworldly voices speaking to them, nothing except the ever present vines- that seemed to grow everywhere in the palace- that lit up to provide more light in the beautifully crafted room.

Draco was not impressed. "I've been waiting forever! Nothing happened!"

His husband sent him a blinding smile. "We haven't been crowned yet."

The blond suddenly looked disheartened. "I thought when we both finally sat…"

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco always liked making a scene. He waved his hand and the sun seemed to get brighter and particles of color began to weave around the room and even music from somewhere drifted to their ears along with the sound of waves of applause. Draco looked at him with half a glare. Harry tipped his head back and grinned.

* * *

It was sometime later when Fred and Falde finally ascended from the bathing rooms in Fred's apartment. It was the weekend and weekends meant no training or academic lessons, so Fred marveled at the attention Falde was giving him, though he did deserve it as the wanker had been gone over a week without a fucking word.

After waking, Fred had dragged Falde down to the bathing pools where he then had been taken very slowly under the warm waterfall. Once done there, they'd only stepped onto the top step of the hot springs rooms, when Falde started it all over again, against the doorframe, ignoring the world. Fred even forgot he didn't live alone until a crash from down the hall reached his ears and Falde stopped trying to suck his soul, already on the defensive and already reaching for the sword that was not hanging off his naked waist.

The crash had come from Mila, who stood at the end of the hall with her hands covering her eyes. She started backing away quickly, ignoring the tray that lay sprawled where she had been standing, pieces of what looked like a mug and a plate of food lay on the ground.

Fred looked back at Falde and then down, just then remembering the two of them only had towels loosely wrapped around their hips. "Oh, fuck. Mila! I'm sorry."

"I was only… you haven't been out, Fred. Thought we could talk… I'll just go now." And she hurried away. Fred watched her go, frowning. Her voice hadn't seemed right.

"She's crying," Falde murmured, sweeping a hand out towards the mess and vanishing it. "Why would she cry? Were you two…"

"It's never been like that." But Falde was right. She had seemed terribly upset. However he didn't think it had anything to do with catching him and Falde nearly naked snogging in the doorway. She usually was more exasperated and embarrassed than anything when she was faced with stuff like that.

Falde left quickly after that, saying he would go visit with others for a while. Fred appreciated it, knowing the warrior wanted to give him time to find out what was bothering Mila. He hurried to get dressed and then went to find her.

He found Mila in her room with a bag on her bed quickly being filled. She wasn't crying though. She looked perfectly normal. Her eyes were bright even. Bright with clarity. The fact that she was smiling threw him. "Mila?"

"I'm sorry, Fred," she whispered back. “I didn’t mean to interrupt you two.”

Fred watched her quick movements in confusion. Watched her stuff things into her bag. "Mila, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"I can't stay here," she muttered. "I have to go."

"Go where?"

"It was as if… I was hit with clarity when I saw you and the Commander."

Fred was shaking his head, slightly confused. "You don't… you and me?"

Mila laughed. "No, I don't fancy you, idiot. I just can't stay here. It's everything and everyone," she said firmly. "It really wasn't only you two. The entire Family is here and I…"

"Mila, wait. Stop," Fred murmured and stood beside her. Pulling her hand away to stop her from stuffing the bag further. "What are you talking about? You can't go."

"And why not?" she snapped and pulled away from him. "It's not as if anyone depends upon me for anything here."

"That's not-"

"It is true and you know it," she interrupted as she pulled the chord tight to close her bag. "I'm not bitter about it. I need to do this."

Fred was at a loss and panic was starting to churn in his stomach. "Did we do something wrong?"

Mila paused in her actions to look at him and smile. "No, Fred. This is about me. You… all of you. I will miss you."

"What about Similae?"

"Similae will get over it. He has the Dehjinae. He's happy here. I'm not," she responded as she tossed the bag to hang over her shoulder and headed for the balcony of her room.

Fred ran after her, now feeling completely helpless. "Mila, this is crazy! Where are you going to go?"

Mila stopped beside the railing and looked out over the city. "I don't know. Anywhere I want. Maybe I'll find my purpose."

"You've got to tell your brother at least!"

"You tell him. It's too easy for him to command me and I always follow his orders. But I need to go. I need to do this on my own. Surely you understand?"

Fred did, but he didn't know why he hadn't seen this coming. Mila seemed fine. He never caught a whiff of this before. "Mila…"

"I'll be fine, Fred. Stop worrying."

"Yeah, right," he hissed. "Don't worry that you're about to go out there alone, where a war is raging. They'll be after you should they discover who you are."

"You mean should they discover whom I'm related to. That's just it, Fred. I want to be noticed for me, not my relations. Maybe I can make a name for myself. I know what I'm doing is dangerous, but I've been in horrible situations before. I can take care of myself."

Fred nodded sadly. He knew she could. She was good at defending herself. She was also good at killing. She looked and acted innocent, and yet she really wasn't. She had a good head on her shoulders. But still. "Mila…"

She smiled sadly and moved forward to embrace him tightly for a moment. Fred wrapped his arms around her, his embrace just as tight, burying his nose into her blood red hair. For a moment he thought about never letting her go. He thought about dragging her back inside and chaining her down so that he could find Similae and others to change her mind. He thought about going to Falde and demanding he make Mila stay. But deep inside he knew this was her choice. Even if he didn't like it. He knew he couldn't force her to stay. She might never forgive him.

"I'll wait until I can't see you anymore, and then I'm going to tell," he whispered.

Mila pulled away, kissed his cheek in thanks, and then backed away further before spreading her wings to jump over the railing. Fred eyed the wings pumping in the air to allow her to hover. "I'm really happy for you, Fred. For you and the Commander. It's about time! Make sure to keep him laughing! The realm could use a Commander with a sense of humor!"

"Wait! Let me just… do you have enough money? Let me give you-"

"I've enough. Money given by the Emperor for no reason. For being Similae's sister. I don't want any more of that kind of money, Fred. I want to earn it." With that she spun around and flew away, gliding along the wind, directing herself to the main road. Fred stood there frozen as he watched her land amidst the city and take off at a brisk walk towards the nearest city gates.

* * *

The Family Parlor was full. There were more people inside than Fred expected when he hurried in. His eyes immediately landed on Falde for the briefest of moments as he moved inside. He received a subtle devilish grin in return as he passed. Most of the elder elves were all sitting to one side of the parlor with Dudley, Neville, and Draco. George and Similae were sitting very near them with Blaise and Ginny. Severus, Tom, Brumek and Hermione were out on the balcony, sitting at a patio table; books, scrolls, and maps spread across it. Luna was in the center of the room on a rug with all the babies, Ozemir, and Harry. Dagon was also there, leaning against the wall speaking with Falde. The warrior had gotten over the animosity he felt for the assassin now that he knew the demon wouldn’t dare touch his mate.

The moment she saw him, Molly called out his name and motioned for him to come over. He lifted a finger for her to wait as he headed for Similae. The room quieted down as everyone saw the serious look on his face and watched him lean towards Similae.

"Mila's gone," he whispered, though he was certain everyone could still hear him.

Similae narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean she's no longer here. Left Borsteria with no plans to return in the near future. She packed a bag and flew the fuck away, shorty. Come on, let's go out in the hall," he said to him and George. He wanted to tell them what Mila said before she left, but he didn't want everyone to hear.

The twins and Similae walked out into the hall, and as they did, they could hear Molly worrying. "She left alone? It's not safe! Poor girl!"

"Mum's right," George murmured. "What was she thinking?"

Fred eyed the _Saen_ who were stationed some feet away down the hall and figured they wouldn't hear him if he whispered and went on to tell them exactly why Mila left. Similae spun on his heels. He headed for the nearest exit, which happened to be the balcony in the Family parlor. All talking stopped again as he rushed in and through the room to fly right off the balcony, ignoring Hermione's inquiries.

Fred and George remained out in the hall, resting their foreheads together. "This is fucked," George murmured.

"He won't be able to bring her back," Fred mumbled. "She's made up her mind. And I think… I think shorty shouldn't try and bring her back. If she stayed here, she'd only feel worse."

"She needs this," George agreed, "but it's not the best of times and Similae is going to be out of his mind with worry. She's his baby sister."

Draco's voice suddenly called out. "Falde, isn't she supposed to ask permission before leaving?"

"Draco!"

"She's our minion, Harry! She should ask permission before putting herself in danger!"

"Complete and utter arse! You've been spending too much time with Tom. Minion? Really?"

"There's nothing wrong with calling your subjects minions, Harry."

"Shut up, Tom! You are not helping! Besides, Mila’s family! She’s not a bloody minion!"

The twins snickered and they drew back to lean side by side against the wall next to the door. "Ah, it's good to have them back together," Fred said with a laugh.

"You missed it. When Falde came in, he and Brumek announced our parents and the other elders were to report here every weekend for training. You should have seen the look Lucius gave them. It was one of those old Malfoy looks. Brumek mumbled something about having the same staring match with Draco."

"Brill! We get to see our parents train. It'll be wicked funny!"

George glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Saw that grin Falde threw your way. Everything alright?"

Fred blushed and brushed his bangs with his fingers. "Everything's brilliant."

"Mmm hmm, and…"

"You would not believe… Falde's an everlasting hammer! He's fantastic in bed, in the baths, on the floors!"

George waved his hand in a circle between them, an interested grin on his lips. "Continue."

"Yeah, he-" Fred shut up with an embarrassed flush when he heard a very deliberate cough from down the hall. He'd forgotten all about the _Saen_!

He felt something else was wrong and slowly turned, his eyes widening as he looked over his brother's shoulder. George turned around and pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. Their mother stood there, gawking in a disapproving manner, obviously having heard the last bit of that conversation. If Vendyl had heard than she must have as well. Molly straightened up and turned back to the room, just hovering in the doorway with her hands balled up on her hips.

"Falde, dear. Might I have a word… this very instant!"

"Mum, no!" Fred hissed, but he was ignored. George snickered.

Molly shifted out of the doorway back into the hall after Falde appeared in front of her. When Molly put her arm through his and began to lead him away, down past the _Saen_ , the warrior shot Fred a look. Fred shrugged helplessly and tried to keep from looking guilty. George grinned and pointed at his twin, who retaliated by smacking his hand away from his face, hard. George then retaliated by knocking him down and they momentarily forgot about anything beyond the brawl.

Molly let go of Falde and marched over to her scrabbling twins. "BOYS!"

George struggled out of Fred's headlock. "He started it, Mum!" he choked out.

"Wanker! You did," Fred hissed as he tried to pry George's squeezing legs from around his waist and pull claws out of his ribs. "Shoving your finger in my face!"

"Stop this instant!" They didn't and the wrestling continued.

Molly frowned, bent down and grasped both boys' ears, yanking viciously. The twins cried out in surprise and pain, instantly releasing themselves and hurrying to their feet, trying to save their ears from being stretched further. Falde stood back and laughed under his breath.

"GO INSIDE AND SIT DOWN NOW!"

The twins rushed in and ignored Ginny who was laughing at them. Fred dropped down onto his stomach beside Harry, hand reaching out to tickle Caellum. George dropped beside him and snatched Zohrek out of his mother's arms, blowing raspberries against the little warrior's stomach. Then he snickered. "Would love to be a fly on that wall."

"I didn't know she was standing there!"

Ginny leaned forward. "What did you say?"

George answered before Fred could evade the question. "He was describing Falde's many talents."

"I didn't know she was standing there!"

Ozemir laughed. "Poor Falde. Wonder what she's going to say to him."

"Mum doesn't know we're mates yet, so… he won't get a word in until she's warned him that this better not be a game and blah blah blah."

"I'm sorry, son. What did you just say?"

Fred slowly sat up to turn to his father. He and the other elders were staring at him with shocked expressions. Oh right. They had no idea what had been going on. Even the others; Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Tom… actually, they hadn't realized he and Falde were mates. Just that Fred fancied the arse off the Commander and Falde may have felt the same. Only Harry, Draco, Ozemir, Brumek, and George seemed to take it in stride. As if they had already known. "Err… Falde's my mate."

George grinned and slapped his back. Fred hissed in pain and moved himself away from that hand.

Harry grinned widely. "You're joining the winged ranks," he said knowingly.

"Possibly," he returned, smiling slightly.

"Thank Merlin," Ginny breathed. "Finally a way to tell you apart."

The twins grinned at each other. "Don't count on it."

Hermione came over to join them, gracefully sitting herself beside Harry. "Where did Mila and Similae go?"

George sat up and handed Zohrek back to his mother before glancing towards the balcony. His brow was creased in worry. Partly for Mila and mostly for his mate, who he knew wouldn't find his sister and would be worried. "Mila's gone on her own campaign, I guess you could say. She wants to go at it alone. Similae has gone to find her… but he won't. I need to go and look for him."

When George stood up to go, Fred jumped up to join him and the two left together. The room was silent a moment; everyone off in their own thoughts until Lucius spoke up.

"This is fortunate." Sirius turned to his husband with a raised questioning brow. "Falde being Fred's mate. Means not only are our sons the Emperors, but now we have the Commander of the Imperial Forces in the Family. We absolutely rule everything."

Harry and Sirius snorted and shook their heads. Typical. Draco nodded and shared a smug smirk with his father.

Later that night, Similae returned to the palace, dragging his feet as he did so. He sank down on a bench within the large Royal garden. Mila was gone. He hadn't been able to find her. Not a trace. He'd even traveled to their old home. His parents and that of his uncles. When he got there he found nothing but ruins and no sister. Where could she have gone?

Soon, and unsurprisingly, he was squeezed in between the twins on the bench and for a long time the three sat there in silence before Fred lifted a hand and dropped in on top of Similae's head, massaging there.

"I think," Fred began, "this is what she needs, shorty. This will be good for her. This is what she wants."

George nodded, wrapping an arm around his mate's slumped shoulder. "She doesn't feel like she fits in here. You wouldn't want her to stay where she didn't want to be. Where she isn't happy."

"No," Similae agreed morosely.

"I bet she'll be fine. Mila can be sneaky, right?"

Similae nodded. "Obviously, since I didn't find any trace of her."

"And she's not going to stay away forever."

Similae nodded again, this time mutely and allowed the twins to drag him up and back inside.

While they returned inside, Luna was standing upon the balcony off the Family Parlor, looking out across the city. The others of the family had gone off to do their own things, leaving Luna alone. Her pearly white eyes caressed the city while a small smile played on her lips.

Just as arms wrapped securely around her, Luna caught sight of a black blur shooting out of the gates leading from the stables and her smile grew. Dagon and his _Dehjinae_ shot through the city with purpose. Luna could see a heavy pack on Dagon's back and a small bit of tension left the girl/goddess. As she turned within the embrace and looked into Tom's face, she knew things would work out.

* * *

The next day, Fred and George were back to work, even though it wasn't necessary. But they were so close to a breakthrough to making their potion work for _Ukatae_ that they couldn't resist working through the weekend. Currently Fred stood before the cauldron, preparing to add the second to last ingredient- both ingredients were within reaching distance- and it was then Falde came in. As Fred reached out for the ingredient (poisonous puchene glands) he turned to the elf standing within the doorway and was immediately swept away by the smoldering look his mate was giving him. It would be a long time before he could stop blushing whenever Falde looked at him like that.

George turned just as his brother was dropping the glands into the putrid yellow potion and his eyes widened upon recognizing which ingredient he was depositing. "Fred! NO!"

But it was too late and he'd already dropped the ingredient into the cauldron. "What?" he asked, turning away from Falde to look at his brother.

"Idiot!" George ran over and shoved Fred aside a bit so that they could both look into the now boiling cauldron. "You put in the wrong ingredient!"

"Falde's fault."

"Oh yes. Blame me."

"You're distracting."

When Falde planned to retort, the twins shushed him as they leaned over the cauldron. "It didn't blow up," Fred whispered, as if talking louder would cause an explosion. Falde had the urge to tell them to back away slowly and the looks on the twins faces suggested they wished for an explosion. Which made him roll his eyes at their foolishness.

"It's changing color," George whispered before sucking in a breath when the potion turned a light crystal blue color. "Nice."

Fred nodded rapidly. "Let's test."

Both touched the potion with one finger without any sort of hesitation and withdrew slowly, staring at their fingers, rubbing between thumb and forefinger. Fred lifted his gaze to stare straight at the wall, while George turned to stare at Falde.

"Blimey," Fred whispered and then spun around to stare at Falde incredulously. "You really are my good luck charm!"

George ogled Falde's crotch. "For fucks sake, Fred! You get buggered by _that_ every night? How are you still walking?"

"Oi!" Fred smacked George's head. "Stop staring, grab a pad, and let's go test some more. Time?"

George marked down the time on the note book and they took off towards the door. Falde caught Fred's arm and pressed him against the doorway. Fred looked at him and then squeezed his eyes closed. "I can see right through your skull… I can see right through my eyelids! Put your hand over my eyes!"

Falde did and Fred relaxed. "That's better… now pull it away." Falde followed that order as well. Fred's face was scrunched up in concentration. He looked as if he were going to be sick as well.

"Fred?"

"I can see in layers. Build them up or pull them down. This is going to take some getting used to," he murmured, obviously talking to himself. His eyes travelled down Falde's front and then stopped at his mate's crotch and narrowed his eyes before smirking. "Hard for me?"

"Seems to be constant now."

"C'mon, bro! Let's go find Simi," George yelled, rushing back and grabbing his brother's arm to tug him out of the room and down the hall. "Seriously, how are you walking without a limp?"

"Cut it out!"

Falde watched them go and wondered if he should supervise. They would certainly not be professional with the way they tested that potion. Falde frowned. This was not what he expected to happen once he'd reached the room. He'd meant to interrupt their work and pull Fred away back their bedroom. Now that he'd had his mate, he couldn't seem to get enough of him. Couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. This was probably a bad thing. How could he concentrate properly with his duties? But Falde didn't really see it as a bad thing either. Or he refused to.

But since his mate seemed to be otherwise indisposed, Falde thought he could get some work done now. He needed to send a message to Tihac. He wished he'd spoken to the General about this before bringing Harry and Neville back with him, but it had completely left his mind until he'd returned.

He turned and walked out of the room and suddenly heard twin shouts of horror. "MUM! GO AWAY!"

"What on… don't you shout at me, boys! I only came to visit."

"Mum! Please just… oh Hirsha… I never wanted to see…"

"We're traumatized!"

Falde rounded the corner to find Fred and George running down the corridor, hands plastered over their eyes. Their mother stood behind them, frowning fiercely after them with her hands on her hips. Falde laughed outright. Knowing what had happened. "They are testing a potion," he explained to her.

"What kind of potion?"

"The kind that assists in seeing through things."

"What kind of things?"

"Everything."

Falde thought she might become embarrassed when she figured out why exactly her sons had bolted away from her, but instead she seemed amused. "Serves them right, the little devils. After all the pranks they've pulled they deserve a little payback."

She turned and gave him her full attention then, smiling as mothers usually do. Falde shifted on his feet, clasped his hands behind his back, didn't quite meet her eyes and tried not to look as awkward as he felt.

Last night after she'd pulled him from the Family Parlor and into a private room, she'd started in on him before he could speak. She's started in about how Fred was not a plaything and how he better be serious because her son's heart was precious and since Fred was already in love with him, if Falde was just playing with him he'd break Fred's heart and then she'd have to kill him and she kept going and going and honestly all Falde had heard beyond the threat was the fact his mate was already in love with him.

And when she'd finally paused for a breath- that had seemed hours later- Falde announced Fred was his mate and there was no chance in this world or the next he would break her son's heart. He'd barely even finished speaking and Molly had already thrown her arms around him, embracing him and crying about how now almost all her children were mated with the exception of Bill, the stubborn bachelor, and how proud she was to have Falde in the family. Falde had felt so awkward and could only pat her on the back. He probably would have been warmer towards her had he been able to prepare.

Now she was studying him, her head cocked to the side and he had a feeling he should probably run away too. He'd heard from most of the young ones. Once Molly Weasley saw you as one of hers, there was no getting away. And it didn't matter how ancient he was because he didn't look any older than her eldest son. And it didn't matter that he was the Commander of the Imperial Forces either. Molly Weasley didn't seem to see things like that. She only saw the person. And this was both refreshing and terrifying. He was used to people knowing and considering his rank before they ever spoke or made an action towards him.

"Falde," she began, and the warrior shifted again. "Your brother is back in the palace now."

 _Hirsha,_ he thought, _Hirsha, here it comes. I can't get away from this._

"So many families have been torn apart already," she whispered and how the bloody hell was he supposed to ignore the pain in her eyes. Pain he knew came from thoughts of her disowned son. "The families that can be fixed should be."

He had a moment's thought of snapping at her; of allowing the resentment and frustration to take hold of him, but then pushed it away. She was right. They all were. And Molly only meant the best. So Falde nodded that he understood and was taking her words into account. She smiled then and walked away. Falde watched her go. He then growled in frustration and stomped away. No point in putting it off any longer. It was what he wanted anyway. He just didn't like to be pushed. He was the Commander, dammit all, and pushing people was his job.

* * *

Vendyl was standing guard outside of the main nursery with three other _Saen_ when Falde appeared. He narrowed his eyes when his brother strode purposefully down the hall and into the nursery without a glance. Not that he'd expected one. Not that he wanted any sort of recognition either, he thought fiercely. Not at all.

 _Liar,_ laughed a voice that sounded remarkably like Kaego. Of course, his mate was even laughing at him in his mind. Vendyl's scowl morphed into a small smile without him even realizing it. He was looking forward to Kaego returning to the palace. It would be soon, as he would be needed on hand since the _Mar'raeh_ was not returning to the field.

Vendyl's thoughts were pulled away from his mate when he heard his cousin exclaim, "Zohrek's crawling, Falde! And he said his first word today!"

"What did he say?"

"He said Caellum!"

"He said 'ca', Ozemir, 'ca'! That doesn't mean he was trying to say the little prince's name!"

"Your negativity is not appreciated here, Brumek!"

"Yeah, Brumek…" that was Harry. "He was crawling after Caellum when he said it!"

"You two are impossible and will be disappointed in the future! Will you talk some sense into them, sir?" the Second barked. "Draco? Anyone?"

"I will stay out of this."

"Me too," Draco and his siblings said.

Seconds later Brumek marched out of the nursery, mumbling under his breath about matchmaking mothers and ignoring the wishes of Fate. Vendyl shared amused glances with his soldiers until Falde followed his Second after another minute. The warrior paused in the doorway and looked Vendyl's way.

"Captain," he said and it was a silent order to follow. And even though the _Saen_ were their own branch of soldiers and Vendyl was now leader of the Royal guards, he still had to follow the Commander's orders.

Vendyl glanced at Hoihm and the _Saen_ nodded at his unspoken command. Vendyl then turned and followed after the warrior. It annoyed him when he had to follow his brother a pace behind all throughout the palace until they came to the Commander's office.

"What is it you want?" he asked testily once he was standing in front of Falde's desk. He took great pleasure in the scowl aimed his way.

"You have problems remembering how to respect ranking officers," Falde spat back.

Vendyl pressed his lips together and focused at the map adorning the wall behind Falde's desk. And then his brother sighed and waved to a chair. "Sit." It was a command, but it was spoken softly and Vendyl eyed him warily as he took the seat. Falde remained standing, though he did relax and leaned a hip against his desk.

Falde lifted his hand and rubbed the back of it over his forehead. "We have a problem, Vendyl."

Vendyl straightened. Thinking this pertained to the new blood. Perhaps a threat had been made. A threat that was too close to liking. "What sort of problem? Have you heard of a threat within Borsteria?"

Falde shook his head and motioned for Vendyl to relax. "I'm being pestered to reconcile with you."

The tension he'd felt before sky rocketed and he jumped to his feet. _I'm not ready for this._ Never mind that he had been pestered as well by Harry, Neville, and Kaego ever since the bloody assassin hunt. They wouldn't give it a rest. And why was Falde standing there like that? How could he bring this up so nonchalantly as if Vendyl hadn't been a completely spoiled bastard of a little brother?

Falde saw and understood the apprehension appearing on Vendyl's face and he took it upon himself to make this easier for the both of them. He wanted this and he wasn't going to pretend otherwise. "Right now, it is just you and me, Vendyl. Brothers. I want to reconcile. I want to know what you're thinking."

Vendyl was hit was an irrational wave of grief when he heard that. When he heard Falde say he wanted to reconcile. He never thought he'd hear it. Never. "I didn't really want to kill you," he choked out, the words spewing forth before he could stop them. "But you were going to kill me."

It took a moment before Falde understood what Vendyl was talking about. "Did it really seem that way to you?"

"Of course! I would swear you were going to do it if Lady Hermione had not stepped in. It would have been your duty to your charges. I understood that."

"What I don't understand," Falde went on softly, his voice taking on anger, "is how you could follow the Council's wishes without thought."

"We thought we had no purpose!" Vendyl shouted. "We were told our waking had nothing to do with new blood. We were told a way had been found to end our enchanted sleep even without royal blood in the realm. What would you have done, brother? Really? What would you have done when one moment you're living your life, and then the next, half your comrades are dead and the royal blood spoilt and you drop dead asleep? Asleep for five hundred years, Falde! Everything changed. We woke to chaos, anarchy! What would you have done?"

There were several things Falde would have done differently but he didn't say because Vendyl had an irrational temper at times and it wouldn't do any good here. And he perhaps saw his brother's point of view… a little. Being a _Saen_ was really all that Vendyl knew how to be and that purpose had been stripped from him. It had been laid in a pool of blood at his feet. "This isn't what I wanted to talk about."

"I do not hate you," Vendyl whispered, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at the floor. "I never did. But I know you've detested me all this time. You had a right-"

"Stop being dramatic, Vendyl. I only hated you the first two hundred years or so," Falde murmured. Vendyl's lips twitched upward as he lifted his face. "Perhaps I was too harsh with you."

Silence descended in the office as the two watched each other. And then at the same time that Vendyl suddenly turned towards the door, Falde cocked his head and then moved to stand right in front of it and pulled it open.

"Eavesdropping?" he asked the three standing on the other side. One looked abashed, one smirked, and the other grinned. The twins had their eyes crossed. "Your eyes are going to get stuck like that and I will not be amused."

"It's the only way to look at someone without actually seeing everything," Fred explained. "And we weren't eavesdropping!"

"We were… eyes dropping," George went on. "Yeah, I like that, eyes dropping. What do you think, shorty?" he asked, uncrossing his eyes and staring at his mate.

"Stop looking through my clothes!"

"Okay, here's the deal, Falde," Fred murmured walking into the room, uncrossing his eyes and looking his mate up and down. "The potion is a win…"

"Except," Falde prompted, hearing a but in there.

"Except you need to be relatively near the target. With our keen eyesight we can see long distances, but with this, you have to be…" Fred looked at his brother, who flipped open the notepad.

"Twenty."

"No more than twenty yards away from whatever you're looking at. But other than that, so far, we can see everything!"

"Through rock, marble, dirt… well, only so far down if there aren't any tunnels or anything. Steel and such. Wood. Water. Clothes, obviously…" Similae rolled his eyes at George's staring. Secretly he was enjoying it. "And with a bit more practice, we won't need to do weird things with our eyes to control exactly how much we can see… cause really, I don't like looking through skin and seeing hearts and brains and such. Unless we've made it spill out with our claws or swords. That's kind of cool in a grotesque sort of way."

"Hear, hear!"

Falde chuckled. "And your mother," he added.

The twins groaned and sent him a baleful glare.

"Excuse me? Am I hearing correctly?" Vendyl interrupted, looking between the four of them. "You've developed a potion that allows the taker to see through all the things you've just listed? Impossible."

The twins turned to him with raised brows. "He talks!"

"Hirsha, it's a miracle!"

"Write the time, place, and date down, bro," Fred said seriously. "It'll go in the history books. Vendyl spoke on his own accord."

Similae snickered behind a hand.

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated, young one," Vendyl remarked. The twins looked twice as surprised.

"He talked back!”

“Make a note of that as well, George."

Vendyl shot Falde a glare. The warrior mentally laughed. "You three may go. Continue to do what you're doing… away from my office."

The three nodded. George and Similae immediately backed out of the room. Fred lingered inside, looking between Falde and Vendyl worriedly. Vendyl watched his brother reach out and cover the young one's eyes with his hand before leaning forward to kiss him as he backed the impudent young one out of the office.

Vendyl's eyes widened at this. He knew they were intimate after that amusing brotherly discussion in the hall outside of the family parlor and he'd also heard the talk of them being mates, but he never expected to see Falde show his affection in front of him. When the young one pulled away, his face was flushed and he reached a hand up to fix the fringe of his hair over his eyes. "Later!" he called, and then was gone.

"Why is it so easy for you?" Vendyl muttered. "Why's it always easy for you?"

"Did you see him? Of course it's easy," Falde announced proudly.

"That's not what I meant… it's your fault."

Falde's good mood instantly vanished. "Are we back to that?" he asked lowly.

"That not what I… yes and no. I meant… after, we stopped talking to each other. After I got Kulon killed… I never allowed anyone else in. I was never the same after that day. It was because of me you lost him, I know that and I'm…" Vendyl raised his eyes to his brother so that Falde could see the honest emotions. "I'm so sorry, Falde. I never wanted that to happen. None of that was your fault. We were… we were so close and then we weren't. My actions are inexcusable. And now… It's so hard to be comfortable with Kaego. I want to. I don't know how sometimes. And I want," Vendyl paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "and I want what we used to have."

Falde had never thought he would hear Vendyl apologize for Kulon's death and it took a moment for him to speak. "It wasn't exactly your fault, brother. It was an accident. The elf who did it had no intention of harming my Dehjinae… it was an accident."

"I killed him, that elf," Vendyl said softly. "I tore his heart out after you left."

"That was unnecessary," Falde whispered.

Vendyl shook his head. He knew Falde would have done it himself had he not been consumed with grief over Kulon.

"Losing your temper like that is not befitting a Royal Guard."

Vendyl sneered. "Oh and singing the clothes off a crowd standing in the street is?" Only a few seconds passed before the office filled with their laughter. "Really, Falde," he said after gaining some breath, "you're one to talk."

"I don't do things like that anymore," Falde replied as he walked over to where Vendyl was sitting and extended his arm. Vendyl looked at it and then into his brother's face. He smiled and grasped the arm. Falde pulled him to his feet and embraced his little brother for the first time in over seven hundred years.

* * *

Harry, Tom, and Luna ambled down a deserted yet brightly lit hallway; Tom was going on and on about a series of spells he and Hermione had discovered amongst a number of old scrolls they found in the library. They were spells that could only be performed by more than two people. Tom was very excited about it, but honestly Harry wasn't listening very much. He was more concerned with where they were going. The room Tom had imprisoned Dumbledore in. The room Dumbledore would never step foot outside of. Harry suddenly grinned and began to rub his hands together, laughing under his breath.

Tom noticed his actions, stopped talking, and shook his head in amusement, figuring out quickly enough what Harry was thinking about. He didn't even mind it when Harry started giggling like an eager child. Now was the time for it.

"Everything's ready?"

"Yes, Harry. All that needs to be done is the incantation and the breaking of the stone. Afterwards, he can never leave the room and he will never completely die until we release the spells he's under."

"Great!"

A few minutes later, they stood before a nondescript white door and Harry immediately opened it to find Draco and Hermione already within the large room. It was nothing but white, windowless, and made from white wood and marble. The floors were white marble along with the four pillars, one stationed at each corner. Above them were arches made from the white wood which glowed softly to provide light.

In the center of the room, a large rune circle had been carved and in the center of the circle, Tom had placed the oblong stone Dumbledore had been trapped in. Off to the left was a chaise where Hermione currently lounged with a large tome in her lap. Draco stood on the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. The blond was staring steadily at the stone, a small sneer on his lips.

The moment the three stepped in, Draco pushed away from the wall and Hermione closed her book, stood and the four siblings approached the rune circle.

"We need to wait a minute," Tom told them as he watched Luna go and take the seat Hermione vacated. "Ozemir wanted to be around for this."

When the Scholar arrived with an excited air and skipped over to sit beside Luna, the siblings once again moved to take their places around the circle. Harry separated and moved into the circle, eyeing the blue stone as he withdrew his dagger.

"Remember. After you break it, you must hurry back and start the incantation," Ozemir announced. "Otherwise, since he is human, he will die from the pressure of the Ukatae realm. This is why no humans are allowed here. They would not survive more than a few minutes."

Harry nodded that he understood and squatted down beside the stone. First he looked to his mate and then to his siblings to make sure they were ready. Tom, Hermione, and Draco had their arms spread out, palms facing each other. The circle was too big to hold hands, but their magic would be able to connect this way as well. Harry turned back to the stone, took a deep breath and raised the hilt of his dagger into the air. Both Luna and Ozemir leaned forward in anticipation.

Harry slammed the hilt of his dagger down upon the stone and watched entranced as it broke into what seemed like a million pieces, eviscerating it into dust. He hopped up and away to take his place as he quickly stored his dagger. He then raised his arms towards Draco and Tom. The four immediately spoke a word and silver light speared from their hands to connect to each other.

As the dust from the stone settled, a mist appeared from the shattered pieces and as seconds passed, the mist began to solidify into a body lying there mostly immobile. Dumbledore could only move his head at the moment, and as it lifted, his eyes landed upon Harry. The young Emperor grinned and started chanting with his mate and siblings. Dumbledore opened his mouth, no doubt to try and speak, but no one heard anything as they were too busy chanting to pay him any attention. The tone of their voices changed; it quickened and rose and the silver light between their hands brightened as the runes on the ground began to glow black.

Harry steadied himself as he felt the magic swirling around them, felt it tugging at his core as the thirty runes rose out of the marble ground to hover and then swirl around the circle. By this point, Dumbledore had managed to drag himself up onto his knees, though his body trembled perilously, and his eyes went from one _Ukatae_ to another. His words, when he opened his mouth again, were lost as an unnatural wind sprung up, causing the rune symbols to swirl around more quickly. The old wizard watched the runes warily until the chanting tapered off, and then he went back to watching the young _Ukatae_.

Tom immediately barked out a command, and one by one the runes violently slammed into Dumbledore, knocking him off his knees and onto his back. The _Ukatae_ around the circle watched enraptured as all thirty rune symbols sank into Dumbledore's body, and when the last disappeared, they started to chant again. The wind died down, but the circle continued to glow black and soon Dumbledore's entire body was glowing a dark red and his face was etched in lines of perpetual pain. Smirks adorned the faces of the four royal siblings as they watched Dumbledore thrash around, crying out silently. It was such a gratifying sight that none of them wanted it to end.

But then of course when the ritual was over, there was more fun to be had, and when the siblings dropped their hands to their sides as the glow of the circle faded, the siblings knew the real fun was about to start. Dumbledore was almost partially immortal. He would never step out of this room. He was now officially their play thing.

For a long time no one moved. The siblings stood there still and silent watching Dumbledore's still figure lying there, barely breathing. Listening to the air he dragged into his lungs. Finally when the old wizard twitched, Tom turned to Harry.

"It will be complete when he dies for the first time."

Harry nodded and stepped into the circle. He withdrew his dagger once more as he walked to stand beside the old man. When Dumbledore's eyes opened and focused on him, an impish grin appeared on Harry's face. He raised his dagger so that Dumbledore could see it. Could watch it transform into his dragon sword upon Harry's silent command. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

" _H-Harry…"_ the wizard rasped in a plea.

Harry raised his hand and pressed a finger to his lips. _"Shhh, Dumbledore,"_ he said, almost soothingly. _"Don't speak yet. I want to cherish this moment."_ The brunet's grin widened when Hermione giggled and he felt Tom's amusement.

" _H-Harry… I'm sorry for what I've done…"_

Harry sucked in a breath and his smile disappeared. Instantly he seemed to be encased in a black aura as his dark nature immediately responded to the lie, to the bastard's nerve. _"YOU'RE SORRY?"_ he shouted in rage and immediately plunged his sword down into the wizard's heart.

The room was once again silent and Harry leaned heavily against the sword still stuck in the wizard's chest. He looked into the impossibly wide and pain filled eyes. Eyes dulling as life left them. After several deep breaths, Harry shook his head and sighed. _"Look what you did? Made me lose my temper,"_ he murmured and then tisked. He straightened and twisted the blade, humming over the gurgling the wizard was doing. _"But that's okay… you'll wake up and we'll do it over again. I get to kill you_ _as much as I want. You'll feel everything."_ Harry was back to grinning. _"Promise!"_

 


	10. One of Many

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Ten**

**One Of Many**

"Enter!"

Fred poked his head in, saw the office was empty save for Falde, and sauntered in, shutting the door behind him. "How'd it go?"

Falde leaned back in his chair. "Well."

"Is that it? That's all you're going to give me?"

"Perhaps I would have given more had you not been outside the door listening."

"We weren't listening! We were-"

"Eye-dropping, yes."

Fred dropped down in one of the chairs facing the desk. "Cool word, huh?" he grinned as he plucked up the tua'datha orb before relaxing back and lifted his feet onto the corner of the desk. He eyed the orb as he tossed it back and forth from one had to the other. "You aren't busy now, are you?"

"Most everything I had planned to do today I have. So no, not particularly busy now," Falde answered, trying not to wince as Fred played with the orb. He hoped Fred wouldn't drop the thing, but then again he knew he wouldn't. Fred wasn't really careless and he knew its importance. "Have you gained any more information on the potion?"

Fred nodded. "It doesn't really last long. About two hours… but we're thinking that's a good thing. Its usage should be minimal; at least that's what the healer we talked to said. Too much and too long may do irreparable damage to vision… wish Kaego were here. Don't really like discussing it with people we're not familiar with."

Falde nodded. He made a sound point. "Which healer did you talk to?"

"Some pretty thing with lime green streaks in her hair. She seemed nice enough and answered our questions to the best of her knowledge… with the little information we gave her of the potion."

Falde frowned. "Some pretty thing?"

"Yeah," Fred answered as he leaned forward to return the orb to its cradle. He lifted his gaze to Falde's and was surprised to find the teal orbs narrowed on him. "What? Sorry, I didn't catch her name."

"That's not…" Falde pressed his lips together and refused to show how jealous that little flippant remark had made him. It was foolish and Fred would laugh at him if he knew. But then Fred did laugh at him because he was quick and figured it out when Falde remained silent.

"Falde, I don't do pretty. That's George's thing…" he trailed off and a smirk curled his lips in a way that clued Falde in to the fact he was about to say something to purposely rile him.

Fred had been, in fact, about to tease Falde and see if he could make the warrior more jealous, because honestly, Falde was gorgeous when clouded with jealously, but he never got the chance. He didn't know how Falde managed it, but Fred had only opened his mouth for the teasing when the next thing he knew, he was planted firmly in the warrior's lap, his words being snogged away.

Fred pulled away panting. "How'd you do that?"

Falde's lips dropped to skim down the column of his neck. "Perhaps I sang to you and you came over here on your own."

"I would remember something like that."

"No, you wouldn't," Falde answered firmly as his hands slipped under Fred's shirt. "Not unless I wanted you to."

"I'm pretty sure only a second passed between the time I was sitting over there and then ended up here, conveniently straddling your lap with your hand up my shirt."

Falde didn't seem to be in the mind to continue on with talking as it was soon obvious Falde planned to use his mouth for other more pleasurable affairs. Like bending Fred over the desk, pulling his pants down, and licking Fred open for minutes on end. Fred seriously hoped the walls were sound proof because he was not quiet in how he spurned the warrior on with his attentions.

Falde pulled away and shifted behind him, wrapping around his waist and began to pull him back. Fred went very willingly, inching down slowly over the very thick and long cock waiting for him. When he was finally settled, Falde sheathed completely inside him, Fred dropped his head back against Falde's shoulder and panted out a laugh. "George… is right. I should be—ah! Fuck!—limping every time I walk away from you."

Falde's arms locked around him as he jerked his hips up repeatedly. Those arms were impenetrable and Fred had never felt so content, even as his breath was being thrust out of his body. He felt he could stay that way forever, but soon Falde had his tunic off and bent over the desk again and that was good too. Just when he thought he would come, Falde stopped his forceful thrusting and grabbed Fred's hips to keep him still. Fred lifted his forehead from the desk and pouted over his shoulder.

Falde looked annoyed as he said, "message."

"What?"

Falde pointed across the room to one of the shelves where an orb was glowing blue. "The rebels. Your brothers. Probably important—stop moving," he hissed when Fred seemed to have tuned him out mid sentence and hitched his hips back and forth over Falde's cock. "Be still…for a moment."

Fred growled in frustration. He was so close! "Why don't I just leave until you aren't busy anymore then?"

"You will not!" Falde snapped. Fred grinned, placated a little. "Lean forward against the desk and be silent."

"Silent?" Fred laughed. "Don't think I can do that, Falde."

But Fred tried to do as he was told and leaned forward until the desk's edge pressed into his stomach, but that was okay because Falde's cock was still pulsing inside him, and Falde currently looked hot and sweaty and embarrassed as he held a hand out, summoning the orb to hand. Fred snickered. He didn't have to turn around to know Falde's hair had come loose from the band holding it, his tunic was undone nearly to his naval, and he looked as if he'd been extremely _busy_ very recently.

"This had better be important!" he barked into the orb when Bill and Charlie's faces emerged. They flinched back at his sharp tone.

"Not really," Bill murmured. "We just thought to report in since we haven't in a while, to make sure we're still wanted near the Cymae… You alright, Commander? You look kind of—were you just in a battle?"

Fred grinned and shifted, very slowly. Biting his lips when he drew away and then back onto his mate's cock at an insanely slow pace.

"Falde?"

Fred glanced over his shoulder at Charlie's question to find the warrior had shut his eyes and his jaw was clenched so tightly Fred worried he might shatter his teeth. Fred took a second more of thought before snatching the orb from Falde's hand, smiling brightly at his brothers' faces as he settled back against Falde's chest. Where he firmly belonged. It felt nice, especially when Falde hissed in displeasure, but still wrapped an arm around his waist. And he especially loved the startled looks appearing on his elder brothers' faces.

"Since this isn't an emergency, Falde'll have to get back to you."

"Err… Fred?"

"George certainly wouldn't be sitting here, would he? Bye, bros," he then tossed the orb into the closest desk drawer. "There, that wasn't so hard, was it Falde?"

Falde frowned ferociously. "That was not-"

"They're only my brothers and they said it wasn't an emergency. And it's your fault for being in this situation in the first place. You should have waited until we were in the bedroom before pulling my pants down."

"You enticed me first!"

"How? By walking in here?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Charlie sat there with his mouth hanging wide open. It was open almost as wide as Bill's eyes. "Did I… what did that look like to you?" he asked, staring at the blank orb.

Bill cleared his throat. "Looked like he wasn't wearing any… he was sitting on the Commander's lap."

Charlie stood, dropping the orb back into his pack. "I'm going to pretend that didn't just happen."

"Good idea," Bill said as he too stood. "And I'm going to go talk to Serin."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Maybe you should leave it, Bill. She's gone. Why make it worse?"

"No. I want to know."

And he did. He did want to know, but when he left the tent and caught sight of Serin's morose features, Bill found he couldn't get any closer. Maybe he wasn't ready. He turned away and was very relieved when Richard came along to avert the direction of his thoughts.

"We need another blacksmith, Bill."

Bill scrubbed a hand over his face. "I know…" their last blacksmith had been killed two weeks before, and they'd been doing alright since then, but they were always in need of more weapons and some of the rebels didn't know how to sharpen their weapons properly. Bill was one of those. "I was going to ask Falde about that, but he was… busy."

"Guess we can make due until we come across another one. But we also need another healer. One isn't cutting it anymore."

"Yeah. I'll talk to Falde about that too."

Richard nodded and then cocked his head, grinning with anticipation. "The others are wondering when we're moving on."

"Tomorrow. We'll head towards the Cymae Isles tomorrow."

* * *

Draco stood in front of his desk with Falde and Vendyl; they were all leaning over, peering at a map. Again discussing security measures being taken at the Ball being held in three days. They were discussing it again since Vendyl had not yet heard the plans and it was important for everyone to know exactly where their people would be and what should be done should trouble arise. It was highly unlikely trouble would occur within the Cymae temple. It was more likely to occur after the Ball when everyone was leaving. Everyone who hadn't been arrested or killed for treason. Draco smiled grimly. He was eagerly anticipating the show he and Harry were going to put on at the start of the Ball.

He felt more than witnessed the arrival of more into the office. Especially Harry's entrance. And Brumek soon joined in on their discussion. Draco continued to listen to Vendyl and Falde discussing things for a few more minutes, having noticed the distinct change in dynamic between the brothers, and throwing in his own opinions and questions before finally looking around. Along with Harry and Brumek, Hermione had come in with Severus as well. The blond spent only a moment to study his lover, who stood in front of the desk Hermione usually used, while their sister took the chair and Severus had a hip perched at the side. If Draco took more than a few seconds studying Harry, he probably wouldn't listen to a word Falde said. The reason? Harry was dressed in formal working military attire today, just as Falde and Brumek were, and his lover looked more than gorgeous when he went military.

Draco lasted only two minutes more listening to the three beside him before unconsciously shifting so that Falde no longer blocked most of his view of Harry. His lover stood tall in front of Severus, his back ramrod straight, though his eyes were crinkled as he laughed at whatever Severus had just said to him. Draco didn't know what had been said. Everyone's voices were now just a dull buzz in his head compared to the vision Harry made. His lover didn't stand like that on purpose. It was unconscious, the tall stance of self assurance and power and it was a hardening sight. Always would be, probably.

Harry's jacket was a deep blue. The exact one Draco wore. But the difference was that Harry had a rank now since he was active in the legions, whereas Draco spent more time at the palace dealing with matters of State. Harry's rank on the jacket was displayed by the gold embroidery along the collar and cuffs and the golden buttons along the front, whereas Draco's jacket was plain with only the gold medallion style buttons.

When Severus turned from Harry to speak directly to Hermione, Harry turned towards Draco to give his mate a smile. Draco was just standing there, completely still and staring at him. There wasn't much expression on his face except for his eyes… those eyes that were partially hidden by long white blond strands was a different matter. They were extremely expressive molten silver. He was staring at Harry in a way that always had his lover's heart beating rapidly and having blood rush up to his cheeks. Harry cleared his throat and quickly turned back to Severus.

Draco dragged his gaze away from the luscious curve of Harry's arse and caught the blush on his face. That blush, Draco decided, was forever going to be his undoing. It was only when his view of Harry was suddenly blocked that he noticed the three soldiers beside him were now silent. He felt amusement and exasperation coming from the three as he turned back to them. Falde was frowning. The exasperation was definitely coming from him.

"Are we boring you?"

Draco barely stopped from telling the warrior to move the fuck out of his way and instead remained silent a second, noticing Falde didn't look half as good as Harry in his formal military ensemble. And he also wondered how long the three had been standing there watching him arouse himself by watching Harry.

"No, of course not."

"Would you care to repeat what I have just said?" Falde asked with narrowed eyes.

Draco felt a sneer coming on. Why was Falde going to be a prat now? He raised his chin and crossed arms over his chest. "You asked if you were boring me."

Vendyl snorted. The amusement was definitely coming from him.

"Before that," Falde ground out.

Draco looked unabashed. "I was distracted."

Falde's eyes narrowed further and Draco was perfectly aware he'd just earned extra minutes running or something equally as heinous come next training session. Fortunately, others walked into the office then. It seemed Kaego had finally returned from the legions. He was walking in with the twins and Similae. And now it was clearly obvious Vendyl was distracted. Not only was Vendyl distracted, but so was Falde.

Draco sighed, took another long look at Harry, who hurried over to Kaego to greet him, and then looked at Falde. "When's this inspection again?" he asked, inquiring about the military inspection that would go on here and then to some other posts- where new recruits were training- which was why Falde, Brumek, and Harry were dressed in their best at the moment. Falde didn't answer him, and was instead looking towards the door, eyeing his mate.

Draco sneered. "Don't be a hypocrite, Falde."

Brumek, who had no one to distract him, shook his head in annoyance and went back to studying the map as he answered Draco. "In an hour's time."

Draco raised a finger, tapping it against his chin. "An hour," he mused, his eyes travelling back to Harry. "Perfect."

Draco wanted to ravish Harry. Up against a wall somewhere, hard and fast. Choosing that way because his arousal had hit him hard and fast and Harry liked being taken that way, especially when he was dressed up and spat out complaints he really didn't mean. Harry turned to him and raised a brow as if he'd heard that, though Draco was sure he hadn't as he'd had his thoughts on lock down. It was more fun when Harry didn't know it was coming.

Kaego was in the process of checking the twins' eyes with an annoyed look on his face. He was muttering something under his breath that had the twins looking sheepish. Similae was perched on George's back and he looked a bit worried. Draco ignored them and raised a hand to his husband, crooking a finger at Harry.

Harry didn't move for a moment. He watched Draco; looked into those eyes that were lit with a predatory light and shivered. The hand that was not raised was clenching, which was an indication that Draco was impatient to get his hands on him. He started blushing again; thinking about all the ways and times those hands had been on him. It still baffled Harry that he could blush in Draco's presence from just one look. He was the Warrior Emperor, wasn't he? He shouldn't be blushing like this. And yet he was and knew Draco enjoyed it. Harry's spontaneous blushing inflated Draco's already humongous ego.

"I want to do a thorough checkup on you two," Kaego was muttering. "It's new. You have no idea what that potion might do to you in the long run. You're using puchene venom, for Hirsha's sake! I need to check the progress of your wing growth as well, Fred."

"Kaego, the potion…" George quieted when Kaego shot him a look.

"It's my job to be cautious with you all. It's a good thing I've returned."

"Vendyl would say so," Fred replied with a grin and nudged Harry with his elbow. Harry jolted, unaware he'd been standing there fantasizing about Draco's hands.

"Hmm, yes," Kaego replied, sending a grin his mate's way.

Unfortunately for Draco, he never got the chance to shove Harry up against the wall somewhere. Falde, the monumental bastard, decided then was a good time to leave and escorted Harry out of the office, ignoring both Harry and Draco's objections. Draco seethed, especially when he noticed Falde had a chance to touch his own mate. Sliding his hand across the back of Fred's neck as he passed him. Bastard! Draco was sure Falde had taken Harry early only to get back at him for not paying attention.

* * *

Neville slowly walked down the stone steps leading from the bedroom balcony down to his own personal garden. Falde, knowing his love for all things growing, had specifically set him and Dudley up in an apartment with a big garden. The best part was that the garden was empty save for the small pond and waterfall towards the back. Falde had known Neville would want to plant and grow the garden to his liking. Neville hadn't yet had a chance to thank the warrior for being so thoughtful. It was just another thing about Falde. The warrior had taken great care in choosing the apartments for all the new blood based on their personalities and hobbies.

Not much had been done with the garden yet but since he was going to be home for a while now, Neville was looking forward to working on it. However, despite the excitement over the upcoming project, he sighed with discontent as he descended the last step. He veered to the left where the large patio was located. Here there were tables and chairs beneath an overhanging and he sank into the closest chair and stared across the garden, a frown marring his face. At the moment he wasn't really up to gardening. He was more concerned with his mate.

Even though Dudley hadn't been making it obvious, Neville suspected the builder and self-made architect was avoiding him whenever possible. Earlier Neville asked him what was wrong and Dudley had smiled and told him it was nothing; that he was only stressed from the work he was doing for Similae and the work Sirius had brought from the mortal world. Neville supposed that was a good enough excuse and it would explain Dudley's frequent disappearing act, but for some reason Neville didn't buy it. They were soul mates after all and inherently he _felt_ something else was wrong.

Because of this, and other things, like the fact his parents and the other elders had gone back to the human world for the week, Neville felt alone. He couldn't even go with Harry to the legion inspections. And during the Ball, should there be an attack, he wasn't allowed to participate in that either. He'd been specifically ordered by Kaego not to do much of anything anywhere. Dudley was acting strange and Neville was alone and he felt… bad. Off. Frustrated to the point of constantly being angry because of all of that.

Neville was pulled from his melancholy thoughts when a tinkling bell sounded; alerting him that he had a visitor. He didn't move from his seat, knowing his attendant would answer the door. Sure enough, seconds later he was informed Kaego and Ozemir were asking for admission. Neville gave permission to see the two through to the garden, wondering why they had decided to visit… well Kaego's appearance wasn't such a surprise. The healer probably wanted to give him a checkup. Neville didn't know why Ozemir was visiting. But he wasn't about to complain about the company.

Ozemir stepped into the garden from the door on the ground floor along with Kaego and immediately spotted Neville sitting in one of the chairs to the right. He frowned as he took in Neville's pinched expression as he stared off across the garden. The Scholar shared a look with Kaego before they moved over to sit beside him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kaego asked immediately.

Neville began blinking rapidly, turning his face away a bit until he stopped the action. When he faced them again he was all smiles. "Yeah. Grand. What brings you two here?"

"Simply a visit for me," Ozemir answered. Neville smiled at that.

"Check up," Kaego confirmed.

"You gave me a check up the last time I saw you… it wasn't that long ago," Neville replied with an eye roll.

"I'm here now. I've been giving all the new blood checkups. Just in case."

"Just in case we poisoned ourselves without you around, because we're that stupid," Neville returned sarcastically. Ozemir raised a brow while Kaego nodded surprisingly.

"You haven't by any chance tested any potions made by the twins recently?" Kaego asked, ignoring Neville's bitter sarcasm.

Neville snorted. "No way."

The healer grinned in relief and stood. "Not that there's anything wrong with it, but it hasn't been tested long enough to be completely sure… anyway, let us go to your room, and we'll get started."

Ozemir accompanied them upstairs and waited in the sitting room while the other two disappeared into the _Mar'raeh's_ bedroom. After three quarters of an hour, Kaego finally reemerged and because the healer had taken so long, Ozemir had already been worried before he even caught sight of the troubled look on Kaego's face. "What is it? Is Neville alright?"

"The baby's aura is a dark orange going on red," Kaego responded quietly. "This indicates stress but Neville denies he feels anything out of the ordinary. He insists everything is alright and doesn't understand why the babe isn't stress free."

"That's… not right," Ozemir murmured. "He didn't look fine when we first stepped into the garden."

"It's worrying," Kaego agreed with a nod. "Even after the last battle, which was a long one, the aura had only been a darker yellow, which is normal during the circumstances. This isn't normal. He's had time to rest…"

"It's not physical then," Ozemir surmised. "It must be mental."

"Most likely, but there is always a chance it's still from the last battle and the stress of that only now catching up. Whatever the case, I've confined him to bed for the rest of the day and will return in the morning to see what else must be done for them. This didn't make him happy at all."

"I'll cheer him up."

"I'm sure you will," Kaego responded with all confidence, smiling.

Kaego left after that and Ozemir went in to Neville, smiling when he saw the young one's scowl.

"This is stupid! I'm fine, Ozemir!"

"No use yelling at me. I'm not the healer with the orders. Now lie back and tell me what's on your mind," Ozemir said as he pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed. "What's on your mind beyond the fact you've been told to stay in bed for the rest of the day?"

Neville glared up at the ceiling. "I was going to do some gardening."

"You can do that tomorrow."

"Right, because there's nothing else for me to do."

Ozemir smiled understandingly. "Neville, it's not forever. You should take this time and enjoy it. You've done so much already. It's not as if you've been laying about all this time you've been in the realm. Relax. You're going to have a baby!"

Neville remained silent, but he did nod with a small smile and then it sort of flattened after a few seconds. "How am I supposed to relax when Dudley's been avoiding me?" he asked finally.

"Has he?"

"He says he's busy with work, and that's true. But not completely. I know my mate."

Ozemir leaned forward to rub Neville's hand. "Of course you do."

"It's frustrating because I know it's a lie and yet I don't know why. I wish I could still feel his emotions."

Ozemir only nodded. He suspected it would have been a good thing at this point. Because then Dudley would feel how his distance was affecting his mate and he was sure the builder would have stopped and come clean about what was bothering him. This was probably one reason why Neville was stressed. That and Neville's need to continue to fight for the realm even in his condition. The Scholar smiled. The new blood really were stubbornly determined.

"I suppose I could talk to him for you," he suggested.

Neville smiled. "No thanks, Ozemir. It's not that big of a deal. Besides, our parents are coming back soon and we'll be going into the city… I'm sure it'll be alright."

Ozemir hoped so.

* * *

Dudley, along with Neville, Alice, and his mother, had gone out for some shopping and sightseeing. Neville and their moms were in a shop looking over baby toys and Dudley had ducked out moments ago- or more precisely, he fled- and was pacing back and forth in front of the other shops several yards away. He paced back and forth, hands curled tight in his hair with his eyes trained on the cobbled street, and trying to keep from biting all the way through his bottom lip in worry.

He and Neville were married. He and Neville were about to have a baby. He was only seventeen, for fuck's sake! Was he ready for this? Would he ever be ready for this? What had he been thinking when he'd been impatient to have Neville pregnant? How could he be a father when his own had been the worst parent ever?

Months ago, he would never have pictured himself with someone like Neville, never imagined he'd be married… or a Dark elf. It was that… being a _Ukatae_ that had him so impatient to see Neville with child. He suspected the same could be said for Draco. It was their instincts to lay all types of claims on their submissive mates. It was the animal instinct again and right now Dudley was cursing it when before he'd never regretted being turned.

Not to say Dudley wasn't happy with his life, because he was. He was just scared now. And Neville… Neville was perfect. He was sexy and cute. Smart, funny, strong, just all around brilliant and Dudley didn't think he deserved his mate. Would probably always feel like that. And now they were going to have a baby. A girl… what did he know about babies? What did he know of girls? What the hell did he know of being a father? His own father had been a bastard… would he be the same?

A hand dropped heavily onto his shoulder and Dudley literally jumped he was surprised so much. He'd been so completely lost in his panicking thoughts he hadn't sensed any approach. He turned to find Rodolphus there, smirking at him. The smirk dropped away when he noticed how wide and terrified Dudley's eyes were. The two of them had bonded more the last couple of months. It was hard not to when they worked so much together, not to mention the fact Rodolphus was his mother's mate and seemed to cherish her. Treated her like she was a queen even. Complete opposite of how Dursley had treated her. He and Rodolphus were friends now, but they still teased each other, because honestly, it wouldn't be the same without the teasing and baiting.

"Something has you worked up," Rodolphus muttered, eyeing Dudley carefully. "What is it?"

Dudley swallowed thickly, his eyes shooting back to the shop Neville and their mothers were in, and then back to Rodolphus. "Neville's pregnant," he finally said.

"Yes. He's been that way for the last few months. Surely you knew. It's hard to miss his stomach now days…" Dudley glared and tried to move passed him back to the shop, but Rodolphus caught him. "Really, what is bothering you?"

"I don't think I'm ready for this," he murmured. "What if I turn out to be like my father?"

"I don't have children, Dudley, but I've heard no one is really ready for it. And you are nothing like your father. I see more of your mother in you."

"You never met my father, so how would you know?"

Rodolphus conceded he made a good point. "Why don't you go and speak with your cousin then. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to talk about it with you."

Dudley knew that was true, and he had been thinking about visiting with Harry. He'd even contemplated talking to Draco. But on the other hand, he felt weak thinking about going to them with his problems. "I… I just need to think some more. So," he said with false cheer, smirking at the elder _Ukatae_ , "ready for training?"

This effectively derailed Rodolphus' need to help Dudley and soon he was stuck listening to the bitching of Rodolphus Lestrange. Strangely Rudo's grouching calmed him and he was able to go through the rest of the day acting as if nothing else was wrong. He in no way wanted Neville to catch on about his panic attacks.

* * *

"Gather round! Not too close," Brumek instructed, smirking as the obviously nervous _Ukatae_ who slowly formed a wide circle around Harry and Draco at his command. Beyond them, leaning against the far wall were the _Ukatae_ who had been living in the realm for some time. They were all grinning and laughing at the nervous expressions on their parents' and family's faces as they followed the warriors instructions.

Lucius sneered at the younger generation and then looked at Brumek. "Do they need to be here?"

Brumek smirked. "I think they'll be a good incentive for you all to do your best. You wouldn't want to look weak in front of your children, now would you?"

Draco snorted, and then quickly averted his gaze when his father speared him with a look.

Over against the wall, Pansy leaned into Ginny. "How funny do you think this is going to be?"

"Hilarious. They're going to be speechless by the time Harry and Draco are done. I expect Lucius to try and get away first," Ginny answered. She looked to Tom, Hermione, and Luna for their opinions, but those three were silently watching, with only a bit of the amusement they felt shining through.

"No. It'll be Rodolphus," Dudley said with certainty.

"I think you're wrong," Similae said quietly. "I think the Emperors will astound and impress them so much they'll want to be able to do it too. They'll be filled with pride and will want to make the family look good by being able to do it as well."

They spent a moment of silence thinking that over and then everyone could see Similae made sense.

"This is going to be so good," Neville murmured. "Harry and Draco haven't sparred since before we left on the campaign."

Falde cleared his throat loudly and gave the lounging young ones a pointed look. Fred pressed his lips together and mimed locking his lips up before sending a wink his mate's way. Falde narrowed his eyes before turning back to the elder new blood. Most of them looked particularly nervous. Much of that probably had to do with Brumek's sadistic grinning. Falde moved and walked around the large circle, eyeing his new trainees critically as they eyed Harry and Draco who were in the middle, standing still and watching each other.

"You all chose to be turned," Falde started in a loud clear voice. "Which means you chose this as well. You're here now and this is my territory. I don't care who you once were, you will listen and obey orders now. You will show respect to me and your trainers. When you train, remember you are nothing more than children here. Is this understood?" this question earned several glares and bristling. Falde stopped behind Lucius. "I believe I asked you a question."

The gang, not surprisingly, giggled and called out with, "yes, sir!" They were the only ones who looked completely excited about starting to train. Ginny slumped against her mate and covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Falde stepped into the middle of the circle and eyed particular males. "If you cannot or will not follow my instructions, I will make your lives a living hell. So I ask once again, do you understand what I've told you? I want to hear a yes sir!" he barked.

Fred sighed. "He's so hot like this."

Lucius opened his mouth and it was clear by the look in his eyes that it wasn't to say a "yes, sir". Falde had been watching for this and was in front of the blond in seconds. He grabbed Lucius' hand and thrust his huge sword into it before releasing his weapon and stepping back. Lucius would have fallen over from the surprising weight had Sirius not been there to steady him. Falde snatched back his weapon with a superior curl of his lip.

"That is why you must do this. Do you honestly think you will last a month here if you can't physically protect yourself? How do you expect to protect your babies," then he turned to the rest of them, "I'm still waiting for a yes sir!"

Tom finally laughed. Severus looked as if he would rather stab himself in the eye than respond and Lucius looked like he would rather stab Falde in the eye. Finally though Falde received the acknowledgment of his words, even if some of the "yes, sir's" were very grudging. But it was a start and Falde stepped back out of the circle.

"Watch Harry and Draco. Observe their movements. By the time Brumek, Ozemir, and I are through with you, you'll be able to do the same." Falde waved to the two inside the circle to begin.

Harry grinned and turned back to his mate. _Our father is seething mad._

_Severus and Rodolphus too. Children he called them. Ha!_

Harry laughed out loud and produced his dragon sword, dropping the tip to the ground while Draco did the same with his broad sword. They moved at the same time, but instead of attacking, they began to trek around the circle, always facing each other, teasing expressions on their faces while the tips of their blades carves out designs in the dirt as they moved.

The anticipation of their upcoming fight was just as enjoyable as the actual fight would be. It had been a long time since they were able to spar, to allow their competitive natures to take hold against each other. The elves around them no longer existed at the moment; the world had dwindled down to just the two of them.

"Scared?" Draco finally asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Harry laughed a deep low laugh that sent goose bumps down everyone's spine, including Draco's. "You really wish, lover."

It was true, Draco was a bit nervous. His lover had been out battling for months. It was a given Harry would be better at sword fighting by now than he was. Still, he wasn't going to make his nerves obvious. "Come on then," he taunted.

"After you. I insist," Harry returned, grinning brightly while they continued to circle.

"Someone start, for Hirsha's sake!" Brumek snapped.

And Harry struck; moving so fast no one really saw him move. Draco only managed to block his shot and push him back at the last moment. The shock sent a pure shot of adrenaline through him. He grinned widely and shot forward next, dodging Harry's quick thrust, spinning in a circle and making Harry have to quickly block his shot by first knocking his blade away and then flipping back to gain some room for maneuvering.

"Not so fast!" Falde instructed. "Let them see you first until their eyes have adjusted to your movements. I will let you know when you can release."

Lucius and Severus shared a look. They were well acquainted with how fast Draco could move, having seen him and his sister battle. But it was apparent Draco and Harry fighting was going to be another matter all together. His sons were practically thrumming with giddy excitement and power. He could also see small signs of wariness around Draco's eyes, which meant he was uncertain of Harry's abilities now. Looking over to his husband, he snorted. Sirius' mouth was open in surprise. Really, he hadn't seen anything yet. The gang was watching enraptured with narrow eyes, while the Lestrange brothers watched with a sense of excitement that was not portrayed for the rest of the world to see. Frank and Arthur looked dubious. Lucius felt the same. He didn't think he'd ever be able to wield a weapon like his sons were doing.

Lucius turned back to the fight; they had begun to circle each other again after Falde- the bloody bastard with the nerve!- commanded they take it slow. Draco started the next assault and it was slow, his thrusts easily followed as well as Harry's blocks. It was clear the two were annoyed they had to go slow. They utilized all sorts of moves, the same as Draco and Hermione had months ago; not using just their swords, but their fists and legs as well.

"Pick up speed!" Falde called after several minutes.

The rapid pace of clanging swords increased as well as their arm movements. Sparks were flying everywhere, and the group around the fighters had to squint their eyes to keep up. Each thrust and parry was far too close for Lucius' comfort. Their swords moved like liquid through the air; down, up, around. Each assault seemingly thrown to be lethal, but quickly blocked. Lucius felt his heart beating faster. They were exquisite in their fighting; like an exotic lethal dance. The precision in which they attacked and blocked was flawless. Lucius still held doubts, but he also found himself wanting to be able to do that. Looking around, he saw similar expressions on his fellow trainees' faces.

Soon Falde could a halt to the sword fight. He had to shout out a cease three times before Harry and Draco adhered to his order. "Stow away your swords and face each other."

Harry licked at his busted lip as he slipped his dagger back in place and watched Draco do the same. His lover looked a little irate. That probably had to do with the black eye slowly beginning to form.

"Hand to hand," Falde ordered them. Draco's eyes flashed and now Harry found he was the wary one. Draco was the better at this form of fighting. "Start now!"

Fifteen minutes later Falde called the mini battle to a halt and Draco and Harry seemed disappointed they had to stop. In fact, after a few moments, when the warriors had turned their attentions back to the new trainees, the two Emperors were back at it. Harry straddled over his lover, punching him in the stomach and ribs, and Draco retaliating by clipping Harry's jaw and sending him off. The two were snarling at each other, going back and forth between all out brawling and using the martial arts they'd been taught. They looked severely pissed off, their dark features completely taken over, but the young _Ukatae_ watching knew they weren't mad at each other. They were reveling in the fight. Enjoying it to the fullest.

Kaego hissed in annoyance as he watched them continue to cut and bruise each other. Vendyl, who stood beside him, glanced at him curiosity. "Who do you think is going to have to heal all that?" Kaego demanded.

"They can heal themselves," the _Saen_ reminded his mate. "You've been in an irritated mood recently, Kaego."

"How kind of you to have noticed during the very few seconds we spend together every day," Kaego snapped.

A grin flashed across Vendyl's face. Kaego missed this as he was still watching the young ones fighting. Though he didn't miss it when Vendyl turned and placed his forearm against the wall next to the healer's head to lean in until his chest was pressed against his mate's side. To Kaego's utter shock, Vendyl dipped his head to brush his lips against his neck before lifting his lips and sucking the lobe of Kaego's ear into his mouth.

And when Vendyl's lips slid over his, Kaego was too shocked to do anything but melt into the kiss, which was a far sight hotter than anything Vendyl had instigated before. Vendyl shifted until he was standing in front of him, caging him in, and Kaego gripped his arms tightly to keep himself from falling, his legs had suddenly gone weak.

Kaego didn't know how much time had gone by, but he was suddenly aware that all the young ones were staring at them. Or more precisely, staring at Vendyl. By this time Harry and Draco had been ordered to stop fighting again and Harry had caught sight of the shocking scene of Vendyl being amorous with his mate.

Falde, Brumek, and the new trainees weren't paying attention though. Brumek was speaking to his new recruits, instructing them before they would be made to run more than they had ever run before. Vendyl didn't seem to notice any of this. He was too busy burying his nose into Kaego's feathers while his hands were wandering around Kaego's hips to his arse.

"Vendyl," the healer whispered, his voice shaking with both want and annoyance. "Aren't you supposed to be on guard? We're being watched!"

"Why are you so angry?" Vendyl breathed, apparently having heard none of Kaego's words.

"Vendyl," hissed Kaego, shoving at his shoulders. "Let me go!"

The _Saen_ pulled back only slightly to stare at his mate's face. And instead of becoming deterred by the show of fangs and obvious hostility from Kaego, the Royal guard smirked and tightened his hold, his nostrils flaring and he deeply breathed in the scent. Kaego started growling and his claws appeared.

Across the way, Harry's mouth fell open in shock. Not only from Vendyl's actions, but Kaego's as well. The healer looked ready to claw his mate. "What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "What's gotten into them?"

"Vendyl's not in his right mind," Draco returned, softly touching a bruise on his cheek. "It's like…" the blond trailed off when the _Saen_ leaned closer and brushed his fingers over his mate's wings. Draco snorted, understanding. "The pheromones."

Harry's brow furrowed. "But… the pheromones are always there. Vendyl's always been controlled though."

"Harry. Kaego is acting violent and Vendyl is all over him like he's enjoying the violence. What does that sound like to you?"

It took a moment, and then those green eyes widened. "Oh!"

"Back off!" Kaego snarled, drawing their attention just in time to see the healer claw Vendyl across the chest. The _Saen_ stumbled back and stared down at his chest. Watched as blood leaked through his torn tunic. He didn't seem angry at all, just curious. And then his attention returned to his mate and he was grinning; a look of hot anticipation on his face. Harry wasn't sure what the _Saen_ would do next, but he never got the chance to do anything as one of the twins collapsed to his knees then; head hung low and chin dropped to his chest. A clear pained whimper tore past his lips as he fisted his hands into the dirt ground.

"Fred!" cried the other twin. Harry was already rushing over to where George had dropped down beside his brother. The warriors immediately stopped instructing and turned to the other side of the Arena.

Falde was across the large expanse in half a second. "Kaego!"

The healer hissed and shot a dirty look at his mate before turning and rushing to the young one. Draco noticed Vendyl looked put out, but said nothing. Though his eyes were trained on his mate’s arse and he was completely ignoring the four scratch marks across his chest. As Draco and the elder Weasleys jogged over to the group now huddled around Fred, the blond could make out spots of blood appearing on the back of Fred's tunic and realized what was happening. Fred's wing sacks needed to be cut out.

"Don't you dare lift me up like you're planning," Fred hissed to Falde when the warrior moved to do just that.

"You would only aggravate his back more should you do that," Kaego muttered and pulled Fred up by his arm and wrapped it around his shoulders while Falde did the same with Fred's other arm. Fred leaned against Falde's side as the warrior and healer Shadowed out of the arena with him.

"He'll be alright," Harry said to Molly and Arthur who were standing there looking worried. "His wings need to be cut out. It won't take very long and then he'll be pain free… you know how it is, Molly."

Once that was said, Brumek barked that official training was to begin and everyone was to start running. Molly allowed her husband to reluctantly drag her back to the others of their group at the back of the arena where the starting line was.

After another moment of silence, everyone turned back to Vendyl. Harry walked up to him and pointed to his chest. "Um… you should probably get that healed."

"It can wait," Vendyl replied stiffly. Harry could see embarrassment in his eyes and restrained from laughing in his face. He could do that because he knew Vendyl hadn’t been able to help himself.

Harry nodded in a placating manner. "Yeah… sure. Well… you can also have the rest of the day off if you want. I don’t have any plans on leaving the palace."

Vendyl looked surprise for a moment, and then a truly evil look crossed his features. The _Saen_ bowed and quickly disappeared. Harry smirked and nearly wished he could see that battle, but he was soon distracted by strong arms wrapping around him and Brumek's loud bark of, "START RUNNING!"

* * *

The moment Kaego stepped into his apartment and shut the door, he was grabbed and pushed roughly back against it. "You clawed me," Vendyl growled against his mouth. Kaego was jerked from the door and pulled down to the floor before he could respond. Vendyl straddled him and began tearing at Kaego's tunic with one hand while the other messed with the clasp of his trousers.

"I told you to move back," Kaego hissed, trying to shove Vendyl's hands off him. Though he didn't try to shove his mate away when he was suddenly being kissed again. Kissed urgently and without restraint. It was only when Vendyl's hand slipped into his pants and grasped him did he pull his mouth away with a hiss and bucked his hips, trying to dislodge his mate.

"I can't," Vendyl panted, burying his face against Kaego's neck. "I won't stop. I can't…" Vendyl bit Kaego's neck, drawing a pleasured shout from his mate as he was continuously stroked. The _Saen_ didn't draw blood however and simply went about making a dark mark, occasionally running his tongue to catch the blood running down Kaego's neck.

Kaego continued to try and dislodge him; but his wriggling, growls, and hisses only spurned his mate on and the _Saen_ was well able to divest Kaego of his clothing in short time. Vendyl dragged him up to his hands and knees after; with Kaego's harsh pants echoing in his ears, the sight of Kaego's wings continuously twitching and urging him on to claim, his mate's glistening body calling to him…. He leaned over Kaego, pressing his chest against his mate's back. "Kaego?"

The healer turned towards his voice; his usually warm eyes were smoldering and sharp. Kaego lifted his arm; his hand circling Vendyl's head, claws sinking into his mate's scalp and smashed their lips together. He spread his legs farther apart when Vendyl nudged against him. He was growling for it and Vendyl wasn't in the mind to make him wait. He understood that if he did wait, he'd find himself with more injuries.

It was a long time after when Kaego saw to the scratches on Vendyl's chest. They hadn't moved off the floor yet and Vendyl lay on his back with an arm behind his head, watching Kaego with half lidded eyes. Kaego was still annoyed, Vendyl thought. Still anxious, still lovely. Catching the grin on his face, Kaego hissed at him. The _Saen_ laughed.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself," the healer muttered as he hovered his palm over the scratches. "You've been… you've been really very cocky since you and Falde made up."

When Vendyl remained silent, Kaego lifted his eyes to meet his mate's and frowned. Vendyl looked completely unrepentant. He looked… happy. And even though Kaego was still annoyed, he couldn't help but lean forward, trapping his hand between himself and Vendyl, and laying his lips on the smirking ones. He wanted more of Vendyl's cocky kisses, as opposed to the tentative, soft, and unsure kisses he was used to. Vendyl didn't disappoint and moved his arm around Kaego's back, trapping the healer against his chest.

Kaego felt Vendyl was trying to apologize for the short time they always had together. And reconciling with his brother had done him good. Though it was only slowly and the changes were small; but there were changes just the same. Kaego was thrilled and tried not thinking of his own brother when he thought about his mate and Falde. Kaego also noticed Vendyl’s intimate advances on him were more assured than before, for his kissed back just as passionately, when before he'd always started off tentative and soft.

Yes, even though he was still annoyed, he was very happy with the way things were turning out.

* * *

The night of the first of many Balls to be held was upon them and everyone was off in their quarters preparing for it. Within the Royal apartment, Harry's delighted laughter echoed around the bathing room as Caellum continuously kicked his little legs in the water while he was being held against his mother's chest. Harry was crouched low enough that the tepid water of the bathing pool reached the center of his son's chest and Caellum was having a grand old time trying to see how wet he could get himself and his mother without having to go all the way under.

Harry and Draco had decided to share a bath with their son before they had to leave for the Ball since Caellum would not be joining them, and this was the first time Harry had been able to bathe his son at his leisure. Draco, already having washed, was behind them; reclining back against the edge with his arms spread out; his head tipped back and eyes closed as he meditated, trying to clear his mind. Preparing for tonight when he would need to travel through a sea of minds, seeking out traitors.

Neither was too worried. Draco would discover the traitors and Harry hadn't had any bad dreams or feelings. So if an attack was imminent, he was sure they were well able to deal with it. Frankly Harry thought Demai'Tah might not attack. It would be obvious to do so. The ex clan master would have to realize the new blood was expecting an attack and would prepare for it. Then again, Demai'Tah liked to play, so anything could happen. Harry just had to keep thinking and hoping they were ready for any kind of game he may put into effect.

"Ready for a quick dip, love?" he asked his squealing son, pulling him away from his chest to turn him around so that they were face to face. Caellum gurgled happily, his gold eyes alight with excitement. "We'll go together. A few seconds." Harry cradled Caellum against his chest and ducked under the water. As he promised it was only a couple of seconds and Caellum came back up sputtering and laughing, hands waving all over the place; his black hair dripping and plastered against his head and the sides of his rosy cheeks. "Such a good boy. Not afraid, are you?"

"Ma ma! Da da da!"

"Caellum's not afraid of anything," Draco drawled behind them; no small amount of pride in his voice.

Harry made a sound of agreement as he drifted backwards until he bumped into Draco's chest. The blond immediately wrapped an arm around him to keep his husband perched on his lap. Keeping tight hold of Caellum with one arm, Harry reached over with the other to grab the soft baby sponge that seemed to always have soap in it.

"I could not believe Vendyl was acting like that in front of everyone," he said as he began to run the sponge over Caellum's hair, working up a nice white lather.

Draco cleared his throat. "I can. Honestly, sometimes Ukatae instincts are a bother… who wants to shag a person who's in a vicious murdering mood? Or at least in a vicious murdering mood aimed at you! No one, that's who! Only we can't help it because your bloody wings drive us insane! There's only one thing on our minds when you lot get that way. You're pissed off and yet you're flapping those wings like there's no tomorrow. You want us to stay away and yet not. We can't help ourselves."

"Oh, poor you," Harry sarcastically consoled. "Poor poor dominants. All us submissives should feel bad because you have to shag in order to breed…"

"Hey! You aren't the one who comes out with scratches and bites and cuts all over the place."

"Draco," his mate said very softly but with an edge, "who's the one who in the end has to push out, admittedly lovely, but huge babies?"

"He wasn't that big."

"Shut up, Draco," said Harry in a quiet voice that had Draco thinking he was toeing the line of Harry's good mood. So he shut up. Harry started lightly tugging Caellum's soapy locks. "Look, Caellum! Your hair is white! Just like Ozemir's!"

Caellum squealed and continued to splash about as Harry handed the sponge off to Draco and continued to wash his son's hair while Draco started on Caellum's neck and chest. Caellum adored the undivided attention from both his parents and it made Harry and Draco smile broadly at every happy squeal, laugh, and splash of water.

"I'm relieved Hoihm and three other Saen are staying behind with the babies. The nannies are okay, but I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving all the babies here with just the nannies. Father was having none of it until the Saen were promised to stay."

Draco nodded before planting a soft kiss on Harry's shoulder. "I thought it would be better that way. Falde and Vendyl agreed since we'll have a number of warriors attending the Ball, as well as more warriors posted around the area."

"I'm so excited! There's so many people I've wanted to meet. Tihac's family and Brumek's family. And supposedly Ozemir's parents are going to be there even though Ozemir will not approach them. He never does. He and his parents never acknowledge one another."

"Falde told me… Falde told me Ozemir has siblings. A brother and sister he knows nothing about."

"What? Really? There's something Ozemir isn't aware of?"

"Falde says Ozemir doesn't pay much attention when it comes to his parent's side of the family. He's only concerned with his cousins. Suppose it was easy for his parents to keep his brother and sister a secret from him."

Harry began chewing on his bottom lip. "Who?" he asked after a moment.

Draco grinned against his shoulder. "I'll let that be a surprise too."

Harry huffed at that, but resigned himself to the fact he would have to wait a few hours before receiving answers. He lifted Caellum's legs so Draco could reach there and wash and tickle the little prince's feet. "Since there's no more Kibosh, don't you think Ozemir can talk to his parents now?"

"Ozemir told me once a baby is given over to the Kibosh, there is no more contact with the family… perhaps he doesn't want to know them."

"I guess…" But that didn't really sound like Ozemir's character. Harry turned his attention back to Caellum and moved a little away from Draco. "Ready for another dip, baby? We need to rinse off. On the count of three then. One. Two. Three!" and he dipped them again, lasting several seconds longer than the first, keeping his eyes open and on his son. Caellum was remarkable. He stared back at his mother under the water. His mouth firmly closed and tiny little bubbles leaving his nose. He was so composed under water that Harry hurried and with one hand, ran his fingers through his son's hair to rinse out the soap before rising to the surface.

"You were under longer than I expected," Draco murmured. He didn't sound too pleased. Harry was staring Caellum, who was back to babbling excitedly.

"He was just looking at me. I think he was holding his breath too… is he old enough to know how to do that? To know that you should do that when under water?"

"He probably wouldn't have been half as calm if your face hadn't been right in front of his." Draco then took Caellum and told Harry to finish washing. He would see to Caellum and have him taken to the nursery where the other Royal babies were being held for the night.

Harry nodded and leaned over to kiss Caellum's nose before reaching for the soap he liked to use. He turned just in time to see Draco step out of the bath, the water falling off his body as he went, revealing his back and that drool worthy arse, followed by the sculpted legs that gave Draco the strength and stamina to keep him thrusting into Harry until he thought he would literally shatter. Harry shivered and quickly turned his back, chastising himself for drooling over Draco when the blond was carrying their son.

* * *

The Ball was being held on an island; the largest of the Cymae Isles where the crystal temple was located. Center of the island stood the temple; tall, majestic, and erect like a guard, high of blue and clear crystal shining like the brightest of stars. Harry and the rest of his party stood on the beach with slacked jaws, just staring at it for the longest time before Falde ushered them to the vessels that would take them to the island.

The new blood separated into two groups and boarded the two Royal barges awaiting on the dock to whisk them across the lake. Falde was the last to board and Harry watched him standing on the dock, eyes clear and sharp as he studied the surrounding area, studying other guests who appeared and were on the other public docks waiting to take the less extravagant barges over as well. The Commander turned and pierced his brother with a look and the _Saen_ nodded. Harry smiled. He was really glad they had made up. Turning, Harry pinned the three sitting across from him with a grin.

"So, what did you three bring for the night?"

Similae grinned, but remained quiet. Fred cleared his throat and looked at his mate from the corner of his eye. Falde had a warning look on his face as he took his place beside him. Fred turned to Harry and tried looking innocent. "Don't know what you mean, mate." George didn't even try to look innocent.

Draco snorted and watched as the other Royal barge began moving. Lucius, Sirius, Severus, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were on that boat. "Look at Uncle Sev," he told Harry.

Harry turned and focused on the other barge, and then laughed. "Looks like he's going to be sick."

Hermione was beside Severus, rubbing soothing circles over the scowling elf's back while Sirius was laughing at him and trying to rock the barge.

"Cease this instant, mutt!"

Lucius leaned over and murmured something into his husband's ear. Sirius immediately scowled, but ceased in his actions. Lucius then smiled and leaned against his mate, grasping onto Sirius' forearm. This seemed to placate him a little.

Harry turned away from that barge to look beside him. Alice sat directly beside him and Neville sat squished in between her and his mother-in-law. Dudley sat next to his mother and looked annoyed at having been shoved to the side away from his mate. Neville didn't look any better than Severus. The _Mar'raeh_ was leaning back, staring at the island's shore with wide eyes, a green face, and a hand held firmly over his mouth. Harry frowned. Kaego hadn't really wanted Neville to come tonight, but his friend had been adamant almost to the point of violence that he could and would attend. No one could get him to change his mind. Harry understood that if he'd forced the decision, he would have done a lot of damage to his best mate's self esteem and pride. So he'd allowed Neville to do what he wanted with the knowledge that Neville wasn't going to be alone. He'd still be surrounded by family and Crhii was always four steps away.

Harry turned away from his friend to gaze at the quickly nearing temple. He was impatient to arrive. Brumek, Ozemir, and Kaego were already there and Harry was desperate to get to the Scholar. He was a little worried about Ozemir and wished Falde had told his cousin about the siblings he had before they came here. It was bound to be some kind of shock. Harry hoped it wouldn't be a terrible one. He was also insanely curious as to who it could be. He wasn't sure why he was so curious since he didn't know them, had never met them, but it was probably because they were Ozemir's siblings. Aside from that, he just wanted to be with Ozemir and lend his support if needed.

His attention returned to the people in the barge, frowning at Falde. "You should have told him before."

The talking stopped and everyone focused on Harry and then Falde when they noticed where his glare was aimed. Harry ignored the slight squeezing of his hand.

Falde turned and looked at the temple. "Perhaps. I didn't know how. I was unsure how he would react. He… doesn't like to speak of his parents."

"Do you see them? His parents? Do you associate with that part of your family?"

Falde's upper lip pulled back in a silent snarl. "No. Not since they gave their first born away," he replied in a hard voice. Harry looked at Vendyl where the _Saen_ stood at the end of the barge near the captain. Vendyl shook his head. He wasn't close with his cousin's parents either. Harry had a suspicion the ostracizing had to do with the family ethics of that certain clan. Falde being a warrior of the realm, Vendyl a _Saen_ , and even Ozemir had been a royal Scholar despite also being an assassin.

There was a lot of honor to the realm held in their family clan and Harry imagined it didn't go over too well with the rest of the clan when Ozemir's parents chose to give their son up to the Kibosh, even if that occupational clan had been under the Royals thumb at some point. The fact was, when a baby was given over to the Kibosh, it was never done by force. It had always been the parents’ decision. There was a story there, within Ozemir's family and Harry was itching to know it.

Soon the barges docked at a private pier located at a hidden spot away from the public docks. Falde and the _Saen_ were the first to leave the barges and made a fast sweep around before allowing the Family to disembark. As Harry followed after Neville and his parents, he caught the narrowed look his mate was giving him.

"What, Draco?"

The blond's narrowed eyes swept him from head to foot before meeting his eyes. "You need to put a cloak on or something _more_."

Mentally rolling his eyes, Harry caressed his forest green high collared cloak and shook his head. "Already have a cloak."

He knew what the problem was. It was the formal attire he was wearing. It was more than usual- well in this case, less. _Less material anyway_ , he thought with a grin. He was wearing the very height of Ball fashion- in the male submissive department- which left very little material covering his arms and stomach. In fact his arms and stomach were void of fabric and the top of his torso was covered in a tight sheer sparkling gold material that collaborated with his green cloak and green wing markings perfectly. His trousers were exactly like the ones he wore at his wedding, except they were the rich green of his cloak and rode a little lower along his hips. Harry's cloak was a splendid affair with both black and gold lining and it trailed along five feet after him. He adored the thing. But his favorite accessory was the little black snake curled around his neck with shining green jewel like eyes. Lovely would no doubt gain many compliments during the night.

"I'm not the only one dressed like this," he reminded his jealous and coveting mate, pointing off at Similae and even their father, who had surprisingly been happy to adopt the _Ukatae_ fashion. And Sirius wasn't complaining one bit.

Though, Harry thought smugly, none of them had the fabulous cloak he had. Fred wasn't dressed like that though. He looked exactly like his brother, dressed in fine burgundy _Ukatae_ robes with sparkling blue jewels sewn into the seams. Harry suspected this was because he and his brother wanted to look the same and it wouldn't be right for George to wear something in the same style his mate was wearing; also the fact that Falde probably wouldn't have been comfortable with Fred showing off so much skin. They were newly bonded, and Falde was liable to make many scenes in regards to the attention Fred would no doubt garner.

Harry's gaze went back to Similae, and as a lover of males, he appreciated the view. Similae's hair was down for the night and his ensemble matched the color of his wings and hair. He also had gold and silver to offset the rich blue of the material. George wasn't acting like Draco. In fact, George looked suitably proud, if not a little lusty (which was usual) and he didn't seem to see anything or anyone beyond his mate. Lucius had gone white and silver for the night and Harry had a feeling the only reason why he was wearing what most of the other male submissives were wearing was to get at Sirius and tease him nearly to death. By looking like that and not allowing any type of PDA.

"Harry! Are you seriously checking Father out?" an annoyed voice hissed in his ear.

Harry laughed and turned into Draco, turning innocent eyes up at him, batting his eyelashes. "Surely not."

* * *

Ozemir stood off to the side of the Royal dais, watching as the guests crowded into the Ballroom from the four double doors at the opposite side of the room. He stood there with excitement written all over his face as he watched the room quickly filling. Occasionally bouncing on his toes when he saw someone familiar whom he hadn’t visited with in many many years.

After a time, when he spotted the two who had conceived him come through the doors, he felt almost nothing. He never felt anything for them. Since he was a child, anytime he came across them, they always acted as if he never existed, and he could understand. It was the rules of the Kibosh. They ignored each other. It was safer for all of them that way. He hadn't ever needed them. Falde was more his father than anyone. Father, mother, brother… Falde has sought him out when he was only ten years old and made sure they kept in contact over the years when they both had time.

Ozemir lifted a hand to run his fingers through the white hair which he had left down for the night. He did, however, often mentally thank his mother for passing on her beauty to him. Ozemir was just snorting to himself when a petite male hurried in through the doors, lifting a hand and calling out. His parents stopped and turned at the call. The elf had pale blue hair, tussled fashionably and hanging down to his chin, and he looked remarkably like both Ozemir's father and mother. Narrowing his eyes, Ozemir saw the boy had the same shade of eyes as Zohrek. For some reason, this had Ozemir's heart beating rapidly.

The Scholar pulled in a shocked breath when the elf reached his mother and kissed both her cheeks before embracing her and then quickly embracing his father. Ozemir narrowed his eyes upon seeing the pride on his parent's faces. And then he realized all at once when the elf took his mother's elbow to lead her further into the room, that this elf with the blue hair was their child. And that meant…

"How can this be?" he whispered, wondering how he could have never known. It was worse knowing that instead of just being ignored, he had been replaced. Worse than that, he'd had a sibling he never knew about. Someone he was never able to get to know. To grow with. If he'd known, maybe he would have tried getting close to his parents.

He didn't realize he was crying until a salty tear slid into the crease of his mouth and he licked it away. Hastily he backed away from sight, moving off the dais into the room connecting to it, never once realizing he was being watched the entire time he watched his family.

Ozemir sensed the Royal family coming and hastily wiped the tears away and plastered on a goofy grin, but when he turned around, arms went around him and he was immediately drawn against Falde's chest. He broke down and grabbed onto Falde's robe.

"How could they? How could… They really did forget me!"

Falde ran his hand down Ozemir's hair. "Ozemir, no one could forget you."

"They have another son!" he wailed, ignoring the fact the Family was standing all around them in stunned silent. "I have a brother! I didn't know, Falde! How could I not know? I'M SUPPOSED TO KNOW EVERYTHING," he wailed.

He felt Falde drop his chin upon his head before the warrior sighed and tightened his arms around his shaking cousin. "His name is Aerin."

Ozemir went very still before jerking away from him and staring with wide eyes, again barely registering the others around them. "You knew… all this time?"

"Ozemir-"

"You knew!" he screamed, violet eyes turning to gleaming red.

"Yes, I knew."

"And he-"

"They," Falde corrected warily, "they do not know of you, Ozemir. Your parents have kept you a secret from them as well."

Those gleaming red eyes immediately dimmed back to violet and tears filled them, falling freely without restraint.

More than one. He had more than one sibling. More than one replacement. He was such a disgrace that his parents hadn't even told them of his existence. And it wasn't the fact that he had siblings… it was the fact they had been kept secret. He couldn't have expected his parents to never have any other children… why had he never thought of it before?

Not one person in the room could stay stoic against the pain clear on the Scholar's face. Every heart in that room ached for their Scholar. It was Harry who broke against it first and moved towards Ozemir. He couldn't stand the tears. "Falde's right, Ozemir. No one could forget you. Who would want to forget you?"

"You're brilliant!" the twins called out. There were murmurs of agreement from everyone.

Severus surprised everyone when he stepped forward. "You're our family now."

Ozemir ran a shaking hand across his cheeks, gave a shaky smile, and allowed Harry to embrace him. He looked at Falde from over the brunet's shoulder, staring at the elf's pained expression. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to keep you happy. I thought you would be better off not knowing, especially when you were still bound to the Kibosh. I never meant to hurt you. But tonight… I think it's time you met your siblings and they know you. You would like them and I _know_ they would adore you; their characters are so much like yours."

"What is going on? Do you all plan to stay in here all night and delay the end of this thing?"

All eyes turned towards the door leading to the dais. Brumek stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, looking hassled. Ozemir managed a real grin. No doubt his mate was annoyed to be there. Brumek took one look at his face and his scowl morphed into a worried frown.

Brumek shut the door and was across the room in an instant. "You've been crying."

"I'm alright."

The warrior shook his head and grabbed Ozemir around the waist to lead away into a corner. Falde cleared his throat and looked around at the family. "Everyone ready to make your entrance?" he had some nods. "Vendyl, you and your _Saen_ take your positions. The Family will follow shortly and we'll begin to seal the temple."

Before anyone could move, someone knocked on the door. Falde strode across the room to answer it himself, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he opened the door. Taera stood on the other side.

"Commander… Cousin," she greeted him with a small curtsy. "I would like to speak with Ozemir."

* * *

Taera had a smile plastered on her face that she didn't mean in the slightest. She was happy to be here, adored things like this and would enjoy a break from battle, but she had a bone to pick with her parents. They kept many secrets and a few months ago she had discovered one very big secret, and tonight would be the first time she had the chance to confront them about it.

After making the initial discovery, that secret was confirmed when the babies were brought to the camp. She'd been inexplicably drawn to the Scholar's child and when Taera finally touched him, she instantly recognized family. Taera hadn't confronted Ozemir at the time as they had barely come into contact with one another while he'd visited the Highness and _Mar'raeh_. And she had kept her distance on purpose, not sure how to broach the subject with him.

She had done a lot of watching though and it had been a pleasure watching Ozemir from afar; watching him laugh and smile, and seeing his absolute adoration for the young new blood. Taera couldn't understand why her parents kept him a secret? Why had they turned their back on such a person as Ozemir the Scholar? Deeply felt, Taera was certain Ozemir the Scholar wasn't the same as Ozemir the assassin. He couldn't be. And his reputation preceded him. She'd even had a class taught by her older brother at the Academy… why had she not felt the connection then? Why hadn't he?

Taera was glad she knew now. She wanted to get to know him. She wanted it very badly. And she was assuming Ozemir knew nothing about their relationship. The very few times they had met face to face, Ozemir studied her without any sort of recognition. He was such a pleasant person to be around…. And to think he was the mate of the Second.

She laughed under her breath at that thought as she moved into the mostly empty Ballroom. She'd come early in order to be able to stand back and observe. It was something she always did before joining in to socialize and dance. Taera took note of every single person who came through the door, recognizing most of them. It looked like every high bred _Ukatae_ would be attending this night.

Pulling her eyes away from the doors and the gathering crowds for a moment, her gaze swept around the massive Ballroom and pulled in a breath when she spotted someone standing in the shadows upon the Royal dais. Ozemir stood there, his eyes wide in excitement as he did the exact same thing she was doing. He was dressed beautifully in violet from head to foot. His pants weren't very tight and swayed along his long limbs as he shifted excitedly from foot to foot. But his top was very tight and the material looked to have been wrapped around his torso like a full body bandage. And starting at his waist was a gold chain that was actually wrapped around his torso. Over all of it he wore on a long violet robe. His hair was down, but he'd pulled the front strands out of his face to be clipped by something sparkling at the back of his head.

Soon Ozemir's eyes stopped roaming around and zoomed in on one particular spot. Taera followed his line of sight and found he'd located her parents. Just seeing them had her lips pinching into thin lines of disapproval and disappointment. She turned away from them to continue and study her brother. There wasn't really anything in his gaze when he looked at them. Less interest than he gave perfect strangers actually.

And then at the same time his eyes narrowed, Taera heard a voice that was very familiar. She turned once again to find Aerin had finally arrived and was making his way through the crowd to their parents, and now Ozemir's unaffected gaze blazed into both disbelief and nearly instant understanding. Only seconds passed before she spotted the silent tears making tracks down his cheeks. Taera keened softly and pressed her fist against her heart, seeing the pained surprise upon his face. _He really hadn't known_ , she thought despairingly, and watched as he fled from the dais into the adjoining room.

Taera turned away from the door and looked back to her family. Her brother was looking all around, in all the shadows, searching her out as he was well used to her habits concerning places like this. He spotted her and an immediate smile lit his face. She returned it as best she could. They hadn't seen each other in so very long and she'd missed her little brother terribly. Aerin must have seen something on her face, for he was frowning after another moment and waving her over.

She signaled she would be with him in a moment and turned away, stepping out of the shadows and heading towards the dais. She stepped up and hurried to the door. She didn't want to be seen on the dais and be reprimanded for it by Tihac, or anyone else for that matter. The dais was strictly for the Royals. For a moment she only stood outside of the door, trying to calm her shaking hands. Finally Taera took a deep breath and knocked, having an all encompassing need to comfort her long lost brother immediately.

She was both relieved and wary when she was suddenly faced with her eldest cousin and Commander.

"Commander… Cousin," she greeted, remembering she didn't need to be so formal with her him in these circumstances unless he stated otherwise. But she did curtsey. "I would like to speak with Ozemir."

Taera shifted to look around him and spotted Ozemir in the corner with Brumek. Her brother was looking at her with wide red puffy eyes and she gave him a soft smile before returning her gaze back to the elf standing in front of her. Falde seemed to sag in relief before he stepped aside to allow her into the room. Her eyes widened a moment later when she realized the entire Family was inside.

"Taera! It's you!" Harry exclaimed.

"Forgive me for intruding, Highness. I… I wanted to properly meet my brother. I did not realize there were so many in here."

Harry beamed such a smile and looked to Neville, whose smile was just as big.

Fred and George looked at each other. "She's the one Bill was going on and on about. He kept saying her smile was exactly like Ozemir's."

Lucius leaned in towards Severus and sneered a little. "She has pink hair and wings…"

"Not now, Lucius."

"She's cute," Fred whispered to his brother and George nodded. “Exactly his type, too. Huh?”

Taera ignored all this and was looking at Ozemir. Her heart was still in pain from having witnessed his shock and tears at seeing their parents greeting Aerin. Falde cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and gestured that everyone should leave to take their places on the dais. Taera remained where she was until she and Ozemir were alone.

And then she finally approached him and grasped his hands immediately, making his violet eyes widen in surprise. She smiled and rose on her toes to kiss both his cheeks before throwing her arms around him. "Had I known before, I would have sought you out, brother. Aerin and I never knew you existed."

Ozemir's arms wrapped around her, his face against her shoulder. She could feel him crying against her, but didn't mind as she felt tears stinging her own eyes. "You don't know about me," he whispered. "If you did, you would never have come to me so easily."

Taera pulled back to look into her big brother's face and smiled. "Do you mean your association with the Kibosh?" she questioned.

Ozemir's eyes widened and she nodded before taking his hand and leading him over to a lounge where they sat. "Upon my last visit to the homestead I discovered your existence. I discovered why our parents never spoke of you, never announced Aerin and I had another sibling. I learned why our parents pressed me so firmly to join the legions. They led you to one end of the spectrum and wanted to make up for it by putting me at the opposite end."

"But…"

"Around the same time I learned you were my brother and one of the Kibosh, I also learned you were a new blood guardian and their trusted Scholar. I knew Falde must have known about you because I have never known him to speak to our parents except for the one time when I came across our cousin arguing with Father. I only heard a small portion. He was trying very hard to convince them that Aerin and I should be told about you… at the time I didn't know what he was talking about. Now I do."

Ozemir smiled. "Falde and the rest of the family on that side were never happy with them for choosing to give me away to the Kibosh, but it couldn't be stopped once the choice had been made. It was what Chezho and Merae wanted and he couldn't go against them in the end." Taera nodded. "And you… you're not disgusted with me?"

"You are my brother," she said. "And you are no longer a servant of the Kibosh. Perhaps… perhaps I would think on it longer if you were still a slave to that clan," she went on truthfully, and Ozemir appreciated that honesty more than she would ever know, "for Aerin's sake. But there is no reason to keep apart now. Is there?"

Ozemir smiled a goofy grin and shook his head. "It took Brumek a little more time to get over it."

Taera rolled her eyes. "Well… our Second is surely set in his ways. Is he a good mate?"

Ozemir nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! It helps that I've loved him since I was a boy! Since the first moment I laid eyes on him."

Taera smiled softly. "That's very romantic."

"He didn't like me at all," Ozemir laughed. "Called me a stupid nuisance and all things in between… tell me about you!" he said excitedly. "Harry and Neville have been going on and on about you. About how much they like you." The Scholar paused and looked at her closely. "They say you take care of them. Mother them."

Taera blushed a little. "They're so young, Ozemir. So very young and yet exceptional. And I can see how they pine away for their mates. The pain is almost tangible."

"That happens with soul mates."

Taera nodded and then stood, holding out her elbow. "Would you do me the honor of escorting me this evening?"

Ozemir bounced to his feet and let her entwine their arms. "Yes, of course! Knowing my mate, he'll desert me and hide in the shadows all evening."

Taera laughed. "He does like to do that, doesn't he? Alright then…Would you like to meet your brother now? I haven't spoken with him in nearly a year. I've missed him." Ozemir bit his lip and Taera squeezed his arm. "I promise he will love you. He will be happy to know of you. Just as I did, he grew up sensing there was something immense our parents were keeping from us… Aerin's a bit wild. Not very disciplined…" She smiled a smile just like his. "I've heard you were the same way at his age."

"Still am… or so everyone who knows me is quick to point out at every turn."

"Shall we approach from the back?"

"Yes. It will give me a chance to check the perimeter as well and look out for late comers. A moment," he murmured and pulled away from her and crossed the room to where a mirror hung upon the wall. He lifted fingers to his puffy eyes and began to lightly prod and Taera watched him manufacture a glamour to hide the evidence of his crying.

When he decided he was perfect, they left the room and entered a corridor lined with glowing crystals which led back out to the private docks. Ozemir and Taera walked around the temple, past the public docks and to the main entrance of the temple, talking softly all the while.

* * *

Harry and Draco were the last to leave the antechamber, following a minute after Neville. Before leaving the room, Harry looked over his shoulder at Ozemir and Taera, who stood feet apart, watching each other. Harry wasn't worried. Taera would never make Ozemir feel bad. She had sought Ozemir out after all, and she looked genuinely excited to speak with him. Harry was glad it was Taera. And now looking at them, it should have been obvious. That's probably why Draco had sounded so amused in the bath earlier. He knew how much Harry liked Taera.

The moment he and Draco stepped out onto the dais and strode over to the two thrones to sit, the entire assembly moved to show respect; the males all dropped to a one knee salute, while the females gracefully curtsied, bowing their heads and drawing their skirts away from their legs with one hand while the other hand curled over their hearts. The assembly remained that way for some time while Draco and Harry took the opportunity to study those present on the ground floor and those up on the balconies.

Draco sat in the throne with an almost unconcerned air; resting one elbow on the stone armrest, cupping his chin in hand while one leg was stretched out lazily. He would have seemed completely relaxed if it weren't for the coldness of his expression. Harry sat rigidly straight and put on a demure expression, looking out across the crowd with half lidded eyes. They didn't move for several minutes.

During which time Draco was swimming through minds, telling Harry who needed to die immediately without being taken for questioning. But they had to wait until the doors had been shut and sealed. Already there had been two elves who'd been apprehended even before entering the Ballroom as they'd passed through the first doors into the temple. Those doors were charmed and it was discovered they were wearing glamours.

Finally, Ozemir appeared through one of the double doors at the back with Taera. The Scholar waved a signal, Harry stood, and every single door around the room shut and sealed simultaneously, causing a murmur to escalate through the place. Harry's demure expression morphed into one of childish excitement.

Draco lifted a hand. "You may stand," he ordered and the assembled rose and straightened. Draco marveled that no one seemed to mind they were made to pose in those submissive positions for minutes on end. At least no one outwardly showed their distaste and impatience.

"Thank you all for coming and welcoming us to the realm," Harry began in a clear voice, ready to jump right in and start. "You might have noticed the doors are now shut…" he nodded when everyone began looking around for some type of explanation. "We decided to have the first Ball here outside of Borsteria for an explicit purpose. That purpose," he purred, eyes boring into several Draco had already mentally pointed out, "is to greet those who had the audacity to ignore an Imperial summons to the capital city. Ignore or send excuses. If you have nothing to hide, you would have answered the summons. If you have nothing to hide, then you have nothing to worry about here tonight."

As he moved to step off the dais with his long green cloak trailing after him, Draco stood and came around to stand beside him. Tom and Hermione soon followed. Harry waited until all three were beside him before going on. Most of the assembly edged away from the steps without actually trying to look as if they were doing so. But some of the guests held ground with their heads held high. Most of them were innocent in a non treasonous way. But some of those were definitely trying to put up a front because they weren't innocent.

Harry set his sights on a female. The she elf stood there, looking every bit as haughty as he'd seen Narcissa Black look. With the same crinkled nose as if she smelt something dirty. After Draco's information, he was willing to bet she was catching her own scent.

"Isn't it true humans under the age of sixteen cannot be turned to Ukatae?" he asked clearly, eyes solely on the female as he withdrew his dagger and had it transform to his lovely blade. Many of the guests quickly backed away from her, this time not even caring to be subtle. "I've been told it's impossible. It would mean the death of the child, wouldn't it? Human children will burn from the inside should they be subjected to Ukatae blood. Especially non magical children. Is this not true?" he smiled and pointed his sword at the elf maiden. "Answer me."

"Some consider this to be true, yes," she drawled with the dip of her chin.

"Highness," Draco hissed.

"Highness," she added.

"Only some?"

"Others believe it can be done, Highness."

"Yourself included."

"No, Highness. I've only read the research."

He took another step closer. "I know what you've been doing. Stealing children from the human world. Changing them." Harry paused, hearing a pained gasp from the back. No doubt from Ozemir. "Hoping to raise a young very subservient army for Demai'Tah. The children… they've been dying under your care, screaming in agony while you stand back and take notes. Children as young as three years old. Babies," he growled. "And all of them defenseless."

"H-highness, I do not know where you've attained your information, but I assure you, it's wrong."

Harry went on as if he hadn't heard her. "I don't need to take you in for questioning," he spoke musingly. "We know everything you know, everything you've been doing… so that leaves us just one option for your treason and inhumane actions against defenseless children. I cannot abide abuse of children, Ukatae or otherwise," he ended softly, eyes as sharp as his blade spearing towards her and the female then knew he wasn't bluffing with the information he had.

She tried to run; but really she had nowhere to go. Especially not when Falde, Brumek, Tihac, and other warrior guests appeared behind her to block her way to the sealed doors. Harry leapt into the air and landed on her back, not even hesitating to drive his sword into the back of her neck.

Draco turned his head slightly and raised his hand, gesturing to the left side of the Ballroom. Dudley, Blaise, and Pansy broke rank upon the dais and stepped down, each separating into the crowd, each with a target in mind. The crowd was literally frozen, watching this and watching others on the dais- Fred, George, Similae, and Ginny- do the same, separating and heading down the middle and off to the right at some unspoken signal. No one moved, afraid to draw attention to themselves. Neville sulked from where he stood beside Harry's throne… until Luna came up and entwined their fingers, sending him a soothing loony smile.

Harry backed away from the dead female and waved a hand over himself, cleaning his outfit of any blood he'd incurred. " _Bitch_ ," he hissed quietly under his breath and then turned to Falde. "We need to send people immediately to that house. It's in the human world. Russia."

"It will be done, Highness."

"Maybe we can save some of them. They're not all dead yet."

"Harry," whispered Falde. "Do not get your hopes up."

Harry nodded. He knew how unlikely it would be for a human _Ukatae_ below the age of sixteen to have survived long after being changed.

The cleansing passed relatively quickly after that. Their family had been given a target before they'd even left the palace in Borsteria and each target was quickly taken. Most were apprehended and taken to dungeons as they had more information to provide. Draco saw many had lots of insightful things to explain. Only three others needed to be killed and his siblings quickly took care of that right after announcing to their subjects why they were being put to death immediately. There were several others who hadn't even attended the Ball that needed to be seen to, but again, that could be taken care of at another time.

Once it was all done, the Emperors returned to the dais, while the rest of their family remained out in the crowds. Harry was grinning childishly as he sat and scooped up his mate's hand. "That was fun!"

A smirk curved Draco's lips as he studied the currently speechless guests. Most had no idea what to make of them. They were shocked the Emperors had chosen then and there to take care of traitors, but they were also impressed that the Emperors seemed to know things they couldn't possibly know. There was one elf, however, that had Draco glaring coldly. He wasn't a traitor, but the things he was thinking about his mate… it was not to be tolerated. "You! Come here!" he demanded, pointing a finger at the elf near the dais. The elf pulled his cold narrowed eyes away from Harry to look at Draco. "Yes, you. Come."

When the elf stopped in front of the dais, Draco turned to Harry. "He seems to think you are not fit to be Emperor. Not controlled enough. Easily led by your emotions…"

Harry's eyes widened and he looked genuinely hurt. Draco would have believed the look if he didn't know his mate so well. Harry stood from the throne and placed a hand over his heart. "Really? You think I'm too emotional?"

"Perhaps," Falde growled from beside the elf, "you are unaware this is the Warrior Emperor."

"Falde, it's alright. We can all be honest here." Harry laughed then, his eyes going bright and a little insane. He moved until he was standing in front of the elf, smiling down at him. He lifted a hand to caress Lovely, who awoke with a hiss. "Honesty is alright." **Isn't it love?** Lovely hissed back an affirmative. Murmurs spread through the Ballroom like wildfire.

The elf's eyes widened as he watched the Emperor speak to the snake, and yet despite his fear, he spoke clearly and indeed, honestly. Harry respected that. A little. "Yes, I think you are too emotional. How can we expect you to rule when you obviously do not work by sound logic and reason?"

"Hmm, yes," Harry nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. Falde sighed and began to edge away, knowing what that crazed green eyed look meant. He had no wish to get any more blood on his robes. Even if he could instantly vanish it. "Crazy. That's what you're saying. I'm crazy. Do you think I'm crazy, lover?"

A slow smile worked across Draco's face and he leaned forward in anticipation, his fingers curling tightly around the crystal armrests. "A little," he breathed. "It works."

Harry nodded, staring at the now shaking elf before him. "You see. It works," he hissed. "You don't see how it could work?"

Before the elf could respond, Harry swung his sword and the elf cried out, clutching his right shoulder and staring at the ground where his severed arm lay. "Oops!" Harry’s laughter was a tad bit insane. "Was that too emotional? It probably was. However," here he raised his voice, "I'm also the Emperor and I've been putting my life on the line every day for my people and will continue to do so for the rest of my immortal life. So you should probably RESPECT THAT!" he bellowed in the elf's pale and pain crippled face.

Way behind at the back of the assembly, Ozemir sighed happily. "My little youngling. How I love him."

Draco then stood, ordered someone to take the elf away with his severed arm and then announced the Ball could begin. Things were strained for a little bit until Harry yelled out there would be no more maiming and killing.

Someone yelled out, sounding suspiciously like one of the twins. "Sure about that, Harry? You sure you've got it out of your system?"

"Yeah! I'm ready to mingle now! Dance and get pleasantly drunk!" He then ordered everyone to have fun so that he could start on the getting pleasantly drunk part.

Someone else yelled out, again, one of the twins, "don't have to tell me twice! We'll join you!"

Several people laughed at this and it was as if the ice had broken. People began to move and mingle and the orchestra above on the balcony began to play.

"Harry will probably have that elf's arm healed," Ozemir said thoughtfully. "Otherwise he would have just killed him outright."

Taera nodded and watched as the blond Emperor disappeared behind one of the thrones, pulling Harry with him. Ozemir tsked. "No restraint."

Taera pulled her eyes away from the dais to search the guests for Aerin. Soon she found him standing with their parents. They had yet to spot Ozemir and Taera, though she could see her mother searching for her since she hadn't seen her at all that night. "Ready?"

"I will not speak with your parents," Ozemir murmured.

"The Kibosh is gone. Surely it's safe."

"They could have come to me after the Battle of Borsteria. To talk and to let me know I had siblings. They haven't. They intend to continue to deny my existence and I will do the same. I ceased to be their child the moment I was given away to the Kibosh. That is the way, Taera, and it doesn't matter if that clan has been destroyed."

Taera searched his face a moment before nodding in acceptance. "You stay here then. I will return shortly with Aerin."

Ozemir nodded and watched her walk away, smiling as he studied her. He had a beautiful sister. Taera had decided to dress in a strapless yellow gown that flowed around her legs like water as she walked. Not many could pull off wearing very pale yellow, but she did splendidly and she looked just as comfortable and assured in a lovely gown as she did in her warrior armor.

Soon enough she returned with their little brother. Aerin was smiling pleasantly, obviously preparing for Taera to introduce him to one of her acquaintances as if she'd done it before. She probably had.

"My son has your eyes," Ozemir whispered, as they were right in front of him. Aerin was actually an inch taller than he was. This irked Ozemir somewhat.

Aerin continued to smile, but looked to Taera. Obviously wanting some sort of explanation.

"Aerin, this is Ozemir."

"Yes. He's the Royal Scholar. Everyone knows of him."

Taera sighed and shook her head. "The proper response would be 'a pleasure to meet you', Aerin. Really, where are your manners?"

"I'm not sure," Aerin looked off. "Perhaps I left them near the refreshments."

Ozemir laughed at that, delightfully amused.

"Aerin, does he not remind you of anyone?"

Aerin's gaze returned to Ozemir. "He looks like… mother," he murmured and narrowed his eyes. "You both have the same smile. What's going…" his eyes widened and he was looking behind them. Ozemir spun around. A wall of family had taken place behind them. Harry, Neville, the twins, Hermione, and Ginny. They were all watching flatly. They all reeked of protectiveness. Aerin flushed and bowed.

Harry came forward to stand beside them and looked at Taera. "Where are your parents?"

Ozemir smiled widely at Harry and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know what you mean to do, young one. And no, you cannot."

"I only wish to speak with them."

"Harry, no," Ozemir replied flatly.

"But…"

"We will speak more on this later. In private," Ozemir said firmly. Harry sighed and nodded, only departing when Ozemir nudged him and the rest of the protective ex Gryffindors away. He turned back to his brother to find him staring in awe.

Taera noticed his look. "He is a new blood guardian, Aerin. Stop looking so shocked that they would follow his orders… Aerin, are you listening?" she questioned when Aerin's gaze traveled away from her to follow the Emperor's departure. "Aerin! Focus, please." Taera sighed as if she'd said that a million times before.

Aerin's attention snapped back to her with a grin that had Ozemir laughing again. His little brother was flighty and knew it too.

"The Second is standing right behind you, glaring," Aerin murmured quietly. "Did you disobey orders or something, sister?"

Ozemir huffed and turned to face Brumek, who indeed was glaring with his arms crossed over his chest. "Brumek, honestly!"

"What, Scholar?" he snapped back. It was plain he wasn't going to say he was standing there behind his mate as an emotional guard. But that's exactly why he was there.

Ozemir smiled in understanding. "Shouldn't you visit with your family? You said all your siblings would be here tonight."

"I haven't found them yet and at this point, you are more important."

"Go find them. I'll join you soon… They aren't about to hurt me," he went on and then laughed. "As if anyone could."

"Not physically," the warrior growled and Aerin retreated a step.

Ozemir moved to his mate, placing his hands on the warrior's hips, rising on his toes to press his lips over Brumek's and grinning when the warrior flushed at the very public affection. "I'm fine now. I promise."

Brumek looked like he wanted to disagree, but finally nodded and also departed. The show of protection from all the new blood as well as his mate had Ozemir feeling like a bright shining star. Even if his brother didn't accept him.

Taera touched Aerin's arm to gain his attention. "Let me be blunt. Our parents have been keeping something from us."

"Yes. We've talked about that already, Taera."

"They've been keeping Ozemir a secret. Aerin, he is our brother."

Aerin did nothing but cock his head and study Ozemir. He then moved and started circling the Scholar, eyeing him critically. Ozemir was actually at a loss for words. He expected a tirade, denial, or… or something! But not this calm calculating that bordered on acceptance already. "It makes so much sense," the younger elf muttered as he continued to study Ozemir and then came to stand before him. "You have father's height and mother's beauty, as well as the blasted light hair we've all been cursed with."

"Aerin!"

"Don't sound scandalized, Taera! I've heard you ranting about your pinkness before!"

"When I was a young one," she replied through gritted teeth.

"I happen to adore how I look," Ozemir responded, running his hands along his sides appreciatively. Aerin ignored that.

"I mean, why couldn't I have blue hair like him? Dark, at least! Not this powder blue," Aerin complained, pointing to an elf through the crowd. Ozemir turned to find Aerin was pointing at Similae.

Ozemir laughed. "Similae would say the same about your height…"

"I've seen him before… he was a boy though, last I saw. Though suppose he hasn't grown all that much…" he looked like he was going to laugh, but was interrupted by a deep furious voice.

"Aerin, Taera. Come away. Now."

The three siblings turned to find their parents standing there. His father had spoken. He wasn't looking at Ozemir at all.

Taera's wings fluttered in annoyance. "Father, how wonderful to see you again."

"Yes. Come, we shall catch up."

"Why? Are you afraid we'll discover our relation to the Royal Scholar? If so, too late, Father." Their mother paled. "Did you know you have a grandchild?" she went on, sending a frigid smile to her mother. Aerin turned to Ozemir and smiled brightly, which clued the Scholar in that Aerin had indeed accepted him without actually saying it. "Ozemir is mated to the Second. Did you know that as well?"

The two remained silent and stony faced. Taera sighed and turned back to her youngest brother. Aerin dipped his chin as if receiving a silent message for a moment later he touched Ozemir's arm. "I would like to get to know you. Why don't we go walk around while Taera visits with Mother and Father."

Ozemir nodded without looking at the two elder elves. "Your mother and father," he muttered just to make it clear he felt nothing for them.

"Of course."

Taera was no longer smiling and Ozemir could see she was waiting to be alone with her parents. She was a High Lieutenant. She held command and he knew she would utilize that when speaking with her parents.

Aerin seemed satisfied to let Ozemir lead him around and they discussed the beginning of the Ball for a while in between visiting others. Soon Ozemir spied his mate standing with his entire family. Corae spotted him first out of that group and waved wildly at him. Aerin told him he didn't mind going over to them. Ozemir smiled gratefully and steered them in Brumek's direction.

"Are you really mated to the Second?" Aerin asked as they neared the family.

Ozemir laughed. "I don't go around kissing just anyone."

"Should I say congratulations or give condolences?"

Ozemir looked at him, saw the teasing smile, and laughed. His laughter drew Brumek's attention and the warrior turned with a glare. Aerin hesitated further, but Ozemir grabbed his arm. "Pay his scowls no mind. It's involuntary." Aerin snickered at that.

"Ozemir!" Corae greeted happily and quickly embraced him. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Ozemir returned her warm embrace and returned her sentiments as well. She then quickly moved over and introduced herself to Aerin. Haedya was next to embrace, a little less exuberantly, but no less warm and following her was Dillek, who easily ignored Brumek's warning growl. Ozemir then turned his attentions to the brothers he hadn't met yet while Haedya greeted his brother. Ozemir found his eyes widening and mouth parting slightly.

They were as tall and broad as Brumek. And just as fine looking. They towered over their father. The only one who didn't was Dillek and Ozemir suspected this was why he always sought attention. He was the only one out of four brothers that was of slight build and average height. Ozemir liked that Dillek didn't seem bitter about it in the slightest. Sahr and Renael looked a little more inviting then Brumek ever did when meeting new people, but their faces were reserved as well until Brumek reached over to entwine their fingers.

"Your brothers are handsome," Ozemir said with a breathless laugh. Brumek's scowl deepened, which in turn caused Renael and Sahr to thaw more. Ghosts of smiles crossing their faces as they continued to study him. And even Taosek looked amused now, which kind of threw Ozemir. But then again, Taosek was probably trying to cover himself after being mean to him and having Draco make it clear he'd been displeased at his slighting.

One of the brothers stepped forward. He had black hair like Brumek's, but it was short. And his eyes were a dark blue. The elf lifted his hand palm out to Ozemir. He mirrored the actions. "Sahr," he murmured. "It's good to finally meet you. Corae and Haedya have told us nothing but good things."

"The pleasure is mine, really."

Sahr's smile grew warmer and backed up to allow the next brother forward and he introduced himself as Renael. He had gleaming copper eyes and bright auburn hair. The same color as his deceased mother and Haedya.

"I am upset we couldn't see Zohrek this evening," Haedya remarked when Renael backed away.

"The next Ball is in Borsteria. You'll be able to see him then. All the Royal babies will be formally introduced into society… He's crawling now!"

Corae beamed. "That's wonderful!"

Renael frowned in confusion. "All the Royal babies? I thought there was only one."

"No. There are… well, technically there are six, but one hasn't been born yet. The Mar'raeh's babe will be born in about two months… And as for Zohrek, the Emperor's have dubbed Brumek and I as part of the Family and that makes our little one a Royal baby," Ozemir explained with a proud smile. One in which Brumek mirrored, to a slighter degree.

"It is not necessary to wait until the next Ball. You could visit the homestead before that if you like," Taosek suggested.

Brumek and Ozemir looked at him in surprise. Ozemir didn't know if he were trying to cover himself, or if Taosek genuinely had a change of heart concerning him. Before anyone could say anything on that, Dillek came forward, his attention completely on Aerin now that there was a lull in conversation.

"Who's this then? Whoever you are, it is a pleasure," he purred.

Aerin laughed at him, which in turn had Ozemir laughing. Dillek didn't seem insulted. Ozemir suspected he never was when it came to flirting with strangers.

"Dillek!" someone called excitedly.

Dillek's attention was instantly averted and his flirty smile morphed into a genuinely blissful smile. "Fred," he returned softly as he brushed past to go meet with the redhead; using such a tone that it had Ozemir's brow raising. He would know that kind of tone anywhere. Love. _Oh dear_ , he thought.

He turned back to Brumek, who seemed to have missed the whole thing. "This is my brother, Aerin… was it alright I told them that?" he asked as an afterthought. Aerin looked like he was about to nod, but his rude mate cut in before Aerin could reply.

"Why would it not be?" Brumek demanded. "He is your brother and he should get used to the idea. It is an honor," he growled to the elf who shared his son's eyes.

"Brumek! It's not any of your business," the Scholar chastised before turning to Aerin, who was watching the Second with wide wary eyes. Then he blinked and looked at Ozemir.

"It's alright, Ozemir. I do not plan to hide it like my parents," Aerin replied firmly to Brumek before looking at his brother.

They shot each other identical bright smiles. Brumek groaned and rolled his eyes. Not long after, Aerin was then approach by some of his friends and was pulled away, but he promised Ozemir he would come find him later.

Brumek held out his arm slightly and Ozemir immediately latched onto it, smiling blindingly up at his mate. So brightly that Brumek forgot for a moment he was standing in front of his collected family and smiled back… until his brothers started chortling under their breaths. Ozemir ignored them and pressed the side of his face against his mate's muscled arm with a contented sigh.

Seeing the clearly besotted look on the Scholar's face, Sahr turned to Renael and murmured lowly, "that is not fair. He didn't even want a mate."

"You don't deserve him, brother," Renael said to Brumek, grinning.

Brumek smirked smugly. Haedya gave all her brothers looks. "Ozemir is standing right here. Please do not speak of him as if he isn’t."

"It's alright, Haedya. Their interactions are amusing. I'm happy to be here!" he burst out.

Brumek rolled his eyes, but it was only halfheartedly. "You're happy anywhere and everywhere, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, Brumek," Ozemir stated softly, though his wings fluttered in agitation, drawing attention. "I'm brilliant!"

Brumek ran a hand over the feathers to soothe them. "Fine," he smirked. "You're halfway brilliant."

Ozemir sniffed. "Brute."

The flutter of his wings drew in Haedya and Corae's attention and the two went about praising his beautiful white feathers with the violet markings. Of course Ozemir preened and then gave back as good as he got in regards to wing complements. Brumek sighed and gave his smirking brothers a long suffering look. They weren't inclined to help him at all.

Across the Hall, Harry and Draco were being led around by Falde, and Harry was finding it decidedly amusing that a path was created for them wherever they went. He was grateful also, since that kept people from trampling on his cloak train following their wake.

Suddenly Falde stopped and stared off the side, his eyes narrowed. Harry peered at his face and then followed his gaze before snickering under his breath. Fred had found Dillek, or vice versa and they were in deep conversation, standing nearly chest to chest and laughing together. Knowing that Falde had nothing to worry about and the fact he could feel the rage building in the warrior, Harry turned his attentions elsewhere and spotted Tihac. Harry was assuming he was with his mate, as she was on his arm. And conveniently nearby was Taera in accompany with whom he assumed to be her mother and father. The bastards who'd given Ozemir up to the Kibosh and the sadistic clan master.

Harry lay a hand on the Commander's forearm and tried to pull him along towards Tihac, but Falde was rooted to the ground and didn't seem inclined to go anywhere. "Falde," he hissed softly. "I would like to meet Tihac's family. Now," he added, jerking on the warrior's arm.

Falde curled his hands into fists and gave a jerky nod before changing directions and heading toward the General, glancing over his shoulder more than once to where Fred was standing.

 _Falde's jealousy is amusing,_ Draco thought as they went along.

_Yeah, but also dangerous. I don't think Falde is too inclined to share… in any capacity._

They finally came to stand in front of Tihac and his bonded and both responded to their presence by showing formal greetings. Harry smiled and studied the General's bonded mate. As always with their kind, Shreya didn't look very old. In fact she looked no older than sixteen- so innocent looking like Luna- which means she must have been barely of age when Tihac was forced to change her in order to save her life. Her skin was a flawless caramel, eyes slanted yet wide, and traced by black eyeliner. She also had a round ruby situated between her thin sculpted eyebrows. Her gown tonight had a touch of her ancestry and Harry liked that very much. He saw many around had fashions that reflected ancestry.

Just as Harry was going to compliment her, Shreya beat him to it. "You look lovely tonight, Highness. Your cloak is magnificent, and your snake… beautiful!"

Harry at once blushed and stared at her in a little shock. She had a high pitched voice. Not high enough to be annoying, but after being around Tihac so much, the knowledge that the General's mate sounded like a little girl was strange and funny. He would give anything to see Shreya reprimanding her mate and him cowering under that small voice. "Thank you. You look very lovely too. And it's very good to finally meet you. The General has told me much about you."

Shreya smiled and looked up at her towering mate. Tihac kept a blank face. "Has he?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yeah. He's told me and Neville many stories."

Shreya's smile widened and Tihac cleared his throat, looking away and raising a hand, beckoning someone closer. He then turned back to engage Falde in discussion, pointedly ignoring the rest of them. Probably to keep from being embarrassed. The look in Shreya's eyes told Harry she enjoyed teasing her warrior mate. Harry mentally laughed. That seemed to be the case of most elves who had warriors for mates.

 _I would love to see the workings of that relationship,_ Draco thought in amusement. _She's tiny next to him. Sounds it too. In her mind… she's intelligent and also very nice. And it doesn't look it, but Shreya is also very stubborn._

Harry grinned, happy that she was so. He nodded to Draco and then went on to ask Shreya about her work. She was an artist and much of her work could be seen around the realm. Very soon they were joined by three others. Two males and a female, all whose height outstripped Shreya. But by their skin tone and the way in which they greeted the General and his mate, Harry realized these three were the couple's children. Shreya and Tihac made beautiful children. The two boys were strong silent types, and the girl was flirty and open, pleasant as well. Though she batted her eyes at Draco once and Harry pierced her with a _look_ , which shut that type of action down fast. Shreya caught sight of the act as it was happening and quietly chastised her daughter after Harry's look. Draco thought it hilarious. Until he caught one of the sons eyeing Harry in the same way.

Harry grinned beside his frosty husband and turned to the General. "Have Neville and I missed anything fun?"

Draco rolled his eyes before sending his mate an exasperated look. Tihac chuckled lowly. "Not particularly, Highness. Since you've left the only real action we've seen was here tonight. And how is the Mar'raeh? Keeping healthy?"

"Suppose that's good then. No casualties for us." Tihac nodded. "As for Neville, he's fine…" Harry allowed his worry to show in his eyes a little, knowing Tihac would pick it up, but no one else who didn't know him very well would. Tihac dipped his chin a bit to acknowledge his silent message. "Have you two discussed Taera and the catacombs?" he went on to ask Falde.

"I have. Excuse me," the warrior murmured, and swiftly left the group, heading straight for the last place they'd seen Fred.

"And? Will it be a problem, Tihac?"

"No, we have three other Lieutenants and I expect to gain many of the new recruits and Reserves who've just finished basic training. I'll have the pleasure of having Brumek's brothers in our camp."

Harry laughed, pleased. "I'm sure they're not as bad as our Second." And he was very pleased with the knowledge that Taera was Ozemir's sister. If she and Ozemir went to search these relics, that would give the two time to bond.

A swift wave of loud murmuring suddenly washed through the Ballroom and it was then Harry remembered where Falde had rushed off too. Afraid the warrior was in the process of killing Dillek, Harry's gaze zoomed back over, only to find Falde pulling Fred through the crowds quickly by the hand, with Dillek nowhere in sight. Most eyes were on the two.

It was then Taera approached with her parents; she was smiling excitedly- Ozemir's smile- while the two behind her looked wary. They should be! "Highness," she exclaimed, "is it true? Has the Commander found his mate? Does he really have a mate?"

Oh, so that's what everyone was talking about. Harry nodded and laughed, pointing to the couple where Falde was in the process of pushing Fred out of a side door.

* * *

"You've just made a scene," Fred said once he and Falde were alone out in the corridor off the Ballroom. He smirked at the dark look directed at him. "And don't you dare try and forbid me from seeing or talking to Dillek. He's my friend and you need to get used to it."

"I must be hearing wrong," Falde growled. "I could swear you are standing there trying to tell me what to do."

Fred crossed his arms and grinned playfully, but his eyes were sharp with firm determination. "Not trying," he corrected. Falde growled and prowled towards him. This only made Fred's grin widen. "You look gorgeous like this, Falde," he said, gesturing to the warrior's formal military robes.

"Do not try and change the subject."

"I was only stating a fact."

A giggle from down the hall caught their attentions, and then an airy voice said from the darkness, "he's trying to get into the Commander's pants."

Someone groaned in exasperation. "Luna! Please pay attention. I'm trying to get under your—don't come any closer, Fred, you nosey bastard."

Fred snickered as he eyed the dark shadows, thinking those shadows were probably made by the Dark Lord. Fred couldn't see beyond ten feet in front of him. He then turned back to Falde. "You had to pick an occupied corridor."

"You two are supposed to be out there!" Falde barked into the shadows.

Luna giggled. "My wing sacks molted!"

And Tom ended with a breathless impatient, "piss off or I'll throw every Dark curse I know at you!"

Fred snickered. "What's the problem anyway, Falde? It's not as if we were touching."

Falde turned and began walking back to the door. "We're not talking about this here."

"You started it. You pulled me in here."

"The dancing portion has started," Falde stated as if that made any kind of difference and left the corridor. Fred stared after him, blinking in confusion and disappointment. He'd wanted a snog badly.

"Have fun!" he called to the couple surrounded by shadows before following after his strangely endearing mate. Falde was nowhere to be seen though upon leaving the corridor. The guests had backed away from the center of the room to allow space for dancing. Fred stood outside the door, watching the dancing for a bit.

Harry and Draco were out there. Harry looked very comfortable in Draco's arms. Pansy was also out dancing with who the family had realized was Ozemir's little brother. She was speaking to him as they went about and he looked both pleased and wary. Probably because the Slytherin was prying him for information and sending dangerous vibes. Pansy, like everyone else, was annoyed Ozemir had been made to cry and hurt so badly. Among other guests on the dance floor, he saw his parents and the rest of the gang with their partners. And at the moment Blaise was now escorting Ginny onto the dance floor.

Fred shivered. He was glad Falde had disappeared. He had no inclination whatsoever to dance. At least that kind of formal dancing. No thanks. Not now especially when everyone had figured out the Commander had a mate. It just meant more eyes would be on them than even the Emperors at the moment.

"Dance with me?"

Fred bit his lip before looking at the elf beside him. "Um… better not," he told Dillek. "And you're very brave for asking."

Dillek frowned. "Did you get in trouble? For talking with me?"

Fred matched his frown. "Get in trouble? I'm not a bloody child..." he sighed and shrugged it off. Dillek would have said more on the subject but a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and jerked him away a bit. Fred stared at the two elves standing behind Dillek. They wore reproachful glares.

"Dillek, have you learned _nothing_?" one whispered harshly.

Dillek pulled away. "We are simply talking, Sahr. Hirsha forbid I should talk with a friend. Fred, forgive their manners. These are my brothers. Sahr and Renael. They are as uncultured as Brumek."

The two began to bow, but Fred stepped forward and grabbed their hands to shake instead. Dillek chuckled under his breath at their surprised expressions, but Fred didn't seem to notice. "You know, your bloody brother runs me into the ground everyday and laughs about it."

Renael responded with a deep chuckle. "Yes, that's Brumek."

"Are you two the same?"

As they said no, Dillek was nodding yes. Sahr smacked the back of his head in retaliation. Fred immediately liked them.

"Do you see, Fred?" asked Dillek as he made sure Sahr hadn't ruined his hair. "Uncultured. Haedya will be most displeased with you two," he told his brothers.

"There you are, bro! Been looking everywhere for you!"

Fred grinned and stepped aside to make room for George and Similae. Fred made the next introductions, but his attention wavered as he still couldn't find Falde in the crowds.

"If you're looking for Falde, he's gone back to the anteroom with Neville, Dudley, and Kaego," George murmured into his ear.

And just then Fred caught sight of Neville's _Saen_ approach Vendyl and whisper something to him. Whatever he said must have been important, for the captain of the _Saen_ boldly walked out onto the dance floor and approached his charge. Seconds later, Harry pulled away from Draco and made his way to the antechamber as quick as he could without it looking like he was running. With Kaego in the mix, Fred figured this had to do with Neville's baby.

"Did you see that?" he asked George and Similae.

"Yeah. Come on," George replied.

Fred turned to Dillek. "I'll find you later… why don't you go and try to hit up some pretty elf?"

"Best advice I've heard all day," Dillek replied with a grin.

"Nice meeting you two," Fred said to Sahr and Renael, with George and Similae saying the same before they left the stairs and headed towards the chamber where others of their family had congregated outside of the door.

Ozemir was keeping everyone else from going into the antechamber and trying to calm Alice, Frank and Petunia. Others, he was relieved to see, had stayed back where they were amongst the crowd. Lucius, Sirius, the Lestrange Brothers… most of the Slytherins. They knew the art of subtly.

"You must wait. Give Kaego and Neville some air."

"But what happened?" Alice demanded.

"He collapsed… please remember where you are," Ozemir said firmly, but not unkindly to all of them. "It is okay to be worried, but please remember you all are icons. Do not let them see your worries, your fear. The Royal Family is expected to be strong at all times. Neville himself made it into the room before he succumbed. He knows his place well."

"You expect me to walk away and act as if nothing is wrong?" Alice demanded heatedly.

Ozemir smiled in understanding, moving closer to embrace her and whispered in her ear, "Neville is being given the best of care. You will be told more when we have more information. You know Kaego will not allow any harm to happen to your child or grandchild. Please, Alice. I promise."

Alice took in a deep breath and gave him a quick squeeze before falling back with the others; all of them plastering easy smiles on their faces, though it was very hard to do. It was hard for Ozemir as well to walk away from that door with a smile, knowing that something was very wrong with Neville to have collapsed. He pointedly ignored Draco's searching look and was glad when Pansy pulled the blond Emperor back onto the dance floor.

"Everything alright?"

Taera and Aerin stood next to him and he nodded. "Nothing to worry about."

His sister's smile told him she didn't believe a word. Aerin only nodded and let his attention wander. Ozemir wished he could do the same, but his attention was undeniably on the pregnant elf within the antechamber. He felt something was terribly wrong.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, Ozemir spied an armored warrior approaching Brumek. A warrior Ozemir knew to have been posted outside in case of an attack. Ozemir watched with narrowed eyes as the warrior reported something to the Second. Brumek shooed the lower ranking warrior away before striding onto the dance floor to speak into Draco's ear. The blond tensed and then nodded, following Brumek from the dance floor and towards the four double doors, their hands on the hilt of their swords. Ozemir bit his lip in worry and looked back at the antechamber door. What else would go wrong?


	11. Heat

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Heat**

 

"You're very foolish, aren't you?"

Mila sighed from where she'd been lying by the fire, staring up through the trees to look up at the sky. The sun had just set so the sky wasn't yet dark enough to display all of the stars clearly. She was only really half surprised to hear him. Mila had felt someone had been following her. And since she'd back tracked for the last two days trying to find out whom and hadn't come across one clue, she had already figured Dagon had followed.

"What makes me foolish?" she asked warily, feeling slightly stupid since the assassin was still invisible.

"This is the worst possible time to go and try to find yourself," came the answer in a derisive sort of way.

Mila's lips pinched together as she shifted to lace her hands beneath her head, continuing to stare up at the darkening sky. "Why are you here?"

"Things were getting boring, back there," Dagon announced as he became visible and led his _Dehjinae_ into the small clearing where she’d made her camp until he was standing very near.

"You are very strange, demon," she said softly while all of her senses were solely on the assassin standing two feet away from her.

"Says the girl who blushes every time sex is mentioned."

"I don't," and just to prove herself wrong, she blushed. Dagon rolled his eyes. "I don't want company. Go bother my brothers."

Dagon said nothing for a time and instead started making himself comfortable in her camp. First by seeing to his _Dehjinae_ by feeding him and offering the brilliant stallion as much water as he could want. And then when that was done, the assassin set relatively close to her, facing the fire. And then he finally spoke. "They perfected their potion."

Mila smiled to herself. She knew they would and had known it wouldn't take those three clever boys any time at all.

"Is this what you've been doing since you left Borsteria? Nothing?"

"You should know. You've been following me."

Dagon didn't reply, for which Mila was grateful. Every time the assassin opened his mouth, Mila grew nervous, afraid. She didn't know him very well or his moods, but she did know those moods changed quick and drastically. She really wanted to know why he'd followed her. Probably as a game.

They were silent for a long time before Dagon suddenly sat up, peering at her with a sort of veiled excitement. "The rebel camp is but a league away," he announced. "The Cymae Isles are very close."

Mila sat up also, finally looking him in the eye. "Really? About the rebels, I mean. I know exactly where I am."

"Yes, about the rebels," Dagon replied, amused. "And I thought perhaps… since you don't like to stay still, and we both prefer to be active in a killing the enemy way…"

"That sounds like fun!" Mila exclaimed before she could comprehend what she was saying and to whom she was showing excitement.

Dagon came as close to a grin as he ever would and dropped back down to his back. "There's a reason why I followed you…" he didn't look angry, but there was something in the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes that had her grasping for the dagger she kept up the sleeve of her tunic. She was sure Dagon had caught the move and yet he did not show it.

Mila's breath hitched. "I- I'm not letting you under my skirt."

Dagon laughed lowly. "If I wanted, you wouldn't be able to stop me. But rest easy, that is not why I have followed you. Besides, I've seen beauty beyond yours. Why should I want you?"

Mila didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. "Then why are you always making inappropriate gestures?"

Dagon shrugged. "Your reactions amuse me to no end."

"Did you… did you come here to murder me in my sleep then?"

Dagon rolled his eyes at the purple and orange sky above him. "Ozemir and I never kill our victims when they're asleep. There's no fun in that. There's no fun when they don't see it coming."

Mila turned towards him, though she trained her eyes onto the flames. "Ozemir wouldn't-"

"Yes he would. Yes he has. Yes he will," Dagon replied with ease. "Just because we are no longer one doesn't mean Ozemir is suddenly going to stop liking that part of himself."

"But…"

"The Scholar completed most of our missions on his own when we were ordered, girl. The only part of being in the Kibosh Ozemir didn't like was the fact we were slaves to that clan. Other than that, other than the fact we had to obey a master, he loved the occupation. As he's told his charges before. Do not let his idiotic light side fool you, Mila. His eyes still burn red and he still likes to cause death. Only difference between us is the fact he likes to do it with that stupid happy laugh of his and he has a bit more restraint then I do. There has to be certain… elements involved for him to take a life whereas I don't care at all about why's or reasons. It's just fun for me."

That didn't make Mila at all comfortable with being so close to him while they were alone in a forest and no one would ever hear her scream. Dagon looked at her, flashing his teeth. His feral grin made it plain he didn't need to be able to read minds in order to know what she was thinking at the moment.

Looking away, Mila cleared her throat, trying to calm her nerves and fear. She was actually very shocked by his declarations about Ozemir and didn't know if she could believe him at all. But she didn't get a chance to say more on the matter because after that Dagon demanded she pack up her measly and horribly warded camp. He wanted to see the rebels, muttering something about time and being too late for the bloodbath, and soon they were on the way, both of them walking with the _Dehjinae_ a little behind them. They were in no hurry, as the camp was only a league away, so they walked at only a brisk pace and Mila assumed Dagon didn't want to tire his horse out by riding him when it wasn't necessary.

"You aren't planning to stay with me are you?" she asked suddenly.

"I'll leave you alone when you start to bore me."

"You are so…" Mila ground her teeth and looked away. Best not anger the demon.

"Yes?" Dagon prompted. He sounded amused; like he had an idea of what she might have wanted to say.

"Never mind."

After almost an hour of silent walking, Dagon looked at her sideways. Mila could feel him look her up and down. Thankfully, the look was only calculating. She didn't think it had to do with anything sexual. Finally he asked, "what's your favorite way of killing?"

"Breaking necks," she answered promptly.

"Of course," the assassin muttered with disgust. "No doubt because it's the quickest and often times most painless way of death."

"Actually… I like the sound," she whispered, a little embarrassed now.

"What?"

"The sound," she said more firmly. "The sound of the bones grinding together. The sound of bones cracking, snapping, and breaking under my hands. It always makes me shiver. I especially like it when I do it to males as they're usually bigger and stronger than me. But they are helpless once their heads get into my hands. I’m very good at it, you know."

Dagon stopped in his tracks to stare at her, his hands curling into fists beside him. "There may be hope for you yet," he said very seriously. Mila rolled her eyes. "And all of this comes about from following the halfling's orders?"

Mila held back the sharp retort that automatically came from hearing her brother being insulted. "Sort of," she replied, shrugging after a moment. "It's how we stayed alive before and after fleeing from the realm. Similae was obsessed with keeping me alive, which meant he trained me as much as he could. And then at some point, I'd go off and do the killing on my own, to protect Similae when he didn't realize we needed it.

“Back then, just after the massacres, he hadn't grown quite so bitter. He still had hope, as he'd been born before the massacres and couldn't quite believe the realm was in ruins with no chance of righting itself without the power of Royal blood. Similae hadn't yet come to grips with the fact most everyone was our enemy now, and back then we still had our parents, alive and well and still fighting. I was fifty when our clan began to be targeted for whatever reason, and we lost them all, our entire clan, and Similae grew distant in his depression. Careless. Inconsolable.

"I had to take care of him or we would have both perished. Eventually he got better, to an extent. He wasn't the same, but he was back to being my big brother," Mila ignored his snort, "taking care of me, but he saw I liked to take care of the two of us too, so he asked for me to do things for him and I did. I liked it. It made the both of us feel needed. Gave us some type of purpose, especially when we finally went to the human world… and now, Similae's back to how he used to be. Happy and at peace with where he is, and I'm just…" Mila cringed and refused to look at the elf walking along side her. "You didn't really want to hear all of that, did you?"

"I would have made it plain, had your speaking begun to annoy me."

"Do you plan to show yourself to the rebels?" she asked in a desperate need to change the subject.

"I haven't decided. Do you?"

"Not if I can help it. Some of them know me."

They didn't say anything else to each other until they came upon the camp. Dagon was impressed with the amount of wards and charms around it. With how well it was concealed. Mila didn't know they were standing just on the borders until Dagon pointed it out, and even then she couldn't see it until he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a waterfall, leaving his horse behind.

"What about your Dehjinae?"

Dagon looked back at his horse, who'd already moved back to blend in with the trees. "Satar will be fine on his own for a little bit. I've protected him with strong charms."

"Satar…" Mila said thoughtfully. _That's a pretty name._ She wondered if Dagon had come up with that or if the _Dehjinae_ had picked it. She knew from her teachings that sometimes the horses chose their own names and sometimes they allowed the riders to choose the name.

"Come. Follow me," the demon said with a grin Mila didn't much like. That grin, she thought, didn't bode well for her.

Dagon released her arm as they moved closer to the falling water. Mila followed slowly, watching as the assassin slipped behind the waterfall and then she too was behind it, though she blinked in confusion when she saw the long stone tunnel. The confused part was that Dagon was nowhere to be seen.

"Dagon?" she whispered, thinking perhaps he'd made himself invisible. She hadn't any time to ponder on his disappearing when suddenly she had something sharp digging into her back and someone was relieving her of the sword sheathed at her waist and the bow and arrows on her back before she could even blink.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A spy?" a voice inquired in her ear.

Mila internally fumed. Dagon had left her to get caught on purpose, the bastard!

* * *

Bill was in the process of searching through the camp, looking for Serin once again when he was interrupted by Teku. "Someone was caught moving through the tunnel into camp. She claims she's not a spy."

Bill sighed and nodded. Seemed Fate didn't want him knowing anything more about Raelu at the moment. Teku led the way to the center of camp, which was in an open grove where the big bon fire was located and where most of the rebels gathered to socialize when they had nothing to do, or like now, when they were waiting until nightfall before attacking the enemy troops they had already scouted located around the crystal temple. Bill came out of the trees with Teku and immediately spotted the intruder.

"Let her go," he called out, jogging over and noticing how annoyed she looked as her eyes examined every inch of the camp. He slowed to a walk, wondering why she was there and how she had found the camp. The hands gripping Mila's arms released, but she noticed Bill didn't order her weapons back.

He came to stand in front of her. "So then," he grinned and she was unsurprised by the slight suspicion in his eyes, which explained why he hadn't told his people to give her back her weapons. It was a smart move on his part and she wasn't insulted. "What brings you here? How?"

"I was led here by Dagon. He disappeared right before your people found me. He probably thought it would be funny for you to 'capture' me. Especially since I hadn't planned on showing myself to you," she replied truthfully and with the same annoyance that shone in her eyes.

And then Bill relaxed completely and laughed. "Return her weapons. She's good."

"Thank you," Mila said primly as she took back her sword and bow and arrows. Once she had those, Bill beckoned her to walk with him. Bill led her around the fire and back into the trees where most of the rebels had set up their tents. He didn't say anything else until they'd stopped to go into one of the tents.

"So is it only you and the assassin?" Bill asked as he waved her to sit down on the narrow bed opposite the one he sat down on.

Mila eyed the cot a moment before sitting. "Yes. I'm travelling through the realm… we thought if you're going to attack anyone tonight, we'd like to join. We're bored," she ended with a shrug.

"You can join us, yeah, of course… but why you aren't you with the Family? Thought you'd be going to the Ball. Didn't you and Pansy do most of the work in its planning?"

"I need to travel," Mila responded.

"Well we do a lot of that…" His gaze turned hopeful onto her, "you wouldn't happen to have any blacksmith skills, do you?"

"Afraid not."

"Healing?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "I can heal to a certain extent… but I'm not going to stick around."

Bill shrugged. "You can stay with us as long as you like and as long as you can contribute…"

"I thank you, but as I said, I will not stay with you after you leave Cymae."

"That doesn't seem safe, travelling alone. What about your brother? I know for a fact _my_ brothers are not pleased with you for leaving Borsteria's protections," he said with certainty, knowing how found the twins were of Mila.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself, thank you," she replied through gritted teeth.

Sensing she was becoming annoyed with this line of talk, Bill thought he'd drop it and shrugged again, though he was curious as to why she'd headed off on her own with the demon of all people.

Mila narrowed her eyes at him. "I know you have a way to communicate with those in Borsteria. Please do not tell them you've seen me. Don't tell them where I am."

"If that's what you like," he replied, even as he knew he would tell Falde about seeing her alive and fairly safe the next time he spoke to the Commander. But she didn't need to know that, and he didn't feel at all guilty for making it seem as if he was going to adhere to her wishes. Whether she liked it or not, Mila was now family. And that meant family looked after one another, even if they didn't like it. "Anyway, you can rest in here. It'll be a couple hours at least before we make a move. I'll make sure someone wakes you before we move out."

"Thank you."

Mila sat on the cot long after he'd left, thinking and waiting for that treacherous assassin to show and explain himself. He never did. She cursed after a while and figured a lie down would be good. As she drifted off to sleep, she hoped the Ball was going well. Hoped it turned out as well as Pansy hoped it would.

* * *

Pansy was quite pleased with herself. Everything was turning out splendidly, even if the beginning had started off a bit odd for what people were normally used to in regards to gatherings such as this one; starting out with Ozemir finding out he wasn't an only child. And then Ozemir's sister arriving to take the Scholar into what Pansy had quickly realized was loving hands, and the family had taken their places upon the dais.

And then Harry and Draco had proceeded to do their thing. Striking awe, fear, and respect into everyone in the crowds. Pansy had especially liked Harry's performance. Even though for Harry, none of it had been an act. She quickly came to the conclusion that Harry _was_ a tiny bit crazy and loved to prove it when people looked down their noses at him. Pansy also suspected he acted like that in front of people on occasion because her dear Draco loved it when Harry exerted his strength and power in such an easy and unrestrained manner.

After the traitors had been claimed and taken care of, Pansy settled on making a circuit around the ground floor, and then after, moving onto the balconies while the rest of her family mingled. Once up on the balcony, she had caught sight of Ozemir with his sister and another elf. A male with chin length light blue hair.

"Cute," she whispered, as she continued to watch, noticing Harry and the other Gryffindors lining up behind the Scholar. Pansy figured the blue haired elf was Ozemir's brother and the Gryffindors were doing their thing to protect Ozemir in case it all turned to Hell. As time passed, it quickly became apparent none of them had anything to worry about in regards to Ozemir and his siblings. They seemed to accept him without any type of fuss whatsoever. A soft genuine smile, very rare for her, crossed her face as she watched this. It was true what Harry said in the antechamber. Ozemir really was considered family.

Pansy continued on with her observations, noticing with a smirk that no one wanted to approach her outright. If they hadn't noticed that she was part of the new blood from seeing her on the dais, then they definitely would have realized it after looking at the jewelry she wore. They would notice the large ring with the new blood crest upon it adorning one hand and the heavy long necklace hanging around her neck and dropping down nearly to her stomach. The pieces were slightly gaudy, but Pansy didn't care. Draco was always complaining about her taste in jewelry, but in this case, Pansy thought the royal pieces matched her shimmering sea green and blue Ball gown splendidly.

As she descended back to the main floor, Pansy grinned when she spotted the Dark Lord tugging his small mate out through a side door. Tom looked slightly desperate while Luna was smiling brightly. Pansy wondered what had gotten into Tom to make him lose facial control like that in front of everyone.

Mila would be pleased too, Pansy thought as she continued to make a silent circuit. Even if the girl weren't there. Pansy had been a little angry at Mila for just abandoning her like that, but then she reasoned; Mila had at least waited until all the arrangements had been made. She hadn't left Pansy high and dry at a crucial moment. Still, she thought it would have been nice if Mila could be there with her in order to share the smugness of a job well done. Pansy really liked Mila.

Being a realm born _Ukatae_ , Mila was naturally uptight, smug about being a dark elf, so of course Pansy adored the snobbishness, but Mila was also _honest_. An honest soul; blunt and strong, and Pansy adored that as well. She felt Mila's absence maybe more than the others did, aside from the twins and Similae, of course. And she felt a bit guilty that she'd never actually made it plain how much she treasured the friendship she had with Mila. If she had, would Mila have thought twice about leaving?

Having enough of silent observations, and seeing the dancing portion had begun, Pansy set her sights on a target and headed over to a group of males, settling a small slightly cold smile on her face. She came up behind one and lightly tapped his shoulder. He spun around and his eyes, like those of his friends, widened. _His eyes look like Zohrek's_ , she thought as the elves bowed formally to her.

Pansy held out her arm the moment Aerin had righted himself. Quickly catching on, and knowing it would be folly to refuse, he latched onto her arm and led her out to the dance floor. Pansy smiled at Neville as they passed each other; the _Mar'raeh_ heading across the room to an alcove, probably for a sit down. Looking around, she spotted Dudley talking with Lucius, Severus, and Brumek's father.

"Your name is Aerin," she started the moment Aerin began to lead her around the floor.

"Yes, my Lady. It is an honor to dance with you."

"Yes, of course it is."

Amused laughter from their right caught her attention and she found Draco and Harry very nearby. Harry must have heard her, for he was laughing and muttered, "smug Slytherins." She flashed him a genuine smile as he snuggled his face back against Draco's neck.

"Now then, Aerin," she went on, directing her gaze solely on her dancing partner.  She waited not so patiently for him to stop staring at the Emperors in fascination. "A few things about our Scholar, whom we all love very much and would kill anyone who would ever think to do him any kind of harm. I hope you are listening…" her smile was predatory when he swallowed thickly and nodded.

* * *

Neville watched everyone leave the dais; watched the crowd move and converge like the rippling of water, merging into each other. He stood still a moment, frowning as he felt his stomach roiling, watching everyone move about, smiling pleasantly, and chatting excitedly; seemingly genuinely happy to be in the presence of the Royal Family. It wasn't until he felt warmth at his back and a gentle but firm hand grasping his elbow that he allowed himself to move, or more precisely, allow Dudley to slowly herd him around in silence.

Dudley had been shooting him worried glances all night. That could have probably had to do with Neville's silence throughout the day and evening, and the fact Dudley had been trying to pay him more attention than usual and Neville had told him to bugger off on more than one occasion. He felt he was getting back at Dudley for his mate's continued disappearances, but to be fair Dudley hadn't been doing too much of that the last few days. Their positions seemed to have reversed in that regard and Neville had been the one to be standoffish. Maybe it was because he still didn't know why Dudley had been avoiding him in the first place. He'd asked on several occasions and had only been subjected to horribly played out subject changes.

"Neville," his mate's breath brushed his ear, "I know you're frustrated that you couldn't do anything but stand there-"

"Its fine, D."

Dudley sighed in exasperation, knowing it was not fine. "You've been off slaughtering the enemy for the last few months, Nev. You deserve a bloody break and the rest of us deserve a chance to spill some blood, you know?" Neville cracked a smile at his mate's feigned whining and when Dudley saw that hard won smile, he grinned broadly. "Honestly, you should stop being so bloody selfish in regards to the killing!"

The _Mar'raeh_ snorted and lightly jabbed his elbow into Dudley's gut. And when Dudley circled him until they were standing face to face; when Dudley rested one hand over their baby and the other at his lower back, leaning in to capture his lips in a deep loving kiss, Neville was sure he hadn't felt this happy and content in a while. And his stomach had instantly settled.

A bit later, they split up for a short time- Dudley being dragged off by Lucius and promising to escape Malfoy's clutches as soon as possible- Neville was happy to find a wide well-lit alcove with many seats. Not only that, but many of the seats were taken by other elves who were clearly pregnant as he was and also needed a sit down. About a dozen expectant elves. An equal number male and female. As he walked in and saw this, his eyes widened, not having expecting it. But it also seemed to sooth him even more; especially when most saw him and didn't seem to take exception to his presence.

"Please don't stand. No need to bow," he said quickly when they tried to do that.

"Here, come sit, my Lord," one lady said, patting the arm rest of the empty chair beside her. "You look as if you could use a break."

"Yes, thank you," Neville said and did just that.

Everyone else remained silent a moment as they all watched Neville's _Saen_ take a stand directly behind his chair. Only another moment passed before the talking resumed; a couple tentatively directing questions at Neville, and when they found he wasn't adverse at all to conversing freely, the conversation sped up and warmed. And soon Neville found out when the dozen elves around him were due and they knew when he was due, and he smiled at how excited they all seemed to be, but of course they were since it was still relatively new for them to even comprehend having babies in the realm again. Most were first time mothers as well, with only four of them having children that were already grown.

At one point, the lady beside him began waving her arms around excitedly as she talked and Neville had to duck her arms quickly, though he wasn't bothered. She was extremely energetic and happy. He didn't even mind it when she accidently nicked his hand with the ring on her hand as she waved it around. She kept apologizing profusely and Neville then had to use his aura to keep her from apologizing more.

He sat back listening and realized this is exactly what he needed tonight, beyond him and Dudley going back to normal. That weirdness between them had been weighing heavy on his mind, but now it seemed to have gone. And since he was feeling so good, it completely surprised him when the next thing he knew, his vision blurred and tunneled, his stomach cramped painfully, and the voices around him became an annoying buzz in his ears. A cold sweat drenched his forehead and down his spine and he shakily rose to his feet. He needed to get out of the public's eyes before succumbing to whatever this was. He would not be an embarrassment to his family by collapsing here in front of everyone.

As he stood, the lady beside him cocked her head, smiling in an eerie fashion. "Feeling alright?" she asked sweetly. Neville reached back to grab the armrest, narrowing his eyes on her. The others around went deathly quiet, blinking at the lady's sudden change of tone and expression.

"You poisoned me," he accused with certainty; with a voice that did not give away his concern. The lady's twisted smile widened in answer.

Most of the others gasped and stood, moving back away and staring at her in horror at the thought that she would have purposely done harm to the _Mar'raeh_. At least Neville hoped they weren't in on it to. Quickly he reached into his robes and withdrew a thin vial with clear liquid inside. Uncorking it, he immediately drank down the entire contents; a potion that was supposed to be able to slow down any type of poison’s effects until an antidote could be given. All the new blood walked around with a vial of it.

"Why would you want to hurt me? My baby?" Neville asked even as he raised a hand to stop his _Saen_ from attacking her. He wanted an answer. He wanted to know why a stranger would want to hurt him.

"Your clan has caused me nothing but grief," she hissed, her smile fading away to a poisonous showing of teeth. "You deserve the same in kind."

Two of the male submissives came forth, grabbing the lady by her arms and jerking her out of her seat, being none to gentle about it either. They looked murderous. "Treason!" they hissed.

"Watch out for her ring. She did it with her ring," he told them. One of the other ladies stepped forward and ripped the ring from her finger. "You seemed so nice too," he whispered, disheartened and scared, but desperate not to show it.

He cursed himself for letting his guard down for even a moment. She seemed so young and innocent; happy and glowing as all expectant mothers, and he'd been completely taken. Neville was used to the enemy looking like an enemy. He was used to the scowling grim faces of opponents on the battle field and had completely forgotten that the worst sort of enemy was all around him. The innocent ageless faces of _Ukatae_. All dark elves were deceptive. He should have remembered that.

He straightened, a cold look filling his eyes. "That was very clever of you, slipping it past me and my ever watchful Saen. However, I'm amazed you actually think your poison will do me any real harm. Have no doubt my blood is far stronger than yours, far more powerful and can defeat any kind of poison you just used." Neville then turned to the elves keeping her hostage. "Keep her here."

"Do you need help?" one lady asked coming towards him. Neville stepped away from her.

"Do not touch me, please."

The lady bowed her head. "We're not… we didn't know her plans, Lord Neville."

Neville walked out of the alcove. The others turned back to the female who scowled at his back.

"Why would you do that?"

"We've only just got Royal blood back!"

"Why would you try and kill him?"

The she elf glared at them all. "They took something from me. I am desperate for revenge."

"They will kill you."

"I don't think so," she said sweetly, caressing her bulging belly.

One of the males who had her arm, sneered in disgust as he flung her back into her seat. "Imagine, using your unborn child as a shield."

And imagine the lady elf's surprise when after Draco entered the alcove with several members of the Family behind him and he spent a moment staring deeply into her narrowed eyes, he announced coldly, "her baby will be taken. And then," he paused and turned to Blaise, "kill her."

"With pleasure."

Blaise and Sirius stepped forward and grabbed the elf's arms and began dragging her out of the alcove, while Draco remained behind, assessing the others within. They looked afraid and angry. Afraid of Draco, and angry, he quickly discovered, over the situation. Neville would probably feel better to know none of the others he'd been speaking to had anything to do with this.

* * *

Rushing into the ante room, Harry came to a halt just inside the door, watching Neville leaning over the side of a divan, retching horribly into a bucket. Kaego knelt beside the bucket with both his hands upon Neville's stomach.

"What happened?" he demanded, striding in to stand beside Falde and looked at Dudley, who stood at the head of the divan with his hand in Neville's hair, looking helpless.

"He was poisoned."

Harry looked around, his eyes narrowing on Neville's _Saen_. "How?"

"I-I let my guard down," Neville rasped. "They all seemed so… nice."

"Blood. Now," Kaego snapped at Dudley, who quickly dropped to his knees and thrust his wrist against Neville's trembling lips.

Harry watched them for a few moments, watched Kaego's brow furrow in worry as he worked his hands over Neville's stomach and chest, watched as Neville continuously drank from Dudley. And then Draco was telling him exactly what happened before asking how Neville's assailant should be punished.

 _Death, obviously,_ Harry promptly answered.

_She looks ready to pop, lover. We, as a race, cannot afford to kill off the unborn. Especially if the baby is innocent of the mother's crimes._

_You're right. Fine then. Take the baby and then kill her._

_I'll see that it's done… also, you might want to tell Nev that the others in the alcove had nothing to do with this._

_Okay, I'll tell him._ "Neville, Draco says the other expecting mothers didn't know what was going on with that other lady." He explained this now, knowing it would make Neville feel better. He thought correctly. His best mate seemed to sag in relief at his words and his lips curved against Dudley's wrist. "Will he be okay, Kaego?"

Kaego replied with a hesitant jerky nod. "Your quick thinking in taking that potion before the poison was able to travel throughout your body probably saved you and your baby, Neville. But we need to return to the palace. I can care for you better there."

"I will provide protection," Falde gruffly stated, striding over as Dudley carefully picked his mate off the sofa and lifted him into his arms. Kaego hurriedly paced a Circle.

 _Brumek says there's trouble on the outer beaches,_ Draco then announced. _We're going out to check._

* * *

Draco followed Brumek out of the temple and down onto one of the docks until they were standing on the edge, peering across the lake to the shore. From here he could see and hear the fighting going on.

"Falde mentioned he told the rebels to move camp near here. That's probably them… picking a fight with the enemy," Brumek said to him. "They probably surprised the enemy. The warriors will not attack until Falde or I give the order."

Just after saying this, a great big dark hulk rose into the air with a deafening roar, followed closely by a victorious whoop from a smaller shadow upon the hulk's back. And then the night sky was lit by fire being belched from massive jaws. Draco grinned savagely at hearing Charlie and the rebels' shouts of laughter over the cries of pain as the enemy was lit by fire. "Shall we engage too?"

Brumek grinned. "If that is your wish, Highness."

"Oh yes." _Harry, get your sexy arse out here. It's time to fight. Quick too, lover, before the rebels take all the fun._

_Okay… I'm bringing others. Give me a minute…_

_Neville?_

_Being taken back to Borsteria, but Kaego thinks he'll be okay… tell you about it later when we have the time._

_Okay, good. Come on, come on, lover! I want to battle with you!_

Harry mentally laughed. _We're coming!_

_Make sure some of the family remains behind though. It would look bad if we all deserted the Ball to go have some fun in a fight._

Again Harry mentally laughed; his excitement and relief obvious. Excitement over the fight and probably his relief over Neville. Not much time passed before he appeared, wrapping arms around Draco's neck and pressing their lips together hotly, grinning. "I left Lucius in charge. The grownups wanted to stay behind at the boring party."

Reluctantly, Draco pulled away to look around to see who else Harry had brought along with them. Tom and Hermione stood beside them, their weapons drawn. Both with a feverish look in their eyes. The twins were also there with Similae. Blaise, Ginny, and Pansy beside them. Pansy's eyes were firmly on the hovering dragon across the lake.

"Falde?" questioned Draco to Fred.

"Last I heard, he was with Neville."

"Yeah, he went along for protection," Harry replied. "Said he'll join us soon."

"Everyone ready then?"

Brumek grunted and removed his formal jacket, tossing it carelessly to the side before drawing his weapon. "We'll Circle across."

"Wait for us!"

Everyone turned to find Ozemir rushing down the dock with Taera, whose sword was perched on her shoulder. Harry’s wings quivered with excitement. This was going to be brilliant.

Similae studied Taera when she came to stop beside him, dressed in her pretty gown and the huge weapon sitting upon her shoulder. The weapon was pretty too. Large and broad with numerous intricate designs and runes etched upon it. "That's a nice sword!"

Taera smiled brightly down at him. "Thank you!"

"It gets better!" Harry gushed. "Show them!"

Taera smirked and lifted the blade for everyone to see. Grasping it with both hands, she pulled until it became two glowing blue blades. "Do you like? Aerin constructed it. He makes all my weapons now."

Ozemir's eyes widened. "By himself? But he's so young!"

Taera’s eyes lit up with pride. "He's the next Elachai. Mark my words, Ozemir."

The Scholar laughed delightedly. "My siblings are brilliant! Just like me!"

Brumek rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

* * *

Bill didn't know if he should call a retreat or not. It hadn't anything to do with them losing, but usually the rebels pulled back no matter what after a certain time. But none of his people looked as if they wanted to go. The atmosphere of this battle was extremely different than the others they had engaged in. It was more… blithe, he thought with a frown as he managed to duck a blade and send his own into a raider's stomach, lurching it up from the elf's gut all the way to his neck.

Maybe not lighthearted, because it was a battle, but the atmosphere was more uplifting. His comrades were laughing as they slaughtered the surprised enemy; as Ordlaen fried and chewed the enemy wherever she turned. Perhaps it had to do with the location and the fact that they knew that not only were there troops of warriors stationed about, but the entire Royal Family was very nearby. Perhaps the rebels were happy to be so close to them and making it a point to show their allegiance by taking out the enemy before the warriors needed to be called. It could also be because the rebels hadn't attacked anyone in a week. Bill hated to admit it, but raids had become addictive. Battling the enemy was enjoyable when the odds were good, and it usually was when they were surprise attacking.

A flash of white caught Bill's attention as he spun around to lob off the head of a raider rushing by him. Bill paused only long enough to make sure the raider's head fell completely off before he rushed through the masses towards that white. He heard Charlie calling out to someone and looked over his shoulder a second. Eyes widening when he saw a female elf in a sparkly dress jump from the ground to land behind his brother, wrapping her arms tightly around Charlie's waist. Pansy.

His attention snapped back to where he'd seen the white and was correct in thinking it was Ozemir. He hadn't seen anyone else in the realm who had hair like that. As he made his way towards the Scholar, Bill sucked in a breath when he caught sight of his baby sister amidst a group of raiders. But she was with Blaise and Similae and the three of them were kicking arse. He noticed Ginny's choice of weapons were two long fighting daggers. The kind held against the inner forearm until one was ready to attack. Ginny seemed very well trained in fighting with the daggers. She didn't have any problems getting close to the enemy, dodging their own long reaching weapons to slice and dice with those daggers. She was very quick too, but one had to be very fast when using such weapons.

Attention yet again averted, he spied a scene behind that group. His eyes were caught by a female elf with pink hair spattered with blood, very much like Ozemir's, who fought beside her. She was in a ball gown. Bill blinked at the odd sight. He was used to seeing her dressed as all warriors were dressed. But now she had on a gown that flowed around her legs as she moved. Spinning, kicking, jumping… and yet the gown didn't seem to bother her in the least. She looked amazing fighting like that. And Ozemir… Ozemir had blood dripping from his hair and wings. Dark red against stark white and his eyes were gleaming red as well, though he had that goofy grin on his face as he slaughtered any enemy that got within feet of him, his movements nothing but blurs. No enemy stood even a remote chance against the Scholar when they came too close.

"Hey!"

Bill nearly jumped a foot in the air and quickly turned to the snickering elves beside him. Harry and Draco. They weren't void of blood either. He gave a broad grin and bowed, before drawing them both into a fierce hug.

"So I guess the Ball was boring if you've left it in order to fight out here," he laughed.

Draco was prepared to answer but quieted when shouting began to reach their ears. The three looked around, and Bill spotted Fred and George a few feet away, sprinting in and out of the fighting. "Rebels, back away!" the continuously shouted and the rebels did exactly as commanded even if they were in the middle of a fight with a raider.

"What are they up to?"

Draco's question was answered a moment later when there were pops all around them and the raiders started to explode into pieces.

"Ooh, new inventions!" Harry grinned and grabbed onto Draco's arm, giving it an excited shake. "Look at the gore! Bloody wicked!"

"Literally," laughed Bill.

Soon the twins were out of sight, but those watching could still hear the pops and see exploding raiders trailing after the cackling twins. After that, the enemy thought a retreat was in order. That was when Falde returned, and he looked furious that he'd missed the fight. Harry laughed at him, and then went on to tell him what the twins had been doing during the battle. That put a smile on the Commander's face.

"No! Is it over?" Ozemir could be heard whining. "No fair! Surely he sent more than this! I FEEL CHEATED!"

Taera smiled and patted her brother's shoulder in a placating manner.

"No!" he yelled and Taera laughed. "Someone was taking my victims right out from under my nose too!"

Two elves ran up to stop beside Bill; they were grinning as they bowed to Harry and Draco, before reporting to the redhead. Once they were done, with the report that all the enemy had decided to retreat, Bill cleared his throat, looking off across the way. "You guys could always come to our camp," he said to the Emperors. "It's nearby. There are waterfalls and a wide stream to clean up with. We've enough food to feed a huge army…"

"That would be great!" Harry agreed. Draco smirked, having good eyesight and seeing exactly where Bill was staring.

"We'll be sure to bring everyone we came here with," the blond announced. "And I'm not in the mood to return to the Ball. Father can handle it. He was doing exceptionally well with most of the higher up politicians before we left."

* * *

"Your camp's really wicked!" Harry exclaimed after they'd walked behind the waterfall and through the short tunnel and passed the barrier into the small clearing. There was another waterfall nearby, near the edge of the rock and tree line. The small clearing was empty of tents, and seemed to be a gathering palace, for it had a large bonfire in the middle. The tents were placed around the clearing as well as in between the surrounding woods and stone hills wherever there was room.

At the waterfall, a mildly deep stream ran deeper into the woods and Harry could already hear some of the rebel elves jumping in for baths to clean themselves from the recent battle; others were lounging around the fire, talking animatedly. He caught sight of Blaise and one of the twins following Charlie towards the stream. Blaise and the twin already discarding their jackets. Harry didn't know if that were George or Fred, but Similae was missing, so Harry figured it was Fred with Blaise as George was most likely with his mate.

Looking around, Harry sought out Falde and didn't see him. Probably returned to the temple as Brumek had come to the rebel camp with them. Nearby, Ozemir and Taera stood. The High Lieutenant standing back as she watched her big brother excitedly playing with her ice blades. Ozemir handed back her weapon and pointed up to the starry sky. Taera fused her blades back into one, the blue glow dimming as she cocked her head to the side. And then her face brightened and she nodded. Ozemir grinned, withdrew his own sword, and they both jumped into the sky, hovering over the large bonfire and facing each other.

Near to where Harry stood, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Pansy were standing together, talking animatedly and looking up at Taera and Ozemir sparring. Behind them were Draco and Tom talking with Theo, Richard, and some other rebels. Tom kept peeking over towards the trees where Harry knew Charlie's dragon had taken herself off.

He turned back to Bill and found the eldest Weasley watching Ozemir and his sister closely. "Thanks for helping, Bill. You guys do a lot for us."

Bill pulled his eyes away from the sky, grinning. "Honestly Harry, it’s fun. And the work is gratifying."

"You sure you don't mind some of ours staying here tonight?"

"You wouldn't have been invited otherwise. Most here feel it's an honor. And we're all in a celebratory mood. Demai'Tah was thrashed tonight. I doubt he expected us to know about the Ball."

Harry flashed a grin and they both moved over to Draco's group, Bill laughing as Harry _skipped_ over to his mate and then flung himself onto the blond without warning. Though Draco was quick to recover and swiftly repositioned Harry until the lithe brunet was straddling his waist.

"Alright there, Harry?" Richard laughed when Harry lips attacked Draco's. "Yeah, we're doing great here, too. Thanks for asking."

Theo snickered while Tom just rolled his eyes at the usual display, gaze leaving his brothers to study the two siblings sparring in the sky over the bonfire.

"Is that what one usually wears to a royal engagement?" Richard inquired, looking Harry over.

Harry pulled away from Draco's mouth, grinning. He turned in his mate's arms to face Richard and nodded. Laughing at the scowl on Theodore's face and from the annoyance he felt swimming between his and Draco's link.

"Perhaps," Draco began, his voice low and deadly, "you should pull your eyes off my mate, Scarpin."

Harry's grin just grew wider. Theo huffed and reared back with his foot to kick his mate in the shin. Richard snickered and dropped his face against his mate's head.

 _He does that on purpose, you know. To annoy both you and Theo,_ Harry relayed as he waved at Charlie, who'd crossed the clearing and was in the process of disappearing into the trees at the other side.

Taera and Ozemir suddenly dropped from the air; Taera looked more out of breath than Harry had ever seen her and she was shaking her head with a smile on her face. "Hirsha, brother. I'm no match for you."

Ozemir preened. "No one is a match for me!"

Bill walked over to the two. "Hey, pretty lady. Are you staying here tonight as well? Please say you will. I'll make it worth your while if you do."

"And what could a baby offer me that a grown Ukatae could not?" Taera responded with an impish grin.

The scholar broke down in giggles while Bill stared at her; torn between being amused, insulted, and enchanted.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" a shout from Charlie echoed around the clearing. Everyone looked around quickly, and Harry noticed Pansy, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were now missing. "Get away from—ARE THOSE RIBBONS? You put PINK bowties on my dragon! Ordlaen! You let them put bowties on you? You're a vicious dragon, for fuck's sake!"

This was followed by an awful roar and when that died down, the unmistakable laughter of females. Moments later Charlie walked back into the clearing. His face was red in fury, but he walked out of the forest regally. Or it would have been regal if the entire length of his back- from his ankles to his shoulders- wasn't smoking slightly. All his clothes, softly singed. Charlie passed by them, spearing his brother with a look that clearly said, "not one word."

Bill broke down laughing at that. Harry pulled away and rushed into the trees, stopping a few feet away when he came to the dragon, smiling when he saw Pansy sitting on Ordlaen's snout, Hermione on top of her head, Ginny and Luna on the dragon's paws. Ordlaen had pink bowties tied around the horns upon her head and around the horns lining her spine. The dragon was kind of purring as the girls talked to each other and stroked Ordlaen's scales. Harry was only a little surprised that the dragon allowed the girls to sit on her, but Ordlaen seemed to like the attention.

"Where'd they get the pink bows?" he wondered to himself. None of them were wearing pink gowns. Pansy's was an ever changing aquamarine color, while Hermione was dressed in periwinkle blue. Ginny's gown was a light green affair, and Luna… Luna had surprised everyone by wearing a sinful red. It was more of a surprise to Tom, but Harry could see how pleased he was of the color.

Just as Harry was turning back to rejoin his mate and the others, he stopped and did a double take. He hadn't really seen Luna since the beginning of the ball, nor during the battle- Harry suspected Tom had made his mate stay at the temple until it was all over- so the appearance of her new appendages came as a complete surprise. "Luna! You have your wings!"

The girls looked his way and Luna smiled brightly at him. Harry approached them slowly, just in case the dragon only wanted girls' company, since she'd seared her rider's back. But Ordlaen didn't seem to mind his approach. Harry figured then that Charlie had been blasted only because he'd yelled at his dragon.

Luna stood on Ordlaen's paw, turning her back to Harry and easily stretched out her blond wings, exposing to him the dark metallic red markings on the feathers. Harry figured she must have known, for the red markings matched her Ball gown perfectly.

"They're beautiful, Luna." He would have been more surprised that her markings didn't reflect her eyes, but since this was the Mother, it made sense, seeing as Hirsha's hair had been this red color before she was reborn human. "Are you four staying here tonight?"

"Sure! You are too, right? It's sure to be fun!" Ginny exclaimed.

But Harry was shaking his head. "No. I want to get back to Caellum and Neville."

* * *

The first thing Harry did upon returning to the palace was go to the nursery where all the royal babies were being kept. He smiled at the four _Saen_ standing guard inside the nursery. The guards were standing very close to two cribs. There were only two cribs because Zohrek and Caellum always shared a crib when in the nursery while the triplets shared a larger crib.

As he softly and carefully pulled Caellum from the crib- his son woke a little- being sure to wrap him securely in his blanket and grab the white dragon, Harry wondered if he should take Zohrek too since the Scholar was staying with the rebels along with everyone else. Harry ran a finger down Zohrek's chubby cheek, smiling softly. He then asked Vendyl to scoop Zohrek up and place him in his arms as well. “Thank you, guys,” he said to the _Saen_ keeping watch. He spent a few more minutes watching the triplets sleeping before turning away to leave the nursery, knowing it wouldn’t be long before Lucius and Sirius returned for them.

Cradling the drowsy, yet awake, little boys, Harry hummed softly as he walked out of the nursery and down the corridor. "Vendyl." He waited until the _Saen_ was walking beside him, and then smiled up at his guard. "Did you see your family tonight?" Vendyl nodded. "Was that your father I saw who was standing beside you and Kaego at one point?" again the _Saen_ nodded. "Was he happy to see you?"

Vendyl smiled and finally verbally answered. "Yes, Highness."

"Does he know you and Falde made up?"

Vendyl rolled his eyes. "Kaego wouldn't shut up about it."

"Is he happy about that?" Vendyl nodded with another smile. "And what about Kaego?"

"My father seemed pleased over my mate… you are being overly nosy again, Highness," Vendyl announced and reached over to take Zohrek from Harry, cradling his second cousin against his chest.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I know. Sorry. I tend to get hyper after a well won battle. You know, you've seen how I am."

Vendyl smiled broadly. Yes, he was well aware of Harry's habits by now. "Father plans to come to Borsteria in the next week to visit, since he hasn't seen either of us in years." Five hundred years, in Vendyl's case.

"Lovely. You can have time off when he visits."

The _Saen_ sighed. "That's an order, isn't it?"

"Yep!"

"You really should stop giving me time off."

"What could happen to me here?"

"You tend to fall into trouble, Highness."

"I do not!"

"What about that time you ran into a horde of Mindless alone and unprepared?"

"But that wasn't my fault-"

"Or the time you fell into a den of nursing Shadow Hounds?"

"Again! Not my fault!"

"Or the time you fell into the river and nearly swept away in the current and drowned after having had too much to drink."

"They were well earned drinks, and I only fell cause Neville tripped into me! And I didn't almost drown!" Vendyl smirked at his indignant expression. Harry growled. "First, don't ever tell Draco that last story, and secondly, shut up! Besides, I can't get into any kind of danger like that here in the palace, now can I?"

"I've heard the stories about how you were at that wizards’ school, Highness. You were supposed to be safe there as well, and yet you still found trouble."

Harry huffed and threw up a hand in frustration before lifting Caellum and brushing his lips against his son's cheek. "Everyone is against me."

Caellum's soft gurgled cry could have been an agreement. Harry rather thought Caellum was agreeing with his _Saen_. Vendyl must have thought so too, since he reached over to softly pat the top of Caellum's head with a smug smirk.

* * *

Draco rubbed his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb as he stared into the fire while the rebels, his siblings, and friends talked around him. The blond was drawn back to the recent battle, mentally shaking his head over Demai'Tah's stupidity. Surely he must have guessed, or at least prepared for the fact the ghost rebels may be around. It was no secret anymore that the ghost rebels worked alongside the Royal legions. But it seemed like the ex clan master hadn't planned at all for an attack. It seemed as if Demai'Tah had fully expected to get away with attacking the ball goers as they left for the night. Why else would enemy troops have been posted along the outer beaches of the Cymae temple?

An hour ago, Draco announced to all who were worried that Neville was alright now, as was his baby, though Neville was confined to bed for the next week and he and his baby were being closely monitored, more so than before. So at the moment, Draco was pretty much pleased with the world. He missed Harry though, which wasn't surprising, but he understood. Now that Harry wasn't away with the legions, his mate would most definitely spend all the time he could with their son, even if Caellum was most likely asleep by the time Harry returned home.

Draco had to smile. Harry had been extremely hyper when he'd finally returned to Borsteria. He could understand why. Harry was hyper when he jumped into battle. Draco, for his part, had mentally hesitated at the beginning when they'd first arrived to help out the rebels, whereas Harry jumped right into the fray with a stupid insane laugh. Draco wasn't yet used to battle fighting, so everything was kind of chaotic to him at first- all the emotions and need for blood, the swift movements, cries of pain and shouts of attack from hundreds of voices- before he pushed it all away and followed after his mate.

He pulled his thoughts back to the here and now, moving his sight away from the fire to look near his left, eyeing Falde, who sat upon a log with his Second sitting next to him. Both warriors were gingerly inspecting some of the decoy detonators the twins and Similae had reconstructed to become real bombs. Fred was sitting on the ground between his mate's legs with George and Similae sitting in front of him. One of Falde's hands rested against the side of Fred's neck and it hadn't moved in the last twenty minutes.

Draco watched Similae from under his eyelashes. The short elf was sitting in George's lap, chatting up a storm with the twins and some of the other rebels. Draco had debated earlier if he should let Similae know his sister was very near, or at least had been very near at some point. He couldn't sense her anymore, but he had during the battle towards the end and then when they'd first arrived in the rebels' camp.

Similae was in the process of rolling another of his smokes, and as soon as it was finished and he began to bring it to his lips, Draco stretched out a hand and summoned the rolled cigarette to his hand. He placed it between his own lips just as Similae located where his smoke had gone and pouted. Draco smirked as he snapped his finger, lighting the thing.

He had taken to smoking the baanco leaf a few weeks ago when he'd come across Similae smoking. He could honestly say it was one of the most pleasant scents he'd ever come across and the smoke went down soft and mellow; sweet almost, and was in fact very tasty. So he was always taking Similae's rolled cigarettes whenever he could get away with it. And he so enjoyed it more when he felt Similae's annoyance with him for doing so.

"Draco?"

The blond exhaled a lungful of smoke before turning to raise an inquiring eyebrow at his brother. Tom was watching him with worry. "Yes?"

"You've been quiet."

"Only thinking…"

"You're allowed to turn off sometimes."

Draco was so surprised by this statement that he laughed in Tom's face. "Look who's talking."

Tom shrugged and then grunted when Luna shifted in his lap, accidently jabbing him in the stomach as she leaned over to hear whatever it was Ginny was trying to whisper in her ear. Draco snickered when Tom's annoyed look morphed into a stupid look as he inhaled the scent of Luna's feathers. It was only Tom's monumental restraint that kept him from stuffing his nose into those blond feathers.

"We should prepare for Demai'Tah's reaction after tonight," Draco finally murmured, gaining Tom's attention back, and now Hermione was listening in as well. It seemed everyone who was close enough started to listen the moment they heard him mention Demai'Tah. He nodded at all of them. "Demai'Tah will retaliate in a horrific way after this horrible fail of his. Ozemir?"

The Scholar nodded from his position beside Brumek. "Unfortunately, yes. He will rage. No one on our side perished tonight. There will be hell to pay because of it."

* * *

"None? NONE?" Demai'Tah bellowed within the audience chamber incased in ice. "You're telling me there wasn't one enemy casualty? NONE? You weren't even able to attack the guests?"

Ron winced and was glad he was standing behind the clan master when he did it. He tried keeping the fear off his face as he listened to his master bellowing at the messenger, but he knew where this was going to lead. The forces Demai'Tah had set about the Cymae Isles to attack the new blood and their allies at the Ball had been hit, again by those ghost rebels, and apparently only their forces had taken casualties. And Ron knew this meant Demai'Tah was going to take his ire out on someone. Most likely lots of someone's, but mainly him when all was said and done. Ron steeled himself for it, because he knew if he tried to cower away, to hide in a shadowed corner until Demai'Tah cooled down, well… that would only make it worse on him.

Ron mentally sneered. Demai'Tah should have sent him to Cymae. He wouldn't have failed.

"You!" Ron sucked in a breath when he was suddenly faced with Demai'Tah. The messenger already dead and bleeding on the ground he'd been standing upon seconds ago. "You will make up for this, Ronald! You will set the world on fire," his master breathed in his face.

Ron responded by smiling. He could do that. He was a master at it by now. "Yes, Master."

"Good." Demai'Tah paused to study him, and Ron felt the smile on his face fading. He understood what that look meant. "Now go to the Black Ice room and await for me there."

Ron paled as the smile completely vanished, but he didn't dare say anything against that. All he could do was nod and turn away. Turn and head for the place that was the room Demai'Tah used to torture his mate when he was in a particularly vicious mood. It was a room that always tormented is soul, for not only did Ron consider it his horror, but he was also starting to anticipate the time he spent in there with his mate. The more time he spent with Demai'Tah, the more Ron felt he was losing grip on all that he knew. Losing grip on his sanity. He wanted it to _end_ before he started to completely depend upon the insanity. One way or another, he was desperate and determined for it to end.

* * *

Harry and Caellum went to visit Neville first thing in the morning after Molly had arrived to take Zohrek for a time, and his best mate was very happy for their visit. Stepping into the bedroom, he greeted Dudley with a smile and handed Caellum over to the builder. The little prince was squealing and reaching for his mother's adopted cousin.

"On the battlefield, it's easy to tell enemy from friend, you know," Neville said quietly to Harry when the brunet climbed onto the bed to sit beside him while Dudley took a chair beside the bed with Caellum happily gnawing on his finger. "You can see the malice in their eyes. The kill or be killed intent. But… it's a whole different kind of danger once we're off the battle fields. I'd forgotten that."

"Not to mention it was a pregnant lady that tried to harm you," Harry replied softly, completely understanding what Neville was saying. "Had I been you, I would have been tricked as well. You're right. Being on a battle field is completely different."

Neville nodded. "Should have known though. She was the nicest of the bunch at first. It took the others a bit more time to warm up to my presence… what did you do about her?"

Harry frowned. "What the hell do you think I would do with someone who would try and kill my best mate?" he spat.

"You killed her then? Good," Dudley grumbled, wincing a little as Caellum continued to use his finger as a teething toy.

"Not exactly. Not yet. She'll be taken care of today. After a healer has delivered her baby via C section. The baby will be placed in a good home."

"Okay, good," Neville breathed. "That's better."

Harry nodded and the three adults went quiet, with the baby occasionally making soft gurgling noises while Harry fidgeted.

"What is it?" Neville finally asked Harry with an eye roll.

"What was going on with you two?" he blurted. Dudley tensed and avoided all eye contact. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Dudley?"

Finally Dudley sighed and handed Caellum back to his mother before looking at Neville. "I was—am scared. Scared of our baby, Neville. I didn't know how to deal with it. I was… I don't want to turn out like my father," he ended in a whisper.

Neville's eyes widened and Harry figured now was a good time to depart. "I'll just go now."

As Harry left, he clearly heard Neville exclaim, "you great wonderful idiot!"

"Hey! I'm not a… okay, maybe I am, a little. But we're having a… a little _us_ , you know! It's daunting!"

Harry snickered and walked through the apartment, giving Neville's _Saen_ a nod of acknowledgement as he passed him. He sensed a massive amount of disappointment swirling around Crhii as he passed. Harry didn't bother trying to console him. Not because he thought the _Saen_ deserved it, but because he knew Crhii would continue to blame himself no matter what Harry said. But he really wasn't to blame. No one would have suspected that girl. Not only because she was a terrific actress and had had a very good way of passing on the poison, but also because everyone believed all the traitors had been captured.

The she elf had escaped notice by feigning fatigue just as the royals ascended the dais at the beginning of the Ball, so she'd been in that alcove as Draco swam through minds. She'd been safely tucked away and Harry wasn't too surprised Draco missed someone. There had been so many minds to swim through after all, and Draco was only one elf. Still, Harry made a note to talk to Vendyl about his soldier. He knew Crhii was just as fond of Neville as Vendyl was of him.

As Harry walked into the breakfast room, he was delighted to find most of the older family members already sitting around the table. Lucius, Sirius, and their babies. Severus, the Weasleys, the Lestranges, Aunt Petunia, and Amortia.

"Good morning!" Harry exclaimed as he took the seat between Sirius and Severus. Caellum squealed happily and tried squirming out of Harry's arms in order to reach the bowl of fruit sitting in front of Severus.

"Morning, Harry," the others returned.

"The borry berries," he told Severus when his uncle took Caellum in order to feed him. "Caellum likes borry in the mornings—You guys missed an awesome fight last night! I mean, it really wasn't much of a fight when we got there. Bill's rebels and Charlie's dragon had already pretty much turned the tide of the battle, kicking the raiders' arses-"

"Harry, language," his aunt admonished with a little frown, pointedly looking at the little prince.

"Sorry, Aunt Petunia." Harry grinned sheepishly. "So what are you all doing today?"

"Training. All day," Sirius replied and with a grimace that was shared around the table. Harry mentally snickered.

"And then we'll need to return to the human world," Lucius replied.

At which point Harry pouted, hoping for more time with all the adults.

"No worries, pup," Sirius murmured. "We'll all be back next weekend… for more bloody training."

Harry smiled as he fed another small piece of fruit to his son. A soft pleasant tingle ran down his spine then just as a voice colored his mind. _I'm home, lover._ Harry's smile broadened. "Draco's back!"

Severus hissed under his breath. "Which means the warriors have returned as well."

The males around the table groaned. Amortia tisked. "You boys are a bunch of babies. Training is delightful."

"Yes," Petunia agreed. "The warriors probably wouldn't be as hard on you if you would only do what they ask the first time around instead of whining about it for minutes on end." She said this with a sharp look at both Lucius and Rodolphus. The latter pretended not to hear his lover's accurate assessment.

Lucius lifted his chin as he hefted Eadric into his arms. "I do not whine, Petunia. The thought is utterly ridiculous."

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it when he caught Luce's sharp gaze on him. He settled for smiling stupidly and playing with his twin girls as they were finished with their milk and happily babbling into the air.

They heard many voices approaching and looked to the doorway just as more of their family poured in. First Hermione, Tom, and Luna. The table expanded. Fred, George, and Similae appeared, closely followed by Ginny, Blaise, and Pansy and the table expanded again to accommodate everyone. Sirius made sure to scoot his chair over so that Draco could conjure a chair and sit it next to his mate. Draco came in last with Ozemir. Zohrek perked up in Molly's arms and squealed, "ma ma ma," just as Caellum started calling for his "da da!"

And then the triplets started to try and duplicate the sounds, but didn't quite have it down yet. The adults all quieted down as they took seats, smiling and eating as the room was filled with the babies chattering.

"Dare I hope the warriors were called away for some business or other and training has been cancelled," Lucius finally spoke, directing his question to both Fred and Ozemir.

Fred snorted. "You wish, Lucius. Nope, they'll be along in a moment. They only wanted to make sure the rebels moved camp as soon as we left. For their safety."

Ozemir grinned at the frowning Malfoy head. "They also needed to oversee the transport of the prisoners we took from the Ball to another location."

"What about that person who tried to poison Neville?" Ginny asked lowly.

Molly smiled widely at her daughter. "Alice and Amortia will take care of her. That's where Alice is right now."

"But why'd she try to kill Neville?"

"Neville wasn't a specific target," Draco began, since he knew the most after having been in the lady elf's mind. "She… her mate was in Demai'Tah's army. Killed by our side. She went last night seeking revenge and would settle for any of the new blood."

"It's just as Neville said," Harry went on. "He fell into her lap by accident."

"The thing is," Draco went on softly, "she was half glad to be caught, and even more so when I announced she would be killed after her baby was taken. I don't think she really expected to live much longer if she did manage to poison one of us."

"But Neville's alright, yes?" Similae asked, his brow drawn together in worry.

"Yes. Quite alright. He'll just need to stay in bed for a while."

Hermione looked at her brothers. "What's going to happen to the traitor's baby? It shouldn't be persecuted for something its parents did."

"Of course not, Hermione! Geez, what do you take us for? Monsters?"

There was a lot of clearing throats and finally Tom laughed delightedly, grinning at his brothers. "Yes, sometimes you are. And the both of you can be very vindictive. And this had to do with Neville, so I'm very surprised you didn't just kill her and her baby out right … in fact," Tom's eyes sparked, "I would have done so happily."

"No you would not," Luna said flatly, and everyone shivered, staring at her and her pearly white eyes. "My children are not to be harmed if they haven't done anything to deserve punishment."

It was amusing to watch the Dark Lord deflate and sink slightly in his chair, but no one voiced their amusement. "Where's the baby going to be sent to?" Pansy asked.

Draco looked at her and frowned. "I haven't really thought that far ahead yet."

Ginny, Pansy, and Hermione rolled their eyes. "Honestly, Draco."

"Not to worry," Ozemir chirped. "Falde will know of someone who would love to raise the child."

Speaking of the warrior, he came in seconds later with Brumek. The two warriors paused just inside the room, Brumek glaring around the table.

"You should already be in the training arena," he announced to the elder _Ukatae_.

And then Falde was smirking. "If you've had a lot to eat this morning, training is not going to be very pleasant. How many times have we told you not to eat before morning training?"

"That's your cue to get up and go," George whispered to his father, who'd grown a little pale. "Before they pull out the whips."

Fred perked up. "Falde, do you have a whip?" he asked hopefully, hot mischief swirling in his eyes.

A number of expressions crossed the Commander's face. Comprehension, shock, a mountain of lust, and finally, embarrassment when his gaze shot over to Molly for a split second after he'd made it plain Fred's comment had turned him on. And then he retreated, calling over his shoulder, "training, now!"

Harry snorted and then broke down laughing. Fred sighed with a dopey grin. "I seriously hope he has a whip."

"Fred!" his mother screeched. The twins snickered and waved as she and the others left the table to trail after the slave drivers.

"If you don't mind, Lucius," said Ginny when the blond began to push the triplets stroller out in order to drop them off at the nursery, "we'll watch the triplets. We'd love to."

"If you're sure?" he said, looking around.

"Of course, Father," Draco responded as he handed his son yet another piece of fruit and just barely pulled back in time to keep his finger from being bitten off along with the fruit. "Vicious thing," he cooed. Caellum looked up at him with warm shining gold eyes full of adoration.

Lucius smiled at the sight of his son and grandson and nodded to the three girls who'd gotten up to hover over the floating stroller, peering down at his youngest babies and cooing to them. Talynia, Peria, and Eadric were gazing back at them, smiling and obviously in the mood to be doted on. "Alright then. You have permission to enter our quarters as well should you need anything else for the babies that isn't already in their bag."

"We'll take great care of them," Pansy answered as she bent over to scoop Eadric out of the portable bassinette.

Harry smiled brightly before turning back to Draco and his own son. He was just caressing Caellum's hair when he was suddenly overcome by immense heat. Burning painful heat. He pulled his hand away from Caellum and balled it into a fist as he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, willing it to go away. It was like white hot flames were licking at his skin, melting him.

"Harry!" Hands grabbed his shoulders and roughly shook him, shaking the heat away as well. "Harry!" his lover's frantic, worried voice speared through his pained mind and instantly cleared it.

He opened his eyes and realized he must have been sitting there for a while with his eyes closed and his breathing labored, for now Hermione had Caellum in her arms, Draco was turned to him, his hand on his shoulder, and everyone was looking at him with worry. "I-" he cut off, choking on his own breath as if he'd been inhaling smoke. His throat felt hot and raw. "Did any of you suddenly feel hot? Lots of heat? Fire," he rasped and grabbed for the cup of juice sitting in front of him.

"I didn't feel anything," Ozemir replied softly and the others said the same, staring at him oddly. In such a way it made Harry uncomfortable.

_Lover?_

Harry turned back to Draco and tried smiling. He couldn't quite pull it off so he took Caellum and hid his face against the top of his son's head. "Nothing. It was nothing," he muttered. "Just my imagination." And then he hopped from his seat. "Who's up for the garden? We're going to go play in the garden."

He was gone before anything else could be said. Draco was the first to follow, shooting Ozemir and his siblings a worried look as the others got up with him, knowing full well that whatever had just happened to Harry, it had not been nothing nor had it been his imagination.

 


	12. Define Illegal

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Define Illegal**

_What was that?_ Harry pondered as he made his way towards the gardens. _Felt like I was burning to death. But no one else felt it…_ **Did you feel a burning, Lovely? Did you feel heat back there a few minutes ago?**

Lovely loosened around his neck, slithering around until her face came into view in front of his nose. **No, Master,** she replied, fondly nuzzling her master's nose.

 **Right then,** Harry hissed thoughtfully, **so that means it was only in my mind, as you would have felt it from my body temperature if it had been a physical manifestation as well… in theory.**

Harry laughed then, rolling his eyes at himself. Obviously if it had been a physical manifestation, he would have been truly burning and his family wouldn't have been staring at him as if he were more than just a _little_ crazy.

He heard the rapid footfalls behind him and slowed his walk, prepared for it when Draco's arms encircled his waist, one arm lightly coming to rest over Caellum. Draco's body molded against his back as his lips pressed against Harry's neck; warm and soothing and Harry found himself relaxing after the shock of … whatever had happened.

"I'm really alright," he said before Draco could ask.

And in fact, he did feel alright. That feeling, or whatever it was, was gone now. Harry couldn't even remember what it had felt like. He turned his head a fraction to meet Draco's lips, which had moved on to rest softly against his cheek as they continued down the hall. He was vaguely aware of it when Tom came along and scooped Caellum out of his arms, and the others who had been following after Draco passed them where they had stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"What was it?" Draco asked as he leaned back against the warm wall, pulling Harry along with him. Harry leaned forward, trying his hardest to burrow into his lover's chest.

"Just what I said. Heat. Massive amounts… I'm not sure exactly what it was. I didn't see anything, Draco. Only felt it. Maybe I should go and meditate on it," he thought, looking up into Draco's face to see what he thought of that idea.

Draco nodded and they turned around heading back the other way, making their way through the palace until they reached their place.

Before Harry could ask, Draco rang for a jug of water and a goblet. Once their attendant had it delivered, Draco set the items on the bedside table and watched Harry kick off his boots and climb into bed.

Harry settled himself cross-legged in the middle of the bed and closed his eyes. "Wake me in an hour if I don't wake on my own," he instructed as he uncoiled Lovely from around his neck and placed her on the mattress at his side.

"I'll wake you sooner than that if it looks like something bad is happening," Draco murmured firmly, summoning a chair and placing it beside the bed to sit vigilance.

Harry opened one eye and glared at him. "Don't do that. You might pull me away just when I'm seeing something important. Besides, I can't be hurt in my dreams, lover."

Draco rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. "Anything is possible, Harry. Haven't you learned that by now? Honestly," he muttered, rolling his eyes at his lover.

Harry sniffed and closed his eye, muttering, "I'm not an idiot. Shut up and let me meditate."

Draco grinned, watching as Harry focused on his breathing. He couldn't help but say, "you're my idiot," and was rewarded with a quick smile before all expression dissolved from Harry's face as he lost himself to his breathing and pushed away the world around him.

Draco watched closely as Harry's breathing slowed until his chest barely moved at all and then his lover repositioned, moving slow and graceful to unfold his legs from under him and dropping onto his back, his hands falling limp at his sides. Draco scooted forward and held out his hand. Lovely uncurled from her watchful pose and slithered to him, winding in and out of his fingers until he had a good hold of her miniature form. He pulled back from the bed and held her against his chest, running a finger along her black scales. He wondered how big she actually was now. Lovely hardly went anywhere in her true size. It was easier for Harry to carry her when she was smaller, and Draco suspected Lovely enjoyed being able to hang around his lover's throat like a necklace.

After fifteen minutes of sitting still in the silence and carefully watching Harry's face for any signs of distress, Draco rose and crossed the room to stand on the threshold of the balcony, keeping most of his attention on the form lying on the bed, but his eyes were gazing across the city of Borsteria, wondering what it was that could have had Harry seizing up like that in the breakfast room. Harry had gone stiff beside him, his jaw and eyes clenched tightly shut and he'd even heard his lover mentally crying out from some phantom pain.

Draco scowled. It was not nothing! He hated when Harry tried passing things off; especially trying to pass off pain he didn't need to keep to himself. Though he was pleased Harry wanted to meditate on it. It might really be nothing, but it was safer to be sure.

Another quarter of an hour passed and he turned away from the balcony when someone lightly knocked on the door. Draco waved a hand and opened the door for the Scholar, who swept in quietly, not saying a word until he was standing beside Draco, both of them now watching the slumbering brunet. Draco took it as a good sign his mate wasn't thrashing around.

"Trying to see if it was a waking vision he was having?" Ozemir asked softly as he took Lovely from Draco's hands.

"Yes. Just to be sure."

Ozemir stayed with Draco for the remaining time. Both talking quietly and keeping an eye on Harry. Not once did Harry look as if he were having a bad dream. He never moved at all. The peaceful expression on his face never morphed into tension. In fact, his sleep was so peaceful, that if he hadn't instructed Draco to wake him once an hour had passed, Harry probably would have gone right on to sleep throughout the day.

"Nothing," Harry said after being awoken. "I saw nothing at all."

"That's good then," Ozemir said happily.

Harry stretched and then accepted the hand held out to him. "Maybe… but I want the patrols around the realm doubled. Even tripled if we can afford it," he said as Draco helped him to his feet.

"Excellent idea, young one," Ozemir replied as he returned Lovely to her owner.

After that, the three made their way to the Royal training arena.

"Ozemir, why can't we go and attack Demai'Tah wherever he is?" Draco wanted to know. "Haven't we learned enough to face him equally in power?"

Ozemir blinked at him, feeling that question had come so suddenly. At first he didn't know what to say and truthfully, he didn't want to say anything to that. Maybe if he ignored the question, it would go away.

Harry nodded along with his lover. "Yeah. Why exactly are we just waiting around? Let's finish this in one massive battle. We've already proven to the realm we mean serious business. They've already accepted us as the new rulers. We can defeat him."

Ozemir bit his lip. He knew Falde was beginning to think the same as the young ones. But the Scholar was afraid for his young ones. No matter how much and how hard they trained, Ozemir would always have an encompassing fear for his newly found family. How could he give a nod and send them off to face Demai'Tah, his crazed ex Master? The thought frightened him so much that he wanted to curl tightly into a fetal position and cry. And not much could terrify the Scholar.

"I'm afraid I haven't a clue as to how powerful Demai'Tah is now, young ones," he whispered. "You may be equal in physical and magical strength now- together certainly- and the fight may be won, but… Demai'Tah will not lay down without taking your lives."

"There are two of us," Harry whispered, understanding the fear shining in Ozemir's eyes. "Actually four, as Tom and Hermione would be most displeased with us for leaving them out of the final confrontation, and those two are only a step below Draco and myself in regards to the Royal hierarchy. I think we have the power to overcome whatever he throws at us. We will not be the defeated here, Ozemir. And we don't care if it will be an unfair advantage having four or even the entire Family against just Demai'Tah. He needs to be destroyed. We'll use any means necessary."

"No matter how much we fight, Ozemir, he is able to create new soldiers. He can still make Mindless… he needs to die now. Don't you have a way to locate him?"

"He would have protected himself from Dagon and myself the moment he learned we are no longer leashed to him."

They had stopped walking by this time and stood facing each other. Ozemir averted his gaze, not able to look them in the eye to show them his terror. And then he forced a laugh. "Why are we even speaking of this? I thought it was decided we would go relic hunting! Isn't that why my siblings have been invited here?"

"Partially," Harry muttered. He hated putting Ozemir in a foul mood. Hated when the Scholar was anything but disgustingly happy. "Your brother isn't going… Falde wants to test his metal magic. He's actually very annoyed he never knew your brother had the talent."

Draco made a discontented noise at the back of his throat before piercing Ozemir with a cold stare. "You can't get away from this conversation, Ozemir. This war needs to end."

"I know, I just…" Draco and Harry were suddenly jostled when Ozemir sprung forward, wrapping his arms tightly around them and squeezing them tightly. "You're mine! My little young ones! I love you just as much as I love my own son! I can't bear the thought-" he choked off with a sob, burying his face against Draco's neck.

"Um," Draco patted his back kindly, "you aren't, by any chance, pregnant again are you, Ozemir?"

The Scholar shook his head, still against Draco's neck, while Harry pulled back from nuzzling the scholar to glare at his mate. "You insensitive arse!"

"What?" Draco snapped. "He's blubbering and draining snot all over my neck! It's worse than when Caellum does it."

It was probably a good thing the three of them were interrupted just then because Harry's eyes lit up with extreme violence. Draco could only foolishly grin. He lived to make his lover's eyes light up like that.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Falde asked as he came to stop beside them.

Harry glared at Draco as he continued to rub Ozemir's back. "We were talking about something-"

"And Ozemir became upset," Draco finished for Harry as Falde drew Ozemir away from the young ones and to himself. "We were coming to look for you, actually… Is training over already?"

Falde chuckled, more from the fact his young cousin was burrowing against his chest. "No, of course not. I wanted to find the twins and Similae. Brumek and I require a personal demonstration of those new weapons they surprised the battle field with last night."

Draco offered to go fetch Similae and the twins since he knew where they were and he also wanted a demonstration. Falde, Ozemir, and Harry walked on to the arena in silence. By the time they entered the large practice area, Ozemir was back to being himself. Cheerful. Easily able to hide how distraught he actually still was, though Harry wasn't fooled.

"You said you were coming to see me," Falde prodded as they came to stand just inside the doors.

Harry didn't answer right away. Instead he spent a few moments watching the elders moving back and forth, sprinting the length of the arena. They weren't nearly as fast as they would be some weeks from now, but that was understandable as training for them was still new. It was weird watching Lucius and Severus sprinting back and forth. Probably because in the human world, he'd never really once seen them do any sort of movements without precision. Especially Lucius, who always moved with a deliberate slow grace.

They weren't awkward in their running though, and they seemed to be putting as much effort into it as everyone else. Taking this seriously. It probably wasn't as weird either because they were back to looking like young adults. Though currently they- all ten trainees- looked about ready to drop dead.

Harry finally pulled his eyes away from the runners to look at the Commander. By now Ozemir had already moved away from to sit on a bench near where Brumek was standing, overseeing the running. Harry licked his lips before telling Falde what happened to him in the breakfast room, and then on to him meditating himself to sleep. "And even though I saw and felt nothing ominous, I want you to triple the troops patrolling the realm. If you can't triple it, then at least double the patrols."

"It will be done. I'll see to it after morning training has ended. You sure you feel nothing?"

"Yes. And that's why I'm still suspicious."

Falde nodded and the two stood silently a moment before Harry asked while waving his hand towards the runners, "how long have they been running? Surely not since they left breakfast?"

"Yes, since breakfast." Harry gaped at him. Falde narrowed his eyes on the runners. "I'd thought to let them stop some time ago, but most have slowed down without permission."

"Are you going to tell them they should speed up?"

"No," Falde murmured as he led Harry around the arena to stand beside Brumek. "Maybe they'll figure it out before collapsing from exhaustion."

"But that's…"

"Never going to happen. Yes."

"Falde, do you _want_ them to revolt?" Harry asked, shaking his head.

"I want them to do things the way I've ordered. I shouldn't need to remind them… the females are following my orders. They are running as fast as they can while the males aren't putting every effort into it." Falde then turned to Brumek, "the ladies may stop now."

Brumek nodded and called out to the four females. "You four slow down to a fast walk!" he told them once he had their attention.

The four immediately did as they were told, quickly running off to the side before slowing down, smiling and smirking at the boys who glared back.

"Why do they get to slow down?" Lucius huffed out as imperiously as he could manage while trying to keep from collapsing as his legs currently felt like wet noodles.

"They didn't slow down before they were told," Harry yelled back, grinning sheepishly when Falde gave him a look. He quickly moved away from the annoyed warrior when Draco returned with the twins and Similae.

"Keep running!" Falde barked at the runners and then he and Brumek followed after Harry to meet the others on the other side of the training arena where the dummy targets were set up.

One of the twins set a small box upon a bench and pulled out a handful of small round black objects. Harry thought they looked like marbles. Similae started to pass them out, placing one little detonator in the palms of those around him.

"So basically they're miniature versions of our Decoy Detonators with little tweaks in the design," George began to explain.

"Only they're not decoys anymore. Packs a major punch… as you saw last night. We're working on bigger versions for bigger targets," said Fred as he and his brothers watched the four standing stiffly with the things in their palms.

Fred laughed when Brumek rigidly touched the one in his palm, as he had done the night before. It was clear the four thought the bombs would blow them up at any second. They looked insanely uncomfortable, like they were constipated.

"What's funny?" Falde demanded when he'd had enough of the snickering going on from Similae and the twins.

"You four look so afraid," Fred laughed, reaching out to roughly grab the bomb from his mate's palm. Falde's eyes widened and hissed at him to be careful, which only caused the three to laugh more.

"There's no need to be really careful," George said, watching the panic entering the warrior's eyes when Fred tossed the small bomb up into the air. Fred grinned at his mate as the thing came back down to land in his palm with a soft 'smack'. Falde looked pale and ready to collapse, while at the same time, growing insanely furious.

Fred pinched the thing between his thumb and index finger, bringing it to eye level. "In order for these to go off, they need to hit the target with incredible force. Which means they'll only explode after being thrown with force and hitting the target extremely hard."

"Not only that," Simile added, "the device has to stick to the target. If it doesn't stick, then you're not in danger of being hurt by it."

"In other words," Fred went one with a cheeky grin, "your pussy footing is not necessary."

George snickered. "Though it is amusing."

"These would be great for the _Saen_ to carry around as well," Draco murmured.

Falde agreed. He looked around, found Vendyl and Hoihm, and motioned the two Royal guards to join the group. Once close, Fred dropped two of the mini bombs into the guards' palms. He was disappointed that they didn't look panicked when he just dropped them, but then he reasoned they had heard the explanations about why the bombs wouldn't go off from such slight movements.

"So who wants a go?" he asked as he jogged away to position one of the target dummies.

"I do!" Harry exclaimed, followed closely by everyone else.

George made a sweeping bow in front of Harry. "Our lovely Emperor shall go first. Alright then, Harry. Stand up here," he said as he situated Harry in front of the target which was about twenty feet away. "And remember to throw it hard else it won't stick. If it doesn't stick, it can't detonate."

"That means don't throw like a girl… as you usually do."

"Shut up, Draco!"

The blond smirked and turned to Similae. "How long after it sticks does it explode?" he wanted to know.

"About ten seconds."

Harry waited until Fred was back beside them before pulling his arm back and throwing the mini bomb as hard as he could. He held his breath as the small thing sailed through the air to hit the target's shoulder. Behind him he heard Draco counting under his breath. Even though he knew it was coming, Harry still flinched a little when the thing exploded, shredding the target dummy to pieces.

He spun around and grinned at the twins. "That's brilliant."

"You know the best part," Similae said excitedly, "the best part is when they hit, it's virtually impossible to tell you've been hit by one. Cushioning charm. So most times they won't know it's coming, nor will they feel it hitting."

"Last night," Fred said, "not one of the raiders or Mindless knew it was coming until it was all over."

"You were the ones who made the enemy decide a retreat was finally in order," Brumek admitted grudgingly, still looking off at the smoking carnage that had once been a target dummy. "And you helped matters by running around cackling like mad idiots every time someone exploded."

"It was fun!" Fred exclaimed. "We couldn't help it!"

"Haven't had that much fun in a while."

"Actually, I have," Fred murmured, turning coy eyes to the large warrior standing beside him.

George looked at him wryly. "Fun that doesn't involve riding a beast."

Fred's smile was broad. "What's better than that?"

Falde's neck was steadily turning red and Brumek eyed him warily, as if he didn't know what to make of his Commander at the moment.

"Really, guys, this is brilliant," Draco announced, drawing the twins attention. "What other things have you been working on?"

"Can't tell you," Fred answered.

"Top secret and all that."

"You can't keep secrets from your Emperors," Draco replied grinning. "Especially not me."

Fred pouted at him. "You're no fun, Draco."

Harry snickered and turned to the warriors, only to find Falde and Brumek had moved away and were now in the process of setting up other dummies with Vendyl and Hoihm; a hand full of the mini bombs in their hands. The four walked back, heads bent together, talking low but quickly, obviously excitedly. Harry thought he heard the two warriors and the two _Saen_ making wagers about who could hit the dummy mid throat.

He turned, looking for Ozemir, for surely the Scholar would want to know about the mini explosives, only he found the Scholar back with the trainees. The elders weren't running anymore and were situated in a circle around Ozemir, listening to whatever he was saying. Apparently Ozemir had taken it upon himself to resume training himself seeing as the warriors were otherwise occupied.

"Let's see if your aim has improved in any way, Vendyl," the Commander said, throwing a smirk at his little brother.

Vendyl returned his smirk with one of his own. "As I recall, my aim was always better than yours."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes. It was."

Falde turned and faced his brother, frowning. "Never."

Vendyl narrowed his eyes and moved till they were toe to toe. "Always has been. Are you so old you can't even remember?" he snapped.

"Who are you calling old?" Falde shouted. "You, Father's little one!"

An embarrassed flush colored Vendyl's face and he looked ready to explode. Fred and Harry shot forward, grabbed the two and separated them, quickly lining them up in front of a target and making sure Brumek and Hoihm were stationed between the two.

Fred stood behind his mate, his fingers digging into Falde's biceps. "Merlin, Falde," he said between snickers. "Calm down. Aren't you supposed to be the mature elf here?"

Harry patted Vendyl's shoulder. "No need to lose your temper. This is supposed to be a fun exercise."

When Fred returned to George's side, his brother said, "you should have let them fight. It would have been funny."

"No," Fred responded. "The reconciliation is still new. Don't want that messed up… though it was funny, watching them bicker over something so insignificant."

Harry pressed against his mate's side as they watched the four soldiers preparing to throw. "I wonder if they have always fought like that."

"They are siblings," Draco replied thoughtfully.

"Ready, set, throw!" Similae called.

The mini explosives were thrown. The four threw them so hard that Harry was sure the little marbles would sail right through the targets, and for some reason he squeezed his eyes closed when he thought this. Only reopening them when Draco, the twins, and Similae started laughing. Looking over, Harry saw what they found so funny.

The farthest dummy on the right- Vendyl's dummy- the explosive had hit at the top of the chest, just below the throat. Falde's explosive appeared to be on the dummy's nose. Brumek hit the forehead. And Hoihm's explosive was dead center of his target's throat.

"Hoihm wins! Both of your aims suck!" Fred announced right before the four dummies exploded.

"You two were fighting for nothing," Harry laughed, pointing at the glowering brothers. "You both lost!"

"You're still a winner in my eyes," Fred said to his mate, batting his eye lashes in a manner he knew would annoy his mate.

Falde narrowed his eyes. "Don't patronize me."

"Me? Patronize you?" Fred made his eyes grow big, hoping for the innocent look. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Draco laughed, tugging his mate forward. "Our turn!"

Across the way, Ozemir had had enough of watching the young ones running, as it bored him to tears and he desperately needed a distraction to keep his mind off of what Draco and Harry had brought up to him earlier. Therefore he decided he must do something to enliven the training beyond the nice explosions and finally called a halt to the running.

"Now," he began, smiling at the faces of the students standing around him, "we will continue on with your physical training. You must advance on this part of your training before you can move on to weapons. I need a volunteer."

Those around him remained silent. Severus shifted minutely in apprehension and he finally asked the question everyone was thinking. "For what?"

Ozemir's smile grew wider, which did nothing to make any of them feel better. Even the gang seemed nervous now. It was without question that if Ozemir was training them in anything physical, it wasn't going to be easy, nor would it be painless.

"To fight with me, of course. We'll begin your hand to hand combat training. Different from the combat Falde and Brumek have been teaching you."

Severus shared a look with Lucius. That meant assassin training. He kept his mouth shut. The gang began hissing back and forth to each other and Amortia was thrust out of the circle towards Ozemir with Molly hissing that she was younger than all of them and should go.

"Our ages have nothing to do with anything anymore!" Amortia hissed back. "Traitors! We're supposed to be sisters!"

"We are, love," Alice exclaimed. "We love you! Just… take one for the team!"

"Now, now," Ozemir laughed. "No need to be that way. I'm not about to unleash _all_ of my talents upon you useless children at the moment. Besides, I was hoping you would volunteer, Lucius."

Said blond stiffened when Ozemir's violet eyes pierced him. "Why?"

"Because we'd be so pretty together!" he gushed.

Sirius grinned and leaned in towards his husband. "He's right."

Lucius frowned and more so when his wings gave him away by fluttering softly from the compliment. It was a bother having wings sometimes. It was as if the appendages had a mind of their own. They were always fluttering in pleasure or agitation, always giving him away when he had had no intention of showing such emotion.

Ozemir shot forward and grabbed Lucius' forearm, pulling him into the middle and shooing Amortia back to her traitorous friends. "No need to be afraid, Lucius."

"You are kidding, correct?" Lucius inquired as he faced the dangerous Scholar, flinching with the rest of the group when another explosion echoed around the arena and they heard: "Pay up, Potter!"

"No way! I saw you use that directing spell! Bloody cheater!"

"Attack me," Ozemir commanded, bouncing on his toes excitedly. Lucius blinked at him and remained where he was. He had no motivation whatsoever to attack the Scholar/assassin. Ozemir stopped bouncing and pouted a little. "Please?"

Still the blond didn't move. No one in their group blamed him. Ozemir sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, understanding Lucius needed motivation. The Scholar hummed under his breath as he moved closer to Lucius, who immediately tensed and shot a look at Sirius from the corner of his eye. Ozemir circled Lucius, smiling a smile that set everyone on edge. Finally, he stopped behind the blond and leaned in so that his lips were very close to the blond's ear.

"I've been thinking, Lucius. About your babies…"

Lucius quirked an eyebrow, but otherwise remained perfectly still.

"They're so adorable. Do you know what lengths other _Ukatae_ would go through in order to have those three? And I…" Ozemir breathed as he circled around to stand before Lucius, smirking at the young one, "with my skills, would have no problem stealing them away. You haven't the skills to protect them from others such as me. What do you think of that, Lucius?"

Another explosion went off, but none of the trainees paid the least bit attention to it as Lucius and Ozemir faced off; the Scholar preparing for an attack. And then surprisingly, Lucius started laughing at him. "Very amusing. Try again."

Ozemir frowned at Lucius, genuinely surprised it hadn't worked. Molly giggled, drawing his attention.

"That ploy won't work, love. We all know you would never, ever do anything to harm our babies."

"Yes," Lucius said, smirking. "Aside from us, there's no one our children is safer with. Try again."

Ozemir huffed in annoyance and looked away over towards the group who were happy enough to mess with things that explode. Inspiration struck when he saw Draco stomp over and growl in George's face before smacking the redhead's arm away from Harry's shoulders where it had settled. Draco jerked his pouting mate into his arms while Similae hissed something at his mate and started kicking George's shins.

"Alright, Lucius," he said, his violet orbs going back to the blond in front of him. He smiled innocently. "I'm sure I can find someone else to play with me."

Lucius' eyes narrowed suspiciously as Ozemir started to pace around the circle, smiling brightly at all his students.

Severus let off a soft snort, realizing what Ozemir was up to when he stopped behind Sirius. This time his ploy would work. It didn't matter that everyone knew how devoted Ozemir was to his mate and how he would never betray Brumek. If there was one thing Severus had learned about his new race, it was that _Ukatae_ went psychotic over their mates, even over the slightest of things.

"Would you like to play with me, Sirius?" the Scholar purred hotly into Sirius' ear before slipping around to face him, making sure his chest brushed against the stiff and surprised elf. "I'm sure you'd be much more _fun_ than Lucius," he ended, sliding his palms up Sirius' chest to stop and grip the elf's shoulders. "He's a bit of a bore, isn't he?"

Severus watched Lucius' eyes flash and his lips part to bare his fangs in fury at the Scholar's back.

Sirius swallowed thickly, staring down at the flawless beautiful face of the Scholar. "Err…" was all he could say. Severus rolled his eyes. But he knew Sirius' reaction to Ozemir's close flirting presence would stir Lucius' rage even further.

"He's insane, that one," Rodolphus muttered to his brother.

"Which one?" Rabastan inquired, staring at the crazed looking Malfoy.

Across the arena, Draco pulled away from trying to cuddle Harry's annoyance away when he heard a snarl come from the other side of the arena. He looked just in time to see his father attack Ozemir's back. It wasn't surprising when Ozemir side stepped him, but it was a surprise that Lucius was able to get a hit to the Scholar's face a second later. A hit that seemed to surprise Ozemir as well. But he quickly recovered and danced away. Draco prodded Harry to turn around and they watched the goings on eagerly.

"Very good, Lucius! Again," the Scholar cried.

Lucius didn't disappoint. He was so enraged with Ozemir he didn't really think about what he was doing beyond the fact that the Scholar had touched his mate and insinuated things about him- he was not a bore!- and now deserved to pay for it in painful ways. Of course Lucius was no match for Ozemir, though he did use what he'd learned already from the warriors. He managed to get a few shots in but most of those only connected because Ozemir allowed it.

Ozemir did this because he wanted to raise Lucius' confidence. The more confident the students were in their abilities, the better they would learn and the easier it would be for them to try new things, instead of always relying on their magic. These students were older than their children, and had already been set in their ways by the time they had been changed. Teaching them wasn't as easy as it had been with the younger young ones.

Ozemir continued to let Lucius be on the offensive, calling out encouraging remarks and calling attention to certain moves- though mostly to those who watched, as Lucius wasn't paying the least bit attention to anything other than doing him harm. Finally he decided he wanted to start in on a new direction for training and attacked Lucius, quickly managing to trap the blond against his chest in a choke hold.

Once he had Lucius in his hold, with one arm around his chest and his free hand restraining both Lucius' hands behind his back, pressing then against the blond's wings, Ozemir looked around at the others. "Remember, fighting dirty is encouraged here. If you ever find yourself in this position, use your head, your legs, and your feet... sometimes you can use your wings as well if you have enough maneuvering room, which Lucius does not-"

He had barely finished speaking before Lucius reared his head back with a guttural shout; his head connecting solidly with Ozemir's nose. Those around winced as they clearly heard the cartilage break. Lucius then threw a leg in between the Scholar's legs, hooked his foot around Ozemir's shin and tugged, sending them both to the ground. The blond was able to squirm away once they hit since Ozemir's grip on him loosened and soon they were back up and facing each other.

"Perfect!" Ozemir exclaimed behind the hand pressing against his bleeding nose. "Excuse me!" and then he spun around and ran to Amortia. "Fix it! Fix it before my beautiful nose becomes permanently ruined!"

Amortia laughed and raised her hands to Ozemir's nose. "What do you do when you're in real battles? Surely to don't run off to a healer whenever you get a scratch?"

"You call this a scratch?" the Scholar asked incredulously.

"Lucius, that was fantastic!" Molly exclaimed.

The blond didn't seem to hear the compliments as his narrowed burning gaze remained on Ozemir's back. His claws were still out, his chest heaving. He looked at his claws and then back at the Scholar, thinking if he messed that pretty face up, Sirius would no longer be speechless and in awe when he stared at the white haired bastard. Yes, that was a good plan. Disfigurement. Lucius nodded firmly to himself and prepared another assault, his clawed hands coming up in front of him.

Severus turned to Sirius, who had been standing there, staring in awe at his husband. "You need to calm him down now. We know that was a training exercise. But Lucius isn't thinking clearly."

"Did you see him?" Sirius asked weakly.

"Go calm him down now, idiot mutt!" Severus hissed as Lucius lunged once more. Sirius pulled out of his delighted shock then, but it was too late to keep Lucius from attacking. Fortunately Brumek suddenly appeared in front of Lucius and the blond knocked right into him, bouncing off to tumble to his arse.

"Your turn is over," he said lowly. "Return to your position around the circle."

"He," Lucius hissed as he climbed to his feet, "put his hands on my mate. And not in any training capacity!"

Brumek lifted an eyebrow. "It was in a training capacity. He had to make you want to attack him. And it worked. In reality, what would my mate ever want with yours?" he asked, a cocky smirk curling upon his lips. "Now I suggest you close your eyes, take deep breaths, and calm down. Once you're calm, Ozemir will recommence with training."

"Severus, you're next!" the Scholar called from behind the safety of his mate's large form.

Brumek turned around and glared at him, bending until their noses were touching. "Do not touch another dominant like that again."

Ozemir smiled and lifted slightly on his feet until their lips pressed together. When he pulled back, the Scholar grinned that goofy grin. "I didn't think you would see. You were too busy with the others over there."

"I did see. Don't do it again," he growled roughly.

"Mmm, you're so demanding," Ozemir purred.

"Excuse me," Severus drawled from where he stood in the center of the circle. "Training?" he inquired acerbically when the two mates turned to him.

Ozemir laughed and stepped around his mate. Brumek glowered at both Lucius then Severus before heading back to the other side. "Yes, quite right," Ozemir said to the group at large. "Now… Molly, you come and face off with Severus. We'll do this section blow by blow two students at a time, and then after, each of you will face off with me."

Since it wasn't Ozemir she was being forced to face at the moment, Molly came forward to stand before Severus.

"I think not!" Severus protested, staring down at the Weasley Matriarch.

"Why ever not, Severus?"

Severus' lips pinched into a thin line.

Ozemir shook his head, having an idea of what the Potions Master problem was. "You've been told. You will be facing enemies of the opposite sex all the time."

"I haven't a problem hitting girls anymore," Severus replied. "It's hitting particular ones. I cannot raise my hands to Molly, or the other females of my family. Especially Molly."

Ozemir sighed. That was annoying. Sweet, but annoying in regards to his training methods.

Sirius snickered. "Who ever knew Snivellus could be chivalrous?"

Ozemir watched Severus' eyes narrow as he sneered back. "Ah! That's good. Severus and Sirius! You two fight first!"

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed and he fell out of rank to take Molly's place. "Been waiting my whole life for this!"

"Ditto, you blasted mutt!"

Ozemir bounced on his toes excitedly. "Remember! Assassins never fight fair. You are expected to fight dirty. Begin!"

* * *

The moment Harry and Draco met up with their brother in the garden, Tom looked to Harry excitedly. "Harry, I think Caellum is a Parselmouth."

"Why do you think that?"

"A little time ago, Lovely appeared and headed straight for our little prince," his brother explained.

"That happens all the time," Draco put in.

"Allow me to finish before you interrupt, baby Malfoy. As I was saying," Tom went on, ignoring the narrowing of Draco's eyes, "Lovely came straight for Caellum, hissing at him and calling out a greeting. Caellum started to babble as he always does, but I noticed that the sounds he was making had a decidedly hissing lilt to them."

"It's probably only your imagination," Draco muttered.

"Where is Lovely?" Harry quickly asked. "She disappeared when we were in the arena?"

Tom pointedly ignored his _youngest_ sibling, and replied to Harry, "she wasn't very impressed with the explosions within the arena and now she's around hunting."

Harry dropped down to sit on the soft grass, eyes lighting on his son who was crawling around with Zohrek. The both of them were playing on the other side of the blanket near where the triplets were being held by the girls. **Caellum,** he finally called. **Come here, love.**

Caellum didn't immediately react to his mother's call, but that could have been because he and Zohrek were too busy squealing and playing 'baby twister' to have heard anything but each other. Harry sat back a moment, a smile on his face as he watched Caellum grab a tiny handful of Zohrek's white hair, trying to draw it to his mouth while Zohrek gurgled happily, nosing Caellum's stomach. Harry laughed as the two then got into a little wrestling match.

 **Little prince, your mother calls,** Tom hissed loudly. Caellum paused in his wrestling, golden eyes wheeling around. Harry perked up.

**Come here, little one. Mommy wants you.**

Those bright gold eyes swiveled to Harry, a questioning grunt leaving him as he squirmed from beneath Zohrek. The little warrior sensed his friend wanted free and so wiggled off the prince. Caellum managed to twist back onto his hands and knees and everyone watched as he and Zohrek did a little nuzzling motion with their noses. Ginny, Pansy, Luna, and Hermione did their little girly giggling at the action. Caellum returned their squeal before crawling to his mother as fast as he could.

Draco had taken position behind Harry, his front plastered against Harry's back with his legs spread out on either side of his mate. He chuckled into Harry's ear. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Disbeliever," hissed Harry before turning back to his son, who was only a foot away. Harry extended his arms, saying, **can you understand me, love?**

Caellum babbled incoherently as he happily allowed his mother to pick him up and cradle him against his chest.

Harry sighed, looking over at Tom. "That could mean anything. He could simply be reacting to the sound of my voice. He only knows how to make certain sounds. Calling me or Draco when he wants us…"

"Perhaps," Draco murmured slowly next to his ear, knowing he was about to torture himself, "you and Tom should speak in Parseltongue whenever Caellum's near you two. That way if he is a speaker, he'll start to pick up things."

"Good idea!" Harry flashed his mate a grin before turning back to their brother, setting Caellum to sit in his lap. **So what do we talk about?**

Tom dropped an elbow to his knee, cupping his chin in hand and smiling down at Caellum. **Snakes?**

Harry rolled his eyes. **And here I thought you were well and truly past that snake fetish phase, brother.**

Tom's eyes narrowed into slits. **Are you two trying to annoy me beyond my limits today?** he hissed at his brothers.

Harry smiled brightly at Tom. **Let's talk about the things Zynfrae has been teaching you and Hermione while I was away. I'm interested.**

Tom's annoyance seemed to instantly vanish and he eagerly launched into discussion. Meanwhile, Draco cursed himself for even bringing up the idea. He looked at Hermione with a pained expression. "Where's Blaise run off to?"he asked desperately.

At least if he could talk to Blaise, he could keep his mind occupied and he couldn't really talk to the girls as they were currently too enthralled with the babies to want to talk to someone who could speak in clear understandable sentences.

"He's gone to study," Ginny responded absently. She didn't even pull her eyes away from Peria as she spoke. "Said he'd meet up with us at lunch."

"Bugger," Draco murmured and dropped his forehead against Harry's shoulder, with a loud mantra of 'la, la, la, la!' going off in his head to keep himself from reacting to his lover's soft smooth voice hissing syllables. He could practically see Harry's tongue rolling deliciously around whenever he hissed out a word.

After fifteen minutes of this torture, he unconsciously shifted forward, bringing his pelvis closer to Harry's back. Apparently the distracted singing in his head wasn't working as he was completely erect now. Draco silently moaned as the heat of Harry's back pressed against his hard cock.

Harry paused mid sentence when he felt this, his cheeks coloring. It was then he heard, _la la la la, fucking la! Do not listen!_ A smirk lifted his lips and he said to Draco through their link, **_having problems, lover?_**

Draco growled low in his throat and ended up biting the shoulder he was trying to hide his face against. Harry looked down to the baby in his lap, hurrying to lift Caellum before his son could feel the evidence of his own arousal. Luckily Caellum had dozed off about five minutes ago without Tom or Harry realizing. In fact most of the babies were dozing with the exception of Eadric, whom Luna was playing with.

Tom, seeing what his brothers were up to, sneered at them and took Caellum from Harry's arms, whispering to his sleeping nephew, "way too young to be subjected to your parents’ never ending need to fornicate. I fear in the future you will be traumatized…" Tom trailed off when he noticed the Head Attendant standing at the entrance of the garden not far away. It was obvious he had a message and was awaiting permission to advance into the garden.

Tom turned back to his brothers to find Harry leaning back against Draco's chest, his hand trailing over the arm that had encircled his waist, his head resting against Draco's collar bone. Draco was leaning forward so that they could look at each other's faces; Harry was smiling softly while Draco's expression held such intensity. They were back in their own dimension again where there was only the two of them. The Dark lord had a little smile on his face as he stood, but quickly wiped it away before kicking Draco in the thigh.

He snickered silently when his brother started out of his 'Harry trance' with rapidly blinking eyes, and before Draco could do what he wanted, which was growl loudly, Tom indicated to the attendant waiting patiently to be admitted.

Draco raised a hand to the Head attendant as soon as he saw him. Immediately the elf strode forward and bowed when he stopped before the Emperors.

"Your Highness, there is a Lady Taera and a Lord Aerin waiting within the main welcome hall. They say they are expected."

Draco nodded. "Yes. Bring them here, have their belongings sent to their rooms, and then alert the Commander and Ozemir of their arrival. Thank you."

"As you wish, Highness," the attendant replied with another bow.

"Ozemir didn't waste any time inviting them, did he?" Harry asked with a smile as Draco returned to snuggling him up against his chest.

Hermione smiled knowingly at her brother. "If it were you, would you have wasted time?"

"If I discovered I had long lost siblings? Nope."

Draco grumbled and pressed his cheek against the back of Harry's head. He'd been seconds away from dragging Harry away to someplace private, and now it looked like they would have to wait. Why did it seem he always had to wait now?

* * *

Taera stood before a large arched window, looking out and into the public courtyard of the palace. She sighed, hearing her brother pacing behind her. "Calm yourself, Aerin. There is nothing to be nervous over."

"Easy for you to say, sister," Aerin replied without stopping his traveling back and forth across the white and silver veined marble floor. "You've been here before. You know what to expect."

"Yes. But I've already assured you, there is no reason to be nervous. You met most of the Royal family last night."

"Only spoke to a few of them and none of the elders. I never spoke directly to the Emperors or their siblings either... and Lady Pansy was especially frightening."

Taera laughed softly. "It will be fine. They are nice young ones. You'll see. Just be yourself. They tend to react better to those who are themselves. And you have an advantage. Being Ozemir's brother. They already like you enough for accepting him as our brother immediately."

Aerin grumbled under his breath, but he did nod when Taera turned away from the window to face him. Taera understood her brother was nervous probably because beyond this being a social call, he was going to be tested by the Commander. Falde wanted to test Aerin's metal crafting skills. The realm was in desperate need of talented swords smiths.

They both turned to the doors when an attendant appeared, smiling. "You have been announced. I am to lead you to the Emperors."

Aerin blanched. "S-straight to them?" he whispered. "Already?"

Taera smiled at her brother and nodded to the attendant before turning to grab up her luggage. She and Aerin had brought four bags in total along with them. Two contained personal items, such as clothes and books. One personal bag for each. While the other two were long canvas bags that contained examples of Aerin's work. Swords, battle axes, and long daggers he'd created and kept over the last few years. Taera wondered what their esteemed cousin would have done had he known about Aerin's hobby before now.

"Allow me to transport your belongings to your rooms," the attendant said, hurrying to Taera to take her bag, looking scandalized that she even had to pick it up before he could get to it. Aerin snickered under his breath at that until the servant tried to take his weapons' bags.

"No, I'll carry these," he was quick to say and hefted the heavy bags onto his back, draping the strap of each bag over his shoulders. He clutched at the straps possessively and dared the attendant with his eyes to try and push the subject.

"As you wish," the attendant said, giving the bags a suspicious glance and making a mental note to alert the captain of the _Saen_ about the odd behavior once they entered the garden. "If you'll follow me," he instructed, turning on his heel after sending the bags to their rooms.

"Quit looking so suspicious," Taera said, laughing at her little brother. She knew how possessive Aerin was over his most prized creations. It had taken her hours to convince him to bring them, and she only really won the argument when finally she told him the Commander demanded to see some pieces already finished. And then it had taken Aerin a long time to decide which pieces to bring. Needless to say, he never did come to a decision and had brought almost all of his recently completed pieces.

"Do you think he’ll like them?" Aerin whispered as they followed the attendant through the palace.

"Yes," Taera whispered with certainty. "Stop worrying."

"How can I not worry? This could be the beginning of my career if the Emperors—with all that's been going on in the realm without Royal blood, I never thought I would ever be able to share my work. I thought I'd have to live with it only being a hobby."

Taera smiled softly, passing her fingers down her brother's cheek. "Yes, but now we have new blood. Now the realm is being set to rights. Your gift will be appreciated. I promise."

Aerin relaxed slightly after that. There was hardly a time Taera made a promise that she didn't keep. So he tried to keep the nerves away by studying his surroundings under his light blue fringe as they walked through the palace. Finally they came upon double doors made from glowing white wood and glass. When the attendant opened them, laughter immediately floated out to them from where they stood on the threshold.

"Stay here," the attendant ordered as he strode inside and straight to where two of the four _Saen_ standing post were located.

Taera sighed when she saw this. "Told you not to look so suspicious." She then lifted a hand and gave Vendyl a little wave when he looked their way after the attendant was finished talking about the suspicious bags. Vendyl shifted and said something to the attendant before returning his attention to the rest of the garden.

Aerin pulled his gaze away from the two _Saen_ , and when he did so, was able to look past a cluster of trees to see a group of elves sitting close together upon the grass. Aerin was very surprised they were to meet the Emperors in such an informal setting.

"You can be sure they are not so informal with those they have never met before," Taera whispered into his ear. "But they want us to be comfortable and at ease because we've come to visit our brother… and Harry doesn't do formal when he doesn't have to."

"Did you—you call him by his first name?" he hissed incredulously.

Taera laughed softly. "Sometimes he demands it. You'll see."

The attendant was soon gesturing them inside and Aerin slowly followed after his sister. When Taera stopped, he stood back silently, his hands gripping the straps of his bags tightly as he watched the dark haired Emperor jump to his feet and embrace his sister after she curtsied. Aerin's eyes traveled around the group, and his eyes alighted upon the babies.

"Babies," he whispered in awe. "Five."

His softly spoken words drew the blond Emperor's attention. Draco moved to where Zohrek was sleeping, curled up against Talynia and carefully scooped him up. He then turned and stood before Ozemir's wide-eyed brother, smirking.

"Highness," he murmured, bowing.

"Here," Draco drawled. "Meet your nephew. His name is Zohrek, if you didn't already know."

Taera took charge of the bags hanging from his arms, and once his arms were free of the straps, Aerin stretched his arms out for his nephew, smiling at the hair the little boy had inherited from his mother. "You've been cursed with our light hair, little one," he whispered softly. “It’s a baby, Taera.”

Harry snickered and lightly touched Aerin forearm and waved to the rest of the group. "Come, let's sit down," he said softly. Aerin nodded absently without taking his attention away from Zohrek and allowed the Emperor to steer him over to sit.

"Ozemir and Falde are currently training so we'll see them in a little bit," Draco told Taera, who had settled down beside her brother.

"Introductions!" Harry cried enthusiastically, causing Lady Pansy and two other girls that Aerin didn't know to snicker. "So I'm Harry and this is my beloved, Draco," he said, waving towards the blond who quirked a perfectly sculpted white blond eyebrow at him. Aerin thought that was supposed to be a hello. "Over here is Pansy-you two have met before. That's Ginevra and beside her, our sister, Hermione."

Aerin smiled nervously at them. Lady Pansy smirked at him, while the redhead and the Emperors' sister smiled warmly. His gaze then went to the dark haired male standing beside the blond Emperor. This person was holding another baby in his arms. Aerin got the chills looking into his narrowed eyes.

"Our brother, Tom, the Dark Lord," Harry announced with a grin, "holding our little prince, Caellum. And up there," Harry pointed up into the tree Tom stood before, and sitting on one of the lower branches was a blonde haired girl, "that's our Luna."

Luna smiled dazedly and waved. Aerin thought she looked like an angel.

Ginny crept over to his weapon bags on her knees, curiosity shining in her eyes. "What's in the bags?"

Aerin tensed and threw a hand out to cover the bags, while trying his best to scoot over in front of them without waking his nephew.

"Ginny! Honestly," Pansy hissed, shaking her head.

"What, I'm only curious. What's with that reaction?" she asked Aerin.

"Aerin's very protective," Taera explained with an indulgent look at her brother. "His babies are in those bags."

Harry dropped down to his knees beside Taera and Aerin. "More of your work?"

Aerin gave a hesitant nod and Harry didn't need Draco's mental note to figure out Ozemir's brother was slightly insecure about showing off his skills. Probably because he'd never had to do so before.

"Can we have a look?" he asked softly.

Aerin blew out a long breath before smiling at him. "I cannot very well refuse you, Highness."

"Ah, good," said Draco. "And here I thought all formality of our positions had been lost."

Aerin would have thought he was being serious if it weren't for the small smirk flitting across his face. Harry leaned back on his haunches and tried to swat at his mate's legs.

"I feel very dark magic coming from that bag," Tom murmured as he came closer. He passed Caellum to his father before taking a knee beside Harry and peering closely at the closed bags.

"Ah, yes!" Aerin said, suddenly enthused. He passed his nephew over to Taera and knelt on the other side of the bags so that he was facing the Warrior Emperor and the Dark Lord. "I have a few dark pieces. Let me show you."

Pansy, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione crowded behind Tom and Harry and all waited to see the weapons Taera claimed were brilliant. Aerin opened one bag, and within, the others saw nothing but loads of royal blue crushed velvet. Harry reached out to hover a hand over the material. He sensed a plethora of spells; the velvet had loads of different types of cushioning and protective spells on it and every piece Aerin brought was wrapped up tight in this material. He began to pull out piece by piece, setting them beside him, until the bag was nearly empty.

"Here it is!" he cried, reaching in to pull out the second to last piece. Even with it being tightly wrapped, Tom could literally feel the dark magic. Not only dark magic, but Tom also felt one or more pieces were infused with black magic. The one Aerin was currently pulling out of the bag especially. The aura of that weapon seeped through his pores. Tom dragged his eyes away from the bag, looking at this elf with a new light. If he had really created such a dark weapon…

Aerin pulled the piece close to his chest for a moment. Harry noticed his shiftiness when he quickly looked to Taera from the corner of his eye. Harry knew that look. He'd done it to Hermione on more than one occasion when he knew he'd done something she would greatly disapprove of. He started grinning.

"Um," he whispered, glancing back and forth between Harry and Draco, leaning forward away from his sister's very good hearing. "This piece is actually, kind of, sort of, illegal—maybe," he confessed.

Aerin became confused when the Emperors started to look amused at such an admission. He didn't think they'd find his breaking the rules funny.

Taera sighed heavily. "Aerin," she muttered in chastisement.

Aerin cringed. "I couldn't help it."

"Illegal how?" Harry questioned.

Aerin swallowed thickly. "Infused weapons are only supposed to have a certain amount of magic, but… I don't exactly follow the rules."

"You're truly Ozemir's brother then," Tom replied dryly, though he sounded amused as well. "Let's see it."

Aerin nodded and pushed the bag away before laying the item on the ground between them. By the shape and length of the bundle, it was obviously a sword. And a long one at that. Harry felt an irrational sense of excitement as Aerin began to peel back the blue velvet. And when he took a breath, he realized most of that anticipation was coming from beside him. He mentally laughed when he looked beside him and found Tom was actually holding his breath in anticipation.

And finally the hilt was revealed and Harry felt a moment's disappointment, beyond the fact there was a wicked looking skull as the pommel. But aside from that, the hilt looked like any other sword. In fact the handle didn't shine at all. It looked like the sword had been handled and used for many generations with nary a polish in between. Then the rest of the blade came into view, and he, like Tom, sucked in a breath, and Harry realized the state of the hilt must have been done on purpose, to keep all the attention upon the blade and the three black skull ornaments that made up the pommel and the rain guards.

"That's mine," Tom breathed instantly, staring at the gleaming black blade which was as long as Tom's legs. There was power lust swimming in his brother's eyes and Tom was nearly drooling.

Harry shook his head and pointed at the blade. "What is that?"

"What do you mean, Highness?"

"It looks like some kind of black marble. Is it stone? I didn't think it was possible to make a sword from stone."

"That's right. It's virtually impossible. Stone always ends up breaking at some point. Most times in the worst possible situations. We haven't yet discovered a stone that could be successfully formed into a practical sword. Some types of stone make for great magic conductors, but it doesn't do very well for weapons. This," Aerin said, caressing the blade, "is a special kind of metal, forged and polished to perfection."

"It's remarkable. Looks just like polished lava rock," Hermione put in.

"And it's mine," Tom said yet again.

Aerin looked at him, not sure what to say to that except that he should probably be completely honest about it. "It's one of the experimental pieces. I tend to be… a little too enthusiastic with my spell casting, and I really haven't been able to test its full abilities yet. I'm afraid of the destruction it might cause."

"Not to mention the attention it could grab," Taera muttered. Aerin nodded.

"These times… bringing attention to oneself is a bad thing."

Tom lifted his chocolate orbs to the light purple. "I ask that you allow me to test this weapon for you."

It wasn't a command, Harry could tell. It was really a question. Tom was asking permission from the maker, which was a rare thing. Aerin must have realized this, for he look flustered as he passed over the black broad sword into Tom's hands. As soon as Tom's hand curled around the hilt, the eyes of the skulls glowed an eerie crimson. Harry thought that was fitting considering who was holding it.

Aerin gasped, an excited smile on his face. "It likes you! It accepts your magic!"

"It would," Hermione muttered sarcastically. "There's no one who likes Dark magic more than Tom."

Tom smirked. "I am-"

"You're the Dark Lord. We know," chorused the family around them. Tom scowled at them all.

Aerin cleared his throat. "Does this mean I'm not going to be arrested… for that sword?"

Draco studied him intently, without looking into his mind, and finally he asked, "why did you bring this sword if you're so worried about it? Why did you show us this, when we'd be the ones who are the law makers?"

"Truthfully… it's one of my best pieces, Highness. The forming of it, for sure. Despite not knowing its full potential, I know this is one of my best creations."

"You don't look like someone who works with black magic," Hermione commented.

Aerin frowned. "It's the light hair again, isn't it?" he turned to his sister. "You see? A curse!"

* * *

For a long time after that, Aerin was asked to tell them about the rest of his weapons. They were all impressive pieces, but not all were infused with magic. Some were simply made to be useful and beautiful and Aerin's artistic skills were clearly visible with each and every piece.

At one point, Aerin gave Pansy a dagger he said would never miss its target. When asked why he'd given it to her, Aerin flushed and looked to the bag at his knees and said it was because she scared him. Taera laughed when everyone looked confused by that. Why would he give Pansy a weapon if he were scared of her? Taera explained it was because Aerin was hardly ever truly scared by anyone, and usually when he was, that meant that person earned his respect. She said her brother was weird like that. In response, Aerin only nodded and smiled.

Ginny spent her time ogling a pair of long daggers with ivory hilts, engraved with lovely ivy designs. Though she never asked to hold them like Harry thought she would. Which he thought was odd since she hadn't any problem being nosy and asking what it was Aerin had in his bags.

Soon after that, Peria and Talynia awoke, screaming at the top of their lungs, which in turn awoke the other babies and it soon became clear it was time for diaper changes and the babies' lunches. Aerin began to rewrap the weapons and deposit them in the bags. Draco passed a squabbling Caellum over to Harry and then assisted Aerin along with Tom in returning the weapons into the bags.

"Ozemir and Falde should be done by now, " Harry said to Taera as he began to lead the way out of the garden with Taera and the other girls, leaving Aerin, Tom, and Draco behind. "Would you like to go and visit Neville after lunch? He'll be happy to see you."

"Yes, Highness," Taera replied. "I would very much like that."

Harry returned her smile before looking down at the fitful baby in his arms, bouncing Caellum softly and smiling at the red and scrunched up face, knowing his son wanted food immediately and was a few seconds away from letting the entire realm know it. Harry started walking faster.

As Draco led the others out of the garden, following after his mate and the warrior, he turned to Aerin. "Falde plans to test you tomorrow. He'll leave you today to get comfortable here, to find a place you'd feel comfortable working in. We've several workshops for you to choose from. You can explore those after dinner."

"Thank you, Highness. That's very generous of you," Aerin murmured absently.

"I'm a very generous person," Draco drawled, then glared when both Hermione and Ginny snorted from behind him.

Aerin glanced over his shoulder at them and his eyes were drawn to the _Saen_ trailing the blond Emperor about five feet behind. He studied the silent guard's face curiously, and was startled quite badly when the elf's eyes suddenly shot to his face as if he knew he was being stared at. The _Saen's_ eyes were a light honey color and very pretty, but they were also very intense in an intimidating way. Aerin quickly averted his eyes to the _Saen's_ sword strapped on the guard's waist. He frowned at the weapon. It wasn't a very nice sword. Aerin didn't think it did a Royal Guard justice at all.

"Taera, Aerin!"

Aerin returned his attentions to the front, smiling when he found Ozemir rushing down the corridor towards them.

"Oh, and my little lovely, too!" the Scholar gushed when he reached Taera, and immediately took his son before throwing an arm around his sister. He pulled back and stepped around Harry and Taera, preparing to hug his brother, when suddenly he stopped, causing everyone who didn't have a baby to do the same while the others continued down the hall. Only Tom, Draco, and Aerin remained behind with him.

Slowly the Scholar turned to Tom. "What is that?" he asked softly. "What have you been up to, young one? I've specifically told you not to dabble with black magic without me."

Tom, who had been hiding the sword behind his back, smirked. "I didn't do anything this time, Ozemir. It was your brother."

Ozemir glanced at Aerin and snorted. "Don't be ridiculous! I smell it coming from you!"

Aerin sighed. He was always being underestimated. Not that he minded too much.

Tom pulled the sword from behind his back in order to show the Scholar. "Really, your brother made this. It's mine now though, so don't even think about taking it from my hands."

Ignoring the Dark Lord's words, Ozemir thrust Zohrek into Draco's arms and just as quickly, snatched the sword out of Tom's hands. He reverently ran his hand over the polished black blade, inhaling deeply. His violet eyes widened when he felt his brother's magic within the sword. When he felt the black magic had come from Aerin.

Ozemir's eyes traveled back to Aerin as he returned the sword to Tom. He studied his brother closely as he said, "this is a magnificent sword."

Aerin's eyes brightened out of the apprehension he had started to feel. And then the Scholar was toe to toe with him, looking into his eyes and holding his palms against Aerin's temples.

Draco sighed. "What are you doing, Ozemir?"

"Just… making sure he actually is my brother and not someone glamoured."

"I'm me," Aerin said, snickering.

"Why do you think he'd be someone else?" Tom questioned.

"Because," Ozemir replied slowly as he removed his hands. "He uses black magic."

"But you've taught us that anyone strong enough can use any type of magic. You told us that unlike the mortal world, it's normal for elves to practice all types of magics without being persecuted for it."

"Yes, that's true, but those who dabble in the black magics generally tend to be… meaner. They tend to have sour dispositions," the Scholar explained, waving a hand in Tom's direction.

"Excuse me?" Tom hissed. "I don't have a sour disposition!" Draco and Ozemir looked at him blankly. Tom huffed. "Not all the time!" he spat, walking off after the others.

Draco snickered and turned back to Ozemir. "You dabble in the black arts," he pointed out. "And you are the complete opposite of sour."

"Well yes…" The scholar preened. "There are obviously exceptions." And then he beamed at Aerin. "And we are brothers, so, lovely!"

They continued on after that, since if they wanted to talk, they'd have to do it over Zohrek's sudden wailing. "Yes, yes," Ozemir soothed, smiling down at his son. "Lunch time!"

Once they were in the room, Draco crossed the room to sit at the head of the table beside his mate and son. "Listen," he murmured to Harry lowly as he threw an arm over the back of his mate's chair and running the other hand through Caellum's hair as he fed from a bottle. Harry scooted over as far as he could until he was practically sitting in the blond's lap. "We really need to have a meeting. In the War Room. Definitely before Tom, Hermione, Blaise, and Ginny leave. I'm thinking tomorrow. We need to start preparing for the end. There's a lot to talk about. We need reports from the legions as well as reports from the Citadel about the prisoners…"

"What about the elders? They're leaving tonight. Shouldn't they be present?"

"No. We'll keep them out of this for now. They haven't learned enough. We can't put them in danger."

Harry chewed on his lip as he thought about it. "Okay, but we should at least keep them updated when we do decide whatever it is we decide. We should at least let them know what we're up to."

"Agreed."

Harry smiled. "Good. Now give me a kiss, cheating bastard."

Draco eagerly complied.

* * *

Molly, Petunia, and Alice waited in a secured section of the Royal Healing Center where the she-elf who'd tried to kill Neville was being held and in the process of having her child taken from her. The three ladies watched each other with firm resolution as they stood out in the hall, waiting for the healers to leave the room with the newborn babe and for Amortia to come out and tell them it was time.

Alice had returned with Amortia to the healing center directly after morning training. She wanted to make sure the lady would be taken care of. Wanted to make sure she could not escape her punishment for having done her son and unborn granddaughter harm. Amortia had simply wanted to be in the room to view the procedure. She'd done so with Zohrek's birth, as well as the triplets, but she thought she'd gain more knowledge as a _Ukatae_ healer by standing in on more.

Amortia enjoyed the fact she was considered a student of the healing arts in the realm. She enjoyed it more than being Head Healer at St. Mungo's. Alice knew Amortia had decided it was time to find a suitable replacement for her as Head Healer, since she now wanted to spend most of her time between the Nest and the realm, and only hoped the Dark Lord would approve of her decision.

Alice's lips pressed into thin lines as she stared at the closed door. She'd had a talk with the elf around breakfast time before joining the others for training. She held a small amount of pity for Suli, the lady elf who was soon to be executed. Alice had dragged many things from Suli's lips, though most of it had been freely given as Suli thought if she told her story, she would earn a reprieve, for now that the end was near, she wasn't nearly as eager to join her fallen mate as she had been the night before. But through it all, Alice could tell Suli wasn't the least bit repentant for having poisoned Neville, so the pity Alice felt was only slight.

Not only had Suli tried to kill her son and grandchild, but it wasn't the new bloods' fault she'd lost her mate, another lady elf by the name of Hahmanae. Apparently Hahmanae had been a High Lieutenant in Demai'Tah's army. Alice felt Suli should only be blaming herself and her mate's choices for losing her lover. Demai'Tah was not the rightful ruler. Never was. They should never have committed treason by joining the enemy.

"How do…" Petunia cleared her throat, looking embarrassed.

"Go on, love," Alice prodded as she turned away from the room; both she and Molly curious as to what had her embarrassed.

"I was only wondering, but how do two female mates reproduce?"

Alice's eyes widened a bit, a look that said she hadn't ever thought about it before but was now also curious how it was done.

Molly turned away, staring at the door. "I imagine it's the same as how two males reproduce. Magic."

Petunia snickered under her breath, "well obviously."

"Once they've bonded as mates- that first time- the magic takes parts of both mates, transforms it into what it needs to be in order to create offspring; the bond and magic then stores it and when its time, releases it into the submissive." The three ladies turned to find Kaego standing there, smiling indulgently at them. He nodded a greeting. "It's easier with male pairs, as during the initial mating process, eggs are formed and stored within the male submissive.

"With female pairs, the magic is a bit more… complex, as there isn't a part of the dominant entering the submissive. At least not a part that releases any fluids…" he trailed off and cupped his chin, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully and missed the wide eyed looks he was getting. "There is the tongue, and some have speculated that's where the sperm comes from, but I haven't seen anything to prove that theory…"

Kaego laughed silently when all three ladies blushed crimson at his detailed description and the fact he could say that without blushing himself. Then again, he was a Healer. Things like that probably never embarrassed him.

"Thank you, I think," Petunia finally spoke, "for answering our question."

Molly narrowed her eyes at him. "You only threw the tongue part in there to mess with us."

Kaego chuckled and lifted his hands in the air. "You caught me."

Alice cleared her throat. "So… why aren't you in there?" she asked, gesturing to the closed door they waited in front of.

"I'm the Royal Healer. My services are not to be wasted on the traitor."

Molly raised her fists to her hips and glared sternly at him. "Kaego, that was very pompous!"

Kaego laughed. "Yes. And I was only repeating what someone told me."

The three ladies looked at each other. "Draco," the chorused.

"Correct."

The door opened then and Amortia appeared, followed closely by two healers; one of them holding a crying bundle in her arms. Kaego turned back to the gang.

"Remember everything I told you. You must leave something of you on her and you must feel out her magic or you'll be unable to complete the process."

"Yes, Kaego we know what to do."

"Good. It shouldn't be too hard. She's not a very strong one in magical terms. That's the only reason why I'm giving you four the chance to do this. Amortia, you know what to do should something go wrong."

Amortia nodded and turned to her friends. "Ready?" she asked as the gang watched the two healers walk down the hallway with the baby. Molly watched then carefully to make sure the baby wasn't going to be mistreated. A hand dropped on her shoulder. Kaego smiled down at her in understanding.

"I'll see to it the baby receives the best care. Draco has at least allowed me to do that much."

Molly smiled her relief and then followed her friends into the room. She thought it a blessing Suli was still under a sleeping spell. She probably wouldn't have been able to go through with this if Suli were awake. Molly suspected her friends were thinking the same as well.

"So first we leave a part of ourselves on her," Amortia said just before she pricked her thumb on one of her fangs. Once that was done, she bent over the bed and pressed her finger against Suli's forehead, leaving behind a thumbprint of blood. The other three took their positions and followed her example.

Amortia and Molly stood on one side of the bed, with Amortia closest to Suli's head, while Alice stood opposite of Amortia, with Petunia standing beside her. Immediately they pressed a hand somewhere on the lady's body to summon her magic; to feel it, taste it. To capture it.

Once each of them had done so, they called it out to let the others know. When all four had her magic locked, they immediately clasped hands. Amortia and Alice left one hand free to be able to press their palms over the four bloody fingerprints on Suli's forehead.

"Let's do this quickly and leave the room before her screams start," Alice muttered, knowing how painful it was to a body after an elf has had his or her magic stripped. Neville told her once that Kaego had stabbed his own brother in the heart rather than having to think of his brother going through such a ritual.

Normally such a procedure would be very difficult for elves to perform on another of their race. But the new blood had no such worries, as their very existence was law. If the new blood thought someone deserved this type of punishment, there was no power to stop them. This made it impossible to fight off the powers of the new blood when they chose to strip magic from someone. And since Suli's body was already very weak after the early birthing procedure, the ritual took no time at all. The gang was easily able to trap her magic and suck it from her internal core; sucking it into their bodies where they would later dispel it into the earth the first chance they could get.

The four rushed out of the room once it was done, as Suli was beginning to wake. Being woken by the power of the realm. The power _Ukatae_ usually did not consciously feel, but those without magic would. To a _Ukatae_ without magic, the realm was an oppressive force, just like it would be to humans, and soon her shrieks could be heard out in the hall. Horrible wails; pained shouts and gut wrenching sobs that were born from Suli's realization that she no longer had her magic.

"It's done," Amortia breathed, cringing at the noises coming from the room and feeling weighted down from the foreign magic swimming in her veins.

"How long will it take," Alice asked in a small voice, grateful when Petunia wrapped an arm around her shoulders. As much as Suli deserved her death, Alice didn't want her to suffer a long time like this.

"Kaego said it wouldn't take long at all. Especially since she wasn't healed completely after the birth."

The four could have walked away, but since they had decided to strip her magic, they felt it was their responsibility to stay. They felt they should experience the consequences of their actions.

Half an hour passed before the screams stopped. Before everything was peaceful again. Alice pulled in a breath and grabbed the doorknob. The four were unprepared for what they saw lying on the bed. A dried out corpse, scraggly gray hair, jaws stretched wide.

"Without the magic," Amortia whispered, suddenly realizing, "she was no longer immortal. Her body turned into what it would look like as a mortal after living as long as she had."

Petunia covered her mouth with her palms. "That's awful."

"At least she can be with her mate now," Alice replied. Her eyes were cold, but her voice wavered. "I'm going to visit Neville."

"I'll come with you," Petunia said, and the two of them walked out of the room.

"Don't forget to dispel her magic," Amortia called after them.

Molly took a shuddering breath and turned away from the bed. "I don't think I'll ever do that again."

* * *

As Mila flew through the night, she spotted a camp far below her. From her height, the fire looked like a pinpoint. She was prepared to dismiss the camp, as she was in a mind to find a resting place of her own, when suddenly she swerved off her flight path and was heading down towards the camp before she realized what she was doing. She felt compelled to land, to seek out the heat and light of that camp. And because it was compulsion, Mila had her bow loaded and ready to fire by the time she landed softly in between trees, wincing slightly as her boots crunched against the dried leaves covering the forest floor.

There, Mila stood perfectly still, willing herself to blend with the shadows as her eyes scanned the area. She immediately took in the sights and sounds around her. She saw four tents within the camp site not too far ahead of her, and more importantly, she spied four elves sitting around the fire. She would have retreated then if not for the fact there was still a compulsion around her, the fact that the four around the fire wore the armbands of Demai'Tah, and the fact that she knew this was a test. The second fact was the most important, and the third angered her so much she felt like screaming.

Mila had no intention of looking like a coward even if she were forced into this. She had no intention of giving the blasted demon- because Dagon was surely behind all this- more reason to sneer at her. She would not lose face in any one's eyes, especially not some spoiled self righteous assassin who thought he could play around with people's lives. Besides, she reasoned more with herself, ridding the world of four more traitorous elves wouldn't hurt anybody, and these were easy targets. Especially when she saw the only weapons they had close by were swords, and she was in the shadows with a bow and an always deadly accurate aim.

With these thoughts in mind, Mila squared her shoulders and aimed her bow at the closest target. Closing one eye, she exhaled a breath and released the notch. She grabbed another arrow, aimed, and let that one fly all before the first arrow struck home in the first elf's back. He immediately slumped forward dead from the arrow piercing his heart. The second soon following after. Just as the second began to choke on his own blood, the other two jumped to their feet, only now realizing what was going on. They pulled their weapons, eyes going wide and searching the darkness beyond their camp.

Mila uncharacteristically and thoroughly cursed when she went for another arrow and found her quiver gone. "Demon!" she screeched even as she tossed her bow at her feet. Her cry alerted the others to exactly where she was located, though she knew they couldn't see her clearly. Mila took a second- and only a second- to assess the situation.

 _Do I sprint in and take them out, or take my time?_ The thought of running away just because she couldn't get them at a distance didn't even cross her mind. In the end she only shrugged and began walking leisurely into the camp, her silver claws already fixed upon her knuckles.

Even though they must have heard her and seen her a little, the two remaining elves looked entirely too startled to see her come walking into their camp. Just at the edge, she dropped her draw string bag holding her belongings to keep it from getting in the way during the oncoming fight.

"Greetings." She gave them a little wave. She wanted to laugh when the one closest raised his blade to her, asking if she'd been the attacker. Honestly, who asks first nowadays? In these times when you are thrust in any type of violent situation, one always attacks first and asks questions later. "Why, yes. Yes I did."

She was moving even before she stopped speaking. Sprinting forward, grabbing the elf's sword arm. Pulling it away from his body and making him bend over slightly to the side. With her already gained momentum, Mila swung her free arm from the side to collide her hand- and her vicious silver claws- into the side of the raider's head. A startled pained gasp left his mouth, and it was the last sound he would ever make.

Continuing on with her quick motions, Mila pulled her claws free and twisted his stiff body around to use him as a shield against the other's sword, which had been coming down to slash at her side. The moment the last victim's sword was stuck in his dead comrade, Mila released the body, grabbed the dead raider's sword and managed to wrestle the handle of the last raider’s sword out of his hand, knocking it far out of reach.

Mila dropped the sword and attacked him without hesitation. She bulled forward, ducking under the swinging arms intent on grabbing her, and threw her own hand towards his stomach, sliding her claws through his clothes and into his flesh. He didn't quite bowl over so she helped that along by retracting her claws and kneeing him in the same place. Mila ignored it when, as he fell, his flailing fist caught the side of her face, closing off one eye. With a growl, she quickly spun around and kicked the elf's feet out from under him.

"It'll be quick," she promised as she jumped and straddled his chest, trapping his arms against his sides by her legs. Mila quickly brought her hands to the sides of his face and immediately snapped his neck for she knew it was always unwise to delay being in this position. Her breath hitched as she felt and heard the bones snapping. For good measure, she placed both palms on the side of his face which was facing her, lifted off his body and with a grunt, pressed all of her weight down with her hands to make sure he couldn't recover from the broken neck.

She waited a few seconds after it was all done; to regain her breath, to make sure they were dead, and to make sure she wasn't about to be ambushed by others. When she knew she was truly alone- with the exception of Dagon, as she knew he was around- she pulled away from the elf's head to settle lightly back on his chest, looking around the camp curiously and wondering what kind of things they had. She might find something useful to take with her.

First thing she did was go into the nearest tent. There wasn't anything in there beyond a shield and a sleeping cot. Frowning at not finding anything of interest, she turned back and stood before the bodies. She muttered the necessary spells and sent the lifeless bodies to be piled in a heap within the first tent. Once that was done, Mila went about searching the other tents, finding nothing really of importance in those either. She did find some money, and she kept that, of course. Their weapons she really wasn't interested in. She also found bundles of food, which she planned to take along with her as well. The raiders were dead. It would be an unnecessary waste to leave it behind.

As Mila knelt by the fire to gather her thoughts and to decide what to do next, she wondered why these four had been out here camping in the middle of the forest. Why only four? It was suspicious. They were obviously posted here. If they were traveling to meet a larger group of raiders, they would have Shadowed or Circled to wherever they were to meet the others. But these four had been sitting around, looking for all the world unconcerned about anything. Which made her believe they were waiting for something. But what? Specific orders, maybe? Or… maybe there was something in the immediate area they were supposed to be looking after.

Whatever the case, Mila wasn't going to stick around to discover the answer. There was a good chance more of Demai'Tah's people would be coming by to check on these four and she definitely didn't want to be around for that.

Mila huffed in annoyance as she lifted fingers to press against her stinging eye, weaving her magic to dull the pain and hopefully stop the area from turning dark purple with a bruise. She bared her fangs when she looked up through the flames and saw Dagon leaning against a tree just on the outskirts of the small camp. Her quiver was there at his feet and he was lounging there with his arms crossed over his chest, his dark brows furrowed and his unreadable eyes pinned on her.

She had a moment's thought of screaming at him. Of telling him it was quite rude of him to have left her alone to be found by the rebels and then to have pulled her from the sky just to watch her kill four raiders, when he could have done it himself and probably in less time. But then she knew none of her words would concern him. The assassin would ignore her because in his mind, nothing he did was wrong. He did things because he wanted to and didn't care at all of the consequences, not even when it involved someone else.

"Well?" she demanded heatedly, not able to keep all of her anger repressed. "What are your negative assessments, demon?" she growled. "Let's hear them, you bloody nuisance!"

Dagon pushed off the tree, his arms falling to his sides as he narrowed his eyes on her. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me! How dare you put me in danger just for your insane amusement!"

A second passed, and then another, and another. And then Mila's breath caught in her throat when Dagon moved. He moved deliberately slow, walking towards her, striding through the fire as if it weren't even there and not getting singed at all. Mila thought she should probably move, but she was having trouble lifting her feet.

Dagon was growling by the time he was standing before her and he had her neck in his large hand within moments, lifting her off her feet and snarling in her face. "What did you call me?" he asked again; his growled words sent a numbing chill down her spine.

Despite the fear she felt, Mila's eyes hardened. "Bloody nuisance," she croaked, her hands flashing out to grab his shoulders in an attempt to ground herself. She didn't like being held up like this.

Surprise flickered in his eyes at her continued boldness despite the dangerous situation she was in, and suddenly the grip on her neck slackened slightly.

"You have some nerve," he whispered lowly, eyes narrowing into slits.

"So do you."

"Foolish of you."

"Maybe. I don't care," she answered, and then quickly lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. She hated being held up in the air by her throat. It was very uncomfortable. This was not the first time an elf had tried such a move with her.

And just as it had been with the option of retreating, Mila never even considered how Dagon would take to having her legs wrapped around his waist. And he saw in her eyes she didn't even realize this. How could she not when she was always so embarrassed when anything sexual was going on around her?

"You are very strange," he finally said, releasing her neck and pushing her legs off him. Mila landed on her feet easily and took a huge step away from him, still glowering. "Anyway, there's no need to be angry."

She balked at him. "You keep leading me around! Pushing me to do things I don't want to do!"

Dagon shrugged, raising his nails to inspect them. He smirked to himself, enjoying her annoyance. He'd also enjoyed the show she put on; impressed that she'd rushed in without even looking for a way to escape his compulsion before she'd killed the raiders. She hadn't even needed to think about what she wanted to do to the raiders. She had just done it. And after; the way she'd methodically went on to hide the bodies out of clear sight and then search the camp for valuables, doing all that with practiced precision. Yes, he was impressed, but he would continue to let her believe he had only negative things to say about it.

"Come, let's leave here. This camp is too open for my tastes. I'd rather sleep in a real bed tonight. Goldleaves isn't too far away."

Mila blew out a breath. "Plan to disappear on me again at the worst possible time?"

Dagon flashed an amused grin. "No, no. I won't do that again… for a while."

Mila rolled her eyes. "Fine," she ground out and swept passed him to go pick up her bag, bow, and quiver.

A smug smirk appeared on Dagon's face as he went to collect Satar and wait for the girl to catch up. Satar looked up when Dagon approached and neighed softly as the assassin laid a hand on his muzzle. Dagon frowned in result of what the _Dehjinae_ said to him and he looked off to where Mila had gone.

"I don't think so," he denied, before glaring into Satar's eyes. "Ridiculous. Where did you pick up such a ridiculous idea? Just because you like her…"

Satar snorted and started hoofing the ground insistently.

Dagon growled in annoyance and looked back to where he could see the girl making her way towards them through the trees with her own look of annoyance upon her face. "Fine," he conceded, patting Satar's muzzle to calm him. "Fine. Maybe I do a little. Lost spirits and all that… blasted horse."

Satar's next whinny sounded like a laugh.


	13. Clan Secrets

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Clan Secrets**

Spread out upon one of the ornate lounges within their main sitting room, Draco stared, unseeing, across the room lost in thought. Occasional the contemplative frown on his face morphed into a soft smile whenever Caellum's happy laughter echoed into the room from the open doorway leading to the main hallway. Caellum's bedroom was three doors down and that's where he and Harry were at the moment. Harry was in there alone with their son because after the meeting this morning, he had wanted— no, Harry had _needed_ alone time with their son.

Draco's smile faded away as he thought about why exactly Harry needed to seek solace with Caellum so badly for most of the day. This morning had been the meeting. The entire family- those who remained in the realm and were current residents of the palace- had gone to the War Room to meet and commune about current affairs. Even Neville had attended this meeting, despite Dudley's objections.

The first order of business had been about the human children being held captive in Russia. Children being subjected to _Ukatae_ blood. The youngest being toddlers. Over thirty children had been found in Russia and none of them had survived; all dead by the time Falde's soldiers located the warehouse. No one even found a bit of pleasure knowing those who were there meant to watch the children had been captured and imprisoned by the warriors. What good did that do? The children were already dead. They still died a horrible death at the hands of their race.

Sighing heavily, Draco dropped his head back and stared at the ornately carved white ceiling. None in the Room took the news lightly. Not even Tom and he usually didn't give much care about those who weren't close to him. But these were children and everyone could imagine the pain, the excruciating painful death the human children would have gone through. Harry, Ozemir, and Neville had been affected the hardest. Mostly because they were mothers now. Or in Neville's case, a very close mother to be. Those three had sat there pale with horrified eyes, and no one doubted they were picturing their own children suddenly being stolen and lost to die a death of endless agony.

And Harry…. Draco turned towards the hallway, hearing his lover's low soft voice as he spoke to his son. Harry felt sort of responsible for their deaths since it had been _Ukatae_ to steal these children and inflict them with _Ukatae_ blood. Draco could admit he felt the same way. He had had to mentally shake Harry several times in order to get his lover to stop thinking about that. To stop putting Caellum into that situation. He had to ground his lover so that they could get on with the meeting. But he'd known Harry had wanted nothing more than to get up and go to their son. If the meeting weren't so important, Draco would have allowed it and gone with him.

After that, Brumek in his brusque tone, had demanded the next order of business, his usually hard eyes softened upon his horrified mate and everyone was perfectly happy to move on.

The prisoners of Cymae had been the next order of business. Brumek reported he had received word that morning that the interrogations had been going on, but nothing substantial had been learned yet. However those reporting were sure secrets were being hidden from them. Falde had suggested he and the Emperors travel to the Citadel themselves to join in on the interrogations. Harry had perked up then, his eyes lighting up sadistically.

Draco stood from the lounge, a smile tugging at his lips as he crossed the room into the hall. Falde then suggested they leave that night, but Draco refused, saying they would go tomorrow. Falde hadn't looked pleased and tried to insist, but Draco had his reasons and he was firm and eventually Falde acquiesced. Harry had looked at him oddly when he'd insisted tomorrow. His husband had asked why they must wait. Draco ignored Harry's questions since he would have his answer later in the evening… which was about now, actually.

After the Cymae discussion, they'd talked about the Armada, Blaise and Ginny's departure, as well as the trip Tom, Hermione, and Severus would be taking. That line of discussion left everyone on edge as well. Draco would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about Blaise and Ginny. Those two more than the other three. Severus and Tom, he really wasn't all that worried about, because well… it was Severus and Tom. Draco actually pitied anyone who would have the nerve to attack those two. And Hermione was well able to protect herself. Not to mention she would have her protective loving brother and her possessive protective mate to watch her back, so no, Draco wasn't worried about them.

But Blaise and Ginny were still newbies in a way, especially when it came to the Armada. They could battle well enough, but after the attack on the Armada, Draco was more than a little nervous to let those two leave the protections of Borsteria. But he had to, and it had been decided those five would be leaving at the end of the week.

He came to stop outside of Caellum's bedroom and leaned against the doorway. He waited before going in, gauging Harry's mood, but the moment his husband sensed him, he lifted his bright eyes and smiled impishly at him. Draco returned the smile and proceeded into the room, crossing the expanse and spreading out sideways on the plush rug his two favorite people were playing on.

Caellum turned to him, his eyes going wide and bright with pleasure. "Da da!"

Draco was ready for it when Caellum changed course and barreled right into his chest, excitedly babbling all the while. Draco fell over onto his back with a dramatic 'oomph!', while wrapping arms around his son and pulling him over on top of his chest, laughing along with Caellum. Draco sensed more than witnessed Harry moving closer, but most of his attention was on Caellum, who squirmed happily over his chest, going on and on…. "He's a talker. He's going to be one of those children who never shut up," Draco said.

"You mean like you were?" Harry asked with a laugh.

Draco shot him a look that only made Harry laugh harder. Draco sighed and returned his attention to the baby lounging quite comfortably on his chest. "What has you so excited, love?"

"We were playing with the miniature dragons. He loves those," Harry replied for his son, eyes trailing the length of his husband's body.

Draco relaxed like that on the floor with their son made the blond insanely attractive; especially with that unguarded smile on his face as he held a playful and probably not understood conversation with Caellum. Actually what Harry wanted to do now was go and put Caellum to bed, and then he would love to have Draco's body draped over him, pressing him into their mattress and those smirking lips pressed against his neck; hands roughly grabbing his hair, his hips, arse, anywhere…

Harry abruptly cut off those thoughts and cleared his throat, looking away, but not before he saw Draco's smirk was aimed at him. Harry rolled his eyes. Whatever. It wasn't really his fault. Things had been so busy lately they really hadn't had very much time to 'be together' like they were used to. Draco, the lusty git that he was, had started to become annoyed. There was hardly any time to relax now days. Harry mentally laughed. More than once he had caught Draco twitching with frustrated impatience.

"What do you supposed Luna meant? Fight fire with fire?" Harry asked.

Draco pulled his attention away from Caellum, only wincing slightly when his son grabbed his hair. Harry was referring to what Luna had said towards the end of the meeting when Falde had been in the middle of acquainting everyone with what the ghost rebels were doing. Up until that time, Luna had been sitting at the table quietly, reading a tome about _Ukatae_ deities. She had suddenly set down the book and spoke over Falde's voice. She'd only spoken four words. "Fight fire with fire."

Luna hadn't really been looking at anyone when she spoke and right after that she picked up the book and went back reading without explaining anything. Draco had immediately looked to Harry, because after his 'vision', he automatically thought she was talking to his lover. "I'm not sure what she meant," he finally answered. "What good does it do to fight fire with fire? That only causes more destruction."

"She said it for a reason," Harry murmured. "That wasn't just Luna being silly."

"Course not. Otherwise Tom would have rolled his eyes. But he was taking her seriously. Everyone was."

Harry looked as if he were preparing to go on with the discussion, but then he got a far off look on his face and his mouth snapped shut. Draco himself sat up slowly when he felt the soft buzzing in his head. This wasn't shocking. The buzzing he had become used to once back in the realm. It was a call from Falde. The warrior did this sometimes when he wanted to see them in his office. If it had been any other person that had the power to do this, Draco would have been annoyed. But this was Falde and he only had the power to call them like this as if they were mere soldiers because he was a new blood guardian. And Draco didn't really mind it in those conditions.

"I'll take Caellum to Ozemir for a bit and meet you there," Harry said.

"Can you leave Vendyl here? I need to speak to him," Draco said before Harry could instantly Shadow to Ozemir and Brumek's apartment.

Again he received an odd look. He expected questions next, but Harry then just shrugged and nodded before walking out of the room, heading for the main doors where both Hoihm and Vendyl were usually always posted just inside when the family was residing within their Royal Apartment.

Draco waited a few moments before following and by the time he'd reached the front doors, Harry had already gone on to drop Caellum off with Ozemir, leaving him alone with the two _Saen_. But before he could speak, Vendyl bowed, saying, "Highness, forgive me but the Commander is calling for our presence in his office."

Draco was momentarily startled. "He can do that with the _Saen_ as well?"

"Of course, Highness. The _Saen_ corps is just another branch- a higher branch- of the Imperial forces. As captain of the _Saen_ , I answer to my brother."

"I didn't know that," he murmured to himself. "Anyway, that's good. I was about to dismiss you two for the night and head to his office myself. Before you ask, Harry and I aren't leaving the palace, so there is no reason for you to insist staying on guard." Here Draco smirked, wickedly. "Harry and I will be busy and you'd only intrude on the plans I've made and the privacy we'll no doubt need."

The _Saen_ quickly caught on as to what the blond was getting at. The two were quite safe without constant _Saen_ guard within the palace. Once that was taken care of, the three left together, and since the _Saen_ were now off duty, Draco quite purposely struck up a conversation with them. It wasn't something new. He often tended to sometimes talk to his own _Saen_ , Hoihm, when it was just the two of them. Hoihm didn't talk much, but when he did, he never spoke nonsense. Hoihm was actually a very blunt, no nonsense elf. All the _Saen_ were like that.

"Have any idea why he would call you two along with us?"

"No," Vendyl answered. "But I didn't sense that it was particularly urgent. Falde probably has information he wants to pass on tonight rather than wait until tomorrow. Most likely it is about our trip to the Citadel. Or he may have called us with you so that he could discuss _Saen_ news that you two should know."

"Or this could be about the trip to the ancient cities we are starting next week," was Hoihm's input.

That made sense. It was an important excursion that was still being worked out. They needed to uncover the ancient relics before Demai'Tah's forces could find them. Apparently, according to Ozemir, should Demai'Tah find any of those powerful relics, he could use them to boost his power and set loose all sorts of horrible things upon the realm. And Ozemir swore these relics existed and needed to be found before Demai'Tah got his claws on them.

Draco nodded even as his mind went back to the meeting. Of course they'd talked about Demai'Tah. Talked about finishing this once and for all. It was really annoying that no one, no intelligence of any kind from any part of the realm, could figure out where Demai'Tah was hiding. No one had seen Demai'Tah since the Battle of Borsteria. And this meant they really couldn't go out and find him to finish this. Either they found someone who knew where he was, or they would have to wait until the coward showed himself. Draco had some hope, though it was only slight, that the prisoners they'd captured at the Ball might know where Demai'Tah was. But again, Draco doubted it. He was almost positive- because of what he'd seen in their minds already- those prisoners at the Citadel right now were only pawns of no significance in Demai'Tah's eyes.

Almost everyone had reacted in the same way when Falde announced Demai'Tah vanished. No one liked this waiting around shite. No one except Ozemir and Neville. But now Draco understood the Scholar's feeling on them going out and confronting his old master. Neville had seemed relieved and Draco was positive it was because the _Mar'raeh_ figured he would have had his baby by then and would be back in top form, no longer restricted to the palace and most times to his bed.

"Vendyl," he said suddenly, "how well do you know Aerin and Taera?"

The _Saen_ captain briefly looked surprised by the sudden question, but he quickly shoved the surprise away. "Not as well as Falde does, Highness. We," he waved a hand between himself and Hoihm, "were away for five hundred years after the Royals were killed. Taera had already joined the legion by then and Aerin had only been a very young one. Still a child. I've never had the chance to get to know them particularly well. Aerin especially since he was hardly ever allowed out of the homestead when he was a child."

"What about their parents?"

"You know how my brother and I feel about them. Our sentiments are reflected by our entire clan. Our father- he is now the leader of our clan- has decreed no one is allowed to contact Malore and Taeyan- Aerin and Taera's parents."

Draco frowned. "What about Aerin and Taera? Are they ostracized by your clan as well?" he demanded, not liking the thought.

Vendyl smiled. "No, Highness. Falde said it was harder getting to them when they were young ones, but no one turns them away. It would be a mistake. Their mother's clan is… rough in regards to the treatment of clan members."

"What do you mean?"

Vendyl frowned, his thoughts turning inward and he processed his memories. "In our clan, family means everything. Family comes first above all else. Because of this you can imagine how enraged my father was when Falde and I stopped speaking to each other. But that wasn't even close to what he felt when they gave Ozemir away to the Kibosh for more wealth. Aside from that, when Malore suddenly found himself thrust out of our clan for such an act, he quickly took to his mate's clan and they welcomed him. Taeyan's clan does not hold such loyalties to their clan. Those of that clan hold much the same values as Malore does."

"I still don't understand why it's good Ozemir's siblings are still welcomed in the family."

"It was rumored his siblings were… very sheltered. Aerin especially. They lost control of Taera when she joined the legions. But they had done that to try and win back support from our clan. It didn't work. And so I'm afraid Aerin was kept within tight hold… Falde confessed to me he's been keeping an eye on him. It was harder on Aerin since he had no Academy to escape to during the war... he is actually quite young. About the same age as Similae's sister in fact. One of the last to be born before Hirsha's punishment. I am actually surprised he has turned out the way he seems to be. Innocent in all ways… and happy. But then again, we suspect Taera has had a great deal to do with that."

"That's why she seems very protective over him," said Draco.

Vendyl nodded. "And it seems Taera and Aerin have adopted the ways of our clan; putting those of family above all else. Which is why they've accepted the Scholar as family without fuss."

"Yes. They seemed truly happy to meet him." Draco turned, giving Vendyl a look. "Thank you for telling me. I know I've just asked very personal information."

Vendyl shrugged. "You are the Emperor, Highness," he said, grinning suddenly. "You should have extensive knowledge about every clan residing in your realm… besides, your mate already prodded me for information on those who conceived his favorite Scholar. He would not relent with the questions."

Draco snickered. He could just imagine Harry badgering Vendyl with questions and not caring a bit they were very personal.

* * *

Aerin was wary about what he was about to do. He wondered if he'd be punished for his audacity and this thought made him pause outside of Falde's door, but he was still determined to do this. He really didn't have a choice if he were going to work to the best of his ability. So he took a moment to stand outside the office door, breathing deeply and telling himself why it was important he do this.

But as it often happened, he soon became distracted. Soon his bolstering thoughts were swept away by other thoughts and he raised a finger to trace the design on the door leading into Falde's office, entranced by the design. He liked the new crest of the new blood. A snake and Gryffin entwined in front of a backdrop of a blazing sun. The sun probably representing the future. The realm was no longer shrouded in the darkness of extinction.

As he stood there thinking about what he could do with that crest, the things he could create with the crest, Aerin tried desperately not to think of his father's reaction when he had first seen the crest of the new blood. The sneering disapproval. Aerin hadn't understood it. It was a beautiful elegant crest and from what he'd heard, it had very personal meaning to all of the new blood clan.

The wooden crest was suddenly pulled away from his finger when the door was pulled open on him. Embarrassment washed over Aerin when he saw who else was within the Commander's office aside from the warrior. Both the emperors and their _Saen._ He felt his cheeks darken when he noticed all within the office were staring at him, as if they'd known he'd been standing outside the door for some time.

He bowed quickly to the Emperors, who were now standing from where they had been sitting in front of Falde's desk. Before he could stammer out an apology for interrupting and quickly leave them be, the dark haired Emperor invited him into the office.

"You wanted to talk to Falde? It's okay. We were just leaving," Harry said.

Draco smirked as he threw an arm over his mate's shoulders, squeezing Harry very close to his side. "Ask for whatever you need, Aerin," he said and then the Emperors left the office, with Harry giving a wave over his shoulder at Falde.

Aerin wondered why the _Saen_ meant to guard the two remained behind in the office. The two of them were slightly relaxed; leaning back against the wall beside Falde's desk, looks of unconcern on their faces. His cousin, Vendyl, gave him a small smile while the other guard was staring intently at him. That _Saen_ made him nervous and again Aerin avoided his intimidating gaze and slowly approached the desk.

"I can come back, Commander," he murmured, shooting another glance at the Royal Guards, thinking they had remained behind because they had something important to talk over with the Commander.

"Aerin, no need for formality right now," Falde said as he gestured for him to take one of the chairs the Emperor's had just vacated. "I take it you didn't come here for a friendly visit."

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" Aerin trailed off and Falde had to gesture for him to continue. Aerin took a moment to pull up the nerve. "But before I get into that, I wonder if you would permit me to create new swords for the _Saen_." Aerin turned to frown at Vendyl's sword. "Not only are those old and," he halfway sneered, "plain. But they need swords with our new Emperors' crest upon them. I could do it as one of your tests."

Falde was silent a moment, looking between Aerin and the _Saen_. Vendyl didn't seem against the idea if the shrugging of his shoulders when any indication. "How long would it take you to commission eight _Saen_ swords?"

"Without magic infused?" Falde nodded. "A week at the most."

A snort came from the side. Aerin turned, finding the dark haired _Saen_ shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can do it. Easy," Aerin said.

"Find that hard to believe," Hoihm drawled after looking at Vendyl and apparently getting silent permission to speak. "They say you're good, but you can't be that good."

Aerin frowned fiercely, taking exception to his skills being questioned. "I am," he stated lowly.

"Eight well crafted swords in seven days is impossible."

Aerin cleared his throat and returned his gaze back to Falde. "They won't be well crafted. These swords will be brilliantly crafted," he replied smugly, trying to ignore the gaze staring steadily at the side of his face. "And in seven days."

Falde inwardly smiled at the smugness of that statement. "In which time you will eat and sleep normally, correct?" he asked after a moment of thought.

Aerin shifted in his seat. "I have a way of doing things. Eating and sleeping only gets in the way. Snack and nap is all I need."

"How can you do anything to the best of your ability if you don't have the proper rest and nourishment?" Vendyl asked with a frown and wondered if Taera knew her little brother worked in such a way.

"I never notice until my work is done. If I change the way I do things, it may have negative effects upon my work."

"Very well. You may craft eight new swords for the _Saen_ …" he paused a moment to watch Aerin perk up in his seat, smiling widely in excitement. "Have you picked a workshop?"

"That's what I originally came to talk to you about, Falde. Um… I don't want to sound ungrateful, but all those workshops I've seen so far are too big. I wondered if there's any smaller. Normal sized. I'm used to working in a normal sized smiths shop. Usually I sneak—err, I go down to the smithy shop in town. The larger spaces make it harder for me to concentrate."

This time Falde allowed Aerin to see his smile but he didn't let on that he had caught the slip. Why would Aerin need to sneak down into town to use a smithy shop? Why not use the one he had at his homestead? "Yes, and your attention does wander quite often." Aerin smiled and shrugged. Falde then frowned. "I don't think we have anything smaller than what you've already seen-"

"The _Saen_ workshop isn't too much bigger than the normal shops in towns," Vendyl put in.

"You wouldn't mind?" Falde asked his brother.

"He may use it as he wishes. The workshop is fully stocked as I've planned to seek out a blacksmith soon. There are plenty of metals, molds, and dyes. Anything else you need can be fetched by the attendants. I'll be happy to show you there now if you like?"

"Thank you, Vendyl," said Aerin.

Falde was prepared to go over the details when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Falde called out. The door opened to admit Kaego. The healer was smiling though his eyes were wide in surprise and everyone, even Aerin, could sense his excitement.

"Vendyl, I need to speak with you immediately."

"Is something wrong?" Vendyl inquired as he stepped closer, frowning at the faintness of Kaego's voice. Kaego said nothing and simply turned around, displaying his wings to his mate.

The majority of his feathers were light brown with a silver metallic shine, matching his hair color, but his normally silver-blue markings were now a solid light blue. Kaego peered over his shoulder, taking in Vendyl's blank expression. He grinned. "I hope I don't need to explain to you what this means."

Falde smirked. "Father will be pleased," he said, chuckling when Vendyl did nothing but continue to blink.

Aerin shifted in his seat nervously. Though he was happy for his cousin, he couldn't help feeling like he was intruding even though the healer had shown them all, but still… Looking over, he found the other _Saen_ wasn't paying attention to the startling news and was instead _still staring right at him._ Staring at him with those eyes. How could eyes be so pretty and downright frightening at the same time? It was actually starting to annoy him, that contradiction.

Aerin quickly turned back to Falde "This is a bad time… I'll come back, or I could find it myself."

"Nonsense," Falde said, standing. "I'll take you-"

"I can show him the way."

Aerin stiffened and didn't dare turn to the guard who'd stepped forward to stand right beside his chair. His fingers moved down to the grip the edge of his chair, hands suddenly shaking nervously. Why did he feel like this? He couldn't say. Maybe it was because the elf continued to stare at him and because he had dared to question Aerin's abilities so thoughtlessly.

Falde raised a brow at Hoihm.

"I haven't anything better to do as I'm off duty now," Hoihm explained with a shrug.

Falde wasn't an idiot. The whole nonchalant thing was merely a ruse. The _Saen_ had practically jumped at the chance, but his voice was steady as if it wasn't a big deal. Looking down at Aerin, he found his young cousin staring intently at the desk in front of him. His cheeks lightly flushed, eyes wide with apprehension. By this time, Kaego and Vendyl were gone, probably to their apartment. Falde was uncertain what to do. It was apparent Aerin was uneasy. Should he agree?

"Aerin? Do you mind?"

Aerin licked his lips before nodding. "It's alright. I'm sure you're busy."

Falde frowned, this time at Hoihm. In truth he had been about to seek Fred out, take his mate home and not let the fiery redhead leave their bed until tomorrow when he would need to leave the city with the Emperors. "If you're sure," he said slowly, giving Aerin another chance to say no. But the elf straightened and nodded that he was fine with it.

"Very well, Hoihm. You may take him."

* * *

"Not that I mind you relieving our _Saen_ , because they could use the time off," Harry started as he allowed Draco to lead him through the palace, "but why did you?"

Draco glanced at him from the corner of his eye. His hand lay over Harry's shoulder and their fingers were entwined. He brushed his thumb over Harry's knuckles and answered, "they aren't needed tonight."

"Why?"

Draco heaved a dramatic sigh. "Why must you ask so many questions?"

His lover smiled. "That's what I do. So what's going on?"

"I'm going to ignore your questions now as they'll be answered soon enough. I thought you learned patience with Tihac."

Harry scrunched up his nose. "Patience is overrated."

Draco remained silent they came upon a tapestry within their own section of the palace. He moved the tapestry aside to reveal a door which automatically opened for them. Harry knew the stairs before them winded up in spiral to a very high tower, one of the highest in the palace. At the top there was a large room, nothing but glass windows in between stone arches set in a continuous circle. There was also a domed roof that could be removed by magic when one wished it to be gone.

Harry had been to this tower once before, a little time after his return from the legions when Draco had given him a proper tour of the palace. Harry loved the tower as it gave him a bird's eye view of the entire city of Borsteria as well as the Gleaendestyn Sea behind the palace. The first time they visited, Draco had the windows and dome removed and Harry had flown up and out, spending minutes on end flying around the tower like a bird.

Now they walked up the winding stairs and Harry once again asked what was going on, only to be shushed quite rudely. When Harry scowled, the blond smirked back. When they were nearly to the top, Draco turned and grinned. "Let's see how long it takes for you to figure it out."

Draco tugged on his hand before Harry could retort with something insulting and soon they were stepping onto the last stair, giving them a view into the room. Instead of it being empty, there were now trees and blossoming vines growing around the edge of the tower room, canopies falling out of the windows and over the center. And dead center of the room a dark soft looking blanket was spread out over the warm stone, and upon that were two place settings with a plethora of trays containing foods that were favorites to both of them. And instead of glowing orbs, there were dozens of candles floating around the place.

"Draco, this is… everything looks brilliant! What's the occasion?"

"Does there need to be an occasion?" he snapped. When Harry looked at him in surprise at his defensive tone, Draco rolled his eyes at himself. "I realized something the other day, and the realization made me feel bad, like a complete prat."

"You are a complete prat so I don't know why you should suddenly feel bad about it," Harry replied, laughing. Draco turned, arching an annoyed brow at Harry. The brunet stopped his snickering and cleared his throat. "Sorry, go on," he murmured.

"We never went on any dates," Draco said, eyes fixated on Harry, enjoying the awe and pleasure coloring his face as he took in the changes Draco had made. But upon his statement, Harry's gaze snapped back to him. "Between us, everything just kind of happened quickly, and we were busy scheming Dumbledore's downfall and then becoming _Ukatae_ , and the war, and then you got pregnant and tried to kill me at least once a week…"

"We've gone on dates," Harry said, and when his mate started shaking his head, Harry frowned. "Yes we did! What about that one time… my birthday! When we went to the club? Or what about when we went Christmas shopping for the baby! Our wedding too!"

"Our wedding?" Draco laughed.

"What?" Harry snapped. "It was one of the best days of my life and it was about the both of us!"

"Harry," the blond said softly, pulling his lover against him. "I do not consider your birthday and our wedding as suitable dates. I had to share you with other people. Even bloody Durs-Dudley took Neville out on occasion," he ended with a grumble.

Harry pulled back snickering. He then turned back to inside of the tower which was decorated by light foliage with a picnic set up in the middle. He began grinning. "So this is a date?" he asked happily.

"Yes. Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good." Draco took his hand and began to lead him to the blanket he'd set up earlier.

"But… I'm not dressed up for a date."

Draco paused and looked at him, his silver eyes skimming Harry from top to bottom. Harry was in his casual every day wear, just as he was, but he still managed to look delicious in informal clothing. Slowly a wicked grin spread across his face. "You look perfect. Besides, do you honestly think you'll be wearing anything at all by the time this is over?"

Harry ducked his head, an anticipatory smile widening on his face. He didn't say anything and allowed Draco to pull him along. Harry stared down at the blanket, looking at all the dishes Draco had had prepared. His eyes brightened considerably when he saw two silver bowls. One containing chocolate covered strawberries and the other small chocolate balls. Harry gasped happily and dropped to his knees. But before he could grab his coveted candies, Draco grabbed the chocolate and moved it to his side, laughing when Harry pouted.

"Main courses first," Draco announced while staring at that pout.

"Tight arse," Harry mumbled with a petulant huff.

"Come bring _your_ deliciously tight arse here," Draco laughed, throwing an arm around Harry's waist and tugging the brunet down to his side so that they could begin to eat.

They were mostly silent while they ate through the main courses. When they did talk, it was about light things, not bringing up the problems they faced in the outside world. It was a nice quiet time of recouping, where they could lounge on that blanket and forget, even for a few hours, that they were the rulers of an entire realm of ancient beings. They could be selfish here and forget about everything except each other.

When they were finished with dinner, Draco sent all but the desserts away, and the two stretched out on their backs, side by side, staring up and peering at the stars they could see beyond the green leaves.

"Do you miss it?" Harry asked after a time, turning his head so that he was looking at Draco's aristocratic profile. "The Wizarding World?"

Draco pulled his eyes away from the stars to look at Harry with a quirked brow. "When would I have had the time to start missing it?"

"True."

"Though," Draco went on, "I do miss Hogwarts a bit. Especially during the times when I'm in the middle of a meeting here, the fifth that morning and I'll be expected to attend another three meetings after…" Draco shifted, propping his torso up with an elbow and pulling Harry over until the brunet was relaxed against his chest. He smiled and dropped his head against the top of Harry's head. "Times like those I miss Hogwarts; when all I have on my mind is Head and prefect duties and essays due. When the only scheming I need to do is plan the next time and place I'm going to instigate a fight with you." Both of them smiled at that. "What do you miss?"

Harry was silent a minute, tracing the fingers that had pressed against his stomach moments before. Finally he responded. "I miss... Chocolate Frogs. Ooh, and blood pops. Those turned out to be surprisingly good after we'd transformed. Honeydukes chocolate bars as well. And…"

Draco smiled as Harry went off, rattling on and on about other human world candies he missed. His fingers, which had been still right above his lover's navel, moved again. Softly, slowly down. Harry paused in his speaking, letting his head drop back against the blond's chest again. "Treacle tart as well," he murmured, his voice not quite steady.

"Why? So you can drop it on my head again?"

Harry's head popped up. "That was an accident!"

"It better have been," Draco murmured lowly, eliciting a snicker from Harry. Draco rolled his eyes. "I want to send Caellum to Hogwarts when he's old enough," he announced. "For a few years before he begins at the Academy. I think it's important he learns about the mortal world first hand. There are still some here who believe humans should be our slaves. Those in position of power should have some contact with humans. They should have some understanding."

Harry thought it a good idea and said so before asking, "what's your opinion on Ozemir's brother?"

Draco chuckled. "I like him. I was surprised by his black magic use though because when I looked into the forefront of his mind, I found he's actually a very amiable being most times. Sweet and kind. Very easygoing. There's an overall sense of… lightness, just like Ozemir." Harry nodded, smiling. "But I also found there's something… wrong there."

Harry pulled away a little so that he could turn until they were both propped up by their elbows and laying chest to chest. He looked concerned. "What do you mean?"

"Not sure. It was a feeling I felt from him. His own emotions. I felt they were restricted… I don't know. But it wasn't anything to worry about. It wasn't anything like treason. Just… he has a fear he locks away I think. A secret fear…"

Harry was now frowning, his worry doubled. "Wonder what he's afraid of?"

Draco shrugged. "It's funny how he thinks his hair is a curse…" the blond then smirked. "Hoihm was watching him like a hawk the entire time after we left the gardens."

"Why? He can't possibly think Aerin is a threat."

The blond chuckled and shook his head. "No not like that. I'm not sure but I guess because he thinks Aerin is attractive…" Draco snickered then. "He's a virgin."

"Who? Aerin?"

Draco nodded. "I can tell when I go through minds. There's always different, hmm…" he looked up, trying to find the best way to describe what he saw and felt when travelling through minds. "There's different colors, feelings, senses I get. Mila's mind is the same as his. The sense and color. Bright and innocent in _that_ way."

"I'm actually shocked by that. He's very attractive. I'm sure he wouldn't have any trouble finding lovers. He seems outgoing enough, if a bit shy at first…" Harry laughed when Draco's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean very attractive, Harry?" his husband demanded in a very low clipped voice.

Harry went on without answering that. "It's funny, but I can never remember most everyone in the realm is older than us and I can't look at Aerin and see an elf that's been alive for hundreds of years before I was even born." Harry inwardly smirked. "You have to admit he's good looking, and it's a different sort of attractiveness from Ozemir's flawless beauty. Ozemir seems to have been made by Hirsha herself, but Aerin seems to have a little something rougher, but still he's just cute whereas Ozemir is beautiful…" he trailed off then, seeing the dark look on his husband's face.

As much as he loved seeing the fires of jealously and possessiveness in Draco's eyes, he knew if he took it too far, Draco would start to really dislike Aerin just because. He was a jealous possessive prat like that. To distract him, Harry tossed 'the smile', laughing under his breath when the blond melted against him and started nuzzling his neck.

"Draco?" he began after some time of contented silence, in which both of them were becoming increasingly aroused.

"Hmm," the blond murmured without lifting his nose away from Harry's neck. "Gods, you smell divine, Harry. Taste divine too," he ended after a long swipe of his tongue that had Harry's eyes rolling to the back of his head. "I want to taste _all_ of you. Been thinking about it all day."

"Say-" Harry paused and cleared his throat. Tried to clear his mind as well. "Say something sweet to me. This is a date. You're supposed to say sweet things."

Finally Draco lifted his head, laughing. "Demanding little idiot!"

Harry opened his mouth, and then quickly shut it again. A light embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks. Draco watched it in fascination, his smile disappearing until he was staring at Harry intently. _Mine_ , he thought possessively, whole heartedly; ecstatically.

"My heart beats only for you."

Harry said nothing at first, but his flush did darken and his wings fluttered playfully. And then he shivered. It had nothing to do with the hot look in Draco's eyes and everything to do with suddenly being chilled from a draft no longer kept at bay by his clothing.

"Draco!"

Said blond moved to wrap his arms around Harry, pulling them flush together. "How convenient that your clothing should suddenly vanish," he purred.

Harry shivered again, this time from the feel of Draco's fingers creeping along his hips. And then a hand was gripping his thigh and pulling until his leg was draped over the Draco's hip. Harry gasped when that hand traveled over until fingers brushed against his opening. Those fingers went on to lightly, teasingly, caress him from the base of his cock and upwards, lightly circling the head and giving it a short exquisite tug.

"Draacoo," he moaned, burying his face against his lover's neck.

Draco used his free hand to bury into Harry's hair, pulling so that his face lifted and their lips could meet. Draco's breath ghosted over his lips as he arched his hips into Harry's and then he brushed his lips against his husband's again, lightly suctioning; playfully biting Harry's bottom lip into his mouth. Again and again he took Harry's lips, though never forcing or asking for entry and leaving Harry breathless and wanting so much more. It was all sweet soft suction and different angles and fingers sliding into contrasting hair; melting into each other, bringing the low burning desire to a simmer now. A simmer that would soon be boiling.

Very soon Harry had the strong desire to feel Draco's flesh beneath his hands for Draco was warm and Harry much preferred to caress his skin rather than the material covering his body. When Harry shifted back, he could see Draco thought it was to allow the blond to stretch over him, something Draco would enjoy. More of a dominating position. But then Harry kept right on moving, rolling over until Draco was lying on his back, and by the time they stopped moving, Draco's clothes had also vanished.

Harry laughed breathlessly into Draco's ear as his wings rose up to cocoon the top halves of their bodies. Draco's head fell back with a long drawn out moan. "Now it's an even battleground."

"Har-Harry, your wings drive me mental," Draco moaned.

Harry laughed again. "I know. It's brilliant. You get all boneless… well, mostly boneless." He punctuated this by pressing down and causing delightful friction that had them both gasping from the pleasure. He shifted and ghosted his lips across his husband's jaw, biting lightly.

Draco moaned again, but this time from the removal of Harry's wings as his husband moved away, moving down, trailing hands, lips, teeth, and tongue down his body. Kissing and licking the expanse of his chest, teasing his nipples until they were reddened and nearly bruised, turning Draco into a mindless panting mess. Then going further, chin bumping against his cock as he tongued Draco's navel.

"Teasing bastard…"

Draco's words came out in soft pants now as he begged by lifting his hips in signal. Harry ignored him and ran the tip of his tongue along Draco's right hip, enjoying the elegance of the jutting bones and smirking at the sounds Draco was making; the annoyed hisses coming from the blond as he was continuously teased. He'd had just about enough when Harry completely ignored his cock to instead spread his legs wide in order to sink his fangs into one of his trembling thighs. Harry's moan of appreciation as he licked at the droplets of blood speared straight through Draco's body and he was quite sure he might lose it at any moment.

"Harry. Harry, turn around."

His husband paused in his delicious torture; head popping up from where he'd been licking the fang wounds closed and his bright eyes illuminated Draco's flushed face. Harry cocked his head to the side, snog swollen lips half way parted. His hair was damp and wild around his face and his fangs were visible, peaking out at the blond. Draco moaned from the picture he made. Harry was positively ethereal.

"Please," he asked again. Harry dropped his gaze to Draco's cock. He seemed to be considering his husband's words. Finally he smirked and dropped his face down to run his tongue from the base of Draco's cock all the way to the head. From there he went on licking and kissing the hardened member as if he were kissing Draco's mouth. Savoring every bit of it.

"Turn around, please!" Draco begged, hands pulling incessantly at Harry's hair to get him to stop. "Harry, please! I need to taste you!"

A soft growl reverberated from Harry's chest as his body shuddered with anticipation. Eagerly now, he climbed off Draco for long enough to turn around and straddle his mate's chest. Draco made a sound of appreciation as his hands slid over Harry's arse; squeezing tenderly, caressing and then spreading as he pulled, wordlessly asking Harry to wiggle back more.

"Oh, fuck!" Harry cried out at the first swipe of Draco's wet tongue against his puckered opening.

Draco moaned in return, thinking Harry tasted better than the chocolate covered strawberries they had eaten earlier. And the noises Harry made when he did this were always delicious. Draco loved this position. Loved that he could tongue and finger fuck his husband this way, as well as stroke Harry's cock as it was always so easy to turn Harry mindless when like this.

Draco pulled back slightly, watching as a trail of his saliva followed. "Harry," he breathed and bucked his hips. He then went back to licking him. Harry whimpered as he leaned down, wrapping a trembling hand around his mates' cock and swiping his tongue along the head, taking the pre cum into his mouth.

 _Spread for me,_ Draco demanded a little time later without removing his probing tongue from the tight muscles surrounding it.

Harry shifted a little, preparing to hold most of his weight with his legs. His eyes slipped closed in bliss as Draco ran hands along his spine while nipping his arse lightly wherever he could. Harry reached back and happily spread himself for Draco. He was glad for training and the strength he'd gained, for it allowed him to be able to lean forward again and balance over Draco's cock without falling over. He also spread his wings completely out to the sides to also help with his balance before eagerly going back to sucking his husband's cock in just the way he knew drove Draco crazy.

But soon Draco ferocious need to hear strangled moans from Harry, to feel him squirming over him, to tasting him completely had Harry moaning in half distress, half surrender. He dropped his head against Draco's thigh as he could no longer concentrate on anything but what Draco was doing with his mouth and—"Fuck!"—and his fingers, which were now plunging into him. In and out, alternating with his tongue and Harry couldn't do anything else but keep spread and breathe harshly against his husband's forgotten cock. But that was alright; Draco had made it clear he didn't want to come via Harry's mouth.

"I can't- Draco!"

Draco pulled his face back, watching the wet glistening muscles twitching for more attention and knowing Harry was more than ready to have a cock within him. Hard and dripping. "Move and lay on your back," he demanded.

His desire made his voice harsher than he'd intended. But Harry immediately did as was asked because he loved when Draco sounded like that. Quickly he moved to lay on his back, and Draco sucked in a breath when his husband brought up his knees, gripping his thighs and spread himself wide.

"Come on, Draco! Stop gawking! I want you in me now!"

"I'm not gawking," Draco growled as he slowly crawled over Harry's body, dropping kisses along the way. "I was merely appreciating the deliciousness of one Harry Malfoy."

The smile Harry threw him never ceased to make Draco's heart expand within his chest. He cupped the back of Harry's neck, bringing their mouths together. Their mouths fit as perfectly together as their bodies did as he slid into position, gasping at the heat he felt nestled against his painfully erect cock. Draco moaned in appreciation when Harry's tongue invaded his mouth just as he pushed into his delectable husband.

Draco wasn't even half way in before Harry tightened muscles around him. Draco hissed and bit Harry's shoulder when he laughed at Draco's reaction to having his cock squeezed in a deliciously torturous fashion. "Git! Not yet!"

"Feels so good, Draco," the teasing wanker moaned, dropping his head back to the soft blanket they were spread upon.

Draco was quite sure he wasn't going to last much longer. Not when Harry knew Draco's cock like the back of his hand; knew exactly what to do to make him spiral out of control. He pulled back slightly and pressed his hands against the hands keeping Harry's legs up and spread, his silver eyes narrowed on his husband's flushed face. Harry, recognizing this move and that look, sucked in a breath; eyes widening and preparing, happily for the rough fucking he was about to endure.

* * *

Aerin tried to keep from fidgeting as he walked beside the silent _Saen_. He would really have preferred Vendyl take him to the workshop, though he understood. It wasn't every day one discovered their mate was with child. Aerin felt a smile form on his lips. Vendyl had seemed so shocked.

Truthfully, Aerin would have preferred to go find the workshop on his own instead of having Hoihm escort him. Aerin wasn't sure, but he was starting to think he didn't like Hoihm at all. The elf had the nerve to question his abilities for one and he was always staring, but despite his unease with the _Saen_ , this silent walking was killing him. He didn't much like complete silence and it wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been so late and the public courtyard they were travelling across was deserted.

The silence between them was suddenly rendered obsolete. Unfortunately, it was by the last person Aerin would have liked to hear or see at the moment. "Aerin!"

Said elf spun around, eyes widening when he saw his father standing at the edge of the courtyard. "Oh no," he whispered, horrified and stiff under the furious glare his father was sending him.

No one in the realm terrified Aerin more than his father. He had good reason to fear his father, though he didn't think anyone else knew about that. Not even Taera. His father loved him, Aerin knew that, but Malore was also a selfish being; tyrannical when it came to his family, and since Malore had lost power over Taera, most of that tyranny was lorded over Aerin and his mother. Though his mother was less of a free spirit and enjoyed it; encouraged it even. A strange one, his mother was.

"How did he find out we were here?" he asked himself. He turned to the _Saen_ , who'd been watching his reaction with narrowed eyes. "Please excuse me a moment."

The _Saen_ nodded silently and backed away into the shadows.

"Father," Aerin greeted as he came to stand before his sire. He congratulated himself for sounding perfectly calm.

"How dare you come here without my say so," Malore hissed.

"We were invited. How did you… how did you know we were here?"

Malore remained silent a moment and Aerin kept himself very still, his chin raised slightly in determination. Despite being uneasy, he hated when his father was this way, acting as if he were still a very young one. As if Aerin weren't old enough to make his decisions or go out on his own without permission. He was nearing four hundred and fifty! He was more than old enough!

"I have eyes in every major city," Malore answered Aerin's previous question. "Was that a _Saen_ you were walking with? What are you doing with the _Saen_?" he questioned harshly, gaze traveling past Aerin to look where he'd last seen Hoihm before the guard disappeared into the darkness. Aerin turned to look as well, but discovered Hoihm had left him alone with his father. He couldn't find the _Saen_ anywhere.

"I was being given a tour," Aerin lied smoothly when he turned back to his father. "The _Saen_ was off duty and available."

"You will come home now. I allowed this disrespect to go on at the Ball, but it will happen no longer."

Aerin shook his head. "We haven't been here two days! I want to get to know my brother!"

"You will have no association with that person!" Malore hissed as he grabbed Aerin's arm. "Taera can do as she likes, but _you_ will obey. We are going home now."

"No, Father," Aerin said, pulling his arm free. "I want to be here. The Commander-" he stopped suddenly, gasping from the pain firing across his face.

Malore had backhanded Aerin hard enough to knock him back several feet. The hit was so surprising he doubled over in shock. It wasn't the first time his father had hit him, but it was the first time he'd been struck quite so hard and in a public setting, making Aerin realize just how enraged his father was.

Malore strode forward and grasped Aerin's chin painfully. "You will do as you are told. Falde is not your sire and I'll not have him monopolizing your talent like I know he'll want to. I have plans for you and your skill, Aerin. I've promised your skills to someone else. I've been paid a great deal."

Aerin gasped; not from pain, but from the knowledge that his father was well aware of his hobby. He'd tried to keep that a secret from his father. It was something he wanted his father to have nothing to do with because he knew if Malore had known about it, he would have tried to control that part of him as well. And that was something Aerin would not tolerate.

"As you were paid a great deal to give away my brother to the Kibosh?" Aerin jerked his face away. "I am not an infant! You haven't that type of control over me, Father," he growled. "I do not wish to go. I wish to stay here and visit with my brother and I wish to show the Empire just how skilled I am and you cannot stop me. Just as you could never keep Taera under your thumb the moment you signed her up for the legion. Did you ever wonder why she joined without complaint? It's because she was so desperate to get away from you!"

Aerin sucked in a horrified breath then. He hadn't meant to say all that. He meant every word, but he hadn't meant to say it aloud. He'd long ago learned never to speak his mind around his father. But now fury washed over Malore and Aerin was aware he'd be struck again; probably knocked off his feet this time. He prepared for it though he was quite surprised and relieved when after his father raised his hand for the strike, his arm was grabbed mid air.

"You will resist from hitting him," Hoihm said flatly, taking a deliberate stance in front of Aerin, "and take yourself off before you are arrested."

"I am this boy's farther and may do what I wish."

The _Saen_ threw Malore's arm down and raised his hand to someone across the way. "You will retreat now or be arrested. You shouldn't have been allowed to strike him the first time. Your son is a guest of the Emperors at the moment. Hitting him now is an act of treason. Do you understand?" he asked just as three soldiers appeared beside him, obviously ready to take care of Malore at the _Saen's_ signal.

Malore scowled and stepped aside to stare at Aerin. "We will finish this discussion once you've returned home. And you had better return soon," he intoned darkly before spinning around to stalk away out of the public courtyard.

Aerin did nothing but stare at his retreating back. He hadn't anything to say really and he had a feeling he would not return home for a very long time after this. He wasn't exactly sorry about that when he realized. He actually felt a sort of freedom.

"Do not speak of this," Aerin said lowly when Hoihm turned to face him; he watched his father stalk off instead of meeting the _Saen's_ gaze. "Do not speak of this to anyone."

"You think to order me around?" Hoihm questioned as he nodded to the soldiers to send them back to their posts, knowing they would not report what had just gone on without his say so.

"I ask you… please tell no one."

Hoihm studied him. "I take it no one knows how your father treats you."

Aerin ignored the question. "Shall we go on? I'm eager to see the workshop."

Hoihm went on to lead the way, watching from the corner of his eye as the Scholar's brother gingerly touched his face where he'd been struck. Aerin took it too well, as if this wasn't a onetime occurrence.

It wasn't unheard of for parents to strike their children, though it was greatly looked down upon and rare. Hoihm hadn't ever seen it first hand before this year. The first time was when he'd attended the wizards' trial for the old wizard and had viewed those memories of Harry being abused. He'd never seen anything like that before. In all his life he never thought someone could hurt a child in such a way. It sickened him to think Harry, their sweet sometimes crazed Emperor, had been made to go through such horrors.

Like Vendyl, it pained Hoihm to know that while Harry had desperately needed protection, those whose lives were dedicated to protecting him had been sleeping through it all. And now he'd seen a father strike his own son, hard enough to bleed, as Aerin's lip was doing now, and Hoihm was incensed with himself for not moving fast enough to stop the first strike. He was angry he had seen the first strike and had remained in the shadows, too shocked to move at first. Why was it always the sweet ones being treated so harshly by those who were supposed to cherish and love them? It didn’t make sense to him.

"I'll summon a healer once I've shown you to the work shop."

His companion said nothing to that, and looking over, Hoihm found Aerin to be lost in thought. He didn't look pained over what had just happened; instead his expression was of heavy contemplation. Hoihm assumed Aerin hadn't even heard him speak. Everything he had just seen and heard seemed to back up the explanation Vendyl had given Draco about that particular clan. Again he was sickened and could completely understand why his captain's clan no longer wanted anything to do with the parents of the elf walking beside him. Hoihm then tried to put the entire incident out of his mind since apparently that's what Aerin wanted.

They entered the _Saen_ compound shortly after. The compound was still being worked on to repair the damage done when the buildings had been hit by explosive black magic. The _Saen_ Quarters were made up of three large buildings. One building, the largest, was four stories high and comprised of the _Saen_ living quarters, their servant quarters, and recreational areas. The next building over was only two stories and housed the training arenas and lecture halls. And the last building, the one they were walking to, was comprised of many things. This last structure was long and wide and covered quite an area. Here is where the blacksmith shop was located, stables for _Dehjinae_ and beasts of burden, and other things such as personal tailors and anything else those training to be royal guards might need. During training, elves were essentially cut off from the rest of the world until training was over.

As the _Saen_ was taking silent stock of what remained to be rebuilt, Aerin was lost in thought, wondering what his father had been on about. He'd been paid for Aerin's sword making skills? By whom? And why hadn't he been approached himself instead of his father? Aerin couldn't help but wonder, because despite everything, his father was loyal to the realm, but why would he be against Aerin's skills being utilized by the Commander. For the Empire? And how had Malore even found out about his hobby?

Aerin had been very careful whenever he left home to visit the town smithy located a league away from their homestead. He couldn't understand how his father had found out. When he couldn't sneak out, Aerin would have to give excuses for his leaving and he'd always tell his parents he'd be going to visit friends. Visit the few friends he was allowed to have. And he knew his mates were loyal and always backed up his stories. So again, how had his father discovered his secret?

He wasn't too terribly surprised by his father's backhandedness. It was one of the reasons his father was at terrible odds with his clan. Aerin's father put ambition and gain before the needs of his family, where with the rest of the clan, family came first. Ambition and gain were all well and good, but if it wasn't for the good of the entire family, the clan wasn't interested. Thus the blacklisting, but it was only now that Aerin understand exactly why the ostracizing had begun.

He'd always wondered why his mother and father were practically cast out of the clan as he hadn't thought it was to do with his father's ways completely. But now he knew it was because of Ozemir. His father hadn't spoken with his own parents in centuries… in fact the only clan member his parents had had direct contact with since Aerin could remember was the Commander, and that visit hadn't lasted very long at all.

But though his parents were ostracized, Aerin and Taera were very welcomed with the rest of the clan. Something the two siblings had always been grateful for. They much preferred their father's part of the clan to the clan their mother had been born from. Malore was a tame version of Aerin's maternal grandfather. In secret Taera and Aerin had met up with Falde's father and his aunts many times in the past. Though whenever he came across Falde’s father, he was always wary. Faldyn was a very powerful elf.

Aerin sighed softly and touched his lip again, wincing slightly. He wasn't naive enough to think this incident would pass by without anyone else finding out about it. He'd been trying to keep his relationship with his father a secret from Taera, and it had been easy since she was off in the legions a lot and he was usually sequestered off at the homestead- Malore refused to let Aerin find his own home- but now he had a feeling she was soon going to find out. And he dreaded that. It meant Taera would feel unnecessary guilt. Aerin didn't blame his sister for wanting to get away, but as soon as Taera had gone, Malore settled his firm grip around Aerin and hadn't let go since.

A strong hand brought him from his thoughts by wrapping firmly around his arm. Aerin tried to hide the surprised wince crossing his face, but he suspected he failed as Hoihm withdrew his hand quickly after. "We're here," the _Saen_ announced flatly waving to a door he'd already opened.

Aerin stepped ahead where he was being directed into a darkened doorway. He felt more than heard the _Saen_ following closely behind. The royal guard breathed out a word and immediately light orbs flared into existence, showing Aerin they were at the front of the smithy. Empty shelves lined the walls at the sides, and directly in front of him was a long counter that one could only get through by lifting a section at the end. Or one could hop over it if they were so inclined.

"The actual workshop is in the back," the _Saen_ said, gesturing to the door way behind the counter.

Next to the door was a long window that stretched from the door to the other side of the wall. From where he stood, Aerin could already see the forge, which was a bit bigger than the one he was used to working with, as were the anvils he could see stacked at the back. Aerin turned to the _Saen_ and the guard nodded that he could go on.

He dashed forward and hopped over the counter in his excitement, at once forgetting about the _Saen_ with the intense honeyed eyes. He was more interested in examining the workspace, delighting over everything he found. He ran over to the far wall, inspecting the hammers and etching tools, muttering under his breath about forms and fuel for the forge, molds and dyes. Images of future projects were already popping into his head, and frankly Aerin couldn't wait to get started. He could do this here and not have to worry about being caught. He could create whatever he wanted now.

"I'll return with a healer."

Aerin whipped around in surprise. He really had forgotten about the guard. Had the _Saen_ been standing there watching him this entire time? "Um… what?"

"I'll return with a healer," Hoihm repeated without any change of tone.

Aerin shook his head rapidly. "There's no need for that."

"I understand your need to keep this secret, but you must realize people are likely to drop by soon. You can't keep it secret if they notice the bruising on your face."

Aerin frowned. "Don't you… don't you have _Saen_ duties to perform?"

"Trying to be rid of me?"

Aerin did not reply, instead he turned away to study the workshop again, too pleased with what he would be working with to even feel annoyance at the slight teasing tone. But then he was again startled when faced with the _Saen._ Hoihm's hands were securely around his arms and he was being pressed back against the workbench. Aerin's mouth went dry, and he was quite sure any words he could think to say would dry up on the way out as well.

"Relax," Hoihm murmured; eyes riveted on the bruising on Aerin's cheek.

"You do realize you are elfhandling me, right?" Aerin said. He laughed nervously, not ever having felt nerves like this; part wary, part bewildered, part… something. "Is that allowed in your line of work?" he questioned, not daring to look anywhere but at the _Saen's_ hair, which happened to be a rather fascinating color. From afar it looked black. But now, since he was forced to take an up close look, Aerin could see it was actually a deep rich purple. Colored like Borry wine. It was a male kind of purple and this had Aerin pouting. Why couldn't he have been born with a masculine blue?

Hoihm raised two fingers, holding them a breath away from Aerin's cheek bone. He then swept them in an arc, bringing the fingers down near Aerin's lips and lingering there a moment before he pulled away completely. Aerin felt the tingle of the _Saen's_ magic sweep over his face. It wasn't healing magic. "What did you do?" he asked curiously.

"A glamour for your secrets," was all the _Saen_ said before turning and walking out of the workroom.

Aerin blew out a breath and shook himself out the daze he'd fallen into as he looked around. He had a lot of work to get done and he planned to start now. But as Hoihm predicted, it wasn't long after he left when Aerin was visited by Ozemir and Taera. What's more, the two brought Zohrek and the little prince. Ozemir explained he often babysat the little prince. "In fact I'll be watching this little one tomorrow when the Emperors leave on their next excursion."

"Where are they going?" Aerin asked in curiosity.

"Aerin," his sister warned.

But Ozemir smiled happily. "That information must remain private."

Aerin smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me."

"You're curious. It's natural. So then," Ozemir went on with a laugh and turned in a circle to look around before piercing Aerin with sparkling violet eyes. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect! I can’t wait to start!"

Both Ozemir and Taera began to smile at his exuberant answer, though Ozemir's smile dimmed almost immediately and he narrowed his eyes upon Aerin's face. Stepping closer, the smile disappeared entirely and Aerin could feel invisible magic wash over him before he could move away. "The bruising on your face," Ozemir stated flatly. "Where did it come from?"

Aerin was sure his heart stopped for a moment. Had that blasted _Saen_ lied about putting a glamour on him? "I… I don't understand."

"You had a glamour on your face, young one. A glamour hiding a rather harsh bruise on your cheek. Your lip is split as well. Where. Did. It. Come. From?"

Taera made a strangled noise and was in front of him in three quick strides. She moved to cradle Zohrek with one arm and reached up with the other hand to cup his face, inspecting the bruising Ozemir had made visible. Aerin groaned. Taera was very protective of him. Almost so much that people sometimes wondered if she were his mother if they hadn't already known they were siblings.

"It's a rather funny story actually. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going- as usual- and ran right into a scaffold. I asked the _Saen_ to glamour the bruises until I had time to find a healer."

At once he knew his brother didn't believe his words, but Taera did as he was used to lying to her when she found bruises on him.

Taera sighed in exasperation. "Aerin, when will you pull your head from the clouds?"

Aerin grinned. "Never." He then looked back at the Scholar, whose lips were pinched in thin lines. Surprisingly, Ozemir remained silent on the matter after that and Aerin took the opportunity to show Taera around while Ozemir continued to stare after him.

Ozemir for his part was seething inside. He wanted to demand Aerin tell him the truth. But he couldn't do that at the moment. They were newly acquainted and he didn't want to do something to push his little brother away by being too abrupt. But he knew Aerin had lied. Knew Aerin may be flighty and scatterbrained at times, but he wasn't clumsy, nor was he blind. And the lie had come so fast and easily that Ozemir surmised he'd done it more than once; a number of times actually. Taera probably believed it because perhaps Aerin had been clumsy during his youth, but Ozemir knew his brother had grown out of that by now. He could see it in the way Aerin carried himself around. Taera had been gone in the legions. So she probably still saw her brother as the little young one.

But more importantly, what was the truth? How had Aerin come by those bruises? They looked very fresh, not yet too dark and his cheek was swollen to the point it must have happened recently. One thing was clear; he would not let this go, even if he had to find the answers himself without letting Aerin know. Someone had hit his brother while he'd been within the palace grounds. And it had happened recently. Ozemir wondered which _Saen_ had escorted Aerin here. When he'd asked Falde where Aerin was, his cousin had only said a _Saen_ led Aerin to the smithy. He never said which one did it.

"I can't wait to get started!" Aerin exclaimed again. "The Commander has given me permission to craft new swords for the royal guards! Isn't that amazing, Taera? The _Saen_! I'm going to craft weapons for the _Saen_!"

"That's wonderful. You'll do brilliantly. As always," Taera responded, smiling back at him. "I know you, little brother, so Ozemir and I will leave you alone now so you can begin."

Aerin nodded rapidly, already turning away from them and looking at the forge, preparing to get it started. He heard Ozemir lightly laughing with his sister as they departed and breathed a sigh of relief when they were gone, glad Ozemir hadn't pressed the matter. But again, now he was absolutely sure Taera would find out… but there was no time to think of that; Aerin was desperate to get started on his new project and easily pushed thoughts of his father away.

* * *

It was nearing dawn when he stepped back from the forge, using the tongs to transport the newly formed blade over to the slack tub where he submerged most of the red hot blade under water. Just as the sizzling and steam was dying down, Aerin was entirely shocked when a voice sounded behind him.

"Your brother came to see me last night about the bruising on your face."

Aerin spun around, eyes wide in surprise, to find Hoihm leaning against the doorway.

"I'm sorry to say that when I created it, I forgot the Scholar had the ability to detect such glamours. He demanded to know-"

Aerin interrupted by sighing in resignation. "You told him."

"No."

"Good," Aerin breathed in relief, then grinned. "Thank you. Taera believes I walked into a scaffold."

"Is that something you do often?" the _Saen_ asked and for the first time, Aerin heard more than just a flat tone. He heard amusement.

Aerin laughed and turned back to the tub, wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand as he did so. "When I was younger. Not scaffolding, but my sight was always internal and I frequently ran into things. I've let her go on thinking I haven't grown out of that."

"But your sight is still internal."

"I like wandering off in thought. I like dreaming…" Aerin trailed off as he looked over his shoulder, expecting the _Saen_ to still be leaning against the doorway.

Only he wasn't. Hoihm was standing only a couple of feet away, staring with that same look that made Aerin uncomfortable. And now he made Aerin feel exposed too, because well, he sort of was exposed. He'd discarded his vest and undershirt because of the heat, and only wore a dark leather apron over his chest for protection from the heat and sparks. His back was bare, and Aerin was very aware of how he must look right now. Aware that he was slick with sweat all over and most likely had dirt smudges in places; skin blotchy and red from bending over the forge so much…

Aerin straightened and faced the _Saen_ , bowing his head once. "Thank you for letting me know of Ozemir's questions," he said in an attempt to get the elf to leave.

The _Saen_ said nothing at first, simply continued to stand there and stare at him. Finally Hoihm moved, circling around him to peer into the tub. He raised a brow. "Nearly done with one already?"

"It's still some time from finished. I need to curve the end and etch the crest upon it. Also apply finishing touches to the hilt."

Hoihm looked at him. There might have been surprise in his gaze. "You etch by hand? You don't use magic?"

"Most times I use both metal magic and the etching tools… this blade is actually the second sword I've been working on tonight. The first one is over there," Aerin waved towards the work bench. "I wanted to practice before really starting the project. It's a fairly simple design, though more elegant than your current sword. I sense the _Saen_ prefer simple."

Hoihm nodded as he strode over to the work bench and picked up the practice sword, internally surprised Aerin had already completed one sword and even had the design etched into it. He said it was just a practice sword, but Hoihm could not find any fault with the weapon in his hand as he eyed it and tested its balance. It was done so well even he wouldn't have said no to using it in battle and his standards for weapons were high.

The _Saen_ couldn't even drudge up an ounce of annoyance that the end of the blade was slightly curved. Hoihm generally preferred the straight broadness of his sword. He had never deviated away from a straight broad sword. But as Aerin said, the sword in his hand was simple and also elegant; something he knew both Emperors would appreciate in their personal guards.

"Will it do?" Aerin asked.

Hoihm looked back over just in time to watch the bladesmith thrust the tip of the sword back into the forge. He buried the end of the blade into the hot coals only a few inches. His eyes were alight with the red hot coals as his entire attention was upon the weapon. One hand securely around the tongs holding the weapon while his other hand was held over the fire, fingers curled in claw like form. Hoihm understood he was using metal magic to bend the blade to his will as it softened in the heat.

"I'll admit perhaps I was too hasty in doubting your skills," he finally replied.

Aerin lifted his eyes for the briefest of moments, sending the _Saen_ an unguarded smile that was tinged with a bit of smugness before his gaze returned to the weapon. Hoihm left quite quickly then and Aerin was mostly relieved.

 


	14. Culture Shock

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Culture Shock**

Brumek stood in front of the fireplace, legs spread out and arms crossed over his chest as he watched his mate pacing back and forth before him, a crazed enraged light within his usually soft violet eyes. Ozemir stalked back and forth, shoulders pitched forward in anger as his hands balled into tight fists at his sides.

"How do you know he was lying about the bruising?" Brumek ventured after some time. "He could have very well walked into scaffolding."

"He didn't," Ozemir snapped. "He was lying. And if I hadn't been sure at that time, I certainly was after confronting Hoihm and receiving nothing in regards to answers."

"Did the _Saen_ lie to you?"

"No! He didn't say anything! Refused!" Ozemir stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. "So, if it had been scaffolding, I don't see why Hoihm wouldn't have said so."

Brumek nodded. He could see the sense in that. "Perhaps it was the _Saen_."

Ozemir was shaking his head. "A ridiculous thought. You, more than I, should know better. He would never have done something like that! Falde entrusted Aerin into Hoihm's custody for safe keeping."

"Failed there, didn't he?"

"Someone dared to strike Aerin!" the Scholar shouted suddenly. "My brother! My sweet innocent little brother!"

Brumek wisely kept his responding snort internal.

"I will find out who did it," Ozemir went on, hissing the words while his chest heaved in anger. His voice was pitched low. Dark and enraged; his eyes were now burning red. "They will pay. I will send a thousand daggers into the body of whoever has done this," he promised, lifting a hand in front of him and curling his claws into a fist.

His words were softly spoken, but deadly serious. Brumek barely managed to restrain the moan of desire that made its way up his throat. Ozemir didn't need to raise his voice in order to incite fear. But since his promises of painful death weren't aimed at Brumek, it did just the opposite. Ozemir like this was delicious. They stared at each other then. Ozemir waiting for Brumek to try and talk him out of it. But the warrior had no intention of doing such a thing. He only swallowed thickly and nodded.

And then the red receded and Ozemir was bouncing on his toes with a happy goofy smile. "Wonderful!"

Brumek pulled in a breath and rubbed a hand over his face. "Sometimes you are exhausting."

"You love me," the Scholar murmured, now pacing towards him.

"How could I not? I still think I was an idiot to never truly see you before," Brumek responded, a smile tugging on his lips as he immediately enfolded Ozemir into his arms.

Ozemir laid his cheek against Brumek's chest, over his heart. He raised a hand to lay it softly upon the side of Brumek's neck, relishing in the warmth of his mate. "It's alright, dear heart. I've already said before no one can be as perfect as me. Your faults are forgiven."

"And your fault is being too conceited."

"Such a thing does not exist!"

Brumek smiled and kissed the top of his mate's head before pulling back. "I must go now and speak with Falde before he departs with the young ones."

"Yes! And I must go pick up Caellum!" he said excitedly.

"What will you do later while I'm training?"

"The Academy board is meeting later in the day. I will be meeting the Scholars and professors who are moving into the apartments… did you know Tihac's mate has come to teach art? She's fabulous!"

Brumek smiled at his excitement. "Shreya is rather good at what she does."

Ozemir's smile dimmed. "They've commissioned her to do a statue of Talyn for the War Room," he stated softly.

The warrior cupped Ozemir's cheek, brushing his thumb against the flawless skin, feeling the same pain his mate felt at the mention of their fallen comrade. "Talyn would be honored."

Ozemir nodded mutely. Brumek wanted to say something comforting, but just as he was about to, they heard a cry from down the hall. This had them both smiling and thoughts of death soon turned to thoughts of life and love.

"Go on," the Scholar said, stepping away completely. "We'll see you later today."

Brumek nodded and turned towards the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes upon Ozemir as he headed towards the hall. "Don't do anything stupid, Scholar."

Ozemir grinned and continued on into the hallway without saying anything to that.

* * *

"You'll be back soon?" Fred asked; half moaning the question since Falde was currently biting another mark into his neck. The warrior was spread over him; between legs that were still trembling as Falde had just fucked him without mercy into the mattress. Fred had been woken up out of a sound sleep way before morning training was supposed to take place. And of course he woke up with a swinging fist. Falde had only laughed as he caught that fist, and then proceeded to kiss and suck Fred's annoyance away quickly.

But now their love making was over, Fred's arse was nicely sore, and Falde was being sweet and cuddly with him in preparation for his leaving to the Citadel with Harry and Draco. He knew it wasn't a very long trip. Two days at the most, hopefully. But still. Fred was used to falling asleep next to Falde now and being woken every morning for training by being buggered. And it was more than certain Fred's wing sacks would molt sometime when Falde was away and Fred wasn't too keen on that.

"Soon," Falde murmured.

"My wings…"

"Show no one," the warrior growled, dropping a possessive hand to Fred's hip.

"I wont! Geez, Falde. Possessive bastard. And I thought Draco was bad." Falde pulled back so that they were eye to eye. He was slightly glaring. Fred laughed. "I mean, yes sir!"

Falde rolled his eyes and pulled back some more. "It's time I left."

Fred nodded before biting his lip, contemplating on his next words and whether or not he should even tell his mate. Finally he decided being honest was best, because Falde would probably find out anyway. And it would be very bad if Falde found out without Fred telling him first.

"A letter came yesterday… from Dillek." As expected, Falde tensed and his eyes darkened. Fred rushed on. "George, Similae, and I are meeting him in town tomorrow. Some artsy tavern he likes. He's going to be staying in Borsteria all week." Falde opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Fred entwined his hands into the warrior's hair, pulling Falde's lips back down to his. "Don't say no, Falde. He's my friend, I'm not a child, and I can see whomever I want. You should trust me."

"I trust _you_ ," the warrior growled.

"Mmm, that's a wicked growl," Fred murmured, lifting up to pull Falde's bottom lip between his teeth. "Do it again."

Falde's dark expression lifted and he did do it again. The sound transferring from Falde's mouth into Fred's and from the warrior's chest against Fred's chest. Fred shivered against him, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he was assaulted by Falde's tongue attacking his own.

Fred was disappointed when Falde left the bed minutes later in order to dress for the Citadel trip. He sighed and rolled over onto his stomach, letting his arm slip off the bed to dangle over the side. He followed Falde's naked progress across their bedchamber to the stairs that led directly to their bathing room. Fred smiled as he watched the warrior disappear down the stair, appreciating the sight of his mate's backside. He smiled even more when he spotted the long scratch marks he'd put upon Falde's back half an hour before.

The warrior reappeared fifteen minutes later and Fred was still awake, internally pouting. He really didn't want Falde to leave. He silently watched Falde walk to the armoire that contained his clothes. Their bedchamber contained three tall and deep armoires. One contained Falde's wardrobe, the second contained Fred's, and the third, a massive armoire in between, was where most of Falde's official armor was stored.

"Go back to sleep," Falde said softly after he'd donned his informal clothing and opened the armor wardrobe.

"No chance of that happening," he replied as he mustered enough energy to sit up, and then remove himself completely out of bed. He summoned a pair of pants that had been tossed haphazardly away last night and put those on before joining Falde.

This was something Fred liked to do. Help Falde with his armor. He liked to walk around Falde, making sure the armor was on straight and clasped properly. He'd learned early on that an attendant usually helped Falde in the past with this task. But once they were mates, Fred had instantly demanded he be given the task from now on. Falde had looked amused and pleased and had agreed.

It worked out perfectly after Falde taught him what goes on where and how. Fred got to be helpful to his very important mate, while Falde could stand there and get lost in thought about the coming mission without having to worry about who was helping him and watching his expression for anxiety. He was more relaxed with Fred helping him then he ever was when an attendant helped.

Today wasn't a full armor day as Falde wasn't preparing to go off into battle. This meant only light chest and back armor would be used which consisted of a decorated leather plate with a metallic shine that protected his chest, back, collar, and shoulders. After that was the leg armor. Fred had already settled the chest plate, which adhered to Falde's undershirt by magic, and the shoulder guards had straps that clasped right under the chest plate. He was now kneeling in front of the warrior, securing the thigh guards on. These were not kept in place by magic, and instead had straps that went around Falde's muscled legs.

"You are always surprisingly quiet when you do this," the warrior said as Fred climbed back to his feet.

"It's important I do it right, Falde. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Falde lifted a gloved hand, pressing it against Fred's neck. He squeezed gently once. "The only thing that can happen this time around is I'm liable to get blood on me. Not my blood. No need to worry. It's me that's worried. You, George, and Similae are liable to get into all sorts of trouble while I'm away."

Fred grinned, nodded, and then immediately shivered as Falde's hand had dropped to caress his spine right between the wings sacs. "Is that supposed to feel so good?"

"It'll feel better," Falde breathed against his neck, "when I can pass my fingers over your feathers. When I can caress every inch of your wings, when I can kiss the skin between your wings, right here," and he caressed Fred's spine once again, just basically making Fred a standing puddle of goo.

He grabbed onto Falde's hips, fully intending to pull the warrior to the bed and coerce him into staying just a little bit longer. Only his plan was thwarted when a chime sounded throughout the room, indicating someone was at the front door. Fred had half a mind to go curse whoever it was, for now Falde pulled away, intending to say goodbye. Fred didn't know why, but this time seemed much harder than the last time Falde had gone away… maybe because their bond had strengthened even more since then.

"I'll be back soon," Falde said as he grabbed his sword, lifted it over his shoulder, and slid it into the sheath upon his back. "Two days. Perhaps tomorrow if all goes well."

Fred nodded mutely. Sensing Fred didn't want to hear a lengthy goodbye or a goodbye at all, the warrior took one last kiss before sweeping from the room. Falde figured the quicker he left, the sooner he could return. Fred stared after him for a minute before looking back to the armor wardrobe. The armoire door was still open.

"Hold on! Falde, I forgot to put the bracers on!"

Fred snatched the forearm guards from the wardrobe and then raced after his mate. He dashed down the stairs, through the sitting room and into the foyer. He arrived just in time to hear Harry exclaim, "let's go, Falde! It's time to go!"

"Alright, young one," Falde laughed. "Calm down."

"But eventually this will lead to torture! Let's go!"

Fred inwardly laughed. Either Harry had Draco's blood recently or he'd had a very nice long shag the night before. Since it was Harry and Draco come to call, Fred knew he could approach the door wearing only pants, knowing it wouldn't bother Falde overly much.

"Falde, I forgot the bracers," he said as he came to stand beside his mate. Fred flashed a grin to the two standing just inside the door while Falde turned to him, already holding out his arms. Fred tucked one of the bracers under his arm so that he had both hands free to strap one of the two-toned (bronze and crimson) leather bracer to Falde's right forearm.

As Fred attached the leather armor on with practiced precision, Harry allowed his eyes to roam Fred's torso, looking at the marks Falde had left behind. Bite marks, suction marks, fingertip bruises... He snorted quietly. There were over a dozen marks. And this was just on Fred's stomach, chest, and neck. From his peripheral vision, Harry saw Draco shifting, leaning to the side and at once knew his husband was trying to catch sight of Fred's back in order to see how many marks were there as well.

When Falde cleared his throat, Harry and Draco's attention snapped away from Fred's exposed torso and back to the warrior. He narrowed his eyes on them and lifted his chin, indicating he wanted them to wait out in the hall. The two immediately turned and hurried to do what he said, calling out goodbyes to Fred.

Fred laughed when they'd gone. "Bet they think you're an animal now."

The warrior rolled his eyes. "It's not as if Draco hasn't done the same to Harry. I've seen firsthand."

The red head smiled widely. "True."

"Behave," Falde told him.

"Yeah right," Fred said after snorting.

Falde studied him a moment, he seemed to be waiting for something. And then suddenly he sighed. "How long must I wait, Fred? When are you going to say it?"

Fred flushed and a hand lifted to rub the back of his neck as he looked to the ground. They hadn't talked about this yet, but immediately Fred knew what his mate was referring to. "Why should I have to say it, Falde? Why should I say it when you might not feel the same?"

"I wouldn't bring this up unless I felt the same."

Fred laughed then, his eyes lit up brilliantly as they lifted back to meet Falde's. "Then you say it first, wanker! You're the mushy one in this relationship!"

Falde smirked. "Perhaps when I return, I'll tell you."

"That's just mean." But it didn't matter because Falde had just basically confessed to him and Fred really didn't need the actual words. The words hung in the very air they breathed right now. Words weren't important when he could _feel_ the truth and see it in the warrior's smiling teal eyes.

Falde pressed forward, bending and pressing a soft kiss to his young mate's smiling lips before pulling away and walking out of the door, calling out over his shoulder, "don't be late for training!"

"Bastard!" he called back.

Fred smiled when he heard Harry and Draco laughing.

* * *

"You sure you told Falde about this?"

"Stop asking!" Fred exclaimed in annoyance. George had been asking him this since they left the palace. "Yes, he knows. I told him before he left to the Citadel. And besides that, he can't forbid me from seeing anyone!"

George cleared his throat. "Bro, if it were anyone else, I'd say that were true, but he's the Commander of the Imp-"

"He's also just my mate and I'm not going to allow _my_ _mate_ to forbid me from seeing people. Especially when he has nothing to worry about. So can you please drop it? I'm tired of hearing it from _everyone_ I come across! I don't even know how everyone found out about Falde trying to crush in Dillek's skull."

"It's not only you I'm worrying about," George murmured as they passed under a bridge into the Arts district. Here, in this part of the grand city, this was the area that housed the coliseum; there were also galleries and the amphitheater- the largest in the realm. The place was a marvel to look at, but unfortunately half this district was being rebuilt, so it wasn't yet back to its full glory. "What about Dillek?"

Fred huffed. "I'll protect Dillek from Falde. He'll be okay as long as Falde doesn't need to see him anywhere near me. Like I said before, Falde knows we're meeting him tonight. He didn't throw too much of a fit about it."

George grinned. "You distracted him, didn't you?" Fred matched George's grin and didn't think he needed to answer that. "So why did he want us to meet him here? Why not at the _Jesters_?"

"In the past Dillek used to frequent this part of the city. Dillek told me he attended the theater and went to concerts a lot… here it is!"

The two paused in front of the three story stone building; smooth lines and white marble and very opulent looking. A cloth banner hung over the door announcing this was _The Gilded Meyral_. George turned to Fred with a gagging expression. "This is a pub?" he asked with incredulity.

"Um…"

"Please let me introduce you two to a bit of culture," an amused voice spoke from behind them. "As the new blood, you are in need of it. People will expect it of you."

The twins spun around to face Dillek, identical grins on their faces. "Are you saying we're uncultured?"

Dillek frowned a little, his eyes going back and forth between the two. Fred realized Dillek couldn't tell them apart and this seemed to annoy his friend. "Yes," Dillek finally answered, the annoyance quickly vanishing with an elegant shrug. "That is exactly what I'm saying."

"We should be insulted, George. Shouldn't we?"

George nodded. "Yup. We should have him arrested for treason."

"Nonsense," Dillek drawled as he came to stand beside them, "I'm only doing you a favor. I should be given a medal."

"The cheek!" George said, laughing.

Dillek chuckled as he led them to a door that was all stained glass; beautiful and dramatic in dark brooding colors. "Where's Similae? Could he not make it tonight?"

"Simi'll be here soon. He was with the _Dehjinae_ ," George said, frowning. "He was muttering something about moon phases when we left."

Dillek stepped up to the door which looked far too delicate to be used for anything other than decoration and opened it, gesturing the twins to go in before him. The twins' first impression of _The Gilded Meyral_ brought them back to Hogwarts.

"Reminds me of Trelawney's classroom," George whispered into his brother's ear, staring out at all the low tables and soft cushions for seats; the dark lounges and sporadically placed pots emitting smoke. At least the incense wasn't too overbearing, but it did leave the room in a haze.

"Yeah, that… mixed with Ozemir's classroom. A slightly depressed Ozemir," Fred elaborated, because the feel was just dramatically somber. And though that was the feel, the patrons of the tavern didn't seem to match the atmosphere, which the twins were grateful for. The patrons seemed to be enjoying themselves instead of just trying to drown away their worries in alcohol.

Not all of it was low tables and plush cushions. There were actually some regular chairs and tables scattered throughout and luckily for the twins, Dillek led them towards the center of the room to one such setting. The twins ignored the murmurs excited by their presence and the bowing going on as they followed after him.

Soon they had their orders in front of them. Dillek had ordered wine, and ignored the twins' pouting when he refused to let them drink anything else. But once they'd had a sip and found it wasn't too bad, Fred and George relaxed and soon they were catching up with Dillek and what he'd been doing and planned to do, while in exchange they told him about some new projects they were working on. They had, of course, made sure to put up privacy wards around their table.

Dillek was in the midst of telling them about his youngest sister, Corae- she had tried multiple times already to sneak away and go join the reserves against Taosek and Haedya's wishes- when he suddenly stopped speaking and the hushed conversations around them paused before steadily growing into excited murmuring. More so than when they had arrived. Dillek's eyes widened upon an area somewhere over George's shoulder. Both twins turned around towards the door where Dillek was staring.

A group had just walked in. And at the head of the group were two elves. One was a beautiful curvy brunette. She was smiling flirtatiously and hanging onto the arm of the elf beside her; an elf dressed in all white with light brown hair and lavender eyes.

"It's Curo!" Fred announced.

George rolled his eyes. "Yaaay, it's Cuurrro," he cheered, sarcasm dripping from his pores. "Of all the bloody places."

Fred snickered and turned back to Dillek, whose gaze was still fixated on Curo. "Do you know him, Dillek?"

Dillek cleared his throat. "No, not personally. But I've been to many of his performances. Before the Royal slaughtering."

"Performances?"

Dillek turned to them, studied their blank expressions, and immediately balked. "You mean to tell me you have no idea who he is?" he asked incredulously.

"I know who he is," George mumbled. "He's a dramatic wanker who touched _my_ sexy little dictator and annoys Mila to death!"

"Not realm born," Fred reminded Dillek with a laugh.

"He's a performer, or… he was a performer. A member of the elite theatrical guild."

"That explains so much," said Fred to George. "He's an actor!"

"And vocalist."

George frowned and turned, finding Curo at a table now with the same group of elves he'd walked in with. That group had also joined a group that had already been at the table. "He never told us he was famous."

"Oh, he is. His voice is magnificent. Curo's very talented."

"Weird he never said he was famous," Fred said, again looking at his brother.

George looked thoughtful at the moment. "Simi did say he likes his privacy. He definitely doesn't like people nosing into his business. I remember… Curo actually didn't like people approaching him if he didn't know them. It always had to be the other way around..." he stopped, losing the thoughtful expression to go back to glaring at the elf he'd been speaking about.

"You have to admit he did _act_ like he was famous," Fred said before looking back at Dillek. "His voice? Is he like Falde, where he can make people do things with it?"

"The Commander has a beautiful voice as well, but no, no magic involved when Curo sings. Vocal magic is a talent not many elves possess. But Curo… he has a way of making you feel things when he sings. He pulls emotions from you without even trying. Once, I—ah, my sisters cried at one of his performances—his voice is known throughout the realm. He's highly accredited. He was even _asked_ to perform for the former rulers before their demise. That's an incredible honor!"

Fred studied Dillek, smiling in amusement. Dillek was apparently a _big_ admirer. "Want to meet him?"

Dillek didn't answer one way or another, but he did return his attention back to Curo. George stopped glaring at Curo and glared at his brother instead. "Don't bring him over here!"

But it was too late for George. The group Curo had joined had been murmuring to him, pointing out the new blood who had deigned to visit their tavern. Curo looked curiously and finally spotted them. His eyes brightened and he nodded in acknowledgment when Fred waved him over. He turned back to the group- a group that looked stunned that he was immediately being beckoned over by the new blood- and spoke to them briefly.

Fred watched, curious, as the brunette tugged on his arm, eyes skating over to them. It was obvious she wanted Curo to bring her over for an introduction. Fred laughed under his breath when Curo obviously told her a firm no. Fred ignored the jabbing of George's elbow into his side and went on to watch Dillek as Curo made his way over.

It was funny watching Dillek try to stamp down his excitement, and it was also strange to see obvious nerves. And over Curo, no less. Though Fred had gotten over his dislike of Curo once he'd stopped putting the moves on Similae. George though… George still didn't like him. For obvious reasons.

Curo reached the table and bowed to them. "Fred, George, very nice to see you again. It is a pleasure to find you two well."

"You as well, Curo. Sit," Fred said, waving to the empty chair across from him, the chair furthest away from George. "Haven't seen you in a while. Glad you're alright, mate."

Curo momentarily looked startled by that, but then he smiled softly and nodded. "I've found my life isn't nearly as empty now. I have been busy," he said, taking the seat, eyes moving to the elf closest to him. His smile went up a notch. "And who might you be?" he inquired of Dillek, who had his own very charming smile in place.

Fred opened his mouth to introduce them, only to have George snap out, "where the bloody hell have you been, Curo? You took off mighty fast after the recruiting mission. So where did you go? Done anything useful?"

Curo turned to George, raising a brow when he saw the quelling glare. He sighed. "You do realize it happened years and years and years ago, yes? And I can tell you Similae was not as impressed with my performance as he obviously is with yours."

George's eyes narrowed and he started growling. Fred rolled his eyes and smacked the back of his brother's head. "Cut it out, bro! Who's the one who gave shorty his wings, huh?"

Dillek turned to Curo for explanations, but mostly just to stare at him some more. "May I know why George is acting out of character?"

Curo eyed him a moment before clearing his throat nervously. "I may have had a small little physical relationship with Similae at one point in the past."

Dillek rose a brow, turned back to George, who was currently far from his usual cheerful self and glaring daggers at Curo. Dillek laughed delightedly. And it got even better when George's mate chose that moment to finally join them.

"Curo! Hello!" Similae called as he approached their table and saw his old friend was there.

He turned to his mate first before going to greet Curo properly. But the moment he caught sight of the dark look on his mate's face, Similae smirked and changed course to go and immediately sit upon George's lap, straddling him so they were stomach to stomach and he could kiss George's scowl away. Maybe in a few years George would be calm enough to allow him to embrace Curo as friends usually did. Not now though. He knew very bad things would happen if Curo laid even one finger on him.

Dillek watched the two mates, a smile playing on his lips as George moaned under the assault of his little mate's mouth. "Are you sure you don't need an assistant, Fred? I'd enjoy that type of working."

"Actually," Fred began contemplatively, "Similae will be leaving for some time to check on the new _Dehjinae_ stables and to start the breeding. We'll need extra hands. And it's nothing too strenuous. I know how you hate manual labor."

"Calluses are distasteful," Dillek drawled and Curo nodded in agreement.

"You never told us Curo was famous, Simi," said Fred once Similae and George had come up for air and shorty had turned so that he was facing the table.

"You are?" asked Similae.

Curo smiled. "I met Similae in the human world. By then I'd put my past behind me. But now it seems the past has a place in the future," he said, gesturing off to the group he had first come in with.

Dillek glanced at him sideways. "The theatrical guilds are reforming?"

"Yes. Are you a patron?"

Dillek took a sip. "I may have taken in one or two concerts in the past," he replied, shrugging nonchalantly. He then mildly glared when the twins laughed at his lie.

Similae turned to Fred then. "The Commander has returned from the Citadel with the Emperors."

"Oh, I should um…" Fred flushed and messed with his bangs, feeling the feathers against his back quiver excitedly. Feathers that made up his wings. Wings nobody knew had molted from the wings sacks yesterday. Not even George knew about his wings yet. "I should probably—I need to show him. I should probably go."

Curo cocked his head to the side, smiling in amusement. "Strange behavior coming from you."

Similae laughed. "Not really. He always acts like this when it comes to the Commander."

"And why is that?"

"They're mates!" Similae exclaimed.

Shock colored Curo's face. "The Commander has a mate? I'd always heard he would never…" and he turned to the elf beside him, only to find him staring down at the table with an unreadable expression.

"Dillek, you're still planning to stick around the city for a few days, right?"

Dillek shook himself as he stood, going back to smiling as he usually did. "Yes. Not to worry, Fred. Perhaps we'll visit tomorrow," he said as he came around the table to stop in front of Fred.

"Yeah, course!" Fred returned before embracing him, smiling when Dillek brushed his lips over his cheek before pulling away. "Come up to the palace tomorrow."

"And risk seeing my brother," Dillek answered with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Ah, c'mon. He's your brother. You know you love him."

Dillek laughed. "Yes, sometimes. And I suppose I did want to visit with Zohrek."

"Then it's settled. You'll come tomorrow."

Fred was gone quickly after that, and as Dillek returned to his seat, he caught the look George threw his way. He mentally sighed. Apparently he wasn't so over it. He shook himself from those utterly useless thoughts. He sat back down and looked at George pointedly as he discretely gestured to Curo.

"Right," George said grudgingly. "Introductions need to be made."

"Quite right," Curo said and immediately turned to Dillek. He picked up Dillek's hand and turned it over until his palm was face up before running a finger over the lines of his palm. Dillek's eyes fluttered down to half mast and his neck reddened at the contact. "Not one callus. Lovely hands." He turned it back over and brushed his lips over Dillek's knuckles. "Curo. A pleasure."

"Dillek." He pulled his hand back and cleared his throat, mentally frowning and quite bewildered by his reactions to a little caress of his hand. It wasn’t as if it had never happened to him before. But he hadn’t reacted quite like that before. Immediately and without restraint.

George forgot to hate Curo the moment he saw Dillek's reaction when his hand had been kissed. He felt bad for Dillek. It was obvious he had feelings for Fred. And Fred, the wanker, didn't notice because he was so concentrated on his new bond with Falde. It was also amusing to see someone putting the moves on Dillek instead of the other way around. Dillek was always putting the moves on anyone he thought looked attractive.

"Where have you been anyway," he asked again, this time with less venom.

"Returned to the mortal world, of course. I’d been living there so long that I did have things to tend to."

Dillek scrunched up his nose, a soft gagging sound escaping him. George laughed. "Fred's right. You are a realm snob."

Similae nodded. "The human world is not so bad. It's better now that we have a realm to come back to."

"You can keep your opinions and I'll keep mine," Dillek replied.

"Have you never been to the mortal world?" Curo asked Dillek.

"Of course not. Why should I do such a thing?"

Curo's smile diminished slightly. "You probably still have a home here. A place that's been protected throughout the war. Not all of us had such protection."

This quietly spoken statement made Dillek pause in thought and he seemed half sorry for saying anything. "Yes, I suppose I have been protected; spoiled," he said softly. "Forgive me if I seem insensitive."

"You are most forgiven, Dillek," said Curo. "I must admit to being curious… where do you come from to receive such protection?"

"I'm sure my brother has much to do with it."

"No one would dare attack the Second in Command's homestead," Similae replied with a nod. "No one but Demai'Tah, but he's only resurfaced recently."

"Ah. So you are _that_ Dillek," Curo's full smile returned and he placed a finger beneath Dillek's chin, lifting his face until their eyes met. "I've heard of you." His voice came out as a lilting softness that caressed Dillek's mouth.

George leaned forward so that he could whisper into Similae's ear while keeping his eyes on a very still Dillek. "How dominant is Curo?"

Similae snickered. "Very. He doesn't do submissive. At all. Sometimes he can be a bit ridiculous, but as you can see, when he wants, his seductive powers are…" Similae cleared his throat when he felt his mate's arm squeezing more tightly around his middle. He quickly leaned back, turning his head slightly to be able to whisper in George's ear "What about Dillek?"

"Fred says Dillek is flexible," George muttered; he was back to glaring at Curo. "Depends upon his mood."

Similae smirked. "Interesting."

Finally Dillek leaned back, allowing his chin free of Curo's finger. "How have you heard of me?"

"You're known in most of the art circles. You're more than just a patron. You’ve made many donations to the theatrical guilds in the past."

"Those were supposed to be anonymous!"

Curo's eyes lit up. He seemed particularly pleased with this announcement. "Unfortunately, within the theatrical guilds, secrets go hand in hand with Dagon's Treasure. Secrets do not exist."

"Donations?" George asked.

"Yes," Curo answered. "How else do you think we can afford to put on show after show? The Fine Arts in the realm are financed only by donations and profits we make from performances." He turned back to Dillek. "Your name has been attached to several lucrative donations in the past, donations we couldn't have done without."

Dillek looked slightly displeased with his donations not turning out anonymous after all, but he replied with, "I am a lover of the Fine Arts."

"Not politics?" Curo asked curiously. "If I remember correctly, your father was ingrained within the political systems, was he not?"

"Yes, that's true. Father loves politics. That's one of the reasons the donations were supposed to be anonymous. He does not appreciate the Arts and would be displeased with me for spending my money in such ways. As for myself," Dillek's lips curled in a sneer, "politics bore me."

"Yes, me too. And you," Curo quickly went on, leaning forward, "have been very much appreciated by myself and my fellow performers. How is it you and I never met at the galas? You would have been invited, I'm sure."

"Yes, I've attended a few, though none where you attended, unfortunately. I have many friends and acquaintances within the Fine Arts."

"We run in the same circles and yet have never met before today. A shame," Curo said with real sincerity.

"Yes it is," Dillek agreed before looking away and taking another drink, his lips curling slightly in a smile as he drank.

George had the distinct impression Dillek was uncomfortable. Though probably not in a bad way, just in a new way. He hadn't made one real advance on Curo, though it was obvious he wanted to. But he hadn't had the chance as Curo had been the lead the entire time… and the two had been going on and on as if he and Similae weren't even present. George started grinning against Similae's head, a plan forming in his mind. It was obvious something needed to be done about Dillek's fancying Fred. He needed a good distraction… he was mildly annoyed to realize it might as well be Curo, since it was obvious the wanker had caught Dillek's undivided attention and he seemed very interested in Dillek.

Someone slumped into the seat beside him, the one Fred had vacated, and when he looked over, was surprised to see it was Fred, returned with a pout. Though the pout wasn't all that real.

"What happened? Didn't you find Falde?"

"Apparently the wanker stopped by the palace for five minutes before going off to one of the newer posts with Brumek in a hurry," said Fred. Then he shrugged, grinning. "His note said he'd be back later in the evening or the morning. I'm not going to sit there waiting for him all night."

"I want to talk to you. In private," George said to his brother, tapping on Similae's thigh to get him to move.

Dillek, Similae, and Curo watched the two stand and walk off, identical heads bending together. Similae smirked, recognizing the devious light in George's eyes. He was up to something fun.

"Similae, why are you smiling in such an anticipatory way?" Curo asked, a grin tugging at his lips.

Similae laughed without pulling his attention away from the twins. "They're scheming."

"Curo, darling!" The three at the table turned to find the brunette waving at him. "Curo, are you coming back?"

"Is that Janaesa?" Dillek asked curiously.

Curo turned to Dillek. "Yes. Excuse me a moment."

"Who is Janaesa?"

Dillek turned to Similae. "Also a performer. She's a bit of a prima donna though," he muttered as his gaze went back to Curo. "I've never liked her. She pales in comparison to Curo's talent. Though she'll say it's the other way around."

When Curo reached the table, the lady elf threw her arms around his neck, molding her body against hers. The kiss she pressed upon him was not a chaste one. Dillek turned away. "Of course. It was always rumored they were lovers. On stage and off."

"So? He's not a one sex elf."

"Yes, that's right. You would know," Dillek replied with an amused grin.

Similae shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't uncomfortable with the past. However, "don't say things like that in front of George," he cautioned at last. "I'd rather keep Curo as a friend, thank you. It does no good at all to anger any of the new blood, no matter who it is. They are a sadistic bunch when pushed, even the pretties over there," he ended, pointing off at the twins.

Dillek hummed an agreement. Similae studied him a moment and then back to the couple across the way. "That looks staged. By her. She wants the new bloods' attention."

Dillek turned back, and indeed, the kiss looked staged and more so when Curo pulled back, a displeased frown on his face.

"And…" Similae went on, amusement in his voice. "You are much prettier than she is. And much more his type."

Dillek smiled. "Well thank you, lovely."

They shared a laugh and then returned their attentions to where the twins stood. Fred grinned and quickly left the tavern once again and George returned to the table just as Curo did.

"You don't want to stay with your friends?" Similae asked.

"Are you not my friends?" Curo asked, smirking at George. "Besides, I've had a few days with them since my return." He looked towards Dillek, his gaze travelling over the elf. "I'd prefer to stay where I am at the moment."

George bit back a sharp retort. Much of his success had to do with the half pout Similae sent to him and the fact most of Curo's attention was solely on Dillek who stared back at the performer without shame. "We're going to the palace for a bit. We want to show you something, Dillek. You are welcomed to come too," George said this last part through gritted teeth, looking at Curo.

"Don't mind if I do," Curo replied, amusement shining in his eyes.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Dillek inquired as the four of them travelled down an empty well lit corridor.

"You are being entirely too secretive," Curo said to George.

Similae smiled broadly. "We want to show you something."

"I have a feeling we should be wary," Dillek said.

Curo nodded in agreement. He'd travelled with the twins for long enough to have learned their prankster ways. He had not forgotten how he and Mila had been test subjects… "Pardon, but where is dear Mila? I haven't yet had a chance to annoy her."

At once the two in front stopped and Similae's shoulders slumped while George turned to face them. He was not smiling. He looked mournful. Curo pulled in a breath, thinking the worst had happened and they'd lost Mila. He knew of her dislike of him, and frankly Curo found it amusing, but despite her dislike, he quite enjoyed her company, not to mention she was Similae's treasured sibling.

"Mila went off on her own," George said. "She went off to travel the realm."

Curo released the breath he held, considerably relieved. Similae shook out of his momentary pause and began to walk again. "Alone?" he inquired.

"No," George answered. "A… friend went with her. She's quite safe with him, I suppose."

Similae started growling. George sighed and hurried after him and others followed along. Curo and Dillek watched George throw an arm around his mate's shoulders. "Simi, you know he's safe. He won't let anything bad happen to her. Hirsha said so, didn't she?"

"Yes, suppose so. And the Mother wouldn't lie, would she?"

"Definitely not. She wouldn't lie to us about that."

Dillek raised a brow. "Did he say Hirsha?" he whispered to Curo. His walking companion nodded, also looking intrigued.

Finally they reached an arched doorway where Fred and Luna stood waiting. George and Similae immediately went into the room, while Fred stopped Curo and Dillek just outside. Luna smiled at them and Dillek sucked in a breath when her eyes went completely pearly white and her hair began to weave around her like she was underwater.

"Just a touch," she intoned in that low sultry two-toned voice; the voice of the Mother.

It was, to Fred's surprise, Curo who figured it out first. He dropped to his knees, pressing a trembling hand over his heart. "Mother," he breathed.

Dillek looked down at him, startled, and then back at Luna, staring into her eyes. Those round white eyes that seemed to draw in his very being. Dillek sank to his knees without even realizing, bowing his head and placing both palms upon the marble floor.

Luna glided forward and pressed a hand upon each of their heads. Her hands lingered for only seconds before she pulled back. She then turned to Fred, her eyes and voice back to being normal. "They can go through now. Have fun!"

"Thanks, Luna love!"

Curo and Dillek's heads popped up, staring in shock as Luna spun around and skipped away, waving over her shoulder at them.

"That was…" Dillek whispered as he and Curo returned to their feet, still staring after the little lady elf. "That was…"

Fred snickered. "Yes, that's Luna."

"No," said Curo. "That's the Mother of Us All. Hirsha."

"Yeah, also our lovely Luna. Mate to the Dark Lord."

"But she's the Mother!" Dillek and Curo exclaimed as one.

Fred continued to grin and grabbed Dillek's arm, thinking to take advantage of the elder elf's current shock to lead him to the portal before he realized what was going on. "Long story," he told his friend. "Later I'll tell you about it."

Curo followed after them, shaking his head. He noticed the swirling black portal before Dillek did and the two soldiers standing at attention beside the portal. "What's this?"

The twins grinned, each taking hold of one of Dillek's arms as they neared it. "A portal."

Dillek seemed to recover from shock and stopped letting the twins usher him to it. He eyed the swirling black portal with suspicion. "To where?"

"You'll see!"

"I don't like the way you three are grinning," he said to the twins and Similae. "You may unhand me now—Let go!" he exclaimed, suddenly having a very good idea where the portal led. He tried struggling out of the twins grips, though he wasn't doing much good. And it wasn't helped when Curo came up behind him, pressing heavy palms against his shoulders and helping the twins by pressing him forward towards the portal. "I don't want to go! You cannot make me! Unhand me!"

Fred laughed. Anytime the human world came up, Dillek always started acting like a child. "We as the new blood must see to this prejudice you have, Dillek. It's unfounded. Try something new. You introduced us to a new culture, now it's our turn." With that said, the group pressed forward into the portal, ignoring Dillek's massive attempts to squirm away.

When they arrived in Malfoy Manor seconds later, Dillek went absolutely still and upon closer inspection, Fred saw he was holding his breath. _"The air isn't poisoned, Dillek!"_

Dillek glared and continued to hold his breath while his gaze swept around the room.

" _This is the home Draco grew up in. It can't be all bad if one of our Emperors had been raised here, now can it?"_ George inquired. Dillek lost his glare to look contemplative, but still, he kept his breath held.

George rolled his eyes. _"Breathe, mate!"_

Dillek went back to glaring and tried backing away towards the portal only to bump into Curo. The air whooshed out of his lungs when a hand was lightly passed over his backside. Dillek spun around, staring at Curo, who smirked at him.

" _Got you to breathe, didn't I?"_

" _Dillek."_ Said elf turned to be face to face with Fred. _"Trust me."_

" _Not right! This is unfair play, Fred! Unfair of you to look at me like that!"_

They travelled from the room, Dillek cursing his inability to disappoint Fred, and the fact he was once again crushed between the redheads while Similae took up the front and Curo the back. Dillek could feel eyes on his backside. He would have been flattered had he been in any other place.

" _Are you sure the air isn't poisoned? I'm starting to become lightheaded,"_ Dillek said after a time.

" _I think you're imagining things,"_ Similae muttered.

" _My skin feels strange. It’s tingling in an uncomfortable fashion."_

Curo chuckled behind him while the twins rolled their eyes. _"Dillek, really."_

" _This is elfnapping,"_ Dillek announced, his eyes widening as they were now walking down a corridor lined with portraits. Portraits that moved and talked!

The twins laughed. _"So? We're the new blood. We can do anything_ —Pipe down, Abraxas!" George yelled as they rounded a corner and came upon Lucius' father's portrait.

"No one wants your opinion," Fred spat.

"You two!" the portrait pointed a rigid finger at the twins. "Disgusting blood traitors in my home! I will not stand for it! Weasleys, the filth of Wizarding kind!"

"SHUT IT!" the twins yelled back, stopping and glaring at said portrait. "You're starting to sound like Sirius' mum!"

For the moment, Dillek forgot where he was and stared at the portrait, along with Curo, who'd come to stand beside him. Both narrowed their eyes upon the sputtering long dead wizard.

"Who are you calling a blood traitor?" Curo hissed, easily slipping into the human tongue.

"Certainly you weren't speaking of the lovely twins?" Dillek asked, raising a hand and unsheathing his claws. "How dare you speak to them in such a way. They are royalty-"

"While you are nothing but paint and canvas," Curo finished while raising a talon to stroke the portrait. Abraxas shrank back away from that claw.

Fred came forward, pulling Curo and Dillek away, laughing. _"Don't hurt the picture, Curo. Sirius would be displeased. He likes to torment Abraxas on a daily basis."_

" _Oh well,"_ Curo smiled. _"As long as he's punished for his disrespect."_ Dillek nodded in agreement.

Again George found his hate dimming some more. _"Why aren't you so annoying now?"_ he asked almost petulantly and jumped out of the way before Similae could kick his shin.

Curo found only humor in this and smiled pleasantly. _"Because it’s finally obvious to you I'm no longer after Similae. He's found happiness with you and I do not resent at all. He is my friend, a comrade, a mutual survivor and deserves the happiness he's found."_

" _Can we go home now,"_ Dillek asked quickly. _"I've seen enough."_

" _Not likely. We have much to show you, Dillek! We're going to go have drinks in our haunt now,"_ Fred exclaimed, dragging him along again.

Before leaving the manor, the five descended to the first floor and stopped by the family parlor. The three regulars were happy to find Sirius, Lucius, and the triplets inside. Lucius and Sirius were sitting side by side. Sirius had an arm spread out against the back of the sofa behind his husband while the other arm held a cooing baby of black hair. Lucius was smiling down at his lap where both his daughters were rested against his thighs. The blond was softly bouncing the twins and playing with their outstretched hands, bent over and cooing at them. He looked so happy that the Weasley twins couldn't help but smile widely at the display.

" _Oh, thank Hirsha,"_ Dillek breathed in relief when he saw the five _Ukatae_ inside and had a good look around the beautiful lavish parlor. _"We aren't in the human world after all. Thank the gods! What a horrible trick to play on me!"_ he yelled at the twins, who were for the moment ignoring him to say hello to the babies. _"Wherever did you get those human portraits?"_ then he turned to Sirius and Lucius. _"Why ever do you have human portraits in your home? Did you know you have this one horrid picture that said all sorts of disrespecting things! You should burn it! You should-"_

Curo had come up behind him again, leaning forward to slide his cheek against Dillek's. _"Try and remember who you are yelling at. Do you usually rant like this? I find it very appealing."_

Dillek pressed his lips together. How odd, but he couldn't think of one flirty thing to say back.

" _The portrait you speak of,"_ began Sirius with a quirk of his lips.

" _Abraxas,"_ Fred announce with an eye roll as he accepted Peria when Lucius offered her up.

George snickered as he watched Similae sit beside Sirius and rock baby Eadric. _"Curo and Dillek threatened him."_

" _And are you going to introduce us to your friends,"_ Lucius inquired, studying the two standing just inside the door as if waiting to be invited in the rest of the way. _"I recognize you,"_ he said to Dillek.

" _Yes,"_ Dillek said. He bowed, pressing one arm against his heart as he did so. _"My Lord, forgive me. I am Dillek. Brother of Brumek,"_ he said formally, recognizing this was the Emperors' fathers. By looks and from seeing them at the last Ball.

Lucius turned to Fred with a raised brow.

" _He's my friend,"_ Fred ground out.

Lucius shrugged. _"It's his neck. And you,"_ he asked, looking at Curo.

Curo bowed just as Dillek had done. He didn't need to be told as he saw the remarkable resemblance between the blond Emperor and this _Ukatae_. _"Curo, my Lord."_

" _Ah yes,"_ and here he grinned at George. _"You assisted the twins and Similae in their recruiting mission. You also assisted in the battle that took place at Hogwarts a few months back."_ He turned back to them and beckoned them closer. _"You two are welcome here."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Curo's famous!"_ George declared. _"Or so Dillek announced. Dillek says Curo has a magnificent voice and he's supposedly known throughout the realm as an actor and vocalist. Dillek is a huge fan apparently."_

Curo turned to Dillek, his eyes slightly narrowed though his smile was still in place. Frozen on his lips _. "Are you? One or two performances, you said?"_

Dillek hissed at George through clenched teeth, feeling his cheeks burning. Sirius and Lucius shared amused looks.

" _They're getting so big,"_ Similae whispered about the babies, smiling softly while his wings fluttered.

Sirius grinned. _"Yep. Figure they're trying to catch up to Caellum and Zohrek."_

Curo, having not seen a _Ukatae_ baby in centuries, approached slowly and simply stared at them, while Dillek hurried forward to drop to his knees in front of Similae where he then began to tickle Eadric beneath his chin, though he continued to send scathing glares at George once in a while. Glares that George laughed at.

" _By the way,"_ Sirius said to Dillek, his eyes alight with mischief. _"You are in the human world."_

" _No. I'm happier thinking I'm still in the realm, thank you."_

Sirius raised his eyes to Fred, who laughed. _"He has this human world complex, I think. We'll get it out of him before the night ends."_

Lucius laughed under his breath, truly amused by Brumek's brother. Though he hoped Dillek understood the danger he was in by being with Fred. _"What brings you five here?"_

" _Spur of the moment visit. Got tired of Dillek turning his nose up at something he knows nothing about. Sorry, Lucius, for barging in,"_ George said grinning. _"We know how you hate that."_

Lucius waved that away. _"We were up anyway. You know you are always welcome. And since you're here, you better visit your mother. I'll never hear the end of it if she finds out you were here without visiting the Nest."_

" _Good idea!"_

* * *

They travelled to the Nest next after staying to visit for a short time more. They travelled by Circle, and once again, Dillek had to be elf handled. Curo did most of the handling, and didn't seem the least bit perturbed by Dillek's behavior. The twins had been watching them. Since George's announcement of Dillek being a very big fan of Curo's, the performer had been watching Dillek warily when he thought the others weren't looking. As if he expected Dillek's behavior, his obvious mutual attraction, to only be a fan's attraction. The twins could understand that. Not personally, but from knowing Harry, and knowing how perfect strangers reacted to Harry. Take that Klyne fellow for instance. Klyne only saw himself in love with Harry because he had been infatuated with the idea of the boy who lived, and not Harry as a person.

But Fred knew even though Dillek was apparently a major fan, his attraction was very real. And Curo, seeing how Dillek was acting, without it being an 'act', seemed to have lost the wariness about him. Curo watched Dillek with fascination and amusement and a strong amount of lust. That was blatantly obvious to everyone. Well except to Dillek, because at the moment, he was freaking out about being in the human world.

" _Dillek, calm down, would you?"_ Fred said in exasperation the moment they landed within the Nest's Welcoming Parlor. _"Nothing bad is going to happen! You can't catch anything from humans."_

" _I think you should be reminded we were human only months ago,"_ said George.

" _But you aren't now! Really, I think you should take me home—Stop blocking my ability to Shadow away!"_

" _Are you seriously having a panic attack right now?"_ Fred asked in exasperation. _"We haven't gone outside yet. You haven't even met any humans."_

Dillek jerked his arm away from Curo's restraining hands and lifted his nose while running his hands down his thigh length _Caleindh_ jacket. He took a few deep breaths before speaking. _"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm not having a panic attack! Ukatae do not panic!"_

Similae snickered. _"Right."_

Curo stepped in front of him, flashing a grin. _"You really are very adorable like this."_

" _Thank you. I try,"_ Dillek replied dryly, at the moment not very interested in flirting back. He. Was. In. The. Human. World. It was stifling. He couldn't even feel the _Ukatae_ magic swirling in the air as one usually would within the realm.

George leaned into Fred. "We should have given him a calming draught before doing this."

Fred nodded, not having expected this. It wasn't that Dillek hated the human world, Fred realized. No, apparently Dillek was afraid of the unknown. He was very self assured, but put him in an environment he knew nothing about, and he starts panicking. Was this a side effect of being a spoiled wealthy child of a relatively big family? Knowing something of Brumek's family, Fred knew Dillek was the youngest son, second youngest child, and the most pampered out of the four brothers. He was an elf of leisure which means he has never before been forced to do what he didn't want to do. Fred shared a look with his brother. Maybe they should return to the realm.

" _Okay… okay, Dillek. We'll go back."_

At first Dillek looked delighted. But then he studied Fred's face and his eyes narrowed slightly. A minute of silence passed before the elder elf sighed. _"No. No you'll show me what you want to show me. I can give you that at least since you got me here without having to knock me out, bound or gag me."_

Fred smiled widely. _"Really?"_

" _Yes. I couldn't deny you anything, Fred. I wouldn't be able to live with myself…But this is the one and only time!"_

" _Boys!"_

The twins spun around to find their mother coming into the room and Fred, George, and Similae soon found themselves subjected to bone crushing hugs. Though when she released the twins, she did not release Similae and seemed to want to stand there hugging him all night. Fred stood there and laughed while George tried to pry his mate out of his mother's strong loving grip.

" _Mum, let him go!"_ George exclaimed. _"You're smothering him!"_

Molly finally pulled back, patting the top of Similae's head before placing her hands on his reddening cheeks to study him with a critical eye. _"Are you pregnant yet, love? I'm waiting, you know. For lovely blue haired grandbabies."_

" _MUM!"_

Dillek and Fred laughed raucously while Curo chuckled under his breath. Both George and Similae's faces had gone bright red.

" _Dillek, hello,"_ Molly greeted, hurrying over to hug him. Dillek returned her embrace and placed a kiss on both her cheeks.

" _Pleasure to see you again, Lady Molly."_ They'd had tea before a couple of times when he'd been to the palace to visit with Fred, so he was well acquainted with the twins' mother. He liked her very much. She was a lovely person.

Molly's cheeks reddened and she waved her hand at him. _"Oh stop with the Lady nonsense. Molly is fine."_

" _Mum, this is Curo. Remember we told you about him…"_

" _Yes. Nice to meet you, Curo."_

Curo took her hand, kissing the back of it. _"Likewise."_

Molly giggled before turning around. _"Come, you boys must be hungry! I'll have something for you to eat."_

The twins grinned at each other. It was good to know she would never ever change. _"Mum we were on our way out, no time to eat… are our tykes in bed already?"_

" _I'm afraid so… surely you can stay for a snack?"_

" _Can't tonight, Mum. We just dropped by to say a quick hello."_

" _Well… alright then. If you really must leave already."_

" _We'll see you this weekend, Mum,"_ George said, throwing his arm around her shoulders when she looked very downtrodden at her boys for leaving so soon.

" _Yes, I suppose that's true. Well then, suppose you five should get going. You mustn't stay out too late or you'll not be in any shape for training tomorrow morning."_

Similae, George, and Fred groaned at the reminder.

" _Alright then, let's move on. We'll Floo this time. You have to Floo, Dillek. It's part of the experience,"_ Fred announced, grabbing Dillek's arm and pressing the elder elf in between himself and George. Fred didn't miss the raised brow his mother sent him. Yet another 'are you sure that's wise' message. Fred chose to ignore this one.

Curo cleared his throat as they headed towards the fireplace. _"I think perhaps in your haste to illuminate Dillek, you have forgotten something important."_

The others turned back to him and found Curo had changed his clothes and doused his _Ukatae_ facial features. He'd also transformed his _Ukatae_ attire into something acceptable in the human world; acceptable in both muggle and magical areas. A long white overcoat that could pass for a white dyed dragon hide cloak. White leather pants and a white button down shirt with the first three buttons undone. He'd added a dash of color this time in the form of magenta serpents running up and down his shirt and the sides of his trousers.

" _Why are you always wearing white?"_ Fred asked. _"You look like one of the ghost_ Matrix _blokes. You know, the baddies?"_

Curo's eyes lit up. _"Ah, yes! That was an interesting film, though I'm sure I could have played the part better… and I happen to like the color. I think it brings out the best of my features."_

" _It certainly does,"_ Molly murmured. Curo sent a blinding smile her way.

" _Mum! Eww!"_

Molly snickered at the disgusted look on George's face.

" _Just weird,"_ Fred mumbled. _"Your girlfriends are a bad influence."_ He shuddered and then turned to Dillek, thinking about how they were going to dress him without freaking him out.

Dillek was too busy staring at Curo's form at the moment to be concerned with anything, looking as if he didn't know whether to sneer at the clothing or drool over Curo's appearance. Or more like he wanted to sneer at the mortal clothing and drool over the performer's fit form. And since he couldn't manage to pull off both expressions at once, he'd settled for simply staring blankly.

" _Here boys, I'll help with your clothing,"_ Molly said, rushing to magic the twins' clothes.

Their eyes widened and they backed up, raising hands. _"No thanks!"_

" _We're going to the Den and we want to look good!"_

" _Yeah, you'd only make us look like prats! As if we still live at home with you or something."_

Similae laughed under his breath as he turned away from them. He snapped his fingers, summoning a full length mirror and peered at his reflection as it hovered in the air in front of him. Ignoring the squabbling going on between the twins and Molly, Similae thought about how he would do this. He already knew what glamours to use on his clothes, but it was his physical appearance he worried about.

Last time he and George had visited Wizarding Way to check up on the stores and then visit around, his pretty had had some mindless people thinking bad things. As if George were a pedophile- as usual, George couldn't keep his hands to himself, and Similae really hadn't put up much of a fight. But Similae didn't want that to happen again. The incorrect rumors. He had to protect George's reputation. He couldn't let the stupid public's opinion affect the success of the twins' business's either. So Similae was going to put away his pride and change himself for the public's eyes.

His jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth. He hated doing this. Changing his appearance as if there was something wrong with it. As if there was something wrong with his height. With his face, his looks… he blew out a breath, releasing the frustration and began. First he shortened his hair and turned it brown, doing the same for his eyebrows. Then he started weaving a complicated glamour he'd mastered nearly a century ago; a glamour to make him seem as tall as the average human male. He could see the changes in the mirror and he scowled at the new reflection. But, he reminded himself, this was for George. He would do anything for his mate.

" _Simi, no!"_ George shouted.

Similae spun around in confusion and watched George stomp towards him, a fierce frown on his mate's face. _"What's the matter?"_

" _Don't change anything!"_ George snapped. _"Nothing but your clothes and glamours for your ears and wings!"_

" _But… last time-"_

" _Fuck them!"_

" _George! Language, dear,"_ Molly chastised softly.

George ignored her. _"I don't care what they think… besides, after that stupid article Skeeter wrote, our sales tripled for the explicit day dream charms."_

Fred nodded. _"That's true. Turns out George isn't the only pervert around. Many people figured he'd added something to serve all types of perverseness."_

" _That's disturbing,"_ Similae said, laughing under his breath. Molly quite agreed with that.

" _So change only what you need to. If people want to know the truth, they'll ask me directly. They aren't worth my time if they jump to the wrong conclusions. It's your height that I love, isn't it? Your face, right? Don't fucking change just to protect me from something I don't need protection from."_

Similae lurched forward, wrapping arms around George's waist and burying his head against his mate's chest, smiling widely. _"Alright,"_ he breathed and released the glamours he'd set up so far.

When he'd turned back to the mirror, George leaned over his shoulder. " _Wear the tight slacks with those black steel toed boots, love,"_ he whispered into Similae's ear.

Similae smirked. _"No shirt?"_

" _Gods, no!"_

" _Unfortunately for you, I can't go around without a shirt, pretty."_

George moaned and cursed the rules of society.

Fred turned away from them and was surprised to find Dillek's clothes were already changed. His mother was smirking smugly at him. _"Does he look like a prat?"_

" _You changed his clothes?"_ he asked incredulously.

" _I may have had a little help from Curo."_

" _Not much had to be done actually."_

Dillek wasn't screaming refusal, was the first thing Fred noticed. But Dillek didn't look happy either. Though he wasn't wearing something that was too much different from before, except his casual _Caleindh_ jacket was gone, leaving him in a thigh length tunic of ice blue and dark form fitting trousers. His boots hadn't been changed at all. Black knee-high boots. He stood very stiffly, and Fred leaned forward just to make sure his friend was still breathing.

" _You look really good, Dillek."_

" _I'd look good in a potato sack, Fred, but that's beside the point! The point is, I'm wearing mortal clothing!"_

" _You're wearing Wizarding clothing,"_ Fred corrected. _"And you look fantastic. Ready to go?"_ he hurried on.

" _We're good!"_ George called before he went back to nuzzling Similae's neck, hand already travelling beneath Similae's muggle shirt; long sleeved, striped, and very tight. Just the way he liked on his sexy little dictator.

" _I'm ready,"_ Curo announced, grinning as he watched Dillek picking at the fabric covering his arms as if it were slime.

" _I know for a fact you wear things like this at home,"_ Fred pointed out. _"The same outfit even."_

Dillek raised his nose. _"Ukatae material, Fred. It makes worlds of difference."_

" _Dillek, really,"_ Molly said and tutted at him.

He had the good sense to blush and drop his hands before giving her a tight bow. _"Thank you for your assistance, Molly."_

" _You are very welcome. Now you all go have fun, and boys?"_

The twins turned, knowing that tone, and smiled innocently. _"Yes, Mum?"_

" _None of your shenanigans in town! We can't afford that right now. Your father has been busy taking care of those who are trying to cause problems. He doesn't need to read in the paper tomorrow that his own sons helped cause more disturbances."_

" _We'll behave, Mum,"_ George called.

" _To the best of our abilities,"_ Fred murmured, and then shared a smirk with his twin.

After that it took a bit of time to get Dillek through the Floo. Similae had gone through first and after Curo watched George do the same, he hadn't a problem following. But Dillek couldn't get beyond the part about actually getting soot on oneself as an acceptable mode of transport.

Fred had finally had enough and ordered Dillek in with the firmest tone he could manage without sounding like he was laughing. _"By the order of the new blood, get your arse into the Floo, tuck in your elbows, and shout out Wizarding Way!"_

Dillek hadn't wanted to, but he did it anyway. It was a harrowing experience and he hoped to never do it again. He was completely dismayed and shocked to be _spat_ out of the fireplace at the end. Dillek found it severely degrading! He would have fallen had Curo not been waiting for him and easily swooped forward to catch him. Dillek thought that part of the ride was okay. Especially when he was allowed to keep tight hold of the performer's hips while the disorientation faded and Curo quickly cleaned him of residual soot.

" _Horrible way of travelling!"_

" _I must agree,"_ Curo murmured. For all his years in the human world, he'd never travelled by wizards' methods before.

"Oi! Curo, you're not allowed to distract Dillek while we're trying to teach him about humans!" George called from across the Welcome Hall where he and Similae had taken to waiting.

"I am more than happy to be distracted by Curo," said Dillek as his fingertips added a bit more pressure to the flesh he was currently holding onto.

"I do like being a distraction," Curo replied lowly.

Fred had come through by then and rolled his eyes. He strode forward and grabbed Dillek's arm, jerking him away from Curo and towards the door.

"Fred," he hissed. "Don't you see I'm trying for another conquest? I think I might be successful."

Fred snickered. At least Dillek was almost back to normal. "You can resume that later."

The moment they stepped out of the Welcome Hall, they were surrounded by people who were rushing around for last minute shopping as the shops would closing within a half hour. Wizarding Way was doing lucrative business and the Square was one of the favorite places to loiter now days. Fred watched, completely amused, when after they left the Welcome Hall, Dillek got this horrified look on his face and pressed completely against the closest _Ukatae_ available- which happened to be Curo's taller form- as if Curo would keep the horrid human's away from him. Fred had the distinct impression that if Dillek had any less pride, he would have tried crawling up Curo's back to perch on his shoulders and stay that way.

"This is horrible," he hissed. "I can't feel the magic in the earth!"

"Yes, that is true," Curo agreed with a sympathetic squeeze of his shoulder that lingered. "When I first began to live in the mortal world, I felt the lack of magic around me and under foot, and I must say it was disturbing until eventually I became used to it."

"These humans around us… they have magic. Why isn't it in the earth?"

" _Ukatae_ magic and mortal magic is different," Fred chimed in. "We've learned that much from Ozemir… didn't you learn this at the Academy?"

"I was fortunate enough to not have been forced to take mortal studies… though I did take a mortal history class, which I must admit was slightly fascinating, the evolution process."

"They have classes like that?" Fred asked, intrigued. "Wicked. So anyway, Ozemir said that _Ukatae_ , like wizards, are born with magic. But that's where the similarities end. The mortal earth does have magic within, but it's not as concentrated as it is within the realm. Most of the magic here comes from within witches and wizards. They have magical cores and that's where they pull their magic. Humans can't pull more power from their surroundings like we can. And we can pull power from the earth in both worlds and that's why we are vastly more powerful."

"Hmm, interesting," Dillek replied as if he hadn't a care. "Now then, I've seen humans, I've been subjected the 'culture', may we leave now?"

"Now we may not," Fred replied, mimicking Dillek's haughty tone and then laughing when Dillek glared. "We didn't change clothes for nothing. We had a drink in your smarmy theater pub, now you're going to have a drink in a place of our choosing."

George nudged his brother and motioned off towards there store. "Gonna go invite Lee. Store should be closing soon. We'll meet you there."

"Don't forget Angelina and Annie."

"Course not, bro. Angie would have our balls if she found out we visited and didn't let her know."

After that they separated. George and Similae going off to the store while Fred led Curo and Dillek down Wizarding Way towards the portal that would lead to Diagon Alley. Fred spent the time talking to Curo since Dillek seemed perfectly happy walking silently beside Fred, his eyes wheeling around as he took everything and everyone around them with only a slightly disdainful sneer tainting his lips.

It wasn't long before they were passing through the portal and coming out into the alley beside the twins' first store. Both Dillek and Curo caught sight of the sign on the store as they passed it. "You own two stores?" Curo asked in surprise.

"Three actually."

Now here Dillek looked surprised. He knew the twins were owners of more than one store, but he'd been under the assumption it was only two.

"The third is located within a Wizarding village in Scotland," Fred went on. "We're thinking of opening a store up in the realm once the war is over. Similae says we'd do good business there."

Curo stroked his chin, looking off in thought. "Knowing something of what you do, yes, I'd say he's correct. _Ukatae_ love entertainment of all kinds. You should do it."

Fred smiled at this. He was always grateful that his new race wasn't really like anything the myths- muggle and wizard- described. Especially the muggle versions, where elves were always so serene, and frankly, boring. Living out their long long lives in tranquility. In Fred's opinion, that sounded like hell. He didn't want to live an immortal life of tranquility. The thought made him shiver in disgust.

When they finally reached the Wizards' Den they found a line already formed. He paused and turned to Dillek. It was for sure going to be crowded and loud since it was Wednesday, and the Den did good business on Wednesday nights as well as the weekends. He wasn't at all sure if Dillek had ever experienced something like this. He knew Curo had. Curo had often gone clubbing in Los Angeles. "Erm..."

"He'll be fine," Curo assured. Dillek wasn't paying attention to either of them and was instead glaring at the long line of people.

"We aren't going to be made to wait, are we? I do believe we are above such things here."

Fred snorted. "C'mon."

Fred then led them down the line until they were standing in front of the bouncer. "We're not on that list," he said, grinning and pointing to the parchment the wizard had for VIP's. The bouncer took him in and immediately unhooked the rope.

"Course you aren't. No need," and he waved them in.

"Thanks, mate!"

"That's handy. Your status as the new blood-"

"Actually, no," Fred interrupted Curo as they went inside. "This time it's because my father is currently Minister of Magic. Also, the owner is a friend and our good friend Lucius Malfoy has stock in this place."

"The gorgeous blond elf we met earlier with the three babies? The Emperor's father?" Dillek asked to clarify.

Fred nodded. "Yeah. He helped the owner with the funds to build it. Friends in high places, you see, and we're well acquainted with this place and those who work here."

Fred was relieved to see there was only a small smattering of people within the club at the moment, as everyone else was being kept back until Dirk was ready to officially open. This meant Fred and his group would have pick of any table they wanted and could get comfortable before the crowds stampeded in. "Dirk!"

"Fred! George! Whichever one you are!" the bartender/owner called back cheerfully and immediately began making the twins favorite drinks.

"Two more of those for my friends here and we'll be taking a table in the very back alcove. Can you send us a bottle of Firewhiskey with our Cauldrons?"

"Of course!" Dirk's eyes passed from Fred, to Curo, and over to linger on Dillek. He winked at the surprised _Ukatae_. "Have fun."

Dillek frowned as Fred grabbed his arm and began to pull him toward the back alcove. "He winked at me! That human had the nerve to wink at me!"

"Dillek, you are a piece of serious eye-candy. Of course he winked at you! Any gay bloke with a libido would wink at you! I winked at you, didn't I?"

"Well," Dillek chuckled lowly and buffed his fingernails against his tunic. He smirked smugly. "Yes, I suppose that's true."

"I think I like this place," Curo murmured as Fred led them into the stone alcove. "I like that it's purposely meant to be primitive. A good atmosphere for letting go."

Fred nodded and slid into the booth, watching as Curo deftly ushered Dillek to slide in at the other side, with Curo sliding in last. Curo always remained on the outside when it came to sitting down. During their recruiting mission, it became clear early on that he didn't like being squished in between two people. He liked an easy out.

When the Silver Cauldrons appeared upon the table along with the bottle of Firewhiskey, Dillek immediately reached for the black and silver drink. "It's pretty," he declared, and then sniffed the black drink with silver tendrils roaming around. "But does it taste good?"

"It's our favorite," Fred answered. "Try it and see."

He did try it, and though his eyes lit up in surprise, all he said was, "acceptable."

Fred rolled his eyes and leaned forward to drop his elbows upon the table, eyes scanning the club and wondering what Falde was up to at that moment. Would he get mad Fred had gone to the human world? He had left a note for the warrior when he'd gone to find Luna to ask if she could make it to where Curo and Dillek could pass through the portal, but he hadn't told Falde exactly where they were going… or who he was going with.

When he pulled away from those thoughts, he looked to the two beside him to find Curo was in the process of coaxing Dillek in taking a shot of Firewhiskey. Fred was pretty sure Dillek would hate the whiskey as his friend generally preferred alcohol that went down smooth without a wild burn.

Fred then went to the loo just as Dillek finally threw the shot back. He laughed as he went, hearing Dillek coughing out a lung and chastising Curo for ruining his lovely throat. By the time he came back, their table was full. Angelina, Annie, and Lee were there. Similae was pressed beside Dillek, George beside him. Then there was Annie and Angelina. Lee was sitting on the other side of the table with another bloke beside him.

"Look who I found, bro!" George exclaimed, gesturing to the bloke sitting next to Lee. The wizard turned and grinned at him. "He was wandering around, looking completely lost now that the season has ended."

"Ollie!"

Fred moved forward, bending in between the two pulled up chairs to wrap an arm each around Lee and Oliver's neck. They exchanged hellos and then Fred went to slide in next to Angelina, who hugged him as tightly as his mother could.

When they were all settled, and Curo and Dillek had been introduced to their friends, Fred leaned forward, pressing elbows upon the table. "Say, Lee? Mum said something about Dad having to deal with disturbances lately. What's that about?"

"Oh yeah," Lee shook his head as his hand wrapped around his glass. "Things have changed, and there are always people who hate change. Even if the changes are to our benefit."

"I can't understand it," Annie put in, also shaking her head. "Yeah, I know it's You-Know-Who, but… things are way better now. And it's been said time and again, the Dark Lord isn't the same person who started the two wars in the past."

"It's the fact that he's still the Dark Lord," Oliver said. "Some people refuse to accept him… though luckily there are only a few."

Angelina pursed her lips. "And they're only doing it because they think, as a Dark Lord, he's grown weaker than he ever was because of his new appearance, and the fact that hasn't really done anything heinous to scare them off."

"Idiots, the lot of them," George spat. "Tom comes back and he'll show them how weak he is. He'll find this out and be enraged. Did they miss the part where he single-handedly saved the Ministry and most of its workers? By burning people from the inside out?"

"Seems stupid to me," Fred said. "Everything he's done so far has been to help the Wizarding community. This is what he's wanted all along. So what kind of disturbances exactly has been going on?"

"Mostly its sabotaging the new construction sites," Lee answered with a shrug. "There have been underground riots too, though those are quickly and easily dispersed by the Aurors. These rebellions wont last long," he said with certainty. "Despite everything, most still fear Tom Riddle and they probably always will. But now, seeing as he's campaigning for a better magical world where we'll be protected, most will do what he wants."

"They haven't a choice," George said darkly, backed by a firm nod from Fred, both being clear they were firmly with and loyal to the Dark Lord. The others nodded in agreement. Life was good now.

* * *

Time passed and Fred was lounging back with his head resting on Angelina's shoulder as she talked animatedly with Curo about fashion. George, Lee, and Annie were talking about the store, while Similae was talking with Oliver, or more like listening intently to Oliver as the Quidditch pro told story after story of the games he'd been in. Similae appeared to love the thought of the game.

Dillek had been silent for the most part, though he was often, and not hard won, pulled in by Curo. He seemed to be okay with Annie, Angelina, Lee, and Oliver, but sometimes Dillek would cock his head to the side and study them as if they were cute little baby animals. Once he'd even leaned over the table and had touched Lee's ear warily, and then demanded to know how he could live with such small not pointed ears. Lee had only laughed and shrugged. Fred thought it hilarious. And at least now, after three Cauldron's, Dillek seemed completely relaxed and hadn't once asked in the last hour if they could go home yet. Fred took that as a victory.

Fred picked up the shot Oliver set in front of him. Silently toasting the pro Quidditch player before tossing the shot back down his throat. He closed his eyes and relaxed back. Just enjoying being with his friends and half listening to their conversations and again thinking about Falde.

"Who's that?" he heard Angelina ask. "I've never seen him here before… he looks vaguely familiar though."

"I think I remember seeing him at the Malfoy-Potter wedding," Oliver murmured. "Not sure…"

"Yummm," was Annie's reply. "He's an eye treat!"

"He's looking right at us—Merlin, he's coming this way!"

"So sorry, ladies. That one's after Fred," said George, whose voice was both apprehensive and amused.

Without opening his eyes, Fred waved a hand in front of him. "Tell him to piss off. I'm taken."

"But Fred," Angelina hissed. "He's staring right at you."

Suddenly their table went deathly silent and Angelina started to jostle her shoulder continuously, trying to get Fred's attention. "Angie, what?" he asked, finally opening his eyes to slightly glare at her. Angelina raised a finger, her eyes wide and a blush across her face. Fred turned and at once noticed the muscled thighs covered by tight black trousers nearly pressed up against the table. Nice thighs…He knew those thighs intimately.

Fred's gaze leisurely moved up and down the figure standing before their table, thoroughly enjoying the view. Falde had glamoured himself only a little. Only dousing the _Ukatae_ ears and fangs. He'd shortened his hair and his height only a bit. On top of that he was wearing regular human clothes. Clothes that made him fit in with the clubbing crowd. Tight black slacks and a dark shirt that strained across his broad chest.

"Please tell me this isn't a drunken hallucination," he murmured lowly; hot lust pooling in his gut. Falde's lips quirked.

Angelina leaned into him. "If it is, we're seeing the same thing. Thank you for sharing."

Fred laughed happily at that. "You found me!"

"I'd find you anywhere," Falde returned lowly. "There's no where I wouldn't go in both worlds to find you."

Fred blushed at the same time the girls sighed dreamily. "Fred, you lucky prat," Angelina murmured in his ear.

"Yeah," he breathed.

Falde's gaze then went around the silent table, taking in the rest of the occupants and he finally spotted Dillek. It was only then Fred remembered he didn't want Falde and Dillek in the same room.

Dillek flinched back against the seat when the Commander's narrowed eyes landed on him. "Hirsha, hide me," he whispered when Falde bared his fangs and a deep growl reached everyone’s ears. Curo turned to him in curiosity. "I may have had a small little physical relationship with Fred in the recent past."

Instead of laughing as Dillek had done when he said the same thing about Similae, Curo narrowed his eyes. "Dangerous," he murmured. "Very dangerous."

"I didn't know they were going to be mates… he almost killed me. Nearly crushed my head in with his hands!"

"He looks as if he still wants to kill you," Curo said as he watched the warrior move his hand to his hip. Curo figured there was a sword there no one could see. He turned back to Dillek, who looked suitably terrified, and raised his hand to caress his lovely jaw. "Come here and be safe."

Dillek looked at him in confusion, but that confusion only lasted until Curo's lips were over his, Curo's head blocking the warrior's view of Dillek's face. "Kiss me like you mean it or the Commander will not be convinced," he whispered into Dillek’s mouth.

Dillek could do that. Though the kiss wasn't anything wonderful. Probably because it was forced; they were merely pretending. It annoyed Dillek that even though it was pretend, he was still incredibly aroused, excited. Curo's mouth was lovely, and his lips moved over his skillfully, kissing him more deeply then he'd allowed Janaesa to kiss him, but Dillek knew this was only an act, no more than an onstage kiss. Still, he went along with it, because it probably would keep Falde off him.

When George saw Dillek was busy being snogged by Curo, he lifted his hand to his brother. Fred smirked and reached over to high five him. He then scrambled out of the booth as Falde turned away from Dillek, looking less inclined to destroy at the moment.

"You found me," Fred whispered again when they were standing toe to toe.

"Did you miss me?" the warrior asked, snaking an arm around his young mate's waist.

"Yes. Yes, I did, Falde. I don't like it when you leave. I know it's necessary—how did it go?"

"We learned some useful things, but nothing that would lead us to _him_. Unfortunately."

"We'll get him eventually."

Falde nodded, hand splaying across Fred's back, knowing his mate's wings were free and beyond ready to see them.

Fred spent a moment looking his mate up and down. Was there anything Falde could wear that would make him any less attractive? "You look so good right now."

Falde smirked at Fred's breathy tone. "As do you."

"How did you know I was here exactly?" Fred asked as Falde turned and began to lead him away from the table. Fred absently gave a wave at everyone over his shoulder.

"I knew you'd come to the human world, but not exactly where. I asked your mother if she'd seen you and she directed me here."

Oliver, who was looking over his shoulder at the departing couple, balked. "He was my competition? It's no wonder Fred broke up with me? I never had a chance!"

"Definitely not, considering who he is," George said. When the others looked at him, George waved towards Falde. "He's our Commander. The Commander of the _Ukatae_ legions."

"Wait, what's that mean?" Angelina asked. Lee knew, since the twins had already confided in him about their new positions. Angelina, Oliver, and Annie had only been told recently, since the twins knew they could keep secrets.

"The Imperial Forces, Angie. The entirety of Harry and Draco's army. Legions… Falde's the highest ranking officer. He's the leader. Even Harry and Draco have to follow his orders sometimes."

Similae nodded along with his mate. "In military standards, his ranking is equal to the Emperors. You don't refuse Falde anything or very bad things will happen."

Angelina, Lee, Annie, and Oliver gaped at him, and then went back to staring at Falde, who they could see had a firm hand over Fred's arse. "No way," Angelina breathed.

George turned to Oliver, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought your breakup with Fred was mutual. That's what he said."

"No, he broke up with me. It's no big deal."

George raised a brow. Had Fred fancied Falde even back then? It's true his brother hadn't seemed particularly upset at his and Oliver breaking up, which at the time had seemed odd because he knew Fred had fancied Oliver for a while before that. Fred had fancied Oliver even when they'd still attended Hogwarts.

"We are better off friends anyway," Oliver went on with a shrug. "But now I can understand. No one could compare to that bloke."

Similae snickered. "Fred thinks he's a god."

"He is… kinda," George murmured. "You should see him on the battlefield. Definitely god material."

Annie grinned. "Ooh, the shagging!"

Angelina choked on her drink and then proceeded to snicker along with her friend, nodding rapidly, and both their cheeks bright red.

"Blimey," George moaned and downed his drink. "Let's change the subject."

By that time, Curo and Dillek had separated when they realized Falde was gone with Fred. Though Dillek was pleased when Curo didn't move where there were a couple inches between then as before. The others were still talking about Fred and Falde, but Curo and Dillek didn't hear a word.

"Thank you for that," Dillek murmured.

Curo chuckled darkly. "You've found yourself in a predicament. I don't think he'll be as forgiving as George is starting to be with me. He's an old elf; old fashioned and extremely dangerous."

"Yes, I know."

"But it was my pleasure," Curo said, leaning even closer to purr it into Dillek's ear. "You taste sweet."

"Of course I do." Dillek purposely fluttered his lashes, making Curo laugh. "However, it was an utterly fake kiss. How could you taste anything? It was mechanical. You must be good at that."

"I'm not sure if that's an insult."

"No! Definitely not! You're very talented… but I have to question my attractiveness if you couldn't even drudge up the will to kiss me genuinely."

"Ah," Curo laughed again, catching on; helped along by Dillek's smile. "Do forgive me, but I was more concerned with the Commander and his threatening presence." Dillek was most certainly flattered. More so because Curo had said it so seriously. "Perhaps you will allow me to make it up to you." Dillek cocked his head, indicating he was listening. "There is to be a gala, to welcome back those of the theatrical guilds who wish to reconvene. It would be to my immense pleasure if you would attend."

"Are you looking for another donation, Curo?"

"Yes." Curo smiled a winning smile, causing Dillek to chuckle. At least he was being honest. "But mostly I want your attendance."

"I think I would like to accommodate you."

Curo studied the face of the elf beside him intently, before nodding. "You'll have an invitation within your hands sometime tomorrow, Dillek." The elf then slid over and left the curved bench in order to stand beside the table. He grabbed the white coat he had discarded some time ago and slung it over his forearm. "Unfortunately I cannot stay any longer."

Dillek had every intention of expressing his displeasure over Curo's leaving since he was never one to be coy when he wanted someone. Before he could speak however, Curo leaned over and wrapped a hand around Dillek's throat lightly. He allowed his thumb to caress the tip of Dillek's chin and down to the base of his neck. Curo smirked when Dillek's eyes darkened in appreciation of such a move.

"Bring the twins and Similae as well," Curo whispered against his ear. "I'm quite sure they need to be shown the finer points of our culture."

And then he was gone, stalking away between groups of gyrating humans, not deigning to notice any of the appreciative looks he was receiving, leaving Dillek to stare after him a bit dazedly.

"Did you just make a date?"

Dillek was shaken from his very concentrated perusal of Curo's delicious backside. He turned and blinked at the blue haired elf sitting next to him, grinning widely. George's grin was no smaller. Dillek cleared his throat. "No, I don't think it’s a date since he went and ruined it by inviting you three." He smiled when Similae snickered. "I should be mad at Fred for just leaving me here."

"But you're not."

Dillek smiled softly. "No, I'm not."

"Fred's right."

Dillek looked at George, as he was the one who had spoken. "Right about what?"

"You are a good friend, Dillek. I can see why he doesn't want to lose you."

"It's the same for me, otherwise I wouldn't be able to… but I suppose it's easy to move on."

George smirked. "Sure. Now that you have a definite new target in mind."

Dillek's eyes lit up. "He's brilliant! I cannot believe I was actually kissed by _the_ Curo! I hope he sings for me!"

George laughed. "I never thought I'd hear someone say that about Curo of all people. But I guess… he's not so bad when he's not purposely trying to annoy Mila… do you want to leave now that Fred's gone?"

Dillek shook his head. "Whenever you two are ready. I'm quite enjoying myself. Humans aren't that bad… well, these ones anyway," he replied, gesturing to Angie, Lee, Annie, and Oliver before picking up the AK that had appeared in front of him minutes before. "This drink should be made in the realm!"

* * *

Soon the end of the week was upon the realm and the day had come for the repaired section of the Armada to leave again, taking Blaise and Ginny with them. Currently Draco and Pansy sat with Blaise in the cozy little breakfast room Ginny had set up within the couple's apartment.

"Nervous?"

Blaise turned away from the window to look at Draco, who sat across from him next to Pansy. The both of them looked nervous on Blaise' behalf. He couldn't help but smile. "Of course I'm nervous. Half the Armada was destroyed in under a day."

"By _him_ no less," Pansy muttered bitterly. It galled her that Ron Weasley had such power now. She refused to refer to Ronald as a Weasley anymore, and since she also refused to call him by his first name, Ron had quickly become known as _him_ or Weasel to most of the family.

"Remember what Luna said," Draco went on with a flat look at Pansy. "Fight fire with fire. We don't know if she was speaking about the Weasel's unnatural fire, but it never hurts to try."

"Yeah, now days I don't shrug off anything Luna says… but, I still don't quite understand. Are we supposed to throw natural fire at the unnatural fire? Is that it?"

Draco sighed and sat back. "Hopefully you won't need to worry about it, but yes, I suppose. If you're in that position, then try using natural fire. The consequences couldn't be any worse than if you tried using water."

Blaise nodded before going back to staring out of the window. "We've added extra protection to the fleet. Mainly more fire shields. That took a bit of time and energy," Blaise went on.

Draco leaned forward, dropping hands between his legs. "Blaise," he began lowly, and then stopped, shaking his head, eyes on his hands.

Blaise leaned forward, dropping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "No worries, mate." He grinned when both Pansy and Draco snorted derisively at that. "It's our turn now," he started. "Mine and Ginny's. It's finally our turn to go out and help, yeah? We've been waiting months for this day.

"This isn't any more dangerous than Harry and Neville going out and being with the legion for a few months. Nor more dangerous than the trip Hermione, Tom, and Severus are going on tomorrow. Or your own trip next week. What about Charlie, Bill, Theo, and Richard? They're in loads of danger every day. What we're about to do, it can't be more dangerous than the twins' work; up in their labs concocting horrifying ways to kill the enemy and in any moment they could blow themselves up. It can't be any worse than the twins going out when the Commander's busy, _finding_ enemy groups to research on."

Pansy winced. "Don't let that on to Falde. I'm quite sure he has no idea about that."

Draco gave her an incredulous look. "You think not? Come on, Pans. This is Falde we're talking about. Of course he knows. He knows anything any of us do, and he'll be especially more attentive since it’s his mate getting up to dangerous situations."

"Why would he let that go on then?"

Blaise answered. "Ozemir usually tags along with them if he's not busy. Anyway, the point I was trying to make is that everyone has their part to play, even if it's dangerous. Ginny and I want to do this. We know the huge risks, and we're still happy to go. So, you know, keep the Hufflepuff nonsense to yourself, mate."

Pansy laughed when Draco scowled. Blaise smirked and stood. "Time to go."

The other two stood as well, and as Pansy attached herself to Blaise's arm, Draco told them Ginny was at that moment visiting the Longbottoms while the rest of the family had already gone down to the gazebo.

"The only thing bothering Ginny about going now is that we're going to miss the birth of Nev's baby, but she's also happy to get away from Molly's nagging. Molly goes on and on about grandbabies whenever we see her! She drives us mad sometimes."

Draco and Pansy shared a laugh at his expense as they left the apartment. Soon they arrived at the Longbottom residence. The door was open and stepping in from the foyer, they found Ginny there along with Harry and Caellum. Harry was standing in the center of the room, speaking with Dudley, who had Caellum in his arms. Caellum, as he usually tended to do, was biting Dudley's finger. Dudley didn't seem to mind or notice anymore. It was something of a habit for the two of them now. Draco sighed. It was just another reminder that Dudley was well and truly another of his family and he wouldn't be going anywhere… not that he particularly minded anymore, but Draco wasn't going to admit it out loud.

Ginny was sitting on the edge of a settee where Neville was resting; her hands placed over his enlarged belly. They were laughing together, but Draco could see the worry in Neville's eyes as he looked upon Ginny. He was trying desperately to hide it, but Draco suspected Ginny could see it as well as he could.

"Gin, it's time to go," Blaise said as he reached her side.

Ginny nodded and leaned forward to embrace Neville; they whispered to each other, sharing secret words before Ginny pulled back. Blaise surprised Neville by kneeling beside him and embracing him as well, though his hug was far shorter, since he had no wish to feel Dudley's claws imbed into his back.

"Keep off your feet, Gryffindor," he said when he returned to his feet.

Neville grinned. "Don't forget to fall overboard, Slytherin."

"Ha, ha… the elf has jokes."

Neville sobered slightly. "Seriously, don't fall overboard."

"Don't worry, Neville. We'll be fine," Ginny returned, hooking her arm through Blaise's. "We'll be back in no time."

Neville nodded, biting his lip and lifting a hand in goodbye. Dudley returned Caellum to his mother when he saw his mate's eyes were becoming glassy with anxious tears. He gave goodbyes and then quickly went to his mate, helping Neville up and ushering him down the hall to their bedroom.

"He can't be stressed at all," Harry explained as they left; talking about why Dudley had spared only a few seconds to say good bye and then proceeded to ignore everyone in favor of his mate. "Something about Neville's blood pressure."

"You had that problem, but to a lesser degree," Draco commented as they walked down the hall, preparing to leave the palace and go to the docks where they were sure others of their family were waiting.

And they were. Everyone. Even the Wizarding World new blood had gathered in the gazebo near the docks to bid the two farewell. To send them off with smiles and hugs despite the worry. Many of the city's inhabitants were down to send of this section of the Armada. Severus, to the astonishment of most, even got into the send off.

Ginny found herself giggling hysterically against the Potions Master's chest. "I'm hugging Severus Snape! And he's hugging me back! I never imagined in a million years that this would ever happen!"

Severus scowled and let go of her when everyone else laughed. She snickered once before apologizing. "Don't apologize," he said, sneering. "Just see that you keep yourself safe."

Molly was beside herself as she and Arthur embraced Ginny and Blaise, and Blaise hugged her fiercely, for he loved his mate's mother and desperately tried to calm her down, promising he wouldn't let anything happen to Ginny.

"We know you'll do your best," Arthur murmured as he stepped back, pulling Molly with him. "We know you'll do whatever it takes, within your power, to makes sure the both of you return home."

"The flags have been hoisted," Falde murmured and gestured off to the dozen large vessels. Each having a white flag waving in the brisk sea air. The flags were an indication that the sailors should hurry along as the ships were preparing to go within minutes.

Ginny was then attacked by the twins. Sandwiched in between. "Remember all the things we gave you, baby sis. Use them wisely," George murmured.

"He means unwisely," was Fred's input.

Ginny giggled. "I'll make you two proud."

"We know you will!" the twins chirped as they backed away.

Falde frowned when Fred was back beside him. "Unwisely?" he hissed. Fred just grinned and shrugged.

Blaise and Ginny smiled around at everyone one last time before they stepped out of the gazebo. And then Ginny suddenly stopped and spun around. "Wait! Where's Ozemir?"

Everyone turned to Brumek, who scowled. "I haven't a clue."

"I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to him!"

Blaise looked off towards the palace, thinking it odd Ozemir wasn't present. "Ginny, we can't linger."

"But-"

It was then Ozemir appeared. Shadowing in beside the gazebo, holding Zohrek and accompanied by his siblings. Taera smiled and bowed to them, while Aerin stood behind his elder siblings, shifting on his feet and holding within his arms a bundle of burgundy cloth. Ozemir turned, took hold of Aerin's arm and pulled him forward before giving him a push towards Ginny.

Aerin cleared his throat, trying to ignore the fact that all the new blood were staring at him in bemusement. He could also feel a certain set of eyes once again staring intently at him… he suspected that it was this pair that made him the more nervous, though he couldn't say exactly why.

"Um, my Lady," Aerin bowed low and held out the bundle to her. "This is for you. The short swords you were looking at," he explained when she continued to look between him and the bundle with confusion. Lady Ginevra gasped after he explained and then smiled brightly as she accepted the burgundy bundle. "There's also sheaths I designed for you. I hope you'll like them," he added quietly. "I was going to give them to you before when I noticed you'd been looking at them, but… I didn't know if you were only looking at them because they were pretty or if you had been trained with short swords. It's dangerous to use these type of weapons if you haven't had any training, but Ozemir told me you were very skilled with battle daggers, and…" he trailed off, realizing he was rambling in his nervousness.

Ginny turned to her mate. When he nodded with a smirk, Ginny turned back to Aerin and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you! I was thinking they were so beautiful! And I bet the sheaths will be the same."

Blaise chuckled. "She wouldn't stop talking about the blades."

Aerin flushed. "Yes, ah…" he wondered if one were supposed to say 'you're welcome' to royalty. Instead of saying anything, he quietly backed away until he was standing beside his sister, who smiled reassuringly at him.

"My turn!" Ozemir called and came forward, immediately handing Zohrek over to Ginny's waiting arms. He then turned to Blaise as he withdrew a pouch from… somewhere within his tight trousers. Opening it, Ozemir reached in and withdrew a silver chain with what looked like an oblong opal, about the size of a galleon. He then stepped up to Blaise and placed the necklace over his head before moving over to Ginny and repeating the process.

"These are lovely," Ginny whispered.

"A bit of extra protection," Ozemir murmured. He didn't tell them exactly what they would do. He didn't tell them those talismans would alert Ozemir the moment his young ones were seriously hurt, especially if their heart beats began to slow in a fatal way. He didn't tell them that because he didn't want to heighten everyone's worry, because it was already there. No need to make it worse. "Do not remove those until you are back here."

"Thank you, Ozemir. We won't take them off," Blaise replied. The look in his eyes told the Scholar the young one suspected what they were actually for. But he would keep his own council and make sure Ginny's never came off.

"Also," Ozemir said, smiling as he watched Ginny nuzzling Zohrek's cheeks. He flicked his wrist and a small light blue orb appeared within his hand. He passed it over to Blaise. "Communication orb. Falde has the other one."

"You may use it for anything," Falde said, coming forward. "If all you want to do is talk, don't hesitate to contact us. You can contact us about anything, not just to report about what's going on in the Armada."

"Thank you, sir."

Falde nodded and took Zohrek from Ginny's arms and passed him back to his mother. "It's time for you to go. I'll escort you to your ship."

As everyone watched them walk away, Draco glanced at Harry beside him, trying to see if Harry felt some obscure feeling of doom, but Harry didn't look beyond the worry everyone else felt, and that was sort of a relief. They watched as the sailors all loaded the vessels, and soon the ships were departing, the sails easily catching the wind… most likely unnatural winds, because in minutes, the vessels were out of the harbor and could no longer be seen.

Harry and Draco remained in the gazebo staring out at the sea while the others departed back to the palace. Harry sighed forlornly. "I hate saying goodbye."

Draco ran a hand over his hair. "I know. But it's not forever, lover."

"We have to do it again tomorrow."

"I'm quite sure Uncle Sev and Tom do not want a mushy goodbye." Draco then smirked. "We should give them one."

Harry laughed. "Brill!"

* * *

"Hoihm! Hello!"

The _Saen_ hid his surprise well when the Scholar popped up right in front of him. Seemingly coming upon him out of midair. He barely kept from scowling. The royal guards were not ones to enjoy being surprised. It never really happened. But he hadn't sensed Ozemir at all before he'd popped up right in front of him, not to mention the fact that he had seen Ozemir walk back to the palace with the others minutes before while the Emperors remained together in the gazebo. So of course it was a surprise to suddenly be faced with Ozemir again.

"Scholar," he answered flatly, already knowing what Ozemir's purpose was, returning when there was hardly anyone else around and there were two extra _Saen_ patrolling very close by aside from himself and Vendyl.

Ozemir studied the _Saen_ carefully. The soft smile never leaving his lips. "Why will you not tell me what I want to know?"

Hoihm appreciated that the Scholar was getting straight to the point, though he didn't appreciate him asking about it again. "I'm adhering to someone's wishes."

"So he asked you not to say anything. You know who hit him." Hoihm's gaze pulled from the surroundings to stare at Ozemir. He neither confirmed nor denied this. "It is your duty to report this. If not to me, then definitely to your captain. Or… or maybe you're trying to save your own neck. Maybe it was you who hit my baby brother."

In a split second, Hoihm's eyes were blazing with fury. "I could never strike him! I would never-" the _Saen_ broke off abruptly, aware his voice had carried and everyone within hearing distance was looking at them.

Draco was staring at them with a closed off expression while Harry was looking worriedly between Hoihm and Ozemir. Vendyl was glaring at his soldier for having an outburst in such a public setting. Having an outburst in front of the Emperors and apparently allowing Ozemir to distract him from his duty.

For his part, Ozemir was shocked at the outburst. He'd known Hoihm wasn't responsible for the bruising. Had known the _Saen_ would never lift a hand to his brother or any other person within the palace unless they were an enemy, but his outburst took Ozemir by complete surprise. The vehemence in which he shouted. He was truly enraged, insulted, shocked at the thought of being accused of hurting Aerin.

"You have a duty to report this to his clan. To those who want to protect him. If not to me, then surely Vendyl… especially if you think there's a chance it could happen again."

Ozemir was only fishing here, but his last words caused another reaction. Indecision flashed in the _Saen's_ eyes. _So, he does think it might happen again. He has such a strong reaction to the thought._ "I think," he went on softly. "I think this has happened before. Do you want it to happen again?"

Again, Hoihm's eyes blazed and the _Saen_ bared his fangs in warning. Ozemir found himself smiling then, having perhaps figured out why Hoihm was reacting so strongly to this. Why he was going out of his way to keep Aerin's secrets when clearly it went against his need to report to his captain. "Hoihm, he is my little-"

"Perhaps," Hoihm interrupted with a growl, "it was someone from _his_ clan, Scholar."

Ozemir didn't need any more information. Hoihm had given him enough without coming out and saying it. "I see," the Scholar said lowly, dropping his eyes to stare at the ground between them. The silence stretched on between them and then suddenly Ozemir was all smiles again. "Never fear, brave _Saen_. Aerin will remain safe."

Hoihm nodded before straightening, resuming his _Saen_ duties; keeping keen ears and eyes open for trouble that would never arise here. Ozemir smiled and patted his shoulder before spinning around and walking away. He needed to seek solace in a quiet place to think before he began to make plans.


	15. Message in Flames

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Message in Flames**

Tom studied the sword lying across his lap with a reverent expression as he caressed the black blade with tingling fingers. The dark magic caused the tingling; making Tom's breath catch every time he reached out to touch.

"I should be jealous of that sword."

Tom pulled his eyes away from the weapon to where the light airy words had come from, smiling softly at the girl lounging beside him upon their settee. "Perhaps you should," he teased.

"What draws you to it so much?"

Tom frowned. The question was asked even though Luna must already know the answer. She was asking him for a reason. "The black magic of course. But also… I remember when I was first brought into the Wizarding World. I remember the moment I'd received my wand. The feel of it in my hand. This feels very similar. It feels right, Luna. Extraordinary. I can do extraordinary things with this sword."

"Terrible things too."

"Terrible to those who defy me," he answered darkly, his eyes gone just as dark as they returned back to the blade.

"Yes," was Luna's reply and she was staring straight at him, enjoying that dark look. Tom pulled his eyes back to her, feeling the cushions beneath him move as she shifted onto knees and crawled towards him. She was staring at the black blade now. "With this sword, Tom, your power will be great. It will draw from your inner strength. Your magic, your power…" she paused and raised her eyes to his face. "You can destroy entire cities with this weapon. All you need to do is learn from each other. You must learn, otherwise it might destroy you too. The magic will slip out of your control and it could destroy everything."

Tom had begun to look psychotically pleased by her words, but then he looked confused, which quickly turned to annoyance because she'd managed to confuse him. "What do you mean by that? Learn from whom?"

"The sword, silly," Luna said with an airy laugh. "The sword is sentient. As most weapons such as this one are. Just as Harry and Draco's swords are sentient. The moment you touched it, it accepted you. Of course it has to be sentient. Normal weapons wouldn't have done that."

Tom looked down at the weapon. "Perhaps I should speak with Aerin more about this. Ask exactly how it was made."

"Perhaps you should."

Tom nodded firmly. "Yes," he said as he took up the sword to place it against the table beside their lounge. "But now I do believe I've neglected you for too long."

"I don't feel neglected."

Tom made a noncommittal sound as she crawled into his lap without being told to. He leaned back against the arm rest, allowing his hand to run through her hair. Luna hadn't once spoken about his leaving the following day and he wondered why. She didn't seem to care one way or the other, and this displeased him. Would he not be missed? It irked him he felt disheartened by her nonchalance.

Luna's giggling drew him out of these displeasing thoughts and he glared down at the top of her head. "We all have journeys to take, Tom," she whispered, lifting her eyes to his. "Of course I will miss and worry about you."

Tom went still and narrowed his eyes. "Are you planning on leaving Borsteria?" he asked harshly.

"She hasn't disappeared. She hasn't gone away. My sister must be seen to."

"No."

"You can't forbid me from doing this. I must go or she'll come here. She's been calling me. She's quite like Demai'Tah. Likes to play games and I must play if I am to defeat her."

"Not amused."

"Of course not. You're never amused."

Tom growled and grabbed her chin roughly. "This isn't a joke, Luna."

Luna sighed and reached up, closing her hand around his fingers while leaning in to kiss him. "Your trip to the East shouldn't take you long. And when you're finished you can come and find me."

Tom sighed and dropped his head onto Luna's shoulder while his hands dropped down to her thighs. "I'll find a way to stop you," he muttered as his hands began to push the fabric of her skirt up around her hips.

"Your need to control is attractive, but nothing you do will stop me," Luna replied lightly. This only had Tom's scowl darkening. She laughed and started tugging his shirt out from his trousers. Tom's thumbs now were running up and down the inside of her thighs. "Don't be angry, Tom. You're leaving tomorrow. I don't want you to leave angry."

"I wouldn't be angry if you weren't insisting on leaving the protections of Borsteria!"

"If I don't go and distract her, she'll come here. We can't let that happen."

Tom growled. Every word she continued to say only added fuel to the frustrated fire growing within him. He didn't want her talking about it anymore and he certainly didn't want to talk about it either. Seconds later he was smirking when his thumbs moved again and he found her heat; when he found her wet for him. She was always wet when he finally touched her.

"You only need to look at me for that to happen," she whispered, her voice hitching.

Tom's fangs elongated to their full length. He leaned forward to pierce her neck just as he pressed two fingers inside her. She never lasted long when he did this. Luna always clung to him, moving her hips, riding out the thrust of his fingers as he took in her blood. She panted and moaned as his free hand slipped under the soft yellow fabric of her dress to caress her skin.

She cried out wantonly after he pressed her on her back and moved over her, immediately replacing fingers with his cock. Her blood was like a drug as he drank it in; it filled him with power; just as her tight heat filled him with a different sort of power and he reveled in it. Reveled in the fact that she was his completely. She was his and he would be damned if he were going to let anything happen to her. Mother or not.

* * *

Tom scowled as he strode from the apartment, having left Luna boneless and asleep, and headed straight to Falde's office. "I would appreciate it if you would forbid Luna from leaving Borsteria until I return," he said upon entering the office, finding Falde and Draco in attendance.

Falde blinked and stood. "Repeat that please." Tom did repeat it, through gritted teeth this time. Falde nodded. "That's what I thought you said. I'm not about to order the Mother to do anything, young one."

Draco turned away from his brother before snickering.

"But it's Luna!"

"Nevertheless." His lips quirked and watched the young one begin to seethe.

Curiously the sword at Tom's hip began to react; the eyes of the skull lighting up as each angry second passed. Draco gasped in astonishment when he felt a physical reaction. "Tom!"

"You might want to calm down now," Falde murmured. "Before you do unintentional damage. Hirsha, that is a heavy sword."

Tom, seeing where Falde and Draco were staring, looked down to his sword to find the eyes glowing like rubies. "It's not heavy at all," Tom said before he closed his eyes and took deep calming breaths.

Falde shook his head. "Not weight. I'm talking about the aura."

Draco stared at his brother. "Didn't you notice? When the eyes lit up, it was like… a suffocating blanket had been thrown over our heads."

"It's a powerful weapon," Tom said. "Speaking of which, I was just about to go and speak with the maker of this weapon."

"What for?"

"Luna says I need to learn from the weapon… and I'm not sure how to do that."

Draco jumped from his seat. "I'll come with you. Wanted to see him work metal magic. Never seen anyone utilize that type of magic before. Coming, Falde?"

"No, not this time. I'll have plenty of time to watch him work after you all have left on your missions."

Tom tried again to get Falde to order Luna to remain in Borsteria, and with the same results. Reluctantly Tom turned to Draco, who quickly shook his head at his brother. "If she won't listen to _you_ , she'll not follow anyone's orders, Tom. Come on. Let's go see Aerin before it gets too late."

When they walked into the back of the smithy shop, Aerin was so immersed into what he was doing that he didn't notice them enter, or at least that's what they thought, for he didn't stop what he was doing to turn and acknowledge them. At the moment he was standing in the middle of the room, arms out and moving in all sorts of patterns and a few inches away from his outstretched hands was a streaming flow of what looked like liquid metal. At least it gleamed like metal and it followed Aerin's arm movements, streaming this way and that, creating different patterns in the air. The way he moved his body, his arms and legs, was quite like the meditative exercises they had to do in training; slow precise movements and even breathing throughout.

"Are you here to bother me again?" the bladesmith suddenly asked without turning towards the door.

Tom frowned at such a greeting while Draco asked, "is that how you usually greet royalty?"

Aerin dropped his arms and spun around to face them. The streaming liquid dropped to the ground just as soon as he dropped his arms. But instead of a splash, as Draco was expecting, the metal solidified on its way to the ground and landed with a clang in a twisted mess. Aerin ignored this. His eyes were wide upon them until he remembered himself and quickly bowed.

"Who did you think we were?"

"Forgive me, Highness. I only sensed…" Aerin broke off as he straightened and he looked behind Draco for half a second before dropping his gaze to the floor. Tom caught the brief flicker of Aerin's eyes and shifted to look behind Draco at the two _Saen_ standing at attention just inside the door. Immediately he noted the slight lift of Hoihm's lips.

"Never mind," Draco went on. "Tom's come with questions and I'm only here to watch you work. I've only read about metal magic. Can you still work with us being here?"

"Yes, Highness," Aerin replied and stretched his hand out to summon the twisted metal back to him.

"What were you doing with that?" Draco asked as he walked over and jumped to sit on an empty worktable.

"Exercising. Playing… wasting time," the elf replied with an impish smile. "Not really wasting time," he amended as he stared fixedly at the twisted piece of metal. "It helps me keep in tune with the minerals; with the metal's properties. It’s how I'm easily able to create."

He went back to being silent and gazed intently at the metal in his hands, and soon his light purple eyes began to glow as his breathing slowed. And then the metal began to slowly morph; slowly loosen and shine a little bit brighter, and as the seconds passed, the metal literally began to melt within his hands until Aerin pulled his hands out, palms facing in and the liquid metal hovered in a blob shape between.

Aerin blinked and grinned over at them. Draco mentally shook his head. Aerin made it look easy when he knew for a fact this type of magic was very difficult to master. "How long did it take you to master that?"

"Years. Over a century," Aerin answered as he raised a hand and one side of the blob followed, causing the metal to thin and go back to looking like a silver stream.

"Who taught you?" Tom asked. "Did you apprentice under someone?"

"Self-taught mostly. I've always liked creating things from minerals. Ever since I was a small child and Taera managed to find me books written by Elachai…"

"Can you tell me more about this sword?" Tom asked after they'd watched Aerin play with the metal for a few more minutes. "I want to know what it can do."

"It's capable of many things!"

"Such as…"

Aerin wrapped his hands around the liquid metal and it immediately solidified. After he set it aside on his work table, the bladesmith approached Tom and outstretched a hand. "May I?"

Tom nodded and passed over the sword. Aerin turned and walked to the far wall. He then raised the sword and pressed the tip against it. In the following moments he said nothing, though his eyes began to glow. And after a moment, a poignant darkness began to swirl around the tip, almost like the portal leading to and from Malfoy Manor. It was a small swirling of black which increased in size as Aerin silently told it to until the black was as big as the span of his outstretched hand.

When Aerin pulled the sword away, the swirling black disappeared. But as it disappeared so did part of the wall. Tom and Draco rushed forward to get a closer look, both shocked that they could see into the yard outside. The sword had cut through the entire width of the wall. Several meters worth of stone.

"Isn't that neat?" Aerin asked excitedly, grinning like some kid. Draco mentally snickered while Tom just stared at him blankly.

Bloody _Ukatae_ , Tom thought, shaking his head. The personalities were always confusing him. At least with his personality, it was easy to see he was Dark. And this happy go lucky elf, Ozemir's younger twin, had made this incredible weapon and was acting as if it were a wicked toy. Though to be fair, Tom knew Aerin was aware of the power and destruction it would cause. It was only that he was excited about his abilities and what he could create. Tom could understand that.

"Did you just say neat?" he drawled. It wasn't _neat_. It was bloody _brilliant_.

Draco couldn't keep this snicker quiet.

Aerin's smile slipped a little. "Don't you think so?"

Draco nodded. "He wouldn't use the word neat. Tom is probably thinking extraordinary… that sort of thing."

Tom turned. "What do _you_ think, Hoihm?"

"An enemy with that sword would make the _Saen_ pointless," Hoihm responded flatly. "Our trying to block any kind of assault would be useless. Our lives and your lives would be forfeit."

"He didn't give the sword to an enemy, did he?" Draco snapped back, annoyed on Aerin's behalf. No need to make the elf feel bad for creating something so wicked. Tom's nod at him said he felt the same.

"Maybe that's the sort of weapon that destroyed the _Saen_ barracks and killed my comrades five hundred years ago," Hoihm went on. "There's a reason why weapons like that are illegal."

Aerin's shoulders sagged a bit as he turned away and pretended that comment hadn't stung terribly. He gripped the hilt of the Dark Lord's new sword tightly in hand and wished he could disappear. Why had he felt even the slightest bit excited that the _Saen_ had come along with the Emperor?

Both Draco and Tom faced the _Saen_ and the both of them thought Hoihm was being a little mean. Even Tom's _Saen_ , Tohran, was looking at his companion from the corner of his eye.

"You asked for my opinion, Highness," Hoihm responded to Draco's narrowed look.

"Yes," Draco hissed. "Thank you. And now you can leave. I don't think I'll need to see your face for the rest of the day."

Hoihm bowed and quickly backed away from Draco's furious gaze.

"He was only speaking the truth," Aerin muttered.

"He was being an arsehole!" Draco exclaimed.

Aerin finally turned around. "Anything else you want to know about the sword?" he questioned Tom.

"Yes. My mate suggested I needed to learn from the sword and vice versa. How does one do such a thing?"

"That's easy! You must meld with your sword."

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Like he said… easy," was Draco's response, and he smirked when his brother glared at him. "Yeah, I could have told you all along."

"Well then," Tom prodded lowly.

"You need to meditate," Aerin replied as he handed the sword back.

"And then?"

"That's it. Your subconscious will already be locked on the sword. There's no telling how long you'll need to do it, but with your power, with the aura I feel, it shouldn't take you too long. After that, I'm not sure what will happen. Hopefully something extraordinary! You'll let me know what happens, wont you?" he asked excitedly.

"Hold on! You aren't sure what's going to happen?" Tom asked.

"Well I… it was an experiment," Aerin said, grinning sheepishly. "I said that before, I'm sure."

"Specifics, Aerin."

"The spells and runes put upon it allow the sword to utilize the elements… all of them. And then I bundled that all together with a very dark spell, which… I'm not sure what that does. But it did take me days to finish that spell!"

Draco and Tom stared at him. "You're lying," Draco said. "I can see you're lying about the black magic."

Aerin cringed and looked as if he were preparing for physical punishment from his Emperor, which is what would usually happen if it weren't that this was Aerin, and Draco already liked him enough to not be insulted about the lying.

"Come on. Come out with it," Draco prodded.

"Theoretically it's supposed to do whatever you want it to. It can draw on the power of others, leaving them weaker. That's a very illegal practice, unless you are you, Highness. The _Saen_ is right. I should never have made that weapon."

"Fuck Hoihm!" Draco snapped. Aerin's eyes widened and he blushed. "This isn't about him. Besides, the sword accepted Tom as its owner, right?"

"Yes. I made it that way so that the sword could only be used by someone powerful enough to control it."

"So it belongs to only Tom. It'll obey Tom and no one else. Aside from you, I take it. I know how these types of weapons work."

"And there is no way I will allow this sword to fall into someone else's hand."

Draco nodded and then pinned Aerin with a stare. "Just don't go making any more weapons like this… unless Ozemir is with you and knows what you are doing. Alright?"

Aerin smiled brightly. "Of course, Highness. Wouldn't dream of it."

"Why do I not believe you?" Draco asked in amusement.

"It's the whole 'I can't help myself' thing," Tom answered. "We're used to Ozemir saying it all the time." Aerin seemed ecstatic to be compared to his renowned brother if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

After that, Tom and Draco hung around for a bit longer, watching Aerin continue to work with the _Saen_ swords he was making, but soon the two had to leave as they were expected to meet up with Harry and Hermione in Neville's garden. Aerin heard the Dark Lord mutter something about having to go to the human world to collect his pet. He wondered what kind of pet the Dark Lord would have. He snickered when he suddenly had a vision of a black bunny popping into his head.

It wasn't too long after they'd gone that Aerin had another visitor. "What do you want now?" he asked softly without turning around. "Not finished critiquing my work?"

"I would think you might have learned your lesson the first time and not speak until you knew for certain who had come calling."

"You can leave now," was Aerin's only reply. He gritted his teeth as he stood over the anvil and began hammering away at the heated steel, hoping to drown out any need for the _Saen_ to converse. He hoped the noise drove Hoihm away. Apparently Hoihm didn't want to go away; this was made plain when he placed a firm hand around Aerin's wrist, keeping the hammer from going on.

"I came to apologize. I was out of line."

Aerin wrenched his hand free and refused to look at the elf standing near him. "No need to apologize. Your opinion was asked for and you spoke truthfully. I don't want to hear an apology made only because you realize you've angered the Emperor for your bluntness. You can leave now-"

"You really are gifted."

"-and you can stop coming—what?" Aerin finally looked at Hoihm, who was again staring at him with that strange intensity. "What did you say?"

"It wasn't my intention to make you think otherwise."

"What do I care if you don't like my work, _Saen_?"

"I've never heard of anyone- aside from Elachai- who can manipulate metal the way I've seen you do."

"You didn't need to be so cruel," Aerin replied softly, turning away to look at the rapidly cooling steal. "I don't make these weapons with the intention of giving them to the wrong people. Truthfully, I never made them with the intention of giving them to anyone beyond Taera. I make things… I make things the way I do in order to test my limits. I don't much like limits, restrictions..."

"I said the first thing that came to mind," Hoihm said after a moment.

Strangely, Aerin found himself relaxing. "Apparently."

"You do the same."

A smile lifted his lips as he turned to the _Saen_ , aware of the proximity but no longer really concerned by it. At least he had a shirt on this time, though it had been unbuttoned some time ago. "Yes, most times."

An awkward silence followed, and Aerin dropped his eyes back to the anvil which took up space between himself and the _Saen_. "Is that all?" he asked, trying to disturb the silence, his fingers flexing around the handle of the hammer.

"Do you know how to use the weapons you make?"

 _Of all the things he could ask me._ Aerin felt himself tense up again, but he answered truthfully despite not wanting to. "Not really. Father taught me only the basics and after, said there was no need for me to learn more."

Hoihm narrowed his eyes. No need? They've been at war for over five hundred years. First the civil wars before and after the massacre and then this war with Demai'Tah. Of course there was a need!

"But Taera said Father was an idiot," Aerin went on with a small laugh, "and tried to teach me as much as she could whenever she managed to visit in between her posts. And I tried to teach myself. I know enough to know what makes a good weapon and even though I'm not too terribly good at fighting, I figure I know enough to get out of sticky situations." He didn't actually believe the last bit, but the _Saen_ didn't need to know how useless he was with a sword. "I really should finish this," he muttered, ducking his head and hoping his light blue fringe hid the shame shining in his eyes.

A hand lay on his shoulder and pressed until Aerin turned to find those eyes piercing him. "There's no shame in teaching yourself." Aerin only nodded, unsure of what else to do. "Even if you couldn't save yourself from a Shadow hound."

Aerin whipped his head around, glaring at the teasing lilt in the Hoihm's voice and hiding his surprise that the _Saen_ had been able to tell he was lying. "The Highness is right. You are an arse."

The corner of Hoihm's lips lifted only slightly, but it was a beginning of a smile. Aerin held his breath, wishing he could see the full thing. Directly after that thought, he quickly shook his head and went back to staring at the sword on the anvil.

"Perhaps," Hoihm replied. "But this arse has brought you something."

Aerin snickered and turned a smile on the _Saen_. "What did you bring me?"

"Here," Hoihm said, moving away and behind. Aerin followed his movements and turned around to see the _Saen_ striding over to another table with a basket upon it. "I've brought you dinner. No snacks tonight. You need to eat something proper."

Aerin slowly approached. "Thank you, but I don't have time-"

"Eat. If you have time for your exercises, then you have time to sit down and eat."

The _Saen_ thrust the basket into Aerin's hands, who blushed as he stared into it. "I… yes, I'll eat it. Thank you, Hoihm."

"I don't want your thanks. I want you to eat it."

"I said I would!"

Hoihm smirked. He lifted a hand, tugged on part of Aerin's light blue fringe, and quickly departed like he was always doing, leaving Aerin there to grin stupidly into the basket.

* * *

The following morning, a scowling Tom and a blank faced Severus strode into the Family parlor and stopped short upon seeing all the people waiting for them. They glanced at each other with expressions of annoyance and barely had time to brace before Molly and Alice were upon them; the first to make it over. As he was being smothered, Tom looked over Molly's shoulder to find his brothers standing back sharing a smile before they turned to smirk at him.

Bloody bastards.

"You two will be careful, won't you? And you'll take good care of Hermione?"

"Molly, I can take good care of myself," Hermione replied softly as she came to stand beside her mate.

"Nevertheless, dear—Oh! We made this yummy food basket for your travels."

"We aren't going on a picnic!" Tom snapped.

Amortia came over, dimples prominent. "Take it, my Lord."

Tom growled in frustration and snatched up the bloody _huge_ picnic basket before immediately handing it off to Hermione. He then extracted himself from the rest of the gang, leaving Severus to suffer, and marched over to his brothers who were having a grand time snickering to each other. The moment he reached them, Draco thrust Caellum into his arms and again stood back and smirked.

Tom's cold glare lessened considerably and then disappeared all together upon raising Caellum up to his shoulder for a goodbye hug. The little prince wrapped as much of his arm as he could around Tom's neck, pressing his little nose against Tom's throat. How was anyone supposed to not melt by such an action?

 **Goodbye, little one.** Tom turned his face slightly until he could whisper into Caellum's ear. **Don't let this get out, but I will miss cuddling you.**

Caellum squealed happily and grabbed Tom's chin while new sounds, new broken words were being spoken from the little prince. **Un! Un Ta.. Ta!**

Harry and Tom suddenly looked thrilled to no end while Draco stared blankly at his son.

"He was trying to say Uncle Tom!" Harry exclaimed happily. "Caellum's a Parselmouth!"

 **We could have told you this,** came a smug haughty voice at their feet. The three looked down to find Nagini and Lovely slithering up. Tom rolled his eyes at his familiar. She was always so smug.

**Then why didn't you? Honestly, Nagini!**

**Perhaps I'm still angry with you for leaving me in the other world, Master.**

Harry snickered. **She has a point there. You completely forgot about her.**

**I did no such thing! I left her on purpose!**

**I'm sure you only brought me here because your delightfully odd mate told you too.**

**Nagini! Cease!**

A series of hisses escaped both Nagini and Lovely, and it was very clear they were laughing together at the Dark Lord's expense. Caellum had been hanging over Tom's arm during all this, both of his arms reaching down towards the two snakes. Draco rolled his eyes and took Caellum before leaning down and stretching out his arm for Lovely to latch onto.

Tom sneered at his familiar. **I'll leave you here with the babies, whom seem to not fear you at all,** he warned.

At this declaration, Harry looked startled and stared down at Nagini's massive form. "That's not necessary, leaving her with the babies."

Draco drew on a cold mask. "No, brother. You will not leave her here."

Tom rolled his eyes at the two. "She wouldn't eat _these_ babies."

"Regardless, you'll be taking your massive baby eating snake with you."

"That was only one time! She swears it was an accident! And it was twenty years ago!"

"I bet you thought it was funny," Harry murmured, watching as Nagini began to slither up Tom's leg.

"Actually I was kind of shocked and disgusted. Feeding a baby to a snake…" he turned his gaze toward his familiar as she reached his hip. He frowned and moved to grasp Nagini, helping her quickly so that she was draped over his shoulders. "I don't believe I was ever that insane."

Harry glanced around the room, making sure only family was present before he threw himself at Tom. Wrapping his arms around his brother's middle and pressing his face against Tom's chest. He held on tightly and was soothed when Tom returned his embrace just as tightly. Nagini hissed softly and nudged Harry's temple fondly.

"We'll be careful, Harry. Never fear," Tom murmured, running a hand over his brother's hair.

Harry nodded and then pulled away before rubbing two fingers over Nagini's snout. "Where's Luna?"

"We said our goodbyes in private," Tom responded flatly.

"Draco told me about you wanting to forbid her from leaving… Tom, she can take care of herself. She brought Dumbledore to his knees, didn’t she? Without lifting one finger."

"I'm not in the mood to talk about this, Harry."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright. You'll watch out for Hermione?"

"Of course."

"I can look after myself!" Hermione shouted from the other side of the room, having had enough of _everyone_ saying it.

Tom smirked while Harry snickered and then took his son from his husband so that Tom could quickly embrace Draco. Harry then approached Hermione and Severus, whom had a not so patient look on his face as the gang went on and on around him.

Draco raised a brow at his brother. Tom growled. "If you say one thing about Luna, I'll hit you."

"That's a very mature response."

Tom huffed before turning to peer at Harry. "Take care of him, Draco. When you're off on your adventure. He's bound to get into trouble."

Draco nodded. "Don't forget to report back whenever you can," he reminded his brother. "And try not to drive Uncle Sev insane when you and Hermione bicker. You know Sev can only take so much of it."

Tom smirked. "We'll do our best."

* * *

"This is a problem," Tom stated as he, Hermione, and Severus sat down at a table within a small inn. He quickly erected a privacy ward as they got comfortable. Not that it mattered much as there was hardly anyone around. It annoyed him to no end that the proprietors of this little establishment were nowhere to be seen when they should have been jumping around post haste trying to deliver the new blood their every wish. He would have blamed it on Nagini, since she was still wrapped around his shoulders, but from what he could see, there were only five people in the lobby of the inn and four of them were slumped in their chairs and staring blankly at nothing.

"We knew it would be bad. We've been receiving reports," Severus answered.

"It's worse than the reports though," Hermione put in. "The reports never said anything about this lush land turning into a literal desert! There's no plant life anywhere."

"This type of magic, it's so wide spread and continuous," Tom pondered. "If it's a curse then someone is here, someone very powerful is in the region controlling the weather. If not that, then there is an object."

"The object would need to be in the center of the effected region if it's that," Hermione said.

Severus and Tom nodded. Hermione looked between her boys, chewing her lip and preparing for immediate refusals. "I think we should split up and go search for the power source while we're in our animal forms."

"No."

"No."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We have two _Saen_ -"

"No!"

"Honestly, you two! Fine," she huffed and stood, peering down at their faces, both whose jaws were set firm. "If you don't want to do that, then we should start searching immediately, together."

"But, Hermione," said Tom, peering at the window. "It's nighttime."

"And? Surely the Dark Lord isn't afraid of the dark."

"Don't be snide."

"I'm not being snide. You're making it seem as if you're afraid of the dark."

"I'm not afraid of the dark! What nonsense!"

"Then what's wrong with going now?"

"It's dark!"

"We can see in the dark!"

"It's better if we get a good rest and go out in the morning. When people will be awake and able to answer questions! Stop insinuating I'm afraid of something!"

Severus sighed, leaned back in his chair, and began to rub his temples. He almost wished Tom were still the grown up Dark Lord. He had enough young adults to deal with already. The grown Dark Lord would never have fallen for Hermione's teasing. "Enough, both of you. We'll go out in the morning."

"But we should-"

"Hermione. In the morning," Severus interrupted firmly. Hermione glared at Tom when he smirked at her. "Now, have you two noticed, in between your inane bickering, that we've had a rather pointed and unwavering watcher from the far corner of the room?"

"I've noticed," Tom said. Hermione nodded. The three turned and looked at said person. The cloaked figure jumped the moment their eyes were upon him or her and then the figure quickly Shadowed away.

"Should we go after?"

"It was probably only someone interested in looking at the new blood," Tom drawled.

"You're a lazy cretin, Tom. You just don't want to do anything right now."

That started the two off again, and Severus only barely managed to keep from banging his head upon the table. He glanced behind the two siblings at their _Saen_. Both met his eyes and he could see their sympathy for him.

"We arrived this morning, Hermione. We spent all day looking over the lands and seeing the damage. I'm tired and would rather go to bed before we need to search out people and objects. And that person in the corner is probably of no consequence!"

Hermione glared for a full minute before that look receded to a thoughtful one. "You're right. We'll need to rest… we didn't feel any type of magical source during our inspections…"

Severus nodded. "Which means we'll need to dig deep in order to end this. Tomorrow we'll begin to interview the inhabitants of this region, starting here in town." He leaned forward, glaring at the two. "I would appreciate it if you two could act your age during that time."

Tom narrowed his eyes. "I don't like your tone."

"You never like the tone of anyone, my Lord."

Hermione stood, looking around. "I'll go find someone to rent a room from."

Tom also looked around. "Good luck with that. Seems this place is deserted of employees."

"I don't really want to stay here," Hermione said quietly. She hadn't moved away from the table. "This place feels… wrong. Something feels very wrong, beyond the weather curse."

Severus stood and told her to sit. "You're right about that. But it's not only here. I've felt it everywhere. Stay with Tom. I'll find us lodgings."

As Severus moved away, Hermione turned worried eyes onto Tom. "You feel it too, don't you?"

Tom nodded and it annoyed him that he couldn't immediately say why he was unnerved.

* * *

Harry frowned as he picked himself off the ground and took a look around. There was nothing around. Nothing. Nothing but gray mist and the smell of invisible smoke in the air. "What is this?" he whispered, turning in slow circles, his eyes narrowed while he tried to find something in the light darkness. He realized almost immediately he was dreaming and in reality was still tucked safely in bed within Draco's arms.

It seemed like he stood there forever until finally something changed. He started walking around, and only then did he notice he was walking on something hard and brittle. Something that cracked beneath his boots. Something that made him wince every time he moved. Harry had a sinking suspicion of what it was he was walking on and had no wish to investigate further.

And then a voice spoke and it came from everywhere all at once. "The dead will be a plague upon the realm."

Harry spun around quickly, looking for whomever had spoken, and as he did, something grabbed his boot and jerked, making him cry out as he fell onto his back. Harry hit the ground hard and winced as the sound of what he thought was breaking bones reverberated around. The sound was so loud it rang in his ears and made him shiver in disgust. Harry lay there with his eyes closed and tried to take deep breaths to calm down. The breathing worked… until he felt the ground shifting beneath him.

He didn't want to do it. Really he didn't. But his curiosity became too much and finally he looked. Looking at what he'd been walking on and was now lying on. Bones. Thousands… millions of bones. Harry sucked in a breath when he saw the bones were moving; shaking, shivering, and sliding. As quick as he could, he began to scuttle away and then jumped to his feet and continued to back away, hoping he'd find someplace where he wasn't stepping on long dead elves. He knew they were dead _Ukatae_ by the teeth still stuck in some of the skulls and by the wing bones protruding from some of the backs.

Finally he found flat ground. A space void of bones and sank to his knees to take a deep breath. He wasn't particularly afraid, but walking on the moving bones of long dead elves was… creepy. And then that voice... _The dead will be a plague upon the realm? That doesn't sound promising at all._

He'd backed far enough away that the gray mist had obscured his vision of the bones, but Harry could still hear it. The bones moving and rising; putting themselves back together again. He shivered just thinking about what was happening just out of his line of sight. He did not want zombies roaming across his lands.

The gray mist began to change. It began to color and move and all at once Harry was screaming as fire blanketed him. Flames rising from the ground all over the place. All around him, consuming him. The heat speared through him even as he noticed he wasn't actually being burnt. This had Harry gritting his teeth and standing on shaking legs. This was only a dream. He needed to concentrate. Find out why he was having it in the first place.

The sounds of the bones moving suddenly stopped and the only thing Harry could hear was the whiplash of the flames around him and his own ragged breathing. The only thing he could see was the white orange flames and smoke billowing up into the nonexistent sky. But before long, he heard it. A unanimous and repetitive sound and his eyes widened with each stamp. He was well acquainted with what an army of marching boots sounded like. He knew what it sounded like to have an army marching in time behind him.

Out of the flames they came. Thousands of the dead. Skeletons armored only by fire; flames dripping from the bones, creating pools of fire wherever they moved. They were passing Harry now and he was relieved they gave him a wide berth, but that could have been because Harry was backing away in horror. He was especially frightened when, as they passed, each and every skull swiveled around to stare at him with fire flickering in the eyes sockets. Harry thought it was a mock salute. Or it might have been real. He wasn't sure and he didn't much care. All he could care about was the fact he was having a prophetic dream about a fucking army of burning skeletons.

After a short time, a lone skeleton separated. It stepped out of formation and walked straight for Harry. This one was different. It bore a ringlet of shining silver upon the skull and a belt of similar fashion across the bones making up the hips. It wasn't entirely skeletal. There were parts of the face that had not decomposed yet. But its eyes were gone and the hair was thin and uneven. Harry could see enough to think this skeleton was male.

The skeleton moved until they were only a matter of feet apart and when he stopped, the flames licking at Harry disappeared to leave him in a circle free of the fire. They stared at each other even as Harry's senses were still on the passing burning skeletons.

Finally the thing spoke. "The dead will rise and spread his fires across our realm. He will make it so. He will trap us."

"Who's the he you are referring to?" Harry immediately asked. "And who are you?"

Harry thought the skeleton was smiling, but he couldn't be sure as the bloke didn't exactly have a proper face anymore. "Chezho."

Harry's eyes widened. "The last Emperor!"

Chezho turned away, watching his army of death and fire. "You have the power to stop him from burning the entire world. Seek it in the Cavern of Silence."

"What's that? I've never heard of the Cavern of Silence. And who's he? Demai'Tah? Hey!"

Chezho had turned his back on Harry and began to rejoin the legion of burning skeletons. He didn't answer Harry's question and continued to walk away. As soon as he left Harry's immediate perimeter, Harry dropped to his knees, screaming as the fire began to consume him once more. This time it was actually burning him; melting his flesh and filling his lungs with smothering smoke.

 _Draco!_ He bellowed, covering his face with his arms and trying to block out this phantom pain that couldn't possibly be real. _DRACO!_ He started shaking. Jerking roughly back and forth…

"HARRY! Baby, wake up!"

His eyes snapped open and he awoke with a gasp that immediately turned into a coughing fit. Draco had both his arms around him, eyes desperate in worry. He looked to the door and bellowed, "water!"

"I…" Harry paused, coughing some more, grimacing as he wheezed. "I need t-to write it down."

"Water!" Draco bellowed again before extracting himself from Harry and quickly moving across the bed in order to reach the table on Harry's side. He had just pulled the dream journal out when a water jug and two goblets appeared on the bedside table.

Draco quickly poured Harry a glass of water and handed it to him before opening the journal to a blank page, prepared to write for Harry as he continued to recover from what was apparently an awful dream. Draco moved to sit behind and pulled his husband back against his chest, running a hand down his wings to smooth the feathers that had been messed up during Harry's flailing around. He wasn’t surprised his hand was shaking. His husband’s screams had sent a pure jolt of terror through him.

Harry started speaking after he drank half a glass. His words came slow and scratchy at first. Draco didn't truly comprehend the words as he wrote them down; he simply wanted to get the words down before he completely understood what it was that Harry saw. Harry coughed a couple times more and then he went on with telling the dream, his voice steadier. When he was finished, he slumped back against Draco and closed his eyes.

Draco frowned as he felt Harry shaking against him. He hugged his husband tightly as he went on to read what he'd just written. With each word read, his eyes widened until finally, "what the fuck?" he whispered.

Harry managed a weak laugh. "Exactly."

* * *

Harry strolled through the well lit corridor with Caellum babbling away on his hip, both their eyes riveted upon all the paintings and tapestries hanging along the wall; all of the pictures depicting _Ukatae_ history. A few times they paused to study the pictures and Harry recognized some of the scenes from his earlier lessons with Ozemir.

At the moment, he and his son were in the Academy since he'd been told Ozemir would be there all today, going over future lesson plans with the other professors and making sure everything was ready for the reopening. Harry laughed under his breath as he remembered his short discussion with Brumek earlier. When Harry asked where Ozemir was, the warrior had rolled his eyes and told him Ozemir was at the Academy. Brumek then went on to say he didn't know how many times the lesson plans needed to be revised. He was certain the Scholars were only wasting time. As usual. It was a typical Brumek response and it had lightened Harry's mood considerably as he'd been in a poor mood since he woke that morning.

As he wandered around, Harry realized he didn't know exactly where to find Ozemir in this huge place, nor did he know where he was going. The Academy was as large as Hogwarts, perhaps larger. It held a massive amount of lecture halls, dueling halls, labs, and two central eating halls. Not to mention several dormitories full of apartments, many common rooms, and each dorm had its own dining hall and courtyard.

"Mommy is lost," Harry murmured to Caellum.

Caellum pulled his gold eyes away from the current colorful mosaic they were standing in front of and peered up at his mother's face. "La?" he asked, blinking curiously.

"Yes, lost," Harry responded with a nod.

Caellum laughed, clapping his hands. "La! La la la la!"

"Glad you're amused," he replied dryly. Harry then smiled and nuzzled his son's nose with his own. "So much like your daddy."

Harry peered down the hall, looking for… anybody. They were standing just outside of the library and he'd found it was completely deserted at the moment. He felt a moment of annoyance. He'd given Vendyl the day off as his father had finally arrived for a visit this morning, which meant he couldn't rely on his _Saen's_ help to find his way. "I need an attendant."

Not five seconds after this was said, an elf appeared in front of him, bowing quickly twice. "Your Highness."

Harry blinked at her. No one ever told him the attendants worked like this at the Academy as well. He knew all one needed to do when an attendant was needed in the palace was to call out. But he hadn't thought the Academy worked the same way. Actually, he should have realized and now he felt stupid for having not thought of it before.

The mental snicker in his mind had him rolling his eyes. _Aren't you supposed to be busy and not listening to my every thought?_

 _Not my fault you're so loud, lover. You actually got lost…_ Draco trailed off with laughter.

"Your daddy is a prat," he said to his son.

"Da! Da da da!"

Harry smiled and returned to the elf waiting patiently. "I'm looking for Ozemir… only I'm not sure where exactly he is."

"If you would permit me, I can lead you to where the Scholars have convened for today, Highness."

"Yeah, thanks!"

She looked kind of startled at his response, but then she quickly returned his smile, waved at Caellum, who'd been waving at her the entire time, and turned to lead him down the hall. "They are in a lecture room at the moment."

She led him around and down several more corridors until they stopped in front of a pair of nondescript double doors. Harry couldn't hear anything from within, but he assumed all the lecture halls had silencing charms on them. "Thank you," he said again to her.

The attendant curtsied. "Pleasure was mine, Highness. Truly. Call should you need anything else."

And then she was gone as quickly as she had come, leaving Harry and Caellum to face the doors. Harry pondered a moment before deciding to walk in without knocking. He had the right and this was important. So hitching Caellum up higher in one arm, and telling his son to keep quiet for a bit, Harry pulled on one of the doors, which opened silently for him. These doors were the main doors leading into this lecture hall he found upon entering, which meant when Harry silently stepped in, he was at the top of the room and was able to look down to where the Scholars had seated themselves in the first two rows of the center sections. There were four sections in all, separated by aisles leading from the very top all the way down. And at the very bottom, upon a slightly raised dais, was a table occupied by three elves.

Ozemir was one of the elves seated at the table. He and his companions were debating something while the other Scholars were doing the same. But after only a moment, Ozemir's head whipped around and up and he smiled upon seeing Harry standing at the top. Harry returned his smile and chuckled a little when Ozemir waved excitedly at him. This action had the other Scholars quieting and turning to see what was going on; this led to rushed standing and bowing, but Harry ignored this as he descended down until he reached the teaching pit. On his way he managed to smile at the professors and Scholars he knew personally. Shreya, for example. And Zynfrae, who sat at the table with Ozemir.

"Harry! Have you come to sit in? We're having a fun debate right now on the merits of-"

"Actually," Harry quickly interrupted, "something happened and we need to talk about it. In private. I'm sorry, but it couldn't wait until the evening."

"Of course," Ozemir replied, slipping an arm around his shoulders. "No need to apologize." He turned back to look at Zynfrae. The elder Scholar waved him away and the other Scholars resumed their debating and managed to keep their curious staring to a minimal.

Ozemir led Harry off the dais, but instead of climbing up to the door Harry had come through, they instead walked off to the left where there was another door. This door led out into a narrow hallway and Harry assumed this passage wasn't used by students. "We'll go to my office," Ozemir told him. "I have an office again, Harry! It's wonderful!"

"I'm glad you're happy to be teaching again."

"Yes, but I won't be teaching until the next term since we're going off on this expedition. Still, adventure and life learning is always more fun than staying in one place, isn't it?"

"Sometimes. But Ozemir, I'm looking forward to when I can just be for a year or so without anything happening beyond regular life. I don't think I've ever had that before. Peace."

Ozemir's arm tightened around him. "You will, Harry. I promise."

They remained silent the rest of the way as Ozemir led him through a number of similar narrow hallways until finally they came out into a small round courtyard which was bordered by a walkway with an awning held over the rounded path by columns. There were a dozen doors placed equally apart around the path and windows beside each door.

"What is this place?"

"The scholar and lecturer quarters. Each of these doors leads to a permanent office. Mine is just over here."

"Aren't there more professors than offices?" Harry asked as he looked around at the dozen doors. He knew there had been more than a dozen teachers sitting in that lecture hall just now.

"Of course. But some professors need to be here a certain time before they gain a permanent office, and some lecturers aren't here full time anyway. So they won't get a permanent office—here we are," the Scholar announced as they came to stop before a door three places down from the door they had come through. Ozemir placed a hand upon the wood to unlock it with his magical signature while Harry and Caellum peered into the window curiously.

"There's not much in here," Harry commented when Ozemir let him in.

"Well no. I'll decorate right before my post starts. Right now it'll afford us with the privacy I know you are looking for."

"Right," Harry nodded and took the seat Ozemir waved him into in front of the ornate desk. Despite the office lacking more books and scrolls than Harry thought possible for Ozemir, the desk was covered in scrolls. But the bookcases behind Ozemir's chair and around the room were completely empty.

"Oss!" came a sudden shriek. "Ossp!"

Harry chuckled and extended Caellum for Ozemir to take. He knew Caellum wouldn't be able to stay silent. He was actually surprised his son had lasted as long as he did. Ozemir stood and reached over the desk for the little prince and once he had the baby, Ozemir lay a soft loving kiss on the prince's nose before cradling him against his chest. "Now, Harry. What is it?"

"I had another vision last night," he began as he pulled out his dream journal and enlarged it. "Another vision about fire." Ozemir sat forward, suddenly looking very serious. "This one was much more detailed. This one had a point…"

Harry trailed off as he set the dream journal upon the desk between himself and Ozemir. His fingers gripped the book tightly and he stared hard at it. He hadn't read over what Draco wrote down. At the time the vision was still fresh in his mind. Now it was a bit fuzzy, but he remembered the message. That message would never leave him until this was resolved.

He took a breath and opened to the bookmarked page and began reading. Beyond Harry's reading, the office was mostly silent except for when Ozemir had to bounce the little prince and softly tell him to stay quiet for a few minutes. He let Caellum chew on his hair in compensation. Finally, once Harry was finished reading, Ozemir's eyes were wide as the book was pushed towards him. Harry knew Ozemir would want to read it over.

"Have you ever heard of the Cavern of Silence? I've tried going through everything I've learned, everything I know in accordance to the Knowledge, but I've come up with nothing."

"In all my years I've never heard of the Cavern of Silence, young one."

Harry sighed and nodded. "That's what I was afraid of."

"Zynfrae might know."

"If you don't know, then no one probably does."

Ozemir smiled. "I boast of knowing everything, but it's not exactly true. Zynfrae is still far more knowledgeable than I."

Harry perked up. "You think he might?"

"Never hurts to ask, now does it? You stay here. I'll fetch him and we can go over this again. He should probably hear the entire thing."

"Alright, if you think so."

Ozemir was gone only ten minutes—he had taken Caellum with him- before he returned with Zynfrae. Harry immediately asked if he'd heard of the Cavern of Silence.

"Yes I have," Zynfrae said as he took Ozemir's seat when the younger Scholar directed him there. Harry and Ozemir perked up, looking relieved. "Of all the things said to be only myths that are in fact real, the Cavern of Silence is not one of them. It does not exist."

Ozemir and Harry's faces fell. Zynfrae studied the down trodden expressions and then immediately asked for the story, which Harry then related.

"A conundrum," the wizened Scholar murmured after, stroking his hairless chin and then looked as if he were lost in thought.

"So if it is a myth," Harry ventured. "Can you tell us about it? The story behind it. Chezho wouldn't have mentioned it without a reason."

"You are right about that, young one. Very well. Sit, Ozemir. Stop hovering over my shoulder."

Ozemir hurriedly conjured a chair and placed it beside Harry's before sitting down, looking eager for the information- factual or otherwise- Zynfrae was about to impart. Zynfrae leaned forward and folded his hands upon the desk, looking between the Emperor and his forever pupil.

"The Cavern of Silence is said to have been made by the gods themselves directly before Hirsha created the first _Ukatae_." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the old Scholar cut him off with a look. Harry settled back down, looking sheepish and figured he had better not interrupt. "The purpose of this cavern is unknown. The location of this cavern is unknown, but it was said a mighty battle was once fought there between the gods. To determine who would gain almighty power over the race. To determine who would have the power to mold the new species into their likeness. The Mother of Us All won of course, helped by a few lesser deities who agreed with her vision. Once the battle was won, the cavern was forever sealed off from the realm."

Harry and Ozemir waited expectantly for more, but soon it became clear Zynfrae was finished. "Is that it?" Ozemir demanded in a whine.

"Yes. That is one reason I never told you about this particular myth. There is not much to tell."

"If it were made by the gods, couldn't we ask Luna?"

"The Cavern of Silence tale is one of many that was brought about to try and fill in holes of our very beginnings. There are many myths such as this out there. I do not believe she would know."

"She's the Mother," Harry reminded. "Sometimes."

"I do not think she would have any more to give you, young one. It's as I said. The Cavern of Silence is only a myth. It is not real."

"But I had that vision for a reason!"

"Yes," Zynfrae said with certainty.

"Why would Chezho tell me this if it weren't real?"

"You aren't the only ones to have heard of the Cavern and gone to look for it. Most have never returned. Perhaps Chezho wants to lead you to danger."

Both Harry and Ozemir gaped at him. "But why?" they asked in unison.

Zynfrae looked at Ozemir. "You know as well as I, Chezho and Merae were very selfish rulers. They knew the truth. They knew their bloodline was not the last of royal blood. And yet they kept that secret. Tried to wipe out any evidence of a new blood coming, didn't they? We barely managed to find a relic relating the new blood story. And that was Falde who accidentally stumbled upon the ruins before Chezho could get to it. Falde's clan, that side of your clan, Ozemir, and myself… we were really the only ones aware of the telling of the last blood line. And Chezho forbid us from ever mentioning it to anyone else. We were threatened with death should we ever reveal what we knew about the coming of new blood."

"But they're already dead," Harry said quietly. "It's not like they can come back to life and take over."

"There are possibilities in everything."

"Then there is a possibility that the Cavern of Silence is real," Harry replied stubbornly.

Zynfrae smiled and sat back. "I will give you that, young one."

"So how do we go about looking for it?"

"Very carefully," was Zynfrae's answer. It wasn't exactly helpful.

"Okay," Harry said softly. "Putting the Cavern aside, is it possible for the army of dead? Is that part of my dream feasible?"

"I'm afraid so, young one. It's a power of necromancy. Demai'Tah has been known to use that form of magic often. It's how he calls demons… but this, your dream; I've never heard anything so wide spread. And the fire… that worries me. Some magical objects were lost _on purpose_ because they posed threats to all _Ukatae_ and not a choice few. Did Chezho mention Demai'Tah by name?"

"No, he said only 'he'. How can this be a prophetic dream if the cavern isn't real? In fact, how could I have been sent a message by Chezho at all? He's dead. Why would he warn me if he wanted to destroy me?"

"Chezho was a cocky being," Ozemir replied.

Zynfrae pierced Harry with a stare. "The dead are not absolutely gone, young one. We do have an afterlife. The dead can move around far easier than the living. They can cross planes we've never even dreamed about. They can enter the dreams of anyone if they have enough spirit left in them…"

"That's comforting," Harry muttered. "I don't want to believe he's setting me up to be killed. But that army…"

"I am not saying it is for certain Chezho is trying to destroy you, but it is a possibility," Zynfrae went on. "Never overlook any possibility. That way you will be prepared for anything. As for where you should begin, I suggest the Teran desert. There have been two rumors about the desert and the Cavern of Silence. Nothing ever comes from it, but… it's as good a place to start as any."

"The desert?" Harry asked and then grimaced. "Draco's not going to like that."

* * *

Fred burst into his apartment, mind whirling over the possibilities of the new potion they'd perfected. He was so into thought that he didn't notice Falde was home; sitting on one of the lounges along with two others and that the conversation had suddenly ceased the moment he burst through the door.

Falde frowned as he watched his young mate run through the apartment and disappear down the hall without even acknowledging them, an excited and devious grin on his face. Vendyl smirked at his brother. The other elf, who matched both Vendyl and Falde's features, quirked a brow at his eldest son.

"They've discovered something dangerous," Falde murmured. "They're not happy unless it's dangerous."

"Your mate, I suppose," responded Faldyn. "Only had a glimpse of him at the Ball before most of the Family disappeared for that battle."

"Yes, that's him."

Fred returned minutes later with his arms full and a box hovering along behind him. And once again it looked as if he were going to pass by without acknowledging the three. Surely he'd taught his mate better in observations, Falde thought as he stood.

"Fred."

Said elf paused and spun around, while at the same time trying to hide the bundle of materials he had in his arms behind his back. The box behind him dropped to the ground and Falde distinctly heard the clanking of metal. Vendyl snorted when several pairs of trousers fell and the young one tried kicking it back underneath a display case as if they hadn't already seen it fall to the ground.

"Falde! I thought you were out somewhere. Away from the palace…" Fred trailed off, smiling.

"Not the time for your innocent smile—are those my trousers? Is that my armor?"

"Um… no?" Fred smiled what he thought was a winning smile and looked to the elf standing in between Vendyl and Falde. "Hey, it's your dad! Hullo! I didn't get to properly meet you before." Fred strode forward, shifting the clothes into one arm, which had him dropping several more articles of clothing, and held out his hand to shake Faldyn's hand.

As they were doing that, Faldyn studying and talking to Fred in amusement, Falde rounded them to go and pick up the clothes, as well as peek into the box that he knew contained certain weapons he kept within their home.

He sighed when he looked inside. "Why are you stealing my weapons?"

"I'm not stealing it. I'm only borrowing it, Falde. Along with the rest of this. You'll get it back eventually. And it's not like you haven't five dozen more weapons down in your 'warrior room'."

Falde frowned in annoyance, which only made Fred's grin widen, which in turn had Vendyl smirking and Faldyn began to chuckle heartily. Fred instantly liked him. Faldyn laughed as if he hadn't a care in the world. His manner wasn't as severe as his sons' either.

"I need to get back to work, but I'll come back before dinner and we can visit then, yeah?"

"Of course, young one," Faldyn said with a smile. He watched his elder son's mate spin around and head for the door, the box and discarded clothes instantly following him.

"C'ya later, Falde!"

"I didn't give you permission to-" the door slammed shut on the last of his words, "-take my things."

Faldyn turned eyes full of mirth onto his eldest. "You have your hands full."

"I do, Father. Yes," Falde answered with a sigh. "I've had my hands full the moment we discovered the new blood…these young ones get up to trouble on an hourly basis."

Vendyl backed his words by nodding. "You should have seen the trouble- unintentional trouble- Harry and Neville got up to when they were patrolling around with the legions."

And not a minute after he said this, the orb on the table started flashing a bright yellow. Falde leaned back and rubbed his forehead. When Faldyn asked about the orb, he explained what it was for. That orb was set up to let him know every time an explosion occurred in the labs. Bright yellow meant a very tame explosion with no injuries, whereas flashing red meant it had been a huge explosion and someone was most likely injured in some way. It had already gone off red several times in the last month, though luckily the injuries hadn't ever been severe.

"At least they aren't afraid," the elder elf replied with a chuckle.

"They don't know the meaning of the word," Vendyl said before Falde could. There was definitely respect in the spoken words.

"Has your mate's wings not sprouted yet, Falde?"

Falde frowned. This wasn't a topic he wanted to discuss with his father at the moment. "They have but he usually keeps them hidden."

"He should bare them proudly. Not hide them."

"We've come to a compromise on when and where he must present them. The wings are new to him and he's still getting used to having them and not looking exactly like his twin now. It bothers him more than he lets on. I can understand why and I do not begrudge this feeling. Instead I will do anything to help him get through it. Besides, I refuse to order him to do something that will make that smile go away," Falde ended with a low tone that said he didn't want his father to press the matter.

"Very well, Falde. I see you've already fallen completely under the allure of your young mate," Faldyn responded, but his words were spoken in amusement and fondness. "I've heard Aerin and Taera are here," he went on to change the subject.

"Yes, thank Hirsha. I don't believe we'll let Aerin go back to his homestead and as a precaution, he won't be allowed to leave the palace grounds until certain matters have been taken care of."

Faldyn leaned forward. "Explain."

"It seems Malore's tendencies towards his son have turned violent. Aerin is better off here."

Faldyn's face darkened in fury. "I've always thought they would be better off anywhere else but with those two. How did you come to discover this?"

"Ozemir came to me a few days ago. Telling me what he'd discovered and what he suspects," Falde said as he sat back. "Last week he discovered bruising on Aerin's face. The bruises were newly formed and he didn't have them before arriving at the palace. Aerin tried to lie about where they came from. He did such a quick and wonderful job of lying, Ozemir suspects he's had to lie about bruising to Taera before. Ozemir said a witness was present and he managed to obtain information despite this witness promising Aerin he wouldn't tell anyone. Apparently this witness is sure it could happen again."

"You can stop saying witness," Vendyl murmured. "I've put together the pieces. That explains why Hoihm shouted at Ozemir the other day. I will not punish him for keeping quiet because Aerin told him not to say anything. Hoihm fulfilled his duty by at least saying something to Ozemir. Giving enough of a clue to help our cousin easily figure it out."

Falde nodded and turned back to their father. "Hoihm indicated it was one of Aerin's clan, and this was enough information without defying his promise not to tell. Who out of Aerin's clan do you think would strike him, Father?"

Faldyn's face darkened. "Malore. Only Malore would think he had the right. Only Malore would think to treat our kin like this right under my nose."

"This is Ozemir's conclusion as well. Especially since Taera told Ozemir she and Aerin came here without telling Malore or Taeyan."

"Malore would have found out immediately once he couldn't find his shackled son," Faldyn muttered to himself. "He would have gone looking for him. Malore has spies everywhere. It would have been easy to locate Aerin."

Falde nodded. "Malore is now in Ozemir's sights, Father."

Faldyn's expression instantly lightened. "Well then. Good. Yes, good."

"You aren't even a little upset about what is to happen?" Vendyl asked curiously.

"He dares strike a child! And not just any child, but his own. Truthfully, I have been thinking of disposing that black mark upon our clan myself. Malore's own father has thought the same. So no, I'm not upset. I have no pity when I think about what Ozemir will do to him. I do not think there is anyone, even Malore's own mother, who will be too terribly upset upon his demise. His actions pull the entirety of our clan into dishonor!" Faldyn exclaimed heatedly, with both his sons nodding in agreement. Then the elder sat back and composed himself, pushing his anger away for more positive emotions.

"All this talk of Ozemir reminds me that I must get to know him better as well!" Faldyn exclaimed jovially. "Now that he is no longer in the Kibosh, he will not have a problem with connecting with our entire clan. Is that right, Falde?"

"Yes, Father. He has expressed his wish to get to know the clan. He doesn't want anything to do with Malore and Taeyan….. or Taeyan's side of the clan. But he is worried about what you think of him."

Faldyn waved that away. "Ozemir never had a choice. That is all I will ever need to know."

"He will be pleased to know this."

They moved on from that topic and Faldyn spoke about the ball and the ensuing battle before saying, "I heard about what happened with the _Mar'raeh_ at the Cymae…Has he recovered? Is his baby well?"

Falde wasn't half as surprised as Vendyl to know his father had somehow discovered the details of that. Details which the palace had kept from the public. "They are both well. Neville has been ordered to stay off his feet for the most part."

"Good, good. And the traitors' baby? Has the baby been placed in a home yet?"

Falde shook his head. "I hesitate to hand her over to those who have already asked for her as I don't trust any of them not to turn on her just because the baby's parents were enemies of the Empire. Many of the people who have requested guardianship have had more than one clan member taken from them… I will not allow this babe to become someone's outlet for revenge. And after the Emperors interviewed these people, Draco swears this is what would eventually happen. So no, she has not been adopted yet."

Faldyn nodded and was silent a moment. "It's a girl then…"

"Why do you ask?" Vendyl asked, knowing his father had had a reason for bringing it up and continuing with the topic.

"Your mother always wanted a daughter. I confess I myself wanted the same—not to say I'm not pleased with the two sons I have today," he quickly went on and grasped Vendyl's arm when his youngest looked away, flushing with guilt for something he had no control over. "She wanted a brood of sons and daughters…" Faldyn cleared his throat and straightened, peering at his oldest with firm determination. "I want to ask for guardianship of the baby."

"Aren't you a bit too-"

Faldyn narrowed his eyes upon his eldest. "If you're about to say something about my age, I have no problem taking you down to the training arena, Falde. Half of what you know came from me, did it not?"

Appropriately cowed, Falde nodded. "Yes, Father." He then scowled when Vendyl laughed under his breath. "The child is being kept within the main nursery here. Would you like to see her now? You'll have to speak with the Emperors about adopting her, but I'm confident they will not give objections to you taking over guardianship."

"Yes, I think I'd like to see her now. She's being kept in the Royal nursery?" he asked in surprise as they stood and prepared to leave.

Falde rolled his eyes. "The young ones wouldn't have it any other way. Some even threw fits when I wanted to place her within the attendants' nursery."

"Truly?"

Vendyl laughed. "Some of the new blood are still quite stubborn and refuse to accept some people are less equal to others."

"Extraordinary."

"Annoying," Falde grumbled and then cleared his throat. "Speaking of babies," he went on with a pointed look at his brother.

Vendyl straightened until his spine might snap, and smiled proudly. "Father, Kaego is with child." He next found himself in a bear hug with his father's praises ringing his ears.

"Wonderful, Vendyl! You managed to beat out Falde!"

Vendyl shot a smug smirk at his brother. Falde shook his head in annoyance. "Up until this year, everyone, including you, believed I would never have a mate. I wasn't aware Vendyl and I were competing on this."

"You should get on it, don't you think?" Faldyn went on to say. He didn't seem to hear Falde's previous words.

"Fred is not ready for that, truthfully neither am I, and please don't start. We already have Molly going on about more babies… Anyway, you wanted to see the baby," he prompted, and led the way to his door as he wanted to get off this subject as quickly as possible.

He left Vendyl to walk with their father, as Faldyn was still not finished with exclaiming his pleasure. Falde shook his head. He hadn't had any idea his father was enamored with the idea of children. He'd known his father would be pleased to have a grandchild, another clan member to carry on their proud name, but this was a surprise. He was still reeling from the fact his father wanted to adopt the traitors' baby.

When they walked into the main part of the nursery, it was to find Zohrek crawling around on a mat with the nanny kneeling near him, encouraging Zohrek to play with the toys spread around. She jumped to her feet when they entered and curtsied. "My lords," she greeted.

The three nodded to her before Falde crouched down onto one knee. "Zohrek. Come here, little one." Zohrek babbled and changed course, crawling to the big warrior and squealing excitedly when Falde swooped him up into his arms before standing.

Falde turned to the nanny. "No Caellum today, Saerma?"

"No, Commander. The little prince is with his mother. Zohrek's alone today until Ozemir has finished with his meetings at the Academy."

"We can't have that," Falde said, smiling at Zohrek. "You may go today, Saerma. We'll keep Zohrek with us."

"Thank you, Commander." Saerma curtsied and then left.

"Don't horde, Falde! Let me see!"

"Don't scare him with your loud booming voice!"

"That child is the exact copy of Brumek! My voice couldn't possible scare him!" As if to prove it, Zohrek looked towards Faldyn and laughed. "Look at you," Faldyn cooed, snatching the little baby from his son and into his massive arms. "Warrior," he announced with certainty.

"He was going to be a warrior anyway, Father. You know every first born in Brumek's clan…" he trailed off when he realized his father wasn't listening and was instead still cooing at an enthralled Zohrek.

Falde inched his way over to Vendyl. "When did he become…" Falde waved his arm towards their father who was as big and broad as he was, and louder, "like this? Enamored with babies?"

"Don't look at me, brother. I was asleep for five hundred years. But Father's always been… soft, when it comes to young ones."

The three then left that part of the nursery into another section, where there was only one crib and another nanny sitting close to it in a rocking chair, humming softly as she read from a book. As soon as she saw them, she reacted the same way the other nanny had. By standing and curtsying. After Falde's questions after the baby's health, she answered, "doing very well, Commander. Still in the sleepy stage," she said, smiling softly at the baby nestled in the crib. "Only wakes to be fed and changed."

Falde then dismissed her, telling her to report to her superior for another assignment since the baby would no longer be residing in the nursery. The three then approached the crib to peer into it, looking upon the tiny baby wrapped tightly in her blankets. Falde hadn't seen her this closely before and he was surprised to find she had more silver than brown hair.

"Oh, now she is a pretty thing," Faldyn said as he passed Zohrek over into Falde's arms. "Silver hair. She'll fit right in with our clan. We have gold and pearl white, and-"

"Light blue and pink," Vendyl ventured with a snicker. Falde hissed at him, and Vendyl hissed right back. Faldyn ignored his young ones usual antics and bent over the cradle to scoop up the baby girl into his arms. When she was in his arms, he sighed and smiled. And then frowned when the loud bickering caused the little one in his arms to awaken and whimper softly.

"Quiet!" he hissed. "The _Saen_ Captain and the Commander of the Imperial Forces acting like teenage young ones? It's disgraceful!" He managed to take Zohrek from Falde without disturbing the infant already cradled in one arm. "You're setting a bad example for Zohrek and scaring this precious one," he ended more softly.

"Falde started it, Father."

Falde rolled his eyes. "That's what you always say. It's always 'Falde started it, Father'."

Faldyn shot both his sons' a look of warning, although inside he was very pleased to have them back together, acting as they always had before they had gone their separate ways. "I want to take her out of here. I want to keep her with me for the duration of my stay and then she'll come with me to the homestead."

"Are you sure? Are you sure you want to raise another child?" Vendyl asked, bewildered by Faldyn's insistence on this.

"I think the question is: can you two welcome her into our clan with open arms? Can you two welcome her as your sister? For that is what she will be. Your sister."

"Of course, Father. She was not the traitor. She is innocent of all things," Falde answered promptly and meaning it whole heartedly. He was perhaps beginning to see why Faldyn was interested in having another baby. He was alone in the main homestead. Their father had probably grown lonely after his sons left home.

"Vendyl?"

"Yes," the _Saen_ answered with a firm nod.

"Wonderful!"

"If you really are set on this, then I suggest we locate Harry and Draco and ask their permission. Though I'm not sure where they are right now."

"I sense my young one at the Academy," Vendyl said.

"Wonder what he's doing there."

"Harry had a vision last night," Vendyl said quietly. "From what Hoihm and I heard, it was a rather… painful one. And I think it must have been important which means he's probably seeking Ozemir. This vision left both young ones shaken up. This morning Draco overdid himself in regards to nestling Harry before we were let off duty."

"Harry snapped at him," Falde said with certainty. Vendyl grinned and nodded. "And where is Draco now?"

"Training. He likes to train when he's worried, you know that."

"We'll go down to the arena then. Father?"

"We're coming," Faldyn murmured eyes upon the babies in his arms. "Such lovely little ones," he cooed.

As Vendyl and Falde led their father out of the nursery, Falde turned to his brother. "Should I ever start acting like that in my old age, you have permission to club me in the head with my mace."

"I still have keen hearing, boy!"

Vendyl threw a grin at his cringing brother.

They were nearly to the arena doors when they bumped into Aerin. Or rather spotted him standing just outside of the doors, peaking in.

"Aerin? What are you doing?"

Aerin sucked in a surprised breath and quickly backed away from the doors before bowing. "I was only… wanted to look. I'll go back to work now."

He dashed off the opposite way before anyone could say anything.

"That was very odd," Falde murmured.

"Has he always been shy, Father?"

"Not shy, exactly. But in some instances, his interactions can be stunted. Again, this has to do with Malore and always keeping Aerin under his thumb, only letting Aerin associate with those he wants him to. In more ways than one, Aerin is still really only a child. I'm not sure what Malore was trying to accomplish with the way he raised his son. But I know he must be frustrated since it seems Aerin is nothing like him."

"He was fine at the Ball," Falde reminded.

"Yes, because Taera was there. She's always been a cushion for him… Aerin's always himself when he has Taera close by." Faldyn then grimaced. "You should see him when he's been alone with his parents for months on end. Once I managed to visit Aerin down in their village—he's not completely cowed, since I think he'd snuck away from the homestead—but he was very afraid to talk when he recognized who I was. Afraid, and yet he seemed almost desperate to remain behind with me."

"He fears and he doesn't live," Falde growled. "I tried to keep it from happening."

"We all did, son. But there is not much we could do so long as Aerin was within Malore's homestead."

"There's something off about Malore," Vendyl murmured as they went to stand just inside the arena, watching as Draco and Pansy sparred. Poor Pansy was barely able to keep on her feet.

"We know this, Vendyl. That's what we've been talking about."

"No, Falde. What I meant is: why would Malore's need to keep Aerin under his thumb bring him all the way to Borsteria? Why would he risk the Emperors' wrath to come here and try to take Aerin back before he wanted to go? Why would he risk coming anywhere near the palace? What drove him into striking his son upon the palace grounds, in public, and in front of a _Saen_ no less?"

"Vendyl makes a fair point," Faldyn said quietly. "Malore is no fool. He could have waited for Aerin to return home. That does seem off."

Falde nodded. "I'm sure Ozemir has thought about all that and intends to gain answers when he goes to Malore," he said and then stepped further inside the training arena. "That's enough, Draco! Pansy's had enough!"

Draco spun away in surprise while his sparring partner dropped to the ground in relief. "You're an unrelenting monster!" Pansy cried dramatically.

Draco turned back to her and smirked. "I'm the Emperor. No one can beat my blade."

"Dare you to say that in front of Ozemir," said Pansy as she gingerly sat up.

"I'm not suicidal."

"Draco, come. We need to speak," Falde called out to him. Draco nodded and bent down to help Pansy stand. The girl smirked and brushed the dirt off her slacks.

"Lovely fight, darling," she said pressing forward to kiss his cheek.

"You did well, Pans. You're getting to be very good with the sword. You'll do fine with the Ghost rebs."

She buffed her fingernails on her tunic. "Course I will. Had good teachers, didn't I? Speaking of, who's that big elf standing between the bigger elf and the moderately big elf?"

Draco laughed as he studied the elf standing between Vendyl and Falde. "That's their father. I met him briefly at the ball. Anyway, they obviously have something important to talk about. See you at lunch?"

Pansy nodded and watched Draco walked towards the three elves. After a moment she sheathed her sword and walked over to the dummies; intending to work on her dagger training. With what she planned to do, Pansy wanted to train as much as she possibly could before she left Borsteria.

When Draco came to stand in front of the three, he looked at the baby in Faldyn's arms curiously, wondering why they had her.

"Highness," Faldyn murmured as he bowed.

Draco nodded and tried not to show how awkward he felt by this elf's greetings. It was only because this was Falde's father, and that made Draco feel as if Faldyn didn't need to bow to him. He felt he should be more honored to meet the elf who'd sired Vendyl and Falde since Faldyn was one of the oldest elves alive.

"Err… please don't ever bow to me in private."

"And why should I not show you the respect you deserve?" Faldyn asked curiously.

"No, it's like… it's like if my father and Uncle Sev started bowing to me at all times. Or my sister and brother doing it. Weird."

Faldyn turned to his eldest and raised a brow. Falde sighed. "We did tell you. Sometimes they need to be reminded of their positions." He said this last part while pointedly looking at Draco.

The blond raised his nose. "Blame Harry. I was perfectly happy before, knowing I was better than everyone. So err, why is she out of the nursery?" he asked of the baby, who was wrapped in her blankets and snuggled quite securely in Faldyn's arms. She looked to be gently held as well, but Draco thought all the elf needed to do was flex in order to strangle her. Not that he believed Faldyn would do such a thing. Even accidentally.

"Father would like to adopt the little one, Draco. He's come seeking your permission."

Draco was startled by this, but quickly shoved the shock away. "If that is your wish… though, I ask you attend dinner tonight as we'll have a few family members over from the human world."

"I would be honored and delighted to join," Faldyn immediately answered while Falde gave Draco a questioning look. Draco only smiled back in response.

* * *

"This is brilliant! Do we have more?" Neville questioned as he stared hopefully at the empty plate in his hands. He was seated comfortably on one of two benches out in the garden adjoining the formal dining room. There were only four elves out in the garden at the moment- Neville, Dudley, Draco, and Harry- as dinner wasn't set to be served for another half hour. Each couple had taken up one cushioned bench and were currently waiting for the rest of their family to come down to dinner.

Harry snickered at Neville's antics while Draco called the attendant and asked for more of the sweetleaf appetizers. The sweetleaf consisted of a thin meat wrapped in orange-yellow vegetation that was in fact sweet. Reminded Harry of eggrolls, but without the fried batter. It was definitely healthier and surprisingly more filling.

With another plate full, Neville settled back and smacked Dudley's sneaking hand away from his snack. "Get your own!" he snapped.

"Blimey, Nev. You're a stingy arse tonight."

The corner of Neville's lips lifted. "Takes one to know one."

"You're not going to have any room for dinner."

Neville's hand, which was nearly to his mouth with another sweetleaf roll, paused and he turned to peer at his mate with a raised brow. He then looked down to his stomach, which was very round now with their baby girl who was due to be born in a matter of weeks. "I think Lulu says differently. We're starving!"

Dudley playfully rolled his eyes and went back to reading over the reports he'd received from the mortal world concerning the construction sites. Harry smiled at the two and at Neville's nickname for their baby. The two had already decided on a name. Luae Augusta Longbottom.

"Neville? You're really not upset?" he asked again. After Tom, Severus, and Hermione had gone, Harry thought about postponing the relic hunt until after Lulu was born, because he wanted to be there for his best mate's first birth. But after that dream, he knew they couldn't linger. Chezho hadn't said Harry could stop it from happening at all. He'd said he would find the power to make it stop… which had Harry thinking the army of fire would come no matter what.

"I told you it was alright, Harry. I'd rather you be out there trying to find a way to stop what's going to come. Besides, it's not like I'll be lacking in support. The gang will no doubt 'gang up' on me. And I'll have Dudley here. Falde and the twins… Don't worry."

"Alright then," Harry said as he leaned back and into Draco's side when the blond tugged on him with the arm he'd thrown over his shoulders.

Dudley was suddenly kicked in the shin. He hissed in pain and glared at his mate. "No work," Neville reminded him. "I can't believe you brought work to dinner."

"Must you keep leaving bruises on me?" Dudley whined.

"Whoa," Draco drawled, raising the hand upon Harry's shoulder up. "Too much information."

Neville laughed. "Not like that."

"Unfortunately," Dudley muttered as he set aside his work.

"I said too much information!" Draco yelled, looking disgusted. Harry laughed under his breath and moved his leg over until it was pressed against Draco's, effectively distracting his husband.

"Have you heard from Hermione?" Neville asked.

Harry nodded and felt Draco's thumb stroking his neck. "Yesterday, in fact. It's actually not going at all how they thought. Apparently this weather curse is a lot more complicated than the reports let on."

"What do you mean? How?"

"It's affecting the people also," Draco answered quietly. "According to Tom, no one has any energy there. Everyone moves slowly, rarely speaks, doesn't work. Many just sit around doing nothing at all for hours on end… it's no wonder we didn't see any refugees from the East because of this drought. They've been made too lazy to do it. It's like… it's like they don't care about anything."

"But what's the point of that," Dudley wanted to know, his brow furrowed in thought.

"We've been wondering the same," said Harry. "Can't figure it out. Tom, Hermione, and Severus are just as confused by it. Especially since they've been there almost a week and have yet to be affected by whatever it is that's affecting the Eastern inhabitants," he laughed then. "Whatever is going on, Tom's losing patience. Hermione says he's sometimes unbearable to be around."

"Does he already know Luna took off the other night without saying anything to anyone?" Neville asked.

"Err," Harry shifted in his seat, bringing himself completely against Draco's side. "I was kind of afraid to tell him. He was already worked up about her leaving in the first place. And now he has that wicked sword that reacts when he's angry…"

Draco nodded. "It was best not to tell him since he already knew she was going to leave anyway. He doesn't need to know Luna told no one about where exactly she was going or when."

"Wish she'd waited a bit, though," Harry muttered. "It would have been nice to ask her about the Cavern." He winced a second later, realizing what he'd just said.

Draco bristled. "I don't want to go to the bloody desert! It's an actual desert! With sand and sun and… and more SUN AND SAND! And nothing else!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He'd been hearing this ever since telling Draco of the conversation he had with Zynfrae and Ozemir. It was safe to say Draco's excitement over their upcoming expedition had dimmed drastically.

"Why can't it be in some gods forsaken jungle?" Draco went on to rant. "I'd rather go traveling in _Taeneen_ for a year than go to the Teran desert!"

"Better you than me, mate," Neville replied. He snickered when the blond glared at him.

"There are settlements in the Teran desert," Dudley began, "so it won't be completely… horrible. You could think of it as-"

"Shut it, you. No one wants your opinion."

"Draco," waned Harry.

"But… lover. The desert!"

Harry turned to him, leaning in close. "You never know. We may have a lot of fun in the desert."

"I doubt that very much. We'll be surrounded by all of your worshiping soldiers."

Harry smirked. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm _not_ jealous, Harry. But if I see one elf worshiping your arse from afar the way I do up close, I swear on Merlin and Hirsha-"

"Yes, yes. Tom's destructive sword will never compare to the destruction you'll cause," Harry finished for him with a small smile. He'd heard this before throughout the days as well.

Neville winced. There were a few elves in their company who had been silently watching Harry from afar. They were friends, but Neville had been observant enough to know they would have liked much more. Harry, of course, had been oblivious to it. He was oblivious to everyone but Draco. He only hoped Draco never caught these looks. Should he warn Harry so that the brunet could protect their friends who weren't disrespectful about their looking at all?

"There you are!"

The four turned toward the door way to find Pansy, the twins, and Similae coming out. Harry immediately asked if Molly still had Caellum to which the twins gave an affirmative. Apparently the gang had also hijacked Zohrek from Brumek and they were all conversing with Falde's father at the moment. Apparently the gang found Faldyn fascinating.

"It's a test, you know," Draco said later as they stood to leave the garden. "I wanted to see what Molly thought of how Faldyn is with the baby. Not that I'd tell him no, since there's no thoughts about treating the baby anything less than a family member, but it's been hundreds of years since he's had a baby to raise… don't know. I only wanted to make sure he was up for it."

Harry smiled softly. That was a good idea. And a good way of testing without insulting Falde or his father.

"Faldyn is a riot," Fred announced as they made their way across the garden. "He's not really anything like I imagined. He's got a loud booming voice and laughs a lot. And he treats Falde and Vendyl as if they were still kids. But that may be because they turn into little kids around him. It's hilarious to watch."

"You can see how happy he is to have his sons back together," Pansy said. "And to see Zohrek, the fact Kaego's pregnant, and having Ozemir, Aerin, and Taera together."

"He is the clan leader," Harry put in. "I'd imagine after the years of war and separation… it'd make anyone happy. And Vendyl said Faldyn was really troubled that Ozemir and his siblings had been kept a secret from each other."

They stepped into the Dining room and already could tell Molly adored Faldyn. It seemed all of the gang were enamored with the large elf who still had his soon-to-be-daughter cradled in his arms. The gang sat around him, elbows on the table, leaning as close to him as they could while he regaled them with a story of past adventures. The mates of the gang stood behind in a group shooting looks at Faldyn's back. They weren't dangerous looks. Only wary and baffled. Harry snickered. Actually Rodolphus had a sneer on his face and Rabastan had a firm hand on his brother's arm to keep him in place.

Lucius and Sirius were also in attendance with their babies in laps. Sirius had the girls while Lucius held a nursing Eadric. The five were sitting across from Faldyn and the gang, listening to the elder elf as well. Sirius was totally into the story while Lucius sat back, his eyes laughing at the gangs' mates.

As most of the younger elves went in, Fred paused and then went back outside. He was followed by George and Similae. They watched him close his eyes and reach back to caress something invisible. A moment later his bright orange wings appeared like drops of fire sparkling in the orb light. The markings were a metallic bright blue, nearly the same shade as the majority of Similae's feathers.

Fred released a held breath and turned to his brothers nervously. This wasn't the first time they'd seen his wings. But he'd only shown these two and Falde before now. He hadn't gone out in public yet with his wings, so he was a bit nervous, knowing his mother was going to go barmy over them and probably there would be a lot of teasing from everyone else. Immediately George gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up with a beaming grin while Similae gave him a firm nod and smile, his blue eyes lit brightly.

George dropped a hand on his shoulder, grinning mischievously. "You could give Ginny a run for her money. Your wings are prettier than hers. She'll be angry when she comes back."

Fred smacked his hand away and then messed with his bangs, cursing the blush he knew to be on his face. "Don't call them pretty. My wings are… handsome."

George shook his head, laughter in his eyes. "They're _pretty_ , bro."

"George, don't tease him," Similae said quietly as he leaned again the door frame, angling towards the garden and withdrawing his smoke tin from within his robes.

"I'm his brother, Simi. It's my right."

"Not now, pretty," shorty murmured as he lit a smoke. A moment later, the cigarette was snatched out of his mouth.

"Thanks," Draco drawled from where he was relaxed against the frame opposite of Similae.

Similae hissed and stamped his foot. "Can't you make your own?"

"I could," Draco answered after exhaling. "But what's the point when you're always fully stocked."

"All you would need to do is snap your fingers and fifty attendants would arrive with buckets full of baanco leaf!"

"I do it to annoy you."

Similae huffed and dove into his robes to pull his tin out again. Muttering about spoiled Emperors and the like. Draco and the twins snickered. And then Draco's eyes lit upon Fred's wings. He raised a brow and pushed off the frame to get a better look.

"It's about time. Harry's been driving me barmy wondering when you were going to show them."

"It feels weird, Draco. On so many levels," Fred remarked quietly, his eyes staring straight ahead into the Dining room.

"Wish you didn't have them?" the blond asked curiously as he stood behind Fred.

"No!" Fred immediately replied. "That's not it at all! It's only… we're not the same anymore," he muttered, gesturing to his brother, who was now busy pressing his mate against the door frame and inhaling smoke straight from Similae's mouth.

"But you two were only really the same in looks," Draco replied as he rounded Fred to once again lean against the door frame. "Your personalities are different. It's especially noticeable when you aren't together." When Fred didn't make any kind of reaction, Draco raised a brow. "You are proud to be Falde's mate, aren't you?"

Fred straightened. "Of course!" then the red head sighed happily. "He's a god."

"This god wants his weapons back," a voice spoke in his ear while a hand trailed down his feathers in a tantalizing manner.

Fred spun around. "Where did you come from?" Falde pointed behind, through the garden to a door no one had noticed was there. "Stop sneaking up on a body! And you," he said spinning back around to glare at a smirking blond. "You could have warned me he was coming from behind!"

"Figured you'd like that." Draco's tone made the innuendo obvious, and Fred couldn't help but return his grin and nod briskly.

Falde frowned and took hold of Fred's arm, leading him away from the doorway and ears that were trying to pretend they weren't listening. "You don't need to show them if you are not yet comfortable with it."

"No. It's alright."

The hand on Fred's hip squeezed. "I mean it, Fred. I will not have you uncomfortable."

Fred smiled. "Sappy warrior," he murmured before lifting on his toes and reaching for the nape of Falde's neck to pull the warrior's face down to his. They shared a kiss that wasn't soft in the slightest and it left Fred gasping and mindless by the time Falde was through plundering his mouth. "Let's skive off," Fred panted.

"As much as I would like to," Falde murmured, "we cannot."

"Falde. I want you to press me up against a wall somewhere… better yet, bend me over one of the training beams. I've been thinking about that one for a long time."

Falde cursed, closed his eyes to dispel that tantalizing image, and gritted his teeth. "My father is here. I would never hear the end of it."

Fred grinned. "Afraid of your father, then?"

"You would be too if you'd grown with him."

"I don't know… he seems like a kind and cheerful bloke."

"He can be, but he can also be the opposite. There is a reason he is the head of our clan, Fred."

"Well, whatever. I like him!"

Falde smiled, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Fred's swollen lip. "He likes you too."

As they walked back towards the door, Falde pressed up behind Fred, obscuring his wings from view, prepared to act as a shield and keep the family from overreacting to the wings and making Fred more uncomfortable than he already was. This ploy worked, as did the narrowed glare he sent around at those who'd caught sight of the wings and looked as if they were going to make a big deal over it. Falde knew that if Molly wanted to react as she usually would, Fred would prefer it to be somewhere private.

Seeing what Falde was trying to do, Draco signaled the waiting attendant at the other side of the room. Said attendant bowed and quickly disappeared and only moments passed before the tinkling sound of a bell filled the room, indicated the meal would be served shortly and everyone should take their seats.

A bit of seat shuffling went on then as everyone situated around the table; the gang splitting up and moving away from Faldyn to sit with their mates, all of whom seemed less tense when that happened. Faldyn instructed Fred to sit next to him and the redhead could do nothing but obey the kindly spoken order.

When everyone was sitting around the long table, Harry looked around and beamed as Draco bounced their son upon his lap and tried to keep Caellum from grabbing at the knives and forks in front of them. Harry loved that he had such a big family now. The family he'd always wanted. Family that hadn't even been blood related but were so close and loyal and loving he couldn't call them anything less than family.

Even Vendyl was sitting at the table and Harry could see how Kaego- whom Faldyn had ordered to sit on his other side- was pleased to have his mate beside him during a meal. Being the mate of a _Saen_ wasn't exactly easy. You had to live with the fact you didn't get to spend as much time with your _Saen_ mate as other couples could do. And you also had to live with the never ending fear that you could lose your _Saen_ mate at anytime because they would not hesitate to throw themselves in front of death to protect another. But Kaego had a temperament that was perfect for having a mate in the _Saen_ corps. He was strong, not overly sensitive, and very understanding and compassionate. And from what Harry could tell as the two looked at each other, clearly they had finally found a love beyond the mate bond.

Turning away from the two, Harry continued to look around and felt sadness that Uncle Sev, Hermione, and Tom were not there, but he knew in the future the entire family would one day be able to sit here and enjoy the massive meal the palace cooks always liked to create for them.

As he continued to look around, he realized they were missing a few people. "Where's Ozemir, Aerin, and Taera?"

Everyone turned to Brumek, who had finally managed to reacquire his son. "In the blacksmiths shop," he answered. "Aerin didn't want to be pulled away from his work. Wouldn't come for anything. Ozemir and Taera stayed to keep him company."

Falde and his father shared a wary look and Harry wanted to know badly what that was about. But he was soon distracted when someone whispered the word desert and Draco immediately reacted, scowling and stabbing his fork into his salad, much to his son's amusement. Sirius, the one to have mentioned the cursed word, began to snicker while Lucius hissed at his son for his poor showing of decorum.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand, rolling his eyes. _At least we'll be t_ o _gether._

Draco paused mid-fume and turned to him. His silver eyes pinned Harry from beneath white blond strands. Harry smiled at him. It wasn't 'the smile', but it was an excited smile and it took care of most of Draco's irritation. He nodded before leaning over and pressing their lips together. Harry lifted a hand to grab a handful of his hair as Draco immediately pressed into his mouth, angling his head for a deeper kiss and ignoring the rest of the table. Harry sighed happily which caused Draco's lips to curl into a smile. They might have gone on forever like that if Falde hadn't loudly cleared his throat.

They reluctantly separated, with Harry grinning sheepishly at the warrior. Draco sneered at nothing in particular and was only placated when Harry dropped a hand to his thigh and left it there. Halfway through the meal and relaxed conversation, Molly caught Draco's attention. She sent a smile his way and nodded. Draco returned her smile before turning his attention to Faldyn, who had engaged both Fred and Kaego in conversation. It was settled then. Faldyn would become the baby's new father. Draco was relieved that was taken care of. He hadn't liked the thought of a newborn being stuck in the nursery with no parents to come visit and he knew Harry felt the same, which was one reason why they'd ordered her to be placed in the same nursery their own son and Zohrek used, so that she would be visited whenever the other babies were looked in on.

* * *

"One would think you are trying to avoid me," Faldyn said as he stepped into the back workshop. The elf he was speaking to went absolutely still. "I've been here three days and not once have you come to visit me. I've seen both your sister and brother. Why not you?"

Aerin remained frozen for a moment more before rigidly turning to face Faldyn, giving the elf a bow and a smile that didn't reach his wary eyes. "I'm not avoiding you, sir."

"You are always uncomfortable when I seek to visit you. Now let's not waste time, young one," Faldyn quickly went on when it was clear Aerin was going to dispute that. "I think it's time you came right out and told me the reason for this avoidance. You will not be punished in any way for being honest with me."

It took a few silent minutes before Aerin could force himself to talk. "You are the head of the clan, sir," he replied quietly. "You have extensive control over all of us."

Faldyn nodded, very pleased Aerin had come out with the truth without much fuss. "And you assume I will use that to my advantage against my kin."

"I have been told-"

"What you have been told about me has probably been a lie. Especially if it came from Malore. The hypocrite that he is," he said with a growl. "You must know we despise each other." Aerin nodded and finally met his eyes. "I do not control my clan the way Malore controls his immediate family."

"He is my father."

"Yes, and a poor excuse for one. Do you disagree?"

"I… no, sir."

Faldyn nodded and tapped his chin as he circled around Aerin to study the nearly finished blades upon the table. He reached out to skim a finger over one of the sharpened blades. _Exquisitely crafted blades_ , he thought with pride. "You've not lived yet, young one. Always cooped up in the homestead or in a smithy shop whenever you can get away from it."

"It's what I like to do."

"Yes, the smithing. It is your escape, yes?" Faldyn asked and then went on before Aerin could answer. "But wouldn't you like more, Aerin? Wouldn't you like to learn about our world first hand without biased opinions being forced down your throat? Think of how your imagination could grow if you saw beyond four walls. Think about the things you might create after seeing the world first hand."

Aerin's eyes had begun to brighten. He was definitely interested, but still there was that fear. "He will find me."

"Do not worry about him. By the time you leave here with Lady Pansy, Malore will have been seen to."

"What's going to happen to my—Lady Pansy?" his eyes were wide now.

"Yes. She will be meeting up with the Ghost rebels soon. You are to accompany her. I've been told they need a blacksmith who knows what he's doing."

"But… Faldyn, I don't know how to fight."

"You know some, I've been told. And you will learn the rest. And still you'll be able to work with metal. Do you object to this plan?"

Aerin started shaking his head, excitement clearly taking over his features. "I-" he broke off and looked around Faldyn's arm towards the door. Faldyn turned to find a _Saen_ standing there with a basket in his hands.

Aerin quickly strode to the door and smiled rather largely at the dark haired elf. "You didn't need to bring me more, Hoihm."

"You will eat something tonight, bladesmith."

"Your subtle bullying is amusing."

Hoihm only inclined his head.

Aerin snorted as he accepted the basket. "I promise to eat."

Hoihm stood there staring at the young bladesmith for a long moment; the look in his eyes perfectly recognizable to Faldyn. The _Saen's_ gaze then moved away from Aerin to study Faldyn. The elder elf noticed the clenching of his jaw and it was clear to Faldyn that Hoihm was not pleased to see him there. Mostly because Hoihm wanted to be alone with Aerin at the moment for whatever reason. At least this was Faldyn's thinking.

He raised an amused brow at the _Saen_ , but the look in his eyes was challenging also. Aerin was missing the entire exchange as he was staring into the basket, smiling. Faldyn was absolutely certain Aerin had no idea what was going on. Finally the _Saen_ nodded to Aerin, bowed to Faldyn, and then quickly departed. Aerin placed the basket on his table, muttering that the _Saen_ always left in such a way, but he spoke with a small smile playing about his lips. He looked up to find Faldyn studying him intently.

"Does he do that often?" Faldyn questioned.

"This is the third time. He's only trying to be nice and I think it's an ongoing apology."

Faldyn again raised an amused brow. He'd been correct then. Aerin was oblivious. "You think he's only trying to be nice?"

"Why else would he do it?"

Faldyn chuckled under his breath. "You have much to learn, youngling."

"Such as?"

Faldyn waved the question away. "Now then, about you're going away with Lady Pansy."

"Yes, I want to do it," Aerin immediately replied with a short bounce of excitement.

"This will be good for you," Faldyn said.

Aerin continued to smile. He thought so too. Instead of being able to escape within his thoughts, he could finally escape into the real world. And though he was a little afraid because he didn't know much about fighting, he was determined to do his best out there. To make his clan proud. "Thank you for giving me this chance, Faldyn."

"You should have been given a chance like this long ago as we all were, young one." He moved forward to grip Aerin's shoulder, smiling kindly before letting go. "Now, I've been told you are on a deadline.”

"Yes, I only have a day left. Tomorrow, in fact."

"Then I shall leave you to finish what I can already see are magnificent swords. Be sure to eat the food the nice _Saen_ delivered," Faldyn ended with another laugh. Aerin grinned as he watched Faldyn depart.

* * *

Aerin stood in front of the work table, his hands clasped behind his back as his rocked back and forth on his toes; a splitting grin on his face as he stared down at the eight swords and accompanying sheaths spread across the table side by side. He'd worked himself ragged the past week trying to finish the eight swords on time before the Emperors and his siblings were to depart, but it had been worth it to see the end result and know he could deliver what he'd promised.

"You've finished."

Aerin nodded without turning around. His smile grew. He was especially pleased to be able to prove the elf behind him wrong. He'd crafted eight brilliant swords for the _Saen_ and in seven days. "Despite the constant interruptions."

"Just in time as well," Hoihm said; the sound of his voice so near Aerin knew the _Saen_ was standing just right over his shoulder.

"Yes," Aerin responded. "Would you like to take your sword now?"

"A piece of you? Yes," came the firm and determined response.

Aerin smiled at that, despite himself, and began to turn around. "I've never actually thought of it like that-"

He suddenly found himself being pressed against the worktable again, this time with Hoihm's hands firmly on his hips, and his mouth… his mouth was covering Aerin's. The bladesmith went still in complete shock, unable to do anything but stare up at the _Saen's_ face with wide unblinking eyes while Hoihm tried to coax him into a kiss. But Aerin… even though his heart was suddenly beating furiously, even though his entire body was suddenly aflame, he could do nothing but stand there and react like a stone statue.

Hoihm pulled back after several seconds of this and frowned. "Your reaction makes me think you've never done this before."

The tone of his voice was teasing, but he was also insulted that he'd had no reaction whatsoever. He didn't think it all had to do with shock.

Aerin immediately flushed at his words; darkly in embarrassment and anger. "I haven't," he whispered lowly.

Hoihm's eyes widened in surprise then. But it lasted only a few moments before a slow smile spread across his face with this knowledge. That smile shocked Aerin more than the impromptu and shocking kiss did. In fact he found he quite liked that smile. Deep down he'd known he would; it made Hoihm… the _Saen_ had a brilliant smile that lit up his eyes in different ways now. Made them softer, making it easy for Aerin to see there was more in there beyond the stoic _Saen_ persona.

Aerin didn't have another moment to ponder on that. Hoihm's hands cupped his face, several fingers sliding against the nape of his neck. Aerin shivered from the feel of this, from the incredible instant _warmth_ , and from the intensity with which he was being looked at. It was still unnerving, but perhaps not in a bad way now. Hoihm brushed a thumb against Aerin's lips, softly up and down and Aerin unconsciously parted his lips a little even though he thought he should be shoving the impertinent _Saen_ away from him. But Hoihm had him mentally trapped somehow.

Hoihm made a pleased sound when his lips parted- on their own accord, Aerin would say- and his mouth was soon being taken again. But Aerin was still reeling from that surprising smile and did more this time than just stand there like a statue; but how could he not when Hoihm was kissing him more softly than he had before, coaxing his lips to move along with his, and making Aerin have to lift a hand and press it against the _Saen's_ leather armor for support since his legs were shaking so badly he thought he might collapse at any moment.

And then a tongue slid past his parted lips, brushing against his, and Aerin gasped as it sent shocks through his body and muddled his mind. He liked that feeling. Wanted to feel it again. And since this was happening, his first kiss, he might as well make the best of it. His lips parted wider and allowed Hoihm to dominate his mouth, to lead him through this first time experience. He'd never expected a kiss or having a long hard body pressed against him could send so many exciting signals throughout his body. He really liked it. Definitely could do with more.

Hoihm suddenly pulled away and the smile was gone from his face. He looked back to being a stupid _Saen_ statue without feeling. To top it off, the _Saen_ turned away as if he were about to leave without saying anything. Without giving an excuse as to why he'd just tilted Aerin's world.

Aerin was back to fuming. The elf had just taken liberties! "I didn't give you permission to kiss me!" he shouted, enraged now because apparently he'd just had his first kiss and it had no meaning whatsoever. "You took my first kiss without even asking!"

Hoihm paused and turned back to him. "I did, yes."

"That's all?"

"I may not return from this expedition. I would regret leaving without doing what I've just done."

Aerin bristled and balled his fists at his sides. "A convenient excuse! I bet all _Saen_ use that excuse to do, say, and get whatever they want!"

He was shaking, mostly from anger now, but also because he'd deeply felt something and it appeared he was the only one. This was especially made obvious when Hoihm bowed to him without replying and left without another glance. He left Aerin standing there; furious, bewildered, and strangely excited.

Flushing, the bladesmith pressed fingers against his tingling lips. He was very much in awe of how his body had reacted. It hadn't exactly been a horrifying experience. But still, the nerve! And now… a heavy disappointment? He didn't understand that. He should only be angry. Aerin huffed and pulled in a long breath, returning his attention to his swords and trying to forget about the bold and insensitive _Saen_ who had a very nice mouth.

Meanwhile, Hoihm, just after leaving the back room, stopped short upon finding his captain standing on the other side of the counter and he knew by the look on his Captain's face that Vendyl had maybe not seen, but definitely heard what had just gone on. Now, they had been friends for hundreds of years, comrades for longer, but Vendyl was now his captain and also Aerin's second cousin, which meant Vendyl had the right to defend Aerin's honor and the bladesmith's shouted words had basically explained everything.

Aerin had been untouched before Hoihm took what he wanted. It was very unfortunate he'd been caught by one of Aerin's clan.

Vendyl narrowed his eyes and spun around, leading Hoihm out of the smithy shop completely. Once Hoihm had followed, he steeled himself, knowing he deserved whatever was about to happen. He expected the fists that came flying at his face. He even expected and prepared for the force with which he was hit. But despite preparing for it, Vendyl's strikes still had Hoihm stumbling and falling onto his back and leaving him momentarily shocked and dizzy. He grabbed his jaw, thinking Vendyl might have broken it, never mind that his eye would be swollen shut within minutes.

Vendyl snarled as he stalked forward and it was clear perhaps he wasn't finished with his punishment, but movement off to the side caught his attention and delayed any further retribution. Vendyl quickly took a deep breath and stepped back. "Send thanks to Hirsha it was me and not my brother or father who witnessed what I did," he hissed. "Now get up and go see Kaego. And be quick about it. We leave in an hour."

Hoihm nodded and watched Vendyl spin around to meet Falde, who had just come along and the two of them entered the smithy. The Commander looked back over his shoulder at Hoihm, probably wondering why he was lying there on the ground. Hoihm quickly moved to follow the order he'd been given. His face felt pulverized, his jaw pained him very much, and still he couldn't help the small smile crossing his face as he jogged towards the Royal medical center. The pain was worth it.

Back inside the shop, before they passed the counter, Falde turned to his brother. "What was that about?"

" _Saen_ business, Falde."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you've always been a cynic when it comes to me."

Falde felt his lips turn up in a smile. "How's Kaego?"

Vendyl's expression softened. "He's in fine spirits."

"That's good... really, what was that about?"

"Commander, I finished them!" Aerin exclaimed suddenly bursting out of the workroom, and interrupting the excuses Vendyl had been running through his head. "Come and see!" and then he disappeared back into the work room.

"He's certainly gotten over being shy," Falde murmured as he lifted the end counter and moved into the back.

"He hides things well," the _Saen_ murmured, having not missed the bright flush upon Aerin's cheeks and roundness of his eyes, knowing without a doubt it had nothing to do with completing and showing off the new _Saen_ swords.

* * *

Draco leaned over the crib, bracing against it with one arm and gazed at his sleeping son. After a moment he moved to caress Caellum's cheek and then his nose; followed by his chin, crinkled brow, and finally the black hair which was sticking up in all sorts of sleep messed directions. As he stood there watching his son sleep, Draco thought aside from Harry, Caellum was the most beautiful thing in the world.

_Do you think he'll be alright with both of us gone?_

He looked to the elf standing on the opposite side of the crib. Harry was also staring down at their son, but he was chewing his lip in absolute worry and his usually bright eyes held so much guilt. _He'll be alright, Harry. We have the orbs to see him as much as we can, even if we can't touch him. And he'll be here with Sirius and Father, Zohrek and the triplets. Probably won't even miss us._

_He'll start walking while we're gone. We'll miss it._

That was true. Caellum had been trying to stand on his own for some time now and finally achieved it yesterday. Though he hadn't attempted to walk and instead had wobbled for a few moments before dropping back down to his bum. Caellum had then looked at him and clapped, looking so excited that he'd done something like that. At least he and Harry had been around to see that.

"Maybe we should wake him up to give him a proper goodbye," Harry ventured and began to reach for their son. Draco stopped his hands, took them gently into his own, and shook his head.

"You know he'll start crying again. No," he said firmly. "We should leave now before he wakes."

Harry allowed Draco to pull him away from the crib- knowing his husband spoke sense despite feeling like his heart was in his stomach- and both threw lingering looks over their shoulders at the crib as they went until they were no longer in the room. It wasn't long before they said goodbye to Lucius and Sirius and were off through the portal back to the palace.

They had already said goodbye to the rest of their family earlier in the day and spent a great deal of time with their son- who again tried to guilt them into staying by way of tears. Zohrek didn't cry, but he had been staring at his mother all day and with such a look that it was usually Ozemir who burst into tears at any given moment.

Taera did very well consoling her big brother throughout the day. Brumek wasn't as good with handling his mate's tears as Taera was. He never reacted well when Ozemir cried, or even became upset. So he spent a lot of time being absent whenever Ozemir was with Zohrek. Taera found it very amusing and sweet to see the great Second so affected by her brother's tears. Brumek pretended to be severely annoyed, but she could see he was pained beyond belief and felt useless. And he was really, useless, when it came to trying to soothe the crying. He was horrible at it. In fact, Brumek usually ended up making it worse, which was why neither Ozemir nor Taera were angry with him when he disappeared, muttering about training lazy troops.

It had been decided, since both Harry and Draco were leaving this time, that Caellum and Zohrek would spend much of the time with Lucius and Sirius and the triplets until they returned. Zohrek also because Brumek would be off, going from post to post, training new recruits and the reserves, secretly checking up on the other Generals, and seeking information. These arrangements pleased everyone since Falde swore he would keep close watch on the two babies wherever they would be staying.

So with conflicting emotions- heavy hearts but also excitement for the coming adventure- Harry and Draco entered the private courtyard and readied to leave.

"To the fucking desert!"

"Draco, enough already! Spoiled git! It's only sand!"

Only a few were gathered in the private courtyard, as most of the small group planned to Shadow to where the company of soldiers already awaited them near the Citadel instead of marching out of the city in a great procession this time around. Brumek was there waiting with Ozemir and Taera since he planned to accompany them to the Citadel and stay a day before going off to follow the orders set to him by the Commander, whom they were waiting on.

Hoihm appeared several minutes later, pressing a finger to his healed jaw as he silently took up position, easily submerging himself into being on duty again. Not long after he appeared, Vendyl and Falde arrived. Taera frowned when five minutes went by and Aerin didn't show up. She'd known Vendyl and Falde had gone to the blacksmiths shop to check on his progress and she could see Vendyl had a new sword strapped on. He looked incredibly pleased with the weapon as he fingered it… where was Aerin then? Surely he planned to come say goodbye? He must know she and Ozemir would be disappointed if he didn't.

"Are we ready?" Falde asked. Harry, Draco, and Brumek nodded. Taera remained silent while Ozemir frowned.

"No! I haven't seen my brother!"

"He said he would be right behind us," Falde replied with a frown.

"Just a minute," Taera murmured. She could feel him now. She could sense her brother was just on the edge of the courtyard. He was unmoving and hidden by a thick wall of blossoming vines. "I will fetch him."

She quickly found him pressed against the living wall and looking up into the sky. "What are you doing, Aerin?" she demanded softly. "Come and say goodbye."

Aerin pulled in a shuddering breath and quickly shook his head. "No. I can't go out there."

"And why not? Of course you can! Come," she said, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him out. But Aerin's heels were dug into the ground. He refused to be moved.

"Taera, here. You give him the sword, Draco's _Saen_. I'll stay here," he insisted, trying to hand over the _Saen_ sword for Hoihm.

"Aerin, what's the matter with you?"

"I don't want to go out there."

"Why? Haven't you gotten over your shyness, brother?"

"I've never been shy, Taera!" he cried, cheeks flaming.

"Then what is it?"

Aerin had been debating on whether or not to tell her. But as he stood there, he realized he felt guilt already from keeping other secrets from her and he didn't want to keep this one. "He kissed me without my permission," he finally whispered, ducking his head. Just speaking about it had him remembering exactly how it felt. "He kissed me and it didn't even mean anything to him. I wanted my first to mean something-"

Aerin pressed his lips together. He hadn't meant to say that. It was true, but he'd wanted to keep that to himself.

"Who?"

The sharp word was almost barked. The voice Taera used when she was in High Lieutenant mode. Aerin cringed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Don't create a scene here, sister."

"Aerin, you will tell me who immediately."

"The Emperor's _Saen_."

Aerin didn't need to specify which _Saen_ , since obviously it wouldn't have been Vendyl to kiss him. "He just… He came up behind me and I asked him if he wanted to take his new sword. He said yes, he wanted to take a piece of me with him. I turned around and he was kissing me before I could blink. And then… and then when it was over he just walked away… as if I meant nothing," he forlornly whispered.

"Oh, Aerin," she whispered and lay a warm palm on the side of his face. "I didn't know you liked the presumptuous _Saen_."

Aerin pulled back, shocked. "What?" he exclaimed. "No! I never said anything of the sort!"

"It's not what you said. It's how you said it. But I don't know how you could have gotten to know him."

"He was given some time off and was curious about what I did so he visited me often in the shop—anyway, I don't like him," Aerin persisted. "Just because I like the way he smiles or the way his teasing is very subtle. Just because I appreciate his bluntness- sometimes- doesn't mean I like him! Or the fact he'd do nice things in between being mean like dropping off food and drink. Just because he's strong, handsome, and has the prettiest eyes or that lovely hair and the nicest jaw I've ever seen… Oh."

Taera smiled. The soft glow in Aerin's eyes was new. "Silly boy."

"I'm not a young one anymore, Taera!"

"I know. And apparently I'm not the only one who notices."

Aerin ducked his head, cursing his reddening cheeks. "He said he may not come back from this expedition. That's why he kissed me. Because he would have regretted not doing it."

Taera's brow raised and she leaned back to look into the courtyard. "That's the _Saen_ Creed, Aerin. Have no regrets. Do you know why?" Aerin shook his head. "Because those with regret sometimes hesitate. In their line of work, there can be no hesitation if the person they are meant to guard is in danger. They cannot hesitate to throw themselves in front of an arrow or dagger, brother. That is why most of the _Saen_ were killed by black magic before the Royals were attacked. To make sure there weren't Royal guards to get in the way. _Saen_ go out everyday expecting assassination attempts, knowing their lives may end at any moment. I think you should be honored it was your kiss he couldn't do without before going. If it was a kiss from you. Of all the things in the world he might have regretted not doing-"

"Taera! I thought you were supposed to be mad at him for taking liberty!"

"Yes, you're right," she said, smiling indulgently. "Now come and say goodbye to our brother. You can ignore the _Saen_. He won't move from position anyway. Hold your head up high, little brother. You don't want him to know how affected you were, do you?"

"No I don't," Aerin responded firmly. "But I still don't want to go out there."

"You will not disappoint our brother by not coming to wave him off!"

Taera dragged him out before he could say anything else. Anxiety washed through him, but he tried desperately to push it away as they headed towards the group in the center. While he was trying to disappear into his mind, Taera's gaze swiftly located Hoihm and saw his gaze instantly travel to Aerin before traveling away. She watched him some more. His gaze would go around the courtyard and beyond, but inevitably his eyes would always travel back to Aerin and linger for a moment or two. _It must have meant something then._

"Where have you been?" Ozemir demanded, pulling Aerin into a hug. "I was afraid you'd miss me."

Brumek rolled his eyes and muttered a quiet, "vain idiot."

"Hush you!"

Aerin laughed. "I'm sorry. I was having a personal dilemma."

"Oh?" Ozemir remarked, raising a brow.

"It's nothing," Aerin quickly replied, smiling.

"Aerin, give me Hoihm's sword. I'll give it to him," Taera said, grinning in a way he didn't like. She quickly reached out to grasp the sheathed sword. Aerin didn't release it. "Aerin."

"What are you going to do?" he asked in worry, while Ozemir watched the goings on with curiosity.

"Give him the sword of course. Unless you want to do it?"

Aerin quickly shook his head. And yet he still didn't give over the weapon. Or more importantly, he didn't want Taera speaking to Hoihm like he knew she was going to.

"Aerin, must I remind you Ozemir and I will be traveling with him for who knows how long?"

"Hopefully not too long," Ozemir said. "I don't want to be away from my son for long."

"I promise not to say a word to him," Taera went on.

Aerin sighed in defeat and released the weapon and then turned his back on her as she began to cross the courtyard to where Hoihm was standing.

Taera was true to her word. She didn't say anything. She only approached until they were nearly toe to toe and held out the sword with a bright smile. Though there was a message, and it was clear in her eyes. _I know, and Ozemir will know as soon as I can tell him. And now you're stuck with us._ Her smile upped a notch. _We'll have fun._

She knew he got the message when the _Saen_ shifted nervously and swallowed as he moved to take the sword with a nod. She nodded back before spinning around to go and rejoin her siblings. Hoihm looked around and met Vendyl's gaze. Vendyl's eyes were shining brightly and Hoihm swallowed again. Hirsha, he was surrounded by the bladesmith's clan and he'd already learned how protective of Aerin they all were. This journey was probably going to be hell.


	16. Lost

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Lost**

Brumek stood back, watching his mate squeeze the life out of his brother, hugging Aerin as if he would never see him again. Aerin didn't seem bothered. He was laughing and hugging back while Taera, Harry, and Draco stood back watching them. Taera with a smile identical to Ozemir's; just a touch less goofy.

The warrior rolled his eyes and turned to the luggage at his feet. Two chests Ozemir refused to send to the Citadel with the others' luggage. The Scholar proclaimed the contents were 'too delicate' for that sort of travel. The warrior snorted. Right. And beyond that, the chests were massive, and stacked one on top of the other, they reached the center of his thighs. "Ozemir, you can't honestly think to travel around with these things." He reached down to pick one up and then balked when he nearly staggered. _He_ nearly staggered from the weight!

Ozemir was still ignoring him for his brother, Harry and Draco were doing nothing but watching him sneer at the chests- they seemed to find his annoyance funny- and so Brumek stretched his hands out over the nuisances, preparing to shrink them. Ozemir must have felt his magic building up, for he suddenly pulled away from Aerin and spun around to literally throw himself on top of the chests.

"No, Brumek! You mustn't!"

"I was only going to shrink them!" he barked back.

Ozemir peeled his cheek away from the lid of the top chest and looked up, craning his neck back to see Brumek's face. He didn't remove himself from over the chests. "There are delicate materials inside. You can't just go around shrinking it. Delicate!"

Brumek glowered. "You expect me to carry these chests the entire half league up the path leading to the Citadel?" he asked incredulously.

Finally Ozemir moved off the chests to stand straight. He was suddenly smiling. "We do have levitation spells… or did you not learn those during your 'supposed' time at the Academy?"

Brumek growled and turned to where Falde was standing with Vendyl. "CAN WE GO NOW, SIR?" he bellowed and then turned to Harry and Draco, "what are you two laughing at?" he then closed his eyes and tried to block out Ozemir's inane giggling. "I will kill you," he gritted out.

"I love you too, dear heart," Ozemir replied happily before spinning back around to his amused siblings.

Falde came over and dropped a hand on Brumek's shoulder, squeezing with understanding. It didn't help Brumek much as he saw the amusement in Falde's eyes as well.

"This is unnecessary," Brumek muttered.

"Ozemir is bringing it for a reason. And at least you won't have to take charge of it once they've gone. It will be Ozemir's responsibility."

The Second huffed childishly and for a moment considered kicking the damn things at his feet. He only just stopped himself at the last moment and turned to Falde. "And why haven't we gone yet?"

"Goodbyes are still being said," Falde replied, gesturing to Ozemir and his siblings and then beyond them to where they could see Vendyl quickly walking to the vine lined pathway where Kaego stood with his hands folded serenely in front of him.

"You and I could go right now, Falde. Make sure the others won't be dropping in on a surprise."

"Yes, Brumek. Fine. Your nerves over Ozemir going away for an extended period of time are clearly obvious," the Commander replied just before he Shadowed away. Brumek growled low in his throat, stepped up until his legs were pressed against the blasted chests and Shadowed himself and the chests away as well.

Back behind the vines, keeping them from curious eyes within the courtyard, Vendyl pulled back, slightly panting. "We've already done this."

"Hmm, yes." Kaego grinned. His teeth flashing in the dim light. "But I thought once more couldn't hurt. We don't know when you'll be back."

Vendyl didn't answer and instead went back to pressing Kaego against the vines and kissing him passionately. Arm wound tightly around his mate's waist and a hand firmly buried in Kaego's hair.

"You'll come back," Kaego demanded between kisses.

"Yes," Vendyl answered lowly.

"And you won't beat up your soldier again."

Vendyl growled. "Why must you speak?" Kaego laughed. "Besides, he deserved it. Should never have touched him without permission. He's left Aerin bewildered and sad."

Kaego pulled back, fingers lightly caressing Vendyl's jaw and a soft smile on his swollen lips. "My dear, Vendyl. Making even more progress. It's a shame you're leaving. I would love nothing more than to reward you right now."

For a moment the _Saen_ rescinded, leaving a pouting petulant elf. Vendyl loved Kaego's 'rewards'. "I love you."

Kaego's eyes widened. He'd never expected this to come from Vendyl first. "I…" he trailed off and laughed. "You've left me without anything to say! I'm speechless."

Vendyl glared. "You could say it back."

"Of course," Kaego soothed immediately, noticing the _Saen's_ apprehension. "Of course, Vendyl. You should know well by now how I love you." He lay a soft kiss upon his mate's smiling lips before moving to embrace him, dropping his face upon his mate's shoulder. "You had best return before our little one is born or I will be most displeased."

Vendyl's arms tightened around him, nearly to the point of making it hard to breath. But Kaego didn't care. He thought about making Vendyl promise. Promise to return because now he felt fear bubbling up inside him. But Kaego knew Vendyl couldn't do that.

"I must go now," Vendyl replied roughly, disentangling his arms from around Kaego, who nodded mutely. They kissed one last time before Vendyl spun away to return to the courtyard, only to pause a step in when Kaego called out to him. His mate was back to smiling, laughter in his eyes.

"Hoihm is your friend as well as your comrade. You know he is an honorable elf. Don't be too hard on him. Ask him why he did it instead of thinking the worst of him."

Vendyl's jaw clenched, taking in Kaego's expectant expression, before he sighed and finally nodded. Kaego blew him a kiss before disappearing through an archway that would lead back to the palace proper. As Vendyl went back into the courtyard, his eyes went to Hoihm, whom he could sense was very uneasy, but also his eyes were stuck on Aerin yet again. Aerin seemed to be doing a very good job of acting as if he couldn't feel the _Saen's_ heavy gaze on him.

"Ask him?" Vendyl muttered under his breath. "Did he ask before taking liberty? No."

He sighed again when he could practically hear Kaego's laughter in his head. He immediately noticed Falde and Brumek were gone, most definitely already gone to await where they would appear upon the path leading up to the Citadel. "Time to go," he announced to Harry and Draco, who nodded. Vendyl turned and motioned Hoihm to approach. He then watched Aerin flush, give his brother and sister one last hug, wave at him, Harry, and Draco, and then tear out of the courtyard. Both Vendyl and Taera turned and pierced Hoihm with a look. As did Draco, since he didn't miss this. He then began to snicker after a moment of staring at his _Saen_.

"I'm not really surprised you did that, but still…” he laughed. “You fucked up, Hoihm."

Hoihm scowled for half a second before remembering where he was and who he was scowling at. And now he knew the Emperor was conveying what he knew to his mate, whose green eyes widened to saucers. Hoihm was not surprised he suddenly found himself under a glare from Harry. At least Taera wasn't really glaring at him, but that made him more wary. And really he was more worried about the Scholar. Hirsha, what would the Scholar/assassin do when Taera or the Emperors told him. Hoihm swallowed thickly and pretended he didn't know what the glares, stares, or Draco's statement was referring to.

* * *

"They're talking about you," Vendyl said from where he and Hoihm were posted outside of a door.

"Yes… you don't have to sound so amused."

"You brought this on yourself," Vendyl replied flatly.

Hoihm was silent a moment until he shifted and looked straight at his captain. "I don't regret it." Vendyl raised a brow and turned until they were face to face. "I don't regret it and I will do it again."

Vendyl narrowed his eyes at this declaration. "If he lives." He wasn't sure what inspired him to say such a thing beyond the fact Hoihm had the nerve to be completely blunt with him about it.

"Why would you say that?"

"He's joining the ghost rebels with Lady Pansy. I thought you knew that."

Hoihm's expression after the statement was enlightening. The _Saen_ paled and his eyes took on a panicked gleam. Vendyl hadn't seen Hoihm panic in centuries.

"He doesn't know how to fight."

"This is why I said what I did."

"He's supposed to stay at the palace! He's supposed to stay safe!"

"He needs to live as we all have."

"What about his father? I have no doubt that bas-"

"Ozemir plans to visit Malore tonight. Aerin will be safe from him after tonight."

"You can't… Vendyl, you cannot let him go."

"It isn't my place to say anything about it, Hoihm. My father declared it to be so. Aerin was enthusiastic about going."

"He would be! He wouldn't think about the danger at all!"

"And you know him well then?"

"Well enough."

Vendyl paused to consider and then made up his mind. "If this is a game, you will die. If not… you will court him properly, or I and everyone in my clan will have your head."

"I had planned on it! As much as I can beyond my duty." And then he growled in frustration. "How long has she been standing there?"

Vendyl grinned. Really truly grinned in amusement as Taera came out from around the corner. She too was smiling quite brightly. The High Lieutenant patted Hoihm's shoulder as she stopped in front of the door.

"Losing your touch, aren't you, _Saen_? Should have sensed me long before. However, you've just saved yourself from a very painful journey. I think I've lost my intent to harm."

Vendyl snorted. "There's still Ozemir to worry about."

Taera smiled and then turned pitying eyes on Hoihm, "Oh yes," she agreed.

She shared an amused grin with her cousin before knocking on the door. It opened to Ozemir. The Scholar was drenched in a flowing black caleindh cloak and hood. They stared at each other for a moment, some silent conversation going on before Taera moved forward, taking her big brother in her arms and kissing his cheek. "It must be done," she whispered. "I understand that. He will never release Aerin. I-I never knew he hit my brother, Ozemir. Had I known… I should have known. I should have paid more attention to him than to my own career-"

"Hush. You are not to blame. Aerin is very skilled in keeping secrets of that kind. He didn't want you to know. He didn't want you to feel this way. Aerin is happy that you've been happy in your life. Don't take that happiness away from him now." When Taera nodded, Ozemir gave her a soft smile before dropping his hooded head upon her shoulder. "Do you think he'll forgive me? He loves his father."

"I don't know why," Taera murmured, rubbing his back. "I couldn't wait to be rid of him… and I'm not sure how Aerin will take this, Ozemir. Does this give you pause?"

Ozemir raised his head and Taera sucked in a breath, causing the two _Saen_ , who had been trying to ignore the conversation, to look. Ozemir's eyes were a cold hard crimson, and a deadly smile curved his lips. "Not at all," the Scholar replied softly.

"Yes, well…" Taera patted his shoulder. "You're scaring me a bit, brother."

"Never fear, Taera. I would never put a target upon your chest."

"Mm hmm, good luck," she said, before going around him to join Harry and Draco.

Once the door was shut, Ozemir laughed. It was a soft sound, but it still managed to send a chill down the _Saens'_ backs. "I still love the fear…" he murmured to himself, and then turned to Hoihm, who tensed. “And you… you dare?"

Hoihm was perfectly aware he could be killed at any moment, even if he were to be on his best guard, which he was. A dagger could slip past his defenses before he even knew it, before he even realized Ozemir had moved. But the Scholar just stood there, staring at him with those terribly cold eyes.

"I have only honorable intentions," he finally managed to say.

"We'll see," Ozemir replied softly. He flashed his fangs in warning before turning and disappearing down the corridor.

The _Saen_ released a breath and let his head drop back to the wall, pointedly ignoring Vendyl's snort of amusement. He was thinking perhaps he should have traded places with Crhii.

* * *

"This room is grotesque."

Malore turned quickly from the drink cabinet to find a figure dressed in black facing away from him at the opposite wall. The figure was looking up at one of the stone gargoyle heads carved out of the arching stone beams.

"Who are you?" he demanded as his hand dropped to the handle of his sword. "How did you get in here?"

"Walked in, of course," was the amused answer before the figure turned. Malore narrowed his eyes. He still couldn't see the face of his intruder.

"I demand you leave at once. You are trespassing."

The figure nodded and moved, though he didn't approach Malore, and instead headed towards one of the black cushioned chairs. "I am," he agreed. "I must say how relieved I am to have not been raised in this… bland place. No color anywhere. And believe me, I've seen the entire homestead. I had plenty of time before you returned."

Malore's hand clenched around his weapon. "How did you get passed my defenses?"

"Is that what that was? Your defenses? Weak." The figure laughed and shook his head. "Though to be fair, I can get by any ward, Malore. I've been trained to."

"Who are you?" Malore asked again.

"I suppose the anticipation is too much for you." Pale white fingers emerged from the cloak to untie the black ribbon near his neck.

Malore waited with bated breath until the tie was undone and the hood thrown back. His face remained impassive, though internally his heart began beating triple time in fear. "Scholar," he croaked as Ozemir removed the cloak and tossed it over the back of the chair before sitting down.

"My name is Ozemir. Surely you must remember. After all, you or your mate gave me the name. I must thank you for that. It's a lovely name."

"What do you want?"

"What do you think I want? Please sit, Malore. We have much to talk about." Ozemir flashed a toothy grin and watched as the elf was compelled to take a seat straight across from him in a chair identical to his own. Only ten feet lay between them and he knew Malore didn't think it was enough.

"Frankly, I have no idea why you would come here."

Ozemir's eyes flashed then. It was quick, but Malore caught to dark unhinged look. "Still trying to pretend I don't exist, I see."

"You do not belong here, Scholar."

Ozemir tipped his head back and laughed. "You are making this so much easier, though it was already terribly easy when I decided… Let's put that issue aside, Malore. This is not why I have come. I have come to, well frankly, to seek vengeance. I, Malore, am still an assassin and tonight, you are my target."

Malore digested that fairly quickly. "You are alive because of me."

"Oh!" The Scholar bounced in his seat and clapped his hands. "Oh, now you want to acknowledge my existence!" Ozemir settled and then smiled without humor, shaking his head. "I'll take that as a plea for your life. Unfortunately for you, your involvement in my conception means nothing to me. You mean nothing to me and neither does your mate. But my brother means something to me and I will not allow your horrid ways to be pressed upon him any longer. You made a mistake, hitting him. You will never see Taera and Aerin again. Aerin in now protected from you."

"He is my son!" Malore barked as he shot to his feet. "You nor anyone else has the right to keep me from him."

Ozemir laughed and crossed his legs. "Faldyn has the right, as you well know."

"I will do with Aerin what I want!"

"Hmm, that reminds me…" Ozemir lifted but one finger off the cushioned arm rest and Malore stumbled and fell back into his chair. A shaking hand came up to his neck where there was now a thin metal dart sticking out of his flesh.

"W-what is this?" Malore rasped as he grasped the small needle and jerked it out. "What have you done?"

"Poison. And a truth serum. It'll keep you there, exactly where I want you for the duration of my visit," Ozemir said lightly as he stood. "And it will make you tell me what I want to know. Don't bother trying to fight it."

"Will it kill me?"

Ozemir laughed. "Of course not!" he exclaimed as he moved over to a table where a large folded bundle of dark leather rested. Malore hadn't noticed it before. "When I kill someone, it's hands on. I don't generally use fatal poison unless absolutely necessary. It's not necessary here. You and I are alone and there is no escaping me. We will not be interrupted since your mate is… indisposed."

Malore's eyes narrowed. "W-what have you done to her?"

"Nothing too horrible," Ozemir answered as he unfolded the leather to reveal three rows of daggers of all sizes. He gazed at the weapons and caressed them adoringly. There were many more daggers, but they would only appear after the first layer had been pulled out of the leather pack. "She'll awake tomorrow, happy as you please… until she finds your shredded body here. But I'm getting ahead of myself."

"Now that you are no longer in the Kibosh, there is no reason for you to do this any longer," Malore said as he tried to move his limbs. But Ozemir had spoken the truth. The poison had all his limbs going numb.

Ozemir pulled his hand away and turned to Malore with an amused brow raised. "I think you are under the wrong assumption. Do you think I'm here for revenge? For myself? No!" he laughed. "Not at all!"

"Y-you no longer need to assassinate."

"I like being an assassin, Malore. Love it! The only thing about the Kibosh I didn't like was Demai'Tah's hold on me. Nor did I care to be turned into a traitor at the end. No, no, no, Malore. Being an assassin is part of who I am. I did have the correct aura, after all. But that's all beside the point. I am not here for myself. I am here for Aerin."

"Does he know you are here?"

"No. And I'm prepared for the backlash when he finds you've been killed. But I'm doing this for his own good. I'm doing this to protect him, and I hope in the end he may forgive me and see why."

"Don't kill me."

Ozemir lost his smile completely and sneered. His brilliant violet orbs bleeding into red. "YOU ARE WEAK! A disgusting weak elf! I am doing our honorable clan a favor by killing you! I do not understand how you could have sired such brilliance when you yourself are the complete opposite! Take note, Malore. Faldyn and even your own parents are aware of what I'm going to do here tonight. Your inability to see what's best for your clan instead of only yourself is a weakness our great clan will no longer abide!"

Ozemir stalked forward until he was but three feet away from the elf and flicked his wrist, summoning the chair. When it was behind him, the Scholar took a deep breath and sat, though he was in better control, his eyes still gleamed red. He studied Malore as he crossed his legs.

"Why were you at the palace?" he asked suddenly.

"To bring my son back," Malore replied.

Ozemir flashed a smile. "Why?"

"This is where he belongs."

"He is not an animal, Malore. You've done him a great disservice by keeping him locked away from the world." Malore remained silent. Ozemir shrugged and lifted a hand to pull a long strand of white hair over his shoulder so that he could play with it. "You were desperate to bring your son home. Why the desperation?"

Ozemir saw this was the right question to ask. Malore swallowed thickly several times and it was clear he was trying to keep from answering, though in the end he had no choice. Ozemir relaxed and waited for the serum to force it out.

"Someone… paid me… Aerin will be… going away. To...to work for him. A contract was made."

Ozemir sat up straight, fingers digging into the armrests. "You sold another of your children?" he hissed, deadly sharp claws coming out to rip into the soft fabric of the arm rest. "Can you not help yourself in selling your offspring?"

"I was offered protection… and a great deal of money for Aerin’s abilities."

"Protection?" Ozemir wondered aloud. "From the war?" Malore nodded and Ozemir knew he hadn't been seeking protection from the Emperors because before now he hadn't been seen as an enemy. Ozemir growled lowly. "Who?"

"An elf by the name of Tarshi," Malore gritted out.

Ozemir sat back and started to tap his chin. "Tarshi, hmm? Tarshi, Tarshi, Tarshi… that name sounds familiar. But where?" he asked himself. "Why does he want Aerin's skills in particular?"

"I've boasted Aerin is the best. Aerin crafted a magnificent black sword of incredible ability… he locked it away before I could sell it to Tarshi. But Tarshi wants that sword and others just like it. Tarshi said I have much to make up for."

"Much to make up for?" Ozemir pondered on this and then heavily sighed. "He's in league with Demai'Tah." He pierced Malore with his dark eyes. "You've aligned your clan with Demai'Tah again. Haven't you?"

"I-I… I am uncertain…"

"But you wouldn't mind if it were true, which is why you agreed to sell Aerin," Ozemir guessed and then he stood, towering over Malore's trembling form. "Have you any idea what Demai'Tah would do to Aerin? Especially if he knows Aerin in my brother, which he most certainly does at this point?"

"I…" Malore gulped and could say no more. He only sat there and continued to tremble and shake his head back and forth. The only part of his body that he could move to some degree.

"You never even thought about it, did you? You didn't care enough to think about the consequences." Ozemir spun away and stalked towards the table with his cherished daggers. "Thoughtless bastard," he hissed as he chose his first dagger. "And Aerin still loves you, despite all that you've done to him. All that you would have done to him."

The Scholar spun around and released the dagger in his hand. Malore cried out in fear, thinking this was the end. But when the dagger struck only his shoulder, he gave a trembling cry in relief, despite the pain in his shoulder. He believed Ozemir had only been trying to frighten him and wouldn't really kill him.

Ozemir laughed. "Assumptions again. Did you honestly think I would kill you quickly?" Malore's relief died. "Yes, that's right. I have a thousand daggers here. I plan to use each and every one, Malore. Now, where should I put the next one? Oh, I know!" he grabbed up another dagger, fingering the blade as his eyes brightened with feral insanity. "I'm not sure what goes on in the afterlife, but I feel it's my duty to make sure you never have another child ever again."

Malore's eyes widened. "No," he whispered faintly and tried to struggle out of the chair, only he was basically paralyzed from the earlier poison. "No!"

"Yes! Isn't this fun?" Ozemir asked excitedly just before he let the dagger fly.

* * *

"You've been gone ages," Brumek complained.

"Well I had a thousand daggers, didn't I? Wasn't about to send them all at once. I got to play!"

Ozemir then went on to peel off his bloodied clothes and describe exactly where he put most of his daggers; all with that stupid goofy grin on his face. And though he thought the bastard deserved it, Brumek couldn't help but wince in sympathy when Ozemir told him about the second dagger he threw at the elf's reproductive bits.

"…and then I left him pinned to the wall, dripping, creating a pool of blood on the floor below him. I left four of my daggers, but that was all. Wasn't about to leave the rest there in him… I love my daggers!"

"Did you find out why he was so intent on reacquiring your brother?"

Ozemir paused in his disrobing. Fists clenched at his side. "He sold my brother, Brumek," he replied softly. "He did the same to Aerin as he did to me. Only… only Aerin isn't a baby. And I have very strong suspicions…" He closed his eyes then, but not before Brumek saw the pain there. "And I have suspicions that the elf Malore made a contract with is in league with Demai'Tah. Do you know what Demai'Tah would do to him, Brumek? He would torture Aerin; torture him for the blood we share, torture him to a mindless state after he'd gotten what he wanted from my brother…"

Brumek cupped his face, forcing Ozemir to look at him. "He's safe now."

"No." Ozemir gripped the warrior's tunic tightly in hand. His fists were shaking. "Don't you see? If it is him, he'll try to find Aerin. He'll think he's owed, even with Malore dead. More so with Malore dead. Demai'Tah will never forget my betrayal and he'll never forget how he lost Dagon and myself, his prized weapons. If he knows about Aerin's skills…"

"Your brother will remain as safe as any of us are, Ozemir," the warrior murmured softly. "Demai'Tah has been searching for the ghost rebels and has yet to find them. He'll be safe with them for the time being. He'll learn skills he should have learned a long time ago. And I will look in on him from time to time while you and Taera are away with the young ones."

Ozemir looked up into his face with big shining eyes. "You will? Do you promise, Brumek?"

"I give you my word." Ozemir sighed and dropped his head against Brumek's chest. "Now go bathe. You have the smell of another's blood on you."

"Come wash my back, Brumek. I'm in need of assistance."

Needless to say, Brumek didn't scowl at being commanded since Ozemir was halfway undressed already and he hurried after his mate to the bath.

* * *

Draco pried his eyes open. Blond lashes flicking up to reveal his lover's flushed face very near his own. His heart had yet to settle down but at least he was able to breathe without panting now. Harry's eyes were closed, his eyelashes damp. He had a satiated smile on his slightly parted swollen lips, and his fangs peeked out at Draco. The blond raised up on an elbow and touched the arm thrown over his shoulder and around his neck, following and caressing that arm over to Harry's own shoulder, to fondle the strands of inky black hair laying damp over his shoulder.

Harry's hair had grown since they'd begun living in the realm. Instead of it lingering just past his shoulders, it was now a couple inches below that. Draco had his hair trimmed several times already in the realm, for he quite liked it short with the long strands over his eyes, but now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen or heard of Harry doing the same. "Your hair is longer. Growing it out?"

"A little. Not much longer than this though."

"If you don't want to be taken for a girl, that's a wise idea."

Harry's fingers curled into his hair and yanked. "Git." He finally opened his eyes to find Draco smirking at him. "Besides, Falde's hair is way longer than this and no one mistakes him for a female."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Harry, are you really going to compare yourself to the Commander? He's three times your size. Anyone who mistakes him for a girl is delusional. Aside from all that, you don't look like a girl. If you did, you wouldn't be able to turn me on with just a glance, now would you?"

"No, I suppose not," Harry answered with a soft smile.

"That's right," Draco went on, leaning over Harry in order to breathe the words into his lover's ear. "No. I only have to catch a glance at you and I want you so bad."

Harry's eyes brightened, the fatigue from their previous lovemaking quickly dissipating. "Again?"

Draco shifted again, pressing lips against Harry's exposed throat. "Do _you_ want?"

In answer, Harry moved to lay completely on his back. Draco sat up and watched him; watched Harry rearrange his wings to a more comfortable position while he was on his back.

"You're going to forget me," Harry whispered as Draco spread out over him. "You're going to forget about this."

"What?" Draco stilled in surprise. He'd heard Harry, but the words spoken should have made Harry upset. But his lover didn't seem at all concerned. He even had an amused smile on his face.

"I don't know when or where, but you're going to forget about our life together."

"Rubbish, Harry. Don't talk nonsense. How would I survive without you? And if that's true, then why don't you seem the least bit upset about it?"

Harry lifted his hips before answering and Draco complied, sliding his cock into Harry's already slick and loosened passage. "Because you'll still love me and I'll have fun reminding you of all that's happened."

"Of course I'll still love you. Loved you since fourth year, haven't I? Wanker."

"Mmm, move Draco."

"Did you dream this?" he asked as he complied, slowly moving in and out of his lover, angling his hips to find the spot that would make Harry's eyes spark.

"Probably. Can't remember exactly, but I know it'll happen. It won't last long. I believe… it's a prank."

"Then I'll be sure to stay away from the twins from now on."

Harry gasped and arched up when Draco found it. "It's… not them."

"Who then? Help me out here, Harry."

"Dunno. We'll be alright."

"Your calm over this is worrying."

"I told you. It's going to be fun for me." Harry managed to snicker. "You'll be hilariously confused."

Draco thrust roughly into him to show he wasn't amused at all. But that didn't exactly go over as punishment. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's back, asking for more. Draco had half a mind to not give him more, but then that would be detrimental to his gaining more of this burning pleasure, and he rarely liked sacrificing when he didn't need to.

* * *

Bill dropped down onto the bench beside Richard and grabbed for a plate. "We're getting a healer and a blacksmith… err, bladesmith. Think he'd prefer to be called a bladesmith. That's what Falde calls him anyway. Apparently he's a sword making genius."

"Bout time. Always end up ruining the blade when I try to keep it sharp or having to use a dull one… so what's this bladesmith's story? Falde give you any feedback?"

Bill grinned and leaned closer. "His name is Aerin, and don't let this part get around, but apparently he's Ozemir's little brother."

Richard smirked. "Which means he's also the High Lieutenant's little brother… reason for her to stop by from time to time, right?"

Bill returned to his meal. "That never crossed my mind."

"Yeah, right."

Their quiet talk was interrupted when Serin sat down on the bench directly opposite of Bill. She gave him a pointed look. Richard cleared his throat and stood, murmuring something under his breath about finding Theodore and quickly left the two alone.

"You've been wanting to talk to me," Serin said at once.

"And you've been trying to avoid it."

"Same as you," she shot back with a slight smile that dimmed almost as soon as it appeared. "I don't think you understand how much her death pains me."

"Do you think anyone is blind to your pain, Serin? We can all see it… I didn’t want to kill her, Serin."

"I know this.” She studied him for long moments before releasing a breath. “We were lovers, Bill. Lovers, but not mates," she went on, nodding when Bill's eyes widened. "Fate didn't seem to want that for us. I loved her. I did…"

"I hadn't realized…" his eyes widened further in comprehension. "You went against her. Over me."

"You can love someone and not agree to their every opinion. And she was wrong about you and yours. Raelu…she couldn't move beyond her past. She wouldn't let me help."

Bill dropped his gaze to the table, trying to figure out what exactly he wanted to know. There were so many things, but he supposed he'd keep this simple and stick to the thing that had been bothering him the most. And he knew his questions would probably be painful for Serin, but the lady had come to him. So he figured she was prepared. "Why did she tell me her human name as she died? What was the point of that?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Only that… when she was turned, she was turned forcibly. She had known what we were from the person who turned her. She never wanted to become one of us. But he turned her anyway. She never figured out why as he was killed shortly after they returned to the realm and she was left alone without any allies and in a strange new world."

"Did he want her maybe?"

"Perhaps, but that would have been foolish. We have life mates. We cannot go against Fate however much some of us would like to. But… she hated being a _Ukatae_ for most of her life, Bill. Perhaps, perhaps as she died, she wanted to be remembered as a human once. I don't know…" Serin trailed off, her gaze somewhere behind him to focus unseeing on the trees. "I didn't understand her much of the time."

"And what about her obvious hate for me and mine?"

"Eventually she was taken in by a family. They used her weaknesses against her. The fact that she was utterly alone in the realm. That clan was small and not the best liked either. They were known for illegal activities. Eventually Raelu accepted them, because despite how they brainwashed her, they accepted her wholeheartedly as well. And she was happy for a time.

"And then… and then they finally stepped over the line and did something that induced Chezho's wrath. The entire clan, with the exception of Raelu, were captured, imprisoned, and set to be executed for their crimes. It was all very justified, but Raelu never saw it like that."

"Why? If they did something they weren't supposed to."

"Raelu wasn't made privy to her clan's activities until after the executions. They kept her out of it. I'm not sure why, but I think because she hadn't been with them long. Only a decade. They were perhaps waiting until she'd been with them longer. So of course, when she was told exactly what they had been doing, she didn't believe a word. Thus the stirrings of hate for the royal clan began."

Serin paused to grab some water. Bill remained silent and watched her, knowing Serin had more to say on the matter.

"It wasn't until after the massacre that she started to lose her mind from the hate. I'd met her by then. We'd started an affair by the time Chezho and Marae were killed. She was… different then. Cold yes, but not as cold as she was after what happened next."

"What happened?"

Serin finally met his gaze. There wasn't any blame in her eyes, just a sense of disappointment. He wasn't sure who it was aimed at.

"We'd been living in a small town. And we tried to keep living as all Ukatae did after the massacre. Raelu became an instructor at the local school and a care keeper for orphans. We were happy. Or as happy as we could be with the civil wars going on around us. And then, four hundred years later, six months before we heard of the new blood coming, our entire town was destroyed. It was laid to waste with no resistance. The village… it wasn't full of fighters. It was a farming town."

"How did you escape?"

Serin's smile was bitter. "We weren't there." She nodded when he understood. "Yes. We came back to find all our friends, those who we considered family, dead. Those children Raelu had helped raise into adults, dead. The town was left in ashes. And what she saw from all that? No help at all. No legions come to help. Nothing. Truthfully, I saw the same. And yes, I'm still bitter against the legions, but I understand none of that was the new bloods fault. After some time, I shifted my bitterness. Raelu has never been able to move past that. After what Chezho did to her family, and then after what happened to the town, with no help, she could not shake her overwhelming hate for those meant to protect the people of this realm. She would never trust anyone of royal blood again."

They lapsed into silence and Bill really didn't know what to say, but now he understood Raelu a little bit better.

"I think I've said all I can stand," Serin suddenly said and she stood.

"I didn't want to kill her," he whispered again.

"Do you think I'd still be here, taking your orders and working with you if I thought differently?" she asked, a small smile on her face. "I know you didn't like her, perhaps hated her, but I know that duel was the last thing you ever wanted. This is why you still have my loyalty. It's as I said before. I did not agree with her about you and your kin. Your clan could not have stopped what happened in the past. But you can make a difference in the future. I've staked my hopes with you."

She walked away before he could respond. Bill watched her go and then stood himself, no longer in the mind to eat. He stalked off through the camp then and left the main area, walking some distance to another clearing; a darkened area protected by large boulders and larger trees.

"Talked to Serin," he said in greeting, eyeing the dragon to make sure she was in the mood for company beyond Charlie's.

"Finally draw up the nerve?"

"Not really. She came to me," he answered and sat himself on the ground in front of Ordlaen's paw where Charlie was lounging. Charlie remained silent, knowing he would say more. Bill made sure they would not be overheard by erecting a privacy bubble around them. They weren't likely to be overheard anyway as most of the elves still tended to stay away from Ordlaen, but it never hurt to be cautious. He then went on to recount what he'd heard from Serin. At the end, Charlie blinked and then shook his head.

"I can kind of see why she turned out the way she did. Why she was so angry… not to say it was right or anything." Bill nodded. "And, really? Lovers? Not once did it ever seem like that."

"They'd been together for a long time, Charlie, even if they weren't proper mates. And from what I know of both of them, private people. They probably didn't like to show affection in public. And then being rebels… not much time to focus on a relationship."

Charlie snorted. "The whole rebel thing, that's not an excuse. Do we see Theo or Richard allowing that to keep them from blatantly advertising their status as mates? Or what about Herul and Tami? I catch them fucking one more time against the tree next to my tent… I swear they do that shite on purpose!"

Bill pulled out of his somber thoughts long enough to snicker. Afterward he took a deep breath and released it. "I'm thinking it's more likely that Raelu's growing madness and their difference of opinions had begun to put a strain on their relationship long before we arrived."

Charlie nodded. He then looked worried. "If that's true, them being long time lovers, Serin's taking it better than it seems she should. Are we sure she's not biding time and planning out revenge?"

"The thought has crossed my mind, Charlie, but… I don't think so. I doubt she would have given me that information if she planned to get back at me somehow."

"Hope you're right."

"Yeah. Anyway, let's change the subject. I talked to Falde before I had that talk with Raelu. He's sending us a healer and a bladesmith."

"Okay… why do you have that smirk on your face?"

"He's also sending Pansy along with the bladesmith."

Charlie straightened at this news. "Really?"

"Yeah." Bill rolled his eyes. "So there's another couple I'll have to avert my eyes from."

Charlie refrained from saying anything, but the look in his eyes told Bill all he needed to know. He kind of smiled at the boyish glee on his brother's face before rolling his eyes. "There are a few more things we need to talk about. I meant to ask Richard… but I'll find him later. Anyway, the bladesmith is Ozemir's young brother. Apparently his brother is a genius with metal. Falde was even comparing him to Elachai." Charlie rose a brow at that as they had both remembered the lessons they'd had from Ozemir about that renowned smith. "Falde wants us to keep a close watch on him. For his safety. Apparently being Ozemir's brother has its disadvantages where Demai'Tah is concerned."

"That makes sense," Charlie murmured.

"Apparently he doesn't know how to fight very well either."

"What?" Charlie cried. "And he's being sent here? That makes no sense, Bill. He should stay at the palace if he's a desirable for Demai'Tah. How is he going to do us or himself any good?"

Bill hesitated only a moment to give over the information Falde had told him about Aerin. "At his homestead, with his parents, he's basically been a prisoner his whole life, Charlie. I think he could learn from us. He needs to learn from us. And Falde says he's as eager to learn as his brother."

"That still doesn't help the fact that we could lose him the very first time he goes out on a raid with us!"

"We'll keep him in camp for a few weeks to train first. Why are you so against the idea? Demai'Tah hasn't found us yet. And he's been trying hard."

"Fine, whatever," Charlie grouched as he threw himself back to recline on Ordlaen's outstretched paw. "What did you want to talk to Richard about?"

"I don't know why you're so against this," Bill went on. "If he's anything like Ozemir, he'll learn fast. Falde says he's a nice bloke."

"Richard," prodded Charlie.

Bill sighed then nodded, reclining back using his hand for support. "So Harry and Draco are off on a mission. Searching for some mythical cavern. Only most say this cavern doesn't exist. I don't know why, but apparently it's important they find it."

"That doesn't make sense if it doesn't exist."

"Yeah, well, Harry and Draco are sure it exists. Ozemir as well."

"How are they sure?"

Bill shrugged. "Falde suggested we ask Richard if he knows about the cavern."

Charlie jerked up into a sitting position. "Why would he know?"

"Git knows things," Bill replied. "Knows things we don't know, even with the Knowledge. And whatever it is, something horrible is going to happen to the realm. That's why they need to find this cavern."

Charlie was silent a moment, staring off at nothing. "When's Pansy getting here?"

"Next week sometime. So we'll remain here until they come and then move locations. We won't go on any raids either unless there are raiders and Mindless in the immediate area. Boys and girls could use a break anyway. I really don't want to do anything else until we get a healer here."

"Go on, then. Go ask Rich about this mystical cavern that may or may not exist."

Bill was going to press the issue, seeing how it was obvious talk of Ozemir's brother coming had pissed Charlie off, but decided against that and stood, instead choosing to say, "you better be nice to him, Charlie. He hasn't done anything to you, and from what I've heard, he could use as many friendly faces as possible. Apparently he's young and-"

"Oh wonderful," Charlie drawled sarcastically.

"And has been mistreated," Bill gritted out.

Charlie paused in his scowl. "Mistreated how?"

"Mostly psychological abuse. A bit physical."

Charlie cursed under his breath and then gave a jerky nod.

Bill turned and walked away, disabling the privacy bubble around the clearing. He returned to the main camp and quickly found Rich with Theo in their shared tent.

"Know anything about the Cavern of Silence, Rich?" he asked immediately, since it appeared the two weren't doing anything but lounging on their bed.

Richard raised his torso, using elbows to keep him up, while Theo remained on his chest as he lifted, not even opening an eye. "What do you mean?"

Bill erected another privacy bubble. He then went on to explain what Falde told him about Harry and Draco's mission. By the time he was done, Richard had returned to lying on his back, but now he was staring up at the ceiling of the tent, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"There's something…" he murmured. "I see lots of things, Bill. It may take me some-" he gasped and squeezed his eyes closed as if pain. Theo immediately lifted off him, peering worriedly in his face.

"Richard?"

"Several… blocks. Black wall. Hurts…"

"Stop it!"

Richard immediately relaxed upon Theo's worried shout. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to find Theo's face right over his. "That's never happened before."

"Are you alright?"

Rich nodded. "Strangest thing. I've never actually gone through the Knowledge specifically looking for something. Things always become clear in passing. I wonder if that will happen with other things if I specifically need the information."

Bill moved to squat next to the bed. "So? Gonna tell us what happened?"

"Started to see a lot of things. Pictures quickly passing by as if I were flipping through a book. Many caves, caverns, ancient temples, an underground river… and then it felt as if I literally ran into a wall at full speed. I was blocked."

Bill raised a brow. "According to Falde- and he got this information from Ozemir, who in turn got it from Zynfrae- the Cavern of Silence was said to have been sealed off from the realm by Hirsha. Since she's the supreme being over Ukatae, it's possible she can affect the species inheritance. Our Knowledge. The cavern is said to not exist. But what if it does. If it does, you were probably on your way to finding it, but Hirsha put up safety measures so that you couldn't. So even though you didn't find anything, the fact that there is a block could be taken as a confirmation that the Cavern of Silence actually does exist."

"It's possible."

Bill nodded and stood. "I'm going to go run this by Falde. I bet he comes up with the same theory."

When he was gone, Theo continued to look at Richard worriedly. "I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache." When Theo still didn't look convinced, Rich grinned. "Feel like playing something for me?"

Theo raised a speculative brow, studied Richard's face for a moment, and then nodded. He slid off his mate and onto the floor where he sat with his legs under him. Richard reached back to grab Theo's violin to pass it over. He then turned on his side and watched. Theo closed his eyes as he raised the instrument, tucking it under his chin. He ignored the flush he could feel on his cheeks. He always blushed when he knew Richard was staring so intently at him. But it didn't bother him overly much as Richard liked seeing him like this. And he was easily able to push away his nerves from the moment he started on his first note.

* * *

"Venetia… I love this place," George purred, arms wrapped tightly around Similae, who was happily pressed back against his mate's chest. "We should buy a home here."

"Who owns this place again? It's nice," Fred murmured, looking around at all the finely dressed elves mingling from where he and his brothers stood in the huge foyer.

It was like being a huge magical five star hotel. Gold and silver shining everywhere, black marble floors and columns that twisted up to a domed ceiling of a ballroom with glittering crystal which provided the light. "I feel like a country bumpkin here." Which was strange, but also not so, since they were about to attend a party with those amongst circles they'd never interacted with before. In either world.

Pansy looked Fred up and down with a smirk, her eyes lingering on the wings. "You don't look like a country bumpkin. In fact, we look as we should. Above all."

Fred grinned. Trust a Slytherin… and she certainly did. Fit in, that is. Yeah, her flowing ball gown and blatant jewelry screamed 'WEALTHY AND IMPORTANT!' And her words were welcomed since they did knock the uneasiness out of him. He was Royalty. Not only that, but he was the mate of the Commander and Falde would probably be pissed if he knew Fred had even for a moment considered himself a country bumpkin.

"Thank you for inviting me," Pansy went on, smiling genuinely now.

"You can thank Curo for that, as his invitation, according to Dillek, extended to anyone we wanted to bring along. And of course we'd invite you, Pans. We need to stick together since most everyone else has vacated."

"We should have brought Aerin," George murmured.

Fred frowned. "I tried. But he seemed almost afraid to leave the palace. Mumbled something about being found easily here."

"I'm very interested in meeting this Curo," Pansy cut in. "I don't remember him from the battle at Hogwarts."

"You must not have met him then," George said and lifted a hand when he spotted Dillek weaving through the crowds towards them. "Otherwise you would remember him."

Similae looked at him, grinning. "Was that an insult or a compliment to Curo."

"Both," George replied, tightening his arms around his sexy little dictator, a frown appearing on his face. After tonight, Similae would be returning to his ancient homestead to start the _Dehjinae_ breeding. George wasn't looking forward to the separation at all.

Dillek arrived then, beaming at them all. "I'm glad you could all make it. You especially, Lady Pansy," he said, giving her a magnificent bow. Pansy smiled graciously, whipping open her decorated fan and waving it back and forth as she nodded her head at him. Dillek's smile grew. "Oh yes, you will definitely fit in with these circles." He extended his arm to her. "Shall we mingle?"

Pansy accepted his arm and they began to move away from the large foyer. And then Dillek paused and turned to the elf walking beside him. "Your wings are lovely, Fred."

He smirked when Fred blushed and messed with his bangs. George snickered. Falde wouldn't let Fred come here unless he was prepared to show off his wings.

"Err, yeah. Thanks, Dillek. Have you seen Curo yet?"

"No. I'm assuming he'll make a grand entrance."

Similae nodded. "Sounds like Curo."

"There he is. Must have already made his grand entrance before we arrived."

Dillek turned to look, then immediately frowned seeing the elf in question coming down the long wide stairs directly facing the foyer. "She's on his arm again. He looks lovely but she looks like a green leech." Dillek huffed and turned away. "I really don't like her. She always ruins the duets they do. If it weren't for Brumek, I'd do something… bad. But then Father, Haedya, and Brumek would get on to me about drawing negative attention onto our clan and how I should know better and not lose my temper… on and on it would go," he muttered. "Haedya would peer at me with those woeful eyes full of disappointment while Corae would stand back and laugh. I don't even want to think about what Sahr and Renael would do. They'd probably laugh too. Laugh at me being chastised by Haedya—It's not worth it, I tell you," he ended with a dramatic sigh.

Fred snickered. Curo was right. Dillek's rants were endearing.

"He's noticed us now."

Dillek, who'd already turned away, looked at George. "Has he?"

Pansy, who was facing Dillek and was in position to study this Curo, watched and nodded. Then she began laughing. "He's just pried the leech's hand off his arm, in a hurry might I add," she murmured to him from behind her softly waving fan, "and is walking directly over, leaving the lady behind to glare at us all… or more specifically, at your back, Dillek."

"Dillek! Dillek, I'm so glad you've come!"

Said elf's eyes widened at being addressed immediately by Curo, when the performer should have addressed the new blood first. But Pansy and the others weren't insulted at all. Dillek immediately turned to face Curo, smiling when he felt that wonderful thrill zip through him at having this gorgeous elf standing directly before him and smiling down at him.

"I was worried you wouldn't," Curo went on.

"Were you really worried?"

"Yes, I…" he frowned slightly. "I was," he went on, in an awed tone. Similae smirked a little. Curo usually wasn't one to be worried about anything. Curo took Dillek's hand and raised it to his lips. "But I worried for nothing."

"I told you I would attend," Dillek replied softly. "But even If I didn't, I'm sure Janaesa would have been more than enough company for you since it seems as if you've come together."

Curo looked at him oddly as he allowed Dillek to lower his hand, though he didn't let go of it altogether. "Janaesa and I did not come together. I've come alone with the hopes of asking you to be my companion."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

Curo smiled slyly. "What would be the fun in that?"

"Indeed. You truly know how to set my heart fluttering."

Curo leaned down a little so that his words caressed Dillek's face. "I revel in this knowledge."

George coughed loudly. "Um, excuse us!"

The two turned and blinked as one at the four elves standing beside them. Pansy was smiling away behind her fan. She was enjoying the show.

"Can we get to partying?" George asked. "Dillek promised this wasn't going to be a stuffy affair, Curo."

"And he was correct. There is dancing straight through there," he said, pointing off to the wide arched doorway leading into another large room. "To the left of us is the game room." Here he pointed and Fred and George looked.

"What kind of games?"

"Cards, dice… that sort of thing."

"Gambling?" the twins and Similae asked excitedly.

Curo nodded, laughing at the gleam in their eyes.

"And what about me?" Pansy asked as the three quickly disappeared into the crowd without a backward glance. "Is there something for me?"

Curo studied her a moment before giving her a very charming smile. "Aside from dancing, my Lady, upstairs you will find a horde of elves whose sole purpose in life is to gossip. I sense you would like that."

He wasn't trying to insult her. She could see that. She understood he'd caught that part of her dead on. Draco would have laughed outright at that.

"There is much to learn from observing," Curo went on to Pansy. "Whether it's true or false, that will be up to you to decide. It's also a place for connections. But do be careful."

She smiled at his warning. A cold smile not meant for him. "Never fear, I shall remain perfectly safe." And then she too was walking away, leaving Curo able to put all of his attention back on Dillek. "Dance with me?"

"I think… I want to join the twins at the tables," Dillek answered with a smirk.

"Dillek, you wound me." Curo moved to wrap an arm around Dillek, drawing him close until they were hip to hip and chest to chest. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure," Dillek whispered, enjoying the breathlessness Curo caused him.

Curo lifted Dillek's hand again, the hand he had yet to relinquish, and placed a lingering kiss against his open palm, not once breaking eye contact.

"You look ravishing tonight."

Dillek laughed delightedly. He so loved Curo's moves. "You are very good at this," he whispered.

"Perhaps all this time I've been practicing just for you."

Dillek pulled in a shuddering breath and looked away a moment to gain control of himself. When he was able to look at Curo again, he grinned in a cheeky fashion. "Come with me to the tables for a while, and then I'll dance with you."

"Did you come with sufficient gold, Dillek?" the elf responded as he took Dillek's arm to lead him after the twins.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm about to win it all," Curo replied with a grin.

"Aren't we the confident one? Then I suppose we'll have to start with large wagers, for I am also confident."

"Hmmm. This will be fun."

* * *

Two evenings later found Fred, George, and Dillek entering into _The_ _Gilded Meyral_ once more. Dillek immediately led them to one of the low tables and long cushions to lounge on. The twins whined and moaned at his choosing, but Dillek laughed it off and made them sit, reminding them that he had gone to their blasted human world.

"With a lot of complaining!" George exclaimed as he dropped down onto a blue fluffy cushion that surrounded his arse and hips. He wiggled a bit, and then shrugged. "Not so bad."

"Of course not," Dillek murmured as he looked around at all the people.

Fred and George grinned. "Looking for someone in particular?"

"What do you think?" then he paused. "I sense him here. Can't see him though. Maybe he's upstairs."

The twins grinned again. They could sense Curo too. They could also see him. The extensive training from Ozemir making it possible to see the shadowed figure standing at the other side of the room, near the bar. Curo was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched them… or mainly watched Dillek. The twins pretended to not see him and Fred called out for drinks while Dillek discarded his jacket and stretched out on a long dark green cushion. George figured Curo was still uncertain about Dillek's intentions… which was idiotic, but to each their own. Still, Gorge really didn't understand if that were the case. Curo and Dillek had been completely inseparable the other night, continuing with their dance of seduction, but also they interacted as if they'd been friends for years. Curo had also loosened up considerably under Dillek's more hyper behavior, tugging the lavender-eyed elf out of his usual formality.

George pulled out of his thoughts and smiled at the barmaid when she set their drinks down and then turned to Dillek. "So what's your new house like?"

"It's a town home, George-"

"Well excuuse me-"

"-and it's very lovely. Two stories, tall vaulted ceilings which make the structure seem more than just the four floors. And it's in the district nearer to the cliffs and a short walk to the palace. I don't even mind my apartment is above another one. The lady who lives below me is very nice."

"And?" Fred prompted.

"And what?"

"About the girl? Is she pretty?"

Dillek blinked at him. "I suppose so," he answered slowly. "Though I never really paused to consider…"

Fred blew out a whistle. "That's new."

"Hmm?" Dillek's attention was elsewhere and the twins figured Curo had come out of his dark shadow.

This was made clear when the elf lowered himself down upon an opened cushion nearest to Dillek's lounging form. He then shifted and placed a hand against the cushion at Dillek's back and leaned in to where he was almost lying over the elf to brush Dillek's cheek with his lips. "Dillek," he purred in greeting.

Dillek turned his head a fraction and his smirking lips brushed against Curo's neck. "Curo."

Curo didn't move for a moment, and when he did, pulling back to sit properly, he looked almost pained to do so and Fred caught a pout trying to form on Dillek's lips. Dillek said they hadn't shagged yet, but Fred was having a hard time believing that.

"The gala was great fun, Curo!" Fred announced. "I won loads of gold off those elves once I'd caught on to the rules of the game. Invite us again, will you?"

"I'm pleased you found the night entertaining. I would be more than happy to invite you all to the next one," Curo replied, never taking his eyes off Dillek, who was preening quite gloriously under his unwavering stare.

"Good," muttered George. "Anything to keep my mind off Simi being gone."

"The _Dehjinae_ breeding is important, bro."

"You don't have to tell me that! Simi had been going on about it for weeks! In detail! I've had three separate dreams in which I watched horses getting it on. It was horrible!"

His companions at the table had a good laugh over that, while George grumbled into his cup. "Not funny," he muttered.

"It bloody well is! You dreamed of _Dehjinae_ fucking!"

"Shut up, Fred!"

"Was there one orange and one blue?" Fred went on, snorting.

"Quit it, wanker!"

Fred didn't say anymore, but he did continue to laugh until two elves approached their table. A couple the twins had met at the theatrical gala and gotten on with at the gambling tables. The two invited the twins, Dillek, and Curo upstairs for a game and the twins readily agreed, as well as Curo and Dillek. They followed the two upstairs to a private parlor where a large table was already set up; several elves already around it had been at the gala as well and called out enthusiastic welcomes to the twins. As Dillek was walking in, a hand attached to his arm and pulled away and down the hall and into a secluded corner.

"The game," Dillek gasped when Curo nipped at his neck. "The game, Curo!"

Curo chuckled against his neck. It was lovely how their minds were in sync. How he knew exactly what Dillek was speaking of. Knew and concurred. He rather thought this was fate. But of course it was. "Yes, our game is lovely, and will continue to be. But I've found myself with a loss of patience, Dillek. I need a taste now. You'll give it to me."

The commanding tone had Dillek shivering pleasantly and he tilted his face up. "A small taste then."

"A real taste," Curo said with a nod before connecting their lips.

This kiss was real deal and it burned Dillek to his very core. Curo pressed in close until there was no way oxygen could come between them; when all Dillek could smell was the elf in front of him and all he could taste was Curo. They tilted their heads, tongues glided together, and Dillek swore he could feel every single one of his nerve endings sparking as if ready to combust into flames. Curo apparently liked it when Dillek didn't just sit and allowed complete dominance over him. The taller elf moaned when Dillek pushed into him, hands climbing into his hair, nails brushing against his scalp as their tongues played and dragging him closer. To Dillek, this felt like more than just a simple taste…

Janaesa appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Curo's arm and jerked him away. "Curo, darling! There's something very important we must speak of."

"Janaesa, did you not notice I was busy?" Curo muttered, body leaning forward, trying desperately to get back to that heat. To those dazed eyes and swollen mouth.

Janaesa hissed under her breath and jerked him again, almost causing Curo to lose his footing. "Curo! It's very important!"

"Very well." Curo leaned in just long enough to whisper into Dillek's ear, "if I don't go, she'll never go away."

Dillek then had to watch him be dragged away, though Curo did look over his shoulder and wink at him. He managed to grin until Curo wasn't looking at him anymore. And then Janaesa looked over her shoulder and smirked maliciously before pulling Curo into another room. Dillek bared his fangs at her. How dare she?! Though he was almost relieved she'd come along. He and Curo had quickly been losing control and neither wanted to game to end so soon… not that the after affects of the game wouldn't be just as gratifying. But still. Curo was a lovely player.

After five minutes of being alone, Dillek became impatient and began to make his way back to the twins. That room was located down the hall beyond the room Curo and that… she elf disappeared into. Dillek paused just outside the room, his nose flaring at Curo's scent. The performer had a lovely smell.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop, had no intention of doing something so inane, but Janaesa's voice and her current words propelled him into the room. It was more like a sunroom as to the other private parlor like rooms. This one was filled with trees and light and dark corners and a mirror where Janaesa had taken post in front of. Dillek slipped into one such tree covered dark corner.

"I thought you said this was important," Curo said.

"Why must you waste so much time with him?" Janaesa whined, studying her reflection as she sprayed a bottle of perfume. "He's already given a large donation. Your act has finished."

Curo opened his mouth to respond, but instead coughed and tried to wave away the clouds of perfume she'd managed to spray over her shoulder and in front of him instead of on herself.

"No need to pretend with me and no need to go around kissing _him_ either,” she went on. “You've never gone so far before with the others."

Curo smiled smugly then. "Yes, well… there wasn't as much at stake with them."

Dillek balled his hands into fists as he exited the room and quickly headed downstairs, cursing his stupidity the entire time. Cursing the fact he'd been allowing himself to lose control.

"Hey! There you are!"Fred pounced upon him before he could get out of the _Meyral_. Though he supposed it would have been rude to leave his friend without saying anything. "Thought maybe you'd abandoned us to go shag Curo. Not that we would have minded—what's wrong?"

Dillek didn't look him in the eye. Instead focused on the door he very much wanted to pass through. "Suddenly not up for fun anymore." Not when he felt like a fool. "I must leave."

"Wha—but why? Dillek-"

"Come with me if you so desire, but I cannot stay here one more minute!" Dillek snapped and made to walk around him.

Fred grabbed his arm, looking very worried. "Alright, Dillek. Just go and wait for me outside. We'll go to the labs."

Dillek nodded and quickly left. Fred watched him leave, shaking his head. Dillek looked kind of devastated. His eyes were glassy, pained… nearly heartbroken. Fred sucked in a breath, his fists curling up at his sides, and turned back to the stairs and hurried back to George. He interrupted the game, forcibly dragged George away and explained what was going on and then told his brother to go find Curo and find out why his best mate seemed to be in shreds at the moment.

Since something had apparently happened to Dillek, George stopped complaining about being pulled from the game thus losing his money, and immediately went to go find out details.

Janaesa was still going on about it when George finally found them. Going on about Curo not having to keep pretending and whining about having to share him with the undeserving Dillek. "Who is he anyway? A nobody, Curo. He is insignificant. You are wasting your time on an insignificant."

"Insignificant?" Curo asked lowly. "He is the Second's brother."

"But that is all he is… not worth anyone's time, I'm sure."

"Janaesa," he hissed, having lost patience. At first her jealousy had been amusing, but now it was annoying and he didn't like her insulting Dillek.

George interrupted before he could go on, staring hard at Curo. "That was it then? And I thought it was you who were worried about Dillek's intentions. You were the leech all along. All you wanted was more donations from him. Fred will want to kill you," he ended.

Curo didn't seem to care about the threat and instead looked furious. "My association with Dillek is not about any donation!" he snapped. George paused. He'd never seen Curo angry before. "Dillek is a lover of the Fine Arts and would donate no matter what kind of association we have! And Janaesa does not have all the necessary facts, nor can she look beyond her jealousy… which I care nothing at all about." He turned to the lady. "If we were going to be mates, it would have happened hundreds of years ago, I'm sure. Now, George," Curo went on, dropping a hand on the bristling elf's shoulder.

George smacked his hand away and backed up. "He heard you," the redhead stated. "Before. Dillek heard you and that… _lady_ , and now he's gone."

His next words were directed at Janaesa because George knew it would affect her far more than it would Curo and he wasn't entirely sure Curo had done anything wrong if the furious look on the elf's face was any indication. "Sleep easy, lady. Never know when your sleep may be interrupted by a blade," he finished, sneering at her. He stood only long enough to enjoy the widening of her eyes and the fear filling them.

Curo turned back to Janaesa with narrowed eyes, truly infuriated. Janaesa retreated a few steps in surprise and fear. "You must have known he was there," Curo said lowly. "Clever, masking his scent with your perfume."

Janaesa laughed, though her voice trembled ever so slightly when she next spoke. "I'm s-sure I don't know what you mean, Curo. Besides, it's his own fault for listening into a conversation he was not invited to."

"There's no reason for you to be laughing, Janaesa. That was a promise just made. I'm willing to believe your days are numbered. And it's not as if I care," he hissed, just to make it clear to her. "There are half a dozen ladies out there with more talent than you and you know it. You've spent most of your life knocking them back. I've begun to tire of you anyway. Your reputation and talent has only succeeded due to me and you know it despite you saying the opposite to anyone who can stand to listen to you. I was the one whom the former royals invited for a special performance, not you."

"C-Curo. You need me. You can't possibly take the side of someone you hardly know-"

"HE IS MY MATCH!" Curo bellowed, sending an arm flying through the air and making her shriek as his fist collided into the wall directly beside her head. He leaned in close, eyes narrowed and dark upon her face. "I know enough to realize I will never again look at someone the way I look at him. I will never look at another elf that way again. And I know, Janaesa, that no matter what you try to do, you will never ever get me to feel for you all that I feel for him."

* * *

"It hurts to be played with. I never thought it would hurt."

"It hurts because you must really fancy the git," Fred replied. Dillek had easily poured his soul out to Fred the moment they stepped into the potions lab with only minimal prodding from him. And Fred then had taken long moments to rant, rave, throw things, and swear to kill the bastard. But then George had returned and taken Fred out to have a private discussion, and by the time he returned, he'd been a lot calmer.

"It didn't hurt like this when I realized you were in love with the Commander."

Fred winced. "I didn't mean to play with you," he muttered.

Dillek leaned forward to brush a hand over Fred’s wing in a comforting gesture. "Perhaps that's it. Because you were innocent of that. You didn't do it on purpose… and I had my suspicions right from the start you had persistent thoughts of someone else. I protected myself a little."

Fred grinned. "If I hadn't fallen in love with Falde, I'm sure I would have fallen in love with you."

"Strangely that doesn't make me yearn, Fred. It make me feel better."

They shared a smile before Fred's attention returned to the potion he was stirring. "Um, besides all that, now that I've had time to cool off and think, Curo doesn't strike me as one to use people like that. Just like you, he's right up front about things he wants."

"I know what I heard. I'm one in a long line apparently."

"Are you sure?" Dillek turned to him with a raised brow. "People hear things and sometimes misunderstand, jump to conclusions… Curo seemed to really fancy you."

"He's a performer," Dillek growled in reminder. "I told you. He's a wonderful talented performer! I should have known. No matter," he went on, waving his hand at Fred when the elf would have gone on. "Easily forgotten. That's what I do. It's not as if I care. I'm only annoyed to have been played with. Perhaps this is a good thing." When Fred turned to him, he found his friend frowning at the worktable. "I was becoming jealous and I don't do jealousy. And I had begun to relinquish my control… wanting to. I don't do that either. This has reminded me why. Feelings always cloud good judgment."

"I have a clan full of people to attest to that," Fred said slowly. "But they would also tell you it's worth it."

"But that has to do with mates, Fred. This hasn't anything to do with mates. I'm sure if Curo were my mate, I'd have felt it."

Fred laughed. "Well you must have felt something. You two were all over each other from the first moment you locked eyes!"

Dillek sniffed and averted his gaze. "We were not."

"Maybe not physically but mentally, yeah! The first time you met him! Physically you two were enjoying the game of seduction. Don't deny it."

Dillek sighed and leaned back. "Yes, and it's a shame it had to end so soon as it was quite fun. No one else has ever played the game so well with me. They usually give in within the first hour."

Fred grinned at his friend. "Such an ego you have, Dill."

Dillek scrunched up his nose. "That nickname gives me the shivers. Sounds so uncultured."

"That's the point!" Fred replied laughing.

"Fred."

Fred turned around and smiled widely. "Falde! Hi-listen, if someone insulted us, or insulted someone close to the royal clan, do we have the right to take vengeance?"

"Has someone dared to insult you?" the warrior asked as he reached his side. He barely spared a frown for Dillek.

"No, not me. Dillek. Curo-"

"Fred, no!" Dillek said loudly, standing. Fred's back was to him so he didn't see the pleased smirk on Fred's face. "Don't bring attention to this. He's not that important."

"Someone insulted you," Falde asked, looking fully at Dillek now. He could get past his anger just a little to remind himself this was Brumek's little brother. "How?"

"Yeah," Fred went on with the same smirk. "Turns out Curo was using him for a donation."

"Yes, that's grounds for retaliation," answered Falde, staring at the smirk on his mate's mouth. He was missing something here.

"Good," Fred replied. "We'll send our best assassins after him then."

"No!"

Fred's smirk dropped to be replaced with innocent confusion. Falde stood back, crossed his arms, and remained silently confused. "Why? You said you heard right. Why try to protect him if he's not important. He hurt you, Dillek. You said so yourself."

Dillek stepped back and drew on a blank face. "I think I'll retire now. You know where to find me. Send me a message should you need any more help."

Fred didn't try and stop him, but he did huff out in annoyance. He'd go into town and visit Dillek in the morning.

"What was that about?"

Fred turned to face Falde, smiling. "Thanks for not trying to rip his head off. In fact, thanks for not looking like you wanted to rip his head off."

"Don't think I didn't think about it when I first walked in here."

Fred nodded. "So we were at that artsy pub again and met up with Curo…"

"So I gathered."

"And Curo and Dillek were getting on fabulously, as usual… until that stupid Janaesa pulled Curo away. And then Dillek overheard the two talking about how Curo was only humoring Dillek for substantial donations to the theatrical guilds. And Dillek really likes Curo no matter what he says about it being nothing and I don't think Curo was using him at all. I think Janaesa might have known Dillek was there and was trying to make Dillek go away, and unfortunately it worked. It's obvious that bitch wants Curo for herself… I think I'll kill her."

Falde sighed and rubbed the spot between his eyebrows. Young ones.

"You should have seen them!"

"Who?"

"Curo and Dillek! It's always a silent dance; but with gestures, body language, and looks. They're made for each other! I've never seen Curo laugh and smile so freely before than when we were at that stupid gala. Same goes with Dillek. They truly enjoy each other’s company… but now it's all ruined."

"Are you finished?"

Fred sighed. "Yeah."

"Good. And don't worry. It'll work out in the end." Falde grasped his chin, forcing Fred to look at him. He didn't look convinced. "If they're meant to be together, then they will be."

"I'm only upset because Dillek is. It was probably only a fling. A bit of fun. I'm not trying to make this a big deal… Dillek says he would have felt it if Curo were his mate."

"Do you think Dillek would have reacted so strongly if it really were a bit of fun? Would he have allowed that to ruin his night and flee? Especially when the two haven't known each other for so long."

"No." Fred answered. "I thought it strange when he took off like that. Usually, he would go find someone else to try and seduce. He wouldn't let it bother him."

Falde nodded. "I didn't realize you were my mate until the idea was thrust under my nose. Not everyone realizes right away. Most don't. They think about it, but it doesn't become clear right away. For most, there must be a time for connection, for true feelings to manifest."

"Well they connected. Right away. It took only seconds."

"Yes, and it took only seconds for Dillek to doubt Curo and to doubt himself and what he was feeling."

Fred was back to smiling widely. "It'll be fixed?"

"Probably."

"You'll stop thinking about killing Brumek's brother."

Falde smirked, running a thumb over Fred's bottom lip. "I might. It helps that I felt his turmoil just now and it had nothing to do with you."

"Okay, well… I'm going to go find George and then we're going to go kill that lady."

Falde smiled indulgently, running his fingers through Fred's fringe. "Alright. Have fun."

Fred grinned and lifted his hand where there were several very small black looking marbles. An even smaller version of their mini bombs. "We will. I'm going to make her swallow one of these and somehow detonate it. It'll be interesting to see how much damage these do _inside_ the body."

"You're going to take notes, aren't you?"

Fred smiled and held up a note pad.

* * *

Dagon relaxed back into his seat, grinning in the darkness, and watched as an elf approached their table. They were in a tavern taking a meal at the moment and he was across the table from Mila, hidden in shadows and only she could really see him unless someone looked close enough, though at this time of night, no one really would. Most here were well on their way to having too much ale.

He was looking forward to seeing what would happen when that elf approached Mila. He wasn't actually sure what the girl would do, beyond the usual blushing. And he wasn't sure how bold this elf was, but it was clear what he wanted if the leer on his mouth was anything to go by. And it was also obvious by the laughing going on at the table the elf had left. Half a dozen elves were seated there, teetering on their chairs and watching their friend approach Mila, who was ignoring everyone and busy eating. He had to admit, her ability to block out the world at the snap of a finger was… oddly amusing. If it weren't important to her, then she didn't see it.

He wondered if any of that had to do with his presence. He'd made it pretty clear the only harm that would come her way was harm he inflicted upon her himself. Which meant if she were with him, she was basically protected. And by now she'd learned most of his threats were hollow in regards to her. She'd nearly lost the absolute fear he could cause with just a look. He wasn't sure if this pleased him. Actually, he was fairly certain this annoyed him to some degree.

Dagon's grin slipped only a little when the elf slid into the seat next to Mila, immediately throwing an arm over her shoulders. Mila was startled out of her thoughts and blushed crimson- big surprise there, Dagon thought with an eye roll- before she turned to the arm and stared at the hand curling possessively over her shoulder.

Mila's eyes then shot across the table to Dagon to find him watching intently. This, for some reason, made her blush more. She turned to the elf. "Please remove your arm off my person," she asked politely.

The elf didn't seem to hear the following low amused chuckle from Dagon's side of the table. Instead, the elf leaned in far too close and began whispering into Mila's ear. Dagon frowned when he saw the hand not upon Mila's shoulder was moving beneath the table and he had no doubt it had been laid upon the girl's thigh.

Dead. Elf.

Mila's eyes widened and then narrowed. Shock, fury, and embarrassment were among the most prominent expressions on her face. "I won't say it again," she said through gritted teeth. She was ignored and the arm under the table moved again.

Mila's face blanked and Dagon perked up in anticipation. She calmly reached over to the hand on her shoulder and firmly grasped his wrist. From there she shot from her seat, twisted the elf's arm around, causing him to shout out in surprise and pain as his arm was being twisted back into an unnatural degree. She slammed the now broken wrist upon the table and with a furious shout, embedded a dagger into his hand, dead center and driving the steal an inch into the table.

"I did ask you nicely."

The elf's inebriated friends all shot from their seats after this, clearly intending to come over and harass Mila. Dagon stood, dispersing with his nice comfy shadows, and stalked around the table. The others took one look at him and returned quickly to their seats and pretended they didn't have a friend who was currently leaning over the table, shocked into stillness and staring at his pinned down hand with pain swimming in his eyes.

Dagon’s eyes were solely on the bent over elf. Mila stood back and watched him warily until he leaned over and grasped the hilt of the dagger. His fangs were out, pressing lightly against his bottom lip as he smiled without humor. Mila rushed forward and covered his hand before he could tug out the dagger and do what she knew he wanted.

"Please, don't. He's learned his lesson."

Dagon raised his eyes until they met hers. "I'm sure he hasn't. He'll be back at it tomorrow."

"Like you care. It's not our problem. Just… don't."

Dagon was going to ignore her. He wanted to slit this elf's throat and she wasn't going to stop him. But she pressed her trembling hand against his further. They both ignored the pained moan from the elf they stood over.

"If you do it, we'll end up having to fight his friends… maybe the rest of the tavern. They all seem to know each other."

"We should burn this place down," was Dagon's light reply. "It's terribly seedy. I'm sure Draco would turn his nose up here."

And that was true, Mila thought. This tavern was a bit seedy. But that begs the question… "You brought us here. You chose this place. You wanted this to happen. You can't… You can't keep doing this! Killing for no reason!"

"Point of fact, I can. And your hypocrisy is amusing. Who is the one who killed an elf only because her brother became jealous of said elf?"

"She was invading his territory!"

"And this one touched you, little girl. He deserves a blade across his neck."

"I am not a little girl!"

"To me you are."

"Well that's fine then. I'm sure you're tired of travelling with a little girl!" Mila snapped and released his hand. Dagon watched her spin around and stalk away. She stalked right by the table with the elf's friends and glared at them all. No one dared say a word to her as she left.

Dagon hissed in annoyance and jerked the dagger out of the hand. The elf immediately slid to the ground and then began to scamper back and away from him, eyes wide as he watched the demon bring the dagger to his lips and lick the blade clean.

With the dagger still clutched in his hand, Dagon slowly walked after Mila, his eyes on the elf now being helped up by his friends. They all flinched when he passed the table and bared his fangs at them. They gave a collected sigh when he continued on. Dagon found it amusing no one dared try and make him pay for the food and drink he and Mila had before he stepped out of the door.

Once standing out in the street, Dagon scanned the road. It was late, but still mildly busy. But he couldn't see her anywhere. He hissed in annoyance. He could sense her, but barely, which meant she'd Shadowed somewhere and was trying to block him. "Foolish girl," he growled before spinning around and opening the tavern door. He was immediately assaulted by baanco smoke, music, and the sound of laughter. Apparently the patrons had gotten over the scene that had happened just moments ago. This wasn't acceptable.

Dagon tossed the dagger and caught the blade end. He studied the patrons, some who had finally caught sight of him again. The subdued atmosphere was quickly returning, but not quick enough to suit him. He flicked his wrist and sent the dagger sailing through the air. He watched it go. It sailed through the room, just barely- but purposely- missing a barmaid as she crossed the floor, past an inch away from the neck of one elf and struck the neck of his intended target dead center.

Flicking his wrist again, Dagon watched as that dagger pulled itself out and then slit the elf's neck from ear to ear before dropping to the ground. He should never have touched her as he did. Dagon might have let it go if the elf had left it at an arm around Mila's shoulders, but the elf hadn't left it at that and now he's dead.

The tavern fell completely silent. Some eyes staring at the dying elf who was slumped forward, his blood quickly spilling over the table, while most shocked and frightened eyes were upon him. "My name is Dagon," he announced loudly and then grinned when there were gasps all around and several elves quickly uprooted themselves to hastily move as far away as possible.

The announcement of his name stalled any retaliation the elf's friends might have taken, for now they were cowering away just as everyone else was. The terror and shock filled the room and Dagon drank it in with a blissful sigh. This was much better than the drunken laughter he'd heard before and it was _his_ laughter that filled the tavern as he misted into black smoke and disappeared from sight.

After fetching Satar, Dagon reappeared some time later on the edges of Tampir, a large fishing village that could almost be called a city; built on the edge and half over the Dharvae Lake. The lake was a massive body of water and when it was cloudy one could barely see the opposite shore. Tampir may be a fishing and merchant city, but its beauty and the beauty of the surrounding area drew much of its inhabitants, causing it to be a lively city with much going on. Especially now that the new blood had arrived. Life would move on again, no matter there was a war still going on.

But none of this was important to Dagon at the moment. What was important was the fact that the land belonging to Mila and the halfling was very close by. Land again being utilized by the halfling for the _Dehjinae_. Even from where he stood, Dagon could make out the fire globes illuminating the highest tower of the new warrior outpost located at the edge of the land. Protection for the _Dehjinae_ as well as for the people of Tampir.

"Why do I do this?" he hissed furiously as he led Satar around the lake. "Why do I… enjoy her company enough to chase after her? Why do I put up with the fact her fear of me is decreasing? Why, Satar? Never mind," he went on before his horse could answer. "You always say ridiculous things."

Again Satar's neigh could be construed as laughter. Dagon growled in annoyance. "Why did you even choose me? We are nothing alike!" Satar seemed to ignore this; only his ears twitched and Dagon was sure Satar rolled his dark eyes. "Many have died for less, horse."

The horse actually glanced at him sideways, giving Dagon a look. The demon cleared his throat and looked up at the sky. "If I remember correctly from the idiot's years of scholarly learning," he went on after some time, "the moon phase is just right for _Dehjinae_ breeding." Dagon turned and smirked at Satar. "I'm sure the halfling would be happy as you please to have your seed to replenish the _Dehjinae_ population. Your herd should be on the land by now. I'm sure they miss their lead stallion."

Satar's ears stood straight up and his tail swished back and forth rapidly as if he were excited.

"Thought so." Dagon laughed as he grasped Satar's mane and hoisted himself up onto the _Dehjinae's_ back.

They rode half a league away from Tampir, taking the road instead of using stealth and simply Shadowing, during which Dagon had meditated to find Mila's exact location. He was surprise to find her at the warrior post instead of at the newly reconstructed homestead. It soon became apparent why she was there as he and Satar slowly approached, this time completely camouflaged. Mila stood within the post's courtyard, raving at the warrior standing before her while other warriors looked on.

"This is my land! I was born here! You can't keep me away from my own home."

"No disrespect, Lady, but we don't know if you speak truthfully. Our orders are clear. Detain any trespassers."

"I want to go home," Mila hissed. "This is my home. Right here. Your post is on _my_ land! I am not a trespasser!"

"Lady-"

"Contact Similae then! Contact my brother! Is he here?"

"Yes, the Lord is at the homestead."

"Contact him then and stop standing around gawking at me!"

"It's too late to send a message, Lady. You'll have to wait until the morning. And you'll not be allowed to leave this post until we've discovered if you speak truthfully."

"You can't keep me here!"

It was then Dagon appeared and gave her a long suffering look, ignoring the surprised gasps of the trained warriors. "If you'd stayed with me, you could have already been to see your brother. Come."

Mila immediately grasped the arm held out to her and jumped up onto Satar's back behind him. They disappeared before the warriors could do more than gape at having someone appear within their post without them knowing he was even approaching.

Mila gritted her teeth in annoyance and tried not to be so angry. She sat stiffly behind Dagon, though that was only because of her frustration. This wasn't the first time they'd ridden together. She had become at ease with riding together over the last few weeks. Sometimes she would even fall asleep with her head resting on his back. Dagon never said anything about it when this happened.

"They were only doing their duty."

"Are you really defending them?" she asked incredulously. "You?"

"You should feel grateful they take protecting your brother and the lands so seriously."

"Where were they when my entire clan was dying?" she asked bitterly.

She didn't expect an answer and he didn't give one. They rode on in silence until the homestead came into view. She gasped in pleasure upon seeing most of the main homestead had already been repaired. "Oh… oh it looks wonderful."

It was a bittersweet scene. The homestead looked as it once did, and even as she was glad the repairs were only to restore and not change anything, it also made her sad because now she was hit with painful memories of her family lost. She dropped her forehead against the demon’s back, not noticing how Dagon tensed at the action.

Finally Dagon's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you sure this is where you want to be?"

"For a short time. I want to see Similae."

That was answer enough. No, she didn't want to be there but she'd endure it for the sake of seeing her brother. Dagon took them straight to the homestead, and soon they were inside, standing, invisible, just inside the welcome parlor.

"If I know my brother, he won't be inside. He'll probably be sleeping in the stables. He used to do that all the time when we stayed with our uncles…"

"You go and find your brother. I'll retrieve Satar and lead him to the stables. And do try to keep out of sight of the warriors patrolling around until you find your halfling."

"Stop calling him a halfling," Mila huffed quietly as she walked away from him and his invisibility charms.

Mila was correct in thinking Similae was with the horses, and that's where she found him. In the stables, just leading a mare out of a stall. He was patting her neck to sooth her as he led her down the aisle. She was jittery due to being in heat and being nearby to the few stallions he had. Those males were trying to break out of the stalls to get to her. "Similae."

Similae stiffened and paused in his steps. And then straightened his shoulders and kept on without looking at her. Mila rolled her eyes. "Similae, don't be like this."

"You left," he replied softly. "Without even saying goodbye to me. I've spent so much time since you left being worried."

"I'm sorry, brother. But you and I both know that if I had come to you to say goodbye, you would have commanded I stay at the palace."

"Maybe I wouldn't have."

"You know you would have. I need this, Similae."

Similae stopped just as they were leaving the stables. He stared out at the separated pastures he'd created specifically for the _Dehjinae_ breeding. "Need? You're not finished with your silly game?"

"This isn't a game, Similae. I'm trying to find my place."

"Away from me apparently," was the bitter response. Mila just stood there, watching sadly as her brother walked on to deliver the mare into one of the fenced pastures. She huffed and crossed her arms as she watched her brother speak softly to the jumpy mare as he released her.

"Do you think he's angry about you leaving or the fact you're travelling with me?" an amused voice asked from behind her.

Mila thought it was probably both. Similae didn't trust Dagon and thought she was crazy to do so. But it was true, she did trust Dagon to an extent and he was good company when he wasn't purposely trying to scare her or when he wasn't being the completely spoiled arrogant elf he usually was.

Dagon appeared beside her with Satar's reigns in his hand. For a moment he just stood there staring down at Mila's frowning face. He heaved an imperceptible sigh. "Perhaps he would warm up to me if I gift him with Satar's seed."

When Mila's face erupted in red, the assassin chuckled under his breath as he headed out towards the halfling who was making his way back. Mila watched as Similae stopped dead when he caught sight of Dagon and Satar. She couldn't hear what Dagon was saying, but one moment Similae was glaring daggers at the assassin and the next he was jumping up and down, excitement and pleasure lighting up his face. Dagon thrust Satar's reins into Similae's spastically waving hand and then spun away from the exuberant elf and strode back to Mila with a disgusted look upon his face.

"Your brother is a strange one. I didn't actually think that would work."

Mila continued to watch her brother before answering. She watched Similae leading the stallion around the closed off pasture, 'teasing' the mare in heat to see if this would go easily or if there would be some coaxing involved with the mare. Only when she saw the mare's tail swish off to the side in invitation did Mila turn her back on the scene and look at Dagon.

"That was… nice of you."

Dagon's eye's narrowed and he looked rather disgusted again. And then he was suddenly gone. Mila snickered at that. She then watched her brother for a little bit longer before deciding she was rather tired and returned to the main house, searching out a room. It took her a while a suitable place. Only a quarter of the large homestead was livable, and even that was large as this homestead had housed the entire clan at one time. The warriors of their family, as well as the breeders, the healers, and they'd even had a few Scholars. Generation after generation of their family, all in the one homestead. Now it was like walking through a mausoleum with the many ghosts of her past watching her every step.

Finally she located Similae's bedroom, or what she suspected was Similae's bedroom, but she also suspected Similae hardy slept in his bed and instead chose to sleep in the stables. Especially since he didn't have George with him during this time. Soon she was under the mounds of covers and fast asleep and never knew she was not alone in that room.

When morning came, she was jostled awake. "Wake up, Mila. I've brought you and _that stupid demon_ breakfast."

"Watch your mouth," replied Dagon, his words growled lowly.

Mila sat up quickly, blinking away sleep and looking around. Similae was sitting beside her, glaring at the other side of the bed where Dagon was lounging as if he'd been there all night. Lying on the bed with his hands laced behind his head. Mila's eyes widened and snapped back to Similae who looked completely dissatisfied to see his little sister in bed with Dagon.

"It's not what it looks like," she whispered, cheeks flaming.

"Really?" Similae inquired softly, still glaring at Dagon. "Because it seems to me as if you two have shared the same bed. My bed."

"We did," Dagon responded with a smug smirk.

Mila shook her head in embarrassment. "No, Similae."

"When did this begin?" he snapped at her.

"Similae! No! I'm still—I haven't ever… he doesn't even think I'm pretty!"

"You're passable," Dagon said with a shrug.

"Oh thanks," she replied sarcastically.

He shrugged again, a smile playing on his lips.

Similae's eyes went back and forth between the two. Dagon looked unconcerned. He'd sat up by this time and was studying his pointed nails, while Mila was blushing madly, looking embarrassed and angry. But he noticed they were both still dressed completely in the clothes they had been wearing the night before. This had him breathing a sigh of relief.

"Eat," he prodded his sister, picking up the tray and placing it in her lap. Mila smiled as she picked up the utensils.

"I missed you, brother."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for my behavior last night. You were right. Had you come to me before you left, I wouldn't have let you leave."

Mila nodded and said no more on the matter and instead chose to start on her breakfast, watching in amusement as Similae levitated Dagon's breakfast over towards him. She saw he barely managed to stop himself from dumping it in the assassin's lap where it surely would have spilt everywhere.

"You're being particularly cheerful this morning," Dagon commented.

"I spoke with my pretty this morning," Similae answered, looking off towards the window.

"And how are our brothers?" Mila asked.

"Creating havoc," Similae said with a smile. "Oh, but there's been some drama! Involving Curo and Dillek."

"Who's Dillek?"

"You remember, Mila, he's Brumek's youngest brother."

"Ah. Yes. The flirt who was after Fred before the Commander grew a brain."

Similae laughed and nodded. "Fred and he are no more than very good friends now."

"But what does he have to do with Curo?"

So Similae went on to tell her what had been going on. She laughed when he told her about the human world adventure, and even Dagon looked amused at hearing that. And then Similae told Mila about what had gone on recently.

"Sounds like Curo," Mila muttered ungraciously. "An actor? Makes absolute sense."

Similae frowned. "Mila," he started lowly and in a voice so much like their father when he was going to lecture them. Mila cringed. "I know you don't like him, but Curo isn't like that. You don't really know him at all. You do realize he annoys you on purpose. And despite you not liking him, he admits he knows that, and still he likes you. Says you're a fun soul. He doesn't get close to many people. Doesn't truly like many people… If George can get over his dislike, surely you can."

"Maybe if he stops trying to annoy me," she said in concession. "Don't know if that's possible though. People seem to be drawn to annoy me." She looked at the assassin pointedly.

"Can I get back to my story now," Similae went on, not liking the way the two were eyeing each other. The assassin waved his hand for him to continue, which made Similae bristle. But he went on nonetheless. "So then apparently they discovered that singing lady had been jealous and was trying to break them apart."

"But they weren't really that close, were they?" Mila asked. "It's not like they spent a lot of time together."

"They connected right away, Mila. Every time they were in the same place, the two were together. Usually forgetting others were with them or around them. And when Dillek's around him, Curo isn't so formal. He loosens up." Mila raised her eyebrow here. One of the things she didn't like about Curo was the fact he also seemed so formal. "But anyway, so Fred and George figured what she was about and since they took exception to Dillek being hurt in such a way, decided retribution was in order."

Dagon moved then, leaning closer to him, which meant he leaned over into Mila's personal space. She didn't seem to mind. As if she was used to it. "What did they do?"

"She was very fond of her voice. It was the only thing that really made her stand out amongst others, so they made her swallow a little ball, about this size," he lifted his hand and with his fingers showed them about how small it was. "And then detonated it, blasting her throat apart. And then they used the rest of her body as target practice for the rest of their mini bombs. Seems they had a lovely time."

Mila snickered. She remembered the twins at the battle on the Cymae shores. Their cackling and insane laughter as they blew up raiders... she almost felt sorry for this Janaesa, since she'd been one person with both twins’ entire attentions. "Alright, so then what happened after between Dillek and Curo?"

"According to my pretty, nothing really. Dillek is refusing to see or speak with Curo, who has been sending him letters and expensive gifts every day."

"I'm certain things will work out, especially if Fred and George poke their noses into it. And Curo is stubborn, I'll give him that," Mila replied, half glad she was away from this drama. "How goes the breeding?"

"Wonderful! Your Satar mounted three mares last night, Dagon! Frisky beast! It was fascinating! He approached and would-"

Mila's hands flew up to cover her ears. "Similae!"

Similae climbed off the bed. He and Dagon shared an amused grin before they realized what they were doing. Dagon's grin morphed into the baring of his fangs while Similae scowled. "I must get back to the _Dehjinae_. There are three more mares and two other stallions in heat this moon phase. I want to couple all of them."

He wasn't sure if Mila heard or not since her hands were still stubbornly plastered against her ears. So he waved at her in goodbye, glared at the assassin and then quickly departed.

* * *

Harry was very clearly ignoring his husband's everlasting glare. It had been a week already. They'd been to two ancient temples within the desert, with no leads and a lot of sand and duski. Duski's were sand insects. Huge sand-colored insects that just so happened to love elf flesh. No one aside from Ozemir had come away from the ambush without a scratch. However, the Scholar had managed to 'tame' one of the praying mantis type bugs and put it into a trance. And then he was actually able to commune with it. Draco thought that part was wicked, and Ozemir found from the duski that there was a hidden temple, ancient, beneath the ground and a large cave with a few tunnels leading from it.

Everyone was excited, but Draco was only placated when they actually did find this temple. It took them an entire day to find out how to actually enter the thing after Ozemir had worked his magic by creating waves of sand and lifting it away from the temple. He moved round and round; lifting his hands together then spreading them, and as he did, sand lifted into the air and parted, flying away from the area.

When they actually got in, everyone was surprised by what they found. The inside looked nothing like anyone expected it to. The outside looked exquisitely carved and inside they'd expected to see a resembling beauty, along with an alter with statues of the gods and such, but there was nothing but a sloping passage that seemed to widen the further it went down. Hollow and sloping. The entrance of a cave.

"This looks promising," Ozemir said upon entering. He bounced on his toes and grinned at Harry.

"I don't like the way this is set up," Draco murmured, staring down into the darker part of the passage. "Like the outside was purposely made to entice people to come inside."

"Draco, you haven't liked anything we've seen so far."

"That's because so far, there hasn't been anything to like!"

"Young ones," Ozemir interrupted. "Let us descend."

"We'll split up into three groups. Let's not all go at the same time," Harry said, looking at Draco, who nodded in agreement. He then looked to Taera who turned and barked out orders. In quick time two groups had been made, leaving a third group to remain at the top where they would stay until they were called to assist. Draco and Ozemir took one set of soldiers with Taera and Harry leading the second.

It was cooler underground, which was a blessing, but the air was stale. However, what put Draco on even more edge was the fact the walls of the cave were not smooth. The passage looked naturally made, jagged edges peaking out here, low ceilings… and it was completely dark until Ozemir started making light orbs and tossing them out to attach to the walls or the ground at the side. Still there was nothing to see. Just a bit of sand over the ground, a lot of dust, and rock.

Harry's eagerness was starting to get to him and not in a good way. What was there to be eager about? Didn't he see the danger of this place? Even if that danger was invisible at the time. He wasn't being paranoid, and he wasn't afraid, he was just annoyed with the fact Harry refused to even acknowledge that there might be something wrong here. But he could also understand a bit. Harry was the one to have that awful dream. He had seen what might be roaming the realm even now and he was impatient to find something that could stop the roaming fire army of death. Still, his lover didn't have to be so giddy when they very well may be walking into a trap.

After three hours, the excited gleam in Harry's eyes dimmed. They had found nothing beyond dead ends. When they'd moved further down the passage, they came upon three separate passages and it took an hour to search each one and they came away with the same results. Dead-ends. The passages just cut off as if nature hadn't yet been able to complete the underground cave trying to be produced.

"Good. We can go now," Draco said to Harry that evening.

"No! It's like you said, something doesn't seem right. Do you think the Cavern is just going to miraculously appear before us? Maybe there's a trick or something to get inside. We can't leave yet. We need to study this place."

"In case you missed it, there isn't anything to study, Harry. There are no markings on the walls or the dead ends. Nothing but rock, sand, and dust."

"I think we shouldn't be so hasty to leave."

"I concur," Ozemir said. "We should stay and study for at least another day."

Draco rolled his eyes, but he agreed, because there might actually be something he was missing and really, once they left this place, they had no idea where to go next. But one day turned into two, and two turned into three, and then he'd had enough. He was ready to move on, no matter that they didn't have a set destination.

"The Cavern is not here!" he snapped. He and Harry were kneeling in their tent with a low table sitting between them.

"We've only been searching for three days, Draco! We can't give up!"

"It's not here! There are only three passages leading from the main entrance, and we've searched all those."

"But I feel we're missing something."

"No," Draco replied, sneering. "You only hope you're missing something. You're projecting something that's not there. Let it go and move on."

Harry bristled and stood. "Why did you even come? If you didn't want to be here you shouldn't have come. Your complaints aren't helping anyone! These tunnels are here for a reason! We just have to find it."

Draco also stood and he hadn't lost his sneer at all. "Stop being an idiot, Harry. Obviously, at one point, this place was used to trap people. Your mythical cavern is not fucking here!"

"Don't call me an idiot," Harry replied lowly.

"Then stop acting like one."

"And it's not mythical! You heard Falde. Richard was on his way to finding something and was blocked. It has to be real!" When Draco only continued to sneer, Harry rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"You! You want danger! You want something to happen. Do you even consider those who follow you blindly? We've checked this place physically and magically. What more do you want? Give up, Harry. Nothing is here. Stop being so stubborn. Stop trying to look for adventure where there is none. Or did you want to put all of us into more danger? You're acting like this is a game!"

Harry dropped his eyes to the floor, balling his hands into fists so tightly his nails cut into his skins and drops of blood began to trickle out to drop on the floor. Finally he lifted his eyes, green orbs lit in fury and disappointment. "You should never have come," he whispered and then spun around and left their tent.

Draco stared after him, his nostrils flaring as he seethed from the comment. He turned after a minute and stalked stiffly back to the table where there was a goblet of water. He reached out for it, but at the last minute, snarled and backhanded the cup to send it flying. "Fuck!"

Minutes after he stormed from the tent. With a quick look, found Harry gone. Ozemir was also gone. Taera, however, was sitting with the large gathering of warriors and was watching Draco warily. "Where did he go?"

"More searching, Highness." She waved off to the passage Harry had chosen to go down.

Draco growled under his breath and then called his own group of warriors to follow him, going to search down a passage, away from Harry. "Blasted Gryffindor," he muttered. He didn't have to mentally call out to already know Harry had blocked him from his mind. An hour passed before he calmed down enough to realize he was being an unreasonable arse.

Out of all of them, Harry was probably the last who wanted to waste time, who wasn't taking this seriously. Harry had seen that vision. He knew what was coming and what was at stake. And aside from that, wasting time meant more time away from Borsteria. Away from their son. Draco cursed again. He'd definitely let his annoyance and frustration with this particular dead-end get the best of him.

But the fact remained he felt they were pressing their luck staying here when there was obviously nothing. He honestly felt they were sitting in some sort of trap. With this thought he moved down the short way to where Hoihm was standing. Before he could speak, the _Saen_ did.

"We should leave, Highness. This place feels too quiet."

Draco raised a brow. "Do you feel anything amiss?"

"No. But I've long ago learned to trust my instincts."

The blond nodded and turned to the warriors. "Head back to the camp."

As the warriors pulled away from the walls and began to trek back, the tension in the air seemed to spike. Hoihm had his sword out before Draco could turn around to see what was happening. The warriors felt it as well and they all stopped, looking around the orb lit corridor warily. No one said a thing as they continued their silent inspection. As soon as it had come, it was gone. Hoihm sheathed his sword and grabbed the Emperor's arm, pressing him down the corridor past the warriors.

Draco took exception to being pushed around, but the tension on Hoihm's face said he didn't think that odd occurrence was anything to take lightly and if his duty to protect the Emperor meant treating Draco like a child, then so be it. Draco was pretty sure the _Saen_ could not be talked down from whatever means they thought they had to do in order to fulfill their duties.

They had only moved a dozen paces when the passage was filled with an unnatural wind. Dust and sand picked up and flew around them, flew back to the end of the tunnel just as several warriors let out shouts of surprise. Draco spun around, heedless to the death grip on his shoulder, just in time to see his soldiers being sucked into the walls; the air rushed around them, picking them up, and sucking them into two black swirling things that looked like portals.

"Let Vendyl know something is happening," Draco told Hoihm just before he wrenched out of the _Saen's_ grip and ran for the remaining warriors who were being sucked in but hadn't been taken yet. Out of the dozen, only three warriors were left and they had their claws dug into the stone at the edge of the portal with their bodies being pulled into the blackness behind them.

Draco managed to stop a few feet away. His boots were slipping on the ground, the force of the vacuum easily pulling him towards the darkness as well. He called his dagger to hand, transformed it, and slammed into the ground, making sure to sink it in as far as it could go, using it as an anchor. Holding on tightly with one hand, he threw out the other and sent three tendrils of blue light out to the warriors. One of the warriors lost the fight and was pulled into the blackness before Draco's light could get to her.

As his magic reached the other two, curling around both warriors' wrists, an arm wrapped securely around Draco's waist and he didn't need to look in order to know Hoihm was behind him. He also didn't need to turn to know the _Saen_ was angry at him. He ignored the guard and focused on his magic, instructing it to reign in the warriors now clinging on the visible magic around their wrists.

The magic worked and Draco was relieved to see he was pulling them out of the vortex. It was slow going, but it was working all the same. Until suddenly the wind picked up, worse than it already had been. Swirling around so much that the tunnel started vibrating and a terrible roar rushed to his ears. And instead of being sucked along, Draco and Hoihm were thrust off their feet, forcibly pushed back away from the warriors and the sucking blackness.

And then all at once the sound was gone and so was the wind. The only thing Draco could hear was the rapid beating of his heart and his harsh breathing. Quickly rising, he saw with horror the warriors were gone as well as the portals.

"Damn!"

"Highness, we need to get out of this place," Hoihm murmured, touching his arm. "And then we can wonder where our people went."

"And how to get them back," Draco said as he turned to leave. Hoihm nodded and took after him.

It was like an afterthought. As if whoever or whatever took the warriors suddenly decided it wanted Draco too, and the ground opened up right underneath him- without warning, without sound- sucking him in before he knew what was happening.

Down another passage, a few minutes prior, Ozemir was kneeling on the floor, hands pressed against the stone and pretending to concentrate when in fact he was watching Harry from the corner of his eye. Watching the young one vent by kicking the wall in frustration. "He's fucking right! What are we still doing here? Why's he got to be right all the time!" he hissed.

"He's not right all the time, young one," Ozemir replied softly, amusement shining in his eyes as he finally stood to face Harry completely. "And in this instance, I think perhaps the both of you are correct. You do so love adventure, Harry."

Harry opened his lips to refute that, only to snap his mouth shut and look sheepish. Then he glared. "But he insinuated I wanted to put everyone in danger! That I saw this as only a game."

"And that is where he is wrong. However, I do believe we should move on."

"But we don't know where to move on to!"

"Which is probably a reason why he's so irate and why you're stalling from moving on."

"Sometimes I hate it when you are so… knowing."

Ozemir smiled and fluttered his lashes. "It's both a gift and a… gift."

"I think you meant curse there at the end," Harry replied, a smile beginning to form.

"If I thought it was a curse, I would be insinuating I was flawed in some way, Harry. And everyone knows I am flawless."

Vendyl snorted and Harry turned to share an amused look with him, only to pause in worry when the _Saen_ stiffened. "There's trouble," he said.

Harry didn't wait for anything more and sprinted down the tunnel the way they'd come. He pushed away the panic he began to feel and easily navigated the tunnels, using his mate's scent. He appeared down Draco's tunnel just in time to see the top of Draco's head disappear and to see Hoihm hurl himself into a black hole after him. And by the time he was where he'd last seen Draco and Hoihm, there was no longer any blackness. Just the solid time worn stone of the cave floor. _Draco? Draco, answer me!_ There was no answer. Harry continued to mentally call out but he never received an answer.

Harry bellowed in fury and fear and started scrabbling at the stone, though all he managed to do with tear his own nails. He then stood and prepared to try and Apparate straight to Draco, but at the last moment, two strong arms encircled him and yanked him away from the spot.

"Don't!" Ozemir shouted. "Do not Apparate or Shadow to him. You do not know what will happen or where you might end up. I'm inclined to believe you'd end up trapped in stone. Please, Harry. Do not."

As Ozemir jerked him even farther away, most of their company arrived, having followed after Taera and Ozemir to see what had happened. Vendyl came forward to the spot quickly filling Taera in. She turned and started yelling for the soldiers to grab the digging tools they had brought along for the expedition. "Now!" Taera barked.

Ozemir pressed his forehead against the top of Harry's head as he watched the warriors bustling to follow her orders and sighed, knowing it would be useless. As he held on to Harry's shaking form, he already knew Hoihm and Draco were no longer in the caves. He couldn't sense their presence at all. And neither could Harry, which was why he was panicking.

"Listen to me, darkling," Ozemir murmured and grasped Harry's face, tilting until their eyes met. "You can still feel him in your mind, can't you? Yes," he said before Harry could answer. "You are still sane."

"Yeah," Harry breathed, relieved beyond measure now that Ozemir had forced him to calm down a bit. "I can still feel him… but I can't hear him, Ozemir. He's gone…"

"But not dead. We'll find them."


	17. A Divine Clue

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A Divine Clue**

Draco was in too much shock to actually scream in terror as he was pulled into the blackness, though he did gasp when he felt something grab him around the wrist. He only managed to glimpse that it was Hoihm before he crashed into something and fell unconscious.

When he woke, he had to bite back a groan as pain speared through his head. He slowly opened his eyes and immediately noticed the soft glow of a fire that flickered near him. As he slowly sat up and turned to look at the fire, he raised a hand and felt a bump at the back of his head. Hoihm was sitting right next to him, sword sitting in his lap as his eyes scanned the area. But there was not much to see wherever they were.

It was weird, the fire. The flames were bright but only lit up a diameter of five feet in all directions. Beyond that, everything was dark. Pitch black. Even their nocturnal vision couldn't pierce through this darkness.

"Don't suppose you know where we are?"

"No, Highness."

Draco was silent a moment and then turned to stare at his guard. "It wasn't going after you… You threw yourself in after me."

"That is my duty."

"Still, thanks," Draco murmured, exceedingly relieved he wasn’t alone in this unknown place. As he slowly climbed to his feet, squinting to see beyond the light as he tried to mentally call to his lover. After a few minutes he dropped to his knees, clutching his throbbing head. "My head hurts… and I can't hear Harry. Why can't I hear him? Are we dead, Hoihm? I don't think I've done anything to warrant an eternity in oblivion with you—no offense—within a dark someplace. What the hell has happened?"

"Calm down, Highness. I don't believe we're dead."

"Harry's probably freaking out! We need to get out of here! I was yelling at him! I called him an idiot! He's probably-" Hoihm was suddenly in front of him, curling a fist into the front of his tunic and shook him a little in exasperation.

"Again, Highness, I must insist you calm down."

"Enough with the Highness crap!"

Hoihm released the blond, sighing. "Fine then. _Draco_ , now that you are awake, we can explore. Find a way out."

Draco pulled in a deep breath and then nodded before looking around as he climbed back to his feet. "What about the other soldiers? Did they land here too?"

"I haven't seen or heard anyone else," Hoihm replied as he approached the fire. He bent down to pick up what Draco thought looked to be a bone. "Though I'm fairly confident they were brought here as well, but to another part."

"Where is here?" Draco asked himself. "Do you think… could this be the Cavern of Silence?"

"It's possible," Hoihm replied as he straightened, holding a makeshift torch. "But I doubt it."

"Why don't you throw out a light orb?"

Hoihm turned back to him with a raised brow. "I've discovered magic doesn't work down here."

"Wha—Impossible!" Draco immediately tried to summon a light orb, but he had no luck. "How did you make the fire then?" he demanded, pointing to the small circle of flames.

"By hand."

"… how?"

" _Saen_ go everywhere with certain tools in case magic is not available. Survival in any way is a major theme of our training. In fact, third year of training, we were bundled in a group and dropped off in the Qylacae without weapons or food, and forbidden from using magic or seeking out towns or cities. Our mission was to last a year."

"A _year_ for one training assignment?" Draco asked incredulously. "A year without magic?"

Hoihm nodded. " _Saen_ training is not a joke. Besides, in the grand scheme of things, a year is nothing."

"But how did you survive?"

The _Saen_ lifted the torch and gestured for Draco to walk with him as he carefully made his way into the darkness. Draco hurried to keep pace at his side. "We'd had classes; lectures and practice before the actual training exercise. We knew how to hunt and how to craft crude weapons out of natural resources. So essentially we spent a year using those survival techniques we learned. It really wasn't so bad once we became used to it."

"No thanks!"

Hoihm's lips twitched.

After several minutes, Draco turned to his guard and pointed down near his feet. "Please tell me those aren't _Ukatae_ bones."

Hoihm remained silent. Draco's lips pinched into thin lines and then tried his hardest to ignore the bones as well as to not step on them, but there were many and Draco was drawn back to the words Harry had spoken after his dream. Walking on the dead is indeed uncomfortable and creepy. Aside from that, Draco wondered how these bones had got there and hoped to Hirsha this wasn't his intended fate.

As they continued on, they found they were walking along a ledge and as far as they could tell, the ledge fell off into a bottomless chasm. Occasionally Hoihm or Draco would call out for the other soldiers, but all they heard in return was the echoes of their own voices. There wasn't much to see. Literally. The fire could only show them a little of what was in front of them. But again only about five feet out. But as they passed all they saw was stone. Much like the tunnels within the tipped over temple.

After a while, Hoihm suggested they return to where they started. Back to the fire. Draco agreed and they headed back, still occasionally calling out to the soldiers in the hopes of finding someone. But then it soon became clear they were in a world of trouble. Suddenly Hoihm swept the torch left to right and halted in his steps, making Draco do the same. But Draco had seen immediately what Hoihm had sensed. They were no longer walking along the edge of a chasm and were instead in yet another tunnel with walls on either side of them.

"This is the way we came," Hoihm stated before Draco could ask.

"Great, so it's changing on us."

Hoihm nodded and then proceeded to walk on. And after thirty minutes of the same thing happening, with the environs changing around them periodically, Hoihm then said, "this is not an ideal situation."

"And the rest of this nightmare is? At this rate we'll never find a way out. We could be leading ourselves deeper into wherever we are."

"Something is controlling the changes. Perhaps leading us…"

Draco stopped walking. At this point they were climbing up a rocky slope with large boulders here and there. He desperately wished he could see beyond the five feet into the darkness. He took two steps and dropped his arse upon one of the boulders. "If that's true, I think we should stop and wait. At least it's fairly open here. If something does come, at least we have fighting room. Thank Hirsha we still have our weapons. Not only do we have fighting room here, but we also have shelter if needed."

Hoihm agreed to that and then went on to search the immediate area for something to burn, not walking far enough away to lose sight of Draco. When he returned he had an armful of bones. Draco wrinkled his nose.

"I find it's too much of a convenience these bones were just laying there a few feet away," Hoihm muttered as he set about trying to get another fire started. "I think we're being played with."

Draco sighed and dropped onto his back. "Brilliant."

* * *

Tom's chest rose and fell steadily; his breathing even and deep. Though he wasn't asleep, instead was deep in meditation. He'd been at it for half an hour, finally deciding to take a break from the frustrations of this mission to try and acquaint with his new weapon. He was almost there, in a blank space within his mind. He could feel his sword reaching out for him; could just barely see the sword taking on a shape in his mind's eye when he suddenly doubled over as if punched in the gut, effectively wrenching him back to the present world.

Tom stared down at the sword, blinking rapidly and focusing on the room around him and wondering what had just happened. And then a thought struck him and he wasn't sure where it had come from, but it made the blood drain from his face. "Draco."

Someone began to bang on his door and Hermione rushed in before he could get to it. The hidden panic he felt inside was expressed plainly upon his sister's features. "Draco," she gasped. "Something's happened to Draco."

"What does it feel like?" he asked softly as he dragged himself to his feet just as Severus stepped into the room, eyes filled with worry as he studied them.

"Cold. Broken. Something is missing," she whispered. "My brother…"

Tom nodded and balled his hands into fists, wishing this horrible feeling away. "We need to get to Harry."

Hermione nodded rapidly and Severus didn't object as apparently something had happened to Draco. He didn't know what, but Hermione had suddenly bolted up from a deep sleep with a sob, her brother's name upon her lips, and then she tore out of their room to Tom. "You two go. Go back to Falde. I'm sure he knows Harry's exact location. I will remain behind and keep looking."

"Oh," Hermione spun around to face him. She looked conflicted. "You can't stay by yourself." Tom had the same look on his face and Severus rolled his eyes at them.

"Do you think I'm an invalid? I can keep myself safe and search as well. I'll probably do a better job of it without the two of you bickering my ears off at every moment. Just be sure to give my best to Harry, take care of him, and keep me informed," he said, indicating the orb sitting on the table beside Tom's bed. "I will, of course, keep this orb with me. I want to know what happened with Draco."

The two younger elves nodded before Hermione went back to her room to pack while Tom began to do the same. "I need to call Nagini," he muttered to himself. "Are you sure you can do this alone for a while?"

"I survived decades being under your tyrannical rule, Tom. I'm sure a couple of weeks alone will not be too much to handle."

Tom grimaced. "Must you always remind me of the pains I've caused you in the past?"

"Yes. It'll keep you from repeating your mistakes. It will keep you remembering who is actually a friend as opposed to a foe."

Tom turned away before Severus could see the smile on his face. "Yes, I suppose we'll always be friends."

"That hurt to say, didn't it?"

Tom could hear the smirk in Severus' voice and rolled his eyes. "Not so much anymore."

In less than an hour, Tom and Hermione were ready to go. Luggage in hand and Nagini resting comfortably over Tom's shoulders. Tom sighed in exasperation as Hermione went on and on about Severus being vigilant within this place.

"Honestly, Hermione. No one here moves outside of a sluggish pace. He'll immediately know something is wrong if someone is walking at a normal pace."

Hermione turned to her brother with a scathing glare that he just smirked at. Tom then left the room in order to give Hermione and Severus privacy.

"Don't do anything reckless," was the first and last thing Severus said to her, the second time earning himself a small glare.

Soon enough Tom and Hermione left to return to Borsteria, taking along their _Saen_. When they were gone, Severus sank down on the edge of the bed, staring off at the far wall. His knuckles turned white as he clutched the end of the bed. What had happened to his godson? Tom and Hermione, they hadn't reacted like this when Draco and Harry's bond had been tampered with. But then again neither Draco nor Harry had been killed. The curse upon them had only made it seem that way to the two involved and not anyone around them.

Severus finally stood and thought he'd go do something to keep himself occupied. Without having to constantly worry about two cocky young ones, he figured he'd get far more done now.

* * *

Aerin's hands trembled as he clutched the missive from his mother, telling him his father had been found dead in his parlor. Brutally slaughtered and pinned to the wall. He felt tears sting his eyes, though he had no idea why he was crying. He knew he was better off without his father. He knew that, and yet…

He dashed a shaking hand across his eyes, not caring about the wetness coming away. His mother was now demanding his return home. He couldn't do that. Wouldn't. And he really hadn't wanted to know exactly how she'd found his father. Her description told him exactly who killed Malore. It had been an intended kill. The moment he read the first line about his father being dead, he immediately recalled the words Faldyn had spoken about his father being taken care of.

This was a clan action. This was a collected collaboration. One person may have done it, but many had known and not stopped it which meant they'd wanted Malore permanently out of the way. Honestly Aerin didn't know what to feel. But he did know Ozemir had done it to protect him. There wasn't anything else to be said on that. He knew Ozemir had been perfectly happy to go on ignoring Malore and Taeyan. But his father had made the mistake of coming here and striking him in public. And it was made clear early on at the Ball that the Royal clan did not abide child abuse in any way, and Ozemir… Ozemir was very protective over those he loved. Was he supposed to hate his brother now? How could he?

"Aerin."

Aerin turned when his name was softly spoken, as if Faldyn already knew he'd been given word. He lifted the letter. "Mother told me."

Faldyn remained silent and studied him for moment while Aerin's eyes didn't waver away from the baby tucked in Faldyn's arms. Faldyn was rarely seen now without his daughter with him.

"She demands I return home."

"What do you want?"

"I don't want to go home. There is so much I want to learn. To do. And… if I go home, my father's death will have been for nothing, wouldn't it?" he added flatly.

Faldyn studied him a bit more before nodding and turning. "Come," he commanded softly. "It's time for you to leave. I believe you have packed your bags?"

"Yes, sir," Aerin murmured as he followed. His bags had been packed for a week and rested near the door in his quarters within the palace. They first went there to retrieve his bags and then headed to the Commander's office.

They walked in to find Falde bent over his desk, staring into a clear orb displaying Ozemir's face. Ozemir sounded frantic while Falde looked disbelieving. "They couldn't have just vanished!"

"Falde, I'm telling you! I cannot sense them anywhere! I've spent all day meditating. Draco and Hoihm are… gone. And the dozen soldiers, all disappeared."

"Dead?" Falde asked softly, closing his eyes.

Aerin's breath hitched and immediately he envisioned smiling honey eyes and unconsciously started to shake his head in denial.

"Of course not, Falde! Harry's mind is still intact. He can still feel Draco. He's just not able to speak telepathically with him."

Falde sighed with immense relief and fell back into his chair. "Any more information?" he asked as he bid Faldyn and Aerin all the way into the office and motioned his father to close the door.

"They are alive… at least we know Draco is still alive," Ozemir went on. "Just somewhere I cannot reach them. Somewhere Harry can't even Apparate to him. He tried, even when I specifically told him it would be too dangerous. But he only ended up back where he started, thank Hirsha."

"Do you think this was Demai'Tah?"

"No," the Scholar replied with certainty. "The portal, or whatever it was, was not made by Demai'Tah. I would have been able to sense that and track them some of the way if that were the case."

"How is Harry?"

"How do you think he is? He's probably worse off because they fought just before this happened."

"Alright. Just keep him calm, keep looking for them… but I fear if even you cannot locate them, Draco and Hoihm will have to find their own way. I'll have to let the rest of the family know."

A few more things were said, but Aerin didn't hear any of it. He could only think about the Emperor and Hoihm, though to be truthful, mostly Hoihm. He'd come to the startling conclusion that he really did have feelings for the _Saen_. And he'd even started missing Hoihm popping up and disturbing his work whenever he could manage it. Aerin would catch himself turning toward the door, hoping the _Saen_ would be standing there, leaning against the doorway and watching him work with those intense eyes. But he never was and Aerin had to remind himself Hoihm was gone on a mission with the Emperors. And maybe he'd begun to entertain the hope that that kiss had meant something to the _Saen_. He began to think he might want to let the _Saen_ know he wouldn't mind more of those lovely kisses if it actually had meant something. But now…Hoihm was lost?

Again, Aerin's eyes started to sting with unshed tears, only this time it had nothing to do with Malore.

An arm landed on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Aerin? Sit down here while we wait for my son to return."

Aerin allowed Faldyn to steer him over to a chair and he basically collapsed into it. Looking around, he found Falde gone and figured he went to get Lady Pansy. Faldyn moved to lean against the desk so that he was facing an ashen faced Aerin. There were several times when Aerin could tell Faldyn wanted to say something, though the elf never managed to. Aerin didn't care. He'd been hit with two blows today and truthfully, he was numb to all around him at the moment.

He was so lost in these numbing thoughts that he allowed himself to be led out of the office upon Falde's return. Paraded out to one of the private courtyards where Lady Pansy and another lady elf waited. He did notice, at one point, the struck wide-eyed look of Lady Pansy. He rather thought they probably had the same expressions on their faces. Falde studied the two in worry and then introduced Aerin and Pansy to the healer. She gave them a smile but it died quickly when they just stared blankly at her.

Falde frowned and touched his father's arm before pulling him away from the three. "I can understand Pansy's behavior, but what is wrong with Aerin?"

"Aerin received a missive from his mother today, so he is aware of his sire's demise. However, he wasn't acting like this until after we reached your office to hear the news about the Emperor and his _Saen_. Yes, he is terribly upset about his father, but-"

"He didn't know Draco well enough for it to have affected him like this."

Faldyn narrowed his eyes. Not the least bit pleased to have his child interrupt him. "I do believe the _Saen_ was trying to establish some sort of relationship between the two of them. He may have succeeded. In fact it seems he has, though I don't know to what extent. But now Aerin has two losses to face. Two losses he probably doesn't know how to deal with."

Falde was immediately brought back to the time he'd caught Vendyl standing over Hoihm, who had been sprawled out on the ground right outside the blacksmiths shop in the _Saen_ Quarters. Now Vendyl could have a temper at times, but Falde also knew for his brother to attack one of his closest friends like that, Hoihm must have been caught doing something Vendyl thought was wrong or insulting to Aerin or the clan. But again, Vendyl had an irrational temper. Falde inwardly groaned. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He was already worrying over Draco.

"It's good he's going away. He'll have a lot to keep his mind busy."

Faldyn nodded before turning back to return to the palace. He paused only long enough to drop a hand on Aerin's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly, before moving on. Soon enough Falde had them standing just on the edge of a hidden camp and were met by several elves and pulled beyond the wards.

"Where do I work?" Aerin heard himself ask flatly. All stopped to look at him. He noticed one of the redheads, the one holding Lady Pansy, scowl slightly at him. The other redhead pointed off across the clearing. Aerin looked and immediately spotted some of the equipment blacksmiths needed laid out in front of an open tent. He gave a nod of his head and quietly walked away.

"Oh yeah," Charlie commented dryly to Bill. "A real nice guy. I knew we shouldn't have let him join."

Pansy turned to him with a frown. "He's a lovely elf, Charlie! He's sweet, funny, sometimes shy, and utterly brilliant! What's wrong with you? He'll be a real asset here!"

Bill grinned. "Looks like you have competition."

Charlie scowled. "Didn't seem all that sweet to me."

"Today he learned his father is dead, killed," Falde replied with a frown. "You should forgive his current mood."

Charlie glanced back to where they had set up a work station for the bladesmith. Aerin had ensconced himself into the very back where the shadows hid him. "Oh." Well now he felt like a bastard. But then he didn't have too much time to worry over that as Pansy had whispered something terrible to him.

"What do you mean Draco's vanished?" Theo demanded after hearing Pansy's whisper.

"Privacy," Falde said. Bill nodded and led them all to a larger tent. The others went in while Falde held Bill and the new healer back.

"It's a pleasure to come work with you, Lord Bill," she said, giving him a bow.

"Call me Bill. None of that lordship stuff here."

"Ah… alright. I am Nanu."

Bill studied her a moment. "Mortal born? Ancient Egypt?"

Her eyes widened in pleasure and surprise. "Yes, my Lord. How did you know?"

"I've studied in Egypt and recognized your name, or at least I've heard that name before used in Ancient Egyptian scrolls… and you kind of have that exotic look to you. Pretty."

She didn't blush as he thought she might from the compliment; she only kept right on smiling, pleased with the compliment, but not flattered the way he had been aiming for. Bill sighed as he turned, eyes scanning the camp. Perhaps he was losing his touch. "Juelar!" he called, waving the elf over. When Juelar came over, Bill said, "this is Nanu. Our healer. Can you help her settle in? Show her the camp and her tent. Make sure she knows the ins and outs. The procedures."

"Sure thing, boss."

When they were gone, Bill turned back to Falde. "Battle healer?"

"For the most part, yes. She has spent equal time in Borsteria's healing center and out in the field."

"She didn't even bat at eye at my flirting. I'm insulted."

"Nanu likes females," Falde remarked.

"Go figure," he muttered as they went into the tent. And then Falde went on to explain the situation of Draco, Hoihm, and the dozen missing warriors.

"We should do something," Theo said. "We should go and look for them."

Falde shook his head. "We have no idea where they disappeared to. But we have assurances Draco is still alive, wherever he is. I can't say for sure about the other soldiers, but our Emperor is still alive, and with all likelihood, so is Hoihm. He jumped right in after Draco without a thought. He'll not let Draco out of his sight. Hoihm will not let him move two feet away wherever they are. All we can do is wait and see, and you all keep doing what you've been doing. The twins have almost finished the large batches of their sight-seeing potion, as well as their blind, deaf, and numb tablets and powder. You'll be receiving those along with other supplies after your next move."

Soon after, Falde departed, leaving the five alone to talk. None of them liked the thought of sitting around when Draco was probably in danger and needed help, but they also conceded that since no one knew where he was, they couldn't do anything to help and could only pray to the gods to keep their friend safe.

When Falde returned to the palace, it was to find Tom and Hermione camped out in the office with his father and baby sister. Faldyn was in the process of telling them all he knew about Draco's disappearance. Tom stood as soon as he finished and demanded to know what was being done to find his brother, while Hermione remained in her seat, knuckles turned white as she gripped the arm rests of her chair.

"So in other words, you know anything," Tom seethed when both Falde and Faldyn were finished speaking.

"It's as I've said," Falde answered patiently, well used to Tom's moods. "Draco and the others vanished without a trace. At least we know Draco is still alive."

"BUT FOR HOW LONG?" Tom shouted.

"The best thing for you to do, _young one_ , is go to Harry, keep him calm, and maybe something will come up to lead us to Draco and the missing soldiers."

"You don't really think that's going to happen, do you?" Hermione's quiet voice penetrated the tight silence.

"I hope so, Hermione. Truly," Falde answered and she knew he spoke truthfully because Falde loved them like his own. He was just better at hiding his emotions. Hermione nodded and then reached over to grab Tom's curled up fist.

The young Dark Lord took a deep breath and released it before speaking. And when he next spoke he sounded completely calm. "Who else knows about this?"

"I was about to alert the rest of the family… I am uncertain as to whether we should tell Neville."

"It would be wrong to keep this from him. Dudley will be able to keep Neville calm," Tom answered. "Who will tell Lucius?"

Falde winced. He had no wish to do that, as he knew Lucius' reaction would be on par with Tom's initial reaction. "I will."

"Inform Molly as well. She thinks of Draco as a son," Hermione whispered. "And we'll go to Harry now. How do we find them?"

"I will give the coordinates to your _Saen_."

* * *

Falde cleared his throat and watched Lucius and Molly take seats in front of his desk while Sirius hung back to stand behind his mate's chair.

"Get on with it, then," Sirius immediately demanded. "It's obvious something bad has happened."

Molly's eyes were wide and she was wringing her hands while Lucius had elected to throw up a cold mask, staring somewhere over Falde's shoulder. The only thing that clued him in that Lucius was upset by this summons was the fact Sirius had a hand on his shoulder and the blond reached up to squeeze it, for reassurance or comfort.

"Draco has disappeared," he stated. "He isn't dead, but we haven't any idea how to locate him." Falde then went on to give details Ozemir had relayed to him and he went on to tell them what he could and could not do in this situation. When he was finished, the office fell into silence. Lucius was staring at him with an unreadable expression until he was suddenly glaring.

"How could you lose one of my sons and stand there as if you're talking about the weather? What do you mean you can't send out search parties?"

Falde was going to ignore the young one's impudence simply because he knew Lucius was distraught over this. He could understand. Lucius' first born had vanished without a trace, and there was no way to track Draco. However, "do you honestly think I am unaffected with Draco's disappearance? I took an oath—we performed a blood ritual to bond ourselves to them as guardians. That is an eternal commitment, Lucius. Do not look at me as if I don't care."

"It's not his fault, Lucius," murmured Sirius.

Molly lifted her eyes and scooted to the edge of her seat. "What can we do?"

No matter what the situation, the answer of nothing would always pain Falde. He was an elf of action and the thought of not being able to do anything while Draco was missing was excruciating. "We can do nothing, Molly. Not until we come across some clue as to their whereabouts. We'll have the patrolling troops around the realm on the lookout, but it would be dangerous to announce to the public one of the Emperors is missing."

Lucius then stood and left without another word being said. Molly quickly went after him leaving Sirius and Falde alone. "We're doing everything we possibly can, but in the end it turns out to not be a lot."

Sirius gave a jerky nod. "What about Harry?"

Falde's lips pinched into thin lines. "He's… coping. Tom and Hermione were here earlier and I sent them along to their brother."

"You'll contact us if there's any more information?"

"You'll be the first to know."

"Thank you."

And then Sirius was gone and Falde was free to slump down into his chair, grimacing. He'd had to do this before, but it was different now. Different and more difficult. This was family that had gone missing. This was family he had to inform he'd lost one of the young ones. And he was responsible for the young ones. Maybe if he'd gone along on that hunt…

Falde shook his head forcibly and stood. Thinking like that helped no one. He left his office and walked the short way to the twins' labs. He found them in the research room. Both had their backs to the door and were hunched over a work table. Falde thought they might have already heard the news as Fred was standing a little over his brother, patting George's back and murmuring lowly. George had his hands digging into his hair; his head was down and shoulders slumped. Falde could tell them apart as Fred had chosen not to disguise his wings today.

"You could always go and visit him. I can take care of things here for a little while… Go visit shorty and then you can go to the human world and check up on our stores. Keep your mind occupied."

George blew out a breath and then straightened. "Nope. I'll stay with you. Can't leave you all alone with these projects."

"I have Dillek to help."

George snorted a laugh. "Dillek? Dillek, who stashes himself away at home and drinks himself blind night after night?"

"Morning after morning you mean," Fred muttered. "He's being an idiot. Going out to the pubs to find quick meaningless fucks despite the fact he doesn't want anyone else but Curo."

George shook his head. "How long do you think Curo's going to put up with that?"

"Not very much longer, that's for sure," Fred replied and they both turned to stare at an unrolled parchment that Falde figured was a letter from the performer.

"I saw him get angry that one time at the artsy pub," George said and then winced. "It wasn't pretty."

"It never is with dark elves. Especially not when it comes to territory," Falde said as he walked in. "I've come with some news… Draco has vanished along with Hoihm and a dozen warriors. We have no idea where they've gone or who might have taken them."

The two paled and he briefly wished he'd imparted the news in a softer manner, though Falde had learned from experience that coming right out with it was better in the long run.

"Who else have you told?"

"Hermione and Tom returned here. They felt something happen to Draco and they have travelled to join Harry. I've told Pansy already and well as Lucius, Sirius, and Molly. I need to go and speak with Dudley and Neville."

Fred crossed the room, putting an on his mate's arm, knowing without seeing how hard this was for the warrior. "We'll tell Dudley and Neville. Or we'll tell Dudley and see if he wants Neville to know right now. Poor Neville is too close to his due date, and I don't know what this will do to his stress levels."

Falde nodded relieved. He'd been dreading telling Neville. Only because he wasn't very good with imparting news like this in a delicate manner.

When Falde had gone, the twins went in search of Dudley and Neville. They weren't hard to find. Neville was rarely two feet away from his bed nowadays. Or at least a vertical surface with a nice elf sized cushion. They found the two outside in their garden. Neville was lying upon a wide lounge and he looked to be sleeping, while Dudley sat beside the lounge at a small table with what looked like a sketch pad in front of him. He held a pencil and his hand was racing across the pad in long clear strokes.

"Duds," Fred greeted, dropping a hand on the builder's shoulder. Dudley grunted in answer and continued with his drawing while the twins moved to sit. George sat at the end of the lounge beside Neville's legs while Fred sat beside Dudley.

"I don't think I'll get pregnant again," Neville suddenly said, making it obvious he hadn't been sleeping at all. Dudley's mouth quirked in an amused smirk. "I don't like this lying around shite."

Fred leaned into Dudley. "Hear this often?"

The curly blond snorted. "Only about every quarter hour."

"I mean it, D. If I get pregnant again, I'll kick you in the head," Neville declared quite seriously.

George winced but Dudley only seemed to grow even more amused. "It's funny. I always assumed Neville would be like Harry towards the end," he said quietly to the twins. "You know, just a happy bundle of pregnant joy… nope. Neville's quite violent. It's just," Dudley sighed, "awesome."

The twins snickered while Neville frowned and shifted onto his back. George turned and stared at his large belly. Kaego was calling for next week and after they imparted the news, George hoped that would remain. "Err… we've got some news."

Dudley dropped his pencil and turned to him while Neville opened his eyes. Fred leaned over and whispered something to Dudley, whose eyes widened in shock and then drew close together in worry. "Can't keep this from him, no matter what," he finally said and turned to tell Neville all that's happened.

Neville lay motionless on the lounge, staring at Dudley and he and the twins sat there holding their breath. The pregnant elf pulled in a shaking breath as his eyes wavered for a few moments and then he relaxed. "He'll turn up."

"Err… how do you know?" Fred asked, fairly shocked that Neville didn't seem the least disturbed by Draco's disappearance.

"Because he has Hoihm with him, but mostly I know because Harry told me about one of his premonitions just before they left. Draco loses his memory sometime in the future and Harry has the fun task of reminding him of everything. Harry thought it hilarious and couldn't wait for it to happen. So if Draco doesn't come back, how did Harry have that premonition? Draco's coming back," he said with certainty before closing his eyes. "Now shut up and let me sleep."

* * *

A week had come and gone and still no sign of Draco and Hoihm. Two days after Draco's disappearance, Hermione and Tom had arrived and immediately the two started to help try and find out what happened. They hadn't come up with anything so far. There weren't any passages leading off from the main one, no hidden caves, nothing. And Harry didn't want to leave the place where Draco and Hoihm had dropped in case they came back that way.

"You are well. Draco's well too, young one," Ozemir soothed, rocking Harry back and forth where they sat on a rug. Harry was nearly in Ozemir's lap with his face pressed against the Scholar's chest. Lovely was twined around her master's neck and she rubbed her head against his chin periodically as if to try and sooth him. She'd hardly left Harry since Draco's disappearance. Tom was at the moment out in the caves, trying to find nonexistent answers to his brother's disappearance, while Hermione was in the tent with Harry and Ozemir, watching her brother with worried eyes.

"It's my fault."

Hermione looked stricken. "Harry, no."

"He was angry. He was going along with my stupid plan."

"It's not your fault," Ozemir replied.

Harry didn't say anything at first, only continued to press his face against Ozemir's chest. "Why can't we find him?" he finally asked in a soft broken voice. "Why can't we find anything?"

"We will, Harry," the Scholar murmured as he softly caressed Harry's black hair. "Or more likely, he'll find us. And he has Hoihm with him, so he's not exactly alone. And you know how clever and resourceful Draco is. I have ever confidence he’ll return to us on his own."

"It's been a week."

Ozemir slowly nodded, his eyes going to Hermione a moment before dropping back to the top of Harry's head. "Yes," he said softly. "Which is why it's time we start thinking about moving on. We still have the mission, young one," he reminded when Harry lurched away from him, staring with pain and betrayal that Ozemir would suggest going on without finding Draco first. "You must bury your pain. You've been doing a very good job of it in front of your warriors, but you are the Emperor, Harry. It is your duty to protect the realm. The warriors grow restless being in this place. The longer we linger, the greater chance more of our soldiers will disap-"

"I don't care," Harry hissed; his eyes beginning glow a bright emerald. "I want to get taken! I can find Draco that way!"

"Harry…" Ozemir stood, mindful of Harry's temper, and slowly walked to his young charge. "We need to move. We may very well find him if we continue on. If he hasn't returned here by now, then he probably will not in the future. We must go and search for the Cavern. We don't know when that fire army will arrive… what do you think Draco would tell you to do?"

Harry balled his hands into fists and clenched his jaw until it hurt. He felt the stinging of his eyes and desperately tried to keep the tears at bay. But Draco was lost, gone. It was different from being away from Draco only because he was out patrolling with the legions. At least then he had known where Draco was, at the palace. At least then he and his husband could still telepathically speak. This was completely different. Anything could be happening to his beloved and he hadn't any way to get to him or help if Draco needed it. And he was… he was lost without his mate.

"I can't…" he trailed off and took a deep breath, straightening. "He would tell me to keep going and to stop acting like a sappy Hufflepuff and then go on to complain about the sun again."

Ozemir nodded and Hermione gave a trembling smile.

"But… but Zynfrae said. Elves come here searching for the Cavern and they never return. I should have listened to him. Should have listened to Draco. If we'd gone when he wanted… I did this."

"Harry, thinking things like this does no good for anyone," Hermione muttered. "It was not your fault."

"I know where the blame lay, Hermione. I'm responsible for Draco, Hoihm, and the dozen soldiers we've lost."

Ozemir frowned, lips momentarily pinched into thin lines. "No, young one," he said lowly. "I didn't want to leave just yet either. I too felt something was here. I wanted to discover it. And what happened is no one's fault except the one who has taken our friends. And aside from all that, casting blame is not going to help bring them back any time soon. I suggest we focus on gathering up camp and departing. And if Draco does return here, he'll contact you through your bond. Wherever he ends up, he'll contact you as soon as he's able."

Harry had no choice but to go along. Half of him was glad to have Ozemir telling him what to do when his mind was swirling in panic at not having any idea where his mate was. It was terribly hard to function properly, even when he was certain Draco was alive. Even when he was certain Draco would eventually return. And he thought he probably wouldn't be normal again until his mate returned.

* * *

"I hope they find them," Similae said softly, staring at the wall where George was.

"Yeah, me too." George sat back, letting his hands fall behind him. "Oddly enough, Neville isn't too concerned. Says Draco will turn up. But he didn't say anything about Hoihm or the other soldiers."

"Why is he so certain?"

"Because of one of Harry's premonitions. I wonder if Harry remembers this."

Similae smiled slightly. "Harry's known to panic when things happen to his loved ones. Especially his mate."

A small laugh escaped George. "Yeah… I miss you, Simi."

Similae scooted forward until his knees knocked against the wall and he pressed a hand against it. "Miss you too."

George didn't say anything until his larger hand was pressed against the wall as well. "These orbs are a form of torture sometimes."

Similae started chewing on his bottom lip and George watched him intently, absently licking his lips in the process. "You could always visit for a short while."

George sighed in annoyance and sadly shook his head. "Sorry, Simi. Not at the moment. If I leave, Fred will be shorthanded and we need to finish producing enough potions, tablets, and bombs for the troops. We've been running back and forth from the labs and production halls all week."

"But I thought you had Dillek to help… and you have a whole floor of staff at the palace!"

"I don't want to leave Fred in charge of the whole lot by himself. And Dillek isn't going to do anyone any good until he accepts his fate with Curo, which he is stubbornly refusing to do… Hey, shorty, why don't you take your clothes off," he suggested with a wagging brow. "Right there."

Similae laughed and shook his head. "Not at the moment, pretty. Dagon and Mila are still here and I wouldn't do such a thing with the knowledge that that stupid demon could be anywhere at any time."

"Smart of you."

Similae closed his eyes and hissed in annoyance. "See."

George snickered and looked over Similae's head where Dagon was standing towards the back of the room with Mila. George called out a greeting to the two and Mila immediately came forward to speak with George while Similae stood to face the demon. "Why don't you do something useful? Like go and find our missing Emperor."

Mila looked over her shoulder. "Missing?"

Similae nodded and told them the tale. He hadn't even finished speaking before Dagon vanished.

"Ah, see? I knew he cared," said George with a grin.

"If anyone can find the Emperor, it is him," Mila said.

Similae growled in annoyance and returned to his seat in front of George. "Please come," he whispered softly. "For one night?"

George appeared stricken at the look his mate was sending him. He couldn't resist the pout of the six hundred year old elf. "Ah, fine! Stop pouting, love. I'm coming now..." Similae straightened and smiled excitedly. "But only if you promise not to talk about the _Dehjinae_ breeding! I don't want to have any more of those dreams, Similae."

Similae laughed under his breath and nodded. By the time Dagon returned, George was already there, and had been for some hours, and he and Similae were locked away in Similae's room. Mila had had to scream at them to get out of the family parlor and to go to somewhere private. They'd been halfway undressed by that time.

"Any luck?" she asked softly, noticing the black look on Dagon's face.

Dagon answered by releasing a vicious hiss into the air. Mila hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. At once she knew he was angry because he hadn't found anything, which put into question his extraordinary skills. This had Mila panicking. If even Dagon couldn't find the Emperor and the other soldiers…

"You didn't find anything at all?" she questioned.

"NO!" he screamed at her, and Mila shrank away as her heart started pounding in fear. She thought the best thing to do was flee, because he really looked like he wanted to kill an entire village at the moment. She scrambled out of her seat and ran out of the room, shivering when she felt Dagon's feral red eyes following after her quick departure. She ignored the way her eyes stung, since she didn't know why it was happening. Why his anger toward her hurt more than an actual dagger would have.

* * *

"How long have we been here?" Draco asked into the silence.

"I can't be certain, Highness. But if feels like many days."

Draco nodded. "We should be starving and dehydrated. We should want to sleep… what keeps us sustained like this? Why?"

"This I don't know. But I don't like it."

Draco nodded again and turned to look at the _Saen_. Hoihm was sitting straight up, though his gaze was to his lap where he held his sword. He was tracing the crest upon his blade and he closed his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Hoihm opened his eyes and turned away from him, as if he were studying the darkness. "Feeling the maker's magic."

Draco smirked. "You have some nerve, Hoihm. Even I wouldn't have done that, knowing who he's related to. Even I, _The Great Emperor Draco Malfoy-_ " Hoihm snorted. "-would be too scared of his family."

"Didn't know he was untouched," the _Saen_ muttered after a moment.

Once Aerin said he'd never been kissed before, thus never been touched, Hoihm knew he should have backed away immediately. But instead he could only smile because the revelation had pleased him tremendously, and he'd needed more right away. He'd wanted to stake some kind of claim. To be honest, he'd wanted to stake claim since the first time he saw Aerin at the palace. He'd taken one look at that face and that smile and instantly he knew.

"Had you known, would that have stopped you?" Hoihm turned back to him, smirked and Draco grinned in turn. "See? Some nerve…"

Draco trailed off and stiffened. The air had thickened. Someone or something was out there, very close. Looking over at Hoihm, Draco could see the _Saen_ felt it as well. Draco silently summoned his dagger to hand, not wanting to make any sudden movements. Hoihm remained as still as a statue, though his eyes were narrowed, moving this way and that, searching through the darkness of the parts of the cavern they could see. They'd moved several times over the course of their time there, and were once again perched near a bottomless void. But this time they were at ease with this, for on the other side was another slope with several large boulders they could lean against or hide behind if need be.

"You know my mommy," came a small knowing voice, very near him. A voice of a child. That freaked Draco out; hearing a child's voice in this dark chasm of space.

Draco jumped to his feet and spun around, his dagger instantly transforming to his sword. But no one was where he'd heard the voice.

"Show yourself," Hoihm demanded.

"Where is my mommy?"

They spun around the other way; the voice had come from near the fire this time. But still they could see no one.

"My mommy?"

"We will not answer until you show yourself," Hoihm called out as he turned in a circle, pausing and looking out over the ledge into the black chasm.

"I am here."

Draco spun around. Up high upon one of the rocky boulders was perched a boy… or at least Draco thought he was a boy. A boy with golden horns curling mildly atop his head and long blood red hair falling down to the brush the ground where he was squatted. This creature didn't look anything over six years old, but he had an eager smile on his face that revealed rows of sharp teeth and his pupils were slit and a bright eerie yellow.

"You know my mommy," it said, leaning forward a bit and bracing with his hands.

"You keep saying that," Draco said as Hoihm inched his way over until he was partially standing in between Draco and the… boy? "Who is your mother?"

"She is the one who created you."

"So," Draco ventured, kind of shocked by this admission. "You are a god child?"

"Yes! Half demon too," the being said, reaching up to pet one of his golden horns. "My father was a demon."

"And Hirsha is your mother."

"Yes! How is she? I know you've seen her. You're of royal elf blood. All the royals have had contact with Mommy in some form."

"Err…" Draco was at a loss. Here he was talking to Luna's son, who was half demon, half god. Didn't look older than six years old but spoke as if he were beyond that age. "Why are you here?"

The demon/god huffed and frowned petulantly. "I'm being punished. Mommy put me in time out. This is the domain of my punishment."

"Why were you punished?" Hoihm asked.

"Mommy had a battle with some other deities, including her sister, over what you creatures would look like," he answered, waving a hand at Draco and Hoihm's appearances. "I joined Mommy's sister."

At this announcement, both Draco and Hoihm tightened their grips upon their weapons. "Why?" asked Draco.

"Because of the horns!" he cried. "I only joined with her because she promised to put horns on the new creatures! I wanted horns! And Mommy said she didn't want your people to have horns. But I say, horns are lovely," said the little boy, rubbing one of his horns fondly. Apparently he was very fond of his horns.

"Is that the only reason why you went against your mother?"

"I was mad at Mommy for not even thinking about adding horns! So I went to my crazy aunt! What would you have done?" Draco glanced at Hoihm and then back to the kid demon. "But then Aunt lost and Mommy was angered with me for throwing a rebellious tantrum. So she put me in time out."

"You've been in 'time out' for… since the conception of our race?" Draco asked incredulously.

The demon child smiled and nodded. "It's better than being destroyed as all the others were. And it's only a few millennia. Not forever."

"Seems like forever to me."

The boy grinned. "Here, time goes by different than in your dark elf realm. That's why I still look like a child. When I get out of here, I'll finally be able to grow like a normal god. Did you know you two have been here for two weeks already?" he asked. The shock was completely apparent on Hoihm and Draco's faces. The little demon laughed, staring at Draco. "And as for more than a millennium feeling like forever, you'll feel differently when you're alive for longer than," he paused and sniffed the air, "seventeen, eighteen years… Wow, you really are young!"

"Call me a baby and it will be the last thing you ever do."

The god-child laughed. "Sensitive much?"

"I can't believe Luna had a child with a demon!" Draco said suddenly. "No wonder she's hooked on Tom! Err… what happened to your father?"

"Oh, Mommy killed him," the child answered with an unconcerned shrug. "He betrayed her for my aunt."

"Wow… alright, now to the important questions. Where are we? Are we dead? And can we get out of here?"

"Usually when I pull playthings down here, I don't let them leave. Thus the bones you see laying around. You lesser beings make great games and eventually yummy meals."

Draco felt Hoihm tense again, but he remained relaxed, though the demon's words did unnerve him. Apparently this child was the reason they were there. "Usually?"

"Can't leave you down here to die, can I? You know Mommy and she'll be upset with me for eating you and my punishment will go on longer. You're important to your race. I know that much—I want Mommy! I miss her!"

"Um… your mother isn't exactly the same as she once was."

"Yes, I know. She turned into a human girl and then a _Ukatae_. My watcher told me so… but I still want my mommy and I'm starting to become bored down here. I've learned my lesson! No more immature rebellions," the boy stated with a firm nod Draco didn't believe at all. And he certainly didn't trust this god-child either but he may be the only way he and Hoihm were going to get out of there.

"What about my soldiers? The others you pulled down with us?" The demon shifted, his childlike smile looking crazed in the dim light. Those razor sharp teeth didn't help matters. Draco groaned. "Please tell me you didn't eat them."

"No, I was saving them. I had to wait until my watcher wasn't breathing down my neck. Which is why it's taken me some time to come and speak with you… my watcher and Mother do not know about this little play ground..."

"If you want us to help you, then you will release them along with us immediately," Draco demanded.

"But what am I supposed to play with?" he whined. "It's been centuries since the last time someone ventured into my buried temple trap!"

"That's not my problem," Draco replied. "You want my help? Then you'll have to help us first. All of my elves back to the _Ukatae_ realm. Unharmed."

The demon glared hard and Draco glared right back, crossing his arms over his chest. Finally the demon child sighed and then pouted, hand reaching up to his horn. "Very well. Deal."

"Great, now that that is settled, where are we exactly?"

"A different plane. Belonging to the gods."

"Okay… that explains why I can't speak with Harry."

The demon then narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "You are searching for the Cavern of Silence, aren't you?"

"Yes," Draco replied slowly and very warily, wondering how the demon could have known that.

The demon child laughed. "You were definitely looking in the wrong place! You and everyone else I pull down here. It's not even in a desert."

Draco perked up in excitement. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes. But I'm not supposed to say, just like we're not supposed to say my aunt's name. It angers Mommy and she…" the demon child trailed off and shuddered. "Mommy is terrifying when she's angry! Lightning come out of her fingers and she breathes fire sometimes. She singed my horn once when I ate her pet baby dragon! I don't care if she is one of you now! I bet she can still do those things!"

Draco didn't speak at first. He had to take a moment to stop thinking about Luna breathing fire. He'd pay to see that! But the part about the pet baby dragon made him want to laugh. He couldn't wait to tell Tom about all this. Finally, when he had himself in check, Draco said, "tell us and we'll tell your mommy that you are sorry for betraying her."

"It's in the fun forest."

Draco frowned and Hoihm shook his head. "He's a demon, so fun for him probably means dangerous for us." The child grinned and nodded. "You should be careful what you wish for, Highness."

" _Taeneen_ ," Draco muttered.

"Yes! That's the one… the path to the Cavern is somewhere there."

"Where exactly?"

"I can't tell you that!"

Draco peered at the demon closely. "You don't really know the exact location, do you?"

The demon bit his lip and his eyes began to water. "Please?" he begged. "Please, I want to see my mommy! I promised! I promised I would set you and your soldiers free. I WANT MY MOMMY!" he wailed and several smaller boulders shook away and started rolling down the slope. Even the very air seemed to tremble precariously.

Draco's eyes widened. "Calm down!" he shouted, raising his hands. "I said I would as long as you set us free, help us back to our realm. It's alright if you don't know the exact location!"

Hoihm nodded. "You've given us enough information to find it."

The demon sniffed. "You promise to tell Mommy?"

"I swear. Just as soon as we see her again."

The demon wiped away his tears with the back of his hand before sniffing again and nodding. "It's been two weeks, lesser immortals. You should find food, drink, and get rest as soon as possible. Also, I am unable to send you back exactly where I snatched you since I didn't set the temple up for return trips and this is short notice, but I'll be sure not to set you free in danger... I hope. And remember, after you're done forgetting, remember your promise."

"What?" Draco questioned.

The demon winked at him and Draco's hand flew up to his head where he'd been struck by pain. The demon started laughing.

"What did you do?" Hoihm demanded as he advanced towards the child demon.

"Bye!" the god-child exclaimed in laughter and snapped his fingers.

* * *

Draco hissed and hurriedly shielded his eyes against the sudden blazing of the sun overhead. He only had a moment to wonder where exactly he was before he began to feel disorientated, fatigue washing upon him like a wave. "This isn't the train," Draco murmured, as he took a shaky step forward.

"We should... find water as soon as possible, Highness."

Draco turned around in surprise. "Who are you?" then his eyes widened. " _What_ are you?" he demanded just before he collapsed.

Hoihm groaned in frustration before he too collapsed to his knees. The _Saen_ barely had enough strength to keep himself upright and kneeling. But he managed to crawl forward and to grab Draco before looking around, trying to ignore his blurring vision and the disorientation. This was not an ideal position for them to be in. They had no idea where the demon had dropped them off. Obviously it wasn't the desert. They were surrounded by what looked like a sparse forest and he was willing to bet they were near the mountains as well. Which mountain range, Hoihm couldn't be certain. But by the climate he thought it was likely the _Qylacae_ Mountains. And unfortunately there were enemy troops always patrolling that range.

With great effort, Hoihm dragged the Emperor against his chest and looked around. He knew he wouldn't make it a step if he tried standing and walking while supporting Draco, nor did he have the strength to Circle or Shadow. Fortunately there was a felled tree not too far away. It was old and nearly hollowed out. Summoning up the last of his strength, Hoihm dragged himself and Draco over to it.

"Forgive me, Highness," he muttered right before stuffing the blond into the wide tree trunk before squeezing in as much as he could in front. His body only fit halfway through, leaving him partially visible, but at least Draco was completely hidden. As his vision began to blacken, Hoihm managed to grab onto nearby vines, which were connected to a thick shrub and tugged with all his might before using his sword to cut at the base of the bush extremely pleased the sword was deliciously sharp. A relieved breath passed his lips as he fell unconscious just as the shrubs fell to partially cover him as well. His last conscious thought was of the hope that the Scholar or Harry would sense their return to the _Ukatae_ realm and be able to quickly locate their positions. They needed nourishment immediately.

Hours later, two elves carefully threaded through the rocky forest, picking up timber here and there. One stopped very near a cluster of trees growing around a felled giant. "This is not what I imagined we would be doing once involved with this bunch," she griped softly as she picked up another piece of wood.

Her companion replied in a soft subdued voice. "Suppose it could be considered conditioning. And I can understand why they didn't want us going out on a raid as soon as we arrived."

"We've been with them two weeks!"

"I'd rather go on with the training Lord Bill has been giving me for a bit longer before being sent out. I'm not complaining."

Pansy glanced at him. His eyes were focused completely on the forest floor. She sighed. Aerin hadn't smiled once since they'd joined the rebels though she could understand why. Draco and the soldiers were still missing and apparently Aerin had been as devastated by the news of losing Hoihm as she had at hearing Draco was gone.

"Well I am!" she went on to complain. "Charlie is going to hear it from me when he returns. I need to do something to keep my mind off Draco's disappearance and searching for firewood isn't what I signed up—Aerin?"

"I… I sense something."

Pansy stilled and sniffed the air just as Aerin splayed his fingers out in front of him. "Now that you mention it, yes."

"It's so familiar," Aerin whispered. "But terribly faint." The bladesmith closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Keeping his hands outstretched in front of him, he began to move slowly, as if being led by his senses. "Could it be?" he whispered.

"What is it, Aerin?"

"I feel him… but that's impossible. They're gone-" his eyes popped open when he stepped on something that wasn't a branch or rock. He sucked in a breath and quickly knelt down. "Pansy!"

"Finally over the Lady stuff, huh?"

"Look!" he gushed, pointing to what he'd stepped on. The object happened to be the hilt of a sword sticking out the brush. "Look!" he exclaimed again and with a shaking finger pressed it upon the pommel where he'd put his signature stamp. "This sword. I made this sword for Hoihm! His is the only one with the stamp on the pommel!"

Pansy dropped to her knees beside him and at the same time, they grabbed the brush and began pulling it away. They both gasped upon finding a hand clinging to the hilt. They kept moving the brush until finally they found the rest of the body.

They were both stunned to find Hoihm's body. Aerin hadn't dared hope even though they'd found the _Saen's_ sword out here in the middle of the forest. It would have been stupid to get his hopes up, but Hoihm was here, lying in front of him and looking…dead. Aerin lunged forward, pressing his cheek against the _Saen's_ chest, holding his breath until he heard the sound of a heart beating. His relief was so great he collapsed and slumped against the _Saen_ and barely noticed when Pansy lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Is he?" she asked quietly, almost fearfully and the grip tightened on his shoulder because she knew about this little crush upon the _Saen_. She was a vicious one when it came down to finding out about people's secrets. And she'd gone after him when he'd been depressed an hour too many.

"He's alive. His heart's beating," Aerin offered in a whisper. Pansy's hand relaxed, only to freeze again.

"Hoihm is Draco's _Saen_. They disappeared together…" Aerin raised himself off the _Saen_ just as Pansy went on. "This fallen tree is huge. Why did he hide only half his body?"

They peered at each other for only a moment before she helped him gather Hoihm up. "Hirsha, he's a heavy one," Aerin huffed as they pulled Hoihm from the tree and he accidentally fell onto his back with the _Saen_ dropping over his chest. Aerin flushed and just barely managed to keep from snuggling happily underneath the unconscious elf.

"Draco!"

Pansy nudged past them as Aerin crawled from under Hoihm and started dragging the _Saen_ out of the way, watching in relief as Pansy found the Emperor tucked safely away within the tree. Aerin smiled. Hoihm was fulfilling his duty even when he wasn't conscious.

"They seem very sickly," Aerin whispered when Pansy had gotten Draco out and the two were laid out side by side. "They need a healer immediately."

"We'll get back to camp and Nanu can see to them," Pansy said as she hugged Draco tightly against her chest. "And we'll use Bill's orb to contact Falde to let them know we've found these two. Draco mustn't have been able to contact Harry yet, otherwise he'd be here."

* * *

Harry rushed into the warded camp, easily slipping through the protective wards hiding the camp from regular view. Only Ozemir, Tom, and Hermione were able to do the same while the soldiers were caught in the wards and Taera had to work about getting around them the hard way. Or at least wait until one of the rebels arrived to let them in.

Harry rushed into the camp just in time to see Kaego appearing from a large tent with another elf, both talking quietly. Kaego spotted Harry, said one last thing to the female, and quickly intercepted him, holding onto Harry's arm as he led the Emperor and his siblings back to the tent. "He's well, Harry. As well as can be expected after being deprived of sleep and nourishment for an extended period of time." They stopped just outside. "From what I've seen, they weren't able to gain any nourishment during their time away-which is troubling- but I've already coaxed down several nourishment potions… he and Hoihm will not awaken for a couple of days. They need sleep. We'll coax down liquids throughout that time. And when he's able, feed him some of your blood, Harry. That will go a long way to restoring his energy."

"But he's okay?"

"As far as we can tell, yes. However we won't know for sure until they wake up."

"Do you know where they were? Why didn't he contact me himself?"

"They were found unconscious, Highness." Kaego lifted away the tent flap and allowed Harry and Hermione to rush in before him while Tom took a more sedate stride.

Draco lay out on a bed within the middle section of the tent. Kaego left them alone as Harry sank to his knees beside the bed, staring at Draco's pale face. It was paler than normal, and didn't look right at all. He looked very sick. Harry couldn't help but wonder where Draco had been, but was ecstatic to have him back.

A hand dropped to the top of his head and Harry knew it was Tom. After a moment Harry climbed into bed with Draco, stretching out beside him while Hermione took to sitting at the end of the bed and Tom drew up a chair, setting it at the side.

"Where do you think he was?" Hermione asked. It was a question all three had been thinking.

"I want to know if he was tortured," Tom said lowly, eyes narrowed into slits upon his brother's pale face.

Harry pressed even closer against Draco at that, but he shook his head. "I think Kaego would have been able to tell. He would have said something if that were the case."

"I wish we could know what happened to them," Hermione said.

Harry shook his head. "Yeah. They seem to be okay beyond the malnourishment… the entire situation is odd."

"What about the other warriors?" Tom questioned just as Falde appeared within the tent. Harry and Hermione smiled at him while Tom watched him with a glare. The warrior ignored Tom's flat look and conjured a chair to place beside the Dark Lord.

"We've sent search parties out. Headed by Taera. We're hoping the other warriors, if they too appeared, are somewhere close to where Hoihm and Draco were found."

"Oh but you have no problem sending out search parties for them," Tom said with a sneer.

"Tom," warned Harry.

"I am quickly losing patience, young one," Falde said as he turned to Tom, his eyes blazing. "I will tolerate your impudence for only a short time longer. Do you understand?"

Tom answered by shooting up from his seat and storming out of the tent.

Hermione watched him go before turning back to their guardian. "Sorry, Falde. Don't know what's gotten into him."

"It's the fact that we couldn't have done anything to save Draco," the warrior answered, knowing exactly what Tom's problem was. "And Tom believes nothing is impossible. The respect he has for me has fallen."

"He only needs to cool down," Hermione said quietly.

"Hmm, we shall see," Falde returned as he stood. "I must get back to Borsteria. Have Draco contact me as soon as he's able."

"Oh great," Hermione muttered once Falde had gone. "Now they're both pissed off."

Harry sighed and snuggled down against Draco again, placing an open palm upon the blond's chest, which was slowly rising and falling. "Tom's being unreasonable," he said softly. "Both Dagon and Ozemir tried to locate Draco and the others, and were unable to. If the realm’s best trackers had no luck whatsoever, what could search parties do?"

"Hopefully Tom will come to this conclusion himself."

"Probably not. He's so bloody stubborn."

Hermione grimaced. "It doesn't help that he's been unable to contact Luna this whole time."

"Her input could be invaluable about certain things right about now."

"But Harry, there's the very real chance she wouldn't know anything at all, even being the Mother."

Harry snorted. "She knows."

Hermione looked as if she were considering it, and then her look turned pensive. "Do you think…" she paused to turn back towards the front of the tent, probably to make sure no one was there. Then she turned back to Harry. "Do you think we would know if something happened to her?"

"Maybe. I don't know. She's not our sibling, so I don't know. But as a race, we might all feel something… I don't know, Hermione. Let's just hope Luna stays perfectly safe wherever she is."

* * *

Draco groaned as he finally awoke two days later. He felt run down and sore and was incredibly thirsty. He tried opening his eyes, but they felt sealed shut as if opening them would take too much energy. So he left his eyes closed and stretched, hissing as his muscles screamed at him. What was going on? Why did he feel like this?

He didn't even have the energy to tense when something warm touched his cheek, sliding softly over him until he realized it was a palm pressed against his face. And then a voice was speaking to him, soft and deep with an exotic lilt and Draco's breath hitched at the sound of the of it. And then he began to understand the words as the hand on his face moved to support the back of his head, softly guiding his head off the pillow a little.

"Just relax and drink, Draco. You need to regain your energy. Kaego says this will help too."

Draco wanted to ask who Kaego was. He wanted to ask who it was touching him and speaking to him in a language that he could understand but didn't remember ever hearing or learning before, but he didn't have time or the inclination to speak. He was also waylaid when something cool and wet coated his dry lips. It was clear he was supposed to drink it, but Draco hesitated. He wasn't a Slytherin for nothing.

That voice laughed softly as if knowing exactly what Draco was thinking. "It's only water. This first before anything else. Your throat is probably too dry. You'll need it before I give you the next. Drink."

It was true. His throat felt far too dry. And that voice. That voice was like the Imperious curse and he opened his mouth as instructed, vaguely hoping that whomever was apparently taking care of him would match that voice in appearance. Male, obviously, and beautiful.

"Slowly," that voice instructed when Draco tried to drink in too much at once. He drank more slowly and again his thoughts were vague, but he thought he recognized that voice. When he was finished drinking his fill, the presence pulled away for a moment, but soon returned and another cup was pressing against his mouth. Draco's nostrils flared as his senses were immediately assaulted with a wonderful smell. His taste buds seemed to be tingling too, and strangely so was his teeth.

Draco took a few gulps, moaning at the taste. "What's that?" he finally asked just before he took some more, because bloody hell was it good.

"My blood."

Draco froze with a mouthful of the liquid in his mouth. Merlin, it was blood. Now he could recognize the coppery taste. He jerked into a sitting position, peeled his eyes open, and just barely missed spewing his caregiver with blood as he spit it out onto the floor. "Are you fucking mental?" he shouted, eyes darting away from the spit out blood to the person who was now standing over him, looking on bemusedly while calmly holding a cup which was still half full with blood.

Draco then choked on his breath as he took in the caregiver's appearance. "Who are you?" he croaked. "What are you? I've seen one of you before! Just before… urg!" Draco pressed a hand to his forehead. "Just before I blacked out! What the fuck happened? I'm supposed to be on the train! Have you abducted me? Was I attacked?"

The boy cocked his head, part of his hair falling over his eyes- green _green_ eyes- and frowned. "The train?"

Draco remained silent and continued to study him. Alright, to be fair, he was beautiful. Tall, slender, though toned nicely. But he had long ears peeking through ebony hair and bloody wings too- those were black as well. And when those green eyes widened, the boy also smiled, showing off fangs. But his face. His face seemed familiar. And then all at once he realized why. This one reminded him of Potter. Go figure. Every time he found a bloke attractive, they had a striking resemblance to one Harry James Potter.

"You've forgotten," the bloke said with a little laugh.

Draco's eyes- which had been travelling up and down this being's body- snapped back up to his face. "What's so funny? And would you please tell me what's going on!"

The bloke lifted a hand and flicked a finger, brushing back a strand of black hair to reveal his forehead. Draco's eyes widened on the famous scar. "P-Potter?"

"Yes, it's me. But I don't really go by that name anymore," Potter replied and held up his left hand, revealing a wedding ring.

Instantly Draco scowled at it. It really wasn't what he should be focused on at the moment, but he felt a sort of rage at knowing Potter was now married and tied off. And not to him. Meaning it was even more hopeless than he thought it was before leaving school. Directly on the heels of that though, he felt an irrational panic, which in turn had him becoming angry. He slid the patented cold Malfoy mask. When Potter grinned in reaction, Draco sneered at him and slowly climbed to his feet. "Take the Weaslette's name then? Sickening."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Weaslette? You mean Ginny?" he asked, and then laughed, remembering Draco had no idea about his falling out with Ron at the end of their sixth year, nor did he discover Harry was gay before the summer.

"What do you find so funny, Potter?" he hissed, taking a step closer, clearly hostile.

Harry lifted his hands in a peace gesture. "What made you so angry just now?"

Draco eyed him and his raised hands a moment before looking away. He pretended to study the room. A bed and a chest at the end of it. A cast-iron fire pit in the center. Three chairs around. Both sides of the area were closed off by expensive looking decorative fabrics. "Where's my wand?" he finally asked.

"You haven't needed a wand in a long time."

Draco backtracked to sit on the bed. He didn't feel all that stable on his legs yet. He ignored the concerned look Potter shot his way. "What's this about?" he asked, waving over Harry's form. "Been hiding this from the world, Potter?"

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Answer my questions!"

"Um…" Harry scratched the back of his head as he dropped his eyes to the floor. How to do this? He snickered. Either way, Draco was sure to panic at first. "Well, this happened on my birthday. My Inheritance coupled with a soul mate bond transformation and voila. The new and improved me."

"Yeah, I can see the improvement," Draco muttered under his breath, not comprehending that Harry could hear him. "So you're a… vampire hybrid or something?"

Harry wrinkled his nose cutely. "Hirsha, no! What made you think vampire?"

Draco looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh I don't know… how about the fact YOU TRIED TO GET ME TO DRINK YOUR BLOOD-"

"You clearly liked it."

"And you have fangs, Potter."

"So do you. Look-" Harry turned away and started mumbling under his breath. "Think Ozemir brought one. In his tent… yeah!" He then snapped his fingers and a full length mirror popped up beside him. He took it, turned it to face Draco and placed it directly in front of the blond.

Draco shot to his feet, staring wide-eyed at his reflection.

"Don't freak out."

"What did you do to me?" Draco shouted.

"What? You don't like?" Harry asked with a smile, leaning to the side of the mirror to look at his husband's tall broad form. Just when it looked as if Draco were about to hyperventilate, the blond paused and quirked a brow, straightening to his full height and then turned slightly to see himself from the side. He lifted a hand to his arm and squeezed a bicep and a clearly pleased sound passed his now smirking lips. Harry grinned. Draco was so vein sometimes. "You do look good," he purred.

Draco's silver eyes pulled from the mirror to meet his. "Are you flirting with me?"

"I always flirt with you."

"Since when?"

Harry smiled and vanished the mirror back to where he'd pulled it from. "You're taking all this very well."

"Why are you flirting with me?" Draco asked, his tone oddly strangled. "You're married to Weasley. You're soul mates," he sneered.

Harry recognized the look and tone for what it was. Anger and jealously at the thought. "I never said I was married to Ginny and by the way, eww. No. Just… no. I'm gay, Draco. My soul mate, my _husband,_ is male."

"Stop calling me Draco," the blond replied lowly, balling his hands into fists. He looked enraged now.

Harry wondered what Draco was mentally doing to the nameless faceless man he thought Harry was attached to. Draco may have amnesia, but they were still soul bound and complete, and his husband's instincts would not be hampered by something as bothersome as a lapse in memory. Harry's smile broadened. This was why he was dragging out the inevitable.  
"Why?" he asked after banishing the mirror back to Ozemir's tent.

"What are you?" Draco bit out.

"An ancient powerful being. _Ukatae_. A Dark elf."

Draco barked out a laugh. "Dark? You? You're Dumbledore's whipping boy! Please, Potter. Try harder."

A darkness suddenly sprung over Harry's features at the thought of Dumbledore and what he'd had to endure before knowing the truth. He didn’t begrudge Draco his words since the blond had no idea how true they were. "Dumbledore," he growled, claws springing free and wings lifting in agitation as he glared at Draco from beneath his long eyelashes. "Dumbledore, that bastard," he went on and his every word was punctuated by a low feral growl. "I killed that lying sack of shite! That life demolishing bastard! I've killed him several times and plan to do so twice a day once the war is over! Do not speak to me about Dumbledore right now, Draco!"

Draco was mentally gaping at Potter. At the delicious dark waves rolling off of him. And the fact that even if all this was simply a ruse, Potter's anger and hate for Dumbledore was very clearly real. This had potential. "Who are you married to?" _I'll make sure their death looks like an accident._

The sudden angry question had Harry blinking away his anger, and Draco's passing thought had him smiling brightly. He then approached and grasped Draco's left hand, raising it so the blond could see the wedding ring on his own hand. Draco gaped openly now.

"Wha—what the hell?"

"You have amnesia, love. It's been almost a year since you rode the train home at the end of sixth year. A lot has happened. You saved me, for one. And then there was my birthday when we became _Ukatae_. And our wedding. You reconciled with your father- who loves you very much, by the way. Your mother was kicked out of the family and marriage, and your father was finally able to marry his Hogwarts sweetheart. I learned Severus is actually my uncle by blood. Hmm, let's see… we killed Fudge and Umbridge the night of our honeymoon. That was fun. We also made a pact with Voldemort, who later we helped to get him his body back. He's now back to being an adolescent like us."

"What?" Draco croaked.

Harry nodded, slowly pressing Draco back until he was lying on the bed again. The blond didn't put up a fight. He seemed to be in shock. "He's our brother now. We did a familial blood ritual." Harry thought he'd leave Hermione out of it for the time being. "And he's also a Dark elf. He's now ruler of Wizarding Britain, more or less. Tom released Father and Severus and they no longer have the Dark Mark on their arms. They're not just followers anymore. Actually they're really the Dark Lord's friends, but Tom doesn't like to admit it. At least he won't admit it without cringing."

"What?"

Harry laughed as he crawled over until he was straddling the blond's lap. "Here's the thing, my beloved. About you and I. You are a dominant _Ukatae_. I am a submissive—notice the wings. I am _your_ submissive," he purred in the blond's face. "And you and I are the rulers of the entire _Ukatae_ race. Emperors, Draco. You command legions. You are at the top of the food chain. Everyone bows down to you. You, love, really are better than anyone else here."

The blond blinked several times and then, "so… you're mine then, Potter?"

A brilliant smile bloomed on Harry's face. Out of all he'd been told, Draco was still fixated on him; on their bond. "Let me show you something," he said as he climbed off the bed.

Draco watched him with wide unblinking eyes, not really seeing anything beyond Potter. Lovely gorgeous Potter, who had just told him they were together… that's what he was implying right? That his dream of being with Potter had actually come true. Oh, Merlin, he hoped so. Look at those wings! Look at that arse and those legs and his hair, and that sly smile curving luscious lips!

Potter went over to a table and grasped an intricately carved dark wooden box. "Potter, what are you doing?"

"Draco. Lover," the brunet murmured in a patient manner. "Stop calling me Potter or I'll rip your hair out."

Draco pressed his lips together, breath catching at the hard edge in Po-Harry's eyes. Those were gorgeous too. Po-Harry flashed him another smile before turning back to the box and opening it. Draco stood, curious enough to pull his eyes away from Harry to wonder what was in the box and he moved to stand behind him. Nestled inside the box were four milky blue divination balls. "What are these for?" he sneered as he took in the crystal balls. "I thought you hated divination. Stopped taking it, didn't you?"

Harry laughed under his breath. "Seems I wasn't the only one obsessed at the end of sixth year. You knew me pretty well, huh. As well as I knew you."

The blond scoffed. "It was pretty obvious."

"Only to those who knew me. Really knew me. Really cared to see the real me, though at that time your view of me was still a bit… wrong. But we really don't need to get into that now since I'm sure this amnesia will not last long."

"How do you know that?"

Harry shrugged. "I just know." Harry then pressed his palm against an orb for a moment, rolling it under hand, a soft smile on his lips. "I want to introduce you to someone… don't freak out, Draco."

Draco bristled. Malfoys do not freak out. "Stop saying that, and will you tell me what these are then if it isn't stupid divination crystal balls."

"Communication orbs." Harry pulled out the orb under his hand. "This one connects to the orb in Malfoy Manor. Ozemir discovered the orb can work between worlds because there is a portal leading directly into the Manor. Not sure if the orb would work anywhere beyond the manor though."

He then called out "Sirius" and the orb in his hands lit up, the color began to swirl and then the orb went crystal clear when a face appeared. Draco gaped at the image. He didn't recognize the face, but he'd never seen something like this before.

"Draco! You're awake! Merlin, Draco, we've been worried!"

Draco raised a brow. "And who are you?" he asked the youth with short black hair and gray eyes. He was handsome and he smiled too brightly at Harry. Which set Draco on guard.

Harry moved and set the orb on a silver cradle he'd pulled out of the box as well and said, " _Liyalmo._ "

Draco took a step back when the entire wall of the tent dissolved and suddenly he was looking into another room and could see the young man clearly as well as everything behind him in detail. Draco recognized the room as his father's. Before he could demand to know why this stranger was in his father's bedroom, Harry was already speaking.

"Draco has had a little accident," Harry went on to explain. "He's lost his memories and says the last thing he remembers is being on the Hogwarts Express, heading home after sixth year. I want him to meet Caellum now and speak with Father."

"P-Harry, not to be mean, but your father is dead."

Harry ignored him and instead watched with amusement as Sirius gaped at Draco. Finally he cleared his throat. "So," he croaked, "he remembers nothing about anything? Not even about me and Luce?"

"Nothing about anything."

Sirius cursed lowly under his breath. "Hold on," he muttered, and then the picture they had on the wall jerked violently and then dissolved. Harry knew Sirius had Shadowed. A second later the nursery came into view as well as other lovely noises. Such as the delighted squealing and laughter of young children. In the background, Harry could see Lucius kneeling on a rug with the babies spread about him. Zohrek and Caellum were crawling- racing- around him while the triplets sat playing with magical blocks. Harry dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the wall.

"Caellum!" he called, drawing the rooms occupants attention while Sirius was seen hurrying to Lucius.

Draco stared at Harry's excited loving smile before turning back to the image. This bloke, Sirius-another elf. They were all elves, he realized. Even the babies- had crouched down and was whispering into the blond's ear. Draco's eyes widened. He looked just like him!

"Ma ma!"

Draco's attention snapped back down to Harry. There was now a baby sitting in front of Harry, tiny hands smacking the wall against Harry's hands.

"I miss you," Harry murmured, fingers moving as if he could caress the baby's cheek.

"Ma ma!"

Something squeezed Draco's heart. Something brought on by hearing the longing in Harry's voice and by seeing that cute little face. Draco immediately dropped to a knee beside harry.

"Who's this cute little bugger?"

"This is Caellum. Say hello to your daddy, love, and ignore his foul language."

Gold eyes swiveled from his mommy to pierce Draco's wide-eyed stare. The baby moved, crawling over until he was directly in front of Draco, whom unconsciously lifted a hand. Caellum, with a little grunt, crawled up the wall until he was standing. Until he was eye to eye with his father. He then smiled beatifically. "Da da!"

Draco's face, which he'd been trying to keep a passive expression, melted and his eyes widened further. "No way."

"Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes," the blond breathed, eyes riveted on the smiling baby. Draco was soaking in the child's features like a sponge. Harry's hair, his own nose and chin. Harry's mouth. The shape of his eyes were Harry's as well. He could see both himself and Harry clearly in that face. "That's our son."

"Yes."

"Wait." He blinked and turned to Harry. "This means…" his eyes widened in triumph. "This means I've shagged you!"

A snorted laugh drew Draco's gaze away from a now scowling Harry. He was faced with the two blokes- Sirius, and then one who looked almost exactly like him. This one was frowning at him.

"Not an appropriate thing to say in front of the babies, son," the lookalike drawled.

Draco shot to his feet. "Father?" he asked incredulously, taking him in from head to foot. Draco then shifted to look behind Lucius at the four remaining babies. "Who are they?"

"The triplets are your sisters and brother. And I suppose you could say Zohrek is like your nephew."

"My whats?" Draco croaked.

Harry shifted a bit, folding his legs under him and peered at Lucius and Sirius. "I'm not sure when his memory will return, only that I know it will. It's why I'm not freaking out right now."

Sirius nodded. "I'd wondered why you weren't upset."

"Who are you?" Draco demanded of him with still one incredulous eye on his father. "And why the hell are you a… a dark elf, father? And how did you- you don't look any older than me!" Draco narrowed his eyes, which were wheeling all around the place. "This is a joke. This is all a fabrication."

"It's not, Draco. This is all real."

"And it's a very long story," Lucius said with amusement and then turned to the elf standing beside him. "But as to who this is…"

The bloke gave a roguish grin and slung an arm around Lucius' shoulders. "Husband. Life mate. Eternal partner."

"Sirius Black," Lucius finished.

Draco was well aware of whom Sirius Black was and he was surprised he hadn't put it together when Harry first said the name. He stepped back and then collapsed onto his knees. "I feel dizzy."

Harry turned to him fully and placed hands on his face. "Do you feel sick? Is your vision clear? Draco? We should get you back to bed."

Draco was still sure this was a fabrication, a dream. Maybe he should go along with it. "Will you come to bed with me?"

"Of course I will."

At this point, he was fairly sure he had died and gone to heaven where everything was being handed to him on a silver platter.

Harry leaned forward until their noses were practically touching, staring into the blond's eyes. "You probably need more blood," he murmured.

"I most certainly do not need more blood!"

"MA MA! DA DA!" Caellum shrieked. Harry cringed and looked to their son.

"I know, Caellum. But we can't come back yet—oh, don't do that, love," Harry implored when Caellum's face scrunched up and began to turn red. "Please don't cry."

Draco had a good idea- not really knowing where that idea was actually coming from- that Harry was about to break down at any moment. Caellum's sad look could break anyone. "Don't make your mother cry, Caellum," he stated firmly. To everyone's shock, Caellum turned to Draco and lost the guilt look. "We'll return as soon as we can, though I don't even know where we are or what we're doing… and you're probably not even real but it was nice meeting you nonetheless."

Harry looked up at the two who were standing. "Is it alright if I tell Ozemir you all are up and at home. He'll want to check in on Zohrek."

Lucius nodded. "He's more than welcome."

Draco stood and staggered back over to the bed. He closed his eyes as he settled down on it. He was feeling tired, groggy… maybe he'd been put under some spell. Yeah, that was probably it. Or maybe a hallucination potion had been forced down his throat. His eyes snapped open when the bed shifted and he found Harry moving to straddle him. Yeah, he had pictured something like this many times for his nightly wank sessions deep in the Slytherin pit.

"What are you doing?"

Harry leaned forward and Draco sucked in a breath as certain parts of their anatomy brushed. The brunet grasped his hair and pulled it away from his neck as he bent closer, exposing the column of his neck. Not surprisingly, Draco felt his mouth go dry, but strangely again he also felt his teeth tingling.

"Kaego said since we exchange blood so much, it will help in healing the effects of dehydration and fatigue. You need more of my blood, Draco. I want you to get better. You can have as much as you want… as long as you don't take all of it. But be prepared for me to pass out on you if you do take a lot."

"I'm not a vampire, Potter!" he exclaimed, even though he was mildly concerned that the thought of sinking his teeth into that delicious looking neck wasn't nearly as horrible as he thought it should be.

"No, we're Dark elves, lover. We can drink blood if we want. I promise you'll like it. You liked it before."

"That was _before_ I knew what it was," Draco mumbled half heartedly. But now Harry's chest was pressed against his and that throat was right in front of his mouth. And he felt his fangs elongating. He had fangs!

 _Oh what the hell,_ he thought and lifted a hand, cupping the back of Harry's head and raising his face, brushing his nose against Harry's neck and inhaling deeply. He relished in the warmth the body over him inspired and thought Harry belonged here, lounging on him.

"Just don't-" Harry's voice caught when a tongue swiped alongside his neck. "Don't go out of the tent unless you're prepared for more of a shock... I've missed you, Draco."

Draco only pulled back because Harry's voice sounded strange. He pulled back to find green eyes misting with tears. A rush of emotion surged through him and his arms instantly came up, embracing Harry to his chest.

"You've been gone two weeks. Two whole weeks and I didn't have a clue where you were or how to get you back and I only knew you were alive because I could feel you in my mind…"

"You do realize I have no idea what you're talking about, right?" Draco asked softly. "You do know I'm not entirely convinced I haven't been abducted and fed a hallucination potion. Some of the things you've told me sound absolutely insane. The Dark Lord? My brother? Come on, Potter."

Harry turned his head slightly, their lips almost touching. "Harry James Potter-Malfoy."

"See? That right there makes me believe this is a really insane dream manifested by my fantasies and desperate need to escape reality," Draco responded lowly. "This is way better than thinking about how I'm going to tell my father I have no intention of taking his master's Dark Mark. I'll probably be killed."

"No," Harry replied softly, brushing blond hair away from conflicted silver eyes. His eyes expressed the anxiety and fear he felt with those thoughts. "Your father protected you. Made Severus hide you away. You were brave and stood up to your father and to Voldemort when you were face to face with him. You… died for me." Harry then went on to tell Draco what he had done the previous summer, leaving out his own experience since he didn't want to go over that.

Draco sneered. "I acted a Gryffindor. What the hell came over me?"

Harry snorted.

"So if we're married, and I'm your… your dominant, that gives me the right to touch you however I want."

Harry grinned against the blond's shoulder. "I don't know. You don't remember. Might be a bit weird."

"For who? For me? I assure you it'll be no such thing. I've had dreams of touching you-" Draco then snapped his mouth shut and a blank expression covered his face. He looked as he did last year; the cold Ice Prince, not allowing anything of himself out in the world unless one was paying special attention, which Harry had been.

Harry smiled fondly. "You've already said you fantasize about me. No need to censor your words now. I will never betray you or your thoughts. We were stupid, you know. I… well I guess I've loved you forever, but I didn't realize until last year and then we were ignoring each other."

Draco didn't speak for long moments. He simply lay there looking up at the smiling face very near his own, and strangely he found himself relaxing. "It should be awkward with you laying on me like this out of the blue, but I…" he trailed off, pressing a hand against Harry's cheek. "This feels so right. It doesn't feel strange at all."

"Good. Now why don't you take some of my blood? I want you to get better so that you can ravish me. You quite like doing that. Exerting your status as my dominant and making me do all sorts of dirty things," Harry ended in a smirk, loving the way Draco's pupils dilated. Draco may not remember, but he was still as randy as ever, as told by the hardness quickly growing against his belly. Harry tilted his head to the side and smiled innocently. "Do you know how many times I've had my mouth around your cock in a public setting?"

"Bloody hell," Draco hissed, closing his eyes against that enticing image.

"Do you know how many times you've had me pressed up against the wall, in public, fucking me until I don't know which way is up or down?"

"Draco wakes up and this is the first thing you two talk about?"

Both Draco and Harry looked away from each other to the front of the room where Tom and Hermione were standing. Unconsciously, Draco's lips peeled back to bare his fangs at the newcomers and tightened his arms around Harry's back.

Harry grinned, unashamed, and started to squirm out of Draco's death grip. The blond had a moment's thought of locking his legs around the stupid enticing Gryffindor to keep him where he was and most assuredly away from the male elf walking closer.

"He's awake!" Harry exclaimed happily as he finally managed to extricate himself from Draco and off the bed just as the elf came to a stop beside him.

"Yes, we can see that," Tom replied, smiling down at the blond.

Harry hurried to intercept Hermione, as she looked prepared to pounce on her brother. He quickly whispered words into her ear that had her freezing in place and starting to frown. As he studied her, Draco thought she looked very familiar.

"Who are you?" he asked the male standing over his bed.

"Who am I?" Tom replied slowly. He then turned to stare at Harry. Hermione had her hands over her mouth now and was looking at Draco with watering eyes. She looked heartbroken. Harry could understand. Draco may have loved him by the end of their sixth year, but at that point he had still hated Hermione… or at least he hadn't liked her.

Hermione gave Draco a trembling smile before spinning around and running out of the tent.

"Why did she look at me as if I'd just kicked her bloody cat? What did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth. You've forgotten about her."

"Explanations," Tom ordered.

"Apparently something happened and Draco has lost his memory. The last thing he remembers is being on the Hogwarts Express heading home after sixth year. I don't think he even believes what I've tried to tell him so far."

"It doesn't matter," Draco said, sitting up and staring intently at Harry. "I'd rather be in this fabrication then facing real life right now. Who was she?"

"That's our sister."

"I don't have any siblings."

"Yes you do! You have the triplets. Your half siblings. Eadric, Talynia, and Peria. And then Tom and our sister. We did a familial blood bonding with Tom and Her… our sister right before our seventh year started."

Draco looked at Tom. Remembering what Harry said before, he started laughing. "No way is this the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded rapidly. He then took up the goblet half full with blood and thrust it Draco's hand. "Please drink it. You need to regain your strength, Draco. Drink it before it gets old. I'm going to go talk to her," he said in parting and was quickly walking away, leaving Draco with a goblet of blood and a smirking elf that was supposedly his brother and the bloody Dark Lord.

Draco glared. "I don't believe it."

"Don't really care if you believe it or not, baby Malfoy. I will not waste time trying to convince you. Now drink your blood or you'll make Harry worry even more."

Draco growled as his eyes dropped the goblet of blood and then his eyes widened when he realized just how he'd growled. Like an animal. He peeked up through his fringe to find his 'brother' smirking down at him. As if he knew Draco took exception to being called baby Malfoy. But if they were brothers, then that would make sense. His brother didn't look all that surprised at his animalistic growl though.

"Are we really dark elves? Am I really the Emperor?"

"Drink your blood and then I'll show you. You can't go out there looking like shite."

"You are definitely not the Dark Lord."

"I de-aged, Draco. I can have a potty mouth now if I want."

Draco laughed and continued to look at the blood. The goblet was warm and Draco suspected a spell was used to keep the blood fresh. "I'll just pretend this is wine then."

Tom snorted. He watched Draco take a deep breath and then hold it before upending the goblet.

It wasn't horrible. It wasn't horrible at all and was maybe the best tasting 'wine' he'd ever had the pleasure to drink. This fact made Draco the more disturbed. But also… the fact that he thought this made him kind of think all this really wasn't some insane dream or trick. No matter what they did, unless he was really a _Ukatae_ , they couldn't make blood taste this good. Couldn't make him wish Harry's neck was right in front of him so he could take more, or just, you know, lick…

A throat cleared and Draco's gaze snapped back up. The other bloke- who was supposedly the Dark Lord- was giving him a long suffering look. "Did you want to see outside or not?"

Draco stood, frowning. He did want to go out there but he didn't have his wand, and no way was he was about to go out into the unknown without defense of some sort. "Do you know where my wand is?"

"You haven't needed a wand in a long time."

"I'm not going out there without protection."

"You have your sword."

Draco's eyes were drawn down when the bloke dropped his hand down to the pommel of his own sword. And then his eyes widened. It was a massive sword, black and… evil looking. The eyes lit up red upon his 'brother's' touch. Draco sucked in a breath and stepped back, looking back into Tom's face. "You-"

Tom smirked. "Yes. I am the Dark Lord. And now that we have established that, we may go out. Hold out your hand." Draco eyed the Dark Lord warily, but did as instructed. "Now call out to your sword."

"Don't know what you mean."

"Speak the name."

"The sword's… name?" he asked, eyeing Tom as if he were crazy.

Tom narrowed his eyes to slits. "Yesss."

"But I don't know the name."

"How is it you remember the _Ukatae_ language and can speak it, but you don't remember anything else?"

"How is that going to help me find a weapon?"

"Your sword's name is Gryffin."

"Gryffin? Why would I name it-" Draco broke off and flushed. Oh. His secret- or not so secret anymore- fancy. "Gryffin."

To his surprise, a dagger appeared into the palm of his hand. When he narrowed his eyes, Tom rolled his own. "It gets bigger. Just wish it to be a sword."

Several more minutes went by in which Draco found himself under the tutelage of the de-aged Dark Lord and he finally had his tall broad sword in hand. "This feels so comfortable," he murmured in surprise, flexing his fingers around the hilt.

"I wonder if you still know how to fight with it," Tom said thoughtfully as he watched Draco sheathed the sword at his hip, making the move as if he'd done it a hundred times before, which he had. So obviously Draco didn't consciously remember things, but subconsciously, everything still seemed to be there. "Come on then."

The two made their way through to the front and just as Draco was prepared to enter the camp, Tom grabbed his shoulder to keep him still. Draco rose an imperious brow when then his companion started to brush down his shirt, using magic to banish away wrinkles. Though Draco couldn't tell this was what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Stop sounding so wary. I'm not about to send the Killing Curse at you… again." Tom snickered when Draco scowled at him. "I'm straightening your clothes. You'd be horribly embarrassed if you walked out of here less than perfect and your minions would automatically know something's not quite right. Harry's the one that usually walks anywhere looking rumpled as if you've just ravished him—which you probably did."

Draco perked up. "Yeah? All the time like he said?"

Tom rolled his eyes and grasped the tent flap. "I'm sure he'll be happy to refresh your memory, brother."

Draco didn't have time to respond as that's when Tom opened the tent exposing him to the camp proper. He blinked several times due to the bright sunlight not obscured by the sparse canopies overhead. He then straightened, slid on his mask, and gripped the hilt of his sword because he had no idea what he was about to walk into.

What he walked into was a camp full of dark elves. Dozens of them. Some were walking around. Others were standing in groups talking and even more sitting amongst tables quite like the tables in the great hall; long tables with benches as seats. One group was off to the side of the camp and Draco watched them for a few moments. Several elves were dueling. But not with magic. Instead they were using swords, spears and daggers. Some were also standing lengths away from dummies and practicing with bows and arrows.

At first, no one noticed him standing just outside of his tent which gave him a moment to study his surroundings. It also gave Tom time to jab him in the side and send a sneer his way. Draco snapped his mouth shut and cleared his throat. Looking around again, he couldn't see Harry anywhere.

Tom leaned close to him and whispered, "keep your amnesia a secret, Draco."

"Do I look like an idiot?"

Tom smirked and stepped away and Draco stiffly followed. Only seconds passed before the rest of the camp noticed his arrival, and Draco watched with hidden shock as everyone began to bow to him. Those elves who looked like professional soldiers- the ones who wore armor- began to kneel, pressing a fist over their hearts and Draco felt his lips curl into a smirk.

Before he could think any more of it, his vision of the camp was blocked and the wind was knocked out of him when he was suddenly knocked into by a pair of strong but feminine arms.

"You're awake! You've given us all a fright!"

"Yes, I'm awake," he answered and pried the girl's arms off him to look at her face. When he ignored her pointed ears, the wings, and the fangs from her wide smile, he could instantly recognize her. "Pansy?"

Pansy nodded and a smirk appeared on her face. "Those in the family know you can't remember."

"How are you here? Why?"

Pansy raised a brow. "Immortality. Beauty. Power and wealth. Take your pick. We followed you. We'd follow you anywhere."

"Add to the fact that her mate is here," Tom added.

"Who's your mate? And what do you mean _we'd_ follow? Who else is here?"

"Blaise and Theodore. And… Charlie Weasley is my mate."

"WHAT? A WEASLEY?" Draco shouted, drawing a lot of attention.

Tom sighed. "You're supposed to already know this."

"What the fuck did Potter do to my friends?" he hissed. "Suppose the next thing you're going to tell me is Blaise and Theo are also with Weasleys."

Pansy giggled and looked away while Tom cleared his throat. Draco's eyes widened. "Well," Tom began, "only Blaise, but at least his is more of a snake than a lion."

"I'll have you know Charlie isn't exactly like a lion!" Tom snorted. "At least he can speak to dragons!"

"He's brainwashed my friends," Draco growled and it was at that moment Harry came out of one of the tents with four others; an elf with red hair- a bloody Weasley- one with stark white hair, and the other two Draco didn't really pay attention to. He was more interested in watching Harry.

Pansy smirked at this and from his last statement, buffing her sharp talons against her tunic. "At least we didn't turn into lovesick fools, Draco darling."


	18. Confusion

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Confusion**

Similae shifted on the lounge, turning to a blank page in his _Dehjinae_ journal, pretending to think upon his next report while he was actually studying his sister from under his blue eyelashes. A week and a half had gone by since Dagon tried and failed to locate Draco. It was Mila who told him the demon assassin failed in his search. She told him in a quiet reserved voice before disappearing into a room she claimed for herself. Similae hadn't seen the assassin since then. Apparently he left that day, without taking Mila with him, or even asking if she wanted to go. But Similae knew for a fact they spoke right before the assassin left. The _Dehjinae_ in the stable told him so. They said Dagon and his sister had gotten into some sort of fight. Not physical, but since that day, Mila… she seemed so listless.

"When did you start to fall for him, Mila?" he asked, voicing his rising suspicions.

Instead of refusals, as he hoped, Mila closed her eyes, but he could see the pain flashing across her face and the truth of his words was there plain as day. He cursed and set aside his ledger before standing to go sit on the sofa beside her.

"I don't know," she whispered. "But I knew that day he couldn't find the Emperor. When he screamed at me and looked at me as if… as if I were an enemy, another target."

"What happened?"

A strangled noise escaped Mila's throat and Similae's eyes widened in distress. He quickly moved over, wrapping arms around Mila and she curled into him, laying her head against his chest.

"I was looking for you, actually," she started softly a little time later after she was able to pull in the emotions and Similae remained quiet, wanting to hear it all before he said anything.

Mila had gone searching for Similae that evening Dagon had yelled at her. She knew he and George had been in his bedroom for a while, but she also knew Similae would frequently check on the horses so she'd gone to the stables in the hope of catching him. Instead she caught Dagon. The assassin was leading Satar out of a stall. The black stallion hadn't looked at all pleased with what his rider was doing as he tugged on the reigns and snorted at the assassin.

"Blasted horse!"

Satar snorted and kicked his legs out.

"We're going now," Dagon hissed. "You've had your fun and now it's time to leave."

Satar snorted and stomped the ground again. Dagon quickly pressed his forehead against the _Dehjinae’s_ snout. "You must understand," he implored lowly with almost a pleading look in his eyes. After a moment, Satar nodded and Dagon breathed out in relief.

Knowing Dagon must already know she was there, Mila stepped out of the shadows of the stable's archway. "Where are you going?"

Dagon spun around. He looked surprised. As if he hadn't sensed her approach after all. He studied her a moment before turning back to his horse and began to lead the _Dehjinae_ past her. Mila grabbed Satar's bridle, halting their movements and ignored the assassin's hissed warning.

"Were you going to leave without saying anything? Without telling me?"

"Why should I tell you anything, little girl?" Dagon asked lowly, staring straight ahead at Satar instead of looking at her.

"But…" She put a hand on his arm.

Dagon eyes shifted to her and it seemed like he was going to relax, but almost immediately anger and fury flared within his eyes. He snarled and his hand flashed out, grabbing her face. His fingers dug harshly into her cheek as he towered over her, seemingly not affected by the widening of her eyes. "I don't need you," he whispered coldly. "I have better things to do than to babysit a little girl on a ridiculous quest for self discovery. What did you think, Mila? Did you think I enjoy our time together? Enjoy your company?" he laughed coldly at her expression. "What makes you so special?"

"I thought you were my friend," she whispered hoarsely.

The grip on her face tightened and for a moment, Mila thought she saw some other type of emotion aside from anger and disgust, but then he dipped his head and she lost sight of his eyes when they were momentarily hidden under his lids. When his chin rose again, his face and eyes were void of any good emotion. "You thought wrong. I can't stand you. I can't stand any of you."

Mila lifted her hands to his large one, though she didn't try to pull him off. She felt numb being forced to look into his cold scornful gaze. She hadn't realized she was crying until the first tear touched his hand. Dagon narrowed his eyes and he forcibly pushed her away, causing her to stumble and fall onto her back. He stared at her blankly as he lifted the hand and sucked on the portion of skin between his thumb and index finger, licking the tears off. "I've had enough of this."

He spun around and with one deft movement, mounted Satar. Without looking down at her, he gathered the reigns in his hand and focused on something in the distance. "Stay here or return to Borsteria. Don't become more of a bother by getting yourself captured or killed."

Back in the present, Similae started to rub her back. "And then?"

"He and Satar rode away. He left without looking back."

"Mila, I told you to stay away from him," he chastised softly.

"I didn't expect this," she whispered.

"How could you—he's a demon!"

Mila lurched away from him, glaring. "He's a _Ukatae_ now, Similae! He's not a demon anymore."

"He's still the most dangerous assassin to have ever lived!"

“That doesn’t matter to me anymore!” Mila sighed and slumped back against the cushion. "He's also very fine looking. Have you noticed that the more time goes by, the more changes appear, differentiating him from Ozemir? He's gotten taller and he has a bit more muscle now. He's…" she paused and her cheeks reddened. "Very handsome."

Similae's mouth parted and then he scrunched his nose. Mila glanced at him and then laughed at his expression. _At least she's laughing_ , Similae thought.

"I really don't understand it." Similae raised a brow for her to continue. "That last conversation I had with him… he's not cruel, Similae. Not to me or to the Family. But he was being particularly cruel then. As if on purpose…"

"Perhaps he was just tired of travelling with someone. Perhaps he was finally being himself."

"He would have left without a word if that were the case."

"Why are you making excuses for him?"

"I don't know. I just—I feel that whole encounter was… wrong."

"Of course it was wrong! He was being a bastard! Because that's what he is! A demon with no feelings whatsoever!"

"That's not what I mean."

"Stop making excuses for him," Similae said flatly. "He has no feelings. You're better off without him."

Mila dropped her head to the cushion to stare at the vaulted ceiling. "Perhaps you're right."

Similae smirked. "Of course." But then he quickly sobered. "So, you'll be staying here then, yes?"

Mila shook her head. "No, brother. I'm leaving tomorrow. Just because Dagon told me to do something it doesn't mean I'm going to do it. In fact I'm going to do it just because he told me not to," she finished with a stubborn glint in her eyes.

Similae groaned, shaking his head. Bloody demon.

* * *

"Draco's awake." Aerin turned to his sister and smiled at the news. "I wonder if Hoihm is awake yet."

Aerin looked beyond Taera, eyes zeroing in on to the tent across the clearing where the _Saen_ had been placed. "What do you suppose happened to them?" he finally asked.

"We won't know until they tell us. The soldiers we located couldn't tell us anything as they weren't any better off. None were conscious when found. It's so strange, their conditions. Looks like they were locked away for the entire time they were gone, and yet no bruises or injuries. But again, we won't know until they tell us.

"But what I do know is the ground opened up right under Draco and he fell in. Hoihm, in a spectacular heroic fashion, dived in after him without any sort of hesitation and he didn't have to, Aerin. He could have stayed put and not been pulled in, but he ran and dived right in."

"That's his job," Aerin muttered as he turned away to hide a flush creeping up his neck. Yes, it was Hoihm's duty, but it was also… He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Why did the thought of Hoihm doing his job make him feel all giddy?

"Hello, Aerin."

Aerin turned and smiled. "Nyma," he greeted as he moved forward to take the sword the she-elf was holding out to him. "Back again already? I fixed this two days ago. What have you—oh," he laughed. "I see. However did you manage this?"

Nyma smiled sheepishly, two soft pink splotches appearing on her cheeks. "Will it take you long to fix? Can I wait here while you do it?"

Aerin turned away, studying the dented blade and nodded absently while Taera sat back and studied this Nyma, whose eyes followed Aerin's every move. Over the course of a half hour, Taera became increasingly amused. Nearly a dozen rebels, both male and female, had crowded around the front of the makeshift shop to watch her brother work. Aerin, her completely oblivious brother, was apparently a very popular 'new kid'. Taera grinned to herself when she thought of what Hoihm's reaction would be if he were to suddenly come upon this scene. Oblivious Aerin surrounded by a dozen obvious admirers.

"Anything you want to share?"

Taera turned to the elf now sitting beside her. She hadn't even seen him come in and wondered how he forced himself through the crowds without her noticing. She smiled at Bill and then flicked her fingers towards he crowd. "Does this happen often?"

Bill laughed quietly and nodded. "The first couple of days after he arrived, not so much. He was… well, your father," he said quietly and Taera nodded. "He didn't really come out of this place for a few days until Pansy made him. He's friendly enough though and when people saw this, despite his depressive mood, they took to him. This has been happening since then. But there are more now…" he trailed off and studied Aerin a few moments. "He's been smiling and laughing now. Ever since-"

"He found Hoihm."

Bill blinked. "Err… yeah, actually. Now that you mention it." Taera's smile upped a notch and soon his eyes lit up with understanding. "Ah."

A murmur began at the back of the group and it spread to the front, those in the shop becoming so excited that even Aerin took note and looked up from where he was hammering away at his anvil. Most of the group waiting and watching Aerin began to move away leaving room for Taera, Bill, and Aerin to see out into the clearing.

Immediately Bill spotted Hoihm where the _Saen_ was teetering precariously upon his legs right in front of his tent. It looked like he had just awoken. He had a hard look on his face and his sword drawn as he looked around the clearing, looking at all the elves, and Bill realized the _Saen_ wasn't aware yet he was in the company of friends. But then Vendyl appeared beside him, talking, and placed a hand on Hoihm's arm. The _Saen_ visibly relaxed as Vendyl probably told him where they were and that Draco was safe.

Nanu was directly behind Vendyl, looking worried and trying to pull Hoihm back into the tent, but Hoihm lingered outside a moment and said something to Vendyl, probably a question, for Vendyl nodded after a moment and Bill swore he could see the Captain of the _Saen_ smirking. Hoihm then scanned the clearing once more and finally his eyes landed on their little area. From the corner of his eye, Bill saw Aerin jump as if stung and then he ducked his head and started hammering away, a blush blooming on his face.

Hoihm's gaze on them lasted only half a second and it wasn't clear what he was thinking, but then he disappeared back into his tent and Aerin's hammering increased.

"I think you've killed it, brother," Taera called out in amusement. Aerin stepped back from the anvil, noticing he'd hammered the sword too thin and cursed. He looked both angry and sad.

Taera turned to the few elves that had remained in the shop, including Nyma. "Apparently it will take a bit more time for him to fix your steel. No need to wait around," she told them, giving a smile that said she wanted them to leave right now. They didn't dare question a High Lieutenant of the Legions and soon she was alone with Bill and Aerin. "That one little look didn't mean anything, Aerin. Don't jump to conclusions."

"It didn't mean anything to him. That's what it meant," Aerin whispered. "I don't know why I even… why I started to hope-" he cut off when he realized Bill was still there and listening to every word.

But Bill already knew what he was talking about and thought to put the elf at ease. "Hey, from my experience, I've learned _Saen_ are essentially stunted in the showing emotions department." When Aerin looked at him, he nodded with a reassuring smile. "Yeah. To get answers, either you have to ask them a direct question or wait until they make a move. Usually they speak more with actions. They don’t have time for lengthy conversation."

Taera watched Bill a moment and her soft smile grew wide, very pleased with him, before turning back to Aerin, who had gone back to looking hopefully bashful. "Seems to me he's spoken volumes then." To which Aerin flushed brighter. He didn't reply and instead focused on repairing the damage he'd done to Nyma's sword.

"I don't know if you've heard yet,” Bill went on to Taera, “but it seems Draco lost his memory. A whole year gone." He nodded at her widening eyes. "We're keeping it secret, but it's nothing too horrible. Harry swears it's only temporary. Apparently Draco remembers things on a subconscious level. He can understand and speak the _Ukatae_ language. He apparently seems very familiar with handling a sword, though it remains to be seen if he can use it properly. Harry plans to test him later when we're sure he's recovered enough."

"Has Hoihm lost his memory?"

He shrugged at Aerin’s question. "Not sure. He only just woke up. Suppose we'll find out soon enough. But it’s more than likely he still has his memory intact. He didn't look like he was confused in any way just now."

Aerin stepped back from the anvil; he looked panicked, hopeful, determined, and just a touch scared. Taera reached out to her brother to perhaps calm the nerves she could see in his eyes, but Aerin quickly rounded the anvil and was heading across the camp before she could touch him.

"I thought he was shy," Bill said as they watched him make an obvious trek to the _Saen's_ tent.

"Sometimes. But Aerin doesn't like not knowing and usually fear doesn't stop him from doing anything."

Aerin allowed the adrenaline and panic to spur him forward because if he paused to think about what he was doing, he wouldn't be doing it. He'd go back to hide in the shadows, thinking uncertain thoughts. But he had to know. He had to know if Hoihm remembered. Remembered him and what had happened within that smiths shop in the _Saen_ Quarters.

The smirk of recognition he was given from Hoihm upon his first entering the _Saen_ tent had Aerin both bristling and relieved, and a moment later, he was stomping across the room. When he was in front of the impertinent _Saen_ , he grabbed Hoihm's shoulders with shaking hands and pressed their lips together. He didn't know exactly what he was doing. This was all new to him after all, but he forgot all about being inexperienced and instead focused on the hand that was now curling around the nape of his neck and the arm locking tightly around his waist and it was as before. He could only hold on and be swept away.

Aerin broke away from the bruising kiss when he realized his nerves were overpowering every other sense. Where he couldn't feel all that he was sure he should be feeling. "I, um… I only wanted to make sure you remembered your audacity."

There was an amused snort and Aerin was sure that had come from Vendyl. But he didn't dare turn to look and instead raced out of the tent.

Vendyl watched his little cousin race away, inwardly impressed.

"You can't hit me for that," Hoihm said, his voice low and rough. Vendyl moved to fetch him some water before the healer could since that's more than likely the reason for the rawness of his voice. Maybe.

"No, indeed I cannot."

"You need more rest, _Saen_ ," Nanu murmured quietly. "You and His Highness. You both should not be up and walking around at the moment! The Royal healer said so!"

"Yes, and I’m sure he warned you they would not listen," Vendyl replied with certainty. Nanu frowned at him.

"You are sure His Highness is safe?" Hoihm demanded, ignoring the healer's prods to get him to move back to his bed.

Vendyl nodded and waved Nanu away. "I will see to him." The healer hesitated and then nodded. Once she left, both _Saen_ relaxed. Vendyl drew up a chair while Hoihm sank down onto his bed. "Draco is fine," he began once they were alone, "for the most part and is even now being restored to health by his mate."

"What do you mean for the most part?"

"He's lost his memory. Everything that has happened in the last year, Hoihm."

Hoihm was silent a moment, staring at his captain until finally he shook his head. "That explains it then."

"Report."

Hoihm nodded and drank half his water down before he gave a recount of the events that had happened after he and Draco were pulled away from the toppled temple. By the time he was finished, Vendyl was staring at him with incredulity. "Everything I have said is the truth."

"I believe you…" Vendyl cleared his throat and stood. "I'll gather the Family. They'll need to hear this. Are you up for that?"

"Of course."

Vendyl was shaking his head as he left, muttering about how Ozemir was going to love this.

* * *

Draco strode across the camp and grabbed Harry's shoulder, squeezing tightly as he brought their faces close together. "You brainwashed my friends!" he hissed.

Behind them, Tom laughed as he went into the tent Harry had just come from with Ozemir, Bill, and Richard; the tent Hermione had gone in to keep away from Draco.

Harry looked into Draco's indignant gaze and laughed as well. He must have found out about Pansy being mates with Charlie. His bright smile must have shocked Draco for the blond visibly started and quickly looked over his shoulder as if he thought Harry would be smiling like that at someone else.

"If anyone brainwashed your friends, it was you," Harry replied as he dropped a hand over the one holding his shoulder. "They followed you here. Isn't that right, Theo?" he asked the elf in question who'd approached.

"Actually I wanted to stay with Ri—Draco!" he amended upon Harry's glare. "Yeah, I followed you, Draco."

Draco blinked at Theo, recognizing him beyond the _Ukatae_ traits. He narrowed his silver eyes. "Are you… smiling?" the bloke next to Theo laughed. "Who's this spiky haired git?"

"Draco, be nice," Harry admonished.

"Am I ever?" he asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"No," Pansy laughed. "Which is why Harry is always telling you to be nice."

"And this is Richard," said Theo. "My mate."

"Hmm, pleasure," Draco drawled and then immediately turned back to Harry, his eyes narrowing and mouth opening to go on blasting the stupid Gryffindor for his brainwashing, and wondering above all how the brunet had accomplished such a thing.

Only Harry leaned forward against him, placing hands on his face and touching their lips together, causing Draco to freeze. "Did you drink the blood, love?" he asked softly, his tone low and sultry and Draco could do nothing but swallow hard. And then Harry pressed in again, sliding those luscious lips over his again and again; softly until he ended by lightly sucking his lips and Draco figured it would be okay if he shattered into a million pieces.

Pansy laughed softly. "Oh poor Draco. Still can't resist his pretty little submissive."

 _That's right_ , Draco thought dazedly. _Mine._

 _Yes, Draco. I belong to you._ Draco pulled back slightly, eyes wide on Harry's face. _Don't freak out._

 _Stop saying that!_ Draco's eyes widened more when he realized what he'd done.

 _Soul mates_ , Harry reminded.

"Young one!"

Harry's smile widened and he stepped away. _Brace yourself._

_Wh-_

Draco gasped and was jostled when another body slammed into his. Arms again wrapping around him and a face pressing against his neck. Draco could only see white hair in his vision and hear a voice babbling on about how wonderful it was to have him back and safe, and how much he'd been worried, and to never do that again, whatever it was he did.

Draco managed to blow some hair out of his face and looked to Harry for help.

"Ozemir, remember what we talked about? Draco doesn't remember you," Harry whispered.

Ozemir pulled back only far enough to place both his palms on Draco's face and leaned forward to kiss his charge's cheeks. "I was so worried and we couldn't find you! I'm just so happy you're well!"

"So you've said before…" _Who is this?_

_He's one of our guardians. One of the new blood guardians. He took an oath with three others to protect and guide us for eternity. He's really our family, Draco. He and his mate are our son's godparents. So be nice even if you can't remember him. He's sensitive and he loves us like his own children._

Draco nodded and returned the elf's embrace. He didn't have to try so hard. Something inside told him Harry's words were the truth. He could feel a connection with this elf who was smiling so brightly and so lovingly at him. And if he really made this person his son's godfather, then that meant he must trust this elf unconditionally. That was odd because Draco didn't trust many.

"Highness, Hoihm is awake and he remembers."

Harry turned away from Ozemir and Draco, grinning at Vendyl. "Good! He can tell us what happened. Can he do it now or does he need more rest?"

"He wants to do it now. He'll be out shortly."

"Okay then."

"Who's Hoihm?" Draco asked, a hand automatically snaking around Harry's waist once Ozemir backed up a few paces. He kind of felt silly until Harry snuggled up against his side. Harry fit perfectly against him.

"Your personal guard," Harry explained as they all moved away to a more secluded part of the camp where a smaller bonfire was set up along with benches around it. "A _Saen_. They go everywhere with us. He proved himself too by jumping into the void right after you without hesitation. He didn't leave you alone down there."

The group sat down and Draco was a little shocked when Harry plopped himself right down at his feet in between his legs and pressed his cheek against the side of his knee while the others took seats around them. Draco sat there stiffly, studying those around him as they all waited for this soldier- royal guard, he reminded himself, to appear and start talking. After a moment, the elf beside him straightened and started hissing. Off beyond the fire, many of the rebels were backing away from a path, eyes going wide and wary. Harry laughed and also started to hiss out, causing Draco to curl his hands over his knees.

In moments two snakes appeared. One larger than the other. The larger one, Draco instantly recognized. He'd recognize the Dark Lord's familiar anywhere. His eyes grew wide and it was then he was absolutely sure this wasn't a dream. Why would he dream of the Dark Lord or the Dark Lord's familiar? Why would he dream of a Dark Lord who looked his age and who was his brother. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever come up with a scenario like this. Not even subconsciously.

He was actually kind of stunned by these turn of events and came to the conclusion that he really had lost a year, and apparently it had been one hell of a year too. Draco turned back to the snakes just as the smaller of the two stopped in front of Harry and quickly slithered up his arm before coiling around his neck. Harry was smiling and nuzzling the reptile, hissing softly and Draco's nails pierced through his trousers to cut into his knees. He hoped Harry didn't shift back, otherwise he'd feel something hard poking the back of his head.

His brother- Merlin the Dark Lord was his brother!- had just draped Nagini over his shoulders when another elf appeared to join their small group. He walked kind of stiffly, he was pale, had dark hair, and his amber eyes searched out Draco before he did anything else. _Is that my guard? I remember him from… right before I passed out. In the forest._

 _Yes._ "Hoihm, sit okay. There's no reason you for you to stand while giving your report."

Hoihm bowed his head. "Thank you, Highness."

The guard sat and immediately began to speak, recounting every minute detail of what happened. Everyone remained silent and just listened until Hoihm came towards the end of the tale and Tom raised a hand to silence him mid sentence. Harry had a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and sort of amused and was staring at his brother.

"Are you sitting there telling me that Luna, my mate, actually has a child from her own womb? And not just any child. A child that is half demon/half god? Is this what you're telling me, Hoihm? I have a step-son/demon/god child thing?"

“Yes, my Lord.”

Ozemir ducked his head and giggled. Many of the others laughed lowly as well.

"Luna?" Draco murmured, looking at Harry. "Luna as in-"

"Lovegood. Yes. She's the Mother of us All. The Goddess who created our race. Reborn as a human seventeen years ago," he said to the gaping blond and then turned to their brother. "Tom, let Hoihm finish."

When Hoihm was finished, Harry jumped to his feet with an excited smile. "We know where to go now! I knew it was real!"

"Yes!" Ozemir exclaimed excitedly."We must alert Falde!"

"And the demon child also indicated Draco would remember again," Tom said, eyes downcast as he thought of possibilities.

Harry waved that away. "I already knew that." He turned to Draco, grinning. "I told you it would be because of a prank."

"Come, Harry," Ozemir prodded.

Harry nodded and turned to Draco, who nodded without anything being said. When Harry disappeared into a tent with Ozemir, Draco immediately stood on shaky legs. He went and grabbed Pansy and Theo and marched them to the nearest tent, demanding the elves inside to vacate. He calmed down enough to internally gloat when the elves did what he said immediately and with low bowing. Once they were alone, Pansy gracefully lowered herself onto the bed within while Theo took up position leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look unconcerned. "Do you have doubts still?"

"No," Draco murmured. "No. I accept this is all real."

His two friends immediately relaxed. "Where's Blaise then? You said Blaise was here too," he said to Pansy.

"Blaise is off on his ship with Ginny. You had a ship built for him. It's a beautiful craft too. They're with the armada."

Draco took a deep breath. "How—one of you please tell me how this all happened," he ordered. "Everything. Start at the beginning."

Pansy grimaced. "Draco, the beginning is kind of painful and Harry told us not to bring it up. You already know everything. He doesn't want-"

"Tell me," he said forcibly, eyes narrowed and daring them to disobey him. "I need to know how any of this is even possible. I need to know the beginning."

"Harry was violently abused most of his life," Theodore said without preamble. "No one knew about it. No one beyond Dumbledore and Harry's relatives. His 'uncle' was responsible for most of the abuse; all of the physical, and Dumbledore knew and said nothing. He wanted Harry abused. He wanted Harry pliant each and every year…"

Draco sat down heavily. He didn't doubt him. Theo wouldn't lie about something like this and he couldn't ignore the pain in Pansy's eyes either. It was real.

"It was bad, Draco," Pansy whispered. "We had Harry pegged all wrong. And then last year… last year you and Severus went to Harry's house because Dumbledore knew he would lose his weapon if he wasn't rescued. You went along because you had been staying with Severus for the summer. According to Ginny, you and Severus arrived at his house just before the muggle could kill him. But after you rescued him, he fell into a magical coma."

"We don't know the exact details of what happened after, because you and Harry keep that to yourselves, but apparently you somehow saved him from the coma by helping him out of it… don't know. Apparently you travelled into his mind and fought your brother, though at that point he was still the insane Dark Lord with delusions of grandeur."

"I can still crucio you, Nott," Tom drawled as he strode into the tent.

Theo shifted uncomfortable. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Draco, he didn't want you to know any of this right now."

"That's too bad," Draco said lowly, his hands balling into fists in his fury. His eyes had started to burn and he felt such fury that it made him dizzy. "I know now. Keep going," he told Pansy.

By the time his friends and brother gave him an overview of the events that transpired to have them all where they were, Draco had managed to calm a bit, but that was only because he was a little overwhelmed at the things he'd just been told. He nodded to them and strode out of the tent. He walked the camp, remembering which tent he had first been in and entered it.

"Harry, are you here?"

"In the back," Harry called out. "Did they convince you this was real?"

Draco remained silent as he walked through to the very back, pushing aside the decorative curtains and stepping into the last section of the tent. He then forgot about what he'd planned to say when he found Harry lounging in an ornate tub full of water; steam rising up and around his body. Harry was facing away within the tub and his wings were extended, stretched all the way out while a sponge hovered, lightly brushing against the feathers to clean them.

Draco stood there, staring in awe at Harry's wings; at the ebony and metallic green feathers, as well as the skin he could see at the bottom of the wings. He could make out Harry's lower back and the dip of his hips and the beginnings of the swell of his pert backside before the soapy water hid the rest.

And then Harry turned around and that sponge followed his movements effortlessly, going on with the feather cleaning without pause. So now he was looking at Harry's face, flushed from the heat of the bath and his wet hair plastered against his head, curling lightly against his face and hanging down just over his collar bones. Draco felt a blush of desire and embarrassment creep up on him and he quickly looked away, uncertain as to what he should be doing. It wasn't really proper etiquette to be standing there salivating over someone like he was when they were in the bath. It was actually quite rude.

Harry's eyes widened and delight filled them upon seeing Draco blush as he tried not to look anywhere near the bathtub. "Draco?"

"Err…" Draco began to back away and nearly tripped over his own feet. "I'm just going to wait for you. Back there. Yeah."

"Hold on! I'm just about done," Harry quickly called out; the sponge cleaning his feathers floated back to the lip of the huge tub. "I'll refresh the water for you. You could do with a nice long soak, I'm sure. It'll help with your sore muscles."

Draco nodded, because he did feel a bit… stale, though he was turned to the side and refused to look as Harry climbed out of the tub. He heard the other elf climb from the tub, heard the water falling off the body and curled his hands into fists. He didn't need to think hard in order to imagine what Harry looked like at the moment. He didn't know why he refused to look. They were married. He had every right to stare at his husband then. But… he couldn't remember, and he thought it would be disrespectful.

A light laugh made him turn his head just slightly, barely seeing Harry shrugging into a soft blue robe. "There are thousands of reasons why I love you and you remind me every day."

If anything, the flush on Draco's cheeks darkened. "Right," he muttered. "You can hear my thoughts."

Harry was suddenly in front of him, smiling. "Yes."

Draco maintained for about fifteen seconds before his eyes slid away from Harry's and lowered despite himself. He stopped mid chest when it appeared Harry hadn't tied the robe off tightly.

Draco turned around and quickly headed for the front of the tent. "Let me know when my bath's ready."

He heard a loud snap. "It's ready!" Harry called out with amusement.

Draco returned with barely a look at Harry and approached the tub, actually looking forward to a soak. "Right, thanks."

"You are being so weird," Harry said and then laughed when Draco shot him a sneer. "It's great."

"Bugger off," he returned but with no real heat.

"You don't want me to wash your back?"

"Erm…"

Harry took pity on his blushing and still confused and weak husband and pushed him gently towards the tub before turning to return to the bedroom. "I've left you clothes to sleep in over there on the bench, lover. Take your time. I'll even put up a block so I can't hear your thoughts."

"Thanks…"

Draco lounged in that massive tub for a while, marveling at the extravagance of it and everything else in the tent. Sure, wizards had tents that could be extravagant, but it was nothing like this. It wasn't long when those thoughts ended and he started to think about what Pansy, Theo, and the Dark Lord told him. About Harry's abuse from when he was a baby all the way up until last year.

By the time he was out of the bath and putting on clothes made from material he thought put to shame every article of clothing in his wardrobe at the manor, he was back to being furious. In a deranged murderous way, and he was kind of shocked by how angry he managed to get. He also freaked out when his nails started growing into claws in the bath and then his fangs pierced his lip on an accident…

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked lowly the moment he passed the curtain into the bedroom.

Harry looked up to from where he was lounging on the bed and studying a map of the realm to find Draco standing close by. The blond looked upset. Downright pissed actually. His silver gaze wavering with guilt and pain, and above all, fury. Harry sat up slowly, watching him.

"What-" Harry cut off and instantly scowled. "They were not supposed to have told you that part."

"All those times—all those things I've said to you. The times I hurt you. You should have told someone!" Draco shouted. "Anyone! I could have… I would have helped you, Harry! I would have found a way, somehow! Even if you didn't know it was me, I would have gotten you out of there! I would have protected you, consequences be damned!"

"Draco," the brunet said softly as he stood from the bed. "I know you would have. I know that now… and aside from all that, it's in the past. In the end you did get me out of there and you ended up torturing Dursley for all the pain he caused me… please, let's not go back to that. It's a part of my past I do not wish to relive. It’s enough the entire British Wizarding community now knows about it."

"I would have killed him had I known," Draco hissed, his silver eyes beginning to glow. "Killed them all."

Harry shook his head as he stepped forward, pressing against Draco; wrapping arms around his mate's back and burying his face against Draco's neck. He was pleased when Draco immediately returned the embrace; not the least bit awkward as he had been earlier. Harry was also extremely pleased when one of Draco's hands went to his head, his fingers absently trailing through his hair. Harry let his eyes drift shut, enjoying this as he'd missed the comfort his mate could give him with the simplest of gestures.

"You need more rest," he finally said, pulling back.

"No," Draco replied forcibly. "I need to-"

Harry grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bed. "There's nothing you can do now beyond getting better. I know you're tired. You need to get better. For me. For our son."

"Our son," Draco repeated faintly, allowing himself to be laid out.

"Our beautiful Caellum."

"He really is real, isn't he?"

Harry smiled at the hope and excitement in Draco's voice at the thought of Caellum. "Yep."

"And my father. He's really married to your convict godfather. And they have three babies?"

Harry laughed as he spread out beside Draco. "Yes, though Sirius isn't a convict anymore. He married Father a free man. He never did the things he was sent to prison for."

"Weird," Draco breathed as he settled his head down on the pillow. And then it popped right back up and Draco twisted until he was on his side to peer down at Harry. "And the Dark Lord- who is my brother- is really mated to Loony Lovegood, who is in fact a bloody goddess? The Dark Elvin goddess?" The brunet laughed and nodded. "Just… inconceivable!"

"They're a really cute couple."

Draco gaped at him. "How did that even play out?"

"With a lot of floundering on our brother's side, that's for sure."

"Who's my sister, Harry?"

Harry's smile faded and Draco almost wished he hadn't asked that. But he needed to know. He kind of had his theories. He'd already heard about those Harry had been close to… about Weasley's betrayal- he had every intention of killing the redhead for that- but someone was missing. "It's Granger, isn't it?"

Harry sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Sometimes I forget how quick and clever you are."

"That's a yes then."

"That was a yes."

Draco huffed, muttering under his breath as he plopped down on his pillow again.

After a moment it was Harry who spoke. "Aren't you going to ask me how?"

"I can figure it out. I believe this is all real and… during the year, ignoring you was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I didn’t want to do it anymore. At the end of sixth year I told myself I was going to make an effort to get closer to you somehow. That meant dealing with your friends. I wouldn't have been so cold to her, which means she would have been able to nose her way in… as usual."

"Are you sure you believe all this? I can see why someone like you might think all this is…"

"Unbelievable."

Harry smiled and pressed against Draco, closing his eyes. "Yeah."

"Yeah," Draco breathed.

* * *

Draco woke in the middle of the night and found himself fully awake for some reason. Energized. He felt way better than he felt the previous day. He actually hadn't wanted to go to sleep, afraid that if he did then he would wake up to find all this had actually been a dream. Which is why he looked around quickly to make sure he was still in the _Ukatae_ rebel camp. And he immediately knew he was because he could see in the dark.

He breathed out in relief as he stretched out and it was only then he noticed something slightly heavy thrown over his chest. Looking down, he noticed the blankets he and Harry had been under had been tossed away and he was now blanketed by a blank wing. Draco lifted a hand and lightly ran a hand over the soft feathers and with each pass of his hand, a tantalizing scent would reach his nose. It was so wonderful that he soon found himself sitting up with the wing in his hands and his nose buried against the feathers.

"You look mental," came Harry's low sleep filled voice a minute later.

"What the hell are your feathers made of? There's this lovely smell…" Draco's nose inched back to the feathers.

Harry laughed lowly. "Feathers release pheromones to attract you. It's a mating thing."

"I don't need pheromones to attract me to you."

Light orbs illuminated the tent just in time to let Draco see the blush on Harry's face clearly.

"Wake up!"

Harry sat up just as Ozemir burst into the bedchamber. He looked more excited than usual. "What's going on?" the brunet asked.

"Neville's gone into labor! Come! We can go back to Borsteria for a few days since we know where to search and I refuse to head straight to _Taeneen_ from here. There are things I need to collect before we go there, and that means," he paused and bounced on his toes. "We don't have to miss Lulu's birth!"

Harry gasped and scampered off the bed. "Come on, Draco! Get dressed!"

Draco did so, watching Harry and Ozemir scurry over to a chest holding their clothing. A moment later, Draco had articles of clothing tossed at him but then he just stood there watching Harry get dressed.

"Draco! Come on! I want to see Neville!"

Draco scowled as he set the cloths on the bed and began to take his night clothes off. "Neville bloody Longbottom. Can't believe he's your right hand man… elf, person. And he married your cousin…" Draco trailed off and was suddenly growling.

"Draco!"

"Alright already!" he griped and hurriedly stripped off his shirt. He was then surprised when hands caressed his back before slowly sliding around his sides and up his chest. A pair of lips pressed against his back between his shoulder blades.

"Don't be mean to Dudley," Harry whispered against his skin. "He is not his father. He didn't nearly kill me. Will you try to remember that when you see him? This is a very special time for them."

"I'll try."

"Thanks." Harry then began to withdraw his hands, but he did it in such a way that it was obvious he was copping a feel and made a point to hum in appreciation when he ran his hands over the muscles of his mate's arms. Draco smirked.

"Ahem!"

Harry pulled away from Draco to smile sheepishly at Ozemir who was holding out Harry's jacket. Draco grabbed his dark green tunic and put it on before turning and watching Ozemir help Harry into his jacket; buttoning the silver buttons for his Emperor while Harry stood there still and quiet as if he were used to such treatment. Draco's mouth parted a little in awe. It was clearly military attire. Highly decorated military attire with markings around the cuffs, hem, and collars. Ozemir moved to stand behind Harry, brushing his feathers down before pulling strands of Harry's hair away from his face and binding it with a simple silver clasp at the back of his head. Harry's eyes drifted over to him and he winked.

Draco turned away. Harry was bloody hot dressed like that and he knew it too.

"Course I know, Draco. Usually can't go anywhere wearing this without you throwing me up against a wall somewhere."

"And…what exactly do I do then?"

"Then afterwards you have to clean my uniform and then heal me, otherwise I'd be walking funny all day."

"Merlin," the blond breathed, squeezing his eyes closed and reaching blindly for his trousers and didn't really care he didn't have privacy as he hurriedly undressed and redressed.

Ozemir laughed as he turned to grab Draco's jacket while Harry unabashedly watched the blond; his green eyes a little brighter than normal.

"The others will stay with the rebels until we're ready to head to _Taeneen._ Taera will be coming with us of course," Ozemir murmured as he helped Draco with his jacket. "We'll return in a few days."

"Sounds like a plan. I want to go over realm reports with Falde anyway… have you spoken to your brother yet?"

Being right in front of Ozemir, Draco watched the slender elf bite his lip in trepidation and shake his head.

Harry sighed. "Ozemir. He's right here in camp. You should speak to him."

"I think I'll let him come to me, young one. I murdered his father. It will be his choice."

Harry looked like he wanted to press the subject, and Draco was surprised when he let it drop instead of pressing the matter. He then adopted an amused grin. "Vendyl told me Aerin stormed into Hoihm's tent and kissed him. Said he wanted to make sure Hoihm hadn't forgotten his audacity. Guess he might have been afraid Hoihm had lost his memory too and had forgotten him."

Ozemir lost the troubled look and laughed as he stepped back from the blond. "Oh well… guess I can't kill Hoihm then for taking liberties since it seems my little brother wants him."

Draco huffed quietly. He had no idea what they were talking about. Except, "you murdered someone?" he asked incredulously, looking the elf over.

"Many."

Draco snorted his disbelief.

"He's an assassin, Draco. He's a Scholar and an assassin. The best in the realm along with Dagon."

Draco laughed outright which caused the other two to snicker.

When they were ready to go, only Harry and his guards along with a female with pink hair stood outside waiting for them. "Where's the Dark Lord and Granger?"

"Hermione went off almost immediately after we realized you didn't remember her," Harry murmured. "She went back to her mission with Severus."

"And Tom joined them late last night," Ozemir ended. "The sooner they get that mission completed, the faster he can join our Mother and Severus can return to his post at Hogwarts."

Draco leaned close to Harry. "She has pink hair, wings, and eyes," he muttered, staring at Taera and then he looked at Hoihm. "And his hair is wine colored… why?"

"Well… the best I can explain it, the _Ukatae_ race has no restrictions. In anything really. Aerin's hair is light blue and Similae's hair is an electric blue. Aerin and Taera are Ozemir's siblings."

"I am so confused," Draco muttered under his breath, but everyone heard him and even the _Saen_ looked amused.

Harry smiled and latched onto his arm, once again snuggling against his side. "Let's go home!"

Home turned out to be… fantastical. Beyond his wildest dreams. Draco stood in the middle of what Harry said was a private courtyard and just gaped at the large gleaming expanse; a palace of white marble, crystal, and artfully twisted wood that seemed to be a city in its own right.

He didn't really get the chance to take a better look, because he was stuck in awe and Harry, Ozemir, and Taera were rushing him inside. There were long corridors and stairs and bridges they travelled through before Harry growled in frustration, grabbed Draco around the waist and pronounced, "we're Shadowing!" and then Draco was surrounded by cold and the air sucked right out of his lungs for a split second before he was released and they were standing in front of a pair of doors that were already opened and Draco could already see a few people within. There was a definite air of excitement within.

His gaze first caught sight of two redheads who had immediately jumped up from their seats upon their arrival and were even now sandwiching Harry between them, embracing him tightly. Draco instantly recognized them as the Weasley twins. And one of them had wings. There were two young ladies standing quite near them. Draco didn't recognize them, but one had brown hair and the other had red hair, identical to the twins. From what he recalled, Draco knew the Weasley brood only consisted of one daughter and apparently Ginevra Weasley was off with Blaise and the armada, so maybe this lady wasn't part of the original family. Maybe it was only a coincidence that she had the hair. Poor girl.

And then she saw him standing there awkwardly just inside the room. She gave an excited shriek and rushed over to him. Draco found himself in her embrace before he could even blink or brace himself.

"Oh, we are so relieved to see you, Draco! You've given us all a fright while you were missing."

"Excuse me for being abducted against my will," he murmured dryly, exceedingly surprised he could speak what with the way she was squeezing him. He then tried to find some sort of help though none immediately came. Ozemir had also followed Harry into the room, along with Harry's _Saen_ , and his own guard was standing a few feet behind him, leaning against the wall.

"You must be more careful, Draco! What would we do without you?" she tisked and pulled back and lay a kiss on his cheek which immediately filled him with warmth, along with the look in her eyes which was completely loving. His own mother had never shown him so much care and emotion.

"I… I don't know who you are," he whispered sadly, wishing with all his might that he could remember her. He wouldn't even care if she were a Weasley.

She smiled softly and lifted a hand to brush his fringe away from his eyes. He didn't even find himself annoyed by this. "I know. I know you can't remember. But you will. And as for who I am…" she paused and looked as if bracing herself. "Molly Weasley, dear."

"B-but," he gaped at her. "I've seen you before! You don't look a day over twenty! I mean… you're pretty!"

Molly flushed and pat her hair. "Well thank you."

"Draco, you saw your father yesterday," Harry reminded as he finally came back. "You saw how young he and Sirius were. You've seen the other elves. Aging usually slows down to a near stop after we've reached our majority. So in order for the elders of our family to be able to become _Ukatae_ , they had to take a potion Tom and Hermione created, which de-aged them."

"Oh."

Harry snickered. "I'm going to go in to see Neville. Fred and George say he's only been through the first stage."

Draco nodded dumbly, continuing to stare at Molly Weasley. Her sons started sneaking up on him as soon as Harry, Ozemir, and Taera rushed up to the bedroom.

"So-"

"Draco-"

"Harry says-"

"You've lost-"

"Your memory-"

"Must suck-"

"Something awful!"

The one with the wings draped an arm over his shoulders. "Never fear, mate!"

"We've got your back!"

"We won't lead you astray!"

"STOP IT!"

The two backed off a little, snickering.

"Boys," Molly warned with a stern look and then her eyes focused to somewhere behind Draco. He had to turn to see what was going on. He turned just in time to come face to chest of someone far bigger than him. Draco's gaze lifted to meet that of amused teal.

"Err…hello?" he may have gained a lot of muscle over the year, but he was still nothing compared to bloke smiling at down at him in relief.

"Falde," the big elf reminded with a quick glance over Draco's head at someone further in the room.

"Falde," he repeated and then his eyes brightened. "New blood guardian. Commander of the Imperial Forces."

Falde nodded and Draco was glad he was able to remember all that he'd learned last night. Then Falde motioned behind him and another bloody huge elf appeared and Draco was starting to get claustrophobic. This other elf had a scowl on his face but he was also holding a sleeping baby with white hair.

"And since you look kind of pissed, you must be Brumek. Harry says you’re always grumpy for no reason."

Brumek rolled his eyes.

"Da Da!" a baby shrieked happily and Draco's breath caught. The big solid muscled walls stepped aside to reveal Draco's father, who held his son. Caellum was squirming in his grandfather's grip with his arms held out to him; little fingers opening and closing and Draco just about melted to the floor. Caellum had a huge happy smile on his face, showing off two sharp teeth as well as several more baby teeth. He was the most adorable thing Draco had ever seen.

"Da da. Da da."

Draco found his feet moving without giving conscious effort and had his son in an instant, cradling him carefully in his arms, touching his face and his hair, and he laughed because Caellum had Harry's hair and it was just beautiful as were those gold eyes that watched him with contentment and trust and a child's unconditional love. Draco found it hard to breathe again.

"Son?"

Draco pulled his eyes away from his son's face to find the nearly spitting image of himself standing half a foot away. Draco shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. He knew this was his father. He had seen pictures of Lucius Malfoy as a teenager. This was definitely him, just with added features. He was awkward because he and his father hadn't been on the best of terms as he went off to his sixth year at Hogwarts.

And then his father was hugging him and Draco's mouth dropped open in shock _yet again_. His eyes skidded over to the grinning bloke standing just behind his father. He was still confused about that. Harry hadn't really explained how his father ended up marrying Black, let alone being gay.

"Merlin, I'm so confused," he muttered, annoyed now.

* * *

Harry grinned as he walked in, tossing his jacket off to an empty chair before he hopped onto the bed beside his friend. Neville was pale from pain and fatigue, but he was smiling, obviously happy to see Harry, Ozemir and Taera. The two siblings had taken to sitting on the edge of the bed while Harry was up against Neville's side. Dudley for his part was over near the balcony, pacing a worn trail into the carpet while Alice and Petunia watched him in amusement. Kaego stood on the other side of the bed, running a few easy tests. The tests he did every hour or so just to make sure everything was proceeding as it should.

"Heard Draco lost his memory like you predicted," Neville said softly and then laughed when Harry nodded rapidly with glee. "Having fun so far?"

"It's been great! He's so confused. And adorable. You should have seen his face when we Circled to the palace."

Taera laughed. "I don't think I've seen anyone's eyes get that big."

"How are you feeling now?" Ozemir asked.

"Tired. The birthing canal was painful, but it's better now. Fred and George were up here not long ago, so I've been spending my time listening to the Royal Family gossip."

"There's gossip about us?"

"About us from us," Neville replied and he frowned a little. "Apparently… apparently Mila and Dagon fought. Dagon up and left her with Similae and she's hurt. George says Mila may have feelings for him."

Ozemir frowned. "Details please."

Neville shrugged. "He said some mean things to her before leaving. Both Similae and Mila are confused because even Similae confessed that he'd seen the way Dagon was with his sister and he was never cruel with her. Dagon acted as if they were friends. As if he liked Mila. And I think… why else would he follow her if he didn't like her company? But then he told Mila the exact opposite and she was left there and George said she was really very upset. Dagon also told her to come back here or to stay with her brother, to keep from being a bother to anyone else. Which is just mean."

Ozemir's frown deepened. "Coward," he hissed.

"But she didn't listen to Dagon and went off by herself again. She didn't tell Similae where she was going."

"Hmm, I'll search for her. Make sure she's okay."

Harry and Neville nodded. There was silence for a moment and during that time Dudley gave up on pacing and crossed to the bed, crawling on it and sliding against Neville's side, placing a palm on his mate's stomach. Neville smiled and used is mate's shoulder as a pillow.

A cough at the door drew their attention and they found Draco hovering in the doorway with Caellum clutched tightly to his chest. His eyes swept around the room before landing on Harry just as Caellum called out to his mother.

Harry was by him in an instant and tugging their son into his arms, nuzzling Caellum's nose and cooing to the little prince. Caellum squealed happily and immediately reached for his mother's hair. "Ma ma! Lo la lassh!"

Harry laughed. "Yes. Here she is." He pressed his finger lightly against his neck and hissed something. Draco watched as the black snake appeared. The reptile hissed, turning her head towards his son. Draco began to raise a hand, eyes widening.

"Don't fret, love," Harry interrupted. "Lovely and Caellum are great friends. I promise."

Before Draco could say anything else, the snake had attached herself to Caellum, slithering over his shoulders and his son was hissing back to the snake. It was enough to make Draco dizzy again. His son was a Parselmouth. Harry grinned at him, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, and started to hiss to their son. Now that was hot. Caellum hissing back was not; that was just cute, but Harry…

Draco moved away and took up the chair Harry threw his jacket onto. He then took to staring at the couple on the bed. Longbottom's eyes were closed but Draco didn't think he was sleeping since the bloke he was lying against was whispering kisses across his forehead and Longbottom had a huge grin on his face. And Draco's brows rose upon seeing the changes to Longbottom, beyond the obvious pregnant belly. After, he spent a moment studying Neville's mate and Draco turned away before he could glare at the bloke he knew was Harry's cousin by adoption.

"Ozemir… Brumek is downstairs with your son. He snapped at me saying you should have already sensed him. As if it were my bloody fault you weren't down there to meet him."

"Being snappish is his way of showing you how relieved he is that you're alright," Harry replied, laughing.

Ozemir laughed as well and hopped off the bed. "Thank you, Draco," he said before hurrying out of the room.

"We really made that warrior our son's godfather?"

"Yep. Was Falde down there? The massive warrior a bit bigger than Brumek?"

Draco nodded and leaned forward, placing elbows on his knees. "He's huge!"

Neville finally opened his eyes and laughed. "He's nice… when he's not on the battlefield."

"The same could be said of you, Nev. And then you turn into the Berserk Lord."

"The Berserk Lord?" Draco asked, eyeing Longbottom who blushed under his scrutiny.

"Yeah!" Harry exclaimed. "Neville goes insane when he's fighting. Enemy doesn't know what hits them. It's awesome fighting with him!"

"I must agree," Taera said and then laughed when she noticed Neville was becoming embarrassed.

"I don't go insane! You do, Harry! You're the one who bites people's throats out!"

"I've only done that two or three times…" he shrugged as if it weren't a big deal when he caught Draco's look.

"Besides," Neville went on, "I only get a little ma-" he cut off with a gasp, hands flying to clutch at his stomach.

Kaego was immediately beside the bed again and shooed Taera and Harry off. Petunia rushed out of the room to go and get Amortia and Molly while Dudley was kneeling beside his mate with wide terrified eyes. Kaego moved and placed hands on Neville's belly. "Definitely a contraction." He smiled at the _Mar'raeh_. "It's time. Are you ready?" Neville nodded. "Good, because your daughter certainly is."

Kaego turned to clear the room, but Harry already had Draco's arm and was pulling him out. "We'll be waiting for the good news!"

Taera lingered by the bed a moment and pressed a kiss to Neville's forehead. "Good luck," she said in parting. Then she gave a wave as she left the room.

"Wait! Don't go! What do I do?" Dudley shouted in panic.

Neville snickered while Alice took her son-in-law's arm, giving it a squeeze just as Petunia returned with Amortia and Molly. "First you must calm down…"

"Poor Dudley," Harry laughed as he settled down in the sitting room with Draco and Caellum. "Could feel his panic…"

"What did he mean you bite throats out?" Draco asked as he looked around at all those also waiting.

His father and Sirius were across the way with their children; two were being fed while the other was sleeping in the hovering bassinet. Brumek and Ozemir were sitting nearby with their son; Ozemir was squashed up against his mate's side thanks to a burly arm around his waist and they were talking quietly while their baby played on the floor at their feet. His own son was being held quite contently on Harry's lap. Caellum was awake but he looked comfortable with just sitting there. And then the Commander was sitting with the Weasley twins and the two redheads were holding notepads and pointing things out to the Falde while the warrior either frowned or nodded every once in awhile.

"I bite throats out," Harry answered. "Like this."

He shifted Caellum to the arm farthest from Draco and then leaned against his mate, pressing his mouth against the blond's throat and parting his lips to sink his fangs in. The blond went absolutely rigid and when Harry's fangs pierced his skin, he let out a faint gasp. It didn't hurt at all. Was it supposed to hurt, or was it supposed to feel like… this? Draco was immediately erect and all he wanted to do was drag Harry somewhere and fuck.

Blood was leaking from his neck but that was okay because Harry's tongue was quickly intercepting every drop; mouth working over his throat with little purrs. Harry wasn't sucking out his blood, simply drinking in the drops made by the fang wounds. "Is this… you do this to your enemies?" he asked incredulously, vaguely taking note that no one was really paying them any attention.

Harry licked the fang wounds closed and pulled back slightly. "No. Usually I grab them here," he curled his fingers into claws, fitting them against Draco's throat. "But I use my teeth instead. All of my teeth. And when I pull away I do it with a chunk of throat. I only did what I just did as an excuse. I wanted to taste your blood, Draco. It's been ages!"

Draco leaned back against the cushion and cleared his throat.

"Zo! Zo!"

Caellum was apparently finished with sitting quietly.

"Ca!"

"Awww," Ozemir cooed while Brumek rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

Harry placed Caellum on the floor, feet first. He was then absolutely shocked when Caellum began to stumble over to Zohrek instead of lowering to his knees and crawling. "He's walking! He's walking! He's…hey, he walking almost like a pro—what gives?" he directed that question at Sirius and Lucius, glaring at them as if they'd been leaving things out of their nightly reports.

Sirius raised his hands. "Don't look at us like that, kiddo. We've never seen him walk before."

Lucius gazed at his grandson. "Actually at his age, in _Ukatae_ standards, Caellum should have been walking a month ago."

Harry's shoulders sagged and slumped down next to Draco, whose gaze was fixated on his walking son. "Obviously these aren't his first steps. We missed it."

On instinct and also with a great need to soothe his mate, Draco's arms went around Harry and the brunet dropped his head against Draco's shoulder, though a small smile played about his mouth as they watched Caellum slowly making his way to Zohrek.

"But he was obviously hiding the ability. Waiting until you could see him… just like his crawling," Ozemir replied soothingly and this seemed to brighten Harry a bit more. "Though I think Zohrek may have been aware. Sneaky babies, aren't you?"

Zohrek was laughing and clapping his hands and didn't stop until Caellum was right over him. And then the little prince lost his balance and tumbled over Zohrek, who didn't seem to mind. They went on and started wrestling around.

Both Harry and Ozemir sent smug smirks at Brumek.

"That doesn't mean anything!" he snapped.

Ozemir then stood. "I think I'll head out to locate Mila. Shouldn't take me very long." He would also find Dagon as well, though he kept that bit to himself. "Hopefully I'll return before Lulu has been born."

Soon he was gone and the others settled down to wait, everyone hoping Neville's labor wouldn't last as long as Harry's did. Harry was wishing that more than anyone. And his wish was granted. Unfortunately Ozemir did not return in time. Luae was born two and half hours later and everyone heard her wails when she came into the world. They also heard Dudley's surprised shout, followed by a thud, and Sirius snickered.

"It's about time he was the one to faint."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Dagon lifted his tired eyes to the elf standing over him. "Be gone, Scholar."

Ozemir shook his head and looked around the destruction. A small village, many of the buildings still burning. Blood and bodies strewn all over the place. Dagon himself was on the ground, leaning up against a barrel with a sword held in his bloody hand. He himself was covered in blood as well; the dried caked blood standing out drastically against the assassin's pale skin.

 _At least_ , Ozemir thought as he took another look around, _only the enemy seems to have been slaughtered here._ All he could see were bodies of those with Demai'Tah's arm bands on. He didn't see many villagers and surmised most villagers that had escaped the raiders and Mindless had run off, hopefully to Borsteria for sanctuary. He'd have to consult with Falde about this.

"What happened?" he asked, even though he knew already since he checked up on Similae to make sure he was doing alright and he'd heard the basics from both Similae and Neville. Dagon sneered at him. "Where's Mila?"

"Go away, Ozemir."

"Does this make you feel better," Ozemir asked softly, gesturing to the burning village, "after making sure she hates you? After running away from her like a coward?"

Dagon snarled and was on his feet in a second, his sword swinging at the Scholar's face. "You know nothing!"

Ozemir side stepped Dagon's blade, his own sword suddenly in hand. He had no intention of attacking, but it would have been folly not to have his own weapon in hand just in case. "I know you went after her when she left the palace, on your own accord. I know you tracked her and have kept her safe and none of that was to prove your loyalties to the Emperors. I know you followed those four around the human world for a reason other than being bored, even if you didn't know the reason at that time. And I know right now you're in pain because you caused her pain. Because you are forcing yourself to stay away-"

"ENOUGH!"

Dagon came at him again and all Ozemir did was deflect his brutal frustrated shots. In this state, Ozemir could have easily slipped past Dagon's defenses and killed him already. Because Dagon wasn't really thinking. He was enraged by Ozemir's words, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, miserable for hurting Mila.

"She's gone, Dagon," he announced, purposely lowering his voice, inflicting sadness into his tone. "Mila is gone."

Dagon's eyes widened the slightest bit and he shook his head as he backed away from the white haired idiot.

"She did not listen to you and left her brother's homestead. She was tracking a troop of raiders-"

"You are lying," Dagon hissed. His red eyes unable to hide the amount of panic filling him. "I told her to remain at the homestead. You're lying. She's safe at the halfling's homestead."

"Why are you acting as if you care, assassin? She was only a silly little girl to you, wasn't she?"

Dagon was breathing heavily now. "Ozemir, tell me you are lying."

"You can't run away from this, Dagon. It happens to us all. Did you really think our Mother would allow you of all people to go on without a mate? Not our sweet Luna. She likes you! That time in the dream. You were there because she wanted to see you…though I don’t know why because you are quite annoying and disrespectful-"

"Ozemir!"

Ozemir grinned. "She really is gone. She left the homestead and I found her heading South about an hour ago. Dangerous territory that."

Dagon lunged forward, grabbing Ozemir's collar and jerking the Scholar until they were nose to nose. "You will pay for misleading me," he snarled. Dagon then released him, spun around, flashed across the street and mounted Satar before disappearing altogether.

Ozemir bounced on his toes, a goofy grin on his face. "But it was so much fun to do!"


	19. Reaquaint

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Reacquaint**

"Why couldn't we see the baby?" Draco demanded as he walked with Harry through the palace. He was holding Caellum and the little prince was asleep with his head resting heavily on his father's shoulder. Draco delighted in every little puff of air caressing his neck and had to try very hard to keep from nuzzling his son's head. And then he gave up pretenses and did it anyway, arms tightening further around Caellum.

There was a joy in his heart knowing this little boy was his; his and Harry's. The fact he had a child. And it was a child of love, not of an arranged marriage. It helped that not an hour ago he witnessed his father cuddling his half-siblings. That had been strange and it also gave Draco pangs of jealousy. Had his father ever cuddled him? Harry had said so. Harry either felt or saw the emotion on his face and drew him aside to assure him; to soothe away the emotion.

"When Caellum was born," Harry began in response to his question, "we didn't let anyone visit right away either. As dark elves we have instincts, Draco. Animal instincts. For all intents and purposes, we are beasts. The way we mate. The way we hunt. The way we use our senses. We are very protective and possessive creatures, especially in regards to our mates and offspring."

"I am not an animal!" Draco hissed quietly.

Harry looked at him from the corner of his eye. "My backside would say otherwise."

"Stop talking about your arse!"

The brunet smirked. "Didn't think you would mind since you haven't really taken your eyes off it since we left D and Nev's place."

"I was not looking at your arse," he muttered and quickly pulled his eyes away. He cleared his throat. "Are we there yet?" he asked desperately, searching for a distraction.

Harry laughed lightly. "Almost."

Draco blew out a breath. "This place is massive."

"It is. Yeah."

"And it's ours?"

"Ours and our family. And we have several estates around the realm. Castles and manors, that sort of thing."

"How much are we worth?"

Harry rolled his eyes now. Trust Draco. "In monetary value…not sure. Something absurd. But we're the Emperors so essentially we control all money. Then again, we are responsible for our people. Our money is their money."

Draco frowned. "We must have a personal vault aside from the Treasury."

"Yes. And again the amount is something absurd."

"Money is never absurd."

"It's a good thing I finally learned you're not as shallow as you're portraying right now or I would never have let you touch me—here we are!" Harry gestured to a pair of nondescript white doors and Draco watched Vendyl move forward and push them open.

Vendyl and Hoihm then went in before them and Draco learned why when the _Saen_ quickly strode down the hall, gazing everywhere. Vendyl began opening doors along the way and peering inside while Hoihm went straight down the hall and disappeared to the left at the end, but not before Harry noticed Draco's _Saen_ had to brace himself against the wall as he turned the corner slowly.

"Checking to make sure our home is secure," Harry explained with a frown, looking after where Hoihm disappeared. "Only servants or family members are allowed in, and security is really good here. Nothing is likely ever to happen as long as Borsteria's protections are up. But the _Saen_ were taught to never take chances, even when we know the palace wouldn't allow treasonous acts to go on here. This is our sanctuary."

Draco nodded absently at Harry's explanation as they continued at a slower pace than the _Saen_ and then stopped three doors down and looked in. It was a grand sitting room. Larger than even the parlor in the manor. Draco stepped in just as Vendyl and Hoihm reappeared.

"Everything is secure, Highness."

"Thanks, guys," Harry told them. "You two are dismissed. Hoihm, I want you staying in the palace tonight. Kaego will search you out."

Vendyl nodded at this. "You're not completely better." He was frowning and shook his head when the _Saen_ would disagree. "I saw you leaning against the wall for support earlier, and you're not moving as fast as you usually do… and Draco's still a bit slow in the mind so I'll take that to mean you are as well."

"Hey! You can't talk to me—he can't talk to me like that, can he?" he asked Harry. "I can have him banished right?"

Harry snickered. "You will not banish Vendyl."

Draco glowered as he watched the _Saen_ depart. "I do have that power though," he muttered.

"Kaego would be most displeased if you banished Vendyl."

"The Royal healer? What does he have to do-"

Harry carefully took Caellum, making sure not to wake him. "Kaego is Vendyl's mate. Also Falde would be displeased because Vendyl is his brother. And then Ozemir would be displeased because Vendyl is his second or third cousin... that part is a bit confusing. But anyway, they're cousins of some sort."

Draco sighed and started to rub his temples. "I hate being confused."

Harry hid an amused smirk by turning away. "I'm going to go tuck our little prince in," he said and then made his way across the room to a door directly opposite of the main door they had come through. Draco blinked drowsily after him and then slowly followed, not really seeing anything around him. He was rather tired.

"Where's our room?" he asked, noticing the next room was a smaller parlor.

Harry led him down a hall to the left which ended at a balcony. But just before the balcony, there was a door to the right which Harry went through. "Here it is," Harry murmured as they stepped in. Draco eyed the huge bed pressed up against the opposite wall before turning and watching Harry disappear behind light curtains. He contemplated going in to help tuck Caellum in, but decided that since he could hardly keep his own eyes open, he could do that the next day.

By the time Harry returned, Draco had stripped down to his underpants, which were a pair of black half trousers that he thought were very comfortable, and was already lying down and halfway asleep. He didn't move at all when he felt the bed shift beneath him. He didn't even move when he felt the hair over his closed eyes being swept away, fingers tracing the features of his face softly, but he did smile after lips pressed chastely against his. Harry then nuzzled his neck for a moment before lying down beside him, pressing against his side and throwing an arm over his chest. Draco's last thought before falling asleep was, _how did I get so lucky?_

* * *

"Oi! Aerin! Where are you going?"

Aerin flushed and turned. "I was going to see if the _Saen_ was hungry. He… He was always bringing me food when I was working. Just thought I could return the favor."

Bill smiled and shook his head. "Sorry. He's not here anymore. Went back to Borsteria last night with a few others, your siblings included. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"Oh…" Aerin's gaze dropped to the ground and his fingers tightened on the tray of food until his knuckles were white. Then he pulled in a shaky breath, smiled in a strained manner at Bill, and started back to his blacksmiths tent.

"Wait a minute!" Bill called and rushed after him. He caught up to the bladesmith just as he entered his makeshift shop. Bill dropped a hand on Aerin's shoulder and then raised a brow when Aerin not so subtly moved so that his hand dropped off. Aerin wasn't usually one to shy away from casual friendly touches. "He's coming back. In a few days."

Aerin shrugged and he sat the tray on a nearby bench.

"You were asleep when they left, Aerin. Neville went into labor so they rushed back to the palace. They'll be back in a couple of days."

"I…" He closed his mouth and nodded.

Bill looked at him intently. "You really like him, hmm?"

Aerin's gaze lowered to the tray loaded with food and nodded. Bill grinned and dropped onto the bench, plucking up a sweet roll.

"No use letting this go to waste. Want to join me?"

The bladesmith blew out a breath and then nodded, finally back to smiling and he sat on the other side of the tray.

"So," Bill began, studying the sweet roll as if it were an amazing artifact. "Your sister. Is she seeing anyone?"

Aerin's brows furrowed. "She sees people all the time."

"Err... yeah, but that's not exactly what I meant."

The bladesmith continued to look down, picking up a roll and allowing his blue fringe to hide his little smile. "What did you mean then?"

"You know what I mean. In a relationship."

"Should have said then."

" _Prat_."

Aerin grinned, not having heard that word in the realm but having heard Bill and Charlie throw it back and forth at each other enough by now to know what it meant. And he understood it was really more of an endearment than any derogatory statement. "My sister is not in a relationship as far as I know."

"Right. Another important question before we get to the others. Does she like males or females?"

Aerin laughed when he saw Bill cross his fingers right out in the open. "Females." A look of horror crossed Bill’s face and he laughed harder. "Just kidding."

Bill tossed his sweet roll at him.

"How could you not realize that?" Aerin asked curiously. "Taera makes advances towards you every time you come around her."

Bill wasn't sure he'd heard that right. "She's been flirting with me?"

Aerin nodded in a very deliberate manner, watching him with amused eyes. "You didn't notice? I thought she was being pretty straight forward."

"She continues to call me a baby! How is that encouraging? Give me instances then!"

"Easy. She sits or stands next to you every time you're both in the same place. She smiles freely at you. She engages you in light conversation. If she didn't like you, Taera wouldn't instigate idle chatter-"

"But she does all that with Harry too."

"I'm certain it is different."

Bill stared at him for a minute and then shook his head. "Either you're being a lying twat again or your sister has no idea how to flirt."

"As I said before, I thought she was being fairly straight forward. I do not know how you haven’t realized this."

"If you think that's flirting it's no wonder you're so clueless."

Light blue brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He's talking about your obliviousness to the handfuls of admirers you have here," Richard said from where he'd been lingering the last minute at the door.

"I don't have any admirers."

Richard snorted and backtracked out of the tent, whistling under his breath. "Yeah, whatever," Bill said and then gestured outside. "Ready for another lesson? You're about ready to head out on raids with us."

Aerin nodded and got up to follow Bill and Richard, snickering under his breath when he caught Bill shaking his head and muttering about strange very pretty females. Aerin was actually surprised Bill hadn't noticed Taera's advancements. She respected Bill a great deal. And he noticed she became slightly insecure too around the rebel leader, which was also very odd. Aerin grinned largely then. He couldn't wait until Taera returned to the camp.

* * *

Draco blinked his eyes open and immediately looked off to the side, wondering what had woken him. Especially when he saw it was still dark out, which he could tell by the windows over by the closed off balcony. He closed his eyes, remaining still and listening, thinking perhaps Caellum had been crying out, but after a moment he knew his son was still sleeping by the slow even breaths he could hear coming from the nursery. Draco still found it disorientating he could hear so well.

Then he turned his attention to the body draped over him. He clearly remembered going to sleep without a Harry-blanket, but here he was now with Harry spread over his chest, face tucked against his neck while their legs were tangled together… maybe this was why he awoke. Draco bit back a groan and wrapped an arm around Harry's back before softly turning onto his side and depositing Harry's head onto the pillow next to his. Harry released the tight hold around him with an annoyed grunt and flopped over onto his side, facing away from him with a sleepy grumble.

The blond smirked in amusement and stared in fascination at the wings. It didn't seem to bother Harry in the slightest whenever he was lying on them or rolling over onto a wing. It was as if the cartilage was soft but Draco knew for a fact the wing bones were as hard as steel.

He rolled out of bed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He felt fine. Better than fine. Refreshed actually and none of that sluggishness remained as it had the last two days. Turning from the bed, he spotted a door and assumed it was the en suite, so when he opened the door, Draco was entirely shocked to find it was the wardrobe instead. A massive closet with more clothes than he ever had before. His silver eyes widened comically as he took in the outfits and footwear within.

"Sweet Merlin,” he breathed. “Look at the clothes… Again, I've died and gone to heaven."

_Ponce._

Draco turned to glare over his shoulder at the unmoving body on the bed. Apparently Harry wasn't asleep. "The twins told me this story about how you went absolutely barmy over some stupid long cloak. You have no room to talk."

Harry's head popped up. "It isn't some stupid cloak! It's the prettiest thing ever!"

"Prettiest thing ever? My point exactly," he returned as he moved away from the wardrobe to inspect the things sitting upon the vanity beside it. "How dare you call me a ponce for getting excited over this closet and the things inside?"

"When did they even have time to tell you about that?" Harry demanded.

"Last night at the Longbottoms. They told me lots of stuff to use against you when it's apparent you're having too much fun with my amnesia." Draco paused and smirked. "They were being very helpful."

Harry narrowed his eyes and started growling. An animalistic growl that went straight to Draco's cock. An erection bloomed just as Harry pushed himself up using his arms and Draco ogled the muscles of Harry's arms. "They are so dead," Harry hissed.

Draco reached back to the vanity, grabbing the first thing he felt to inspect it in order to do something with his hands. It was a slim flat box; the width was the size of his hand. "What's this?"

"Your baanco."

"What did you call me?" Draco demanded irately.

Harry's annoyance with the twins immediately dissipated and he laughed. "Open the box."

Draco continued to glare for half a second before dropping his eyes to the box and opening it. "It's a… cigarette case. You smoke?"

"No, but you do. Instead of tobacco, here we have baanco. It tastes and smells so much better, and the best part, because we are immortal, the smoke does not affect our body, not negatively anyway… personally," Harry grinned as he finally climbed out of bed, "I think you only smoke it because you think it makes you look sexy. Though I have to admit Similae does look sexy when he's smoking his."

Draco plucked a cigarette from the case and brought it to his nose to inhale as he watched Harry stretch by lifting his arms high above his head while twisting his torso this way and that. The brunet's wings then lifted and stretched out as well, fluttering a little as they stretched, and Draco enjoyed the view very much. He could smell the wings again, and though he admitted the baanco did smell good, appetizing, it was nothing compared to Harry's pheromones. That made Draco ravenous.

"Are you able to turn your wings off?" he asked before bringing the smoke to his lips.

Harry laughed at Draco's choice of words. "No. Why?"

"Just wondering…" he mumbled around the cigarette and then turned to look for something to light it with. He didn't have his wand. "How do I light this?"

A touch on his arm had him turning back around to find Harry in front of him. He lifted a hand and snapped his fingers and small flame hovered between those fingers. "All you do is concentrate on what you want. Most things work like that for us. Especially involving the elements when it's something simple like a single flame."

Draco nodded and leaned forward a little. Once it was lit, Harry turned away and waved his hand. The curtains at the other side of the room swayed open to reveal the wide balcony and the scent of early morning rushed into the room, along with a refreshing breeze. And now it was a bit lighter out, casting a nice purple and pink in the sky. Dawn was upon them.

The blond moved towards the balcony while Harry turned away to the wardrobe. When he was standing out on the balcony, Draco blinked at the view he was given. Part of the city stretched out before him and even beyond the city gates. He could see a lot of construction going on within the city, but that did not retract from the beauty of the place.

"We better go. Falde is most likely waiting for us already."

"For what?"

"Well…" Harry leaned against the railing and looked up at him. "We have to go into _Taeneen_ in a couple of days. We need to find the Cavern of Silence and find the weapon that will destroy the dead fire army… You can't go if you don't remember how to fight. _Taeneen_ is extremely dangerous to the untrained.

"Also, Falde and Brumek are not about to let us get out of training just because we're only back for Luae's birth. They throw in training sessions as often as they can. They're slave drivers, I tell you. And unfortunately for you, if you do not remember, they will keep you in the training arena until you do."

Draco exhaled a lung full of smoke before he said, "I'm going to hate them by the time this is over, aren't I?"

"Yeah, pretty much. We've all had similar thoughts after some particularly gruesome training sessions. That's their goal. Make us hate them by the end."

Draco sighed and flicked the smoke away from him and with another flick of his wrist, the butt vanished. Harry's eyes lit in excitement. Draco had done that without a thought. Even now he didn't look like he realized what he'd just done. "I like it," Draco murmured.

"Hmm? What? Like what?"

He swept an arm out, indicating the parts of the city they could see. "This. And that smoke was bloody fantastic."

"Huh, guess you do have other reasons to smoke it," Harry replied teasingly, "other than thinking it makes you look sexy."

"Shut it, Potter."

"You really are so very vain," Harry replied, laughing.

Draco gave him a sharp look and then noticed the fondness in the gaze boring into him. Harry flashed him a grin before turning and walking back into their bedroom. Draco turned and watched him go, an explosive warmth spreading through him. It wasn't anything sexual, this particular feeling. It was just a nice content _happy_ feeling.

Harry held a hand out as he walked around the bed and soon he had a light green robe in hand and was quickly throwing it on over his lithe frame. Before going into the little nursery, Harry leaned over and pulled a long braided crimson chord that hung against the wall beside Draco's side of the bed.

 _What's that?_ Draco asked as Harry disappeared into the nursery.

_Alerts our attendants and the Saen that we are awake or when we need something. Our personal attendants know to bring fruit and milk for Caellum immediately as soon as the chord is pulled in the morning, so don't be surprised when someone knocks on the door shortly. Oh, and Draco?_

_Yeah?_

_Put a shirt on now,_ Harry ordered with a possessive growl that had Draco raising his eyebrows. But he did what Harry said and found a dark tunic within his dream wardrobe. He had just put it on when there was a soft knock upon the bedroom door.

Draco strode to the door and opened it, and then understood the reason for the possessive tone and he grinned. The maid who was holding a tray out to him had her head bowed, but he could see a flush on her cheeks and when he took it with thanks, she looked up slightly and her blush heightened before she managed a curtsy and scuttled away.

He was still grinning as he shut the door and turned. Harry was nearly right behind him with Caellum in his arms, glaring. "What are you smiling at?" he demanded.

There was a soft blush on his face as well, though Draco instinctively knew it to be from anger. "Why? Jealous?"

Harry scoffed and turned his face away, his nose rising slightly. "No."

It was a move that delighted Draco. He shifted the tray to balance it on one hand and then slid his free hand under Harry's robe to rest on his hip, fingers lightly digging into the warm flesh he very much wanted to lick and bite. At the first touch of his fingers, Harry imperceptibly shifted closer and Draco's eyes raked him from top to bottom, taking Caellum in as he did so. The little prince was cradled in one arm with his little head resting on his mother's shoulder, eyes closed still in sleep. Draco didn't know how, but he found Harry even more sexy standing like this with his son.

He leaned forward without another thought, brushing lips against Harry's jaw since his lips were still turned away from him. "You should put our son back to bed and then join me in our bed."

Harry's pouty frown quivered until one side of his mouth lifted and slowly he turned his head until Draco's lips were lightly pressed against his. "And make Falde wait for us?" he shuddered and stepped away from a nodding Draco. "No, I don't think so. I don't feel like being run to my death today, thanks."

Draco opened his mouth for more persuading, because now that he knew this was all real there was no reason to keep being awkward. There was no reason to keep himself back from grabbing the idiot Gryffindor and throwing him in the bed to fuck him silly. He knew Harry wanted it. The brunet practically begged for it every time he was looked at and Draco was not being cocky here. He could see the longing in Harry's eyes. He could see the smaller elf's need to touch and be touched. He could practically smell and taste it in the air.

But before he could go on with his persuading, he was quickly distracted by the tray balanced on his hand almost falling as something jostled it. Quickly he grabbed the tray with his free hand to steady it, and saw Caellum was now awake and grabbing for some of the fruit in the large bowl.

Harry laughed lightly. "It only takes the scent of food to wake him. Growing boy needs his food, don't you?" he cooed before pressing a kiss to his drowsy son's cheek.

Draco smiled and grabbed a piece of unidentifiable fruit and handed it to the seeking little fist. As soon as the little prince had a fist full of food and his bottle, he began to wiggle in Harry's arms. Harry sighed and crouched, placing Caellum on the floor. The little prince teetered for a moment, and Harry remained with a hand hovering near his back to keep him from falling, but Caellum soon recovered his balance and was quickly tottering away around their bedchambers, munching on his pieces of fruit and drinking his milk. Harry stood back up, took the tray Draco was holding and placed it on the seat of a chair; it was low enough to where Caellum could get to it when he wanted more fruit.

Draco frowned a little after Caellum.

"It's alright," Harry assured. "The entire apartment is baby-proofed. You did it yourself. He won't be able to get onto the balcony either unless one of us is with him."

Draco relaxed and he watched Caellum roam around on his short little legs for a couple of minutes before moving to get dressed for the day. Harry had been into the massive wardrobe by this time and had Draco's training clothes already laid out on the bed for him while Harry himself was sitting on the bed with his trousers on and pulling on scuffed up knee high brown boots. Draco eyes his own clothes dubiously.

"It's training gear, Draco. It's supposed to look worn and unappealing—Caellum! Eat some more fruit before we go."

Caellum appeared out from under a low table with a giggle and walked/ran/stumbled back to the bowl of fruit. "Zo?" he questioned as he turned back to his parents before gobbling up the borry.

Harry grinned. "Yes. You'll be with Zohrek in the nursery. Mommy will come get you after a little bit, okay? And maybe after we'll get to see Lulu."

Caellum made a sound Draco thought was an affirmative. Harry beamed at their son, pride shining in his eye, and truthfully Draco couldn't blame him. Their son didn't look over a year old, but it was clear he understood perfectly well what Harry had said.

“How old is he?”

“A little over seven months. Ukatae children grow at a phenomenal rate.”

"He's brilliant," Draco murmured softly as he turned back to his clothes and began to exchange his sleepwear for the laid out training clothes.

"Yeah, you think so?" Harry asked as he stood to put on a sleeveless shirt that clung to his chest in all the best of ways. Draco watched as the shirt kind of turned to mist at the back to allow his wings free and then solidified around the joints. That was handy. Meant Harry didn't have to spend any time trying to get the wings through any slits, and a tight shirt like that and without buttons would have made it virtually impossible without magical help.

"Yes. I think we should have more of those," he said conversationally, eyes locked onto Caellum's tottering form as he made his way back to the fruit bowl.

Harry laughed. "We can have a dozen if you want."

Instead of doing what Harry thought he would, which was react in a very negative and very dramatic way, Draco turned to him with a raised brow. "A dozen? Will it keep you home safe and out of the war?"

He sounded completely serious. A glimmer of fierce protectiveness and determination was shining in Draco's eyes as well. Harry cleared his throat and turned away. "Better hurry," he murmured. "I seriously don't fancy having to sprint for two hours straight."

* * *

After dropping Caellum off at the nursery where they found Zohrek to already be, much to Caellum's delight, Draco followed Harry to the training arena. Before they even reached the large archways they could hear the sounds of blades clashing and the grunts and harsh breathing of someone involved in hand to hand combat.

Draco looked down at Harry, who was talking rather excitedly and waving his free hand around as he explained something about using different types of magic with their swords. His other hand was entwined with Draco's. He'd grabbed Draco's hand and hadn't let go once since they left their apartment. Draco had not one complaint though.

They stopped just inside and Draco's eyes were immediately caught by two figures across the way who were in the middle sparring on a raised thin beam. One of the twins was on the beam with the Commander, sparring with swords, while the other twin was in the center of the arena doing hand to hand training with the Second. Both twins seemed to be doing rather well against the elder and far more experienced elves.

Upon the Emperors' entrance, Brumek and George ceased their fight and cleared the combat circle with Brumek praising George. The redhead grinned and saluted the Second before moving off to the side to sit on one of the benches, blue eyes going across the arena to watch his brother and Falde continue to spar.

"Harry, come," Ozemir called, waving the brunet over. "You'll start out with some sword play to make sure you haven't gone rusty."

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's not likely to happen," he said as he moved away from Draco to stand where the Scholar gestured.

"Yes, well you haven't been in a battle in a few weeks. Draco, you take a seat there with George and watch."

Draco did as he was told, sitting next to George, while Harry summoned his dagger and transformed it. This being the first time seeing Harry's weapon, Draco raised an impressed brow. Somehow the style was simply Harry. "Who am I fighting?" Harry asked Ozemir. "You?"

"No. We've recruited a few warriors. Trust me," he hurried to say when Harry's expression turned dubious. "George, will you go and fetch them please?"

"Sure thing." George hopped off the bench and sprinted to the other side of the arena where there was one unassuming door. He opened it, waved, and then stepped aside and soon six warriors appeared, all looking around curiously before spotting those waiting for them. They spotted Harry standing in the middle of the grounds and all quickly dropped to a knee, placing fists over hearts.

Harry eyed them speculatively as they returned to their feet. Immediately he noticed their nerves and the fact they were of the lowest rank. Probably hadn't been out of basic training very long.

"Gather round His Highness and prepare to fight him. You will all attack at once," Brumek instructed and the warriors immediately obeyed, making a loose circle around Harry.

Harry mentally rolled his eyes. The warriors' nerves were even more apparent now that they had their orders. Only three raised their swords immediately, but Harry could clearly see their limbs shaking.

"Ozemir, really? No offense, but I might kill them accidentally."

The three with the swords held up dropped them back to their sides and actually took a step back. Draco snorted with George from where they sat and watched Harry turn back to Ozemir, waving a hand at the warriors as if to say he couldn't possibly work like this.

"Go on," Ozemir encouraged.

Harry turned back to the two directly facing him, not paying any attention to the others surrounding him. He then sighed before straightening to his full height and sheathing his sword. Leaving a hand on the hilt, he tilted his chin up slightly in a cocky manner. Only seconds passed before Draco gasped when he felt a delicious aura wrapping around him. Clearly he could feel it was Harry's magic; an explosive force that was unlike anything Draco had ever felt before. But where it was a blissful feeling for him, to the warriors it was oppressive and suffocating and in seconds all six dropped to their knees. Dropping their weapons to the ground while they gasped for air.

Draco shifted on the bench, scooting up till he was on the edge. His gaze was riveted on Harry, on his mate. Yeah, that powerful dark being was his mate. _His_.

"That's cheating, Harry!"

The brunet turned to Ozemir with a smirk. "It's not cheating. I'm just being myself."

A bubble of delighted laughter sprang up and escaped Draco's mouth before he could stop it.

Ozemir huffed. "Falde!" he whined.

"I'm busy!" the warrior shouted back where he was still on the beam with Fred and having a hard time besting his mate, which was really surprising and annoying. He may not be very well versed with the beams but he was still the bloody Commander and he couldn't believe this match had lasted so long.

"But Harry's not cooperating with the plan!"

Harry turned back to Ozemir. "You can't honestly expect these six to last even three minutes against me!"

Draco grinned. He liked that too. Harry being perfectly aware of his abilities. Cocky about it. But after hearing what the realm called his mate, _The Warrior Emperor_ , Draco didn't blame him for being cocky, and he didn't blame the soldiers for looking scared having to face him either. He stood then, only vaguely realizing it, and began to make his way towards Harry, who continued to stand there smirking in a very attractive manner. Before he knew it, he was standing beside Harry with their hands entwined and Harry was staring at him with adoration. Neither noticed George shooing away the six weakened warriors.

"Falde," the Scholar whined loudly.

"Go on with the next plan!" Falde shouted back.

"Which is…?"

"I'm pregnant!" Fred shouted suddenly.

Falde stumbled a bit at the out of nowhere statement. Fred lunged forward, sliding his blade inward and wrestling Falde's sword out of his way before dipping his shoulder and charging the warrior with all his strength. Falde had nowhere to go but off, though he managed to take Fred down with him.

Falde lay on his back, arms wrapped around the young one who was sprawled on top of him and scowled. "I do not agree with your method of distraction."

Fred smiled. "It worked."

"It shouldn't have," Falde said softly, staring up at the sky, both of them ignoring the fact everyone was watching them.

Fred popped up, though not completely. He only sat up so that he was straddling Falde, grinning over at those watching them. "I knocked the Commander off his feet!"

"That was very well done!" Ozemir cried, clapping and then laughing at Falde's responding scowl.

Brumek shook his head. "I cannot believe you fell for that, sir."

"Says the elf who fainted when he found out about his own unborn child!" Falde snarled back.

The younger warrior's eyes widened in shock. "Who-" Brumek snarled and turned to his mate, who hurried away to hide behind Draco's taller form.

"Save me," he whispered in a high squeak and grabbed the back of Draco's tunic.

Draco felt a hand tugging on his and looked down to find Harry was desperately trying to disengage their fingers. He then watched Harry race away with wide eyes pinned on the fuming warrior. Suddenly terrified, Draco's gaze went back to Brumek only to find the warrior barreling towards him.

"Draw your weapon, Draco!"

Eyes going wide, Draco scrambled for the dagger at his belt and then remembered all he had to do was call its name, which he did, and it appeared in hand and instantly turned into his broad sword upon his command.

"I don't think this is very fair!" he called out. "For him to take his anger out on me!" He turned to look over his shoulder at Ozemir, only to find the Scholar had disappeared. He looked back just in time to see a blade swinging towards his head.

Draco reacted without thinking and quickly raised his own sword to block Brumek's shot. It worked, but he was also thrown to the ground by the strength of Brumek's swing. And his sword arm was left both stinging and numb which was an odd painful combination.

Harry cringed as he watched Draco scamper off the ground to block another of Brumek's thrusts. "Perhaps this is a bad idea. Maybe he really has forgotten…"

"Nonsense, young one," Ozemir chirped as he reappeared beside him. "Brumek, Falde, and I all agree. Since Draco woke up and was immediately able to converse with you in our language, we think he has retained his training as well and only needs extreme circumstances in order to bring that out. He'll be fine. Look, he already knows how to grip his weapon and his stance is perfect for defending. Subconsciously, it's all there still. And may I point out Draco wouldn't have had to fight Brumek if you'd simply pretended to let the warriors overcome you."

"Why didn't you get warriors who were more seasoned? I fully expected those to piss their pants at any moment and I was just standing there doing nothing!"

"It was not nothing! You released your full power!"

"Still, I in no way moved."

Ozemir smiled and bumped his shoulder.

They continued to watch, and it was clear when Draco became enraged that he was being played this way and his defensive stance changed and he charged the bigger elf with a snarl.

"Ah, there it is," Ozemir said smugly.

Draco did start fighting back, but he was a bit awkward still with his technique, and still he was no match for Brumek. That was until Brumek injured him by slicing open his arm and sent Draco to the ground again, skidding onto his back.

Harry bolted from his seat, "Draco!"

Brumek turned from Draco and growled at Harry. "You want some too, young one?" and then he charged for Harry while Ozemir wisely side stepped away with a hidden smirk.

Harry played along- knowing full well Brumek wasn't really that angry anymore- and took to looking frightened and panicked and hoped he wasn't overdoing it. Brumek was only five steps away from Harry when he was pushed back and Draco was suddenly in front of him, crouched slightly and snarling, fangs bared and his silver eyes glowing.

"Mine," he growled and only a second more passed before he leaped across the short space to engage Brumek, keeping himself firmly between the warrior and his mate. They clashed swords expertly and Harry let out a breath as he sank down onto the bench beside George, thanking Hirsha. After a few moments it was clear Draco was back in his right mind and seemed to be enjoying the sparring match now except for the occasional mental curse because of his hurt arm. But he never did allow Brumek to get anywhere near Harry's position.

Eventually Falde reluctantly made Fred get off him. Falde had been lying on his back with his arms behind his head watching the show. Fred doing the same while leaning back against Falde's thighs. It was actually a very comfortable position when the warrior lifted his legs and bent them at the knees to make a back rest for him.

"That's enough!" Falde called out as he stood. The sword play immediately stopped. "Draco's arm needs to be seen to."

"I'll do it," Harry called as he stood. Ozemir stood as well.

"Are you sure you should? The cut looks deep."

"I want to heal my mate," Harry replied firmly.

"Alright, young one."

Harry hurried over to his mate before the blond's adrenaline began to decline, which meant the wound would start to be unbearably painful. Once in front of Draco, he immediately set his hand over the cut and began to apply pressure.

"Fuck!"

Harry winced and mumbled an apology, but still he increased the pressure, wincing again as he took the pain into himself.

"Bloody bastard! Nearly took my arm off!"

"Kaego would have been able to reattach it. Maybe."

"Oh, that makes it so much better," Draco dryly replied and then glared murderously at Brumek when the warrior came to stand beside them, also glaring.

"Are you two done yet? We have many things to discuss now that we know Draco isn't completely useless."

"I don't like you," Draco drawled. This made the warrior smirk.

Harry snickered. "I'll be done in a moment, Brumek."

Draco dropped his glare from Brumek to Harry just in time to see his mate grimace in pain. "Are you hurt? Did that bastard manage to touch you? I'll have his-"

"No, lover," Harry replied soothingly. "You didn't let him get anywhere near me. You were the epitome of a protective dominant." The brunet then sighed happily. "I really do love it when you do that."

Draco's frown started to drift away until he remembered why he'd asked the question in the first place. "Then why did it look like you were hurt?"

"This," Harry said, rubbing at Draco's now healed arm. The blond stared at the healed flesh with wide eyes. "Since we're soul mates, we can heal each other. But as we do it, we also feel each other's pain until the healing is completed. So I felt what you were feeling. But it's gone now. No harm done." With that said, Harry grinned and launched himself at Draco, wrapping arms around is mate's back in a tight embrace and snuggling against his chest.

Draco just about melted and returned the embrace. "You are… the cutest sexiest thing I have ever seen," he confessed hoarsely.

Two red heads popped up beside them. "Scary. You forgot to say scary."

"Crazy scary," Fred elaborated on his brother's statement, grinning as Harry continued to press against Draco's chest and purr.

"Listen, mates," George continued, suddenly serious which had Draco pausing in his stroking of Harry's very attractive hair and Harry pulling his face away from Draco's broad chest to look at him in worry. "Our world has come to a screeching halt and soon chaos will reign."

Fred nodded solemnly, drawing the two Emperors attentions. "Horrible things will happen if it isn't set to rights. You need to fix it. Now."

"Err... yeah," Harry said, frowning at them. "We're setting off again tomorrow-"

"No, Harry. This isn't about the fiery army."

"What then?"

"In the many hours that you two have been back, there has not been one instance of spontaneous snogging at the most inappropriate times that always leads to spontaneous shagging. We can't last like this!"

George finally started to grin. "Where's the normalcy? Fix it!"

Harry snickered and shook his head. "Guys, Draco doesn't remember. I refuse to make him feel uncomfort-" a hand had grabbed a hold of his chin and jerked his face up and he didn't even have time to blink before smirking lips were pressed against his and his body was being pulled back to Draco's. It only took a moment before Harry forgot Fred and George were standing right next to them, both now grinning outrageously as Draco obviously added pressure and Harry obeyed by opening his mouth and giving his mate entrance.

Harry moaned upon the first contact of their brushing tongues. He hadn't kissed Draco like this in almost a month and he had missed it terribly; this simple thing known as a kiss. Some of the coldness he'd been feeling at not being claimed fully by his mate again ebbed away as Draco's arm tightened around his waist beneath his fluttering wings, as Draco took to dominating his mouth completely as he always did leaving Harry a breathless pliable mess.

Draco was thinking he had never tasted anything so good. He had snogged plenty of people before, but no one had affected him like this. Satisfying while at the same time increasing his hunger for more. And when he growled for more, Harry arched into him with a gasp.

"If you don't want Brumek to assign _four hours_ of running then I suggest you separate and look as if you're ready to adjourn to the War Room," Ozemir said cheerfully. "We really must be getting on with our plans. You'll have plenty of time tonight to… reacquaint."

Harry pulled away reluctantly, rising to the tips of his toes to see over Draco's shoulder, where he spotted Ozemir and now Taera standing there, both grinning identically. It was really too bad they had things to do right now. From where he was standing still on his toes and against Draco, his mate's erection pressed snugly against his stomach. Harry turned his face slightly until his mouth was pressed against the blond's neck and sort of wiggled as he dropped back down on the flat of his feet. He could clearly hear Draco grinding his teeth as he himself released a wanton moan.

"And normalcy has been restored!"

"All hail the Emperors!"

"I'm hard. How 'bout you, George?"

"Yep! If only my sexy little dictator were here."

"Falde!" cried Fred, spinning away and searching the arena for his mate. "Ah, he's gone! Wanker!"

"And we should be going as well," Ozemir said, stepping around Draco to take Harry's arm and pulling him from his mate. "Afterwards, we can fetch our sons and head to the Longbottom quarters. I've been told they'll be ready for visitors by noon."

Harry's face broke into a large grin.

"You can release him now. Thanks," Draco hissed out, taking Harry's arm from the Scholar and then wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Lead on."

The twins watched Harry literally melt against his mate's side with a dopey smile. They sighed. "The world is right again."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found Harry, Draco, Taera, Brumek, and Ozemir entering the War Room where Falde was already present. Harry's eyes immediately wandered over to a small closed off section near the table. This section was closed off by soft blue curtains and after a moment, an elf maiden appeared, smiling softly at them all.

"Hello, Shreya."

Shreya curtsied to everyone before answering Harry. "Good morning, Highness."

Harry returned her smile, but it was only a little one, and most of his attention was upon the small curtained area knowing that behind those curtains was the statue of Talyn. Or at least part of the fallen warrior. He wasn't sure how far along Shreya was in her sculpting, but no one was allowed to see until Tihac's mate was completely finished with her work.

"How long do you think it will be?" he asked quietly.

"Not long now, Highness. I am in the process of adding the last of details." She gave him another soft understanding smile before curtsying once more and leaving.

"What was that about?"

Harry pulled his eyes away from the small enclosure and gave his husband a pained smile. "Remember when I told you we had four new blood guardians?"

"Yeah. Only met three so far. Where's the fourth?"

"Talyn… she's there," Harry whispered, waving towards the blue curtains.

He said no more, but it didn't take Draco long to figure it out. Harry's expression and the pain in his voice; the fact he knew the other statues around were of highly decorated warriors being honored after death and the fact Harry wasn't the only one casting pained glances to where the hidden statue was. Falde, Ozemir, and Brumek were doing the same. Ozemir more openly than the two warriors.

Draco only nodded. He didn't know what to say.

Soon the six were sitting down around the table and Falde stood, leaned over and touched a section of the map before sweeping his hand across the expanse. As he sat back down, the section he had touched stretched and grew and suddenly the map of the realm transformed into a detailed map of _Taeneen_.

"Hirsha, that is a big jungle," Harry muttered.

"Long and deadly," Ozemir stated as he stood and passed those around the table several papers. "It will not be Demai'Tah's forces we'll need to be wary of, though I know there are always raiders and Mindless there. But the natural dangers are more deadly than any elf. Not only the plant life, but there are several creatures to watch out for. I've a list and pictures there in the packets to remind you. Nothing is unbeatable, but it will become a chore battling these things along the way. Taeneen is heavily populated with creatures and mad killing plants," he ended with a grin at Draco, whose eyes had become large silver saucers.

" _Mad_ killing _plants_?" Draco hissed into his mate's ear. Harry snickered.

"According to the demon child," Falde began with a frown, and it was quite clear to everyone that he was suspicious of the source of information, "the Cavern is here," he swept his hand across the map of _Taeneen_. "Unfortunately we do not have an exact location and no indication of where we should start looking. I've decided we will begin at the edge of the jungle closest to where the Ghost rebels are camped. Any place will do. Unfortunately."

Harry lifted his gaze from his information packet. "Wait… you're coming with us?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"You are my responsibility." He quickly raised a hand in Ozemir's direction. "I am not saying you aren't enough, Ozemir, or that you did your duty badly, but I should not have allowed our young ones to go off with only one guardian."

"Falde, it wasn't your fault. Besides," Harry went on quickly. "Who's going to oversee the legions and the state of affairs while we're gone?"

"Brumek is more than capable of taking my place. He is the Second after all."

"No, sir." All eyes turned to Brumek. "If that death army arrives before the mission is complete, you'll need to be here. It would be better if I go. I've had extensive experience with Taeneen, along with this idiot. We'll be more than enough. And Taera, of course. The High Lieutenant has experience with that jungle and she can be the voice of reason."

Taera flushed slightly at the praise from the Second. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't call me an idiot! And yes, Falde. Please, do let this uneducated brute come!"

"I am an Academy graduate!" Brumek hissed back.

"No, I don't think so, Ozemir," Falde interrupted, shaking his head, mirth now shining in his eyes. "You two would be too much of a distraction for each other," he pointed out, which had Harry snickering because it was a little bit true.

Ozemir gasped in indignation. "As if they aren't," he said, waving to Harry(who giggled) and Draco, who sat there watching the interaction with amusement. "Besides, Brumek and I complement each other in everything! We're the best candidates and we work well together… most times. You can't disappear on a mission, Falde. What would the realm think? If our Emperors are gone on a secret mission, the people can't see you are gone as well! Some high figurehead must remain!"

"Brumek is a high figure," Harry put in.

Ozemir waved that away. "He's horrible with people! Falde is more charismatic."

"But the legions love their Second as much as they love their Commander," Falde said, and before Ozemir could pout, he went on, "but you are right. We can't all disappear. Fine then. You and Brumek will accompany the young ones."

Ozemir grinned and bounced in his seat with glee. "This will be so much fun!"

"Ozemir."

"Well it will! I don't care what you say, Falde!"

Falde sighed and turned back to the notes he had in front of him. "Bill asked Richard if he knew anything about the Cavern, as I've told you before. After what happened when he tried to see, it appears the Cavern is underground. According to Bill, Richard saw many caves, ancient temples, and an underground river before hitting a block."

"So we should look for a passage to one of the buried cities in that region," Ozemir said and then his expression morphed into a forlorn pout. "Only… I'm not sure where to start looking."

"We'll figure it out," Brumek consoled.

Draco cleared his throat and waited until everyone was looking at him. "Why are there cities underground?"

"You learned this in your lessons," Brumek replied roughly.

"And I will reeducate you now," Ozemir went on softly, giving his mate a _look_. "First, Ukatae inhabited the mortal world. We and other immortals were there before mortals came about."

Harry nodded and looked at Draco. "The Forbidden Forest and the land Hogwarts sits on was once Ukatae land."

"But then the world became overrun with humans," Taera went on, "and eventually Hirsha decided we would need another world to prosper without having our ways tainted and hindered by mortals. She decided we were also too dangerous to live along side humans. It was clear some Ukatae wanted to destroy mortals, or at the very least, turn them all into slaves and this was against Hirsha's wishes. Thus the realm was given to us. This place, our world, had once belonged to the gods, which is why it is drenched in magic. The ground, trees, grass, and even the air…"

"All was well for a few centuries," said Falde. "Until a war broke out. In the human world, when magic was cast in battle, it didn't particularly damage the earth- because magic wasn't in everything- or the caster, but in the realm, grave consequences occurred and most of the land was destroyed. Most of the elves left back to the human world in order to escape the lands' and Hirsha's anger which is known as The Great Upheaval. By the time the environs had calmed and elves returned, most cities and villages were buried, never to be seen again and the Rulers instated the Sacred Law which decreed it was a break of honor and law should magic ever again be used against an opponent in battle."

"So there is a whole world below our feet?"

"Well yes, in a way," Ozemir replied. "But when it happened, the realm was still fairly new, still being built. So there were only a quarter of the cities and villages we have now. The population wasn't anything like it is now, even after the horrible civil wars."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Seems to me there are too many wars here."

"I'm afraid that is true. This is why we rarely deal with other magical immortals. They are too wary of us, of our," here Ozemir paused and grinned maliciously, "of our devious ways." Harry was amused when the other elder elves- Falde, Brumek, and Taera- all smiled in a similar fashion to Ozemir. Maliciously.

"It's unacceptable," Draco said lowly. "Now that I'm— _we're_ in charge," he corrected quickly when Harry cleared his throat, "there will be no more of that, civil war, when we finally get this Demai'Tah bugger. Harry deserves peace."

Ozemir smiled softly at the blond, noticing Harry flush in pleasure. "Yes. No truer words have ever been said."

* * *

Harry looked to Draco from the corner of his eyes as they slowly traversed the palace with Caellum walking just ahead of them, following a slithering Lovely. The blond was acting strange. And not in relation with his amnesia. It wasn't… it wasn't anything bad. It was just intense. And he was on a 'Harry must have peace' kick. And though that would be lovely, Harry wasn't the only one. The entire realm needed peace, or as much peace as Dark elves could achieve with each other. But Draco was acting as if he were the only one in the world. It was strange. His behavior reminded Harry of the time before and just after they mated for the first time.

"Caellum! Slow down, love!" he called out when Caellum took a dive because he'd tried to start running after Lovely.

Caellum picked himself up and didn't seem to listen and tried running again. Harry sighed as started to jog down the corridor. Caellum squealed when he saw this. He dropped to his knees and started crawling. Draco raised a brow. His son was way faster when he was crawling. Harry laughed and shook his head, and then in the blink of an eye he transformed mid-step, making Draco stop in his tracks and stare.

Where Harry used to be, there was now a large sleek black jaguar chasing after Caellum. When his son saw this, Caellum squealed loudly and started to crawl faster. It took the feline only a few bounds before he pounced on the little prince. Caellum immediately relaxed and let the jaguar lick and nuzzle his neck before rolling the baby onto his back and nuzzling his chest and licking his face.

"Ma ma!" Caellum's fists came up and grab handfuls of fur at the panther's neck.

When Draco caught up with them, the panther was sitting up with Caellum standing, both arms around his mother's neck and pressing his face against the panther's exposed chest. The panther turned its head so that eerie green eyes pierced Draco's and the blond was immediately hit was contentment. But it wasn't his. It was coming from Harry. The panther turned back to his son and nuzzled his face again.

 _You can change too,_ came a purring voice in Draco's head.

_Can I?_

_Hmm… a white tiger. All elves have the ability to change into animal form._

_Wicked!_

When Caellum pulled back he raised his hands into the air. The panther backed up a few spaces and then transformed back into elf. Harry smiled softly as he bent and hoisted Caellum into his arms. "See? You'll tire yourself out faster when you run too much. Did you have fun at the nursery? Bet you did. Zohrek was there. You two get into so much mischief. I'm constantly feeling sorry for your nannies and grandparents."

Caellum answered the best way he could. By laughing and babbling incoherent things. Harry flashed a smile at Draco before he squatted down to pick Lovely up, who had come slithering back once she saw Caellum had given up the chase. Draco watched Harry place her near his neck and then she wrapped around and rested there like a black chord necklace with emerald eyes.

"Ready to see Luae?"

"Lulu!"

"Very good, love!"

It took a little time to arrive at Longbottom's apartment, and Draco admitted it was kind of annoying the ambling about the huge palace at such a pace because he was kind of excited to see Longbottom's little tyke too… or maybe that was Harry's excitement transferring to him.

When they were announced and finally told the _Mar'raeh_ and his mate were ready for them, Harry bounded up the stairs with Caellum, while Draco took the stairs calmly and he entered the room just in time to see Harry plop down on the bed beside an awake Longbottom, who had a baby clutched in his arms. Longbottom's mate hovered very near. He kept going back and forth between a frown and an excited smile.

"She's beautiful, Nev," Harry breathed, leaning over to peer down at the sleeping newborn's face.

Wordlessly, Neville nodded. Draco shifted uncomfortably when he noticed both Harry and Longbottom's eyes were wet and Harry was hugging Caellum even more tightly against his chest. And then Longbottom took a deep breath and looked as if he were gripping his daughter a little bit tighter right before he relaxed and extended his arms out to Harry.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Harry looked a little surprised. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah." Neville blew out a breath. "Yes, of course. You're my best mate."

Harry smiled and turned. Draco, having expected this, was already beside the bed and taking Caellum into his arms. It did not go unnoticed by him how Longbottom's mate stiffened and pressed closer to the bed upon his approach, nor did Draco miss the hostility in his eyes or the appearance of his claws as Harry accepted their daughter into his arms.

"What's your problem?" Draco demanded.

"You're dangerous," Dudley replied flatly.

"Dudley," Neville said in warning and then he turned to Draco. "No offense, but you are dangerous. One of the most dangerous in the realm. And you've spent a great deal of time threatening Dudley."

Draco sneered at Dudley. "I'm sure he deserves it."

"Draco," Harry hissed. "We talked about this. About instincts and offspring. Don't antagonize."

"Right, sorry," he said to Neville and Harry before backing up a step and sitting in a chair near the bed. "Wanker," he muttered under his breath.

"Not in front of Caellum!"

The blond winced and looked down to find Caellum staring at him with curiosity. The little prince's lips parted, looking as if he were about to repeat and Draco shook his head rapidly. Harry turned away from them with a roll of his eyes before focusing on the sleeping bundle in his arms. Luae was sleeping and she was still a little pink in the face, but she was very cute and had a dusting of brown curls on her head.

"What color are her eyes?"

"An unearthly shade. Aquamarine blue," Neville replied with a smile. "So light and pretty and surprising since neither of us have blue eyes."

"Caellum has gold eyes and I'm quite sure silver and green do not make gold," Harry reminded him.

Neville laughed. "True."

" _Mar'raeh_. You should still be resting." The occupants of the room turned to find Kaego coming in. He was shaking his head, a fond smile on his face. "Will none of you ever follow my direct orders?"

Harry grinned at him sheepishly. "Probably not."

"We're here!"

Ozemir appeared in the doorway with his sister, Brumek, and Zohrek. At their appearance, Dudley moved again, this time crawling onto the bed to sit pressed against Neville.

Harry saw the tension on his face and tried to send out soothing vibes as he returned Luae to her mother. "We'll go now and come back later. You don't want too many people in the room."

"Thanks, Harry," Dudley murmured, smiling slightly when Neville passed their daughter to him. "She's so wicked!" he exclaimed suddenly, beaming at the baby in his arms. "I don't know what I was worried about! She's the best thing I've ever created!"

"Um, _excuse me_? I believe you had help!"

"Oh right. Yeah. You did wonderful, Nev. A great help."

Harry laughed and shared an eye roll with his best mate before he left with Draco and Caellum.

* * *

"It's time for a nap," Harry announced softly after they returned to their apartment and stepped into the main family parlor and heading for the larger nursery. Caellum's only objection to this statement was to yawn and drop his cheek to his mother's shoulder.

Draco made to go after them, but he only took a step before his attention was caught by something else. At first it was the massive fireplace that grabbed his attention, but it was the large portrait over it that had him turning and quickly striding closer and just staring with wide eyes. He hadn't noticed this last night. In truth he hadn't really noticed any details about the place as he had been quickly exhausted after returning from waiting with everyone else for the newest Longbottom to come into the world.

Clearly what he was looking at now was a wedding portrait. Or he assumed it must be due to his and Harry's attire. It must because he was standing beside Harry with a very smug look on his face. The very look he knew he wore when he achieved something he really wanted. And Harry was standing beside him, dressed resplendently in white silver and green and was beaming such a smile. He looked beautiful.

Dropping his gaze after a few minutes, Draco saw a thick leather bound book sitting on the wide mantle directly under the portrait. He walked closer, curious, and took the book in his hands and noticed it was the pages that were thick. He flipped it over to the front and found it wasn't a book at all and was instead a photo album.

Clutching it in hand, feeling strangely excited, Draco turned and headed for the nearest chair, which was only five feet away and sank down before opening it. The first picture was a smaller version of the one sitting over the fire place, but this one differed in that it was moving. It was a Wizarding version. He watched as the photo version of himself and Harry turned away from the camera to look at each other. He watched himself grab Harry around the waist and pull him until they were molded together. Harry held the same bright smile as he lifted his hands and sank them into Draco's hair just before the blond kissed him. Draco rose a brow and shifted, seeing a lot of tongue and he also saw one of his hands moving and firmly squeezing Harry's arse possessively. And then Harry… Harry started to _grind_ him and it really looked like they were about to fuck right there in front of the camera. Inappropriate places, indeed.

"Merlin," he breathed and quickly turned the page.

He found more wedding pictures and some were still frames while others moved. The first was of Draco and those he supposed made up his wedding party. He recognized Blaise, Pansy, and his brother. All who didn't appear to be _Ukatae_ at the time. Tom and Blaise stood at his sides with their arms over his shoulders; both were smiling for the camera and Pansy was sitting in a chair in front of the three boys, smiling also. Draco was really surprised by the openness of the Slytherins' smiles and he couldn't help but react and smile widely at the picture.

Next came Harry and his wedding party. With Granger, Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley. They were all hugging each other with Harry right in the middle, all with smiles. Harry's was the brightest and Draco had a hard time pulling his gaze away from Harry in order to study the others. Granger looked different. She looked more refined, more relaxed too. Neville was the most surprising. He'd shot up apparently over the summer. Lost his baby fat, hair out longer. There wasn't anything there that resembled the bumbling idiot from years past. Longbottom stood there with his chin lifted and confidence in his gaze and now Draco could perhaps see why Harry had made Longbottom his right hand man.

Turning the page again, Draco laughed. They were all in there this time. The entire wedding cast with silly poses. He couldn't believe his eyes, but Tom- the bloody Dark Lord- was horsing around. Looked like he was playing leap frog with Blaise and laughing about it. Luna Lovegood was also in the picture, smiling serenely and in the midst of kissing Harry's cheek. There was also a picture of her standing on her tiptoes, planting a loving kiss on the scowling Dark Lord's nose. Draco laughed good and hard when he saw that.

He turned the page and went on to look at more photos from his wedding. Shaking his head in astonishment the entire time. It was all so surreal. And then he turned a page to find more pictures, but these were sketches done by hand. Sketches by someone who was clearly gifted. Many photos were of _Ukatae_. Of him, Harry, Granger, and Tom. "Should start calling her Hermione, clearly," he muttered when he came upon a picture with him hugging her tightly. He was clearly the instigator and she was laughing, with her eyes bright. And she was looking at him with such love and devotion. How could he go back to calling her Granger after seeing this picture?

He nearly choked on his breath when the next picture he came to was of Hermione and Severus. Dear Merlin they were snogging! "What the hell?" he whispered. Out of all the things he had been told, this was _not_ one of them. Draco quickly turned the page and tried to get the burning picture out of his mind.

The following sketches were of the new blood guardians and he finally got to see what the fourth and deceased guardian looked like. Her name was Talyn and Draco wondered if one of his baby sisters had been named after her. He was assuming so. Talyn's face took up the entire page and she was smiling a sort of pouty smile. She was beautiful; flirty yet stern looking and her eyes shone with pride. Her face sent a pure shot of pain through his chest and he quickly turned the page.

The next set of pictures was interesting and a little arousing. Especially the first one. Harry was fairly naked and lying on top of a massive black Chinese dragon. His mate's wings were spread out wide and the look on Harry's face was playfully dark, eyes wicked and promising all sorts of terrors, while Draco himself was standing just beside the dragon's head with a sword perched on his shoulder. His body was turned away but his face in the direction of the camera and he looked pissed. Genuinely enraged for some reason. Draco's attention went back to Harry and the dragon and he wondered if that dragon were real as well as the other animals sitting some feet away in front of the massive creature. There was a bear and a fox and a little chipmunk sitting in one of the bear's paws. Weird.

The next pictures were separate portraits of elves. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Neville, Dudley, Tom, and Severus. Each had their own portrait, dressed in the best of _Ukatae_ attire. Draco was shaking his head as he studied Severus' portrait. At first he didn't know who he was looking at, but as he continued to study him, that nose became familiar, as did the black eyes and the sneer upon his lips. That made Draco laugh. And he was also glad his godfather looked so healthy, which meant he was moderately happy.

The following picture was of Harry and Draco sitting in thrones side by side. Neville stood to Harry's side while Tom stood on Draco's. Severus stood behind the thrones with a hand on each throne, and Draco thought there was symbolism there. Because he was Draco's godfather and apparently Harry's uncle- and he still hadn't been told that story. And then Dudley was standing directly behind Harry while Hermione was directly behind him. They all wore purple sashes of royalty and cold expressions upon their faces. This picture had been taken as a political statement and not as a family portrait, he realized. Especially since he and Harry were displaying their weapons and Harry was also displaying magic. Liquid fire.

Draco pulled his eyes away from the photo album as he turned the page and looked back up at the wedding portrait. He glared at it. He wished he could remember. He wanted to remember marrying his soul mate. He wanted to remember how Harry had looked at him the moment they were married. He wanted to remember the last bloody year.

He ground his teeth in frustration, having to remind himself Harry said it was only temporary and he should regain his memories soon, or whenever that dratted demon/god child decided to give him his memory back. Deciding not to think about it, Draco went back to looking at the photo album.

There were a whole slew of drawn pictures where Harry is clearly pregnant. Harry looked brilliant with his stomach full of their child. He looked radiant and Draco had never seen Harry look so happy in all the years he'd known and secretly watched him. He wondered who had drawn these pictures. He wondered if he and Harry had even been aware of the person drawing them. It just—the looks on his face as he cradled Harry in his lap with a hand laying over their unborn child and his eyes on his husband's face…The looks were so completely open, everything he felt for Harry was clearly there; and it was so deep, so passionate. Draco couldn't ever see himself allowing anyone to see him like that. Some of his looks… these scenes were just too intimate.

"Luna is the artist."

Draco looked over his shoulder to find Harry standing right over his shoulder. Draco turned back to the photo album and Harry moved to perch on the armrest. "She doesn't need to be in the same room to see. She said the images come to her... She's always drawing." Then he laughed when Draco turned the page to find a picture of Hermione and Tom. "She's always catching Tom with a very human expression. Drives him insane."

Draco snapped the photo album closed and turned back to him. "I want to see you pregnant again."

Harry blinked those gorgeous eyes at him. "Um... okay, there's loads more pictures in there, and even more of Caellum when and after he was born." He started shaking his head. "Luna even sketched pictures of when I was in labor. Nothing graphic though. I'm glad to have-"

"No. Not pictures," Draco said lowly, standing and suddenly looking like the Draco before his amnesia. Using that low commanding voice of Harry's every fantasy.

"Uh… heh, Draco… um," he swallowed thickly and stood from the where he'd been perched. He began to back away and Draco stalked after him.

"You do want more children, don't you?"

Harry nodded rapidly.

"Many?"

Harry's nods were even quicker. Draco's lips peeled back in a vicious victorious grin and Harry felt his legs turn to jelly. Merlin, Draco was delicious like this.

But then the blond's smile died and he snarled. "You've been in war too bloody long, Harry. You haven't ever lived in peace, have you? That's going to stop now! That's going to stop and I'm going to take care of you, and I'm going to get you pregnant again. And you won't ever have to worry about anything ever again."

"Err, we can't right now… get pregnant that is. We have to find the bloke who's after our power and he's being a coward and hiding away. And then there's a Fire Army of Doom and Death coming, which is why we need to go find this Cavern of Silence for a weapon to stop them or something, and you should really-"

"Perhaps you should stop babbling, Harry, and listen to what I'm saying."

"What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know and I don't really care. You need to come here now!"

"Wha—Draco, no!" Harry yelped when the blond pounced. Harry sprinted away, dodging this way and that, and laughing as each and every growl from Draco sent shivers down his spine. Why was this happening? He wasn't in heat. He wasn't irritated. So why was Draco going out of his mind with the need to breed again. "Stop, Draco!"

"Stop running away, Potter!"

"You stop! You'll wake the baby!"

"Come here!" Draco barked and Harry almost obeyed. He almost stopped and walked straight to his mate. At the last moment he managed restraint and quickly Shadowed away instead. He went straight to Falde's office where he caught Fred and Falde snogging. Fred was perched on the edge of the desk with his legs spread wide and Falde snug between them. Harry briefly thought they were two seconds away from vanishing each other's clothes.

"Help! Draco's lost his mind!"

The two instantly parted. Harry calmed down enough to notice Fred looked completely dazed and he snickered.

"What's the matter, young one?" Falde questioned in worry.

"Draco! He's trying to get me pregnant again! Says he wants to get me pregnant right now! He's not being reasonable. He's out of his mind… in a very sexy way, but still!"

Fred started laughing.

 _Harry, I'm calm. You can come back now_ , Draco said in a low soothing voice that Harry didn't believe for an instant. Sneaky Slytherin.

"He's trying to lure me back," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because he'll… I don't know! Help!"

Falde sighed in exasperation. "I'll go and speak to him. Make sure he hasn't actually lost more of his mind."

He was gone before Fred could make an objection, which he looked like he wanted to do. Harry grinned impishly when the red head turned and glared at him. "Sorry."

Fred pinned him with a look. The corners of his mouth twitching. "Harry. You know very well you're just going to end up under, in front of, or on top of Draco by the end of the night anyway. I don't care if he does have amnesia. Draco's a bloody animal in heat all the time! He's lasted how many days since he's regained consciousness? I doubt he'll last much longer before he loses his mind under the urge to mate."

Harry snickered. "Erm, yeah. Probably," he replied with a notable shiver. "He was being so sexy and dominating." Fred smirked smugly and nodded. Harry cocked his head to the side. "Honestly, I was also kind of freaked out, I guess. Just now he seemed really angry that we're in another war. That I have to fight another war. He got really pissed actually. Was shouting that I hadn't ever had peace and he wanted to take care of me…"

Fred hopped off the desk and rounded it before sitting in the chair beside Harry. "It's true, you know. Most of us had some years to live normally before Tom came back, but you didn't. He found out about your situation at the Dursleys again and we all know how protective he is of you. Of course he's going to be pissed and want you free of strife. And the child thing… He sees you with Caellum and it's obvious to anyone how much you love being a mother. You're completely at peace with your son, Harry. Not just with your son, but with Zohrek and the triplets as well. I don't know why I need to remind you of this. You know how most dominants are."

Harry only nodded. It was true. He loved being a mother. He also loved Zohrek and the triplets as well and already he adored Lulu. And he did want more children and if they weren't at war, he probably would have made sure he was already pregnant with his second child. And it was nice, brilliant really, how Draco was reacting. This amnesia had probably thrown him back to when they'd first mated. Everything was fresh now; everything Draco knew about Harry was fresh and to the blond, their bond was fresh. Which left a whole lot of possessive dark elf to be seen.

Harry narrowed his eyes in sudden anger. "This has lasted too long. When we come back from the Cavern and destroy that dead army, I _will_ find Demai'Tah, even if I have to search every nook and cranny myself. I want to rebuild our Empire already. I want _everyone_ to be able to live in peace."

Fred nodded. "As much peace as a race of Dark elves can get anyway. We love being bad, don't we?" he asked with a grin.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, that's true. So, how's Dillek then?"

Fred groaned. "Him! He's being a stubborn wanker! It's the human world all over again. Being afraid of the unknown. Except this time he's afraid because he's finally found his mate." He took a breath and then smirked. "Actually I'd planned to go see him this afternoon. Just waiting for a letter…"

Harry grinned. "From Curo?" Fred nodded. "You know, I really want to meet him. You guys talk about him so much."

"We may hit up the Jesters later tonight. You and Draco should come if you're not too busy still going over plans."

"Falde did suggest we go out at least once before we head back to the rebel camp."

"It'll be fun. Do!"

* * *

Fred strolled down the cobblestone lane not too long after speaking with Harry in Falde's office. He'd gotten the awaited letter even before Harry had cautiously returned to his apartment. So now he was walking along the lane, eyes off to the side where he could make out the harbor and the calm sea, nodding here and there when he felt like it at the bowing elves as he passed them.

He hoped his friend was in better spirits today. He was very close to losing patience with Dillek, the stubborn wanker, since he continued to insist he was better off without Curo. He may have come to realize Curo hadn't been a turncoat, hadn't any intentions of hurting him or using him, but Dillek still hadn't returned any of Curo's letters or allowed the elf to meet with him. Though Dillek hadn't returned the gifts either. No, he was keeping them, and wearing them, and looking himself in the mirror with the gifts on. And this, in Fred's opinion, said a lot. Aside from the fact that Dillek was a very vain elf, it said a lot about the situation with Curo and what he was feeling.

But to counteract all that, Fred had visited Dillek the other morning and had arrived outside Dillek's door just in time to find a girl leaving his home. She was rumpled and it was obvious to Fred as to why she was there and why she was leaving so early in the morning. And he knew that occurrence hadn't been the first time since that night at the _Meyral_. Fred had called Dillek all kinds of idiot while said idiot had looked kind of wilted as he filled himself with wine.

This time when he let himself into Dillek's town home, it was to hear the sound of another girl's voice, though Fred instantly recognized this one.

"Really, Dillek. What is wrong with you? You've fallen in love and you act as if it's the end of the world."

"I am not in love."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not!"

"You are! You are most definitely in love with the fantastic Curo! He's obviously your mate and your denials are doing no one any good!"

"Finally!" Fred exclaimed as he walked into the parlor, smiling at Corae. "Someone else who agrees with me."

Dillek, who was lounging upon a settee with a half empty bottle of wine in his hand, scowled at them. "Be gone, the two of you!"

"You're only mad because you know we're right," Corae replied. "And besides, you wrote to me."

"I didn't say I wanted you to visit, thus sticking your nose into my business!"

"It was clear from your words you were drowning in sorrow, brother! You should be lucky I didn't let Haedya see the letter. She would have come too. She would have been especially displeased to know the entire story and then come across that elf leaving here this morning. A male that was not _the_ Curo…" she ended on an enraptured sigh, eyes going heavenward with adoring thoughts of one of her most favorite performers.

"Dillek!" snapped Fred, annoyed that his friend still continued to go mess about with meaningless shags that were obviously killing him inside.

"Hirsha," Dillek breathed right before taking a large swallow of his wine.

"I know what this is about," Corae went on with a wide smile and perching herself on the edge of Dillek's lounge. He looked like he barely restrained from pushing her off with his knee. "This is about control. You've never really been forced to do anything in your life. It was you always going after the ladies and lords, and in that way you had control-"

"Stop, Corae."

"No I will not. Dillek-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Dillek raged.

"Dillek, why are you fighting this?" Fred asked softly. "He didn't do anything wrong. You know he didn't."

"I never said I haven't forgiven him," he snapped back.

"Especially since there's nothing to forgive, because he didn't do anything wrong." Dillek took another swig of wine and refused to answer. Fred glared. "Stop trying to drown your sorrows in alcohol, Dillek. That solves nothing."

"I could say something mean right now, about how you were drowning your sorrows over the Commander, but I will not because I love you."

"Well thanks, Dill. But this is about you… you look horrible. You need him, can't you see that? Can't you feel it? I know you can, wanker! Stop trying to deny it!"

"I… honestly I can't feel much of anything anymore," Dillek whispered, his voice rough and wavering. His face crumpled. "I d-didn't know it could happen so fast. I don't know how to deal with this. I thought if it ever happened to me I would be ready… but I'm not. And he… he's extraordinary and I've betrayed him and I'm not ready! I wish—I-I wish I could speak with Mother."

Corae scooted closer, "oh, Dillek," she said softly, placing her palm on his cheek. Dillek leaned forward and dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

Fred rocked back and forth on his feet, feeling both forlorn and excited. Forlorn because Dillek looked so sad and uncertain right now, but excited because his friend finally admitted it. But before he could think of anything to say, a chime rang through the room.

"Probably the daily gift and letter," Dillek mumbled against Corae's shoulder.

Fred smirked wickedly. "I'll just go and retrieve the delivery."

Corae smiled at him- clueless as to why he was smirking like that- as she rubbed soothing circles over Dillek's back. "Thank you, Fred."

It wasn't Fred who returned with a wrapped package, it was Curo. And the first thing Curo did upon walking in and spying Dillek sprawled on the lounge embracing a female, was to frown quite viciously while his eyes took in Dillek from head to foot and back again, noticing the elf was wearing one of the outfits he'd sent as a gift. That was pleasing but the girl was not.

Dillek lifted his head from Corae's shoulder, spotted him, and hissed in annoyance. "Fred you traitor!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Fred called back from where he was standing in the hall. "He came in disguised! He… he forced his way by me! Was too strong, ya know! Corae, let's go visit Zohrek!"

Corae gasped in pleasure, gave her brother a cheeky grin and left his side. She paused in front of Curo, who was still frowning at her. "Dillek is my big brother," she said and immediately his frown disappeared. "And I'm a very big admirer of yours, Curo! You are so talented! Dillek and I hardly ever missed any of your performances. I've always wanted to meet you! Can I have your autograph? Would you maybe sing for me? Oh, your voice is so raw! The emotions you bring forth-"

"Corae! You should be ashamed!" Dillek hissed.

Corae giggled- in no way ashamed- and gave Curo a little bouncy curtsy before skirting around him and disappearing out into the hall where Fred was waiting. Curo watched her go, an amused smile on his face. When he turned back, Dillek had pulled himself off the lounge and was now half walking half stumbling to the other side of the room, far away from him.

"How much have you had?" he asked as he moved forward, dropping Dillek's present on the settee.

"None of your business, Curo. You can leave now. You were not invited inside… by me."

"When I didn't receive the gifts back, I half expected you had thrown them away. But I see this isn't the case."

"Well I wasn't about to throw the gifts away or give them back," Dillek said, slumping back against the wall for support, trying to ignore his pounding head. "Despite everything, you have impeccable taste and I adore every single gift you've given me—I didn't mean to say that aloud." Dillek took another long drink and mentally ordered the room to stop spinning. "Please go before I embarrass myself further!"

"Did you read the letters or did those end up burned? I bared my soul to you."

Dillek looked away, cheeks burning beyond the blush caused by the wine.

Curo smirked smugly at the non spoken answer and crossed the room with a few long strides and soon effectively trapped the weaving drunken elf against the wall. "Now what is the problem, lovely?" he asked softly as he stroked a finger down Dillek's flushed cheek. "Surely you realize Janaesa was a conniving wench. Surely you realize by now we belong together? We’re bound together by Fate."

"I do not want that," replied Dillek with a stubborn pout.

Curo smiled softly. "Do you know what I want?"

"You're going to tell me no matter what I say."

Curo nodded and leaned down until his cheek was pressed against Dillek's temple. "I want you," he began in a low whisper, words caressing Dillek's ear. "I want to take care of you. I want you around because I find I like the person I become when you are with me. I want to buy you things. I want to make you smile. I want to hear your random rants that happen at the drop of a sword. I want to hear you laugh. I want to hear you moan. I want to hear you scream. I want to hear my name dripping past your lips when you've reached completion. I want to touch your skin. I want to savor your blood. And I want to keep playing our game for the rest of our immortal lives."

Dillek pulled in a shuddering breath. "This happened too fast. How could this happen so fast—my head is spinning," he moaned and he slumped forward, his forehead coming to rest against Curo's neck.

Curo frowned and cupped the elf's face, tilting it up so he could peer into Dillek's red rimmed eyes. His frown deepened upon seeing the dull desolation and guilt in those wine fogged blue eyes. He straightened and took the bottle of wine from Dillek's nearly limp fingers. "Is this what happens every time you bring someone back here to try and erase the memory of me? You drown yourself with wine afterwards? Yes, I know what you've been doing," he said in a cold tone when Dillek's eyes widened.

"Curo, I-"

"No matter," Curo said primly and set the bottle on the small table beside them. "Had our roles been reversed, I probably would have done the same. Aside from that, it will not happen again or I will start attacking anyone leaving your home who has your scent on them."

"I couldn't feel anything," Dillek whispered morosely.

"Of course not," Curo responded as he ran his hand through Dillek's loose black hair. "You're mine. Now," he quickly went on when Dillek frowned. He wrapped an arm around Dillek's waist and began to lead him across the room and to the stairs. "You need to sleep this off."

"Are you going to leave?"

"And give you enough time to build up defenses again once you wake up? I think not. We'll go out tonight. The twins have invited us. Apparently the Emperors will be with them and I will in no way miss an opportunity to ingratiate myself with our new rulers. Meeting them will do well for my career."

"Are you sure?" Dillek whispered and it was obvious he wasn't talking about their outing for later tonight.

"Aren't you by now? Yes, I'm very sure," Curo replied, gaze boring into Dillek's. "Did you feel trapped when you were with me?"

"I felt free."

"Then why in Hirsha's name are you fighting Fate, Dillek? You strange spoiled creature," Curo said fondly as he maneuvered his mate into the bedroom for a well needed nap, stripping Dillek of his outer jacket before letting the elf fall already half asleep onto the bed.

Curo eyed Dillek's face as he knelt to remove the elf's boots. "Did you let any of them mark you?" he asked in a cordial voice that held an underlying edge.

"No," Dillek responded, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight pouring in from the windows. "They were all submissive."

Curo stood, leaving Dillek's boots at the foot of the bed, and waved his hand to close the curtains. "Sleep," he said before leaving the room.

Some hours later Curo was still in Dillek's town home, having made himself comfortable since he planned to move in with Dillek the first chance he could. He'd picked out a book and had occupied the lounge he found Dillek in hours before. Curo sat up and snapped the book shut when he sensed the front door being opened and heard a set of footsteps.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a girl whispered.

"I've got to know if Curo knocked some sense into Dillek."

"But what if we're walking in on them?"

"Then we'll turn right around and leave. Besides, I have permission to come here whenever I like."

Curo relaxed after having recognized the voices and already had a smile on his face when Fred and Corae entered the main sitting room. Fred walked in first with Corae after. She was holding a white haired baby; one of her hands was pressed against his ear- the other ear pressed against her chest- and the other hand was pressed over his eyes. Curo laughed, knowing exactly why she'd done that.

Corae stopped when she saw him and just kind of stood there with wide adoring eyes while Fred grinned and walked on to greet Curo. "Not that it's any of my business, but please tell me it's been resolved," Fred begged.

"It's been resolved."

"Thank fuck for that," Fred answered, breathing out a sigh of relief and clapping Curo on the shoulder.

"I must thank you for your assistance," Curo replied with a genuine smile.

"Any time, mate. But… I'll kill you like I killed Janaesa if you hurt him."

Curo cleared his throat and spread his hands out in peace between them. "That was… inventive, Janaesa's demise. And I have no intention of hurting my Dillek."

Fred grinned before turning back to Corae, who really had stars stuck in her eyes. "Corae. He's a person, not a god. It's so weird seeing people fawn over you, Curo."

"I have a talent that is very much appreciated," Curo replied with a cocky lift of his chin. "People can't help but fawn over me. I would be a liar if I said I didn't enjoy it."

Fred laughed and Corae shook herself out of it and glared at Fred. "I do not fawn, Fred! Besides, it's Curo! Have you any idea how many times my brother and I-"

"Be silent, Corae!" an embarrassed voice shouted from upstairs. Apparently Dillek's nap was over. "I'm telling Haedya you've lost all sense of propriety!"

Corae laughed. "Are you sober now? Come down, brother! Zohrek is with us."

"Yes I am and no I cannot! I've just come from the bath. I'll be down in a minute."

Curo dropped quickly onto the duvet and curled his fingers into the edge of the seat to keep from rushing up to meet Dillek to see if he were in various stages of undress.

Fred was watching him and snickered, knowing perfectly well what Curo was thinking at the moment. Corae moved forward and then suddenly thrust Zohrek at Curo, surprising the singer.

"You must get to know each other," she said as he reluctantly took the baby. "I suspect soon you'll become part of our family." Then she sighed happily. "Imagine, _the_ Curo part of our honorable family."

A very faint and pained "Corae!" could be heard from somewhere upstairs. And then they could clearly hear Dillek going off on another rant about nosy siblings and the injustice of it all.

"My Lady, I assure you the honor would be all mine," Curo said sincerely as his gaze was riveted on the baby's face.

"This is Ozemir and Brumek's son," Fred told him. Curo looked really stiff holding the baby. As if he were afraid to break Zohrek. "Is this the first time you've ever held a baby, Curo?"

"Yes. Even before the royal massacres I was never close with anyone who had a child… he seems well behaved—Hirsha, I'm holding the Second's son!" he exclaimed having just realized and looking even more uncomfortable with the baby.

Fred laughed. "Not only does he take after his father in looks, but Zohrek often takes after his father in personality most of the time. He's usually very quiet, unless he's with the other babies," he explained. "It's actually really fascinating watching them interact. If they see Zohrek has been too quiet for too long, the other babies- especially the little prince- will draw him out, get him excited. But only Caellum is able to instantly make Zohrek do what he wants."

"Does this not bother the mother?"

Fred laughed. "No! He finds it all amusing and adorable. He says Zohrek is exactly like his father and we all know how much Ozemir adores Brumek."

Corae laughed lightly. "I cannot believe how lucky my big brother is to have gained Ozemir as a mate. And Ozemir is just lovely."

"Curo, may I have a private word?"

Fred bent down to retrieve Zohrek, allowing Curo to stand and head to the stairs. Soon he was on the landing where Dillek was waiting for him. Again Dillek was wearing one of his gifts. Curo immediately approached, took up Dillek's hand, and gave his palm a soft lingering kiss. Dillek stood there, blank faced, though his eyes wavered with some hidden emotion.

"Curo-"

"Do you feel better?" Curo asked softly.

"I do, yes. I-"

"You are still upset," Curo said, seeing that emotion in his eyes.

"Curo… please forgive me. Forgive me," he whispered brokenly.

Curo shushed him, placing palms on Dillek's cheeks. "I understand you, Dillek. It seems so impossible, but it feels as if I've known you my entire life," he murmured and Dillek nodded, feeling the same.

"Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. I told you. Had our positions been reversed I would have done the same. I understand you. I know why you did it. I do not feel betrayed. And now I think we should forget about it. Never bring it up again. Alright, lovely?"

Dillek straightened, finally smiling. Curo moved, pressing forward until their chests were touching. "There is still one matter to be settled though," he said lowly, almost dangerously as he lifted one hand away from Dillek's face. Dillek watched him curiously, delighted by the lowness of Curo's voice. The singer dropped the hand onto Dillek's throat, extending one sharp nailed finger until it was caressing Dillek's neck. Down it went to the hollow of Dillek's throat and then over, underneath the red tunic.

"No," he murmured and retracted his finger, moving it back to the hollow of Dillek's throat and mildly pressed. "Here, I think, would be best."

Dillek tilted his head back and bared his throat for Curo, who immediately took to lowering his head and pressing his lips against that bared flesh. It wasn't long before Dillek's throat bared an obvious mark of ownership.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Suppose so," Draco murmured, turning away from the bed with a sigh; resigned to the fact he would have to take Harry out before he could get his mate spread out on it. And he would. Oh he would have Harry spread on it by the end of the night.

Harry must have heard that thought because he blushed in an unbelievably attractive fashion and half turned away from him, brushing his hands down his deep purple thigh length _caleindh_ jacket in what Draco instinctively knew was a nervous gesture.

Draco grinned sharply at his back.

"So um… we'll be meeting Curo and Dillek as well at the pub. We should get going. Err… just try not to kill anyone, okay. If they're just looking. Dillek… well he can't help himself. He's harmless."

Draco's smile dropped. "Does that happen often?"

Harry didn't answer and instead gracefully strode out of the bedroom. When Draco caught up, Harry was already opening their front door and stepping out. He then paused, noticing the other _Saen_ standing beside Vendyl. It wasn't Hoihm. Draco recognized this guard, remembered him standing guard at Neville's apartment.

"Is he going to be alright?" Harry asked softly.

"Kaego is almost certain he will be recovered soon. Hoihm had the same problems as Draco, but it is taking longer for him to heal."

"Wonder why…"

"Perhaps because he doesn't have your blood." Harry looked at him oddly and Vendyl shrugged. "You did give your mate your blood to replenish his energy, and it's well known the blood of the royals has a power all on its own."

"Does Hoihm have family?" Draco asked curiously. "Shouldn't we alert his family that he's unwell?"

Vendyl's smile flattened and Harry recognized the small amount of sorrow in his eyes. "Just us _Saen_ , Highness. His blood clan was murdered. Much like many clans of high importance. Those who were steadfast supporters of our previous rulers."

Harry nodded and breathed out deeply, feeling sorrow for yet another of his people. So many lives lost, so many families broken. So many elves left completely alone. He straightened. Once again his will was resolved. After _Taeneen_ , Demai'Tah was going down for good. And if possible, the ex clan master was going to go down in the worst possible way.

"I will strip his magic from him; I will turn him mortal. And we will watch him suffer," Harry promised in a whispered hiss, eyes dark with fury.

Vendyl nodded. Draco shifted on his feet, feeling both remorse for Hoihm and arousal for his mate. He thought it was just wrong to feel that way when they were talking about something so serious.

Finally they left the palace with two _Saen_ trailing them. Draco was looking about him warily, looking for anything and anyone that might be a threat to his mate, who was babbling and now looking as if nothing bothered him. The arm entwined around his squeezed.

"Relax, Draco. Our capital is a sanctuary for our kind. Nothing can harm us as long as we're within Borsteria's boundaries. This is why Ozemir and Falde thought we should come out. So we can have at least one night to relax before we go ahead and finish this thing."

"Highness!"

The two turned to see a figure running/flying towards them, waving a hand. Draco stiffened, but Harry grinned and waved back. "Hello, Similae!"

Similae dropped in front of them and then gave them a low bow before popping back up to smile at them.

"You're just in time," Harry said. "We're going to meet the twins."

Similae nodded, his wings fluttering excitedly. "Yes. I arrived a few minutes ago and Falde told me where the pretties were. Glad I ran into you." He then turned to Draco. "Are you still…?" he asked, tapping his own forehead.

"Yes," the blond answered shortly.

Harry released Draco's arm, smiling when the blond's arm immediately went around his waist. He latched onto Similae's arm and they began walking down the street. Similae raised an eyebrow at Harry and at their entwined arms, but Harry only answered with a sweet coy smile. One in which Similae easily interpreted and he smirked back before turning his eyes back to the road they were traversing.

Draco was surprised he didn't feel much rage at seeing the short elf walking along arm in arm with his mate, but he figured that was because clearly they were both claimed submissives. And because he knew this elf was mated to George and from what he'd heard, they were deeply in love with each other. He glanced to his side, looking around Harry to the elf. He really was short. Top of his head only came up to Harry's chin. He looked like a boy really, but his facial features were more defined, no baby fat. Draco had to admit he was attractive and he spoke as an adult, even if he was a runt of the species. Draco's lack of annoyance probably also had to do with the fact he liked the vision the pair of them made walking along and talking quietly and excitedly to each other. Harry especially.

"… and six of my mares are breeding," the runt was saying. "Six!"

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed with a well aimed elbow into his mate's side.

_Oi!_

_Don't call him a runt!_

_You can't censor my thoughts, Potter!_

Similae nodded, unaware of the Emperors' mental bickering. "Yes. And even though I hate that demon right now, I have his stallion to thank for three of them. He's an exceptional specimen. I'm looking forward to the stock he'll provide the herd."

_MALFOY! Harry James Potter-MALFOY! You married me, git! Try and remember that!_

_Hey, calm down, Harry. I didn't mean anything by it._

_Better not have…_

Similae began to rummage inside his jacket and when his hand reappeared, he was holding a slim box. Instantly Draco perked up. Similae leaned forward a bit and glared at the blond before opening the case and extending it his way. Harry snickered as Draco deftly plucked one of the hand rolled cigarettes out of the case.

"Thanks," Draco replied and managed to light it this time before going back to listening to the two and looking around, studying the city with appreciative eyes.

Similae sniffed and pulled the case back to him. He disengaged from Harry long enough to take his own and light it, putting case back and then entwining his arm with Harry's again.

"You know Ozemir checked on her," Harry said softly. Similae nodded. "She's heading East. Maybe she'll meet up with Severus, Tom, and Hermione."

"Perhaps," Similae said after pulling in a long drag. "She had her own theories about what's happening there."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't think it has anything to do with Demai'Tah."

"But… how can that be?"

"I might agree with her a bit, Highness. What's the motive? It's been that way for months and nothing else has happened. None of the enemy troops have really invaded. True they group there, but they really haven't invaded any of the villages."

"He likes to play games."

"Yes, but…" Similae shrugged. "It doesn't make sense if he is responsible. He could have already invaded that region and taken it for himself. It would have been a great strategic move on his part, and I don't care what kind of games he's playing, taking the East would have been a victory for him. So then, why is he basically staying away if he were the one to cause this drought and maudlin behavior in the inhabitants? Maybe it isn't him. Maybe it's someone else… It's just a theory I had, but maybe it wasn't done on purpose. Killing the East doesn't do anyone any good. Not us or the enemy."

Harry frowned as they continued to walk, thinking on that. "You know… Uncle Sev reported their first night there they saw only one person who didn't look to be effected by what was happening, besides themselves."

Similae looked up at him, frowning also. "If it were me, I'd find that person and determine why he or she is unaffected as well. If they are still there."

Harry nodded. "I still kind of think Demai'Tah is behind this, but I'll contact Severus tonight and discuss this with him and also give them a heads up to keep an eye out for Mila."

Simile inclined his head. They remained silent the rest of the way, but it wasn't very long before they reached their destination. Similae's wings fluttered with excitement when they finally stopped in front of _The_ _Chaotic Jesters_.

Harry smiled. "Does George know you're coming?"

Similae shook his head. "Wanted to surprise him. He's been…" the short elf frowned.

The brunet beside him squeezed his arm before releasing it. "He misses you. Of course he's not going to be his usual cheerful self. Well come on then. Let's get in there and you can make him feel better. He'll be all over you in two seconds flat."

Similae shivered in delight and Harry laughed when his cheeks flushed slightly.

It wasn't two seconds. But that was only because when they first entered, the group of three discovered the twins weren't on the ground floor and therefore didn't immediately notice their presence as most of the patrons did. Immediately the patrons on the ground floor stood; chairs scraping back in their hurry to stand and then bow. Murmurs of respect flowed by them as they passed through the crowds to the stairs.

Draco found it incredibly odd that this was the only reaction to their presence. Bowing and respectful murmurs of their position. It's not that he didn't like it, but it was different from the Wizarding world. He remembered several instances when he and Harry had been in the same place and witches and wizards couldn't help but fawn over Harry. When he had first seen this happen, mainly in second year, Draco became enraged and he assumed it was because he was jealous of the attention Harry received, which only made him more angry and cruel towards the brunet. And then the rage came again, in Fourth year, though then it really hadn't been aimed at Harry anymore. More like aimed at the students and others who were always at Hogwarts to watch the tournament. Couldn't anyone else see Harry hadn't wanted to be in it? Couldn't anyone else see he really hated the attention? Where Draco would have flourished under the attention, Harry seemed to wither.

But here the attention was respectful. It was a bit awed, yes, but still it was respectful and no one came up to them or bothered their movements as they climbed to the second floor. Draco shook his head a little when Harry even paused here and there to wave at certain people he seemed to know. The barmaid especially. The barmaid smiled happily at Harry, waving back, and because she waved at him as well, Draco was forced to be nice and waved back with a small smile. Similae paid no one any mind and _skipped_ up the stairs two at a time, leaving him and Harry at the bottom.

"Simi!"

When they reached the landing, Draco spotted George and Similae standing in the middle of the floor embracing. George's arms were tight around his mate and Similae's face was pressed tightly against this mate's chest and his wings were fluttering. And then Draco's brow rose when George's arms moved; his hands lowered and grabbed the runt's arse right in front of everyone and hoisted the blue haired elf up until Similae's legs were wrapped around his waist and quite soon their mouths were fused together.

Harry sighed as he grabbed Draco's hand and began to lead him to a table near the snogging couple. "They're so cute."

Draco raised a brow as they passed the couple. They didn't seem to mind one bit they were in public. The blond looked at Harry. Then again, if Harry were ever on him like that, he was quite sure he wouldn't care about the public either. And the people around them didn't seem to care. Many were looking openly amused and some were leering at them good naturedly, and Draco assumed this wasn't a onetime occurrence.

They came to stop in front of a table where Fred was, along with two other elves. As Draco studied the tallest of them, a male with long brown hair and light purple eyes, he moved to press against Harry's back and wrapped his arms around the brunet's middle. Harry tipped his head back and smiled at the table's occupants while caressing one of the arms around his middle. Draco had instinctively recognized another dominant. This one not yet officially mated.

"Harry, Draco… this is Curo, and of course you already know Dillek, sort of," Fred introduced, waving at the two elves as he said their names. The two bowed lowly with murmurs of "highness" on their lips.

Harry pulled away from Draco to extend a hand to Dillek. "It's good to meet you again, Dillek. We never had a chance to talk much at the Ball and I'd hoped we could get better acquainted."

Dillek looked surprised for a moment before relaxing and smiling a charming smile as he took Harry's hand. It appeared he was about to kiss his knuckles, but Fred grabbed his shoulder hard and began shaking his head rapidly, and Curo's cheerful countenance turned apprehensive. Dillek understood once he heard the low growling and finally noticed the narrowed silver gaze on him. Quickly he settled for giving the smaller Emperor's hand a shake and dropping it before pressing closer to Curo. He forgot what Fred had told him about the blond Emperor's extreme possessiveness.

Harry smiled slyly and turned to Curo. "Thank you for fighting at the Battle of Hogwarts, Curo. I've heard a lot about you too."

"Good things I hope, Highness."

Harry laughed as he prepared to sit down. "It's half and half actually. But don't worry. That didn't put me off from wanting to get to know you."

Draco pulled out a chair for Harry and sat down after him, staring off into space. This was a side he hadn't seen before of Harry. Or at least he didn't remember seeing Harry this way. Being charming, polite, and soft spoken. Qualities that befit a person of his stature when out in public. Beautiful and engaging. And Draco loved the obvious 'act' of Harry being demure. Finally, Harry knew how to play the crowds. It was such a turn on!

A hissed conversation drew him back from his thoughts.

"What were you thinking?"

It was Curo, and he and Dillek were leaning with their foreheads pressed together while Fred was leaning back smiling wickedly at them.

"You were going to do it too! I know you! He's beautiful and you were thinking the same!"

"I wouldn't be so presumptuous to think I had the right to kiss the Emperor's hand-"

"Yes you are! Yes you would! And you were going to let me do it too before-"

"Ahh, isn't this sweet?" Fred cooed. "The first fight."

Harry snickered. The two in question paused in their bickering and just sort of stared into each other's eyes before smiling and Curo leaned forward to brush his lips against Dillek's flushed cheek.

"So what do you do?" Draco asked, looking at Curo.

"What do you mean, Highness?"

"Occupation. What do you do? The twins are inventors, Similae breeds horses… what do you do for the realm?"

"Of course I'll fight whenever needed, but first and foremost, I am a performer and a member of the elite theatrical guild."

Draco eyed him, looking curious and interested. "Are you any good?"

Harry nudged him. " _Elite_ theatrical guild. Obviously he must have talent, Draco."

The blond half heartedly sneered at him and returned his attention to Curo. Before the performer could answer, Dillek burst out with, "he is _amazing_ , Highness."

Fred laughed. "You sound just like Corae. I'm going to tell her."

Dillek flushed with embarrassment.

"I am amazing, so it is not as if he lied," Curo returned, smiling and running a pale finger along the underside of Dillek's chin.

"Hirsha," Fred muttered. "You two are going to be unbearably sappy together. Mila will surely gag."

"You mustn't drag down greatness, Fred," was Dillek's haughty response.

The redhead groaned and then instantly brightened when his brother and Similae finally appeared at the table. Before more chairs could be summoned, Harry stood and gracefully perched his arse on Draco's thighs, wiggling around a bit until he was perfectly comfortable.

"You little tease," Draco hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry smiled at all those around the table before turning to look Draco in the eye. "I like it rough too."

Draco brought his lips down to Harry's ear. "How rough?" he asked lowly.

"As rough as you like to get," the brunet answered and then smirked upon seeing Draco's eyes darkening.

"About time you joined us," Fred said to Similae and George, trying not to snicker at the look on Draco's face.

George grinned as he sat down and arranged Similae over his own lap. "We had to say hello, didn't we?"

Draco cleared his throat and looked at Dillek from over Harry's head, barely managing to keep from leaning forward to press a kiss into his mate's hair. "What do you do?"

"Me? Oh," Dillek smiled charmingly and waved a hand. "I believe in being lazy. I'm an elf of leisure."

"Quite like someone else we know, before all this began," George said, grinning at Draco.

"Can you fight?" Harry questioned with a frown, knowing Brumek's other brothers were able. He couldn't see Brumek allowing any of his siblings go on without battle training of any kind. Not even his sisters.

"Of course, Highness. If my blade is ever needed. Though," he glanced at his hand and grimaced.

"Calluses are good for you!" Fred exclaimed emphatically. Dillek scrunched up his nose and shuddered. Curo hummed in understanding, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

A murmur passed through the building then and everyone turned to look at the stairs. A moment later, an informal yet attractively dressed Commander of the Imperial Forces appeared. Harry's attention was then caught by Fred. The winged redhead flushed and started messing with his bangs, brushing them over his eyes. Harry smiled softly, watching in wonder. It was always strange- in a good way- to see Fred act in such a way. It was also cute, but he would never ever tell that to Fred.

Falde grabbed a chair on his way to the table and placed it next to his mate after Similae and George scooted over a bit to make room for him. The moment he was sitting, Falde leaned over cupping the nape of Fred's neck and dragging him close to place a chaste kiss on his lips. They both pulled back minutely, and Fred was grinning brightly. Falde made some sort of growling humming noise and pressed in again and again, each time the kiss turning a little less chaste until they were basically snogging for all the world to see.

"Shall we leave you two alone?" George asked in amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked once the brilliant snog had ended and they'd been tied over until they could get home. He shivered violent after Falde reached over and pressed a thumb to the corner of his slightly wet mouth, pulling away with the saliva and bringing the thumb to his mouth in order to suck on it.

Harry and Dillek's mouth dropped open in shock. Draco raised a brow, and Curo was smiling at Dillek's reaction. Similae and George smiled to themselves. They already knew Falde wasn't as much as a prude as he seemed to be. Anyone who partied in Venetia couldn't be. While there they had heard the stories about the Commander in his younger days, after all.

Falde leaned back in his chair, smirking while throwing an arm across the back of Fred's chair, fingers casually brushing over the feathers of Fred's wings. "I came to be with you," he answered easily, seemingly ignorant to the reactions of those around him, "but also to make sure Draco is… well."

"I'm perfectly fine," the blond drawled. "That time I was just… driven by some unseen force."

Harry grinned and moved slightly over the bulge pressing against him. "Draco is very well," he purred. Hands dropped onto his thighs and squeezed in warning. He ignored that, of course and earned himself a very delicious growl from his mate.

Harry sniggered quietly to himself before turning his thoughts inward as Draco and the others continued to converse. He closed his thoughts off tightly as he reached down with a finger to caress the knee spastically jumping underneath him. Draco was horribly on edge. Muscles bunched in tension. Harry smirked. When Draco allowed himself to release that tension, Harry was going to make sure it wasn't done slowly. They were neither virgins and Harry didn't want to be taken as he had the night of his Inheritance. And right now Draco was becoming increasingly impatient despite the fact Harry knew the blond was enjoying the company they were keeping with at the moment. And sometimes when Draco had enough, his impatience became a thing of beauty.

Harry sighed, stuck in blissful memories, and when he felt a hand creeping up his thigh, he thought everything was back to being right in his world. Draco was such a pervert in public.

_I want to fuck you._

Harry shifted, ducking his head to stare down at the hand very close to his lap.

_You're going to do whatever I tell you._

Harry only nodded, pulling in a sharp breath when a finger traced the lines of his growing erection and a hand gripped his hip, squeezing tightly. Draco shifted behind him and Harry felt breath caress the side of his neck and then a nose was pressing past the hair at the back of his neck and he felt lips pressing at his nape. He did not notice he was now the center of attention.

"Harry? Harry, mate, you there?" George called, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Harry shook himself and the haze in his eyes disappeared though Draco's hand didn't move an inch away from his arousal. "W-what?" he squeaked when the blond's hand clenched around him.

Fred leaned forward with a grin. "What's wrong with your voice?"

"Err…" Harry coughed and quickly reached out for the glass of wine sitting in front of him.

"Right. That's it," Draco said, standing suddenly and keeping an arm around Harry's waist so that his mate wouldn't fall. "We're going now. Harry, do your thing and transport us directly to our apartment."

"To your bedroom, you mean," Fred corrected.

"Now, Harry," he ordered lowly, almost in a growl. "Or I'll reclaim you in front of everyone here."

When Harry visibly shivered and melted against his mate's chest with a dopey smile, Similae hid an amused smirk behind his glass and Falde rolled his eyes. Only a second passed before the two Emperors disappeared.

When they were gone, Similae erected a privacy barrier. "He doesn't seem to have amnesia."

"It's there and yet not," Falde murmured, staring at the spot the two Emperors had disappeared from. "He still has the Ukatae instincts."

George nodded. "And that definitely makes the amnesia easier on both of them." He then laughed. "Harry must have been teasing him all day. Flirting his arse off."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Harry never has to actively do anything for Draco to act like that."

"Harry was being completely submissive tonight. On purpose," Similae said quietly with a little smile. "In some instances, the more submissive in his actions, the more Draco is aroused. Harry could be in complete control of the situation and still be a lovely submissive and our dear blond Emperor loves that." He saw Falde was nodding, but the twins looked clueless. "Have you two never caught on to this?"

"Err…"

"Now that you mention it," George murmured, looking off. Similae rolled his eyes.

"You two are slow sometimes."

George leaned forward until their cheeks were flush. "You love me anyway."

Similae reached back a hand, cupping the back of George's neck. "Yes."

"Whatever the case," Fred said, grinning at those around the table; they had been listening curiously. "I would love to be a fly on their bedroom wall right now."

If he had been, he probably would have been squished immediately since Draco had practically thrown his panting mate against the wall the moment they appeared. Nothing about Draco right now indicated he had amnesia. He prowled towards his mate with that narrowed silver gaze, alight with power and want, while Harry used the wall for support since his legs were threatening to fall out from beneath him.

"Draco," he rasped, mouth dry and body pumping with anticipation. This made sense, Draco being driven by his instincts. Since he couldn't remember, it would be easy for the instincts. It would be hard for Draco to ignore it. And Harry wasn't really restraining against it. He could if he wanted, but he wouldn't. He never did really and he hadn't seen Draco like this in ages. He was fully prepared to enjoy the ride. He _loved_ when Draco asserted his status as dominant.

A body was pressed against him and a hand under his tunic in the blink of an eye. Fingers moving, questing and mapping out the contours of his stomach and chest. Harry moaned and bared his neck in a calculated submissive action; dropping his head back against the wall as Draco's hips relentlessly pressed against his.

Draco eyed the neck bared to him and restrained from immediately sinking his fangs in. he didn't even spare a second anymore as to how bizarre it was to have fangs. "I want you," he stated the obvious in a low voice that barely reached either of their keen hearing just before latching his teeth onto the lobe of Harry's pointed ear and drawing his tongue up to the point.

Harry gasped out and arched into him and Draco's lips curved into a smug smirk at that reaction. As he continued to play with what was apparently a very sensitive spot on his mate, Draco let a hand drop to Harry's trousers and quickly unfastened them before griping the hem of Harry's tunic and lifting it. The tunic came off only halfway and then got stuck on Harry's wings. Draco frowned when Harry laughed underneath the fabric. "You forgot my wings," he whispered.

"Do you want me to rip this shirt?"

"No."

"Then get it off now!"

Harry began to struggle with his shirt and he felt Draco's hands drop down to his stomach, fingers skimming lightly over and down his abs until he was pushing below, dipping his hand inside and immediately wrapping fingers around Harry's erection, smirking when he realized Harry wasn't wearing anything below his trousers.

Harry went still with a moan when Draco began to pump him, sending pleasurable spasms throughout his body. Harry whimpered when the hand disappeared, but he could see through the material of his tunic and watched Draco drop to his knees and blow on the head of his cock, which was the only part visible at the moment. He continued to blow on it for a moment until Harry managed to get his tunic off, but Harry was having trouble doing anything with those hot puffs of air hitting the tip of his leaking cock. "Draco, stop. J-just stop f-for a moment."

A dark laugh reached his ears and of course the bastard didn't stop. No, instead he gripped Harry's waistband and forced his trousers all the way down and continued with his hot air torture, smirking when Harry growled again and went ahead and ripped his shirt anyway in his haste to be naked for his mate. Draco leaned forward, licking at the head of Harry's now completely uncovered cock as he helped the brunet out of his boots so that he could kick his trousers all the way off. Soon both boots and Harry's trousers were launched somewhere over Draco's shoulder. He didn't much care at the moment. The blond was too preoccupied with studying the flushed naked body standing over him.

Draco's vision then zeroed in onto one spot; transfixed on the milky white thigh in front of him and he licked his lips. He'd always wanted to try blood play, and maybe now he knew why. Being _Ukatae_. Being a dark creature who liked blood. So he moved forward to the inside of Harry's upper thigh, nose flaring at Harry's scent and bit into the toned flesh before him. Harry gave a choked cry and his head fell back into the wall with a thump, Draco's name tumbling from his mouth. Draco sucked for a few seconds before pulling away to watch the blood dribble down Harry's leg. Dark thick red against pale skin. An appreciative growl rumbled in his chest.

Harry's chest was rising and falling rapidly and his eyes were wide and glazed as he stared down at his mate kneeling between his legs. Draco seemed transfixed by the blood on him. He was poised there between his legs, still and staring. "Draco," he whispered, bucking his hips slightly. The blond shifted slightly, running a hand over the wound, collecting warm blood on his palm. Comprehension lit Harry's eyes and he swallowed thickly in anticipation.

Draco wrapped the palm covered in blood around his flushed and swollen cock, coating his erection with the red substance. When there was enough, Draco moved; he didn't even hesitate to lean forward to suck on Harry as if he were the blond's own personal blood pop.

Still against the wall, Harry went tight as a bow string, hissing out an explicative and moving his hands, lightly tugging at Draco's hair. At the moment Draco really didn't much care about that. He cared about the divine taste of Harry exploding in his mouth. About the texture sliding back and forth across his tongue and the noises Harry was making. Lifting his eyes, he took in the lovely sight of Harry's stiff arched body; his head thrown back against the wall and his eyes tightly closed. Wet swollen lips quivering.

Harry then started to pant when Draco began to deep throat him. His hands dug further into his mate's hair and he gasped when Draco's own fingers dug into his hips, pulling and pressing his hips back and forth so that he was fucking the blond's mouth. Harry's panting became ragged against the feeling of such movements. Hirsha, it had been too long. Much too long…

"Draco," he moaned, tugging at the blond hair, trying to get across his message that he wouldn't last long like this. When Draco pulled back, Harry whined in protest despite the previous warning. But his whine quickly cut off when he felt the swipe of a tongue run along the length of the underside of his erection, and then it felt like there was a tongue everywhere.

Harry pulled in a sharp breath and looked down when a hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock and Draco began to lick every drop of blood off him. When he thought he could take no more, Draco pulled away, licking his lips and stood, looking down at him with lust blown eyes and messed up hair. Harry shivered again. His mate was so sexy.

Draco had begun to smirk because he heard that last thought, but then he grunted in surprise when his arms were suddenly full of Harry; his hips were warmed by legs wrapping around him and a mouth was suddenly attached to his. He growled in appreciation when his bottom lip was bitten and blood rush between them. His and Harry's and saliva mixed with the blood and Draco became lightheaded. It was good. So very good.

Harry was trying to press closer, purring in Draco's mouth and running a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure how long they remained in that position and he didn't much care. Draco wrapped one arm around his waist tightly, while his free hand wandered, moving down over his arse and then immediately went for the prize. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth when he felt fingers brush over the tight ring of muscles that quivered for much more than Draco's fingers. The blond growled lowly in his throat when Harry shifted, trying to press down against those fingers and mewling for more.

Harry gasped when he was suddenly thrown onto the bed. The bed was at least ten feet away from where they had originally been standing. He vaguely wondered how Draco knew how much strength to use to insure he actually hit and remained on the bed. It was a vague thought because Draco was slowly prowling towards the bed and there was annoyance in his eyes as he gripped the hem of his tunic and quickly stripped the clothing off himself. Harry hid a smile as he stared at his husband's nicely toned chest and abs. He knew why Draco was annoyed, so he quickly vanished Draco's boots and trousers before spreading out on his back, docile and obedient, waiting for his mate.

"You've been having a lot of fun at my expense," Draco murmured lowly, eyes fixated on the sprawled out form in fascination and hunger.

Harry hummed in agreement as he closed his eyes. Draco growled again and Harry shivered from the sound that vibrated throughout his body. Draco's annoyance instantly vanished as he watched his mate tremble and heard the wanton moan escape Harry's lips. It was no wonder everyone was saying he and Harry went at it like rabbits.

Harry felt the bed dip as Draco crawled onto it and felt the heavy blissful presence of his mate straddling his thighs. Immediately he opened his eyes and lifted his hands to reach out and touch Draco's chest, tracing fingers over the dips and flat planes, relishing in the heat and hardness; Draco's strength.

He whispered his mate's name, lust darkened eyes drifting up to be caught by glowing silver which immediately understood what he needed, all of it showing in his eyes. Draco gave a sharp nod even as the look in his eyes changed. Harry worried at first when Draco seemed angered, enraged. His eyes blazing with fury. And then he pulled in a deep breath and his look softened as a hand dropped to cup Harry's cheek, fingers softly caressing, and a look of loving determination settled over and he leaned down, pressing their lips together.

Harry was kissed gently at first, a brush of lips and tongue; a lazy dance of love. Utterly breathtaking as Draco unguardedly whispered declaration after declaration in between kisses. But soon the kiss went on to more and Draco pressed over him, the kiss deepening and Harry spread his legs, inviting his mate closer as he let go of everything but the feel of Draco's mouth on his and Draco's hands exploring his body. When Draco pulled away and despite it being a good thing as they needed to breathe, he was disappointed. He wanted his mate's mouth back on his own. Only to melt against the bed again as Draco began to lay light kisses all over his face while his hand began to prepare him; efficiently and then quickly after Harry wandlessly coated the blond's fingers with lubrication.

During this, Harry purred in delight; a reaction to the soft caresses of Draco's lips against his face. Draco laughed softly as he continued to do it, moving his lips down to his neck, delighting in every one of Harry's sounds of pleasure and triumph as he was touched the way he wanted. At the beginning Harry had thought he would like this to have been a furious fuck, but he quickly realized Draco wanted to take his time; to make love to him and Harry was now all for it. It had also been a while since they'd had time to make love.

Harry lifted his hips to brush against Draco's, instigating a low moan from the blond and the light kissing of his neck turned into a sharp bite. The blond grabbed one of Harry's legs to drape it round his waist. Harry shifted minutely and lifted both legs up higher to drape over the middle of his toned back. His eyes drifted up again to be caught by Draco's and the blond groaned before dropping down to take his lips in a searing kiss.

When his lips were released, Harry dropped his head back to the pillow while Draco braced hands on both sides of his mate's head. He urged his hips forward slowly, watching Harry's face as he filled him. Harry breathed a soft sigh as Draco finally filled him, eyes fluttering closed in bliss. He ignored the slight pain of Draco's burrowing inside and tightened his arms around the blond's back.

When Draco was fully sheathed, he hissed out a breath and dropped his face against Harry's slick neck, trying to rationalize the immense pleasure he was feeling. It wasn't just physical. He felt as if every inch in his body was singing in response to being inside Harry. When Harry whispered in his mind, Draco hitched his hips and he groaned. Now it was all physical. It was unbelievable, the pleasure of his cock being surrounded by Harry's tight channel.

He raised himself up by his arms and then dipped his head, brushing lips against Harry's before pulling back and moving within Harry. Slowly at first, but as the minutes went on, he was inspired by Harry's panting, by Harry's striking green eyes. "Fuck, you feel so good…"

When Harry smirked smugly, Draco pulled out and smirked himself when Harry arched his back, keening in distress while his nails dug into Draco's shoulders.

"Draco," he gasped, begged. "Draco, come back."

Draco grabbed Harry's slender hips, leaning forward to lick at the sweat smeared across his abdomen, moaning from the taste of his mate. His mouth made a quick trail up to Harry's chest and then to his lips where he captured Harry's mouth in a frantic kiss, releasing a hip to grab the hair at the nape of the brunet's head. Harry moaned into his mouth, arching his back again to reinstate bodily contact.

Draco pulled back all the way to savor the vision beneath him. The perspiration on Harry made him glow. His chest rose and fell rapidly, while his green eyes had darkened to nearly black. Lips were bruised and swollen, and hair fanned out around him in debauched disarray. And then those eyes narrowed, Harry pulled in a deep breath and then hissed, "if you don't come back right now, I'll leave!"

Draco chuckled. "You won't," he assured just before flipping Harry over onto his stomach, grabbing a hand full of dark hair and yanking his mate onto his hands and knees.

The hair pulling was unnecessary. Harry had already begun to move into the position, eagerly anticipating Draco's next actions. Draco's hands passed over his feathers and down to his lower back. Harry shivered when he felt hands on his skin just over the slope of his arse, felt fingers dig into his flesh and spread him. His head was hanging limply, but he didn't have to see in order to know Draco was staring at his arse, staring at his stretched and slick hole.

Harry shifted back. "Lover," he moaned, begged, "please-ahhh!"

The brunet closed his eyes tightly, fingers gripping the head board with white knuckled fingers, relishing in the feeling of Draco rushing in and out of him and all he could do was pant and whimper with each quick forceful thrust into him. And then Draco growled, moved one hand away from his hip and leaned over him. The hand grabbed his chin and jerked his head up and to the side, baring his neck and he cried out when fangs sank into his neck. Draco paused in his movements only long enough to drink in one full mouth of blood before he went back to moving within him.

Harry had only enough cognizant thought to move his head slightly and bite down on Draco's wrist. He did not want to pass out right now. He didn't want to miss any of their rejoining. The blond, understanding, kept his wrist still where his hand still kept hold of Harry's chin until Harry pulled back with a mixture of a growl and a purr, licking at the fang wounds.

Draco pulled away again, earning an amusing frustrated shout from Harry. He especially liked the death look on Harry's face when the brunet turned to glare at him over his shoulder, flashing his fangs in fury. The growling was very nice as well. Draco smirked and leaned over, grabbing pillows; three of them. He then grabbed Harry's hair and yanked viciously, which earned him a long drawn out moan as he allowed Draco to draw him up to a kneeling position. Draco pressed against his back, burying his face against Harry's feathers while he piled the three pillows in front of Harry.

Harry eyed the pillows curiously, mind clearing slightly, wondering what they were for. They'd shagged in many positions before, but none where there were pillows under him unless he was on his back. His curious thoughts vanished when a hand moved around his hip to wrap his fingers around Harry's leaking cock. Harry gasped and dropped his head back against Draco's shoulder, hitching his hips to try and thrust more into his lover's hand.

Draco pulled his face away from Harry's wings to peer over his shoulder to watch Harry do this. It was an erotic sight and his ragged breathing was on par with Harry's. And then Harry keened in distress when he wasn't getting enough friction because Draco's hand had slackened around him.

Before Harry could demand more, Draco removed his hand, placed it on the center of his back and then forced Harry back down onto his stomach, over the pillows that cushioned his hips.

"You are going to love this," Draco promised as Harry stretched his arms out towards the head of the bed and before the brunet could answer, Draco grabbed his arse, which was elevated in a delicious manner, spread him and thrust in. Harry squealed- he _squealed_ \- and his wings lifted, rustled and then went limp. Draco paused a moment, biting his lip against the feel of the hot cavern around him, the slick heat and tight channel. Merlin, it was so much… and then he laughed. "Did you just squeal like a girl?"

"Fuck you, Draco!" he shouted hoarsely. "Just… just fucking move!"

Harry's arse was at the perfect angle that all Draco had to do was set his hands on the curves and was able to thrust in as fast as he wanted without either of them cramping up. Which meant he could let go. And he did. He didn't hold back as he snapped his hips forward, burrowing deeper and deeper into Harry with each thrust, and at this particular angle, Harry felt every inch of Draco. His thoughts vanished. All he could do was feel. The world around him was like white noise. He couldn't even hear himself babbling as his body was thrust into time and again. But Draco could hear him. Draco loved the inarticulate noises passing Harry's swollen lips. Sounds that were broken words for more and harder and, "oh gods, don't stop, so good…"

Draco gritted his teeth and dropped his chin to his pale sweaty chest, and rode Harry harder and faster, thrusting in so quickly that Harry's head would have hit the head board long ago if his hands weren't pressed against the board to keep him suspended over the pillows. In fact Harry's head was down while his hands were curled against the head board. His claws out and dug deeply into the black wood.

Harry's face was pressed against the mattress, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He paid no attention to the blood dripping onto the sheets. He couldn't even if he wanted. Vaguely he heard Draco gasp and thought the blond was finally feeling the bond, feeling what he was feeling rushing through every vein in his body. Pleasure washed through him in waves and Draco hadn't even hit his prostate yet. Directly following that vague thought, Draco minutely shifted the angle of his thrusts and hit that bundle of nerves. Harry screamed against the mattress, arching his back, claws burrowing deeper into the hard wood.

A clawed hand was buried in his hair and yanked his head viciously back with a growl reverberating around them, and Draco continued to thrust in, hitting his prostate over and over again and Harry's ensuing gasps for air echoing throughout their bedroom.

Harry's orgasm hit him and he went stiff as a board, uttering a silent cry; his voice caught in his throat while he coated the pillow beneath him with his release. Draco continued to thrust into him, though his movements became erratic and he released Harry's hair to grab onto his hips, claws gone but fingertips bruising. Harry, over sensitized, whimpered when Draco slammed into him one last time and then went utterly still with a small hiss and Harry could feel his mate release inside him, filling him and coating his insides with his seed.

Draco then released a groan and collapsed over his back, and their hoarse panting mingled together. Draco slowly reached forward, grasping one of Harry's hands and pulling his claws out of the bed before grasping his fingers and rubbing them to sooth away the stiffness. Harry melted into the mattress.

"Did you get your memory back?" he whispered after a time when he was breathing properly, aware of how husky his voice sounded.

Draco didn't answer right away. Instead he focused on laying kisses all along the pale column of the neck next to his face. "Hmm? No. Why?"

"I don't know… You were acting—well for a moment there I was sure you had regained your memories."

"Not yet."

"You knew exactly where to touch me."

Draco's lips curled into a smirk. "I'm a good lover."

"A _brilliant_ lover," Harry corrected.

The weight on his back lifted and he felt Draco leave him. Before he could complain about the lack of Draco inside him, the blond removed the dirtied pillows from underneath him and threw them somewhere and then turned Harry onto his back and swept him into a kiss that was full of bright shining eyes and broad smiles between them.

"Best shag ever," Draco declared minutes later after rolling off of Harry and onto his back.

"You always say that." Harry laughed and moved, rising up and crawling over to straddle his husband. Draco was supremely surprised by his and Harry's fast recovery time. He was especially interested in the gleam in Harry's eyes.

He groaned and instantly fingers were attached to Harry's hips and he thrust up. "I'm assuming this is natural for Ukatae…"

Harry's eyes were bright and he nodded, laughing when Draco looked exceedingly pleased. "Want to see what kind of lover I can be?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Oh, gods,” he moaned as Harry shifted, impaling himself on Draco's rapidly hardening cock. “Yes!"


	20. Shifting

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Shifting**

 

"Mmm."

Harry hummed in satisfaction when warm firm lips skated across his face, over his closed eye lids and across his jaw. He stretched beneath the muscled body braced over him before opening his eyes and smiling at his husband.

Draco remained above him, motionless except for his eyes, which were tracing every part of his face. "Have you any idea how beautiful you are?"

Harry groaned this time and started to shove at the muscled shoulders to push the blond off him. "Draco, get away! You don't get any more for at least… half a day!"

"It is half a day," Draco pointed out, gesturing to the open balcony and the bright light shining in. "It's midday already."

Harry gasped and sat up suddenly and Draco had to rear back so as not to get knocked out by Harry's panicked face. "Caellum! I can't believe I left in the nursery for so long. We promised him we'd pick him up this morning."

"He's with Father, Harry. No need to worry. Ozemir picked him up this morning and then took him to Father."

"Oh." Harry sighed and slumped back to the bed. "Still, we should get up and spend as much time with him as we can before leaving."

Draco was back over him in a flash. "But I want you again," he whined, nuzzling his neck, and Harry snickered.

"In the bath. We both could use one and I've been meaning to show you the bathing room anyway. You'll love it."

"Err… didn't you show it to me already?"

"You must have noticed the lack of bath in there…"

"I was only paying attention to the toilet. I wanted to piss and then get back here… to shag you again."

"Lovely," Harry muttered dryly.

**Master, you called.**

Draco yelped and jumped back. He rolled off the bed to the floor, and then began bouncing on his toes. Harry stared at him in surprise, noting the stricken look on his face and the shivers of disgust.

Harry sat up slowly and reached for Lovely. He tried to keep his voice passive. Draco looked hilarious at the moment. "Lover?"

Draco made another disgusted sound and shivered again. Harry snickered, having figured it out, and looked at the innocent looking snake slithering between his fingers. Well, not so innocent. She was a viper, after all.

**Lovely, did you slither onto Draco?**

**You should tell your mate to be careful. He nearly flung me across the room.**

Harry's gaze shot back to Draco. "Oh." He then started laughing. "I'd almost forgotten how funny your fear of snakes was."

"It's not a fear! They just make me really uncomfortable. Maybe you should tell her not to crawl on the bed... or anywhere else for that matter."

Harry shook his head and climbed from bed. "Not going to happen."

"You're not going to take her to the bath with us?" Draco cried incredulously.

Harry grabbed his hand. "Lovely loves napping by the baths. It's always warm and humid down there."

Draco was staring at the snake in his hands dubiously, and since Harry was really in a hurry, he pressed his naked back against Draco's equally naked body and coaxed the blond downstairs with his arse. It worked splendidly. Draco spent the time going downstairs groping his hips and staring at his arse and forgot about the snake curled tightly in his mate's hands.

By the time they were done with the bath, Harry was doubly excited. He was really looking forward to going to the mortal world for a bit and visiting with Lucius and Sirius. And maybe he would be able to visit the kids and the gang at the Nest as well. In a hurry he got dressed, prodded Draco to get his fine arse moving, and then dragged his mate all the way to the portal room. He was relieved to see Hoihm standing at attention with Vendyl when they left their apartments. The _Saen_ looked better than he had the previous day.

When they arrived at Malfoy Manor, Lucius was already striding out of his office and towards the base of the stairs as they descended. He must have sensed their arrival. Immediately he told them Caellum had been kidnapped by Molly and was at the Nest while Sirius was at work. After this announcement father and son stood facing each other, and Draco's eyes roamed his father's younger looking face, noting the softer quality to it. Lucius didn't look so cold, so unapproachable. He looked as he did before Draco had gone to school. Draco had missed those days terribly.

_Harry, I want to…I want…_

Harry smiled in understanding. "Draco, why don't you stay here and spend some time with Father. I'm going to go rescue our son and then go and visit with Sirius."

Draco could only nod. He turned towards Harry just in time to get a soft kiss to his lips while Lucius turned towards his office when he heard the babies call for him. A baby with dark hair appeared, crawling just out of the office, soft gray eyes looking around before landing on his mother. He stopped crawling and teetered back and forth on his hands and knees.

"Ma ma."

Lucius smiled softly and crouched down to pick his son up. "And where are the terrors known as your sisters?"

Harry lingered long enough to see the twins come crawling out of the office. For little things, the smiles on the girls were entirely too mischievous. Harry blamed it all on Sirius and he was sure Lucius did as well. Harry placed another kiss upon his mate's curved lips, and then Shadowed to the Nest with Vendyl.

"Would you like to take a walk with us?" Lucius asked his eldest child. "We were just about to head to the garden when I felt you and Harry arrive."

Draco nodded even as he crouched down to scoop up his sisters. "Co! Co!" they squealed, and Draco smiled blindly.

"They know me."

"Of course they do, son. You are their brother, after all. They will always look up to you. Did you think I stopped thinking or talking about you just because the triplets were born? Don't be ridiculous. You are and will always be my first born. My pride."

Draco stood, a blond baby in each arm and he stared down at them instead of looking at Lucius, at a loss for words. "Father…"

"Come. We can talk as we walk. I sense you have a book full of questions."

"Yeah, I do actually. First, how in the… how did you and Sirius Black end up together?"

"That is a long story and it has two beginnings... Suppose I should start at the first beginning," Lucius started as they walked down the hall to the double doors leading to the back lawns. "First and foremost, Sirius is and has always been a monumental ignoramus. This became quite clear in our Fourth year when he tried ignoring the fact a Malfoy wanted something from him… his cock."

"Fourth year," Draco said, scandalized. "Father!"

Draco shook his head in astonishment when Lucius Malfoy began to snicker.

"Very well. Maybe I didn't want _that_ at the time, but I did want him and he was constantly rejecting my advances. It was not to be borne! So then one day, end of fifth year, I petrified him when he tried to evade me…" Lucius laughed softly. "I will forever remember that incident. He was so angry, Draco."

As Lucius and Draco were reacquainting, Harry Shadowed straight in to the main parlor of the Nest and was surprised to find it full of young ones; children between the ages of four and ten. Some of the older ones were sitting alone reading from books, but the majority of children were milling about talking in groups or playing games; mostly Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap.

Harry spotted Amortia and Molly sitting upon one of the sofas and both had a toddler in their laps and one between them; Maeve, Devon, and Caellum. They also had a few children sitting at their feet listening to the two. The six original snatches were sitting very close to them. Catherine was pressed up against Molly's side with Mary beside Amortia. Michael was leaning against the sofa, arms crossed over his chest. Every once in a while his eyes would scan the faces of his peers impassively and then go back to listening intently to what Molly and Amortia were saying. Sorcha was sitting right in front of the two elf maidens with several new students beside him.

Harry dropped the Shadow, but remained standing still. No one noticed him at first. Not until Vendyl moved off to take position against the wall near the door. His movement caught all attention and then they finally caught sight of Harry, who raised a brow when in seconds every child stopped what they were doing in order to stand and immediately bow to him.

"You have them very well trained," Harry commented with a grin, nodding here and there at a child that was bold enough to look him in the eye. He could understand curiosity from children.

"They are respectful children," Amortia answered with a small smile after she pulled up from her own curtsey.

"Yes I see that. Now where are my favorites? Aren't you going to come give me a proper hello?" he said to the four elder children. He wasn't really troubled about calling them out like that, calling them favorites in front of the other children. Simply because it was the truth. The first snatches were his favorites and he knew them well. He didn't know these new children at all.

Said favorites perked up and instantly rushed over to him. Catherine was the first to him and she threw her arms around his waist. Harry knelt down so that he could hug her properly, squeezing her tightly. "Catherine, you've gotten so big!"

"I've been eating all of my breakfast, lunch, and dinners like you said I should. And Auntie Amortia has been given me potions. And we play outside a lot."

Harry noticed the surprised looks and murmurs from the other children upon Catherine's words. He filed it away for later. "And are you happy here?"

Catherine nodded vigorously. "School is fun! And the other kids are nice…"

Michael scoffed at this, but otherwise remained quiet. Harry suspected he was biting his tongue quite hard. Harry grinned at him and beckoned him closer. Michael looked a bit nervous then, but he did step closer until he was right in front of Harry.

Harry stood and extended a hand. "And how have you been?"

"Very well, thank you, Harry… err, Highness?"

"You know you're allowed to call me Harry," he answered, ruffling the boy's hair. "Doing well in your studies, I hope."

Michael nodded, a real smile curving his lips. Clearly he was enjoying living at the Nest as well.

"And you? Mary and Sorcha?"

"I'm really happy here," Sorcha answered with a big grin at him.

Mary skipped up and threw her arms into the air. Harry lifted her until she was on his hip. "You're a bit big for this now, love."

"But you're a super strong royal elf, Harry! You can lift even Uncle Rudo if you want."

Harry snorted. Uncle Rudo. Brilliant. Harry smiled when Molly and Amortia appeared. He sensed Amortia was nervous and Molly was a bit apprehensive. _"What's the matter?"_

Amortia bit her lip and then her smile was a bit strained. _"We love these children, Harry. The first six. We care for all the children at the Nest, yes, but…"_

Harry had a slight inkling as to where this was going. But he nodded, indicating they should go on. Through this all he kept a keen eye on his son, who had slithered away to crawl around the room, playing with the human children who were fascinated by the _Ukatae_ royal prince.

"Harry," Molly began and then cleared her throat. _"Petunia and Rodolphus want to adopt Maeve and Devon. Arthur and I want Sorcha and Catherine, while-"_

" _While Rabastan and myself would love to give Mary and Michael a proper home. To call them ours. And when they are old enough we would like to… to have them turned if they so choose. It is just that… the other children here can see we favorite these. It isn't fair really, unless we make it legal…"_

" _There is a problem though, isn't there?"_

The two ladies nodded and imperceptibly looked down at Michael. _"He doesn't want to be separated from any of them. In fact he's adamant about not being separated from Sorcha and Catherine. He really does care and worry about them. If we solve this problem, would you…"_

Harry smiled, grasping Molly's hand. _"I give my blessings and if Draco could remember, he would as well. But you must be careful. Don't fall in love with every child that comes in here."_

" _It was the way we first opened,"_ Amortia said with a nod at his warning. _"Just the four of us with these six, without any other nannies or teachers. But now we're mainly the overseers. We have plenty of employees that have more interaction with the students and orphans here. We care for them all, but we won't be driven with the need to make them family."_

Harry nodded and looked directly at Michael. _"That leaves this one then..._ Michael, I would like you to accompany me and my son to Wizarding Way." He then turned to the girl on his hip when she whined. "No worries, love. We'll return soon enough. I need to speak with Michael. Elf to wizard." He hid a smile when Michael stood straighter and puffed out his chest.

Mary nodded and giggled as she was placed to the ground. Harry straightened and looked for his son. "Caellum, love! It's time to go visit your childish grandfather."

"Siri!"

Caellum started to run over and the young humans moved out of his way so that he wouldn't stumble over their legs or run into them. Just as the little prince was hefted into his mother's arms, a bell rang throughout the manor. Two witches and two wizards appeared in the doorway. Molly turned and clapped her hands.

"Alright, you lot. It's time for your afternoon lessons. Hurry up now and line up for your teachers."

Harry quickly leaned over to kiss Catherine and Mary's cheeks, causing them to giggle. They giggled some more when Caellum copied his mother's action, though he left behind some slobber. The girls quickly embraced the cute little prince before rushing off to join the lines. Sorcha lingered a moment before he leaned across the space to kiss Michael's cheek and then he scampered off with a laugh when Michael bellowed at him.

As Michael wiped the kiss off his cheek with a scowl, Harry shared an amused look with Molly and Amortia. He then laughed because Caellum was squealing happily and reaching for Michael. Said boy huffed and moved closer to the prince, resigned. Caellum grabbed a handful of his hair, causing Michael to wince and then wince again when the prince laid a slobbery kiss onto his cheek as well.

"You go along with Harry now, love," Amortia said to Michael, "and after dinner you can work with Mr. Cress to make up for the lessons you'll miss while you are out."

"Okay." Michael hesitated a moment before he jerked forward to hug Amortia tight around the middle. Amortia's face lit up and she carded a hair through his light brown hair before bending to place a kiss on the top of his head.

Harry turned and beckoned Vendyl over before placing a firm hand on Michael's shoulder when he pulled away from Amortia. "Shadowing will feel a little weird. Just relax. It will only last a second."

Michael nodded, pressing a little against his side. Harry kept his hand on the boy's shoulder and nodded to Vendyl. A moment later they disappeared from the Nest. Michael released the breath he'd pulled in two seconds before and looked up at Harry with wide eyes. "That was wicked! It's way better than side-along!"

"It is, yeah," Harry murmured as he turned to face the building Vendyl Shadowed them to. He then turned away from the door and guided Michael down the road, away from M.E.M headquarters. "Michael… Molly and Amortia explained to me what they wanted to happen. With you, your sister, and the others who were first to live at the Nest."

Michael stiffened under his hand. Harry pat his shoulder and sent soothing vibes. He knew what was bothering the boy about all this and he could understand Michael's fear and reluctance. He knew where it was coming from.

"I thought they loved us but they only want to tear us apart," Michael said in a small voice, for once sounding his appropriate age.

Harry stopped and placed Caellum on the ground beside him, keeping tight hold of his son's hand. He bent until he was eye to eye with Michael. "No. No, Michael. That's not it at all. You haven't looked at the big picture…" he righted himself and looked around, ignoring all the wide eyes and gaping jaws of shoppers around them. "Is there a café or something anywhere near?"

"There's an ice cream shop just down the road," Michael answered and gestured off the way they had been going. "Near the twins shop."

"We'll go there and talk more."

" _Highness!"_ Vendyl hissed. Harry turned to his guard with a sweet innocent smile. Vendyl rolled his eyes and then shook his head.

Harry sighed. _"Oh come on! It's not like you and I wouldn't be able to take care of any danger. And the only danger we might come across is witch or wizard kind of danger and that's not really danger for us, is it?"_

Vendyl didn't answer right away. Instead he studied the busy road before them and all the people gathering around like sheep and finally he sighed and nodded. "But I will not hesitate to kill anyone who approaches without invitation," he stated loudly in English. This had those who were gaining courage to drop back with wary looks.

Harry nodded, smiling. He still kept one hand on Michael's shoulder and Caellum's hand tight in the other. They walked slowly so that Caellum could totter along beside him. Harry had secretly placed Lovely around Caellum's shoulders where she then curled around his neck invisible. Another safety measure for his son. Not that he had any intention of letting anyone get near his son.

Five minutes later, they were stepping into the ice cream shop. Another branch owned by Fortescue. By that time they were being followed by a crowd who kept their distance. There were also reporters who had been taken multiple pictures, Rita Skeeter included. The reporters toed the line, getting closer than the other civilians, though with one look from Vendyl, they still remained a safe distance away. When Harry entered the ice cream parlor with Caellum and Michael, the _Saen_ turned to the crowd to bar the entrance. He would not allow anyone inside. Those inside already watched with wide eyes, but remained where they were seated and watched Harry go up to the counter with his son and another little boy.

Once they had their orders, Harry and Michael took a booth. Harry with Caellum in his lap while Michael sat across from him. At first Michael didn't seem to be interested with his ice cream and merely pushed it around with his spoon while he watched Harry feeding Caellum the sweet treat. Smiling once in a while at Caellum's enthusiasm for the ice cream. Every time Harry lifted the spoon to his mouth, a little hand would grab on to his fingers with a vice grip and pull the spoon down to a wide open mouth.

When after the tenth such time this happened, Harry exclaimed, "you bottomless pit! Share!"

Caellum gave his mother a look.

Michael giggled. "He looks just like Draco there."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "They're both stingy," he agreed with a small smile. Michael laughed and finally started eating his ice cream.

Harry waited until Michael and Caellum were nearly done before bringing up the topic again. "Will you listen to me now, Michael? With an open mind."

"I'll listen."

Harry nodded and erected a privacy barrier. They could still be seen, just not heard. "It's because they love you that they all want to adopt you. By adopt I mean blood adoption, Michael- when it is possible. I'm not too sure on which ritual they will use." Because too much of their blood would kill the kids. "You would truly become part of the family. You would become a member of the Great and Noble House of Lestrange. You would be renamed Michael- some weird middle name- Lestrange," he elaborated with an amused smirk. "Amortia and Rabastan would truly become your mother and father. Just because you become part of that family doesn't mean you would be taken from your friends. You would still attend school at the Nest, and later you would go to Hogwarts with them. Though you are the eldest and would be there a year alone until Catherine starts the year after."

"But Sorcha and Cat… sometimes they get so scared still. They come to my bed because they know I'll protect them. But if we live at different houses…"

Harry smiled in understanding. "There are magical objects to insure you can be in contact whenever you like, and I'm sure your new parents would never keep you kids from having sleepovers. Do you honestly think Molly and Arthur would keep you four apart?"

Michael fiddled with his spoon a moment before shaking his head. "No… they're lovely people. They would be good for Sorcha and Cat, and Rabastan is fun. I like Amortia too. She's really smart and kind and scary. Rabastan always talks to me and answers all my questions and tells me stories of when he was a boy…"

"And the best part," Harry ended. "You get to go home every night with your sister to real parents who love you. Who want to spend time with you and care for you. Because you are their children. And let me tell you, you can't go wrong being adopted by a pure blooded family like the Lestranges. And when you are of age, you will be given the chance to be turned to _Ukatae_. It will be your choice," he said, watching Michael's eyes go wide. "And it's something that shouldn't be taken lightly. But we'll have this part of the discussion again when you’re older. Okay?"

Michael nodded, his eyes still wide.

"Good. Just think about what I've said. Talk it over with Sorcha, Catherine, and your sister." Harry then took down the privacy barrier. A moment later, Michael was howling with laughter and pointing at him, or rather at Caellum. Harry looked down to find his son had the bowl in his hands with his face shoved into it; licking at every drop of ice cream that remained.

"Caellum!" Harry flushed and pulled the bowl away. Michael's laughter upped a notch. Caellum's face was covered in melted chocolate and marshmallow ice cream. "This is very undignified behavior for a little prince! What would Daddy say?"

Caellum craned his head back to look at him. _"More? More!"_

"No he would not say more!" Harry replied while spelling clean Caellum's face, hands, and clothes. Michael snickered delightedly. "Quiet you," Harry told him, flashing a grin.

After that they headed back to M.E.M's. and Harry had the pleasure of watching Vendyl scare the living daylights out of Skeeter when she finally crossed the line and approached until she was two feet away from him. Vendyl drew his sword and took a swing at her, only stopping a breath away from her neck and snarling in her face. Not only did that scare Skeeter away, but it also scared the rest of the reporters away. Caellum laughed and clapped as he watched the mortals run from his mommy and Vendyl. And he made it plain he was laughing at them because he was pointing and laughing. And then he scampered over and lifted his arms to Vendyl.

Vendyl looked torn. _"I am on duty, little prince."_

" _Up!"_

"We're going inside, Vendyl. I don't see the problem," Harry said.

" _Up! Up!"_

" _But Highness…"_

" _UP!"_

Vendyl sighed. A smile tugging on his lips as he bent down to pick Caellum up. _"You liked that didn't you? The mortals' fear."_

Caellum laughed. Gold eyes shining brightly.

"Harry," began Michael as they went into the three story building. "Does Caellum know the English language?"

"Of course. He's just used to our language. But he'll learn many mortal languages as he matures. And when he looks old enough, he'll attend Hogwarts for a few years."

"What do you mean 'when he _looks'_?"

Harry looked over his shoulder, noticing Vendyl following close behind with Caellum secure in his arms as they walked down the hall passing all the offices towards the main stair case. " _Ukatae_ age very quickly until we reach our majority. That's at eighteen. At eighteen the physical aspect of ages slows down to nearly a stop. So by the time you are a sixth year, I imagine Caellum will reflect sixteen in age and mentality as well. I think."

Michael turned to look at the little prince. "So he'll be in the same year as me eventually."

"More than likely."

"That's kind of… wicked. And weird."

"Hmm, yes. He'll probably also be in the same House as you, no matter what I do. You both have very Slytherin qualities. Even at this age I can tell. Caellum is so much like his Father."

Michael puffed out his chest again. "Uncle Rabastan was also a Slytherin."

"Was he ever," Harry laughed.

Finally they were at the top floor and found the main office door wide open with voices filtering out. Harry smelt the unmistakable scent of baanco wafting out of the studio office. When they walked in, it was to find Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Sirius all sitting at their large drawing board table. All three with their feet up and lit cigars in their mouths.

“Yes, you look like you're working so hard," Harry said dryly, trying to mimic his brother's voice.

He must have sounded just like Tom, because all three jerked and pulled their feet from the table. Rodolphus started coughing since he'd sucked in the smoke into his lungs too fast while his brother and Sirius shot to their feet, sheepish expressions on their faces.

"Pup! We were… we were only-"

"Celebrating Luae's birth," Rabastan put in smoothly.

"Suuure."

"Anyway!" Sirius exclaimed, quickly getting over it and rushing over to embrace Harry. "What'cha doin here, pup?"

"Wanted to come visit you before Draco and I head for _Taeneen_."

Sirius' expression darkened for a moment as he thought about what Draco and Harry would have to face there- the excitement and danger and fun!- but a bump from Harry pulled him quickly away from those thoughts.

Harry grinned. "You've all been training, right?"

"Every morning and night before and after work at home, and of course the bloody weekends in the realm," Sirius said with a nod. "Why?"

"Because after _Taeneen_ , this thing is going to end. Most certainly there will be a battle and every available sword will be needed."

Sirius whooped and shot a fist into the air. "Finally, some action!"

"Come now, Sirius. It isn't as if we haven't had any action here amongst the mortals," Rabastan said good naturedly as he moved forward to ruffle Michael's hair. The boy gave him a small smile.

"Yeah? Want to tell me about it?" Harry asked.

"Sure, kiddo!" Sirius smiled and crouched down in front of Caellum and scooped the little prince into his arms and quickly blew a raspberry against his grandson's neck. He stood and went to join Harry and Rodolphus at the table while Rabastan had quickly taken a curious Michael across the studio to show him the plans they were currently working on.

Apparently they'd been having problems with rebellions, but nothing major and everything was also put down rather quickly due to who the rebellions are dealing with. It was even better that the rebellious wizards and witches had no idea they were dealing with _Ukatae_. Now days there were hardly any problems as the rebellious mortals seem to be giving up. Those who were fighting against them had begun to get discouraged and even the citizens were becoming fed up with people trying to hinder progress of the new city.

"It is getting better," Sirius said, "but Tommy boy really needs to make an appearance soon. An appearance all of Wizarding Britain will see or know about. Some people are starting to doubt he's real."

"But they saw him!"

"Some people thrive on deluding themselves. Some love the thought of conspiracy and I have no doubt that those who are in charge of the rebellions have spread certain lies around to gain support," Sirius said, smiling down and bouncing Caellum on his knees. "But despite all that, we haven't lost a bit of power. Thanks to Arthur and my lovely Luce."

"Speaking of Arthur," put in Rodolphus, "he's had three assassination attempts put upon him." To Harry's bemusement and rising horror, Rodolphus laughed. "I wish I could have seen the look on their faces when they realized Arthur took their poison _on purpose_ and managed not to keel over and die right then and there. Lucius has also had attempts… but of course, he didn't laugh. He slaughtered his would be assassins right there in the middle of a crowd. That backed everyone off and there have been no more attempts at their lives."

"I never heard anything about this!" Harry exclaimed bolting to his feet. "Why wasn't this reported?"

"Because, pup," Sirius began calmly, "you have your own problems to deal with and we're well able to deal with these things. If it was something we couldn't handle, or if it got out of hand, we would report it."

"Tom's going to be angry you haven't reported this."

"He's put his kingdom into our capable hands," Rodolphus said with an elegant shrug. "And we're proving we can and will take care of his business when he must be in the realm."

"Still. He's going to Crucio you."

Sirius smirked. "Course he will. Tommy's a powerful spoiled brat. Won't be able to help himself."

Harry snickered and shook his head before turning to watch Rabastan and Michael. The boy had an arm lifted, pointing to something on one of the drawn construction plans, while the other hand was holding lightly onto Rabastan's robes at the side. Rabastan had his hand lightly on Michael's shoulder and listened intently to his question before answering it as best he could. Michael clutching onto Rabastan's robe like that looked natural and practiced.

" _So,"_ he said, looking over at Rodolphus. _"You and Aunt Petunia want to adopt Maeve and Devon."_

Rodolphus cleared his throat. "She insists."

"Oh I'm sure it's her and not your bleeding heart when it comes to those two babies," Sirius laughed. Rodolphus scowled at him.

" _I'm glad you want to,"_ Harry said, and then bit his lip. _"And I'm not trying to change your mind, but you do realize you and Petunia will have more children eventually. So if you're doing this because you think you won't have children, maybe you should think about it some more. These children can't be taken in and then be forgotten about or pushed aside."_

" _Those of us wanting to adopt have already had this discussion,"_ Rodolphus replied lightly. _"We know our mates will produce children from their own wombs, but we still want to adopt the mortal children we've grown to love like our own."_

" _Alright then!"_ Harry chirped with a smile. _"I think I managed to convince Michael. He's just scared to lose the bond he's made with the others... how on earth did Rabastan manage to convince Amortia to adopt them? She didn't want children of her own, I remember."_

" _She didn't want to marry, either,"_ Rodolphus answered, _"but strangely Rabastan can be very persuasive."_

" _You've always wanted to have children, Harry, so you would have never noticed the change once you reached your Inheritance, but being an elf changes certain ambitions,"_ Sirius added.

" _Ah."_

" _Also,"_ Rabastan put in, suddenly beside the table, _"being in close contact with so many children at the Nest changed her opinion as well. She loves it no matter how much she'll smile and deny it."_

Harry cleared his throat and looked at the table, tracing a cut in the wood. _"Draco's trying to get me pregnant again. Immediately."_

" _I thought he had amnesia,"_ Rodolphus said. His voice sounded funny. He sounded amused.

Harry looked up to find Rodolphus, Sirius, and Rabastan smirking at him. "Yeah, that doesn't seem to be slowing him down at all. In fact I think the amnesia is the driving force in this."

"Do me a favor, pup. Name your next boy Scorpius so I don't have to fight with Luce about that. He's adamant about naming our next son Scorpius. And I know for a fact you and Draco will have more children before we do. Lucius wants to wait until the triplets are grown before having more."

Harry shifted, his nose scrunching up. "But I don't really like that name."

"Ah, come on, pup! Take one for the team!"

"I don't want to take one for the team!" Sirius pouted and pinned his godson with the puppy dog eyes from hell. "No fair!" Sirius grinned in victory and Harry narrowed his eyes on his godfather. "You will _not_ teach Caellum that look!"

Sirius looked down at the attentive toddler in his lap. He grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"I mean it! He gets his way enough already!"

"But he's the Crown Prince," Sirius said with a seriousness that didn't reach his eyes. "He should have a repertoire of weapons under his belt."

Harry groaned and stood. "Alright, Michael. It's time to get you back to your lessons. Sirius, give me my son before you corrupt him further."

Sirius looked entirely too pained just then. "Why are you sounding just like your mum? What happened to Marauders to the end?" he demanded in a wail.

Harry laughed. "Because I am the mum, here. Oh stop looking so sad. You can corrupt Caellum when he's a little older."

This seemed to brighten Sirius, much to everyone's amusement. "Are you staying for much longer?" he asked as he passed Caellum over his mother.

"Yeah. I think Draco and I would like to stay till the evening. There's no telling when this next mission will be over."

Sirius rounded the desk and drew Harry into a hug. "Good. I'll see you all after work then."

* * *

Later that evening Harry and Draco sat down to have dinner at Malfoy Manor with many of their extended family. Lucius, Sirius, and the triplets, of course. Molly and Arthur, and they had Sorcha and Catherine beside them. Rodolphus had two toddlers to himself- which was a funny vision since he seemed completely at ease with them. Rabastan and Amortia had the two they hoped to adopt between. Ozemir was also in attendance with Zohrek. Alice, Frank, and Petunia had gone to Borsteria to spend more time with Neville, Dudley, and Luae.

Most everyone immediately began eating when the House Elves served, but instead of trying to eat his dinner, Caellum kept trying to shove his food off to Zohrek, who was seated beside him.

"Caellum, that's for you."

Draco turned to Harry and arched a superior eyebrow. "Maybe if he hadn't had ice cream before dinner he might have been interested in eating something now," he drawled. He smirked when Harry glared at him.

"How did you know about that?"

"Honestly, he smells like chocolate ice cream."

"Oh. Right." Harry cursed quietly under his breath.

Caellum looked at his mama hopefully. _"More! More!"_

"No you can't have more," Harry replied and Michael snickered. "Not until you've eaten what I've put on your plate."

When Caellum started crying, Zohrek started throwing food back onto Caellum's plate as if he trying to appease his upset friend. But of course since it wasn't ice cream, Caellum was in no mood to be appeased. And then that set Zohrek off on crying.

Harry frowned in annoyance, mostly because Draco was smirking at him. Laughter in his silver eyes. As if he thought Harry deserved this. "No," he said firmly to Caellum.

Caellum abruptly stopped crying. His bottom lip then stuck out and trembled and he gave his mother The Puppy Dog Eyes From Hell. Draco smirked with pride at this sign of manipulation.

"No fair!" Harry cried before turning a glare across the table. "You're a dead elf, Sirius!"

"I only did it one time!"

Aside from that instance, dinner was an enjoyable affair for all parties and when dessert was served, all the babies got ice cream. Caellum had eaten most of his dinner after a bit more prodding. Harry noticed it was when the little prince noticed Zohrek had stopped crying and was accepting his dinner from his mother. And then Caellum stopped putting up a fuss and ate his dinner as well. Ozemir and Harry turned and smiled at each other over their sons' heads.

After dessert, the older kids ran off to play while the adults and toddlers mingled in the parlor. "I think Michael's okay with it now," Harry began as they all sat around and he noticed the relieved smiles on four of the faces. "He's just worried about his friends. Mostly Sorcha and Catherine. Speaking of, why did the other students seem so shocked earlier when she answered my statement about how big she'd grown, Molly?"

Molly settled back against the sofa. "Catherine does well in classes and she does very well being social with our first kids, but with the newer students she hardly ever talks outside of the classrooms. She never approaches any of them. Never speaks unless spoken to. She still doesn't like strangers. It took a while for her to stop being afraid of the instructors. One of us always had to be in the classroom with her for the first few weeks. So I imagine the other students were surprised to hear her talk so enthusiastically with you and with so little prompting.

"Don't look so sad, Harry," she went on seeing the downtrodden look on his face. "She may always be quiet and very shy and mistrusting of strangers, but she is very happy here and now. Don't doubt that. Catherine has come a long way and Arthur and I plan to give her and Sorcha stability and more love than they can stand. They will continue to be happy."

"As long as she's happy and healthy," Harry murmured lowly.

Half an hour past before Michael and the other kids returned. Every one of them looked nervous as they filled the wide doorway. Most of the adult elves scooted up to sit on the edge of their seats, waiting patiently for one of the children to speak, because it was obvious that is why they had come in.

Finally Michael got pushed into the room by the others. Harry mentally laughed at this. He expected he would be the messenger, but he hadn't expected Michael to look so nervous or shy about it. He hadn't expected Sorcha to have to resort to pushing Michael forward.

Michael stopped in the space between all the lounges and sofas. His hands were in front of him, fingers lightly entwined. He was staring at the floor, cheeks flushed a little. "Err… we've decided… that it's okay."

After this announcement, he lifted his head a little, eyes going straight to Rabastan and Amortia. Rabastan grinned and Amortia had a wide smile on her face. Michael flushed more and rushed back to his friends, and then the four scampered away.

A second passed before the adults all started talking and laughing. Molly turned and embraced her husband and mate tightly, already crying in happiness. Rodolphus sat back, a smirk on his face as he watched Maeve and Devon playing with the _Ukatae_ babies. And Amortia and Rabastan were just smiling around at everyone.

Draco nudged Harry. "What the hell is going on?" he growled in annoyance.

Harry rubbed his thigh. "When you remember, it will all make sense—Caellum! Stop pulling Zohrek's hair."

Caellum babbled something very quickly and did not relinquish his tight hold on the red stained white hair.

"Yes, I know its pretty hair. But you might hurt him pulling like that."

Caellum instantly let go. But when he did Zohrek started crying.

"Their bond is really very strong," Harry murmured. "I wonder if it's a soul mate-"

"Harry, Brumek has told me about this… you need to stop projecting. They are _babies_."

The brunet turned and glared at Draco. "You have lost your memory, Draco. You don't remember anything… you haven't seen the signs! Right, Ozemir?"

The Scholar nodded; his soft smiling eyes on all the babies.

"I don't care if I don't remember! You will stop with this pairing our son up thing you have! He's a baby!"

It was quite clear the two were riling up for a massive quarrel. Lucius thought he would put a stop to it despite thinking Harry and Ozemir might be right. "Children. Do not fight in front of the younger ones. What kind of example are you making?"

Both huffed and crossed arms over their chests. "Sorry, Father," they mumbled. The two then turned to stare at each other while the others laughed quietly. Sirius mentally started counting down and just as he hit one, Draco leaned over and captured Harry's quirked lips in a bruising kiss. One in which Harry returned; moaning and treading a hand into his mate's hair and pulling Draco closer.

"Mama!"

Caellum popped up beside them, crawled onto the lounge and squeezed between the two. Clearly glaring at his father and snuggling up against his mother's stomach.

Draco's eyes widened on his son. "You cheeky little-"

"Draco!"

"He's glaring at me, Harry! He interrupted us on purpose!" He turned back to Caellum. "You cannot monopolize!"

"Mama. My mama." Caellum twisted around to bury his face against Harry's chest, fists clinging to his mother's tunic and peeking out to stare at his father with bright smiling eyes.

Harry laughed. "This is about the twentieth time you two have had the exact same argument."

Draco huffed out a laugh, moving and gently flicking Caellum's ear. "Cheeky."

Unfortunately, they had to leave soon after that when Brumek arrived to tell them it was time to go. They couldn't linger anymore since they had plans to return to the rebel camp that night. It was terribly hard, but Harry, Draco, Ozemir, and Brumek decided to leave their sons with their grandparents then. It probably would have been more upsetting to Caellum and Zohrek to have been brought to the palace, only to be taken from their parents there and returned to the human world.

"I don't want to let you go," Harry whispered against Caellum's head. "You'll get so big while we're away."

Caellum seemed to understand his mother was getting upset and remained fairly passive, letting Harry cuddle and coo over him. Draco turned away from them for a moment, smiling a little to see Ozemir was wiping away silent tears while Brumek was saying goodbye to their son. He was throwing little Zohrek into the air, eliciting squeals of laughter from him. It was kind of nice seeing the arse of a warrior playing so freely with his son. Brumek then handed his son to Ozemir before wrapping them both in his arms, dropping his chin on Ozemir's head.

The two babies didn't really put up too much of a fuss when they finally did leave. Draco suspected it was because all the babies were tiring. After many more hugs and kisses, they set Zohrek and Caellum down with the triplets, Maeve, and Devon and the seven toddlers kind of set there in a tired bundle on the play mat, blubbering between each other, half heartedly playing with droopy eyes. Brumek had to grab Ozemir and drag him away out of the room, while Draco tugged on Harry's hand to get him moving before he could do what he looked like he wanted to do. Run over, grab Caellum, and never let him go. Draco found he wanted to do the same, but at the same time he knew his son was in good hands with his father.

* * *

In under three hours, the small group had rejoined the rebels. Once back at the camp, Harry and Draco split ways. Draco planning to go off and find his Slytherin friends. He was eager to see how they had changed from the time he remembered them. They were _Ukatae_ now; they must have had to change in their personalities a little. And Draco was also eager to tease Theo about his mate. Theo- even from the little time he'd talked before they returned to the palace for Luae's birth- had clearly changed. He was far more approachable now.

Harry waved to Ozemir, who was leading Taera away for what he heard was a 'tea party'. He then laughed when Ozemir called Brumek over and the warrior grimaced before looking like a dead elf walking as he reluctantly followed after his mate. Harry suspected Ozemir's swaying hips had a lot to do with Brumek following with little grumbling.

Before going to search for his friends, Draco waited a moment, watching Harry go off in the direction of another part of the camp. Directly in front of the group of tents that way, there were a couple of bonfires. Around the bonfires were many elves dressed in armor, so Draco assumed those were the warrior elves that had been accompanying them on their quest. All the warriors dropped to a knee and saluted Harry as he neared. The blond could feel the waves of respect and fondness and unending loyalty each of those soldiers felt. He could feel it even from where he was standing.

Harry smiled at each and every one of them and as he passed their kneeling forms he slapped a hand against the shoulder of every warrior he passed. Draco realized Harry was doing that to show his soldiers that he knew and thought about them individually. That he cared about them and the work they did for and with him. And Draco also realized they were his. Harry's. He was their commanding officer and they would die for him. He saw all that on the warriors' faces as Harry passed and touched them.

It was actually an awe inspiring thing for Draco to see. These people didn't follow Harry because he was Emperor or because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. They followed for the kind of person Harry was and for what he did in the here and now instead of what he had done as a baby. And it made sense that Harry would be completely at ease with this kind of popularity as opposed to the popularity he had in the Wizarding World. It was because he legitimately earned this respect. Another reason why he was called The Warrior Emperor. He had rightfully earned that title without dispute.

Draco turned away after another moment of watching his mate. He quickly found someone to direct him to his friends. He learned where Theo was and told Pansy was not in the camp at the moment.

"Where's Pansy gone? The elf I talked to said she was out of the camp," Draco said after he'd found Theo in his tent.

"Charlie took her for a dragon ride."

Draco's lip curled in disgust. "I don't really want to hear about Pansy letting Charlie Weasley lift her skirt."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of ride. Charlie took Pansy up on his dragon—a _real_ dragon, Draco. Honestly. They're going on a sky patrol. Something happened between Charlie and this dragon during one of the battles. Charlie's blood mixed with the blood of the dragon he was trying to save. They have some sort of connection now…"

"So the dragon tamer is now a dragon rider and has a pet dragon? Fitting."

Theo smirked. "The dragon- Ordlaen- would probably say Charlie is the pet."

Theo talked a lot more, Draco noted. And he contributed to the conversation without prompting, where before it was like herding a troll trying to get him into the conversation. "Tell me about your mate then. Where did he come from? Harry said Richard was born a wizard and came with us."

Draco watched Theo perk up from his slouched position on the bed. The brunet smiled and nodded. Draco blinked at him, in total astonishment at seeing actual excitement on Theo's usually bored face. _Weird._

_What's weird?_

_Theo. Theo is… happy._

Harry snickered.

"Richard… actually you were the one to introduce Richard to our circle. We met him at the Wizards' Den. You introduced us.” He scowled then. “You and Blaise were trying to be matchmakers as if I asked for your bloody help!"

Draco grinned. That was a bit like the Theo he remembered. Quick to become annoyed.

"You'll notice he didn't say he turned me down."

Draco turned to see Theo's mate walk in. Before, Draco hadn't really paid attention to this bloke, but now he volunteered time to study him, to see what it was about Richard that had Theo happy. He'd only scanned Richard's face and went up to the spiky blond hair before ending the perusal. Then he turned back to Theo and smirked.

Theo shrugged, a half smirk on his mouth. "I like blonds."

"The first thing he asked me was if my hair were really this color," Richard went on as he crossed the room to sit on the bed beside Theo.

Draco laughed at that. Theo narrowed his eyes on Draco. "Just like you've always liked brunets."

Draco coughed and turned away a moment. For him that had been only a couple of months prior, so he was still a bit uncomfortable and feeling guilty about it. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, I know."

Draco turned back to find a smirk on Theo's face and amusement in his eyes. Apparently the year had done well if Theo were now playing around with him on that touchy subject. Apparently it was no longer a touchy subject. That also probably had to do with the grinning elf sitting beside Theo.

"Prat," he said to Theo, smiling back.

Theo turned to Richard. "You're back early."

"Caught a whiff of another raider troop about two leagues away. Bill pulled me back in and he, Charlie, and Pansy went off with another party to engage. I can see why he did that. We've been out all bloody day."

Theo nodded and if Draco were feeling it right, his friend was extremely relieved.

"How often do you engage the enemy?" Draco asked.

Richard shrugged. "Four, five times a day. My group ran into a couple of enemy groups earlier today. Two separate times. Got a nasty slice on my leg the first time."

"And still you volunteered to go back out on patrol," Theo said dryly.

"You went out three times yesterday."

"I was never hurt. That's different."

"Theodore, I'm okay," Richard murmured softly, brushing a hand over Theo's chocolate feathers.

Theo's eyes snapped in his direction and he seemed to get even more annoyed, but after a moment, the brunet gave a jerky nod and then turned back to Draco and sneered. "He's a bloody Gryffindor."

"I never went to Hogwarts," Richard countered with a grin.

"You would have been a Gryffindor," Theo stated with a firm nod.

Draco snickered. "Is it written somewhere where it says Slytherins have to mate with Gryffindors?"

"You started it with Harry," said Theo

"At least the Dark Lord chose a Ravenclaw," Richard said.

"I don't think I can believe that particular thing until I see it with my own eyes. Not even a picture will convince me the Dark Lord is in love with Loony Lovegood."

"Don't call her Loony in front of your brother," Theo said. "He doesn't like that."

Richard nodded. "He gets pissy."

Draco snorted out a laugh.

"And then he'll call you baby Malfoy every time he speaks to you," Theo added and smirked when Draco frowned.

_Draco, do you want to come back and join me? I'm about to ask my warriors to tell me about their experiences in Taeneen. Since neither of us has been there, I thought it would be a good idea to hear first hand experiences aside from learning through the booklets Ozemir made us._

_Yeah, that sounds good. I'll be there in a minute._ When Draco focused back on Theo and Richard, he found them staring at him.

"Sorry. Talking to Harry."

Richard cocked a grin. "Yeah, we know. You two always get that dazed look in your eyes when you're talking to each other."

Draco stood. "I need to go meet him."

Theo nodded and walked Draco out to the front of the tent. When he came back, he scowled at Richard's cocky grin just before straddling his mate's lap, immediately pulling Richard's tunic off and tossing it before leaning forward to kiss him, moaning when Richard's hands slid under his own shirt, touching where he liked to be touched.

Draco grimaced as he heard that last moan- bloody good hearing- and he walked away from the tent faster. At least Theo was happy.

Harry was still going around and talking to warriors when Draco arrived and he heard most of the warriors had been inquiring after Longbottom and his new baby.

Harry noticed soon him and went to take a seat on one of the logs before calling for attention. "We're about to go into Taeneen tomorrow and since I've never been there, can any of you tell me about your experiences?" he asked as Draco sat beside him.

Harry vaguely noticed Vendyl let Hoihm off duty once Draco had appeared, but he didn't ponder on it too long since he was quickly distracted by a handful of warriors who launched into a story about a pack of Shadow hounds, two melacors, an ice bulb pod, and a bottomless gulch.

* * *

They'd been back in the rebel camp for half an hour. Aerin knew this because he'd heard the commotion outside of his makeshift shop. He remained at his workbench instead of going out to meet them; continuing on with his work as before but now his knee jumped spastically with nerves. He could not deny he was excited and nervous and determined. It was mostly all directed at Hoihm, but he was also nervous and determined about speaking to his brother tonight. He couldn't let Ozemir leave the next morning on a dangerous mission without letting him know he had no hard feelings about the death of his father. He had plans to go see his brother as soon as he was done with this current project. He had no idea when he would have the nerve to approach the _Saen_ though. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say to Hoihm.

Aerin started humming under his breath as he continued with sketching out designs for a series of swords he wanted to next work on and he didn't notice when someone entered the shop behind him.

"My blade needs to be fixed," a rough voice stated, startling Aerin out of his concentration and effectively annoying him.

His brow furrowed as he continued to look at his sketches and absently waved a hand towards the table nearest the front of the shop. "Leave it there. I'll get to it in a minute. Come back in the morning, alright. It will be fixed by then."

"I want it fixed now."

Aerin hunched further over his drawings and replied with absent moodiness. "Technically my shop is closed right now so you can push off or wait to get it in the morning."

A few moments of silence ensued and Aerin forgot about the presence as he was once again swept away by his work. He was jolted back down to earth when a heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder. He quickly looked at the hand and then at the owner of said hand. His eyes widened and he quickly pushed out of his seat and away from the elf.

"H-hello."

"Aerin," the _Saen_ greeted with a smirk as he watched the flushing bladesmith backing away until the anvil was between them.

"Um… is something wrong with your blade? Do you need it to be sharpened?"

Hoihm began to move slowly, stalking after the bladesmith. "You above all know my sword will not need to be sharpened for months. Are you afraid of me?"

This stopped Aerin and straightened. "No."

Hoihm's smirk transformed into a sharp smile.

"What's wrong with your sword?"

"Nothing. I wanted your attention."

"You interrupted me."

"I did. Nothing new."

"No… are you well?" The _Saen_ nodded. Aerin sighed and gave a little smile. "Good. I was worried."

"Why?"

Aerin's smile disappeared and he gave the _Saen_ a not quite patient look. "Why are you here? Why don't you come out and say it. Stop... just stop confusing me."

Hoihm pulled a hand from behind his back to reveal a wide and short redwood box. The _Saen_ held it out to him. At first Aerin didn't move. Instead he stood there staring at the _Saen's_ face, heart suddenly beating wildly. Hoihm's eyes were intent on his face, but instead of seeing the intimidating gleam, Aerin noticed a spark of nervousness there.

"What's this?" he whispered.

"A gift," Hoihm answered, moving until he was directly in front of him. "Will you accept?"

Aerin released a bright laugh, his cheeks flushing and he nodded immediately, wrapping hands around the box. The _Saen_ blew out a breath, nerves instantly expelled as Aerin accepted his gift. He pressed in further when Aerin hugged the gift to his chest, still smiling at the elf now standing over him.

"Why?" Aerin asked.

"I always knew I would know instantly. And I did."

Aerin flushed and looked at Hoihm's chest. Could it be? Well… probably. No one has pulled his attention like Hoihm has. Ever since he first laid eyes on the _Saen's_ face. He'd never really had intimate thoughts either until Hoihm. Until the _Saen_ had practically shoved ideas into his head with his impudence.

"This," Hoihm went on, tapping the wooden box, "is to make sure I do not need to worry about you migrating to someone else while I'm gone. While I am unable to physically stake claim."

Aerin's face went beet red. Both from embarrassment and a tinge of anger. "Typical of you."

Hoihm frowned. "I've seen the looks you get here. I've already heard quiet talk around the bonfires. It's a valid worry. You are lovely."

"S-stop," Aerin whispered, back to being completely embarrassed and flattered and just… joyous about the occasion. He found his mate! He tiled his head up, finally able to meet Hoihm's amber eyes.

"Aren't you going to look inside?" Hoihm asked as he lifted a hand to grab onto a lone strand of baby blue hair; his tone was laced with amusement.

"I'm waiting for you to kiss me first. To make it official. That's what you were going to do anyway. I'm giving you my permission this time. Perhaps if you'd asked the first time, I-"

Once again Hoihm stole his breath, but Aerin had nearly been prepared for it this time. And although he'd nearly been prepared, he was still swept away. Aerin suspected it would always been this way. He was completely breathless and Hoihm was doing nothing but lightly brushing his lips with his own. He felt an arm circle his waist tightly and Aerin tilted his head up more, parting his lips slightly, breathing out against the firm lips pressed against his. Aerin felt Hoihm moving him, directing until his back was pressed up against the table. When they were there, the Saen pulled back, staring into his eyes.

"This will not be easy for you or for me."

Aerin huffed out a short nervous laugh. "You really are certain, aren't you?"

"I've never been more certain in my life."

Aerin nodded. "I understand."

"I wish it were not going to be so."

"I understand," Aerin said again, softly dropping his fingers to the top of Hoihm's hand. "And I'll have your return to look forward to."

Hoihm caged him in and began to kiss him. Slowly until he felt Aerin was comfortable and then he kissed him with hunger, leaving Aerin to grabbing him around the shoulders to hang on.

When they pulled away again, Aerin laughed. "That's nice. I like doing that."

Hoihm blinked at him before shaking his head. "I don't know why, but I find you refreshing. A breath of fresh air."

Aerin laughed. "That was new for you. Is this the elf under the _Saen_?"

Hoihm smiled. "Perhaps."

Aerin was extremely pleased and he wanted to forgo words so he leaned in again, but before Hoihm could respond and press back, the _Saen_ stiffened and instantly looked to the front of the tent, leaving Aerin's lips pressed lightly against his chiseled jaw. Hoihm's chest abruptly rose and fell and a sound left his mouth. Aerin would definitely say the _Saen_ had just huffed in annoyance. "I must go."

Aerin half pouted, but he didn't move away. Instead he pressed his mouth fully to that chin, parting his lips again and running the tip of his tongue along the line of _Saen's_ jaw. Hoihm instantly went rigid.

"You taste good," Aerin said and with curiosity, he did it again. "I wonder if you taste like this everywhere."

"What happened to you being shy?" Hoihm asked roughly moving to face Aerin again.

Aerin shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. "The awkward stage has passed, I think. I know what you're about now. And I've always been curious. I'm curious about the way you make me feel. About how you instantly make my body temperature rise drastically. I'm curious about what other types of feelings you can give me. I'd really like to start now. I've learned experimenting can be fun."

Hoihm muttered to Hirsha under his breath and cursed Vendyl for his ill timing in calling him back. "I really must return to my post."

Aerin continued to smile and stepped back, knowing Hoihm didn't want to and he was making it difficult for him. That was fun as well. "Will I be able to talk to you again? Before you depart tomorrow?"

"Perhaps I'll show up beside your bed later tonight. Would you turn me away?"

Aerin smiled a little. "Maybe."

The _Saen_ prepared to say something, but instead huffed again. "I need to go."

The bladesmith smiled at the _Saen's_ obvious frustration and nodded. "I will see you later then."

Hoihm nodded and turned away, and was soon striding out of the tent quickly. Aerin beamed at his back before looking down at the heavy box in his trembling hands. He was too excited now to concentrate on his projects. And since he had now spoken to Hoihm, there was only one thing more he should do before time ran out. So he hugged the box to his chest and left his tent. It was now time to see to his brother.

As Aerin approached his brother's tent, he heard the unmistakable growling voice of the Second. Low and annoyed. "Is there a particular reason why you chose these? You did this on purpose, didn't you? Of course you did—if you do not stop grinning at me in such a way, I swear I'll crush this in my palm!"

There was a gasp. "Brumek, no! Don't you dare! It's centuries old!"

At first Aerin hesitated to go in because he had no idea what he was about to walk in on. But then he heard Taera's laughter and assumed it would be okay, so he continued on; walking into the tent his brother was sharing with his mate.

He paused just inside, taking in the scene. A few feet away from him was a short square table and positioned on each side was a different colored cushion. Aerin quickly choked down a laugh when he saw the Second kneeling one of these cushions and looking as if he loathed doing so. He was far too big to be at this little refreshment table. He was also in possession of a small tea cup that was far too small in the palm of his big hand. Brumek was going back and forth between glaring at the delicate crystal and glaring even more at his mate.

Taera herself was hiding her laughter behind her hand while Ozemir was smiling serenely with clear amusement in his eyes. He was in the process of raising his cup to his lips when he spotted Aerin standing there holding a wooden box to his chest. Ozemir paused in his motions, staring wide eyed at his little brother, smile drifting away from his eyes to be replaced by worry. Aerin thought he had better speak because it didn't look like Ozemir would and Brumek had caught on to the fact his mate was no longer happy and the Second would any second now turn on him for causing the change in his mate.

"May I… may I join you please, brother?"

In a blink Ozemir was all smiles again. "Yes! Of course!" It looked like he was going to jump up and snuggle attack his brother, but the Second quickly put a restraining arm on Ozemir to keep him in place to allow Aerin to sit on his own. Aerin sat on the last cushion, crossing his legs under him and keeping the box in his lap. He smiled at Taera as Ozemir set upon pouring him a drink.

"Aerin, what is that?" Taera asked, gesturing to the box.

"A present. From Hoihm."

"Well what is it?" Ozemir demanded.

"Haven't looked yet, but I can already feel its mineral… it's a 'to make sure you don't mess about with another elf while I'm gone' present."

Taera smiled. "The nerve."

Aerin matched her smile. "He has a lot of that," he responded on a sigh.

Brumek rolled his eyes. "I think I will leave you three alone for now," he murmured and stood before Ozemir could complain. The big Second stood from his low position with more grace than Aerin thought he could possess. The warrior sighed at seeing Ozemir's pout. He leaned over and kissed the top of his mate's head before pulling back and running a hand over his white hair.

"I will return later. You should have time with your siblings."

A sweet smile graced Ozemir's face and he smiled up at his mate, nodding. When he was gone, the three siblings sat in silence for a few minutes; all staring at the table and sipping tea from the delicate crystal that was apparently centuries old and made Aerin cringe. He shouldn't touch things like this with his metal working hands. He felt kind of ridiculous. He held a little amount of fear the cup would shatter in his hand at any moment.

"Ozemir," he began, "why didn't you kill our mother?"

Taera set her cup on the table and looked at Ozemir. She looked curious. When Ozemir saw Aerin only looked curious as well, he relaxed slightly. "Firstly, she is not my mother. And secondly, she hadn't done anything. Remember, I told you. I was content to leave them alone if they left me alone. But your father, by doing what he did and _in my territory_ , he made a mistake. He paid for it while your mother has nothing to do with it."

"She will try to seek vengeance," Taera replied.

"As long as it's not against you two, then it will be alright. I will deflect her vengeance. She deserves and has the right to try. She will not be successful with me, of course," the Scholar said with a smirk, "but she is welcome to try without my retaliation. However, as I said, if she goes after you two, or if she tries to go after my beautiful Zohrek or after Brumek, that is something entirely different and I hope you two are prepared for that."

Aerin and Taera nodded. Ozemir nodded back and then shifted a little, staring at his little brother. "Aerin… I am not sorry for what I've done."

"I know you aren't. You are an assassin. The best one, I've been told. I've also been told you enjoy what you do. Both sides of you, and… Father should have known better," he replied, looking over at Taera who was nodding. "He tried to sell me. To the enemy and for his own selfish reasons. I cannot forgive that. I… I was- am sad, but I never entertained the thought of hating or resenting you for your actions."

Ozemir set his cup down and gracefully stood. In moments he was around the table and sinking down beside Aerin, who allowed his brother to pull him into an embrace. Aerin laughed softly and pat Ozemir's hair while his big brother nuzzled his neck. "Did you really think I would turn my back on you?"

Ozemir's arms tightened around him and he mumbled something against his neck. Aerin looked to his sister to find Taera smiling softly at them. "It's alright, Ozemir," he soothed, running his fingers lightly over his brother's beautiful feathers. "I could never hate you. That would be impossible. I can't imagine anyone hating you. Now why don't we ask Taera about Bill?"

Ozemir's head popped away from his neck and they both turned to stare at Taera, who had blanked her expression and pretended to be completely enraptured by her tea cup.

"These are really very lovely, Ozemir. Where did you get them? A nice delicate set-"

Ozemir and Aerin broke out into snickers. Taera turned and half glared at them.

"I've noticed," Ozemir began, "that Bill is enamored with you. Has been since you two met in the forest."

"I get the sense that he flirts shamelessly with any female he finds pretty," Taera responded. "I take no notice of it."

"You didn't then but you do now," Aerin replied, and then grinned. "He was asking me questions about you."

Taera cocked her head a little, eyeing him from the corner of her eye. "What sort of questions?"

"He wanted to know if you were seeing anyone presently and he asked if you liked males or females. He was very happy to learn you like males. And then when I told him you'd been making advances towards him, he didn't believe it."

"You did what?" she hissed.

"I told him-"

"I heard what you said!" she snapped.

Aerin laughed. "And then when we were training, he continued to ask me questions. Like what your favorite color is and what is your favorite weapon and what do you like to do in your free time, your hobbies. He asked what kind of dresses you like, and your favorite armor type. Favorite flower, favorite music, favorite books… I don't think I learned all that much in training. The questions lasted the entire time." Aerin paused and watched as his sister looked back and forth between him and Ozemir. "And I've seen you, Taera. Watching him and going out of your way to speak with him…"

"He's an interesting character."

"I've also noticed the insecurity."

"Nonsense!"

"Where does that insecurity come from?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Taera stood and strolled out of the tent, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

Ozemir followed her with worried eyes while Aerin laughed. "Did you see her face? That's her warrior face. It's the face she wears to hide fear, insecurity, and just about any other emotion that isn't happy. No need to look worried, Ozemir. She's only embarrassed right now. It's a shame Bill isn't in the camp at the moment. It's great when Taera loses her nerve! She's so funny!"

Ozemir laughed softly and gave his laughing brother a fond smile. After that was over, they started talking about other things before Ozemir lost patience and demanded to see what Hoihm had given him. And since he wanted to see as well, Aerin set the box on the table and eagerly opened it. He'd already felt that there was metal within the box, but he hadn't recognized the properties of it, nor did he know what type of object the metal had been turned in to.

Aerin gasped in disbelief when he saw what was inside. Instead of an object, it turned out to be a block of undisturbed rock; it was a metallic rose color and it gleamed in the orb light. The block was big enough that he could melt it down at construct at least two swords or a handful of battle daggers.

Ozemir peered closely at it; eyes gong wide in disbelieving recognition. "Is that..."

"It's pure zuriium. How did he get this?" Aerin whispered in awe, reaching out to delicately snatch the metal from the box. "There's not supposed to be a scrap of zuriium left."

"Yes, all those mines dried up long ago and the process in how to mold it is supposedly lost as well. Only Elachai knew how..." Ozemir turned to his brother and saw the little knowing smirk. "Aerin, do you know how?"

Aerin nodded rapidly. "One of the books Taera came to me with. It has the formula! This is a wonderful gift! How did he even get this?"

"Why don't you go thank him?" prodded Ozemir.

"But he's on duty."

"Go on. Just take a second to thank him."

Aerin took half a second to decide before he was up, the box of precious metal crushed against his chest, and quickly walked from the tent. Ozemir slowly followed him and lingered in front of the tent, smiling softly as he watched Aerin rush over to where the _Saen_ was standing guard amongst a group of kneeing or sitting warriors. There were many rebels about too and they all looked to be in a discussion about something. Harry, he noted, was listening intently to everyone excitedly while Draco would get this wide eyed look on his face and lean over to hiss in his mate's ear.

All talking stopped however when Aerin reached Hoihm and threw his arms around the _Saen,_ pressing their lips together. It lasted only a second and Aerin pulled back laughing before turning around and racing away. Hoihm shifted on his feet, glancing out of the corner of his eye at Vendyl, who raised an annoyed brow. Hoihm shrugged and shifted again uncomfortably under Vendyl's stare.

Ozemir laughed and lifted a hand in a goodbye gesture as Aerin passed him, already knowing his little brother would be in a hurry to find those books and examine his gift more thoroughly. Aerin waved back and soon disappeared into his tent and Ozemir returned to his. He had a few potions to make before he could retire to his bed. He hoped his little brother didn't stay up all night working on his new project. As he began to set up his cauldron, a devious smile crossed Ozemir's face. He wondered how Mila and Dagon were faring.

* * *

Mila cursed the heat and scanned the barren plains around her while taking a short rest. She took in the open fields of dried grass and scorched earth. She dug the toe of her boot into the ground and watched as the dirt instantly broke apart and spread like dust. The poor ground needed rain badly.

She paused in her lamenting of the earth when she felt a presence nearing her. Instantly her mind was on other things. Mila smirked and Shadowed away a moment later, knowing how enraged he would be when he arrived to find her just gone. An hour ago she had realized it was quite fun annoying the great and feared Ghost assassin.

When she reappeared two leagues away, Mila sucked in a startled breath and cursed her luck and lack of observation. She blamed this on Dagon and the distraction he caused her. She'd managed to reappear right in the middle of a small camp of raiders. Lovely. She hoped Dagon never heard about this. He would never let her forget this. It had been in fact a foolish move.

The raiders all jumped to their feet with swords in hand upon seeing her. Mila stood absolutely still as her eyes zoomed around, counting. _One, two, three, four, five, six… no arrows. Doable_. Slowly she raised her hands in surrender as they approached her and wondered why they were here in the middle of nowhere.

"Don't move!" one of the raiders called out as the six moved to circle her.

"I've seen this one before. She's on the list. Sister to one of the mates. She's part of the Family."

Two of them began to look excited. "He'll favor us should we bring him a royal, even if it's not one of the ones we've been sent here to find."

Mila narrowed her eyes. "Mila. My name is Mila. From the great House of Tahlanue. I would appreciate it if you would remember that. I'll leave one of you alive so that you can spread it around."

Unbelieving snorts and laughter accompanied this statement, and this only served to anger her more. The anger would not work in the raiders' favor though they had no way of knowing this. Mila's expression hadn't once changed from mild annoyance. In fact her expression didn't change until one of the raiders stepped forward to try and apprehend her. Then she smirked. That had two more raiders rushing towards her, but Mila had already flicked out a hand, releasing the four mini detonators she managed to get between her fingers.

Mila quickly danced back several feet and managed to evade for the ten seconds it took before the bombs went off and then she laughed. The bombs had managed to take out four of them leaving only two raiders alive. One hung back and so Mila attacked the closest with her claws, ripping it across his face while she kicked his sword away from her and out of his hand. She moved in a blur next and had her hands on the side of his face and twisting violently.

Then she turned to the last raider to find him staring at her. He didn't look afraid, but he did grip his sword with a white knuckled hand. "I did say I would let one of you go," she told him.

He surprised her by smirking. "You didn't think we were the only ones here searching for Royals did you?"

Mila sucked in an inaudible breath and backed away from him before spinning around, eyes going wide at seeing more than a dozen raiders approaching her. How had she not sensed their arrival?

She was overpowered and she knew it. Though she didn't hold back and attacked the nearest of her enemies. But for the first time in a very long time, she became afraid as she wielded her claw daggers, wielding them just as Dagon had been training her before he decided to be a bastard and desert her. She'd only dealt with one at a time and had managed to defeat one more raider. But despite the little victory, she was terrified. The others were standing back on purpose, watching as if for sport. It was only a matter of time… probably if she managed to kill this next raider she was fighting. If she killed him, Mila bet her homestead they would all attack at once then.

Then as she attacked another raider, Mila heard a terrible wonderful sound. Terrible, because she heard the roar of a dragon. She heard it roar and she heard and felt the massive wing beats while the dry dusty air swirled around her. The dragon was very close. But it was also wonderful because she heard screams of pain from the raiders and felt the heat of flames at her back. Was the dragon helping her? Or was it amusing itself with killing pesky elves? Mila decided she didn't have time to look or think much longer on it as she was busy with more than one raider now.

She had just taken out one neck with her claws and spun around to confront the elf she could hear coming up behind her. But she miscalculated the enemy's distance and as soon as she turned, a serrated blade snuck past her defenses and plunged into her stomach before she could do anything to evade it. She screamed in pain and stumbled back, the blade leaving her with a sickening squelching sound; her life painting the jagged blade red. The raider watched her stumble away; watching with malicious eyes as she tripped on a fallen body behind and fell to the ground.

The raider laughed lowly and finally followed after. He then crouched and crawled over her pressing the blade of his sword against her neck. "A shame. Such a pretty thing to be wasted. Look what I found?" he reached out to pull the silver claws from her hands. "Think I'll keep these as a memento."

Mila couldn't move. She tried. She tried to lift her hands in order to break his neck, but the pain was paralyzing. She had tears of pain running down her face now, mixing with her blood and that of those elves she'd killed before. Mila looked towards the sky, ready for her end, lamenting the pain this would cause her brother and assured because she knew Dagon would avenge her. She didn't know why, but she was sure he would. And she knew it would be a blood bath. Despite the dire situation a trembling smile curved her lips at this thought.

A large hulk moved up behind the raider. Mila's eyes widened when she saw it was the dragon. And when she saw its eyes, she opened her mouth and screamed in terror. Before the raider could so much as blink, the dragon lunged forward and clamped the raider's head in between its jaws, pulling and severing the head off the elf's body. The dragon then moved forward, knocking the elf's body away before it could fall over a paralyzed Mila. She was trapped within her mind with dragon fear.

The dragon took a look around, noting those few remaining raiders had all gone, escaped in his haste to get to Mila. In the blink of an eye, the dragon disappeared and Tom was left kneeling on the ground. He hastily stood and rushed to the girl. Cursing under his breath when he knelt beside her and assessed her wound. It wasn't good. However, as bad as it was, it could also be healed if he managed to get her to help in time.

He tapped her cheek, trying to bring her out of the dragon fear. "Mila? Mila, can you hear me?"

She blinked at him, her eyes glassy and pained. Unfocused for a moment before recognition entered them. "M-my l-lord? The dragon-"

"Me. Mila, you are hurt badly."

"T-tell Dagon that he's… still my…friend. I… I forgive him…and…he's… a childish cretin."

Tom couldn't help but snort at that. He carefully slipped his arms underneath her, wincing when she hissed in pain as he lifted her against his chest. He stood, cradling her bridal style. "Hermione and Severus can heal you. Hermione has been studying nonstop." Mila's head rolled to the side. "Mila?"

Tom Shadowed with her straight into the Inn they had commandeered solely for their use. He appeared on the landing of the second floor and ran down the hall before barging into Hermione and Severus' room. He found the two at the table where they had been pouring over books and passing theories back and forth about what could be plaguing the land. "She needs help! She's dying!"

The two took one look at the girl in his arms and reacted. Severus immediately led Tom to the bed and the two began to undress her, stripping her out of her outer tunic and skirt, leaving her in a light blue half-chemise and panties. Hermione raced to her trunk of books and began pulling out the needed healing tombs she'd brought with her.

"Sword to the stomach," Tom said. "It went straight through to her back. She was either ambushed or came upon a group of raiders. I caught the tail end of the attack."

"First thing, stop the bleeding," Severus murmured as Hermione came to kneel beside the bed.

"Turn her on her side, please," Hermione asked and the two did so. She quickly pushed up the chemise to expose Mila's stomach and back and immediately pressed her hands against the wounds, biting her lip against the feel of the torn flesh and blood; coating her hands with it and hoping beyond hope she'd learned enough to keep her friend alive. And then she began to chant the spell, pouring all of her focus and drive into the healing.

* * *

Two leagues away and a bit prior, Dagon grit his teeth, his suspicions confirmed. The truth hitting him in the face each time he Shadowed in the last hour. He had located and tracked Mila down three times, only to arrive at her location to find she'd just Shadowed away moments before. It was quite obvious to him. No one had ever sensed his approach. No one aside from Ozemir and he didn't count. If she could sense when he was coming, that could only mean one thing.

"Curse you, Hirsha. I do not want this," he hissed into the hot dry air.

 _You've always been a good liar, assassin,_ came a girl's laughing voice.

"Stay out of my head!"

_I must keep watch over all of you… even when I'm busy._

_Stupid little girl._

Dagon shouldn't have been, but he was far too surprised when a bolt of lightning struck the ground two feet away from himself and Satar, causing his horse to rear up and almost dislodge him. "I was not talking about you!"

_Yes you were._

Dagon growled lowly, glaring at the scorched ground not far from him. "Instead of invading my privacy, perhaps you should speak with your mate, Hirsha. Your mate who has recently learned of your womb child."

Dagon grinned triumphantly at the lack of immediate reply. His grin was in fact a sharp baring of fangs that would have scared anyone who saw it.

 _My womb child… yes_ , the girl breathed, her voice breathless as if _just remembering_.

Dagon scoffed. "How could you forget?"

_He was very bad… like you. I must go now. And you must correct a wrong. Never have you had a truer friend. You cannot deny Fate, son._

Dagon snarled. He hated being given orders and advice. Never mind that it was his mother (stupid little girl) giving him said orders and advice. And never mind that he felt her words were true. He would have gone on mentally blasting interfering deities, but Satar's ears twitched suddenly and then flattened. After a moment he snorted and reared up again, trotting off in a certain direction. Dagon raised his eyes from the ground to look off in the direction Satar was in a hurry to go. It wasn't the direction he intended to go, but when he heard the roar of a dragon, he became intrigued. And then he was gripped by a foreign emotion when he heard a faint scream echo around the valley, brought to his keen ears by the wind.

Two leagues beyond he found a camp of carnage. Dagon's gaze passed over the bodies quickly, noting the two dozen raiders who had been mauled, stabbed, blown up, or charred. The scent of blood and burned flesh lingered in the air. But it was not their blood he was concerned with. He recognized another scent. He smelt too much of it and it made him grit his teeth in fury. He moved forward quickly to crouch beside a fallen raider and grasped the sword lying beside the headless elf. It was covered in blood. It had yet to dry. Dagon lifted it, ran two fingers through the drying substance and brought it to the tip of his tongue. It was Mila's blood. Dagon snarled and threw the sword down.

Where was she? He smelt too much of her blood… He could not sense her in the immediate vicinity. "Foolish, foolish girl," he growled.

There was another scent here as well. Fresh. Familiar. One of the new blood. The Dark Lord. Tom had found Mila. Had he been in time? Her body was nowhere to be seen. Dagon lifted his gaze from the ground and blew a sharp whistle. Satar was beside him in an instant and Dagon leaped with precision to land perfectly on the stallion's back. He took half a minute to lock onto the young Dark Lord's signature and then the two disappeared.

They reappeared in front of a rundown three-story inn. Dagon dismounted and stood beside the stallion's head, patting the beast between his flat ears as he studied the empty street. The village seemed to be deserted and it was almost completely silent beyond the noise he could hear coming from the Inn somewhere above him. He also heard an almost inaudible shuffle down the road. Dagon tilted his head, a pointed ear turned in the direction of an alley nearby. Someone was there, breathing with nervousness and clearly hiding.

Dagon turned away, immediately dismissing the person as harmless. He had more important things to do then go amuse himself with a hiding mouse. He patted Satar again since the _Dehjinae_ was on edge, knowing something had happened to Mila. The stupid _Dehjinae_ liked her. As Dagon walked into the inn, he vaguely hoped the person hiding in the alley would try to steal Satar. If they did, they were in for a nasty painful surprise.

Dagon chuckled darkly as he walked into the lobby, taking one unimpressed look around before following his hearing up to the second floor and to the room with the wide open door. He eyed the drops of blood on the floor and followed the trail into the room and immediately took in the scene. Hermione was kneeling directly beside the bed, bent over, while Severus was squatted next to her, a wet cloth held over Mila's forehead. Tom was sitting cross-legged a foot away from Hermione, murmuring to his sister the instructions from the healing book in his hands. Dagon could see nothing of Mila beyond her legs and the top of her head.

"I-I…" Hermione whispered in a trembling voice. "I don't know if I'm doing this right. What if I'm making it worse?"

"She would have died already if not for you," Tom replied.

Hermione straightened from her slouch, determination set in her shoulders. "I refuse to let her die."

"She will not die," Dagon spoke and he witnessed all three pair of shoulders tense at his voice. "Not before I am able to strangle her for her foolishness." Despite the darkness of his tone, when he reached out to grip Hermione's shoulder, he did so gently and urged her away to make room for him.

When he was finally in position to see all of her, Dagon wasn't the least bit pleased by her near nakedness with Tom and Severus in the same room. "You two will leave. Immediately," he growled at them.

Both seemed ready to deny the order, but one look from Hermione and they reluctantly left. Tom back to his room with mutters about lowly assassins ordering him around, and Severus down to the kitchens with a sneer on his face. When they were gone, Dagon turned back to Mila to study her wound. Hermione moved closer to show him Mila had been stabbed all the way through.

"I managed to stop the bleeding and close the wounds, but I don't know if I managed to heal the internal wounds properly. It wasn't a straight blade." Hermione winced. "The sword shredded into her body."

"You've done very well, young one," Dagon muttered as he pressed a hand over the wound at Mila's back. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before releasing it and his senses to travel into the girl's body. "You've sealed all wounds… almost perfectly."

"How do you know healing, Dagon?"

Dagon pulled his eyes away from Mila to glare at Hermione. "Really? You ask such a ridiculous question? Think, young one."

Hermione blushed when she realized her mistake. Dagon and Ozemir had been one in the same for centuries. Everything Ozemir learned, so did Dagon and vice versa. And everyone knew- because he liked to boast- Ozemir knew everything. Dagon slashed his hand through the air as if he knew she was about to speak.

"I want to know when she wakes," he said to her before striding out of the room and disappearing down the hall.

Hermione turned back to Mila, huffing. "And how am I supposed to contact him? Yell out of the window?"

Four hours went by before Mila opened her eyes again. She blinked quickly, trying to figure out the here and now; trying to pull from sluggish thoughts. "Is he here?" she asked, voice very soft.

She heard movement and soon she was peering up into Hermione's face. Hermione rolled her eyes. "If by he you mean the rude, insensitive, spoiled, and deadly-"

Mila rasped out a laugh. "Yes. Him." Her smile drifted away after a moment. "Is he angry?"

Hermione's brows furrowed as she studied Mila's face. The old bruise marks on Mila's face caught her attention for a few moments. "Are you afraid of him, Mila?"

"Not in the way you're thinking. Not at all."

Hermione nodded after a moment. "Yes. He's angry. He wasn't as angry the first time he left this room after first having come here. He came back after half an hour to sit here and glare at us all. He seemed only annoyed, but not angry. But then he suddenly stormed out here."

"He was angry then," a new voice added in.

"Furious," another voice said. "And he was hissing something about a stupid little girl."

It took Mila a few seconds to realize who else was in the room. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome," Tom replied from where he and Severus were sitting at table. "Don't let it happen again."

"Just don't… don't let him know I'm awake."

Hermione opened her mouth at the same time they all heard movement out in the hall. Mila sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Foolish girl!" Dagon shouted, striding straight for the bed.

Mila remained quiet, continuing to stare impassively at the ceiling.

"Dagon," Hermione stepped forward cautiously. "She needs rest."

The assassin bared his fangs at her and stretched out a hand. Severus was between him and Hermione in an instant. Dagon raised a brow even as the chair he summoned appeared in front of him. He then placed it beside the bed and sat down. "Leave," he ordered. Tom shrugged, half glaring at Dagon and left the room without a word. But Severus sneered at him and it was apparent he was going to say something that would no doubt lead to a violent argument. Hermione stepped in, grabbing her mate's elbow. She looked at Mila, and once she got a small nod, Hermione pulled Severus out of the room.

Dagon glared after them until the door was shut, then he turned back to the bed and commenced with glaring at Mila, as if all the wrong in the world were her fault. Mila remained silent. She had no intention of starting.

Finally he seemed to huff, but it was imperceptible. Still the corner of Mila's lip twitched. "I told you to return to the palace or stay with your halfling!"

"As if I would listen to you after what you did," she replied, again her voice was soft. Dagon recognized it being weak due to her injury. This did not calm his anger in the least. It was a fan on the flames. But before he could snarl at her and make the situation worse, she finally turned to fully face him. "I think an apology is in order."

"No."

Mila turned away, back to staring at the ceiling. Dagon remained seated and glared down at her. He gritted his teeth upon seeing spots of bluish black on her face, her cheeks. Spots that looked like bruises made by fingertips. His fingers.

"Why didn't you heal your face?" he demanded.

"It's a reminder, demon," she replied softly.

Dagon snarled, stood, and spun around; pacing a circle around the room and whisking a hand through his cropped black hair. Mila shook her head and without turning to him, she said, "you're the elder here. Why do I feel more mature than you? Oh, yes," she laughed dryly. "It's because I am."

"You would do well to watch how you speak to me."

Mila turned away to stare at the wall.

Dagon growled. "So I made a mistake! You are not perfect either."

Mila turned back to him and she seemed to be seething. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

Her chest rose and fell rapidly by the time she was finished her shouting, and her face was pale and contorted in pain and she was clearly having trouble breathing. Dagon quickly strode over to the desk and perused the chest containing many vials of potions. Finally he found the one he was looking for and retrieved it before striding back to the bed.

"Calm down, little girl," Dagon murmured, kneeling beside the bed. "You are not helping the healing."

"You make me so mad sometimes," she whispered, allowing him to slide a hand beneath her head and tipping the vial of pain potion into her mouth. When that was done he grabbed the blanket and made sure she was covered up to her chin. She watched him in bemusement. "Why did you flee?"

"I did no such thing," he snapped out before backing away and returning to the seat he'd placed beside her bed, stretching his legs out until his boots were hidden under her bed. He remained there, scowling at her face.

"What was it you needed Satar to understand?"

Dagon's glare upped a notch. "You need sleep," he ordered.

Mila rolled her eyes before relaxing completely. "Still, I am glad you came back. I missed your terrifying presence."

Dagon's face blanked and he sat forward to drop a hand over her forehead. "Sleep!" he barked.

When he pulled his hand away, she was deeply asleep. He moved then, bending over her. He took the edge of the blanket and drew it back until her chest and stomach was uncovered. He pushed her chemise up and pressed gentle fingers against the wound, again closing his eyes to feel into her, making sure it was actually healed properly and he hadn't missed anything. It had been a violent wound. Mila was lucky Tom had come upon her when he did.

But she would live. She would be fine in a day or so. Her body only needed to recover from the shock of such a wound. She wasn't a warrior, so her body wouldn't heal as fast. Warriors seemed to be made to take wounds such as that and then immediately after healing they were able to return to battle.

Reaching out with a hand, Dagon brushed strands of blood red hair off her sweaty forehead. He kept his palm there, aware of the slight fever she had. She didn't feel hotter than he expected, so that was a relief. Fever was a normal side effect to the accelerated healing of an elf. Dagon studied her face as he pulled his hand away, fingers brushing over her cheek as he considered things.

After silent moments of contemplation, an eye brow rose in enlightenment and he reached out for the blanket again and raised it. He heard footsteps approaching from outside, but he ignored it as unimportant since he was much too busy being a pervert and studying her curves and long legs and things in between below the blanket. He had not expected Mila to wear such things under her modest clothing.

"Dagon!"

He kept his interested eyes on Mila's legs. "Yes?"

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded as she stormed in with a tray of food in her hands.

Dagon sneered and dropped the blanket, turning to the young one. "Please, let us not bring _Her_ into this. What did it look like I was doing?"

Hermione put the tray down on the table and then dropped her hands to her hips, glaring at him. "It looked like you were taking advantage of Mila's unconscious state and decided to be a lecher!"

Dagon laughed. "Mila is mine, blast _Her_ , so I may do what I please."

Hermione's glare slipped a little, eyes widening. "Oh. But… still! You have no right and Mila doesn't realize, does she?"

"You can cease with your chastising."

"It's not right!"

Dagon ignored her and went to lift the blanket again, this time smirking in amusement when Hermione gasped in outrage which was followed by another, "Dagon!"

* * *

"How is it possible we haven't found anything?" Tom muttered angrily as he paced back and forth in his room. He was alone at the moment; Hermione and Severus off doing whatever they were doing and Dagon alone with Mila. And now that he knew Mila would be alright he could go on thinking about the trouble with their mission. He was ready for this to end already. "We should have found something by now!"

He was beyond frustrated. Partly because he felt they'd been on this mission too long. It should have been an easy one. And mainly he was frustrated because he still hadn't been able to contact Luna at all. He was angry with her, yes, but mostly he was worried. So very worried. But at the moment, he couldn't focus too much on thoughts of Luna. He needed to figure out a way to end this drought and the lethargy coating the eastern realm.

"How do I do that?" he questioned the empty room as he spun around to pace back the other way. "I feel like I'm missing something important. Something so simple and obvious… why do I feel like that?"

He spun around to pace back the other way and as he did so Tom caught sight of his brilliant sword leaning innocently against his bed. He stopped abruptly when the eyes glowed red and remained that way for a short time before the light slowly faded out. It happened again half a minute later with a repeat pattern; blinking in and out as if it were calling him. Tom could feel it. He'd had more practice with his sword, meditating on it, but he hadn't completely melded with it yet. It was not as easy as Aerin thought it would be, but Tom assumed that was because the sword was so powerful.

Then again, something was off there as well. The sword didn't feel as powerful as it had back in Borsteria. In fact as the ruby eyes glowed, he noticed they didn't glow as brightly as when he'd first touched the sword in Borsteria. This annoyed him as well. So many puzzles needing to be solved. Truthfully he wished the eastern puzzle was solved so he could go on with the more interesting ones. The only reason why the current eastern problem wasn't exciting to him was because it was now inconvenient.

He had taken one step towards his sword, intent on seeing what it wanted, when he was stopped again by another call. This one coming from behind him.

"Tom!"

The happy call had him spinning around to stare at the wall. To stare at the mirror hanging there. Instead of his reflection, he could now see Luna. She was sitting there, resting on a bunch of fluffy pillows surrounded by what looked like _fluffy clouds_ , and smiling that brilliant dazed smile at him. All of his anger and frustration towards her instantly evaporated and he strode to the mirror and placed a hand on it, hissing when his hand met a firm barrier.

"Are you in a… cloud palace?" he asked in some fascination, looking at the cloud looking pillars around her, and through the windows behind her he could see a blue sky beyond. In all honesty, she looked perfectly right sitting in a room made of clouds… if that was what he was really looking at.

"Ta Camerae'ah," she told him.

"Ta Camerae'ah," Tom muttered to himself. He had heard of that place before. And then he saw it with his Knowledge. "The highest place in the realm. A small palace. For winged ones." His brown eyes lifted from the floor where he'd been lost in concentration and he glared at her. "You're in the realm!"

"Yes."

"Come here," he demanded immediately.

Luna laughed. "Silly."

"Come here now, Luna. You must be finished with your business otherwise I cannot see why you would be at a resort for submissives!"

Luna stood; the fabric of her light green gown flowing like air to pool at her sandaled feet and she began to approach the mirror.

Tom didn't speak right away, and was instead spending the time staring at him mate. "You are more beautiful every time I see you," he whispered. He then had the pleasure of watching her blush as her eyes skidded away while a hand reached up to pat down her hair. He smiled a soft smile.

"I believe she is wasting my time, that sister of mine," Luna said as she came to a stop directly in front of him. "She's running away. However, I have a clue. About many things."

"You are Hirsha, after all."

Luna smiled. "It would be unfair and unwise to give away all secrets, but this time… we've had enough, haven't we?"

"What clues? Can you not come here and tell me?"

Luna sighed. "Tom, it is wrong there. I cannot go where you are. It would make me sick."

Tom's brows furrowed. "Wrong how?"

"I can hardly feel anything there," she said before smiling. "Have Dagon go and investigate the dead raiders where you found Mila. He will find some very useful information."

"Why can't I do it?"

Luna entwined her fingers at her stomach while her eyes drifted away to somewhere over his shoulder. "I need you to babysit."

" _Excuse me?_ "

Luna smiled a happy smile. "My son! My Charan! He's been grounded long enough I think, but he'll need another watcher. One adapted to the Ukatae realm. One as wicked as himself. You two should get to know each other."

Tom gaped at her before he shook his head rapidly. "Now see here! I will not be-"

"You'll be a lovely step-father!"

" _What?_ "

"And Charan will love you!"

Tom was still struck numb and just stood there as Luna lifted a hand and snapped her fingers. A loud crack came from overhead and a black hole opened up above Tom's head; a rip in space and time. Tom had enough conscious thought to step aside just before a small figure tumbled out of the black hole to drop to the ground beside his feet.

Tom took one look at the horns growing out from the long red hair and spun back to face the mirror. "Luna. My love, my goddess… you cannot do this to me. I don't have the foggiest idea how to take care of a demon/god child thing. And I'm much too busy!"

"It'll be fine! You two will have fun! Maybe he can help you."

"He eats baby dragons, Luna! And he took Draco's memory away!"

"Charan will not eat you, silly. He knows you are my mate. And Draco will remember soon enough."

"Luna-"

"I must go now, Tom. I love you!"

"Luna!"

Luna blew him a kiss and quickly disappeared, leaving only Tom's reflection and the incredulous look on his face. He then took a couple of breaths before swiveling around toward the door with wide eyes.

"Hermione!"

His panicked bellow had the figure on the floor moving with a groan. The little demon then froze before his head jerked up, eerie yellow eyes immediately lighting upon Tom's stony face. They remained that way for at least a minute before Tom ventured forward slowly, extending a hand and awkwardly patting one of the horns. The demon child grinned, flashing not just two fangs but a whole row of them.

"Stay," Tom ordered as he moved backwards towards the door until he was standing in the doorway. He didn't much care for the way the demon- Charan- was grinning and just staring at him.

Charan's grin broadened and he pulled in a deep breath. The god child then licked his lips. "You smell like dragon."

"HERMIONE!"


	21. Doubting

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Doubting**

"You will not bite me," Tom ordered lowly, never taking his eyes off Charan. The demon boy hadn't move at all except to continuously lick his lips. "Hermione!"

"Dragon meat is scrumptious, you know," Charan stated as he pulled himself to his feet and took a step forward. "And the blood. It's delicious and flows hot and stinging down the throat."

"I am not a dragon. Obviously. Bloody hell—HERMIONE, where are—stop!" he shouted and jumped out of the way when the little demon brat pounced his way with an insane laugh.

"Tom, what…" Hermione trailed off as she came in from the hall.

Charan turned towards her and Tom jumped across the room to land in front of Hermione. He held his hands out, prepared to send a wave of spells if the child didn't behave himself.

"Where were you?" Tom demanded.

Hermione stood on her toes to peer over her brother's shoulder. "I was with Mila and Dagon. Dagon was being completely inappropriate and you're always yelling about something, so I ignored you. Who's this?"

Charan had just unsheathed claws and took another swipe at Tom, who jumped back with an exasperated shout. Still clinging to his back, Hermione laughed. "Oh! You must be Luna's son." She turned her Tom. "He's adorable. Did Luna send him to you? Did you speak to her?"

"Adorable? How is this helping?" Tom snapped, his outstretched palm following Charan's movements. "She dropped him on me a moment ago. Said she wanted us to bond. Luna said he wouldn't eat me, but he's clearly trying to eat me!"

The demon child stopped suddenly and peered at them closely.

"And she—the nerve, Hermione! She just dropped him at my feet and left!"

"She is the Mother, Tom. I'm sure she's busy."

"She didn't look very busy."

Hermione and Tom quickly became distracted when Charan suddenly broke into tears and started wailing at the top of his lungs.

"I can't eat you! I can't eat you! It's not fair!"

Tom raised his hands higher in defense as if he thought the child's tears were a physical attack. Hermione quickly shoved his hands down before any spells could be completed.

"Honestly, Tom."

"It's crying," Tom hissed. "Make it stop."

"He's not an it. He's a little boy…demon… thi- _god child_ ," she emphasized when Tom turned and smirked at her a little.

The moment was broken with another loud wail. "Oh quiet down!" Tom shouted. "Stop crying this instant!"

Charan sniffed and ran a hand across his snotty nose. "But I can't eat you."

"The realm isn't exactly void of dragons. Eat one of them."

"Tom!"

Tom turned to Hermione with a raised brow. "At least then he wouldn't be eating me."

"This looks nice and powerful. Or it will be once it's been recharged…"

The two turned back to find the demon child looked perfectly composed. No tears in sight. He was currently walking towards the bed, hand outstretched towards Tom's sword, which was still faintly calling him. Tom was across the room and in front of the sword in an instant. "You must have figured out who I am since you stopped trying to eat me, therefore you know you will do whatever I tell you."

"I will do whatever you say, mate of my mother," Charan answered with a nod as he tried leaning sideways to see the sword.

Tom shifted. "I don't believe a word."

Charan flashed him a child's grin and tried to reach around Tom in order to touch the sword. And since Tom wouldn't stand for the little thing touching it, he went to grab Charan's wrist. Charan made an excited growl, his slit eyes alight, and had Tom's wrist clamped between his teeth in an instant.

Tom hissed in pain, rage, and disbelief and tried to wrench his hand free. Only the demon had a very good hold on Tom and wouldn't let go. Hermione had jumped in instantly, throwing a hand out and sending out a spell net to capture Charan. The spell was meant to calm him till he felt like his bones were goo. Unfortunately and to Hermione's shock, her spell had no effect on Charan.

"Hermione!"

"It didn't work!" She replied in shock after trying another spell.

Tom growled in fury and raised his hand, planted it over Charan's face and blew a very strong shock spell at him. It got Charan off but it was probably the wrong type of spell to use. Charan convulsed from the power of the shock and his jaws flinched, digging teeth deeper into Tom's wrist. Tom heard the crunch of bone just before a white hot wave of pain exploded from his wrist.

The convulsions stopped and Charan went limp. Tom freed his wrist before drawing back and watching Charan slump to the floor. Tom, holding up his bleeding and broken wrist against his heaving chest, panted out harsh breaths and stared down at the demon child through narrowed eyes.

Charan looked up with a pout. "That hurt."

"Hermione, stun him."

Charan's brows drew down in confusion. "But it was an accident. I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! I love dragons… yum," he hummed, rubbing his stomach. "They're so tasty…. It's been a long time!"

Tom watched him for a moment more, gave a sharp angry nod, and turned back to his sister. "Hermione, go on. Stun him."

Hermione glared at him. "He apologized. It was probably instinct. I'm sure he'll try harder not to take a bite…"

"Thank you," Tom said dryly. "Now if you wouldn't mind, stun him and then I will explain."

"But-"

"It was an accident!" Charan cried.

"Hermione."

"I see no reason to-"

A stunning spell came from beside her and hit Charan in the chest. Nothing happened.

Hermione spun around and glared at Severus. "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"It was only a stun," Severus replied. He then stepped around her, studying Charan who was slowly climbing to his feet. He quickly assessed the situation, noting the horns and the long red hair. "Tom needed assistance. I provided as you seemed reluctant to do so."

Tom was now glaring hard at Charan, who seemed for the first time, unnerved by him.

Finally the Dark Lord turned to them and balled his uninjured hand into a fist. "It would seem _my_ magic is the only thing that can affect him here."

"That's one way to get you two to bond."

"She did this on purpose."

Severus nodded. "Of course she did."

"I do not appreciate your amusement."

Severus smirked. Hermione sighed and moved forward so she could study Tom's bleeding wrist. "What's your name?" she asked the god child just as she managed to bully Tom into sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Charan."

"It's nice to meet you, Charan."

Charan grinned. "You won't say that this time tomorrow."

"You will behave," Tom growled. "And you will not bite me, my sister, or my friends. Do you understand?"

"Yes mate of my mother."

Tom grimaced. "You will call me _my lord_ ," he ground out.

Charan mouthed the two words before he burst into hysterical laughter. Hermione managed not to snicker in her brother's enraged face.

Tom scowled at Charan before turning to Hermione and Severus. "She did tell me some things before dropping this nightmare upon me." He paused and studied his sword. Recharged, Charan had said. "And now I believe I know what plagues the East."

* * *

"I'm almost done."

Draco craned his neck to watch. Harry was bent over at his side, messing with some clasps to his body armor. "Why don't you do it with magic?"

Harry peaked up at him from beneath his fringe. "I suppose I could."

"No," Draco hurried to say when Harry began pulling his nimble fingers away from the clasps. "You don't have to stop. I was only wondering."

Harry moved back in, smiling in amusement at him. Draco smirked before returning his attention to the front.

"When it comes to anything in regards to battle," Harry softly began, "magic has become an afterthought since it isn't supposed to be used in battle. I've told you the exceptions already; about weapons and sneaky tricks, and us being new blood using it under dire circumstances, especially if it involves Demai'Tah… So you'll see magic more outside of battle situations and legion activities."

"This is stiff."

"You'll get used to it. You've hardly needed to wear this armor before. I've worn mine frequently, which is why it's not so stiff to move around in. At least it’s only the mail and leather armor now instead of the plate armor."

"Why can't we spell this softer?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You could, but then that might affect the spells already woven into it. Now shut up and stop complaining," he murmured as he dropped to his knees to work on his mate's leg gear.

Draco frowned and would have responded, but his attention was quickly caught by the sleek black snake slithering towards them from the front of the tent. "Keep your snake off me."

Harry's snicker was the only indication that he'd heard, and he kept on with the thigh guards, ignoring both Draco and Lovely. Narrowed silver eyes followed the quick and deadly reptile as it slithered right up to Harry. She slithered up onto Harry's knee and went on up his leg before slithering up his chest and over to his arm. Lovely continued to go on up, disappearing beneath the leather shoulder pad and then reappear to quickly wrap around Harry's neck.

A moment later, Harry climbed to his feet, smiling at the blond. "All done. Ready?"

"I'd be much more prepared if I had my memory back," Draco muttered. He really hated not remembering. And though everyone else might think it was funny, it was very worrying to him. It added stress that he did not need and it made him constantly doubtful.

"It'll come back soon…" Harry drifted off and lifted a hand to his neck where there was a simple thin rope hanging around his neck, just barely visible from the armor protecting Harry's neck. Lovely shifted out of the way only slightly, flicking a forked tongue at part of the chord as it moved beneath her. Harry made a sort of soothing sound as he grabbed the chord, tugged it up, and produced a small cloth bag. Quickly he had the small pouch open and was rummaging in it with his thumb and finger. In a moment he pulled out a shrunken communication orb. The small orb was glowing off and on.

Harry placed the marble into his palm and returned it to its natural size. Immediately Severus' face appeared. He was smirking, which made Harry grin because Severus looked severely amused. Draco came to stand behind him, looking over his shoulder to see Severus' face.

"Hello Uncle Sev."

"Harry, Draco," Severus greeted. He paused a moment and then began speaking again. It was quite clear he was trying to speak without that amusement coloring his tone. "There are several things you should be aware of. First, Mila is doing fine and will remain that way. Hopefully. It's doubtful now since apparently Dagon is her mate."

He stopped there for a moment, waiting for it. Draco wouldn't react because he couldn't remember. But Harry knew all and understood the significance. His eyes widened comically and his mouth parted in shock. Severus nodded. "Also… Tom has been contacted by Luna, finally. Though I'm sure he wishes she hadn't."

"Why is that?"

"Luna has decided she wants Tom to babysit her son. She literally dropped the little demon onto his head and then disappeared again. We now have Charan the god/demon child in our custody. He's already bitten Tom three times. The first time he broke Tom's wrist. And apparently only Tom's magic will work on Charan. Tom is not happy."

Harry started laughing. "No, I imagine he isn't."

"Can you ask that child to unblock my memories?" Draco demanded.

"We've already inquired about that, Draco. Apparently he can't do anything more. Your memory will return on its own."

"Brill," Draco murmured dryly.

"Moving on. Luna did give us some clues as to what's happening here. Tom's sword as well. The magic here is almost nonexistent. This is what's causing the drought and lethargy. The magic is being sapped. Luna told Tom she couldn't join us because it felt wrong here. That it would make her sick. And Tom's sword lacks the energy level it had before we came here."

Harry abruptly stopped smiling. "You should not be there. Eventually it will start to affect you."

Severus nodded. "You are right, but we can't go, Harry. We must find why this is happening and stop it. Reverse it if possible."

"But if it's not Demai'Tah-"

"We don't know that. It could be him. It could be an experiment. We don't know and you know we cannot leave until we've solved this. It might spread, Harry."

Severus was right, of course. But Harry wouldn't be relieved until his uncle and siblings had either fixed the problem quickly or left the East.

"We're being careful." The brunet nodded. "Or at least I am," Severus went on with a snide tone.

Harry's worried frown lifted a bit and he snickered. Severus turned away and Harry clearly heard Hermione in the background, along with Tom. Though the two weren't bickering.

"Who are you speaking to, Severus?" asked Hermione from out of sight.

"Your brothers."

"Oh! Put them on the wall! Please?"

In moments Harry and Draco were seeing the entire room where Severus was within the orb. Harry moved and set up his orb in a similar fashion. He focused on Hermione, who was looking at Draco with uncertainty. Harry discreetly nudged Draco in the ribs. _Say something._

_What should I say?_

_Say Hello._

"Err…hello, Hermione."

She blasted him with a bright smile. One that made Draco want to hunch over and hide his face against the back of Harry's neck. And then Severus moved over and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yeah, look," Draco managed to say and motioned between the two. "No one has explained that to me. It's really inconceivable. Almost as inconceivable as the Dark Lord being in love with Loony Lovegood."

"Should everyone need to conform with your reality, baby Malfoy?" Tom snapped from near the doorway.

Draco turned to him and glared. "I'm the Emperor, aren't I?"

Tom stalked forward until he was an inch away from the wall. "Such a wonderful Emperor that he can't even protect his mind from a demon child. I've seen him." He lifted a hand, pinching his thumb and finger together and sneered at his brother. "He's this big, Draco. A bloody child incapacitated you."

Draco's nostrils flared and he moved around Harry to stand as close to the wall as Tom was; until it looked like they were literally nose to nose. "Who broke your wrist again?"

As they started going at it, Harry turned back to Severus and Hermione, smiling as they were. It was good to have Draco acting as he always had with their brother.

"How's Mila really?"

"She's recovering well enough," Severus replied. "A day more of rest and potions, and she'll be in top form. Thank Merlin. If Tom hadn't found her when he did…" he trailed off, no more needed to be said on that.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in displeasure. "But Dagon! Dagon was being completely inappropriate, Harry! All while she was laid up in bed unconscious. I caught him looking under her blanket and he wasn't sorry at all. But that's when he said, and I quote, 'Mila's mine, blast _Her_ , so I may do as I please.' Really!"

"That explains a lot," Harry returned. "Like why he followed the twins, Mila, and Similae around the mortal world. And why he went after her when she left Borsteria…"

"I worry about her," confessed Hermione. "I don't think Dagon knows how to be a mate."

"It's not the disaster you seem to think it is," Severus murmured. "He only needs to learn how to be more than one. I think their travels together have helped with that. I think he cares for her, no matter the face he puts on for her and for us."

"And Mila can take care of herself," Harry said. "She won't let him push her around." He lifted a hand, tapping a finger against his bottom lip. "Perhaps… tell Dagon we wish for him and Mila to travel with you. Help with this East thing. The more help you have, the faster you can solve the problem. And Dagon is very intelligent, even if it's easy to forget that under his murderous appetite."

Severus nodded. "I was going to ask you about that. I hate to say it, but Dagon's knowledge and magic will be invaluable right now. Also, when Luna visited with Tom she indicated she wanted Dagon to go out and inspect the raiders that had attacked Mila. She implied we would find something significant."

"Hopefully Demai'Tah's whereabouts," Harry muttered, not really believing they would get that lucky, but Severus was nodding.

"Perhaps. She said this has gone on too long. It was time to end."

Harry's heart started to beat faster. If they found Demai'Tah's location… "Keep us posted then."

"Harry, please _please_ be careful in the jungle," Hermione pleaded. "And make sure to take care of Draco since he's still not himself. Disabled."

"Excuse me?" Draco drawled suddenly beside Harry. "Disabled? Did you call me disabled?"

"Well you're not completely right, Draco, are you? You can't remember the last year."

"There's no need to call me disabled though."

"Fine. Mentally impaired."

Tom snorted, Severus' lips quirked, and Harry snickered.

"MENTALLY IMPAIRED?"

Hermione continued to smile at him and Harry grinned because everything seemed normal. "Okay. We should get going. Make sure you report to Falde about everything if you haven't already."

"I was about to make a report after this," Severus replied.

There was a few more things said, a few reminders and goodbyes, and then the connection was broken. Harry took up the orb and shrunk it before slipping it back into the pouch hanging from his neck. He sincerely hoped Dagon found something that would lead them to Demai'Tah's location.

"Do we really need to go to a jungle which contains mad killing plants?" Draco asked, following Harry to the front of the tent.

Harry turned around, cupped the back of Draco's neck, and pulled his mate down for a kiss; pressing against his mate until Draco moaned. Pulling back, he nodded. "Yes."

Draco nodded, no longer really caring, and quickly took Harry's lips again. He pressed a hand to the small of Harry's back, making sure the idiot Gryffindor couldn't pull away again. Despite the fact they were to leave at any moment, Harry didn't seem at all concerned with leaving the tent and joining the soldiers. And Draco was just content to stand there and let his hands have free reign, mapping out every defined contour of Harry's back, his sides, and rock hard thighs his armor hugged.

Smelling the leather; feeling it and the chain mail was really more arousing than Draco expected it to be. As well as his mate's arse, squeezed into padded leather… the armor left nothing for the imagination, and it was just as well that Harry was wearing a long cape, otherwise Draco would have been too distracted making sure none of the soldiers were checking his mate's arse out. It was so fine. It was so fine and it really was a shame they were heading out for a mission in a matter of minutes.

Harry laughed lowly against his mouth, pressing closer and Draco smirked before resuming the very enjoyable activity of dominating Harry's mouth. The door suddenly twitched to the side and Brumek's large form charged in with Ozemir hot on his heels.

"Are we ready?" Ozemir cried out cheerfully before Brumek could growl an order at them. "It looks like you're ready."

"Looks like they have too much time on their hands. We'll need to rectify that."

Draco reluctantly pulled away from Harry and glared at Brumek from over his mate's head. "I cannot conceive why I would ever make you Caellum's godfather."

Ozemir walked passed his mate where Brumek had stopped, and as he did, lifted a hand and lovingly brushed his fingers over his warrior mate's cheek. "He grows on you."

"Is that how he got you?" Draco asked with a little disbelieving frown. "By growing on you?"

The Scholar laughed. "No, Draco. He got me like an arrow in the heart. One moment was all it took."

The Emperors were surprised when Brumek didn't react as he usually would to such sappy comments. He returned his mate's gaze; intense slate eyes boring into Ozemir's happy violet eyes. The corner of the warrior's mouth lifted and he gave an almost imperceptible nod before he turned and headed back out. "Bring them."

Ozemir turned back to the young ones once his mate was gone, and his smile widened further. Harry smirked. "That was positively cheerful for him."

Ozemir laughed. "We played a game last night. To see how many daggers he could find on my person while wrestling around. He was very satisfied by the end."

Harry snickered. "I bet," he said as they began to leave. "How many did he find-"

"Can you not give me five minutes? Five minutes, Vendyl!"

Harry paused in surprise just inside the tent, recognizing Hoihm's voice. Draco and Ozemir doing the same. Hoihm's voice was raised in clear annoyance and frustration. It was more surprising because clearly he was speaking to his captain.

"You are very close to being insubordinate," Vendyl growled.

"Five minutes is all I ask!"

"You do not have five minutes."

"I did as I was told, standing guard all night without complaint. Are you really going to deny me five minutes to say goodbye to him? Are you going to be a hypocrite, Vendyl? If Kaego were here-"

Ozemir hurried out of the tent, motioning for Harry and Draco to remain where they were, knowing full well someone would need to intervene. The last thing they needed was discord between the two _Saen_. And Hoihm was correct. Vendyl was being unfair.

Ozemir stepped out just in time to slip between the two as Vendyl had made a step towards his second in clear hostility. "Enough," he announced coldly and then turned to Hoihm. "You may go and say goodbye to my brother, who has probably been up all night waiting for you. His excitement would have kept him from sleep."

Vendyl hissed behind him, but Ozemir ignored his cousin and waited for Hoihm to do as he said. But Hoihm shook his head slightly and remained where he was. Ozemir sighed and turned to Vendyl. Even if he were angry and frustrated with his captain, Hoihm would never go against orders. Ozemir lifted a brow at his cousin.

Vendyl's jaw flexed before he finally responded. "Go." Hoihm immediately did an about face and stalked off quickly through the camp. Vendyl glowered at his cousin. "You have no right to undermine my authority in regards to _my_ soldiers."

"Were you really going to make him leave here without saying goodbye to Aerin? When you know they are probably mates? Why would you be so cruel?"

"We don't have time for distractions. Aerin will be a distraction for him. The less he sees of Aerin until after the mission, the better."

Ozemir gave him a look of disgust. "I'm telling on you."

Vendyl's eyes widened. "You will not."

"I am! I'm going to do it right now! You are being completely heartless!"

"But he won't reward me when we return!"

Ozemir had to try really hard to keep from laughing at that. "Too bad." He moved forward, intent on going back into the tent to borrow Falde's orb from Harry.

"Ozemir! Don't!" Vendyl hissed desperately, grabbing at his arm. "Do not get him worked up! Think of the baby! We don't know what the stress might do."

Ozemir paused, glancing at him from over his shoulder. He noticed with alarm at how terrified Vendyl looked. And Ozemir immediately knew it had nothing to do with Kaego not rewarding him. It was all worry for his mate. Fear. Ozemir closed his eyes on a sigh. Perhaps now knowing why Vendyl was acting this way. Being mean. He himself was already very distracted. His mate was with child, their first, and he would be away for who knew how long. And Vendyl's mother had died giving birth to him...

The Scholar's face softened in understanding. "I won't bother him then. This time. Vendyl… Kaego will be fine."

Vendyl turned is face away. "Shouldn't you collect the Emperors now? The scouts have already gone ahead."

"Kaego is-"

"Don't," Vendyl hissed, eyes suddenly on him. "Do not give me that empty promise. Don't tell me my mate will be fine. Don't tell that just because he's healthy now means he'll live through the birth. Father always said Mother was as healthy as they come and still the healers could not save her. So do not try and tell me what is not true."

"Kaego is one of the best healers in the realm. And because it is his body, he will know exactly what to do to save himself should a complication arise. He saved me, didn't he? With a lesser healer, I would not be here right now, cousin." When Vendyl said nothing, he placed a hand on his arm. "Have you spoken with him yet? You should speak with him before we leave. Go take a few minutes and speak with him."

"Impossible. I will not leave my post. I refuse to leave the Emperors without a guard on duty."

A hand appeared from within the tent, grabbed Vendyl's arm, and jerked him back inside. Ozemir followed and was surprised to see it had been Draco to drag Vendyl in. He'd assumed it would have been Harry, but Harry was already at the wall with an orb connected, speaking to Falde and asking the Commander to summon Kaego.

Vendyl scowled when Falde saw him and immediately demanded to know what was wrong. The _Saen_ rounded on the Scholar and growled at him, making it quite clear he was very displeased with this interference.

Ozemir grinned at him. "This is what you get for being unreasonable to Hoihm."

"Vendyl, come," Falde called, waving his brother to the wall. "Kaego will be here shortly."

Vendyl snarled and grabbed a chair as he headed over. He planted the chair and rigidly sat down, glaring at his big brother. Falde smirked at his expression. "Are you going to tell me what bothers you?"

"No." Vendyl then stood when the door behind Falde opened, revealing not only Kaego, who was showing quite clearly now, but also Falde's mate. The two were laughing and Fred was holding something out to his mate.

"I can tell you're hungry, Kaego. Your stomach is growling."

Kaego laughed and accepted the chocolate the young one was holding out to him. "Well of course it's not just me. It's not my appetite that's crying out right now." He snapped off a square and brought the piece of chocolate to his mouth with a nod of thanks.

Two voices rang out in unison. "Don't eat that!"

Both Kaego and Fred paused. Kaego looking amused at the brothers while Fred stared at Falde. First with incredulity and then with hurt. "Bye, Kaego," he muttered and the hastily left the office.

It was apparent Falde had every intention of going after his mate, but just as he got to the door, a messenger appeared and quickly handed a sealed scroll to the Commander. Falde muttered under his breath as he broke the seal and quickly scanned over the contents. He then bit out a curse and strode to his desk, placing a hand over the orb sitting upon it. Falde then turned to the healer. "An emergency has arisen. I must leave Borsteria immediately."

Kaego nodded in understanding. "I will go find and speak with your mate."

"I don't know when I'll be returning."

"He will understand."

"Not likely," Falde muttered, heading for the door. "He's upset with me now."

"And for good reason," Kaego replied with a frown. The Commander could only nod before he disappeared from the room.

Kaego turned to his mate with the same frown. "As if he would give me anything at this point that could harm me or our offspring. Now you've gone and hurt the young one's feelings," he ended as he came to stand in front of the wall.

"He is not my concern," Vendyl replied tightly.

"He is your brother's mate! He's family! Fred certainly is your concern!"

The _Saen_ looked at the ground in shame and it was quite clear he was grinding his teeth. "Yes, you're right," he muttered.

Kaego lifted a brow. "You're in a mood. What's the matter?" when his mate didn't answer and continued to glare at the ground, a small smile appeared on Kaego's face. "I discovered the sex this morning," he announced, rubbing a hand over his slightly swollen stomach. "Would you like to know before leaving on your mission?"

Vendyl's head snapped up. He shook his head quickly. And then he nodded. When Kaego opened his mouth, Vendyl shook his head again. Kaego laughed at him.

"Well? Which is it? Yes or no?"

Vendyl took in a deep breath and stared at Kaego's stomach. "You're bigger than you should be at this time. I thought so yesterday…"

Kaego lifted a hand and placed it on the wall. His smile was gone. "You're starting to worry me now, Vendyl."

"You're not telling me something," Vendyl returned.

"That's true. I was going to tell you when I tell you the sex… but it seems you don't want to know. Vendyl, why did you call for me? We saw each other yesterday. Do you miss me so much already?" he questioned, trying to put a smile on his face. What was wrong with his mate?

"My mother died giving birth to me," Vendyl murmured finally.

Understanding dawned in the healer's eyes and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the wall. He wished he could reach out and touch his mate. To reassure and sooth away his worry. "We'll be fine, Vendyl. I haven't said this to anyone, but the Mother touched me when I was in the process of healing Ozemir. Since then… my healing abilities have grown. I can and will take care of any complication that may arise."

Vendyl blew out a breath. "That's what Ozemir said."

Kaego laughed and it made Vendyl smile, finally. "Yes. He's usually right. You should know this by now."

Vendyl nodded and then looked at him, leaning forward to also press his forehead against the wall. "Do you resent this? Me?"

"Vendyl, you are a _Saen_. I am proud to have a _Saen_ as a mate. No. I do not resent your profession. When you leave it always gives me something to look forward to. Your return. Now… whom did you get into a fight with this time?"

Kaego grinned when Vendyl flushed in shame and looked back at the ground. "Hoihm."

"Vendyl!"

"He was being insubordinate!"

"How?"

"He raised his voice to me after I told him he couldn't see Aerin before we left."

"Well then of course you deserved it. Hypocrite." Vendyl snarled and Kaego laughed delightedly. "He pointed that out, did he?"

"Tell me the sex," the _Saen_ snapped.

Kaego straightened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"It's a boy." Vendyl's annoyance instantly vanished and his eyes widened in pleasure. Kaego smiled softly. "It's a girl."

The pleasure in Vendyl's eyes turned to confusion. "Which is it? A boy or a girl? Come now, don't play with me."

Kaego laughed, though now it was nervous laughter. "We are having a boy and a girl, _Saen_. Twins. This is why I'm bigger than usual."

Vendyl stepped back and reclaimed the chair he'd pulled up before. He stared at Kaego's stomach with wide eyes. And then in a flash he was back up at the wall, hands planted there. "Have you told Falde? Have you told my father? Kaego, you should do it at once!"

"Shall I boast to the entire realm?"

"Yes! Hirsha, yes! Right now! Alert the human world even! Twins, Kaego!"

Vendyl's extreme pleasure, exuberance, and pride over this news filled Kaego with such pleasure and joy, he flushed with it and his smile grew and grew until his face started to hurt. "I am so very happy you are pleased," he whispered.

Vendyl didn't hear him. The captain of the _Saen_ was already briskly walking across the tent and disappeared outside. He returned only a moment later dragging Ozemir along with him; the Emperors trailing behind them in bemusement. "Twins," he announced breathlessly when they were all in front of the wall again.

Ozemir gasped in delight and covered his mouth with his hands, though even that didn't cover his wide grin. He started bouncing on his toes in excitement. The Emperors went about congratulating Vendyl and Kaego.

"Let's go!" Brumek barked as he stormed back in, glaring at all of them. "What in Hirsha's name do you think this is? This is not a social gathering! The scouts have already gone—we should have left by now!"

Harry snickered, along with Ozemir, and strode out of the tent with him and Draco, leaving Vendyl and Kaego alone again. By the time they said their goodbyes and the _Saen_ emerged with the orb in hand, Hoihm had already returned; licking his lips and scowling at nothing in particular until he saw Aerin sitting on one of the extra anvils placed outside of his shop. The bladesmith smiled widely with kiss swollen lips and waved at him, his flushed cheeks standing out against the paleness of his face.

"I apologize. You were right. I was being a hypocrite."

Hoihm tore his gaze away from Aerin and turned to the elf suddenly standing beside him in surprise. Of course he knew Vendyl had been in the wrong. He just never expected to receive an apology for it.

"You can hit me if you want," Vendyl went on.

Hoihm smiled. It was only a brief twitch of the lips. "You would hit me back. You wouldn't be able to help yourself."

* * *

Mila's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she noticed her breathing wasn't as labored as it had been the last time she'd been awake. And the ache in her stomach and her back wasn't so sharp either. She could probably get up and walk around now.

"You need to eat."

She turned her head fractionally to find Dagon sitting in that same chair as if he hadn't moved once from beside her. Mila smiled at him. "Do you have food for me then?"

Dagon stood then and stretched his arms up, twisted his torso this way and that until his back popped. Mila watched him closely, watched the muscles of his stomach flex. Her mouth slightly parted and a blush appeared on her face. More changes seemed to have occurred since they split last time. She hadn't noticed before, but he was taller and no longer on the thinnish side. Instead of being invisible, his muscles were now clearly visible, even under his clothing. Though he wasn't anything near bulky… actually he looked damn near perfect to her. _And,_ she realized as an innocent warmth spread though her, he must have been sleeping in that chair, sitting there and watching over her. She quickly turned away, closing her eyes and hiding her blush when he glanced at her as he walked to the table.

"How do you feel?"

"Very well, thank you," she answered primly. "Just a dull ache now."

Dagon said nothing to that. He grabbed the tray sitting on the table and brought it to her, perching it on her lap. "Foolish girl," he muttered as he backed away. The words weren't spoken as they usually were so Mila could only smile.

"You're right. This time," Mila replied as she slowly sat up. "I let you distract me and didn't pay attention to where I was going."

"This will not happen again. You go nowhere without me," he stated firmly.

"You're the one who keeps disappearing on me," she reminded lightly, looking at the tray and finding a meal and two potions to take. She immediately went for the potions first. Dagon remained silent. Standing by the table and watched her take the potions. He only moved when she began to eat her food.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly when he headed for the door.

"I need to check those raiders. Stay in bed until I return," he ordered and then was out of the room before she could complain about that. She didn't want to stay in bed.

Mila remained in bed until she'd finished her breakfast, then she set the tray down at the end of the bed before carefully moving her legs to the side. It was only then she realized what she was wearing, or lack thereof. A tiny squeak escaped her as her hand flew to her chest and her eyes flashed across the room to the doorway. Her face, as usual, was a bright red. In relief she blew out a breath, seeing no one there. Though the blush didn't diminish. He must have seen at some point. She knew well enough he would have checked her injury out himself.

She gathered the sheet and blanket around her and stood on shaky legs, looking all about. In frustration, she didn't find her clothes in the room. Or any clothes for that matter. But, she conceded, her clothes were probably ruined. And thinking about it further, she didn't want those clothes back. She'd almost died in them. It was a time of foolishness and she had no wish to be reminded.

Moving slowly across the room and out into the hall, Mila cocked her head, listening. Soon she heard the low murmuring of voices and followed. Though she ended up skipping that room when she listened outside of the door for a minute. Severus and Hermione were in there, talking about the sapping of magic, but as they talked it was quite clear to Mila's sensitive ears that they were doing something else while talking about it.

Two rooms down she found the door open. She also found the Dark Lord sitting in a chair and glaring murderously to where there was a small being pinned to the wall. The little horned boy was pouting and glaring at the floor as he struggled fruitlessly from the invisible bonds keeping him stuck to the wall.

"You're mean," he mumbled, to which Tom grinned maliciously.

"If you behave we won't have any more problems."

"How can you be so mean? Even my father wasn't this mean!"

For some reason, this seemed to please Tom even more. "Clearly your father was a fool and deserved the demise that befell him. And if it had been my decision, I would have destroyed you for your betrayal of your mother instead of only putting you in 'time out'," he hissed, clearly meaning every word. The boy flinched.

"But I love my mommy," he whispered in a small voice.

"Funny way of showing it."

"I wanted horns!" the boy shouted.

Tom cocked his head. "Your mother is not the same as she once was," he stated, his voice low and threatening. Mila was quite sure what that threat contained.

"She's different and the same," the boy whimpered. "And I don't care! I love her! No matter how she is! You love her! You love her even though she's…"

"Odd."

The little boy lost his pout and giggled, nodding. "She's always been odd… and scary."

"We agree. For the most part." Tom lifted his hand, stretching it out towards the boy. He curled his fingers and then yanked back. And when he did, the boy dropped to the floor.

Mila finally stepped in and cleared her throat, though she was quite sure the Dark Lord had already sensed her presence long ago. "Forgive me for intruding," she began when Tom gaze turned to her, and as she thought, he didn't look surprised by her presence. "But… I don't know where my clothes are."

A little smirk crossed his face. "Dagon destroyed them."

Mila gasped in outrage.

"Mommy?"

Mila turned to the boy to find him crouched on the floor near her, his head cocked as he studied her.

"She is not your mother."

"But she's got-" the horned boy waved at her, indicating something.

"Your mother has golden hair now."

Mila studied the boy, and perhaps knew what he was thinking. Their hair was almost the same shade of red. And since she'd heard enough, she knew this was the demon/god child of Hirsha. And Hirsha, before being reborn, had had blood red hair as well.

"Hello. I'm Mila," she introduced herself.

"Charan," the child muttered before turning back to Tom. "I want my mommy."

"You will see her as soon as we discover what is sapping the magic and can fix it." He turned back to Mila. "Hermione was supposed to supply you with more clothes. You should ask her."

"I would but she and her mate are…busy."

Tom scowled. "They are supposed to be researching."

"It sounded like they were doing both."

Surprisingly the Dark Lord snickered. He quickly recovered however and stood, looking her over. "Have you eaten yet? Taken your potions?"

"Yes. Dagon had food ready for me."

"Hmm," the Dark Lord replied noncommittally as he turned around, eyes furrowed. "Clothing… I'm sure we can find you something to wear within these rooms."

"I can wait, I suppose," Mila said, tightening the blanket around herself.

Tom snorted. "Yes. I can see Dagon being pleased to return and find you aren't dressed yet."

"It's not as if he would care."

He turned to look back at her, and he definitely looked amused now. "On the contrary, Mila. He would be _very_ displeased to come back and find you walking about with only a blanket wrapped around yourself."

Mila huffed. "I concede I'm not pretty, but surely I'm not _that_ bad."

Tom blinked in confusion. "Who said you weren't pretty?" he asked, flummoxed that she actually thought such a thing. Sure, she wasn't exotic looking; wasn't ethereal as some of their kind were, but she had a classic beauty about her, just as Luna did, and that along with her personality was very attractive. He couldn't understand why she thought this way.

"Dagon has implied-"

Tom barked out a laugh. "The demon hides behind lies. Pay no attention to his negative remarks. I assure you, Mila, you are very pretty."

This had her blushing.

"You have another demon here?" Charan asked from where he continued to sit on the floor. He looked quite comfortable there. "I didn't sense this."

"He's not really a demon," Mila replied. "Not anymore."

"I suppose I'll have to summon the clothes for you from Hermione's room. Excuse me," he murmured, walking past her to the door. He shot a warning look over his shoulder at Luna's child.

"I'll be good!" Charan promised, nodding firmly. Mila crossed the room to sit in a chair and smiled at the small demon.

Soon Tom returned and handed her a pile of folded clothing as well as her boots. She sighed in relief at seeing them, glad Dagon hadn't destroyed those. She'd had those boots for so long. Tom noticed her reaction to the boots. "Those are muggle." He indicated the black leather boots with the five silver buckles up the front and the three inch heels. "Why do you keep them? You could have gotten new realm made boots in Borsteria."

Mila shrugged. "I've had them forever it seems. I like them. The style…" she smiled when she studied the dress she'd been given. Hermione had chosen something that was within her liking and didn't clash with her boots. It was a thoughtful thing to do.

"Hmm… we'll leave for a moment and give you privacy." Leaning down, Tom grabbed the back of Charan's collar and hauled the little demon to his feet.

"I can go back to my room…"

"You're fine," he answered and was out of the room with Charan. She would have argued further had Charan not distracted her as Tom shut the door.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Feed me."

Mila quite clearly heard Tom sputter. Whether it was from outrage or surprise, she didn't know. Probably both. And by the giggles she heard, she imagined Charan had addressed Tom like that on purpose to get a rise from the Dark Lord. Mila snickered as she dropped the blanket and started to dress. As she did, she wondered if Dagon had found anything significant.

* * *

Dagon hadn't found anything yet, but he was only a quarter of the way through inspecting each of the dead bodies and he still had to back track and look around in the area the raiders had claimed as their camp. The camp was gone now. No doubt those who had escaped the dragon hadn't wanted to leave anything behind just for this reason, but Dagon thought there was a chance the panicking raiders may have been unwise and forgot something.

His expressionless face morphed into a snarl when he came upon the area where the scent of Mila's blood still lingered; when he came upon the raider with a missing head. Having heard the story from Hermione, he knew this was the one who managed to harm her. He was lucky to be dead already. Kneeling down, Dagon was barely able to keep from tearing the raider's body into shreds. As he rummaged through the raider's clothing, Dagon found a folded piece of parchment. It had a particular scent that tugged at his memory. Opening it, he found it only to be a list of the Royal Family; names and pictures. He tapped the paper and watched as the names and pictures shifted upwards to reveal more names and faces. The entire Family. And yes, Mila's name and picture was printed.

He bared his teeth. Where had they gotten a picture of Mila? She'd been out of the realm for years before coming back and then she rarely left the palace before going on her journey. It wasn't like she'd been at the Ball, so who had known what she looked like? It was more than likely there was a traitor within the palace. One giving out light information with no plans to actually physically harm the Royals. That was the only way a traitor could reside within the city. Falde needed to hear about this immediately.

He tucked the paper away in his pocket and went on with his inspection. He stood and kicked the dead raider onto his stomach. It was then he saw silver encrusted with blood. Immediately he crouched and a very feral growl rumbled in his chest as he snatched Mila's claws off the ground. He stood back up and spent a few minutes standing there using his magic to polish the claws until they were bright gleaming silver again.

Dagon moved on and found a few more 'Dead or Alive, Preferably Alive' lists and he kept all of them. Beyond that he found nothing helpful so when he'd finished searching through the dead bodies, he moved on to where the camp had been located. At first glance, one wouldn't even have known a camp was ever there. There was just the scorched earth and dried brush sparsely spread about. On a closer look, Dagon was able to uncover where they had a fire. He snorted. They hadn't covered that up very well. Kicking dirt over the area wasn't an effective way of erasing tracks. In fact, that was just laziness.

Soon Dagon located the borders of the camp and went on to trace every step within. It wasn't long before he found something. A tuft of fur caught on some of the brambles. Dagon plucked it up and stared at it. Fox fur. He wouldn't have thought anything of it since there were foxes in this region, but it was the fact the fur was connected to a small piece of hide. Hide that had clearly been cleaned and dyed. Not to mention…. Dagon brought the fur to his nose and inhaled. It had the unmistakable scent of elf, but also something else. Immediately a fur coat popped into mind. If not a coat then it was an article of clothing meant for warmth. What was it doing here in the naturally warm East?

And that's when he figured it out. He pulled out one of the papers he'd found and brought it to his nose. It smelled like the sea, just like the bit of fur. Ripping a corner of the parchment, he then placed it on the tip of his tongue. Letting it sit there for half a minute before spitting it out. He chuckled darkly as a salty taste lingered in his mouth. There were many types of salt in the realm, but the salt from the South Sea was unmistakable. It was used for a number of things and not just for cooking. Paper making, for instance. And it also had a zing that other salts did not.

Dagon pulled in an exalted breath. He tipped his head back, exposing his neck to the elements and grinned sharply up at the night sky. "Found you."

* * *

It went without saying the journey to the Cavern of Silence would be a tedious and frustrating affair. Partly due to the fact they couldn't Shadow or Circle to certain points within the jungle, as there was a possibility they would miss something that way. And because of this, the Emperors and warriors would need to trek through _Taeneen_ on foot. Their first and only solid plan was to journey to the ancient temples Ozemir knew were within the jungle. And so, after sending out the scouts- the warriors who were birds and wolves- the rest of the party left the rebel camp and headed for the jungle, which was only a league from where they left Bill's camp.

The first day passed by uneventful. Just a lot of fast walking and sometimes flying in the winged elves cases- Harry was happy to note they made good time- and they'd discovered two temples on the way. To everyone's great frustration, neither of the temples held so much as a clue as to where the path to the Cavern might be.

Towards the end of the second day of their march, Harry paused in his mental conversation with Draco when something strange caught his attention. Again. He'd been having this feeling for half the day but he always brushed it off as nothing. It wasn't an elf so perhaps an animal? They were in the jungle after all and he thought he wouldn't waste his energy worrying until something actually attacked them.

But this time when something clearly brushed the edge of his vision, he halted his steps. "Did you see that?" he asked his husband softly, looking off to where he thought he saw a soft glowing blue light hovering yards away; it was so soft it blended in with the mist around them. Harry frowned. Maybe it was just part of the mist and he was seeing things not there.

Draco instantly tensed, as did those who were directly around them and had heard. Before Harry could get out of raising every one's defenses even more with his overactive imagination, Taera had already raised her hand and gave out silent hand signals; several warriors fanned out in every direction.

"It's probably nothing," he muttered in embarrassment; sure that that was true. If there really was something out there, someone else would have sensed it as well. Ozemir surely would have. As well as the _Saen_. But he was the only one, which made Harry believe it was nothing.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Taera told him when they stopped for the night. The warriors hadn't found anything, just like Harry expected they wouldn't.

The next day, pacing behind Taera and Ozemir, Harry listened to them talking as he and Draco walked side by side, with their gazes roaming about the jungle they were trudging through. Harry had a small grin on his face as he heard Ozemir speak in barely restrained impatience. The Scholar had wanted to broach a certain subject with Taera ever since they'd left the rebel camp, but had restrained from doing so. Probably to not upset his sister. But Harry also knew Ozemir's curiosity and annoyance with her would win out in the end. And soon.

Just as another temple came into view up ahead, Harry thought he saw something again. But this time he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to say anything unless he was absolutely sure it was something to worry about. From the corner of his eye he could see the soft light far off, but it was blurry and hovering. And then it was moving farther back and at the same time lengthening, thinning like a sapling and Harry rubbed his eyes.

"I can't believe you left without saying anything to him!" Ozemir finally exploded, effectively ensnaring Harry's entire attention and brushing off the whole 'there might be something out there' thing.

Taera cleared her throat and looked away. She wasn't even going to pretend to not know who her brother was referring to. "What was there to say?"

Ozemir shook his head. "He looked very disappointed."

"Nonsense."

"Taera, even though we've known each other for only a short amount of time, I am very aware of how you go about doing things. Under normal circumstances you would have thanked him for his hospitality. You would have thanked him for watching out for Aerin, for training our little brother. But you didn't so much as look at him this time."

"I think Hoihm had a word with him about Aerin before we left. My words were not needed."

Ozemir tsked. "Stubborn," he muttered and Harry grinned to himself. Ozemir was correct. Taera was the type of person to give thanks to anyone who was helpful to her or to those she knew. She'd done it before. Why was she suddenly going to ignore Bill now?

When they finally stopped at the temple, Harry frowned in annoyance. No evil plants, no towering hairy three horned monsters he was desperate to finally see, no incidences with Shadow hounds, and no raiders or Mindless. He was very disappointed by this. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered "idiot" when he heard that thought.

"I just don't understand it," Ozemir went on after the soldiers settled down for lunch and a brief rest. "It's as if you'd gone shy in Bill's presence. You, the High Lieutenant."

"I am not shy. That is Aerin's forte."

Ozemir scoffed before tuning and walking away to study the temple, Draco going with him since he was always interested in listening to Ozemir's teachings as they went about studying the temples. Once he was gone, Harry moved to take Ozemir's place. He looked at Taera's tense profile before looking off, studying the jungle. He liked it here. Despite the dangers all around them, Harry liked it. Everything was bigger. The trees and the plants. They towered over the elves like giants. This was an ancient jungle and it was strange, but he liked that it make him feel like an ant. Made him feel insignificant. Perhaps he liked it because it was a very real reminder that there was no way anyone could be in complete control of everything. Harry also liked that everything was so so green. And there seemed to be a perpetual mist around that made everything more ethereal. It was fascinating and scary and humbling.

Finally he pulled his gaze around from the surrounding foliage to look at Taera, and found her studying her strong hands; rubbing the fingers of one hand along the palm of the other, caressing the sword made calluses there. She looked deep in thought. Harry thought she must have been in deep thought to have not noticed his scrutiny of her. It was confirmed when she dropped her hands and then lifted one to touch her hair hesitantly, a look of regret and almost anger on her face.

"Taera?"

It was a moment before she answered, and when she did, it was in a sort of absent manner, as if she were still trapped in her thoughts. "It probably doesn't come as a surprise to you, but my whole life has been about the legions and my little brother. I know nothing else. I've never regretted… never found myself lacking in any way before…"

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, seeking for more as he was totally confused. Taera was perfect in his eyes.

"Perhaps I'm too rough," she whispered, staring at her callused hands. "I've never wished to be softer before. In any way…"

Harry's lips parted slightly in comprehension. "Oh, but Taera! No!"

At his exclamation, Taera started. She then shook her head and finally looked at him, her eyes going wide. Her face flushed in embarrassment for a moment before that look with replaced by a blank canvass. Gracefully the warrior climbed to her feet and gave him a shallow bow. "Forgive me, Highness. I was being silly."

Harry frowned and before he could say anything, the High Lieutenant was already walking away. He huffed as he watched her depart. "Well that explains that then," he muttered, figuring out why she'd avoided Bill. She did like the rebel leader. To the point where she was questioning herself when she'd never done such a thing before.

Hours later they had stopped again, this time for the night, a six hour rest. They had finally run into an obstacle, or rather many. After leaving the temple, and Ozemir finding no clue as to the location of the path leading to the Cavern, the warrior expedition had been attacked by Shadow hounds. The first time only about twenty attacked, which didn't seem very intelligent for the beasts because they were clearly outnumbered. But Draco was slightly relieved. The lesser numbers gave him a chance to ease into fighting something that wasn't one of his guardians or Harry. Though the first time, there really wasn't anything to ease in to. They were Shadow hounds. Easily killed. And then as the day wore on, they were attacked several more times by the hounds, each time the numbers of hounds growing, and yet still it really wasn't a challenge and Draco had gotten annoyed. He was ready for a bigger threat.

"That was… well that was rather tiresome after the first time," Draco announced that night. He glanced down at the neck he currently had in his hand, waiting for a response. Harry had taken up his usual spot sitting on the floor between his knees, and his hans automatically started kneading the Gryffindor's neck. When he finally realized what he was doing, Draco didn't stop even though Harry wasn't tense at all. However, his mate had pressed half his face against his knee, wrapped an arm around his thigh, and was making lovely soft purring noises. "Will it get better?"

Brumek answered before Harry did. "There are other beings who call _Taeneen_ home. The arthis, for example. They never venture out of the forest, but they do take exception to elves moving too close to their settlements. And eventually we're likely to run into Mindless. _Taeneen_ is dangerous, but it is not uninhabitable. We've long since suspected Demai'Tah has camps here."

"If he does they are well hidden," said Ozemir; his violet eyes dark and intense on the fire they sat around.

"And if we come across any of these camps?" Draco questioned. It wasn't like he was scared of the thought. It was the opposite actually. But this is where he had problems with the amnesia. He wasn’t sure things were run. How he had run things.

"We have enough soldiers and supplies to attack a camp twice the size of this one, Highness," answered Taera, who was seated across from him next to her brother.

"Brilliant."

Ozemir blinked out of his fire staring and sent a pleased grin at him. Brumek gave him a sharp nod and Taera's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

 _Bloodthirsty_ , he realized. They were all bloodthirsty. Even himself. Draco waited for Harry to make some comment over this mental statement, but there was nothing from his mate. Only the continuous soft purring.

"You two should retire," Ozemir said. His eyes sparkling in amusement. Draco raised a brow in question. "Clearly one of you is exhausted and you will need energy when it is your turn to take watch in a couple of hours."

"Hmm?"

Ozemir motioned at Harry, that soft fond smile never leaving his face. Draco kind of hunched over and leaned to the side in order to see Harry's face. He snorted when he found his mate looked to be sleeping. "Harry," he said, gently tugging on his mate's hair. After a moment it was determined Harry really was asleep.

"You should take him to bed now," Taera suggested softly.

"For sleep," Brumek elaborated with a narrowed look. "We leave at sunrise."

Draco glared back. "Do you think I have any energy to do anything else?"

Taera and Ozemir laughed. "Yes," they answered. "Always."

"Well…" Draco cleared his throat and then smirked. "Clearly my mate does not."

It wasn't long after when Harry awoke with a start, shivering mildly from the cold caressing his bare chest. He sat up and blearily looked around his tent. He noticed the lack of warmth at his side and turned to look for Draco, who was always pressed against him when they slept. Harry's eyes widened and he became immediately awake when he saw Draco looked transparent, like a ghost.

Heart beating rapidly, Harry moved a hand towards his mate's shoulder. "Draco?" he sucked in a frightened breath when his hand passed right through his beloved. "Draco!"

"Hush, young one. There is nothing wrong." Harry pulled his eyes away from Draco at the sound of the familiar female voice. But he saw nothing but the empty tent around him. He went back to looking worriedly at his mate. "You are in the dream world," the voice went on. "Your mate is still with you in the waking world."

Harry watched as Draco stirred and moved closer, arm tightening around what Harry assumed was himself. It looked weird because he was now sitting up, but Draco was snuggling air. The blond murmured something in sleep and pressed his lips against something and Harry sighed and shivered pleasantly when he felt that kiss on his own shoulder. Realizing his mate was fine, Harry turned back to the tent, and finally he saw her standing near the end of the bed, smiling a pouty smile at him.

"Talyn," he breathed.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry scrambled off the bed and raced towards her. This was a vision, he knew, and he didn't know if he would actually be able to touch her. But he would try anyway. When he reached her, Harry threw his arms around her and was so relieved to feel her warm and firm. He squeezed her, burying his face against her neck. When her arms encircled him, when a hand found its way into his hair and she was hugging back just as tightly, Harry burst into tears.

"Shh. Shh, now, young one. Hush. It's alright."

"No! No, it isn't. You're gone! We've missed you so much. It isn't fair! It isn't fair that that bastard took you from us!"

"I am not a bastard, Highness."

Harry's head popped away from Talyn to find Yelni standing a few feet behind her. Immediately he snarled and charged at him; fangs bared and claws extended. He was only a foot away when an arm circled his waist and jerked him away.

"BASTARD! You bloody bastard!" Harry screamed. "You should be rotting in Hades!"

"Yelni! I told you not to follow!" Talyn hissed. "Go. Now! You are upsetting the young one!"

"How dare you show your face to me!" Harry's screams were now broken by sobs as he tried struggling out of Talyn's strong arms. "How dare you come anywhere near her! How dare you!"

Yelni watched the young one with sad eyes. He didn't look upset with Harry; only sad, haunted. "I was poisoned, young one. The Kibosh poisoned me. I have always loved her. I am sorry I took her from you."

"I hate you!" Harry sobbed. "We hate you! We loved her and you took her!"

Yelni faded away as Talyn struggled with Harry. Getting him to turn around so she could cradle him against her chest again, hugging him tightly. She watched over the young one's head as Draco, sensing the turmoil his mate was in, shifted again on the bed. This time moving until he was practically on top of his sleeping mate. Throwing an arm and leg over Harry's sleeping body and tucking his face against Harry's neck.

She smiled when within her arms, Harry calmed down. He sank against her, hands balled against the fabric at her back.

"He took you…"

Talyn smiled sadly and dropped a kiss to his disorderly black locks. "Yes. But he speaks the truth. The Kibosh had poisoned his mind, young one. Nothing like Ozemir and Dagon. Nothing like other assassins. He hadn't been in the Kibosh long, Harry. Demai'Tah took different measures with Yelni. Warping his mind, making him forget all he'd known and loved until you destroyed the Kibosh. It was why he so welcomed Kaego's blade. He did and still loves me, Harry. He would never have done that without Demai'Tah's poison."

"This is why you don't seem mad at him?" Harry whispered.

"I never gave up hope… even after we fought all those years ago. I knew he still loved me. I still had hope we would have been mates if not for Hirsha's revenge. Knowing what I do now, I could not stay away from him in the afterlife." Then she smirked. "Though I did make him come find me. I made him grovel for so very long. Even still… Don't look sad, little one. I've been rejoined with my family. With my love. Life in the afterlife is good. And one day I will live again," she ended with a sweet smile.

Harry brightened, immediately understanding and looked forward to the day they would meet again. He pulled away from her to sit on the end of the bed so that he could face her when she sat in the chair in front of him. "Kaego misses you. He hasn't been the same since it all happened. He's better, but life for him just isn't as exuberant. It pains me to think of what he would be like without Vendyl."

"Kaego, my brother in all but blood," Talyn said softly, smiling sadly. "I will visit him tomorrow night."

"Will you visit Tom too, please? He… he misses you. More than he will let anyone know."

Talyn smiled widely at this knowledge and nodded, leaning forward to caress his cheek. "I had planned to. The time draws near where I won't have enough spirit left to travel to this plane. But I shall make a few more dream visits. I will visit with you and Draco, also. One last time." She straightened then. "Now, for the reason of this visit. Young one, I know you have been taught better. You should have picked up the signs already."

"What signs?"

"The obvious sign of my trying to lead you and your troops to where you need to go. Tomorrow you will see and you had better follow me this time, young one or I will not be pleased."

Harry's eyes widened. "I thought… I thought I had seen… or something, but then I thought it was only my imagination."

"Trust your instincts a little bit better, Harry. You've learned your instincts are one of your most powerful weapons."

"But why did no one else see you?"

"You See, young one. And because of that you are more in tune with those with the energy to cross planes. In dreams others can see me, but in the living plane, those who can See have the ability to see what others cannot."

Harry nodded at her explanation and Talyn stood. Harry quickly followed, knowing this was the end of this visit. Talyn's warm hands pressed against his cheeks and she stared intently into his eyes. "I am so very proud of you. Of all of you. Never forget that."

"We love you."

Talyn leaned down to press a kiss against his forehead and then she enfolded him in her strong warrior's embrace. "Oh, young one," she whispered, her voice hitching. "I love you too. All of you. I promise to come visit one more time."

Harry nodded even as the feel of her lips faded from his brow, even as her firm grip around him disappeared. Even when he was left there in his dream, alone. Numbly Harry moved back until the back of his knees hit the bed and he slowly sank down on the edge, mind racing over what had just happened. This not being the first of his Seer events, Harry knew just what to do to get away from it; to get back to his body and to actual sleeping. But once he was back in his body, he made himself wake up. He couldn't possibly sleep properly after what had just happened. However, he remained in bed, pressed under Draco's warm and protective form and thought about what had just happened and slowly a smile formed. Talyn would lead them to the Cavern of Silence. He finally had hope that they would get there before it was too late.

* * *

" _Draco? Draco! You're going to be late if you don't get up now!"_

Draco bolted up into a sitting position, pulling in a breath before releasing it with a groan. He rubbed a hand over his closed eyes and hissed with displeasure. "Harry, if you've woken me before we actually need to be up…"

"Harry?"

Draco's eyes popped open and immediately he sucked in a breath. He was drenched in darkness. Could hardly see anything. Alarm bells were going off. He couldn't see in the dark. And that voice… "Blaise?"

"Uh, yeah. Who else would dare wake you, aside from Pansy?"

Draco started shaking his head. "You're supposed to be with the Armada."

"Huh?"

Draco swallowed thickly as a horrible feeling washed over him. As his stomach churned and bile rose into his throat. He quickly looked around, hands out groping the bed beside him, all around him. Searching. He was quite alone. His bed was cold save for where his body had been laying. "Harry?" he whispered. "Where's Harry?"

Draco reached out and wrenched back the curtains keeping him in darkness. Blaise stood on the other side, already dressed in his school uniform, staring down at him with an arched brow. A quick look around told Draco they were the only ones in the room. A quick look around confirmed his awful suspicions. He was in his bed within the Slytherin dormitory.

"Harry?" questioned Blaise. "As in Potter?"

Draco turned away from him and dropped his eyes to his lap. He started pulling in desperate gulps of air as panic washed over him. It can't have been. It can't have all been a dream. He refused to believe it.

"Oi! Drake, calm down, mate! I already knew you fancied the pants off him. It's just me here. I won't tell. Haven't yet, have I?"

Draco wasn't hearing him. He could only hear the buzzing in his ears as he stared down at his hands. As he studied his ring finger. It was bare. There was no wedding ring. No indention or ring tan. No indication that there had ever been a ring there at all. _No. No, no, no. This can't be happening._

In a daze, Draco allowed Blaise to bully him out of bed and to the showers. His actions were automatic and without thought as he readied for the day... for whatever day it was. He didn't know and he really didn't care. All he cared about was that apparently his life as a _Ukatae_ had all been a dream. It had all been a sadistic dream.

"It can't have been," he whispered hoarsely as he followed Blaise out of the common room, ignoring the concerned looks Blaise was throwing his way. "I…I refuse to believe it. I c-can't."

Blaise grabbed his shoulder and twisted him to face him just as they entered the corridor. His best friend looked more than worried now. Before Blaise could demand to know what was wrong, he was interrupted by another voice calling from a little ways down the corridor.

"Where have you two been?" Pansy demanded the moment she saw them enter the hall. Without waiting for an answer, she marched over to them, grabbed their arms, and began dragging them down the hall. "I enjoy being late, but even I know it's not a good way to start off the year. Honestly, Draco! You can't have gotten _worse_ with the time you take to preen in front of the mirror!"

"You aren't elves," Draco whispered hoarsely once they'd come up from the dungeon and neared the Great Hall, and he growled then because neither was he and the thought sickened him. He didn't want to be human. It- _he_ felt wrong.

Blaise paused just at the bottom of the stairs that would lead further up into the castle. "Pansy, I'm taking Draco to the infirmary. He seems to be…sick. You should go and get Professor Snape."

Sick with heartbreak, Draco thought with a mental moan as his eyes wheeled around, taking in the students entering the Hall for breakfast. The utter disappointment crashing into him seemed to be caving his chest in as he spotted Hermione going in, shooting the Slytherins a suspicious narrowed eyed look as she did so. Hermione was still human. His sister. He'd gotten used to thinking of her as his sister. It hadn't taken him all that long to get excited by the idea. To get excited and overjoyed to have her and Tom and definitely the little triplets as siblings. And Caellum. His little Caellum, who was brilliant in all ways. But now… he gritted his teeth and dropped his eyes to the floor. It had all been a fucking dream.

He pulled away from Blaise and took a step back. "I'm fine."

He lifted his chin, tried to school his features and calm his furiously beating heart and strode for the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with Draco?" he heard Pansy whisper none too softly to Blaise.

Draco strode into the hall, eyes sweeping across it but not really seeing anything. He especially kept from looking at the Gryffindor table. He didn't know what he would do if Harry were already there. Actually he had an inkling of what he would do, and it did not bode well for his reputation as the Ice Prince of Slytherin. His motions were automatic since he'd purposely let his mind go blank. Because if he started to let his mind race with the realizations, with everything he knew, Draco knew he'd go mad in seconds.

After a few minutes he was sitting between his two best mates, with Theo, Greg, and Vincent across from them and Draco finally looked up at the Professors table. Severus was there. His godfather looked as sour as he remembered, and… Bloody Dumbledore was sitting in the Headmaster's chair. Eyes twinkling brightly as they passed over the student body below. Draco gritted his teeth when he felt his body consumed with such a violent loathing and he had to wrench his eyes away from the old fool and in doing so, his gaze finally landed on the Gryffindor table.

Immediately he noted the absence of one particular Gryffindor. And immediately he was wary and worried. Hermione and Weasley were there. Weasley going on and on about something to Hermione; she seemed only half interested. But there was no tension in her body language to indicate she found anything wrong with him.

As breakfast wore on, it was apparent this was the beginning of his seventh year. Where had his summer gone? And then a thought struck him. "Who's Head Boy?" he demanded because he didn't have the Head Boy badge as he was supposed to. As he had expected to get at the end of last year. He'd earned it.

Those around him winced. Pansy then sighed. "We've been over this, Draco. That Ravenclaw prat, Boot."

Draco’s eyes widened in outrage. "My marks are way better than his!"

"We also talked about this. Did you honestly expect Dumbledore to allow a Slytherin to become Head Boy?"

"Bastard!"

Blaise gave him a strange look again. "Draco… really, I think you should let Madam Pomfrey have a look at you. Did someone hit you with a confundus charm? You're going around acting as if you don't know where you are."

Unfortunately, Draco knew exactly where he was. He was where he didn't want to be. He was in the real world again. Severus soon came by to drop off their schedules. Blaise looked at Draco and then at their Head of House and opened his mouth. Draco slammed the heel of his boot onto his mate's foot and gave him a frigid stare. Blaise snapped his mouth shut.

Their first class was Charms and it was predictably with the Gryffindors. Harry never appeared at breakfast, nor did he appear in class. A subtle eavesdropping spell aimed in the Gryffindors direction enabled Draco to pick up a bit of gossip and he heard Neville and Thomas muttering about Harry being in the Infirmary. Draco narrowed his eyes when he caught Weasley's eye roll when this was said. Hermione didn't see this, nor did it look like she was paying attention to her classmates and was instead focused solely on Professor Flitwick.

As soon as class was over Draco raced to the Infirmary, unable to help himself. His next class was double Potions. He might get berated but he also knew Severus wouldn't cause him too much problems for missing some of the class. When he got to the Infirmary, he found Harry wasn't there. He left right after so as not to upset Pomfrey or have to explain his sudden appearance or the anxious look on his face.

Where was Harry?

As the day wore on, Draco's control began slipping. The fact that he wasn't an elf. The fact he wasn't in the war torn _Ukatae_ realm- where he would rather be, fighting for his people and his land- and the fact that he hadn't seen Harry all day. Harry. His mate. He still felt it. His mate was missing. He hadn't seen him. It was so wrong. Even if this was the real world, he still felt it deep down to his very bones. Harry was his! His! " _Mine_ ," he growled lowly as he and his friends escaped DADA, taught by some nancy who clearly didn't know a thing about Defense. Where did Dumbledore find these incompetents?

He had to be dreaming, right? This had to be the dream because he still felt, _knew_ , Harry was his. His soul mate. His life. This couldn't be the real world if he still felt that. Even if everything around him appeared to be real. And that was the problem. It didn't feel like a dream, but… All he had to do was find Harry and the little idiot would tell him everything was alright. Harry would smile that gorgeous smile and throw his arms around him and kiss him and tell him to stop being such a paranoid freak. He would compare him to their brother, and then Draco would growl and shove his mate against the wall and proceed to snog that playful smirk right off his face.

It wasn't until the evening, when he was made to socialize within the Slytherin common room, that he finally snapped. All the panic, fear, depression, and desperation finally broke through his well trained barriers, turning him nearly mindless with his need to find Harry. He'd finally had a glance of the Gryffindor when he'd been leaving his last class, but by the time he'd pushed by all the students, Harry had disappeared. At least he knew Harry hadn't been in the infirmary for a serious injury if he were already walking about and attending the afternoon classes.

But now he couldn't take it anymore. He wrenched away from Pansy's hold on him and bolted to his feet. He ignored the calls from his friends as he practically tore out of the common room and soon he was racing through the school. He was just coming up to the library when the doors opened to reveal Hermione, Weasley, and Neville. The Slytherin slowed his steps, hoping they didn't hear him trailing them. Maybe they would lead him to Harry.

"Honestly, Hermione. It's the first night back. Why'd we have to start these stupid studying groups already?"

"NEWTs year," was all she said.

"Well how come you let Harry go early?" Weasley demanded.

"It wasn't really earlier," Hermione said with a glare. "He only left five minutes before us."

"Where'd he go? He didn't go back to the common room, did he?" Neville questioned with some certainty. Draco paused when the others did and he quickly hid behind a stone statue.

"He said something about the Room of Requirement. He needs some time alone," Hermione murmured. "He had a bad summer I think. Wouldn't know though since he never talks about it."

Neville frowned and shifted on his feet. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Leaving him alone."

"And why not?" Weasley demanded.

Neville shook his head. "You're not very observant, are you? Either of you."

Hermione looked at him strangely while Weasley shrugged. "At least he's taking his tortured angsty hero complex somewhere away from us," Weasley said. "Besides, Harry likes brooding alone."

Neville straightened and glared. "You've become a real arsehole, Ron," the boy said before moving around him and striding down the hall. Hermione turned and glared at Weasley.

"What?" Weasley exclaimed, looking entirely too shocked and confused. "It's true. He likes being alone. I don't see why everyone jumps down my throat! Personally I think time alone does him good!"

"Haven't you learned tact by now, Ronald?"

Draco tuned the bickering couple out and turned away, racing back the way he'd come. He knew a short cut to the seventh floor. From what he'd gathered, Harry hadn't left the library that long before them, so maybe he could catch the Gryffindor before he disappeared into the room. He ran; he sprinted the entire way there because something in the way Neville spoke, something in his eyes had Draco's panic rising. Neville had been afraid too. There had been fear in his eyes when he said Harry shouldn't be left alone. Why?

When he finally made it, he despaired at not seeing Harry anywhere down the corridor. But then he blew out a relieved and surprised breath to find the door was still there. Harry hadn't had time to think about making it disappear yet. Not losing his chance, Draco sprinted for the door, grabbed the door knob and slowly and quietly opened the door. What he walked into was a smallish room. It was made up of all stone and mostly dark. There was no furniture, but strangely there was a window with a window seat and this is where he saw Harry. The Gryffindor was sitting there quietly, sitting sideways so that Draco could see his profile.

Harry didn't notice he was there. He was too consumed with staring out of the window, but his face was awash with moonlight from outside created by the room. Draco's hand lifted to clutch at his aching chest when he saw there were tear streaks running down Harry's cheek. The tears were gone now, but the evidence was clear.

He'd just opened his mouth to speak when Harry moved; dropping a hand into the pocket of the robe he'd thrown onto the bench in front of him. First he pulled out his wand and set it aside, and then he pulled out a second object that had all of Draco freezing. He was so shocked that he stood there and watched as Harry picked up his wand and murmured an incantation, which would make the object in his hand incredibly sharp. Sharper than it already was. It was one of the knives they frequently used in Potions.

Harry rested the side of his head against the window. He dropped his wand and then raised his wrist in clear view. He looked completely calm as he brought that sharpened knife towards his wrist. The way he held the point just under his palm and prepared to go in a downward motion made it quite clear he wasn't just about to cut himself for the pain only. He meant serious and _permanent_ business. And now Neville's words and expression made sense.

Draco made some unintelligible sound of distress, unable to do anything else, and the Gryffindor visibly jumped at the sound. To Draco's great relief, he dropped the dagger onto the cushioned bench. "Who's there?" he demanded, grabbing his wand and casting lumos in Draco's direction. "Malfoy?"

"What were you about to do?" Draco asked softly, horror filling his entire being, making him unable to raise his voice as he really wanted to.

Harry went from expressionless to scowling in a second. He grabbed up his robe, left the knife on the bench, and ran across the room. He didn't even look at Draco as he passed him and instead made haste to escape the room. Whether he was trying to escape Draco's presence or trying to escape from his actions, escape the fact he'd about to take his own life, Draco wasn't sure. He spent only a couple of seconds staring at that knife before spinning around and racing after Harry. There was no way he would let the Gryffindor out of his sight after this.

"Harry!" he shouted, racing down the corridor after his mate.

"Leave me alone!"

"Harry, stop!"

Surprisingly he did. "What do you want?"

Draco didn't speak until he'd caught up. "What the fuck were you about to do?" he finally shouted.

"What do you care?" Harry spat back.

Draco didn't like the hostility in those eyes. That hostility was all for him. "You’re my mate. What you do is my business."

"Mate? Funny," Harry remarked dryly. "Again, it has nothing to do with you," he finished as he backed away from the Slytherin. "I don't know what you're playing at, but you can stop right now. Leave. Me. Alone."

"Harry-"

The Gryffindor hissed in annoyance. "We aren't friends, Malfoy. You haven't been given permission to use my name."

"You can talk to me," Draco tried, taking a step closer, slowly. "About anything. You don't have to be alone. Your pain-"

Harry's eyes flashed; a cold fire filling them. Draco instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing. "Stop. Talking. To. Me," he whispered harshly, "as if you know me, Malfoy. I swear I'll blast you into the wall if you don't leave me alone." Every word had dripped acid; his entire body trembled with fury and Draco had never been looked at so coldly before.

He started shaking his head. This wasn't right. Harry wasn't acting like he was supposed to. He wasn't telling him this was some elaborate joke. Harry was staring at him as if he hated him. This wasn't right. Draco's mentality descended further into panic induced madness, finally realizing this was the real world, and it made him angry and desperate. So much so that he reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulders, shaking him.

"You promised!" he shouted in Harry's face. "You fucking promised me!"

"Let go, maniac!" Harry yelped, trying to scramble back away from the grabby and wild eyed Malfoy.

"Why won't you listen?" Draco shouted, desperately trying to grasp the horrified looking Gryffindor's hands. "You swore it wasn't a dream! You promised it was all real! Please, Harry!"

"You've gone completely fucking mental, Malfoy! Let me go!"

"Harry! Oh, Gods-Harry, please don't do this!"

Harry's face contorted in disgust at the absolute pain and despair on Draco's face, in his voice. "What kind of sick joke are you playing at? Stop touching me!" Harry jerked away and brought his wand up to Draco's face.

Draco backed away only slightly, raising his hands a little, seeing the absolute determination, the fire in Harry's eyes. He was one breath away from cursing him. "You're mine. Harry, say you're mine. Y-you promised," he whispered, voice breaking from the hate he saw shining from Harry's green eyes.

"I d-don't even know what you're talking about!" Harry shouted, his voice shaking also. Draco stared at the shaking hand that was raised, holding a wand at his chest. "Is this some other crack pot scheme Voldemort came up with? Finally a Death Eater, Malfoy? If your task is to bring me to that bastard, all you had to do was ask nicely." The Gryffindor sneered in sarcasm. "Since clearly I don't mind dying."

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?" Draco bellowed, pushing down his desperation to make way for the fury that careless remark caused.

"Fuck off!" Harry spat before spinning around, clearly intent on ending this and going on his way. But Draco was having none of that. He needed his mate. He needed his Harry.

It was not the most intelligent of moves, but at the moment he wasn't thinking clearly, and he lunged forward, grabbing at Harry's arm roughly to get him to stop and face him again. Harry gasped at his tight grip and as he was spun around, the Gryffindor leveled his wand back at Draco and snarled, " _stupefy!_ "

* * *

Draco slowly swam back to consciousness. After a minute, he realized he must have been allowed to awaken on his own. He also suspected he was being held in the infirmary. He groaned and sat up, surprised that he wasn't actually spelled immobile since he had kind of attacked another student. And Harry Potter at that. Truthfully, Draco would have much preferred to never have awoken. He had no wish whatsoever to face reality anymore.

He dropped back down and threw an arm over his eyes. It didn't take long at all before he began to notice things. Like the sound of several voices nearby- but not in the same room. He could also hear the crack and snapping of flames somewhere close. He heard the far far away sound of wolves howling, of birds chirping, and running water. But it sounded more like a rushing river rather than a tap in the bathroom.

And then scents hit him. He ignored most of it and instead concentrated on the one scent that was stronger than any other. It was powerful and enthralling and coiled around him like a warm blanket. And it made his breath hitch and his heart skip beats, and it made him want to smile widely but he didn't. Not this time. Instead he gritted his teeth as he sat up again, wondering if he was destined to be mentally tortured. He wondered if this was Voldemort's doing. Wondered if this was how the Dark Lord was getting back at him for turning his Mark down.

Which was real, he wondered as he turned to find Harry stretched out next to him, halfway on his stomach with his black wings covering most of his upper body. Which was the real reality? Was this the dream or had the other been? Was he dreaming now? He honestly didn't know.

Upon his moving the second time, Harry murmured something and threw an arm over Draco's middle before scooting closer and pressing his face against him, rubbing his nose against Draco's sensitive side before going motionless once again.

Draco wrenched away from him before he could succumb to temptation and he quickly left the bed. He strode away without looking back and went to his trunk, quickly pulling out his clothes and donning them and then leaving the tent altogether.

_Lover? Where are you going so fast?_

Draco ignored the soft voice in his head and threw up his mental shields. He couldn't believe anything here in case it wasn't real. As much as he wanted it to be real, what happens if it wasn't? He couldn't leave his mind open like that anymore. He had to be especially careful. If this was an attack from Voldemort, he wouldn't let the dark sadistic bastard break him. He would just have to go on, pretend everyone was normal and wait for his feet to be swept out from underneath him again. And however much he didn't want to, he would also keep his distance from Harry too. If this was a dream, his distance wouldn't hurt the beautiful prat any. As far as he was concerned, he was the only one being tortured here.


	22. Return

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Return**

Ozemir slowly lowered to his knees and began to reach for the maps he'd previously spread out on the ground near the fire. He maintained a curious look on Harry as he did so. The young one was but a few feet away, muttering under his breath and kicking at the ground. He would mutter an apology after every time doing so and then go back to mumbling in irritation.

"Young one?"

When he was ignored, Ozemir sat back on his haunches and allowed his violet eyes to pull away from Harry in order to travel across the rest of the camp. Something felt distinctly off and most of that had to do with Harry's current disquiet. Ozemir peered around in search of Draco but the blond did not appear to be in the immediate area. Perhaps he had gone off scouting ahead of the rest of the troops. It wouldn’t be the first time. The Scholar turned back and gasped in surprise to find Harry standing over him, not a foot away.

"I'm taking the lead today, Ozemir."

Ozemir nodded once, slowly; never taking his eyes off Harry's face. The young one's expression was closed off but the Scholar could sense frustration and anger. No doubt the warriors could as well. This would need to be mended soon otherwise it would start to effect morale. Nerves were already unsteady and that was the last thing they needed within _Taeneen_. Beyond that, Ozemir wondered what Harry meant exactly. The question must have shown on his face because Harry elaborated without any prompting.

The young brunet emperor blew out a breath and looked away, eyes scanning the nearest foliage. "I know the way now."

Ozemir bolted to his feet. "How? Where, young one?"

Harry looked back at him. His severe expression lightened a bit at Ozemir's excitement. "The way is being shown to me."

Ozemir allowed the young one to walk off without asking any more questions… even though he had to bite his tongue hard to keep from asking how he was shown the way and by whom, as well as asking about Harry's upset mood. He calmed himself with the knowledge that he would find out. He always did.

The Scholar knelt back down and continued to gather his things, hurrying now so as not to give Brumek another reason to snap at him. They hadn't left yet and he'd snapped at Ozemir over a dozen times already that morning. "He's so mean sometimes," Ozemir whispered to himself, trying not to let it bother him. He had to remember where they were and that this was Brumek's element. He was a warrior, one of _the_ warriors. He couldn't afford to be any type of soft right now.

"What is taking you so long?"

Before he could look up and answer, Brumek was already down across from him and grabbing up the rest of the scrolls. And though he was snatching them off the ground, at least he was taking care when rolling them back up and placing them in their respective pouches.

"Did you speak to Falde this morning?"

Brumek didn't answer until they were both standing again. "No. He is unavailable. He had to leave Borsteria unexpectedly, just after we left the rebel camp. He has yet to return."

"Where did he go?"

"The Concords."

Ozemir faced him. "That is sacred ground. Not even Demai'Tah would dare spill blood there."

"I didn't say he went because of any battle."

"Next time explain better," Ozemir snapped, not appreciating Brumek's 'speaking to a little one' tone. He stalked off before Brumek could snap back at him like he usually did. Brumek kept his mouth shut and watched Ozemir walk away; smirking with his grey eyes pinned on the fidgeting white wings moving away.

Ozemir picked up his pace when he caught sight of Harry again and dashed over. Taera was there straightening Harry's armor since he seemed to have clasped it on wrong this morning. Truthfully Harry seemed absentminded since the moment he left his tent. "Where is Draco?"

Harry's eyes narrowed on the ground. "Your guess is as good as mine. He disappeared right after leaving bed. Haven't seen the ignoring prat since."

"He's ignoring you?" Ozemir asked while his eyes moved to Taera, who stood behind Harry. She looked surprised also.

"His mental barriers are up and I haven't been able to find him since he left the tent."

"He went to scout the way," Taera announced.

Harry huffed. "But he doesn't know the new way now. He hasn't given me a chance to tell him."

"New way?"

"Yes."

Harry turned away and searched the surrounding jungle again, looking for any sign of Talyn. Still he didn't see her. He saw nothing like he had the previous days. And now he was feeling a little bit stupid for telling Ozemir and Taera he was certain of the right way when he actually didn't know yet. It didn't help that he was also feeling increasingly uneasy about Draco's unsettling behavior. Still, he had to do something. He had to make a decision and he had to do it now. The camp was packed up and the warriors were ready to go. Standing around waiting for the go ahead.

At least Draco had good timing. He finally reappeared; emerging from the dense foliage with five others just as Harry made the decision. Since Talyn still had not appeared, Harry decided they'd go off in the direction he'd seen her spirit last and hope it was the right way or that she would appear to correct him. He didn't even want to imagine how embarrassed he would be if he took them one way only to find out the correct way was in the opposite direction completely. How would he explain that mess-up without looking like an incompetent twat?

He started east and most of the others immediately followed. It was Draco and Brumek who lingered at the back, uncertain as they watched the elves departing.

"That's not north," Draco pointed out dryly.

"Perhaps if you'd taken a moment to communicate with your mate, you would know the situation. Just as you should have told Harry of your intention to scout ahead this morning."

Brumek could see his words had an impact but Draco remained tight-lipped and started walking after the increasingly disappearing backs of the others. If the blond thought he was going to get away with that, Brumek was happy to disappoint him. In three long strides he caught up with the young one and wrapped a hand firmly around his arm to stop him mid step. He then waved Hoihm off to go ahead. The _Saen_ nodded and continued on, though he didn't wander off too far in front of them. Just enough to give Brumek the little privacy he wanted with his charge. Both the _Saen_ and the warrior understood their young Emperor was going through a hard time.

Turning to him, Draco was tense under his hand and still did not meet his slate eyes. "What's one of the very first things we taught you two and your siblings, Draco? The most important?"

The blond huffed and finally wrenched his arm free. "Unity equals strength," he repeated immediately.

"And in regards to your legions?"

"Be aware of the others' movements."

"Prevents fractures within your forces."

Draco nodded and turned to him. He seemed much less hostile. In fact, worryingly, Draco looked tired and haunted. "We should catch up," he said.

Brumek nodded and gestured Hoihm that he could move closer. "By the way, you answered without thinking."

"It's what you taught us."

"Yes. Before your amnesia."

Draco's steps faltered and then stopped altogether. Brumek ignored him now and was instead falling. Draco watched him, eyes wide, as the Second shimmered and transformed into a massive wild wolf. The changed warrior gave a snarl and shot off, quickly becoming lost from view. No doubt to scout ahead their new direction.

Draco remained still for a moment; staring after the wolf with his hands balled into fists at his sides. Brumek's words filled him with hope that this might actually be the real reality. But the warrior's words did not assure him in any way. It made him angry. Everyone continued to repeat the same thing; that his memory would return soon, but nothing was happening. So how could he believe anything they said? He didn't want any more hope. If this ended up being a farce, he would die. Couldn't anyone understand that?

* * *

They had been walking for hours in the direction Harry had chosen- with no sight of Talyn- and by then he began to be sure he was leading everyone the wrong way. Without Draco's calm reasonable voice whispering into his head, he had just begun to panic when _finally_ he sensed something familiar nearby; a tingling of his skin and a breath in his hair. He stopped his quick pace and all movement immediately stopped behind him. Harry stood there and slowly trailed his eyes around, taking in everything he could. He didn't pay any attention to the others until Brumek's big form towered over him from the side.

"Are you aware of our course?"

Harry frowned. "Who's in command here?" he demanded before stepping away towards the foliage he'd zeroed in on. Brumek turned to Ozemir with a questioning look. The Scholar only shrugged and continued to watch as Harry grasped a thick leafy branch with a cautious hand and pulled it down until he could see over the fan like leaves.

He let out a breath and grinned when he saw the now familiar hazy blue light hovering several feet away. Now that he knew what it was—who it was—the light seemed much warmer now. After a moment of watching, the light extended as before. Rising up and down, stretching until it was Talyn's height and becoming more distinguishable. Talyn's face didn't appear and neither did her body, but Harry could make out a faint outline. Now that he knew, he could tell the light was a person.

She turned then and walked on through the jungle, easily and very quickly disappearing within the foliage just a few degrees off his current course. Harry imagined she winked at him before turning and running off. She was always playful like that.

The grip he had on the branch tightened with such thoughts and he forcibly steered thoughts about Talyn being dead away. _Focus on the task at hand, Harry._ "This way," he called over his shoulder before following after the dead warrior.

"Harry!"

Ozemir sounded so bewildered and slightly annoyed at being left out of an explanation that when his arm was grabbed, his first thought was the Scholar. But then the grip tightened to an almost painful degree; too firm without provocation.

"What are you doing? What's going on?"

"You're hurting me."

Draco tightened his grip and jerked him roughly closer. His silver eyes narrowed, and there was nothing in his eyes to suggest he was in any way fond of Harry. "Why are we going in a different direction today, Potter?" he demanded. "Did you think it wasn't important enough to share with me or maybe I'm not supposed to know at all? Is that it? Keep me in the dark and track my every movement? Make sure I don't see the truth?"

Harry ripped his arm away and took a step back. His heart was beating rapidly and anger gripped him quickly; blossoming from the fear he felt. Fear of his mate. "You would have known had you not been a prat all morning," he replied lowly. "You are the one ignoring me. And now that I have you here," Harry narrowed his eyes, "perhaps you can explain why."

Draco's eyes went cold. He clenched his jaw and his fists and moved into Harry's space, glaring down at him. "I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else here."

It was impossible for Harry to keep the hurt and confusion off his face. He didn't know what was going on. What was wrong with Draco? Why was he suddenly treating him like this? "Draco?" he tentatively reached out for the blond, trying to grasp his hand. But Draco's nostrils flared, he immediately moved away, and that was as good as a stab in the heart and it showed on Harry's face.

He didn't hear Draco's sharp intake of breath or see the sudden alarm on the blond's face since he'd already been turning away. His ears were ringing and his heart was beating so fast it was making him dizzy. It was taking all of his effort to keep standing tall in front of the warriors and not give away the fact his insides had frozen solid. He needed to focus on something else. Raising his arm, Harry indicated the direction in which Talyn had disappeared and began to run that way.

The party went on and though Harry was pleased they were finally going the right way, throughout the day his mood didn't get any better and Draco's hostility seemed to climb. Not only with Harry, but with everyone. He walked alone and it was impossible for those around him not to notice the dangerous vibes emitting from their blond emperor. Suspicion was always clear in his eyes wherever he looked. As if he didn't believe what he was seeing. This did not change throughout the next few days.

The distance travelled after that day was far greater than before and Harry kept them at a brisk pace, pushing his company and himself. It was nearing day three after Talyn showed him the right way when Ozemir decided to step in. "We should stop for the night and make camp, young one. We are not at a point where we need to push our strength this far without rest."

"A little bit further tonight."

"Harry-"

"It's not like we have the time to linger! We know the way now! We should keep going until we get there!"

"Snapping at me will not solve the problems you are having with your mate, young one," Ozemir replied under his breath so only Harry could hear him. "If you want me to allow it, you must give me something."

Harry wandered a few steps away, scratching the back of his head. Ozemir trailed after him and when he was back beside the brunet, Harry turned and whispered, "Talyn."

Ozemir gasped and his hands shot out to grip Harry's arms. "Explain!"

"She was able to cross planes and is now showing me the way. Can we please go on a little further?"

Harry continued on without waiting for an answer, but Ozemir followed after obediently, mind tumbling over what his young Emperor had just revealed. He wasn't worried anymore about how much the young ones and the rest of the party could do before exhaustion began to take its toll. This, at least, had Harry smirking to himself for a time.

"Why has no one tried to settle here since the great upheaval?" he questioned after some silence. Ozemir kept pace with him, never leaving his side unless there was something interesting to examine, which wasn't much since after the first few days all the trees and plants were starting to look the same.

"Aside from the obvious danger," Ozemir began.

"The jungle is only dangerous if it isn't respected." Ozemir acknowledged this with a nod and a wide smile. "There must be other reasons."

"The jungle is already inhabited. It's been made clear we are not welcome. We have enough force to wipe them out, but they do not venture beyond _Taeneen_ and our race has had more important things to worry over. The Royals did not think it was beneficial to use up resources and elfpower for such a venture."

Under the circumstances, Harry could understand that. "But hasn't anyone ever tried to make friends with the arthis? How are they approached? Like wild beasts or something?"

"Violence is usually the only outcome when our two kinds meet."

"Have you ever come across one?"

"Yes, but that was for purely academic study. I kept myself hidden and did not interact. I like them!" The Scholar declared.

Harry smiled. "They're not just animals though are they? I mean, do they have the capacity for reason? They must since they have the capacity to construct weapons and habitable structures..." he turned to the Scholar but Ozemir was no longer paying attention to him and instead had sharpened his focus on the area they were heading into. "Ozemir?"

"Shh, young one."

The area around was changing. The trees growing just a little less together and the ground rising, becoming harder and sharper. As they walked further, dirt became stone in some places. Large boulders rising up between trees like pillars. They were on the edge of a mountain range. If they kept on in this direction it looked like they were going to do some climbing in the near future. The company began to slow. It was far harder to sense elves behind stone than it was with trees and plants.

"Over there," Harry murmured, pointing out to his right. He and Ozemir stopped together to study what they were being led to. They were presented with a tall narrow fissure in one of the rising stone hills. Floating just in front of the dark crevice was Talyn. She started flying around the opening like a hyper firefly. Harry chuckled a little. "Apparently we go through the crack in the rock."

Brumek came up behind Ozemir and Harry. "Are you sure this is the way, young one?"

"Positive."

"I'll barely fit through there," he muttered.

"Go sideways," Ozemir helpfully advised with a goofy grin.

"Stay here," the warrior ground out to the two having a good laugh beside him. He then ordered a team to follow him and another team to maintain the area around the miniscule crack they were apparently about to squeeze through. And he was going through first. As Brumek approached the crevice he was relieved to see it was wider the closer he got so he did not have to turn sideways. But he and his team did have to go through one by one.

He wasn't gone five minutes before returning and calling Harry and Ozemir. When they entered the passage, they were very surprised to see the other side only feet away. It should have been visible at the entrance, and yet the other side didn't appear until you were already half way through the tight claustrophobic space. The entire tunnel was only ten feet long.

Ozemir paused and looked around the rock passage; keen eyes missing no detail. "Strange, but I feel no enchantment." And yet clearly there must be. A tug on his sleeve brought his attention back to the end of the passage. The Scholar's eyes widened. "This was not expected."

Directly beyond the short tunnel spread out a massive stone bridge, larger and wider than any elf made bridge. In Harry's opinion, it looked like a bridge made for giants. It arched high beside a waterfall and led around a green bend. Completely surrounding the bridge were long boulders densely covered by moss. It looked like an earthquake had one time shaken up the place. In fact Harry wasn't sure how the bridge could still be connected to both sides. His view of the edge was obscured from where he was standing but he didn't need to see to know the chasm below the bridge probably went on for some time. The waterfall wasn't crashing onto anything. The water just kept falling down and down.

"This would be an excellent place to stop and camp," Ozemir murmured. He was eying the bridge with terrifying delight. Clearly he'd never seen this before.

"I'm not too sure," Harry replied as he looked around. "In fact, I think you're insane."

"It is an excellent spot for an ambush," Brumek agreed with not so cheerful sarcasm when he came back with Draco and Taera. The rest of the warriors were told to remain back in the jungle until further notice.

Ozemir rolled his eyes at all of them and approached the bridge. It was of stone and it had some tears and fractures, but was relatively well preserved. The best were the marking he could see and the fact no elf had walked across it for centuries. Of that he was certain.

"Send the sentries up," Brumek murmured to Taera when he knew it would take some time to get Ozemir moving again. Taera immediately returned back through the tunnel to carry out the order. "We're not camping here, Ozemir."

Brumek was completely ignored. "Why do we need to stop at all?" Draco wanted to know. "No one really needs a rest. He wants to go on." A finger was pointed at Harry, who immediately scowled at the owner of said finger.

"I have a name, you monumental bastard!"

Brumek lowered his head and rubbed two fingers between his eyes, hoping the ache he was beginning to feel would not worsen. At least that seemed to be the only bickering the two were going to do now. Seems they were going back to ignoring each other. Harry spun away and trotted over to Ozemir. There he crouched down to his knees and snuggled into the Scholar's side until Ozemir wrapped a comforting arm around his charge.

"Draco, what is wrong?" Brumek asked under his breath to the expressionless blond standing but a few feet away.

"I don't know what you mean," was the flat reply received.

The headache was growing. "Hirsha…"

"Sir."

Brumek turned to see Taera waiting at attention. He then looked to where he expected to see the sentries. The winged elves guarding from above who would make sure they wouldn't have any visitors dropping by unannounced. He didn't see the sentries. "A problem?"

"That depends, sir."

Brumek turned his attention back to Ozemir. Seeing that his mate was in fact paying attention and had heard that, he followed after Taera, knowing Ozemir's guard was up even if he didn't look like it. He followed Taera back through the passage and to the other side. Taera started to climb the nearest tree and Brumek followed suit. He climbed after her until they were near the very top canopy. "The bridge and the rock formation surrounding it should be nearly directly below us, sir."

Brumek paused and turned to where she was standing on the branch over from him. "You are my sister now. I would not be displeased if you used my name when we're alone."

Taera was taken by complete surprise as told by the widening of her pink eyes. Brumek did not wait for her to respond and turned back to the problem at hand. His eyes narrowed. He saw nothing. None of the rock formations towered as high as the ones surrounding the bridge did. "Ascend from the bridge, Taera. Rise high above the rocks."

The High Lieutenant nodded and was quickly off. Brumek waited, expecting to see her ascend from somewhere very close to him. Thinking perhaps that section of the jungle was shielded; though he had a small suspicion a shield was not the case here. He allowed minutes to pass as he watched, waited, calculated. Finally he returned to the jungle bed and to the bridge. Taera was still in the air. Harry and Ozemir now with her. All three were hovering in slow circles, looking out above the mountainous boulders that surrounded the path. All had looks of astonishment on their faces.

Brumek grit his teeth. He wanted to see and no way was he going to ask for a ride up there. Most of the stone around him was too smooth for him to jump and climb.

"Brumek, over here," Draco called from the other side of the bridge. He managed to jump up onto a very narrow hidden ledge, and from there he was able to jump around, three boulders over and higher. It wasn't an easy climb, but eventually they made it to the top and stood upon surprisingly flat ground, as if constructed by hand instead of the elements.

"We're not in the jungle anymore, are we?"

Brumek ignored Draco's stupid question and paced a circle around, studying the horizon, of which he could see the entire thing. No dense foliage blocked his view of the sky and beyond. And beyond was the sea. The path after the bridge seemed to direct them straight to the sea.

"But where is the enchantment?" Ozemir cried in frustration, twirling around in the air. Eyes wide and searching for answers.

"So… we're really not in the jungle anymore? What if we fly off beyond the stone enclosure?"

"I wouldn't suggest straying off the path, young one," Ozemir cautioned with a very firm look at Harry. He then turned to his mate. "We'll camp here tonight. Outside of the entrance. And then we move on tomorrow, crossing the bridge and passing through."

"Have we checked that, by the way?" Draco questioned. "The other side?" Ozemir nodded that he had. "And? Is there a path along a beach or something?"

"Actually it leads us back into the jungle." And he looked completely annoyed while saying this.

* * *

Camp was quickly made, patrols sent out, and the leaders of the expedition gathered together within the Emperors tent to discuss what they'd found so far. "What do you think it could be?" Harry asked of the fact the bridge seemed to be somehow outside of the jungle.

"Magic."

Harry did not appreciate the acerbic way Draco had responded. Their eyes clashed from across the table. "Clearly," he ground out.

"Children," Ozemir interrupted with such a firm look even Draco looked momentarily shamed. "At this time I have been unable to determine anything. We could spend all night debating this. We will not," he went on quickly when Brumek was clearly about to object. "I think we should sleep and examine this further in the daylight. But this must be examined."

"Agreed," Harry said with Brumek also agreeing. Soon the two guardians were gone from the tent, leaving a very stiff and silent blond and Harry who was just plain tired, hurt, and bewildered.

He expected Draco to leave his immediate area as soon as the meeting had ended, but since Draco didn't look as if he were going to leave Harry decided instead of staying mad he would use this opportunity to try and figure out the current stick up his husband's arse. He had a plan and it was foolproof. Caellum would be able to soften Draco up some.

"I'm going to go see if Caellum's still awake. You coming?" he asked, already heading to the back.

"No."

The _no_ didn't register right away, but when it did he spun around in disbelief. Draco was standing now, angled toward the door. "What?"

"I don't want to right now."

"You don't want to?" he repeated slowly, never having considered Draco would turn down a chance to see Caellum. It was inconceivable. "You don't want to see our son?" he asked again, his voice barely a whisper.

Anger flashed across Draco's face as he turned away completely and his long legs carried him away before Harry could even blink. Harry had no idea how to react to this and so chose to numbly turn around and disappear into the back. It was fortunate Caellum was still awake by the time he tuned in; he really needed the comfort he gained from seeing his son's smiling face. It thawed away some of the cold he was now feeling.

He managed to keep his cool when first speaking with Sirius, but after the initial greeting with his son, the lack of Draco started to take its toll and he felt himself crumbling. Harry leaned forward, pressing his hands on the wall; on each side of Caellum's face. His son babbled happily and started to rub his nose against the wall. Harry started out laughing but a sob broke free of his restraints. He hadn't meant to. He didn't want to upset his son. But the prince pulled back slightly, his happy little smile fading. His golden eyes held awareness no human baby could possess at such a young age. Harry's heart swelled with such love and pride despite his inner turmoil.

"It's okay, love. Mommy's okay."

"Mama sa?"

"I'm okay," Harry whispered, trying desperately to keep his voice from trembling. "I'm not sad. I'm very happy to see you."

Caellum was suddenly scooped up and pulled away. Harry looked to find Lucius had picked up his grandchild. He gave Harry a soft smile before turning away, murmuring to Caellum he could talk with his mama in a minute. And then Sirius was there, kneeling in front of him. Concern in his gray eyes. "What is it, pup?"

"Something's wrong," he whispered lowly, fingers curling into fists against the wall. "Draco won't talk to me, won't look at me, and won't sleep with me. Avoids me like the plague. He wouldn't even visit Caellum with me. Before you ask, we didn't get into a fight. I just…I-I don't k-know what I've done to deserve this treatment. And I have this feeling that if he could, he'd block off feeling me in his mind just like he blocked my voice."

Sirius shook his head. "Even if you did get into a fight, I don't see Draco avoiding Caellum as well."

"How can I figure out what's wrong if he won't talk to me?"

"Perhaps Ozemir?" Sirius murmured while wishing he could get his hands on Draco to strangle his step-son until the prat told him why he was doing what he was doing. It may not show, but it was wreaking havoc on Harry's mental state. Harry nodded at his suggestion. "Buck up, Harry. You know how Caellum can sense your discord."

Harry smiled softly. "He's brilliant."

"Without a doubt. He'll make a fine Crown Prince, Harry. And he's such a lovable little boy. You and Draco should be proud."

"You have no idea how much."

Mischief colored Sirius' face as he leaned closer to the wall. "You might be pleased to know Luce and I have seen definite signs of baby flirting going on between Caellum and Zohrek."

Harry was very pleased with this bit of news and his eyes finally lit up. Sirius laughed and went on. "Maybe not flirting, but it's quite clear to us they have a bond. They're good for each other. Zohrek tends to stay quiet some times and Caellum draws him out. But at the same time, Zohrek grounds Caellum; controls him, calms him down. Even as babies they take care of each other when it's clear they miss their parents. Without each other, I think they would be more… depressed."

"We're trying to hurry."

"I know, Harry. Like I said, they take care of each other. And they have Luce and me, and the triplets. They frequently visit the Nest. Caellum loves the older kids. They'll be fine until you return from your expedition… Talk to Ozemir, Harry. If you can't get through to Draco, maybe he can. He's good at that."

"I want my Draco back, Sirius."

Sirius nodded, wishing he could run a hand through Harry's hair. Wishing he could reach through the wall and hug him and make the hurt go away. "I know you do, kiddo."

"He's not the same. I thought he was, but… this Draco isn't the Draco who's been through so much with me and I can tell."

"It's a lot to take in, Harry. You can't forget to look at it from his point of view. He doesn't remember a thing. All he has is our word for it. No Slytherin I know would simply take that without lingering suspicions."

"I know."

It was clear on his face Sirius wished to say more but he and Harry knew nothing he said could fix this. Sirius soon called Lucius back over with Caellum and Zohrek and the four were able to cheer him up some; that was until he could feel Draco's presence just outside the room. He was keeping very quiet and still. Knowing that the blond was just outside made Harry angry and since it was anger, he was better able to deal with that and not let Caellum see it. Draco only remained in the tent a few minutes longer before he was suddenly gone again. Did he wish to stay away from Harry so much that he would sacrifice the chance to see Caellum when they had a chance? This question burned in Harry's mind all night.

* * *

Very early in the morning hours nothing much stirred within the camp. Most were taking the opportunity to catch up on much needed sleep while the few others awake were keeping watch or patrolling. Most were up in the trees while four others patrolled the darkened and fog drenched camp.

This is what Ozemir saw when he carefully pulled back his tent flaps and slowly pressed forward until only his pale face was visible. His eyes were wide and bright, even in the dullness of the mist. And the grin on his face would have been hard to ignore had anyone been watching.

Seeing the coast was clear- specifically clear of a certain patrolling Second- Ozemir darted out and headed straight for the tunnel and the hidden bridge. He had very little time and much to study, knowing he would have next to no time in the morning to investigate, despite the agreement made the night before. But even Ozemir knew they were on a time schedule.

Once at the bridge he began sketching it; sketched the entire bridge and the brown stone rock formations towering around it. He did this at several different angles. He then flew up and began many tests. He'd already committed each marking to memory, going over every inch of the bridge to do so. He didn't have much time left before the main group awoke. If he was going to do it, he thought he should do it now before Brumek discovered him missing from camp. By the time his mate did come upon him, Ozemir had finished his tests and was sitting on the bridge staring down into the abyss.

"You didn't spend all night here, did you?" Brumek asked gruffly, fully prepared to get angry if the answer was a yes.

"I've found… nothing." Ozemir blinked wide eyes full of perplexity. "Nothing Brumek. And the path on the other side only leads us back into _Taeneen_ , exactly where we left it. It makes no sense—but there must be a reason," he went on softly to himself.

"Ozemir… we cannot linger. I would allow it if circumstances were different…"

Ozemir stood and smiled at his wonderful mate. "No. We must move on, I understand. I've already marked the location of the bridge on the map- the entrance and exit- I've put down detailed descriptions of the bridge." The Scholar trailed a hand along his mate's arm as he passed him towards the camp. "Perhaps further along our journey this will make sense. Maybe Hirsha will provide more clues."

"Were the gods not said to appear as giants in some recollections?"

Ozemir paused and Brumek watched his back. And then his mate cast a look over his shoulder; a huge goofy grin on his face. That bright smile that blinded and gave headaches and made Brumek's chest ache with such burning love for his mate.

Ozemir pranced back to him and laughed with pleasure. "You did go to the Academy!"

As expected Brumek scowled. Ozemir was still chuckling to himself when he tossed his arms around his not-so-bothered mate and pressed their lips together. To the Scholar's immense relief, Brumek gathered him up tight in his arms; one arm wrapping tightly around his back under his wings, while the other hand clung to the back of his head. Ozemir was both soothed and excited.

The two were standing at the center of the bridge and did not notice Draco standing in the shadows of the tunnel watching them. Kind of seeing now why the Scholar acted like his entire world consisted of this arsehole warrior.

"So we are going the right way," Draco heard Brumek murmur.

"I think so, yes!"

Draco slipped away and this time he was unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching his retreat, both gazes no longer light and warm. When he was gone, Ozemir turned to Brumek, hands clutching his biceps. "Harry came to me last night. Draco refused to visit Caellum with him. Something is very wrong with our young one. "

Brumek could not disagree.

"I am uncertain how to approach him," Ozemir whispered.

"You could do it my way."

"I'm not certain that would be in any way helpful… I’ll try to talk to him again."

"Fine. You try it your way but I know Draco. You'll end up doing it my way in the end." Ozemir was gathered close again; happily squished up against his mate's broad chest while the look in Brumek's eyes stole his breath away. "And I will gloat."

It wasn't long before camp was packed up and the company made their way across the bridge located somewhere along a beach and then back into _Taeneen_. They kept up their brisk pace throughout the day and Ozemir concluded if it really were Talyn leading them to their destination, then she seemed to be leading them around danger as well since they hadn't once been interrupted or attacked by anything.

Towards the late morning Ozemir broke away from Harry and made his way to the back of the line where Draco seemed to have taken up permanent residence. The blond must have known what he was about because as soon as Ozemir dropped from the trees to land nimbly beside him, Draco hurried forward to get lost amongst the sea of fifty warriors. Ozemir didn't follow since he'd only cause a scene and that would certainly not get Draco to open up to him. But he did try again two hours later and again with the same results. The third time Ozemir blocked Draco's path, the blond snarled out, "leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it." And then he pushed passed and continued on and Ozemir was becoming distraught. He'd never had problems before with getting his young ones to open up to him. It was one of his duties as their guardian and he enjoyed doing it. Taking care of the young ones. But he couldn't help if Draco wouldn't speak.

Just after sundown the search party fell upon another short tunnel hidden in plain sight. And yet again the location looked as if it had been plucked out of one region and dropped unceremoniously into _Taeneen_. And still, the path led them back into _Taeneen_. The only difference this time around was the object the path turned into. In lieu of a giant bridge, it was instead giant stairs. A steep stairway that led down and down, the stairs carved against the stone wall and descending in spiral form. According to Ozemir the type of stone they were surrounded by was not indigenous to _Taeneen's_ region.

The journey down the stairs took half a day. This was mainly due to the stairs seemingly going on forever and the frequent stops they had to make in order for Ozemir to record markings and ancient writings they came across. Everyone agreed it would be best if the Scholar were allowed to gather as much information as he could on the way since they had no idea what was going on or where they were essentially going.

Harry was almost back to his normal self during this period; he was having a grand time with the mysterious giant stairway. And it meant they were getting somewhere. Further in their quest. Granted they didn't know exactly where they were going or what they would find when getting there, but he was happy enough now with the time and pace they were making. Making sense of it all could be done as they travelled.

So it comes as no surprise that when they finally arrived at the bottom and discovered just another short tunnel and _Taeneen_ on the other side, both Ozemir and Harry were a bit frustrated. Ozemir didn't know what it meant and that was driving him mental. Harry was back to feeling like they were wasting time. And now that he had nothing to fully focus on, he was back to thinking about Draco as well. Draco who had kept out of his sight all day.

Ozemir rushed Harry into seclusion once they were back in _Taeneen_ because the strain of Draco's avoidance was starting to show. Harry spent most of his time going over Ozemir's notes, studying the jungle map and other books he'd brought along, trying to make sense of everything. He didn’t sleep. He stayed away from the back room; away from the bed. Draco stayed away from the tent for most of the night. Only appearing once, and that was for a few short minutes

In the morning Ozemir swept in with a tray of breakfast for the two and found Harry in the front room, slumped in a chair at the table, head resting atop a book. Quietly he deposited the tray beside the book- Harry appeared to have been studying the arthis- and then went further into the tent searching out Draco. But the blond wasn't anywhere to be seen and it was clear neither he nor Harry had used their bed that night.

Returning to the front room, Ozemir studied Harry's slumped shoulders. He'd known Draco was already awake having seen him earlier, but to find he'd actually been out the entire rest period… Ozemir was flummoxed and now more than a little concerned for Harry's mental state. Not only that, but his physical state as well. No doubt he hadn't had a productive sleep at the table. Not to mention Draco had looked exhausted which meant he was skipping out on sleep as well.

Placing hands on Harry's shoulders from behind, Ozemir gently shook his charge awake. Harry awoke alert enough, eyes wheeling around before focusing on Ozemir over his shoulder. "Morning, love."

Harry dipped his head in acknowledgment that it was indeed morning. He didn't seem to care.

"I've brought you breakfast."

"I'm not very hungry, thanks."

"You need to eat, Harry."

Harry shook his head and then pulled in a shaky breath. "Draco was here last night. Only for a moment," he said quietly. "I don't know why but I asked him if he loved me. I just… I needed to hear him say it."

Ozemir squeezed his shoulders gently. "What did he say?"

"He said I'm not the Harry he remembers." Harry looked over his shoulder again; green eyes swimming in doubt. "That's answer enough, right?"

"Harry, no. Of course he loves-"

"I asked him if he wanted to see Caellum. He refused again… He was looking at me like I was about to stab him in the heart." Harry dropped his chin to his chest and laughed hollowly. "As if he hadn't done just that to me."

Ozemir tried to reason with him, but Harry wasn't listening. He simply shook his head and hunched back over the book; the Scholar was quite certain not a word was being read.

"Are we leaving soon?"

Ozemir frowned deeply. "No, young one. Our start has been delayed." And with that the Scholar strode out of the tent. A determined glint in his reddening eyes. Brumek's way then.

* * *

Currently Draco was crouched on a bolder- having no idea what was about to happen to him- and staring at the piece of metal clasped between his fingertips. Twisting it around and around. After a moment he pressed the wedding ring in his palm, growling lowly. That growl was immediately cut off when Ozemir materialized in front of him, appearing out of nowhere with his red eyes narrowed to slits.

"What do you want?"

The Scholar snarled and struck out with a hand, backhanding Draco with such force it had the tall blond flying back off the boulder to land on his back several feet away.

Ozemir hissed as he stalked towards the dazed young one. "What is the matter with you?" he asked in a deadly soft whisper. "You cannot treat your mate in such a way without reason. I will not allow it. I will not allow you to hurt Harry in such a way."

Draco was blinking rapidly, trying to clear his dazed head. "How dare you-"

"I dare!" Ozemir hissed as he bent and grabbed Draco around the neck and easily hoisted the young one up in the air. Draco balked. His feet dangled at least two feet above the ground. "I dare. I have every right, young one. I am one of your guardians. I have the right to take you to task for your behavior. It is unacceptable. Whatever bothers you, do _not_ take it out on your mate. Do you not understand the pain you are inflicting-"

"WHAT ABOUT MY PAIN?" Draco shouted; his pained shocked eyes widening as everything came flooding out of him. Flooding past the barriers he'd tried to keep in place for the past several days. Ever since that nightmare or glimpse of reality.

Ozemir released him and Draco fell to the ground in a heap. "Speak," the Scholar ordered, watching as Draco dragged himself to his knees. "Talk to me, Draco."

Draco opened his mouth and everything he felt, everything that had happened came pouring out. Ozemir listened and as he did, his rage dissipated rather quickly and soon he was on his knees in front of Draco, holding the blond and rubbing his hands up and down the larger elf's back. The young one was shaking with grief.

"Draco," he breathed. "That was only a nightmare, I assure you."

"But how do I know?" he shouted. "How do I know? How can I be sure this isn't the dream? It felt so real and I was going out of my mind. Harry tried to commit suicide and he hated me and Hermione wasn't my sister and the Dark Lord still wanted to kill me for my betrayal and Caellum didn't exist… I was human! I hated it!"

"That right there should have told you you were dreaming."

"I wanted my mate so badly but he hated me and he tried to kill himself, Ozemir! If I hadn't interrupted…"

"Did anything feel right?" Ozemir asked softly.

"No. No and yet it felt so real. The whole day, walking to and from classes. Sights, smells, everything!"

Ozemir realized this was only happening because of Draco's lack of memory. It was all catching up to him. A whole year gone and so much had happened. Such drastic changes. It was no wonder Draco was having doubts as to what was real or not. And Ozemir could sympathize, and he felt pain. He felt Draco's pain. To be trapped in a dream where what he was and what he'd always wanted had been stripped from him.

"It's your memory loss, Draco."

"How do you know?" the blond ground out. "And how can I be sure? You're probably a trick! All of you!"

"Maybe you should knock his head against the boulder," a rough voice suggested from some feet away. It was not a pleased voice. The two looked over to find Brumek standing there. Legs spread and arms crossed over his chest. He looked very displeased. But of course he was. He didn't like to see Harry hurting because his mate was being a bastard to him for seemingly no reason whatsoever. "That might help his memory."

"Brumek," the Scholar said with a frown, forgetting that he himself had just struck the young one. But that had been before he knew all the facts. Poor Draco.

"No, Ozemir. He's refused to see his son twice now and Harry's starting to doubt himself. He will begin to deteriorate without his mate. I will not stand by and let this happen. You are giving yourself unnecessary grief, Draco."

Draco had been glaring at the warrior, but his words had an effect. "What do you mean deteriorate? Why would he doubt himself?"

"You've been told about his abuse," Ozemir began softly. "We've all come to understand Harry may never fully recover mentally from such long term trauma."

A pain laced through Draco's head just as a vision did. He was standing in a doorway and before him Harry was laying bloody at the foot of a staircase. A fat man was standing over him, kicking Harry over and over again, spewing out hatred and revulsion and Harry was dying before his very eyes.

"It wasn't only Dursley's abuse, but also the way he was manipulated his entire life, just like your brother," Ozemir went on, not noticing Draco's eyes were shut tight and wet as more pain and more visions assaulted his mind.

He was sitting in a packed courtroom now. Harry, Severus, and Tom sitting beside him. They were watching a Pensieve memory. Draco witnessed Dumbledore's murder of Harry's parents and then witnessed the destruction of little Tom Riddle's mind. Every detail of those Pensieve memories came flooding back to him. Every disparaging word Harry endured; every slap, kick, and punch. The broken life of young Harry Potter.

"He was belittled his entire life, Draco. Made to feel as if he were nothing by that beastly fat human. He is never as self assured as he seems to be. He needs you, Draco. You make him strong. There isn't anyone or anything in any world that can make him as strong as you do. You are his anchor." Ozemir laughed then. "I remember when Caellum was being born. It took so much time and Harry became so frustrated and very angry with you. He kicked you out of the room only to turn around and call you back in again. He was a panic without you."

Another slew of visions took up every inch of Draco's attention and he slumped to his side and curled up into a fetal position as he remembered Harry's pregnancy and especially Caellum's birth. His son's first cry into the world. He'd never been so happy in his life then when he'd held both his exhausted husband and newborn son in his arms.

These weren't visions. These were memories. His memories. He let go and as soon as he surrendered, the pain subsided slightly. Enough to where he could see out of blurry wet eyes and see Ozemir's worried face looming over him. "I'm okay," he rasped out. "I need to be alone."

"But Draco-"

Brumek came over and dragged his mate away. "Told you my way would work. Time for gloating."

“Okay!”

Draco climbed to his feet and staggered farther away from the camp until he found a bush he could collapse nearly under. Hoihm came close, but he continued to give Draco silence, understanding what was going on and that it needed to happen.

Draco gasped again as another memory shoved itself to the front of his mind. He and Harry were standing in front of a full length mirror- it having been widened for two previously by Draco who hadn't wanted to cut his mirror time in order to share.

" _Are you sure we don't look a bit fairy-ish?" Harry asked as he touched his left pointed ear._

_Draco cast a sideways glance at him. They had just come from the library where they'd taken a trip down memory lane. Specifically Dumbledore's memories of the night the Potters were killed. His little mate was acting suspiciously calm about it all. The fact that he hadn't mentioned it once since leaving the library was worrying. But instead of voicing his worry, he would go along with Harry for now. Besides this was the first time they had been given a long enough chance to stand back and really study their new dark elf selves._

" _You might, a little. But I certainly do not."_

_Harry turned and punched his arm. "Git. And look at the length of you! The mirror cuts off at the center of your forehead, for fuck's sake!"_

" _That's easily fixed," he replied, arching an eyebrow at the mirror and watching as it lengthened another two feet. Harry muttered something under his breath about tall arseholes._

_Turning with a smirk, Draco grabbed Harry and with little effort hoisted his mate up until Harry's legs were wrapped around his waist and arms were around his neck. He leaned in until their noses were touching. "You adore my height. Admit it."_

_Harry brushed their lips together; feather light. "Never," he whispered, grinning._

_Draco ran a slightly elongated fingernail down the shell of Harry's ear and slipped his free hand into inky black hair at Harry's nape; thumb caressing the flesh there and causing Harry to shiver and purr. "We don't look fairy-ish," he assured after stealing a second feather light kiss. "But I think a closer inspection is in order, don't you?"_

_It wasn't very long before he had Harry back in bed where they made love and meticulously explored their new bodies._

Back in the present, Draco turned over onto his back and stared up at the jungle canopy breathing in deeply and grinning like a loon. He could see Harry looking down at him with wide eyes, breathless as he eyed the engagement ring nestled in the small black box being presented to him. He could see Harry smiling at him. At their wedding. He could remember Harry walking down the aisle. Always two steps ahead of Severus, who looked more amused than anything until it came time to hand Harry over and then his godfather got serious and gave his take care of him speech that was expected. Draco hardly heard it. He'd been busy staring at Harry. Drinking in every inch of his soon to be husband.

"Hirsha," he breathed and brought his hands up to wipe at his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he lay there before finally sitting up but it couldn't have been less than an hour. Hoihm was beside him quickly once he'd moved to sit up and the _Saen_ immediately held out a water skin. Draco accepted it with a nod and took a long drink; his throat was parched. Embarrassment colored his cheeks a little when he realized that was because he'd been crying at some point.

"Draco?"

Draco looked to find Hoihm holding out an arm. He took it and allowed the _Saen_ to help him back to his feet. He stumbled a foot; hand bracing against his forehead.

"Easy. I imagine you're not in top form."

"That bloody child!" Draco snapped, incensed because he could remember thier encounter with Charan now too.

Hoihm kept a steady hand around his arm and studied his face intently. "Do you remember? Everything?"

"Yes."

Hoihm nodded, relief clearly visible in his eyes. "With respect, Highness, I suggest you go and speak with your mate immediately."

Draco dashed off without another word.

* * *

Harry leaned forward, dropping his arms onto the table as he studied the map of _Taeneen_ closely. It already had Ozemir's changes added to it. "This doesn't make sense, Talyn. What's the point of that bridge? It's in the middle of nowhere. The stairs too. They went on forever and yet landed us nowhere."

Harry's view of the map was wrenched away when the back of his chair was suddenly jerked back and to the ground, toting him with it. "Oi!" he shouted and tried to scramble out of the chair and from the floor. He only managed to twist his torso around when he saw the boot that was now holding the back of the chair to the floor.

"I told you so."

Harry blinked and looked up at hearing Draco's accusatory tone. He didn't move any further than that and could only crane his neck back to stare up at his husband, who had a mild glare on his face. Something seemed different about Draco but he couldn't immediately say what it was. The fact that the blond git was talking to him was a small relief but the fact that he was also clearly aggravated was not relieving. Before he could demand to know why he'd been rudely thrown to the floor, Draco continued to speak.

"I bloody well told you so," he continued, staring down at him with sharp silver eyes and a displeased frown and a low drawl. The Malfoy brow was even arched. "I told you it was dangerous. I told you it was a trap. But did you want to listen? No. No, you didn't. So what happened in that underground temple, lover? Imagine. We fell into a trap."

Harry lay there, still half twisted and staring up; silent until Draco's words made sense and he understood why something was different. Truthfully it wasn't different. In fact it was just _right_.

He still didn't move a muscle but he did find his voice again. "Draco."

"Yes?"

"Draco!" He wasn't in any way graceful as he wrestled with the chair and battled his way back to his feet; using Draco's legs to help himself up. "Draco, you're back!"

Draco laughed and caught Harry before he could tumble back to the floor. "Idiot."

Harry jumped and plastered against him; legs wrapped around his waist and face pressed tightly against the blond's throat. "Draco," he breathed in relief.

Draco carded a hand through his hair and brushed lips against Harry's warm temple. "I've come away from this experience with one thing."

"What's that?" Harry asked softly.

"We're both completely pathetic when separated."

Harry snorted and then tightened his arms further; the vice grip move.

"Harry, listen to me. Please forgive my behavior the last few days, lover. Clearly I was not myself."

Harry gave a short nod and nuzzled his nose against that tasty throat. "Why-What happened?"

Draco told him about the nightmare. He left out no detail even though he had a moment's thought of doing so. He then went about snogging his mate in order to distract Harry from worrying about him and that nightmare. Because he knew that's all it was now. A dream manifested because of his stupid subconscious fears. He had his memory back now and everything was fine. He would see to it that everything slid back to normal—as normal as usual anyway.

"Draco. Draco, we can't now," Harry murmured regretfully, though he made no move to extricate the mouth from against his throat. Nor did he try and pry his own arms from around his husband's neck.

"I'm the bloody Emperor, Harry. If I want to delay the march for half an hour longer, than I will do so and not feel the slightest bit of guilt. No one beyond Brumek would say a thing about it."

"Git!" Harry laughed, arms tightening further. His relief and pleasure at having Draco back completely whole evident in his shining eyes and he dipped his chin and let Draco's persuasive lips destroy the rest of what he was going to say.

His eyes might have been stinging and wet but he didn't let that bother him and Draco didn't say anything about it. That pain in his chest instantly released him when he realized Draco could remember again. Draco without his memory had been all well and good, but he hadn't been his lover completely. He wasn't the Draco that had gone through so much with him, who had grown into his own along with him.

"You've missed me, haven't you, lover?"

A garbled hum was all the answer Harry could give. Draco was grabbing at him. Fingers digging into him wherever the blond could find purchase. Frantic possessive and firm clenching of the fingers. This Draco grabbed at him differently; more assuredly and like an elf possessed. Like something had happened and he was afraid if he didn't grab onto Harry with claws then his mate might be ripped away from him by some unseen force. This was always how Draco had touched him.

Draco stayed true to his word and held up the camp without remorse; making their rest period run on far longer than usual. The only reason why Brumek wasn't having a conniption was because Ozemir pointed out that if the young ones were in the tent together and for such a long time, then that must mean they were talking again and things were being resolved. A good thing all around.


	23. Respite

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Respite**

 

"Nice turn out tonight!" Sirius clapped a hand to his best mate's shoulder.

"Their stubbornness is surprising," Lucius remarked, eyes scanning over Remus' shoulder to make sure the hand of his husband hadn't lingered. Remus watched him like a hawk in case he needed to fend off an attack.

"They are powerless now and know it," Rodolphus returned. "These attacks are the last efforts."

"Bound to end soon!" Arthur enthused.

"After Fred's performance, I'd be surprised to hear otherwise. A scary myth has now been created. Of monsters and blood…"

Fred shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. "George is going to kill me."

"He definitely would have wanted in on that horror," Sirius agreed with a nod.

"His performance wouldn't have been half as bloody as yours," Lucius pointed out, giving the younger _Ukatae_ a sage look.

"Lucius is right. You've been worked up, son," Arthur said.

"You couldn't wait to release that tension," Rodolphus added with his brother nodding beside him. "The Commander hasn't returned yet?"

Fred grinned. "This has been fun, blokes, but I have a future engagement at the Wizards' Den… with younger people."

"What's wrong with us?" Sirius demanded. "Are you calling us old?"

Fred looked around at the _Ukatae_ facing him and he felt his grin turn real, felt it reach his eyes as he took in most of their indignant expressions. Especially the Slytherins. All three of them. Didn't like being called old, did they? Merlin forbid they should grow older and wiser. He wondered if he could risk a joke along those lines with Lucius…. Probably not without getting his wings dissected from his body afterwards.

"Course I'm not," he quickly said, edging away from the ice sculpture known as Lucius Malfoy. "You're not old! Look at you!" He waved a hand, indicating their various features of youthfulness. Even Remus now was slowly de-aging as he and Tonks had been taking the potion for weeks now, having no regrets or complaints about it either. And his father… it was still a little bizarre to look at his father and see a younger man…elf. Arthur's hair had even grown back.

He didn't hang around after that, even when they looked ready to drop it. He was sure they would go back to the first topic so he immediately Shadowed to the Wizards' Den Apparition Room. He wanted to maybe try and distract himself from missing his mate. He was still annoyed with Falde, but mostly he just missed him and wanted him to return from the impromptu mission so he could hold out on the sex for an hour longer than he could stand. Falde could stand eternity without sex apparently, so Fred would have to cock block himself to punish Falde…to be honest, he wasn't foolish enough to think Falde would stand for that.

"Dirk," he greeted as he slid onto a stool at the deserted bar where Dirk was spending time hand drying cups with a clean white cloth. He raised a hand, turned it sideways and extended the pointer and middle finger. Looking round, the club looked in pristine condition. All it lacked now were the customers.

Dirk grinned at the signal and nodded a hello before immediately going on to fix Fred a drink. "Fred or George?"

"George."

Dirk shook his head. "Fred then." Fred grinned. "Back again already? Didn't think I'd be seeing you for a while after last night."

"I'm on sabbatical."

"So," Dirk started casually, "your friend… the one you brought last night…"

Fred laughed. "Don't be coy. You know who he is." There weren't many Quidditch fans who didn't know who Oliver Wood was these days. And it wasn't as if Ollie never frequented the Wizards' Den.

"And?"

"And? I think you caught his looks last night. Pumping me for information is not necessary. He'd be agreeable."

"I can never be sure with you lot," Dirk pointed out as he slid Fred's drink in front of him. "And he's a bit of a celebrity, isn't he."

Fred shrugged. "Nothing's changed about him at all since he went pro. It's why he comes back here, back home as often as he can."

"A little more help?"

"He's available, looking, aaaaannnd…" Fred trailed off, drawing out the best part, "he's meeting me here again tonight!"

Dirk didn't say anything to that. But he did grin as he turned away to begin another pre busy crowd chore.

Fred remained at the bar until Oliver arrived. Oliver started to do the eye dancing thing immediately. His eyes would go to Fred but only stay there until Dirk was turned away, and then they'd stay on Dirk for as long as the bartender was looking elsewhere, and then back they would go to Fred. When Dirk finally came back to ask what Oliver wanted to drink, eye contact was made and not broken until Dirk had made the drink and Fred began to drag Oliver over to a table.

It was a relief to see Oliver so interested in another bloke. He still felt bad for how and why things didn't work between them. But he'd also done the right thing. They were better off friends. Thankfully Oliver seemed to realize this immediately after their breakup. And now the Quidditch player was eyeing the bartender with very keen interest.

Though apparently Dirk wasn't doing a well enough job drawing Oliver's attention tonight.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver demanded.

Fred frowned over his glass at the questioner of stupid questions. "Isn't it obvious?"

Oliver frowned back and leaned over the table. "Again, Fred. You were here last night too."

"I'm not allowed to come hang out in the mortal world anymore or something?"

"You didn't go home last night. The night before either."

"We never got to the point where that was ever your business, Wood."

That hurt. It was meant to hurt and Oliver knew it. To get him to drop the topic. Too bad he wasn't in the mind to play along this time. "And you've been in a shite mood," he retorted before sitting back. "Your warrior god not back yet?"

Fred tried to resist the winning grin on Oliver's face. Prat. "Why don't you get off me and go talk up Dirk already? You've been eyeing him. Yesterday and the last time we were here too. Never known you to be this bashful, Ollie."

It was worth it seeing Oliver lose his cool and his grasp on the conversation slipped when his eyes darted over to the main bar and then quickly back to Fred, who was openly grinning now. Oliver cleared his throat and pretended to be thoroughly involved with his drink. Finally he lifted his eyes. "He's sorta fit."

Fred nodded, still grinning. "Yeah, sorta."

Oliver turned his head, eyes fixated on the main bar again. "Actually… really fit. He's really fit."

"Yup."

Fred relaxed back, enjoyed the lack of questions, and let his eyes wander while Oliver was distracted. Finally he set his drink aside and cleared his throat so Oliver would quit it with the stealthy looks at Dirk and pay attention to him again.

"Kaego's up the duff, you know."

"Your brother-in-law? The Royal healer, yeah?"

Fred nodded and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Falde thought I would give Kaego a prank product to eat when he's pregnant. Something that might hurt the babies. I can understand Vendyl's paranoia, but Falde…does he really think I'm that stupid? Immature? Where's the fucking trust, Ollie, huh?"

"Did you ask him?"

Fred's narrowed look got darker. "He has to be around for me to ask him anything."

"Ah."

Fred rolled his eyes and sat back with another huff. "Whatever."

Oliver grinned and lightly kicked his leg. "You miss him."

"I miss his gigantic cock," he mumbled.

"You don't compare me to him do you?"

Fred snickered. The question was tossed as if it had been on the tip of Oliver's tongue for a while now. "I don't compare anyone to him. That wouldn't be very fair."

"But-"

"You have nothing to worry about, Ollie. Trust me."

"Blokes doing alright?"

The two broke eye contact and turned to Dirk, who was standing beside their table. It wasn't a common thing for Dirk to do the rounds himself. He was the boss. He ordered others to do it. Dirk liked staying behind the main bar and running things from there, so clearly this was a special occasion.

Fred scooted to the edge of his seat. "Perfect timing, Dirk. My mate here could use another drink, your Floo address, and probably a blowjob at the end of the night."

"Will two out of three get me a guaranteed Floo call?"

Oliver launched to his feet. "Yes!"

Dirk gave Oliver a crooked smile and turned around to go back to the bar. Fred let Ollie watch Dirk walk away before speaking again. "You're welcome."

Oliver dropped back into his seat, looking exceedingly pleased with Fred. "Cheers, mate."

"Which two do you think he was talking about?"

"The proper two," Oliver replied, rolling his eyes.

Fred tisked. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Your god obviously lets you misbehave."

A Cheshire style grin appeared across the redhead's face. "To be honest, he's tremendously encouraging."

"Merlin," Oliver muttered, shaking his head and easily reading into that. "He feeds into your kinks."

"You're just a prude."

"I'm not. Tried that daydream charm product of yours, didn't I?"

"And it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

It had been fun but it still wasn't Oliver's thing. Ollie had a healthy sexual appetite just like any bloke his age, but he wasn't as open as Fred was to things. Fred suspected if their relationship had gone on longer than it did, things would have begun to get awkward. It was a good thing he'd seen sense when he did.

"Fred, go. You don't want to be here anymore."

Fred turned and blinked his eyes to clear them. They zeroed in on Oliver, who was watching him closely. "Not really."

"Go home. Go find George and Similae and then go and attack some rogue evil elves."

He laughed. "K, I'll go. But only after I'm sure you get Dirk's Floo address."

Soon the new drinks were delivered. Not by Dirk though. It was a smirking waitress. "Boss says it's on the house."

"And where'd he get to?"

"Took off. Says he was going home for the night. Says he hopes to get some company," the witch replied, handing out a scrap of parchment.

Oliver stood and grabbed his drink. He drank half of it before putting it on the table and grabbing the piece of parchment with Dirk's information on it. The witch winked at him before sauntering off.

"If you don't shag tonight I will be very disappointed in you," Fred said as he stood too. He might as well leave. "He's just given you a clear signal."

Oliver said nothing to this. Not until they were back outside in the night air. Then he stopped when they were enough away from the larger group of people and turned to his friend. "You've made it about me most of the night."

"We talked about me some."

"Look, Fred… I know it must be really hard for you—for all of you."

"Don't start that. You aren't any good at it."

Oliver shifted awkwardly and looked away. "Doesn't mean I don't know what's going on. You're still fighting a war and your mate-"

"Is capable of handling anything that comes at him," Fred finished lowly, getting annoyed with Oliver for bringing this back to the forefront of his mind. "I'm going. Have fun with Dirk."

He left Oliver standing there and Shadowed to Malfoy Manor. From there he used the portal to transport back to the palace, which felt so empty now with so many of the Family gone. Not to mention the hour. It was very late. Fred went straight to Falde's flat and once inside, he didn't bother with the main lighting and instead walked through the rooms with only the softest dimmest of lights on in the background provided by the vines growing throughout the place.

In the bedroom he hovered next to his bedside table where he left the missives from Falde. The warrior hadn't lied. He sent word to Fred as soon as he got to where he was going. Short letters, not a word said about what had happened the last time they spoke or about what he was currently doing, but the messages came every day. Fred dropped four unopened missives on top of the opened two which had been received before he visited the mortal world.

Instead of pulling his hand away, his fingers curled angrily; crushing the letters. Fred gasped and relaxed his hand. He took a shaky step back and squeezed his eyes closed. A wave of sorrow washed over him unexpectedly. He made it to the doorway before he had to sit down. He kept his eyes closed. They were stinging and he knew what would happen if they reopened.

This place felt like Falde's. He didn't feel like he belonged there. Without Falde, it felt pointless and he felt stupid for even feeling like this in the first place since he knew Falde would come back the moment he could.

The chime for the front door went off. Fred groaned and tossed his head back, finally opening his eyes; blue darkened and wet. He was going to ignore whoever it was. He wanted no one to see him like this. When five minutes went by and the visitor hadn't given up, Fred finally climbed to his feet. On his way to the door he stopped by the mirror in the foyer, quickly pressing a finger against it and materializing an image of the visitor. When he saw it was Kaego, he sighed in resignation. He would let Kaego in but anyone else would have been yelled at to bugger off.

"I asked to be alerted when you returned home," Kaego said in greeting. "You were gone longer than expected."

Fred nodded and led him into the sitting room. They sat across from each other; Kaego studying the young one while Fred avoided the healer's keen gaze with intense stubbornness.

"The bonding of mates is a powerful thing," Kaego finally began, leaning forward. "No one is unaffected. It is an acute shock to _all_ of our senses and it can sometimes last for weeks or even months after the initial bonding. Even someone like Falde cannot stay immune to the effects of mate bonding. Do not think you are the only one."

Fred laughed a little shakily and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes. "Is that a medical assessment of the situation? Is that your professional opinion as to why I'm sitting here ready to cry like a baby?"

Kaego half smiled, but he also nodded. "And why you've had internal doubts. I assume that's why you've been gone a week. I'm also prepared to bet my academic degrees you are suffering from mild depression."

"How are you doing, Kaego?"

Kaego flashed his teeth in a smile. "Fine."

"Brilliant."

Fred didn't understand it. If anyone had reason to be upset, it was Kaego. Twins on the way and Vendyl gone for who knew how long.

"You are bored."

He shrugged. Maybe that was true. George was off at Similae's _Dehjinae_ compound and wouldn't return home for another week, which is why he wasn't there right now and Fred couldn't go on with any of their work without George…

He suddenly stood, looking around with wide eyes. "I… I can't stay here. I don't like it. I can't stay here without Falde. I feel like an outsider, Kaego."

Kaego nodded and slowly stood before waving Fred closer. When the young one was near, Kaego dropped a hand to his shoulder and began to lead him towards the door. "It would please me if you would stay with me until Falde returns."

Fred didn't think about it for long. He didn't want to sleep in this place without his mate and he liked the idea of keeping Kaego company. Even if he didn't show it, the healer must be missing Vendyl desperately and he most certainly felt lonely. And Kaego shouldn't be alone during this time. Besides, Fred thought as he smiled down at Kaego's swollen stomach, Kaego was his brother-in-law and the little tykes in his stomach were his niece and nephew. Someone had to take care of them while Vendyl was gone.

"Yeah, Kaego. If you really don't mind."

Kaego's smile upped a notch. He looked incredibly pleased, which was an indicator that he lied when he said he was fine. "But I insist."

* * *

"Now don't you worry about your parents, little ones," Sirius murmured as he tucked Caellum securely into bed beside Zohrek. He was finishing up tucking all five kids in as Lucius had a late meeting at the Ministry. But it wasn't a big deal. Sirius had learned a system already. Better yet, all the babies were behaving themselves tonight. "Everything is sure to be fine."

He spoke the words steadily, but was unsure whether he'd spoken truthfully. No contact had been made from those traveling _Taeneen_ in several days.

Caellum made a sleepy sound of agreement before snuggling closer to his best friend in all the whole wide worlds. Sirius' lips twitched as he leaned over to place kisses on both boys' heads, relieved. Caellum had not been in the best of moods since Harry's little breakdown the last time they spoke. It was eerie at times how the little prince could sense discord in his parents' emotions and how he clearly despised it. Caellum wanted his parents badly. He knew his mother needed him.

Sirius lightly tweaked Zohrek's ear, grinning when those soft purple eyes focused on him. "Try not to have any more dreams about the stories your father has told you. I'm quite sure Ozemir would be disturbed to know you wake in the middle of the night trying to slay monsters with an imaginary sword."

Zohrek didn't reply except to close his eyes but Caellum giggled again amidst Zohrek's hair. Sirius shook his head as he left their crib, a bit bemused at the understanding these babies had, and headed back over to the triplets. They hadn't moved from where he'd already put them down. He assumed they were already sleeping and he really should have known better. They were, after all, his offspring. He gave his kids three kisses and then quickly left before one of them could start an avalanche of crying because they'd just decided they didn't want to sleep after all. It happened quite often.

Poor Sirius. Poor misguided grown-up. Really he should have known better. All of them went down without much of a fuss… in a hurry to be left alone in the nursery. The moment the nursery door had been shut behind their father, the triplets sat up. Halfway across the room Caellum and Zohrek climbed to their feet, still a bit wobbly, and pressed against the crib bars. At once the little prince's eyes began to glow, followed by Zohrek's and soon their feet lifted off the mattress and the two floated over and beyond the barrier that kept them from the ground. The journey wasn't smooth as they jerked and bobbed a bit- it was their first try after all.

Unexpectedly they stopped moving altogether and were hovering there, clinging to each other. Zohrek gurgle grunted and the triplets crawled to the edge of their crib. They poked noses between the bars and their eyes began to glow, lending support for the feat their cousins were trying to accomplish.

The floating continued until the two eldest were clear of the crib and they began to descend back to the ground. When both little bottoms hit the floor with a gentle bump, the babies laughed and clapped in accomplishment. Caellum crawled over to one of the overflowing toy chests and when he got there, rose on shaky little legs and reached up to grab one of the top most toys which happened to be the sword Zohrek's pa pa had given to him. Zohrek loved that sword. Caellum also grabbed his play sword- his was only play cause Zo was the warrior in their team- and his second favorite blanket. This one big enough for three. Now they were ready to go. Once back with Zo, Caellum handed over the sword and wrangled the blanket around them both. After a bit of time- because they were still babies after all- he managed to secure it around his and Zohrek's shoulders using his untrained magic. The task was completed just as the door cracked open and a blond head appeared.

Grandpa Lucius had finally returned home from work and had immediately gone up to the nursery to see the sleeping little ones. He was not prepared for it when he stuck his head inside to find Zohrek and Caellum out of bed and within what looked like an energized bubble. The little ones' eyes were glowing with their young power. Just as he threw the door all the way open, prepared to rush inside to stop whatever was happening, the bubble popped and the last thing Lucius recounted before being thrown back by force was the bubbly excited laughter of his naughty children.

A world away, bright gold eyes opened to see nothing but green and a wide smile split the little prince's face. They had moved places! They moved to the place his mama and dada were. Caellum rolled onto his stomach and opened his mouth and tasted dirt. It wasn't bad dirt but Grandpa Lucie's garden tasted much better. "Zo?"

There was an answering gurgle. Zohrek had made the trip too! Caellum pushed up and out of the blanket and crawled to Zohrek, who had already climbed to his feet and was standing rather steady despite the fact he and Caellum were alone now in the deepest midst of a dark green place. Zohrek raised his sword, pointing it in a direction. Caellum laughed and took off that way, crawling quickly right into the depths of _Taeneen_ with Zohrek right beside him. They were on a mission!

* * *

"I found him."

Dagon paused just inside the room, eyes passing around as the occupants turned upon his arriving declaration. Mila tried to discreetly lower herself to the bed before his glare found her.

"Found whom?" Tom questioned when it was clear the assassin had already seen Mila was up and moving about. Dagon's eyes had begun to burn with anger and clearly he was ready to get off topic. "Demai'Tah?"

"It is very probable," Dagon replied lowly as Mila very carefully lay on her back and pulled the covers over her head. Standing beside the bed, Hermione snickered. A hand appeared from beneath the blanket and knuckled her thigh. This only added to Hermione's amusement.

Severus turned to fully face the assassin. "What makes you sure?"

Dagon moved further into the room and withdrew one of the wanted posters from his back pocket. He passed that to Severus before taking the bit of fur from the inside pocket of his tunic and passing that over to Tom for observation. "The paper is saturated with Southern Sea salt. The piece of fur is from a coat and also smells of salt. The paper originated from the same place."

"Would it be easy for Demai'Tah to hide in the South?" Hermione asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, next to Mila who had given up pretenses and was back to sitting up and listening with the rest of them.

"Exceedingly easy."

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Tom replied dryly. "It's easy to hide anywhere when you know how."

"What do we do now?" was Mila's question.

"We need to go there," Dagon murmured to himself.

"No, we need to solve the problem we're having here," Severus interrupted before an argument could take place about the next course of action and who would go where. "If Demai'Tah is there and he knows nothing of our knowledge of his whereabouts…"

"He's not likely to go anywhere," Dagon agreed with a nod. He took another look around. "Where's the demon child?"

"He was fed and put to sleep."

"Did you use magic to make him sleep?"

"He fell asleep on his own."

A nasty grin twisted Dagon's lips and he shook his head. He moved until directly in front of Tom. Leaning in with eyes full of condescending amusement, he whispered, "not only do you have a demon in your care, but he is still just a _child_ demon. And this child has just been let back into the world after how long of being banished? Do you really expect him to fall asleep peacefully? To remain in place when your back is turned?"

Dagon pulled back and Tom was just starting to scowl when a terrified scream wrenched through the air; the sound echoing in from somewhere outside. The assassin's laughter was the only thing that filled the sudden silence following the scream. Another scream and a panicked plea for help finally motivated the others into action. Hermione was the first one across the room and out of the door. Severus was right behind her. Tom remained where he was, glaring at Dagon.

Dagon raised a brow at him when another frightened shriek issued from outside. "That would be him now."

"But that's not Charan screaming," Mila pointed out.

"No it's…" Tom had begun to grit out the words but paused when he thought of the implications. "It's someone else!" and he was also quickly gone, leaving Dagon and Mila alone.

"What's this about then?" Mila asked, standing as Dagon walked over to the window to peer out.

"The people here are listless; without motion or words."

"The magic is being drained, I know."

Dagon spared her a sharp impatient look over the shoulder but she ignored it by standing next to him and crossing her arms over her chest; waiting for him to go on with his explanation.

"Someone within the village who is unaffected would be of interest in this mission."

"A pawn?"

Dagon did not reply until she was leaning against the window frame facing his side. He didn't pull his eyes away from the streets outside of the Inn. "Possibly. Whoever it is has been lurking since I arrived." He didn't sound too much like he cared at all about the current Charan situation and this was confirmed with his next utterance. "I need to travel south. I need to see."

"Why didn't Hermione or the others notice this person lurking in the streets?"

Dagon shifted a little to peer down the street in the opposite direction where he could still see Satar standing next to a baker's shop. "Clearly she has skill of some sort. Not anything impressive and nothing that would stand up if she were to try and enter the Inn or come within fifty direct feet of the new blood."

Again he spoke as if half his mind were absent; his gaze moved up and down the main road and over roofs and around chimneys, but he wasn't really seeing anything. His mind was on something else. Mila watched from her place beside him; she watched his face when she knew he was too distracted to notice and before she knew it, she was smiling. Not really knowing why except that he instilled a sort of delight and excitement within her. She couldn't explain what it was exactly but she did know she didn't like not being with him every day. Unexplainably, he filled her with a sense of purpose. The thing she was lacking in Borsteria.

"I'm coming with you," she declared.

Dagon snapped out of whatever blood filled daydream he had been in and turned his entire attention to her; his body too and suddenly he was in her personal space and didn't seem to realize it. "Coming where?"

Mila took a deep breath and then exhaled. "The South."

He gave her a long hard look. A very unsettling one. "We must wait until business is finished here."

That was not a no, she thought in relief. "Shouldn't we help them?"

"I've done my part for the day."

"I'm going to help," Mila decided as she turned and headed for the door and some breathing space. Just as she stepped foot outside the Inn, a hand wrapped tightly around her arm and jerked her into the light spilling onto the doorstep. Her chin was then grasped and she was being forced to look up into his face. Her breath caught upon the intense look he was giving her.

He lightened the grip on her chin and his thumb pressed back and forth across her skin. "Why do you no longer fear me, Mila? I see no fear in your eyes."

"T-that's not t-true… you scare me."

Dagon's eyes narrowed in displeasure. "I see trust in your eyes... After what I've done, how is that possible?" he demanded, staring where the fingertip bruises had once been. They were gone now. He'd seen to that.

The girl flushed and turned her face away, eyes scanning the road. "I knew you didn't mean it."

She tensed beneath his hand and he knew she was preparing for anger. But…why be angry with the situation. Anger wouldn't change the facts. This girl was his.

"I thought—I mean I think we make a good team," she hurried on to say, not realizing where his mind was inevitably turning, "despite the immaturity for someone as old as you."

A chuckle left him unexpectedly. Blast but Mother knew what she was doing. That was vexing. Never mind that though. Back to why he'd stopped her in the first place.

Mila's eyes snapped back to his face at his short laugh. He was shifting closer by then, very close, and she did become scared then. Scared for her virtue which was amusing and tantalizing because now he knew he was the owner of that sweet virtue. He and no one else.

"Charan! You will stop immediately—Oh buggering FUCK! Hermione!"

Tom's shouting jarred Dagon back to the matter at hand. Again. He shifted his grip and grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling it up and exposing everything of her legs, middle, and between. The assassin was already moving before she could shriek her outrage and his hand pressed against her stomach where she'd been wounded.

He wrapped an arm tightly around her back and lay that hand over the exit wound. The only thing that saved her from internally combusting or trying to gouge out his eyes was the fact that he had them closed in concentration.

"Relax," he hissed at her. "You are blocking my sight."

"You're being very inappropriate! Similae would-"

"Husssh little girl!"

Mila's mouth snapped shut but she continued to glare and stand as still as a statue, trying to ignore the tingling Dagon's hands created all over her body, even places he wasn't touching.

"You do have a set of rather lovely… legs," Dagon admitted.

Mila looked to find his eyes open again. But they weren't on her legs and instead focused completely on her chest. If possible she flushed an even darker shade. The hand on her back suddenly dropped down to settle at the very back of her thigh, just under the curve of her backside. In fact she felt a cheeky thumb trailing lightly back up. Mila gasped as heat seized her body and tightened her chest. Places awakening, aching and the assassin smirked to himself because he could see that new awareness in her eyes.

"This isn't right," she whispered.

Mila thought he would press on with his uninvited touching. And she startled herself by wishing he would kiss her next. She lost her breath with the thought but she did not deny that's what she wanted. However, instead of kissing her, the assassin pulled away and let her dress fall back down to her knees.

"You are well enough to go and do more foolish little girl things," he declared.

Mila retreated without saying anything. She wouldn't have been able to speak anyway. As she raced away to find the others, dashing across the street, around the elves who were leaning up against the sides of shoppes, sitting or laying, she shook her head at herself. She had to jump over quite a few people who only watched her sluggishly. She'd actually thought… what a ridiculous thing to think! That he'd been about to kiss her! Dagon would never. Never ever consider her. She was a little girl.

Mila came to a stop in the town square where Hermione and Severus stood over a cloak wrapped body while Tom stood just a few feet away with Charan in his claws.

"What did you think you were doing?" Hermione demanded of the little demon. Charan looked only a little abashed and tried to wiggle out of the death grip around his neck.

"She's the only one who smells fresh," he whined.

Tom nodded and looked surprisingly pleased with this announcement. Hermione voiced what Mila was thinking. "Are you insinuating something about our hygiene?"

The Dark Lord gestured to the slumped elf. "She's been here since we have. Longer. And yet as we are slowly being affected, she is not. Not at all. She may be immune."

"Why?"

"Exactly."

"Let's ask her!" Charan tried to leap at the prone body, forgetting Tom still had firm hold of his neck.

"You were told not to move!"

"Let's get her off the road and make sure she's okay," Hermione suggested, approaching the lady.

"Bind her first," Mila called out. When Hermione turned back to her, she shrugged. "We don't know anything about her."

"Good point."

When the elf regained consciousness, she was not only bound into a chair by rope but she also had Nagini wrapped around her. Hermione had first complained that it was too much but nobody else seemed to mind it. Mila sort of felt sorry for the lady. She was sitting there securely bound to a chair and was faced with a half circle full of new displeased faces and a massive snake.

Hermione stood nearly directly beside the chair with her hands folded in front and her gaze calm and steady on the captive. Severus loomed over his mate's shoulder, staring down his nose at the lady elf. He was his usual dominating sneering presence. Charan sat on the floor a couple feet away, watching the lady in excitement. It was the horns and razor sharp grin that terrified their prisoner. Beside Charan and directly in front of the bound lady stood Tom. He was the picture of calm as he impatiently waited for her to get her bearings.

Mila sat against the wall near the door. She had a perfect view of the lady over Charan's head. After a moment of complete silence, Dagon pushed off the wall and slowly made a trek around the room. He walked from beside Charan slowly, his eyes never leaving the captive and she very clearly did not want to take her eyes off him. Dagon's boot steps were the only sound in the room. He paced one full circle around the unknown elf; one slow stepped circle- drawing out several whimpers while he was at it- before retreating back into the shadows by the door.

Only when Dagon was no longer moving did the lady's eyes move on to someone else. She zeroed in on Tom. "P-please don't hurt me."

"You were the one watching us when we first arrived here."

She bobbed a nod, swallowing hard. "Yes, t-that was me."

"Why aren't you like the rest?"

"I-I think it was my touch- I didn't mean to do it! I was only trying to help! I thought it could be a weapon, but I misread the scrolls and now I don't know how to stop it!"

"A weapon for who?" was Severus' prudent question.

"A weapon against those who are killing our race. A weapon for the Empire."

"Did it never occur to you to tell someone?"

"I didn't know who to go to, my Lord!" she cried at Severus, who flinched slightly under the moniker. "Everyone quickly became infected; no one paid attention to me and too quickly it was too late to get help within town. And seeking help outside of town is dangerous, my lord. I wouldn't know who was friend or foe. I've been trying to work up the nerve to come talk to you for weeks, but I've just been so scared. Everyone is lying down and dying! My family… my family was the first to go… I think because I was the one to activate the device… please help me."

"If she's lying, can I eat her?"

All eyes turned to the little demon sitting cross-legged on the floor and peering eagerly at their captive. The captive whimpered when Charan smiled widely.

Tom rolled his eyes. "No, Charan."

"She's not lying," Dagon put out.

Tom nodded and turned to Severus. The Potions Master studied the lady for a moment before speaking. "The next course of action would be to see this weapon, and if need be, destroy it at once."

Tom frowned. "No need to be so hasty, Severus."

"Our priority right now is to stop what's happening here and insure the continued safety of the realm."

"The effects could be reversed. There's no need to destroy something so powerful."

"First, let's see this thing," Hermione said. "And then we'll decide what to do with it."

Tom turned from Severus and hissed out a command. Nagini slowly uncoiled herself and moved down to the floor. Immediately the elf sagged in further relief but then jumped when Hermione stepped forward to vanish the ropes surrounding her. Mila decided this elf was the jumpy kind. A bit scared of her own shadow.

"What do you think?" Dagon whispered to her.

"I think she's harmless. Stumbled on something she shouldn't have and made the wrong decision in haste and desperation." Mila lifted her eyes to the elf leaning against the wall beside her. "We've all done this."

Dagon snorted and shook his head before shifting closer so she could clearly see the mocking light in his eyes. "Foolish little girl," he whispered.

"Yes a shame you must be surrounded by such foolish little children," she replied with an eye roll. She then grabbed his arm and hoisted herself up, nearly jerking him off his feet as she did it. Nothing else was said until the lady unsteadily climbed to her feet, her dark eyes wheeling around in fright still.

"What is this thing you've spoken about and where can we find it?" Hermione asked the moment she was standing.

The lady elf shrieked and stumbled back in the corner, shaking like a scared mouse. And then Charan hopped to his feet causing the girl to shriek again and fall into herself. The assassin snorted in disbelief and slipped out of the room. Severus turned and followed him and so did Tom.

"Charan, come. You can play later."

Apparently they were going to leave the detailed questions to Hermione. Mila thought about following them but Hermione caught her eye and shrugged a shoulder over. She pushed off the wall and went to meet her. This elf needed to be calm because they needed information. The sooner the better as well.

"Hello, I'm Mila," she started softly and slowly, bringing her palms up to her chest. Then she gestured to Hermione. "And this is Lady Hermione. Your name?"

"Jaene." The girl spoke with more confidence, thank Hirsha.

"Jaene, it's important you remain calm, understand?"

"This object you spoke of," Hermione prodded.

"It was a box," she whispered. "It melted into a sphere which then released a wave and then everyone and everything started getting sick. The water was the first thing to go. Both from above and below-"

"Where is it?"

Jane cleared her throat. "The old ruins a league from here. To the north."

"We've checked those ruins. We checked everywhere," Hermione told her.

"I placed wards around the chamber the object is in. I didn't think it was a good idea to leave it unprotected."

"Must be very good wards… Very well. We'll leave immediately."

* * *

They arrived just as the sun began to rise. The ruins had once upon a time been an agricultural college and had been the first thing to go when Demai'Tah declared war on the Empire. Nothing much was left of the ruins above ground, but most of the structure underground was still intact with the exception of a few sections of caved in tunnels. Jaene said the object had been found in the deepest area and led them to that passage. She gave directions and Tom took the lead down, followed closely by his sister and Severus. No one wanted her to be in the lead as they didn't quite trust her. And of course Charan was practically chained to Tom, but at the moment he was behaving himself.

After a while the silence was broken by a quiet voice. "Your name is Dagon?"

The assassin turned to the girl, surprised she had the nerve to speak to him at all. She'd heard Mila speak his name and now was staring at him with an intensity he hadn't thought she possessed. "Yes." He only answered her to see what would happen. He was quite pleased when she paled and backed away from him, plastering herself against the wall of the passage. As if that would save her. "Yes, that Dagon."

"Y-you're-" she cut off and swallowed hard. Dagon turned and continued walking after the others, essentially ignoring her. "You're responsible for Minato's death."

"Yes. That was my work."

"He was my grandfather."

Dagon paused and turned back to her. His fangs appeared in a sharp grin and he wondered what she would do. "He died screaming," he stated lowly, stepping back towards her. "He died begging for his pitiful existence. His blood painted the floor. My hair dripped from it…." He leaned forward until they were nearly nose to nose and he could see her pores trembling in terror. "My lips dripped with it."

"What are you doing?" an exasperated voice sounded from the side.

"Conversing," he answered Mila and she rolled her eyes because he should never ever try to act innocent.

"I didn't like him," Jaene went on.

"Convenient."

"But he was still my grandfather."

Dagon was aware of the blade but he let her go on thinking she had the element of surprise. He was surprised, however, she had the nerve for this when it was so clear she was afraid of her own shadow. Perhaps loyalty to family means more than fear to this one. It was admiral, but she was still being stupid. When she moved still he did nothing. The blade was an inch away from his neck when her attack was stopped. But not by him.

Mila's hand tightened on Jaene's wrist and she shouldered her way in between the assassin and the girl. Her face was the picture of calm but her fingers on Jaene's wrist were stark white. Mila's fingers flexed and Jaene gasped in pain and released the dagger, causing it to fall harmless to the ground. Mila said nothing and continued to stare at her.

"D-do you not know who he is?" Jaene whispered, now more scared by Mila's blank stare than she was of the assassin's bored expression.

"I'm very aware."

"Then you know what he is! What he's done! Why did you stop me?"

Mila continued to stare at her and didn't answer. There were a million reasons why she'd stopped Jaene, but she wasn't going to say even one of the reasons in present company. "Don't do something so stupid again. I just saved your life. He knew that dagger was there before you did."

Mila released her wrist and took a step back. She never stopped watching Jaene. She watched until the elf returned the dagger up her sleeve again and continued down the passage, hurrying after the others, who had kept walking through all of that encounter.

" _You_ don't do that again."

"Do what?"

"Interfere. Don't ever do that again. It was a stupid thing to do since you know she was only able to get that close because I let her."

"It just happened."

"She made you angry," Dagon went on, his tone not so serious. He looked at her. "Very angry. Why is that?"

"What were you doing?" Mila demanded. "Provoking her on purpose. Why?"

"To amuse myself."

"We don't really have the time for that."

"She is the one who started it."

"Sometimes I wonder about you. A child stuck in an adult's body perhaps. Maybe that's why you can relate to Charan."

Mila smirked when Dagon hissed at her. They walked along in silence for a few more minutes, the others ahead of them. "Tell me about mates," he instructed.

"Mates?"

"Yes. Tell me about them."

"But… why ask me? I'm not mated. All I know about that is…" she trailed off and the color of her face indicated what she was thinking. "Things have to happen… to, ah, cement the bond, um… yes."

"But beyond that. How do mates act, with each other?"

"Well you've seen! You know several couples!" she burst out, embarrassed. The entire conversation was embarrassing. She didn't know why but talking about this topic with him was very uncomfortable. "Don't ask me things like this. I'm the foolish little girl, remember? What do I know?"

"You're not completely foolish."

Mila gasped and covered her heart. "Hirsha, think I've died!"

Dagon rolled his eyes. "Must you bring _her_ into this?" he sounded annoyed but a grin was tugging at his lips. Mila couldn't help but be pleased to know she was the one to put it there.

"Do you really not like her?"

"She did try to destroy me once."

"Still, it just seems…" Mila did something with her hands.

"I don't really hate her. I just don't like her. Do you love your parents?" his hand was at the back of her neck before she could process the question. He squeezed softly the moment her heart did in pain.

"They're dead," she whispered. "Murdered for no other reason than being loyal to the Empire."

"I know," Dagon answered, and his voice was softer than she'd ever heard and his hand had yet to move. "But that doesn't keep you from loving them still."

"Yes, I still love them."

"And when they were alive, I'm sure they've done things to anger you or your halfling. Things that made you not like them. You may always love them, but sometimes you wouldn't like them."

"Yes. I suppose every child has experienced that."

Dagon nodded. "I don't like my mother very much."

"The Mother of Us All, she is a goddess, so I suppose I can understand-"

"No. Pay attention. She is my mother. For you she is _The_ Mother. For me, she is _my_ mother. She involved herself, interfered in Ozemir's bonding to the Kibosh and I was the result."

Mila stopped and turned to him, not quite understanding. After a moment she shook her head. "You don't like anyone do you?"

"It is a very short list. Disliking people is so much easier…"

They walked on and Mila kept her eyes on Jaene's back wondering if she were going to try and attack Dagon again. The way she frequently glared over her shoulder at him, Mila was willing to bet she might. Despite the foolishness of it.

"Something is wrong," Severus declared up ahead and Mila looked just in time to see Hermione slump against the wall, breathing heavily. She wasn't the only one. They all seemed to be having trouble breathing now. Even herself, she noticed now that she'd pulled her attention away from Jaene and the hand at the back of her neck. She felt Dagon's hand fall on her shoulder and stop her movement, while the others did the same up ahead.

"Feels like I've been running for days," Tom said, peering closely at his sister. He didn't sound pleased. But she conceded, when did he ever?

"This is not unexpected," Severus returned. "The closer we get, the stronger the effects."

"I will go on," Dagon said, seemingly unaffected, "with Tom and the little demon. You two stay here," he gestured to Severus and Hermione, "and you, Mila will return to the top with her and keep watch. I'm sure Demai'Tah is still searching for us and this artifact. We can't let him near it."

He seemed to not be affected, but somehow Mila knew better. He was just very good at hiding weakness.

Jaene raised her hand slightly, looking to the others. "But I-"

"Have done more than enough," Dagon hissed. "I can find my way from here and since you don't know how to stop it, you're useless at this point. In fact, why don't you run along to your empty home."

"Dagon!" Exasperated, Mila turned and slowly followed after Jaene, who had run off back the way they'd come with a pitiful sob.

Hermione yawned. "I could do with a nap. Severus," and she stretched her hands out to her mate as she sank down to the ground.

"Keep her awake," Tom said to Severus. "Both of you stay awake. This close… we don't know what might happen if you fall asleep down here."

Severus acknowledged the wisdom in the warning and nodded as he settled Hermione in his lap. Dagon grabbed the back of Tom's collar and began helping the Dark Lord further along. Tom was unconsciously dragging his feet. Charan merely skipped alongside them. He also seemed fine.

"Are you…sure…we should…bring him?" Tom questioned about Charan, who was still strangely behaving and remaining quiet at his keeper's side.

"This artifact will have no impact on him."

Tom said nothing to this. Probably because it would have taken too much energy. Just as well since Dagon was going to need the use of Tom's remaining energy to help him negate the artifacts powerful effects when they found it.

The moment Mila stepped out of the ruins and into the daylight, she was hit from behind and knocked down onto her stomach. Quickly she turned over just in time to see Jaene fall upon her, her dagger once again clutched in hand and a murderous look in her crazed eyes.

"What are you doing?" Mila gasped, trying desperately to wrestle the elf off her while at the same time keeping that dagger from getting any nearer to her eye.

"You're his mate," she hissed. "If I can't kill him, then I'll hurt him by killing you! And since you're his mate, the Empire will be better off!"

"You are making a mistake! If you don't stop now you will die here! I'm not his mate! He doesn't have one! Of course he doesn't have one!"

"You're lying!"

"I will break your neck if you don't get off me this instant! You don't want to do this!"

"It's my duty to avenge my grandfather. There's no one else left!"

Mila felt sad. For Jaene and the situation. She didn't want to do this. "Please, stop this," she whispered, her hands tightening around Jaene's wrist. "So many have died already. Stop!"

Jaene didn't stop and it was too easy to kill her. She didn't have the training or experience Mila had and she was too focused on revenge that she let her emotions get the best of her. Mila hadn't been bothered by a death this badly in a long long time. She honestly hadn't wanted to do it. But Jaene wouldn't give up. Even when Mila knocked her away, Jaene kept going after her, again and again until Mila had no choice but to end her. She'd tried. She'd tried to simply incapacitate the girl, but Jaene had been determined and Mila had lost patience. When it was done, she fell next to the lifeless body and a sob broke free.

Severus and Hermione appeared some twenty minutes later. Severus having decided to wait atop as well since he didn't think he could prevent himself and his mate from falling asleep down in the ruins waiting for Tom and Dagon. "What happened?"

"She attacked me," Mila whispered. "She wouldn't stop. I had no choice."

"But why would she attack you?" Hermione said, kneeling and wrapping an arm around Mila's shoulders since clearly her friend was very shaken up.

"To get back at Dagon. She thought I was his mate. She wouldn't listen when I told her she was mistaken." She looked at them, eyes swimming in pain. "I didn't want to do it. I didn't…she was innocent…"

"Not so innocent since she attacked you," Severus murmured, but Mila shook her head and he understood.

He watched the girl dash a hand across her wet eyes before she pulled herself together and to her feet. "Have they found it yet?"

"We'll know soon. And if they don't return to the surface soon, I'll have to go and look for them…"

He hadn't even finished speaking before the ground beneath them gave one giant heave, knocking them all off their feet, and from the entrance dust and debri came flying out as if exhaling for the first time. Both Mila and Hermione immediately made to dash back inside but Severus had enough wits about him to grab their arms and keep them still until he was certain the ground wasn't going to heave again. He was certain Tom and Dagon could and would protect themselves from a cave in.

And then from overhead the light faded as clouds rolled in and lightning flashed across the sky. Mila gasped as she tilted her head up and big fat drops began to fall. Five minutes later the sky had opened up and it was pouring. Thunder rolling and lightning streaking across the sky. In ten minutes the hard dry ground was flooded. The earth unable to soak up so much sudden water so fast. Water rushed into the ruins. Hermione and Mila had only begun to panic for their friends when Tom, Dagon, and Charan appeared. Dagon carrying an unconscious Tom over his shoulder and holding a black metallic box under one arm.

"That was more difficult than I had anticipated," he said, but he wore a very pleased smirk. "But as you can see, the object has been cast dormant again. This," he indicated the artifact, "could be a useful tool against my former master."

* * *

"It's a bubble!" Ozemir declared, looking incredibly pleased with himself. "Bubbles of time and space. We pass through the tunnels and it's the same as passing through a portal."

"So we really are leaving _Taeneen_ ," Harry assumed.

"Yes, but only when we're travelling between these tunnels. Not only are we leaving the jungle, we may actually be leaving the realm whenever we pass into these miraculous areas."

"But what's the point of it?" Draco wanted to know.

"Haven't figured that out yet. But I will!" Ozemir assured.

Draco then turned to Harry. "What path are you following anyway?"

"Talyn's showing us the way," Harry announced to him cheerfully. Ozemir smiled when Brumek and Draco's eyes widened. Taera simply blinked. "I was going to tell you," he said quickly to Draco when the blond frowned. "It happened the same night you had your nightmare and since then I haven't had a chance to properly talk to you about what happened. To be honest I forgot about it after you regained your memory. Sorry. Should have told you immediately."

Draco dropped an arm on the table in front of Harry and leaned in. "You can tell me now," he softly coaxed.

Harry lifted a hand to brush two fingers against his mate's chin. Draco took his wrist and dropped his chin in order to place a kiss against his palm. Harry blushed. "Erm... Talyn. She crossed planes and used my Sight to converse with me in my dreams; to lead us to the Cavern of Silence. I talked to her, Draco. Hugged her… Yelni was with her," he murmured lowly and Draco's grip tightened. "She's forgiven him. It looks like he really was poisoned by Demai'Tah and death released him from that hold."

Draco watched Harry's face, his eyes flickering in thought. He released his hold on his mate's wrist and sat back in his chair; dropping an elbow on the arm rest and cupping his chin in hand. "Don't take this the wrong way, lover, but how does she know where the Cavern is?"

Ozemir snorted as if to say obviously. "Everyone knows death reveals many secrets. And I believe Talyn. Clearly she's leading us somewhere. Somewhere exciting too and obviously…" he went on talking and Brumek and Taera continued to listen to him while Draco turned back to Harry and kissed him.

"Talyn then?"

Harry nodded, basking in Draco's undivided attention. "She said she was going to come back and talk with both of us one more time."

"It's time we're off," Brumek declared, standing suddenly because Ozemir had begun to go if in an irrelevant babble.

When Harry and the others stepped outside, he immediately spotted Talyn. She stood across the way, beckoning him. He dragged a hand through his hair and looked away with a tired sigh. She was indicating they would be going in a completely opposite direction today and though he trusted her, it was a tiring thought. Why were they being led back and forth through _Taeneen_? Why couldn't they go straight to the cavern?

Soon they were off again and they traveled for two days straight. Draco was becoming increasingly agitated due to the fact they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Harry knew Talyn was leading them somewhere, but to be honest, he was also becoming a bit discouraged. Maybe his lack of patience had to do with the fact he hadn't spoken to his son in more than a week.

"Are we going somewhere, lover?" Draco asked acerbically on the second night of their new direction and Harry could only smile, still on high about having his husband back completely.

"I'm sure we are."

"Can't you just ask her?"

"She doesn't speak. Just leads. I guess we can only speak in dreams."

They travelled through the night and near dawn they found themselves wandering into another location which was certainly not located within the jungle. They left the tunnel to arrive at the bottom of a giant temple and by the time Draco had scaled the gigantic steps to reach the temple proper, he was red in the face and more than annoyed. There had been hundreds of giant steps that had to be climbed.

Harry handed him a flask of water and tried not looking amused. "Bet you wish you had wings now."

Because he and the rest of the winged warriors had flown to the top to scout it out since it had been decided camp would be made there for the day.

"Make camp!" Draco barked and snatched the water out of his mate's hand. Around them the warriors took to securing the location and unpacking to set up camp as per the Emperor's command.

As soon as camp was set up, Draco demanded Harry get his arse into their tent. He wanted a massage. Harry didn't have a problem with that and soon he was sitting atop Draco's back, straddling his hips and pressing deep penetrating fingertips into the blond's tense muscles.

"Did you try contacting Father again?"

Harry frowned. "Yeah. First thing I did once reaching the top and finding it safe. No one answered… maybe the orb is broken."

"Or maybe no one was home," Draco murmured with his own frown. It seemed unlikely. It may be dawn in the realm, but it was night in England and Lucius had the babies on a strict sleeping schedule at night, whether they were ready for sleep or not. Either he or Sirius were always at the manor at that time to see the sleeping schedule was carried out.

"Brumek says he hasn't been able to contact Falde or the palace either."

"Maybe its-oomph!"

Harry had lifted his hands and then dropped down with his bony elbows. Draco groaned in appreciation and forgot what he was about to say.

"You're really tense, lover."

"Don't like not knowing where we're going, Harry."

Harry laughed a little. "That's been quite apparent."

"Can anyone else tell?"

"No. Just me and Ozemir."

"We should go exploring." Draco shifted, preparing to turn over on his back. Harry lifted up slightly to allow him room. "After you've eaten something."

Harry nodded and went on with working the tension out of Draco's shoulders. He seemed completely absorbed with his task, though he had lines of worry across his brow. Draco reached up and rubbed the wrinkles away. "We'll talk to Caellum as soon as we can, love. No need to fret. He's safe."

"It's just odd we can't reach anyone."

Draco took his face into his hands and pulled his husband down until their foreheads were pressed together. He could feel Harry's trepidation. "After we eat, we'll try again."

And they did try again, with the same results and Harry held the dormant orb tightly in his hands, squeezing the thing, willing it to work. "Why won't it work?" he whispered. "Why don't they answer?"

"Ozemir, could the orbs be broken?" Draco questioned when the Scholar came to join them by their fire.

Ozemir sat beside Harry, pressing a hand to the smaller Emperor's shoulder. He gently extracted the orb from between Harry's stiff hands and carefully studied the thing, taking Draco's concern seriously. He too had missed talking to his son and he too felt something was off with the fact they hadn't been able to contact anyone. He tried again to make it work, first contacting the mortal world and again no one at Malfoy Manor answered. Next he tried the palace and when no one answered there, no one with the orbs, not even Neville and Dudley, a heavy frown settled on his face.

"You two go out and explore. I'll find the problem."

"So there is one?" Harry whispered.

"Just with the orbs, I'm sure. Go on," Ozemir pressed, not wanting to worry Harry even more.

Draco moved to his husband and bent down to grasp his elbow and pulled him to his feet. "Ozemir will sort it out."

Ozemir was still working with the orb when Taera found him some time later. The young ones were still out exploring the massive temple. She sat beside him, studying the lack of smile upon his face. "Something wrong?"

"Yes," he murmured lowly. "The orb is not broken. It's in perfect working order and yet something is blocking or interfering with the connection."

"Could it be this place? You mentioned these places may be out of the realm completely…"

But Ozemir shook his head. "It worked perfectly at the last place. It should work here as well. And I've already tried going back out into Taeneen with no better results. I feel…" he trailed off and a very displeased look crossed his features. "Demai'Tah," he called.

The orb reacted and immediately the ex clan master's face appeared. A malevolent smirk upon his face. "I did not expect it would take you this long to figure it out, Ozemir."

Ozemir resisted the urge to snarl as well as resist the urge to throw the orb across the tent in enraged horror. Instead he focused on keeping his cool and his voice completely neutral. "How did you… what have you done?"

"Clearly discovered your delightful communication methods, pupil, and have intercepted. I heard some very intriguing things before blocking the ability to communicate."

"What things?" he asked because he knew Demai'Tah was dying for the chance to gloat.

"Those in the human world have been trying to contact you for some time. Seems two very important and precious objects have gone missing. I was able to listen in on a conversation from the Emperor's father to the Mar'raeh before I blocked their ability with those delightful orbs. I'm close to finding those precious objects, Ozemir, and when I do…"

"But how did you do it?" Ozemir hissed, losing his nerve. "And what precious objects?"

Demai'Tah only smiled wider and soon his face was gone. The orb going dormant once again.

"Brother," Taera whispered. Her voice shook. "Brother, what does he mean?"

"Whatever it is, it's surely not anything good. But I am uncertain what he could be referring to. No offense to Lucius of course, but the only precious possessions he could have would be Wizarding possessions and I'm quite certain Demai'Tah wouldn't concern himself with human artifacts."

* * *

The air in the South was so frigid that with every breath inhaled, it felt as if the air was freezing the insides. Ron took no notice of this discomfort as he came to stop at the edge of an ice cliff and peered down into the South Sea; blue eyes taking in the dozens of giant icebergs floating in the water. Eyes zeroing in on one of the largest of the burgs; Demai'Tah's current hidden fortress.

He shifted slightly, taking more pressure off his left leg, which was injured and probably still bleeding. He didn't pay much attention to that either as he slid a glance to the elves standing beside him, and sensing the elves standing behind him as well. He felt his lips curl into a dry smirk. They no longer looked at him with doubt and derision. They no longer looked at him as if he were nothing beyond the mate of the ex-clan master.

He'd done what he was told. He had gone and retrieved the artifact his mate wanted, which had been buried deep underground, apparently because of some great upheaval. It had also been protected by enchantments that had nearly killed them all but he'd saved himself and the elves with him and had come from below ground with a trophy and the respect he craved and deserved. He also returned to the surface with the confidence and the knowledge that he could do whatever Demai'Tah asked of him. He wouldn't let anyone stop him. He killed three of the soldiers who'd gone with him to prove that point when they seemed to not want to follow his orders.

Ron abruptly turned and followed the icy path along the edge until he ran into another drop off. He gritted his teeth as he shifted again, pressing all of his weight on his left leg in order to kick out, kicking ice and snow off the ledge. The snow and ice fell down and as it did, Ron watched it settle, making visible the hidden stairs carved into the side of the ice rock they stood on. Once enough snow outlined the steps, he descended, knowing the last soldier would erase the snow, making the steps completely invisible once again.

Inside Demai'Tah's stronghold of ice, Ron separated from the others and went straight to his quarters. Once inside his bedroom, he placed the relic onto the pillow next to him. He didn't bother to strip, didn't bother to go and clean himself off, didn't bother to go and get healed. All he wanted to do was sleep. He didn't care about the blood and dirt getting onto the bed. Why should he care? Demai'Tah never slept on this bed. Never spent a whole night beside him. Never soothed that particular ache away from him when he realized it was just another sign that his mate didn't care, didn't really want him. But that was nothing new, obviously. No one wanted him.

Demai'Tah appeared within his mate's bedchamber some thirty minutes later. He stood at the side of the bed, staring at his mate's bruised and bloody form. Ronald was on his stomach, facing away from the door. One arm extended and a clawed hand latched onto the relic he'd gone to retrieve. Fingers curled so tightly as if to keep anyone from trying to take it away. Demai'Tah spent a few moments staring at his mate and thinking unproductive thoughts, but not caring because he had some time.

He rounded the bed until he could see Ronald's face clearly. His mate had done exactly what he'd asked of him. Not only that, but he'd gone over and beyond what was expected of him. Not only had he retrieved the relic but he'd gained respect from the elves he'd taken on the journey. Not by being friendly with them but by taking complete control. Ronald's training had obviously paid off if he were able to save not only himself, but the elves with him as well.

Yes. He had exceeded his expectations. Demai'Tah hadn't been sure his young mate would even return alive. But he had, and the rank he had now was deserved. Demai' was sure some of his other Lieutenants wouldn't have been as successful, but of course they weren't so driven as well. So he was sure now, was certain he would have his perfect soldier; a perfect mate, no longer concerned with the thought Ronald would somehow inadvertently destroy all he'd worked for because he'd turned out to be his mate. There was a reason, wasn't there.

And this was a placation Ronald would never know about. This was something that would save his life over and over again. For Demai'Tah had not been pleased when he'd gone out to find some entertainment and discovered he could not enjoy in bodily pleasures with any other being that wasn't his mate. He'd been furious to discover this, and yes, he'd taken it out on his mate and had planned to take it out on Ronald forever. And yet, Ronald was a lovely young one. As he mentioned before, Ronald had turned out to be quite the pretty play thing.

Demai'Tah had already debriefed the soldiers who had gone along with is mate, listening to their reports and then looking into the minds to make sure it was the truth. He'd been so pleased with the results that all of the soldiers were able to walk away from him without a scratch and had been given several days off to recuperate. But, as his gaze scanned the stretched out form of his mate, he saw only Ronald seemed to have the most injuries. It wasn't the soldier's fault. It had been Ronald, throwing himself into the journey. Going first into everything, leading…. Yes, he was exceedingly pleased with his mate.

Though at the moment he wasn't very pleased his mate hadn't sought out healing the moment he returned. He wasn't pleased Ronald had gone straight to his bed instead of going to find him and handing over the extremely dangerous relic. And he wasn't pleased to see his mate bleeding onto his bed from wounds that hadn't been inflicted by his own hands.

Ron was woken up roughly by his mate, but Demai'Tah didn't say anything to him and Ron didn't say anything either. He just lay there as he was healed in silence and then immediately obeyed when Demai'Tah demanded he go bathe. When Ron returned freshly washed and feeling vaguely himself again, he found Demai'Tah had his clothes already picked out for him and hanging outside the wardrobe door.

Ron did as he was supposed to, as he had been asked in a vaguely non threatening way. He liked the clothes. They were nice; costly. He liked them as much as he liked anything nowadays but he did appreciate his mate dressing him in more than rags. At least it looked like he was cared for. A lie, but as long as no one could see the truth. He, himself, could pretend. At least for a little while.

After dressing and securing a half length cape to cover his wings, Ron left his quarters. Descending the ice palace, following previous direction to where Demai'Tah wanted him next. Burning with frustration because every step towards his mate lessoned the frantic tension in his body. He wasn't supposed to feel relief, excitement, or anything positive in regards to Demai'Tah. The elf tortured him regularly and had completely wiped out the life he knew and made it so he could never go back. And yet here he was, anticipating.

He arrived outside of the appointed room and took a breath before stepping in, unknowing what he was walking into. He put on a brave face and didn't even flinch when he realized he was last and everyone had been waiting for him. Sitting around a suitably sized table several of his mate's forced allies and high ranking soldiers sat, Demai'Tah of course at the head. There was only one chair left available. It wasn't near his mate and was instead a few chairs down between two others.

Ron raised his chin and walked further into the room. Walked to the chair, aware of the eyes on him but only concerned with the one pair. The calm and collected gaze threw him but he refused to let that show as he sat down. Sat down like he was supposed to; sat down as if he, more than anyone else beyond Demai, deserved to be there. He could do this because Demai'Tah wasn't forcing him into a chair, and not beside him. Not like a pet. And because of this he found he was excited for what was to come.

"It's time for the realm to burn," Demai'Tah announced. Within his hands appeared the relic along with a scroll. "It's fortunate you've chosen the correct side in this war." Ron mentally rolled his eyes. Chosen wasn't the word he would use. Forced would be better. "A new empire shall rise from the ashes."

Ron only halfway paid attention. He already knew what the relic was for. More nightmares. A way to raise an army of dead. But he went back to paying complete attention when his name was spoken. When Demai'Tah announced his next personal mission, Ron held his breath because he already knew what was coming. He'd been expecting this and hoping Demai'Tah had just forgotten about it. But it was not to be. Demai'Tah announced he was sending Ron out to kill his former family members, a major force behind the new Emperors. Demai'Tah instructed he would start with Lady Ginevra, who was sailing her way in their direction at that very moment.

Ron knew better than to show any emotion upon this declaration. Destroying the Armada had been fun the first time and he would enjoy doing it again, this time completely annihilating it. But destroying his disowned baby sister? Not so much. He'd rather just stay away from her and be done with it. Demai'Tah knew this and despite Ron keeping his feelings on this secret, the clan master knew and was enjoying Ron's misgivings.

Demai'Tah was also searching for something within the jungles of _Taeneen_. Ron could tell his mate was purposely keeping secret from him what exactly it was that was being searched for. Ron was very curious about that. Curious and annoyed. Did everyone else know what this was about?

Demai'Tah dismissed all but Ron after that. "You'll be happy to know the heir and Ozemir's son have gone missing. It is rumored they've accidentally gone into _Taeneen_ , looking for their parents."

Ron jumped at the chance to be able to do something other than going after Ginny, but Demai'Tah quickly dashed those thoughts, laughing at the hope in his eyes. "No, you are going to do what you were supposed to and destroy the Armada. But don't worry. Once I have those babies, I will allow you to play with them. I may even allow you to be the one to take their last breaths."

Ron grinned sadistically at the thought.


	24. Regroup

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Regroup**

 

“Didn’t she say it was a sphere?”

      Dagon pulled his eyes away from the object to look at Hermione. “She said it melted into a sphere. And though I managed to get it back to its original form, I sense it is not completely asleep.”

    Severus took Hermione’s wrist and pulled her back several feet.

     “Nothing to worry about,” Dagon murmured, amusement filling his eyes for half a second. “The effects are well and truly put down. However, do not let your brother near this thing when he finally wakes as I’ll know he’ll want to... I need to find the scrolls which came with this. Where is that useless chit?”

     Severus and Hermione exchanged a look. After returning with the artifact, the small group immediately returned to the Inn to get out of sight in case raiders were in the area. Mila was the first to go, but she didn’t return to the town. Dagon didn’t know about Jaene yet. He didn’t know Mila was still very upset by that death.

     “Dagon,” Hermione started softly, hoping the arse would do something like comfort his mate. If he didn’t know how then he had better learn immediately. Before she could go on, Severus took hold of her shoulder and led her to the door.

     “Let me. We need to be delicate here. I may have some understanding of him in this.”

     Hermione smiled softly at her mate, nodded, and left the room. When Severus turned back to the table, Dagon’s eyes were on him. Clearly he was aware something was amiss.

     “Well?” the assassin demanded.

     Severus didn’t speak until he was sitting across from Dagon. “The girl attacked Mila.” The artifact in Dagon’s hands dropped to the table with a dull ‘thunk’. Severus flinched slightly. “The moment they were outside of the ruins. Mila had to kill her. She attacked Mila because she was sure Mila is your mate and Mila still has no idea, does she?”

     Dagon was silent several moments but Severus witnessed a violent rage enter the assassin’s eyes. Finally he asked softly, “how did she kill her?”

     Severus didn’t roll his eyes but it was a close thing. “That is not important right now. Your _mate_ is very upset. I don’t expect you to care,” he went on with a sneer. “Not that you could. But Mila is very touched by this death.”

     “I don’t like your tone or the assumption,” Dagon murmured very softly. Severus wasn’t truly bothered by it. Years of practice with Voldemort made it easy to talk to this no longer demon. “You have no idea how I feel about-” the assassin snapped his mouth shut and glared down at the artifact.

     Severus internally smirked but outwardly he continued to sneer in disbelief. “If you cared at all you would have immediately noticed something was wrong with her. Even I know Mila well enough to know she isn’t usually bothered.”

     “You know nothing about her!” Dagon barked.

     “And you do? You, the Ghost Assassin. You, who cares about nothing-”

     Severus wasn’t really surprised when he suddenly found himself flung from his chair and brutally thrust against the wall with Dagon’s hand around his throat.

     “What are you trying to accomplish by this?” Dagon hissed.

      “I’m trying to get you to see,” answered Severus. “And to act. For most of her life she’s been without family. She’s only had her brother… Similae is not here. She’s strong, but she’s still essentially a young one in so many ways. She’s in pain right now and there is no one to help her. Hermione, Tom, and myself. We aren’t yet that close to her. Not enough to get her to open up… are you not aware of the depth of her feelings for you?”

    Dagon’s hand instantly dropped. He blinked at Severus. “What would you know about it?”          

     “When she was dying; when Tom found her dying she didn’t speak of her brother. Tom said she spoke of you. She thought those were to be her last words and she spoke of you, she was thinking of you. How can you not see it?”

     “She doesn’t realize we’re mates.”

     Severus smirked. “Indeed. If I were you I’d consider myself lucky, demon.” 

* * *

Mila had taken Jaene’s body back to her homestead to bury her. The rain was still coming down, but this didn’t deter her. She chose a spot near other graves. These graves were fairly fresh. A few months old. The rest of Jaene’s family. The fact that it had to have been Jaene who made these graves, who had been alone to bury the family she inadvertently killed… it brought more tears to Mila’s eyes. Tears washed away by the rain. The torture Jaene must have been going through. The pain and guilt… Mila could understand why she’d been desperate to kill her.

     “She would have ended up dead regardless of the outcome of your fight,” Dagon said behind her.

     Mila didn’t turn around. She continued to dig the grave. “I know. You would have-”

     “She was planning on ending her own existence, Mila. Her guilt and pain was driving her to the inevitable end. She only planned to take you with her. Perhaps it made her feel better to know she would have been righting one wrong.”

     “It doesn’t make sense!” she shouted, throwing the shovel away and rounding on Dagon. He stood a few feet away watching her with a guarded expression. “I told her she was mistaken! I’m not your mate! You don’t have one! How could she think I was your mate? As if you would have one?!”

     “Do you think I’m so wasted, so diseased that I do not deserve a mate?” he asked tightly.

     That question and the way in which he spoke knocked the anger out of her. Mila’s eyes widened, she shook her head forcibly and took two quick steps towards him. Only stopping when he backed up. “No,” she whispered. It wasn’t visible in his expression, but she had heard the hurt in his voice. “Dagon, I do not think that.”

     “It’s exactly what it sounded like.”

     “I would never think such a thing!”

     “Why not? Everyone else does.”

     “I’m not everyone else. And you’re wrong about that too. Those who know you personally would never think in such a way. I just don’t think you would stand for having a mate…” Mila paused and sucked in a breath before turning back to the fresh grave, suddenly angry at him again. “Do not be so arrogant to assume you know what people are thinking.”

     She bent down and took hold of Jaene’s stiff arms and began to drag her sideways into the grave. The body had barely moved before Dagon was at the other end taking hold of Jaene’s ankles. Mila blinked at him, knowing full well he didn’t care one whit about the elf they were burying and probably would have been satisfied with kicking the body into the ground. She suddenly realized he was only being gentle because of her. Because he knew how important burying Jaene was to her.

     Right before they dropped Jaene in, Dagon paused and frowned at the body. “Did you search her?”

     Mila nodded. Dagon raised a brow. “I… It’s habit.”

     Dagon grinned sharply. “And?”

     “She didn’t have anything noteworthy.”

     Dagon was silent again and they deposited the body into the grave. The assassin then used magic to fill in the grave with dirt before Mila could grab the shovel and do it by hand. “I need those scrolls she found with the artifact.” He turned to the homestead. It wasn’t that large of a place. It wouldn’t take him long to search it. “Return to town and bathe. You are filthy,” he stated, gesturing to the mud and rain all over her.

     He turned back to find Mila staring at the fresh grave. “You were trying to distract me,” she whispered in sudden comprehension.

     “Your guilt is ridiculous. You shouldn’t feel anything at all. You were not the cause of her pain. She pulled you into something she shouldn’t have. I will not have you feeling this way,” he snapped.

     “I thought… I thought you were only being spoiled again. Spoiled and childish, but… you did think-”

     “Perhaps for a moment.”

     “It would not be impossible for someone to love you, Dagon,” she whispered, just in case he actually did still think she felt that way. She lifted her eyes to his. Red eyes which were brighter than his own. Beautiful crystal clear. Earnest. “Despite your childish behavior.”

     She Shadowed away before he could reply and reappeared in the Inn’s main dining room, surprised to find it half full of elves. Moving around and talking as if half drunk. Slowly coming off the artifact’s hold on them. Hermione was going from table to table and person to person passing out bowls of steaming stew. She was smiling and would pause, talking to the elves, asking how they were feeling, telling them the stew contained regenerative potions in it which would help with the recovery.

    Walking towards the bar, Mila could see Severus in the kitchen, standing over the fire pits where two big bubbling cauldrons were hovering. With one hand he was stirring one pot of the stew while pouring a vial of potion in with the other. He didn’t look too pleased with what he was doing. He was sneering disdainfully. Mila felt a small smile drift upon her lips. She bet Hermione made him the cook.

     “Let me get cleaned up,” Mila said when Hermione came her way. “I’ll come right back down to help.”

     “Take your time, Mila. These people aren’t going anywhere. I figured you would want a bath when you returned so I moved a tub to your room and filled it. The water will stay hot until you’re done.”

     “Thank you.” She looked around the room again and then turned back to her. “Where’s the Dark Lord?”

     Hermione grinned. “Feeding Charan and trying to get Luna to answer his basin calls. He’s not having any luck.”

     Mila shook her head. “So he’s not in a good mood.”

     Hermione continued to grin and moved on. Mila headed for the stairs and was soon entering her room. Upon seeing the tub sitting in the middle of the room, steaming and filling the room with her favorite scent, Mila wasted no time in undressing and submerging into the water. She was surprised and warmed that Hermione knew what her favorite bath salts were.

     Instantly she felt a lot better, much more herself, and she wondered if Hermione had had her mate pour some sort of potion into her bath as well. She lay on her back first, ruffling her wings underwater to get them wet and to knock off the dirt. She then sat up and unbraided her hair, allowing the long red tresses to swim around her body like blood. As she lay there floating in the large tub, she thought vaguely that her hair had become too long and it was time to cut it again. Not too much. Maybe just to the middle of her back. She would probably find herself again in close contact with many enemies and she didn’t want her hair becoming a liability. It had not happened yet, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t.

     Halfway through washing her hair, Mila thought about her last words to Dagon and became immediately embarrassed. And shocked. Because she realized it was true. She realized she had been speaking of herself and she hoped Dagon didn’t realize this. And on top of that she cursed herself for being so utterly stupid. Being faintly infatuated was one thing. Falling in love with him was something else entirely.

     “Stupid, stupid,” she muttered. Similae would not be pleased. And in thinking of Similae a new wave of loneliness washed over her. She missed him so much.

     By the time she stood out of the water, summoning the towel waiting for her on the nearby table, she was back to feeling despondent. She sniffed as she wrapped the towel around herself, shaking her head because she felt the need to cry again and having no idea silent tears were already falling. She erected a barrier around the bath. Her wings rose off her back and shook, dislodging the water clinging to her feathers. The droplets hit the barrier and slid down harmlessly back into the bath. Once that was done and her wings were relatively dry, she climbed out of the bath to step on a nice soft rug.

     “You’re not still crying over that annoying girl, are you?”

     Mila shrieked and spun around. Dagon was perched on the lip of the tub, a half pleased smirk on his lips.

     “Dagon?!”

     “Hmm.”

     “I’m naked!”

     “Yes, I can see that.”

     Mila took a few deep breaths and pressed a hand over her heart. “You scared me nearly to death!”

     Dagon shook his head. “Just nearly? Definitely losing my touch.”

     “Get out! This is highly inappropriate!”

     “It’s not as if I watched you bathe. I’ve only now returned… wish I had come back sooner.”

     “How many times have you spied on me washing?” Mila demanded, because over the months he must have had loads of opportunities.

     “It’s amusing the thought has only now occurred to you.”

     By now Mila’s face was crimson… well actually her entire body was flushed. And of course she felt exposed because she was and Dagon was eyeing her in a terrifying way. Well… maybe not terrifying, but it was in such a way that it was impossible for her heart to get back to beating normally.

     “Leave!” she demanded desperately but of course he ignored that.

     “What are you crying about now?”

      “I’m not crying.” Mila turned away, eyes scanning the room until she found her bag sitting in a chair near the door. She frowned at it, thinking she had lost it when she was ambushed by those raiders. “My brother,” she answered quietly as she went to retrieve her bag. There would be clean clothes in it. Her clothes. “I miss my brother.”

     “You are not alone here.”

     Mila started rummaging in her bag. “Did you find those scrolls?”

     There was a short span of silence before she was answered. Before Dagon answered that he had found them. When he answered, it was clear he was now standing directly behind her. When a hand dropped to her damp shoulder, Mila stopped messing with her bag and stood there stiffly. Then she felt his free hand pass against her hair at the small of her back, gathering it close into one hand and pulling it away from her shoulders so that when he took hold of her other shoulder, he could touch her bare skin.

      “It will be okay.”

     Mila laughed shakily. “That sounded forced.”

     “I’m not used to speaking in such a way.”

     She could give him that. And damn him because this was definitely not helping her feelings concerning him.

     “You should be grateful we’re friends.”

     “Why is that?”

     “I would have ripped this towel off long ago and you would be on your back right now.”

     She didn’t react as he thought she would. True, she did turn a darker shade of red. But she didn’t move away from him. Instead she turned under his hands and pressed against him, wrapping her arms around him; hands clinging to the back of his tunic and hiding her face against his shoulder.

     “Thank you. For trying to make me feel better.”

     “Trying?” Slowly he returned the embrace, somewhat uncomfortable with this new thing. Now he was the one stiff. “Did I fail?”

     It wasn’t until he relaxed. Until his arms locked around her back and waist, until he had firm hold of her against him and he realized he liked holding onto her like this with no expectations of anything else. It wasn’t until then did she answer.

     Mila moved her face slightly so that her cheek was pressed against his shoulder. She smiled a little. “No.”

     It wasn’t long however when Dagon moved to peer down over her shoulder. To stare at her towel clad backside. How was he supposed to not touch? It was right there. Wonderfully sculpted and the perfect size for his hands.

    When she felt his hands shift, Mila popped away and pushed him back. “You can leave now, demon. Go find some other female to distract you.”

     “Would you really want me to do that?”

     He was asking seriously. “It’s not any of my business.”

     An arm shot out and a hand wrapped around her neck. “Wake up, little girl,” he hissed close to her face. “Do not make me spell it out for you.”

    “What do you mean? Why are you angry?”

    The fact that it was clear she really didn’t know what was going on nor why he’d become angry with her indifference cooled his temper only a slight degree.

     “You said you didn’t think I would stand for having a mate.”

     “You’d be responsible for someone other than yourself. You would hate that.”

     All of a sudden he looked amused and the grip around her throat lessened, though he didn’t pull his hand away altogether. “I’m responsible for you.”

     Predictably she frowned. “No. You watch my back just like I watch yours.”

     Dagon thought it was the same thing.

     Someone knocked on the door. “Mila!” It was Tom. “Have you seen Dagon? Is he back yet?”

     “Why do they assume I would know?”

     “You would be the first I would come and see,” he replied as he pulled away completely.

     As he turned and headed for the door, Mila huffed. “You’re so moody today,” she muttered. When he threw her a flat look, she turned away and laughed. Dagon allowed his eyes to linger on her bare legs, backside, and wings before he wrenched open the door and stepped out into the hall, practically barreling into Tom as he quickly shut the door behind him.

     Tom blinked at him, having not expected he would actually be in there.

     “What do you want?”

     “I didn’t know you were in there.” Dagon stared blankly back at him. Tom frowned. “You will take care with her.”

     Dagon leaned in closely. Aggression clear in his eyes. “I don’t see how it’s any concern of yours.”

     “She’s family,” Tom answered simply. “Even if she doesn’t realize it.”

     It must have been the right thing to say. Dagon backed up and smirked at him. “What is it you need?”

     “The communication orb isn’t working.” Tom lifted his hand which had been clutching the orb the entire time.

     Dagon took the orb and started turning it over and over in his hands. “Isn’t working how?”

     “We haven’t been able to reach anyone with an orb. It’s not connecting. Someone would have answered. At the very least Harry and Draco. I know Harry carries the orbs on him.”

     After a minute of staring at the orb as if wishing it would spontaneously combust, Dagon’s eyes snapped back to Tom. “Gather your things. Tell the others to do the same. We must leave immediately. Our location has been compromised.”

     Before Tom could question him further, Dagon disappeared with the orb in hand. He reappeared in the same location where Mila had been ambushed. He ignored the bodies still strewn about the place and concentrated on the orb. “Demai’Tah.”

     It took a moment, but soon Demai’Tah’s face swam into view. There was a pleased smirk on his face but as soon as he realized he was faced with Dagon, that smirk disappeared. Dagon grinned in a feral manner. “Unfortunately I am no longer chained, Demai’Tah. And I will aid those who seek to destroy you.”

     “You are being very negligent, demon.”

     “Do you think so? I think I’m being free. Have you heard the news? Have you seen my _Dehjinae_? The leader of the remaining herd. He’s eager for some pay back as well, Demai.” He laughed when it looked like Demai’Tah swallowed something bad. “How’s your mate? Have him carefully hidden away from me?”

     “You fight alongside Ozemir now, Dagon? You fight with the one person you despise?”

     “I hate you more,” the assassin announced cheerfully.

     “I wonder if you will be displeased when you officially hear of the death of Ozemir’s son. When you hear how I wrapped my hand around his little throat and squeezed until his eyes popped out of the sockets. Zohrek. Zohrek is his name, correct?”

     It was clear Demai’Tah was watching carefully for Dagon’s reaction. Dagon didn’t give him the pleasure of outwardly reacting as Demai hoped he would. Dagon smirked. “One of your fantasies then? It’s only a dream, Demai. A dream that will never come true. Zohrek is protected. You will never get your hands on him.”

     “On the contrary. He and Prince Caellum are perfectly within my grasp. I will have them very soon and I will snuff out their short little lives, taking great pleasure in doing so.”

     “I will rip your spine out through your mouth if Caellum and Zohrek are in any way harmed,” Dagon growled.

     Demai’Tah laughed. “So you do care. How very interesting, demon.”

     A sword lay not far from where he stood. Dagon snarled and slammed the orb to the ground on top of the blade where it broke in several pieces. He reappeared back at the Inn minutes later, displeased to find Hermione still in the dining room helping those of the town who wandered in.

     “Dagon! We can’t just leave now!” Hermione complained when he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the stairs.

     “We must! Demai’Tah monitors the orbs! The moment your brother tried to use it, the clan master was able to pin point our relative location. No doubt raiders are already on the way.”

     “But that confirms it! We can’t leave! The raiders will attack these people. They aren’t well enough for any kind of fight! The town will be destroyed!”

     “I’m supposed to care?”

     “Yes!”

     The assassin released a long suffering sigh. “Once we are back in Borsteria, you can have troops sent out here. But we cannot stay. I bought some time by taking the orb away from the town. Half a day perhaps. Enough time to have warriors sent. Let us leave.”

     Hermione couldn’t argue any longer. She didn’t think Dagon would stand for it anyway. He looked on the verge of knocking her out and carting her away.

     “Are you going to explain?” Tom questioned when Dagon and Hermione appeared on the top of the stairs. Mila and Severus stood behind him.

     “Did you pack?” his narrowed eyes suggested their answer should be a yes. When they nodded he spun around prepared to go back downstairs. “Bring your things and meet me by the baker’s shop. We leave immediately.”

     “He didn’t explain!” Tom hissed as he spun around to go and collect Charan.

     A very short time later they gathered outside the baker’s shop, standing beside Satar and Dagon wasted no time in casting a Circle. When he was done, he stopped beside Satar and fisted a hand full of the _Dehjinae’s_ mane while his other hand shot out to grip Mila’s arm. She blinked down at his hand and then inched closer to him. When Hermione caught her eye, Mila seemed sort of bewildered.

     “We must be careful. This may not be a smooth journey. Prepare yourselves.”

     The Circle activated upon Charan’s inquiry of “Mommy?” 

* * *

     It took longer than usual before they reappeared at their destination. When they arrived in one of the palace’s public courtyards, only Mila noticed Dagon had immediately staggered back into Satar. She quickly moved over, wrapping a supporting arm around his waist and peered into his face worriedly.

     “I don’t know!” Tom snapped at Charan, catching Hermione and Severus’ attention. “I do not know when that blasted girl will show herself.”

     “Dagon?” whispered Mila.

     He allowed his hand to travel into her loose hair. He tugged gently once before pulling away entirely, not answering her question.

     “Dagon, did you speak to him?” Hermione asked.

     Knowing whom she was referring to, he nodded. “He is able to track us all by those orbs. We need to warn the ghost rebels before Demai’Tah finds them. The moment they try to contact anyone with that orb…”

    Mila turned to him. “We can go to the rebels.”

    Dagon nodded. “You two go and alert those here of what’s going on if they haven’t figured it out already. The orbs need to be destroyed and Falde needs to know everything.”

     “But… the ghost rebels,” Hermione whispered. “They could be anywhere. They move around all the time. How will you find them without being able to speak to them?”

     Dagon gave her a not so patient look. “If they are in the realm, I will find them.”

     Tom sneered. “You’re that good, are you?”

     The assassin raised a hand and pointed at him, a claw springing forth. “Question me one more time, young one.”

     Mila grabbed his finger. “Can you sense Similae? Is he here now?” she asked hopefully.

     “I’m trying to threaten the insolent young one, Mila.”

     “Well? Can you or not?”

     Dagon paused and breathed in deeply. After a moment he shook his head. “The halfling is not here.” Sensing the enormous disappointment, he quickly continued, “but Fred is. I’m sure he would be pleased to see you. You can visit while I meditate on the rebels’ location.”

     Mila nodded eagerly as they headed into the palace. “But don’t leave without me, demon,” she told him firmly when they were about to split up. Dagon nodded and then disappeared into thin air. Mila hurried through the palace into the Royal quarters and quickly made her way to the laboratories.

     Fred was there, just like she knew he would be at this time of day. Though he wasn’t working on an experiment and was instead sitting at one of the tables and reading what looked like a heavy book. The book was in his lap while several scrolls were unrolled and spread about the table.

    “What are you reading?”

    “ _Protection Against Dangerous Flora and Fauna_ ,” Fred said of the title. “Just brushing up if we’re to go into-” He whipped his head around and spotted her standing there, smirking at him. “Mila!”

     She was instantly warmed by the excitement and happiness shining in his eyes upon seeing her. Fred tossed the book onto the table and was on her in seconds; wrapping his arms around her and hoisting her off her feet. He squeezed her tightly and spun her around. “Hirsha, I’ve missed you!”

     “Missed you too.” She pulled back and smirked. “Let me see them.”

     Fred immediately obeyed, turning around and dispelling the glamour over his wings. “I don’t dare hope you’re back to stay…”

     “No. We’re only back because Dagon discovered Demai’Tah was using the communication orbs to track our positions,” she explained while running a hand over his soft feathers and smiling when the wing she was caressing pushed against her hand for more contact. “We need to find the rebels and warn them not to use the orbs.”

       Fred uttered a curse. He grabbed her hand and began pulling her out of the room. “That’s half our problem.”

     “What’s the matter? What’s going on?”

     “Did Dagon come with you? Is he in the palace?”

     “Yes. Fred?”

     “Caellum and Zohrek took a little trip, on their own, to find their parents.”

     “Oh no! Into _Taeneen_?”

     Fred nodded. “The Family has been discussing how to go about retrieving them. We don’t even know where to begin looking beyond the fact we’re pretty sure they landed themselves in the jungle. And to make matters worse, we can’t even contact their parents to let them know…”

     “Dagon could help,” Mila said with certainty.

     “Question is, will he?”

     “He’s trying to find the rebels right now but of course he will. If I ask him he will. Dagon would do anything for the Family.”

     Fred looked at her sideways. “Will he now?”

     Mila nodded and met his eyes. Then she stopped and grabbed his wrists, halting his steps. “What’s wrong?” she demanded after seeing the dark circles around his somber eyes. She also noticed his wings were sort of wilted and she didn’t think it had to do with the current predicaments concerning Demai’Tah and the babies.

     “Falde’s been gone a while,” he told her since he knew he wouldn’t get away with a brush off. “I never realized how awful it would feel… But anyway, we don’t have time to talk about that.”

     “Falde needs to be told about the orbs immediately.”

     “Is that why no one has been able to connect with them?”

   “That’s what Dagon says.”

     “Mila, about Dagon…” she blinked at him, waiting for him to go on. The look on her face suggested she had no idea what he was about to say. The lack of blush also indicated she had yet to be told by Dagon or anyone else. “Um… you two doing alright? Are you doing alright? After the ambush?”

     “Yes, fine. And we’re fine. We made up, sort of. We’re…” she dropped her eyes to the floor for a moment and whispered, “friends still.”

     Fred caught the emotion in her eyes and sucked in a breath. So it was like that then. He threw an arm around her shoulders and they walked on. Soon they were entering the War Room where the elders of their family had congregated. Severus, Tom, and Hermione were already there along with little Charan.

     “We have to do something now!” Sirius snapped, slamming a fist against the table, against the map of _Taeneen_. “We cannot leave them there! Merlin, they’ve been gone too long already and Demai’Tah knows where they are.”

     “Sirius, we all agree,” Lucius answered, laying a hand over his husband’s. “But we can’t just go in there without knowing where to look.”

     “Starting in the location where Harry and Draco last reported would be a best bet,” Amortia announced. “And then we can fan out from there.”

     Several people agreed with her and Sirius pulled in a calming breath and nodded, giving her a relieved smile. It was then Fred and Mila were spotted. Mila soon found herself under a deluge of warm greetings, being hugged very enthusiastically by several people. And it was at that moment, when Molly pulled back from her hug but kept a warm comforting arm draped around her shoulders did Mila really feel as if she belonged. She was really part of the family. She wasn’t just Similae’s sister here. She was Mila.

    To distract herself from crying like a baby, she listened in on the continued debate about what should be done about the rebels and the missing babies while studying the room. She was never in the War Room before. She studied the long dead warriors and studied the closed off blue curtain she knew Talyn was behind. Lined up beside Talyn were over a dozen other pedestals without statues on them, but names had already been etched there to indicate which warriors would soon stand upon them.

     A weak cry left her lips as she pulled away from Molly and ran to two of the pedestals, dropping to her knees between them and covering the names with shaking hands. A moment later a warm presence joined her in her kneeling and Molly pressed against her side, that same arm coming around to hug her tightly.

     “Your parents?”

     Mila nodded and tried to control herself.

     “They’ll be here,” Molly whispered. “The statues will be made and they’ll be here for all of time. Never forgotten.”

     “We don’t… Similae and I don’t have any pictures. The paintings were all destroyed. We’ve almost forgotten what they looked like.”

     “Falde has pictures. And Falde always remembers. It’s why he’s commissioned the statues for warriors deemed worthy who fell within the last five hundred years. You’ll be able to come and see them every day.”

     “Speaking of Falde,” Tom murmured and Mila turned to find most of the Family had followed her to the empty pedestals. Her face flushed in embarrassment at her little breakdown. Luckily or thankfully they were all pretending it didn’t happen.

     “A messenger has been sent,” Lucius answered. “Wherever he is he won’t linger. He’ll pull away from the mission and return as quickly as possible.”

     “And then we’ll go.”

     Molly helped Mila off the ground and made a comforting sound when the girl continued to lean against her for support. “You’re looking very good, Mila. I was so worried when we heard about the ambush.”

     “Lord Tom saved me.”

     “He’s good at that.” An impish grin appeared on Molly’s face. “But don’t tell him I said this. It would bother him so.”

     They were just settling down around the table again when Dagon appeared. “We must go now.”

   “Dagon, the little prince and Zohrek are missing,” Mila rushed out as she hurried to his side. “They disappeared from the manor all on their own.”

     “They weren’t taken?”

     “No,” Lucius answered as he approached the assassin. “I came upon them just in time to witness it. Those two and our triplets performed some sort of magic to transport the two away. There’s only one place those two would have wanted to go so badly.”

     “Their parents,” Dagon guessed.

     “Caellum knew something was not right with his father. Knew his mother was in some kind of pain… He’s been antsy ever since then.”

     “At least they weren’t taken by force. Calm down, all of you,” he muttered at seeing their panic stricken faces. “ _Taeneen_ is dangerous, yes. But it is also a very ancient place. Steeped in magic. In a way, _Taeneen_ is sentient and on an intelligent level.”

     “What are you saying?”

     “The realm has already welcomed you, the Family. Zohrek and Caellum will be recognized. The danger to them is not the jungle itself, unless our young Emperors have done something to anger it. How long have they been gone?”

     “Nearly half a day!”

     Despite his confidence that the babies were in no danger from the jungle itself, he knew they were still in danger from Demai’Tah’s forces as well as the creatures that could not be controlled by the jungle. His first instinct was to go after the babies, to protect the Royal legacy, but he also knew there wasn’t any time for the rebels. They had killed too many of Demai’s forces already and destroying them would be his top priority.

     “I cannot be in two places at once, and at this point the rebels must be warned.”

     “We could send Hedwig to Harry to let them know what’s going on,” Tom said, agreeing with the assassin. “A messenger would probably never find them in time.”

     “Agreed.”

    Hermione left the table and hurried to the door. “I’ll send out Hedwig,” she said in parting and was quickly gone.

      Dagon turned back to the group at large. “I’ll assume you all have come up with at least part of a plan.”

     “We were going to travel to the last known location our Emperors contacted us from,” Rabastan answered.

    “Good. Do that. Bring warriors with you. Demai’Tah is no doubt scouring the jungle as we speak.” Dagon paused and flexed his fingers. His eyes then slid in Fred’s direction. “Where’s the Commander?”

    “The Concords, the last we heard.”

    “You don’t know?” he smirked when Fred frowned at him.

    “Don’t be mean to him about Falde,” Mila whispered.

    “Yes, that would be unwise,” Falde announced as he strode into the War Room with three high ranking warriors following after him. “Dagon, I’ll assume you’ve located our rebels’ current location?”

    No one was surprised Falde had already figured out the problem with the orbs without having been told first.

     “I have.”

     “Give me the coordinates. You will travel to _Taeneen_ with a squadron. You will lead them and either locate our missing babes or the Emperors. Whichever you can manage first. We don’t have a lot of time.”

     Surprisingly to all, Dagon only nodded at the order and when Falde stopped in front of the assassin, Dagon lifted his hands and pressed fingers against the Commander’s temples. Both elves closed their eyes for the mental transfer of information. While this was going on, Fred shifted on his feet, though he made no move to get closer to his mate. His mate who had an unmated elf’s hands on him.

   His mother was suddenly next to him, holding tightly to his arm. “Now, now, dear,” Molly hurriedly murmured. “Don’t lose your head.”

   It wasn’t until she grabbed his chin and forced his eyes away from Falde and Dagon that he realized he’d drawn his sword and was fully prepared to use it in the next few seconds. “My head’s fine. It’s Dagon who should be worried.”

     It only took a moment for Dagon to pass on the coordinates, but he let his hands linger on Falde, amused by the young one’s reaction and curious too to see what Fred might do should he not move away from Falde quickly.

     Falde grabbed his wrists to pull his hands away. “We have no time for your games right now, assassin.”

     Dagon leaned in just slightly, “But later, yes?”

     No one was surprised when the growling started and Fred’s wings were no longer wilted looking, but now raised off his back in clear aggression. Those eyes were pinned on Dagon, glowing blue fire.

    All at once Falde’s neutral expression changed into one of fury and he grabbed Dagon by the neck. So fast it even surprised the assassin. “You will _not_ toy with my mate in such a way, Dagon. Do I make myself clear? I’m fairly certain you wouldn’t want me to mess with your mate.”

     Mila pulled in a breath. “What?” she whispered, but most heard her. “Dagon? You never said you found a mate.”

    The hurt clouding her eyes was unmistakable. Falde spared her a glance, saw this and at once his face hardened further. “She doesn’t realize… You haven’t told her?” he hissed furiously.

    “This is none of your concern.”

    “You know very well that it is. The Family is very much my business.”

    “We should go,” Mila stated loudly, her face without emotion now.

   Falde released Dagon, exposing clear finger marks on the assassin’s neck. Fred calmed down seeing those bruises. He smirked in amusement. Falde addressed Lucius, Sirius, Amortia, Tom, and Severus. “You five will travel to _Taeneen_ with this one. As soon as we insure the rebels’ safety, the rest of us will join you. Is Hermione here?”

     “Yes. She went to send Hedwig to Harry and Draco,” replied Tom.

     “Good. She will go along with you. The rest of you will come with me. All but you,” he said to Neville.

     “With all due respect, Commander, you can take that order and shove it up-”

     “If something else should happen,” Falde interrupted lowly and somewhat impatiently, “someone must remain here to give out orders, to make decisions. You are the _Mar’raeh_. That duty immediately falls to you. You may need to greet diplomatic visitors in the near future and someone of the Royal Family must be here.”

     After a moment’s hesitation in which he realized what kind of monumental responsibility had just been dropped on his shoulders, Neville straightened and then nodded. “All right, then.”

     Everyone moved quickly after that. So quickly Fred and Falde did not get a moment alone, as they both sorely wanted. But the circumstances were dire and it was enough that Fred was seeing Falde, that his mate was only a few feet away from him. They would have their time together as soon as Caellum and Zohrek were found and the ghost rebels were deemed safe.

* * *

 “What are you doing now? Writing another love song to the High Lieutenant?”  
     “Shut up,” Bill returned sullenly. “I haven’t done any such thing and I never will.”

     Juelar snorted as he dropped down to sit next to him on the bench. “You’re still upset she left without saying anything.”

     “Why would I be upset? I’m not upset. Makes no difference to me—would you stop with the smirking.”

     “When you see her next you should give her a big sloppy kiss. Take the nerves right out of her.”

     Bill huffed in annoyance and stood to walk the camp. “Juelar—what? Nerves?”

     “Bill.” Juelar shook his head as he fell into step beside him. “Bill, Bill, Bill… please tell me you noticed her nerves. Clear as glass in her eyes. All shifty when it came to you.”

     “The High Lieutenant? Yeah, right. You’re imagining things.”

     “Where’s your brother? Let’s ask him.”

     “Bring Charlie into this and I’ll flay you. Anyway, I was writing a letter to Falde. Can’t seem to get him on the orb. Was going to have Charlie deliver it once he’s back.”

     “We need to move,” Juelar said in answer to that.

     “Yeah. We’ll do that tonight too. No worries. Just waiting for the last patrols to come back.”

     “Aerin seems to be doing well,” Juelar commented as they passed the bladesmith’s workshop where said bladesmith could be seen hunched over his worktable at the back working on something.

     Bill nodded in agreement. “He wanted to go back out on patrol but he needed a rest. He would work himself ragged if I let him.”

     “Must be hard. Being probable mates with a _Saen_. Being so young too…”

     “He’s over four hundred.”

     “That’s still young in our case, Bill. You can tell, can’t you? You treat him like a kid.”

     Bill shrugged. “Just trying to look out for him. Promised Taera and Hoihm I would... So then I guess everyone here really does consider me a baby.”

     “No. You were an adult before being turned. That counts.”

     “Good to know. I’m just hoping the Mate’s Call doesn’t manifest until the _Saen_ returns.”

     “From what I’ve gathered, I don’t think they spent enough time together for that.”

     “Also good.”

     “But you, my friend. You have spent enough time with the High Lieutenant for that.”

     “Oi! Would you knock it off!”

     “Maybe I would if you weren’t thinking about her every second of every day.”

     Bill stopped and rounded on Juelar. They were relatively alone. Or as alone as they could get in a tight camp. Most rebels were off in their tents. The fact that Juelar didn’t have a teasing smile on his face had Bill pausing in his rant. Juelar looked completely serious.

     “Why don’t you drop this? We have more important things to worry about.”

     “I’m only looking out for you, Bill.”

     “I don’t need looking after.”

     “I think you do. The fact that you think about her every second of every day and you were hurt more than you let on when she left without a word-”

     “She’s my type, that’s all! I like her. That’s all!”

     “Liar,” the elf declared boldly. “Tell me you’ve had a fixation like this with someone else before and I’ll stop bringing it up.”

      Bill opened his mouth, prepared to give evidence. He first thought of Talyn. He’d fancied the pants off her. But…. He snapped his mouth closed. That was more fanciful fancying. He’d had stars in his eyes for Talyn. He’d never met anyone like her and yet he didn’t really know her. He knew Taera. She had her faults, he’d come to know some of them, and yet he still thought she was perfect; an utterly brilliant lady. It wasn’t just stars he had in his eyes for her.

     Juelar nodded with a smug smile when Bill’s eyes widened when the truth hit him. He never thought about someone the way he was always thinking of Taera. And yeah, when she left without saying anything… “Bloody bastard,” he hissed.

     “Just saying…”

     “You’re not just saying! You’ve been hammering it in!”

    “Don’t laugh off destiny and Fate here, Bill. It will do you no good.”

    Bill spun around and continued to head where he knew there was food, scowling because he didn’t like the thought of destiny playing any role in his life. He liked being in control, thank you very much.

     Luckily Juelar let it drop and didn’t mention Taera again as they shared a meal. Halfway through eating, the last of the patrols returned. Richard and Teku with them. Bill set his plate aside and went to find his brother. He could hear the dragon landing, trying to get comfortable within the trees. He hurried along before Ordlaen could settle. He found Charlie relieving the dragon of her harness and saddle.

     “Hey, bro,” he dropped a hand onto Charlie’s shoulder. “I need you to deliver a letter to Borsteria. The orb isn’t working,” he hurried to say because he could see Charlie revving up to complain. He knew his brother was tired but this had to be done. “Falde needs to know where we’re going. We haven’t spoken to anyone in nearly a week. This bothers me.”

     “Yeah, alright.”

     “If you don’t get back in time, you know where to find us, right?”

     “Yeah.”

     “Be careful.”

     Once Charlie and Ordlaen were on their way again, Bill returned to his seat by the campfire. Richard and Teku had joined Juelar by that time. The three were leaning close, heads bent together. Obviously discussing something serious.

    “How’d it go tonight?” he asked as he retook his seat.

     Teku shook his head. “In all the time we’ve been doing this, we’ve never had a day or night where we couldn’t find wandering raiders or Mindless. Tonight we found no one. Not a sign.”

     Bill’s chest tightened and his stomach twisted in knots. He didn’t like anomalies like that. Such a drastic change was not coincidence. The looks on his friends’ faces mirrored what he was thinking. Bill stood. “Something’s going on. We need to move. Now.”

     Richard and Teku moved off to signal the rebels a change in location was eminent, while Bill and Juelar lingered at the fire, talking details of the new location. And in that short amount of time, Bill managed to make himself think the demon of all demons was on their heels.

     “Bill,” Juelar laughed as they moved off to help with the move. “Calm down. Nothing-”

     An arrow pierced the center of Juelar’s neck, quickly followed by another which went straight through his back and into his heart.

     All Bill had time for was a disbelieving “no!” as Juelar fell to the ground dead before a volley of arrows invaded the campsite, coming from every direction. “Attack! We’re under attack!” he screamed and then fell to his knees when an arrow pierced his back. He kept moving, crawling for cover, holding an arm over his head. He was nearly to a bench when raiders swarmed into the camp. He could hear shouts, the sounds of battle, and death screams from his surprised rebels.

     Everything was happening so fast. It was just chaos. The enemy began to light the camp on fire. Tents went up in flames within seconds. Some rebels were trapped; magically sealed in. It was Bill’s worst nightmare. And then he thought about Richard and Theo, wondering where they were. Pansy and Aerin. He had to find them. And Juelar was dead. Dead, when only moments ago he rocked Bill’s world and then laughed about it. But he was dead…

     Suddenly someone grabbed his arm and began dragging him. Dragging him towards the tree line. He struggled at first. Tried going for his sword but stopped when he saw who had him.

    “Aerin! Thank Hirsha.”

    Half of Aerin’s face was covered in blood. The other half scorched. He also had part of an arrow sticking out of his leg. His eyes were wide, terrified. But beneath that was determination and strength. And fury. He had a shield in one hand which he tossed away in order to grab onto Bill’s free arm to drag him faster.

     “Pansy,” rasped Bill. “I need to get to Pansy. She was asleep! She’ll be burned alive!”

     “Shh! No,” Aerin hissed. “I got her out already. I made her go to the safe spot.”

     “What about Richard and Theo?”

     “Haven’t seen them. Half of us scattered at the first sign of attack. Like you told us to.”

     Bill gasped for breath, trying to push beyond the pain. “Why are you still here, Aerin?” he demanded. “Get out!”

     “No, I- I want to help. Some are trapped!”

     “Help me get this arrow out then.”

     They managed to make it to some bushes and Aerin tried pushing him underneath, but Bill was having none of that. “I need to help, Aerin! Get off me!”

     “No!” Aerin screamed, and it was one of hysterics. “You’ll die too! That arrow is too close to your heart! Let me get Nanu…” Aerin’s hands were shaking. Tear tracks made their way down his face through the blood and smoke. “Synka… Synka’s dead. Beaern too. And I saw Nyma get her h-head cut o-off right in f-front of me. This is her b-blood on my face…”

     “Aerin.” Sitting up, Bill grabbed hold of his shoulders. “I know it’s bad. It’s bad but we can’t focus on that right now. We need to help those who are alive and escape. Scatter and regroup. No matter what happens. We keep going until this war is won.”

     “It’s different. It’s different now,” Aerin whispered hollowly.

      Bill nodded. It was different. It wasn’t like any of their raider attacks. They weren’t prepared. They were being slaughtered. This was a planned ambush and completely surprising. No one should have been able to find the camp let alone enter it without someone noticing. From where they were they could see too many of their friends face down in the dirt, either from the arrow attack or from being cut down by swords or axes. Smoke filled the area now. They could see ghosts of elves speeding to and fro, but because of the smoke, couldn’t make out whether they were friend or foe.

      Bill lurched to the side, pulling Aerin with him. A Mindless was attacking from the back. Bill scrambled up to his knees and then to his feet and even though half of his body was practically useless, he still charged the twisted elf. Still he was no match for the enemy and his attempt was basically suicide. He didn’t care. He needed to protect Aerin.

    Only Aerin didn’t want to be protected. The young elf attacked the Mindless from behind to save Bill from certain death, to save his sister from certain pain. He jumped onto the Mindless’ back to give Bill enough time to fix his footing and grab his weapon. Bill just needed to regain a little of his strength and his focus. However, Aerin was quickly thrown off. But he didn’t stop and charged the Mindless again, intending to use his sword against the deranged elf creature.

    Both he and Bill knew he was no match against a Mindless. “Aerin, no!”

    Aerin didn’t listen and just as he was bringing his sword down, the Mindless moved faster and he was cut with the Mindless claws, gutted and thrown unconscious from the brutal injury. Bill shouted out as he ran towards them and brought his blade down across the Mindless’ back. The creature hardly seemed to notice as its attention was solely on the bleeding injured Aerin and it was clear the thing wasn’t going to leave Aerin alone until it had shredded the elf to pieces.

     Just as Bill was about to attack again, the Mindless fell down dead, head cleanly cut off.

   Stumbling to his knees, Bill tried to pull in a deep breath around the pain he was in as he crawled to Aerin, seeing nothing but bladesmith’s torn open chest. “A-Aerin.”

    Theodore appeared and dropped to his knees beside him, already reaching to cover Aerin’s wide gaping wounds with his hands as Bill was doing, to apply pressure. “Have you seen Richard? I can’t f-find him. C-can’t find my mate, Bill.”

     Bill pulled his eyes off Aerin long enough to witness the pale panic on Theo’s face. They both knew Richard would never have scattered without making sure Theo was right next to him.  

     “He’s alive. He’s okay. He’s still around killing these bastards, Theo.”  

     They both ignored the fact that that might not be true. They didn’t have time. Not while Aerin was probably dying beneath their hands, not while others around them were dying, and certainly not while a group of raiders suddenly came upon them.

     “Get them!” one raider shouted. “Alive!”

     The four raiders never made it to them. Numerous archers appeared, spearing the raiders full of arrows and Bill wanted to cry in relief when Falde and Fred were suddenly there, standing over them protectively. When his mom was suddenly kneeling beside him, pulling Aerin’s head into her lap and grabbing onto Bill’s shoulder with a death grip. When Petunia and Alice ran on into the smoke with bows tucked on their backs and each with a sword in hand. Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Dudley following close behind. And Mila was there, standing just a few feet away from the group, launching arrow after arrow into the smoke, easily picking off raiders and Mindless.

     “Go,” he whispered to Theo. “Go find Richard.”

     Theo got up and raced away, several realm soldiers following to watch his back upon Falde’s silent signal. The camp was full of warriors now. Falde barked something as he knelt beside Bill and suddenly another elf was kneeling beside Aerin. He was dressed as a warrior but Bill knew he was a healer because of the mark stamped onto his breast plate armor.

     Fred moved to his other side, tried pulling Bill’s hands away from Aerin. “Bill. Bill, let go.”

    “Don’t let him die,” Bill coughed. “He saved my life. Don’t let him die.”

    “He won’t die,” the battle healer said. “But you will if you do not listen. Lay on your side now,” he instructed of Bill.

    “BILL!”

    As he did as the healer demanded, Bill heard it more than saw Teku approach. He dropped to his knees beside Bill. He looked enraged. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE! YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE!”

     “Hey,” Fred began, frowning at the guy. “There’s no need-”

     “No!” Teku snapped at him. “Bill’s our leader! No matter what happens, he has to stay alive. We would be lost without him! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE!”

     Those of the Family blinked in shock, having not fully comprehended how in charge of the entire organization Bill was. How loved he was by his people. How loyal these people were to him.

     “I was not about to leave any of you to this nightmare, Teku! Get off!”

    Teku looked beyond furious now. His face was pale white with rage. Bill blew out a pained breath. “Hey, Teku. I don’t believe you’ve met my mother.” Bill gestured to the lady elf holding up Aerin’s head, caressing the bloodied hair away from the young elf’s pale face. She gave Teku a trembling smile and the rage in Teku immediately dissipated.

     Teku straightened up on his knees, placed a fisted hand over his heart, and bowed his head. “It is a great honor, my Lady.”

     “Have you seen Richard?” Bill asked.

     “He’s alive. I saw him just a moment ago.”

     Those around blew out a relieved breath. Then Teku jumped to his feet. “NANU! Nanu, get over here!” he bellowed.

     Only moments passed before Nanu appeared; she gasped seeing the state Bill and Aerin were in. “Why are you still here?” she snapped at Bill as she dropped beside him, hand already reaching out to the arrow, feeling the wound with her magic. “You should have left the moment we were attacked!”

     Fred snickered at the put upon look on his brother’s face.

     “Commander, I’ll need help with this,” the battle healer murmured, both hands hovering over Aerin’s wound. “Not the Citadel. It will take too long to approach. He will not make that journey.”

     “Take him to the Royal Healing Center. All the injured will be brought there. We shouldn’t linger here.”

     Bill hissed out when Nanu grasped the arrow and pulled it out, uttering a curse after and then choking on it. She pressed him onto his back and placed a hand over his eyes. “W-wait,” he coughed. “Fred. Fred, find where the blacksmith shop is… or was. Find Aerin’s treasure. He buries it. Buries it under his anvils.”

    “Right. Got it.” And Fred dashed off with Mila close on his heels.

    “Falde, you kill them all. Kill them all for this.”

    “Already being done,” the Commanded returned lowly. “Sleep now, Bill. Your people are safe.” 

* * *

It wasn’t immediately apparent that they may have made a mistake, leaving the safety and comfort of home. It took a few short hours before hunger, cold, and exhaustion took hold. Caellum and Zohrek’s trek through the jungle slowed to a stop as they wandered into a miniscule dark clearing. Staying pressed together, the two lay down, trying to snuggle under the blanket as much as they could. It was harder now to ignore the sounds of the jungle, but they somehow managed and fell into a restless sleep.

     Both babies woke with startling cries when the jungle noises were rendered silent by the howling of several creatures. Howls and growls, the rustling of foliage. It was getting closer.

    “Ma ma!” Caellum cried helplessly as he looked around for his mother. He didn’t want to be there anymore. He wanted his mama and dada. Zohrek was no better off, but he managed to grab at Caellum’s hair and start crawling in one direction, away from the howling. Through his sniffling, Caellum understood the message and followed after him, leaving the blanket behind.

     Neither noticed the foliage had opened up for them to provide a way through. Nor had they noticed the bushes doing exactly that before their sleep to show them a way into a secluded relatively smooth spot. But someone else did and they continued to watch in surprise as the jungle seemed to be helping the small babes. The jungle was assisting them. This was the only reason why the small creatures had not already been gobbled up by the ice bulb pods heavily populating the immediate area. They crawled by several pods in the darkness on their way into the small clearing.

     The howling was getting nearer and the watcher’s eyes narrowed upon the direction in which it was coming from. The jungle would not be able to protect the babes from that. And on top of that… he lifted his face to the canopy. Nostrils flaring. Something else was coming. Someone else. Many. Hacking through the jungle at a brisk pace. Heedless to the damage being done under foot. With a snarl, he jumped from his branch to disappear into another tree. Hurrying to the others on patrol to report his findings.

     And then the rain started and very soon Zohrek and Caellum were drenched and shivering uncontrollably. Both miserable and crying for their parents. Both terrified of the noises following them. They clung together at the base of a giant tree, under the droopy canopy. They could only be afraid. Afraid and cold and hungry and unable to think of anything else. Especially when several gleaming cold eyes appeared and surrounded them.

     And then there was a different sound; guttural barking. Some close by. Some far off. These new noises made the Shadow hounds nervous. Some of the scary glowing eyes disappeared. Strangely the barking didn’t scare Caellum and Zohrek. It didn’t sound scary to them. Maybe because it sounded a lot like grandpa Siri’s animal spirit. But it couldn’t be him because it was more than one bark.

    But then the barks stopped and the glowing eyes reappeared. More than last time. Before they could be truly frightened again, something came out of the tree they were against. It whistled in the air and attacked the Shadow hounds. Several long thin whip like things appeared to instantly tear at the Shadow hounds wings. And then one of these almost invisible things flew down from the tree to smack at the ground right next to Caellum, who started to cry again in fright.

     Caellum and Zohrek moved then, moved away, ignoring the growled incensed bark from the canopy. They crawled away as fast as they could without looking back and without really seeing what was in front of them. They crawled past trees and through spiky bushes, over thick roots, and through mud and water. They couldn’t see where they were going and unfortunately they were heading straight for a cliff.

     The Arthis who had been watching them before hissed through his clenched teeth at the Arthis with him, the one who scared off the babes with his whiplash. His comrade recoiled slightly from his anger and then went back to the task of killing Shadow hounds.

    An older wheezier bark sounded throughout the jungle, alerting the babies’ watcher they were approaching the cliff. This was followed by more barks from other Arthis. Some were excited barks, but most were anxious. Despite the babes being elves, most did not want to see these innocent creatures tumble to their deaths.

     His returning bark was one of urgency as he tried to catch up with the small hairless ones. Despite the direct orders he’d been given, he conveyed his wish for someone to catch them in time. He tore through the jungle straight after them. He followed their tracks and burst through the bushes lining the cliff just in time to watch the little things fall right over the edge. He jumped to the edge, threw out his arm, and missed them by little more than a breath.

     The barking from the Matron was frenzied. The others barked in horror as they all had to watch the two plummet do their death.

     The watcher sagged as his chest heaved from his quick flight through the jungle. Unable to pull his eyes away from the sight. But then a miraculous thing happened. The babes were suddenly surrounded by a glimmering barrier and their descent slowed to nearly a stop. The watcher righted himself and stared with widening eyes. Several Arthis lined the cliff edge, watching this with held breaths. The Matron was on her knees. Holding tightly to the edge as she leaned forward to watch.

     It wasn’t until the bubble slowly started to descend did she look to him and bark out an order. The watcher nodded and quickly took off, finding the quickest route to the bottom of the cliff. If they made it down safely, it was imperative certain members of their clan not get to the little things before he or those who followed him did. Those who had been barking in excitement could not be allowed to get there first. The forest had been helping them. Whatever happened, these two baby elves had to be saved.

    Being very familiar with the surroundings, it didn’t take him long to get to the bottom and he made it down first. Rushing along the bank of the rushing river, the Arthis hoped the two would miss the raging water. He could see them clearly now, covered in mud, keening in distress, but still surrounded by the round barrier. He barked at them, and both turned to him, and strangely both immediately lifted arms to him, their little hairless hands stretching out to him. And again, shockingly the bubble aimed straight for him.

     They were nearly clear of the river when a whiplash came out of nowhere and struck the barrier, popping it. The two babes dropped into the river, their heads quickly disappeared under water. The Arthis barked in fury before jumping in after them, hoping the current would help him get to them in time. It was tumulus in the river and he had his doubts about reaching them; being able to save both of them if he even caught up to one.

    He thought it was by some miracle that he spotted them finally, and they were together. Clinging to each other. The Arthis surfaced for a quick breath and swam straight for them, swimming harder and faster than he’d ever had to before. The little ones bobbed up and down, and again it was a miracle they hadn’t smashed into the river rocks yet.

     It felt like an eternity before he reached them, but it was in fact hardly a minute. He grabbed the white haired baby’s foot and jerked them to him. Wrapping one arm tightly around them. They both instantly clung to him. Their little fingers curling into his fur along his shoulders, burrowing faces against his neck. He didn’t think they would get loose even if he released the arm around them. He would have barked a laugh with this thought if he wasn’t afraid the river would fill his lungs.

     Now he had the hard task of getting back to shore, fighting against the current with only one arm and trying to keep the little ones’ heads above the water. The fur of his brows was drenched and falling into his eyes, but after a moment he saw the blurry image of fellow Arthis running the river’s edge alongside him. Whiplashes were released, several before him, and he heard barks of encouragement from his clan mates. He reached out for one of the whiplashes, growling in frustration when he missed the nearest one and the other quickly passed out of his range.

     There was another bark. One of warning and he steeled himself just in time before a whiplash attached to his outstretched arm, jerking him to a stop and then immediately dragging him through the water towards the edge. He grabbed on to the lash with his hand in case it uncoiled from around his arm. As he was being towed in, he glanced down at the furless ones to find them staring into his face. Not a trace of fear left in their eyes. They watched him curiously.

     It took minutes but soon he and the babes were being hoisted out of the river by strong hands and he was left to lay on his back, able to wrap both arms protectively over the babes. Several Arthis dropped down to crouch beside him, nudging him, signing at him. Soft barks of excitement and worry. He managed to grunt out that he was alright. He looked when the whiplash around his arm was retracted. It was Korda and he managed to grin sharply at her. She always had the best aim.

     She lifted her hands and gestured with a series of signs. She wanted to know about the babes. Were they alright? Was Suka alright? He grunted that he was fine. Slowly he sat up and the babes shifted slightly so that he was cradling each in an arm. They looked alright. Just very wet and tired. Suka was willing to bet they were hungry as well. Young ones were always hungry. When Korda and the Matron reached out to take the babes, the little things opened their mouths and started making the most awful noise. Korda and the Matron immediately backed off and the babies stopped the noise. The half dozen Arthis around him barked out in laughter. Seems he was stuck with them for the time being. 

* * *

The exploration of the temple afforded Harry and Draco will little information until they came upon two great stone doors. They were massive, without any kind of ornaments, and when they finally decided to see what was beyond the doors, it took the both of them to open just one door.

     “What’s inside, do you think?” Harry gasped as they pushed it open.

     “Hopefully more than what we’ve seen already,” Draco replied in irritation.

     “Think someone robbed the place?”

     “Who would even know how to get here?”

     That was a fair point. Soon they were standing just inside the double doors. Harry frowned, looking around. “It’s really dark.” So dark they couldn’t even see well with their nocturnal vision.

     Draco produced light orbs, one for each hand, and threw them out before them. One landed on the ground halfway across the room, which they quickly discovered was a large hall. The second rose up and hovered high above over the first one. He produced two more and threw those to attach to the walls as they stopped at the first light orb. It was then they saw him. The centerpiece of the hall.

     “Wow.”

     “I concur.”

     “He’s…”

     “Impressive, yeah.”

     What they were looking at was a statue carved out in incredible detail and reached from floor to ceiling. What really got to Harry was the fact the statue was on his knees and still his head nearly touched the top of the hall. But then again he supposed the long horns curling from just above his temples made him seem much taller. Walking close to take a better look, they noticed the statue was even carved precisely behind too. The statue wasn’t attached to the back of the wall like they first thought. They eyed the hoofed feet stretched out behind the stone figure. The statue was wearing nothing on his torso, showing off a phenomenal physique. But his arms were adorned with ornaments as well as his throat. And he wore some sort of fitted cloth around his hips.

     “Who is this? The temple must be his. We should find out, Draco. It could be important.”

     His husband nodded his agreement. “Sadly there’s not much else around here to tell us.”

     “Why’s the statue so big?” Harry wondered aloud. “And he looks really life like.” In fact he expected the stone statue to blink and go ‘boo!’ any second now.

     “Why do you think he’s there on his knees, lover?”

     Harry couldn’t help but snicker. It was quite clear what Draco was thinking by the gleam in his eyes. “Good thing he’s stone otherwise he’d probably try to flatten you for disrespect.”

     “It’s a reasonable question.”

     “It was a question loaded with innuendo,” and Harry tried to douse the wide smile but he couldn’t. Still incredibly relieved and happy to have his husband back whole. The Draco with amnesia would not have been as relaxed as this; nor as perverted.

     “One thing is clear,” Draco murmured some moments later after they’d separated to search out the great hall of any clues. “This is obviously one of the gods.”

     “Nice horns, don’t you think?”

     “I wonder what he could do with them.”

     “Draco! Geez…”

     “It’s you with the perverted mind, Harry. I wasn’t thinking anything of the sort. It’s clear what’s on your mind. If you want, I’d be happy to oblige. Right here in front of this massive god.”

     “Am not. And no, wanker.” He then frowned as his eyes passed all around. “It’s like a tomb. There’s no writing, no pictures, no artifacts… nothing but this statue.” Harry decided he wanted a better look at the statue. “I’m going to fly up and have a look.”

     He produced a light orb in hand and lifted off, first flying up to the right arm to study the arm band twisted around the bicep. Nothing there that would clue him in. It looked like a simple piece of metal twisted around his arm. Harry had one at home almost just like it. However, when he flew up to study the neck piece, he finally found something of interest.

     “I recognize this symbol,” he muttered. “But not from _Ukatae_ teachings. This is human mythology, Draco.”

     “What does it represent?”

     Harry frowned. “I can’t remember. But I know I’ve seen this before.”

    From there Harry flew up to study the statue’s face. It was a bit daunting hovering right in front of those huge eyes but somehow the face didn’t seem malevolent. Maybe because the eyes were closed. There was some scarring along his neck and jaw, but nothing that took away from his features. Harry traveled up to the horns, circling them. They twisted, but not too tightly and a grooved line every few inches indicated stages of growth- at least this was Harry’s theory. The horns tapered off to semi-blunt points. Harry wanted to know what they would look like in real life. How they would feel.

    He reached out to touch one. The moment his hand touched it, a loud snap disturbed the silence and Harry quickly jerked his hand away. He hadn’t felt anything. Just cool stone. “Um…what was that?”

     Draco groaned. “What did you do now?”

     Harry spun around and dropped a few feet. “Why do you always assume I’ve done something?”

     “Because you do.”

     Harry glowered down at him before spinning around to face the statue again. Just as Draco demanded he fly back down, Harry was extremely startled to see the stone eye directly in front of him snap open. Deep blue stared back at him, swirling like the sea. He only had enough time to utter a quiet expletive before something slammed into his side and he found himself trapped firmly inside a hand. A hand that was not stone. The hand closed in on him, quickly blocking sight from the hall and snuffing out any way of escape, but it stopped moving inches before he would have been squished.

     Down below, Draco and the _Saen_ were already reacting; already throwing a plethora of spells at the no-longer stone statue after witnessing his mate being caught and trapped within a giant’s hand. And then the statue’s free came down so suddenly and so fast, Draco barely dodged being flattened by lunging out of the way. The statue didn’t seem to care about the _Saen_.

     “Little imp,” the statue grumbled slowly as he raised his hand; eyes sharp on Draco’s dodging figure. His voice was deep and rumbling and sent dust falling from the ceiling. “Such disrespect for my person.”

     Draco’s ears pricked when he heard the unmistakable sound of Harry’s laughter. And even as he was immediately relieved- Harry was apparently not being squashed- he narrowed his eyes in annoyance and raised a hand for the _Saen_ to stop attacking. “What’s so funny, Potter?! In case you can’t tell, you’ve been imprisoned!”

     “He called you a little imp! HA!”

     The deep rumbling grew and it became clear the statue was now chuckling. He lifted his clutched hand eye level and opened his fist. “And you, littlest imp. It is rude to touch one’s horns without permission.”

    Harry grinned sheepishly from where he sat cross legged on the statue’s palm. “Sorry.”

     “I am Titan, before you ask,” the god murmured as he once again moved to catch Draco. This time he succeeded. His hand moved incredibly fast, so fast it would have been impossible for Draco to evade. His hand moved so fast it was impossible to see which made Harry and Draco aware that if he wanted to actually flatten Draco the first time, he would have. He missed on purpose. “And it seems you two lesser immortals are my saviors. You have ended my imprisonment. You have my gratitude.”

     Titan did not open the hand holding Draco until he’d shifted his massive form; until he was able to sit on the ground with his legs crossed beneath him. When his hand opened, Draco immediately dashed across his palm and then jumped to join Harry on the other hand. Titan dropped the elbow on his knee and propped the knuckles of his free hand against his chin.

    “I’ve seen that symbol,” Harry began, pointing to the necklace and ignoring his husband’s incensed glare.

     “Then you’ve been to the mortal world.”

     “Yes. Why do you have a mortal symbol on you?”

     “It is a symbol of the Titans. A faction of human Gods. I am their creator.”

     Harry’s face brightened. “That’s right. That’s where I’ve seen it! The Greek Titans!”

    “Correct, imp.”

    “We’re elves,” Draco announced lowly, clearly still on the defensive and not appreciating Harry treating this like an everyday occurrence.

     “Yes, I know. I would know my sister’s children.”

     The giant god fell silent then. In movement and voice. He sat so still Harry would have thought he’d gone back to being stone if he weren’t staring into those swirling powerful eyes. The god was studying them, assessing. For some reason, neither he nor Draco felt they should interrupt the powerful silence.

     Finally Titan moved to place them on the ground. “How did you come to be here?”

     “We’re following a path.”

     _Harry. What are you doing? We don’t know that we can trust him. He said he was imprisoned. What if it were Hirsha to imprison him? Don’t you even realize what we might have just unleashed? Look at him! He looks like a demon!_

“Clever little immortal,” Titan rumbled, nodding to Draco.

     Draco sneered, hackles clearly rising. “Who are you calling little?” when Harry gave him the look, he lifted his chin defiantly and crossed his arms over his chest. He was the bloody _Ukatae_ Emperor.

     Harry shook his head. At times of uncertainty, Draco was always difficult and cold. And though that defense generally worked, sometimes it could be a hindrance just as his own quick temper could be. “How did you come to be trapped here?”

     “I am not permitted to speak her name, but she is also my sister.”

     “Is that a real thing then? Hirsha really forbade everyone from ever saying her sister’s name.”

     “Yes. She defied us and betrayed us; she betrays the natural laws of things. In the end she betrayed me and trapped me here. She fears my power. She knows if I couple my power that along with our sister’s, then we can destroy her.”

    “Well that’s convenient,” Draco said. “We need her destroyed.”

  “We can lead you to the paths but we cannot walk them.”

    “How did I know you were going to say that?” Harry muttered.

    “What are you going to do now that you’re free?” Draco demanded.

     _Aren’t you supposed to be a Slytherin? Cunning and sneaky? Not outright rude to a freaking demon god, Draco!_

     _Why don’t we just go ahead and hold his hand then. Fall to our knees and worship the ground he walks on._

_Well go ahead!_

Draco sneered at the thought. _No and if I ever catch you doing such a thing for anyone but me, I’ll beat you senseless._

     A grin flashed across Harry’s face. _Ooh I love it when you get mean and forceful._

“I’m certain you two understood I can hear you.”

    “Hasn’t your mother ever told you it’s rude to eavesdrop?” Draco sneered.

    “For the love of—Draco!”

     “Clearly he’s not going to help us, Harry. What’s the point of being nice to him?”

     Harry stared at his husband. “Did you lose your mind again?”

     “That will never happen again and when I find Charan, I will wring his little demon god child neck!”

     Titan started laughing. The walls and ceiling depositing more dust to the floor with this action. “Little Charan got his claws on you.”

     Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders and drew him close before the blond could rage about that and pressed their lips together. _Calm down, would you. You were just going on about what we might have unleashed here._

     “Yeah, you’re right,” Draco breathed against his mouth. “Sorry. Don’t know what’s wrong.” He pulled away from Harry and faced the giant. “Sorry,” he muttered grudgingly.

     The god lowered his chin in an acceptance of that, his eyes boring to Draco. “You can feel things when something in your world is not right. Something is not right.”

    “There are many things wrong at the moment.” _Harry, something is wrong. My heart is suddenly beating so fast. My head’s dizzy._ When Harry placed a hand against his neck, peering at him worriedly, he shook his head. “It’s not me, love. I don’t know what it is.”

     Harry had every intention of taking a moment and meditating on it, since most of his attention had been on Draco and Titan, but the god’s sudden movements had him pausing and watching, mystified as Titan shrunk himself. With a snort he saw Titan had made sure he was still taller than Draco, but not by much. Through all of this, both Hoihm and Vendyl had been standing back looking awe struck.

     “Much better, do you not think?”

     “Yes, thank you,” Harry said, nodding.

     “As for what you have unleashed… you have just freed me. I am in your debt. You needn’t worry that I plan to cause you any problems in your realm. There are other realms in which I can amuse myself.”

     “Young ones! YOUNG ONES!!”

     The five in the chamber quickly turned to the giant doors to see Ozemir rushing through, a scroll clutched in his hand. The look on his face frightened the Emperors. Ozemir, for once, looked beyond terrified and he didn’t even pay the bloke with horns more than a passing glance.

     “What is it? What’s wrong?” Draco demanded.

     “I… I spoke with Demai’Tah using the orbs. He’s intercepting communication from all of them. Blocking our use. And using them to find our locations…”

     Harry uttered a curse. Ozemir nodded. “But that is not all. He said… he said Lucius has lost two very precious objects and Demai is close to finding them. I didn’t know what he meant. Lucius could only have human artifacts-”

    Draco’s face paled. “Caellum and Zohrek.”

     “Yes! Yes, Draco! Your owl, Harry! Hedwig just arrived. One of the patrolling warriors spotted her, drew her down. S-she had this!”

     Harry took the offered scroll, mentally demanding his hands stop shaking. Vaguely he felt Titan come to stand behind him to read over his shoulder. He ignored Ozemir’s gasp of realization upon taking a good look at Titan.

     “They’re here,” Harry whispered hollowly, passing the missive to Draco. “They’re in _Taeneen_ alone.”

     Ozemir nodded quickly.

     Draco pulled in a quick breath. “Okay. Let’s not lose our heads. Hermione says the entire Family has pulled together. Half of them have come to _Taeneen_.”

     “Draco, our babies!” Harry hissed in panic, reaching across to grab Ozemir’s trembling hand.

     “Hoihm! Go out and search for them!” Draco barked. “Take ten soldiers with you. Brumek also. Start searching in the last place we were able to contact those in the mortal world. We will join you as soon as we can.”

     “It will be done, Highness.” The _Saen_ saluted and then raced away. Vendyl said not one word against these orders.

     “We should go too!”

     Draco blew out a breath. “Harry, you are the only one who can see Talyn. We can’t stop this search either. We must find the Cavern of Silence.”

   “Draco!”

     “You are very close to the Cavern,” Titan intoned suddenly. “There are four locks. By finding my temple, you have unlocked the third. As long as you’ve been travelling the path in the correct order…”

     “Is that why she’s been leading us back and forth? We have to keep a certain pattern?”

     “That makes sense!” Ozemir exclaimed when Titan nodded, staring in fascination at the demon god.

     “You’re a god. Can’t you find our children?” Draco asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling with the panic he felt. Trying to keep his tone respectful.

     “The jungle helps your offspring, as are others,” was all that he said on that and Draco knew this was all the help they were going to get. Since it did help a little, Draco made himself not get angry at the god.

    “Let’s go,” Harry demanded and hurried out of the hall.

     Every warrior was already standing at attention when they appeared back to camp. Every warrior knew something was going on. Harry paced in front of them, trying to keep the panic at bay. He wasn’t doing a good job, but when he stopped and faced his soldiers to speak, his voice was at least steady.

   “Caellum and Zohrek are alone in _Taeneen_. Somehow they transported themselves here,” he announced. “Demai’Tah is tracking them. I need you winged warriors to go out now and look around the immediate location. If you don’t find anything, spread out further…The rest of you go on foot. Some of the Family are already in the jungle looking. I… My first instinct is to go find my son, but I know my duty to the realm. I know the danger the realm is in-” he broke off, not able to finish.

     “We will find your son and my nephew, Highness. They will be safe,” Taera said firmly, so firmly Harry believed her. She was immediately backed by every single remaining warrior standing behind her.

     “Be respectful of _Taeneen_ ,” Harry ordered. “So far it has helped us. We’ve only come across Shadow hounds here and I don’t think that’s a coincidence.”

     “Titan says we are very close to the Chamber,” Draco announced, gesturing to the god who had kept to the shadows. But upon Draco’s words, Titan revealed himself, smirking when several warriors gasped and then dropped to their hands and knees, some bowing heads until their noses were nearly touching the ground. Clearly these were worshippers of this particular god. “We will not stop this time until we get there. Taera, if you wouldn’t mind taking Hedwig along with you, sending back reports along the way. You could also send word back to the Family already in the jungle. Keep in contact.”

     “As you wish, Highness.”        

     She gave them a tight smile. They were standing there, Harry and Draco, looking completely composed when she knew it for a fact they were not. They probably felt exactly as her brother was looking right now. Terribly upset and ready to collapse.

    “Ozemir, we will find them before he does.”

    “Sister…”

    She took his shoulders and pressed her forehead to his. “We will.”

* * *

A/N: So it's been a while, I know. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to everyone who has sent me encouraging messages throughout my lengthy absence. This chaps for you :D


	25. Curse

**Life Crusades**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Curse**

"You're coming with us?" Harry asked Titan in surprise. "Don't you have better things to do?"

Titan inclined his head. "I've been imprisoned for centuries. No pressing engagements are upon me."

Harry shook out his hands before grabbing up his books and scrolls to try and get the tremors under control. He could feel Titan's powerful eyes on him. Assessing.

"Still…"

"I may not be able to directly help you destroy my sister, to stop her schemes, but I can help in other ways."

Harry turned to him.

"She betrayed me and she will pay for it. I will do nothing else until I've seen she has been destroyed."

"Can you tell me…"

Titan of course knew what he wanted to say. The god tilted his face up, eyes directed to the high temple ceiling. His nostrils flared as his eyes darkened with power. Finally Titan's attention returned to him. "Your son and the son of Hirsha's favorite are currently safe. They are being protected by creatures of the jungle. Who is to say how long this will last, but they are safe right now."

Harry dropped his hands to the small table and bowed his head, blowing out a relieved breath. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You must keep focused on the task at hand."

The Emperor smiled a little. "I don't know if my husband will be pleased to know you're coming."

Titan deeply chuckled. "Your mate. Interesting creature. He is a strong one. Very strong. This wasn't always the case. You two have made each other exceptionally strong. In character. In magic. In physical prowess."

"You can see everything about us, can't you?"

"I only need to look in your eyes to see your life's story."

"Brill," Harry muttered darkly. He then turned back to him and smiled. "So Ozemir really is Hirsha's favorite?"

"Yes. When he was born, she celebrated. He is her son in all ways. He and Dagon."

Harry laughed. "Ozemir is everyone's favorite. But why didn't she make him the new blood then?"

"It would not have suited him. Things are better as they are."

Harry went back to putting his stuff away. He glanced at the god from the corner of his eye. "Ozemir's son and my son are very close. Was that planned?"

Titan did nothing but smirk. Harry returned his smirk.

"Harry," said Draco behind him in clear exasperation. He and Ozemir coming in just in time to hear his question.

"What?" Harry asked as he turned around, trying for innocence. "It was just a question."

Draco shook his head.

"Titan says our sons are safe at the moment," he said to Ozemir. "And he's travelling with us."

Predictably Draco frowned. Not surprising and understandable. Titan was still a demon god and they really knew nothing about him. Beyond the fact he was a god and could snuff out their lives with the snap of his clawed fingers.

"You've sent all your warriors out to search for the babes," Titan responded to Draco's narrowed look. "I think you'll find my company welcome."

"I have no complaints," Ozemir chirped, looking considerably more cheerful upon Harry's declaration of their sons being currently safe from harm.

"No. I didn't imagine you would," Titan returned in good humor.

"We can protect ourselves," Draco returned lowly. "We're not exactly helpless."

"Okay!" Harry exclaimed and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'm ready!"

"Follow," Titan said as he turned to head down the main Temple hall. "I'll show you the right way out. You cannot leave the way you came. The lock would remain intact otherwise. There is always a front and back to these things."

"See? He's helping already," Harry told Draco as Ozemir hurried after the god. Already they could hear him chatting up Titan, asking a deluge of questions. "Don't worry so much about this. We'll take it one step at a time, yeah."

Draco knew better than to argue. He'd rather Harry stay optimistic. It was the only thing keeping his lover in control of his emotions. Keeping Harry from losing it completely in the wake of their missing son. Draco knew he had to be strong for Harry. Not show any sort of weakness. Not now. Caellum was out there but the god said he was safe. Half of him couldn't trust his word on that, but the other half made himself believe it. What else could he do?

He grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly. Pulled back just slightly to bump noses. "My idiot."

Harry's laughter was shaky.

* * *

The Royal Healing Center was a bustle of activity. Especially one particular wing which had been closed off for the sole purpose of seeing to the rebels' care. Many of the Ghost rebels injuries could not be healed easily or immediately. Fortunately Bill was not one of these cases. Unfortunately this was not so for Aerin.

"What is going on?" Falde growled.

"Commander. The Mindless. They appear to be poisoned now."

Falde growled lowly and lumbered over the poor elf. "Explain in greater detail or you will not like what happens next."

"All of the wounds obtained directly from a mindless claw or teeth have festered. Some are already set with infection. No regular healing can help. The wounds are unable to heal themselves as well. We've never seen this before."

Falde pulled in a slow breath. "Aerin?"

The healer slightly shook her head. "Commander, I don't know. We're having a very hard time stopping the bleeding and because of the taint, his body isn't producing enough blood to counteract and it's very hard to keep the wounds closed. We don't know if he'll make it."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!"

"We've tried everything, Commander! Unless we find something to cleanse the bodies of the Mindless poison, we may lose them all!"

"Falde." The commander spun around to find Bill leaning against the wall. He was shirtless and had a bandage around his torso. At least his wound hadn't been caused by a Mindless. Bill would be fine. "Falde, do something."

Falde's eyes moved just over Bill's shoulder. Fred was standing just slightly behind his brother. Falde strode to him, grabbed him and embraced him tightly. "I need you to fetch Kaego."

Fred took a moment to savor the embrace before he nodded against Falde's chest. He then pulled away and raced down the hall. Falde turned back to the healer. He had to remind himself it wasn't her fault. "We have some of the finest healers in the realm here. I suggest you all start thinking of solutions. At the very least, find some way to stave off death until a solution can be found."

"What can Kaego do?" Bill demanded. "He can't heal right now. Not while he's pregnant. He's too far along."

"It doesn't mean he can't contribute. He's one of the best healers I know. Even being only a consulting healer, he could be a great help. He's a predominantly battle healer which means he's quick in the mind and because he can't directly heal, he'll be able to stand back and think of a solution while the others work on keeping your people alive." He turned back to the healer. "Healer Kaego will be overseeing. When he arrives, fill him in on everything. Listen to him, follow his orders."

The healer nodded quickly. She looked relieved. "Of course, Commander. Healer Kaego's involvement will be a great relief to us."

When she was gone, Falde turned back to Bill. "You should go rest."

"I don't think I can do that. I don't want to leave Aerin. And if I do have to leave here, I should go check on my people who made it to the fallback location."

"Then go in, sit with Aerin. Your brother has already gone to meet the survivors. Write a message to Taera, report what's happened."

Upon the mention of Taera, Bill's face fell even more. He looked crushed. He dropped back against the wall and dug his hands into his hair, squeezing his eyes closed.

Falde growled under his breath and grabbed Bill's shoulder to drag him into the infirmary room. Marching him all the way to the back to Aerin's bed which was curtained off like most beds were. However, they didn't go in as there were numerous healers in with Aerin at the time.

"It's just not stopping," someone muttered. "It's spreading quickly."

"He won't make the night…"

Bill jerked away from Falde and wandered aimlessly around the room; stopping here and there at those of his people who were awake to speak to them for a short time. To stand beside the beds of those whose bodies were already fully covered by sheets. His friends, comrades. To burn the faces into his memory.

"What is going on in here?!"

Bill spun around to find Kaego standing next to Aerin's bed. The elf looked seriously enraged and he spun around to look at everyone. "Are you all incompetent?! PUT THEM IN STASIS IMMEDIATELY! Start with the most severe case and move down!" The Healers immediately scattered to hurry and do what he said. Kaego was glaring around, his chest heaving in anger.

"Who is in charge here?" Kaego demanded as he eyed the bodies under the sheets.

A male came running forward, raising a hand. He looked like he was in no way ready or experienced enough for this sort of emergency. "T-that would be m-me, sir."

"Get. Out."

"He's mad."

Bill turned, found his brother standing beside him. Fred was watching Kaego tear a new arsehole into the healers. "You've been living with him, yeah?"

"Not for long, but yeah."

"Is he always like this?"

Fred snorted, shook his head. "Sweetest bloke you ever met, funny too. He never loses his temper. I've never once seen him this upset… guess this was a good reason to let go of all that pent up emotion."

"I will need gloves and… Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you go and retrieve the books within my office? The books on the right side bookshelf."

"Course!" Fred nudged Bill, smiled at him and quickly left. Bill pulled out of his depressive funk just long enough to watch Falde try and slink off after his mate, only to have Kaego stop him at the lost moment.

"Oh, Commander? We will need to study one of these poisoned Mindless."

Bill grinned when Falde's shoulders slumped just slightly. For only half a second before the elf straightened and nodded.

"I will fetch one."

"Better make it a few."

"Very well, Healer."

"Can you do that?" Bill questioned. "Bring them here?"

"The things will be dead. The protections will allow it."

* * *

Taera made a soft noise and crushed the missive in her shaking hand. She looked at the _Saen_. "The rebels were attacked," she whispered. "Many lost their lives."

"Aerin?" when she didn't answer quick enough, Hoihm stepped closer. "Aerin?" he demanded.

"He was attacked by a Mindless. They seem to be poisoned now. Anyone directly injured by the claws or teeth… it's impeding treatment. He's dying, Hoihm. They don't know how to stop it."

Hoihm spun around, walked away a few paces. "No," he whispered. "I only just found him-no!"

Taera watched him a moment and then straightened up. This elf had no family at all. Not anymore. All killed in the civil wars. All killed while he had been asleep. " _Saen_ , I want you to go. Go and look after my brother," she ordered. "Someone should be with him."

"I cannot," he whispered. "I must find the babes."

"We will find them!" Taera snapped. "We will find them and they will be safe! You go!"

"The Emperor ordered me-"

"Draco will understand! You know he would! Almost the entire Family is in _Taeneen_. He would tell you to go. Of this I'm certain. I will take the blame should this not be true."

Hoihm turned to face her. "Taera. You are his sister. You should go."

Taera managed to smile. "And you are his mate. I want you by his side. Seeing you will give him strength. Please, Hoihm. I'm begging you. Go be with him. P-please. P-please, keep him alive."

Silent tears were running down her face. She looked terrified. Hoihm took one of her shaking hands, held it tightly. He laid a hand on her cheek and pressed his forehead against hers. She dropped a hand to his shoulder and took a deep breath. Took the strength he was trying to lend her, managing to smile because now it was clear her brother had a good mate.

"I will go."

"Thank you."

"Do not thank me. Just find those babies." He pulled back just slightly. "Do you wish to send a message back with me?"

Taera glanced at the missive from Bill. "I…" she cleared her throat. "Tell him I do not blame him. Tell him I'm glad he's alright."

"That is all?"

Taera frowned slightly. "And tell him I regret leaving without speaking with him."

Hoihm nodded, a slight smirk on his face. "He desires the warrior, Lieutenant. You should not doubt that."

"We don't have time for this. Go."

* * *

Hoihm moved in slowly, following after Kaego and Falde. He could smell the stench of poison, of death. It swallowed him whole. Bed after bed was taken.

"He's in stasis," Kaego explained as they headed deeper into the room. "I can take him out for only a short time."

Hoihm nodded and followed silently. Finally, they reached Aerin towards the back of the room and he bent over the bed to touch Aerin's face, spread his hair away from eyes which opened upon his touch.

"Hoihm?"

"Hello."

"Hi." Aerin tried smiling, but it was one of pain. "Did you miss me?"

"I did," he answered truthfully.

Had he been well, Hoihm knew Aerin's face would have flushed. "What are you doing here? Has your mission ended?"

Hoihm sat in the chair Kaego pressed against the back of his knees. He leaned forward so that he was only inches away from Aerin. "There's nowhere else I would rather be."

His young mate's eyes turned bashful. "Will we be mated?"

"Just as soon as you are well. So I need to ask something of you-"

Aerin swallowed thickly, his eyes fluttered closed, chest pulled in a pained ragged breath as if it would be the last. Hoihm shot from the chair to hover over the young elf, slapping his hands on either side of Aerin's face. "Are you listening, Aerin?" he snapped. "I will have none of that from you!"

"Y-you're a big bully," Aerin rasped and yet he smiled.

"You will fight this, Aerin," he ordered as Kaego appeared to reactivate the stasis. "You will be strong. For Taera. For me. We need you."

"I'll try," Aerin whispered as the stasis covered him, sending him back into a dreamless recuperative sleep.

Hoihm fell back into his chair, staring at his mate's pale face. "You can't fix this, can you?" he hollowly asked the healer.

"Not yet. But I haven't given up and neither should you," Kaego responded firmly. "I'll have a meal delivered to you momentarily. Keep talking to him. There are times when the patient can hear outside of the stasis."

* * *

Further in the jungle, about a league away from the sacred pool, sequestered off by dense foliage and large boulders was a smallish nook, a cave. Here was where the Matron led Suka and the babes to hide them away from disagreeing clan members. From those who had tried to make sure the elf babes drowned in the river. Once brought into the safety of this cave, the hairless cubs had been cleaned; their scrapes and bruises also tended to. They were warm now and safe, and content enough to watch the Arthis curiously.

 _What do we do?_ Suka signed to the Matron after settling down inside the small cave. _We should return them. But how?_

The Matron prowled around the small cave for a time, watching the babes as they rested in a nest of moss and dried leaves after Suka's tender care. A series of quiet growled barks erupted from her throat. Elves were swarming the jungle. Two factions of them. These babes were being tracked.

 _They are in danger,_ she signed. _They have brought the elves conflict to us. We must find out who is friend and who is foe. Suka must go. You must find the right ones before your patriarch finds us here. He will. Only a matter of time._

Suka stood, nodded. He studied the babies and then turned back to the Matron. _How do I know who is who?_

 _Look at them._ The Matron lightly grunted and gestured to the babes. _They are well groomed, well fed. They have been cared for._

Suka grunted. She meant those who took good care of the babes would also be out searching for them. It would be easy to tell friend from foe once he'd watched both groups for a time. He looked at the babes again and signed, _what about them? If I go…_

Korda arrived then with braided baskets of fruit and minced fish, as well as a bowl of water. She sat before the babes and placed the baskets in her lap. The two hairless ones immediately climbed from the nest to approach the food. They watched Korda a moment, who grunted at them. The dark haired one moved first to grab a bite, but the light haired one grabbed his friend's hair and jerked hard. This didn't seem to phase the other one, though he did stop reaching for food and sat back to watch his friend take a piece first. The three watched in amusement and shock as the white haired one took a bite, clearly testing it first, before allowing the dark haired one to take his own piece.

 _Smart ones_ , Suka signed smiling wide and showing off his teeth.

The Matron barked softly at him, telling him to go now. She didn't think the babes would notice him gone now that they were being fed.

Suka left then, making sure the small cave was covered properly. He then wandered a few yards before standing still. Smelling the air, listening intently. He smelt them, the elves, and also his fellow Arthis. Though the smell of elves wasn't too strong so they weren't close by yet. The Arthis were his people, though not many knew of the Matron's small cave.

He followed his nose to find the elves, but he wasn't' too far away from where he left the babes before he was intercepted by one of his own. He was quickly told someone was disturbing the pool. A small group of elves. Four males.

Suka frowned. That was close and the pool was sacred ground. Should his patriarch hear of this…

 _Show me_ , he barked.

* * *

"I am so sick and tired of this jungle," Harry muttered.

"Ditto," Draco returned.

Harry knew he would have enjoyed it if he weren't in a hurry to find the Cavern and his son and Zohrek. If he could just be at peace in the jungle. But they were moving so fast everything was flashing by in streaks of green, grey, and brown. And the light of Talyn as she zipped and zagged before them. It gave him comfort to know they were headed to the fourth and final lock and soon they would find the Cavern and claim whatever power it was that would stop the army of dead… and then. And then they were going after Demai'Tah.

They stopped towards sundown the second day away from the temple. And they only stopped because Talyn stopped. The jungle opened up near the mountains. Opened up into a beautiful glade. The centerpiece being a dark blue lake. The water was clear and being fed by a waterfall at the opposite side of where they came in. They came out into the glade with Talyn hovering right over the center of the small lake. It was so small it could be considered a large pond, but to Harry it felt like a lake. Trees surrounded them on all sides and the mountains rose up at the opposite side of the lake like a guardian.

"This is it, isn't it?" Harry murmured to the god beside him. Titan did nothing but incline his head. "But what's the next step?"

Just after saying this, Talyn's form dived into the water. "Oh."

"What?" Draco questioned, noticing the wary tone.

"Talyn just went under the surface."

Draco huffed and dropped his pack at his feet. "Well let's get to it, then," he replied and went to remove his tunic, preparing for a swim.

"Draco, wait… let me just check it out first. We'll take a break before going on. Have a meal. We don't know what else we'll have to do. We should rest up a bit. I'll just see what's down there now and then we'll go ahead in a couple of hours. I seriously doubt jumping into a lake is the last thing we have to do."

"I agree," Ozemir said. "But I would prefer to be the one to go investigate right now, young one."

"No. It has to be me. You both know that. I'm the only one who can see Talyn."

Draco growled lowly in aggravation. There wasn't anything else he could do since Harry was right. Looking at Vendyl, it was clear the Saen felt the same way.

"Alright then. Here we go," Harry chirped and started stripping out of his clothes, starting with his boots. Vendyl and Ozemir wisely turned away, knowing of Draco's disposition concerning his mate, but Titan kept right on watching him an appreciative smirk on his lips.

"Excuse me," Draco growled, stepping right up in front of the demon god just before Harry would shed his pants. "Do you fucking mind?"

"No, not at all," Titan answered slowly and easily shoved Draco aside. "Continue," he said to Harry, who had paused in his undressing.

Harry frowned while Vendyl and Ozemir shot forward to grab their blond Emperor by the shoulders and drag him away before he could commence with the attack that was surely about to happen.

"The rest of this expedition would go on a lot more smoothly if you didn't try and bait my mate like that," Harry said.

"Are you asking me to avert my eyes, littlest imp?"

"If you wouldn't mind. Please."

"Very well." And then Titan turned around.

Harry walked over to Draco. "See? Be nice. That's all it takes." And then he dropped his pants before Draco could retort.

"Mmm."

Harry snickered and handed over Lovely. "You're so easy." He shook his head fondly and turned towards the lake, quickly heading for the edge and hoping nothing was down there that would try and eat him. Not knowing what was down there made him apprehensive. He remembered the last time he was searching for something under water. He remembered the serpentine guardian. Still, even though he was wary, he didn't hesitate to dive in, though he was on his guard, fully prepared to immediately defend himself if need be. It helped when he heard Draco. When his mate started talking to him, keeping him calm and focused.

Harry started off by swimming a circuit around the lake just at the edges. It didn't take him all that long. He surfaced to take a long deep breath and dove deeper, swimming another circuit and aiming for the center.

 _What do you see?_ Draco asked after some time.

_Just water so far. Don't even see any fish. There's some plant life, but it doesn't look dangerous from here. Hold on…. I see Talyn. She's floating at the bottom—whoa, there's a strong current!_

Talyn was floating at the bottom, but she was also moving round and round in a quick pace. Harry stopped when he felt the current. He had a feeling he would get caught up and not be able to recover.

_It's like a drain, Draco. We'll get sucked up into something._

_Richard did say underground rivers._

_I guess this is it. I'm coming back up. Can't go any further. We'll all have to go at the same time or we'll be separated. I don't think we'll be coming back up this way._

* * *

"I'm telling you, they're this way," Tom snapped. In his hand he held Caellum's blanket. They had only come upon it a short time ago in a small clearing not far away. Worryingly, that clearing had been surrounded by ice bulb pods and many piles of shadow hound ash.

"But how can you be sure?" Sirius demanded as he and the others traveled through the jungle. "Did you catch the scent?"

"It's a feeling."

"But what if it's the wrong direction? If you don't know for sure…"

Everyone came to a jarring stop when they were faced with the edge of a cliff. Hermione moaned. "I can. I can smell them here."

Eyes were wide on the rushing river below. Wide and horrified. Nobody said, but they could all see the tracks now. Right up to the edge.

"No, no, no, no."

Severus placed strong hands on her shoulders. He looked to Lucius. "We need to get down there. Search."

Several feet away, Dagon stood. Studying other tracks. Tracks he knew were made by the Arthis. He didn't say, however. Nor did he alert the others to the fact that even now they were being watched by the Arthis. Behind them all the soldiers were catching up.

"Get down there," Taera barked when she caught up with the situation. "Search!"

The winged warriors, including herself, immediately took flight and glided down to the bottom. Lucius, Hermione, and Mila followed. Severus changed to his animal spirit and also flew down.

"This way," Dagon announced going around the others and leading them to a path that they could take down.

"We'll never find any tracks here," Mila murmured more to herself than to the elf hovering near her. They had been searching the river's edge for nearly an hour at that point. "Not of the babies. Too much water…"

"They could've… Merlin, I don't even want to think-"

"Then don't!" Mila snapped at Lucius. "We'll keep looking. We'll keep looking until we find something."

"Mila! Mila, land now!"

Mila sniffed and refused to look at the person standing far below her on a boulder.

Lucius smirked at her. "It must kill him, to be stuck on the ground."

She nodded and laughed. Then she looked down and stuck her tongue out at the demon assassin.

* * *

"Is this what you call resting?" Draco inquired; watching his mate pace around the small fire they'd built. "Come sit down already. Come eat. Right now, Potter."

Harry spun on his heels and immediately rounded the fire to drop down between his husband's legs and into Draco's open arms. Draco bent his head, nuzzling Harry's neck. "Take deep breaths, lover. That's right. Just like that…"

"If we go now," Harry whispered. "If we go before they're found… we could be trapped down there with no easy way to get out, to get to them…"

Across from them, Titan smirked. Like he knew something they didn't. No one noticed this of course as he was quite experienced in making lesser immortals and mortals forget he was even there until he wanted them to remember.

"The choice is yours, young one," Ozemir said. "We can go finish this, or we can wait until we've found our sons. Either way, I will do as you say and think no less of you."

Vendyl and Draco nodded at this.

Harry took comfort from his husband's warmth and stared into the fire, contemplating this. Then he straightened with resolve, coming to a decision. Though he never got to voice his decision. Vendyl jumped to his feet, sword in hand just before they heard a shrill whistle from above. Several winged elves were making their way down.

"Hermione! Mila!"

"Father too," Draco announced, squinting into the dark.

Harry jumped to his feet, a wide smile on his face as he watched his sister approaching. "Mione!"

Ozemir stood. Catching sight of movement across the lake by the waterfall. More elves were climbing down from there, coming from the mountain near where the river fell. Harry took off into the air and collided with Hermione and Mila, hugging them desperately. The three then descended to the ground. Draco made his way over to them just as Hermione handed a blanket over to his mate. Harry cried and brought the blanket up to his nose, inhaling deeply.

"We found it not too far from here," Hermione told them.

"We were tracking," Mila said, "that's how we got here."

Harry was too busy hiding his face in his son's blanket, inhaling Caellum and Zohrek's scent.

Suka watched all this from the shadows. Watched the tall one press against the winged one's back. Suka paid attention to the one with the blanket. He recognized that blanket. It belonged to the babes. The one holding the blanket was shaking, crying.

"My son…"

The other elves reached them, converged on the one with the blanket. "Tom!" Another male shouldered aside everyone to take up the shorter one in his arms. The other light haired male who had been flying moved over to give comfort to the taller blond. Suka realized this was a family unit and all of the elves here had the same expressions. Worry, panic, sadness. These were the right elves. And then the lone being by the fire, the one with the horns suddenly turned his head, looked right at Suka, causing the Arthis a fright.

_Bring them here._

Suka's eyes widened, he took a step back in nearly fright and then spun around to disappear into the forest, to report back to the Matron.

"You!" Draco dashed across the clearing towards a small being with horns. Charan squeaked and raced away around the lake. "You bloody demon! When I get my hands on you!"

Titan finally stood, chuckling.

Harry dashed after his husband, who had managed to catch Charan and threw the little boy to the ground, wrapping hands around his neck. "DRACO!" he skid to a halt and slapped the back of the blond's head, hard. "Get off him!"

Draco fell off Charan in a daze, groaning as he pressed a hand to the back of his head. Harry squatted in front of Charan, smiling at the little demon. "You okay?"

"Is _he_ okay?!"

Charan snickered. "He's really mad."

"Well, yeah. You caused some pain. I'm Harry, by the way," he held out a hand to Charan. "nice to meet you finally. I've heard a lot about you—don't bite me," he warned once Charan had taken his hand and stared at it.

After a moment of contemplation, and the fact Tom had come over to stand behind his brother, Charan nodded and released his hand. Then the little demon god jumped up and ran around to Tom. "Did you see what he did?" he jumped up onto Tom's hip before Tom could respond and dropped his head to the elf's shoulder. "He's mean."

"I'm very certain you deserved it," Tom muttered, poking at Charan's neck to make sure Draco hadn't actually done any harm.

"I'm seeing double," Draco groaned.

"Serves you right, wanker! What were you thinking?"

Draco finally sat up and speared Charan with cold fire. "I was thinking to wring his little neck!"

Harry tisked and turned back to the others; the coldness of knowing Caellum was lost was slightly thawed by having his family with him. His siblings, Lucius, Sirius, and Severus. Mila and Dagon were even present. Or at least he could have sworn he saw Dagon come in with the rest of them, but now the assassin appeared to be gone.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered after coming up to him.

Harry shook his head forcibly. "He said they were safe. Caellum and Zohrek are safe so they couldn't have fallen to their deaths over a cliff."

"Who said?" Severus inquired.

Harry turned and walked back to the fire, eyeing Tom and little Charan who was still on his hip.

"What?" Tom snapped.

Harry shook his head and snickered. Then once by the fire, he pointed to the tall being with the horns that strangely no one had noticed before. "Titan."

Charan gasped and quickly squirmed out of Tom's arms and rushed around the fire. "Uncle Titan! Uncle, uncle, uncle!"

"Charan, you devilish creature," Titan chuckled, hoisting Charan up and then throwing him in the air. "Your mother couldn't have released you too long ago. Already causing mischief?"

Tom narrowed his eyes on the being while the others just stared in shock. "Explain," Tom hissed under his breath.

They settled down around the fire, passing around food. At the end of the tale, Severus shook his head; looking at Harry fondly. "Only you would wake up a demon god, Harry."

"It was unintentional."

"I consider it a fortunate occurrence," Titan intoned as his clawed hand sifted through Charan's hair. The little demon child had taken to sitting in Titan's lap.

"That remains to be seen," Draco muttered under his breath. Tom looked at him and nodded.

"So," Hermione ventured as she slowly moved closer to the god; she and Mila. Moths being drawn to a flame. "You're the creator of the Greek Titans?"

"This is so," Titan answered.

"Why did you create them?"

"For my enjoyment."

"But I thought Mother Earth and Father Heaven created the titans," Hermione said to him.

He looked at her with those powerful eyes, one brow rising. "You are well versed in mortal mythology."

Hermione nodded. "But is it not right?"

"Who do you think Mother Earth is, sweet one?"

Hermione flushed immediately and Mila, on Titan's other side, sighed happily. Charan snickered.

"I thought Hirsha was only the Goddess of this realm."

"She is all things," Tom replied darkly, glaring harshly at Titan.

Titan nodded, staring steadily back at him.

"So you're supposed to be Father Heaven?" Lucius asked.

"It was my sister's humor, to call me such a thing. I am a demon. Heaven is merely an idea. But yes, she gave me the power to create my titans. She thought it was a brilliant idea."

"Mommy likes to laugh."

Titan suddenly turned to Mila. "You may touch them if you wish."

Mila flushed darkly under the firelight, but when Titan inclined his head, Mila did not hesitate to reach up to caress one of his horns.

"You as well, sweet one."

Hermione jumped up and hurried around to sit next to Mila, and then the both of them were caressing the demon god's horns. Both of them looked as if they had fallen into a trance.

Sirius snorted. "He's a total player."

"I bet he's one of those who always had a harem," Harry whispered to Draco.

Severus snapped to his feet and was around the fire in an instant, grabbing Mila and Hermione's hands and dragging them away.

"Severus, maybe you should grow horns," Hermione said breathlessly.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Mila concurred.

"What are you saying?!" he snapped back.

Titan's deep chuckle seemed to reverberate around the clearing.

"Did you hear?" Sirius began, leaning towards Harry and Draco. "About the Ghost rebels?"

The emperors shook their heads and grew concerned when Sirius's face darkened.

"Demai'Tah found them using the orbs. He orchestrated a surprise attack. Took out half of them. None of ours died," he quickly added, "but Bill… he was injured and he's lost a lot of good men and women. And Aerin… Aerin was severely injured. Taera received a missive from Bill not long ago."

Draco turned, zeroing in on Ozemir who had taken to walking around the lake, studying it. "Is he going to be alright?"

Lucius shook his head. "Draco, he's dying. The Mindless are poisoned now. Anyone who was directly wounded by a Mindless claw or fangs is poisoned. This is something the healers haven't seen before. They don't know how to stop it and according to Bill, Aerin's wounds were already fatal. He would have died instantly had he not been immortal. And now…"

"Taera knows?" Harry whispered.

"Yes. She sent Hoihm back to Borsteria to be with him. She says she'll take responsibility for ordering him to go since you told Hoihm to search for Caellum and Zohrek."

"We would have sent both of them, so it's fine. Nothing can be done?"

"Falde put Kaego in charge to find a solution. Bill said Kaego went on the rampage once he arrived. Apparently the healers had no idea what to do. They didn't even think to put the injured into stasis until he ordered it."

Harry blew out a breath. "So he's in stasis, at least."

"Yeah."

"Hoihm can't lose Aerin…"

"From now on, burn any Mindless you come across," Draco ordered those around him. "Immediately. No playing about."

"Bill's really torn up about it," Sirius went on. "He lost many good people and he says Aerin sacrificed himself to keep the Mindless away from him."

Harry stood and went to join Ozemir, to impart the information since Taera had gone off to search the immediate area.

Draco turned back to Sirius and his father. "Where's Brumek?"

"He's with Dudley, Frank, and the gang. They went a different search route. We figured we'd cover more ground that way."

"Add to the fact the way they went was straight towards the raiders Demai'Tah sent. They're making their way in this direction…"

Draco grabbed at the blanket in his lap and brought it up to his face, growling. He felt like exploding. And then a thought occurred to him. "Father, where's the triplets?"

Sirius grinned while Lucius shook his head. "Lord Faldyn demanded to be able to take care of them. He and Neville have been babysitting."

"Aren't you afraid they'll do what Caellum and Zohrek have done?"

"It pains me only a little to admit our children are nowhere near that powerful. And the circumstances are different. Caellum was feeding off the troubles you and Harry were having and Zohrek of course wasn't about to let his friend go off alone."

"No. Zohrek's manipulative," Sirius said to the Malfoys' surprise. "He wanted his parents just as badly. So he didn't stop Caellum when he very well could have. Don't think this is the last time you are going to have this kind of problem. Those two are going to give us all hell," Sirius ended, laughing.

"So what are you all doing here?" Lucius asked.

"It's the last lock. The last lock before getting to the Cavern. Apparently we're going to have to go into the lake and get sucked down a drain. I take it we'll be travelling underground for sometime after this."

"Sounds like fun!"

Draco stood, shaking his head in fond amusement at his step-father. Fun? Not likely. As he began to walk away towards the lake, he wasn't surprised when his sister and brother fell into step beside him as he made his way to Harry and Ozemir. By that time his mate and guardian were sitting at the edge of the water; Harry with his arm wrapped around Ozemir's back.

He wasn't surprised, as he sat down with them, to see Ozemir didn't appear too distraught over the news. But appear was a relative term. Too much was at stake right now, too much going on, and Ozemir was strong. He knew when too much emotion would only be a hindrance. But it was clear as Hermione and Tom also sat close to him that he took comfort from his charges' support and care for him.

"If he's anything like you then he'll pull through," Harry whispered.

* * *

Suka rushed through the forest, contemplating on what he had seen. Wondering if thy really were the right elves. None of them had the markings on their arms. Those elves who were trampling through the forest; hacking left and right. All had strange markings on their arms made of cloth. And the horned being… not an elf. He had spoken inside Suka's mind. He hadn't spoken in the Arthis language and yet Suka understood. _Bring them here_. The being was speaking of the little ones.

Quick frenzied barking had Suka skidding to a halt and soon Korda appeared, barreling through the brush just up ahead. The moment she saw him, she started signing frantically.

_Your patriarch found the Matron cave. Babies forcibly taken. They will be used as an example._

_He will start a war!_ Suka barked in rage. _He cannot! They are innocent!_

 _He demands your presence,_ Korda signed. _You must go. You must go and stop them._

Suka nodded, grabbed Korda's shoulder; squeezing gently when she grasped his hand. He turned, looked back towards the lake. _Is the Matron under guard?_ he signed.

_Not yet._

_Bring her to the lake. Just you and the Matron. This is where you'll find the little hairless ones people. Family, I think. The Matron will know what to do then._

Korda nodded and they split up. Korda to go and fetch the Matron, while Suka quickly made his way to the main Arthis settlement, praying he wasn't too late from stopping his patriarch from doing something which would inevitably bring about their destruction.

* * *

Dagon reappeared just as Ozemir stood and moved to stand beside his Emperors near the fire. "We have visitors," he said before Dagon could. "Harry, see? Your first look." Ozemir pointed over near where they had entered the glade. A whitish creature was crouched and half hidden behind one of the trees along the edge of the glade.

Harry took a few steps forward. "An Arthis," he breathed, excited.

Ozemir raised a hand to the others. "Stay still," he ordered. "Don't scare her."

"How do you know it's a she?" Lucius asked.

"Slimmer frame and short hair. The males are bigger and shaggier. The males also have three short stubby horns."

The creature cocked her head, eyeing Harry as he slowly approached. After a moment she stood from her crouch and barked out two short barks. Harry paused, watching. An answering bark came from deeper in the jungle. The female backed up a few feet, looking at Harry. And then her eyes wandered to Ozemir. She barked again.

"She wants you to come too," Harry whispered over his shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Draco demanded as he approached. He froze when the Arthis slightly crouched again, growling.

"It's just a feeling… Ozemir, come here and bring Caellum's blanket." He then looked to Titan. The god inclined his head, smirking. Harry released a relieved breath. "She knows where our sons are. I think she wants to lead us…"

"But clearly others are out there," Draco ground out, watching in annoyance as his mate raised his hands up in a peaceful manner as he continued to approach the nervous creature.

"Just stay here for now. I'll tell you when to follow. Be quiet about it. I don't want to mess this up. Dagon?"

"Yes?"

"Find the others. Tell them not to hurt any Arthis. Tell them we may have found the boys."

"If what you say is true, the babes are near," Dagon returned. "I could easily retrieve them now and without fuss."

But Harry shook his head. "No. It needs to be done this way. I need to do this. However," he looked at the assassin over his shoulder. "I expect you to kill any raiders and Mindless you find who are looking for the babies. Relay this message to Brumek. Purge the jungle."

"Very well, Your Highness." Dagon crossed to the fire and picked up Mila's quiver and bow. "I might need you to keep me on task. Come with me."

The only reason why she agreed was because it wasn't a demand this time. His tone was gentler and he wasn't looking at her.

"Harry…"

The brunet walked back to his mate, lifting on his toes to press their lips together. _It'll be fine. I have Ozemir with me._

Draco looked back to the tree line upon the Arthis' three short impatient barks. Harry laughed and pulled away.

"I'm going to go get our son now. Go ahead and set up a camp."

Draco nodded and let him walk away. And then he frowned. "Hey! Who died and made you king, Potter?!"

Harry snickered as he rejoined Ozemir's side. "Where'd she go?" he asked because the Arthis was no longer visible.

Ozemir gestured with his hand. "Still there. She's only in the shadows."

"Why didn't she just bring the boys here?"

"A very good question."

"Do you think this is a trap?"

"Harry, I'm at a loss. The Arthis never willingly entangle with us. And she appears to be alone… aside from the three others who have been watching us the entire time we've been here at the lake."

"What?!"

"Shhh."

"Sorry."

They moved in beyond the tree line. The Arthis was there, again crouched beside a tree. She cocked her head at them, but she didn't move away when they continued to approach. "Hold out the blanket," Ozemir directed when they were only feet away from her.

Harry did as was instructed. The Arthis slowly stood, watching them carefully. She raised her head just slightly and her nostrils flared. Clearly she was sniffing them. And then cautiously she reached out to take the blanket before bringing that up to her squat brown nose and deeply inhaling. A soft bark escaped her.

And then suddenly she was pressing against Harry, sniffing his hair, his wings, his neck. Harry stood absolutely still. But he caught her scent too and also… "she smells like our boys!"

Abruptly the Arthis backed away and then turned slightly. She then started gesturing with her hands and fingers. They were humanoid hands, Harry saw. Five fingers, clawed, and covered in the whitish fur on top while her palms were hairless and tan colored.

"What's she-"

Ozemir lay a hand on his arm. "It's one of the ways they communicate," the Scholar whispered under his breath. "They don't speak as we do, instead they bark or sign. Look there," he ended gesturing a few yards away to where the Arthis was signing.

Another Arthis was crouched near a tree, watching them intently. From what Ozemir had already said, Harry figured this was a female also. But she seemed shaggier, and she also had ornaments around her neck and head.

"She's much older," Ozemir whispered, and this his eyes widened in excitement. "Hirsha, it's the Matron! I've never managed to catch a glimpse of a Matron! I've only ever read about them!"

"What's that?"

The Arthis with them turned back and barked in their faces. Ozemir grinned and lifted his hands, nodding. Harry did the same, though he had no idea what was going on. "She wants us to stay where we are," Ozemir whispered.

Then the Arthis moved to join the older one.

"But how do you know that and what's a Matron?"

"Much of it has to do with body language and the cadence of the barks. Clearly she was giving us an order just then. And the Matron is much like the highest elder, greatly respected and known to be the wisest. As well as once being the one who birthed most of the young in a certain time frame within a community. Remember this, Harry. Treat her with the utmost respect. It's amazing she came to meet us…"

The younger Arthis and the Matron then began to move closer and once they were within touching distance, Ozemir bowed and Harry quickly followed suit. This seemed to surprise the two beings. But once over the surprise, the Matron grabbed Harry's face in her rough hands; tilting his face up and down, this way and that. Releasing low barks under her breath. What put Harry at ease was the level of intelligence in her eyes. He was right. These weren't just beasts. These were people.

The Matron stepped back, holding the blanket. She sniffed it and then moved and pressed a closed fist against Harry's stomach. She seemed to bark out a question. Harry was unable to contain the emotion and quickly nodded, his eyes stinging.

"If she has seen Caellum she sees the resemblance, Harry," whispered Ozemir soothingly. "Do you understand what they are doing?"

"They want to make sure we're the right people," he answered thickly and that meant a great deal to him.

"Yes."

The Matron then turned her back on them, looking into the recesses of the jungle. The younger one stood at her side, watching the Matron's face. Finally the Matron nodded and the younger began to move on. The Matron turned back to them, eyes slightly narrowed.

A growl poured from her parted lips. "Come."

Ozemir was so shocked that he just stood there so Harry had to grab his arm and start dragging the Scholar along.

* * *

Mila stepped out of Dagon's Shadow, away from his close proximity, breathing out in relief. She couldn't stand to be close to him now. Not now that she knew he had a mate. How stupid of her to assume they would always have the closeness they developed recently. It's as she told him. He was completely whole now. He would find a mate. She didn't want to think about the unknown person out there who could be her mate. She didn't want that person. She wanted Dagon!

"Mila."

She felt him at her back, felt the explosive heat. She stepped away and shouldered her quiver. "Are they near?" she wondered, looking around. She paused to listen and could hear others. Many and the sound of marching feet. She took the lead herself to go and find the Second.

Dagon watched her traipse off in the right direction and blew out a breath. He raised his eyes to the canopies above and ran an agitated hand through his hair. _What do I do, Mother? I don't know how to do this._

_Do as you usually do._

_But she's different! I don't want to hurt her._

_There. At your feet._

Dagon looked down to find several pretty flowers sprouting from the damp earth. He sneered at them. "How is that helpful?!" he stamped on the flowers as he slowly followed. "And another thing! Why won't you show yourself? You are needed!"

_I cannot do everything. I cannot always be the answer. This is how you all grow._

_You're useless!_

_Be nice to me. Besides, there is a problem in Borsteria that I will be seeing to and the fire army is being raised._

Dagon growled lowly as he hurried after Mila, crossing a small stream and over numerous boulders before he came across a camp. Brumek was in the middle, and as usual, barking out orders before he caught sight of Mila. The Second immediately crossed to her, no doubt waited to hear a report.

"Have you come across Demai'Tah's forces?" Dagon asked once Mila finished speaking.

"Not yet, but we know where they are. They are ahead of us, heading north. We are setting up a camp and then we will attack."

"There's an Arthis settlement in that direction," Dagon replied. "We need to intercept them. The Emperor and Ozemir are on the babies trail. Our duty now is to cleanse the jungle of raiders and Mindless and to protect the creatures here from the enemy."

"Have they really located them?" Brumek asked quietly.

"Your son will be in his mother's arms soon, warrior. Now then, shall we go and destroy? I am eager to relieve some of this stress and _frustration_ ," he hissed at the back of Mila's head because she was just being so stupidly stubborn. If she would just _see_ already, he wouldn't need to take care. He could tell her, but there was that one little doubt in the back of his mind and he had no wish to be outright rejected. Not over this.

* * *

"Merlin, those creatures smell awful," Fred murmured after walking into the lab where Falde had brought the dead Mindless for Kaego and his people to dissect and study.

Before he spoke, his mate had been standing back at the edge of the protective circle with his legs spread and arms crossed over his chest, watching the proceedings closely. But upon his speaking, Falde immediately turned, those hard wizened eyes softening and brightening upon looking at him.

"Ready to go whenever you are," Fred said softly.

Falde nodded and turned back to the healers. Before he could say anything, Kaego lifted a hand and shooed them away without even pulling his eyes from the body and the other healers kneeling down in front of it at his feet. Fred narrowed his eyes slightly on Kaego, mentally demanding the healer to continue to keep his distance from the poisoned carcass.

Falde took his hand. "He's taking care," he murmured as they left, seeing the worry in his eyes. "He's not careless."

"I'd like to see Aerin before we leave. Can we?"

"Of course. I wanted to do the same."

Aerin was still in very bad shape. He would have already been dead if it weren't for the stasis spell. As it was, the protection of the stasis wasn't strong enough to stop the deterioration completely. Minute by minute Aerin was slipping away from them. At least the dozen others in the infirmary weren't so bad off, but even still, in time they too would succumb if a cure couldn't be found.

"Fred, I apologize for being away so long."

"I don't want to hear your stupid apologies," Fred bit out. "Your duty is to the realm. I get that. You don't have to apologize."

Falde frowned fiercely. Fred looked at him and then snorted. "Missed me too, huh." He laughed outright. "Why didn't you just say that then?"

"I'd rather show you," was the low reply and Fred's wings lifted and fluttered in good spirit.

Fred blushed and shot a glare over his shoulder. "Stop it," he hissed. "Stupid things! Totally get Lucius' annoyance now."

"Kaego says you were-"

He groaned. He should have known. "You're back now. And I'm fine. He took care of me."

"He says you were taking care of him… would you like to move? To make a home together."

"When did you two even have time to talk?" he muttered with an eye roll.

For a moment they stood several feet away, studying the _Saen_ sitting beside the bed. Hoihm was bent over, forehead pressed against the mattress. Fred could hear him murmuring under his breath, praying to Hirsha, begging. His hands were laced together in prayer form just next to Aerin's stiff body, shaking. It must be torture for Hoihm, especially since he was not allowed to cross the stasis barrier to lay even one finger on Aerin.

Fred's own hands flashed to grip his hair in sudden anguish at the sight of this strong big elf losing it as he was losing his young mate.

Falde moved closer to stand beside the sitting elf, to drop a hand on his soldier's shoulder.

Hoihm barely moved. He must have known it was Falde. "I… I cannot do this, Commander. I can't. I thought I was strong enough to face anything, but this... he's so young. He has to live!"

"Hoihm," murmured Falde, unable to say anything else, do anything else. He couldn't say one comforting thing. They were losing Aerin, and at this point, the young Ukatae's death was imminent.

"I gave my life to the Empire! Happy to do so! And what do I get in return? The death of everyone I hold dear! How is this fair, Commander?" he demanded as he suddenly shot to his feet, dislodging the hand on his shoulder to pin his Commander with eyes full for fury.

"It's not," Fred whispered, but Hoihm heard him. However, the _Saen_ was still fixated on Falde.

"You. You and your Father sent him away where he had no business going!" he shouted. "Your clan survived the civil wars! Why would you press it?"

"He needed-"

"IT WAS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU ANYMORE! It was my duty, my pleasure, to teach him about the world! And now you've taken that as well!"

Fred was relieved to sense his mate was not getting angry over the fact Hoihm was screaming at him, accusing him of things. No, Falde was becoming increasingly pained.

"You are right," Falde whispered before turning and walking away.

Hoihm dropped back into his chair; he studied Aerin with lost desperate eyes.

Fred approached hesitantly. "Hoihm?" he whispered. The _Saen_ barely moved, but it was clear he was listening. "Don't give up. Don't lose hope. There's still time."

Hoihm finally looked at him. "Time for what? To say goodbye? Even without the stasis he does not wake."

Fred shook his head. Before he could say anything else, a shimmering shadow appeared at the head of the bed and solidified as it moved to stand beside Hoihm. That figure became completely visible as her hand pressed comfortingly against Hoihm's shoulder.

Fred felt a smile form on his face as Hoihm turned to look up into the face of Luna, their Mother. "Time for a miracle," he whispered. "Luna."

Luna smiled at him before looking at Hoihm's face. "Everything you said is true, Hoihm. You have given your life to the Empire. You and your clan's unwavering loyalty has not gone unnoticed."

"Am I to lose him now too, Mother?"

Luna's smile faded just slightly as she moved to lean over Aerin. Her lack of answer was not a good sign. Fred wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

It wasn't surprising when Luna was able to reach through the barrier to touch Aerin without removing the stasis. She pressed forward until her nose was nearly touching Aerin's and gently grasped his cheeks, thumbs also gently lifting the young elf's eyelids so that she could see his pupils. "This is a sickness," she whispered after releasing his eyelids and pulling back just slightly to inspect his shredded torso and stomach. "This will become a plague if we do not stop it. It is not poison. This is a curse meant to evolve."

"Luna, can you stop it?"

"I don't know enough about it yet. But I can help Aerin for the moment and the rest. Give them more time." She pulled back for only long enough to remove the stasis. Hoihm jumped to his feet, fear and panic yet again easily witnessed on his face. Aerin would die in minutes without the stasis.

Luna returned to her previous position, hands gently cupping Aerin's face, and tilted his head back enough to where his mouth parted. She then pinched his nose closed, took a deep breath, and lay her lips over his to breathe fresh life back into him. In only moments, Aerin's eyes fluttered open; pain free and clear. He immediately focused on Hoihm and smiled.

"Hello, Hoihm."

"A-Aerin," the _Saen_ breathed, voice shaking with unprecedented emotion and he immediately bent over his mate to hide his wet eyes against Aerin's hair. "T-thank you, Mother," he whispered to Luna.

"Fred is right. Do not give up on hope. This is something we should never do." Luna carded a hand through Hoihm's hair and then dropped a kiss to the top of his head before moving away to do the same with the rest of the wounded rebels, smiling brightly at Fred as she did so.

As Fred turned to go find his mate, he heard Aerin ask in awe, "was I dreaming or were you really screaming at the Commander?"

Fred snickered as Hoihm cleared his throat and in no way answered that. Instead, "if you're awake enough to talk, you're awake enough to drink something."

He watched as Luna skipped around the infirmary, giving more time to the rest of the injured rebels. It was a good thing Tom wasn't around. It was for certain the young Dark Lord would have objections to Luna going around kissing people, even if to save their lives.

He found Falde slumped against the wall in the outside corridor, waiting for him. Fred went straight for him and pulled him into a hug, smiling a little when the Commander dropped his face to Fred's neck to hide there. "You know… what he said…"

"It's the truth," Falde muttered. "It's the truth. My clan survived the civil wars. Almost every single one of us. He was asleep, Fred. He couldn't protect his own. Someone should have."

"You can't really blame yourself… You did all you could. Not your fault many of your people didn't listen to your orders. You couldn't be everywhere at all times."

"What kind of Commander does that make me?"

Talk like this was pissing him off now. Fred pulled away, glaring. "Do I need to hit you again?" Falde raised his eyes, blinking. "Besides, we really don't have time for this. Caellum and Zohrek, remember? Luna's here. She'll help figure this out."

"Luna's back?" When Fred nodded and pointed back to large hall where the rebels were being cared for, Falde immediately pushed off to go see her. Luna skipped out of the hall just as he reached the door. Without saying anything, she grabbed Falde's hand and began to pull him down the hall. Fred quickly caught up.

"You two must go and help Bill secure the new Ghost rebel base. We will need them and they need to see you, Commander. Bill needs you there for a short time."

"But the babies," Fred said.

"They have more than enough people looking for them. In fact, Ozemir and Harry are minutes from finding them. All will be well with them shortly. I will stay here and help Kaego."

"Aerin…"

"I've given him more time. He's awake and now grumbling because Hoihm is bullying him into drinking something he doesn't like the taste of."

* * *

They weren't following long before they were surrounded by ferocious barking coming from all directions. And because the Matron crouched slightly, growling, and her eyes expressed a warning, Ozemir immediately instructed Harry to hide within a shadow. Harry did as he was told and almost directly after Ozemir took flight in his bird form was the Matron and the younger female surrounded by others of their kind; all clearly not friendly.

Harry watched in rising worry and concern for the friendly Arthis as they were quickly taken in hand; pushed and dragged away. _Something's not right._ He had a feeling this was why the babies weren't brought to them. _Draco, shield the camp from view._

After only short moments, Draco responded. _Done. Do we need to follow_?

Harry hesitated before answering as he was busy chasing after the Arthis. The Matron appeared to be in a fury; barking and snarling in her captives faces. As was the other female. She was way more vocal and energetic in her attempts to escape… until a male used the hilt of her own whip to smash against the back of her head. Harry snarled in silent fury when she went limp in her captive's arms. Once the Matron saw this action, the fires of Hades was also burning in her eyes. Harry suspected this young female was under her training; was in line to become a Matron herself.

_Yes, just don't be seen. I'm thinking the boys' presence have spurned civil unrest here._

That became clear once he finally reached the camp hidden deep in the forest. Made up of caves and clearings, huge trees and a stream. It wasn't a camp, but a village and in the center of the village the Arthis converged near a huge bonfire. The Arthis appeared to be split into two groups. Amidst the center of both was a very large Arthis. Harry pegged him as the leader as his horns were longer, more curled than the others, and like the Matron, he wore ornamental pieces around his neck arms and waist.

This Arthis held what looked like a cage made of twisted vines high over his head, while he barked to those around him, both friendlies and foes. Within the cage were Caellum and Zohrek; being jostled none too gently and crying. There was something else that drew his attention, which was probably fortunate since seeing his son and nephew being treated in such away had him going feral.

But there was another near the leader, snarling in the leader's face, snarling at those around him; barking and signing frantically. Desperately trying to get his people to listen to him. What was different about him was the fact both Caellum and Zohrek's eyes were pinned on this one. Both with their hands through the bars outstretched to him and this Arthis' eyes were desperate on the babies.

_I'm here, lover. Brumek and the others are close by. The fighting will reach us shortly. Look up and straight ahead._

Just as Harry did so, looked to far side of the village to a hive of caves where a white tiger prowled back and forth at the very top of the enclaves, a war horn sounded. And the frenzied barking went quiet. All turned to the entrance of the village. Harry watched closely as the one Arthis his son wanted used this distraction to lurch out of his captors grip and lunge forward; jumping high to snatch the cage into his hands. Immediately he set to shredding the cage and the babies were very nimble as they climbed out of it and onto the Arthis' arm. Caellum and Zohrek clung to him tightly, hiding their faces against his furry chest.

 _Do something now or I will_ , Draco demanded.

The Matron recovered first, still squirming in her captors' grips, still snarling. The Arthis holding the boys turned to her, and barked harshly as he sprinted over to pull her away. It was easily done once he'd snarled in the others' faces. Many were backing away from him at that point. And many more were taking up position at his back as support.

The Matron began to sign quickly to him as they made their way back to the leader.

_What the fuck, Harry?!  
_

_Hush, Draco. Something is happening. I'll be over there in less than a second if I have to. Did you see the boys? They wanted the one holding them. See? They aren't scared anymore._ _Find out why._ He said all this calmly, but he did go ahead and step out of Shadow. The moment he did, Ozemir joined him.

_I can see the fighting now. Mindless are just about to enter-no wait, Titan has gone giant and is stomping on them. Ha!…Brumek is about to join you. And that Arthis... he saved Caellum and Zohrek. From Shadow Hounds, from the river... A point needs to be made right now, Harry._

Harry nodded and summoned one of the discarded whiplashes to his hands. He and Ozemir took a moment to study it. "Very nicely crafted!" Ozemir chirped, which of course finally brought the Arthis' attention to them. "Zohrek!"

"Mama!"

"There's my little one! Mommy's here-" a cherished bellow came from behind them just as Harry snapped the whip- "and your daddy too!"

The whip smacked the ground at the edge of the crowded Arthis, and just as it landed, the ground trembled and out from the recesses of the jungle a massive vine- as big as the oldest tree trunks- surged into the village growing larger as it shot to the far edge of the village where Draco wait impatiently. That show of earth magic shocked every Arthis still and silent. Draco leapt onto the vineway and used it to travel the village until he was halfway and then he stopped, sharp predatory eyes on the one Arthis who looked about ready to do his son harm.

Draco transformed back into elf right there, crouched and scanning the Arthis. "I want my son," he growled while his sharp claws dug into the vine beneath him to keep from lashing out. The patriarch didn't dare pull his eyes away from the growling elf right above his head.

Brumek was hot on the heels of the vine, but then skid to a halt upon coming to Harry and Ozemir's side.

"Always late, dear heart." Ozemir laughed when his mate scowled at him.

"Dada!" Caellum squealed. "Mama!"

Suka lowered his head and bowled through the crowd of Arthis to get to the elves with the wings before they decided a fight would be better. His patriarch was foolish in this regard. These elves were not here to hurt them, to destroy their land. To kill. Not yet. And he would make sure it didn't happen.

The two babes jumped out of his arms the moment he was close enough to the winged ones. They two each had arms wrapped around them, embracing them tightly. The winged ones nuzzled the babes, murmuring soft things into their ears, petting their hair. And then to Suka's shock, the two winged ones shot forward to embrace him!

"Thank you so much!"

"Thank you. Thank you!"

He had no idea what they were saying, but he understood what they were trying to say. These were the maternal ones. Looking back over his shoulder. The pale haired one was still crouched, watching him with unwavering eyes. That was the patriarch. This one as well, he thought of the big elf who came to stand in front of him with a large weapon perched on his shoulder.

And then the smaller winged one continued on, speaking excitedly. "My husband says it was you to save our children. Saved them from drowning. Thank you again!"

"Su-ka," he managed to say.

The winged ones backed up, looking at him in surprise.

"Su-ka," he repeated again.

"Ah!" Ozemir bounced, his smile stretched from ear to ear as he touched the Arthis' chest. "Suka! His name is Suka!"

"Yes." He drew the word out as if it were the first time; and it sounded like it was.

"I thought your kind couldn't speak."

Suka cocked his head, looking at Ozemir in confusion.

"Guess he doesn't understand all that much."

"But how did he know how to say his name?! This is new, Harry. The Arthis never spoke before. Not like this! This is amazing! I can't wait to-"

"Excuse me, stupid scholar! There is a battle going on, in case you are deaf!"

"Don't call me stupid!" he went back to murmuring against Zohrek's soft cheek, apparently not concerned with the fighting going on at their backs. "That's so insulting."

"And I hear just fine," Harry murmured as he bumped noses with his happy son. "I can hear Titan winning."

* * *

A/N: So here we are! Another chapter. Yay! Life Crusades will never be discontinued. It may take time between updates, but eventually the updates will come until i have completed this lovely fun monster :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Life Cycle Harry and Draco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275833) by [mystkyten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystkyten/pseuds/mystkyten)
  * [Smithy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282007) by [mystkyten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystkyten/pseuds/mystkyten)




End file.
